El Retorno de la Patrulla Harmony (7º Historia)
by Silverwolf850
Summary: Han pasado ya siete largos años desde la Guerra Celeste. Las cosas han cambiado desde entonces, en especial para Mike Bluer y su patrulla. Pero ahora una nueva amenaza surge y Mike tiene que reunir a la patrulla de nuevo, pero ¿Podrán hacerlo ahora en un mundo donde su gente ve actualmente a la patrulla como una amenaza?
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Una escena de vídeo, se muestra a tropas celestes de la era de Absalon. atacando una ciudad en medio de una zona helada, disparando sus armas como vehículos de combate sin cesar.

Voz: Conflicto...

Se oía una voz masculina y madura en el vídeo. Luego se mostraba el vídeo de cruceros de batalla celestes, bombardeando una ciudad, destruyendo gran parte de ella. En una zona de otra ciudad en un río unido por un gran puente colgante, aparecían metchs de combate celestes disparando sus armas, al igual que tropas celestes destruyendo edificios y monumentos.

Voz: Cuando el mundo estaba a punto de sumirse en el caos y la anarquía, a causa de un loco dictador que pretendía dominar el mundo entero.

El vídeo mostraba al cruel Absalon, antiguo emperador del Impero Celeste, riéndose como un loco mientras llamas lo rodeaban, dándole un aspecto demoníaco.

Voz: Surgió la esperanza.

 **Nota: Inserta música de apertura de Overwatch**

El vídeo mostraba la imagen de nada menos que Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony como una bandera que representaba a Equestria.

Voz: Un grupo de valientes héroes se alzaron para acabar con aquella guerra y devolver la libertad a las naciones del mundo.

El vídeo mostraba a Mike Bluer y su patrulla, luchando contra las tropas de Absalon y no solo ellos. Junto a Mike Bluer y su patrulla, estaban otros héroes de tierras lejanas que se unieron para acabar con la tiranía de Absalon. Enfrentándose a todos los malvados seguidores de Absalon y protegiendo a los inocentes.

Voz: Mike y su Patrulla Harmomy...

Decía la voz ahora mostrando a Mike Bluer y su patrulla, mirando a cámara junto a otros héroes.

Voz: Mike Bluer y su patrulla fueron una inspiración para todo el mundo, que animaron a su gente a alzarse contra la tiranía de Absalon y devolver la paz del mundo...Soldados...Científicos...Ingenieros...Aventureros...Prodigios...

El vídeo mostraba de nuevo a Mike y su patrulla, junto con todos los héroes que se unieron a su cruzada. Todos ellos, luchando por la libertad del mundo.

Voz: Guardianes que garantizaron la paz mundial para todos nosotros y toda su generación.

El vídeo mostraba ahora a Mike Bluer y su patrulla todos en fila, mirando al horizonte, mientras al fondo de veía el planeta que lucharon por proteger.

Voz: Gracias a su abnegada protección, el mundo se recuperó y el Imperio Celeste volvió a ser un reino de paz y prosperidad bajo el gobierno del emperador Mike Bluer, conocido por los celestes como Star Hope.

El vídeo mostraba a Mike Bluer sentado en el trono del Castillo Dorado del Imperio Celeste, empuñando el Centro Celestial y mirando a cámara con una sonrisa que inspiraba plena confianza.

Luego se mostraba la escena de una estatua representando a Mike Bluer, haciendo éste un saludo militar y empuñando lo que antiguamente se conocía como la Golden Tail.

Voz: Aunque Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony ya no estén activos. Sus ideales de libertad e igualdad perduran en el recuerdo.

Finalmente el vídeo terminó, donde dos jóvenes cebras machos observaban la pantalla. Uno era un potro joven vestido con una camisa verde que miraba emocionado la pantalla. Junto a él estaba otro joven casi un adolescente, vestido con una camisa naranja y una gorra roja. A diferencia del más joven, éste tenía una expresión aburrida ante el vídeo.

Ambos jóvenes estaban lo que parecía ser un museo de historia, donde había varios recuerdos de la antigua Guerra Celeste. Había replicas a tamaño real de las antiguas armas como vehículos que se usaban entonces.

Potro: ¡Eso ha sido genial!

Decía el joven potro cebra, mientras caminaba al lado de la otra cebra y a la vez comentaba emocionado.

Potro: ¿Sabias que en esa guerra estaba también Black Wing, la bat pony robot más veloz del mundo? También estaba Vulcan que con sus poderosos puños de protones, lograba derrotar a los enemigos más duros ¿Vistes como Red Fire lanzaba un montón de bolas de fuego?

Comentaba emocionado el joven potro, caminando al lado del otro sin parar de hablar. En cambio, el adolescente tenía una expresión de aburrimiento.

Potro: ¿Cuál es tu favorito, hermano? ¿Medic..? No, no..¿Ocelot? Tampoco. Seguro que White Shield es tu favorito por sus ataques de látigos.

Brevemente se mostró la escena de White Shield saltando en el aire y lanzando infinidad de latigazos que surgían de su armadura.

Volviendo con los dos jóvenes cebras, donde el pequeño emulaba a White Shield lanzando sus látigos, el adolescente no dijo nada y tras soltar un suspiro, siguió caminando bajo la atenta mirada de su pequeño hermano. El joven potro se sentía un tanto decepcionado porque su hermano no le prestase atención, hasta que de repente su vista se centró en algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención.

Potro: ¡Whoa...!

Exclamó el potro, acercándose a una vidriera donde se mostraba una replica de la Golden Tail. El arma que una vez perteneció a Mike Bluer. Dicha espada flotaba mediante un campo antigravedad e iba girando sobre sí misma.

Potro: Mira. Es la Golden Tail. Se decía que proporcionaba a Mike Bluer una fuerza tremenda.

Decía el potro aun más emocionado todavía, mientras apoyaba sus cascos en el cristal y miraba con suma atención la replica de la espada. Aunque fuera una copia de la Golden Tail original, para el joven potro era como ver una autentica maravilla. Luego se acercó a su hermano que iba caminando en dirección contraria y cuando estuvo a su lado, le decía emocionado.

Potro: ¿Y te acuerdas cuando Mike Bluer empleó los poderes del alidrake en su forma suprema y derrotó al emperador Absalon? Sin duda una pasada total.

El mayor ya cansado del comportamiento de su hermano, le dijo con gesto aburrido.

Potro mayor: Pero eso solo pasa en los holovideos. Todo el mundo sabe que la Patrulla Harmony se disolvió. Ahora ya no son más que un simple recuerdo de lo que eran.

El joven potro se sentía un tanto decepcionado ante la respuesta de su hermano, pero en ese momento tanto el pequeño como su hermano, oyeron un especie de sonido de algo acercándose.

De improviso, algo atravesó el techo, destrozando gran parte del mismo. Las dos cebras completamente asustados, se escondieron de detrás de un expositor que mostraba la maqueta de nada menos que MB en su modo robot.

Las dos cebras se asomaron con cuidado y ahí pudieron ver que el causante del destrozo, era nada menos que un enorme dragón color cobre. El dragón era del tamaño de una casa de tres pisos. Dicho dragón miraba por todas partes como si buscara algo.

Dragón: Bien. Seguro que el dinero de la recaudación estará en algún sitio. Je, je, je. Dinero fácil va a ser esto.

Decía el dragón con una sonrisa perversa, que resultaba ser un bandido que quería robar el dinero que tenía el museo. Las dos cebras observaban con temor al enorme dragón, procurando que éste no les viera. Por desgracia, el más joven se resbaló y cayó al suelo, ganándose la atención del dragón que les vio.

Dragón: Je, je, je. Por lo visto tenemos invitados. No importa ¡Vais a morir quemados por mi aliento de fuego!

Gritó el dragón, lanzando una enorme llamarada a ambas cebras, donde éstas se aterrorizaron de miedo. El mayor trató de proteger a su hermano con su cuerpo, aunque de poco serviría. Ambos iban a morir.

La llamara estuvo a punto de llegar hasta ellos y parecía que iba a ser el final. Pero de improviso algo se interpuso entre éstos y la llamarada, deteniendo el ataque.

Dragón: ¿Qué?

Cuando la llamarada se detuvo, lo que se interpuso se movió a la velocidad del rayo hacia el dragón, golpeándolo por todos lados de su cuerpo. El dragón no podía hacer nada para evitar, ya que ni siquiera veía lo que le iba atacando a toda velocidad, hasta que finalmente recibió un duro golpe en todo el mentón que lo elevó por el aire y cayó encima de una replica de tanque apocalisis que lo destrozó por completo en la caída.

Las dos cebras miraron completamente asombradas como el dragón fue tirado al suelo por el extraño objeto que lo golpeaba. Dicho dragón se levantó molesto y gritó.

Dragón: ¿Quién se ha atrevido a golpearme?

¿?: Yo...

Respondió una voz y en ese momento se detuvo en medio de la sala. Las cebras y el dragón pudieron ver quien era.

Era un semental alicornio celeste adulto, rondando por al menos 20 años. Su pelaje era azul como el cielo. Su crin larga resplandeciente brillaba con tono dorado al igual que su cola. Sus grandes alas de luz resplandecían con luz propia. Sus ojos dorados tenían un gran brillo. Su cutie mark era un engranaje blanco con aura dorada rodeado de estrellas y un cometa. Portaba una armadura real dorada con el símbolo del Imperio Celeste.

El dragón furioso de que lo golpease, miró con furia al alicornio y le gritó.

Dragón: ¡Maldito pony! ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme a mí?

El misterioso alicornio no decía nada. Simplemente seguía mirando al dragón con una expresión seria.

Dragón: ¡Me da igual quien seas! ¡Te voy a matar por esto!

Dijo el dragón alzando su garra y lanzandola para aplastar al alicornio. Las cebras se asustaron cuando veían como su salvador iba a ser aplastado. Mientras el misterioso alicornio que en cambio se mantenía completamente impasible, le dijo al dragón.

Semental: Soy Mike Bluer...

En el momento que el alicornio mencionó su nombre, el dragón detuvo su garra a pocos centímetros del rostro del alicornio. La expresión de furia del dragón, pasó a una de completo miedo y exclamó.

Dragón: ¿Mi..Mi...Mike Bluer has dicho?

Tartamudeaba el dragón, sintiendo un gran miedo en su interior al saber de la identidad del misterioso alicornio. El semental revelando ser nada menos que Mike Bluer, asintiendo con la cabeza, le respondió.

Mike: Así es.

El dragón al ser realmente confirmado la identidad del alicornio, sintió un gran miedo en su interior y retrocedió.

Dragón: No...No puede ser...Pero...¿Cómo?

Mike avanzaba lentamente hacia el dragón, mientra el enorme reptil verdaderamente asustado, retrocedía. Ahí Mike con expresión de enojo, le decía al dragón.

Mike: Así que viniste aquí para robar ¿Eh? Precisamente en un museo que está dedicado a la historia de la Guerra Celeste ¿Verdad? ¿En serio pensabas que podías venir aquí y coger lo que te daba la gana mientras estaba en mi guardia? O eres muy valiente o un completo idiota.

El dragón estaba que parecía que se lo iba a hacer encima. En un acto desesperado, quiso huir, por lo que desplegó las alas para volar...

Dragón: ¡Ahhh...!

El dragón no pudo echarse a volar, porque el alicornio a la velocidad del rayo, le había dado un fuertísimo codazo en el estomago del dragón.

El dragón se quedó parado en el sitio con expresión de shock, mientras Mike separó su codo del estomago y se fue caminando tranquilamente de allí. El dragón que estaba antes parado, cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente.

Las dos cebras miraron sorprendidos como el alicornio había derrotado con enorme facilidad al dragón. Mike dándose cuenta de la presencia de las dos cebras, sonrió y les dijo.

Mike: Ya podéis salir. Ya no hay peligro.

Las dos cebras obedecieron y salieron de su escondite para acercarse al alicornio. El más joven miraba asombrado a Mike, a la vez que decía.

Joven cebra: ¿En serio es usted Mike Bluer? ¿El Guerrero Resplandeciente?

Decía enormemente emocionado la joven cebra. Mike sonriendo al pequeño, le contestó.

Mike: Por supuesto que sí, pequeño.

Le contestaba Mike con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba con el casco la cabeza del pequeño. La cebra mayor miraba atentamente al alicornio, donde Mike al notarlo, le dijo sonriente.

Mike: Para eso estamos los héroes ¿No?

Le cebra tardó un momento en contestar, pero al final sonrío y asintió con la cabeza.

Mike: Bien. La policía se ocupará de esto. Y ahora, adiós. Cuidaos.

Se despedía MIke, desplegando sus alas para luego a toda velocidad, salir volando por el agujero del techo. Al final la pequeña cebra no pudo evitar saltar de alegría por haber conocido al líder original de la Patrulla Harmony. Mientras la cebra mayor no pudo evitar sonreír también, en ese momento, sintió que había visto a un héroe de verdad.

Mientras en otro lugar, una misteriosa organización escondida en las sombras, varios miembros comentaba.

¿?: ¿Cómo va el proyecto?

¿?: Todo va bien. Aun quedan algunas cosas por hacer, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar.

¿?: Pronto nuestros planes que llevamos a cabo desde hace más de cinco años, darán sus frutos.

Comentaban las misteriosa sombras entre sí ¿Qué futuro incierto esperará para el mundo?

Fin del prologo.


	2. Cap 1 Viejos Tiempos 1º Parte

**Capítulo 1**

 **Viejos Tiempos 1º Parte**

Han pasado siete largos años desde la Gran Guerra Celeste. Desde entonces, la paz ha reinado en el Imperio Celeste y las heridas causadas por el malvado dictador Absalon, se curaron con el tiempo en su mayoría.

Actualmente el Imperio Celeste está gobernado por Mike Bluer, Star Hope para los celestes. El alicornio que junto con su Patrulla Harmony y un gran grupo de héroes, salvaron al mundo de la dictadura de Absalon.

Desde entonces, el nuevo emperador gobernó con paz y prosperidad que fue verdaderamente reflejada en el imperio.

No solo en el imperio. Muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces.

Twilight Sparkle ahora felizmente casada, sigue viviendo en el castillo de la armonía junto con su marido Flash Sentry su hija Nyx, la cual se les sumó su nueva hija, la pequeña Nova Star Sparkle. Una joven alicornio de pelaje amarillo casi idéntico al de su padre Flash Sentry, crin corta azul como su padre, pero con dos mechones del mismo color que su madre, ojos violetas, una potra estudiosa igual que su madre y bastante portentosa en la magia. Y por supuesto Spike seguía con ellos como asistente, ahora como un dragón adolescente, el cual de vez en cuando, el joven dragón se veía con su querida Safire, la dragona que vive en el reino de Ekalaif.

Pinkie Pie casada con su querido Look Key, dirigen ahora el Sugar Cuber Cornet, ya que los señores Cake lograron abrir sucursales y se mudaron a Canterlot junto con sus hijos a abrir una pastelería más grande, dejando a Pinkie y su marido a cargo de la pastelería de Ponyville. Sobraba decir que Pinkie Pie y Look Key sabían dirigir perfectamente la pastelería. Ambos tuvieron a su querida Cookie Sugar. Una potra pegaso de pelaje color marrón con crin esponjosa como su madre y del mismo color que ella, ojos verdes. Una potra bastante energía como su madre y loca por los dulces como ambos padres.

Rarity sigue siendo diseñadora, solo que ahora vive en Canterlot donde a abierto varias tiendas por toda Equestria. Actualmente casada con Spark Strike que pese a que seguía trabajando en el ejercito de la Atlantis, sigue teniendo tiempo para su esposa y su hija Diamond. Una potra unicornio de pelaje blanco como su madre, con crin larga rubia como ojos azules. Una potrilla un tanto inquieta y traviesa muy al contrario que su madre.

Rainbow Dash sigue con los Wonderbolts como una voladora de élite y casada con Soarin, donde ambos tuvieron a su hija Creinbow. Una pegaso con el mismo color de pelaje que su madre, pero crin igual que su padre, con un comportamiento un tanto similar a su madre como alocada.

Fluttershy sigue viviendo en su casa al lado del río, casada con Eagle y ambos tuvieron a su hija Flutterfly. Una pegaso color crema como su madre y crin igua,l pero corto. Todavía no tuvo su metamorfosis en celeste, ya que se confirmó que tienes cualidades de pony celeste. Ojos verdes y a diferencia de su madre, no tiene una actitud tan tímida como ella. Fluttershy pese a todo, ya no eran tan tímida como antes, solo parcialmente. La pegaso logró que se creara una reserva natural para proteger animales en peligro.

Applejack seguía en la granja Apple junto con su familia, cosechando manzanas. Habían logrado ganar dinero con la venta de manzanas, donde la permitió ampliar el negocio, ahora exportando manzanas a otras ciudades e incluso reinos. Eso hizo que el negocio Apple prosperase como nunca. Applejack actualmente estaba casada con Wind Fuu y entre ambos tuvieron a un potro terrestre llamado Ironjack. Un potro de pelaje negro como su padre, pero de crin rubia como su madre y los mismos ojos de su padre. Actualmente aprendiendo el negocio de la familia Apple, mientras su padre le enseñaba artes marciales. Curiosamente el hijo a diferencia de otros Apple, éste no baja las manzanas de los árboles pateándolos, sino dando fuertes cabezazos contra éstos, logrando tirar todas las manzanas, todo eso sin hacerse el más mínimo daño. Estaba claro que el hijo tenía una cabeza bastante dura.

Sunset Shimer Vivian en Canterlot con su marido Kai. La alicornio era ahora maestra en la escuela para unicornios superdotados. Sobraba decir que la yegua vivía feliz con su marido, su hija Light Sun como su nuevo hijo Sun Shimmer. Un joven potro alicornio de pelaje y crin similares a su madre.

Starlight Glimer vivía ahora en el Imperio de Cristal junto con Sun Burst quien actualmente es su marido, y entre los dos tuvieron a un potro unicornio de pelaje similar a su padre con crin como su madre y ojos verdes, cuyo nombre estar Sun Glimer.

Darkwing seguía siendo alumna personal de Luna, solo que ahora formaba parte de la guardia nocturna de la princesa, para así poder estar más cerca de ella y protegerla. Actualmente tiene un novio con quien no la va mal la relación.

La Patrulla Harmony se puede decir que son quienes más cambios han sufrido, solo que no de la forma que se esperaría hace unos años atrás.

Mientras en el Imperio Celeste, Mike estaba en la sala del trono. Tenía una expresión de aburrimiento, ya que en el día anterior, estuvo trabajando durante mucho tiempo en diversas actividades de emperador. Y ahora iniciaba un nuevo día. Dicho alicornio llevaba una armadura dorada que le cubría la parte delantera del cuerpo, unos zapatos reales y una corona.

Mike: Bien, Kaity ¿Qué tengo para hoy?

Preguntaba el alicornio con expresión aburrida. Kaity mirando su agenda muy detenidamente, le respondió.

Kaity: Pueesss...Mira usted por donde. Por lo visto no tenéis nada pendiente para hoy, emperador.

Mike: Venga ya. Lo dices solo para darme una alegría.

Respondió Mike con gesto aburrido y mirando a otro lado.

Kaity: No, emperador. En serio. Esta vez no hay nada programado para hoy.

Sobraba decir que la expresión de Mike era de completa sorpresa, que miró incrédulo a la asistenta, mientras la preguntaba.

Mike: ¿Hablas en serio? ¿En serio no tengo absolutamente nada para hoy?

Kaity: Así es, emperador. Por lo visto, hoy tenéis el día libre.

Mike no cabía en su sorpresa. Desde que se hizo emperador, apenas tenía días libres, o al menos alguno donde el joven alicornio no tuviera que escaparse para salir a divertirse como ver a sus amigos y de paso volver loca a Kaity. Por lo que aquello era una completa sorpresa para él. Así que al final, Mike sonriente, dijo.

Mike: Pues mira, Kaity. Ya que por lo visto no tengo nada pendiente (por una vez en toda mi vida desde emperador). Voy a aprovechar para visitar unos cuantos viejos amigos. Hasta luego, Kaity.

Kaity: Emperador...

Pero antes de que Kaity pudiera terminar la frase, Mike se tele transportó dejando solo a la asistenta. Por una vez, Kaity no podía enfadarse, ya que esta vez el emperador no tenía nada importante que hacer hoy. Cosa que para ella, era una experiencia bastante extraña.

Kaity: Vaya...Por una vez el emperador se va y no tengo motivos para tratar de perseguirlo o enfadarme. Que raro resulta todo esto.

Comentaba la asistenta, un tanto extraña por la situación tan inesperada que se la presentó.

En el cuarto real de Mike, una habitación digna de un emperador excelentemente decorada y con una cama bien grande. Sobre un perchero para aves estaba Holy durmiendo tranquilamente. Colgada sobre una pared estaba la Knight King de forma horizontal. En una mesilla, estaban fotos de su familia tanto adoptiva como biológica, fotos de sus amigos y fotos de Mike junto con su novia Applebloom, donde se veía a la pareja muy amorosamente abrazada.

Holy dormía plácidamente, hasta que de repente Mike apareció de un tele transporte, despertando de golpe a la fénix.

Holy: ¿Qué, qué, qué? ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Preguntaba sobresaltada la fénix blanca, al despertarse tan bruscamente.

Mike: Hola, Holy. Soy yo.

Saludo alegremente el alicornio, mientras Holy dándose cuenta que era Mike, le respondió.

Holy: Ah, Mike ¿Qué forma de entrar es ésta? Menudo susto me has dado.

Decía la fénix, echándose a volar hasta quedarse encima de la cama y adoptar su forma alicornio. La de una hermosa yegua de pelaje blanco, crin rubia y brillante, ojos amarillos y la misma cutie mark de Mike. Mike quitándose los atuendos reales, la comentaba mientras.

Mike: Perdona, Holy. Es que quiero aprovechar que por una vez tengo el día libre, para ver a nuestros viejos amigos.

Holy: ¿En serio? No me digas ¿Acaso Kaity se ha puesto enferma y no pudo venir?

Mike: No exactamente, Holy.

Mike se quitó la armadura, dejándola en el suelo, exponiendo así su cuerpo, demostrando una gran musculatura bien marcada resultado de sus intensos entrenamientos.

Mike: Como ya dije antes, quiero aprovechar para volver a ver a nuestros viejos amigos y ver cómo les va.

Holy: Y también para ver a tu chica ¿No, Mike?

Decía con tono pícara la alicornio blanca, mientras adoptaba una postura bastante sugerente encima de la cama de Mike. El alicornio blanco riéndose levemente, mientras se ponía una cazadora roja, la respondió.

Mike: ¿Tanto se nota? Bien. No perdamos tiempo. Seguro que quieres venir tú también.

Holy: Eso no lo dudes, Mike.

Mike cogio la Knight King y ambos salieron del cuarto.

En otro lugar, Darkwing estaba en su cuarto. Portando una armadura de la guardia lunar de la princesa Luna. La alicornio estaba en un tocador, peinándose su larga crin, mientras conversaba con Mike por holopantalla.

Dark: Así que vas a venir de visita ¿No, Mike?

Mike: Así es, amiga. Ya que tengo algo de tiempo libre, voy a visitaros a todos para recordar viejos tiempos.

Dark: Muy bien, Mike. Los demás te estaremos esperando.

Mike: Estupendo. Allá voy. Mike, corto.

Mike cortó la comunicación. Darkwing iba a irse, hasta que recibió otra llamada por holopantalla.

Dark: ¿Quién será ahora?

Darkwing conecto y ahí apareció la imagen de un semental unicornio de la edad de Darkwing. Un unicornio nocturno de pelaje gris. Crin corta peinado de forma militar y de color negra. Ojos verdes. Su cutie mark era una especie de runa mágica con un ala de murciélago al lado. Portaba una armadura de la guardia nocturna como un casco. Darkwing al ver quién era, sonrió y ahí saludo.

Dark: Ah. Hola, Rune Noctur ¿A qué viene tu llamada?

Rune: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no puedo simplemente llamar a mi chica cuando sea?

Preguntaba el unicornio con una sonrisa. Darkwing sin dejar de sonreír, le dijo.

Dark: Supongo que no.

Rune: Solo venía a recordarte que tenemos pronto entrenamiento especial con la princesa Luna, esta misma noche.

Dark: Lo sé. No lo he olvidado.

Respondía Darkwing, pero luego de dejar de sonreír, se puso seria y le dijo.

Dark: Oye...Acaba de llamarme Mike.

Dijo con tono serio la alicornio sombría, como si la preocupara mencionar a su amigo alicornio. Al oír el nombre de Mike, el unicornio nocturno se puso serio y dijo.

Rune: ¿Has dicho, Mike?

Preguntaba con cierto tono seco el semental, como si no le agradará de algún modo el alicornio azul. Darkwing afirmando con la cabeza, respondió.

Dark: Así es. Y por eso te pido que por favor, no montes una escena de la tuyas cada vez que le ves. Te lo pido por favor.

Decía con gran tono serio Darkwing al unicornio. Rune Noctur se mantuvo serio unos instantes, hasta que finalmente respondió.

Rune: Lo intentaré.

Dark: Gracias, cielo. Nos vemos luego. Adiós.

Se despedía Darkwing con una sonrisa, al igual que el unicornio y se cortó la transmisión.

Dark Cloud: ¿Te preocupa que tu chico la arme?

Preguntaba su fénix Dark Cloud, que estaba en un perchero para aves al lado de la cama de Darkwing. Darkwing caminando hasta donde estaba el pequeño Silver Lion durmiendo en una cesta a pies de la cama, le respondió seria.

Dark: No te voy a mentir, Dark Cloud. Me preocupa que Rune haga alguna tontería con Mike. Quiero decir...Ya que ambos no se llevan demasiado bien que digamos.

Decía con tono de preocupación la alicornio, mientras con un casco acariciaba la cabeza del dormido león y éste sin despertarse, ronroneaba como un gatito.

Dark Cloud: Tranquila, nena. Ya verás como todo saldrá bien.

Dark: Ojala tengas razón, Dark Cloud.

Decía con tono serio la alicornio, para luego tapar al león con una manta y luego salir del cuarto junto con su fénix.

Mientras en ponyville, Mike estaba en al sala del mapa del Castillo de la Amistad, reunido con Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow, cada una de ellas sentada en su respectivo trono. Mike estaba sentado en el lugar que la correspondería Applejack, junto con Spike que estaba sentado a su lado. Holy estaba sobre una rama del tronco que estaba en el techo de la sala.

Mike: Veo que os va bien en vuestras cosas ¿No, chicas?

Comentaba el alicornio sonriente. Éstas de forma afirmativa, respondieron.

Twilight: Así es, Mike. Ponyville ha prosperado mucho desde entonces. Ahora hay más negocios.

Fluttershy: En la reserva para animalitos, acaban de incorporarse varias crías de conejitos.

Pinkie: Yo estoy preparando una mega fiesta para unos ponis que acaban de llegar.

Rainbow: Los Wonderbolts estamos preparando también un espectáculo que se celebrará en Canterlot dentro de unos días.

Comentaban las chicas. Mike sonreía al ver que varias de sus amigas, las iban bastante bien en sus vidas.

Spike: Y dime, Mike ¿Cómo te van las cosas en el Imperio Celeste?

Preguntaba el dragón. Mike recostándose en su asiento, respondió.

Mike: Pues bien. Todo normal. Sin ningún problema que no pueda resolver. Poca cosa...

Decía esto con un tono no demasiado animado, cosa que las chicas notaron.

Pinkie: ¿Estás bien, Mike?

Fluttershy: ¿Te preocupa algo?

Rainbow: Sí, Mike. Cuenta. Puedes contar con nosotras.

Le decían las chicas. Mike volviendo a ponerse erguido en su asiento y con la mirada centrada en el mapa, justo en donde estaba Canterlot, las respondió.

Mike: Pues sí. En ocasiones, echo de menos los viejos tiempos. Cuando mi patrulla y yo íbamos por el mundo, salvándolo de amenazas, derrotando a las fuerzas del mal. Todo eso.

Las chicas y el dragón escuchaban atentamente lo que les decía Mike y le comprendían perfectamente.

Twilight: Mike. Sé lo que quieres decir, pero ya sabes que tu patrulla ya no puede seguir actuando como antaño. Antes de...

Mike: Sí. Lo sé. Antes de ese maldito día.

Respondía Mike con tono serio y en parte molesto.

Rainbow: Bueno. Quizás ya no pueden seguir actuando, pero no todo ha sido malo. Cada uno ha tomado su camino. Red Fire y White Shield están bien en Canterlot. Blue Sky y Blitzstar también están bien.

Fluttershy: Ghost con Jack en el Imperio de Cristal. Camaleón se fue hace tiempo al reino changeling, para aprender más cosas sobre su raza.

Rainbow: Black Wing esta con nosotros con los Wonderbolts, donde ella es un buen añadido para el equipo. Medic está con los ponis elementales. Y el calvorota de Vulcan está en un lugar perdido por el mundo, dedicándose a lo que más le gusta.

Twilight: Eye Fox trabajando como científica en la Atlantis...Aunque no todos tuvieron oportunidad de elegir...Como es el caso de Ocelot que...

Mike: No menciones a Ocelot, por favor.

Le interrumpió el alicornio a Twilight para que no terminara la frase. Twilight y las otras comprendían el por qué reaccionaba de esa manera Mike.

Spike: ¿Aun piensas en Ocelot?

Mike: En ocasiones...Todo por culpa de ese día... él ya no está con nosotros...

Dijo con pena el alicornio. Ante eso, todas mantuvieron silencio. Luego Mike levantándose del asiento y tratando de sonreír, las dijo a éstas.

Mike: Bueno, chicas, Spike. Ha sido un placer veros a todos. Voy a ver a los demás. Hasta otra.

Twilight: Adiós, Mike.

Pinkie: Te tendré un pastel listo para cuando vuelvas.

Rainbow: Adiós, Mike.

Fluttershy: Cuídate.

Spike: Adiós, amigo.

Tras despedirse de todas, Mike se marchó. Una voz solas y el dragón, ahí se pusieron a platicar.

Fluttershy: Pobre Mike. Creo que aun no ha superado lo de Ocelot.

Twilight: Es comprensible. Ocelot era un buen amigo y compañero en la patrulla. Prácticamente era el que traía el buen humor al equipo.

Pinkie: En ocasiones, echo de menos sus chistes graciosos.

Rainbow: Y yo. Todo por culpa de ese día.

Spike: El día en que todo cambio para peor para la patrulla.

Comentó el grupo con cierto pesar.

Mientras en el huerto de manzanas, estaba una yegua terrestre pateando arboles. Aquella yegua era nada menos que Apple Bloom. La expotra era una hermosa yegua peinada con una trenza con un lazo rojo al final, llevando un pañuelo vaquero verde. Tenía ya algo más de músculo y con una patada, lograba derribar todas las manzanas que había en el árbol. La yegua paró un momento, mientras se secaba el sudor con el brazo y sonriendo, decía.

Apple Bloom: Bien. Creo que he conseguido muchas manzanas para venderlas. Hoy he logrado batir mi record de árboles pateados.

Mike: Veo que mi hermosa manzanita ya es toda una gran manzana.

Apple Bloom al oír la voz, se giró y vio a Mike. Cosa que ésta sonrió de alegría y exclamó.

Apple Bloom: ¡Mike!

La yegua saltó hacia su novio y lo abrazó muy afectuosamente, al igual que este a la yegua. Ahí la pareja se dio un apasionado beso que duro unos instantes. Luego de romper su unión, ambos novios se miraron a los ojos y con una sonrisa en la boca, se decían el uno al otro.

Apple Bloom: Me alegro de verte, Mike.

Mike: Y yo a ti.

Apple Bloom: ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Mike?

Mike: Por una vez tengo tiempo libre en el Imperio Celeste y aproveché para visitaros a todos. En especial a ti, mi hermosa manzana.

Apple Bloom: Oh, que tierno. Y yo que pensé que habías vuelto a escaparte del imperio.

Mike: Aunque me encantaría volver loca a Kaity otra vez, ya hace mucho que no hago eso.

Apple Bloom: Que lastima. Resultaba más romántico cuando escapabas para venir ha verme.

Mike: Sí je, je, je. ¿Quieres algo romántico?

Sin soltar el abrazo, el alicornio llevó a su novia poniéndola de espaldas contra una árbol y ahí comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, siendo correspondido por la yegua. Ambos novios muy abrazados al otro, mantenían un apasionado beso, donde daban a flote todo su amor. Mike bajó un casco hasta llegar al flanco de Apple Bloom y lo acarició, haciendo gemir levemente a ésta.

Finalmente ambos tuvieron que romper el beso por falta de aire, donde ambos novios se miraban a los ojos con una sonrisa. Acto seguido, Mike comenzó a besarla el cuello a su novia, haciendo suspirar a ésta.

Apple Bloom: Mike...

Mike: ¿Te que parece, amor, si nos vamos al granero a tener algo de intimidad?

Le decía de forma sugerente Mike. Apple Bloom suspirando y con los ojos cerrados, le respondió.

Apple Bloom: No puedo, Mike...Ahora mismo estoy trabajando...

Mike: Solo será un momentito intimo entre los dos...

Apple Bloom: No sé, Mike...No estoy segura...

Mike: ¿Y si te lo pido más dulcemente?

Respondía Mike, besando con mayor intensidad en el cuello de la yegua. Apple Bloom suspirando y en parte excitada, abrió la boca y estuvo a punto de contestarle, hasta que...

Applejack: ¡Apple Bloom! ¿Has terminado de recoger esas manzanas?

Decía apareciendo Applejack. Ahí la vaquera vio a su hermana pateando árboles y con Mike con ella, ayudándola pateando éste también los árboles, solo que Mike lo hacía con fuerza moderada, porque de lo contrario, mandaría a volar al árbol que patease.

Applejack: ¡Anda, Mike! Hola. No sabía que estabas aquí.

Saludaba alegremente la vaquera al alicornio. Mike sonriendo, la contestó.

Mike: Sí. Como por una vez dispongo de algo de tiempo libre, decidí haceros a todos una visita (maldita sea. Muy oportuna, Applejack).

Respondía Mike emulando una sonrisa, aunque en el fondo fastidiado porque le interrumpieran su momento con su novia. Apple Bloom trataba de contener las ganas de reírse por ello.

Applejack: Muy bien, dulzura. Se agradece volverte a ver y que nos ayudes un poco. La verdad, nunca viene mal unos cascos extras.

Mike: Claro, Applejack. Claro...

Durante media hora, estuvo Mike ayudando a Applejack y a Apple Bloom en la recolección de manzanas. Sobraba decir que con ayuda de Mike, lograron terminar antes y llevar la manzanas al granero.

Applejack: Bien. Esto ya está. Muchas gracias por la ayuda, Mike.

Mike: De nada, Applejack.

Applejack se despedía de Mike y se marchó, quedando solos Mike y Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom acercándose a su novio, le dijo.

Apple Bloom: Mike.

Mike: ¿Sí?

La yegua ahí beso a su novio y ahí la correspondió. Una vez que rompieron su unión, Apple Bloom con una sonrisa y mirada seductora, le susurró al oído.

Apple Bloom: Esta noche...En el granero...

Decía su chica, pasando por delante del alicornio y pasando su cola por debajo de la barbilla de Mike. Ahí la yegua se fue caminando, moviendo sus caderas de forma seductora, mientras el semental no apartaba su vista de ella. Al final sonriendo, Mike comentó.

Mike: Oh, sí...Esta noche pienso disfrutar al máximo Je, je, je.

Comentaba Mike, imaginándose lo que haría con su novia esta misma noche en el granero, los dos solos por la noche sin que nadie los molestase. Luego se fue caminando por ahí hasta reunirse con Holy que estaba en una parte del huerto de manzanas. La fénix estaba apoyada en la Knight King que estaba clavada en el suelo y al ver a Mike, le saludo.

Holy: Hola, Mike ¿Qué tal todo?

Mike: Hola, Holy. Estupendo. Esta noche tengo fiesta je, je, je.

Holy: Ya veo. Je, je, je ¿Podré mirar un poco?

Preguntaba con tono pícara. Mike con expresión seria, la contestó.

Mike: Ni lo sueñes, Holy. Ni tú tampoco, Knight King.

Knight: (Pero si yo no he dicho nada).

Mike: Pero lo pensabas, que es peor.

Y los tres se echaron a reír. Mike recuperó su espada y Holy se apoyó en su grupa.

Mike: Vamos, Holy. Tengo aun a varios amigos que ver antes de reunirme...con mi chica. Je, je, je.

Decía el alicornio con unas leve sonrisa, desplegando sus alas y luego salir volando de allí.

Ahora Mike estaba en casa de sus padrea adoptivos. Sobraba decir que éstos estaban bastante contentos de tener a su hijo en casa, aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Mike y su padre estaban sentados en unos sofás en el salón, mientra Nathaly traía un poco de té.

Nathaly: Nos alegra de que vinieras a visitarnos, Mike.

Arthur: Cierto, hijo. La verdad es que al casa está un poco vacía sin ti o tu hermana Pink Love.

Nathaly: Desde que tu hermana se fue a estudiar al extranjero, es raro veros a los dos aquí en casa.

Comentaban ambos padres, mientras Mike donde tenía a Holy apoyada en el respaldo del sillón, tomando el té que le trajo su madre, les respondió.

Mike: Supongo que ahora seguimos caminos diferentes y que tenemos nuestra propia vida. Eso no significa que mi hermana o yo nos olvidemos de vosotros. En absoluto. Esta es la clase de situación en que echo de menos a vosotros, y seguro que Pink Love siente lo mismo allá donde estudia.

Les decía Mike a sus padres, para que se sintieran verdaderamente apreciados los dos.

Arthur: Claro, hijo. Nos alegra que de vez en cuando, os acordéis de vuestros viejos.

Bromeaba el padre, haciendo reír a los tres como a la fénix.

Nathaly: Tampoco me he olvidado de ti, Gin.

Decía la yegua acercando también un té, al dragón que estaba tranquilamente sentado en un lado, como siempre, fumando una pipa el dragón.

Gin: Gracias, señora. Muy amable.

Agradecía el dragón cogiendo la taza y tomándola. Desde hace bastante tiempo, los padres de Mike se acostumbraron al nuevo compañero que tenía ahora su hijo. Hasta el punto que al igual que Holy, era considerado como uno más en la familia.

El grupo charlaba de como les iba las cosas. Mike contaba como le iba en el imperio a sus padres. Al igual que éstos, Arthur le contaba a su hijo sobre una nueva exposición en el museo de historia, y Nathaly sobre como iba progresando su tienda de antigüedades.

Tras charlar con sus padres, Mike se despidió de ellos.

Mike: Bueno papá, mamá. Me tengo que ir. Tengo que ver al resto de mis amigos.

Nathaly: Cuídate, hijo.

Mike: Lo haré, mamá.

Respondía Mike sonriente, mientras abrazaba a su madre al igual que ésta a su hijo. Finalmente Mike se despidió de sus padres para luego irse a Canterlot.

Más tarde en Canterlot, en una bonita casa que estaba en la zona central de la ciudad. Estaba Mike sobre una mesa, junto con su viejo amigo White Shield y Red Fire.

Red: Nos alegra de que vinieras a visitarnos, Mike. La verdad es que se agradece tenerte aquí, aunque sea por poco tiempo.

Decía Red Fire, ofreciendo una taza de té a Mike. El alicornio aceptándolo con gusto y con una sonrisa, la contestó a su vieja amiga.

Mike: Claro. De vez en cuando, me gusta recordar viejos tiempo. Y decidme ¿Cómo os va la vida de casados?

White: La verdad es que estupendamente, Mike.

Red: Sobre todo con estar con el semental robot que amo.

Completaba Red Fire, abrazando por detrás de quien es ahora su marido. Mike sonrió ante la pareja de casados. Aun recordaba cuando la pareja anunció su compromiso y deseos de casarse. Aquella fue la primera vez que se celebraba una boda entre dos robots. Aunque aquello no fue todo de color de rosa. Muchos, en especial la nobleza y la sede religiosa, veían como una tontería celebrar una boda entre dos robots. Lo consideraban una blasfemia por parte de la nobleza, y una herejía por parte de la sede religiosa. Los líos de siempre con aquella clase de ponis idiotas.

Aun recordaba cuando Blueblood con su típica arrogancia, mencionó que celebrar ese tipo de cosas entre robots, era como casar una cafetera con una tostadora y que no tenía sentido casar a dos estupidas máquinas. Aquello hizo que el nefasto príncipe, se ganara un tremendo puñetazo por parte de Mike que no le había agradado como trataba a dos de sus mejores amigos. Pese a las dificultades, Red Fire y White Shield finalmente pudieron casarse en el castillo de Canterlot.

¿?: ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Ya estoy en casa!

Entro de golpe una pequeña potrilla de al menos ocho años. De pelaje rojizo y crin azul cielo. Ojos marrones. Dicha potrilla entró corriendo por la puerta de la cocina y con la mochila del colegio por la espalda, la potrilla corriendo delante de la alicornio de fuego, sonrió y la preguntó.

Potra: Hola, mamá ¿Qué hay hoy de comer?

Preguntaba alegremente la pequeña potrilla, llamando mamá a Red Fire. La alicornio sonrío levemente, pero luego con tono serio, la dijo a la pequeña.

Red: Star Fire, cariño ¿Qué forma de entrar en casa es esa? ¿No ves que tenemos visita?

Le preguntaba a modo de regaño la potra.

Star Fire: Perdón.

La potra miró al alicornio y le saludo.

Star Fire: Hola ¿Qué tal señor?

Saludaba alegremente la pequeña y luego mirando a Red Fire, la volvió a preguntar.

Star Fire: Ya está ¿Qué hay de comer, mami?

Red Fire se echó un casco a la cara y exclamó.

Red: ¡Ay! ¡Hija! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Decía Red Fire ante la actitud despreocupada de la potra. Mike y White Shield se rieron de la actitud de la pequeña.

Mike: Veo que vuestra hija, sigue tan vivaracha y traviesa como siempre.

White: Cierto, Mike. Esta pequeña es todo un tornado en casa, pero sin duda, da una enorme alegría en casa.

Respondía White Shield, mientras Red Fire sentaba a la pequeña a la mesa y la ponía la comida. Un plano de avena y margaritas, junto con un vaso de zumo. Nada más poner el plato, la pequeña comenzó a comer la comida.

Red: Star Fire ¿Qué te he dicho sobre tus modales en la mesa?

La regañaba de nuevo Red Fire. La potra engullendo un trozo de avena, la contesto.

Star Fire: Uy, sí. Muchas gracias por esta comida.

Decía la potra, juntando los cascos y con los ojos cerrados. Una vez hecho eso, volvía a comer en el plato. El grupo se rió por la acción de la pequeña.

Mike: Se nota que os da bastante alegría la pequeña.

White: Cierto. Nunca nos arrepentiremos el día en que Red Fire y yo decidimos adoptar a esta pequeña traviesa.

Le comentaba el robot unicornio, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la potra. Mike sabía perfectamente a que se refería. Un tiempo después de que Red Fire y White Shield se casaran, un día en que el matrimonio diera un paseo por las calles de Canterlot, encontraron en un callejón a la pobre potrilla hambrienta que buscaba comida en los cubos de basura. Sobraba decir que el corazón se les encogió al ver a la pequeña tan mal tratada y sin que nadie la ayudase. Por lo que decidieron llevarla a casa, lavarla y darla de comer.

El problema era que hacer con la potra. En el registro civil no encontraban ninguna referencia y no tenia parientes vivos. Una alternativa era llevarla a un orfanato, cosa que no sabía si sería una buena idea o no, ya que temían que allí se metieran constantemente con ella.

Así que White Shield y Red Fire tomaron una decisión. Decidieron adoptar a la pequeña como su hija y criarla ellos.

La noticia de que ambos adoptaran a la pequeña, se llegó a oídos de toda Equestria y las opiniones fueron bastante mixtas. Aunque la mayoría no veían con muy buenos ojos que unos robots criasen a una potrilla. Pese a ello, White Shield y Red Fire siguieron adelante y criaron a la pequeña como si hija suya se tratase. Sobraba decir que la pequeña estaba feliz con sus padres, sin importarla en absoluto que éstos fueran robots, y éstos les llenaba de alegría al tener a la pequeña en casa. Una potra bastante revoltosa y traviesa, pero que quiere a sus padres con locura, pese a que no sean ponis orgánicos propiamente dicho.

Mike: Ya veo que la pequeña os ha venido como un regalo del cielo.

Comentaba el alicornio sonriendo, mientras veía como la pequeña tras terminar su comida, se puso a jugar con la fénix Holy, persiguiéndola por la casa. Red Fire y White Shield sonriendo también, le respondieron.

Red: La verdad es que es todo un pedazo de cielo.

White: Una pequeña que ha traído calor a esta casa.

Mike: Bien. Me alegro de que las cosas os vayan bien. Ahora me tenéis que perdonar. Voy a ver a los demás. Que tengáis buen día.

Red: Igualmente, Mike.

Mike se despidió de sus amigos y de la pequeña, donde la cogio en brazos y la elevó por el aire para risas de la pequeña, antes de dejarla de nuevo en el suelo y despedirse de la pequeña.

Mientras en otro lugar. Por los pasillos del castillo, estaba caminando Rune Noctur, donde el semental estaba hablando consigo mismo.

Rune: Sí. Es muy fácil. Solo es verle y ya está. Solo tienes que contenerte. No es tan difícil.

Comentaba para sí el unicornio, sin dejar de caminar por los pasillos.

Mientras en el comedor del castillo donde se reunían muchos soldados para la hora de comer. Sentados sobre una mesa estaba Mike junto con Blue Sky. También estaba con ellos un bat pony de pelaje negro y crin corta de color azul oscura. Ojos de murciélago amarillos. Su cutie mark era un escudo amarillo con el símbolo de la luna en ella. Aquel bat pony era conocido como Onyx Moon. Un amigo de Blue Sky y Mike Bluer.

Onyx: Así que de momento van bien las cosas en el imperio ¿Cierto, Mike?

Preguntaba el bat pony, mientras comía un bocadillo. Mike sonriendo, le respondió.

Mike: Claro, amigo. Lo normal. Hasta ahora, no ha surgido ningún problema que no haya podido solucionar.

Sky: Me imagino. Aunque en ocasiones echo de menos los viejos tiempos.

Respondía Blue Sky con cierto aire de nostalgia. El bat pony al notarlo, le preguntó

Onyx: ¿Qué pasa, viejo? ¿Acaso no son ya suficientes emociones, detener algún que otro bandido por ahí?

Sky: No digo que no. Solo que como mucho me ocupo de simples bandidos que no suponen apenas amenaza. La verdad es que echo de menos cuando íbamos de aventuras por ahí y nos ocupábamos de salvar al mundo. Pero ahora.

Mike: Sí, amigo. Sé lo que quieres decir.

Decía Mike, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y con tono pensativo.

Mike: Yo también echo de menos los viejos tiempos, pero ahora ya no se puede. Oh, no, por supuesto. Todo por culpa de esos tipos.

Decía con cierto tono molesto el alicornio. Blue Sky y Onyx miraban a su amigo, pero de repente, algo captó por completo su atención detrás de Mike. Mike al notarlo, les preguntó.

Mike: Está ahí ¿Verdad?

Preguntaba con tono serio el alicornio sin mostrar sorpresa alguna. Justo detrás de él a la entrada, estaba Rune Noctur donde tenía su vista clavada en Mike. Blue Sky y Onyx no respondieron, pero Mike enseguida dedujo que era así.

Un gran silencio se formó entre ellos. Mike con tono serio, se levantó y se despidió de éstos.

Mike: Bueno. Ha sido un placer veros. Y ahora hasta luego.

Mike se levantó y se dirigía hacia la salida, pero su camino fue cortado por el unicornio nocturno. Mike se detuvo y mirando al unicornio, le dijo con el tono más calmado posible.

Mike: Rune, por favor. Apártate.

Rune: No lo haré.

Respondió este con cierto tono molesto. Sus miradas se cruzaron en el otro donde ambos guardaron silencio. Blue Sky y Onyx se temían lo peor ahora mismo. Mike trató de razonar con Rune.

Mike: Rune, por favor. Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando estamos en este tipo de situación.

Trataba con calma el alicornio de razonar con el unicornio nocturno. Rune no le respondió por un instante, pero en ese momento, lanzó un puñetazo contra Mike. El alicornio lo esquivó y con sus brazos le agarró el del unicornio, y acto seguido le hizo una llave inmovilizadora contra el suelo.

Mike: Maldita sea, Rune ¿Hasta cuándo va durar esto?

Decía con tono molesto el alicornio, pero aun tratando de mantener la calma.

Rune: ¡Nunca, maldita sea! ¡Y tú sabes muy bien por qué!

Respondía muy molesto el unicornio, tratando éste de liberarse. En ese momento Darkwing apareció y viendo la escena llamó, la atención de los dos.

Dark: ¡Los dos! ¡Basta! ¡No quiero que os peléis más!

Decía muy molesta la alicornio. Darkwing dirigiéndose hacia Mike, le dijo.

Dark: Mike, por favor. Suéltalo.

Mike obedeció y soltó al unicornio, dejando que Rune se levantara.

Mike: Creo...Que es mejor que me vaya.

Decía Mike con tono serio, no queriendo provocar ningún conflicto más, por lo que decidió marcharse por la puerta. Darkwing mirando muy molesta a Rune, se acercó a éste.

Rune: Darkwing...

Trató de decir algo el unicornio, pero Darkwing dándole una fuerte bofetada en mitad de la cara, le dijo molesta.

Dark: ¡Te dije claramente que te controlaras, idiota!

Decía muy molesta la alicornio, antes de darse la vuelta e irse donde se había marchado Mike. Rune Noctur se quedó ahí un rato parado, hasta que notó que todos los del comedor le miraban en completo silencio. El unicornio notando eso, les dijo muy molesto a todos.

Rune: ¿Qué pasa? ¡Aquí no se os ha perdido nada, así que seguid con lo vuestro!

Decía verdaderamente molesto el unicornio y todos el mundo siguió con lo suyo en el comedor.

Mike estaba caminando por los pasillos, hasta que alguien lo llamó.

Dark: ¡Mike!

El eludido se paró y ahí vio a su amiga corriendo hacia él y decirle.

Dark: Mike. Yo...Lamento lo de Rune. Le pedí que se contuviera, pero por desgracia no me hizo caso.

Explicaba la alicornio, mientras Mike escuchando a su amiga, asintió con la cabeza y la respondió.

Mike: Bueno. Tampoco le puedo culparlo por ello. Después de lo que ocurrió hace años.

Darkwing guardó silencio ante lo que decía Mike. Ésta tratando de animarlo, le decía a su amigo.

Dark: No te preocupes, Mike. Seguro que tarde o temprano, acabará superándolo.

Mike: Eso lo dudo.

Respondió con pesadez el alicornio. Darkwing tenía una expresión seria, hasta que se le ocurrió algo y le comentó.

Dark: Oye, Mike. Precisamente tengo libre hasta la noche ¿Qué tal si te acompaño para ver al resto de nuestros amigos?

Mike: Si quieres.

Ambos sonrieron y se marcharon de allí, siendo seguidos por la mirada de Rune Noctur que los veía a los lejos. Al unicornio no le agradaba ver a su novia andar junto con Mike, donde parecía guardarle un inexplicable rencor hacia el alicornio azul.

En otro lugar, en un misterioso laboratorio. Una pantalla se encendió, mostrando la imagen de una calavera blanca con casco de metal, tapando parcialmente el rostrom salvo los ojos rojos que éste tenía.

Otra pantalla se iluminó, mostrando a Mike y a Darkwing volando, rumbo a la academia Wonderbolt junto con sus fénix.

En la pantalla donde salía la calavera, salían varios códigos binarios. En una parte oscura de dicho lugar, había una figura oscura que no se podía distinguir bien lo qué era. Unos brazos mecánicos surgieron de todas partes, soldando o colocando piezas. Una vez que todo terminó, los brazos se retiraron y una luz se iluminó encima, mostrando lo que era.

Era un especie de robot gigante bípedo de metal gris. De cuerpo corpulento y grandes brazos armados. La cabeza era una plana con unos ojos rojos, metida entre grandes hombros de metal marrón. Un núcleo rojo en su parte frontal que brillaba.

El robot se alzó y el techo se abrió, mostrando así la luz del sol. De la espalda del robot se activaron unos potentes reactores, donde ahí salió volando por la compuerta del techo, revelando que salía de una montaña de una gran yermo seco casi desierto, con apenas árboles y con muchas rocas.

El robot volaba por el cielo, mientras en su visor robótico se mostraba su objetivo. Nada menos que Mike Bluer y Darkwing. El robot voló velozmente con dirección Equestria.

Mientras tanto en la academia Wonderbolt. Holy y Dark Cloud estaban los dos en su forma alicornio, tumbados boca abajo sobre una nube, charlando tranquilamente.

Dark Cloud: Así que el novio de Darkwing la ha vuelto a liar ¿No?

La comentaba el alicornio negro. Holy asintiendo con la cabeza, respondió.

Holy: Así es. Está claro que no se pueden ni ver los dos sin que pase algo.

Dark Cloud: Pse. Son como el agua y el aceite. Desde luego, ese tipo es un incordio. No sé como mi hermosa compañera sigue saliendo con él. Está claro que es un completo cretino.

Decía esto el alicornio negro, mientras se daba la vuelta para quedarse tumbado boca arriba, al mismo tiempo que colocaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza y cerraba los ojos como si se fuera a dormir. Holy ahí le respondió.

Holy: Bueno. Hay gustos para todo.

Decía esto la alicornio mirando al cielo, al igual que Mike y Darkwing que estaban sentados en unas gradas, también mirando el cielo. Ahí se veían a los Wonderbolts haciendo varias maniobras aéreas. Entre ellos estaban por supuesto Rainbow Dash y una nueva integrante. Nada menos que Black Wing con uniforme de los Wonderbolts, volando junto con el resto del equipo.

Dark: Black Wing lo hace muy bien ¿No te parece?

Mike: Sí, Darkwing. Si algo la gusta a ella, es volar en el cielo a toda velocidad o haciendo grandes acrobacias aéreas.

Dark: Se puede decir que se parece bastante a Rainbow.

Mike: O Rainbow se parece bastante a Black Wing.

Ambos amigos se rieron por la comparación. Darkwing poniéndose seria, le comentó a su amigo.

Dark: Mike. Yo...Lamento lo de Rune Noctur. Trató de hacerle razonar, pero parece que antepone sus prejuicios personales por delante de todo. Incluso de mí.

Se disculpaba la alicornio. Mike al escuchar decir eso a su amiga, se puso también serio y la respondió.

Mike: Bueno. Tampoco le puedo culpar. Teniendo en cuanta lo que sucedió hace años. Es normal que me odie a muerte.

Dark: Mike. Aquello no fue culpa tuya.

Mike: Ojala pudiera pensar lo mismo, Darkwing.

Respondió Mike, agachando éste la cabeza con cierto aire de culpabilidad. Darkwing no podía evitar sentirse mal por su amigo.

Dark: Ojala tarde o temprano se arreglen las cosas entre Rune y tú.

Mike: Ojala. Aunque no creo que sea nada fácil.

Su conversación fue interrumpida, cuando vieron por el cielo un gran Sonic Rainbow. Segundos después, descendieron Rainbow y Black Wing, ambos con los uniformes de los Wonderbolts para saludar a ambos alicornios.

Rainbow: Hola, amigos.

Black: ¿Qué os ha parecido el número?

Comentaban ambos acróbatas bastante emocionadas las dos. Mike y Darkwing sonriendo, las contestaron.

Dark: Habéis estado espectaculares.

Mike: Un gran número, chicas.

Rainbow: Es que somos lo más cool que hay.

Black: Desde luego, compañera.

Ambas voladoras chocaron de cascos en señal de victoria.

Mike: Se nota que las cosas te van bien con los Wonderbolts, Black Wing.

La comentaban sonriente el alicornio. Black Wing sonriendo, le contestó.

Black: Pues sí, Mike. A falta de aventuras, al menos tengo con que entretenerme.

Rainbow: ¿Echas de menos los viejos tiempos, Black Wing?

Preguntaba la pegaso. Black Wing con una mirada melancólica al cielo, la contestó.

Black: En ocasiones, compañera. En ocasiones.

Comentaba la bat pony. Mike suspirando, la dijo a Black Wing.

Mike: Sé lo que te refieres. En ocasiones, me entran ganas de reunir al grupo y vivir alguna que otra aventura.

Dark: Mike. Sabes muy bien que no podemos. Ya sabes por qué.

Mike: No me lo recuerdes, Darkwing.

Respondió con cierto tono molesto el alicornio. Su conversación fue interrumpida a causa de un extraño sonido en el cielo.

Rainbow: ¿Qué es ese sonido?

Black: Proviene del cielo.

Varios Wonderbolts seguían haciendo algunas maniobras, hasta que de repente, algo se cruzó entre ellos, desatando el caos entre todos los pegasos existentes. Ahí los cuatro vieron que era un extraño robot volador.

Rainbow: ¡Mi madre! ¿Qué es eso?

Preguntó alterada la pegaso.

Black: Parece un robot.

Mike: Y se dirige hacia aquí.

El robot centró su vista en Mike y Darkwing mediante su escáner. Ahí apuntó con su brazo a ambos alicornios y de él surgió un cañón que disparó un láser rojo directo hacia éstos.

Dark: ¡Cuidado!

Gritó Darkwing y los cuatro esquivaron el rayo, donde éste destruyó las gradas donde estaban antes sentados los dos alicornio. Holy y Dark Cloud vieron eso y exclamaron.

Holy: ¿Vistes eso, compañero?

Dark Cloud: Claro, compañera. Tenemos trabajo.

Ambos alicornio adoptaron su forma fénix y volaron dirección hacia sus portadores. Mike y Darkwing como Rainbow y Black Wing, se pudieron en guardia enfrente del robot.

Rainbow: ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Mike: No lo sé, pero presiento que no vienen con intenciones amistosas.

Dark: ¿Lo dices porque antes nos disparo con un rayo destructor?

Preguntaba con algo de sarcasmo la alicornio sombría. El robot se paró enfrente de ellos con intenciones amenazantes.

Mike: Sea lo que sea, quiere pelea. Así que hay que prepararse ¡Holy! ¡Bankai!

Dark: ¡Dark Cloud! ¡Bankai!

Ambos fénix se fusionaron con sus portadores, adoptando así sus poderosas armaduras de energía. La de Mike era una armadura hecha de luz brillante, con el símbolo de su cutie mark en el pecho de la armadura. La de Darkwing era una armadura de energía negra oscura, con el símbolo de su cutie mark en el pecho de la armadura. Darkwing quitándose el uniforme de los Wonderbolts se preparó para pelear.

Black: Ahora si que me vendrían bien mis armas.

Comentaba la bat pony, maldiciendo no tener su equipo y armas, por lo que ahora mismo solo disponía de su velocidad y reflejos ultrarápidos para pelear.

Mike: Vamos, equipo. Todos juntos.

Todos: ¡Sí!

Los cuatro se lanzaron hacia el robot gigante, dispuestos a luchar contra éste. Mike logró darle una patada en el pecho, pero solo logró hacerlo retroceder apenas unos metros. El robot lanzó un puñetazo contra Mike, donde el alicornio se protegió con sus brazos. Oor desgracia, no impidió salir despedido por el golpe contra las gradas.

Darkwing lanzó un rayo sombrío contra el robot, mientras la máquina se protegió con su brazo del rayo. Unos compartimentos se abrieron de su pecho y disparó centenares de minimisiles contra Darkwing. La alicornio sombría se tornó en sombras para evadir los disparos, donde pasaron de largo para explotar lejos.

Rainbow: ¡Toma esto, hojalata!

Gritaba Rainbow, dando una fuerte patada en la cabeza, pero la máquina ni siquiera sintió nada. Cosa que no se podía decir lo mismo de Rainbow, ya que ésta acabó adolorida al golpear el duro metal.

Rainbow: ¡Au...! Mis patas...

Se quejaba la pegaso por el dolor que sentía en sus patas. El enorme robot se giró y lanzó su puño con intención de golpearla. Rainbow estuvo a punto de recibir el ataque, hasta que una mancha negra que se movía a enorme velocidad, la apartó del ataque. Más tarde, aquella mancha se reveló como Black Wing que sostenía a Rainbow en brazos.

Black: ¿Estás bien, compañera?

Rainbow: Claro, compañera.

Respondía sonriente la pegaso azul, pero luego miró y ahí gritó.

Rainbow: ¡CUIDADO...!

Gritó Rainbow, señalando con el casco al robot que había disparado otra vez sus minimisiles contra ambas. Black Wing empleó de nuevo su velocidad para esquivar el ataque y dejar a Rainbow en lugar seguro. Luego con la misma velocidad, volvió hacia el robot y ahí le dio varias patadas a alta velocidad casi imperceptible, contra los sistemas de lanza misiles, logrando destrozar sus aperturas y bloquearlas.

Black Wing retrocedió justo cuando el robot iba a disparar de nuevo, pero al tener la salida de misiles tapadas, solo logró que explotaran por dentro y causar graves daños en su interior.

Black: ¿Qué tal te sienta probar un poco de tu propia medicina?

Decía en plan burlona la bat pony. Pero el robot lejos de estar derrotado, seguía derrochando poder y energía. Desde el núcleo rojo del pecho, disparó un rayo rojo contra Black Wing que si no llega a ser por sus grandes reflejos, no la habría esquivado.

Mike: ¡Eh! ¡Chatarra!

El robot se giró hacia donde provenía la voz y ahí vio a Mike aparecer de golpe con la Knight King. El alicornio logró atravesar con su espada el núcleo rojo, dejando el arma inutilizable, al mismo tiempo que le provocaba una gran explosión en su parte frontal.

Mike: ¿Qué te ha parecido eso, chatarra?

Decía desafiante Mike, pero el robot ahí lanzó su puñetazo donde le alicornio lo esquivó de un salto. Darkwing tornando en sombras, apareció detrás del robot y sacó las Hunter Fang's que era dos pequeñas dagas de color negro y la hoja blanca, con inscripciones en runas en ellas.

Dark: ¡Colmillos de Lobo!

Gritó Darkwing, generando en sus dagas las cabezas espectrales de un lobo blanco y un lobo negro en cada una. Luego con ambas armas, las clavó en los motores del robot que le permitían volar, destrozándolas y así hacerlas caer a gran altura atravesando las nubes en ello. Darkwing guardo las dagas, mientras cruzaba los brazos en señal victoriosa.

Dark: Esto ya está.

Mike: Bien hecho, compañera.

Dark: Gracias, Mike.

Ambos chocaban los cascos, dando por sentado que el robot que les iba atacando, se habría estrellado y estaría completamente destrozado. Su celebración fue interrumpido cuando oyeron otro sonido como de cohetes.

Black: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Preguntaba la bat pony. Su sorpresa fue ver emergiendo de las nubes al robot que creían destruido, solo que ahora en vez de usar los motores destrozados de la espalda para volar, lo hacía con unos cohetes que emergían de sus pies, permitiendo así volar.

Mike: ¿Y ahora?

Dark: No importa. Lo destrozaremos de nuevo.

Ambos alicornio volaron hacia el robot. sacando de nuevo sus armas. El robot alzó sus puños y de forma inesperada para los alicornios, sus puños salieron volando. Mike y Darkwing no tuvieron tiempo de esquivarlo y ambos puños se abrieron para luego agarrarlos y ser llevados lejos de allí. siendo seguidos por el robot.

Rainbow: ¡Mike! ¡Darkwing!

Gritaba alarmada la pegaso azul al ver como sus dos amigos eran llevados por el robot gigante. Black Wing tratando de calmarla, la decía a la pegaso.

Black: Calma, Rainbow. Mike y Darkwing saben cuidarse. Además iré yo con ellos. Tú quédate aquí para ayudar a los posibles heridos y ayudar a tus compañeros.

Rainbow: Ahhh...Vale.

Respondía un tanto dudosa la pegaso azul. Ella quería ir a ayudar a Mike y a Darkwing, aunque razón tenía la bat pony cuando decía que sus compañeros necesitaban su ayuda. Black Wing a la velocidad del rayo, voló en dirección hacia donde se fueron Mike y Darkwing.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, la gente iba caminando por las calles, cuando dos objetos atravesaban los edificios, destrozándolas y asustando así en gran manera a los transeúntes.

Finalmente los dos objetos, se estrellaron sobre las mesas de un restaurante, asustando a los clientes del lugar que salieron corriendo. Del lugar del impacto estaban Mike y Darkwing, algo aturdidos en el suelo, mientras las dos manos robots los soltaban y volvían a su origen, el robot gigante que aterrizó en el suelo donde ambas manos robots volvían a su sitio. Mike y Darkwing logrando recobrar el sentido, se levantaron y se pusieron de nuevo en guardia.

Dark: Esta cosa es dura de verdad.

Mike: Sí, Darkwing. Pero ni siquiera esa cosa podrá con nosotros.

Ambos empuñaron sus armas y se lanzaron hacia el robot gigante. El robot de nuevo lanzo su ataque de puños, pero esta vez Mike y Darkwing estaban prevenidos y lo esquivaron, echando cada uno a un lado, haciendo que ambos puños pasaran de lado.

Mike: ¡Filo de Flash!

Dark: ¡Doble Corte Sombrío!

Mike lanzó un veloz tajo con su espada en el pecho del robot, provocando un gran corte en él. Darkwing hizo lo mismo con sus dagas, dejando una marca en forma de cruz en el mismo lugar.

Mike: ¡Sello del Rayo! ¡Arte Eléctrico! ¡Chispazo!

Mike realizando un hechizo de las artes, lanzó un rayo contra el robot, provocando en él un enorme daño eléctrico.

Dark: Ahora mi turno ¡Sello de Oscuridad! ¡Arte Oscuro! ¡Noche Sombría!

Darkwing realizó otro hechizo de las artes y de sus dagas fueron envueltas en energía oscura. Acto seguido, se lanzó hacia el robot y a gran velocidad, realizaba fuertes cortes, seguidos por estelas negras, provocando grandes daños en la armadura.

Mike: ¡Ahora los dos a la vez!

Gritó Mike. Y ahí el alicornio junto con Darkwing, se lanzaron hacia el robot para destruirlo, pero la máquina los miró y de su visor rojo disparó un rayo del mismo color, que impactó en ambos alicornio que los mandó a volar. Acto seguido de los brazos y piernas el robot surgieron varios compartimentos y de todos ellos surgieron infinidad de misiles que iba arrasando todo el lugar hasta llegar hasta Mike y Darkwing que les dio de lleno las explosiones y ambos alicornio cayeron al suelo con heridas por todo su cuerpo. Pese a ello, ambos se levantaron dispuestos a dar pelea.

Mike: Vamos, Darkwing...

Dark: Sí...Esa cosa aun no ha acabado con nosotros.

Mike y Darkwing vieron como el robot mediante unas orugas en sus pies, avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Ambos alicornios ahí concentraron un doble rayo que impactó en el robot, pero solo lograron frenarlo momentáneamente. El robot estuvo a punto de llegar hasta ellos, pero apareciendo de golpe Black Wing a enorme velocidad, le dio una potente patada en un lateral del robot, que con la fuerza del impacto, logró desequilibrarlo y hacerlo caer al suelo.

Black: Mike. Darkwing ¿Estáis bien los dos?

Preguntaba la bat pony a ambos alicornios. Ahí éstos respondieron.

Dark: Sí, Black Wing. Gracias.

Mike: Solo nos duele cuando nos reímos.

Respondieron ambos alicornios con una sonrisa. El robot se volvió a levantarse.

Black: Cuidado que viene.

Black Wing voló alrededor del robot, creando un tornado para atraparlo. Por desgracia el robot de algún modo, podía prever los movimientos de la bat pony y de un golpe de puño, logro darla derribándola al suelo. El robot alzó su puño con intención de aplastar a la bat pony, pero justo cunado lanzó el ataque, Mike se interpuso, deteniendo el ataque con sus cascos.

Mike: Ni lo pienses, amigo.

Decía el alicornio, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para retener el puñetazo del robot. Darkwing fue a ayudarlo.

Dark: Aguante, Mike. Allá voy.

Darkwing se lanzó por la espalda del robot para atacarlo, pero la cabeza de la máquina hizo un veloz giro de 180º y disparó desde el visor el láser que la dio de lleno y la derribó a gran distancia.

Mike: ¡Darkwing!

Gritó Mike al ver a su amigo derribada y aumentando su fuerza, empujó el puño del robot lo justo para quitárselo de encima, recoger a Black Wing y evitar ser aplastados por el puño del robot. Mike apareció al lado de Darkwing, dejando a Black Wing de pie en el suelo y luego ayudando a su amiga.

Mike: ¿Estás bien, Darkwing?

Dark: Sí. Un tanto adolorida, pero bien.

Black: Amigos. Esa cosa vuelve.

Decía Black Wing y éstos miraron en dirección hacia el robot que efectivamente, volvía a por más.

Mike: Esta cosa es fuerte sin duda. Debemos sacar lo mejor de nosotros mismos.

Dark: ¿Sacamos nuestra nueva arma secreta?

Preguntaba Darkwing a Mike. El alicornio azul sonriendo, la respondió.

Mike: Por supuesto, Darkwing. Ahora es el momento.

Dark: Perfecto.

Sonrió Darkwing. Ambos alicornios de pie, comenzaron a concentrarse. Ambos intensificaban su fuerza, mientras partículas de piedra u otros restos comenzaban a flotar en el aire. El robot viendo eso, abrió un compartimento de su pecho donde de ella salía un enorme cañón. Acto seguido, el robot disparó un potente rayo láser en dirección hacia ambos jóvenes. Black Wing se puso en guardia, mientras Mike y Darkwing gritaron.

Ambos: ¡SHINIGAMI!

Gritaron los dos jóvenes, justo cuando el rayo estuvo a punto de alcanzarles. En ese momento, dos explosiones de energía de luz blanca y luz negra surgieron de golpe, destruyendo el rayo.

El robot fue arrastrado levemente por la explosión de energía. En ese momento, el robot vio a los dos alicornios, pero con un aspecto diferente.

Mike: ¡Yo soy...La justicia...!

Se oyó la voz de Mike de forma fuerte y decidida.

Mike ahora tenía la apariencia de un ser bípedo angelical, donde sus alas son como hilos de luz formando dichas alas. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura dorada resplandeciente de cuerpo completo. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha blanca donde su rostro no se le veía, unas telas que descienden desde el pecho hasta por debajo de la cintura. (Al estilo Tyrael de Diablo III)

Dark: Ahora si que le daré un motivo para temer la oscuridad.

Comentaba Darkwing, donde ahora este tenía una apariencia humana. De una hermosa mujer de piel ligeramente morena. Larga cabellera marrón y ojos del mismo color que en su forma pony. Alas de murciélago. Llevaba una armadura oscura tipo valkiria dividida en dos partes, una inferior y otra superior. La parte superior es una pequeña armadura que dejaba libres los brazos al descubierto, con el sostén abierto por delante. Hombreras negras anchas. La armadura inferior pequeña terminada en picas a modo de mini falda, unidas por debajo por una falda marrón que la llegaba hasta la rodilla y abierta por el lado de la pierna derecha. Un casco negro que solo la tapa la parte superior de la cabeza con forma de cabeza de fénix con las alas para atrás. Unos guanteletes negros y una botas negras que la llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Los dos alicornio habían adoptado la forma avanzada de la fusión fénix, aumentando en gran medida sus poderes.

Holy: (Ahora si que le vamos a dar donde más le duele a esa hojalata).

Dark Cloud: (Genial. Ya quería que ocurriese algo que hiciera necesario usar el Shinigami).

Comentaban ambos fénix de forma telepática. Los dos guerreros concentraron sus fuerzas, generando un aura de luz dorada para Mike, y una luz violeta oscura para Darkwing.

El robot vio eso y sin dudarlo, disparó desde sus brazos dos láseres. Mike y Darkwing desaparecieron de vista esquivando así el rayo, para acto seguido reaparecer los dos justo enfrente del robot. Mike y Darkwing lanzaron un doble puñetazo conjunto en el pecho del robot que lo hizo retroceder a gran distancia, atravesando un edificio y luego caer al suelo.

El robot se levantó, justo para tener a Black Wing volando enfrente de él.

Black: ¿Te hago unos ajustes, amiguito?

Bromeaba la bat pony mientras alzaba su casco derecho y en ese momento comenzó a vibrar. Luego introdujo el brazo dentro del pecho del robot, atravesándolo como si fuera intangible. Gracias a unas mejoras como entrenamientos, la bat pony ahora podía vibrar sus moléculas de modo que podía atravesar objetos sólidos. Ahí utilizó aquella habilidad para así arrancarle una fuente de alimentación que tenía el robot y destruirlo para así dejarlo sin energía al robot.

Black: Bien. Con esto ya debería estar.

Pero para su sorpresa, el robot no se detuvo. Aun sin una fuente de energía, el robot trató de golpearla que si no llega a ser por sus grandes reflejos, no lo habría esquivado. La bat pony se alejó del robot para ponerse fuera de su alcance.

Black: ¿Qué? Pero si debería haber dejado de funcionar al arrancarle el núcleo de energía.

Comentaba la bat pony, que no comprendía como el robot seguía en funcionamiento. Mike y Darkwing que acababan de llegar, comentaron.

Mike: Posiblemente tendrá una fuerte de energía de reserva para estos casos.

Dark: Eso significa que tendremos que seguir golpeándolo hasta que no se pueda levantar más.

Comentaron ambos guerreros. El robot centrándose en los tres, disparó desde múltiples compartimentos, cientos de misiles y láseres contra el grupo.

Mike: No Tan rápido...¡AHHHH...!

Gritó el guerrero angelical, creando un campo de energía invisible que detuvo los disparos. Black Wing volando a toda velocidad hacia el robot, donde esquivando los disparos, le dio una fuerte patada en toda la cara que lo hizo tambalear hacia atrás.

Darkwing: ¡Látigo de Condenación!

Darkwing creó un látigo de oscuridad y lo lanzó a los pies del robot, atándolos y hacerlo caer al suelo. Mike desplazándose a toda velocidad hasta estar encima del robot, gritó.

Mike: ¡Alas Resplandecientes!

Gritó Mike y sus grandes alas de luz brillaron con gran intensidad, lanzando desde ellas dos rayos de luz brillantes que ocasionaban un gran daño en la carcasa del robot. Pese a los daños, el robot volvía a levantarse, pero ahora con mayor esfuerzo y lanzó un puñetazo contra Mike. El guerrero de luz la esquivó y agarrandose del brazo del robot, tiró de él hasta lograr arrancárselo. Acto seguido, Mike empleó el mismo brazo del robot que había arrancado, para golpearle duramente con él y hacerlo retroceder. Darkwing alzó el vuelo y desde ahí atacó.

Dark: ¡Eclipse Negro!

Darkwing concentró energía en sus dos dagas que tenía en ambas manos. Luego giró sus brazos a modo que formaba una luna con eclipse, para acto seguido juntar sus dagas hacia delante. Con la imagen del Eclipse detrás de ella, disparó un poderoso rayo negro contra el robot, causando más y más daños a la máquina, hasta el punto que le destrozó gran parte de la carcasa. Darkwing descendiendo al suelo hasta estar enfrente del maltrecho robot, dijo.

Dark: Hora de terminar con esto ¡Astral Finish! ¡Impacto Estelar!

 **Música Finisher**

Darkwing se camufló en el suelo, desapareciendo así de vista. Acto seguido salió de un salto a la cabeza del robot.

Dark: ¡Destrúyanlo todo, Eclipse!

Las dos dagas se volvieron una lanza y Darkwing arremetió cinco potentes golpes contra el robot. Acto seguido se alejó justo para evitar la explosión ocasionada en el lugar del robot.

Darkwing aterrizó al lado de Mike y Black Wing.

Dark: Bien. Estoy ya está.

Mike: Bien hecho, compañera.

La felicitaba su amigo. Darkwing sonriendo, agradeció el cumplido.

Dark: Gracias, Mike.

Ambos chocaron en alto sus manos, hasta que de improviso de los restos emergió el robot casi destruido y alzando su brazo con intención de aplastarlos. El grupo se sorprendió al principio, pero enseguida se pusieron en guardia.

Dark: ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo puede seguir funcionando tras un ataque semejante?

Mike: No importa. Lo destruiremos de todas formas.

Los tres iban a atacar, hasta que de repente, un disparó explosivo impactó en el pecho del robot, destruyéndolo así. Los tres se giraron hacia el origen de dicho disparó.

Ahí vieron a un grupo compuesto de varios ponis, grifos e incluso cebras. Todas ellas llevando armaduras blancas con la parte de las articulaciones negras. Con un símbolo en el pecho en el lado del corazón que consistía en un triangulo invertido negro y en los lados por tres triángulos más pequeños de color rojo. Uno de ellos que era un pony terrestre, empuñaba un enorme lanzacohetes encima de su hombro.

Black: Esos son...

Mike: Sí. "Kamu".

Respondió Mike, donde no parecía muy contento de ver a aquella gente.

¿?: Vaya. Que sorpresa. El emperador Mike Bluer. Cómo no. Allá donde hay un gran problema, está usted siempre por medio.

Se oía una voz femenina entre aquellos extraños soldados. Mike y Darkwing deshicieron su forma transformadas para regresar a sus formas ponis con sus fénix en la grupa, justo a tiempo para ver como los soldados se apartaban, para dejar paso a una extraña pony.

Era una yegua unicornio de pelaje blanco como la nieve. Crin rubia con mechones plateados, atado a modo cola de caballo. Ojos verdes. Su cutie mark no se veía porque llevaba el mismo tipo de armadura como los otros soldados, solo que en sus hombros tenía varios galones, mostrando su rango de comandante.

Mike: Comandante Conor ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

Preguntaba Mike, donde el alicornio no parecía demasiado contento de ver a la pony unicornio. La yegua conocida como Conor, mirando al alicornio de la misma forma, le respondió.

Conor: Mis hombres y yo vinimos para arreglar el estropicio que como siempre, usted ocasiona, emperador Mike Bluer.

Le decía con tono de desagrado la comandante para molestia de los tres que no les agradaba como les hablaba la comandante. Black Wing molesta, la respondió a la unicornio.

Black: Para que te enteres, nosotros ya lo teníamos todo controlado y no necesitábamos la ayuda tuya ni de tus malditos mercenarios.

Conor mirando con indiferencia a la bat pony, la contestó.

Conor: ¿Entonces debo deducir que todo los destrozos que hay en la ciudad es obra vuestra?

Preguntaba la comandante de forma acusadora, señalando las calles destrozadas como edificios derribados o destrozadas. Darkwing ahí en defensa de los tres, la contestó bastante molesta.

Dark: Para que se entere. Todo esto fue obra de ese maldito robot asesino. No nosotros.

Conor: Eso es cuestionable. Todo el mundo sabe que tanto Mike como su antigua patrulla en el pasado, solo traían problemas. El consejo fue bastante sabio en ordenar su disolución para evitar más desastres como éste.

Decía a modo de reproche la pony unicornio. Mike con tono serio y con indiferencia, la contesto.

Mike: Al menos yo y mi grupo, no éramos los perros falderos de nadie.

Conor: ¿Qué has dicho?

Preguntaba ahora bastante molesta la comandante, clavando una mirada asesina al alicornio. Ahí Mike con igual indiferencia, la contestó.

Mike: Lo que ha oído. Mi patrulla y yo lográbamos hacer cosas que tanto tú como tu grupo de aficionados, no erais capaces de hacer. Por no mencionar que siempre llegáis tarde a los sitios para evitar los problemas. Con mi grupo no ocurría apenas eso.

Conor: Cuidado con lo que dice, emperador Mike Bluer. O me veré obligada a arrestarlo.

Mike: Me gustaría ver como lo intenta. Condenada perra faldera del consejo.

Respondió desafiante el alicornio. Ambos mantuvieron la mirada desafiante sin apartarla del otro. Black Wing que no quería que hubiera problemas, se interpuso entre ambos mientra decía.

Black: Bueno. Calmémonos un poco. Lo importante es que esa cosa está ya destruida.

Mike escuchando las palabras de Black Wing y sin apartar la mirada de la comandante, comentó.

Mike: Muy bien. Pues entonces dejemos que la comandante aficionada y su grupo de novatos se encarguen de limpiar los destrozos ocasionados por el robot. Así algo útil harán por una vez.

Decía con una sonrisa burlona el alicornio, cosa que no la sentó bien a la comandante Conor donde ésta gritó.

Conor: ¿Que dices?

Mike: Vamos, chicas. Aquí ya no pintamos nada.

Decía el alicornio, caminando tranquilamente junto con las chicas para irse de allí. La comandante Conor molesta, le gritaba.

Conor: ¡Maldito Mike Bluer! ¡Me da igual si una vez tanto tú como tu patrulla, fuisteis héroes de forma inmerecida! ¡Algún día tanto tú como todos los miembros de tu patrulla de farsantes, acabareis en la cárcel! ¡Lo juro!

Gritaba completamente molesta la comandante, mientras veía como Mike y las dos yeguas junto con los fénix, se marchaban sin apenas prestar atención a la comandante. Luego la yegua mirando a sus hombres que estaban parados en el sitio, les dijo molesta.

Conor: ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis aquí parados? ¡Vamos! ¡Empezad a limpiar todo esto y lo quiero para antes de mañana!

Los soldados asustados, la hicieron un saludo militar y se pusieron a limpiar los destrozos. Mientras Mike y las otras, comentaban.

Dark: Como siempre, esa yegua es toda una molestia.

Decía con tono molesta la alicornio sombría. Mike la dio la razón.

Mike: Sin duda esa comandante Cero...Quiero decir comandante Conor es como un grano en la grupa. Ahora ya se lo que sentían los Caballeros de la Realeza cuando tenían que aguantar a esa pedante de Comandante Cero*.

 *** Ver "My little pony: El Juego del Poder" de "black-Spyro".**

La respondía Mike Bluer, recordando a posiblemente uno de los personajes más detestados de una de sus sagas favoritas de las novelas que suele leer con cierta frecuencia. Black Wing ahí le dio la razón.

Black: Es verdad. Se puede decir que incluso tienen una personalidad similar.

Dark Cloud: Sin duda toda una yegua insoportable. Bastante buena, pero insoportable. Aun sigo sin comprender por qué permiten un grupo así.

Holy: Ya sabes por qué, Dark Cloud. Cuando Mike y su patrulla se disolvió, el consejo decidió fundar un grupo de entrenadas tropas, compuesta por varias razas para ocuparse de problemas por el mundo.

Black: Vamos. Que lo hicieron para hacer el trabajo que antes nos correspondían a nosotros hacer. Solo que compuesto por atajos de aficionados sin talento.

Decía con cierta molestia la bat pony. Mike soltando un suspiro, comentó.

Mike: Bueno. Qué se va a hacer. El mundo es así nos guste o no.

Dark: Por desgracia sí. Aunque en ocasiones, desearía que ocurriera algo. Algo que hiciera que el mundo nos necesitase de verdad, haciendo que solo nosotros y nadie más que nosotros se pudiera ocuparse de ello, y así demostrar a ese grupo de idiotas lo mucho que nos necesitaban en realidad. Como demostrar que Kamu nunca podría sustituirnos en absoluto.

Comentaba bastante molesta la alicornio sombría.

Mike: Por desgracia, mucho me temo que eso no ocurrirá por mucho que nos moleste.

Dark: Por desgracia.

Mike cambiando de tema, comentó.

Mike: Bueno. Ahora que parece que las cosas se han calmado ¿Os apetece ir a tomar algo?

Black: Yo me tengo que volver con los Wonderbolts. También quiero asegurarme de que están todos bien.

Mike: Entiendo.

Holy: Cuídate, compañera.

Black Wing se despidió y salio volando de allí. Mike mirando a Darkwing y a Dark Cloud, les dijo a éstos.

Mike: Bueno. Supongo que solo quedamos nosotros cuatro.

Dark: Lo siento, Mike. Pero tengo que reportar esto a la guardia lunar y la solar. Sin duda un latazo, pero bueno ¿Qué se va a hacer?

Dark Cloud: Ay, maldito papeleo. Echo de menos cuando no teníamos que hacerlo para nada.

Maldecía el fénix negro, ante el hecho de que cada vez que ocurría algo, había que reportarlo realizando un aburrido papeleo.

Mike: Bueno. En tal caso, cuidaos y suerte.

Dark: Gracias. La verdad es que esto no ha venido mal. Casi me ha hecho recordar los viejos tiempo.

Mike: Igualmente. Cuidaos.

Dark: Lo mismo digo.

Ambos amigos se despidieron con un leve abrazo y Darkwing como Dark Cloud, se marcharon, dejando solos a Mike y a Holy.

Mike: Bueno, Holy. Solo quedamos nosotros ¿Lista para disfrutar de un buen helado?

Holy: Por supuesto, Mike. Y como siempre, para mí un triple de vainilla.

Ambos amigos sonrieron y se fueron caminando de allí. Ambos siendo observados por el misterioso ser en forma de calavera blanca con casco de metal.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Pronto subiré las imágenes de Mike Bluer y Darkwing como ponis adultos, junto con las imágenes que me inspiraron a crear el nivel Shinigami de la fusión fénix de cada uno.**


	3. Cap 2 Viejos Tiempos 2º Parte

**Capítulo 2**

 **Viejos Tiempos 2º Parte**

Faltaba poco para el amanecer en una ciudad costera. En una panadería salía una pequeña potra casi adolescente de pelaje marrón y crin marrón oscuro peinada con coletas. Una camiseta verde con un collar. Portaba una pequeña bolsa en forma de cabeza de rana que era la cartera donde llevaba dinero. Mientras salía de la panadería, una voz de yegua mayor se oía dentro del local

Madre: Por favor, Alejandra. Procura no volver muy tarde con la harina. Trata de volver cuanto antes.

La decía su madre con tono de preocupación a su pequeña hija. La potra con gesto de fastidio la respondió sin mirarla.

Alejandra: Ya no soy un bebe, mamá. Deja de tratarme así. Puedo cuidarme sola.

Decía con cierto tono de aburrimiento la potra, mientras se marchaba camino a por harina.

 **"Narrando madre"**

"No puedo evitar preocuparme por Alejandra, cada día. Ya no es una potra, pero tampoco es mayor."

La potra caminaba fastidiada por las calles al mismo tiempo que pateaba una lata. En dichas calles, había pintadas de todo tipo.

"Ahora está en una encrucijada."

La potra se paró al lado de una pared donde había varios carteles. Uno de ellos era un poster muy antiguo sobre Mike Bluer y su Patrulla en pose heroico, de la época de la Guerra Celeste donde ponía "Los Protectores".

"No paro de contarla historias sobre los héroes que salvaron nuestro mundo. Porque quiero darla esperanza".

La potra miró aquel cartel por un rato, pero finalmente lo ignoró y siguió su camino.

"Pero me preocupa que pueda llegar a tomar una decisión que tome el rumbo de su vida".

 **"Fin narración madre"**

La potra caminaba hasta pasar por un callejón, pero en ese momento se le cruzó un minotauro por delante de ella.

Minotauro: Mira a quien tenemos aquí.

Decía el minotauro con una sonrisa perversa. La potra al ver al minotauro, trató de dar la vuelta, pero la cortaron la salida otros dos minotauros. La potra pudo ver bien el aspecto de estos. Eran minotauros con pinta intimidante, con pantalones militares, cuchillos o algunas armas de fuego. Con piercing en varias partes de la cara o peinado rebelde y tintando con colores azul, rojo e incluso verde. La potra los miró con miedo, porque sabía quienes eran esos tipos.

Potra: (Oh, no...Son de la banda de los Muertos...).

Pensaba con temor la potra mientras sujetaba con fuerza la cartera sobre su pecho, rogando que no la vieran llevando eso. Por desgracia, uno de los minotauros se percató de ello y de un rápido movimiento de su garra, la quitó la cartera.

Minotauro2: Mira que tenemos aquí. Dinero fresco ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el minotauro mientras la potra asustada, trató de recuperar la cartera.

Potra: ¡No! ¡Devolvédmelo!

La potra quiso recuperar su cartera, pero el minotauro que se la robó, la dio un empujón que la tiró al suelo.

Minotauro: Vamos, chicos. El resto de la banda nos espera.

Dijo uno de ellos y los tres se marcharon. La potra preocupada por el dinero, los siguió sin que la vieran hasta una zona de callejones oscuros donde las únicas luces que había, eran de unas farolas en lo alto de las paredes.

La potra iba con cuidado, yendo de un escondite a otro. Ésta se detuvo detrás de una valla y desde un agujero, pudo ver más minotauros como los que la robaron la cartera, bajando de un vehículo de transporte.

La potra dedujo que eran parte de la banda, así que con cuidado se fue por otros callejones. Si iba con cuidado, podría recuperar su cartera sin que la vieran. Pero justo cuando salía por un callejón, se llevó un susto al ver a uno de los minotauros enfrente de ella.

Potra: ¡Ah...!

Exclamó levemente al mismo tiempo que retrocedió asustada la potra, pero para su sorpresa, dicho minotauro cayó inconsciente al suelo. La potra no comprendía lo que pasaba, hasta que emergiendo de otro callejón oscuro, cayó al suelo otro minotauro. Éste con expresión de miedo, trató de arrastre para salir del callejón, pero algo le agarró de una de sus piernas.

Minotauro: ¡No..! ¡Nooo...!

Gritaba desesperado el minotauro, mientras era arrastrado sin remedio al callejón y perderse en la oscuridad. La potra asustada por ello, se escondió de detrás de una caja que había por ahí. También había más cajas donde una de ellas estaba abierta, revelando que llevaba ésta piñatas. El resto de minotauros que estaban en el transporte, notaron algo extraño. Uno de ellos que llevaba unas gafas de sol y un pañuelo en la cabeza, dijo a sus otros dos compañeros.

Minotauro con gafas de sol: ¡Ey! Echad un ojo por ahí.

Los otros dos minotauros fueron a inspeccionar el lugar donde ocurrían cosas extrañas. La potra siguió escondida, asegurándose de que no la vieran.

De detrás del muro de madera, una figura misteriosa estaba arrastrando al minotauro que antes pedía ayuda. Los otros dos minotauros se acercaron a su compañero que estaba en el suelo, recobrando parte del sentido.

Minotauro2: Ey, compañero ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba el minotauro ayudando a levantarse, pero justo en ese momento el minotauro de antes que pedía ayuda, salio lanzado hacia un panel eléctrico, asustado a los otros minotauros, al mismo tiempo que la luz de las farolas se apagaron por falta de corriente. Los minotauros presentes se sobresaltaron, al mismo tiempo que les bañaba la oscuridad y ahí de sus pieles emergieron unos colores fluorescentes de diversos colores en forma de esqueletos, he ahí su nombre.

Los tres minotauros que estaban ahora en pie, miraban completamente en alerta en todas partes. En el callejón oscuro donde había salido lanzado el minotauro de antes, apareció repentinamente una luz roja, pero desapareció antes de que alguien lo notara.

Los minotauros preocupados y con algo de miedo, cogieron varios bates de baseball con pinchos para en caso de ataque.

Minotauro: ¿Habéis notado algo?

Preguntaba el minotauro con tatuajes fluorescentes de color verde en forma de calavera.

Minotauro2: ¿Quién anda ahí?

Preguntaba el de los tatuajes rosa (XDDD...Rosa...).

Minotaruo3: ¡Vamos, perro! ¡No te escondas y sal a luchar!

Gritaba ahora el de los tatuajes azules. Nada más decir eso de detrás de él donde estaba el callejón oscuro, surgió otra vez la luz roja. El minotauro lo notó y se giró justo para recibir un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara que lo estampó contra la pared, alertando a los otros minotauros.

Los otros minotauros se lanzaron a atacar al misterioso intruso que era nada menos que un pony.

El pony en cuestión era de cuerpo de semental. Llevaba un cazadora azul que le cubría gran parte delantera del cuerpo. Unos pantalones negros que le impedían ver su cutie mark. Botas negras con detalles rojos. Portaba una mascara negra en la parte delantera y azul en la trasera, con un gran visor rojo que le tapaba los ojos. Dicha mascara impedía verle el rostro. También portaba un gran rifle azul con negro de pulso pesado.

La potra desde su escondite, podía ver como los minotaruos fueron a atacarlo. Uno trató de golpearlo, pero el misterioso pony lo esquivó. Otro trató de golpearlo por la espalda, pero el pony le dio un fuerte codazo, aturdiéndolo y hacer que soltara su bate, cosa que el pony aprovechó para cogerlo en el aire y golpear a otro minotauro que iba a atacarlo con tanta fuerza en el golpe, que rompió el bate en el proceso.

El minotauro que fue golpeado por el puño del pony, logró atraparlo por atrás, pero el pony se liberó dando un fuerte cabezazo hacia atrás en la cara del minotauro que lo hizo soltar. Ahí le agarró del brazo y lo lanzó contra una pared. Otro minotauro trató de darle un puñetazo, pero el pony le agarró el brazo y le dio un puñetazo tirandolo al suelo. El último trató de darle un puñetazo, pero nuevamente el pony lo esquivó y ahí agarrandole del brazo y con su casco libre por detrás de la cabeza del minotauro, giró hasta estamparle la cabeza contra la pared.

La potra pudo ver como aquel misterioso pony había dejado fuera de combate a los tres minotauros y no fue la única.

El minotauro con gafas de sol iba cargando una caja, hasta que vio a sus tres compañeros derribados al suelo junto con el misterioso pony que los atacó. Aquello lo sobresaltó haciendo que se cayera de golpe la caja al suelo y de inmediato soltó un rápido silbido, llamando así al resto de la banda. Rápidamente se subió al transporte. abriendo una gran caja donde había varias piñatas con forma de animales de vistosos colores en ella. El minotauro metió sus garras en el interior de la caja y sacó una enorme ametralladora gatling pesada

Sin perder tiempo, el minotauro apuntó con dicha arma al pony y nada más girar el tambor giratorio, comenzó a disparar un sin fin de balas mientras el minotauro se reía como un loco. El pony misterioso saltó al interior del callejón para evitar las balas. Instantes después por los tejados de las casas, surgieron más minotauros de la banda armados con ametralladoras, donde comenzaron a disparar en la posición del pony misterioso.

El pony misterioso cargó su rifle y salio galopando de sus escondite, esquivando las balas y rodando por el suelo para apuntar al que tenía la enorme ametralladora. Ahí desde su rifle, disparó tres misiles de energía azul que avanzaban en espiral hacia el minotauro, provocando una gran explosión.

Los minotauros que estaban por el tejado, seguían disparando al pony misterioso, mientras dicho pony corría hacia unas cajas subiéndose en éstas y luego tomando impulso para saltar. Delante del pony se formó una especie de pantalla holográfica donde en ella, salían los minotauros siendo apuntados por una mirilla en cada uno. Acto seguido el pony misterioso disparó con su rifle a los minotauros, impactando en todos ellos y luego caer éstos al suelo.

Una vez abatidos todos sus atacantes, el pony misterioso ahora de pie, centró la mirada en uno de los minotauros de antes, arrastrándose por el suelo tratando de huir. El minotauro se alarmó cuando vio que el pony misterioso avanzaba lentamente hacia él.

Minotauro: No, no...

El pony misterioso cogió una de las piñatas que estaba tirado por el suelo y se acercó al minotauro. donde dicho minotauro aun tratando de huir, seguía implorando.

Minotauro: ¡Por favor...! ¡No...!

Ignorando sus súplicas, el pony misterioso se subió a éste y ahí comenzó a golpearle duramente en la cabeza con la piñata, mientras el pony furioso le gritaba con una voz fuerte e intimidante.

Pony misterioso: ¡Estas calles...! ¡Ya no son...! ¡VUESTRAS...!

Gritó furioso en la última parte, golpeando con mayor fuerza al minotauro, destrozando la piñata por completo y dejando noqueado al minotauro. La potra que lo vio todo, se asustó y se cayó al suelo, llamando así la atención del pony misterioso que la miró y gruñó molesto. La potra al ver que tenía su atención, se asustó mientras imploraba.

Potra: ¡No, por favor!

Rogaba la potra, temiendo que el misterioso pony fuera ha hacerla algún daño mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás por el suelo. El transporte de antes apareció junto con varios minotauros, incluyendo el de las gafas de sol que tenía unas quemaduras por su cuerpo, resultado de la explosión de antes.

Minotauro de las gafas: ¡Vamos! ¡Subid al carro, deprisa!

Ordenaba de las gafas y todos los minotauros presentes obedecieron y rápidamente se subieron al vehículo para escapar. El pony misterioso no estaba dispuesto a dejarles escapar.

Pony misterioso: ¡No escapareis tan fácilmente!

Amenazaba el pony misterioso que fue corriendo hacia ellos, hasta que unos de los minotauros sacó una granada de energía de una de las cajas.

Minotauro: ¡Toma esto!

Gritó el minotauro lanzando la granada, donde el pony misterioso la pudo evitar sin problemas. Por desgracia, no se podía decir lo mismo de la potra donde dicha granada cayó muy cerca de ella y el explosivo comenzaba a pitar, señalando que estaba a punto de explotar.

Alejandra: ¡No...!

El misterioso pony miró como la potra estaba en peligro de muerte y luego a la banda que estaba huyendo mientras se reían perversamente. El pony misterioso estuvo a punto de perseguirlos, hasta que se dio la vuelta mirando a la potra que estaba todavía en peligro de morir en la inminente explosión de la granada.

Potra: ¡AHHHHH...!

Gritó de miedo al potra, cubriéndose los brazos justo cuando la granada estuvo a punto de estallar.

En los callejones, hubo una gran explosión que se pudo oír a gran distancia.

Arrastrando por el suelo de un salto, aparecía el misterioso pony, sujetando en sus brazos a la potra. El pony misterioso había salvado a la potra de morir de la explosión.

El pony misterioso dejó a la potra ya a salvo en el suelo, mientras ésta miraba sorprendida a su misterioso salvador. El pony misterioso tenía el cuerpo ligeramente adolorido resultado de la explosión.

Alejandra: Tú...Me has salvado la vida...¿Por qué..?

Preguntaba la potra sin comprender por qué aquel misterioso pony la salvó. El misterioso pony la miró al mismo tiempo que soltaba un gruñido, asustando levemente a la potra y ahí la contestó.

Pony misterioso: Una vieja costumbre, supongo.

Respondía el pony misterioso, mientras la potra no paraba de mirarle detenidamente.

Pony misterioso: Vete a casa, niña. Aquí no estás a salvo.

Le aconsejaba el misterioso pony, al mismo tiempo que la devolvía la cartera que los Muertos le habían robando antes a la potra a sus cascos. Luego recuperó su rifle y se fue caminando de allí. En ese momento, la potra miró al misterioso pony de otra manera y poniéndose de pie,,le miró y con una sonrisa le preguntó.

Alejandra: Eres uno de esos héroes...¿Verdad?

Preguntó la potra en cierto modo emocionada. El pony misterioso deteniéndose, giró levemente la cabeza y la contesto fríamente.

Pony misterioso: Ya no...

Y finalmente se marchó el pony, dejando sola a la potra que pese a todo, aun seguía sonriendo.

Alejandra: Yo creo que sí.

Dijo la potra con una gran sonrisa, sintiendo por primera vez en toda su vida, que aun había esperanzo para ella y el mundo en que vivía.

Más tarde, la potra volvía a casa con la harina. Cuando pasó por el mismo muro donde estaban los carteles, la potra se detuvo por un momento y sin dudarlo, arrancó de la pared el poster donde estaban Mike y su patrulla, lo enrolló para poder llevárselo y volver a su casa en la panadería donde lo recibió su madre, donde la yegua bastante preocupada por su hija, la llamó la atención.

Madre: Llegas tarde, hija. Me has tenido muy preocupada.

Alejandra: Perdona, mamá ¡No te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado! ¡Los muertos me robaron la cartera y...!

Respondía enormemente emocionada la potra, sintiendo unas grandes ganas de contárselo todo a su madre.

 **"Narrando madre".**

"Y a veces cuando veo su sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de esperanza. Pienso que no hace falta que me preocupe tanto por Alejandra.

 **"Fin de narración"**

En lo alto de un tejado, estaba el misterioso pony que había visto como la potra entró por la tienda. Luego de ello, se marchó de allí.

Faltaba poco para amanecer en Ponyville.

En la granja Apple, para ser más exactos en el granero, tumbados encima del heno, dormían plácidamente Mike Bluer y Apple Bloom. La pareja estaban muy abrazados el uno al otro, con la yegua encima del semental y estando ambos con grandes sonrisas como las crines verdaderamente revueltas.

El brazalete de Mike comenzó a pitar levemente, despertando al alicornio que lentamente abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue ver a su querida Apple Bloom dormido encima de él. Para el alicornio, ver a su querida novia dormida profundamente, le parecía una bonita imagen, pero por muy hermosa que resultase, tenía que despertarla.

Mike: Apple Bloom, amor. Despierta.

Trataba Mike de despertarla. La yegua moviéndose levemente y sin abrir los ojos, le respondió.

Apple Bloom: Unos minutos más, Mike...Que se está tan bien aquí.

Decía perezosamente la yegua, acomodándose encima de su novio, haciendo reír levemente a Mike.

Mike: Amorcito. Por mucho que me gustaría que siguiéramos aquí, tenemos que levantarnos. Falta una hora para que tu familia despierte y no creo que convenga que nos pillen aquí.

Apple Bloom al final no tuvo más remedio que levantarse, al igual que su novio. Los dos se dieron una ducha rápida con la regadera de fuera. El agua fría los ayudó ha espabilarse y una vez que se secaron, fueron a preparar el desayuno para toda la familia.

Finalmente toda la familia Apple y Mike como Holy, estaban todos en el comedor. Solo faltaba Ironjack que seguía durmiendo en la cama. Todos iban desayunando mientras comentaban.

Applejack: Es un gusto que tengas tiempo para visitarnos, Mike.

Decía la vaquera, mientras le servía un plato de tarta a la abuela Smith. Mike sonriendo, la contestó.

Mike: Claro. En cierto modo, sois como de la familia...y seguramente dentro de unos años lo seréis de verdad.

Respondía sonriente Mike, haciendo que Apple Bloom que estaba sentada a su lado, se riera levemente. La abuela Smith comentó.

Smith: Sí. Me imagino que mi querida nieta y tú lo habéis pasado bien esta noche. Sobre todo en lo carnal...

Decía con una sonrisa pícara la abuela, haciendo que Mike y Apple Bloom se sonrojaran, ya que la abuela los había pillado a los dos. Applejack y Big Mac miraron de forma acusadora a los dos.

Applejack: ¿De qué habla la abuela?

Apple Bloom: Nada, Applejack. De nada..

Respondió Apple Bloom, haciéndose la inocente. La abuela riéndose, les comentó a éstos.

Smith: No tenéis que preocuparos. Si es algo normal entre parejas. Aun recuerdo cuando Big Mac y Sugar Belle se escondieron un día en el granero para algo de intimidad. Al igual que Applejack con su marido Wind Fuu cuando eran novios. Ja, ja, ja. Me han recordado a mis tiempos cuando estuve con vuestro abuelo.

Ahora fueron Applejack, Big Mac y Wind Fuu quienes se sonrojaron por el comentario de la abuela, mientras Mike y Apple Bloom se rieron levemente. En ese momento, la abuela comenzó a toser fuerte.

Wind Fuu: ¿Estás bien, abuela?

Preguntaba el pegaso negro. La abuela recobrándose y bebiendo un poco de agua, respondió.

Smith: Sí, sí. Estoy bien. Es que una ya no puede llegar a vieja.

Sobraba decir que la abuela no la faltaba razón. La pobre anciana ya era bastante mayor y era cuestión de tiempo, que finalmente su chispa se apagara para siempre. Mientras tanto, la familia Apple como amigos, trataban de estar todo el tiempo posible con ella.

Mientras tanto, en el reino changeling. Todos los changelings estaban en sus quehaceres diarios. Las cosas en el reino mejoraron desde que sus habitantes sufrieron su metamorfosis al entregar el amor en vez de robarlo.

En una calle, iba un grifo con cazadora negra que le cubría gran parte del cuerpo y con pinta intimidante por los callejones. Éste cuando estaba seguro que no le veía nadie, se sacó de la gabardina una bolsita. La abrió, revelando que eran algunas joyas.

Grifo: Je, je, je. Sin duda, estas joyas valdrán mucho dinero.

¿?: Lastima que no lo puedas disfrutar por mucho tiempo.

Se oyó de repente una voz. El grifo se puso en alerta al oír aquella voz.

¿?: ¿Quién...quién ha dicho eso?

Preguntaba el grifo, mirando por todas partes, pero no veía a nadie. En ese momento, se oyó de nuevo la voz.

¿?: ¡Soy el terror que aletea en al noche...!

Grifo: ¿La noche? Si estamos en pleno amanecer...

¿?: Ejem...No entres en detalles que yo sigo...¡Soy el terror de los malvados...! ¡El de las mil caras...! ¡Soy...!

Justo al lado del grifo, estalló una bomba de humo y ahí apareció una figura.

Camaleón: ¡Camaleón! ¡El gran rey del os disfraces!

Aparecía nada menos que Camaleón, pero con un aspecto completamente distinto a de hace varios años.

Era como un changeling tras su metamorfosis. En la parte de la cabeza, patas, caparazón de las alas, eran de color azul cielo. La parte central de su cuerpo color naranja. Ojos amarillos. Tres piedras blancas por delante del cuello. Cuatro pares de alas de color naranja brillante. Un cuerno de changeling en la cabeza.

Camaleón: Bien, amigo. Y ahora entrégate por las buenas a la autoridad. Porque sino, vivo o muerto, tú vendrás conmigo.

Le decía Camaleón, ahora disfrazado de Robocop. El grifo que resultaba ser un ladrón, no estaba dispuesto a entregarse y negando con la cabeza, le respondió.

Grifo: ¡De eso nada! ¡Me ha costado mucho robar estas joyas y nadie me va a impedir enriquecerme!

Decía el grifo, a la vez lanzando un cuchillo contra Camaleón. El robot changeling ahora disfrazándose de estatua rara abstracta con agujeros, dejó pasar el cuchillo en uno de los agujeros. El grifo ladrón salió corriendo para huir del changeling.

Grifo: ¡No me atraparas, maldito changeling!

Decía el grifo mientras huía. Camaleón recobrando su forma normal, comentó.

Camaleón: Eso es lo que tú te crees, amigo.

El changeling desplegó sus alas y salio volando por encima de los edificios, para perseguir al ladrón.

El grifo mientras seguía corriendo para huir de Camaleón, hasta ir directo hacia una salida. El grifo al no ver a su perseguidor, le dio por perdido.

Grifo: Perfecto. He perdido a ese idiota. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el grifo, mirando para atrás comprobando que no le perseguía nadie, sin darse cuenta que justo en la salida, apareció un muro que antes no estaba, provocando que el grifo se diera un duro golpe frontal y luego caer al suelo. Del muro surgió unos ojos de changeling y acto seguido recobró su forma, revelando ser Camaleón.

Camaleón: Bien, amigo ¿Listo para ir al trullo?

Preguntaba el changeling con un disfraz de policía y haciendo girar unas esposas con el casco. El grifo levantándose, respondió enfadado.

Grifo: ¡Nunca!

El grifo sacó un cuchillo y se lanzó hacia Camaleón, tratando de atravesarle el corazón con él, pero Camaleón ahora disfrazado de karateca, esquivó el ataque y haciéndole una llave en su brazo armado, lo lanzó con fuerza contra la pared. El grifo contra la pared y boca abajo, abrió los ojos para ver a Camaleón acercándose a él y decirle.

Camaleón: Debiste haber aceptado la primera opción cuando tuviste oportunidad.

Decía Camaleón, antes de darle un puñetazo al grifo ladrón y noquearlo.

Camaleón: Nadie se escapa al brazo divertido de la ley.

Decía Camaleón, ahora disfrazado de Torrente.

Más tarde, Camaleón llevó al grifo ladrón a la guardia. Tras ser interrogado, se descubrió que formaba parte de una banda de ladrones, cuya guarida estaba en una cueva cercana al reino sobre unas montañas. La guardia del reino changeling se disponía a ir para allá para arrestarlos a todos, pero Camaleón se adelantó al resto para ir despejando el camino.

Más tarde, Camaleón había llegado al lugar. Camaleón se asomó con cuidado de detrás de una roca y luego de esconderse de nuevo, fue a cuclillas hacia otra roca cercana. Luego se fue arrastrando hacia otra roca cercana. Por siguiente pego un rápido salto hasta otra roca. Ahora yendo por triciclo y haciendo juegos balares con unas pelotas de tenis hasta otra roca. Luego disfrazado de anciana con bastón se fue hacia otra roca. Luego disfrazado de cerdo se fue hacia otra roca mas cercana, hasta finalmente llegar a la entrada de la cueva.

Camaleón: Perfecto. He llegado al lugar y nadie me ha detectado.

Celebraba el robot Camaleón, pero justo al instante, aparecieron cientos de bandidos armados con cuchillos y espadas como algunas armas de fuego. Dichos bandidos estaban compuestos por grifos, minotauros y algunos ponis.

Camaleón: ¡Ups...! Creo que hable demasiado pronto.

Bandido: ¡Un intruso!

Gritó un bandido minotauro.

Bandido2: ¡Acabemos con él!

Grito otro bandido que era un pony. Los bandidos iban a atacarlo, hasta que ahí Camaleón grito.

Camaleón: ¡Un momento! ¡Tiempo muerto!

Gritó Camaleón disfrazado de arbitro y haciendo una "T" con sus brazos. Los bandidos no comprendían lo que hacía el changeling. Camaleón volvió a su estado normal y luego se sacó una bandana blanca con el símbolo del sol naciente rojo japonés. Luego se lo ató en la frente en plan karateca y acto seguido, comenzó a hacer movimientos de lucha, a la vez haciendo sonidos raros con la boca. Unos de los bandidos que era un grifo, comentó.

Bandido3: Este tipo se ha creído que es Bruce Lee.

Bandido: ¡Basta de tonterías! ¡A por él!

Y los bandidos se lanzaron hacia Camaleón. Camaleón esquivó el ataque de espada de un pony bandido y le dio un puntapié, haciéndole caer al suelo. Otro bandido grifo lo atacó por la espalda, pero el changeling se giró hacia un lado y agarrandole del brazo y de detrás de la cabeza, lo golpeó contra el otro bandido del suelo, noqueando a ambos.

Dos bandidos minotauros armados con hachas, trataron de atacar a Camaleón por ambos lados. Camaleón lejos de sentirse intimidado, pegó un saltó realizando una apertura lateral de patas traseras, golpeando en la cara de ambos bandidos, dejándolos fuera de combate.

Varios bandidos armados con rudimentarias armas de fuego, trataron de abatir a tiros al robot changeling, pero Camaleón con gran agilidad y movimiento, esquivaba las balas y se iba corriendo hacia éstos. Los bandidos seguían disparando, hasta que Camaleón pegó un salto tremendo hacia el cielo y luego descendió al mismo tiempo que esquivaba las balas. Ahí pateó en la cara de un bandido, enterrándolo al suelo y antes de que sus compañeros tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, Camaleón realizó una patada con giro, golpeando a los bandidos que tenía a su alrededor, dejando a todos al suelo.

En cuestión de segundos, Camaleón había dejando fuera de combate todos los bandidos. El changeling al notarlo, sonrió y ahí dijo.

Camaleón: Bien. Bandidos derrotado. No hay nada que el gran Camaleón no pueda resolver.

Decía esto el changeling, mientras se quitaba la bandana de la cabeza, pero segundos después aparecieron más bandidos y en mayor número de la cueva.

Camaleón: ¿Por qué no me puedo quedar callado?

Maldecía su suerte Camaleón y los bandidos se lanzaron por él. Antes de que los bandidos siquiera llegaran a él, unas explosiones surgieron a pies de los bandidos, mandando a la mayoría a saltar por los aires.

¿?: ¿Necesitas ayuda, Camaleón?

Camaleón reconoció al instante aquella voz y sonriendo, exclamó.

Camaleón: ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Vulcan!

Exclamó el robot changeling, dirigiendo su mirada a lo alto de una roca y ahí vio. Con su impresionante armadura tecnológica plateada a nada menos que a Vulcan. El robot tenía sacado una lanzaderas de misiles emergiendo de la espalda, donde volvió a plegarse dentro de la armadura del robot. Vulcan saltó al lado de Camaleón, mientras le saludaba alegremente.

Vulcan: ¡Hola, Camaleón! ¡Cuanto tiempo! Ja, ja, ja.

Camaleón: Lo mismo digo, Vulcan. Me alegro de volver a verte a ti y tu gran calvorota brillante.

Vulcan: Oye. No te metas con mi cabeza calva.

Respondió molesto Vulcan, pero enseguida ambos amigos se echaron unas risas. Los bandidos se pusieron en guardia enfrente de ambos robots. Camaleón y Vulcan notando eso, sonrieron y comentaron.

Vulcan: ¿Qué te parece, compañero? ¿Por los viejos tiempos?

Decía Vulcan, sacando de sus armaduras unos mazos de energía.

Camaleón: Por supuesto, compañero.

¿?: ¿Hay sitio para una más?

Se oyó una voz femenina que captaron la atención de ambos robots. Ahí vieron descender volando a una hermosa grifo de plumaje blanco en la cabeza con un mechón rosa, con la parte del cuerpo marrón. Detalles rosas rodeando los ojos. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro sin mangas como unos pantalones marrones. Un cinturón con varios cuchillos y una espada larga, a su vez que una pistola. Vulcan al verla, sonrió.

Vulcan: Hola, Lucy ¿Qué tal?

Lucy: ¿Cómo qué qué tal? Vienes a divertirte por aquí y ni siquiera me avisas. Al menos podrías haber esperado que hubiera llegado antes.

Comentaba fingiendo molestia la grifo, pero en el fondo sonreía. Vulcan echando un casco de detrás de la cabeza y con una sonrisa boba, la respondía a la grifo.

Vulcan: Perdona, Lucy je, je, je. Es que las cosas se complicaron un poco y "ejem". Un viejo amigo estaba en problemas.

Respondía con una leve sonrisa nerviosa el robot, mientras la grifo se reía levemente ante las pobres excusas del robot. Camaleón que no entendía nada, preguntó.

Camaleón: Vulcan ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es ella?

Ante la pregunta. Vulcan armado con sus mazos, respondió.

Vulcan: Casi nada. Ella es mi socia.

Aquella respuesta pilló por completo por sorpresa a Camaleón que no pudo evitar preguntar.

Camaleón: ¿Socia?

Lucy: Ya hablareis luego. Ahora tenemos una banda de capturar y una recompensa que cobrar.

Vulcan: Tú lo has dicho, nena. A por ellos.

Y entre los tres fueron a enfrentarse a la banda de ladrones. Camaleón disfrazado de boxeador, mandaba a más de uno besar el suelo de un puñetazo. Vulcan con sus mazos de energía, mandaba a volar a todo bandido que se encontraba.

La extraña grifo conocida como Lucy con su espada, se defendía con maestría de los ataques de los bandidos y luego contraatacaba con rápidos cortes no mortales, dejando al suelo heridos y fuera de combate a los bandidos. Un bandido minotauro trató de partirla en dos con su hacha, pero la grifo se apartó y ahí le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago donde le sacó todo el aire. Acto seguido le dio una patada en mitad de la cara que lo dejó tirado al suelo. El minotauro se iba a levantar de nuevo, pero la grifo la dio una patada en sus partes delicadas, haciéndole primero gritar de dolor y luego quedarse muy adolorido en el suelo, mientras sostenía sus partes golpeadas. La grifo mirando con una sonrisa burlona, le comentó al minotauro.

Lucy: Quédate en el suelo, que es mejor sitio para estar.

Decía de forma burlona la grifo.

Vulcan: ¡Lucy! ¡Cuidado!

Trató de avisar Vulcan a su compañera, porque detrás de ella iba a un grifo con una lanza volando a toda velocidad con intención de atravesarla. Vulcan siendo rápido, sacó un cañón de hombro y disparó una esfera de energía que golpeó al grifo bandido y lo estrelló contra la roca. Lucy viendo eso, sonrió y le agradeció la ayuda.

Lucy: Gracias, calvorota.

Vulcan: De nada, hermosa.

Respondió Vulcan, sonriendo éste también. Camaleón había golpeado al último bandido que quedaba en pie antes de derrotar por completo a la banda.

Camaleón: Y ese era el último. Por fin. Estoy desinflado ya.

Comentaba Camaleón disfrazado de globo, desinflándose hasta hundirse por completo.

Más tarde, la guarida changeling llegó para ver que Camaleón, Vulcan y la misteriosa Lucy habían logrado derrotar a la banda. Poco después, los bandidos eran escoltados por los guardias, mientras Camaleón y Vulcan yendo con ellos se ponían al día.

Vulcan: Bueno, Camaleón ¿Qué hay de tu vida?

Preguntaba Vulcan a su viejo amigo. Camaleón tranquilamente, le respondió a su amigo.

Camaleón: No me puedo quejar. Trabajando con la guardia changeling me tiene ocupado en mi día a día ¿Y tú, Vulcan, a qué te dedicas?

Vulcan: En mi caso soy cazarecompensas. Me dedico a cazar bandidos para entregarlos a las autoridades y cobrar la recompensa. Y algunas son bastante generosas. Lo bueno de este trabajo, es que puedo dar rienda suelta a mis grandes cualidades, la de destrozar las cosas ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el robot, riéndose ante lo que había dicho. La grifo conocida como Lucy, le comentó al robot.

Lucy: Bueno, Vulqui ¿Me vas a presentar a tu amigo?

Camaleón: ¿Vulqui?

Preguntó Camaleón, confundido por como le había llamado la grifo a Vulcan. El robot ahí respondió.

Vulcan: Ah, sí. Perdona, Lucy. Este es Camaleón. Mi viejo amigo y compañero de cuando estaba la patrulla activa.

Camaleón: Un placer, madame...

Saludaba cortésmente el robot changeling, disfrazándose de noble y cogiendo de la garra del grifo para darla un beso en ella. La grifo se rió por la acción del robot changeling.

Lucy: Lo mismo digo. Yo soy Lucy.

Camaleón: ¿Y cuál es tu historia, Lucy?

Vulcan: La conocí cuando perseguía a un peligroso bandido donde había una gran recompensa por él.

Lucy: Yo iba tras el mismo bandido, ya que soy también cazarecompensas.

Camaleón: ¿En serio? No me digas.

Respondió Camaleón un tanto sorprendido por la revelación. Vulcan ahí siguió hablando.

Vulcan: Sí je, je, je. Al principio los dos teníamos cierta rivalidad por ver quién atrapábamos al bandido.

Lucy: Pero al final nos dimos cuenta que trabajábamos mejor juntos y entre los dos atrapamos al bandido, para poco después cobrar la recompensa. Desde aquel día, nos hicimos socios y trabajamos ahora juntos para cazar bandidos y cobrar la recompensa por ellos.

Camaleón: Ya veo. Y ahora trabajáis juntos ¿No?

Les comentaba el changeling a éstos. Vulcan sonriendo, le respondió.

Vulcan: Desde luego que sí, amigo. Y no me puedo quejar. Una excelente compañera que es una luchadora de primera, y con un físico de primera je, je, je.

Se reía el robot, mientras pasaba el casco en la espalda de la grifo e intentó llegar al flanco, pero la grifo con una garra le detuvo el casco y le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Lucy: Ni lo sueñes, Vulcan. Nunca hay que mezclar el trabajo con el placer, Vulqui.

Decía con una sonrisa la grifo, mientras le retorcía el brazo a Vulcan, haciendo que el robot se quejara de dolor.

Vulcan: Sí, sí. Claro, compañera...

Camaleón se rió levemente de la graciosa escena entre los dos.

Camaleón: Bueno, chicos ¿Qué tal si vamos a la ciudad changeling y así poder charlar un poco de los viejos tiempos?

Vulcan, al cual Lucy ya le había soltado el casco, le respondió alegremente.

Vulcan: Me parece una idea genial compañero. Tengo ganas de recordad viejos tiempos.

Lucy: Si. A mi también me interesa conocer cosas de vuestras legendarias aventuras.

Comentaba Lucy verdaderamente interesada por las historias sobre la Patrulla Harmony.

Y así los tres amigos decidieron volver a la ciudad, Vulcan y Lucy cobrando la recompensa, para luego irse con Camaleón a una taberna para hablar entre ellos.

Mientras tanto, en el poblado secreto de los ponis elementales. Subido a una roca que estaba debajo de un cerezo en flor, cuyas flores y hojas estaban cubiertas de agua, estaba nada menos que Medic. La pony médico estaba sentada sobre la roca, meditando en posición flor de loto. Llevando su inconfundible traje ninja de color blanco sin mangas con una gran cruz roja en la espalda. La pony médico estaba en completo silencio, completamente inalterable. Así hasta que sin abrir todavía los ojos, se puso de pie sobre sus patas traseras y alzando sus brazos, adoptando posición como si un sello tratara de hacer.

Una gota de rocío que colgaba de una hoja, cayó hacia donde estaba Medic. Sin todavía abrir los ojos, alzó su casco y atrapó la hoja de rocío, donde dicha gota se fue escurriendo por ella. Medic sin permitir que se cayera la gota, fue moviendo su cuerpo como brazos de modo que la gota siguiera en el punto más alto posible y sin caerse en ningún momento de ella.

En perfecta sintonía, se movía Medic con la gota de rocío. Un espectáculo digno de verse como si un baile rítmico se tratase, iba bajando de la roca y sin dejar todavía caer la gota en absoluto y con los ojos sin abrirse un solo momento, bajó suavemente el brazo donde tenía la gota y dejarla caer delicadamente sobre una flor semicaida, donde ésta recibió la gota de agua y se alzó levemente la planta al recibir el agua de la gota. Medic finalmente abrió los ojos y sonrió.

¿?: Tus habilidades han mejorado notablemente, Medic.

Se oía una voz cerca de Medic. La yegua sonriendo mientras se pasaba el brazo por la frente, respondió.

Medic: Gracias, maestro Sheik Darkneus.

 **Nota autor: Nuestro amigo Sheik Darkneus prefiere que nos refiramos a su OC personal con ese nombre en vez de Sheikdark como se le llamaba hace tiempo.**

Agradecía la pony médico ante su maestro Sheik Darkneus. Un pony elemental terrestre de pelaje azul oscuro. Crin larga marrón. Ojos rojos. Portando una cazadora negra como botas y cintas negras en las patas. Cutie mark de dos katanas, rodeados por los ocho elementos. Un semental que no aparenta más de 20 años, sentado sobre un tronco. Aquel pony era el maestro y mentor de Medic, donde la estuvo enseñando los secretos del arte del ninjishu como la artes elementales.

Sheik Darkneus: Debo admitirlo, Medic. No esperé que fueras a progresar tanto en tu estancia con nosotros.

Medic: Tuve un buen, maestro.

Decía Medic ahora sentándose en el suelo y juntando sus cascos uno encima del otro. Ésta se concentró y de sus cascos emergió una especie de luz brillante. Luego con dicha luz, la acercó a una flor que estaba cerrada y dicha luz se introdujo en ella, haciendo que se abriera la flor.

Sheik Darkneus: Fascinante, Medic. Jamás en toda mi vida, me imaginé que un robot pudiera lograr convocar el Chi...

Comentaba el maestro sonriendo y sin poder evitar admirar el gran talento de Medic. La ninja médico sonriendo, respondió.

Medic: Aprendí mucho aquí, maestro. Cuando la patrulla se disolvió, decidí venir aquí, ya que sentía que era el lugar adecuado para una ninja médico como yo. Jamás podré agradecerle a usted y a sus hermanas por haberme acogido aquí.

Agradecía Medic, juntando sus cascos y haciendo una reverencia al maestro. Sheikd sonriendo, la respondió.

Sheik Darkneus: No tienes por que darlas, Medic. Tú viniste para perfeccionar tus artes y gustoso yo te he enseñado. Y debo decir que eres una alumna con gran talento.

Medic: Y se lo agradezco. Al ya no estar la patrulla, sentía que ya no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir y ningún cometido real. Por eso vine aquí a perfeccionar mis artes, tanto ninja como médicas.

Respondía Medic agradecida. Sin la patrulla, Medic estaba en cierto modo perdida, sin un rumbo al que ir. Sentía que no tenía lugar en el mundo alguien como ella. Fue así hasta que recordó el poblado de los ponys elementales y se fue para ver si tenía lugar allí. Los últimos años, Medic estuvo entrenando para mejorar sus dotes como ninja y ampliar su conocimiento médico.

El maestro levantándose, la comentó a la yegua.

Sheik Darkneus: Por cierto. Tu amigo Mike acaba de llamar, mandándote recuerdos y esperando que le contestaras en algún momento.

La dijo el maestro. Al oír el nombre de Mike, Medic se alegró bastante y exclamó.

Medic: ¿En serio? ¿Mike? ¡Es genial! Hacia tiempo que no hablaba con él. Voy a contestarle ahora mismo por holopantalla.

Decía emocionada la pony ninja, comenzando a correr y luego saltar de rama en rama de los árboles que había por el camino con tanta rapidez, que enseguida se la perdió de vista. Sheik Darkneus sonrió ante lo enormemente emocionada que estaba su alumna.

En la gran ciudad de Atlantis, donde actualmente viven los sea ponys y no solo ellos, varios octopys viven en la gran ciudad. Tras la Guerra Celeste y que Mike y sus amigos lograran traer por la paz entre ambas facciones antes enfrentadas, ahora vivían juntas y en perfecta armonía. Las viejas heridas y desconfianzas del pasado quedaron ya atrás y ahora ambas facciones colaboran juntos para un futuro mejor para todos.

En un laboratorio de un centro de investigación de Atlantis, estaba trabajando nada menos que Eye Fox. La antigua miembro de la patrulla, estaba sentada en una mesa de trabajo de un laboratorio y llevando una bata de científica, mientras su drom Gizmo flotando en el aire, la traería unas herramientas sujetas mediante unas pinzas. La arquera notando la presencia del drom con las piezas, le dio las gracias.

Fox: Gracias, Gizmo.

El drom hizo unos sonidos como diciendo "de nada".

La arquera estaba manipulando un aparato pequeño con algunas herramientas. Luego de hacer unos ajustes, lo apoyó sobre la mesa y pulsó un botón rojo que éste tenía. Nada mas hacerlo, el aparato proyecto un pequeño campo de fuerza alrededor de ésta.

Fox: Bien. Parece que este prototipo de generador de escudo funciona.

Comentaba Eye Fox, mientras sonreía satisfecha. Pero su alegría desapareció cuando el pequeño generador dejó de proyectar el escudo y de ella surgió una imagen triple de una señal de STOP, girando en círculos. Eye Fox trató de ver cual era el problema, pero justo cuando iba a tocarlo, el generador lanzó un pulsó de energía que derribó a la arquera contra el suelo.

Eye Fox acabó tirada en el suelo boca arriba, mientras Gizmo se acercaba a ella para ver que estuviera bien. La arquera gruño frustrada, mientras decía.

Fox: Supongo que hay que ajustarlo. Otra vez a revisarlo a fondo.

Comentaba frustrada la arquera, mientras Gizmo hacía unos sonidos como si tratara de decirla algo.

Fox: Sí, Gizmo. Momentos así, echo de menos cuando trabajaba en el laboratorio de la nave Infinity con la patrulla.

Decía Eye Fox, mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la bata de laboratorio. Gizmo volvió a hacer otros sonidos.

Fox: Sí, Gizmo. Echo de menos al equipo. Estar con ellos de misión, vivir aventuras. Descubrir cosas nuevas del mundo.

Iba comentando con aire de melancolía Eye Fox, mientras se dirigía a la mesa y recogía el aparato que estaba todavía sobre la mesa. Gizmo volvió a hacer otros sonidos. Eye Fox sonriendo levemente, le respondió.

Fox: Sí, Gizmo. Incluso al tarugo de Vulcan.

Gizmo hizo sonidos como si se riera también. Eye Fox mientras revisaba el aparato, seguía sonriendo, hasta que al final dejó de hacerlo y comentó.

Fox: Pero esos tiempos se han acabado, Gizmo. Y jamás volverán...Ya no...

Respondía con tono serio y mezclado con tristeza la arquera. Gizmo hizo algunos sonidos como si triste también estuviera. Eye Fox soltando un suspiro, comentó.

Fox: Bien. Sigamos con el trabajo.

Eye Fox iba a reanudar el trabajo, hasta que recibió una holollamada. Ésta soltó un suspiro de frustración.

Fox: ¿Y ahora quién llama? Dije claramente que no me molestaran.

Decía molesta la arquera, mirando el aparato para ver quién la llamaba. La expresión de frustración de Eye Fox, cambio a la de una sonrisa al ver quien era.

Fox: ¡No me lo puedo creer! Es de Mike. Hacia tiempo que no recibía alguna llamada suya.

Comentaba feliz la arquera, mientras Gizmo hizo sonidos como si de alegría se tratase.

En el Imperio de Cristal, el pony terrestre Jack volvía a su casa, tras una larga tarde de trabajo. El semental al llegar a casa y entrar por la puerta, se anunció.

Jack: ¡Hola, querida! ¡Ya estoy en casa!

Se anunciaba el pony terrestre. En ese momento se oyó una voz femenina proveniente de la cocina.

¿?: Hola, Jack, querido. Me alegro de que llegaras por fin.

Jack: Perdona, querida. Es que en el ejercito de cristal me ha llevado más tiempo del esperado.

Se disculpaba el pony terrestre, entrando en la cocina, viendo a quien le contestó. Era nada menos que Ghost. La yegua fantasma con una bata de cocina, estaba preparando la comida.

Ghost: ¿Qué tal el día, Jack?

Jack: Estupendamente, amorcito.

Respondía Jack, acercándose a la yegua y dándola un beso en la mejilla.

Ghost: Enseguida tendré preparada la comida.

Jack: Estupendo, querida. Porque tengo un hambre de lobo.

La pareja se rió por el comentario. Hace años que Jack del Imperio de Cristal, contrajo matrimonio con Ghost de la antigua Patrulla Harmony. Hace muchos años antes, Jack se sentía atraído por Ghost, pese a que la yegua no era una pony sino una robot. Pero aquello no fue un impedimento para que Jack se la declarase su amor hacia ella. Sobraba decir que Ghost se sintió enormemente emocionada, porque alguien la prestara atención y que la confesase su amor.

Tras varios años como pareja, finalmente contrajeron matrimonio en el Imperio de Cristal, siendo Cadence la que casó a ambos. Aquella vez fue el primer matrimonio oficial entre un pony y una robot, si quitamos a Blue Sky con Blitzstar, pero en su caso estos últimos era entre una yegua y un ser medio pony medio máquina. Muchos ponis de cristal celebraron tal evento, aunque algunos de ciudad como en Canterlot, les pareció una tontería que un semental se declarase y luego casarse con una pony robot. Pese a ello, no fue un impedimento para la pareja, donde ambos vivían felices en el Imperio de Cristal.

Ghost: Bueno, Jack ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?

Preguntaba la pony fantasma, mientras le servía la comida a su marido en la mesa. Jack poniéndose la servilleta y preparándose para comer, la respondió.

Jack: Ha sido un día pesado. Muchos reclutas están bastante verdes, pero bueno. Supongo que mejoraran con el tiempo. Créeme, querida que ver lo torpes que son, me hacía que se me vaciase el estomago.

Decía esto el semental, mientras se echaba a la boca un gran plato de heno frito. Ghost riéndose por lo que había dicho su marido, le comentó.

Ghost: Supongo que con mucho trabajo, mucha hambre.

Jack: Como lo sabes, querida.

Ambos se rieron. En ese momento, se activo la señal de videollamada.

Ghost: Voy a ver quién es.

Ghost se acercó a la videollamada y se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

Ghost: ¡Anda! ¡No me lo puedo creer! Es de Mike.

Jack: ¿Mike? ¿En serio?

Preguntó sorprendido el pony terrestre, levantándose para ponerse junto con su esposa junto al holocomunicador.

Ghost: Hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de Mike. A ver de qué se trata.

Jack: Mira, querida. Hay más de una señal. Eso significa que hay más comunicándose.

Comentaba Jack, señalando con el casco que en el aparato tenía unas luces indicando que había más de uno en la misma línea comunicándose. Ghost al mirar de quiénes se trataba, su alegría aumentó.

Ghost: Son de Eye Fox, Medic, incluido Vulcan y Camaleón. Increíble. Hacía tiempo que no me hablaba con ellos. Esto es grandioso.

Decía Ghost con enormes ganas de hablar con varios amigos, de los cuales hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía o hablaba. Era un momento que Ghost se sentía verdaderamente atendida y recordada, y estaba dispuesta a aprovechar el momento para hablar con viejos amigos y de antiguas historias.

Volviendo a Canterlot, para ser mas exactos en los jardines reales del castillo. Darkwing estaba teniendo una conversación con su novio Rune Noctur, donde la yegua parecía estar enormemente enojada con él.

Dark Cloud que estaba subido en lo alto de una fuente y junto a él estaba Silver Lion sentado tranquilamente. También estaban los dos espíritus de las Hunter Fang's en su forma de lobos, tumbados en el suelo cerca de la fuente, siendo testigos de como Darkwing le iba regañando a su novio.

Dark Cloud: Carai. Nunca vi tan enfadada a Darkwing.

Comentaba el fénix negro.

Silver Lion: ¿Por qué está tan enfadada la amita?

Comentaba inocentemente el pequeño león plateado. Sun el lobo blanco de mascara negra, le contestó.

Sun: Darkwing está enojada con él, porque vio como éste trató de golpear a su amigo.

Moon: Cierto. Esta vez una mega bronca no le libra nadie.

Completaba el lobo negro con mascara blanca. Mientras Darkwing seguía regañando a Rune Noctur, donde el semental tenía una expresión como de niño regañado.

Dark: ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando trataste de atizar a Mike si se puede saberse? ¿Acaso no te pedí que te controlases?

Le preguntaba verdaderamente molesta la yegua al unicornio. Rune como niño regañado, trató de responderla.

Rune: Lo siento, Darkwing. No me he podido contenerme.

Dark: Siempre es esa maldita excusa ¿Cuándo vas a seguir con eso? ¿No te das cuenta que si hubieras golpeado a Mike? ¿Podrían echarte de la guardia nocturna o incluso encerrarte en prisión? Te recuerdo que él es un emperador y te habrías metido en un lío tremendo. No puedo estar siempre cubriéndote en cada una de tus tonterías.

Rune ahí se puso serio y mirando fijamente a su novia, la respondió.

Rune: Lo siento, Darkwing. Pero tú ya conoces mi historia con Mike y no puedo perdonarle por lo que me hizo.

Dark: Se lo que te refieres, Rune. Pero aquello no fue culpa de Mike. Nadie pudo prever eso. Él...

Pero antes de que pudiera continua, Rune la interrumpió gritándola a ésta.

Rune: ¡Claro que fue culpa de Mike! ¡Él fue el principal culpable de lo que me pasó hace años! ¡Tanto él como su patrulla solo trajeron desgracias! ¡Todos y cada uno de sus miembros, solo sabían traer problemas allá donde iban sin excepción! ¡Que la maldita patrulla se disolviera, fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado para este mundo!

Ante la respuesta dada, Darkwing puso una expresión seria y le preguntó a su novia.

Dark: ¿Cuándo dices que todos los miembros de la Patrulla Harmony solo sabían traer problemas? ¿Debo deducir que para ti, yo también traía problemas allá donde iba?

Preguntaba con cierta frialdad la yegua. Rune ahí se dio cuenta tarde que había metido la pata, ya que este sabía que su novia fue hace tiempo parte de la patrulla.

Rune: Darkwing, no. No quiero decir que tu trajeras problemas también, solo porque estabas con el grupo equivocado. Solo digo que Mike y su grupo eran quienes traían los problemas. Yo...

Dark: Ahórrate tus palabras, Rune. Mira. No puedo esperar que perdones fácilmente a Mike por aquel incidente. Pero no puedes pasarte la vida culpándolo a él de lo que pasó. A veces te comportas como un potro mal criado.

Rune: Darkwing, yo...

Trató de hablar el semental, pero Darkwing muy molesta con él, le interrumpió.

Dark: ¡Ya basta! Ahora quiero estar sola. Adiós.

Se despidió la alicornio, marchando de allí caminando, reuniéndose con sus compañeros animales y luego irse de allí, dejando solo al unicornio que se quedó parado en el sitio sin saber que decir.

Onyx y Blue Sky que casualmente habían llegado al lugar, justo cuando la pareja discutían, se acercaron al unicornio para hablarle.

Onyx: ¿Estás bien, compañero?

Preguntaba el bat pony. Rune con la mirada gacha y sin mirarle, le respondió.

Rune: Sí. Estoy fenomenal ¿Acaso no se me nota?

Respondía con sarcasmo el unicornio nocturno. Ahí Blue Sky le comentó.

Sky: Creo que es mejor que la dejes sola un tiempo para que se calme, antes de volver a intentar hablar con ella.

Le aconsejaba el paladín. Lejos de aceptar su consejo el unicornio miró de mala gana a Blue Sky y le grito enfadado.

Rune: ¡No necesito tus consejos y mucho menos alguien que formó parte de esa maldita Patrulla Harmony, que más que Harmony eran más bien patrulla amenaza!

Gritó furioso el unicornio, haciendo callar a Blue Sky. Onyx que no le agradó como le hablaba a su amigo Blue Sky, le reprochó por ello a Rune.

Onyx: Oye. Cálmate un poco. El solo quería ayudar.

Rune: ¿Acaso tengo pinta de haber perdido ayuda a esa mala imitación de pony vivo? ¡No importa cuantas partes orgánicas tenga! ¡Esa cosa sigue siendo parcialmente una maldita máquina y nada más que eso!

Gritaba el unicornio, demostrando que no tenía ningún aprecio con Blue Sky. El paladín se mantuvo impasible, ya que no era la primera vez que el unicornio se dirigía a él de aquella manera. Onyx en cambio, estando éste molestom le respondió.

Onyx: Miram Rune. Si sigues con esa actitud algúnm acabaras solo. Y no me extrañaría que algún díam Darkwing te dejara justo por eso.

Le dijo tajante el bat pony. Rune miraba molesto a Onyx y luego se marchó sin despedirse siquiera, dejando solos a Blue Sky y Onyx.

Sky: Ese tipo debería dejar la cafeína.

Comentaba el paladín. Onyx le dio la razón.

Onyx: Sí. Rune es un buen guardia nocturno, pero deja que sus prejuicios lo dominen. Si sigue así, algún día acabara mal.

Sky: Eso me temo.

Más tarde, Darkwing estaba parada en un lago artificial al lado de sus compañeros animales. La yegua seguía molesta con su novio. Así, hasta que apareció Onyx.

Onyx: Hola, Darkwing.

Dark: Hola...

Respondió secamente la alicornio sombría, sin mirarle siquiera al bat pony. Onyx poniéndose a su lado, la comentó a ésta.

Onyx: Oye, Darkwing. Lamento que discutieras con Rune Noctur antes.

Dark: ¿Nos vistes?

Onyx: No solo yo. Blue Sky también. Tratamos de hablar con él, pero no actúo de buena manera, en especial con Blue Sky pese a que éste trató de ayudarle.

Dark: No me extraña. Parece que no sabe hacer otra cosa que tomarla con Mike y su patrulla. He tratado varias veces de razonar con él, pero solo sabe actuar con completa hostilidad hacia Mike.

Le explicaba la alicornio sombría. Onyx sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su amiga.

Onyx: Sí. Y lamento que Rune no quiera entrar en razones. Parece que para él, sus prejuicios personales son mucho más importantes que otra cosa.

Dark: Incluso más que yo, parece ser.

Respondió con desgana la yegua y continuo hablando.

Dark: Es curioso. Aun no se que vi en él para que fuéramos pareja. Un día se me acerco, fuimos compañeros en la guarida real de la princesa Luna y luego nos hicimos novios. Aquel día, creí que fue un momento mágico y que estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Ahora ya no sé que pensar.

Explicaba Darkwing, mirando su reflejo en el agua del lago. Onyx con intención de animarla, la comentó.

Onyx: Tranquila, Darkwing. Seguro que tarde o temprano, todos tus problemas se resolverán. Incluso con los problemas personales con Rune.

Al final, Darkwing sonrió y mirando a Onyx, le dio las gracias.

Dark: Muchas gracias, Onyx. Eres un buen amigo. La verdad no sé que habría hecho yo, si no estuvieras en la guardia nocturna.

Onyx: Ey ¿Para que están los...?

No pudo terminar la frase, porque Darkwing le dio un beso en la mejilla del bat pony para sorpresa de éste. La alicornio con una sonrisa, le dijo a su amigo.

Dark: Gracias, Onyx. Me alegra tenerte siempre cuando necesito hablar de mis problemas.

Decía la alicornio sombría, caminando junto con sus compañeros animales y marchándose allí. Dark Cloud en la grupa del lobo Sun, miró a Onyx que tenía un gran rubor en la cara y al final el ave sonrió de forma picara.

Una vez solo, Onyx se pasó el casco en el lugar donde Darkwing le había dado el beso. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, se sacudió la cabeza para espabilarse y decir.

Onyx: Vamos, idiota. Espabílate. Solo ha sido un beso de agradecimiento. No es que llegue a significar nada de nada.

Decía el bat pony aun con el rubor en la cara y luego desplegando sus alas para irse volando de allí. Aunque lo intentó, no pudo apartar de su mente la imagen de su amiga dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras tanto, Mike había terminado de visitar a sus amigos o de hablar con los que estaban lejos como para ir volando hasta ellos. Tras ponerse al día de como iba todo, el alicornio volvió al Imperio Celeste de buen humor. Aunque le habría gustado quedarse un día más para divertirse un poco y de paso molestar a Kaity por no estar, era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Finalmente, Mike llegó a la sala del trono donde le esperaba Kaity. Por una vez, no parecía enfadada con el emperador.

Kaity: Bienvenido, emperador.

Le daba la bienvenida la asistenta. Mike devolviéndola el saludo con una sonrisa, la preguntó a ésta.

Mike: Hola, Kaity ¿Algún problema mientras estaba fuera?

Kaity: Ninguno emperador. Todo ha sido calma ¿Y usted, emperador, ha podido ver a sus amigos?

Mike: Sí, Kaity. He podido ver a la mayoría de mis amigos y recordad viejos tiempos.

Star Sun: Nos alegra que te lo pasaras bien, hijo.

Mike se giró y vio entrar a sus padres Star Sun y Light Hope. Con ellos iba también un semental celeste de alas de luz. Era de mediana edad. De pelaje gris. Crin corta peinada de forma muy arreglada de color negro. Portaba un elegante traje negro como de ejecutivo y corbata roja. Llevaba unas gafas rectangulares donde detrás de ellas, se veía sus ojos color castaño. Su cutie mark era una especie de maleta abierta, con documentos secretos sobresaliendo levemente por un lado.

Mike: Hola, mamá. Hola, papá. Hola a ti también, señor Archer.

Saludaba el alicornio azul a sus padres y también al misterioso semental que los acompañaba. Este último ahí le respondió.

Archer: Un placer, emperador.

Archer era un especie de asesor en el imperio. Se encargaba de diversas tareas en el imperio para ayudar al emperador Mike, como en otras cosas.

Star Sun: Bueno, hijo ¿Qué tal te ha ido el viaje?

Light Hope: ¿Has podido ver a tus queridos amigos?

Preguntaban ambos padres a su hijo. Mike sentándose en el trono, les respondió mientras sonreía.

Mike: Sí. He podido ver a la mayoría de mis amigos. Y he tenido oportunidad de hablar con ellos y recordar viejos tiempos. Ay...Como los hecho de menos aquellos días de aventuras que teníamos entonces.

Comentaba Mike de forma melancólica, recordando los viejos tiempos. El llamado Archer se acercó y le preguntó al emperador.

Archer: Perdone, emperador, pero necesito saber una cosa ¿Sigue viéndose con aquella yegua?

Preguntaba el asesor. Mike dudoso, le preguntó a Archer.

Mike: ¿A quién te refieres, señor Archer?

Archer: A la que creo que se llama señorita Apple Bloom, supongo.

Mike: ¿A mi querida Apple Bloom? Pues claro. Por algo es mi novia ¿Algún problema?

Archer: Ya veo.

Decía ahora el asesor, mientras se colocaba las gafas que él llevaba. Mike sin comprender la actitud del Archer, le preguntó.

Mike: ¿Acaso hay algún problema con ellos?

Archer ajustándose las gafas, le comentó a Mike.

Archer: Verá, emperador. Es que creo que no conviene que siga viéndose con esa yegua.

Mike: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Preguntaba Mike sin comprender a lo que se refería Archer. Ahí el asesor le respondió.

Archer: Verá, emperador. Es que por lo visto mucha gente no ve con muy buenos ojos que un emperador se relacione con una campesina.

Mike: Lo que piensen esos sobre mi relación con mi Apple Bloom, me da igual. Ellos no pueden decidir con quien debo estar y ya está.

Respondió algo molesto el alicornio ante lo que le insinuaba el asesor. Archer ahí continuo hablando.

Archer: Sí, emperador y le comprendo. Pero mucho me temo que eso solo empeora su imagen pública, en especial los nobles y políticos de Equestria como de otros reinos, algunos tachándole a usted como campesino, mi emperador.

Le explicaba el asesor que por lo visto, no consideraba adecuado que un emperador se relacionase con una simple recogedora de manzanas. Mike harto de como le hablaba el asesor de su novia, se levantó de su trono y le dijo.

Mike: Ya basta, señor Archer. La opinión que tenga la gente sobre mi relación con mi novia, no me importan en absoluto. Si ellos no lo acepta, me da absolutamente igual. Y te agradecería que no siguieras con el tema.

Archer: Sí, emperador. Perdone por haberle molestado.

Se disculpaba el asesor. Mike calmándose un poco, le preguntó a Asesor.

Mike: ¿Hay algo más que quiera decirme, señor Archer?

Archer: Ahora que lo dice, sí. Acabamos de recibir un comunicado donde se le requiere su presencia en el consejo mañana.

Mike soltó un soplo de frustración, mientras comentaba molesto.

Mike: Y ahora el consejo ¿Qué querrán esos buitres ahora?

Preguntaba Mike en gran parte molesto. Star Sun ahí le comentó a su hijo.

Star Sun: Cálmate, hijo. Seguramente te necesitaran para algo importante.

Mike: Pse...Como si hicieran algo que verdaderamente valiera la pena. Casi me entran ganas de no ir y mandarles a paseo. Total. Será una perdida de tiempo como siempre.

Respondía molesto el alicornio. Su madre Light Hope, ahí le dijo a su hijo.

Light Hope: Hijo. Como emperador, tienes la obligación de ir como resto de líderes mundiales. Es tu deber como emperador.

Mike: Sí, sí, mamá. Supongo que tengo que ir me guste o no.

Comentaba ya aburrido el alicornio, apoyando el codo en un extremo del trono y la cabeza en el casco. El asesor Archer, le preguntó a Mike.

Archer: ¿Quiere que le preparen su nave para su partida?

Mike: Sí, Archer. Hazlo.

Archer: Como ordene.

El asesor tras hacer una reverencia, se marchó de la sala. Mike recostándose en el trono, comentó aburrido.

Mike: Con el buen día que tuve ayer con mis amigos y mi querida Apple Bloom.

Light Hope: ¿Te llego a molestar lo que dijo el asesor?

Mike: La verdad es que sí. Comprendo que sea el asesor y siendo leal al imperio, quiera lo mejor para éste. Pero con quien deba estar como pareja, es asunto mío y de nadie más.

Comentaba Mike en parte molesto. Era consciente que algunos altos cargos del Imperio Celeste no veían con buenos ojos que su emperador se relacionara con una campesina y no con alguien de alta categoría o que fuese de la realeza. Pese a ello, a Mike le daba igual la opinión de los demás. Él solo amaba a su querida Apple Bloom sin importarle nada más. Por desgracia, muchos no compartían su opinión y muchas veces eran objeto de burla de varios nobles de Canterlot, incluido Blueblood que tachaban a Mike como campesino por tener una novia campesina.

Star Sun queriendo animar a su hijo, le comentó con una sonrisa.

Star Sun: Hijo. No deberían importarte sobre lo que piensen la gente de ti. Si realmente amas a esa chica, no le des más vueltas.

Mike: Gracias, papá.

Agradecía Mike con una sonrisa a su padre. Light Hope apoyando a su marido, le comentó ésta también.

Light Hope: Has hecho mucho por el mundo, Star Hope. Nadie tiene derecho ha discriminarte nada.

Ante las palabras de su madre, Mike se recostó en el asiento y con aire de melancolía, respondió.

Mike: Sí...Después de todo lo que he hecho por el mundo. Por desgracia, parece que la gente se ha olvidado rápidamente de todo lo que mi patrulla y yo hicimos por éstos, hace tantos años atrás.

Los padres de Mike y Kaity ahí guardaron silencio. Comprendían a lo que se refería Mike. Hace años que la patrulla se disolvió y la gente ya parecía haberse olvidado ya todo lo que ésta hizo por el mundo. Mike levantándose del trono, les dijo a todos.

Mike: Si me disculpáis. Me voy un momento a mi sala personal a meditar un poco. Papá, mamá, Kaity. Hasta luego.

Y se fue de la sala tras despedirse de todos. Un silencio se formó en la sala, estando solo Star Sun, Light Hope y Kaity que no pudieron evitar comentar.

Kaity: La verdad...Es que me da lastima el emperador.

Light Hope: Cierto. Nuestro hijo como su grupo, hicieron mucho por el mundo.

Star Sun: Pero por desgracia, la gente parece haberse olvidado ya de todo eso. Desde luego, que ingrata es la gente con quienes les salvaron una y otra vez en el pasado.

Comentaron los tres con tono serio y sin poder evitar sentir lastima por Mike.

Mientras tanto, Mike había llegado a un lugar secreto solo conocido por él. En una guarida secreta oculta en las montañas.

En el interior de una zona que parecía un antigua taller con varias herramientas, objetos y armas al igual que brazos mecánicos, objetos colgantes y al final de la sala un amplio ordenador con múltiples pantallas que mostraban varios canales de televisión.

Una gran compuerta se abrió, donde algo de luz del exterior entró. Por ella entró Mike y Holy, donde por un pasillo pasaron hasta dicha sala. Cuando entró una luz naranja apareció, dándole la bienvenida.

¿?: Bienvenido, Mike. Me alegro que hayas venido.

Mike: Hola, Bit.

Devolvió el saludo el alicornio, sonriendo levemente. Luego mirando a un lado, saludo también a alguien.

Mike: Hola a ti también, Centinela.

Centinela: Hola, Mike ¿Qué tal?

Saludo el gran robot de diseño titán, basado en el modelo vanguardia. El gran robot estaba en una pared, recibiendo mantenimiento diario. Mike se acercó a la sala del ordenador y sentándose en una silla, se recostó, mientras Holy se apoyaba en una barandilla de un piso superior. El alicornio ahí comentó.

Mike: Bueno, chicos ¿Cómo os ha ido todo?

Preguntaba el alicornio, mientras con su magia se acercaba un bote con galletas y se puso a comer algunas de las galletas con chispas de chocolate que había en ella. Hacía años que Mike había descubierto por casualidad un antiguo complejo celeste olvidado, donde nadie salvo él y su patrulla, conocían su existencia. Mike no dudo en arreglarlo como adecentarlo un poco y usar el lugar como un especie de santuario o escondite secreto para cuando Mike quería tranquilidad y no le molestasen para nada (en especial cuando quería esconderse de Kaity cuando se escapaba de ella).

Bit: De momento no ha pasado nada excepcional en la sala.

Centinela: Como siempre cuando vas y vienes, Mike.

Respondieron ambas IA. Mike sin parar de comer galletas, les respondió.

Mike: Ya veo. No pasa nada aquí como siempre. Todo tranquilo.

Decía Mike, mientras miraba los canales de televisión. Su atención se centró en un canal donde una yegua presentadora de televisión, comentaba en el canal de noticias.

Presentador: Nos han llegado informes sobre que la guerra entre las tribu cebra Zauri y las de la tribu Tankot ha llegado a niveles críticos, provocando miles de muertes tanto en ambas tribus como victimas del fuego cruzado. Se prevé que podrían haber más victimas mortales.

Comentaba preocupada la presentadora. Mike centraba su total atención en aquella pantalla y sin dudarlo, pulsó una teclas del panel de control y una pantalla holográfica apareció donde en esta ponía "llamar a la Patrulla Harmony" y un botón holográfico para activarlo. Mike decidido, estaba a punto de pulsar el botón, hasta que Bit le llamo la atención.

Bit: Siempre que ves noticias como éstas, Mike, volvemos a lo mismo.

Decía Bit, haciendo que Mike se detuviera de pulsar el botón. Bit ahí siguió hablando.

Bit: Te recuerdo que llamar a antiguos miembros de la Patrulla Harmony es muy arriesgado. La ley del consejo prohíben cualquier actividad relacionada con la patrulla, con penas muy severas.

Comentaba Bit, mientras mostraba en pantalla una portada de periódico, la imagen de la Patrulla Harmony y con un texto que ponía "Patrulla cesada". Mike renunciando ahora a pulsar el botón, se puso serio y comentó con cierto aire de tristeza.

Mike: Lo sé, Bit. El mundo es así. Pero es que muchas veces echo de menos el pasado.

Respondía Mike. Siempre que veía alguna noticia de algún conflicto por el mundo, siempre tenía ganas de llamar a su patrulla para ir y resolver el conflicto. Pero por desgracia, una ley impuesta hace tiempo por el consejo, prohibía cualquier actividad relacionada por cualquier miembro de la Patrulla Harmony, bajo severa pena de cárcel. Aquello era molesto y frustrante para Mike, ya que habían bastante conflictos por el mundo que necesitaban ser detenidos.

Mike estaba en parte deprimido por ello, mientras miraba por un lado y colgados sobre una pantalla, veía fotos de su patrulla al completo. De cuando la Guerra Celeste termino. También estaban de los amigos que ayudaron entonces.

Veía a él mismo como potro y su patrulla, todos celebrando con una gran pancarta encima de ellos diciendo "Victoria" y todos sonreían a la cámara.

En una foto se veía a Mike junto con Darkwing y Rebeca como ponis, estando los tres sujetos de los hombros, mientras Holy, Dark Cloud y Anivia volaban encima de ellos y Sherrys se asomaba por un lado de Rebeca. Por detrás de ellos se asomaba la gran cabeza de Golden Heart, sonriendo éste también.

En otra se veía a Vulcan en pose de victoria, alzando en hombros a Black Wing y al lado de éstos se veía a Holy Blade y a Gunsmith sujetando unas jarras de bebida con el casco.

En otras se veía a Eye Fox cruzadas de brazos con su tono serio, pero sonriendo ligeramente, mientras detrás de ella estaba Raynmond sujetándola de los hombros, sonriendo a la cámara, mientras tenía agarrado con un ala a Eyedragon que trataba desesperadamente de librarse del agarre de ala de ésta.

En otras aparecía Ocelot con Red Fire, mientras esta ultima le agarraba del brazo a White Shield junto con Comet Galaxy, Jack Evans donde Gifka le abrazaba muy amorosamente, todos ellos sonriendo a cámara.

Medic estaba de pie sobre una sola pata trasera, adoptando una postura ninja con sus katanas al igual que Light Pures, Sheaker y Sheik Darkneus.

Una y una, estuvo Mike mirando las fotos de aquella época y no pudo evitar que le invadiese un gran sentimiento de nostalgia.

Mike estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Bit detecto algo.

Bit: Mike. Mis sensores han detectado la presencia de terceros. No es ninguno de la patrulla o amigos autorizados.

Alertaba Bit. Mike se sorprendió al oír eso, ya que nadie, salvo su patrulla o algunos amigos, conocían el lugar.

Mike: Sean quienes sean, no pueden venir con buenas intenciones. Desconecta las luces, Bit.

Bit: Como ordenes, Mike.

Obedeciendo la voz de Mike, Bit apagó las luces de todo el complejo.

Mike: Centinela. Prepárate por si hay que pelear.

Centinela: Comprendido, Mike.

Respondía el gran robot, poniéndose éste en posición de combate.

La puerta por donde antes había entrado Mike, aparecía la señal de que algo o alguien lo estaba soldando. Así hasta que finalmente la compuerta se abrió.

Por ella entraron lo que parecían ponis. No se podían distinguir su aspecto, ya que todos portaban unos uniformes militares negros, con capuchas que le tapaban por completo el rostro y unas gafas de visión roja. Todos éstos, portaban rifles militares con mira láser de precisión.

Intruso: Atención. Ya conocéis las ordenes.

Indicaba uno que parecía el líder del grupo de extraños ponis. Los otros ponis obedecieron y entraron con sumo cuidado en el complejo, en busca de algo concreto.

Todo estaba en silencio y tanto Mike como Centinela estaban escondidos. Los soldados pasaron justo por debajo de una barandilla, hasta que algo cayó del techo captando su atención. Los soldados apuntaron a lo que parecía un bote de refresco, aquello los extraño.

De golpe apareció Mike del techo, junto con Holy, justo detrás de los soldados y rápidamente el alicornio agarró a uno y lo usó para golpear a otro. Holy disparó un rayo de luz que derribó a un soldado.

Los soldados al ver Mike, comenzaron a disparar contra él, pero Mike con enorme agilidad, esquivaba los disparos y llegar hasta ellos para golpearlos con sus cascos y mandarlos por los aires.

Centinela apareció de entre las sombras (tiene mérito que algo tan enorme como él se pueda esconder sin ser visto XDD). Los soldados comenzaron a disparar contra el robot, pero sus disparos ni siquiera arañaban la carcasa del robot y con golpes de brazo, mandaba a volar a éstos por los aires.

El líder del grupo que había logrado evitar los ataques de Mike y Centinela, se escabulló hasta llegar a la zona del ordenador. Ahí sacó un dispositivo de su uniforme y lo puso en la zona donde tenía la información. Era un aparato alargado mediano del tamaño del casco de un pony y una luz roja que parpadeaba.

Bit: ¡Mike! Uno de los intrusos trata de piratear la base de datos. Están tratando de averiguar la ubicación de todos los miembros de la Patrulla Harmony.

Informaba Bit a Mike, justo cuando el alicornio daba un puñetazo a la cara de un soldado. Mike al oír el aviso, trató de ir hacia el ordenador, pero unos soldados que todavía seguían de pie (de los pocos que quedan) dispararon unos ganchos que atraparon los cuatro patas de Mike y comenzaron a soltar potentes descargas eléctricas, haciendo gritar levemente de dolor al alicornio.

Mike: ¡Malditos...!

Bit: 80% para que me pirateen por completo la información Mike.

Informaba Bit. Mike furioso y en ese momento gritó, donde una onda de choque emergió de su cuerpo, golpeando a los cuatro soldados y liberándose el alicornio en el proceso. Más soldados trataron de detenerlo, pero Centinela apareció golpeándoles con sus brazos a éstos, dando vía libre a Mike.

Bit: 85%...86%...87%...

Contaba Bit, indicando el tanto por cierto que quedaba para que le pirateasen el sistema por completo. El líder de los soldados, disparó contra Mike al verle ir hacia donde estaba él. Mike empleando el poder de la Armadura Espíritu, desviaba los disparos con sus brazos hasta llegar al soldado y luego agarrarlo para lanzarlo contra el resto de los soldados que yacían derrotados en el suelo.

Bit: 92%...93%...94%...

Mike no podía perder tiempo y sin dudarlo, se lanzó hacia el dispositivo, arrancándolo de golpe del ordenador.

Mike: Ya está.

Celebraba el alicornio, mientras los soldados se levantaron y el líder hizo estallar una bomba de humo que les permitió huir de Centinela.

Centinela: Objetivos perdidos.

Mike: No te preocupes, Centinela. Al menos hemos impedido que...

Bit: ¡Alerta...! ¡Pirateo todavía en curso...! 95%...

Mike: ¿Qué?

Exclamó sorprendido Mike. Por lo visto, quitar el dispositivo no fue suficiente y el sistema de pirateo seguía. Mike optó por una solución drástica y se fue hacia el panel de control del ordenador.

Mike: Bit, aguanta...

Decía Mike, mientras pulsaba comandos y Holy preocupada, se apoyó en una silla esperando que Mike pudiera pararlo.

Bit: 97%...98%...99%...

Mike: ¡Reinicia, Bit! ¡Ahora!

Gritó Mike desesperado por impedir el pirateo, pulsando unos comandos y luego un botón final, apagando todos los ordenados. Ahora un gran silencio se formó en el lugar al estar todos los ordenadores desconectados.

Mike: ¿Bit? Bit...¿Estás bien? Di algo...

Decía Mike esperando respuesta, pero no hubo ninguna. Mike se temía lo peor, hasta que los ordenadores se reiniciaron de nuevo y para alivio de Mike, oyó la voz de Bit.

Bit: Sistema reiniciado. Virus en cuarentena. La información está a salvo.

Holy: Estupendo, Bit. Nos alegramos de que estés bien.

Bit: Gracias a vosotros.

Mike y Holy sonrieron al ver que habían logrado salvar a Bit del pirateo, pero aun quedaban varias dudas ¿Quiénes eran aquellos misteriosos soldados? ¿Cómo conocían el escondite de Mike si era secreto? ¿Por qué querían la información sobre dónde estaban todos los miembros de la Patrulla Harmony? Por desgracia, no había respuesta alguna para ninguna de ellas y eso preocupaba a Mike. Alguien quería saber donde estaban todos los miembros de la Patrulla Harmony y evidentemente no era para nada bueno.

El alicornio se sentó en su asiento meditando por un momento, hasta que su vista se centró en la pantalla holográfica para llamar a la patrulla todavía activa. El alicornio miraba por un momento dicha pantalla, hasta que al final tomó una decisión.

Sin más dilación, Mike pulsó el botón de llamada de la patrulla. Un mapa holográfico del mundo de activo, donde en ella aparecían unas luces indicando la posición de todos los miembros de la patrulla. En ese momento, se oyó la voz de Medic, contestando a la llamada.

Medic: Mike ¿Eres tú? ¿Has activado la señal de la patrulla?

Preguntaba la voz de Medic. Mike sonriendo, la respondió.

Mike: Por supuesto, Medic. Es hora de que la Patrulla Harmony vuelva a la acción.

Decía Mik con completa decisión. Ahora era el momento que la Patrulla Harmony volviese. En eso estaba completamente seguro y nada lo iba a hacer cambiar de idea.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	4. Cap 3 Problemas con el Consejo

**Capítulo 3**

 **Problemas con el Consejo**

En un lugar oculto de miradas indiscretas, estaba Mike en una gran sala de reunión donde el alicornio estaba sentado en una silla enfrente de una gran mesa redonda metálica y Holy apoyada en el cabecero de la silla donde estaba sentado Mike. Alrededor de la mesa estaban todos y cada uno de los miembros de la Patrulla Harmomny, salvo Ocelot. Todos los asientos tenían la marca de cutie mark de cada uno de la patrulla.

Mike: Y eso es lo que paso.

Dijo Mike. El alicornio había explicado a todos los de la patrulla lo sucedido en su escondite. En como aquellos extraños ponis trataron de robar información referente a la patrulla y sobre su actual ubicación.

Dark: Pero ¿Por qué querrían hacer eso?

Preguntaba Darkwing sentada en su sitio. Eye Fox meditando por un momento y con su casco en el mentón. comentó.

Fox: Quizás querían saber donde estábamos para así tenernos controlados.

Medic: Y tendernos una trampa o tratar de eliminarnos uno a uno.

Vulcan: Me gustaría ver como lo intentan. Quien quiera probar suerte, tendrá que hacerlo con mis mazos de energía.

Comentaba desafiante Vulcan alzándose de su asiento y sacando sus mazos de energía alzándolas al aire como si quisiera golpear a alguien.

Black: Si es así ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué esperaron hasta hoy para tratar de hacernos algo?

Preguntaba la bat pony. Mike sentado en su sitio comentó.

Mike: Quizás está a punto de empezar algo grande. Algo grande de verdad, y quieran quitarnos de en medio para asegurarse de que no podamos intervenir de ninguna forma.

Sky: Me pregunto por qué. Ahora mismo no sabemos nada que pudiera ser una amenaza.

Mike: Por eso debemos intervenir. Es muy posible que el mundo necesito a la Patrulla Harmony una vez más.

Dijo con convicción el alicornio. Red Fire y White Shield no muy seguros, comentaron.

Red: No sé, Mike. No estamos muy seguros si deberíamos aparecer de nuevo como la Patrulla Harmony.

White: La prohibición del consejo pone muy claro que no está permitida ninguna actividad de la Patrulla Harmony.

Red: Por no mencionar, Mike, que mi marido y yo tenemos una vida y una hija. No nos gustaría que la pasase algo malo a ella.

Comentaban White Shield y Red Fire, no muy seguros si intervenir de nuevo como patrulla o no. Ahora que ambos eran padres de una potra, no querían hacer algo que la pudiera ponerla en peligro.

Fox: Yo en parte tengo mucho trabajo en la Atlantis. Me sería muy difícil dejarlo todo para unirme a la patrulla.

Decía ahora Eye Fox, que ahora con su trabajo de científica, la ocupaba mucho tiempo y no podía dejarlo todo ahora.

Sky: Yo tengo deberes en la guardia real que no puedo faltar.

Dark: Y yo en la guardia nocturna de la princesa Luna.

Comentaban éstos. Mike comprendiendo los motivos de sus amigos, les respondió.

Mike: No os pido que dejéis todo lo que estáis haciendo actualmente para uniros a la patrulla. El quien hiciera esto, seguramente quiere asegurarse de quitarnos de en medio. Simplemente os pido que estéis atentos a cualquier cosa que podría ser considerado una amenaza.

Los miembros de la patrulla asintieron. Medic ahí dijo.

Medic: Yo podría ayudar, Mike. Cuando quiero, puedo ser muy sigilosa y nadie me podría detectar.

Mike: Ese es un buen punto, Medic. Y se agradece la ayuda.

Respondía Mike sonriendo, mientras Medic le devolvía la sonrisa.

Ghost: Yo quizás podría investigar por mi cuenta. Ya que como no llamo mucho la atención, podría enterarme por ahí.

Comentaba Ghost que como ella no es una yegua que llame mucho la atención por irónico que sonase, podría actuar sin alertar a nadie.

Mike: Sí, Ghost. Tus habilidades se sigilo podrían ser muy útiles. Y te lo agradezco al igual que a Medic.

Ghost: No hay por qué darlas Mike. Es un placer para mi ayudar.

Respondía sonriente Ghost.

Camaleón: Yo cuando me lo propongo, puedo ser lo que sea sin que nadie se de cuenta. Seguro que nadie se percata de mí, si me disfrazo un poco.

Decía Camaleón cambiando de disfraz de cada cosa, primero de explorador, luego de director de circo, de fontanero. Mike riéndose levemente por la acciones de su amigo, le agradeció el ofrecimiento.

Mike: Sí, Camaleón. Muchas gracias.

Vulcan ahí muy animado comentó.

Vulcan: Yo podría ayudar. Si hay que machacar a alguien, solo dímelo e iré raudo y veloz para machacarlo.

Fox: Vulcan, idiota. No puedes. Recuerda la prohibición. Prohíben cualquier actividad por parte de la Patrulla Harmony.

Decía molesta la arquera por recordar a Vulcan aquel detalle. Ahí el robot artillero, respondió.

Vulcan: Pero yo no actuaría como de la patrulla, sino como cazarecompensas. Y si el jefe me contratara para hacer varios trabajos para él, técnicamente no estaría realizando actividades de la patrulla, sino como cazarecompensas contratado. Sobre eso no hay nada escrito ¿No?

Todos miraron pasmados a Vulcan, ya que no se esperaban que por una vez, tuviera una excelente idea y con una gran lógica por medio.

Fox: Carai...Jamás pensé que diría algo como esto, pero lo que ha dicho Vulcan tiene mucho sentido, a su vez que es bastante valido.

Dark Cloud: Sí, nena. Da hasta miedo.

Completaba Dark Cloud que estaba en el respaldo del asiento de Darkwing. Su compañera tuvo que darle la razón.

Dark: Cierto. Jamás pensé que Vulcan tendría una buena idea y a su vez fuera tan lógica.

Mike estaba un tanto sorprendido por la explicación razonable de Vulcan (por una vez), ya que tenía bastante razón. Pero una vez recuperándose de la sorpresa, sonrió y comentó.

Mike: No esta nada mal eso que dices, Vulcan. Y no es mala idea eso. Así podrías actuar, sin tener que preocuparnos por cualquier restricción por parte del consejo.

Vulcan: ¿Mi socia Lucy puede participar?

Mike: No veo por qué no.

Vulcan: Estupendo. Y ya que estamos. Podríamos hablar de mis honorarios.

Comentaba ahora Vulcan, pensando en lo que podría ganar con el trabajo. Eye Fox mirando molesta a Vulcan, le dijo.

Fox: Si no fuera porque no estás a mi alcance, te daba un buen coscorrón.

Decía esto la arquera, cosa extraña, ya que ella estaba sentada justo al lado de Vulcan muy cerca de él.

Black: Yo como Wonderbolt, no podría hacer mucho. Aunque suelo asistir a eventos especiales donde suelen venir ponis importantes. Quizás podría enterarme de algo.

Decía la bat pony que ya con su actual trabajo, podría investigar por su cuenta. Mike agradeciendo el ofrecimiento de su amiga, comentó.

Mike: Bien, chicos. Solo os pido que estéis atentos a cualquier cosa sospechosa que podría suceder. Cuidaos, chicos.

Todos: Adiós.

Se despidieron éstos, desapareciendo todos los miembros de la Patrulla Harmony, revelando que en realidad eran proyecciones holográficas. Este método se usaba para cuando Mike tenía que contactar con su patrulla, pero estaban todos lejos o separados.

Una vez solo con Holy, el alicornio miró al asiento donde le correspondería a Ocelot. El alicornio no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de tristeza y comentar.

Mike: Ocelot, amigo...Ojala estuvieras aquí con nosotros...Si no te hubiésemos perdido aquel día durante el incidente...

Comentaba Mike con tristeza. Holy notando el estado de su amigo, quiso decir algo.

Holy: Mike. Siento interrumpirte, pero...Tenemos reunión con el consejo dentro de nada.

Mike asintió y se fue junto con su compañera de la sala de reuniones.

Más tarde, Mike iba junto con sus generales Tacticus, Starcream y Lilith en una nave real de transporte. También estaban los padres de Mike, Star Sun y Light como la asistente Kaity y el asesor Arthur.

La nave de transporte iba hacia la capital de Canterlot. Para ser más exactos, la nave aterrizó cerca de una zona de aterrizaje de un edificio alto como una torre y bastante amplia. Con varios torreones y con varias banderas de distintas naciones del mundo. Aquel edificio era la sede del consejo, donde los principales líderes o representantes de varias partes del mundo, venían para discutir temas importantes.

Mike se bajó de la nave junto con sus generales y los otros siendo escoltados por varios soldados celestes. Mike y los otros fueron caminando para llegar a la entrada que estaba custodiada por dos guardias reales.

Antes de llegar, Mike miró de reojo que había varios soldados de Kamu y entre ellos estaba nada menos que la comandante Conor. Sobraba decir que la yegua miró no demasiado complacida con el emperador celeste. Junto a ella había otro semental con el mismo tipo de armadura que los otros soldados de Kamu, solo que este tenía varios galones más, confirmando que era alguien de mayor rango. El semental era de pelaje gris muy apagado. Crin gris oscura corta peinada a lo militar. Tenía una cicatriz en el ojo derecho, pero aun así podía ver todavía con él. Tenía un gran porte militar y una expresión verdaderamente seria. Mike reconoció al semental.

Mike: (El general Mordred ¿Qué hará un general de Kamu tan importante aquí?)

Se preguntaba para sí el alicornio, que no comprendía que hacía aquel semental de alto rango en la sede del consejo. Mike decidió no prestar atención a eso y siguió su camino. El general observando al emperador celeste, comentó.

Mordred: Al final vino el emperador Mike Bluer. Interesante.

Comentaba con voz seria y autoritaria. La comandante Conor le respondió.

Conor: Sí. Incluso él tiene que venir al consejo para reunirse con los demás líderes.

Cuando Mike entró, se encontró con nada menos que con las princesas Celestia, Luna, Cadence y Twiligth. Mike se alegró enormemente de verlas.

Mike: Princesas. Twilight. Hola a todas.

Saludaba alegremente el alicornio al ver a las princesas. Éstas se alegraron de volver a su amigo.

Twilight: Mike.

Cadence: Nos alegramos de verte.

Las princesas se acercaron a Mike para poder hablar con él.

Celestia: Hola, Mike. Nos alegramos de verte. Y también a tus padres como a tus generales.

Star Sun: Saludos, majestad.

Light Hope: También nos alegramos de verlas de nuevo, majestades.

Tacticus: Un honor, majestades.

Respondieron los padres de Mike que al igual que los generales, hicieron una leve reverencia a las princesas. En ese momento, alguien más vino.

Dark: Hola, Mike.

Mike: ¡Darkwing, amiga!

Darkwing con su armadura de guardia lunar, se acercó a Mike para saludar a su amigo, al igual que Dark Cloud se reunía con Holy. Lejos del grupo, estaba Rune Noctur donde el semental no parecía demasiado contento de ver a su novia juntándose con Mike.

Tras charlar un poco y ponerse al día de sus cosas, Mike les preguntó a las princesas.

Mike: Bueno, princesas ¿Sabéis de qué se trata la reunión exactamente?

Luna: La verdad, Mike, no estamos seguras de que se trata.

Cadence: El representante de Grifonia acabó solicitando la reunión, ya que según él, quiere hablar de algo importante.

Respondían ambas princesas.

Tacticus: Muy importante tiene que ser si ha convocado a todos los líderes mundiales.

Comentó el general. Lilith pasando su casco delante de la boca, comentó también.

Lilith: Espero que sea importante de verdad. Por habernos hecho venir desde tan lejos.

Comentaba en cierto modo con fastidio la yegua.

Mike: Bueno. Ya nos enteraremos de que se trata en cuanto nos reunamos todos.

Comentaba Mike. Todos estaban de acuerdo con ello.

Más tarde, en una amplia sala circular con mesas que circulaban en diversas elevaciones donde en cada una se sentaba los líderes de diversas naciones. Había de diversas razas en ellas. Ponis, grifos, minotauros, changelings, dragones, yaks, cebras...

Entre ellos, estaban reconocidos líderes como las princesas de Equestria y por supuesto el emperador Mike Bluer, junto con algunos guardias y generales que estaban como asistentes. También estaba la princesa Sheena del reino de Ekalaif. El rey Arandus del reino grifo junto con su hijo Wind. La princesa Undina en representación del reino de Atlantis. Ceniza del reino de los dragones. Un octopy que actuaba en representación de la ciudad octopy de la Falla de Fane. El rey Zen del reino de Zebrica.

Aparte de ellos, estaban varios líderes de otras naciones de reinos independientes. También estaban presentes la comandante Conor y el general Mordred. En ese momento, un pony con traje negro y peluca blanca de juez y mazo, estando este en el centro de la sala, dio unos leves golpes de martillo en la mesa para llamar la atención de los presentes.

Líder del consejo: ¡Atención todos! Se inicia la sesión de líderes mundiales. Seguramente os preguntareis por qué estáis aquí.

Dragón: Pues sí. La verdad es que no sé por qué nos han hecho llamar desde tan lejos para venir aquí.

Preguntaba un tanto molesto un dragón negro y de vientre rojo que representaba a un lejano reino dragón. El rey yak habló también.

Yak: Yaks venir de muy lejos para asistir. Yaks odiar venir si no es por buena razón. Yaks destrozar todo si yaks no gustar.

El juez volvió a llamar la atención con el martillo, mientras respondía.

Líder del consejo: ¡Orden por favor! El representante de Grifonia fue quien solicitó la reunión.

¿?: Exacto.

Apareció un grifo bien trajeado de traje gris con corbata negra. Era un grifo de plumaje marrón en el cuerpo, como el plumaje de la cabeza y alas de dolor gris y patas grises. Portaba unas gafas y un bigote tipo italiano. El juez se apartó para permitir al grifo que se pusiera en su sitio y se pusiera a hablar.

Representante de Grifonia (RG): Amigos. Vengo a hablaros de un tema verdaderamente preocupante.

Hablaba el grifo con tono educado y respetuoso. Todos los líderes prestaban atención a las palabras del grifo, mientras unas pantallas de televisión descendían del techo.

RG: En los últimos años, las últimas crisis han tomado fuerza en nuestro bien amado mundo.

Decía esto el grifo, mientras las pantallas de televisión mostraban diversas imágenes. En unas aparecían diversas zonas donde en ella surgían guerras entre diversos señores de la guerra, donde la masacre era común y la gente inocente sufrían. En otras, mostraban atracadores volando un banco para llevarse el dinero. Otra mostraba manifestaciones de gente enfadada, tirando coctel molotov ardiendo contra sedes del gobierno.

RG: Como podéis observar, en varias partes del mundo hay conflictos. Demasiados en mi opinión y por desgracia la cifra ha ido aumentando en estos últimos años.

Contaba al grifo. Mike con expresión seria mezclada en parte molesta, se acercó un poco a Twilight que estaba a su lado y la susurró.

Mike: Si mi patrulla siguiera activa, hace tiempo que todo eso habría sido detenido, pero ya.

Twilight asintió dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con él. El RG seguía hablando.

RG: Por esa razón, hay que encontrar una solución al problema. Por fortuna, unos benefactores provenientes de la corporación Shinra S.A., nos ha dado la solución.

En el momento que escuchó el nombre de Shinra S.A., Mike pensó para sí.

Mike: (Shinra S.A. Conozco esa corporación. Es una compañía que se dedica a la creación de diversas armas prototipo. Si no recuerdo mal, fue la que ayudó al consejo a crear Kamu).

Pensaba para sí el alicornio que conocía bien dicha compañía. Nadie sabía quienes eran los dueños de dicha empresa, pero sabían crear armas experimentales para todo tipo de cosas. No eran tan avanzadas como las del Imperio Celeste, pero aun así bastaban para ayudar en favor de la ley y seguridad del mundo. Muchos reinos ricos y poderosos, compraban sus armas para garantizar la seguridad en sus tierras. Aunque había rumores inquietantes respecto a Shinra S.A., pero nunca se pudo demostrar confirmación alguna a dichos rumores.

RG: Antes que nada, dejadme que os presente al portavoz de Shinra. Adelante, caballero.

Decía el grifo, apartándose para permitir el paso a un minotauro de aspecto bastante peculiar.

Era un minotauro blanco tirando a gris. De un tamaño algo menor que los minotauros normales e incluso se le notaba algo escuálido. Llevaba un elegante traje negro con corbata roja. Unas gafas de sol que le tapaban por completo los ojos, impidiendo ver como eran. Guantes negros que le cubrían por completo las garras. Aquel extraño minotauro era nada menos que el portavoz de Shinra S.A. Una vez que el minotauro se colocó en el sitio donde estaba antes el grifo, se dispuso a saludar a todo el mundo con una sonrisa.

Portavoz: Saludos, estimados miembros del consejo. Como me ha anunciado antes el representante de Grifonia. Yo soy el portavoz de Shinra S.A. Aunque no creo que haga falta las presentaciones, ya que me han visto varias veces por televisión representando a Shinra S.A. Claro está ja, ja, ja.

Decía el minotauro, riéndose en la última parte.

Minotauro: Bien ¿Y va decirnos de que se trata si se puede saberse el tema?

Decía molesto un minotauro que representaba a un reino minotauro, que hace años se independizó del reino minotauro principal bajo el gobierno del rey Calami. El portavoz amablemente respondió.

Portavoz: Como bien se dijo antes. La corrupción y el crimen como varios conflictos, ocurren por el mundo y no es fácil controlarla. Pero Shinra S.A. ha encontrado la solución a este problema.

Todos escuchaban con curiosidad lo que decía el portavoz. El minotauro sacó un especie de panel de control de su traje y tras pulsar unos botones, surgió una proyección holográfica de gran tamaño que llegaba hasta el techo a la vista de todos.

Era una especie de aeronave que funcionaba mediante potentes hélices laterales. Con suficiente espacio para una basta tripulación. De metal negro y con el logo de Shinra S.A. que era un símbolo chino azul dentro de un rombo. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención, era lo que estaba debajo de dichas aeronaves.

En su parte inferior había cientos de cañones tipo vulcano, capaces de disparar infinidad de balas contra cualquier cosa que pasara por debajo de éstas.

Luna: ¿Qué..qué es esa monstruosidad?

Preguntaba Luna, escandalizada por aquella extraña nave. El portavoz de Shinra con una sonrisa de plena confianza, la respondió.

Portavoz: Esto, querida princesa Luna, es el futuro que garantizara la seguridad de nuestro mundo. Los nuevos aeronaves de pacificación mundial.

Undina: ¿Pacificación mundial?

Preguntaba ahora la princesa de la Atlantis. El portavoz de Shinra se puso a explicar.

Portavoz: Como ya sabéis, los conflictos por el mundo van en aumento. Crímenes por doquier en todas partes. Señores de la guerra causando estragos en lugares donde la ley no llega. Incluso en las grandes ciudades, las fuerzas de la seguridad no pueden llegar a tiempo y para entonces, ha sucedido la tragedia.

Las pantallas de televisión mostraban horribles imágenes de crímenes horribles y de gente sufriendo. Imágenes que encogían el corazón a cualquiera que las viera. Familias destruidas o destrozadas por culpa de criminales y señores de la guerra.

Mike miraba las imágenes. Si su patrulla estuviera activa, ya hace tiempo que todas aquellas tragedias estarían solucionadas. Pero por culpa de la prohibición del consejo, no podía hacerlo por mucho que le molestase aquello.

Portavoz: Pero todo eso puede cambiar, queridos amigos. Gracias a los nuevos "Pacificadores", todos los conflictos del mundo pueden ser solucionados para siempre.

Decía el portavoz, mientras el holograma mostraba la parte inferior de la nave donde estaban situados los cañones.

Portavoz: Con esto, podemos prever los delitos e incluso acabar con los criminales antes de que tengan tiempo de hacer algo siquiera. Estas naves completamente automatizadas, pueden fijar rápidamente el blanco hacia cualquier amenaza criminal y eliminarla. Nada podrá escapar de sus cañones de la justicia, ya que gracias a sus finos sistemas de blancos, pueden fijar al objetivo en cuestión de segundos y eliminarlo al instante.

Explicaba el portavoz, cuyo tono mostraba plena confianza en el proyecto. Todos escuchaban con atención a lo que explicaba el portavoz de Shinra.

Calami: ¿En serio una cosa así funcionaría?

Preguntaba el rey minotauro, curioso ante la idea propuesta por el portavoz.

Portavoz: Por supuesto. Si el consejo lo autoriza, el proyecto podría llevarse a cabo y Shinra con ayuda de las naciones unidas, podrían construirse los necesarios para salvaguardar el mundo.

Representante octopy: Se calcula que construir algo como el proyecto, llevaría mucho tiempo y coste de materiales y equipo.

Comentaba un representante de la facción octopy. El portavoz le dio en parte la razón.

Portavoz: No voy a mentir. El proyecto sería caro, pero si Shinra cuenta con la ayuda de todos los reinos, una cosa así se podría construir. También es necesario un elemento importante. Es una sola cosa, pero esencial para que funcionen las aeronaves Pacificadoras.

Explicaba el portavoz. Ahí Cadence preguntó.

Cadence: ¿Y cuál es ese elemento si se puede saberse?

Portavoz: Los modelos de chips de control modelo AK5000.

Mike: ¿Los chips modelo AK5000?

Preguntó Mike, escuchando con atención lo que decía el portavoz. Sabía que eran esos chips, ya que los fabrican en el Imperio Celeste. Unos componentes diseñados para el control y precisión que se utilizan en vehículos y armas avanzadas al igual que con algunos robots y principalmente en las naves hidras como viudas negras y en las naves nodrizas de la guardia celeste. Aquellos chips eran muy avanzados e imposible de reproducir en otras culturas, incluso para los atlantis y octopys.

Portavoz: Así es. Como ya sabéis, esa clase de chips solo se fabrican en el Imperio Celeste y en ningún otro lado.

Arandus: ¿No sé podría completar la creación sin esos chips?

Portavoz: Se podría construir el resto sin problemas, pero esos chips son esenciales para el control y precisión automático de los cañones. De lo contrario, no hay garantías de que pueden identificar amenazas eficazmente. Una vez tengamos esos chips y la ayuda de las demás naciones para su construcción, la paz mundial estará prácticamente a nuestro alcance ¿Alguna pregunta?

Ante esto último que dijo el portavoz, algunos hicieron varias preguntas.

Ceniza: ¿Son seguros esas naves?

Preguntaba Ceniza rey de Draconia, que no estaba muy seguro si esas aeronaves serían seguras o no.

Portavoz: Por supuesto. Esas naves garantizaran la seguridad de toda la gente de bien del planeta.

Zen: Pero esas cosas me preocupan ¿Y si por algún fallo, atacan a la gente en vez de a los criminales?

Preguntaba el rey cebra, sin poder ocultar su preocupación ante la idea de que si esas naves sobrevuelan el cielo de su reino, acaben disparando a sus habitantes que no han hecho nada a nadie. El portavoz con una sonrisa de conformidad, le contestó.

Portavoz: No se tiene que preocupar. Las naves están diseñadas solo para acabar con los criminales. Puedo asegurar que ningún inocente saldrá herido...Jamás...

El rey cebra parecía más tranquilo ante la respuesta. Ahí Celestia preguntó.

Celestia: Eso estaría bien, pero si esa aeronaves se ocupan de todo ¿Qué pasara con la guardia y las fuerzas de seguridad? Podrían acabar con muchos salarios de buenos soldados.

Aquello captó la atención de los presentes y razón no la faltaba a la princesa. El portavoz queriendo tranquilizarla, la respondió.

Portavoz: Puede estar tranquila, princesa Celestia. Puedo asegurar que esto no acabará en absoluto con los sueldos de las fuerzas de seguridad. Pese a la enorme eficacia de las aeronaves, hay sitios donde éstas no pueden llegar, ya para eso estarán el ejercito y las fuerzas de la ley.

Todos los miembros del consejo hacían preguntas varias al portavoz sobre las aeronaves pacificadoras. Mike que estaba serio escuchando, al final comentó.

Mike: ¡Yo no estoy de acuerdo en lo de la creación de esas naves infames!

Dijo seriamente el alicornio, levantándose de su asiento y apoyando sus cascos delanteros en la mesa. Su mirada se centró en el portavoz, a su vez que se gano la atención de todos los presentes.

Twilight: ¿Qué te pasa, Mike?

Preguntaba Twilight que no comprendía el por qué de la reacción seria de Mike. El portavoz curioso, comentó.

Portavoz: Perdone, emperador Star Hope. Me temo que no entiendo su postura.

Le comentaba el portavoz de Shinra, mientras juntaba las palmas de las garras. Mike se puso a explicar el por qué de su desacuerdo.

Mike: Sinceramente. Yo no creo que sea buena idea de que esas cosas vuelen por le cielo. La gente se sentiría constantemente vigilada e incluso amenazada por esas aeronaves, ante la idea de que alguna de éstas los disparen sin motivo alguno.

Hablaba Mike. Ahí varios miembros del consejo consideraban que Mike tenía razón. El portavoz parecía también comprender el punto de vista de Mike. Pese a todo, sonrió y le respondió.

Portavoz: Comprendo su preocupación, emperador. Pero puedo asegurarle de que las Pacificadores solo dispararan a los criminales y a ningún solo inocente.

Pese a las palabras del portavoz, Mike no parecía convencido en absoluto y le respondió.

Mike: Eso lo dice ahora, pero si esas naves son completamente automatizadas sin ningún tipo de control de un ser vivo ¿Qué garantías hay de que a alguna no se les crucen los cables y se dispongan a disparar indiscriminadamente a la gente?

Decía ahora Mike y razón no le faltaba. El portavoz sin abandonar su postura y actitud positiva, le contestó respetuosamente.

Portavoz: Comprendo su preocupación, emperador. Para eso estarán los chips AK5000, ya que son los más efectivos y seguros, donde su margen de error es verdaderamente pequeño.

Mike: Incluso el sistema más avanzado puede cometer errores. Por eso confiar plenamente en esas máquinas es un error. Esas cosas serían una amenaza constante por los cielos, donde nadie se sentiría seguro en absoluto.

Decía Mike sin abandonar su posición, hasta que otra voz se oyó.

Blueblood: ¿Y acaso tu maldita Patrulla Harmony no eran una amenaza constate para el mundo?

Era la del nefasto príncipe Blueblood que estaba en su sitio al lado de su prima Cadence. Con su actitud insoportable, había hecho semejante pregunta a Mike donde el alicornio molesto le clavó la mirada a Blueblood y le dijo.

Mike: ¿Cómo dices, pedazo de protozoo de la patata inútil?

Le preguntaba molesto el alicornio a Blueblood. Al príncipe molesto por la comparación, le respondió.

Blueblood: Es la verdad. La Patrulla Harmony era una amenaza constante para el mundo que solo sabían traer los problemas allá donde iban.

Mike: Para que te enteres, Blueblood. Mi Patrulla Harmony han salvado el mundo más veces que cualquiera de vosotros. Mi patrulla garantizaba la seguridad por el mundo, hasta que un grupo de idiotas tuvo la estupida idea de ordenar su disolución, acusándoles injustamente de que éstos eran el problema cuando no era así.

Respondía molesto el alicornio azul en defensa de su antigua patrulla. Blueblood sin dejarse intimidar, le respondió.

Blueblood: Quizás al principio, pero años después de la Guerra Celeste, éstos no podían ocuparse de los conflictos por el mundo, incluso había rumores de que ellos eran quienes causaban aquellos conflictos para hacerse necesitar a la patrulla en el mundo.

Respondió el nefasto príncipe. A Mike no le gustó nada aquella acusación y le gritó molesto.

Mike: ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Aquello fue un maldito complot contra mi patrulla!

Twilight: Mike, cálmate.

Luna: No te alteres.

Trataban las princesas de calmar a Mike sin demasiado resultado, ya que Mike estaba furioso de como el príncipe le hablaba de su antigua patrulla.

Blueblood: ¡Claro que todo era causa de la Patrulla Harmony! ¡Mucho hablar de que querían traer la paz y la armonía por el mundo, pero la cruda realidad es que en realidad ellos eran el problema de todos los males del mundo! ¡La Patrulla Harmony era la autentica amenaza y que el consejo lo disolviera fue sin duda la mejor decisión que pudieron tomar! ¡El mundo está mucho mejor y más seguro sin esa panda de delincuentes robots!

Respondía con total arrogancia el príncipe. Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, haciendo que Mike finalmente estallara en cólera.

Mike: ¡Maldita alimaña! ¡Ahora si que te lo has buscado!

Antes de que alguien hiciera algo, Mike se tele transportó hasta estar enfrente del nefasto príncipe y agarrandole del cuello de la camisa, lo levantó de su asiento y furioso le gritó.

Mike: ¡Maldito idiota!¡ Tú no eres más que un maldito proyecto fallido de príncipe! ¡Un mimado bueno para nada que no sirve para nada ni siquiera como basurero! ¡Un elemento inútil cuyo sitio es el cubo de la basura!

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron de la acción de Mike y la comandante Conor como el general Mordred, sacaron sus armas como los soldados de Kamu que estaban presentes. Twilight y las otras princesas como Darkwing que estaba presente ella también, trataron de calmar a Mike.

Twilight: ¡Mike, no!

Celestia: ¡Detente, Mike!

Luna: ¡No hagas nada que puedas lamentar después!

Dark: ¡Mike! ¡No hagas una locura!

Pese a las palabras de la princesas y de su amiga, Mike siguió amenazando al príncipe, donde el unicornio miraba con miedo a Mike, mientras el alicornio le seguía gritándole.

Mike: ¡Mi patrulla lucharon hasta el final por el bien del mundo! ¡La paz se logró gracias a ellos! ¿Y cómo les agradecieron? ¡Tachándoles de delincuentes con estupidas acusaciones! ¡Acusándoles de todas los problemas del mundo! ¡Para que te enteres, que disolvieran la patrulla solo sirvió para aumentar los problemas, ya que a falta de estos, los criminales y señores de la guerra se volvieron más osados, haciendo que el mundo pase por peores momentos! ¡Todo por culpa de idiotas arrogantes como tú y de este consejo de pacotilla!

Le gritaba completamente furioso el alicornio azul, al mismo tiempo que lo iba estrangulando del cuello de la camisa. Por un momento, Blueblood parecía notar unas llamas en los ojos del alicornio. El líder del consejo cogiendo el martillo, golpe varias veces la mesa llamándole la atención.

Líder del consejo: ¡Emperador Mike Bluer! ¡Modérese y vuelva a su asiento o me veré obligado a expulsarle!

Decía de forma autoritaria y amenazante el líder del consejo. Mike sin abandonar su expresión enfadada, miró por unos instantes al líder del consejo y luego a Blueblood, donde a este último lo dejó caer violentamente en su asiento. Mientras Blueblood recobraba el aire por ser casi estrangulado, Mike volvía a su asiento bastante molesto.

Líder del consejo: Bien. Ahora que hemos hablado bien del asunto de los "Pacificadores" es el momento de votar. A favor o en contra del inicio del proyecto.

Uno a uno iban dando sus votos para el proyecto en favor o en contra. Mike por supuesto votó en contra al igual que las princesas y amigos de otros reinos como el rey Arandus, Zen, Undina, Sheena, facción octopy, que confiaban en el punto de vista de Mike. El rey Calami fue algo cortó y votó a favor de su creación.

El resultado estaba pareja. Solo faltaba un voto y era precisamente el de Blueblood. Para desgracia de Mike que no apoyaba el proyecto en absoluto, Blueblood votó a favor.

Aquello hizo que el nefasto príncipe se ganara una mirada molesta por parte de las princesas como amigos de éstas, pero ninguna tan molesta como la de Mike y Darkwing. El líder del consejo dando un golpe de martillo, anunció el resultado de las votaciones.

Líder del Consejo: Bien. El resultado por un voto de diferencia, se aprueba la construcción de los Pacificadores.

Portavoz: Estupendo. Gracias a todos por vuestra confianza. Os prometo que no os arrepentiréis.

Decía el portavoz con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras se frotaba las palmas de las garras. Los que estaban de acuerdo con el proyecto lo celebraron. Los que estaban en contra, no estaban muy conformes.

Portavoz: Si todos colaboramos, la construcción de las aeronaves será una realidad.

Mike: Si será una realidad para ustedes, pero no contéis conmigo para construir esas monstruosidades.

Dijo de forma tajante el alicornio cruzados de brazos, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes.

Dark: ¿Mike?

Preguntó Darkwing. Blueblood molesto, exclamó.

Blueblood: ¡Poco importa si te gusta o no! ¡La votación se ha realizado y no se puede cambiar! Por lo que nada puede impedir la construcción de las Pacificadoras.

Le decía Blueblood. Mike con indiferencia, le respondió al príncipe.

Mike: Quizás algunos idiotas apoyan el proyecto, pero no contéis conmigo para ello. Al menos tengo el consuelo de que algo así jamás se podrá realizar.

Decía esto con una leve sonrisa burlona. Aquello dejó confundidos a los presentes.

Blueblood: ¿Qué quieres decir con que nunca se podrán realizar? Gracias a la votación, ahora nada impide que se construyan la aeronaves.

Comentaba Blueblood. Mike levantándose de su asiento, se puso a explicar lo siguiente.

Mike: Si no recuerdo mal. Para que esas naves funcionen con eficacia. Necesitan los chips modelo AK5000 que solo se construyen en el Imperio Celeste ¿Correcto?

El portavoz serio y sin comprender demasiado a donde quería llegar Mike, le respondió.

Portavoz: Así es ¿A dónde pretende llegar, emperador?

Mike: Simple. Porque no tengo la más mínima intención de proporcionar los chips esos, para que se utilicen en esas aeronaves.

Respondió Mike. Las princesas como Darkwing, los padres de Mike y los generales sonrieron al saber donde quería llegar Mike. El asesor Archer en cambio, se mantuvo serio e impasible. Los demás miembros del consejo que aprobaban el proyecto, no miraron con buenos ojos a Mike. El portavoz de Shinra ahí le pedía amablemente al emperador.

Portavoz: Por favor, emperador Mike Bluer. Es por el bien del mundo. Por eso le ruego que nos proporcione los chips para las aeronaves. Sin ellas, no se pueden completar el proyecto.

Le trataba de convencer amablemente el portavoz. Pese a ello, Mike se negó rotundamente, mientras negando con la cabeza, le respondió.

Mike: Lo siento, pero no. Por no mencionar que seguramente la solución que tratáis de imponer sea peor que la enfermedad. Tener a esas monstruosidades volando por los cielos armadas hasta los dientes, no es la solución.

Blueblood: ¡Condenado alicornio! Da igual si no te gusta o no. El consejo lo ha decidido ya, por lo que tienes que entregar esos malditos chips AK5 no sé qué de una vez. No puedes negarte a esto.

Le decía molesto y enfadado el príncipe Blueblood. Mike con total indiferencia, mirando a otro lado para no ver al príncipe, alzó su casco y respondió.

Mike: Me importa un rábano. Yo soy el emperador del Imperio Celeste donde es un estado independiente. Lo que pase en el imperio, es cosa del imperio y yo tengo la ultima palabra. Si no os gusta, ese no es mi problema.

Respondía con total indiferencia el alicornio azul y en parte burlona. Aquello hizo que se ganara el desprecio de los miembros del consejo que aprobaban el proyecto, y se dedicaron a gritar e insultar a Mike, donde el alicornio se mantuvo indiferente ante todos estos. Al final el líder del consejo golpeaba con el martillo la mesa para pedir orden.

Líder del consejo: ¡Orden...! ¡Orden! Por lo visto, ahora mismo estamos en un punto muerto. Por lo que no queda más remedio que dejarlo como estamos, hasta que encontremos una solución.

Mike: No hace falta siquiera continuar con esto. Simplemente se cancela el proyecto y ya está.

Decía con plena convicción el alicornio, mientras sonreía triunfante para molestia de algunos miembros del consejo, en especial para Blueblood.

Más tarde, Mike estaba reunido con las princesas como con Darkwing.

Twilight: Vaya, Mike. Debo decir que has estado impresionante allí.

Le comentaba la princesa, sonriendo ante la valiente actitud de Mike. El alicornio azul sonriendo también, la respondió.

Mike: No es nada. Simplemente hice lo que consideré correcto.

Cadence: Deberías tener cuidado, Mike. Ahora el consejo ira a por ti, o al menos aquellos que aprobaban el proyecto.

Dark: Aun así, no entiendo como puede haber gente que realmente quisiera aprobar la construcción de esas monstruosidades.

Comentaba en cierto modo indignada la alicornio sombría. La princesa Luna ahí comentó.

Luna: Están asustados, mi querida alumna. Debido los últimos conflictos que hay por el mundo, buscan soluciones rápidas para los problemas.

Celestia: Desgraciadamente, las soluciones rápidas no son siempre lo mejor. Mucho me temo que Mike tiene razón y la solución sea peor que la enfermedad.

Explicaba ahora la princesa del sol donde al igual que Mike, tampoco la agradaba la idea de que dichas máquinas armadas hasta arriba, sobrevolasen el cielo. Ahí Twilight le comentó a Mike.

Twilight: Por eso te negaste a proporcionar los chips ¿Cierto, Mike?

Mike colocándose un poco su larga y brillante crin, la respondió afirmativamente.

Mike: Así es, Twilight. No quería contribuir a la construcción de esas cosas. Al menos gracias a eso, ya no podrán realizar eso de ninguna forma.

Archer: Cosa que yo no estoy de acuerdo, emperador.

Decía apareciendo de repente el asesor de Mike, que caminaba hacia el alicornio y las princesas. Mike mirando serio al asesor, le preguntó.

Mike: ¿Por qué no, señor Archer?

Archer colocándose las gafas, se puso a responder al emperador.

Archer: Porque verá, emperador. Creo que sería beneficioso para todos que el proyecto se realizara. Así se podría garantizar la seguridad mundial.

Explicaba el asesor. Mike se quedó sorprendido ante lo que le insinuaba el asesor y con tono molesto, le preguntó.

Mike: Pero ¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera insinuar eso? ¡Se supone que estás de mi parte! No me puedo creer que en serio quisieras aprobar algo así.

Archer: Yo solo considero que podría garantizar la seguridad del mundo si elimina a los criminales, antes de que éstos actúen, mi emperador.

Mike: O matar a un montón de gente inocente si llegaran a fallar. Lo siento, señor Archer, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma y nada me hará cambiar de idea ¿Ha quedado claro?

Decía ahora Mike con plena decisión sin querer cambiar de idea. El asesor sin abandonar su semblante serio, le respondió respetuosamente.

Archer: Lo entiendo, emperador. Lamento haberle molestado.

El asesor hizo una reverencia y se fue caminando de allí. Mike estaba serio y en parte molesto, cosa que las princesas y Darkwing notaron.

Dark: ¿Estás bien, Mike?

Preguntaba Darkwing, observando el estado de Mike. El alicornio cerrando los ojos y con expresión seria, la contestó.

Mike: Sí, Darkwing. Solo que no entiendo como el asesor Archer puede siquiera considerar que la construcción de esas cosas fuesen una buena idea.

Cadence: Él es asesor del imperio, Mike. Solo quiere lo mejor para todos.

Mike: Por desgracia, desear lo mejor es mucho más fácil que conseguirlo.

Respondía Mike con tono en parte serio como molesto y ahí siguió hablando.

Mike: Vaya día. Primero atacan mi escondite anoche tratando de robarme información, y ahora todo este rollo del consejo. Está claro que todo son problemas.

Al decir eso, las princesas como Darkwing se sorprendieron y le comentaron a Mike.

Twilight: Mike ¿Qué quieres decir con que te atacaron anoche?

Celestia: ¿Te ocurrió algo, Mike?

Luna: Sí, Mike. No nos tengas en ascuas.

Le preguntaban las princesas. Mike asegurándose de que nadie les podía oír su conversación, se puso a contar lo sucedido anoche.

Mientras tanto en las Pegasus, para ser más exactos en un casino donde tenían toda clase de juegos de azar como máquinas tragaperras, juego de cartas y demás clases. Varias yeguas coristas dando la bienvenida a los jugadores. Toda clase de ponis venían para probar suerte. La mayor atracción del casino era el poker, que era la que mayores apuestas movían.

En dicha mesa de poker estaba un pegaso de lomo gris, pelo negro y ojos naranjas. Su cutie mark no se veía debido a que llevaba una larga chaqueta. Respondía al nombre de Vector. Frente al pegaso, había un unicornio azul oscuro, crines negras y ojos amarillos. Llevaba un smoking y un anillo antimagia en su cuerno. Respondía al nombre de Croupier (Curioso nombre teniendo en cuenta que está relacionado con el poker XDD) e iba acompañado de dos grandes terrestres. El unicornio mirando de forma maliciosa al pegaso.

Croupier: Pierdes otra vez.

Decía malvadamente el unicornio mostrando que tenía poker de ases. El pegaso alarmador ante eso, trato de rogarle.

Vector: No, por favor. No lo haga.

Croupier: ¿Hacer qué? ¿Quedarme con tu patética tienda? La acabas de perder aunque...quizás podrías ser mi empleando.

Vector: Aun puedo ganarle si no tiene miedo de jugar de nuevo.

Le decía el pegaso con cierto tono de confianza.

Croupier: De acuerdo je, je, je. Apuesto 20.000 bits contra ...¿Qué ofreces?

Vector: Mi casa.

Croupier: ¿Bromeas?

Preguntaba el unicornio, sorprendido ante lo que ofrecía el pegaso. El pegaso asintiendo, respondió.

Vector: Vale más que sus bits.

Croupier: Pero tienes esposa e hijos.

Vector: Por eso necesito la tienda para mantenerlos ¿Teme perder?

Ante el desafío del pegaso, el unicornio sonrió perversamente y al final acepto.

Croupier: Bien. Juguemos de nuevo.

Se barajaron las cartas, se repartieron, se robot y se apostó y finalmente ambos descubrieron su jugada.

Croupier: Je, je, je. Pierdes.

Se reía malvadamente el unicornio mostrando que había sacado otro poker de ases para desesperación del pegaso.

Vector: No, no, no.

El pegaso lo había perdido todo. Todo cuanto tenía lo perdió en una apuesta estupida, mientras el unicornio celebraba la victoria.

Croupier: Echad a este perdedor de aquí.

Ordenaba el unicornio a los dos matones que iban a llevarse al pegaso.

Vector: Por favor...Otra partida más. Se lo ruego.

Rogaba el pegaso mientras era llevando. El unicornio ignorándolo, dijo.

Croupier: Ya no tienes nada que me pueda interesar. Así que largo.

¿?: ¡No tan rápido!

Se oyó una voz fuerte y desafiante que detuvo a los presentes. Los dos sementales terrestres, el pegaso y el unicornio vieron a un extraño pony que tenía una cazadora con capucha que le tapaba la cara, impidiendo ver quién era.

Croupier: ¿Y tú qué quieres?

Preguntaba el unicornio ante el extraño pony. La misteriosa figura le respondió.

¿?: Justicia. Una partida de poker contra ti. Si gano, tendrás que devolver todo lo que le has ganado al pegaso.

El unicornio escuchaba son suma atención la propuesta del misterioso encapuchado.

Croupier: Interesante ¿Y qué tienes tú para ofrecerme?

El misterioso encapuchado no dijo nada. Simplemente se metió el casco en un bolsillo y sacó de ella un especie de lingote plateado brillante encima de la mesa. Tanto el unicornio como los dos grandes sementales, miraron con curiosidad aquel extraño metal que desprendía un brillo hermoso.

Croupier: ¿Qué es eso? Parece valioso.

¿?: Esto es nada menos que Metal Estelar.

Dijo de repente el encapuchado. El unicornio al oír eso, exclamó sorprendido.

Croupier: Espera ¿Metal Estelar has dicho? ¡Oí que el emperador Mike Bluer usó este mismo metal para potenciar su arma y hacerla enormemente poderosa!

¿?: Así es. Veo que estás bien informado. Debido a lo raro que es el metal, su precio es enorme. Este trozo aunque pequeño, esta valorado en exactamente 2.000.000 bits.

Todos los presentes que estaban en ese momento en el lugar, se sorprendieron al oír dicha cifra ¿En serio iba a apostar un objeto tan sumamente valioso por algo tan simple como una tienda y una casa como parte del dinero perdido? El unicornio mirando con cierta avaricia el lingote, sonrió perversamente y al final aceptó.

Croupier: Muy bien. Acepto la apuesta. Si ganas. Le devolveré todo a este pegaso fracasado. Si pierdes, me quedo con el lingote je, je, je (menudo palomo. Lo va a perder todo por ser un buen samaritano).

Sonreía perversamente para sus adentros el unicornio ante una victoria fácil. Lo que muy pocos clientes sabía salvo su jefe y quienes trabajaban para él, es que el unicornio siempre hacía trampas en todas las partidas. Primero se dejaba ganar para dar confianza a sus adversarios para luego desplumarles del todo. Los dos sementales siempre hacían señas con las cejas para dar pistas al unicornio. También empleaba múltiples cartas escondidas en las mangas, que más con su magia de ilusión, podría engañar a su contrincante. El presunto anillo antimagia que llevaba en su cuerno, en realidad era falso y podía usar su magia normalmente, por esa razón prefería enfrentarse a pegasos y terrestres que no podían detectar su magia. Iba a ser una victoria fácil para él.

Croupier: Bien. Empezamos cuando quieras.

Le invitaba cordialmente al misterioso encapuchado a jugar. Estuvo a punto de sentarse en su sitio, hasta que el encapuchado le dijo.

¿?: No tan rápido. Antes una serie de cosas.

Croupier: ¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas?

Preguntaba extrañado el unicornio. El encapuchado no dijo nada. Simplemente se dirigió hacia los dos sementales que todavía tenían agarrado al pobre pegaso. Antes de que estos pudieran adivinar lo que pensaba el encapuchado, éste con veloces movimientos, les dio un fuerte puñetazo a cada uno de éstos en el estomago. Los dos grandes sementales se quejaron fuertemente de dolor antes de caer inconscientes al suelo, ante las atentas miradas de todos los ponis que estaban en ese momento en el lugar. Sobraba decir que aquello los sorprendió a todos. El unicornio molesto de que golpeasen a sus dos compañeros espías, le llamó la atención al misterioso encapuchado.

Croupier: ¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

El encapuchado le miró y gruñendo, le contestó.

¿?: Evitar tentaciones. Y hablando de tentaciones.

El encapuchado se acercó al unicornio, donde éste temía que le fuera a golpear. Pero en vez de eso, lo que le hizo fue cogerle con ambos cascos delanteros y darle vueltas, mientras pasaba sus cascos por alrededor de él mientras giraba sobre sí mismo.

Croupier: Pero ¿Qué haces? ¡Para...! ¡Para...!

Le decía molesto el unicornio, mientras el encapuchado le daba vueltas como una peonza sin parar. Luego de un rato, lo dejó mientras se retiraba del unicornio. El unicornio verdaderamente enfadado, le gritó.

Croupier: ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Para qué me haces esto?

¿?: Como ya te dije antes, para quitarte tentaciones.

Respondía el misterioso encapuchado, mostrando en un casco las cartas que el unicornio tenía escondida en su smoking. Aquello lo sorprendió sobremanera al unicornio, mientras se miraba su traje para comprobar que efectivamente, no tenía ninguna de sus cartas escondidas.

¿?: Y esto...

Continuaba hablando el encapuchado, mostrando en el otro casco el anillo antimagia que tenía el unicornio. El unicornio al ver el anillo, se palpó el cuerno y vio que tenía otro anillo diferente al que llevaba puesto.

Croupier: ¿Pero qué?

¿?: Un "autentico" anillo antimagia. Así no podrás usar tu magia de ilusión para hacer trampas, como estabas haciendo hace un momento contra todos los que jugaron contra ti.

El unicornio se dio cuenta que el encapuchado tenía razón, ya que intentó hacer un hechizo y no pudo hacerlo. El anillo antimagia que era autentico, se lo impedía. El pegaso al darse cuenta de que le habían hecho trampas, le llamó la atención muy molesto al unicornio.

Vector: ¡Tramposo! ¡Has estado haciendo trampas todo este tiempo!

Todo el mundo miraba con desaprobación al unicornio, donde este último se sentía en serios problemas.

¿?: Bien. Veamos lo bueno que eres en realidad cuando no tienes las trampas de tu lado.

Le retaba el encapuchado sentándose en la mesa de poker. El unicornio se sentó en la mesa, pero ahora estaba en auténticos problemas. Siempre empleaba las trampas para desplumar a los incautos, pero ahora no podía hacerlo. Si perdía, se metería en grandes problemas, en especial con su jefe. Ahora tenía que disputar una partida empleando solo su habilidad...Y una pequeña trampa oculta que éste contaba en caso de problemas.

Croupier: Bien. Empecemos.

El unicornio barajó sus cartas. Mientras barajaba, pensaba que aun tenía una posibilidad de ganar.

Lo que muy pocos sabían, es que precisamente las cartas para obtener el poker de ases estaban ligeramente más recortadas que las otras cartas. Con algo de práctica y con un buen juego de cascos, podría asegurarse de tener las cartas ganadoras. Y pensaba utilizarlas ahora.

Finalmente el unicornio repartió las cartas. El encapuchado recibió las suyas, mientras el pegaso se mordía las pezuñas, rogando en que su misterioso salvador le ayudara a recuperar lo perdido. El unicornio estaba enormemente confiado en que iba a ganar en el momento que se repartió las cartas. Estuvo a punto de coger sus cartas, hasta que...

¿?: ¡No tan rápido...!

El encapuchado sacó una pistola y apuntó con ella al unicornio para sorpresa de éste como para el pegaso, que no se esperaban que fuera a amenazarle con una pistola.

¿?: Ahora nos intercambiamos las cartas...

Comentaba el encapuchado, mientras cambiaba sus cartas con las de su adversario para sorpresa de este último.

¿?: Y yo tengo poker de ases.

Decía el encapuchado, mostrando las cartas que había intercambiado con el unicornio, confirmando que eran los ases de poker. El encapuchado guardó su pistola, mientras el pegaso al ver que el misterioso pony había recuperado lo perdido, suspiro aliviado mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo. El encapuchado mirando al pegaso le decía.

¿?: Ye te he recuperado lo que has perdido.

Vector: Vaya. Muchas gracias. No sé cómo agradecerle todo esto

Agradecía el pegaso al misterios encapuchado que lo había salvado de la ruina. En ese momento, el encapuchado le dijo ahora con voz seria y dura.

¿?: Pero más te vale de que dejes el juego a partir de ahora y solo te dediques a ganar honestamente con tu trabajo ¿Ha quedado claro?

Le decía en cierto modo como de reproche el encapuchado, poniendo un tanto nervioso al pegaso.

Vector: Eh...Claro. Claro. Prometo no volver nunca a apostar en mi vida.

El unicornio no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Se había llevado una gran fortuna, pero había parecido aquel misterioso encapuchado que lo había arruinado todo. De algún modo, había descubierto todas sus trampas y había perdido todo. Y lo peor es que presentía que los problemas no iban a terminar todavía.

¿?: Y ahora déjanos. Ahora tengo que intercambiar unas palabras con este tramposo.

Decía con cierto tono como de amenaza. El unicornio ahora sentía que tenía problemas y algo nervioso, se levantó de la mesa.

Croupier: Espera...¿Qué pretendes?

¿?: Darte tu merecido, maldito.

Decía el encapuchado, acercándose al asustado unicornio y antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer nada, el unicornio recibió un fuerte puñetazo de gancho por parte del encapuchado. El puñetazo fue tan fuerte, que el unicornio salió volando para luego caer encima de una mesa donde varios jugadores de cartas jugaban, destrozándola por completo la mesa. Un escándalo se formó en el lugar ante lo que ocurría ahora. El misterioso encapuchado se subió de repente a una gran mesa de poker y ahí les llamó la atención a todos los presentes.

¿?: ¡Este lugar es un gran nido de ratas! ¡Sin daros cuenta, os han estado estafando desde el primero día que se construyó este edificio!

Decía el encapuchando, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes. Ahí luego sacó una granada y tras activarla, la lanzó hacia una gran pared donde no parecía haber nada. La granada explotó, asustando así a los presentes. La pared se derrumbó, revelando una gran sala de ordenadores con varios ponis trabajando en ella para sorpresa de éstos.

¿?: Desde esos ordenadores, programaban las máquinas tragaperras y otros juegos de azar para estafaros y así quitaros todo vuestro dinero.

La sorpresa de los clientes fue grande al descubrir eso, sorpresa que fue mezclado con enfado al sentirse todos ellos estafados. El unicornio molesto, miró al encapuchado mientras le gritaba.

Croupier: ¡Maldito! ¿Quién te crees que eres tú?

¿?: Mi nombre no importa. Lo único que puedo deciros, es que todos vosotros habéis fallado a Equestria.

Decía el encapuchado, quitándose la cazadora más capucha, revelando ser nada menos que el pony misterioso de la mascara de visor rojo y armado con su rifle de pulsos. El unicornio al verlo, se asustó enormemente mientras exclamó muerto de miedo.

Croupier: ¡Ahh...! ¡No puede ser...! ¡Tú eres el misterioso justiciero...! ¡Al que conocen como "Soldado"...!

Comentaba asustado el unicornio, retrocediendo como podía para alejarse de Soldado. El misterioso pony, el cual se le conoce como Soldado, afirmó eso.

Soldado: No soy un justiciero. Solo soy un soldado. Un soldado que os hará sufrir.

Decía esto el soldado, comenzando a disparar al techo el arma, asustando a todos los ponis presentes.

Soldado: Tengo un tema pendiente con estos matones y con su jefe en este lugar. Los demás, que se larguen.

Dijo con voz dura e intimidante. No tuvo que repetir dos veces para que todos los jugadores se marchasen del lugar, al igual que algunos trabajadores. El unicornio enseguida grito.

Croupier: ¡A todos nuestros hombres! ¡Acabad con ese maldito desgraciado!

Nada mas decir eso, surgieron de varias entradas, varios matones que eran ponis enormes y trajeados, armados con pistolas o ametralladoras. Sin dudarlo, apuntaron al llamado "Soldado" para acabar con él y comenzaron a disparar.

Soldado rápidamente dio una patada a una gran mesa de poker a modo que sirviera de barricada y poder colocarse detrás de ella, para así protegerse de los disparos. El Soldado cargó su arma y saltó hacia un lateral, saliendo de su cobertura para rápidamente disparar contra los matones, logrando derribar y herir a la mayoría.

El Soldado esquivando las balas, fue galopando hacia unas máquinas tragaperras y saltó para luego deslizarse por el suelo para quedarse detrás de éstas. Los ponis enormes seguían disparando, tratando de acabar con el Soldado, pero Soldado les daba bastante problemas.

El Soldado cargó su arma y saltando encima de las máquinas tragaperras, disparó el triple misil de energía que impactó en medio de un grupo, haciendo que salieran varios de los matones volando.

El Soldado corría hacia un grupo de matones, esquivando las balas y golpeó con la culata del arma en la cara del quien tenía más cerca. Luego un puñetazo a otro y rápidamente agarrando el brazo armado de un matón, haciendo que disparase a varios de sus compañeros y luego finalizar con un golpe de codo en el estomago, haciendo que el matón cayera al suelo adolorido.

El unicornio miraba con horror como un solo pony, estaba prácticamente dejando fuera de combate a los duros matones que estaban para garantizar la seguridad del casino en caso de problemas. El unicornio queriendo solucionar rápido el problema, saco una pistola que tenía oculta en su traje y apuntó con ella al Soldado.

Croupier: ¡Muere!

Gritó el unicornio, disparando justo cuando el Soldado pateaba a un matón haciéndole estrellar contra una pared. El Soldado como si supiera que la bala iba hacia él, se giró hacia una lado y así esquivando la bala, para acto seguido contraatacar disparando un triple misil desde el rifle, contra el unicornio para horror suyo que veía como los misiles de energía iban hacia él.

Una explosión se formó, donde mandó volando al unicornio y que se estrellase contra una pared para luego caer al suelo.

El unicornio desde el suelo, miraba como el lugar se estaba incendiando a causa de las explosiones provocadas por el extraño Soldado. Su rostro de mostraba horror cuando veía como el Soldado iba caminando hacia él.

El unicornio se arrastraba tratando de huir, pero para su desgracia, el Soldado le pisó la espalda mientras le apuntaba con su rifle a la cabeza.

Croupier: ¡No, por favor! ¡No!

Rogaba aterrorizado el unicornio, mientras veía como el Soldado apuntaba el rifle justo en su nariz.

Soldado: Dime donde está tu jefe.

Le ordenaba el Soldado con voz intimidante.

Croupier: ¡No, por favor! ¡Mi jefe me matará si te lo digo!

Soldado: Te mataré yo mismo si no hablas ahora mismo ¡Vamos! ¡Habla o te vuelo la cabeza!

Le amenazó el soldado, plantando la punta del arma en la nariz del enormemente aterrorizado unicornio.

Más tarde, en el despachó del director del casino. Una con muebles de caoba muy caros y muchos libros. Detrás de un escritorio estaba un pony terrestre obeso de pelaje rojo claro y crin corta arreglada de color negra, con mechones blancos claro de la edad y con entradas en la frente inicio de la calvicie. Un bigote corto. Portaba un puro en la boca. Bien trajeado de color negro con una corbata roja con rayas azules. Aquel pony era el jefe del casino y desde hace un rato, oía ruidos raros en su casino. Éste pulsando el botón de un interfono que tenía en la mesa, preguntó por el aparato.

Jefe: ¿Qué pasa ahí? Oigo ruidos raros en mi despacho ¿Oiga?

Pero nadie le respondía. Aquello lo extraño. En ese momento, alguien derribó la puerta para sorpresa de semental, donde se levantó sobresaltado.

Jefe: Pero ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Soldado: El jefe de este agujero, supongo.

El jefe se sorprendió al ver a nada menos que al Soldado entrar en su despachó y armado con su fusil listo para disparar. El jefe se alarmó al verlo, ya que sabía quien era.

Jefe: ¿Tú? El que llaman Soldado ¿Qué haces aquí entrando de esta manera en mi despacho?

Soldado: Tú has fallado a Equestria, miserable. Sé sobre tus tratos con criminales como tráficos de drogas y de robo de diversas obras de arte. Y he venido a ponerte en tu lugar.

Le decía de forma acusadora y amenazante el soldado, mientras cargaba su arma. El jefe al verlo, se sorprendió por el hecho de que el misterioso Soldado lo supiera. Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse coger por éste.

Jefe: ¡No sé como lo has averiguado, pero aun así no me cojeras!

Respondía desafiante el jefe, pulsando un botón de su mesa para luego sentarse y de improviso hundier en el suelo. El Soldado disparó, pero se le escapó. Soldado miró por encima del escritorio para confirmar que había una trampilla oculta por donde desapareció el jefe.

Soldado: No escaparas tan fácilmente de mí.

Decía el Soldado, saliendo rápidamente del despacho para ir corriendo por los pasillos, hasta que se detuvo en un punto.

Soldado: Pero antes...

El soldado golpeó con la culata del arma un botón de alarma de incendios y las alarmas sonaron por todo el edificio, anunciando que había un incendio.

Más tarde en otro lugar. En un callejón se abría una tapa de alcantarilla. Por ella salía el jefe del casino.

Jefe: Je, je, je. Sin duda se habrá quedado de un palmo de narices ese tipo. Aun no ha nacido el que pueda cogerme.

Comentaba con una sonrisa malvada como burlona, confiado en haberse librado del Soldado.

Soldado: No estés tan seguro.

Se oyó de repente la voz del Soldado justo detrás del jefe, haciendo que el semental temblara de miedo. Éste se giro para su horror ver que estaba justo ahí mismo delante de él.

Jefe: Pero...¿Cómo? ¡Era imposible que supieras que salía por aquí...!

Decía el jefe asustado, mientras retrocedía para alejarse del soldado. El Soldado empuñando su rifle, le contestó.

Soldado: Porque todas las ratas se esconden siempre por las alcantarillas. Y por no mencionar que llevó días estudiando el edificio para poder ubicar cualquier posible lugar de huida, para una gran rata gorda y grasienta como tú.

Decía de forma amenazante el soldado. El jefe alarmado como asustado, salió huyendo tratando de escapar de él, pero de poco le iba a servir. El Soldado apuntó con su rifle y disparó, acertando en una de las patas delanteras del jefe, haciendo que se tropezara y cayera al suelo.

Le jefe aterrorizado con una pata lastimada, trataba de arrastrarse para huir, pero el soldado se plantó delante de él y le dio un golpe en la cara con la culata de su arma, dejándolo noqueado.

Luego de eso, el soldado lo ató y dejó un sobre con pruebas de todos los actos delictivos del jefe del casino. Luego miró el casino que se veía a lo lejos y con el casco, pulsó un botón de su visor confirmando que el edificio estaba vacío. Los clientes como la banda que estos últimos se llevaron a los que no podían moverse, habían abandonado el edificio.

Soldado: Las ratas abandonaron el edificio. Ahora a asegurarse de que nadie vuelve a usar este agujero infecto.

Decía el Soldado, sacando de su cazadora lo que parecía un detonador. Ahí pulsó el gran botón rojo que tenía en ella.

En el interior del casino, en varios lugares estratégicamente puestos, estaban colocadas varios explosivos con una luz verde parpadeando, que enseguida pasaron a rojo y explotaron.

Fuera, se podía oír infinidad de explosiones en el interior del casino, donde las ventanas explotaban, mandando a volar cientos de cristales. Los ponis del lugar se asustaron al oír aquellas explosiones y trataron de alejarse lo más posible. El Soldado que miraba atentamente el lugar, comentó.

Soldado: Bien. Misión cumplida.

Decía el Soldado, marchándose del lugar justo cuando llegaba la policía donde estaba el jefe del casino atado y listo para ser arrestado. Las pruebas que encontraron en dicho sobre, fueron más que suficientes para condenar al jefe del casino y a su banda a la perpetua.

En lo alto de un edificio, el Soldado mirando abajo, podía ver como la policía llevaba arrestado al jefe y su banda. Por su parte, su trabajo había terminado y se marchó de allí.

En otro lugar. En el lugar desconocido donde estaba la extraña pantalla con la imagen de la calavera blanca con casco metálico, marcaba en pantalla varios códigos binarios.

Por el espacio, circulaba un extraño satélite que estaba en órbita alrededor de la Luna. El satélite se colocó y desde ahí disparó un extraño rayo láser que fue directo a un lugar incierto del espacio.

Por el espacio, iba viajando un meteorito de tamaño colosal. Solo que no era un meteorito normal hecho con restos de planetas destruidos. Extrañamente, aquel meteorito estaba hecha de materia negra, una sustancia extremadamente peligrosa y letal que hace años ponía al mundo entero en problemas hasta que se encontró la forma de neutralizarlo.

El rayo que el satélite había disparando, acertó en el meteorito, solo que en vez de destruirlo lo que hizo fue cambiar su trayectoria actual y dirigirlo hacia el planeta. Para ser más exactos, hacia Canterlot.

Mientras tanto en la sede del consejo. Mike había terminado de contar su incidente del ataque de aquellos misteriosos ponis en su escondite. Sobraba decir que el rostro de las princesas como de Darkwing, eran de completa sorpresa.

Twilight: ¿En serio ocurrió eso, Mike?

Preguntaba Twilight, que no cabía en su asombro ante lo que le acababa de contar Mike. El alicornio azul asintiendo con la cabeza, la respondió.

Mike: Así es, Twilight. Eso ocurrió.

Dark: Lo que me llama la atención es, por qué querían esos tipos robar información sobre las ubicaciones actuales de los miembros de la patrulla.

Comentaba Darkwing pensativa. Luna ahí comentó.

Luna: Es posible que alguien quisiera saber donde estaban todos los miembros de la patrulla y deshacerse de ellos.

Cadence: Pero ¿Por qué, tía? Actualmente todos sus miembros ya no actúan como la patrulla.

Mike: Quizás sea alguien que le preocupa que la Patrulla Harmony vuelva a reunirse de nuevo, y traten de eliminar a todos sus miembros antes de que ocurra.

Respondía Mike, deduciendo el por qué de aquel extraño ataque.

Celestia: ¿Y por qué no lo contaste eso en el consejo? Podrían haber ayudado con ello.

Ante la pregunta de la princesa, Mike puso una expresión de molesta y la contestó enfadado.

Mike: Por favor ¿En serio cree que habrían hecho algo esos idiotas? La mayoría no habrían movido un casco para ayudar. Esos idiotas no sabrían valorar un verdadero peligro aunque les cayera del cielo.

Dijo enfadado Mike sin saber lo cierto que eran sus palabras en la última parte, ignorando el peligro que iban a caer sobre sus cabezas proveniente del cielo.

Celestia: Mike. Comprendo que estés molesto con el consejo por lo que ocurrió en ese día, pero tal vez podrían hacer algo para ayudarte. Incluso autorizar que vuelvas a reunir a tu patrulla.

Mike: Lo siento, Celestia, pero yo hace mucho tiempo que dejé de confiar en el consejo. Especialmente por lo que me obligaron a hacer a mi patrulla y a mí con enorme injusticia. Jamás le perdonaré la gran traición que hicieron contra nosotros.

Respondía Mike con tono bastante molesto y cruzado de brazos, a su vez que miraba por otro lado, dando a entender que no confiaba en absoluto en el consejo. Darkwing tuvo que darle la razón.

Dark: Cierto. la verdad es que yo tampoco confío mucho en el consejo. Sobre todo porque en su mayoría son unos buitres carroñeros que solo defienden sus propios intereses antes que en los demás.

Completaba Darkwing que tampoco confiaba en el consejo. Luna ante lo que decía su protegida, la dijo a ésta.

Luna: Darkwing. Sé que tanto Mike como tú y el resto de la patrulla estáis molestos con el consejo respecto a lo que os hicieron. Pero muy poco se podía hacer en ese día.

Mike: Sí. Sobre todo porque esos idiotas como muchos otros, decían que nosotros éramos el problema. Idiotas. Cuando se den cuenta de su error, seguramente será tarde para hacer algo al respecto.

Decía con tono enfadado el alicornio. En ese momento, el brazalete de Mike comenzó a brillar. Eso era la señal de que alguien lo estaba llamando. Sin dudarlo, se puso con el brazalete para contactar con quien le estaba llamando.

Mike: Aquí, Mike.

Bit: Mike. Tenemos problemas.

Se oyó la voz de Bit. Rápidamente sin darle tiempo a decir más, Mike respondió con gran emoción.

Mike: ¡Ha ocurrido algo que el mundo no puede arreglar por sí mismo y necesitan a la Patrulla Harmony para resolverlo, demostrando así lo verdaderamente necesarios que somos y así poder restregar a esos idiotas del consejo como otros que decían que nosotros traíamos los problemas, cuando en realidad eran ellos el autentico problema!

Princesas: ¡MIKE...!

Le llamaron la atención las cuatro princesas ante la actitud de Mike, deseoso de que realmente fuera un problema que necesitase resolver la patrulla al completo. Mike con un ligero rubor en la cara como una sonrisa nerviosa y un casco detrás de la cabeza, se disculpo.

Mike: Je, je, je. Perdón...

Darkwing trató de contener las ganas de reírse ante la actitud de su amigo. Mike volviendo a contactar con Bit, preguntó.

Mike: Ejem...¿Qué ocurre, Bit?

Bit: Un meteoro gigante de dimensiones colosales se dirige hacia Canterlot a rumbo de colisión. Tiempo estimado de 30 minutos.

Todos: ¿¡QUÉEE...!?

Exclamaron todos los presentes al oír eso de la IA. Mike sin poder creérselo, le comentó sorprendido a Bit.

Mike: ¡Imposible! Un meteorito gigante de la proporción que dices, habría sido detectado por los radares interplanetarios ¿Cómo es posible que algo así pasara sin ser detectado?

Preguntaba Mike, ya que hace años con ayuda del Imperio Celeste y de varias naciones, se instalaron antenas en varios lugares del globo para prever y detener meteoritos gigante u objetos que fueran a caer al planeta, provenientes del espacio exterior. Bit respondió.

Bit: Algo interfería en las antenas, impidiendo detectar el meteorito, posiblemente porque está hecha de materia negra y su radiación interfiere con las comunicaciones. Ahora mismo es demasiado tarde para que el Imperio Celeste lance misiles planetarios para destruirlo.

Las princesas como Mike y Darkwing estaban preocupados. Si el meteorito gigante de materia negra caía sobre Canterlot, no solo la destruiría, la contaminaría con aquella peligrosa sustancia toda la capital y alrededores, haciendo que se tardara años en devolverla a su estado anterior.

Twilight: ¡No, no, nooo..! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

Luna: Debe haber una forma de pararlo.

Cadence: Si ese meteorito cae sobre el planeta, morirán muchos ponis inocentes.

Dark: ¡Hay que evacuar a toda la capital!

Celestia: Sí. Aunque va a ser difícil evacuar toda Canterlot como sus alrededores.

Comentaban las yeguas, preocupadas ante la idea de que el meteorito cayera sobre la capital. Mike sin pensarlo, salió al galope.

Twilight: Mike ¿A dónde vas?

Mike: Tengo una idea. Es una locura, pero podría funcionar.

Respondió Mike sin detenerse en su marcha. Darkwing lo siguió.

Dark: ¡Mike, espera!

Luna: Darkwing ¿A dónde vas?

Dark: Si Mike tiene una idea para salvar Canterlot, voy con él.

Respondía la alicornio sombría que sin dudarlo, fue a seguir a su amigo.

Afuera de la sede del consejo, sobre la rama de un árbol estaban Holy y Dark Cloud. Ambos fénix vieron salir primero a Mike por la entrada.

Mike: ¡Holy!

Holy: Aquí, Mike ¿Qué ocurre?

Mike: Las explicaciones luego ¡Ahora, Shinigami!

Holy no entendía lo que pasaba, pero confiando en su amigo, se fusionó con él, adoptando la forma Shinigami. El guerrero de luz salivo volando como un misil. Darkwing fue la siguiente en salir.

Dark Cloud: ¿Qué ocurre, compañera? ¿A qué vienen tantas prisas?

Dark: Luego, Dark Cloud ¡Shinigami!

Dark Cloud al igual que Holy, no entendía lo que pasaba ahora a ambos alicornios. Pero sin dudarlo tampoco, se fusionó con su compañera, adoptando al forma Shinigami. La guerrera de oscuridad desplegó sus alas y salio volando en dirección hacia donde iba Mike. Tardó unos segundos en llegar a su lado. Cuando lo hizo, le preguntó a Mike.

Dark: Mike ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estás planeando?

Mike: Simple. Voy a detener el meteorito.

Respondió Mike. Darkwing impresionado al oír decir eso a su amigo, exclamó.

Dark: ¿Estás loco? ¡No puedes detener un meteorito gigante de esas proporciones! Aun está lejos, pero desde aquí puedo ver que el meteoro tiene un tamaño inmenso.

Le decía Darkwing, señalando el cielo donde se veía ya el meteoro envuelto de fuego, cruzando la atmósfera del planeta. Mike con tono serio, la respondió.

Mike: Lo sé, pero no se me ocurre otra manera de intentar parar. Quizás si lanzó mi rayo más poderoso, logré destruirlo, o al menos desviarlo para que no choque con el planeta y pase de largo.

Darkwing miraba a su amigo. Al final sonrió y le dijo.

Dark: Está bien. Es una locura, pero podría funcionar. Especialmente si yo te ayudo.

Si no fuera por la capucha. Se podría ver el rostro de Mike sonreír. Al final, el guerrero de luz miró a su amiga y la respondió.

Mike: Por supuesto. Será un placer tenerte a mi lado. Como los viejos tiempos.

Ambos amigos asintieron y decidieron juntos detener el meteorito gigante.

Los dos se pararon a varios kilómetros del meteoro. Ahí los dos planearon su estrategia.

Mike: Bien. Creo que uso mi ataque Cañón Solar y combinando con tu Cañón Lunar, podríamos desviar el meteoro para alejarlo del planeta.

Dark: Va a ser difícil, pero hay que intentarlo.

Ambos amigos asintieron y prepararon sus mas poderosos ataques.

Mike: ¡Rayo Solar!

Dark: ¡Rayo Lunar!

Por detrás de Mike, se formó la imagen de un sol ardiente en pleno día, al igual que en Darkwing la imagen de la Luna llena en plena noche.

Ambos juntaron sus manos para colocarlos al lado del torso, mientras unas esferas de fuego y azul perla se formaban en sus manos.

Ambos: ¡YAAAA...!

Gritaron los dos a la vez, alzando sus manos juntas hacia delante. De la esfera de fuego, surgió un poderoso rayo de calor, mientras en la de Darkwing, surgió un poderoso rayo azul perla.

Ambos rayos chocaron contra el meteoro, logrando frenarlo. Poco a poco estaban logrando desviar el meteoro de su trayectoria.

Mike: Lo estamos consiguiendo.

Dark: Sí. Canterlot está a salvo.

Celebraban los dos amigos, por desgracia el plan no siguió como lo esperaban y el meteoro volvía a su trayectoria, logrando avanzar pese a los rayos de Mike y Darkwing.

 **Insertar música "** **Dragon Ball Xenoverse - Miira's Death Theme Extended (10 Minutes)" que podéis ponerlo en youtube y escucharla.**

 **Nota autor: Quiero dar gracias a Shunk Kisarai por haberme encontrado una versión más larga de esta música.**

Dark: ¡Mike! ¡Tenemos problemas!

Dark Cloud: (Ay, ay, ay. Me veo como ave tostada).

Mike: Lo veo. Maldita sea. Es demasiado inmenso para pararla.

Holy: (¿Y ahora qué hacemos?)

Mike: No queda más remedio. Tenemos que sacar todo nuestro poder y destruir el meteoro. Aunque desperdiguemos los fragmentos por el planeta, al menos reduciremos el daño.

Dark: Me parece bien ¿Hechizo de las artes?

Mike: Por supuesto.

Mike y Darkwing: ¡Sello Maestro! ¡Espíritu Libre!

Gritaron los dos y ambos quedaron envueltos en energía mágica dorada, liberando el máximo poder de cada uno. Ahí sus rayos se hicieron más potentes, logrando frenar el meteoro.

Mike: Vamos...Tenemos que conseguirlo...

Dark: Por supuesto...No pienso permitir que destruyan nuestro hogar...

Ambos: ¡AHHHHH...!

Gritaron los dos, dando lo máximo de ellos mismos. Los dos guerreros no estaban dispuestos a dejar que destruyeran Canterlot donde mataría a gente inocente.

Su fuerza de voluntad se sumó a la fuerza de sus ataques, siendo éstos potenciados. El meteoro gigante comenzó a poco a poco a fragmentarse primero por delante y extendiéndose por alrededor.

Dark: Lo estamos consiguiendo.

Mike: Sí ¡Ahora!

Ambos: ¡AHHHH...!

Gritaron de nuevo los dos guerreros, intensificando el grosor y fuerza de sus rayos, logrando destruir el meteoro gigante y esparciendo sus restos por todas partes.

 **Fin de la música.**

Los dos guerreros se detuvieron, deshaciendo el hechizo de Espíritu Libre, quedando ambos respirando de forma agitada. Al final los dos se miraron y sonriendo.

Dark: Lo conseguimos.

Mike: Cierto, amiga. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Ambos chocaron de manos, pero en ese momento Mike vio algo que lo alertó.

Mike: ¡Darkwing! ¡Cuidado!

Antes de que su amiga tuviera tiempo de preguntar, Mike la empujó bruscamente, apartándola de la trayectoria de un gran fragmento del meteoro de materia negra que iba hacia ellos, siendo el guerrero angelical el que se llevó el impactó y ser llevado por delante.

Dark: ¡MIIIIKE...!

Gritó su amiga al ver como su amigo era llevado por el fragmento de materia negra y estrellarse contra el planeta.

Horas más tarde, un equipo de salvamento celeste con trajes de protección antirradiaciones, donde Darkwing estaba con ellos al igual que los padres celestes de Mike, llegaron al lugar donde fue el impacto que era en un bosque, donde destruyó la mayoría de los arboles del centro.

Una grúa apartó el gran fragmento que se había llevado a Mike y ahí le vieron para sorpresa y preocupación de muchos.

Darkwing se quedó muda ante lo que vio, al igual que los padres de Mike se alarmaron ante lo que estaban viendo. Veían a Mike y a Holy tirados en el suelo, donde sus cuerpos estaban impregnados de cristales de materia negra. Por lo visto, ambos estaban enormemente contaminados por la sustancia. Sobraba decir que todos miraban con horror el estado del alicornio y su fénix.

Sin dudarlo, Light Hope que enormemente preocupada por su hijo, fue corriendo hacia el alicornio y le tomó el pulso, comprobando que seguía vivo.

Light Hope: Sigue vivo al igual que su compañera, pero si no nos damos prisa para llevarlo al Imperio Celeste, no lo contara ninguno de los dos.

Varios médicos con traje de protección, cargaron a Mike y a Holy en una nave para llevarlo al imperio. Darkwing se fue junto con los padres de Mike para acompañar a su amigo.

Dark: Mike...

Dijo Darkwing, estando ésta enormemente preocupada por su amigo.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: La parte del casino me base en uno de los fanfics de SCRITTORE PASSIONE "LA APUESTA" donde me permitió usarlo como referencia para emplearlo en mi fanfic, donde se lo agradezco enormemente al prestarme la idea del fanfic para hacer la escena del misterioso "Soldado" desbaratando una gran estafa.**


	5. Cap 4 Emperador Caido

**Capítulo 4**

 **Emperador Caído**

Yegua unicornio presentadora: El meteorito que iba a caer a Canterlot esta misma mañana, fue neutralizado...

Semental terrestre presentador: El emperador Mike Bluer y la miembro de la guardia nocturna Darkwing, lograron destruir el meteoro que iba a estrellarse en Canterlot...

Grifo presentador: Pero el emperador Mike Bluer fue alcanzado por un fragmento del meteoro de materia negra...

Yegua terrestre presentadora: El emperador está ahora mismo en el Imperio Celeste en cuidados intensivos...

Semental pegaso presentador: Se estima que su estado es extremadamente grave, debido a su exposición a la materia negra...

Semental unicornio presentador: Los médicos luchan por tratar de salvar al vida del emperador.

Comentaban de forma incesante la noticia, diversos presentadores de televisión por varias partes del mundo. La noticia de la destrucción del meteoro y del estado de Mike Bluer, llegaron a diversas partes del mundo con gran rapidez.

Varios amigos de Mike como conocidos, temían por la seguridad de Mike, rezando en que se recuperase. Su familia en primer lugar, al igual que todos los miembros de la Patrulla Harmony que por encima de todo, se preocupaban por Mike.

En el Imperio Celeste, los mejores médicos trabajaban para poder curar a Mike, pero su estado era complicado. Una parte fue el duro aterrizaje que sufrió el alicornio al estrellarse en el planeta. El otro problema era que tenía materia negra integrada en su cuerpo, por lo que era difícil retirarla sin protección contra la exposición de dicho mineral.

Se tenía que emplear materia ámbar, originalmente materia negra que fue sometida a un proceso de transformación, para convertirlo en un elemento no nocivo y a su vez desarrollando efectos sanadores en los seres vivos.

Primero esparcían la materia ámbar alrededor del cuerpo del paciente, que en este caso era Mike. Luego con sumo cuidado, retiraban los cristales antes negros, convertidos ahora a materia ámbar de su cuerpo, aunque no era tarea sencilla. El problema es que dichos cristales estaban incrustadas en órganos vitales y era difícil operar sin causar algún daño irreversible en su cuerpo.

No solo estaba el alicornio. También estaba Holy en una mesa aparte, donde otros médicos también trataban de curarla, ya que la ave era la compañera de Mike y también sufrió el estado de materia negra incrustada en su cuerpo.

Detrás de un cristal, siendo testigos de la operación estaban ambos grupos de padres, Darkwing y Dark Cloud. Apple Bloom que se había enterado de la noticia del estado de su novio, toda ella preocupada, fue raudo y veloz al imperio siendo acompañada por Applejack.

Light Hope: Oh, Star Hope...

Nathaly: Nuestro hijo...

Decían ambas madres, apoyando sus cascos en el cristal, estando éstas enormemente preocupadas por el estado de su hijo común. Sus maridos cada uno, consolaba a la suya, apoyando sus cascos en los hombros de éstas.

Star Sun: Tranquilas. Todo ira bien.

Arthur: Sí. Mike es un semental fuerte. Ya veréis. Hace falta algo más que unos malditos cristales para acabar con él.

Decían ambos padres con sonrisas de confianza, aunque en el fondo estaban bastante preocupados por el estado de Mike. Apple Bloom que estaba sentada en un sillón, tenía la vista puesta en su novio sin poder evitar preocuparse por él.

Apple Bloom: Mike...Por favor...Recupérate pronto...

Decía la yegua, enormemente preocupada por Mike. Applejack que estaba a su lado, la rodeó de los hombros con su brazo, tratando de consolarla. Darkwing también sin poder evitar preocuparse por Mike, comentó.

Dark: Todo es culpa mía...Si hubiera estado más atenta. Mike nunca habría recibido aquel golpe del fragmento y no estaría en esta situación.

Se culpaba a sí misma la alicornio sombría, sintiendo que aquello fue por su culpa. Dark Cloud que estaba a su lado, pasaba su ala sobre ella para consolarla. Light Hope y Nathaly mirando a la chica, la comentaron.

Light Hope: No es culpa tuya, Darkwing.

Nathaly: Sí, querida. Nadie podía haber previsto esto.

Le decían a modo de consuelo ambas madres, tratando de consolar a Darkwing. Darkwing sonrió débilmente, pero volvió a su depresión. En el fondo, la alicornio sentía una gran culpabilidad. Se culpaba a si misma del estado de Mike porque de haber estado más atenta, su amigo no tendría que haberse interpuesto y haber recibido él todo el impacto del fragmento del meteoro.

En el reino de Ekalaid, la hermana pequeña de Mike Bluer, la yegua Pink Love que había ido al reino por un programa de estudios de intercambio, ahora siendo una hermosa yegua alicornio de crin larga y sedosa peinada de lado, con una cutie mark de un corazón de rubí, miraba desde su cuarto preocupada las noticias que hablaban del estado de su hermano mayor. La yegua no podía evitar ocultar su preocupación, mientras se sentaba en el sillón de su cuarto que tenía en el castillo por cortesía de la princesa Sheena. Junto a ella, estaba una hermosa dragona adolescente de escamas blancas grisáceas y la zona del vientre de color verde muy claro, espinas azules al igual que los ojos, las espinas a ambos lados de la cabeza verde, pestañas como Rarity y pelo azul peinada a un lado. Aquella dragona era nada menos que Safire, una vieja amiga de Mike. La dragona estaba al lado de la alicornio, tratando de consolarla.

En Ponyville, las mane donde solo faltaba Rarity, estaban en la sala del mapa del Castillo de la Armonía, mirando preocupadas las noticias de la tele. En Manehattan desde su tienda que tenía en la ciudad, Rarity miraba bastante preocupada las noticias de la tele.

En diversas partes del mundo, varios miembros de la patrulla estaban pendientes de la noticias. Preocupados por el estado de Mike Bluer.

Varios deseaban que Mike se recuperase cuanto antes. Aunque también habían algunos que deseaban lo contrario.

En una habitación oscura, cuya ubicación era secreta. Varias siluetas negras estaban conversando entre sí.

¿?: Así que el estado del emperador es grave, según tengo entendido.

Comentaba la silueta que tenía forma de diamand dog.

¿?: Así es. Por lo visto, está enormemente contaminado de materia negra y sus posibilidades de salir con vida, son bastante bajas.

Respondía la silueta con forma de grifo.

¿?: A ver si hay suerte y muere durante la operación.

Decía ahora la silueta con forma de minotauro, emulando una sonrisa perversa.

¿?: Así una cosa menos del que preocuparnos.

Decía la silueta con forma de pony terrestre.

¿?: Podría ser, pero todos sabemos que ese alicornio es difícil de matar o que muera. Por lo que es probable que salga de ésta.

Volvía a hablar la silueta con forma de grifo.

¿?: ¿Y qué propones?

Preguntó la silueta con forma de minotauro. La silueta con forma de grifo, tardó unos segundos en responder, hasta que este finalmente dijo.

¿?: En tal caso...Habrá que tomar una precaución extra por si sobrevive el emperador.

Dijo esto, ganándose la atención de las demás siluetas. Estaba claro que a ninguno le interesaba que Mike Bluer sobreviviera a su estado actual.

Dos días después, Mike y Holy habían sobrevivido a la delicada operación y estaban ambos en cuidado intensivos.

El alicornio estaba sobre una cama, bajo las sábanas con una mascarilla de oxígeno en el rostro. Un cuenta gotas unida por un tubo en su brazo derecho.

Su compañera Holy estaba en otro lugar, siendo tratada en la Lanza de Orión para su recuperación donde el doctor Phalax en persona, trabaja en su intervención para su recuperación.

El alicornio dormía placidamente en la cama. Desde la operación, el alicornio no se había despertado desde entonces y no se sabía a ciencia cierta, cuando lo haría.

A su lado estaba su novia Apple Bloom, estando ésta sentada en una silla. La yegua estaba enormemente preocupada por su novio. Apenas se separaba de su lado y en ocasiones, comía allí mismo. No quería separarse de este en ningún momento y de vez en cuando le hablaba. El doctor que intervino, aseguró que aunque pareciera que no estuviera despierto, que probaran a hablarle, ya que quizás podía escucharlos incluso en sueños.

Apple Bloom: Mike, por favor...Recupérate pronto...

Le decía la yegua a su novio, rogando que éste se recuperase. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró Light Hope. La yegua al verla, la saludo.

Apple Bloom: Hola, señora Hope...

La voz de la yegua no sonaba con demasiadas ganas. Light Hope notando la tristeza de la chica, se puso a su lado y trató de hablar con ella.

Light Hope: Sigue igual ¿Verdad?

Preguntaba la yegua sin poder evitar mirar con cierta tristeza a su hijo, que todavía no se había despertado. Apple Bloom volviendo a mirar con cierta tristeza a su novio, la respondió.

Apple Bloom: Eso me temo. De vez en cuando, tiene algún que otro estímulo en los ojos, pero no los abre.

Decía la yegua pelirroja con tristeza y al final no pudo evitar apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de la yegua mayor y ahí ésta la abrazó.

Apple Bloom: A veces...No puedo evitar preocuparme por él...¿Qué pasa si nunca abre los ojos? ¿Y si se queda así para siempre...? No creo que sea capaz de soportar la idea de perderle...

Decía la yegua con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras su voz sonaba bastante quebrada. Light Hope manteniendo el abrazo con la novia de su hijo, la iba acariciando con un casco la crin de la chica, mientras la consolaba.

Light Hope: Tranquila, mi niña. Tú y yo conocemos muy bien a Star Hope o Mike Bluer. Es un semental fuerte y que ha sabido salir de toda clase de situaciones difíciles siempre vencedor. Una simple coma no podrá con él, ya lo verás.

Le decía la yegua con una sonrisa a Apple Bloom con tono maternal. Aquello hizo que esta se animaba y sonriendo débilmente la respondió.

Apple Bloom: Sí...Tiene razón. Mike se ha enfrentado a muchos retos y siempre ha salido adelante. Unos simples cristales negros no lo detendrán ahora.

Decía ya algo más animada la pony granjera. Light Hope sonrió al ver que había logrado animar a la chica y ahí la comentó.

Light Hope: Me alegro de que te sientas más animada.

En ese momento, la doctora Light Hope tuvo una idea.

Light Hope: Pronto será la hora de comer ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo?

Apple Bloom: No me siento con muchas ganas de comer.

Trataba de negarse Apple Bloom, que no quería separarse de su novio tratando de aparentar que no tenia hambre. Pero varios sonidos de su estomago la delataron, confirmando que debería comer algo. Aquello hizo que la pony granjera se ruborizara levemente, mientras la doctora se reía.

Light Hope: Ay, querida. Está claro que tu estomago delata que no has comido nada decente en estos días. No me extraña. La comida de hospitales son siempre tan malas. Mejor vamos a comer algo.

Apple Bloom: No quiero dejar solo a Mike.

Light Hope: No te preocupes. Hay dos buenos guardias fuera cuidando la puerta. Si pasa algo, nos enteraremos. Y así nosotras podemos buscar algo de comida decente y traer algo a Star Hope.

Apple Bloom: Pero Mike aun sigue sin despertarse ¿Cómo podría él comer algo?

Ante la pregunta, la doctora apoyó un casco en el hombro de Apple Bloom y mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa, la respondió.

Light Hope: Seguro que si traemos algo verdaderamente rico para comer, se despertará y sobre todo bastante hambriento. Ya sabes, querida, que a la mayoría de los hombres se les conquista por el estomago. Especialmente tratándose de él, que ya sabes como traga éste, igual que su padre.

Aquello último hizo reír a ambas yeguas. Finalmente las dos salieron del cuarto donde dormía Mike, pero no antes de que Apple Bloom en el último momento, se acercó a este y le dio un besó en la mejilla, mientras le decía seriamente.

Apple Bloom: Cuídate, mi gran emperador.

Decía la yegua, antes de volver con la doctora y salir las dos por la puerta. La sala estaba custodiada por dos guardias celestes, asegurando de que ningún extraño entrara por la puerta.

En la sala misteriosa de la pantalla, con la imagen de la calavera blanca. Unos códigos binarios aparecían en pantalla. Una luz iluminó lo que parecía una gran cápsula de metal pegada en la pared, con una pequeña ventana de cristal en su parte superior. En la compuerta ponía "A-18".

La calavera blanca activo unos códigos y la compuerta de la capsula se abrió verticalmente hacia arriba. De ella surgió una figura oscura que no se podía ver que era.

Una hora más tarde, Light Hope y Apple Bloom que habían comprado algo de comida (comida mucho mejor que la que daban en el hospital) volvían la hospital donde estaba Mike. Por el camino se toparon con Star Sun que teniendo un rato libre, quiso visitar éste también a su hijo y se unió a éstas. Durante el camino, estaban charlando un poco.

Star Sun: Así que habéis comprado comida ¿No?

Preguntaba el semental. Su esposa ahí le respondió.

Light Hope: Así es querido. Comer algo "decente" de vez en cuando, nunca viene mal.

Apple Bloom: Si yo tengo disponible la cocina del hospital, podría cocinar un rico pastel de manzana para Mike. Quizás un poco de sus pasteles favoritos, le hagan despertar.

Star Sun: ¿Crees que podrías hacer uno para mí, pequeña?

Preguntaba el padre de Mike con una sonrisa en la boca, saboreando la posibilidad de probar un rico pastel de manzana. Light Hope fingiendo molestarle, le dio un leve codazo mientras le decía a su marido.

Light Hope: Ni lo sueñes. Son para que Star Hope se recupere, y no para que te llenes el estomago.

Apple Bloom riéndose ante la escena, le dijo al padre de su novio.

Apple Bloom: No se preocupe, señor Sun. Si me sobra tiempo, podré hacerle un pastel para usted.

Star Sun: Estupendo.

Celebraba el celeste con una gran sonrisa. Light Hope negando con la cabeza, le comentó a su marido.

Light Hope: Ay, querido. Desde luego eres un tragón. Ahí tu hijo y tú sois los dos iguales.

Los tres se rieron mientras llegaban ya a la entrada del hospital y pasaban por ella.

Apple Bloom: Una pregunta ¿Quién se ocupa del imperio, mientras Mike está todavía en el hospital? ¿Kaity acaso?

Preguntaba con curiosidad la yegua terrestre, ya que su novio es emperador del imperio y tenía responsabilidades. Alguien tendría que ocuparse del imperio cuando Mike no estaba. Star Sun con actitud seria, la respondió.

Star Sun: De momento, el asesor Archer se ocupa de todo en el imperio.

Apple Bloom: ¿El asesor Archer? Creo que no le conozco.

Comentaba con curiosidad Apple Bloom, que no conocía el nombre de nada. Light Hope ahí se dispuso a explicar a la joven.

Light Hope: El asesor Archer es como su cargo indica, el que se encarga de la mayoría de las cosas cuando el emperador no está o cuando éste no puede ocuparse de todo. Ha servido al imperio durante años, demostrando su lealtad incondicional a éste como a su emperador.

Apple Bloom: Yo siempre pensé que Kaity se ocupaba de esas cosas ¿Para qué iba a necesitar Mike a ese asesor?

Star Sun: La verdad, preciosa. Es que el asesor Archer ha ayudado mucho en el imperio cuando nuestro hijo se hizo emperador. Muchas cosas se han logrado gracias a su intervención.

Respondía Star Sun, dando a comprender que el asesor Archer era un hombre, que había ayudado mucho al imperio durante el reinado de Mike Bluer como emperador.

Apple Bloom: Pues parece que no tiene puntos de vista similares a Mike. Me enteré que discutió con él en Canterlot durante la reunión del consejo.

Ante el comentario de Apple Bloom, Star Sun mirando al frente, la respondió.

Star Sun: Sí. Eso se debe a que el asesor Archer cree que esos pacificadores son la clave para acabar con los criminales.

Explicaba el padre de Mike.

Apple Bloom: ¿Y vosotros estáis de acuerdo con él?

Light Hope: Sinceramente, a mí tampoco me seduce la idea de que esas naves vuelen por el cielo con cientos de armas, listas para disparar en cualquier momento y nunca sabes cuando lo harán.

Explicaba la yegua, mostrando su disconformidad ante la creación de dichas naves. Su marido estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Star Sun: Así es. Por desgracia, varios consejeros de Star Hope no opinan lo mismo y consideran que cometió un error al no apoyar el proyecto.

Apple Bloom: ¿En serio hay en el imperio que realmente quieran apoyar al proyecto?

Preguntaba ahora la yegua granjera, cuando ya pasaban por el pasillo que les llevaría donde en una de las habitaciones estaba Mike. Ahí continuaban con su conversación.

Star Sun: No te vamos a mentir. Los últimos conflictos en el planeta han hecho que la gente quiera soluciones rápidas. Por desgracia, una solución rápida, no es siempre la mejor.

Light Hope: Y en ocasiones, el remedio sea peor que la enfermedad. En eso debemos darle la razón a nuestro hijo.

Apple Bloom: Ya veo. Solo esperemos que el proyecto se cancele y no se realice nunca.

Light Hope: Eso esperemos, querida.

Los tres estaban a punto de llegar a la habitación de Mike, siendo todavía custodiada por los dos guardias, hasta que en ese momento vieron salir del cuarto de Mike a una enfermera. Una yegua terrestre de pelaje amarillo crema y crin corta rubia peinada de lado con un mechón rojo. Ojos azules. Su cutie mark no se veía debido al traje de enfermera. Star Sun y Light Hope al verla, comentaron.

Star Sun: ¿Quién es esa?

Light Hope: Esa no es la enfermera asignada a nuestro hijo.

La enfermera iba a marcharse, hasta que Star Sun la llamó la atención.

Star Sun: ¡Alto! ¡Deténgase!

La eludida lo oyó, pero lejos de detenerse, salio corriendo para sorpresa de los presentes.

Apple Bloom: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué huye¿

Light Hope: No lo sé, pero presiento algo malo.

Star Sun: Yo seguiré a esa yegua. Vosotras id a ver a Star Hope.

Las dos yeguas obedecieron y mientras Star Sun perseguía al a misteriosa enfermera. Light Hope y Apple Bloom entraron en el cuarto de Mike, bajo las confundidas miradas de los guardias.

Ambas yeguas miraron el cuarto donde seguía durmiendo Mike, sin mostrar cambio aparente. Las dos yeguas miraban por todos lados, buscando cualquier cosa sospechosa.

Apple Bloom: No parece que haya pasado nada aquí.

Comentaba la yegua terrestre. Light Hope en cambio, no pensaba así.

Light Hope: Eso parece, pero que esa misteriosa enfermera saliera corriendo, me da muy mala espina.

Comentaba doctora, mientra se acercaba a la cama donde dormía su hijo y le quitó el cuentagotas.

Light Hope: Por si acaso, le quitaremos el cuenta gotas. No sea que le haya echado algo en ella.

Apple Bloom le dio la razón. Era mejor prever que curar para evitar problemas.

Mientras tanto, Star Sun perseguía a la misteriosa enfermera, que seguía huyendo del general.

Star Sun: ¡Detente en nombre del emperador y entréguese!

Le ordenaba el semental, pero la yegua lejos de obedecer, siguió huyendo.

La persecución duró, hasta que Star Sun logró acorralar a la enfermera en un pasillo sin salida alguna. Star Sun enfrente de ella, la dijo de forma autoritaria.

Star Sun: No tienes salida. Ahora entrégate sin oponer resistencia.

El semental miraba fijamente a los ojos de la yegua. Ésta se mantenía impasible ante las palabras del general.

Star Sun: ¿No dices nada? Bien. No importa. Seguro que en la sala de interrogatorios te harán sacar la lengua.

Le decía el general, mientras se acercaba poco a poco a la yegua. En ese momento, la misteriosa yegua alzó su casco y el general al verlo, se puso en posición de combate por si iba a pelear. Su sorpresa fue, que la yegua se giró y golpeó la pared que tenía a espaldas suya.

Para sorpresa del general, la extraña yegua había destrozado la pared que llevaba al exterior.

Star Sun: ¿Cómo ha hecho eso?

Preguntaba sorprendido el general y aun más cuando vio a la yegua saltar al vació.

Star Sun: ¡No...!

El general trató de cogerla, pero ésta cayó al vacío, para ser más exactos en un piso 20. Desde el agujero, el general vio estrellarse a la yegua contra el suelo, creando una gran grieta en la carretera donde iban varios vehículos, cortando la circulación y provocando algunos accidentes.

Star Sun miraba sorprendido la escena. Iba a desplegar sus alas para bajar y comprobar lo que quedaba de la yegua, pero su sorpresa fue ver que en el lugar del accidente, se levantó la yegua. Lo más asombroso, es que no parecía haber sufrido daño alguno, cosa que no se podía decir lo mismo de su ropa.

El general estaba estático ante lo que estaba viendo. Acababa de ver a una yegua terrestre, derribar una pared como si nada, saltar al vacío para luego estrellarse a gran altura, y como si no fuera eso suficiente, la vio levantarse como si nada y huir del lugar.

Star Sun al recuperarse de la sorpresa, fue volando para perseguir a la yegua. Por desgracia, la yegua se perdió entre los callejones, haciendo imposible encontrarla. El semental aun volando, miraba por todos lados mientras comentaba.

Star Sun: Esto ya es bastante extraño la verdad.

Más tarde, Light Hope y Apple Bloom estaban hablando con el doctor asignado a Mike en la misma sala donde dormía éste. El doctor era un pony celeste de alas de dragón de pelaje plateado y crin rubia corta peinado para atrás. unas gafas rectangulares un el típico traje de doctor.

Doctor: Han hecho bien en quitarle el cuenta gotas. Lo hemos revisado y hemos descubierto que habían echado veneno en ella.

Dijo el doctor. Ambas yeguas humedecieron al enterarse de que habían echado veneno en el cuenta gotas, donde se le suministraba a Mike.

Apple Bloom: ¿Qué...? ¿Veneno...?

Light Hope: ¿Mi hijo no estará en peligro acaso?

Preguntaban ambas yeguas, preocupadas por Mike. El doctor con una sonrisa, las respondió.

Doctor: No se preocupen. Por fortuna se lo quitaron antes de que una dosis de ese veneno llegase a ser letal. Así que el emperador está bien.

Apple Bloom: Me alegro. Aunque me sé de dos que no van a estar demasiado bien ahora mismo.

Decía con una leve sonrisa irónica. Desde donde estaban, podían oír la voz enormemente enfadada de Star Sun, donde el semental les gritaba a los dos guardias.

Fuera, Star Sun enormemente enfadado, les gritaba a ambos guardias.

Star Sun: ¡Idiotas! ¿En qué estabais pensando los dos? ¡Se supone que solo tenéis que dejar pasar al doctor y enfermera asignada al emperador! ¿Cómo se os ocurre dejar pasar a una completa desconocida al cuarto donde duerme Star Hope? ¿Es qué sois retrasados mentales los dos o qué? ¡Si algo malo le pasa a mi hijo, os juro que convertiré vuestras vidas en un completo infierno a tal punto que ni el mismísimo Absalon podría siquiera igualar!

Les iba gritando sin parar a los guardias, donde estaban éstos enormemente asustados y sudando del intenso miedo que les invadía ahora mismo a los dos, por la intensa furia del general. Light Hope saliendo del cuarto, llamó a su marido.

Light Hope: Querido. El doctor nos ha dado la buena noticia de que Star Hope está bien. Puedes ir a verlo si quieres.

Le decía su esposa a Star Sun. El semental sin abandonar su expresión molesta, la miró y la contesto.

Star Sun: Luego. Aun tengo que seguir poniendo verdes a estos dos protozoos de la patata.

Y volviendo a los dos asustados guardias, el general les seguía gritando.

Star Sun: ¡Sois unos completos inútiles! ¡No servís para nada! ¡No sé para qué os pagan! ¡Está claro que el puesto de guardias os tocó en una tómbola! ¡Sois tan inútiles que no sabéis hacer algo tan simple como vigilar una puerta! ¡Ni pelar un plátano sabéis hacerlo bien! ¡Me entran ganas de llevaros a una escuela para tarados mentales, aunque muy poco servirían, porque seguro que os reprueban! ¡Sois unos idiotas, unos moluscos sin cerebro! ¡Unos...!

Seguía gritando por largo rato el general a los dos nerviosos y asustados guardias, sintiendo que habían metido la pata hasta el fondo y las otras tres juntas.

Mientras tanto en la ubicación oculta, las siluetas conspiradoras, hablaban del siguiente tema.

¿?: Así que ha fallado el intento de asesinato.

Comentaba la sombra con forma de minotauro.

¿?: Así es. Por lo visto, llegaron a tiempo para salvar al emperador.

Respondió la sombra con forma de grifo.

¿?: ¿Y qué hacemos? Si no logramos quitar de en medio al emperador Mike Bluer. Nuestros planes pueden verse comprometidos.

Comentaba ahora la sombra con forma de pegaso. La sombra con forma de grifo, le respondió.

¿?: No os preocupéis. Aun tenemos oportunidad de matarlo. Me he enterado gracias al contacto que tenemos en el Imperio Celeste, que debido al incidente, el emperador será llevado en una nave a la Lanza de Orión.

¿?: Pero si lo llevan a la nave, será ya imposible matarlo una vez allí.

Decía la sombra con forma de unicornio.

¿?: Lo sé. Por eso hay que eliminarlo antes de que llegue a la Lanza de Orión. Para eso, he contratado los servicios de unos mercenarios que gustosos, se ocuparan de eliminar al emperador.

Decía la sombra con forma de grifo, mientras en una pantalla se mostraba la imagen de dos figuras humanoides.

Más tarde, un equipo de médicos llevaban a Mike en una camilla. Éstos iban por el pasillo, rumbo hacia una nave que les esperaba fuera. Apple Bloom, Star Sun y Light Hope los acompañaban.

Star Sun: La seguridad de Star Hope se ha visto comprometida. Por esa razón tenemos que llevarlo a la Lanza de Orion, donde el equipo médico del lugar podrán ocuparse de él.

Comentaba el semental. Ahí su esposa con tono molesta, le comentó a su marido.

Light Hope: Que es el primer lugar donde tendríamos que haber llevado a nuestro hijo en vez de este hospital. Te lo había dicho, pero no. Tú dijiste que un hospital normal podría ocuparse de Star Hope sin problemas. Como no.

Le decía a modo de reproche la yegua. Su marido mirando a otro lado para que no le viera el rubor en al cara, la contestó a su esposa.

Star Sun: Sí, sí. Tienes razón querida. Todos cometemos errores. Tampoco hace falta que me pongas verde por un error.

Apple Bloom: ¿Al igual que usted puso verdes a los dos guardias que vigilaban a Mike por casi dos horas?

Bromeaba la yegua terrestre, haciendo reír a Light Hope y avergonzar levemente a Star Sun.

Mientras tanto, por los tejados. Dos figuras iban por los tejados de los edificios.

Una de ellas era un ser humanoide que extrañamente tenía una apariencia casi similar a Reaper del videojuego de Overwatch. Solo que era algo más bajo y tenía unas peculiares ¿Orejas de conejo? de color negras que sobresalían por unos agujeros de la capucha. Éste se desplazaba a modo de neblina de sombras de un tejado a otro.

La otra figura también tenía un extraño parecido a Windowmaker del mismo videojuego. Solo que esta era una especie de gata antromorfa de tamaño humano, pelaje violeta como una larga cola, ojos del mismo color. Ésta utilizaba un lanza ganchos incorporados en su brazo izquierdo para ir de un tejado a otro.

La felina paso justo enfrente de un guardia celeste que patrullaba por ahí. El guardia iba a decir algo, hasta que el misterioso ser de la mascara de calavera y gabardina negra, lo agarró del cuello y lo noqueó, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

La felina se quedó parada en una esquina, sacando un rifle de francotirador.

Gata: Windowmaker en posición. Ocupa tu lugar, Reaper.

Decía la llamada Windowmaker. El llamado Reaper, la contestó.

Reaper: Sí. Je, je, je. Me pondré con ello en caso de que falles, cosa que dudo.

Respondía con una sonrisa perversa, mientras convertido en bruma de sombras, se iba desplazando a gran altura hasta llegar al suelo.

La gata empuñando su rifle a la entrada del hospital. Activó su visor que la permitía ver los objetivos incluso escondidos tras las paredes. Así podía ver como se acercaba los médicos que transportaban Mike a la salida, donde un contingente de guardias celestes los esperaban.

Windowmaker: Una sola muerte lo puede cambiar todo.

Decía la gata con una sonrisa perversa, mientras veía como estaba a punto de salir su objetivo. Ésta con el dedo en el gatillo, se preparaba para disparar.

Poco a poco se iba acercando su objetivo a la puerta. Ya veía la camilla sobresalir por la puerta, donde la francotiradora estuvo a punto de apuntar a la cabeza del emperador con el arma lista para disparar.

Estuvo a punto de disparar, hasta que un kunai salido de la nada, golpeó el arma desviándola de su objetivo y disparase hacia la pared al lado de la entrada, alertando a todo el mundo.

Star Sun: ¡Francotirador! ¡Todo el mundo a cubierto!

Nada más decir eso, todos los guardias se pusieron en alerta y Star Sun cubrió con una barrera mágica por alrededor de Mike y los médicos como su esposa y Apple Bloom.

Windowmaker se sorprendió al ver que había errado el disparo.

Medic: Lo siento, pero no voy a permitir que mates a mi amigo.

Se oyó la voz de Medic detrás de la gata y esta última se giró, viendo a nada menos que la pony médico subida en una antena. La asesina sin vacilar, apuntó con su arma a la pony médico y se puso a disparar a modo de ametralladora, donde cientos de balas fueron directas hacia la pony médica. Medic saltó para esquivar los disparos y luego descendió al suelo para salir corriendo y seguir esquivando los disparos.

Windowmaker: Reaper. Han interferido en mi disparo. Tendrás que ocuparte tú.

Se comunicaba con su compañero, mediante un comunicador que tenía puesto en la oreja. El otro asesino que estaba escondido en un callejón, gruño molesto y rápidamente sacando unas grandes escopetas de su abrigo negro, fue avanzando hacia donde estaba Mike y los guardias. Los guardias al percibir la presencia del asesino, se pusieron rápidamente en guardia y fueron a enfrentarse a él.

Por desgracia, el asesino era muy ducho para el combate y esquivaba con facilidad los ataques de los guardias, al mismo tiempo que contraatacaba disparando a sus escopetas e hiriendo a los guardias. Star Sun al verlo, miró a su esposa y le dijo a ésta.

Star Sun: ¡Querida! ¡Apple Bloom! ¡Tenéis que ir a la nave y escapar!

Light Hope: ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú mientras?

Star Sun: Ocuparme de estos asesinos.

Respondió decidido el general, sacando una espada de energía. Éste deshizo el escudo y dejó que los médicos se llevaran a Mike y a las otras a la nave que los estaba esperando. Mientras Star Sun se lanzó hacia el asesino y lanzó un tajo, donde el asesino lo bloqueó con una de sus escopetas y con la otra trató de dispararle, pero el celeste lo esquivó de un veloz movimiento para luego contraatacar con un rayo mágico lanzado desde su casco. El asesino se tornó en bruma de sombras y se desplazó hacia un tejado donde desde ahí, disparó de nuevo contra el general.

Star Sun bloqueaba los disparos, mientras el asesino descendiendo lentamente con sus piernas convertidas en sombras, seguía disparando. Star Sun bloqueaba incesante los disparos, mientras el asesino seguía acercándose hasta que alguien intervino.

Vulcan: ¿Hay sitio para uno más?

Aquella voz captó la atención del asesino que veía descender a Vulcan del cielo, portando una armadura verde con alas tipo avión. El robot cargando unos mazos de energía, bajó en picado tratando de golpear al asesino, pero este último se tornó en sombras para esquivar el ataque. Star Sun se alegró de ver a Vulcan.

Star Sun: Vulcan. Muy oportuno.

Vulcan: Je, je, je. Nada que el gran Vulcan no pueda hacer.

Decía el robot, mientras abandonaba su Modo Vuelo y adoptaba su forma normal. El asesino iba a disparar, hasta que percibió algo y tuvo que rodar por el suelo esquivando unos cuchillos. En ese momento apareció Lucy volando, para luego ponerse al lado de Vulcan y Star Sun.

Lucy: Espero no haber llegado tarde.

Comentaba la grifo sonriente. Vulcan sonriendo, la respondió.

Vulcan: Para nada. Se agradece tenerte cerca.

Lucy: General Star Sun. Nosotros nos ocupamos de estos tipos.

Star Sun: ¿Estáis seguros?

Vulcan: No se preocupe y esté usted con el jefe. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de las versiones furry anthro de los dos personajes más reconocibles del videojuego Overwacth ese.

Lucy: Medic que está también aquí, se está ocupando de la otra asesina.

Respondían confiados el robot y la grifo, mientras Vulcan se armaba con sus cañones de energía, listo para disparar y la grifo sacaba unos cuchillos largos lista para pelear. El general asintiendo, les deseo suerte a ambos.

Star Sun: Muy bien. Os deseo suerte. Y tened cuidado.

Lucy: Lo tendremos. No se preocupe.

El general asintió y se marchó corriendo de allí, para reunirse con su esposa e hijo donde ya casi llegaban a la nave.

En los tejados, la asesina disparaba incesante a la pony médico y luego realizó un disparo potente, obligando a Medic a esquivarlo. La asesina desde el borde del tejado, pudo ver como su objetivo iba a subir a la nave y rápidamente intentó apuntar con su arma para eliminarlo.

Medic: ¡No tan rápido! ¡Kunais de Fuego!

Gritó Medic, creando unos kunais ninja de fuego y los lanzó contra la asesina, obligando a ésta a apartarse. La asesina corría en círculos, disparando de forma incesante contra la pony médico, mientras esta última sacando una katana, bloqueaba todos los disparos a gran velocidad. Medic saltó hacia la asesina, tratando de golpearla con su katana, pero la asesina disparo su lanza ganchos y salio veloz de allí. Medic saltó, tratando de alcanzarla de un salto, por desgracia era justo eso lo que la asesina quería y con una sonrisa perversa, dijo.

Windowmaker: Una bala...Un muerto...

Dijo esto la asesina, apretando el gatillo y disparando una bala que por desgracia, Medic no pudo esquivarla y la atravesó el pecho.

La asesina subida en el tejado de otro rascacielos, sonreía malvadamente de haber logrando acabar con la yegua, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio que Medic se tornó en agua y cayó al suelo, cubriendo ésta de agua. Aquello extraño a la asesina.

Medic: ¿Dónde miras?

Una bomba de humo explotó detrás de la asesina, donde ésta se giró y fue golpeada por un puñetazo de la pony médico que la derribó al suelo y hacer que al arma saliera por el aire, cosa que Medic saltó y la dio una patada al arma para mandarla al vacío. La asesina en el suelo se sorprendió por aquel extraño ataque sorpresa. Medic al notar la expresión de sorpresa de la asesina, la dijo a ésta.

Medic: ¿Sorprendida? Es uno de los trucos que aprendí de los ponis elementales. Se llama Clon de Agua.

Decía en parte burlona la pony médico. La asesina molesta de que la tomaran el pelo, apuntó con su brazo a la pony médico y dijo.

Windowmaker: Pues aquí tienes un truco mío. Ataque de veneno.

Dijo esto la asesina, disparando desde el brazo una especie de mina con luz violeta y unas patas metálicas. Medic la esquivó haciéndose a un lado, haciendo que la mina impactara en una pared y soltara humo venenoso. Para Medic no era un problema por ser un robot, lo que no pudo hacer es impedir que la asesina escapara empleando su lanza ganchos. Medic solo pudo ver como la asesina se escapaba corriendo por los tejados de los rascacielos. Iba a perseguirla, pero consideró que en realidad trataba de alejarla de Mike para dejarle desprotegido.

Finalmente Mike es subido a la nave con los médicos como los padres de Mike y Apple Bloom, y la nave despega rumbo a la Lanza de Orion. Vulcan y Lucy al verlos, sonrieron y comentaron al asesino.

Vulcan: Lo siento, amigo, pero me temo que la habéis fastidiado.

Decía de forma burlona Vulcan, estando éste en su Modo Defensa que era una gran armadura Azul y formando en sus brazos un gran escudo de metal que bloqueaba los disparos del asesino. El asesino al ver que la nave se alejaba, gruñó molesto mientras maldecía.

Reaper: Grrrr...No queda m´ss remedio. Hay que emplear el elemento A-18.

Dijo el asesino, tirando con desprecio las dos escopetas descargadas que éste antes llevaba. El robot y la grifo mirando extrañados al asesino al decir eso último.

Vulcan: ¿A-18? ¿Qué es eso?

Reaper: Je, je, je. Lo que acabara con el emperador.

Vulcan: ¡Eso nunca! ¡Modo Fuerza!

Vulcan adoptó su Modo Fuerza que era una gran armadura roja con dos grandes mazos en los brazos, saltó hacia el asesino tratando de golpearlo, pero el asesino se tornó en sombras, esquivando el disparo y tratando de huir. Pero Lucy volando se interpuso en su camino.

Lucy: No tan rápido, amigo.

Dijo la grifo, lanzando su cuchillo, pero solo lo atravesó sin hacerle nada.

Reaper: Je, je, je. Estupida. En esta forma, soy intocable.

Se burlaba el asesino para molestia de Lucy. Vulcan sacando un lanzagranadas de su hombro, le avisó a su compañera.

Vulcan: ¡Lucy! ¡Cierra los ojos!

La avisaba Vulcan. La grifo cerró los ojos, cosa que extraño al asesino que inmediatamente miró a Vulcan.

Reaper: ¿Qué traman estos dos?

Se preguntaba el asesino y Vulcan ahí disparó una granada azul. El asesino confiaba que en caso de ser una granada explosiva, su estado intangible lo protegería. Su sorpresa fue, que la granada cuando llegó hacia él, en vez de provocar una explosión, soltó una intensa luz blanca que cegó al asesino que le hizo gritar.

Reaper: ¡AHHHH...! ¡Mis ojos...!

Gritaba el asesino, mientras se tapaba los ojos con sus manos y aterrizó en el suelo. Cuando recobró la visión, lo primero que vio, fue a Vulcan lanzando un fuertisimo puñetazo contra él que no podía esquivar y recibió de lleno el ataque. El puñetazo fue tan fuerte que le hizo atravesar una pared, para acabar al otro lado que era una tienda ropa.

Los dos cazarecompensas se metieron donde eran lo que parecía unos probadores de ropa. Para su desgracia, el asesino había desaparecido.

Lucy: Maldita sea. Lo hemos perdido.

Maldecía la grifo al perder el rastro del asesino. Vulcan la dio la razón.

Vulcan: Sí. Maldita sea. Me habría gustado machacarle el cráneo con forma de calavera que tenía con mi martillo.

Decía Vulcan, hasta que miró a un lado y vio a una yegua celeste metida en un probador y tapando con unas telas, mirando con espanto a Vulcan.

Yegua: ¡Miron, miron!

Gritaba molesta la yegua- tirando una tela a la cara de Vulcan que le cubrió la cabeza y éste a ciegas, caminó hasta tropezarse en el agujero que antes hizo y caer al otro lado para darse de morros contra el suelo. Lucy negaba con la cabeza ante la torpeza de su compañero.

Mientras tanto, la nave donde transportaba a Mike, iba dirección a la Lanza de Orion que estaba volando por el cielo a gran altura. Una vez que Mike estuviera dentro, ningún asesino podría llegar a él.

Light Hope, Star Sun y Apple Bloom estaban con Mike, donde el alicornio seguía durmiendo en la camilla y con la mascarilla de respiración puesta como el cuenta gotas.

Star Sun: No os preocupeis. Cuando lleguemos a la Lanza de Orion, ya no habrá nada del que preocuparse.

Decía el celeste para calmar a las dos yeguas, pero en ese momento, algo atravesó violentamente la pared para sorpresa de éstos.

Star Sun: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Preguntó sorprendido el general y ahí la vieron. A la misma yegua de antes que intento asesinar a Mike. Solo que estaba llevaba un vestido rojo de brillantes como unos pantalones del mismo tipo y color. La yegua miró al trío, pero principalmente a Mike que seguía en la camilla. Star Sun se puso en alerta- mientras gritaba furioso al reconocer a la yegua que trató de asesinar a su hijo.

Star Sun: ¿Tú otra vez? ¡No sé cómo has llegado, pero no voy a consentir que toques a mi hijo!

Gritaba enfadado el general, empuñando su espada de energía y lanzándose hacia la asesina, tratando de darla un tajo vertical. Pero su sorpresa, la yegua lo bloqueó con su casco el ataque del celeste y con el otro casco, le dio un puñetazo en el estomago que lo hizo sacar todo el aire y mandarlo contra el techo, haciéndole estrellar en él. El general se bajó del techo para al final recibir una patada de la misma yegua que lo mandó contra la pared, sorprendiendo así a Light Hope y Apple Bloom, mientras la asesina caminaba hacia ellas.

Light Hope: ¡Atrás, maldita asesina!

Gritó la yegua, disparando un rayo mágico para detenerla, pero la misteriosa asesina esquivo el ataque, haciendo que pasara de largo. Light Hope disparaba incesantemente contra la asesina, mientras esta última seguía avanzando y esquivando los rayos, hasta que al final la tuvo a su alcance y con un golpe de su brazo, la apartó mandándola contra la una pared.

Apple Bloom: ¡Eh, tú!

La misteriosa yegua se giró justo para ver a Apple Bloom de espaldas, dándola una fuertisima patada como cuando patea los árboles en toda la cara de la yegua, mandándola contra la pared y luego caer al suelo.

Apple Bloom: ¿Qué te ha parecido eso? Nadie hace daño a mi novio sin sufrir las consecuencias por ello.

Decía con una sonrisa desafiante la yegua terrestre, pero su sorpresa fue ver a la misteriosa yegua levantarse y con la cabeza volteada para atrás. Apple Bloom se quedó sorprendida al verla así, y aun más cuando la vio cogerse la cabeza con ambos cascos y recolocársela en su sitio. Aquello la dejó completamente pasmada.

Apple Bloom: Vale...Esto ya es muy raro.

Comentaba la yegua terrestre que no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. Star Sun que se había recuperado de golpe, se lanzó con su espada, comenzando a atacarla una y otra vez a la asesina, mientras ésta se defendía. En ese momento, varios guardias entraron en la sala.

Guardia: ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Preguntaba el guardia que no comprendía que estaba pasando. El general esquivando un puñetazo de la misteriosa yegua, les respondió.

Star Sun: ¡Esta yegua ha venido a matar al emperador! ¡Detenedla!

Los guardias obedecieron y se lanzaron hacia la yegua, pero en ese momento la yegua abrió la boca y soltó un gran gritó sónico por alrededor que detuvo a todo el mundo, obligando a taparse las orejas por el estridente ruido que hacía la yegua. La asesina aprovechó para contraatacar y sorprendentemente convirtió su brazo derecho en un especie de cañón de energía. Light Hope notando eso, exclamó.

Light Hope: ¡Cuidado! ¡No es una yegua! Por lo visto es un androide.

Advertía la yegua. Su marido recuperándose del ataque de sonido, la respondió.

Star Sun: Eso parece, querida.

El general se preparó para cuando la inesperada yegua androide le disparase, pero no fue así. En su lugar se giró y disparó hacia Light Hope y Apple Boom que estaban con Mike.

Star Sun: ¡Light Hope! ¡Apple Bloom! ¡Cuidado!

Gritó con horror el general al ver como el disparo de energía iba hacia ellas, donde éstas veían con horror como iban hacia ella. Inesperadamente una sombra apareció del agujero antes formado y de un golpe desvío el disparo, haciendo que saliera por el mismo agujero. Todos se sorprendieron de ver quien era su misterioso salvador.

Apple Bloom: ¿Darkwing?

Exclamó la yegua terrestre al ver que era nada menos que su amiga Darkwing, con su armadura Bankai y empuñando una espada que fue con que desvió el ataque. Darkwing mirando a éstas, las sonrío mientras guiñando un ojo, las decía a éstas.

Dark: Cuando me enteré del intento de asesinato de Mike en el hospital, presentí que habría más problemas. Por eso con permiso de la princesa Luna, vine para ayudaros y protegeros.

Apple Bloom: Muchas gracias, Darkwing, por salvarnos a nosotros y a Mike.

Agradecía la pony granjera que podía respirar aliviada al ver que su novio se podía salvar. Darkwing sonriendo, la respondió.

Dark: De nada, amiga. Y ahora voy ha ocuparme de esta yegua asesina.

Light Hope: Ten cuidado. No es una yegua corriente. Es un androide enviada para matar a Star Hope.

Le advertía la doctora. Darkwing sin dejar de sonreír, comentó.

Dark: No os preocupéis. Yegua corriente o no, la destrozaré por completo y será una de las primeras en probar mi arma legendaria, cortesía de Magic Galaxy. La Espada Valmunt*.

 **Creada por Draigon 2.0**

Decía esto con una sonrisa desafiante la yegua, empuñando una espada con un mango azul oscuro y un filo de color gris con detalles negros. El androide disparó contra la yegua, donde la alicornio volvió a desviar el disparo con su espada, haciendo que se estrellara contra el techo, haciendo temblar la nave.

Light Hope: Darkwing, ten cuidado. Que mi hijo está aquí en camilla.

La decía molesta la doctora. Darkwing reconociendo haber metido un poco la pata, trató de excusarse con una sonrisa tonta.

Dark: Perdón je, je, je. Tendré más cuidado.

Se disculpaba la yegua sombría. Luego se lanzó hacia la androide donde esta última trató de golpearle de un puñetazo, pero Darkwing se teletransportó en nubes de sombras hasta ponerse detrás de la asesina. Sin perder tiempo, Darkwing la dio un fuerte tajo, cortando parte de la espalda de la androide.

Dark: Y otro más.

Darkwing iba a lanzar otro ataque, pero el androide rápidamente se giro y la apuntó con su cañón. Al ver eso, la alicornio puso su espada por delante para protegerse, justo cuando el androide disparó y fue bloqueado por la espada.

Darkwing hizo un gran esfuerzo para retener el disparo, para luego concentrarse y devolvérsela al androide, recibiendo esta última su propio ataque y mandarlo contra la pared donde la atravesó y así salir al exterior, donde el aire salía para afuera. Darkwing creó una barrera mágica oscura en el agujero para impedir que siguiera saliendo aire. Luego mirando a los demás, les dijo.

Dark: Quedaos con Mike. Yo me aseguraré de haberme desecho de esa cosa.

Decía Darkwing a los presentes, para luego salir al exterior, atravesando su barrera mágica sin problemas.

Una vez fuera de la nave, Darkwing miró por todos lados, cerciorándose de haberse desecho del androide.

Dark: No veo rastro del androide ¿Se habrá estrellado al suelo?

Comentaba Darkwing, hasta que ahí vio que la Valmunt comenzó a brillar, alertando a la yegua.

Dark: (Espera. Mi espada Valmunt está brillando. Solo hace eso cuando hay peligro. Eso significa...).

Pensaba Darkwing, estando ahora en guardia, justo para esquivar un disparo de energía que venía a un lado suyo. Ahí vio de nuevo a la androide, inexplicablemente flotando en el aire para sorpresa de Darkwing.

Dark Cloud: (¿Esa cosa también puede volar?).

Exclamaba mentalmente el fénix de Darkwing. La alicornio en guardia, respondió.

Dark: Eso parece, pero aun así lo destruiremos igual.

El androide voló hacia Darkwing como si un pegaso se tratase y trató de placar contra ella. La alicornio bloqueó el ataque con su espada y luego disparó un rayo, que el androide se apartó para esquivar el rayo.

Dark: ¡Pulso Umbrío!

Gritó Darkwing, cargando varios pulsos de energía oscura donde las liberó todas de golpe, donde el androide no pudo hacer nada más que recibir todos los impactos de los ataques de Darkwing y sufrir daños. Darkwing se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia la androide, dispuesta a eliminarla.

Dark: ¡Hora de sufrir tu propia noche eterna, engendro!

Gritaba Darkwing, dispuesta a atravesar al androide con su espada, pero de improviso, la androide iluminó sus ojos a modo de haz cegadora, que detuvo la acometida de Darkwing al quedarse ésta cegada.

Dark: ¡Ahh...! !Mis ojos!

Se quejaba la alicornio, cegada por la intensa luz generada por la androide. El androide aprovechó para volver a entrar a la nave para atacar a Mike, pero misteriosamente el alicornio no estaba. Solo una camilla vacía y nadie por alrededor

El androide analizaba el lugar con su visor robótico en buscas de pistas.

¿?: ¿Me buscabas acaso?

Se oyó una voz y la androide rápidamente se giro, para solo ser atravesada en el pecho por un casco.

Ahí pudo ver a Mike de pie con mirada desafiante, atravesándola el pecho con su casco. Antes de que la androide fuera a hacer algo, Mike con el otro brazo, la atravesó el pecho, teniendo ambos brazos dentro de éste.

Mike gritó de furia, mientras levantaba al androide y empleando su gran fuerza, partió por la mitad con ambos brazos al androide, mandando las dos mitades contra las paredes opuestas.

Darkwing que se había recuperado del ataque de luz, llegó a tiempo para ver como Mike sorprendentemente de pie, había destrozado al androide.

Dark: Mike ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba Darkwing, en parte contenta de que su amigo estuviera bien. Mike sonriendo, la respondió.

Mike: Sí, Darkwing. Gracias. Me acabé despertando ahora mismo y cuando mi madre y Apple Bloom me contaron lo que paso, decidí tender una emboscada al androide en caso de que volviera.

Light Hope: Pese a que yo le dije que no lo hiciera, ya que en su estado era muy arriesgado.

Comentaba la doctora, pasando por la puerta junto con Apple Bloom y varios guardias. Mike sonriendo, la respondió.

Mike: Tranquila, mamá. Lo tenía todo controlado.

Apple Bloom: ¡Mike!

Exclamó Apple Bloom, corriendo hacia su novio y abrazándolo, alegrándose de que estuviera éste bien. Mike la devolvió el abrazo.

Dark: De todos modos ¿De dónde ha salido esta cosa?

Preguntaba Darkwing, mirando los restos del androide que trató de asesinar a Mike. Mike sin saberlo, la respondió.

Mike: Ni idea. Pero seguro que si examinamos sus restos, averiguaremos algo.

Light Hope: Por supuesto. Veremos si tienen información útil y así averiguar quién lo envió contra Mike.

Comentaba la doctora. Mientras en la sala del ordenador con pantalla de calavera, éste que había escuchado todo, activo un programa en los restos del androide destruido.

Las dos mitades del androide que estaban por el suelo, comenzaron a emitir un especie de pitido. Mike y Darkwing oyendo eso, se pusieron en alerta.

Mike: ¡Cuidado!

Dark: ¡Atrás todos!

En el exterior, se pudo oír una explosión que hizo temblar la nave entera, que por poco no perdió el control de vuelo.

Dentro. Los restos del androide explotaron, quedando Mike y Darkwing protegiendo a todos con una barrera mágica conjunta.

Apple Bloom: ¿Esa...Cosa ha explotado...?

Preguntaba Apple Bloom, algo sobresaltada por la explosión. Darkwing ahí la respondió.

Dark: Eso parece. Seguramente para asegurarse de que no dejara pista alguna sobre su procedencia.

Mike miró en el suelo y vio lo que parecía piel artificial de un pony terrestre, para ser más exactos la grupa. En ella aparecía la imagen de lo que sería una cutie mark, solo que en vez de un dibujo, era un letra y dos números que se podía leer claramente "A-18".

Mike: ¿A-18?.

Preguntó Mike, mirando atentamente aquel número. Sea quién sea el que envió primero a los asesinos y luego al androide, quería asegurarse de que el alicornio no llegase vivo a mañana.

Mientras tanto, Vulcan y Lucy estaban inspeccionando el exterior del hospital, en busca de cualquier rastro de los asesinos.

Vulcan: ¿Encuentras algo, Lucy, nena?

Preguntaba Vulcan, mientras levantaba con un casco un enorme cascote. Lucy volando a media altura entre los edificios, le respondió.

Lucy: Nada, Vulqui.

Éstos seguía inspeccionando el lugar, hasta que una voz autoritaria los llamó.

Conor: ¡Alto! ¡Que nadie se mueva de aquí!

Se oyó la voz de nada menos que la comandante Conor. Vulcan puso una expresión de fastidio, ya que sabía de quien se trataba.

Vulcan: Como no. La comandante Conor. Precisamente por irónico que suene, la última yegua que querría tratar de ligar.

Decía con fastidio el robot, dejando caer el cascote, haciendo tronar el suelo. Lucy se reunió con él, justo para que ambos vieran a nada menos que a la comandante Conor, junto con el general Mordred y varios soldados de Kamu.

Vulcan: Vaya. La comandante Conor ¿Qué la trae por aquí en el imperio?

Preguntaba en parte fastidiado el robot. Por irónico que resultase, la comandante Conor no era la clase de yegua con que Vulcan querría tratar para nada. El general ahí respondió.

Mordred: Nos informaron sobre un intento de asesinato hacia el emperador Mike Bluer. Vinimos para detener a los asesinos.

Respondía serio el general. Ahí Lucy con tono seria como molesta, le respondió mientras tenía los brazos cruzados.

Lucy: Pues a buenas horas aparecéis. Ya hace rato que nos encargamos de los que trataban de asesinar a Mike.

Vulcan: Cierto. Mucho hablar de que Kamu está para proteger a la gente, pero siempre llegan tarde a los sitios cuando la tragedia ya se ha cumplido.

Decía con fastidio el robot, señalando el detalle de que los soldados de Kamu siempre llegaban tarde a los sitios. Ahí la comandante Conor mirando molesta al robot, le dijo a éste.

Conor: Nosotros estamos para proteger a la gente de criminales y de gente como tú y el resto de la patrulla, y otra cosa más. Vulcan, de la antigua Patrulla Harmony. Está usted arrestado.

Dijo la comandante, sorprendiendo a los dos cazarecompensas. Vulcan sorprendido, exclamó.

Vulcan: Pero ¿Qué dices?

Lucy: ¿Por qué quiere arrestar a mi amigo Vulqui? Él no ha hecho nada, es más. Con su ayuda se logró detener a los asesinos en su intento de asesinar al emperador.

Mordred: Señorita. Según la ley del consejo, se prohíbe cualquier actividad relacionada con la Patrulla Harmony. El robot conocido como Vulcan realizó actividades típicas de la patrulla y por eso debe ser arrestado.

Explicaba el general Mordred con actitud autoritaria. La comandante Conor lo apoyó.

Conor: Por esa razón, señor Vulcan. Está usted bajo arresto ¡Soldados, arrestadlo de inmediato!

Ordenaba la unicornio a los soldados, hasta que en ese momento se oyó una voz.

Starcream: No tan rápido.

Apareció el general Starcream con un contingente de tropas de la Guardia Celeste, compuesto por cruzados y cruzados reales.

Starcream: No puedo permitir que arrestéis al señor Vulcan.

Decía el general, poniéndose al lado de Vulcan y Lucy. Conor que no estaba de acuerdo, le cuestionaron al general.

Conor: General Starcream. El robot que trata de impedir que arrestemos, acaba de incumplir la más estricta ley del consejo. Por eso debe ser arrestado.

Starcream: Lamento contrariarla, comandante Conor, pero aquí Kamu no tiene autoridad pese a lo que diga el consejo. Por no mencionar que el señor Vulcan no ha incumplido ley alguna.

Mordred: ¿Cómo dice, general? He de pedirle que se explique.

Pedía explicaciones el general de Kamu. Ahí Starcream se dispuso a explicarle al general.

Starcream: Muy simple. Porque el señor Vulcan no ha estado ejerciendo actividades como miembro de la Patrulla Harmony. Sino como cazarecompensas contratado.

Conor: ¿Cómo dice?

Preguntó la comandante, sin comprender a lo que se refería el general.

Starcream: Muy simple. Nuestro emperador contrató los servicios de Vulcan y de su compañera como cazarecompensas y asignando su protección hacia éste. La ley prohíbe cualquier actividad relacionada con la Patrulla Harmony, pero no prohíbe que éstos puedan actuar como cazarecompensas contratados.

Conor: Eso no me lo creo ¿Acaso puede demostrar que es cierto eso?

Objetaba la comandante molesta, que no se creía lo que contaba el general. Vulcan con una sonrisa burlona, la respondió, mientras sacaba algo de su armadura.

Vulcan: Es cierto. Aquí tengo el documento que lo confirma.

Dijo esto el robot, sacando un contrató y mostrándoselo a la comandante como al general de Kamu.

Lucy: Leed y llorad, panolis.

Decía con sonrisa burlona la grifo, mientras la comandante y el general leían el contrato, firmando con el sello real de Mike, afirmando que Vulcan y Lucy eran efectivamente cazarecompensas contratados.

Mordred: Esto lo cambia todo. Basándose en esto, no podemos arrestar al señor Vulcan.

Conor: Pero general. No puede hablar en serio ¿En serio va a dejar ir así como así a este robot?

Replicaba la comandante, molesta por el hecho de no arrestar al robot por considerarlo una amenaza. El general Mordred ahí la respondió.

Mordred: No queda más remedio. No podemos arrestarlo, ya que no tenemos base para hacerlo.

La comandante estaba furiosa por dentro, ya que ella siempre consideró a la Patrulla Harmony una amenaza y quería encerrarlos a todos en la cárcel para siempre. Pero por desgracia, no podría hacerlo.

Starcream: Bien. Y si no os importa. Os pido amablemente que os marchéis del imperio. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer aquí.

Mordred: Tenemos ordenes del consejo de investigar el intento de asesinato del emperador.

Starcream: Eso es asunto del imperio y no del consejo. Así que por favor, marchaos inmediatamente o nos veremos obligaros a echaros.

Conor: Cuídese las palabras, general Starcream. Kamu tiene autoridad para hacer lo necesario para cumplir la ley.

Starcream: Quizás para el consejo, pero no aquí. Aquí por ordenes del emperador, Kamu no es bienvenida y tenemos ordenes de echar a todos lo que entren aquí por parte de Kamu. Así que iros inmediatamente.

Ordenaba el general que no le agradaba la presencia de Kamu. Conor enfadada de como se dirigía a ella y al resto de Kamu, le respondió molesta.

Kamu: ¿Te atreves a desafiar a Kamu y la voluntad del consejo?

Starcream: Haré lo necesario para proteger al imperio y de especial de gente como vosotros. Y ahora marchaos ya o afrontad las consecuencias.

Decía a modo de amenaza el general, mientras los cruzados activaban las cuchillas de energía de sus armaduras y los cruzados reales empuñaban sus hachas de solarita. Los soldados de Kamu se pusieron en guardia para presentar batalla, hasta que el general les hizo un gesto de que se calmaran.

Mordred: Muy bien. Nos marchamos.

Conor: ¿Qué? ¡Pero general...!

Exclamó sorprendida la comandante por las palabras del general.

Mordred: Vamos, soldados. Es mejor irse.

Los soldados de Kamu obedecieron la orden y se marcharon yendo Conor con ellos, pero lanzando ésta una mirada molesta al general Starcream como a Vulcan y Lucy, donde estos dos últimos les hacían gestos de burla para molestia de la comandante.

Desde los tejados de los rascacielos, Medic observaba todo, procurando no ser vista. Si los soldados de Kamu la veían, podrían arrestarla y eso no convenía. Por eso trataba de mantener las distancias.

Medic: Vulcan y su amiga tuvieron suerte. Pero si me ven a mí, no creo que tenga tanta suerte. Es mejor que mantenga las distancias.

Comentaba Medic, ocultándose en las sombras, desapareciendo de vista por completo como la buen ninja que es ella.

Mientras se marchaban, la comandante Conor sin entender las acciones del general, le pidió explicaciones a éste.

Conor: Pero general ¿Por qué nos marchamos? Somos Kamu. Tenemos autoridad para investigar pese a lo que diga su emperador.

Mordred: Aunque razón tienes, no conviene buscarse problemas con el imperio. Te recuerdo que tienen el ejercito más poderoso del planeta como las armas más potentes y avanzadas. Provocarlos, sería un grave error. Hay que hacer las cosas sabiendo muy lo que haces, comandante.

Le explicaba el general. Conor iba a responder, pero se puso a pensar, dándose cuenta que parte de razón tenía el general. Aunque detestaba a Mike Bluer y a todos los miembros de la Patrulla Harmony, buscarse problemas con ellos en el Imperio Celeste, no sería una acción inteligente.

Finalmente las tropas de Kamu abandonaron el lugar (no puedo decir la ciudad porque el Imperio Celeste es enorme como una gran súper ciudad y abandonarla por completo llevaría varias horas XDDD). Starcream viendo como se marchaban éstos, suspiro.

Starcream: Bien. Se marcharon.

Vulcan: Muchas gracias por la ayuda, Starcream

Lucy: Sí. En serio. No soporto a esos tipos de Kamu. Son sin duda odiosos.

Agradecían ambos al general. Starcream mirando a los dos cazarecompensas, les respondió serio.

Starcream: Esta vez tuvisteis suerte, pero es mejor que no les busquéis las cosquillas a los de Kamu. Esos tipos no se andan con bromas.

Les aconsejaba el general. Vulcan sin mostrar miedo alguno, le respondió de forma presumida.

Vulcan: ¡Ba...! A mí no me dan miedo esos tipos de armaduras blancas. Si se meten en mi trabajo, los quitó en medio con mis mazos de energía y ya está.

Starcream: Aun así tened cuidado los dos.

Lucy: Lo tendremos. Gracias, general Starcream

Se despidieron de éste los dos cazarecompensas y se marcharon para reunirse con Mike, mientras Starcream pensativo, comentó.

Starcream: Espero que no tengamos problemas con esos de Kamu. En serio. Solo saben husmear en todas partes como auténticos sabuesos.

Comentaba con cierto tono molesto el general. El día de hoy, había pasado de todo. Por lo menos dos intentos de asesinato hacia el emperador, lo cual por fortuna salio ileso. El problema era saber quién había enviado a dichos asesinos.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, en una habitación oscura. Los dos asesinos estaban apoyados de una pierna en el suelo, estaban ambos arrodillados enfrente de una figura oscura. Dicha figura oscura estaba sentada en un sillón dando la espalda a los dos asesinos, y mirando a su vez una pantalla que mostraba la escena de como Mike se salvó.

¿?: Así que habéis fallado ¿No?

Preguntaba la misteriosa figura con cierto tono de enojo. Reaper ahí le respondió.

Reaper: Así es. Por desgracia, no pudimos acabar con él.

En respuesta, la figura misteriosa alzó su voz de forma molesta y sin mirarles, les gritó a ambos.

¿?: ¡Teníais toda clase de facilidades para acabar con el emperador! ¡Incluso teníais la ayuda de "A-18" para acabar con él! ¿Y aun así no lograsteis matarlo? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sois los homólogos antromorficos de los dos asesinos humanos más despiadados que existen, y aun así no pudisteis acabar con un blanco que estaba en bandeja para vosotros!

Decía bastante molesta la voz. Ahí la asesina le respondió con tono seria y fría.

Widowmaker: Esperábamos que el objetivo no tuviera demasiada protección, pero no contábamos con que dos miembros de la Patrulla Harmony interviniesen.

Reaper: Sin contar con aquella alicornio de la guardia nocturna.

¿?: ¡Basta!

Gritó la figura, haciendo callar a ambos.

¿?: Me parece que no entendéis la gravedad de la situación. El emperador tiene que morir a todas costa, al igual que su patrulla tiene que desaparecer. Nuestros planes como nuestro futuro, dependen de ello. Si Mike Bluer logra reunir a la patrulla de nuevo e interfieren en nuestros planes, todo estará perdido.

Explicaba la figura, mostrando estar enormemente molesta, cosa que se podía notar en su tono de voz. Luego de calmarse, comentó.

¿?: De todos modos, ya hemos empezado y no podemos echarnos ahora atrás. Tenemos que iniciar el plan que llevamos años elaborando desde hace mucho tiempo. Por fortuna, tenemos algo de ayuda y su jugamos bien nuestras cartas, todo saldrá bien.

Decía la figura misteriosa, mientras la pantalla mostraba la imagen de la calavera con casco de metal.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	6. Cap 5 Princesas Desaparecidas

**Capitulo 5**

 **Princesas Desaparecidas**

Era altas horas de la noche, en una ciudad de Equestria. Nadie trabajaba. Todo el mundo estaba durmiendo en sus camas para mañana madrugar y ponerse a trabajar.

En una zona extensa estaba una gran megacorporación que pertenecía Shinra S.A. para desarrollo de armas experimentales. Todo estaba tranquilo en su interior, ya que no había absolutamente nadie dentro. Al menos eso aparentaba desde fuera.

Por una puerta trasera de la corporación, salía nada menos que el misterioso Soldado. Tras sortear todas las medidas automáticas de seguridad y lograr colarse dentro, volvía tras casi media hora trabajando dentro del edificio, al exterior del edificio.

El Soldado caminaba tranquilamente, hasta estar a una gran distancia del edificio. Luego se giró y usando el escáner que tenía incorporado en la mascara, analizó el edificio entero, confirmando que no había absolutamente nadie dentro.

Una vez hecho eso, sacó de su cazadora un especie de control remoto con un botón rojo. Sin pensarlo siquiera, pulsó el botón y nada más hacer eso, todo el interior del edificio estalló en múltiples, explosiones arrasando todo lo que hubiera dentro y parte del exterior.

Las explosiones no pasaron desapercibidas para la ciudad, que enseguida las luces de los edificios más cercanos se encendieron. Varios ponis se asomaban por las ventanas para ver que ocurría. Sobraba decir que quienes tenían contacto visual con el edificio de Shinra, miraban asombrados como el edificio estaba cubierta de un intenso fuego.

Las sirenas de los bomberos no tardaron en oírse. Mientras el Soldado se marchó rápidamente de allí, escondiéndose de la vista de cualquiera que pudiera verle.

Una vez lejos, el Soldado fue caminando por los callejones.

En ese momento, unas luces sorprendieron a Soldado. Era de un grupo de ponis policías que iluminaban a Soldado con la luz producida por un unicornio.

Policía: ¡Quieto! ¡No se muevan!

Policía2: ¡Ni un movimiento!

Ordenaban los policías que apuntaban con unas pistolas a Soldado. Otro policía exclamó.

Policía3: ¡Eh! ¡Mirad! ¡Es ese tipo llamado Soldado!

Policía4: Ese tipo es buscado en varios reinos.

Policía5: Es la oportunidad de capturarlo.

Comentaban los policías al ver al Soldado.

Policía: ¡Entréguense sin oponer resistencia! ¡Está arrestado!

Ordenaba el policía que parecía ser el jefe. del Soldado no parecía dispuesto a obedecer en absoluto.

Soldado no dijo nada. Simplemente cargo su arma. Los policías al ver que no tenía intención de entregarse, comenzaron a disparar. El Soldado se metió en un callejón para protegerse. Acto seguido, salió para enfrentarse a los policías.

El Soldado con agilidad, esquiaba los disparos y cuando llegó hasta ellos, golpeaba a varios de los policías con la culata del arma o con técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Uno estuvo a punto de dispararle, pero el Soldado fue más rápido y disparó su rifle. golpeando el arma y desarmándolo para sorpresa del policía.

En cuestión de apenas un minuto, el Soldado acabó dejando a todos los policías inconscientes en el suelo y sin herir o matar a ninguno de éstos.

Soldado: Ahora toca desaparecer.

Decía esto último el soldado, antes de desaparecer por los callejones.

Al día siguiente, en la Lanza de Orion. Mike estaba en la sala médica sentado en una silla, mientras el doctor Phalax lo iba analizando con varios escáneres provenientes de sus brazos robóticos. Holy estaba en su forma alicornio, sentada en una camilla donde la ave parecía estar ya bien. La conservadora Selenis también estaba presente cerca de éstos.

Phalax: Bueno, emperador. Parece que ya está mejor que cuando le trajeron al imperio.

Comentaba el doctor, terminando de analizar al alicornio.

Mike: Sí. Ya era hora. Ya me cansaba de tantos análisis.

Comentaba el alicornio con tono irritado. El alicornio parecía en cierto modo, molesto. El doctor Phalax le comentó a Mike.

Phalax: Pero mucho me temo que no se ha recuperado del todo. emperador. Aun conserva parte de materia negra en su cuerpo.

Mike: ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo es posible eso? Me inyectaron materia ámbar en mi cuerpo para contrarrestar los efectos de la materia negra ¡Ya no debería tener nada dentro de mí, maldita sea!

Alzaba la voz del alicornio con tono molesto y en parte, sorprendido ante lo que le había dicho Phalax. El doctor se puso a explicarle al alicornio.

Phalax: En parte sí, pero tenía tanta materia negra incrustada en su cuerpo, que no se le pudo curar del todo. De momento no corre peligro gracias a que le suministraron materia ámbar para contrarrestar los efectos nocivos de éste. De todos modos, aun pasará un tiempo hasta que se pueda curar del todo y librarse de la materia negra que aun tenga dentro de su cuerpo, emperador.

Mike: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto me pone molesto de verdad!

Decía Mike, alzando en gran medida su voz, haciendo retroceder a los presentes que miraron sorprendidos la reación del alicornio.

Holy: Mike, cálmate ¿Qué te pasa? Normalmente no te comportas de esta manera.

Le preguntaba Holy, que no comprendía por qué su amigo actuaba de forma tan brusca. Mike molesto, la miró mientras la contestaba.

Mike: ¿Cómo qué?

Holy: Tan molesto, brusco. Alterándote por cualquier cosa. Esto no es propio de ti.

Gin No Michi: Eso es verdad.

Completo el espíritu de la Knight King que estaba apoyado en una silla, adoptando su forma espiritual que era la de un dragón enano, de escamas platinado, ojos plateados, espalda llena de pinchos dorados y una larga pipa en forma de dragón que la usaba para fumar. El dragón aspiró un poco de su pipa y echó humo por la boca. Mike dándose cuenta de ello, se calmó y se disculpó.

Mike: Lo siento. No sé que me ha pasado. Siento que me cuesta mantener la calma.

Phalax analizando una vez más a Mike con un escáner, se dispuso a explicar a los presentes.

Phalax: Es la materia negra que aun tiene en su cuerpo, emperador. En parte no solo le afecta al cuerpo, sino también parte de su mente. Eso explica los cambios de humor.

Mike: No me digas.

Respondió con sarcasmo el alicornio, sentándose de nuevo éste en la silla. Phalax ahí continuo hablando.

Phalax: También hay otro detalle que debe saber, emperador.

Mike: Genial. Más malas noticias.

Respondió con sarcasmo el alicornio. Holy acercándose a su amigo, apoyó su casco en el hombro de Mike para calmarlo. Phalax ahí le explicó al alicornio.

Phalax: Durante un tiempo, su cuerpo será susceptible a la materia negra.

Aquello captó la atención de los presentes, en especial la de Mike que con curiosidad, preguntó.

Mike: ¿Qué quiere decir, doctor?

Phalax pasando su casco sobre su barba, le respondió.

Phalax: Digamos que si se acerca a campos de materia negra o cualquier fuente o elemento, usted sufrirá debilidad como si le absorbieran la fuerza.

Gin: Algo así como Superman de los comic con la kryptonita.

Dijo el dragón, tras soltar una nube de humo que adopto forma de barco. Mike algo más calmado, comentó.

Mike: Ya veo. No hay problema. Solo tengo que evitar cualquier fuerte de materia negra y sobre eso no creo que haya que preocuparse. Quiero decir. Hay pocos campos de materia negra por el mundo y cuando se les localiza, echamos materia ámbar sobre ella para neutralizar sus efectos devastadores.

Decía con una leve sonrisa el alicornio, no dando importancia a eso último que le dijo el doctor. Selenis no estaba de acuerdo con el alicornio y le comentó.

Selenis: No deberíais ser tan descuidado, emperador. Su estado es algo serio y podría ser un problema si casualmente se acerca a materia negra. Por esa razón, es conveniente que vaya con cuidado.

Phalax: Por eso, emperador, tendrá que ponerse dosis diarias de materia ámbar, hasta que los restos de materia negra que tenga en su cuerpo, desaparezcan definitivamente.

Decía ahora el doctor, cogiendo con uno de sus brazos robóticos una maleta que tenía sobre una mesa y se lo acercó al alicornio. Con sus brazos robóticos, abrió la maleta, mostrando así su contenido. Una especie de pistola inyectable y varios tubos con materia ámbar.

Phalax: Inyéctese en el brazo una dosis diaria de materia ámbar y en poco tiempo de recuperara por completo, emperador.

Le decía el doctor, mientras Mike observando el contenido de la maleta, cogio la pistola cargada con una dosis de materia ámbar y se lo inyecto en el brazo.

Mike: Gracias, doctor. Espero que no tenga esa cosa por mucho tiempo, ya que no me agrada tener materia negra en mi cuerpo.

Holy: Sí, Mike. Porque francamente, el negro no te favorece en absoluto.

Bromeaba su compañera, abrazando por detrás alrededor de su cuello, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su amigo, siendo devuelta por este. Ahí Mike notó que Gin estaba tranquilamente leyendo un periódico, cosa que le llamó la atención del alicornio azul.

Mike: ¿Qué estás leyendo, Gin?

Preguntaba Mike al dragón. El dragón ahí le respondió sin mirarle.

Gin: Sobre la última noticia que ha salido hace nada. Por lo visto, otro ataque del llamado Soldado que ocurrió mismamente ayer por la noche.

Holy: ¿Soldado? ¿Ese misterioso justiciero enmascarado que lucha contra el crimen?

Mike: Oí hablar de él. Por lo visto, se dedica a luchar contra el crimen y detener a los criminales como a los corruptos.

Selenis: Saltándose muchas reglas. Ese pony misterioso no duda en emplear la fuerza y la violencia para conseguir sus metas.

Completaba la conservadora, no muy gustosa de mencionar al Soldado. La fama del llamado Soldado en su lucha contra el crimen, llamó bastante la atención. Era conocido por ser un pony que no dudaba en emplear los métodos en cierto modo extremos o brutales para ello. Detenía a los criminales e incluso lograba que detuvieran con pruebas conseguidas previamente a nobles o altos cargos corruptos que hubiesen cometido crímenes y delitos. Pese a todo, nunca dañaba a inocentes. Por lo visto el llamado Soldado tomaba su tiempo para analizar bien las cosas, para asegurarse de que ningún inocente pudiera salir herido.

Phalax: Yo también oí hablar de él. También sé que no solo ataca o detiene a los criminales. Las noticias cuentan que también ataca instalaciones de Shinra S.A. como de Kamu, provocando en su mayoría enormes explosiones.

Mike: Bueno. Eso último tampoco es tan malo si se trata de Kamu.

Bromeaba el alicornio ante la última parte que mencionó el doctor. Gin aspirando de la pipa, echó el humo que adopto forma de velero y se desplazaba por el aire. Luego de hacer eso, comentó.

Gin: Kamu no es que agrade a muchos, pese a su aparente apariencia de proteger la ley y orden. Aun así no explica por que también ataca las instalaciones de Shinra como a Kamu.

Mike: Quién sabe. Algún motivo personal tendrá, pero bueno. No vale la pena pensar en ello.

Comentó Mike, no dando demasiada importancia al tema sobre el misterioso Soldado. El alicornio se levantó de la silla y se preparaba para irse. hasta que el doctor le dijo.

Phalax: Emperador. Creo que es mejor que se quede unos días en la Lanza de Orion, para verificar que no sufre más estados negativos por parte de la materia negra.

Le aconsejaba el doctor. Mike no parecía estar de acuerdo.

Mike: No te preocupes, doctor. Estoy bien.

Selenis: Emperador. Debería quedarse en la nave. Nadie de recupera tan rápido de un ataque de materia negra de ese tipo.

Trataba ahora de convencer a Mike la conservadora. Al final Mike ya bastante irritado, gritó.

Mike: ¡Que estoy bien, maldita sea!

Gritó furioso el alicornio, sorprendiendo a los presentes. Cuando Mike se dio cuenta de que acaba de pasar, se calmo y se disculpó.

Mike: Yo... Lo siento. No sé qué me ha pasado.

Phalax: Es la materia negra, emperador. Le está en cierto modo, afectando a su juicio. Le hacen que se irrite o se enfade con mayor facilidad, emperador.

Le explicaba el doctor, mostrando una pantalla holográfica donde se veía el cuerpo de Mike o para ser más exactos, los nervios de todos su cuerpo conectados a su cerebro, con varias señales negras indicando los restos de la materia negra. Mike miraba con atención a la gráfica, mientras Holy poniéndose a su lado, le comentó a su compañero.

Holy: Mike. Creo que es mejor que hagas caso al doctor sobre que te quedes descansando unos días.

Gin: Sí, amigo. Hasta que estés ya recuperado. Créeme. Ahora mismo eres como dinamita cargada a punto de explicar.

Completaba el dragón, echando humo de la pipa donde adoptó forma de un paquete de cartuchos de dinamita y haciendo como si explotara. Mike comprendiendo que no estaba precisamente bien, accedió.

Mike: Bien. Supongo que tendré que quedarme un tiempo en la Lanza de Orion, hasta que me recupere.

Comentaba con resignación el alicornio, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Phalax: Solo será por unos días, mientras se suministra el antídoto y se recuperara completamente, emperador.

Mike: Eso espero. Ya tengo bastantes problemas con que Kaity se enfade por faltar al imperio, como para encima no poder volver durante un tiempo.

Selenis: Mientras tanto, emperador. Nuestros equipos de recogida están recuperando los fragmentos del meteoro que se esparcieron por el planeta.

Le decía la conservadora Selenis. Al decir eso, Holy preguntó.

Holy: Es verdad. Varios trozos de ese meteoro cayeron sobre el planeta ¿Cómo va eso, por cierto?

Preguntaba con curiosidad esto último la alicornio blanca. El doctor poniéndose ante un panel de control, la respondió.

Phalax: De momento va bien. Varias cosechadoras están recogiendo la materia negra de los lugares que han caído, para evitar contaminación o daños a seres vivientes. En un par de meses, debería estar ya todo recogido.

Mike: Me alegra oír eso.

Decía Mike, alegrándose de que al menos nadie sufriría daños por culpa de la materia negra que cayó por el planeta. Aquello lo tranquilizaba, ya que desde el incidente del meteoro de materia negra, a Mike le preocupaba que los restos de estos pudieran perjudicar a gente inocente.

Holy: De todos modos, que raro que un meteorito cayera sobre el planeta. Y lo más raro es que estuviera hecho de materia negra. Yo siempre pensé que la materia negra era originaria de nuestro planeta.

Comentaba la fénix blanca, señalando la naturaleza del meteorito. Phalax ante el comentario de la alicornio blanca, comentó a éstos, mientras pulsaba unos botones de un panel de control.

Phalax: Eso es correcto en parte, señorita Holy. La materia negra se encontró originalmente durante una excavación en la era de Absalon. Pero varios estudios confirmaron que la materia negra no es originaria de nuestro planeta.

Decía el doctor, mientras activaba una pantalla holográfica, mostrando diferentes capas de tierra donde se veía materia negra en su estado piedra o cristal, incluso campos de materia negra. Ante eso, Mike con curiosidad, preguntó.

Mike: ¿Acaso estás diciendo que es de origen extraterrestre, doctor?

Phalax: Los últimos estudios lo confirman, emperador. Por lo que no sería raro que hubiera más materia negra en otros planetas.

Holy: Vaya. Quién lo diría. Al final la materia negra proviene de otro planeta ¿Cómo habrá llegado aquí entonces?

Gin: Posiblemente de la misma forma en que llegó el meteorito aquí. Al menos eso creo yo.

Contestaba el dragón, aspirando humo de la pipa, para luego echarlo forma de meteoro que chocaba contra el suelo y deshacerse. Selenis comenzando a toser un poco por el humo causado por el dragón,donde ahí le dijo con tono serio.

Selenis: Señor Gin. Le agradecería que no fumara en la nave, por favor. Estamos en el espacio y aquí hay que cuidar el espacio como el oxigeno.

Mike y Holy se rieron un poco al ver molesta a Selenis, mientras el dragón riéndose levemente, se guardó la pipa para no molestar más a la conservadora.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar. Para ser más exactos en el Castillo de la Amistad, Twilight estaba preparando su equipaje encima de la cama de su cuarto y de su marido Flash Sentry. Con ella estaba su marido Flash Sentry como sus dos hijas Nyx y Nova.

Nova: ¿Te tienes que ir, mamá?

Preguntaba la pequeña Nova Star, la hija menor de Twilight. Una potra de al menos 5 años de edad y de crin corta. Su madre Twilight mientras seguía metiendo cosas en la maleta, la respondió a su hija.

Twilight: Así es. Me tengo que ir junto con las princesas Celestia, Luna y Cadence como Eclipse, a esa reunión en el reino de las llamas para unos tratados comerciales, y para eso debo ir.

Nyx: Vaya, mamá. Por lo visto tiene que ser muy importante si tienen que presentarse todas las princesas.

Comentaba ahora su hija mayor. Ahora era una yegua adolescente de hermoso pelaje oscuro como fue Nightmare Moon en su día. Su crin era larga y hermosa como brillante al igual que las estrellas. Su cutie mark era un especie de escudo azul y tenía una cinta en la cabeza como las que usan Lotus y Aloe.

Twilight: Sí. Muy importante, ya que la tierra de las llamas es una zona intermedia entre varios reinos y podía ser un buen centro de comercio. Por eso es importante establecer relaciones comerciales con ellos. Varios reinos irán para establecer tratados de comercios en dichas tierras.

Flash: ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe, querida? Va a ser un viaje bastante largo y podría ser peligroso.

La preguntaba su marido Flash Sentry, preocupado por el bien estar de su esposa. Twilight mirando a su marido con una sonrisa, le respondió.

Twilight: No te preocupes, querido. Estaremos protegidas por varios guardias de élite que nos protegerán. Además, yo como las princesas, no somos yeguas indefensas precisamente.

Le decía Twilight a su marido para que no se preocupase por ella.

Flash: Al menos ten cuidado y no dudes en llamarme si tienes algún problema.

Twilight sonriendo ante la atención de su marido, se acercó a él y abrazándolo, le dijo.

Twilight: Oh, querido. Se agradece que estés tan atento conmigo.

Flash: Para algo eres mi dulce esposa, amor.

Respondía el pegaso también sonriendo y la pareja ahí se dio un beso. Nyx sonrió, mientras la pequeña Nova Star hacía un gesto de asco con el casco delante de su boca abierta.

Spike: Twilight ¿Tienes ya todo lo que necesitas?

El momento en la pareja fue interrumpido por la voz de Spike, donde el dragón adolescente portaba varias maletas por encima de su cabeza y con gesto de esfuerzo. Twilight escuchando al dragón, le contestó.

Twilight: Sí, Spike. Enseguida acabo.

Spike: En serio, Twilight ¿Qué llevas en todas estas maletas?

Preguntaba con curiosidad el dragón.

Twilight: Poca cosa. Algunas cosas para los tratados en una maleta como hojas y algunas plumas como botes de tintas.

Nyx: Mamá ¿Por qué sigues usando todavía plumas de ganso y botes de tinta?

Nova: Sí, mamá. Es mucho más práctico los bolígrafos de tinta. Son más fáciles de usar, no consumen tanto y no tienes que estar cambiando de tinta todo el tiempo.

La decían sus dos hijas. Twilight con total naturalidad, las contestó a ambas.

Twilight: Bueno. Una está habituada a ciertas cosas y no son fáciles de cambiar.

Spike: Aun no me has respondido completamente a la pregunta, Twilight ¿Qué llevas mientras en las otras cuatro maletas?

Twilight: Poca cosa, Spike. Varios libros.

Flash: ¿Solo libros en las otras maletas? ¿Y para qué quieres tantos?

Twilight: Es por si se me hace largo el viaje y nunca viene mal tener algún que otro libro, para distraerte un poco.

Nyx: Sigo pensando que son demasiados libros. Deberías dejar algunos, mamá.

Spike: Apoyo eso.

Respondía el dragón, por el hecho de cargar tantas maletas, donde hacía un gran esfuerzo para que éstas no se cayeran de encima. Flash tuvo que darle la razón a ambos.

Flash: Sí, querida. Deberías dejar algunos libros aquí. No pasarás más de 3 días allí. Yo creo que puedes prescindir de algunos de ellos. Por el bien de la espalda de Spike.

Bromeaba el la última parte el pegaso, señalando que Spike le costaba mantenerse de pie por el peso de las maletas. Twilight haciendo un gesto de "ya vale" uso su magia para quitar dos maletas de encima de Spike para alivio del dragón.

Flash: De todos modos, querida, ten cuidado.

Twilight: Lo tendré, Flash.

Nova: ¿Nos traerás un recuerdo de allí, mamá?

Preguntaba en parte emocionada la potra. Twilight sonriendo a su pequeña hija, mientras la acariciaba la cabeza, la contestó.

Twilight: Sí, hija. Os traeré algún bonito recuerdo a ti y a tu hermana cuando regrese.

Nova: ¡Estupendo!

Celebraba la potra, pegando un pequeño saltito y moviendo sus alitas para ganar alto de altura, pero al final volvió al suelo ya que todavía no sabía volar bien (Flurry Heart no hay más que una XDDD).

Twilight: Bueno, hijas. Sed buenas y haced caso a vuestro padre. Vuestro tío Spike se quedará con vosotras para cuidaros.

Las decía su madre a las dos pequeñas. Nyx que no parecía muy conforme con la última parte, cruzo de brazos mientras la respondía a su madre.

Nyx: Mamá. Mi hermana porque es pequeña, lo comprendo. Pero yo creo que soy lo suficientemente mayor para no necesitar un canguro.

Twilight: Lo sé, hija. Por si acaso.

Respondía Twilight con una sonrisa, dando un beso en la mejilla de Nyx y luego de Nova.

Más tarde, Twilight fue a la estación de tren, donde la acompañó su marido como sus hijas y Spike. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow y Fluttershy vinieron también para despedirse de su amiga. Twilight ya estaba subida en el tren, mientras los demás se despedían de ella.

Applejack: Cuídate mucho, Twilight.

Rainbow: Que te diviertas por allí.

Pinkie: Diviértete mucho por todas nosotras.

Fluttershy: Que te vaya bien.

Se despedían sus amigas de Twilight con un abrazo conjunto.

Twilight: Lo haré, amigas.

Flash: Hasta luego, amor.

Nyx: Adiós, mamá.

Nova: Adiós, mami.

Spike: Cuídate, Twilight.

Se despedía ahora su familia de ésta. Twilight feliz por la atención de su familia como amigas, sonrió alegremente.

Twilight: Muchas gracias a todos. No os preocupéis. No creo que tarde mucho en volver.

Les decía a todos para que no se preocupasen. El tren magnético activo la señal de que pronto el tren se pondría en marcha. Todos veían cerrar las puertas automáticas, con Twilight por el lado de dentro.

Todos se despedían con el brazo a Twilight, al igual que ésta hacía lo propio. El tren magnético comenzó a moverse, para luego alcanzar la velocidad máxima.

Twilight se fue al interior del vagón y tras dejar sus maletas, se recostó por completo en el asiento. La princesa de la amistas suspiro. La esperaba un viaje largo, ya que la tierra de las llamas se encontraban un tanto lejos.

Al menos no tardaría en llegar a Canterlot en apenas varios minutos. Gracias a la ayuda del Imperio Celeste, los viejos trenes de carbón de buena parte del mundo, fueron sustituidos por trenes magnéticos. Muchos más avanzados y modernos que empleaban energía solar para desplazarse y eran mucho más veloces y eficaces, permitiendo así abrir mayores posibilidades de comunicación entre pueblos, ciudades e incluso reinos.

Los trenes magnéticos no fueron los únicos que el Imperio Celeste proporcionó al mundo. También se proporcionó fiables transportes aéreos que sustituyeron rápidamente los viejos dirigibles, permitiendo llegar a tierras lejanas en menor tiempo. Sobraba decir que el Imperio Celeste trajo mucha tecnología al mundo que la hizo un lugar mejor, al menos para la mayoría.

Durante el viaje en tren, Twilight no pudo evitar pensar en su amigo Mike Bluer. Aun recordó el día en que le conoció, cuando éste era solo un joven potro con ideas nada corrientes para entonces, para luego al final evolucionar a un gran semental y actual emperador del Imperio Celeste.

Cuando se hizo emperador, Mike quería que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor. Por eso no dudo en compartir la tecnología de transporte para facilitar la comunicación entre reinos. Gracias a ello, el comercio y los viajes como el turismo, mejoraron notablemente y con gran diferencia.

Twilight sonreía por todo el bien que Mike hizo por el mundo, tanto él como su patrulla. Pero luego puso una expresión triste y mirando al reino de Canterlot, comentó.

Twilight: Hiciste tanto bien por el mundo, Mike. Tanto tú como tu patrulla, trajisteis la paz a este mundo y al final ¿Cómo os pagaron el mundo? Tachándoos de ser el problema y os cesaron como patrulla ¿Y todo para qué? Para que al final los indeseables que antes no se atrevían a salir cuando estabais vosotros, puediesen actuar impunemente por mucho que Kamu diga que son capaces de arreglarlo. A veces creo, que al final os trataron con completa injusticia y que el mundo entero os traiciono.

Comentaba Twilight con cierta tristeza, recordando los buenos momentos que cuando Mike y su patrulla estaba activa, pero ahora ya no lo están. Muchas veces consideró que en el fondo, el consejo era el verdadero problema. Cuando la Guerra Celeste terminó, varias naciones se unieron para formar el consejo y tratar de mantener la paz por el mundo. Aunque sinceramente, no parecía que funcionara demasiado bien. Salvo por aquellos amigos que Mike gano su confianza, la mayoría no eran más que unos viejos egoístas y burócratas que solo pensaban en su propio beneficio.

Tras varios minutos de viaje en el tren magnético, Twilight finalmente llegó a Canterlot donde la esperaban unos guardias reales que la escoltaron al castillo. Ahí la esperaban las princesas como Eclipse en la sala del trono.

Cadence: ¡Twilight!

Twilight: ¡Cadence!

Las dos sonriendo se acercaron la una a la otra para abrazarse.

Celestia: Me alegro que hayas podido venir, Twilight.

Twilight: Un placer, princesa. Sé que los tratados con la tierra de las llamas son importantes. Así que vine cuanto antes.

Luna: Bien. Ya que estamos todas, podemos partir dentro de poco.

Eclipse: Entiendo que sea una reunión importante, pero ¿Qué pinto yo en todo esto?

Preguntaba Eclipse que no entendía el por que tenía que ir. Celestia le respondió a su hermano.

Celestia: Porque es una reunión muy importante y es necesario que todas las figuras de la realeza, incluido tú, tengamos que ir.

Eclipse: Yo no creo que sea tan necesario. Podría quedarme y eso, ya que no me van mucho esas reuniones aburridas.

Decía con tono de no sentirse con muchas ganas el semental, mientras pasaba un casco detrás de la cabeza.

Twilight: A todo esto ¿Mike vendrá también?

Preguntaba Twilight preguntándose si Mike Bluer vendría. Luna ahí la respondió.

Luna: Sí, Twilight. Mike también tendrá que venir. Como emperador, es una figura muy importante y con él será mas fácil llegar a acuerdos comerciales con las llamas.

Cadence: ¿Qué tiene que ver Mike con que sea más fácil llegar a un acuerdo con las llamas?

Preguntaba con curiosidad Cadence. Ahí Celestia la respondió.

Celestia: Hace tiempo, su tierra que está cerca del mar, estuvo a punto de ser borrado del mapa por un enorme shunami. Por fortuna para las llamas, Mike Bluer y su patrulla cuando aun seguían activos, las salvaron de morir para siempre. Por lo que las llamas tienen una gran deuda de gratitud con Mike.

Twilight: Sí. Algo he oído sobre ello. Cuando Mike y su patrulla eran considerados todavía héroes.

Dijo Twilight con tono casi vacío. Un gran silencio se formó en la sala del trono, ya que todos sabían a lo que se refería Twilight.

Durante un rato, nadie dijo nada, hasta que Celestia rompió el silencio.

Celestia: Bueno. Es mejor que nos preparemos para el viaje.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y decidieron prepararse para el largo viaje.

Más tarde, todas las princesas y el príncipe, partieron de Canterlot en una nave transporte. Las princesas estaban lo que sería como un suit de primera clase de un avión súper sónico. Con suelo tapizado, muebles. Mueble bar. Ventanas con vistas al exterior donde se veían nubes y las tierras que sobrevolaba la nave. Una amplia mesa. Varios sillones como un sofá. Sobraba decir que tenía múltiples comodidades.

Twilight estaba tranquilamente sentada en un sillón, leyendo los libros que se había traído. Cadence miraba el exterior por la ventana. Celestia y Luna estaba jugando una partida de ajedrez sobre una mesa, mientras Eclipse estaba recostado en el sofá durmiendo y roncando a pata suelta.

Todo iba muy tranquilo y nada parecía que iba a alterar en absoluto en su viaje. Era un simple viaje para realizar tratados comerciales en la tierra de las llamas. Nada en especial ocurría.

Cadence miraba aburrida el horizonte, ya que el paisaje no era muy variado. En ese momento notó algo.

Cadence: ¡Eh! ¿Qué hay ahí?

Preguntaba Cadence, notando ésta algo. Salvo Eclipse que seguía durmiendo, las demás princesas centraron su atención en Cadence.

Celestia: ¿Qué ocurre, sobrina?

Cadence: Creo que he visto algo raro en la ventana.

Luna: ¿Cómo que algo raro, Cadence?

Cadence: No lo sé, tía Luna. Me pareció notar algo por un momento.

Las demás princesas se acercaron hasta ponerse al lado de Cadence. Éstas miraban por todos lados, pero no veían nada extraño.

Twilight: Yo no veo nada, Cadence ¿Seguro qué has visto algo?

Cadence: Creo que sí. Creo que era una como una luz blanca.

Celestia: ¿Una luz blanca?

Antes de que alguien dijera nada más, una luz cegadora surgió de la ventana, cegando a las princesas y toda la sala se inundó en una gran luz blanca, impidiendo ver nada.

En apenas unos instantes, la nave por donde iban las princesas, desapareció de los cielos sin dejar ni rastro.

 **Tres días después**

Mike volvió al Imperio Celeste, tras negociar con las llamas. Sobraba decir que fue un éxito y se llegó a un acuerdo con ellas. Mike estaba cansado y volvía a su cuarto, junto con Holy que había viajado con él. Kaity le acompaño a su cuarto.

Kaity: ¿Ha tenido buen viaje, emperador?

Preguntaba alegremente la asistenta. Mike con tono cansado, mientras dejaba las alforjas de viaje y se tumbaba en la cama, la contestó a la asistenta.

Mike: La verdad es que ha sido un viaje agotador. Llevó tiempo negociar con las llamas, pero al final se consiguió lo que se proponía la principio.

Decía esto el alicornio, mientras se ponía boca arriba y tras bostezar, comentó.

Mike: Aunque no se que las pasó a Twilight y a las otras princesas que no vinieron. Tuve que representar a Equestria, ya que aunque sea emperador en el Imperio Celeste, aun conservo mi estatus como príncipe de Equestria y pude negociar con las llamas para el tratado comercial. Me pregunto por qué no habrán venido las princesas.

Holy: Cierto. No es normal que las princesas falten y mucho menos a un evento tan importante.

Completaba la fénix blanca. En el momento que dijeron eso último lo dos, Kaity miró extrañada a ambos y les preguntó.

Kaity: Emperador ¿Acaso no os habéis enterado de la noticia?

Mike: ¿Qué noticia?

Preguntó ahora Mike, mientras se estiraba los brazos.

Kaity: Salio en los periódicos un día después de que partierais.

Holy: Los periódicos de Equestria no llegan mucho por la tierra de las llamas. Problemas de comunicación con éstas.

Respondía Holy, mientras se ponía cómoda en el perchero para aves. Mike interesado en lo que dijo Kaity, la preguntó a ésta.

Mike: ¿Acaso pasó algo importante, Kaity?

Kaity: Es mejor que veáis el periódico, emperador.

Decía esto la asistencia, mientras le extendía un periódico al alicornio y éste lo agarró con sus cascos y se puso a leerlo. Holy con curiosidad, voló hasta quedarse en el hombro de Mike. Sobraba decir que cuando leyeron la noticia, se sorprendieron en gran medida.

Mike: ¡Esto...Tiene que ser una broma!

Holy: ¡No puede ser!

"Princesas De Equestria Desaparecidas".

"Inexplicablemente, nuestras queridas princesas de Equestria que iban en una nave transporte a la tierra de las llamas, desaparecieron misteriosamente sin dejar ni rastro. En dicha nave iba la princesa Celestia, la princesa Luna, la princesa Cadence como la princesa Twilight como el príncipe Eclipse."

"Las princesas partieron en dicha nave para negociar un tratado comercial en la tierra de las llamas, pero unas horas después de que la nave partiera, se perdió total contacto con ella."

"Nadie sabe dónde están las princesas ni que ocurrirá en su falta. En Ponyville donde reside la princesa Twilight, es manejada por su marido Flash Sentry para evitar cualquier altercado. Lo mismo en el Imperio de Cristal, ya que el marido de la princesa Cadence, el antiguo capitán Shining Armor, se encarga del bienestar del imperio"

"El problema es la falta de las dos monarcas del sol y la luna como su hermano mayor Eclipse, ya que sin ellas, el reino puede ser sometido a un caos total."

"Actualmente se están buscando a las princesas sin descanso, pero hasta ahora, no ha habido suerte y no se encontró una sola pista".

Mike y Holy estaban sorprendidos ante la gran noticia y les costaba creer que aquello fuera verdad.

Holy: No me lo puedo creer.

Mike: Esto no tiene sentido ¿Cómo han podido desaparecer las princesas sin dejar ni rastro? Esto es bastante extraño. Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien. Si las princesas Celestia y Luna como las otras no estaban ¿Quién ha estado subiendo y bajando el sol y la luna?

Kaity: Así es, emperador. Las princesas desaparecieron sin dejar ni rastro. Sobre el sol y la luna, varios unicornios dotados para la magia como los magos celestes más poderosos, se encargaron de ello. Al principio se pensaba pedir ayuda a otras princesas alicornio poderosas, hasta que nos acordamos que la mayoría no estaban o no sabían como hacerlo.

Mike: ¿Por qué no se me informó de esto?

Preguntó Mike, ya que el alicornio no se había enterado de nada del asunto. Kaity disculpándose con el emperador, le respondió.

Kaity: No queríamos molestarle y para entonces, usted estaba con las negociaciones con las llamas y no queríamos distraerlo en nada, emperador.

Mike: Aun así, debisteis haberme informado.

Decía Mike, en parte molesto porque no le informasen de la desaparición de las princesas. Kaity se disculpó de nuevo.

Kaity: Mis disculpas de nuevo, emperador. De momento Equestria las está buscando y por ordenes del consejo, Kamu las está buscando también.

Mike: Si esperan que Kamu o el consejo realmente las encuentren, ya pueden ir esperando sentados.

Decía en parte molesto Mike, ya que el alicornio no confiaba en que Kamu realmente las encontrase. Mike se levantó de la cama y se arreglo un poco.

Kaity: ¿Qué hace emperador?

Mike: Voy a partir. Esto requiere que investigue.

Respondió serio el alicornio.

Kaity: Pero emperador. Apenas acabáis de volver.

Mike: Lo sé, Kaity, pero las princesas son amigas mías y no voy ha quedarme quieto, sabiendo que éstas podrían estar en peligro. Volveré tan pronto como pueda.

Decía Mike serio, no estando dispuesto a permitir que las princesas anden desaparecidas y trataría de encontrarlas como fuera. Una vez que se puso de nuevo las alforjas, se dispuso ha marcharse a Equestria.

Mike: Holy, vamos. Tenemos trabajo.

Holy: Muy bien, Mike.

El alicornio y la fénix salieron del cuarto para buscar información en Equestria, dejando sola a Kaity que no pudo evitar decir.

Kaity: Pero...Si apenas acaba de volver.

Más tarde, Mike estaba en el castillo de las amistad. Mike sentado en el trono que correspondería a Twilight en la habitación del mapa, estaba junto con las mane, incluyendo Rarity que cuando se enteró de la noticia, fue rápidamente para Ponyville. Flash Sentry como Shining Armor, estaban también presentes, ya que sus esposas estaban en la lista de desaparecidas.

Mike: ¿No tenéis idea de dónde podrían estar?

Preguntaba Mike a las mane. Éstas negando con la cabeza, le respondieron.

Applejack: No, Mike. No tenemos ni idea.

Rarity: Oh, cielos. Ni siquiera tenemos idea de donde podría estar ella y las otras princesas.

Decía esto Rarity, pasando un casco por delante de su frente en plan dramática.

Pinkie: Pobrecitas. Estarán en un lugar solas, sin probar algún rico pastel.

Decía la pony rosa, mientras dejaba un pastel sobre la mesa y luego enterró su cabeza en la mesa, tragándose el pastel entero.

Rainbow: Maldita sea. Como me gustaría saber donde están ahora. Si alguien las secuestro, le pienso darle bien fuerte.

Decía la pegaso de forma amenazante, mientras lanzaba puñetazos al aire.

Fluttershy: Ojala estén bien. Si algo las pasara a Twilight y a las otras princesas.

Decía con cierta tristeza la pegaso. Spike que estaba a su lado, la abrazó para consolarla un poco. Ahí el dragón comentó.

Spike: Intenté usar mi fuego mágico para contactar con Twilight, pero no hubo éxito alguno.

Flash: Maldita sea. Tanto Twilight como las otras princesas están desaparecidas y no sabemos dónde podrían estar.

Armor: Mi hermana. Mi esposa. No puedo imaginarme que no estén aquí con nosotros.

Decían ambos sementales, molestos y preocupados ante la idea de la desaparición de sus seres queridos como la otras princesas.

Spike: Lo malo es que en sin la dirección de Celestia y Luna como Eclipse, ahora mismo será un caos por Canterlot como en el resto de Equestria.

Razón no le faltaba al dragón. Sin las princesas Celestia y Luna o por defecto Eclipse, las cosas se podrían desmadrarse en Canterlot como en el resto de Equestria.

Holy: Pero alguien tendría que saber manejar las cosas en caso de la desaparición de las princesas.

Applejack: Sí ¿Pero quién?

Ante la pregunta, Pinkie Pie alzaba varias veces su casco, tratando de llamar la atención mientras decía.

Pinkie: Uh, uh, uh. Yo lo se, yo lo sé. Podría ser Blueblood.

Dijo de repente la pony rosa. Todos rotaron los ojos ante lo que dijo la pony rosa.

Rarity: Pinkie, por favor ¿Cómo va a ser ese bueno para nada el encargado de gestionar Equestria?

Decía en parte molesta la pony modista, ya que no le agradaba el príncipe. Rainbow la dio la razón.

Rainbow: Cierto. Blueblood no sabría distinguir lo bueno o importante.

Armor: Cierto. No es más que un inútil mimado bueno para nada. Aun no sé como le permitieron el acceso al consejo.

Completaba Shining Armor, donde el unicornio no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de que Blueblood gobernara Equestria. Flash Senty le dio la razón.

Flash: Cierto. La verdad es que ese tipo, no tendría ni idea de gobernar un reino.

Holy: Es tan patán, que no sabría ni organizar una simple partida de parchis.

Todos estaban de acuerdo. Que Blueblood era un completo incompetente que no sabría organizar el reino. Al final, Mike inesperadamente se levantó y gritó a todos, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba con su casco la mesa.

Mike: ¡Blueblood es un completo inútil patan bueno para nada! ¡Un idiota como él no merece siquiera ser príncipe! ¡Él solo sabe estropear las cosas como el gran inútil que es!

Gritó de golpe Mike con expresión enfadada. Los presentes miraron sorprendidos a Mike, ya que nunca le habían visto reaccionar de esta manera. Cuando Mike se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, se calmó y se disculpó con todos.

Mike: Lo siento...Me dejé llevar.

Flash: ¿Estás bien, Mike?

Spike: Sí, amigo. No es típico alterarte de esa manera.

Comentaban el pegaso y el dragón. Mike no queriendo preocupar a los presentes, les dijo a todos.

Mike: Sí, sí. Solo conservo todavía el cansancio del viaje. Nada más.

Mentía Mike. En realidad no era la primera vez que Mike reaccionaba así. Debido a que aun conservaba materia negra en su cuerpo como parte en su mente, mentalmente estaba algo alterado como su carácter y se irritaba con facilidad. Durante la reunión de las llamas, tuvo que aplicar mucho auto control para evitar gritar o hacer algo que pudiera ser ofensivo, cosa que para Mike no fue fácil, ya que le costaba contenerse en ocasiones. Aun recordó que en la habitación de invitados cedidos por los gobernantes de las llamas, gritó a una sirvienta por tirar un cubo de agua de fregar, pero luego se disculpó con ella.

Ahora más calmado, Mike sentado en el trono, estaba pensativo. Los demás le notaron eso.

Flutteshy: ¿Te preocupa algo, Mike?

Rainbow: Sí, amigo. Si tienes alguna idea, estaría bien que nos lo dijeras.

Le comentaban éstas. Mike asintiendo, comentó.

Mike: Que quizás sea precisamente eso el por qué de que las princesas desaparecieran. Para que Blueblood ascienda al poder.

Todos se sorprendieron ante lo que acababa de decir Mike.

Flash: Espera un momento, viejo ¿Estás diciendo que Blueblood ha tenido algo que ver con la desaparición de las princesas?

Preguntó sorprendido el pegaso. Mike negando con la cabeza, respondió.

Mike: No. Él carece de inteligencia para hacer algo tan elaborado como hacer desaparecer a las princesas. Pero quien hizo desaparecer a las princesas, seguramente quería hacer eso, para que precisamente Blueblood se hiciera con el poder. Al menos eso es la teoría.

Armor: Ni muerto pienso consentir que ese patán se haga con el gobierno de Equestria. Y mucho menos del Imperio de Cristal.

Decía molesto el únicornio, ante la idea de que Blueblood se hiciera con el trono de Equestria. Spike le dio la razón.

Spike: Cierto. Con ese tipo al mando, tendríamos problemas.

Applejack: Problemas es decir poco.

Rarity: Con ese patán al mando, podría ser el Apocalipsis para Equestria.

Completaba Rarity de forma dramática. Fluttershy tembló de miedo al imaginarse la escena con Blueblood sentado en el trono que corresponde a Celestia, con un cetro y una corona e haciendo lo que le diera la gana. Una imagen similar se formó en las mentes de los demás, haciendo que todos éstos sintieran un enorme escalofrío en sus cuerpos.

Pinkie: Uy, madre...Eso sí que sería bastante malo.

Comentaba la pony rosa, temblando como un flan.

Rarity: Con solo imaginarme a ese patán al mando de Equestria, no me lo quiero ni imaginar.

Mike: En tal caso habrá, que evitarlo de alguna forma que eso pase.

Applejack: Azucarillo. Comprendo que no podemos permitir que Blueblood ascienda al poder, pero ¿Cómo piensas impedirlo si a falta de las princesas y del príncipe, solo queda éste?

Mike: Ya pensaré en algo. Ya.

En ese momento, el brazalete de Mike comenzó a emitir señal y se puso inmediatamente con eso el alicornio.

Mike: Aquí Mike.

Kaity: Emperador. Soy Kaity. Se ha formado una reunión de emergencia en el consejo en Canterlot. Y requieren su presencia como el de los demás líderes.

Respondía la asistenta. Mike captando el mensaje, respondió en tono molesto.

Mike: ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué querrán esos carroñas del consejo? Seguro que para fastidiar como siempre hacen, ya que no son más que un atajo de imbeciles que se creen que con el cargo que tienen, pueden hacer lo que les de la gana.

Decía con tono alto como verdaderamente enfadado el alicornio, sorprendiendo a los demás que no se esperaban aquella reacción de Mike. Sabían que Mike detestaba al consejo, pero nunca le habían visto reaccionar de esa manera.

Kaity: ¿Emperador?

Mike algo más calmado, se disculpó.

Mike: Perdona, Kaity. No pretendía alzar la voz. Iré de inmediato.

Armor: Iré yo también. Si se trata de mi esposa, me corresponde estar allí y saber que pasa.

Flash: Yo también voy por si se trata de Twilight.

Spike: Yo también quiero ir.

Decía también el dragón, queriendo éste ir. Ahí Flash serio, le dijo al dragón.

Flash: Spike, lo siento, pero es mejor que te quedes aquí.

Spike: Pero Flash. Si se trata de algo relacionado con Twilight, necesito ir allí para saberlo.

Decía el dragón, rogando ir, ya que este estaba enormemente preocupado por Twilight. Shining Armor tuvo que darle la razón a Flash.

Armor: Spike, amigo. Te comprendemos. Pero alguien tiene que quedarse aquí, cuidando de Nyx y Nova.

Spike: Está bien. Me quedaré.

Decía el dragón adolescente, sintiéndose triste por no poder ir a averiguar si se ha sabido algo de Twilight o no.

Spike: Al menos me avisareis si os dicen algo.

Mike: Serás el primero en saberlo, Spike. Eso no lo dudes. Y ahora en marcha.

Mike y los otros sementales se despidieron de las mane y de Spike. Una vez solas y el dragón, se pusieron a platicar.

Fluttershy: Espero que puedan encontrar a Twilight.

Comentaba preocupada por su amiga la pegaso.

Pinkie: Si logran encontrarla a ella y a las otras princesas, haré una súper fiesta de "feliz regreso, princesas".

Decía animada la pony rosa, sacando su cañón de fiesta de la nada y disparando confeti a todos lados.

Applejack: Ojala sea así. Mentiría si dijera que no estoy preocupada por Twilight y las otras princesas.

Rainbow: Solo esperemos que Blueblood no acabe gobernando Equestria. Sino, menudo marrón.

Comentaban éstas. Ahí Rarity llamó la atención de las demás.

Rarity: Chicas. No sé si lo habéis notado, pero ¿Os fijasteis que Mike se le ha visto un poco...alterado?

Comentaba Rarity, señalando en la parte en que Mike gritó molesto o enfadado. Applejack ahí la contestó.

Applejack: ¿Un poco alterado, dices? Parecía un toro loco salvaje después de ver algo rojo.

Fluttershy: No es normal verle así de enfadado. Normalmente suele ser más calmado.

Rainbow: Salvo cuando se trata de Blueblood o el consejo.

Pinkie: Quizás ha tomado mucho azúcar.

Spike: Yo solo espero que puedan encontrar a Twilight.

Comentaba el dragón, sentado en su trono con la mirada gacha. El dragón estaba enormemente preocupado por su amiga Twilight. Las demás notaron eso y sintiendo lastima del dragón, fueron hacia éste para abrazarlo y consolarlo entre todas.

Mientras tanto, en al sede del consejo, en los pasillos estaban Darkwing junto con Rune Noctur y Onyx.

Dark: La princesa Luna desaparecida como las otras. Aun no me puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

Decía con expresión enormemente preocupada la alicornio. Cuando se enteró de la desaparición de su mentora la princesa Luna como de las otras princesas, se sintió hundida. Para ella era bastante grave, ya que siempre vio a la princesa Luna como si una madre se tratase. Rune y Onyx trataban de apoyarla.

Rune: Tranquila, amor. Todo ira bien.

Onyx: Seguro que las princesas estarán en algún lado y las encontraremos. Así que no te preocupes.

Le decían ambos sementales, tratando de animarla. Darkwing aun así, estaba enormemente preocupada.

Dark: Lo único que quiero saber es, dónde está la princesa Luna. O princesa Luna ¿Dónde estáis?

Dark Cloud que estaba apoyado en su grupa, al ver lo enormemente preocupada que estaba su compañera, trató de animarla.

Dark Cloud: Tranquila, amiga, ya verás como todo saldrá bien. Peor no podría pasar ya.

Mike: Hola a todos.

Apareció Mike junto con Holy al igual que Shining Armor y Flash Sentry. Darkwing y Onyx al verlos, se alegraron de verlos. Rune no tanto al ver a Mike, que no pudo evitar comentar.

Rune: Para luego digan que las desgracias nunca vienen solas.

Decía el unicornio no muy contento de ver a Mike Bluer, Darkwing molesta, le dio un golpe en su brazo para que se callara. Mike acercándose a éstos, les saludo.

Mike: Hola, chicos. Me acabó de enterar de la desaparición de las princesas. Y cuando el consejo solicitó la reunión de emergencia, vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos.

Onyx: Así es, Mike. El consejo solicito esta reunión extraordinaria para hablar sobre la desaparición de las princesas y que hacer ahora.

Armor: Seguramente será para buscar a alguien que sustituya a las princesas Celestia y Luna sobre el gobierno en Equestria.

Onyx: ¿Y a quién podrían poner? ¿A Blueblood acaso?

Ante la pregunta del bat pony, Mike con tono molesto, le respondió.

Mike: Blueblood para nada. Ese tipo es un patán y sin duda, no es el más adecuado para gobernar Equestria.

Rune: Al menos será mejor elección que otro que se da por ahí de buen emperador.

Dijo con tono molesto el unicornio. Darkwing molesta por lo que dijo su novio, le llamó la atención.

Dark: ¡Rune!

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Mike mirando molesto a Rune, le llamó la atención.

Mike: ¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué estás insinuando?

Rune devolviendo la mirada, le contestó.

Rune: Quizás Blueblood no sea perfecto, pero sin duda sería mejor elección él antes que tú.

Dark: Rune, cállate.

Mike: Disculpa, amigo. Pero Blueblood es un patán inútil bueno para nada y que fuera él el que gobierne Equestria, sería sin duda un error.

Rune: Mayor error que eligieran como emperador a alguien como tú.

Aquel comentario molesto a Mike que mantenía la mirada con la de Rune, que al final se acercó a éste y le comentó.

Mike: ¡Escúchame bien, pedazo de idiota bueno para nada!

Le dijo Mike al unicornio, sorprendiendo a los demás incluso a Rune, que no se esperaba eso por parte del alicornio.

Rune: ¿Qué?

Dark: Mike..

Dijo Darkwing que no se esperaba ver a Mike hacer o decir eso.

Mike: ¿Aparte de idiota eres también sordo? Si tienes un problema conmigo, dilo de una vez en vez de estar lanzando indirectas ¿O acaso te crees que porque han nombrado guardia a un inútil sin talento como tú, te da derecho a hablar como quieras?

Holy: Mike, cálmate. Recuerda lo que te dijo el doctor. Sobre que no debes alterarte.

Le decía su fénix, tratando de calmar a su amigo, ya que sabía que ahora en su estado se alteraba con mayor facilidad y podría reaccionar de mala manera. Pero por desgracia, la actitud de Rune no ayudaba en absoluto y le respondió.

Rune: ¿Cómo dices? Yo me he ganado mi puesto como soldado en la guardia nocturna.

Mike: Dudo mucho eso. Seguramente porque la princesa Luna no pudo encontrar nada mejor. Sino ¿Por qué admitirían a un idiota inútil como tú que solo sabe poner pegas a todo? No entiendo que pudo ver Darkwing en un inútil como tú.

Armor: Mike, cálmate ¿Qué te ocurre?

Trataba de calmarle Shining Armor al alicornio, que no comprendía por qué Mike actuaba así y la conversación entre el alicornio y el unicornio nocturno se estaba tornando a cada vez más fuerte. El último comentario del alicornio azul, molesto en gran manera al unicornio.

Rune: ¿Qué has dicho? ¡Yo me he esforzado en ganarme mi puesto y no con facilidades como te lo han hecho a tí primero como príncipe y luego emperador, donde no tuviste que hacer nada para ganártelo!

Mike: Al menos yo me merezco más mi actual posición de lo que tú nunca has hecho en tu vida. Comprendo que tengas rencor hacia mí por lo que sucedió hace años. Pero es hora de dejar el pasado atrás para seguir adelante, aunque supongo que es demasiado pedir que un maldito crío como tú, lo entienda.

Rune ya estaba ya harto y ahí trató de darle un puñetazo a la cara de Mike, pero el alicornio ladeo a un lado esquivando el puñetazo. Ahí con su brazo le golpeó en un costando, mandando a estrellar contra la pared al unicornio, sorprendiendo sobremanera a los presentes. Mike mirando molesto al unicornio que estaba tirado en el suelo, le dijo.

Mike: Ahora no tengo tiempo que perder con un idiota como tú. Tengo un grupo de viejos carcamales que ver.

Dijo molesto el alicornio, alejándose del grupo. Holy se quedó atrás apoyada en una silla y Darkwing fue a ayudar a Rune a levantarse.

Rune: Maldito desgraciado. Me pilló por sorpresa.

Decía molesto el unicornio. Darkwing ayudando a levantar a su novio, le comentó.

Dark: Me sorprende ver a Mike reaccionar así, pero aun así es culpa tuya, Rune. Si te hubieras quedado callado.

Rune: Es culpa de tu amigo, Darkwing. Me pone siempre de los nervios cada vez que le veo.

Flash: Siento decirte esto, jovencito. Pero te guste o no, esto te lo has buscado tú mismo. Aunque reconozco que esa reacción de Mike no es normal.

Onyx: No conozco a Mike de mucho, pero hasta yo sé, que esa no es su forma normal de comportarse.

Dark: Me pregunto que le habrá pasado.

Ante las preguntas del grupo, Holy que estaba aun en la silla, les respondió.

Holy: Tenéis que perdonar a Mike. Ahora mismo no se encuentra demasiado bien.

Armor: ¿Qué quieres decir, Holy?

Preguntaba el unicornio. Ahí Holy se puso a contarles sobre lo ocurrido con Mike, tras ser rescatado del impacto de materia negra. De como pese a toda, la ayuda médica para quitarle la sustancia de materia negra y emplear el antídoto con él, aun quedaban restos de dicha materia en su cuerpo que tardaría tiempo en disiparse. Y que aquello era la causa del por qué Mike reaccionaba en ocasiones de forma molesta o se alteraba.

Holy: Y eso es todo.

Todos asintieron. Rune en cambio, se hizo el indiferente, ya que aun seguía molesto con Mike (como siempre, vamos).

Dark: Vaya. No tenía ni idea.

Onyx: Después de pasar por una experiencia así, no me extraña que este así.

Armor: Solo espero que se recupere pronto y no siga así de alterado.

Comentaban éstos, esperando que Mike en su estado no fuera a hacer algo grave. Rune Noctur con expresión molesta y mirando a otro lado, dijo.

Rune: Ja...¿Seguro qué ya no era así antes de irritable e insoportable?

Dark: Tú no digas nada, Rune Noctur. Te recuerdo que tú tienes gran parte de culpa de lo que te ha pasado.

Le decía a modo de reproche la alicornio. Rune en cambio, ignoró el comentario. Ahí Flash Sentry le susurró a Shining Armor.

Flash: (Oye, Shining ¿Has notado que ese chico no parece llevarse nada bien con Mike?).

Preguntaba el pegaso. El unicornio asintiendo, le respondió.

Armor: (Só. Parece que tiene algún tipo de rencilla con Mike).

Flash: (¿Tienes alguna idea del por qué?).

Armor: (Ni idea).

Dark: Shining. Flash ¿Vamos? La reunión va a empezar.

Les llamaba la alicornio a éstos y ambos sementales asintiendo, tomaron rumbo al consejo.

Más tarde en el consejo, casi todos los líderes o representantes de las distintas naciones se habían reunido. El líder del consejo dio varios golpes de martillo, llamando la atención a los presentes.

Líder del consejo: Gracias a todos por asistir a esta reunión extraordinaria. Seguramente la mayoría sabrán el por qué se ha solicitado esto.

Comentaba el líder del consejo. Algunos murmullos se formaban en la sala. Mike como Shining Armor y Flash Sentry estaban presentes. Mientras Darkwing, Rune Noctur y Onyx estaban también presentes.

Artanis: ¿Tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de las princesas de Equestria?

Preguntó el rey kirin. El líder del consejo, lo afirmó.

Líder del consejo: Así es. Lo último que se supo de ellas, es que iban en una nave rumbo al reino de las llamas, pero se perdió contacto con ellas. Todo intento de encontrarlas, acabó en fracaso y por desgracia, no se tienen ni una sola pista de donde podían estar.

Informaba el líder del consejo. Los murmullos entre los miembros del consejo, no tardaron en formarse en la sala.

Mike: (¿No han encontrado ni una sola pista de donde podían estar las princesas? Muy extraño).

Pensaba para sí el alicornio.

Armor: ¿No han podido encontrar ninguna pista referente a mi esposa y las otras princesas?

Flash: Sí. Algo debería haber encontrado.

Dark: Mi mentora Luna no puede haber desaparecido así como así como las otras princesas.

Comentaban los dos sementales y la alicornio, preocupados por las princesas desaparecidas. El líder del consejo, iba respondiendo.

Líder del consejo: Por desgracia, no se pudo encontrar absolutamente nada. Ni rastro de las princesas. Por eso nos lleva a la siguiente cuestión.

Todos prestaban atención al líder del consejo, mientras este último seguía hablando.

Líder del consejo: Y sobra decir que Equestria no puede estar sin gobernantes. Por esa razón, debemos elegir a alguien para el puesto de gobernante de Equestria. El Imperio de Cristal está excepto, ya que el príncipe Shining Armor puede dirigir el imperio.

Todos escucharon con atención las palabras del líder del consejo. Todos estaban de acuerdo que sin un gerente que dirigiera el reino de Equestria, todo sería un caos.

Blueblood: Para eso nadie mejor que yo, el príncipe Blueblood, para gobernar Equestria.

Habló de repente Blueblood con postura elegante, dando a entender que él sería el más adecuado para gobernar Equestria. Los demás miembros del consejo, miraron con atención al príncipe, mientras Bluebloos se levantaba y se puso a caminar hacia el interior de la sala.

Blueblood: Como príncipe heredero de Equestria, me corresponde a mí el derecho y el deber de gobernar Equestria. Y obviamente estaréis de acuerdo conmigo que soy el más acto para dicho cargo.

Se pavoneaba el príncipe. Mike y los otros no estaban de acuerdo.

Dark: (Yo no estoy de acuerdo. Blueblood es un patán y lo echará todo a perder).

Dark Cloud: (Tú lo ha dicho, nena).

Tras hablar el príncipe, el líder del consejo dijo.

Líder del consejo: Bien. Cierto que Blueblood al tener su estatus real, puede ejercer el cargo de gobernar Equestria. Por esa razón él...

No pudo terminar la frase, porque Mike tras levantarse, dijo.

Mike: Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso.

El consejo entero miró a Mike, donde el alicornio tras abandonar su sitio, se puso a caminar al centro de la sala, mientras éste hablaba.

Mike: Blueblood no es más que un patán inútil. Con él al cargo, Equestria se iría al garete.

A Blueblood no le agradó lo que dijo Mike sobre él y ahí le llamó la atención molestos.

Blueblood: ¿Cómo te atreves? Soy el más acto para gobernar Equestria después de mis tías. Nadie más que yo puede hacer eso.

Decía molesto el príncipe. Mike sin prestarle demasiada atención, dijo.

Mike: Eso no es correcto. Si alguien es más acto para gobernar Equestria, soy yo. Por esa razón por el bien de Equestria, me ofrezco para dirigir Equestria hasta que las princesas regresen.

Todos los miembros del consejo miraron confundidos ante las palabras del alicornio.

Líder del consejo: Perdone, emperador Mike Bluer. Pero le recuerdo que usted es emperador en el Imperio Celeste, que es un estado independiente que no forma parte de Equestria. Por lo que no puede ejercer el cargo de gobernante en Equestria.

Le explicaba el líder del consejo a Mike. Blueblood con una sonrisa burlona, le dio la razón.

Blueblood: Así es. Por tanto no puedes ocuparte de Equestria. El único que puede hacer eso, soy yo y por pura excelencia.

Hablaba de forma presumida el príncipe. Ahí Mike sonrió levemente para extrañeza de Blueblood y ahí le respondió.

Mike: Eso es correcto en parte. Cierto es que soy emperador en el Imperio Celeste. Pero pese a todo, aun conservo mi estatus real como príncipe de Equestria. Por lo tanto, puedo ejercer mi derecho a gobernar Equestria.

Dijo esto el alicornio, sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los presentes, salvo a aquellos que conocían bien a Mike como aquellos reyes que Mike ayudó en el pasado durante la Guerra Celeste. Shining, Flash Sentry, Darkwing y Holy sonrieron, ya que Mike había dado con un excelente punto de apoyo. Blueblood no se podía creérselo.

Blueblood: Es broma ¿Verdad?

Armor: En realidad, Mike Bluer tiene razón. Aunque sea emperador en el Imperio Celeste, nunca se le retiró su estatus de príncipe en Equestria.

Respondió Shining Armor, afirmando el estatus de príncipe de Mike.

Dark: Por lo tanto, Mike tiene poderes para gobernar Equestria, y muchísimo mejor que tú, Blueblood.

Completó Darkwing, con cierto tono de burla al príncipe para molestia de éste. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar en la sala. El líder del consejo pidió orden, mientras golpeaba con el martillo en la mesa.

Líder del consejo: Por lo visto, estamos en un punto en ver quién dirigirá Equestria. El emperador Mike Bluer donde se confirma que conserva su estatus real, o el príncipe Blueblood.

Los miembros del consejo comenzaron a murmurar. Algunos apoyaban a Mike Bluer por ser alguien de confianza. Otros que fuera Blueblood. Otros que Mike Bluer sería un líder fuerte que podría gobernar perfectamente Equestria hasta que las princesas volviesen. Otros decía que debería ser Blueblood, ya que lleva con temas de la política más tiempo que Mike Bluer. Algunos otros que Mike tendría mucho que hacer si tenía que dirigir Equestria y al mismo tiempo el Imperio Celeste y que sería demasiado para él, por lo que sería mejor elegir a Blueblood.

Líder del consejo: Bien. Optaremos por votar quién será el que dirija el reino.

Los votos no se hicieron esperar. Por supuesto, Mike podía contar con sus amigos de otros reinos como Arandus, Ceniza, Sheena, Undina y por supuesto con Shining Armor como Flash Sentry, ya que como ambos estaban casados con dos princesas, tenían derecho a votar. Darkwing como soldado de la guardia lunar, no podía votar, pero si pudiera, lo haría por Mike al igual que Onyx. Rune en cambio que no apreciaba ni un solo apéndice a Mike, elegiría sin dudarlo a Blueblood.

Los amigos de Mike confiaban en que éste iba a ser elegido, gracias a todo lo que hizo el alicornio por el mundo. Todas sus buenas acciones, todo el bien que hizo para que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor ¿Quién sería tan desconsiderado para no votar a favor de Mike Bluer, el héroe que salvó al mundo de la maldad de Absalon hace más de 7 años? Mike también estaba confiando en que sería elegido como gobernante temporal de Equestria.

Tras un largo debate y que el líder del consejo mirase en las urnas. Finalmente dio su veredicto.

Líder del consejo: Ya todos han votado. Y este es el resultado.

Todos estaban atentos ante lo que iba a anunciar el líder del consejo.

Líder del consejo: El nuevo regente que dirigirá Equestria será...El príncipe Blueblood.

Tanto los amigos de Mike como el mismo alicornio, se sorprendieron de que fuera precisamente Blueblood el elegido. También los otros líderes que apoyaban a Mike, se sorprendieron de que precisamente fuera el nefasto príncipe el elegido y no comprendían que se les pasaba en la cabeza de los otros para elegir precisamente a éste.

Dark: ¿Qué?

Onyx: Será una broma.

Holy: No me lo puedo creer.

Dark Cloud: Ay, madre. Esto no es bueno.

Flash: Pero bueno ¿En qué han estado pensando estos del consejo?

Blueblood sonreía triunfante al haber sido elegido y se fue acercando hasta donde estaba el líder del consejo y subiéndose en su sitio, se puso a hablar.

Blueblood: Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis apoyado. Os prometo que no os voy a decepcionar. Sin duda, habéis optado por la inteligente decisión de elegirme a mí.

Hablaba de forma presumida el príncipe, mientras los que no apoyaban a éste, le miraron con mala cara mientras en sus cabezas se les formaba una nubecilla imaginándose a Blueblood con forma de pavo (por lo de pavonearse como un pavo por si no lo habéis pillado XDD).

Líder del consejo: Bien. Esta decidido. Blueblood será el quien se encargue de Equestria.

Mike: Yo no estoy de acuerdo con la decisión del consejo.

Dijo de repente Mike, ganándose la atención de los presentes, en especial de Blueblood que lo miró con mala cara.

Líder del consejo: Emperador Mike Bluer. El consejo ya lo ha decidido. Por lo que Blueblood será el regente de Equestria.

Le decía el líder del consejo. Pese a ello, Mike negando con la cabeza, respondió.

Mike: Lo siento, pero en esta ocasión debo oponerme a la decisión del consejo. Blueblood no es más que un patán inútil, un mimado bueno para nada que solo llevará a Equestria a la ruina y sinceramente. No sé en que estaban pensando los demás miembros del consejo para votar a este inútil sin cerebro.

Decía esto ganándose la molestia de los miembros del consejo que estaban en su contra, como la molestia de Blueblood donde éste molesto, le dijo Mike.

Blueblood: ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Sin lugar a dudas, yo soy el más acto para gobernar Equestria que un maldito celeste como tú!

En cuestión de segundos, Mike desapareció de vista para reaparecer justo delante de Blueblood para sorpresa de este último y agarrarle del cuello para levantarlo del suelo. Aquello hizo que se ganara las miradas sorprendidas de todo el mundo, mientras Mike mirándolo muy molesto a Blueblood, le grito.

Mike: ¡Escúchame bien, pedazo de basura infecta! ¡No pienso permitir que una rata de alcantarilla como tú, mancille el buen nombre de Equestria! ¡Ni tú, ni ningún corrupto de Equestria!

Le gritaba Mike a Blueblood, mientras lo agarraba con fuerza del cuello. El líder del consejo le llamó la atención.

Líder del consejo: ¡Modérese emperador Mike Bluer, o me veré obligado a expulsarlo!

Mike no respondió. El alicornio simplemente con su brazo libre, golpeo al líder del consejo, mandando a volar y que se estrellara contra la pared. Todo el mundo se sorprendió ante la acción del alicornio.

Armor: ¿Qué está haciendo Mike? Este no es su comportamiento natural.

Holy: Debe ser la materia negra en su cuerpo. Lo tiene alterado del todo.

Sin soltar al nefasto príncipe, Mike mirando molesto a los miembros del consejo, les anuncio lo siguiente.

Mike: Me da igual lo que haya decidido el consejo. Sé que comete un error y no es precisamente el primero que comete. Por eso seré yo quien tome el mando de Equestria y si a vosotros no os gusta, me da absolutamente igual. Ya estoy más que harto de hacer siempre lo que me dice un grupo de corruptos que solo defienden sus propios intereses.

Decía esto el alicornio, para al final tirar a Blueblood al suelo. Luego Mike mirando con una expresión molesta a Bluebloo, le dijo al unicornio.

Mike: Y tú, Blueblood. Más te vale que no te acerques al castillo de Canterlot, o te sacaré de allí de una súper patada ¿Ha quedado claro?

Le amenazó el alicornio al príncipe, donde este último le miró con miedo. Luego Mike se fue caminando de allí, mientras decía.

Mike: Voy a anunciar a la gente de Equestria que seré yo quien dirija el reino. Por el bien de todos, es conveniente que sea yo el que se encargue de todo.

Decía Mike mientras se marchaba y Holy se fue con él, dejando al consejo en completo silencio. Los amigos de Mike miraron preocupados a Mike, ya que le conocían lo suficiente para saber que ese no era su comportamiento habitual.

Flash: No sé vosotros, pero presiento que esto va a traer problemas.

Comentaba el pegaso. Los otros estaban de acuerdo. Darkwing viendo a su amigo marcharse de esa manera, no pudo evitar preocuparse.

Dark: Mike. Espero que no acabes haciendo alguna locura.

Comentaba Darkwing, sin poder evitar preocuparse por Mike, ya que el alicornio había desafiado abiertamente al consejo y eso podría traer graves consecuencias.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	7. Cap 6 Príncipe o Emperador

**Capitulo 6**

 **Príncipe o Emperador**

En una casa de un pequeño barrio pobre, había una pequeña potrilla terrestre de al menos 11 años, cutie mark de un ordenador portátil. Su pelaje era rosa con crin largo verde como un mechón rojo y peinada con dos coletas. Ojos amarillos. Estaba sentada en un sillón viendo la tele en el cuarto de estar, cuando apareció su madre, una yegua terrestre de pelaje amarillo, crin liso corto negro y ojos verdes con apariencia de pony oriental. Llevaba un traje oriental rojo que impedía ver su cutie mark. La yegua mirando a la potra, la dijo a la joven.

Yegua: Vamos, Sena. Ya es hora de irse a dormir.

Sena: Sí, mamá.

Respondió la potrilla, levantándose del sillón. Ésta la recibió su padre. Un semental terrestre de pelaje azul marino, crin corto marrón con un mechón rojo, ojos amarillos. Portaba una larga chaqueta marrón que la impedía ver su cutie mark. El semental sonriendo, cogió a la potra y la puso encima de su grupa, mientras la decía a la potra.

Padre: Vamos, Sena. Hora de irse a la cama.

Sena: Sí, papá.

Respondió sonriente la pequeña, mientras su padre la llevaba a su cuarto. El cuarto de la pequeña era como la de cualquier potra de su edad, solo que tenía póster de la Patrulla Harmony en las paredes. Juguetes de la Patrulla Harmony como figuras y similares, también estaba un robot de juguete de clase titán Atlas que tenía desmotado una pierna y varias herramientas, dando a entender que la potra lo estaba montando.

El semental metió a la potra a la cama, mientras la iba arropando en ésta.

Padre: Bien, Sena. Ahora a soñar con los angelitos.

Le decía alegremente el semental, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su hija. La potra una vez arropada, le comentó a su padre.

Sena: Oye, papá.

Padre: ¿Sí, pequeña?

Sena: Dime ¿Es cierto lo que cuentan en la tele? ¿Sobre que están echando a la gente de sus casas por la fuerza?

Preguntaba la pequeña potra, ya que desde hace, tiempo se ha ido circulando por televisión la noticia de se daban orden a los habitantes de ciertos barrios que lo abandonaran, ya que iban a demoler el lugar y construir nuevos edificios. Aunque había rumores de que lo único que hacían, eran echar por la fuerza a su gente y abandonarlos a la calle. Y si aquello no era suficiente, incluso empleaban la fuerza para hacerlo o hasta matar si era preciso.

El padre de la pequeña al escuchar eso, se puso serio, pero tratando de tranquilizar a su hija, la dijo.

Padre: No hagas demasiado caso ante lo que sale por televisión.

Le decía su padre, mientras miraba por un momento a la ventana donde se podía ver que ya era de noche con estrellas en el cielo, para luego volver a mirar a su hija y decirla.

Padre: Esta es tu casa y nadie te va a echar de aquí.

La potra sonrió ante las palabras de ánimo. Su padre también sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando miró a la ventana, notando algo acercarse rápidamente y gritó.

Padre: ¡Cuidado...!

Gritó su padre, yendo hacia su hija y cubrirla con su cuerpo, justo cuando una bola de demolición atravesó la ventana como buena parte de la pared.

Sena: ¡Papá! ¿Qué ocurre?

Preguntaba asustada la potra que no entendía lo que pasaba. Su padre tras apartarse de ella, la sacó de la cama y poniéndola sobre su grupa la decía.

Padre: ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Sin darla respuesta alguna, el semental salió corriendo con la pequeña del cuarto, mientras la potra veía la bola de demolición que estaba ahora saliendo del cuarto. En el cuarto de estar, estaba la madre con varias maletas y los tres juntos, salían rápidamente de la casa. Encima de la una mesa había una documento que ponía "Orden de Desahucio"

La familia salio rápidamente de la calle para ver un horrible espectáculo. Veían a soldados de Kamu sacando por la fuerza a la gente de sus casas y llevándolos a transportes como autobuses. La grúa que portaba la bola de demolición, seguía derribando más edificios.

La gente estaba asustada en que apenas sabían que estaba ocurriendo. Una anciana pony asustada, iba hacia un soldado de Kamu que era un grifo, le imploraba ayuda.

Anciana: ¡Por favor, necesito que me ayuden!

Imploraba ayuda la anciana. El grifo con porte militar y alzando en alto su arma apuntando al cielo, la dijo con una leve sonrisa maliciosa.

Soldado Kamu: Para eso estamos, señora.

Decía el soldado, mientras otros dos soldados de Kamu cogían a la anciana y la llevaban a un transporte cercano.

Mientras tanto, la pequeña Sena y su familia eran llevados por la fuerza por otros soldados de Kamu, pero durante el camino, los soldados separaron a los padres de la niña, siendo llevados en distintas direcciones.

Sena: ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

Gritaba asustada la niña, mientras era llevado por un minotauro de Kamu, tratando ésta de ir con ellos, pero el minotauro no la dejaba. Los padres querían llegar hasta ella, pero dos soldados ponis de Kamu se lo impedían.

Padre: ¡Soltadnos!

Madre: ¡Queremos ir con nuestro hija!

Gritaban ambos padres, queriendo recuperar a su hija, pero los soldados se lo impedían y apenas nada de tiempo, desaparecen entre la gente. La potra seguía llamando a sus padre.

Sena: ¡MAMÁAA...! ¡PAPÁAA...!

Gritaba la niña, tratando de liberarse del agarre del minotauro, pero éste no la soltaba.

Minotauro de Kamu: Quieta, niña. Estate quieta.

En ese momento, alguien le empujó al minotauro con violencia al suelo. La niña pudo ver que quien la ayudo a que la soltaran, era una cebra algo mayor. Peinada a rastras y ojos grises. Llevaba un gran abrigo de cuero marrón que la cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo y una bufanda roja. La cebra mirando a la potra, la dijo.

Cebra: Corre, niña. No dejes que te cojan.

La potra obedeció y salio huyendo de allí. En ese momento, alguien golpe a la cebra por detrás, tirandola al suelo justo al lado de la grúa de la bola de demolición. El responsable era nada menos que Mordred, donde éste portaba un fusil reglamentario de las tropas de Kamu. Mordred mirando seriamente a la cebra, sin apartar la vista le dio su arma al soldado pegaso que tenía al lado y le ordeno.

Mordred: Si hace algo, mátala.

Le ordenaba el general al soldado, acatando éste la orden. Sin que nadie la viera, la cebra puso un dispositivo explosivo debajo de la grúa, antes de que la agarrara el soldado de Kamu que Mordred le había dado orden antes. Pero la cebra en cuando se levantó, le dio un fuerte codazo en el estomago del soldado. Ahí la cebra gritó a todo el mundo.

Cebra: ¡La grúa va a explotar! ¡Salid todos corriendo!

Avisaba la cebra, antes de salir corriendo, mientras la gente al oír el aviso de la cebra, salieron huyendo, justo a tiempo de que la grúa estallara en pedazos. La cebra recogiendo un megáfono que se había caído al suelo tras la explosión, se subió encima de un montículo de restos de un edificio y gritó por el aparato.

Cebra: ¡Escuchadme! ¡No hagáis caso a lo que dicen los soldados de Kamu! ¡Esos transportes no nos llevaran a un lugar mejor! ¡Nos echan de las casas para dejarnos pudrir en la calle! ¡Todo esto lo están haciendo sin la aprobación de las princesas Celestia o Luna, sino de esos miserables del consejo! ¡Nos quieren echar de aquí para llenar los bolsillos de unos malditos ricos burócratas! ¡Resistid!

Alentaba la cebra a la gente a rebelarse contra Kamu. Un soldado grifo apuntó a la cebra con su fusil, pero antes de que disparase, una bala le impactó en el brazo, haciendo gritar de dolor a éste y que soltara.

Todos miraron al origen del disparo y ahí vieron encima de un edificio a nada menos que al Soldado, portando éste su fusil pesado.

Soldado: Esa cebra os está diciendo la verdad. Kamu es el enemigo al igual que Shinra S.A. No os rindáis. Ellos solo os pueden esclavizar si les dejáis. Alzaos contra esos canallas.

Alentaba ahora el Soldado. La gente vio al Soldado con esperanza y como un salvador. Haciendo caso al Soldado, la gente salio huyendo, incluso los que estaban en los transportes, pese a los intentos de Kamu por impedirlo. Los soldados de Kamu apuntaron al Soldado y comenzaron a disparar. El Soldado saltó, esquivando los disparos al mismo tiempo que se refugiaba detrás de un transporte.

Los soldados de Shinra seguían disparando tratando de cerca al Soldado, mientras el el semental seguía detrás del trasporte. De su cazadora sacó una granada de energía y la lanzó por encima del vehículo que usaba como cobertura. Los soldados al ver la granada caer para luego rodar a sus pies, salieron corriendo para evitar la explosión, aunque no pudieron evitar algunos salir volando para caer encima de algunos transportes.

La gente que eran retenidas, salieron de los transportes y huyeron para alejarse de los soldados de Kamu, mientras los soldados trataron de detenerlos. Pero unos disparos impactando en las extremidades de los soldados, hicieron que estos cayeran al suelo.

Soldado: Si esa gente no quiere ir con vosotros, no les podéis obligar.

Decía el Soldado saliendo de detrás de un transporte y empuñando su arma. Los soldados de Kamu le apuntaban con sus armas y comenzaron a disparar contra él.

Soldado esquivaba los disparos. Luego de disparar por un rato, se detuvieron mientras Soldado parado por fin, dijo.

Soldado: Bien. Mi turno.

El Soldado fue corriendo hacia los soldados de Kamu y antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, fueron todos éstos golpeados por Soldado con puñetazos y patadas o con la culata de su arma.

El Soldado al tener vía libre, salió de su escondite y fue poniendo en cada transporte unos explosivos remotos. De vez en cuando, tenía que quitar de en medio a algún soldado de Kamu que se topaba en su camino.

Una vez colocado los explosivos en cada transporte, éste con su rifle apuntando al cielo, lanzó una bengala roja. La cebra de antes al ver la bengala, exclamó.

Cebra: ¡La señal! ¡Todo el mundo! ¡Alejaos de los transportes, van a explotar!

Gritó la cebra y todo el mundo la obedeció, alejándose lo más posible de los transportes. Una vez que verifico que no había nadie, el Soldado activó el control remoto, haciendo estallar los transportes en miles de pedazos.

Más tarde, el Soldado estaba en un lugar oculto de la vigilancia de Kamu. Para ser más exactos, bajo las alcantarillas en lo que era actualmente la resistencia civil. Un grupo de ponis y otras razas que vivían en las zona pobres de la ciudad, donde la gente de Kamu los obligaba abandonar sus casas aunque fuera por la fuerza, incluso matarlos si era preciso. Mucha gente inocente se quedó sin hogar o incluso murieron asesinados por culpa de las fuerzas de Kamu.

Las actividades de como Kamu echaba a la gente o incluso asesinaba a éstos, no estaba a cara el público, siendo completamente ignorada por éstos o incluso la parte honesta del consejo ignoraban por completo esto. La mayoría de los soldados de Kamu que hacían este tipo de actividad, eran mercenarios contratados por Shinra S.A. y parte del consejo o la parte corrupta de ésta. Mercenarios que no tenían escrúpulos en hacer cosas horribles con tal de llenarse los bolsillos.

En la sede de la resistencia, varios civiles estaban a diversos quehaceres para asegurar el lugar, la comida, el mantenimiento de armas conseguidas de soldados de Kamu o robadas, obtención de información, curar a los heridos. Otros simplemente estaban ahí para tener un refugio seguro para sus familias.

Sobre una mesa de operaciones, estaba la cebra de antes, la que ayudo a la potra a salir de aquel agujero. Su nombre era Anne y era la líder de la resistencia. Junto a ella, estaba Soldado.

Anne: Muchas gracias por la ayuda amigo. Sin tu ayuda, no habríamos sacado a esa gente de allí.

Agradecía la cebra a Soldado. El Soldado que estaba apoyado contra una pared y con los brazos cruzados, no respondió. Simplemente miró y volvió a lo que estaba sin hacer nada. Junto a ellos estaban dos sementales.

Semental1: ¿Cuándo deberemos seguir con esto, Anne?

Preguntaba el semental mayor y casi entrando en la vejez, con barba y bigote gris, pelaje marrón, crin corta gris. Llevaba una gorra azul como bufanda azul y una larga chaqueta gris. Anne mirando al semental, le contestó.

Anne: Debemos resistir un tiempo aquí, Lewis. Si logramos aguantar por un tiempo en esta ciudad, no podrán echarnos. Si logramos revelar al mundo lo que hace tanto Kamu como Shinra, habremos ganado.

Lewis: Espero que tengas razón, Anne. Por el bien de todos.

Semental2: ¿En serio crees que vamos a poder aguantar aquí? Maldita sea. Esos tipos de Kamu están mejor armados como equipados y es cuestión de tiempo que encuentren este escondite.

Respondió otro semental no tan mayor como el otro pony, de pelaje color cobre. Crin corta marrón con entradas en la frente. Portaba una larga chaqueta marrón y una bufanda. Su tono no sonaba demasiado optimista.

Anne: Bob. Tenemos que hacerlo. Muchas familias han perdido sus hogares por culpa de esos malditos corruptos del consejo. Quieren destruir nuestro barrio para construir nuevos edificios que aporten dinero a sus bolsillos. A la cara del público, tratan de aparentar que lo hacen para mejorar la ciudad, pero muy lejos de la realidad. En realidad lo hacen para llenarse los bolsillos la parte corrupta del consejo.

Lewis: ¿Y lo saben todos los miembros del consejo eso?

Anne: Puedo aseguraros que no es así. Aquellos miembros que son honestos (de los pocos que hay) ignoran por completo esto y aunque no lo creáis, Shinra S.A. se ocupa de que eso no se sepa.

Lewis: Pero ¿Qué pinta Shinra S.A. en todo esto? ¿No se supone que es una compañía de fabricación de armas? ¿Por qué querrían destruir todo un barrio pobre como ocurre en otras ciudades? No le veo sentido.

Anne: Eso lo ignoramos. Nadie sabe quienes son Shinra S.A. o quienes son sus miembros. Pero una cosa si es segura, no podemos permitir que se salgan con la suya y debemos tratar de reunir pruebas que demuestren a todo el mundo la verdad.

Hablaba la cebra con plena convicción, decidida pase lo que pase a que la verdad salga a la luz y tanto Shinra como Kamu y los corruptos del consejo, reciban su merecido de una vez por todas.

Bob: Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Sinceramente, yo no veo tan optimista eso.

Decía el semental, no mostrando ningún apéndice de optimismo. Lewis ahí le llamó la atención con tono molesto.

Lewis: ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Rendirnos acaso? Eso es justo lo que esos miserables quieren. Yo perdí a mi hermano por culpa de esos canallas.

Le decía a modo de reproche Lewis a Bob. Anne le apoyó.

Anne: Muchos perdimos a nuestros seres queridos por culpa de esos canallas, pero todo esto puede cambiar. Tenemos a Soldado de nuestro lado.

Decía la cebra animada, mirando al Soldado que no se había movido del sitio y ahí le comentó.

Anne: ¿Y tú, amigo, qué dices? Nos vendría bien héroes como tú en la resistencia.

Le comentaba de forma animada la cebra. El Soldado sin mostrar emoción alguna, la contestó.

Soldado: Yo no soy un héroe. Solo soy un soldado. Mi único objetivo es acabar tanto con Shinra como con Kamu. Mientras nuestros objetivos coincidan, os apoyaré, pero poco más.

Decía el Soldado antes de apartarse de la pared y marcharse caminando de allí, bajo las atentas miradas de los presentes.

Lewis: ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? Casi diría que odia a Shinra y a Kamu más que nosotros.

Preguntaba el semental mayor.

Bob: No sé yo. Yo no me fío mucho de ese tipo.

Comentaban con cierta desconfianza el semental ante la actitud de Soldado. Anne ignorando eso, comentó.

Anne: Aun tenemos posibilidades. Por lo que me he enterado, el emperador Mike Bluer ha desafiado el consejo y ha tomado el mando de Equestria. Si logramos su ayuda, tendremos muchas posibilidades de ganar.

Decía con optimismo la cebra. La noticia de que Mike Bluer desafió al consejo y se hizo con el mando de Equestria, alentó a muchos de la resistencia civil a luchar por defender sus hogares de Kamu. Conocían bien la reputación de Mike Bluer sobre defender a los débiles y si lograban contar con su ayuda, tendrían más posibilidades de ganar. Pero aun quedaba el problema de como contactar con él y contarle lo que pasaba en los barrios pobres de varias ciudades.

Bob: Muy bien, listilla. Y según tú ¿Cómo contactamos con el alicornio ese y esperar que nos ayude?

Decía con cierto tono de sarcasmo el semental, ya que no confiaba demasiado en el plan.

Anne: Algún modo lo haremos. Solo tenemos que encontrar el mejor momento para ello.

Al día siguiente, Mike estaba en una rueda de prensa hablando con varios periodistas, mientras éstos le preguntaban y le hacían fotos a Mike. Lo único que separaba a Mike de los periodistas, era toda una fila de guardias reales de Equestria, comandadas por Blue Sky y su esposa Blitzstar. Había pasado una semana desde que Mike tomó el mando de Equestria, después haber desafiado abiertamente al consejo.

Periodista: Por favor, emperador

Periodista2: Cuéntenos sus planes de gobierno.

Periodista3: El pueblo de Equestria necesita conocer su política.

Hablaban sin parar los periodistas, queriendo tener respuestas, ya que la noticia de que Mike Bluer se había hecho con el gobierno de Equestria por la fuerza y que había desafiado la decisión del consejo, se había extendido rápidamente por todos los rincones de Equestria como en varios reinos, y quería respuestas. Mike Bluer alzando su casco en señal de silencio, les habló a los periodistas.

Mike: Calmaos un poco. Todas vuestras preguntas serán respondidas, pero en uno en uno, por favor.

Darkwing y Onyx estaban cerca, observando la rueda de prensa, mientras Holy y Dark Cloud estaban sobre una farola subidos. Los cuatro prestaban a las declaraciones de Mike.

Onyx: Que rápido ha pasado la noticia sobre que Mike se ha hecho con el gobierno de Equestria.

Comentaba el bat pony. Darkwing asintiendo con la cabeza, le respondió.

Dark: Sí. Y aun más cuando se supo que Mike desafió al consejo. Creo que eso fue la primera vez que Mike hizo algo parecido.

Onyx: A todo esto ¿Dónde está Rune? No le he visto.

Ante la pregunta, Darkwing le miro con cara como diciendo "¿En serio lo preguntas?". Onyx al notarlo, se disculpó.

Onyx: Perdona. No sé por qué lo preguntó.

Los dos fénix bajaron hasta llegar cada uno en ambos ponis. Dark Cloud por supuesto lo hizo en la grupa de Darkwing, mientras Holy lo hizo sobre Onyx. Ahí los dos fénix comentaron.

Dark Cloud: Como se nota que Mike ahora es más famoso que los propios famosos. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba el fénix negro. Holy con actitud seria, comentó.

Holy: Solo espero que no se desmadre. Desde hace tiempo, Mike está algo alterado

Onyx: ¿Lo dices por la materia negra residual que tiene en su cuerpo todavía?

Preguntaba con curiosidad el bat pony. Holy asintiendo, respondió.

Holy: Así es. El doctor Phalax dijo que se le pasaría en un tiempo, pero mientras, tanto su cuerpo como su mente estarán resintiéndose sobre los efectos de la materia negra. Solo espero que no acabe en ningún desastre.

Comentaba la fénix, preocupada por su amigo Mike. Ella como los otros, eran conscientes de que Mike no estaba demasiado bien y que en ocasiones, se alteraba e incluso estallaba en cólera a causa de la materia negra. Por lo que ahora mismo las acciones del alicornio eran impredecibles.

Dark: Yo también espero que no acabe mal, por su bien y el de todos.

Comentaba Darkwing, sin poder evitar preocuparse por su amigo. Onyx y Dark Cloud sonriendo, la comentaron para tranquilizarla.

Dark Cloud: Tranquila, nena. Ya verás como todo irá bien.

Onyx: No hay nada del que se haya que preocuparse.

Comentaban ambos sementales, tranquilizando levemente a Darkwing donde ahí sonrió. Holy en cambio, estaba preocupada. Su vinculo con Mike la hacía saber como estaba él y podía notar cierta tensión con su compañero.

Mientras tanto, Mike Bluer iba respondiendo a los periodistas.

Periodista: Díganos, emperador ¿Es cierto que usted tomó el mando de Equestria, pese a que el consejo opinó lo contrario?

Mike: Así es. No estaba de acuerdo con la decisión del consejo, así que decidí tomar yo el mando del gobierno de Equestria.

Respondía Mike con total sinceridad.

Periodista2: Díganos, emperador ¿Tiene intención de anexar Equestria bajo el gobierno del Imperio Celeste?

Preguntó otro periodista. Mike miró un tanto sorprendido al periodista que le había preguntado y ahí le contesto.

Mike: Por supuesto que no. Equestria no estará bajo ningún momento, bajo el control del Imperio Celeste.

Periodista3: Pero emperador. Usted proviene del Imperio Celeste que es un estado independiente ¿Cómo es que usted tomó el mando de Equestria si no es de origen Equestriano?

Mike: Eso es correcto en parte. Pero tal vez la mayoría de la gente no recuerde, aunque nací en el Imperio Celeste, mi vida comenzó en Equestria. Fui criado por padres Equestrues e incluso tengo mi nacionalidad aquí en Equestria.

Los periodistas escuchaban con atención a lo que el alicornio les respondía.

Mike: Incluso acabé convirtiéndome en príncipe aquí en Equestria. Aunque actualmente soy emperador en el Imperio Celeste, aun conservo mi estatus real como príncipe. Por lo tanto, ahora mismo no estoy ejerciendo aquí en Equestria como emperador celeste, sino como príncipe Equestriano. Por lo tanto, soy acto para gobernar Equestria perfectamente, hasta que las princesas regresen.

La respuesta parecía haber convencido a los periodistas, ya que lo que les dijo el alicornio, tenía sentido.

Periodista4: Pero emperador. Si usted está dirigiendo Equestria ¿Quiñen dirige el Imperio Celeste?

Ante eso, Mike emuló una leve sonrisa como indicando que podía responder perfectamente a esa pregunta y le respondió.

Mike: Excelente pregunta. Obviamente no puedo estar en dos sitios a la vez. Por eso he dejado el control del Imperio Celeste a gente de mi más entera confianza que se ocuparan de todo, hasta que yo pueda volver.

Y razón no le faltaba. Había dejando el control del Imperio Celeste a cargo de sus generales como sus padres y a Kaity. A Archer no lo dejó porque últimamente entre Mike y el asesor, sus opiniones eran bastante opuestas y no quería arriesgarse a que éste hiciera algo que Mike nunca aprobaría.

Periodista5: Pero emperador. Nadie sabe que fue de las princesas ¿Y si jamás regresan?

Mike: Regresarán. He mandado a mis mejores equipos de agentes fantasmas en su busca y puedo aseguraros que las princesas regresarán sanas y salvas. Tenéis mi palabra.

De momento, Mike parecía tener el control del público. Darkwing y los otros podían respirar tranquilos, ya que no parecía que iba a tener uno de sus ataques. Así hasta que uno de los periodistas preguntó a Mike.

Periodista6: Díganos, emperador. Por lo que se sabe, el consejo había decidido que el príncipe Blueblood fuera el regente que se encargase de dirigir Equestria. En tal caso ¿Por qué está usted dirigiendo Equestria en vez de él?

Aquella preguntó irritó levemente a Mike, donde poniendo un leve gesto de desagrado, le contestó.

Mike: ¿Qué por qué? ¿En serio hace una pregunta tan estupida? Porque Blueblood es sin duda la peor elección que el consejo podría haber hecho. En serio. No entiendo en que estaban pensando éstos al elegir a ese inútil al cargo de Equestria.

Sky: ¿Mike?

Preguntó Blue Sky, notando el malestar de Mike. Los demás amigos de Mike lo notaron y comenzaron a preocuparse.

Dark Cloud: Oh, oh. Alerta roja. Presiento problemas.

Comentaba el fénix negro. Los demás presentían lo mismo.

Periodista7: Entonces emperador ¿Considera al príncipe Blueblood no acto para gobernar Equestria?

Mike: Otra pregunta estupida. Por supuesto que Blueblood no es acto para gobernar Equestria. Ese inútil solo llevaría a Equestria a la ruina. Un idiota como él no sabría siquiera organizar una simple partida de parchis.

Decía ahora con gran tono de enojo el alicornio.

Periodista8: ¿En serio considera a al príncipe no acto de ninguna manera?

Mike: Ni para ser príncipe ni nada. No entiendo como Celestia ha mantenido a semejante inútil. Si por mi fuera, le habría echado a patadas a ese inútil mimado bueno para nada, que no sabe hacer otra cosa que despreciar a todo aquel que no esté a su misma altura. Ese idiota egocéntrico que solo sabe despreciar a aquellos que están por debajo de él. Blueblood sin duda es un gran cáncer de Equestria que solo traería la ruina al reino entero si se dejara.

Hablaba cada vez más molesto Mike, notando que se estaba enfadando ya bastante. Blue Sky y Blitzstar se acercaron a Mike para calmarlo.

Sky: Mike, cálmate.

Blitzstar: Sí. Por favor, emperador. No se altere.

Holy: Chicos. Creo que ha llegado la hora de intervenir.

Onyx: Yo pienso lo mismo. No sea que vaya a hacer alguna locura.

Los demás amigos de Mike iban hacia el alicornio, para evitar alguna catástrofe. Pero no pudieron evitar lo siguiente que iba a ocurrir.

Periodista: Pero emperador. Usted dirá que el príncipe Blueblood no es acto para gobernar, pero el consejo tras votación, lo eligieron antes que a usted ¿No existe alguna posibilidad de que esté usted cometiendo un error al oponerse al consejo y no dar una oportunidad al consejo?

Mike: ¡SILENCIOOOOO...!

Gritó completamente furioso el alicornio, empleando la voz real que silencio a todos los periodistas. Un gran silencio se formó en la rueda de prensa en ese instante, mientras los amigos de Mike miraron alarmados la escena, considerando que el desastre había llegado.

Mike: ¿En serio confiáis en el consejo? ¿El mismo consejo que ordenó la disolución de mi Patrulla Harmony alegando razones estupidas? ¡En el fondo el consejo no es más que un grupo de burócratas, donde la mayoría no son más que unos canallas corruptos que solo defienden sus intereses! ¡En el fondo no les importa la gente! ¡Cuando se formó el consejo tras el fin de la Guerra Celeste, consideré que había una oportunidad de unir a todas las naciones y que todas colaborasen entre sí para un futuro mejor! ¡Pero al final, me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba! ¡Al final solo empeoraron más las cosas donde la mayoría no les importaba nada en absoluto, solo piensan en sus propios intereses egoístas! ¡Solo confío en aquellos que forman parte del consejo que realmente les preocupa el bienestar del mundo, por desgracia la mayoría no son así!

Hablaba alzando la voz el alicornio verdaderamente enfadado, mientras Blue Sky y Blitzstar trataban de tranquilizarlo sin éxito. Darkwing y los demás llegaron para tratar de calmarlo.

Dark: Mike, cálmate.

Onyx: Debes tranquilizarte.

Pese a todo, Mike aun furioso, seguía gritando a los periodistas.

Mike: ¡La verdadera razón de que tomara el gobierno de Equestria, era para protegerla de ese inútil de Blueblood y de la parte corrupta del consejo! ¡No pienso confiar en el consejo ni esos mercenarios de Kamu! ¡Eso dadlo por seguro!

Holy: Mike, por favor.

Holy se bajó de Onyx para apoyarse en Mike. Ahí empleó su magia para calmar un poco a Mike.

Holy: Mike. Tenemos que irnos.

Mike pese a que un estaba furioso, se calmó levemente.

Mike: Está bien. La entrevista se ha terminado.

Dijo aun molesto Mike, dando por terminado la entrevista y se marchó molesto, siendo seguido por sus amigos, salvo Blue Sky y Blitzstar que se quedaron para organizar a los guardias, ya que los periodistas querían hacer más preguntas al emperador.

Mientras caminaban por un pasillo. Los amigos de Mike charlaban con él.

Dark: Mike ¿Estás bien?

Mike: Sí. Estoy bien.

Respondió con cierto tono de enojo el alicornio.

Dark Cloud: Pues, amigo. Por como has hablado al final a esos periodistas, cualquiera diría lo contrario. Por un momento, pensamos que los ibas a desintegrar con un rayo mágico de los tuyos.

Bromeaba en la última parte el fénix negro. Holy mirándole con mala cara a Dark Cloud, le dijo.

Holy: Dark Cloud. No digas tonterías. Mike ahora no está bien y no está para bromas.

Le regañaba la fénix, ya que era consciente que Mike no estaba bien ni tampoco para bromas. Darkwing mirando a Mike, le comentó.

Dark: Oye, Mike ¿Seguro qué estás bien? Quiero decir. Por culpa de la materia negra, ahora mismo no pareces siquiera tú.

Mike: Estoy bien, Darkwing. Sé que la materia negra me afecta tanto a mi mente como a mi cuerpo, pero lo voy sobrellevando.

Onyx curioso, preguntó.

Onyx: Así que lo de la materia negra en tu cuerpo es cierto ¿Verdad?

Holy: Así es. Como recibió el impacto de un meteoro de materia negra por completo, aun tiene pequeños trozos o fragmentos en su cuerpo.

Respondía la fénix. Onyx le pareció curioso aquello y comentó, mientras sacaba un colgante de dentro de su armadura.

Onyx: Aun me parece increíble como un mineral de este tipo, pueda causar tantos problemas.

Decía esto el bat pony, mientras mostraba un colgante con un cristal negro muy pequeño, dentro de un contenedor de metal con puertecita de cristal. Los otros al ver el cristal, se sorprendieron a la vez que exclamaron.

Dark: ¡Espera! Eso es materia negra.

Dark Cloud: ¿Cómo es que lo tienes tú?

Onyx: Es un pequeño cristal que encontré hace años. Era un fragmento demasiado pequeño, así que lo guardé en este amuleto y lo llevo de recuerdo.

Mike: ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo puedes caminar con un cristal tan peligroso al cuello? ¿Acaso tienes idea de los nefastos efectos que tiene dicho cristal en los seres vivos?

Preguntaba exaltado el alicornio azul, que no comprendía como iba el bat pony con un fragmento tan peligroso. Onyx tranquilamente, respondió.

Onyx: Es demasiado pequeño para que me haga daño a largo plazo, por no mencionar que el recipiente está diseñado para contener los efectos de la materia negra. Solo se puede percibir si abro un poco, así.

Respondía el bat pony, mientras abría el contenedor. Efectivamente el cristal era muy pequeño que no era en absoluto apenas peligroso para nadie. Todos observaban dicho cristal, hasta que notaron que Mike comenzaba a marearse y por poco no se cae, si no le llega a coger Darkwing.

Dark: Mike ¿Qué te pasa?

Holy que había alzado el vuelo para no caerse, la dijo a la alicornio.

Holy: Es la materia negra. Por culpa del estado actual de Mike, ahora dicha sustancia lo debilita enormemente y pierde todas sus fuerzas.

Explicaba la fénix y efectivamente, Mike estaba debilitándose enormemente.

Dark Cloud: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Onyx! C¡ierra eso de una vez!

Ordenaba el fénix negro mediante un gritó. Onyx dándose cuenta de ello, cerró el compartimento, haciendo que los efectos debilitantes desaparecieran. Mike logrando ponerse de pie, se sacudió levemente la cabeza.

Dark: ¿Estás bien, Mike?

Preguntaba Darkwing sin soltar a Mike. El alicornio algo aturdido, la respondió.

Mike: Sí. Un poco mareado.

Onyx: Lo siento, Mike. No tenía ni idea.

Se disculpaba el bat pony. Mike haciendo un gesto con el casco, le respondía.

Mike: Tranquilo. Tú no podías saberlo.

Dark Cloud: Carai. Si un cristal tan pequeño te debilita tanto ¿Qué pasaría si fuera en cantidades mayores?

Comentaba el fénix negro y razón no le faltaba en ese punto. Ya que un simple cristal pequeño, había bastado para casi dejar a Mike sin energías.

Dark: Mike. Creo que es mejor que volvamos al castillo para que descanses.

Mike: Sí. Será lo mejor.

Los amigos de Mike acompañaron al alicornio al castillo de Canterlot para que se fuera a descansar. Mientras tanto, en la esquina de otro pasillo, estaba Rune Noctur que lo había escuchado todo...con sumo interés. Al final dijo.

Rune: Así que ese es el problema del emperador con la materia negra. Que interesante.

Decía esto el unicornio, mientras se marchaba de allí por el pasillo por donde estaba.

Mientras tanto, por las calles donde hubo la revuelta de la resistencia civil frente a Kamu, estaban caminando Vulcan y Lucy. Ambos cazarecompensas veían a la gente pasar con algo de miedo por las calles, mientras Kamu patrullaba. Vulcan y Lucy ya estaban al tanto de lo que había pasado anoche, donde intervino el llamado Soldado.

Vulcan: Vaya. Esto se parece a una de mis fiestas, cuando atrapó un criminal que valía mucho dinero y trató de invitar a chicas sexys en dichas fiestas.

Comentaba el robot, observando el estado de las calles, restos de edificios derruidos, la grúa de demolición destrozada por la explosión como los transportes. Los servicios de limpieza estaban como locos, retirando escombros y tratando de limpiar la calle, aunque les llevaría días hacerlo del todo.

Lucy: No sé yo. Algo me dice que esta gente no lo está pasando bien ¿Has oído el rumor, Vulcan?

Preguntaba su compañera en la última parte. Vulcan mirando lo alto de un edificio, la respondió.

Vulcan: Sí, amiga. Que a Monica la echaron del programa de Gran Hermanastro.

Ante la respuesta, Lucy enfadada, le dio un fuerte coscorrón, mientras le decía molesta.

Lucy: Eso no, idiota.

Vulcan: ¡Au! Amiga. Tampoco es para ponerse así. Me recuerdas a Eye Fox cuando me daba uno de sus coscorrones.

La comentaba el robot, sentado éste en el suelo, mientras se sujetaba con sus cascos el lugar del golpe. Lucy algo más calmada, le comentó.

Lucy: Te pregunto sobre que Kamu por orden del consejo, están echando por la fuerza a la gente de sus casas.

Vulcan: ¿No se supone que les iban a llevar a otro lugar, donde podrían continuar sus vidas sin complicaciones? No veo el problema con eso.

Lucy: Esa es la versión oficial. Aunque hay rumores que en realidad, echan a la gente de sus casas y los abandonan a su suerte a la calle, sin preocuparse siquiera de éstas.

Vulcan: ¿Estás segura de eso, Lucy?

Preguntaba el robot, no estando seguro de las palabras de su amiga. La grifo mirándole fijamente, le respondió, mientras reanudaban su marcha.

Lucy: En caso de no ser verdad ¿Por qué esta gente se resiste a marcharse si está la promesa de que serán llevados a otro lugar mejor? No sé, Vulcan. Hay algo podrido en eso y estoy seguro que el consejo como Shinra, tienen algo que ver con eso.

Vulcan: ¿Insinúas que todos los del consejo están implicados? ¿Incluso el jefe, rey Arandis, la princesa Sheena...etc?

La preguntaba incrédulo el robot. Lucy con actitud seria, le contestó.

Lucy: No digo todos. Pero buena parte del consejo sin duda está corrupta.

Los dos caminaban por la calle, hasta que se les cruzó una potra que corría a toda velocidad delante de ellos, obligando a detenerse los dos cazarecompensas. La potra en cuestión, llevaba un jersey gris y una gorra roja.

Lucy: Condenada cría. Menudo susto nos ha dado.

Decía en parte molesta la grifo, mientras ambos veían a la potra correr hacia una iglesia y pararse en sus puertas. Pero antes de entrar, la potra se giro y miró a los dos cazarecompensas. Aquella potra era nada menos que Sena.

Vulcan miraba detenidamente a la potra, donde ésta se quedó mirando a ambos. Detrás de la potra se abrió la puerta de la iglesia y unas voces se oían detrás de ella.

Lewis: Vamos, entra.

Bob: ¿Qué hace ahí parada? ¿Está tonta o qué?

Enma: Vamos. Deprisa.

Finalmente la potra entró, desapareciendo tras las puertas que se habían cerrado a cal y canto.

Vulcan seguía mirando detenidamente la puerta de la iglesia. Por alguna razón, le llamaba poderosamente la atención. Así hasta que su amiga Lucy, le llamó ahora su atención.

Lucy: Vulcan ¿Estás bien?

Le preguntaba su amiga. Vulcan dándose cuenta de que le hablaban, la respondió.

Vulcan: ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Perdona, preciosa. Pensaba en otro cosa. Vamos.

Los dos seguían caminando por las calles ruinosas por la pelea de anoche. Vulcan de reojo, miró la iglesia. Sentía que había algo importante dentro del edificio.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, Apple Bloom estaba pateando árboles para hacer caer las manzanas.

Apple Bloom: Bien. Con esto tengo la de toda la mañana.

Decía sonriente la pony granjera. En ese momento, oyó una voz que la llamaba.

Archer: ¿Señorita Apple Bloom?

La eludida se giró y vio que era el asesor Archer.

Apple Bloom: ¿Señor Archer? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Preguntaba la yegua, en parte sorprendida de ver a dicho asesor del Imperio Celeste en la huerta de manzanas. El señor Archer colocándose las gafas, la respondió.

Archer: Buenos días, señorita Apple Bloom. Lamento molestarla en pleno trabajo ¿Le importa si hablamos un momento?

La preguntaba de forma educada el asesor, dando a entender que quería hablar con la pony granjera.

Apple Bloom: Acabo de cosechar las últimas manzanas. Así que supongo que podemos hablar sin problemas.

Respondía la yegua, mientras apilaba unas cestas de manzanas.

Archer: Perfecto. Porque necesitaba hablar con usted de una cosa verdaderamente importante.

La decía bastante serio el asesor. Apple Bloom mirando atentamente al asesor, le preguntó.

Apple Bloom: ¿Sobre qué?

Archer: Sobre su noviazgo con el emperador Star Hope. Al quien se le conoce mundialmente como Mike Bluer.

Apple Bloom: ¿Sobre mi novio? ¿Qué pasa con él?

Archer: Señorita Apple bloom. He venido para aconsejarla que deje de verse con el emperador.

Dijo de repente el asesor. Apple Bloom se sorprendió en el momento que dijo eso el asesor.

Apple Bloom: ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Por qué razón tendría que dejar de verme con mi novio si se puede saberse?

Le preguntaba un tanto molesta la pony granjera. Archer con su actitud seria y serena, se dispuso a explicarla el por qué.

Archer: No lo tome a mal, señorita Apple Bloom. No es nada personal, pero mucho me temo que su noviazgo con el emperador, lo está perjudicando seriamente.

Apple Bloom escuchó con atención lo que decía el asesor, mientras éste la seguía hablando.

Archer: Verá. La reputación del emperador tanto de la parte noble de Equestria y otros reinos, como la gente que vive en el Imperio Celeste. No ven con muy buenos ojos que alguien como el emperador, se relacione con una campesina. Algunos tachan al emperador de simplón e incluso de campesino.

Apple Bloom: ¿Y qué? Yo amo a Mike y él me ama a mí ¿A quién le importa eso?

Preguntaba un tanto enfadada la yegua por lo que le insinuaba el asesor.

Archer: Comprendo eso, señorita Apple Bloom. Pero si realmente ama al emperador, debería pensar en lo que es bueno para él.

Apple Bloom no dijo nada, simplemente se dispuso a escuchar lo que le decía el asesor.

Archer: Piense ¿Cree usted qué realmente podrían estar juntos y la gente lo acepte? Por desgracia, son muchos los que piensan que algo así no podría funcionar. Algunos incluso piensan, que la razón del por qué está usted con él, es por el hecho de ser emperador y que con él podría tener su vida solucionada. Pasar de una simple campesina a emperatriz, sin tener que hacer nada en especial. Sinceramente, señorita Apple Bloom, hay muchas candidatas, que son más actas para ser una de ellas la esposa más adecuada para el emperador. Por eso, señorita Apple Bloom, usted y el emperador no deberían seguir viéndose más.

Apple Bloom se quedó callada. Por un momento, se puso a pensar en las palabras del asesor Archer. Pensó en su novio. Él era emperador y ella una campesina. Por mucho que se llegaran a amarse, posiblemente muchos no lo aceptarían.

Archer: Por esa razón, señorita Apple Bloom, yo creo que...

Applejack: ¡Lo que debería creer, es que usted debería callarse de una vez!

Le interrumpió Applejack, que apareció de entre los árboles con una expresión molesta.

Apple Bloom: ¡Hermana!

Exclamó Apple Bloom sorprendida, que no se esperaba ver a su hermana aparecer de entre los árboles. Applejack muy molesta, se interpuso entre su hermana y el asesor, y mirando muy molesta a este último, le dijo.

Applejack: ¿Cómo se atreve a meterse con mi hermana de esa manera?

Le preguntaba bastante enfadada al asesor.

Archer: Tranquilícese, señora Applejack. No la estaba haciendo nada malo. Solo la estaba sugiriendo algunas cosas sobre su relación con el emperador.

La respondía el asesor sin mostrarse alterado lo más mínimo. Applejack pese a todo, seguía mirando muy molesta al asesor, a la vez que le decía.

Applejack: Lo que hagan mi hermana y su novio, no es asunto suyo. Y ahora he de pedirle que se marche, o le sacaré de aquí aunque sea a patadas.

Le amenazaba la vaquera al asesor, que no la agradaba como la hablaba a su hermana.

Archer: Perdone, señora Applejack. No creo que haga falta llegar a tales extremos. Yo creo que si lo hablamos. Podríamos...

Applejack: ¡He dicho que se largue ya! ¿O prefiere que le hablemos a Mike sobre esto? Estoy segura que esto lo ha hecho sin consultarle siquiera y creo que no le agradará, cuando sepa que su asesor trata de convencer a su novia de que lo deje ¡Y ahora lo quiero fuera inmediatamente o le hecho a patadas!

Amenazaba la vaquera. El asesor sin mostrar temor alguno, se colocó las gafas y la respondió.

Archer: Comprendido. Lamento haberlas molestado. Que pasen un buen día.

Se despidió educadamente el asesor y se marchó de allí, siendo seguido por la mirada molesta de la vaquera. Finalmente el asesor desapareció de entre los árboles.

Applejack: Mira que querer convencer a mi hermana de que deje a Mike ¿Dónde iremos a llegar?

Comentaba la vaquera para luego mirar a su hermana, para notar que Apple Bloom tenía una mirada cabizbaja, cosa que Applejack la noto.

Applejack: ¿Estás bien, azucarillo?

Apple Bloom sin alzar demasiado la cabeza, miró a su hermana, donde ahí la respondió.

Apple Bloom: Applejack ¿Tú crees qué realmente estoy perjudicando a Mike? Quiero decir. Mike es un emperador y el podría tener a cualquier yegua que sea mucho mejor que yo.

La comentaba Apple Bloom a su hermana mayor. Applejack oyendo eso, suspiro y rodeando con un brazo por encima de sus hombros a su hermana, la comentó.

Applejack: Apple Bloom. Tú amas a Mike ¿Verdad?

Apple Bloom: Sí, Applejack. Amo a Mike por encima de todo, y sé que él me ama a mí por encima de todas las cosas.

Applejack: Entonces no te rompas tanto la cabeza, hermanita. Los dos sois una buena pareja y eso es algo que nada ni nadie lo podrá negar.

Apple Bloom: Pero...El señor Archer.

Applejack: Hermana. Ese tipo es solo un estirado que solo sabe seguir los protocolos y que no sabe tener una vida propia. Es mejor que no pienses en esas cosas, hermanita.

La decía Applejack con una sonrisa, tratando de animar a su hermana pequeña y sobraba decir que funcionó, porque Apple Bloom finalmente sonrió y la respondió.

Apple Bloom: Cierto. Amo a Mike y eso es algo que nunca cambiara.

Applejack: Así se habla, hermanita. Ya te estás haciendo toda una yegua hecha y derecha.

Ambas hermanas sonrieron, mientras se abrazaban la una a la otra.

En otro lugar, Mike estaba en el trono, ocupándose de varias cosas del reino de Equestria, como gestión de la economía y como atender a las peticiones de la gente. Era una tarea pesada, pero tenía que hacerlo, y a diferencia de en el imperio, no podía escaquearse como otras veces.

Junto con él, estaba por supuesto Holy, donde la ave estaba en lo alto del trono que le corresponde a Celestia. También estaban Darkwing como Dark Cloud, Onyx y por supuesto Blue Sky.

Mike terminó con el último pony que le había pedido sobre unas cosas como tierras y así. Finalmente el alicornio pudo descansar un poco.

Mike: Por fin terminé. Pensé que no acababa nunca.

Sky: ¿Estás bien, Mike?

Preguntaba el paladín. Mike asintiendo, le respondió.

Mike: Sí, amigo. Solo un poco cansado. Llevo horas con esto sin parar.

Dark: Mike ¿Seguro qué puedes con esto? Quiero decir. En tu estado actual.

Le preguntaba la alicornio, preocupada por su amigo tras enterarse del estado de éste y la materia negra en su cuerpo. Mike con tono calmado, la respondió.

Mike: Tranquila, Darkwing. Es solo un pequeño sacrificio para asegurarme de que nadie con malas intenciones, se haga con Equestria.

En ese momento, entró un guardia real de Canterlot, informando.

Guardia: Emperador...Es decir, príncipe Mike Bluer. El príncipe Blueblood desea hablar con usted.

En el momento que anunció el guardia, Mike rotó los ojos y en tono molesto, le dio orden al guardia.

Mike: Muy bien. Déjale pasar.

Decía con tono aburrido el alicornio. El guardia obedeció y se fue a buscar a Blueblood. Más tarde, entró Blueblood con expresión enojada.

Mike: ¿Qué quieres ahora, Blueblood? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

Le preguntaba en parte molesto y fastidiado por el hecho de tener que lidiar con Blueblood. El nefasto príncipe molesto, le respondió.

Blueblood: Sabes muy bien el por qué estoy aquí. Quiero que me entregues el control del reino ahora mismo.

Mike: ¿Disculpa?

Blueblood: ¡Ya me has oído! Estás ocupando el puesto que me corresponde a mí. El consejo puso muy claro, que debía ser yo quien ocupase ese trono.

Mike: Blueblood. Me importa un rábano lo que decidiera el consejo. Tú no eres más que un inepto que solo sabe traer problemas allá donde va. Así que lárgate de una vez, antes de que me enfade.

Decía ahora con tono bastante enfadado el alicornio, donde estaba ya bastante irritado por la presencia del unicornio. Blueblood sin querer hacerle caso, le contestó.

Blueblood: ¡Maldito alicornio! ¡Estás acaparando el trono que me corresponde a mí! ¡Yo que soy sin duda el mas acto para gobernar Equestria! ¡Y te exijo que me entregues el control del reino o me veré obligado a denunciarte ante el consejo y...!

No pudo terminar la frase Blueblood, porque Mike a la velocidad del rayo, se plantó justo delante del unicornio y lo levantó del suelo con su magia, mientras molesto, le gritó a la cara.

Mike: ¡Blueblood! ¡Sin duda eres una lacra para la sociedad de este reino! ¡No entiendo como Celestia mantiene a un inútil como tú! ¡Y si no recuerdo mal! ¿Recuerdas lo qué te dije si te atrevías a aparecer por el castillo?

Le decía a modo de amenaza el alicornio a Blueblood, donde el unicornio miraba preocupado como preocupado a Mike.

Segundos después, Blueblood salio despedido por una ventana del castillo. El príncipe gritaba sin parar, mientras volaba a gran distancia para caer sobre la piscina de una casa.

El nefasto príncipe emergió del agua, mientras escupía más agua que tenía por la boca. Su crin estaba completamente empapada y despeinada.

Volviendo al castillo, Mike volvía a la sala del trono y se sentó en ella. Sus amigos miraron preocupados a Mike, donde el alicornio tenía una expresión de estar verdaderamente enfadado.

Onyx: Mike, amigo ¿Estás bien?

Dark Cloud: Amigo. Estás bastante alterado. Deberías tomarte una tila.

Mike: Estoy bien. No tenéis nada del que preocuparos.

Respondió Mike, aunque en parte no era cierto. Durante un tiempo, estaba cargado de trabajo y en parte bastante molesto. Durante días, el consejo no ha parado de mandarle cartas, ordenando que abandonase el gobierno de Equestria y se lo cediera a Blueblood. Mike nada más leer las cartas, las rompía en pedazos, pero aun así, eso no le quitaba que acabara completamente irritado.

Dark: Mike. Me preocupas. Tu estado actual es tal, que quizás no sea buena idea que te ocupes de Equestria.

Mike: ¿Y según tú, qué debería hacer? ¿Dejar que ese inútil de Blueblood se haga con el dominio de Equestria? Vosotros sabéis tan bien como yo, que ese inútil no es el adecuado para gobernar Equestria.

Decía con tono bastante enfadado el alicornio.

Dark: No es eso, Mike. Simplemente no estás bien y...

Mike: ¡Estoy bien y basta! ¡Y es suficiente!

Gritó Mike enfadado, haciendo callar a Darkwing. Mike tras calmarse, se disculpó.

Mike: Lo siento. Es que estoy sometido a mucha presión. Entre la desaparición de las princesas, el consejo y Blueblood dándome la lata a cada rato. No tengo ni un minuto para tranquilizarme.

Holy: Se nota, Mike.

Respondía la fénix, comprendiendo las palabras de su compañero en que últimamente se vio sometido a mucha presión.

Sky: Bueno, Mike. Al menos nos tienes a nosotros para apoyarte.

Mike: Cosa que os lo agradezco, amigos.

Respondía Mike, sonriendo por primera vez al igual que sus amigos.

En otro lugar, Vulcan y Lucy estaban en una academia de policía. Normalmente eran los lugares más adecuados para buscar recompensas por capturar criminales, cosa que Vulcan y Lucy les gustaba ponerse al día.

Los dos miraban en los carteles de recompensas, en busca de alguna jugosa suma.

Lucy: Mmm...Estas cifras son muy bajas, pero supongo que no hay nada mejor ¿Tú que dices, Vulcan?

Preguntaba la grifo, mirando a su compañero, pero notó que Vulcan no prestaba atención a los carteles.

Lucy: Vulcan ¿Me oyes?

Vulcan: ¿Qué? Ah, sí. Perdona. Pensaba en otro cosa.

Lucy: ¿En qué, amigo?

Vulcan: Lo normal. En chicas sexys con ropa ajustada.

Respondió con tono tratando de sonar alegre, aunque no mucho sonaba eso. Cosa que Lucy notó. Llevaba tiempo trabajando junto con Vulcan y sabía como pensaba éste. Luego el robot se acercó a una puerta, donde estaban reunidos varios policías y su jefe les hablaba a éstos.

Jefe de policía: No dejen que su aspecto de gente sin hogar os afecte. Son insurgentes que están causando problemas a la ciudad y se debe ocuparse de ellos cuanto antes.

Decía el agente de policía, mientras mostraba en una pizarra fotos de la gente que se opone a Shinra como a Kamu. También había pantallas de televisión colgadas en el techo. En ese momento, Vulcan entró en la sala, haciendo que todos se callaran de repente, ya que era raro ver a alguien como Vulcan en un lugar así. El robot no dijo nada, simplemente miró en una de las pantallas de televisión la imagen de una iglesia, la misma iglesia donde se había escondido aquella potra con quien se encontró hace nada.

Lucy llegó y vio a su compañero mirando como hipnotizado la pantalla. Y luego sin decir nada, Vulcan se fue de la sala siendo, seguido por las miradas de los policías. Lucy lo siguió hasta ponerse a su lado.

Lucy: Vulqui, amigo ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba la grifo a su compañero. Vulcan deteniéndose, la miró y la preguntó.

Vulcan: Dime, Lucy ¿Tienes familia?

A Lucy la extraño aquella pregunta. Aun así, le respondió.

Lucy: Claro. Tengo un hermano. Ya sabes. Ese que nunca me llama ni me escribe. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba en la última parte la grifo, haciendo reir también a Vulcan.

Lucy: ¿Te preocupa algo, amigo?

Vulcan: Perdona, Lucy, pero tengo que comprobar una cosa. Puedes seguirme si quieres.

Respondió Vulcan con tono serio, algo inusual en él. Lucy sonriendo, le contesto.

Lucy: Claro. No hay problema.

Y los dos salieron de la academia de policía. El cielo comenzaba ya a oscurecerse y la luna salía, debido a la ausencia de las princesas del Sol y la Luna, varios magos unicornios superdotados como magos celestes, tenían que encargarse de hacer subir y bajar el sol como la luna.

Lucy seguía a Vulcan por las calles por donde habían pasado antes. La grifo no comprendía la razón del por qué para Vulcan era tan importante venir por aquellas calles. Tras caminar un rato, llegaron enfrente de la iglesia, la misma donde la potra que se topó con ellos, se había metido antes.

Los dos cazarecompensas se acercaron a sus puertas y con cuidado, la abrieron.

En su interior, todo estaba oscuro así que Vulcan tuvo que activar las luces de su armadura para iluminar el lugar. El robot miraba con cuidado, pasando las luces lentamente por todo el lugar. Ahí Vulcan y Lucy pudieron ver que dentro de la iglesia, había gente sin hogar que Kamu había echado previamente de sus casas. Dicha gente miraba con temor a los dos cazarecompensas, temiendo que éstos trabajaran para Kamu.

Lucy miraba con lastima a aquella gente, donde estaba incluido varios infantes. No tenían casa ni ningún lugar donde ir, por lo que tuvieron que ir a la iglesia en busca de refugio.

Lucy: Cielo santo. Pobre gente.

Decía la grifo, donde su corazón se encogía al ver a tan pobre gente que se escondía tras los asientos de la iglesia. En ese momento, unas luces se iluminaron detrás de Vulcan y Lucy.

Afuera, había un grupo de soldados de Kamu como varios vehículos blindados, donde dichos vehículos iluminaban la entrada de la iglesia. Enfrente de todos éstos, estaba nada menos que el general Mordred que portaba un megáfono donde hablaba por dicho aparato.

Mordred: ¡Salgan inmediatamente de esa iglesia sin oponer resistencia o absténgase a las consecuencias!

Decía con voz autoritaria el general por el megáfono. Vulcan y Lucy salieron de la iglesia y se quedaron a la entrada de dicha iglesia.

Vulcan: Cálmese, amigo. Ya salimos.

Lucy: No hay por qué montar tanto alboroto.

Decían ambos cazarecompensas. Mordred vio que eran Vulcan de la antigua Patrulla Harmony y su compañera. Ahí les volvió a hablar.

Mordred: No buscamos a ustedes. Sino a los insurgentes que están escondidos en esa iglesia.

Vulcan y Lucy sabían que el general se refería a la gente que estaba dentro de la iglesia, protegiéndose del frío. Para Vulcan y Lucy, no les parecía gente peligrosa y no sería correcto dejarles que Kamu les hiciera algún mal. Lucy trató de razonar con los soldados de Kamu.

Lucy: Son solo gente que se están refugiando del frío. No son gente peligrosa.

Mordred: Son insurgentes que se han opuesto al consejo y deben ser arrestados de inmediato.

Respondió el general sin dar su brazo a torcer. Mientras Lucy seguía tratando de razonar con él, Vulcan miró por un momento a la gente donde éstos parecían asustados. El robot recordó sus días de cuando estaba en la Patrulla Harmony, y en un tiempo no habría dudado en defender a esa gente que no hizo mal a nadie.

Pero luego miró a Kamu. En cierto modo, ellos representaban la ley y en un principio, la Patrulla estaba siempre a favor de la ley y procuraban no saltarse ninguna norma, al menos que fuera necesario hacerlo.

Pero ahora estaban en una situación muy difícil ¿Qué podría hacer ahora Vulcan? Por una vez se puso a pensar, cosa inusual en él, ya que muchas veces pensar era un gran esfuerzo para él. Pero la situación requería que dejara la fuerza bruta de lado y pensara por una vez en su vida que no fuera en armas grandes o en chicas sexys.

Por un lado, estaba la gente inocentes de la iglesia. No podía dejar que Kamu se los llevaran, ya que eran gente inocente, pero eso supondría oponerse a las fuerzas de la ley. Pero si dejaba que Kamu los arrestara, tendría que dejar que gente inocente sufrieran. Ahora mismo estaban en una gran encrucijada.

Mordred: ¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Esta gente va a ser arrestada de inmediato! ¡Vamos!

Ordenaba el general a sus hombres, pero justo cuando iban a avanzar, Vulcan activó sus ametralladoras de brazos y hombros. Sin dudarlo, disparó a los pies de los soldados de Kamu que los obligó a retroceder, salvo Mordred que pese a los disparos que cayeron cerca de sus pies, se mantuvo en el sitio impasible. Ahí Vulcan le habló al general.

Vulcan: Amigo. No sé que os pasa en la mollera. pero si hasta yo me doy cuenta de que está cometiendo un error, es que es algo muy grave.

Decía de forma seria Vulcan, apuntando con sus ametralladoras a los soldados de Kamu. Los soldados al ver eso, sacaron sus armas, pero no comenzaron a disparar. Lucy apoyó a Vulcan, ya que ésta también quería defender a los civiles.

Lucy: Bien dicho Vulcan. Así se habla.

Le animaba su compañera, mientras sacaba uno de sus cuchillos. Mordred viendo eso, les volvió a ordenar a los dos cazarecompensas.

Mordred: ¡Apártese de nuestro camino! ¡No se opongan a las fuerzas de la ley y la justicia!

Lucy: ¿Qué justicia hay en echar a la gente de sus casas por la fuerza y tratarlos como criminales? No tienen vergüenza.

Vulcan: Sí, amigo. El primero que de un paso, lo coso a tiros.

Amenazaba Vulcan sin dejar de empuñar sus armas.

Lucy: Si quieren hacerse con esa pobre gente, tendrán que matarnos primero.

Dijo desafiante la grifo. Mordred al oír eso, con expresión seria e impasible, respondió.

Mordred: Que así sea.

Sin que nadie se lo esperase, Mordred sacó una pistola de su uniforme y sin avisar en absoluto, disparó a Lucy.

Todo fue muy rápido que no hubo tiempo de reacción. A cámara lenta, Vulcan se giro, viendo como su compañera fue alcanzado por una bala en el corazón y ésta cayó al suelo. Vulcan no se podía creer lo que había pasado.

Vulcan: ¡LUCYYY...!

Gritó Vulcan, mirando horrorizado como su amiga fue alcanzado por la bala disparada por el general.

Mordred: ¡A todos los soldados! ¡Fuego!

Ordenó el general y todos los soldados de Kamu dispararon sus armas contra el robot. Vulcan estaba por unos instantes estático, al ver a su compañera tendida en el suelo por la herida de bala, mientras las balas rebotaban en su armadura. Al final Vulcan se puso furioso y sin dudarlo, comenzó a disparar sus armas contra los soldados de Kamu, obligándolos a ponerse a cubierto tras los vehículos blindados. En ese instante, Vulcan activó los lanzamisiles de su espalda y disparo varios misiles contra los blindados, haciéndolos estallar y mandar a volar a varios soldados de Kamu. Rápidamente recogió a su compañera y la llevó dentro de la iglesia, mientras los soldados de kamu recuperándose del ataque, reanudaron los disparos.

Dentro, varios civiles atrancaban la puerta, mientras Vulcan llevaba en brazos a su compañera hasta el altar y la dejó tumbada allí.

Vulcan: Te recuperas, compañera.

La decía el robot, aunque en el fondo sabía que lo tenía difícil para sobrevivir su amiga. Lucy haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar, miró al robot y le decía.

Lucy: Lo siento, Vulcan...Pero mucho me temo que este es mi final...

Decía la grifo, tosiendo fuertemente y su herida iba sangrando.

Lewis: Kamu está rodeando el edificio. Tratan de cercarnos.

Decía el semental miembro de la resistencia, donde estaba también Enma y Bob como la pequeña Sena. Enma tratando de mantener la calma, dijo.

Enma: No os preocupéis. Aun tenemos la salida de emergencia.

Decía la cebra, mientras varios de la resistencia apartaba el altar, revelando una escalera oculta que llevaba a las alcantarillas de la ciudad. Mientras Vulcan seguía con su compañera, tratando de ayudarla, aunque ahora todo era inútil.

Vulcan: No trates de hablar, amiga.

Lucy: Debo hacerlo, Vulcan...Debo pedirte un favor...

Vulcan: Lo que sea, compañera...

Respondió Vulcan, mientras cogía con sus cascos la garra de la grifo. Lucy mirando al robot a los ojos, le dijo.

Lucy: Atrapa a los responsables de esto. No les dejes escapar...Atrápalos, Vulcan...No dejes que se salgan con la suya...promételo...

Le rogaba la grifo. Vulcan con gran tristeza, la respondió.

Vulcan: Te lo prometo, amiga...Te juro que esos canallas lo pagarán caro...Pienso contactar con el jefe como sea y contárselo todo...Él nos ayudará con esto...

Ante la promesa de Vulcan, Lucy sonrió, mientras le decía.

Lucy: Gracias, Vulqui...Sé que lo harás...Y gracias por todo...Aunque nuestro tiempo juntos fue corto...Para mí, ha sido los mejores de toda mi vida como cazarecompensas...Te estoy eternamente agradecida, mi Vulqui...

Decía esto la grifo con una gran sonrisa, antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre. Vulcan sintió que todo el mundo caía sobre él ,al perder a quien consideraba su mejor amiga.

Enma: Bien. Nos vamos todo. Y él vendrá con nosotros.

Decía la cebra, mientras miembros de la resistencia bajaban por la escalera oculta. Bob sorprendido por lo que dijo la cabera, la replicó.

Bob: ¿Estás loca? ¡Es uno de ellos! Verás como los conduce hacia nuestra base.

Sena mirando al robot que aun miraba con gran pesar el cuerpo de su difunta amiga, les dijo.

Sena: Ahora está con nosotros.

Dijo la pequeña, ya que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser, que podía confiar en Vulcan. Desde que era pequeña, sus padres la contaban historias sobre la Patrulla Harmony y como éstos traían esperanza a todo el mundo. Ahí la cebra la dio la razón.

Enma: Ella tiene razón. Ya has visto lo que pasó fuera.

Bob: ¿Ahora quieres poner a ella como jefa?

Preguntaba con sarcasmo el semental.

Lewis: Ahora mismo eso no importa. Vámonos ahora que podemos.

Todos se fueron por la escalera, siendo Vulcan el último en pasar por ella. Vulcan miró por última vez a su difunta compañera, todavía tumbada ésta en el altar. El robot estaba dispuesto a cumplir su promesa y atrapar a los responsables. Finalmente el robot se introdujo en el túnel y cerró tras de sí la trampilla, para así no dejar pistas.

Finalmente, los soldados de Kamu derribaron la puerta y entraron justo cuando no había nadie, salvo el cuerpo muerto de la grifo.

Más tarde, una cebra de Kamu se acercó al general para informarle.

Cebra de Kamu: Señor. Hemos entrado en la iglesia, pero no hay nadie.

Informaba la cebra. Mordred sin creérselo, respondió.

Mordred: ¡Imposible! Teníamos el edificio rodeado. No pueden haberse escapado.

Decía el general, hasta que en ese momento, se le ocurrió algo y dijo.

Mordred: A no ser...¡Maldita sea! ¡Están bajo tierra! ¡Abrid la alcantarillas y buscadlos!

Los soldados de Kamu acataron la orden y se dispusieron a cumplirlas.

Mientras tanto en las alcantarillas, la resistencia iba por dichas alcantarillas, siendo Vulcan el última de todos. El robot con un lanzagranadas, iba lanzando un especie de platillo de metal que se pegaban a las paredes. Enma notando eso, le preguntó al robot.

Enma: ¿Qué estas haciendo, amigo?

Vulcan: Algo que hará que si nos siguen, se lleven una desagradable sorpresa.

Decía con tono serio el robot.

Mientras tanto en al superficie, varios soldados de Kamu iban a abrir una tapa de alcantarilla, pero justo debajo de la tapa, había una mina pegada a la entrada y en el momento que los soldados trataron de abrirla, dicha mina explotó mandando, por los aires a dichos soldados.

La resistencia había oído la explosión, dando a entender que los soldados de Kamu se toparon con una mina de esas.

Enma: Muy hábil, amigo.

Lewis: Eso les dará una gran lección amigo.

Le felicitaban ambos con una sonrisa ante la hazaña del robot. Bob no parecía muy conforme.

Bob: Eso les va a poner más furiosos y hará que no tengan perdón con nosotros.

Vulcan: Antes tendrán que vérselas conmigo. Pienso quitar de en medio a cualquiera que se cruce en mi camino.

Decía con tono molesto el robot. Vulcan detestaba ahora más que nunca a Kamu por lo que le hicieron a su amiga Lucy, en especial al general Mordred por haber disparado a su amiga. El robot se aseguraría que aquel miserable lo pagase muy caro.

Enma sacó un transmisor y se comunicó con otros miembros de la resistencia.

Enma: Aquí Enma a base. Poned un plato más. Tenemos invitados.

Mientras tanto fuera, la comandante Conor había llegado junto con refuerzos de Kamu. La yegua viendo los destrozos en la iglesia, se acercó al general y le preguntó.

Conor: General ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Mordred mirando a la comandante, la respondió.

Mordred: Ha pasado algo completamente inesperado. El robot conocido como Vulcan, se ha unido a los rebeldes y los ha ayudado a escapar.

Conor: ¿A los rebeldes?

Mordred: Y eso no es todo. El robot Vulcan ha matado a su compañera a sangre fría, cuando ésta trató de razonar con él sobre que nos dejará detener a los insurgentes.

La expresión de la comandante, pasó a una de completa sorpresa en el momento que oyó eso último.

Conor: ¿Qué? ¿Habla en serio?

Mordred: El cuerpo de la grifo está ahí dentro. Puede comprobarlo si quiere.

Conor: Yo...Jamás me imaginé algo así...

Decía la comandante, que no se esperaba que un antiguo robot de la Patrulla Harmony, matase a alguien.

Mordred: Esa es la naturaleza de los robots. No entienden de lealtades. Y ahora mismo, tenemos a un robot rebelde que debemos detener de inmediato, antes de que haya más victimas.

Decía serio el general, antes de marcharse de allí. La comandante Conor estaba de un aire. A ella no la agradaba la patrulla, pero jamás se imaginó en ningún momento que uno de ellos fuera a asesinar a una inocente y mucho menos a una compañera suya.

Mientras tanto, en el lugar secreto donde las figuras oscuras se reúnen normalmente, discutían entre ellos.

¿?: Ese maldito Mike Bluer lo va a estropear todo.

Decía molesta la sombra en forma de cebra.

¿?: Se supone que con la desaparición de las princesas, Blueblood tendría que ocupar su lugar y así gobernar Equestria a través de ese imbecil.

Le apoyaba ahora la sombra en forma de changeling.

¿?: Si el emperador Mike Bluer esta al mando de Equestria, nuestros planes no podrán cumplirse con lo previsto.

Comentaba ahora la sombra en forma de unicornio. La sombra en forma de grifo estuvo en silencio, hasta que habló.

¿?: En realidad...Esto nos puede al final beneficiar y bastante.

Las demás sombras miraron al de forma de grifo, ya que lo que dijo, había ganado la atención de todos.

¿?: ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo nos puede beneficiar esto?

Decía la sombra en forma de minotauro. La sombra en forma de grifo, le contestó.

¿?: Muy simple. Por lo que se sabe, Mike Bluer desafió la decisión del consejo. También se que el emperador no está del todo...estable. Me he enterado que gracias al general Mordred, el robot conocido como Vulcan, supuestamente asesinó a su compañera y se unió a los rebeldes. Al final, todo saldrá incluso mejor de lo que planeamos hace años.

Si no fuera por la oscuridad del lugar, se le podría apreciar una sonrisa perversa en la sombra en forma de grifo.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	8. Cap 7 Conspiración 1º Parte

**Capitulo 7**

 **Conspiración 1º Parte**

Amanecía en Equestria. Mike Bluer tras levantarse de la cama en el cuarto que usaba en el castillo y asearse un poco, se fue a desayunar junto con Holy. Le esperaba un día largo como en los anteriores, donde tendría que atender muchos asuntos reales.

Cuando salió de desayunar, le esperaban Darkwing, Blue Sky como White Shield, este último estaba en la guardia solar, por lo que portaba una armadura de dicha guardia.

Mike: Buenos días.

Todos: Buenos días.

White: ¿Listo para otro día largo y verdaderamente aburrido, Mike?

Bromeaba el robot unicornio, haciendo reír levemente a Mike.

Mike: Todos los días son largos y aburridos.

Dark: Es verdad. Ja, ja, ja.

Todos se rieron por el comentario, pero luego Mike con actitud seria, preguntó.

Mike: A todo esto ¿Se ha encontrado alguna pista sobre las princesas?

En el momento que lo preguntó el alicornio, el resto del grupo se puso serio y le respondieron.

Sky: No, Mike. Por desgracia no.

White: No tenemos ni una sola pista de ellas.

Dark: Oh, princesa Luna ¿Dónde estáis?

Comentaba esta última con pesar en su voz. La alicornio sombría echaba enormemente de menos a su mentora, mientras Dark Cloud trataba de animarla. Mike notando eso, la comentó.

Mike: Tranquila, Darkwing. Te prometo que encontraremos tarde o temprano a las princesas, y tú como la princesa Luna, volveréis a estar juntas.

Decía esto con una sonrisa, tratando de animar a Darkwing. La alicornio sonriendo levemente, le agradeció las palabras.

Dark: Muchas gracias, Mike.

En ese momento, apareció un guardia real y haciendo una reverencia real a Mike, le informó.

Guardia: Emperador...Ehh...Príncipe Mike Bluer. Ha venido la comandante Conor y varios soldados de Kamu preguntando por usted. Le esperan en al sala del trono.

En el momento que dijo eso, Mike puso una expresión de fastidio, ya que éste no aguantaba demasiado bien a cualquiera que fuese de Kamu.

Mike: ¿Y ahora qué querrán estos pelmazos de Kamu como la comandante Conor?

Holy: Quizás encontraron alguna pista referente a las princesas.

Le comentaba la fénix blanca. Mike negando con la cabeza, la contestó.

Mike: No lo creo. Sinceramente, dudo mucho que esos idiotas pudieran encontrar algún rastro referente a las princesas, que no hubiesen podido encontrar mis mejores agentes fantasmas. En fin. Veamos que quieren ahora estos.

Comentaba algo fastidiado el alicornio, ante la idea de tener que tratar ahora con Kamu. El alicornio como el resto del grupo, fueron a la sala del trono donde efectivamente, esperaban al alicornio azul la comandante Conor como varios soldados de Kamu. Mike no miraba demasiado contento a éstos. Sobraba decir que la comandante Conor miraba al alicornio de igual manera, en especial cuando hace tiempo, Mike desafío al consejo.

Mike: Comandante Conor ¿Qué la trae aquí? Espero que sea rápido, porque tengo cosas que hacer.

Preguntaba Mike, manteniendo las formas, aunque en el fondo, le fastidiaba tratar con dicha comandante. La comandante Conor con expresión seria y autoritaria, le respondió.

Conor: Príncipe Mike Bluer. He venido para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas importantes.

Mike: Espero que sea rápido, porque como ya la dije antes, tengo cosas que hacer.

La comandante acercándose al alicornio, le preguntó.

Conor: ¿Sabe dónde está ese robot conocido como Vulcan?

Tanto a Mike como a los otros, les extraño la pregunta de la yegua.

Mike: ¿Vulcan? Ni idea. Lo único que sé, es que se había ido con su compañera Lucy a una ciudad de Equestria. Y no he vuelto a saber nada de ellos.

La contestaba el alicornio, un tanto dudoso ante la pregunta que le había hecho la comandante. Conor escuchando con cuidado cada palabra del alicornio, le volvió a preguntar.

Conor: ¿Debo deducir que no sabe nada de lo que ocurrió anoche?

Mike: ¿Qué se supone qué ocurrió anoche?

Preguntó el alicornio que no entendía a lo que se refería la comandante. La yegua se dispuso a responder al alicornio.

Conor: Pues que anoche, su robot Vulcan, se ha unido a un grupo de ciudadanos rebeldes que se oponen a las ordenes del consejo, e incluso atacó a soldados de Kamu.

Tanto Mike como los otros, se sorprendieron al escuchar a la comandante decir eso. Mike tratando de mantenerse impasible, comentó.

Mike: ¿Vulcan con los rebeldes? Oí hablar de un grupo de civiles que se oponían a lo de derribar los edificios viejos para construir unos nuevos, pero no entiendo las razones para que Vulcan se uniera a estos.

Comentaba Mike sin comprender el por qué de las acciones de Vulcan. Él quería creer que su viejo amigo tenía una poderosa razón para hacerlo. La comandante ahí continuo hablando.

Conor: Y eso no es todo. Su compañera cazarecompensas, la llamado Lucy, fue asesinada por éste.

La sorpresa del grupo fue mayor, porque no se esperaban oír algo así en absoluto.

Sky: ¿Qué?

White: ¿Qué Vulcan asesino a Lucy?

Dark: ¡Eso es imposible!

Mike estaba sorprendido ante lo que dijo la comandante. La comandante fijándose en la expresión de sorpresa de Mike, le comentó.

Conor: ¿Debo deducir que usted no sabía nada de eso?

Preguntaba la yegua. Mike recuperándose de la sorpresa, la respondió molesto.

Mike: No. Me niego creer eso. Lo otro todavía. Pero sobre que Vulcan asesinara a Lucy, no me lo creo. Vulcan y Lucy eran muy buenos amigos. No pienso creerme eso sobre que Vulcan asesinara a su compañera de ninguna manera.

Conor: Lo siento, pero el general Mordred fue testigo de ello. El afirmó que vio como Vulcan asesino a su compañera, cuando ésta trató de convencerlo de que dejara actuar a las fuerzas de Kamu en arrestar a aquellos insurgentes. Y al ver que no estaba de acuerdo con él, la mató de un disparo y luego atacó a los soldados de Kamu.

Mike sentía una gran ira por cada palabra que decía la comandante. Al final furioso, la gritó a la yegua.

Mike: ¡Pues su general miente! ¡Vulcan jamás mataría a un inocente! ¡Nunca lo haría!

Conor: ¿Está diciendo la verdad, príncipe Mike Bluer? Le advierto que encubrir a un criminal de asesinato, es un delito muy grave.

Le decía a modo de amenaza la comandante. Mike sin dejarse intimidar por la yegua, la respondió desafiante.

Mike: También lo es el de acusar a alguien de un delito que no cometió. Y me niego a creer que mi amigo Vulcan matara a una inocente, que además era una gran amiga suya. Seguro que ese maldito Mordred mintió para acusar a Vulcan.

Conor: El general Mordred es uno de los soldados más veteranos y condecorados que tiene Kamu. Un fiel seguidor de la ley y no le consiento que diga que..

No pudo terminar la frase, porque Mike molesto, la preguntó.

Mike: ¿Dónde está el general Mordred? Quiero hablar con él...O más bien interrogarle.

Conor: Ahora mismo el general Mordred está ocupado y yo no tengo por que decirle que...

Tampoco pudo terminar la frase la yegua, porque Mike se la adelantó y a gran velocidad, posó su casco en la frente de la comandante. Ahí Mike empleando una de las antiguas habilidades que la enseñó su amiga Magic Galaxy hace tiempo, leyó la mente de la comandante, obteniendo así lo que quería saber.

Mike: Con que está ahí ¿Eh? Muy bien.

Dijo el alicornio, quitando su casco de la frente de la confundida comandante, que no entendía que le había hecho. Los soldados de Kamu se había preparado para combatir por si la hacía algo a su comandante, pero al ver que ésta no sufrió daño, alguno se relajaron un poco.

Mike mirando seriamente a Darkwing y a los otros, les dijo a éstos.

Mike: Que cancelen mi agenda de hoy. Tengo a un general corrupto que ver.

Su amigos asintieron. Luego Mike mirando a Holy, dijo.

Mike: ¡Bankai!

Holy: ¡Marchando una de armadura fénix luminosa!

Bromeó la fénix, fusionando con su portador, adoptando así la armadura de Mike Bluer. La comandante trató de detenerlo.

Conor: ¡Un momento, príncipe! ¿Qué está...?

Y una vez más, la yeguas no pudo terminar la frase, porque Mike había salido volando a gran velocidad, tomando rumbo desconocido.

Conor: ¿A dónde ha ido?

Preguntaba exaltada la comandante, al ver salir al alicornio. Ahí White Shield la respondió.

White: A tener unas palabras con vuestro general.

Dark Cloud: Sí je, je, je. Y presiento que no va a ser nada amable.

Completaba riéndose el fénix negro.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de un despacho. Estaba el general Mordred detrás de un mesa, revisando informes sobre los desahucios de gente en diversas ciudades. También sobre grupos de resistencia civiles que se oponían al consejo.

El general estaba concentrado en dichos documentos, hasta que oyó varias voces fuera.

Soldado de Kamu: ¡Alto..!

Soldado de Kamu2: ¡No se puede pasar!

Se oían las voces de unos soldados de Kamu tras la puerta. El general oyó también el sonido como de unos golpes y luego gemidos de dolor. Aquello llamó la atención del general que no pudo evitar preguntar.

Mordred: ¿Qué está pasando fuera?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna. En su lugar, la puerta fue derribada de golpe al suelo y por ella entró un enfadado alicornio azul con armadura de luz puesta, que nada más entrar, clavó su mirada en el general.

Mordred: ¿Emperador Mike Bluer? ¿Qué cree que está haciendo aquí?

Preguntaba el general, levantándose de su mesa, sorprendido de ver al alicornio, pero aun así manteniendo la calma. Mike mirando muy molesto al general, se acercó hasta estar al otro lado de la mesa y le comentó.

Mike: General Mordred ¿No? Su comandante Conor vino al castillo de Canterlot para contarme algo importante. Sobre el incidente de anoche.

Le decía con tono bastante enfadado el alicornio. El general manteniendo la calma, le preguntó ahora.

Mordred: Ya veo ¿Y para qué ha venido exactamente aquí?

Mike: Para saber que ocurrió anoche. Sobre lo que "supuestamente" hizo mi amigo Vulcan.

Respondió Mike tratando de mantener la calma, cosa difícil por los restos de materia negra que tenía todavía en su cuerpo. El general seriamente, le respondió.

Mordred: Seguramente la comandante Conor ya se lo contó. Que el robot se unió a los rebeldes y que asesino a su compañera la cazarecompensas Lucy, cuando ésta trató de convencerlo que no se opusiera a las fuerzas de Kamu.

Pese a las palabras del general, Mike se negaba a creerle, así que optó por hacer lo mismo que hizo con la comandante Conor. Se acercó al general y antes de que éste dijera algo, el alicornio posó su casco en la frente del general, tratando de leerle la mente. Una gran expresión de sorpresa se formó en el rostro de Mike al ver que no podía leerle la mente.

Mike: No puedo leerle la mente.

Decía sorprendido el alicornio, al ver que no podía leerle la mente. El general al ver la expresión de sorpresa del alicornio, se dispuso a explicarle el por qué no podía.

Mordred: A los altos rangos del ejercito de Kamu, se les opera de la cabeza para colocarles una placa especial diseñada, para evitar que grupos terroristas nos puedan leer la mente en caso de que nos capturen.

Mike: Ya veo. Una forma de asegurarse de que no se puedan descubrir posibles oscuros secretos. Aun así, me niego a creer lo que dijo sobre Vulcan. Él jamás mataría a un amiga suya.

Mordred: Lo siento, emperador. Pero eso es la verdad. Su robot es un asesino y debe ser detenido cuanto antes, para así evitar que haga daño a más inocentes.

Aquellas últimas palabras, hicieron que Mike estallase en cólera y sin previo aviso, se lanzó hacia el general, donde le agarró del cuello y levantándolo del suelo, lo estampó duramente contra la pared. Ahí sosteniéndole del cuello al general donde le costaba respirar, el alicornio mirando furioso a los ojos del general, le gritó a éste.

Mike: ¡Maldito miserable! ¡Conozco lo suficiente a Vulcan para saber que nunca haría una cosa semejante! ¡Y me niego a creer su versión! ¡Escúcheme bien, general! ¡Encontraré a Vulcan allá donde esté y pienso preguntarle lo que realmente pasó! ¡Si descubro que me ha mentido, volveré a por usted y créame que no seré nada amable!

Le amenazaba el alicornio al general, para finalmente dejarlo caer al suelo.

Mike: Y si me ha mentido, más vale que coja un billete para Saturno, y solo de ida.

Le dijo de forma amenazante el alicornio, antes de marcharse de allí caminando. Una vez solo, el general se levantó, se sentó en la silla de su mesa. Ahí pulsando un botón de un interfono que tenía sobre su mesa, habló por ésta.

Mordred: Aquí el general Mordred. Como esperábamos, el emperador no se creyó mi versión. Habrá que pasar a la siguiente fase.

Decía el general Mordred a través del interfono.

En apenas unos minutos, Mike volvió a la sala del trono, donde le esperaban Darkwing y los otros.

Mike: Ya estamos de vuelta.

Decía Mike, mientras se deshacía su fusión fénix y Holy se apoyaba en su espalda.

Sky: Bueno, Mike ¿Qué has averiguado?

Preguntaba el paladín. Mike comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro, le respondió.

Mike: Lo mismo que me contó la comandante Conor. Sobre lo que presuntamente hizo Vulcan anoche.

White: Y por supuesto no le has creído ¿Verdad?

Mike: Para nada. Pude notar que ese general estaba mintiendo en todo momento.

Dark: Pero Mike. Entonces ¿Qué paso? ¿Y por qué mentirían los de Kamu respecto anoche?

Preguntaba Darkwing. Mike sin parar de caminar, la respondió.

Mike: Ni idea. Para eso debemos contactar con Vulcan. Por desgracia, no sé donde está. Intenté contactar con él mediante el comunicador, pero ahí no responde. Y eso me da muy mala señal.

Dark Cloud: Uy, madre. Esto me huele a conspiración de la buena.

Comentaba el fénix negro.

Sky: Bueno, Mike ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Mike: No lo sé. De momento, seguir con lo que estamos haciendo actualmente y de paso tratar de encontrar a Vulcan. Siento que solo él puede ayudarnos a comprender lo que está pasando ahora mismo.

Respondía Mike, sin poder evitar preocuparse por su amigo Vulcan.

Dark: Espero que tengas razón, Mike. Porque si Vulcan realmente ha hecho algo malo, pueden suceder muchas cosas.

White: Tranquila, Darkwing. Seguro que lo que han contado de Vulcan, es mentira.

Sky: Cierto. Vulcan es amigo nuestro y le conocemos desde hace muchos años. Seguramente será todo un mal entendido y se irá todo aclarando.

Decían ahora los dos sementales con cierto optimismo. Darkwing asintió, sonriendo ligeramente.

Dark: Tenéis razón. Vulcan es amigo nuestro y sabemos que él jamás haría una cosa semejante.

Todos estaban de acuerdo en confiar en la inocencia de Vulcan. En ese momento, entró un guardia real.

Guardia: Príncipe Mike Bluer. Lamento molestarle, pero traigo un mensaje de Blueblood.

Mike: ¿Y ahora qué querrá ahora ese pelmazo?

Preguntaba molesto el alicornio. El guardia un poco intimidado por la expresión verdaderamente molesta del alicornio, le informó lo siguiente.

Guardia: El príncipe Blueblood quiere hablar con usted de algo importante en los jardines reales.

Mike: Muy bien. Iré a ver que pasa.

Dark: ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?

Mike: No. Puedo ir yo solo y Holy por supuesto. Vuelvo enseguida. Vamos, Holy.

Ambos salieron volando por la ventana para reunirse con Blueblood. Ahí el resto del grupo comentó.

White: Me pregunto si Kamu no estará por un casual podrido. Quiero decir. Acusar a Vulcan de matar a una amiga suya.

Sky: Te entiendo, amigo, pero de no ser así ¿Por qué se uniría Vulcan a los rebeldes?

Dark: Él no lo haría si no fuera por una poderosa razón.

Whites: Solo esperemos que la verdad salga a la luz.

Comentaban éstos, sin poder evitar preocuparse por su viejo amigo Vulcan.

Volviendo con Mike y Holy, ambos volando, vieron en los jardines a Blueblood junto con un guardia real. Al verlos, descendieron los dos hasta ponerse enfrente de Blueblood.

Mike: Aquí estoy ¿Qué quieres ahora, Blueblood?

Preguntaba un tanto molesto Mike. En ese momento, sintió un malestar en su cuerpo como algunos mareos.

Blueblood: Mike Bluer. Ahora mismo me encantaría hablarte sobre que me cedieras el mando de Equestria. Pero ahora mismo estoy aquí para darte un mensaje que me han mandado.

Mike: ¿Un mensaje?

Blueblood: Así es. Me enviaron una carta, pidiéndome que te dijera que te reúnas con el líder del consejo cuanto antes, para hablar de algo importante.

Respondió el príncipe. A Mike le resultó extraño eso, pero no pudo pensar con claridad el por qué, ya que por alguna extraña razón, se sentía algo mal y se pasaba el casco en la frente.

Blueblood: ¿Oye? ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba el unicornio, aunque le daba igual el estado del alicornio. Mike no respondió, sino se sentía cada vez peor.

Blueblood: ¿Me oyes? Ba..¿Para qué insisto? Está claro que es inútil hablar con un fracaso de emperador como tú.

Decía con total desprecio el unicornio. Ahí Mike molesto, le dijo a Blueblood.

Mike: Cállate...

Blueblood: ¿Disculpa?

Mike: ¡Que te calles, idiotaaa...!

Gritó completamente furioso el alicornio, agarrando del cuello de la camisa al unicornio y lo levantó del suelo para sorpresa del unicornio y también para la fénix Holy, que no se esperaba aquella reacción de Mike.

Holy: ¡Mike! ¿Qué haces?

Preguntaba la fénix blanca. Ahí Blueblood pudo ver los ojos del alicornio, el cual le clavaba una mirada asesina.

Mike: Maldito...No sé que querrá el líder del consejo. Pero sea lo que sea, algo podrido está pasando y pienso solucionarlo esta noche, de una vez por todas...

Le decía el alicornio con odio en su voz y con una mirada aterradora para el príncipe. Luego dejó caer al suelo a Blueblood y el alicornio se marchó caminando de allí, pero tambaleando en su marcha, como si de algún modo estuviera debilitado. Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, el alicornio se sintió mejor y desplegando sus alas, se fue volando de allí, rumbo a la sede del consejo.

Una vez solo con el guardia, Blueblood se levantó y limpiándose su traje, comentó molesto.

Blueblood: Condenado alicornio. Sin duda es un completo incordio ¿No crees?

Le comentaba esto último, mirando al guardia. Dicho guardia no le respondió.

Blueblood: No eres de muchas palabras ¿Verdad? Bueno. No importa. Lo que no entiendo es por qué me pidieron que hiciera de intermediario para mandar el mensaje a ese alicornio ¿No habría sido más sencillo enviársela directamente a él y ya está?

Decía esto último el unicornio, mirando a otro lado. El guardia no dijo nada. En su casco tenía un especie de cristal negro que reflejaba levemente la luz de la luna y las pupilas de dicho guardia se iluminaron levemente en luz roja, siendo todo esto, ignorado por completo por el príncipe.

Mientras tanto, Mike seguía volando junto con Holy. Ahora ya se sentía algo mejor, aun algo débil, pero mejor.

Holy: Mike ¿Qué te ha pasado? Primero parecía que te estabas poniendo enfermo, y luego te pusiste de esa manera con Blueblood.

Le preguntaba la fénix. Mike sin estar seguro, la respondió.

Mike: No sé qué me ha pasado. Cuando me acerqué a Blueblood, me empecé a sentir mal, pero cuando me he alejado, ya me sentía mejor. Debe ser cosa de Blueblood, su presencia es más que suficiente para hacer sentir enferma a cualquiera.

Decía en parte molesto el alicornio. Al final Holy, riéndose, le respondió.

Holy: Sí je, je, je. Es cierto que Blueblood pone enfermo a cualquiera. Ja, ja, ja.

Al final Mike se rió con ella. Tras varios minutos de vuelo, ambos llegaron a la sede del consejo.

Mike: Aquí llegamos. A ver qué quiere el líder del consejo.

Comentaba Mike, andando por los pasillos con Holy sobre su grupa.

Todo estaba en absoluto silencio. Ni un alma se veía. Ni un solo guardia en el lugar, cosa que extraño a ambos.

Holy: Esto está muy tranquilo.

Mike: Cierto, Holy. No sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

Comentaban ambos amigos. Los dos iban por los pasillos, cuyas únicas luces eran las lámparas de las paredes.

Finalmente llegaron al centro de reunión de los miembros del consejo. Al llegar, Mike se anunció.

Mike: ¿Líder del consejo? Aquí estoy.

No recibió respuesta alguna. Aquello le llamaba la atención ante el gran silencio que había en la sala del consejo, donde todo estaba bastante oscuro, obligando al alicornio a iluminar el lugar con su cuerno.

Holy: Nadie contesta.

Mike: Esto empieza a no gustarme.

Mike y Holy comenzaban a desconfiar y con cuidado, se pusieron a bajar por la escalera que llevaba al centro de la sala. Ambos estaban en alerta, en caso de algún ataque o emboscada. Ya pasaban al lado de la mesa, donde normalmente el líder del consejo o cualquier miembro del consejo hablaban por ésta, hasta que Holy vio algo y llamó la atención de Mike.

Holy: Mike. Mira.

Señalaba con su ala la fénix blanca y Mike miró hacia donde indicaba su amiga. Ahí vio que de detrás de la mesa del líder del consejo, se asomaba un casco de pony terrestre.

Ambos se acercaron con cuidado para mirar detrás del mueble y se sorprendieron ante lo que acaban de descubrir.

Ahí mismo, tendido en el suelo, estaba el líder del consejo echado en el suelo muerto sobre un charco de sangre. La expresión del líder del consejo era de miedo, como si hubiera visto a la muerta en persona, aunque así es lo que ha tenido ahora mismo.

Mike: El líder del consejo.

Holy: Muerto. Pero...¿Por qué...?

Los dos estaban en shock al ver al líder del consejo muerto. Ninguno supo que decir, hasta que en ese instante, unas luces iluminaron a ambos, cegándolos momentáneamente.

Conor: ¡Alto! ¡Que nadie se mueva!

Se oyó la voz de la comandante Conor que perfectamente reconocieron Mike y Holy. Ahí vieron a la comandante junto con tropas de Kamu, que rodeaban por completo la sala, apuntando al alicornio con sus armas. Mientras algunos otros mantenían los focos que iluminaban el centro de la sala.

Mike: ¿Comandante Conor?

Preguntó Mike, sorprendido de ver a la yegua en la sala. La comandante miró al alicornio en parte sorprendida, junto con el cadáver del líder del consejo. La expresión de la comandante era de incredulidad, como si no se creyera lo que estaba viendo. Al final exclamó.

Conor: ¡No puede ser! ¡El aviso que nos mandaron era cierto!

Decía esto la comandante, como si no se creyera lo que estaba viendo sus ojos. Mike sin comprender nada, la preguntó a ésta.

Mike: ¿Qué aviso? ¿De qué está hablando?

Conor cambiando su expresión de sorpresa a una de furia, le gritó al alicornio.

Conor: ¡Mike Bluer! ¡Habéis asesinado al líder del consejo! ¡Tal como nos avisaron con aquel mensaje anónimo!

Le acusaba la comandante Conor a Mike, para sorpresa tanto del alicornio como de su fénix.

Mike: ¿Qué dice? ¿Está loca? Yo no le he matado.

Conor: Y si es así ¿Por qué está justo aquí al lado de la victima?

Mike: Ya estaba así cuando llegué. Recibí un mensaje por parte de Blueblood, diciéndome que me reuniera con el líder del consejo.

Conor: Y aprovechasteis que supuestamente no había nadie cerca, para asesinarlo. Reconozco que esto no esperaba de usted, emperador.

Le volvía a acusar la comandante. Mike ya molesto por las acusaciones, sintiendo que la ira le iba creciendo y ahí la gritó.

Mike: ¡Estupida yegua! ¡Incluso tú deberías saber de sobra que yo no haría nunca algo como esto!

Pese a las palabras del alicornio, su estado de furia no ayudaba en absoluto a confirmar su inocencia. La comandante sin abandonar su expresión acusadora, le respondió.

Conor: Ya tendrá oportunidad de hablar estando usted entre rejas ¡Soldados! ¡Arrestad al emperador Mike Bluer!

Los soldados de Kamu no tardaron en obedecerla y fueron hacia Mike Bluer, donde el alicornio estaba ya bastante furioso.

Mike: Malditos. Acusarme de un crimen ya es demasiado ¡Ya me habéis HARTADOOOO...!

Gritó completamente furioso el alicornio, mientras del suelo a sus pies, surgieron tres ondas de energía que recorrió la sala entera. En ese momento, tanto los soldados como la comandante, sintieron que perdían todas sus energías y cayeron al suelo inconscientes, salvo la comandante que logró aguantar como podía, mientras estaba tendida en el suelo.

Conor: El Haoushoku o también conocido como el Poder del Rey...Oí hablar de esa habilidad...

Comentaba la comandante, luchando por mantenerse consciente, mientras Mike junto con Holy, iba caminando hacia ella.

Conor: Oí que ese poder era capaz de absorber las energías de sus adversarios y debilitarnos hasta caer inconscientes...Nunca me imaginé que dicha habilidad, existiera de verdad...Oí los rumores que el emperador celeste como la guerrera sombría, tenían dicha habilidad...Pero no me lo creí hasta ahora...

Decía la comandante, finalmente cayendo inconsciente al suelo. Mike miraba seriamente a la comandante, mientras Holy comentaba.

Holy: Mike. Algo me dice que nos han tendido una trampa.

Mike: Sí. Y eso me pone verdaderamente furioso.

Decía Mike que estaba ya enormemente enfadado. No solo porque le llevaran de lleno a una trampa, sino que le acusaran de asesinato.

Mike: Esto ya es pasarse de la raya. He tomado una decisión. Algo que tuve que haber hecho desde el principio.

Darkwing junto con Dark Cloud, iban volando por el cielo nocturno de la capital de Canterlot. Hasta que durante el camino se toparon con Mike y Holy.

Dark: ¿Mike?

Mike se detuvo delante de su amiga. Ahí la alicornio pudo notar la expresión de furia de Mike, cosa que a ésta la llamó la atención.

Dark: Mike ¿Estás bien?

Mike: No. No estoy bien. Me han tendido una trampa.

Dark: ¿Una trampa?

Mike: Han asesinado al líder del consejo y esa comandante Conor me ha acusado a mí de haberlo asesinado ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Dark Cloud: Carai. Sabía que la comandante estaba algo chalada, pero eso de acusarte de matar a alguien.

Dark: Mike ¿Qué ha pasado?

Preguntó Darkwing, que apenas comprendía lo que pasaba. Ahí Mike se puso ha explicarla. De su reunión con Blueblood y que le pasara el mensaje sobre que tenía que ir al líder del consejo. De cuando llego, lo encontró muerto y que le sorprendiera los soldados de Kamu y como el se deshizo de todos ellos.

Dark: ¿En serio pasó todo eso?

Mike: Así es, Darkwing. Esto me pone furioso de verdad.

Decía Mike que estaba en un estado de completa ira. Parecía una bestia furiosa, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Darkwing como los fénix.

Holy: Mike, amigo. Cálmate.

Mike: Ya estoy harto de la calma. Voy a hacer lo que tuve que haber hecho desde el principio.

Dark: ¿De qué hablas, Mike?

Preguntaba Darkwing, sin comprender lo que decía su amigo. Ahí Mike con tono de muy enfadado, la respondió.

Mike: Voy a volver al Imperio Celeste. Voy a convocar a la Gran Armada y voy a tomar por la fuerza el consejo.

Darkwing como Dark Cloud, se sorprendieron ante lo que acaba de declarar su amigo.

Dark: Mike. No puedes hablar en serio. Hacer eso, sería extremo.

Mike: No, Darkwing. Esto es completamente necesario. El consejo está completamente corrupto y es hora de que alguien honesto de verdad lo lidere. También voy a reunir a la Patrulla Harmony. Con o sin prohibición, la patrulla tiene que volver. Es hora de tomar el mando de una vez por todas.

Decía Mike con ira en su voz. Darkwing no se creía lo que estaba diciendo su amigo. Ahí trató de hacerle razonar con él.

Dark: Mike, por favor. Piensa en lo que vas a hacer. La gente no lo verá de la misma forma que tú. Podrían incluso considerar que tratas de tomar el poder.

Mike: ¿Crees qué no lo sé? Ya estoy habituado que la gente piense mal de mí y de mi grupo de forma injusta ¿Sino qué crees que la paso a la patrulla? Esto es lo que debo hacer y lo pienso hacerlo ahora mismo ¡Holy! ¡Bankai!

Su fénix aunque algo dudosa, se fusionó con su dueño, adoptando su armadura de luz.

Mike: Nos vemos luego, Darkwing. Y ten cuidado.

Le dijo ahora con tono más calmado el alicornio, antes de marcharse volando de allí, dejando solos a Darkwing y a Dark Cloud.

Dark Cloud: Carai. Mike está furioso de verdad. Le vendría bien tomarse una tila.

Comentaba el fénix oscuro. Darkwing no pudo evitar preocuparse por su amigo, temiendo que su actual estado, podría ocasionar algún desastre.

Dark: Mike...Ten cuidado...No acabes ocasionando algo, que luego acabes lamentando después...

Comentaba preocupada Darkwing. En el suelo, en un callejón oscuro, se asomaba Rune Noctur. El unicornio nocturno había visto y oído todo en la conversación que tuvieron ambos alicornios.

Mediante los portales, Mike llegó rápidamente al imperio, donde llego a la sala del trono. Ahí estaba nada menos que el asesor Archer. El asesor al ver al alicornio, le saludo con una leve reverencia.

Archer: Ah, emperador. Sea bienvenido.

Mike: Archer ¿Dónde están mis generales y Kaity?

Preguntaba con cierto tono de enojo el alicornio. Archer tranquilamente, le respondió a Mike.

Archer: Sus generales están atendiendo un asunto y la asistenta Kaity, está tratando con un tema de sanidad. Por lo que ahora mismo, yo me ocupo del imperio.

Mike: Bueno. No importa. Archer. Voy a convocar la Gran Armada. El consejo ha abusado del poder demasiado tiempo y es hora de ponerlo en su lugar.

Archer: Mucho me temo que no va a ser así, emperador.

Respondió el asesor con total tranquilidad y seriedad, mientras se colocaba las gafas. Aquella respuesta confundió al alicornio. En ese momento, entraron a la sala del trono soldados celestes y soldados con escudo, que no tardaron en rodear al alicornio y al asesor.

Mike: Asesor Archer ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Y qué está pasando aquí?

Archer: Lo siento, emperador, pero he de pedirle que se entregue sin oponer resistencia.

Respondió el asesor, confundiendo en gran medida a Mike que no entendía absolutamente nada lo que estaba pasando aquí.

Mike: ¿De qué hablas, Archer?

Archer: Lo siento, emperador. Pero por el bien de todos, deberá usted entregarse como todas sus armas y objetos ¡Soldados!

Los soldados apuntaron a Mike Bluer, para sorpresa del alicornio como para Holy y ambos se pusieron en guardia. Mike no comprendía lo que pasaba

Mike: Archer. No sé qué estás haciendo, pero ¿Eres consciente que tanto yo como Holy, podemos tumbar a esos soldados sin despeinarnos?

Holy: Cierto. No sé qué pretendes, pero mejor acaba con esta mascarada.

Le comentaban el alicornio y la fénix al asesor y razón no les faltaba. Unos soldados celestes no serían rivales para Mike y Holy. Para el alicornio y la fénix, derrotar a unos pocos soldados, sería un simple juego de niños. El asesor tranquilamente se volvía a ajustar las gafas, le respondió.

Archer: Lo sé, emperador. Soy perfectamente consciente que usted podría derrotar a los soldados sin esfuerzo. Por esa razón tome una precaución extra.

Mike: ¿Precaución extra?

Preguntó el alicornio sin comprender a lo que se refería Archer. El asesor activó una pantalla holográfica, mostrando la siguiente imagen que sorprendió tanto a Mike como a Holy.

Se veía a los padres adoptivos del alicornio como a su novia Apple Bloom, siendo retenidos por unos soldados celestes. Los tres ponis parecían asustados.

Mike: ¡Mamá, papá, Apple Bloom!

Exclamó sorprendido al ver a sus seres queridos, siendo retenidos en contra de su voluntad. Los padres de Mike como Apple Bloom, miraron a Mike.

Arthur: ¡Hijo!

Apple Bloom: ¡Mike!

Nathaly: ¡Mike!

Decían sus padre y su novia, con miedo en sus rostros. Por lo visto, no sabían qué estaba pasando y que les hacían. Mike mirando furioso al asesor, le gritó.

Mike: ¡Maldita sea, Archer! ¿Qué les has hecho?

Archer: De momento nada, emperador. Que estén bien, depende ahora mismo de usted. Por eso, emperador, he de rogarle que no se resista y se entregue.

Mike no sabía que decir. Quería darle un escarmiento a Archer y a los soldados por aquella traición que le estaban realizando ahora mismo. Pero no quería que sus padre y su novia salieran heridos.

Apple Bloom: Mike. No lo hagas.

Nathaly: No te rindas hijo.

Arthur: Sí, hijo. No te preocupes por nosotros. Dale su merecido a ese miserable.

Les pedían éstos a Mike de que no se rindieran. Mike miró a sus padre y a su novia, y luego al asesor que pese a todo, dicho asesor estaba enormemente tranquilo.

Archer: Emperador. Le ruego que decida pronto.

Al final Mike, soltó un suspiro y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar sus condiciones.

Mike: Está bien, Archer. Tú ganas. Me entrego.

Apple Bloom: Mike, no.

Archer: Muy bien. Llevaos al emperador a la celda especial.

Los soldados obedecieron y encadenaron a Mike con esposas de energía y un collar antimagia. Su fénix Holy, fue encerrada en una burbuja de energía que la impedía escapar. Al final Mike y su fénix, fueron llevados de la sala del trono.

Más tarde, Mike junto con varios soldados que lo escoltaban y Holy todavía en la burbuja siendo llevaba por un soldado, iba por un ascensor que descendía por varios metros bajo tierra. Cuando llegaron al final, las puertas se abrieron. Los soldados empujaron levemente a Mike para que avanzara y tras pasar por un pasillo, llegaron a un amplio complejo con varias salas, donde ponis celestes trabajaban con diversos ordenadores. Múltiples soldados celestes vigilando la zona. Sistemas de seguridad de toda clase como barreras láser, torretas automáticas tanto en el techo como en el suelo. Cámaras de vigilancia. Aquel sitio daba por hecho que estaba fuertemente fortificada y que sería muy difícil salir como entrar sin tropezarse con nada.

El soldado que llevaba a Holy, se fue por una compuerta. La fénix miro a su compañero y ambos manteniendo la mirada, el alicornio le hizo un gesto de que tranquila, la fénix hizo lo mismo antes de que la compuerta se cerrase entre ellos.

Tras caminar por el complejo, fueron a una compuerta que al abrirse, revelaba una enorme sala alargada por arriba y abajo donde no se venía ni techo ni suelo. En el centro había una plataforma que parecía estar hecha de cristal. En su interior había lo que parecía una celda con una mesa blanca con unas sillas. Una cama y un cuarto de baño. Lo único que unía aquella habitación de cristal con la compuerta, era un pasillo de cristal. Los soldados llevaron a Mike hasta el interior de dicha sala. En el momento que el alicornio puso los cascos allí, tuvo una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, como si le drenasen parte de su energía.

Los soldados ahí le quitaron las esposas y el collar antimagia. Por alguna razón, Mike no intentó ningún hechizo ni nada por el estilo. Luego los soldados se marcharon, dejando solo al alicornio en su nueva celda. Lo primero que hizo Mike, fue mirar alrededor de dicha zona, verificando lo que había en ella.

Mike: Bien, Mike. Este va a ser de momento tu nuevo hogar.

Se decía para sí mismo el alicornio, presintiendo que iba a estar allí por mucho tiempo.

La compuerta que estaba antes cerrada, se abrió y por ella entró el asesor Archer, llevando consigo una maleta. Mike notando su presencia, preguntó.

Mike: ¿Qué haces aquí, maldito traidor?

Le preguntaba molesto el alicornio al ver al asesor. El asesor con su total calma, le respondió.

Archer: Cálmese, emperador. No tiene nada del que preocuparse.

Mike: Sí, claro. Teniendo en cuenta que me traicionas, primero secuestrando a mis padres adoptivos como a mi novia. Y luego haces que me encierren aquí. Por supuesto.

Decía con total sarcasmo el alicornio, que a su vez estaba molesto con el asesor. Archer tranquilamente le respondió con su típico semblante serio.

Archer: Emperador. Mis razones son para el bien común y créame, que esto era lo último que quería hacerle.

Mike: Perdona si yo no lo veo de la misma forma. Dime qué quieres de una vez y lárgate.

Le decía molesto y enfadado el alicornio, mientras se sentaba en la cama. El asesor Archer ajustándose las gafas, le respondió.

Archer: Solo necesito una cosa de usted. Simple, pero importante.

Decía el asesor Archer, sacando una maleta un documento.

Archer: Necesito que me firme esto, emperador.

Dijo esto acercando dicho documento. Mike se puso a leerlo y se sorprendió al ver su contenido.

Mike: ¿Es una broma?

Archer: En absoluto, emperador. Tal como está escrito.

Mike se impresionó de lo que acaba de leer. Era un documentó que autorizaría al asesor Archer dirigir el Imperio Celeste por completo en caso de que Mike por la razón que fuera, no pudiera hacerlo. Si firmaba dicho documento, Archer podría hacer cualquier cosa como si fuera el mismo emperador. También se fijo que la fecha de dicho documento, era de hace cinco años, aquello último lo extraño. Pese a todo Mike, no quería firmar de ninguna forma dicho documento y le dijo molesto al asesor.

Mike: No pienso firmar esto para nada.

Dijo esto tirando la hoja al suelo. El asesor manteniendo la tranquilidad, le comentó al alicornio.

Archer: Le conviene hacerlo, emperador. De lo contrario, sus padres adoptivos como su novia, podrían salir severamente perjudicados.

Le decía el asesor que aunque no sonaba a modo de amenaza, Mike era consciente que sus padres y su novia podrían sufrir las consecuencias. No quería firmar el documento, ya que supondría dejar a Archer que hiciera lo que quisiera. Aun no comprendía el por qué estaba haciendo todo esto, pero no podía ser bueno de ninguna forma.

Pero si Mike se negaba a hacerlo, no había garantías de que Archer no fuera a hacer daño a sus seres queridos.

Mike miraba el documento y lo agarró con sus cascos. Era en cierto modo, firmar un contrato con el diablo, pero ahora mismo no tenía elección. Al final, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar por mucho que lo molestase.

Mike: Muy bien. Que remedio.

Mike se acercó a la mesa y agarrando un bolígrafo con la boca, lo firmó. Por alguna razón, no empleaba su magia para escribir el documento. El asesor satisfecho de que el alicornio firmara el documento, le decía a éste, mientras guardaba dicho documento en su maleta.

Archer: Ha tomado una sabia decisión, emperador. Créame que al final, agradecerá lo que estoy haciendo por usted y el imperio.

Mike: Eso lo dudo. Cuando salga de aquí, pienso asegurarme que lo pagues con creces.

Le decía a modo de amenaza el alicornio, muy dispuesto a cumplirla. Pese a sus palabras, el asesor manteniendo total calma y serenidad, le respondió.

Archer: Sinceramente, sería muy difícil que lograra salir de esta celda, especialmente diseñada para contener seres peligrosos de gran poder.

Decía esto Archer y ahí se dispuso a explicarle el por qué.

Archer: Esta jaula hecha de cristal súper endurecida, genera un campo antimagia, impidiendo el uso de cualquier hechizo. También genera un campo que reduce su súper fuerza como otras habilidades físicas, hasta el nivel de un pony normal. Expresamente diseñada para contener a aquellos que poseen una fuerza excepcional y que pudiera destruir la jaula a base de puñetazos. La jaula está vigilada durante las 24 horas, por lo que le sería muy difícil hacer algo sin que lo noten los guardias. Además, aunque lograse salir de aquí, su fuerza aun tardaría en recuperarse, por no tener en cuenta que aun tendría que enfrentarse a un enorme contingente de soldados que detendría su huida, emperador.

Mike escuchaba atentamente las palabras del asesor, sin decir absolutamente nada. Luego de un rato de silencio, Mike le preguntó a Archer.

Mike: Archer. Necesito saberlo ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Has servido al imperio durante años ¿Por qué nos traicionas de esta manera?

Archer: Créame, emperador. Todas mis acciones son por un futuro mejor para todos los habitantes de este planeta. Solo espero que con el tiempo, usted acepte mi forma de ver las cosas y entonces le prometo que lo liberare. Solo le pido paciencia como comprensión, emperador.

Mike: Entonces espese sentado, Archer.

Respondió molesto el alicornio. Archer no dijo nada. Simplemente se dirigió hacia la compuerta de salida.

Archer: Que pase un buen día, emperador.

Se despidió el asesor, antes de marcharse por la compuerta y cerrarse esta tras de sí, quedando solo a Mike. El alicornio estaba furioso. Primero que le acusaran de realizar un asesinato que él no cometió, y ahora la inesperada traición de su asesor.

Mike: No lo entiendo. El intento de asesinato obviamente era una trampa tendida hacia mí. Lo que no entiendo es, por qué Archer me traiciona de esta manera, después de tantos años al servicio del imperio ¿Por qué lo haría? No logro comprenderlo.

Hablaba consigo mismo el alicornio, molesto ante lo que había pasando, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Mike: Y por desgracia, lo tengo difícil para salir de aquí.

Decía esto último el alicornio, mirando por alrededor de su prisión de cristal, el que sería su nuevo hogar por largo tiempo.

Más tarde, los padres biológicos de Mike como el general Starcream, Tacticus, Lilith y Mc Hallan, llegaron a la sala del trono donde estaba Archer, hablando con un mensajero del consejo que era un pony pegaso.

Star Sun: Asesor Archer ¿Quiere decirme qué está pasando?

Light Hope: Acabamos de enterarnos de que nuestro hijo ha sido detenido y encerrado en prisión.

Le decían verdaderamente molestos los padres de Mike. Por lo visto, ya se habían enterado de la detención de Mike, aunque no se llegó a concretar los motivos del por qué. Archer con seriedad, lee respondió.

Archer: Lo siento, general Star Sun y doctora Hope. Pero era necesario.

Tacticus: ¿Quiere decirnos el por qué era necesario? No le veo el sentido.

Preguntaba ahora el general Tacticus. El asesor Archer se dispuso a explicar, mientras el mensajero del consejo se marchaba.

Archer: Porque el emperador no estaba bien. Estaba en un estado verdaderamente violento y peligroso.

Los generales no parecían comprender a lo que se refería el asesor.

Mc Hallan: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Archer: Antes de responder a esa preguntaba ¿Conocéis el estado actual del emperador Star Hope, tras el incidente del meteoro de la materia negra?

Lilith: ¿Se refiere a cuando el emperador recibió un impacto de un meteoro de materia negra que lo hizo estrellar contra el planeta?

Preguntaba ahora la generala. El asesor asintiendo, lo afirmó.

Archer: Así es. Y como seguramente ya sabréis, durante un tiempo, el emperador estaba todavía bajo los efectos parciales de la materia negra que muy en profundidad que ni con la materia ámbar se logró quitársela. Supongo que estáis al tanto del estado del emperador con dicha sustancia.

Los generales escuchaban la explicación que les daba del asesor.

Archer: Debido a la materia negra, el emperador tenía una actitud volátil. Le costaba mucho esfuerzo contener su ira y se exaltaba con facilidad e incluso en ocasiones estallaba en cólera. En su estado, era peligroso y podría hacer algo irremediable.

Star Sun: Pero pese a ello, Star Hope no haría ningún mal a nada ni nadie.

Decía el semental sin creerse que Mike pudiera hacer algo perjudicial, pese a su estado actual. El asesor negando con la cabeza, le respondió.

Archer: Eso se debe a que no visteis como vino. Estaba completamente dominado por la furia e ira asesina. El quería convocar la Gran Armada para tomar por la fuerza del consejo y dirigirla por él mismo, e incluso matar a los miembros del consejo que se opusieran a él. Estaba hiper violento y era cuestión de tiempo que incluso llegase a matar.

Los generales se sorprendieron al escuchar decir al asesor, sobre que Mike estaba dispuesto incluso a tomar por la fuerza el consejo y sobre que éste estaba violento hasta el punto en querer matar a los miembros de dicho consejo.

Light Hope: No...Ese no puede ser...Star Hope nunca haría una cosa así.

Decía la yegua con los cascos a la cara, negándose a creer. El asesor con expresión de lastima, la respondió de forma comprensiva.

Archer: El emperador normalmente no haría ese tipo de cosas como decís. Pero en su estado actual por la materia negra en su cuerpo, ahora mismo era impredecible e inestable. Créame, me costó mucho calmarlo y convencerlo que debería ser encerrado por la seguridad de todos. Al final tras lograr calmarlo, él aceptó y se le llevó a una celda especial, hasta que se le pasen los efectos de la materia negra y se recuperase.

Star Sun: ¿Podemos ir a ver a nuestro hijo?

Le preguntaba el padre de Mike que al igual que su esposa, quería ir a ver su estado actual. El asesor Archer negando con la cabeza, le respondió.

Archer: Me temo que no es posible. Créame, es mejor que no le vean ahora. Ahora mismo me han informado que le ha entrado un ataque de violencia y furia haciéndole peligroso. Es mejor que esperen hasta que se haya recuperado. Mientras tanto, yo me encargaré de dirigir el imperio.

Eso último llamó la atención de los presentes.

Starcream: ¿De qué está hablando, asesor Archer?

Archer: Que ahora mismo por falta del emperador, yo mismo seré el quien se encargue de gestionar todo sobre el imperio.

Mc Hallan: Bromeas ¿Verdad? Tú no puedes hacer eso. No tienes autoridad para hacer una cosa así.

Le decía el otro general, sin creerse las palabras del asesor. Archer trayendo su maleta, sacó de ahí un documento y se los mostró a los presentes.

Archer: Hace bastante tiempo, el emperador redacto este documento para que en caso de que le pasara algo que le impidiera seguir al mando y nadie pudiera sustituirle, dándome a mi poderes para dirigir el imperio en su ausencia.

Ninguno de los generales se creía lo que decía el asesor, hasta que les mostró el documento. Star Sun leyó con cuidado dicho documento y una expresión de sorpresa, se formó en su rostro.

Star Sun: No puede ser. Esta es la firma de Star Hope.

Archer: Por tanto es autentica. Y ahora si me disculpan. Tengo que atender unos asuntos importantes del imperio.

Dijo esto el asesor, recuperando el documento y tras guardarla en su maleta, se marchó de allí bajo, las atentas miradas incrédulas de los generales.

Light Hope: No lo entiendo ¿Por qué Star Hope haría una cosa así?

Star Sun: No lo sé, querida. Pero hay algo sospechoso aquí.

Mc Hallan: Yo opino lo mismo. Siento que hay algo podrido en todo esto.

Starcream: Algo me dice que el asesor Archer no nos ha contado toda la verdad.

Lilith: Pero el documentó estaba redactado de hace cinco años y tiene la firma del emperador ¿Cómo decís a eso?

Tacticus: Suponiendo que el emperador lo hiciera realmente por voluntad propia. Propongo que vigilemos al asesor. Como dijo Starcream, es posible que no nos haya contado toda la verdad.

Todos estaban de acuerdo. Algo no cuadraba y estaban dispuestos a descubrirlo. En ese momento, llegó Kaity a toda prisa y tras ver a los generales, les preguntó a éstos.

Kaity: Generales ¿Qué ha pasado? Me he enterado sobre el emperador.

Light Hope: Kaity, querida. Tenemos mucho en que tratar ahora mismo.

Respondía la doctora, ante la preocupada asistenta.

Pasaron dos días desde entonces. La noticia de que el emperador Star Hope fue arrestado y encerrado por considerarlo peligroso, se extendió rápidamente por todos los reinos. Sobraba decir que para muchos, fue una sorpresa inesperada como inexplicable.

Mientras tanto, en la granja Apple. Applejack y su familia estaban todos preocupados porque Apple Bloom había desaparecido. Sus amigas Fluttershy, Rainbow, Rarity y Pinkie Pie estaban también presentes en el cuarto principal de la casa Apple.

Applejack: Mi hermana lleva dos días desaparecida y no se sabe nada de ella. Estoy tan preocupada por mi hermana.

Big Mac: Eyup.

Ambos hermanos estaban preocupados, ya que inexplicablemente su hermana Apple había desaparecido. Sus amigas trataron de calmarla.

Fluttershy: Applejack, por favor, cálmate.

Rarity: Sí, querida. Seguro que Apple Bloom está bien.

Rainbow: Seguro que estará bien. Ya no es una potrilla pequeña. Carai.

Pinkie: Seguro que regresa cuando menos lo esperéis.

Pese a las palabras de las yeguas, Applejack y Big Mac no se sentían mejor. Incluso la abuela Smith estaba bastante deprimida por la desaparición de Apple Bloom. Applejack agachando la cabeza con suma tristeza, comentó.

Applejack: Yo lo único que quiero es que mi hermana vuelva sana y salva. Si algo la pasara.

Decía la vaquera a punto de llorar. Sus amigas se acercaron a ella, tratando de aliviar su dolor. Applejack ya estaba con los ojos vidriosos, enormemente preocupada porque su hermana la pasara algo. Todas rezaban sobre que la chica estuviera bien y que no la pasara nada.

Mientras tanto en el consejo de Canterlot, estaba los líderes y representantes de varios reinos, se reunieron para tratar un tema importante. Sobre lo ocurrido hace cinco días en la misma sala del consejo donde fue asesinado el líder del consejo.

Darkwing, Onyx y Rune Noctur estaban presentes. También estaba presente la comandante Conor y el general Mordred. El representante de Shinra S.A estaba también en dicha sala.

El asesor Archer estaba en lo que era el lugar del líder del consejo. Ahí se puso a contar lo que supuestamente pasó al emperador al llegar al imperio, o al menos su versión de los hechos.

Archer: Y eso ocurrió cuando llegó el emperador al imperio. Estaba completamente enloquecido y dominado por la ira, causada por la materia negra que poseía en su cuerpo. Realmente costó que el emperador se entregase sin oponer resistencia, para luego ser encerrado en una celda especial para que no hiciera daño a nadie.

Terminó de explicar el asesor o al menos su versión. Los miembros del consejo habían escuchado con suma atención lo que había explicado éste.

Grifo: En tal caso, eso demuestra que el emperador Mike Bluer se estaba volviendo peligroso.

Comentaba un grifo del consejo.

Ceniza: No sé yo. Me resulta extraño que Mike realmente se volviera un tipo peligroso. No es típico de él.

Comentaba Ceniza, ya que el dragón conocía bien a Mike Bluer para saber que no era alguien que hiciera cosas tan violentas. Un minotauro del consejo, le replico.

Minotauro: ¿Y no te basta con el hecho de que este asesinara al líder del consejo? Para mí, es motivo suficiente para creer que el emperador es ahora un loco peligroso.

Sheena: No hay pruebas que confirmen que realmente haya sido él quien matara al líder del consejo.

Le decía la princesa del reino de Ekalaif. Ahí Blueblood la dijo.

Blueblood: La comandante Conor lo puede confirmar. Ya que esta sorprendió al alicornio tras cometer su crimen.

Darkwing y Dark Cloud miraron molestos a Blueblood por acusar a Mike de asesinato. En ese momento, un pegaso del consejo la preguntó a la comandante.

Pegaso del consejo: ¿Es cierto eso, comandante Conor?

Ante la pregunta la comandante respondió seria.

Conor: Antes del incidente de hace dos días, recibimos una carta anónima avisándonos sobre que Mike Bluer pretendía asesinar al líder del consejo aquella misma noche. Nos dimos toda la prisa que pudimos, pero por desgracia, no llegamos a tiempo y encontramos al alicornio enfrente de la victima ya muerta en el suelo.

Afirmaba la comandante. Ahí el rey Arandus preguntó.

Arandus: Pero es imposible que el emperador Mike Bluer asesinase a un inocente. No hay pruebas de que haya sido precisamente él. Por no mencionar, comandante, que usted solo le vio junto al cadáver, pero no llegó a ver si realmente lo mató él o no.

Comentaba el rey grifo. Ahí Blueblood le replicó.

Blueblood: ¿Y cómo se explica que encontraran casualmente al emperador Mike Bluer junto al cadáver cuando la comandante llegó?

En el momento que dijo eso, Darkwing con expresión molesta, le llamó la atención al príncipe.

Dark: Tiene gracia que lo digas precisamente tú, príncipe Blueblood. Porque si no recuerdo mal, fuiste tú quien le dijo a Mike que tenía que ir a ver al líder del consejo, porque quería hablarle de algo importante.

Dark Cloud: ¡Toma!

Dijeron la yegua y el fénix oscuro, este último lanzando una porra de ánimo a su compañera, haciendo que todos los presentes centraran su atención en Blueblood. El príncipe al notar las miradas de los presentes, se quedó un tanto nervioso.

Undina: ¿Es cierto eso, Blueblood?

Artanis: Ese detalle no lo mencionó antes, príncipe Blueblood.

Comentaron la sea pony alicornio y el kirin. Blueblood se ponía un tanto nervioso ante los comentarios y trató de explicarse.

Blueblood: Bueno...Es cierto que yo mandé a Mike Bluer a la sede del consejo.

Thorax: ¿Y por qué razón?

Preguntó el changeling, representante del reino changeling. Blueblood ahí se puso a explicar como pudo.

Blueblood: Bueno. Es que recibí un comunicado del consejo, pidiéndome que le informara a Mike Bluer sobre el tema ya mencionado.

Ceniza: Curioso que te pidieran a ti que le enviases la petición, teniendo en cuenta que había sido más sencillo enviar el mensaje directamente a él y no a través de ti.

Le comentaba el dragón, que no se fiaba demasiado de la palabra del príncipe. Ahí un portavoz de Shinra, le dijo al dragón.

Portavoz: Eso tiene una fácil explicación. Por lo que se sabía, el emperador Mike Bluer destruía todos los comunicados provenientes del consejo que él recibía, sin ni siquiera leerlas. Por esa razón, fue necesario que un tercero le pasara el mensaje.

Explicaba el minotauro blanco. Aquella explicación parecía conformar a los miembros del consejo.

Unicornio: Aun así, eso no explica el por qué asesino al líder del consejo.

Decía un unicornio del consejo. Ahí Shining Armor lo replicó molesto.

Armor: No hay pruebas que confirmen que fuera realmente Mike quien asesinara al líder del consejo ¿Qué pruebas tenéis acaso?

Decía el príncipe de cristal, molesto ante las acusaciones hacia Mike Bluer, el cual lo conocía los suficientemente bien a Mike, para saber que éste jamás mataría a nadie, al menos que fuera necesario y mucho menos a un inocente. La comandante Conor no estando de acuerdo con él le comentó.

Conor: Si el emperador Mike Bluer no es culpable ¿Por qué se resistió a ser arrestado?

Ante el comentario de la comandante, Shining se quedó algo cortado y trató de explicarse.

Armor: Pues...Sus razones tendría. Le conozco lo suficiente y sé que es muy respetuoso con la ley. Nunca se la salta, al menos que tenga un buen motivo.

Blueblood: Yo no estoy de acuerdo. Cuando me reuní con él, le noté muy alterado como hiper violento. Incluso estuvo a punto de agredirme. Hasta me dijo que pensaba solucionar las cosas con el líder del consejo de una vez por todas. Eso es lo que dijo.

Mordred: Ya veo. Con lo de solucionar las cosas, sin duda se refería a matar al líder del consejo.

Decía el general. Muchos opositores a Mike Bluer comenzaron a estar de acuerdo con lo que dijo el gemeral. En cambio, los amigos de Mike no estaban de acuerdo con ello.

Undina: Eso no tiene nada que ver y Mike jamás haría algo malo ¿Qué podría hacer éste que pudiera confirmar que se estaba volviendo peligroso para todos?

Blueblood: ¿Cómo el de convocar la Gran Armada del Imperio Celeste y tomar por la fuerza el consejo para así controlarlo él?

Exclamó de repente el príncipe, ganándose la atención de los presentes.

Armor: ¿Qué estás diciendo, Blueblood? ¿Acaso te volviste loco?

Preguntaba el unicornio, sorprendido ante la acusación del príncipe. Blueblood con una sonrisa maliciosa, respondió.

Blueblood: Es cierto. Y la fiel soldado de la guardia nocturna Darkwing lo puede confirmar.

La mayoría de los presentes se sorprendieron, en especial Darkwing, la cual ésta recibió la atención de todos los presentes.

Dark: ¿Qué..?

Blueblood: Según tengo entendido ,señorita Darkwing. El emperador Mike Bluer habló contigo antes de irse al imperio.

Dark: Eh...Sí. Hablé con él.

Blueblood: Y sus palabras fueron que pretendía convocar la Gran Armada, para tomar por la fuerza el consejo ¿Cierto?

Darkwing quería negarse a responder, ya que no quería perjudicar a Mike, pero tampoco podía mentir, ya que solo lo empeoraría las cosas. Al final, Darkwing no tuvo más remedio que contarlo todo lo que sabía.

Dark: Bueno. Él me dijo que le habían tendido una trampa con el presunto asesinato del líder del consejo, dijo que iba a hacer lo que tuvo que hacer desde el principio.

Dark Cloud: (Darkwing ¿Qué haces? No lo cuentes).

Le hablaba telepáticamente su fénix a su compañera, tratando de evitar que contara cualquier cosa que fuera a perjudicar a Mike, Darkwing le respondió a su compañero.

Dark: (Lo siento, Dark Cloud, pero si miento, solo empeoraré todo).

Grifo del consejo: ¿Y qué era eso que quería hacer desde el principio?

Preguntaba el grifo. Darkwing la costaba sacar las palabras, ya que estaba muy nerviosa y temiendo decir algo que fuera a acabar en desastre. Ahí continuo hablando.

Dark: Dijo que iba a volver al Imperio Celeste para convocar la Gran Armada y tomar por la fuerza el consejo. Me decía que el consejo estaba completamente corrupto y que era hora que alguien honesto de verdad lo liderase. También me contó, que tenía intención de reunir a la Patrulla Harmony de nuevo pese a la prohibición.

Terminó de hablar Darkwing, sintiendo un enorme peso en su conciencia al contarlo todo, mientras Dark Cloud se pasaba su ala frente a la cara, desesperado porque su compañera lo haya soltado todo. Un gran silencio se formó en la sala del consejo, silencio roto por el asesor Archer.

Archer: Puedo confirmaros que lo que dice la señorita Darkwing es cierto. Cuando el emperador Star Hope volvió al imperio, quería convocar la gran armada. Yo notando su mal estado debido la influencia de la materia negra en su cuerpo, tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para calmarlo y lograr que se entregara para asegurarnos que no hiciera daño a nadie.

Blueblood: Ya lo habéis oído. Mike Bluer es una amenaza para todos y que es mucho mejor que esté encerrado.

Rune: Ojala para siempre.

Completaba Rune Noctur en voz baja, deseando el unicornio que Mike Bluer estuviera encerrado para toda su vida.

Ceniza: Me cuesta creerlo...

Sheena: Me cuesta imaginarme a Mike queriendo hacer algo así por la fuerza, saltándose todas las leyes.

Arandus: Ese no es típico de él.

Comentaban varios miembros del consejo amigos de Mike, que les costaba imaginarse a su viejo amigo de esa forma. El asesor Archer viendo los gestos de preocupación de éstos, les comentó.

Archer: Les comprendo. Pero piensen que todas las acciones del emperador Star Hope se debe a la materia negra que tiene este todavía en su cuerpo, haciendo que le cueste mantener el control de sus acciones como juicio y no es raro que actúe con violencia en ocasiones. Por esa razón, el emperador deberá estar encerrado, hasta que se haya recuperado de la materia negra que tiene en su cuerpo.

Calami: ¿Y para cuándo seria eso?

Preguntaba el minotauro. El asesor Archer negando con la cabeza, le respondió.

Archer: No se sabe con exactitud. Podría ser días, meses o incluso años. No tengo respuesta para eso.

Calami: Ya veo.

Tras deliberar por un rato, la mayoría opto que por el bien de todos, Mike Bluer debería estar encerrado por un tiempo, aunque la mayoría de los amigos de Mike Bluer les dolía aquello, en especial a Darkwing que sentía que había traicionado a su amigo al contarlo todo. Ahí el general Mordred interrumpió.

Mordred: Perdonen que interrumpa, pero hay otro detalle que creo que sería importante que habláramos.

Decía el general, ganándose la atención de los presentes.

Mientras tanto. En la celda de Mike, el alicornio seguía todavía encerrado. No había tratado siquiera de escapar. En realidad, podía haberlo hecho de cien maneras diferentes, pero si hacía algo, sus padres adoptivos como su novia, sufrirían las consecuencias.

Mike estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que alguien llamó a su celda.

Guardia: Hora del almuerzo.

Se oyó la voz de un guardia que se veía al otro lado de la compuerta de cristal, dejando pasar una bandeja con tapa sobre una ranura. Mike fue ha recogerla y llevarlo a la mesa que éste tenía. Mike abrió la tapa y vio lo que había.

Una hamburguesa vegetal con lechuga y tomate. Una botella de agua. Un bote de mayonesa y un gran bote de Ketchup. El alicornio mirando su almuerzo, comentó.

Mike: Bueno. Al menos la comida no está mal. Y mejor me acostumbre, porque presiento que voy a pasar aquí mucho tiempo.

Comentaba el alicornio que por primera vez, no sabía como salir de aquel embrollo, pero tendría que hacerlo, ya que el futuro del mundo dependía de ello ahora mismo. Ya que en cierto modo, sentía que una gran conspiración se estaba formando y tenía la obligación de descubrirlo como fuera.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	9. Cap 8 Conspiración 2º Parte

**Capitulo 8**

 **Conspiración 2º Parte**

En la celda especial donde estaba Mike, todo circulaba con normalidad. En ningún momento el alicornio había tratado de escapar, como si no tuviera intención alguna de hacerlo.

El alicornio estaba en el centro de la sala, sentado en el suelo en posición de meditación. Todo ello, siendo observado por dos guardias celestes que estaban en una sala con varias pantallas de televisión, donde mostraban la celda del prisionero.

Ambos guardias, vigilaban con cierto aburrimiento las pantallas, donde no pasaba absolutamente nada en especial.

Guardia: Oye ¿Hasta cuánto tenemos que seguir así?

Preguntó uno de los guardias, ya que este estaba aburrido de pasarse el día vigilando al prisionero. Su compañero recostándose en su asiento, le contestó.

Guardia2: Hasta el cambio de turno, amigo. Y eso no será hasta dentro de unas horas.

Guardia: Espero que sea pronto. Estar todo el día aquí, es un muermo total.

Guardia2: No te quejes. Además, nos pagan bien por no hacer casi nada.

Dijo el segundo guardia. El primer guardia sonriendo, le respondió.

Guardia: Sí je, je, je. Esta es la clase de trabajo que me gustan a mí. Que me paguen por no hacer nada.

Guardia2: Igualmente, compañero.

Decían ambos guardias riéndose, mientras chocaban de cascos.

Guardia: Solo espero que sea pronto, porque tengo un hambre.

Comentaba el guardia, mientras pasaba su casco en la barriga señal de que tenía hambre. Su compañero asintió.

Guardia2: Sí, amigo. Debí haber traído algo para picar, porque en serio, yo también tengo bastante hambre.

Ambos guardias estaban de acuerdo. Los dos tenían hambre y querían echarse algo a la boca cuanto antes. En ese momento, la compuerta se abrió, donde alguien entró.

¿?: Buenas, compañeros. Acabo de volver de la cafetería y pensé que tendríais hambre. Por lo que os traje algo de comer.

Decía otro guardia, donde su rostro no se le veía, debido a la oscuridad del lugar. El nuevo guardia portaba unas bolsas y se las dejó encima de una mesa. Los dos guardias viendo eso, se lo agradecieron.

Guardia2: Vaya. Muchas gracias, compañero. Se agradece.

Guardia: Cierto. Tenía tanta hambre, que hasta las sillas se veían apetitosas y todo.

Decían ambos sonrientes, ante la idea de poder comer algo. El otro guardia asintiendo y sin que se le viera la cara, les dijo.

¿?: Muy bien. Que os aproveche.

Dijo esto el misterioso guardia, abandonando la sala sin que ninguno de los guardias notase, que una leve linea de luz roja surgía del rostro del nuevo guardia. Los dos guardias se acercaron a las bolsas y tras abrirlas, vieron que había varios donuts como refrescos. Sobraba decir que los dos guardias, estaban más que satisfechos por la comida.

Guardia: ¡Estupendo! Donuts.

Guardia2: ¡A comer!

Ambos guardias comieron con sumo placer los donuts y luego bebieron los refrescos. Al final, ambos guardias quedaron más que satisfechos.

Guardia: Oh, sí. Esto ya es otra cosa.

Guardia2: Sí, amigo. Ahora si que estoy más que satisfecho.

Ambos guardias sonreían, pero en ese momento, notaron un gran mal estar en sus estómagos.

Guardia: ¡Ay...! Mi estomago...Necesito ir al baño...

Guardia2: Yo también necesito ir al baño...Ay...Creo que la comida no nos ha sentado bien...

Se quejaban ambos guardias, sintiendo una gran necesidad de ir al baño.

Guardia: Ay...No lo aguanto...Tengo que ir al baño cuanto antes...

Guardia2: Y yo..Pero no podemos irnos los dos...y abandonar la sala...

Guardia: Olvida eso...Solo será un momento. Dudo mucho que el prisionero escape de donde está...

Guardia2: Tienes razón. Vamos...

Los dos salieron corriendo de la sala de ordenadores. En ese momento, Mike que seguía meditando, abrió un ojo y mirando por una ventana, vio una luz que se encendía y se apagaba. Para el alicornio era una especie de señal.

Mike: Bien...Hora de actuar...

Más tarde, tras pasar un buen rato en el baño. Los dos sementales volvieron a la sala, ya algo mejor.

Guardia: Creo que nos sentó mal los donuts.

Guardia2: Sí. No debimos comer tanto.

Comentaban ambos guardias, ya algo más aliviados del malestar del estomago que acababan de sufrir.

Guardia: Al menos no paso nada en nuestra ausencia.

Decía el guardia, hasta que su compañero mirando por pantalla, le llamó la atención.

Guardia2: Ehh...Creo que si paso algo en nuestra ausencia...

Decía el otro guardia, señalando con su casco en pantalla. Ambos guardias miraban la pantalla de televisión, para su sorpresa ver al alicornio azul, tendido en el suelo sobre un leve charco de sangre.

En casa de Red Fire y White Shield, estaban ambos limpiando la casa un poco, mientras la pequeña Star Fire estaba en su cuarto jugando con sus peluches. Ahí el matrimonio se puso a conversar.

Red: Oye, White, querido ¿Qué opinas? Ya sabes. Sobre lo de Mike.

Preguntaba la yegua robot. Ya se habían enterado de la noticia sobre que Mike fue encerrado por considerarse peligroso, a causa de la materia negra en su cuerpo. White Shield dejando de limpiar por un momento, la respondió serio.

White: Sinceramente no sé qué creer. No me imagino a Mike haciendo lo que dicen que ha hecho.

Red: A mi también me cuesta creer eso y me niego a creerlo de ninguna manera. Mike jamás haría una cosa así y lo sé. Al igual que sobre Vulcan matase a su propia compañera.

Decía con determinación Red Fire, que confiaba plenamente en la inocencia de Mike como en Vulcan. White Shield la apoyó en eso.

White: Cierto, querida. Conocemos a Mike y a Vulcan lo suficiente, para saber que ellos jamás harían de lo que se les acusa a ambos.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa. El momento fue interrumpido, cuando entró Star Fire corriendo y muy sonriente.

Star Fire: ¡Papi! ¡Mami! ¡Mirad que he dibujado!

Decía la potrilla, enseñando a sus padres robots un dibujo de ell,a junto con sus padres en medio de un campo y con un sol sonriente encima de ellos. Sobraba decir que ambos padres, no pudieron evitar enternecerse ante el hermoso dibujo que había hecho su hija adoptiva.

Red: Oh, Star Fire. Es un dibujo adorable.

Star Fire: ¿Os gusta?

White: Claro, hija. Es un dibujo verdaderamente bonito.

La potra sonrió y fue a abrazar a sus padres, donde éstos la devolvieron el abrazo.

Ambos compartían su momento familiar, hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

Red: ¿Alguien esperaba visita?

White: No que yo sepa.

White Shield fue a abrir la puerta y cuando la abrió, se sorprendió de ver a nada menos que al príncipe Blueblood.

White: ¿Blueblood?

Preguntó el robot unicornio, sorprendido de ver al príncipe enfrente de la puerta. El príncipe ahí los saludo.

Blueblood: Hola, "robots". Que agradable día ¿No?

Decía Blueblood con una sonrisa, aunque en parte, despreciando a ambos ponis por el hecho de ser robots. Red Fire dejando a la pequeña de lado, se acercó al príncipe y le dijo algo molesta.

Red: ¿Qué quieres, Blueblood?

Le preguntaba molesta Red Fire, ya que no le agradaba el príncipe, debido a que éste fue el mayor responsable de la opinión de negativa que tuvo la gente, primero sobre el matrimonio de ambos robots y luego el de adoptar a una potrilla. El príncipe con una sonrisa maliciosa, la respondió.

Blueblood: En primer lugar, príncipe Blueblood para vosotros, robots. Y sobre lo otro, muy simple. Vine aquí, porque unos señores quieren hablar con ustedes.

Decía el príncipe, apartándose de la puerta de la casa. Red Fire y White Shield salieron de la casa y se sorprendieron de ver a varios soldados de Kamu, bien armados enfrente de su hogar.

White: ¿Qué hacen aquí enfrente de nuestra casa, Blueblood?

Preguntaba el robot unicornio. El príncipe Blueblood con actitud seria, le respondió.

Blueblood: Príncipe Blueblood para ti, robot. Porque ahora mismo soy el nuevo regente de Equestria por decisión del consejo, y el por qué están aquí los soldados de Kamu es muy simple. Vienen a arrestaros a los dos.

Lo último que dijo el príncipe, sorprendió enormemente a ambos robots, que no entendían el por qué querían arrestarlos.

Red: ¿Qué?

White: ¿Qué dices, Blueblood? ¿Arrestarnos? ¿Por qué? ¿De qué se nos acusa?

Blueblood: Por sugerencia del general Mordred, el consejo decidió arrestar a todos los antiguos miembros de la Patrulla Harmony, ya que consideró que si el robot Vulcan se volvió un asesino peligroso ¿Qué impide que el resto de los robots de dicha patrulla hagan lo mismo? Así que han decidido deteneros a todos vosotros.

Le respondió el príncipe para sorpresa de ambos robots. La pequeña Star Fire salió corriendo para abrazar a su madre, ya que estaba ésta asustada.

Star Fire: ¡Mamá! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué han venido toda esta gente tan fea?

Red: Tranquila, tesoro. No pasa nada.

Decía la yegua alicornio, abrazando a la potra de forma maternal para tranquilizarla. Ambos padres no querían que su hija sufriera daño alguno, así que tuvieron que acceder al arresto.

White: No queremos problemas, Blueblood. Así que nos entregaremos sin oponer resistencia.

Blueblood: Sabia decisión, robot.

Decía complacido el príncipe con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ahí Red Fire le preguntó al príncipe.

Red: Pero ¿Qué pasará con nuestra hija?

Blueblood: Sobre eso, no os preocupéis. Ella ira a un buen orfanato donde será bien atendida.

Respondió el príncipe, sorprendiendo a ambos robots que no pudieron evitar exclamar.

Red: ¿Qué?

White: ¿Estás loco? ¡No puedes enviar a nuestra hija a un orfanato! ¡Es una locura!

Blueblood: ¿No es bastante locura que una potra sea criada por unos robots? No entiendo cómo mi tía Celestia permitió algo así. Una potra debe ser criada por padres que sean ponis de verdad, y no unas imitaciones como vosotros.

Les decía molesta el príncipe, que nunca aceptó la idea de que unos robots criasen a una potra. Star Fire asustada, se aferró aun más a su madre, mientras decía.

Star Fire: ¡No! ¡No quiero separarme de mis padres! ¡Me da igual si no son ponis de verdad! ¡Yo los quiero!

Red: ¡Como os atreváis a poner un solo casco en mi hija, os carbonizo a todos!

Amenazaba la yegua de fuego, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hija, no dispuesta a dejar que la separen de ellos. White Shield apoyó a su esposa.

White: Cierto. No vamos a permitir que arruinéis la vida de nuestra hija.

Decía el unicornio, adoptando posición de combate. Los soldados de Kamu al ver que los dos robots se resistían, se prepararon para combatir.

Blueblood: vosotros lo habéis querido ¡Son todos vuestros!

Decía el príncipe, poniéndose lejos de ambos padres robots y varios guardias sacaron porras eléctricas, para acto seguido lanzarse hacia el matrimonio. White Shield interponiéndose en su camino, le dijo a su esposa.

White: Pon a nuestra hija a cubierto. Yo me ocupo de esto.

Red: Ten cuidado, White Shield. No tienes tu armadura tecnológica de combate.

White: Ni falta me hace.

Los soldados de Kamu se lanzaron hacia el unicornio. White SHield desplazándose a gran velocidad, los golpeo a todo con una sucesiva combinación de puñetazos y patadas a alta velocidad, que los mandó volando a todos estos como sus armas eléctricas.

Blueblood asustado, se puso a cubierto detrás de una valla, mientras los soldados de Kamu apuntaban al robot con sus rifles. Ahí dispararon todas sus balas contra el unicornio, donde White Shield se preparaba para esquivar las balas. En ese momento, una barrera apareció de la nada, deteniendo todas las balas.

White: ¿Qué?

En ese momento, apareció Blue Sky portando su escudo de energía, siendo él el que creó dicha barrera. White Shield y Red Fire se alegraron de verle.

White: Blue Sky, amigo.

Red: Has venido justo a tiempo.

Agradecían ambos al paladín. Blue Sky serio y sin dejar de formar su barrera, les dijo a ambos.

Sky: Chicos. Tenemos que irnos. Estos tipos tienen ordenes de arrestarnos a todos y desmontarnos en piezas.

White: ¿Qué?

Sky: Así es. El consejo no solo ordenó nuestro arresto. También ordenó que nos desconectaran y reducirnos a chatarra. En otras palabras, quieren eliminarnos...permanentemente.

Aquello sorprendió a ambos robots que no sabían eso último. Ahora tenían más motivos para no dejarse arrestar por Kamu.

Sky: ¡Vamos! ¡No os quedéis ahí parados! ¡Corred!

Les gritaba el paladín. Ambos padres cogieron a su hija y se marcharon corriendo de allí, mientras Blue Sky los cubría con su barrera. Por desgracia, dicha barrera comenzaba ya a resentir por los constantes disparos de las armas de Kamu, ahora si que Blue Sky desearía tener su antiguo equipo de cuando estaba en la Patrulla harmony. Un soldado con lanzacohetes, disparó un misil que golpeó la barrera, fragmentándola por completo, obligando a Blue Sky a salir corriendo mientras esquivaba las balas.

Blueblood: ¡Se están escapando! ¡Vamos idiotas! ¡Detenedlos!

Ordenaba el príncipe Blueblood, molesto porque se escaparan los robots. Uno de los soldados mirando con mala cara, le respondió.

Soldado de Kamu: Tú no nos das ordenes.

Los soldados de Kamu fueron a perseguir a los fugados, dejando solo al príncipe para molestia suya, porque lo abandonaran así como así.

Mientras tanto, Red Fire cargando en su espalda a Star Fire en su grupa, junto con White Shield y Blue Sky, corrían por las calles hasta meterse en unos callejones, para luego esconderse detrás de unos contendedores. Los soldados de Kamu que los perseguían, pasaron de largo sin darse cuenta de donde estaban éstos escondidos.

Una vez con todo en calma, Red Fire teniendo en brazos a Star Fire, miró con aire preocupada a Blue Sky y le preguntó.

Red: Blue Sky ¿Qué está pasando, Blue Sky? ¿Por qué nos persiguen la gente de Kamu?

Le preguntaba al paladín la yegua, queriendo saber lo que pasaba, al igual que White Shield. El paladín ahí la contestó.

Sky: Me enteré que gran parte del consejo ordenó que nos detuvieran, por posible "complicidad" con Vulcan. Todo porque creen que por el hecho de ser robots, vamos a matar a gente inocente.

White: ¿Qué? Eso es ridículo ¿Cómo nos pueden acusar de algo tan absurdo como eso?

Preguntaba molesto White Shield ante lo que dijo el paladín. Blue Sky serio, le explicó.

Sky: Fue por sugerencia del general Mordred, ya que según él. Si Vulcan pudo volverse un robot asesino peligroso y matar como oponerse a Kamu como al consejo, dio por sentado que nosotros al ser robots, haríamos lo mismo. Éste convenció que aparte de arrestarnos, deberíamos ser desactivados y desmontados (incluyéndome a mi aunque sea tecnoorgánico), y gran parte del consejo estuvo de acuerdo con él. Así que mandaron a los agentes de Kamu que fueran sin previo aviso a detenernos. Por fortuna, como dije antes, yo me enteré y pude poneros a todos en sobre aviso.

Red: No me puedo creer que realmente nos quieran hacernos eso el consejo.

Star Fire: Mami...Tengo miedo...

La decía la potra, que no hacía otra cosa que agarrarse a su madre por el miedo que sentía ésta. Red Fire abrazando de forma maternal a la potra, la decía para tranquilizarla.

Red: No te preocupes, tesoro. Todo irá bien.

White: Blue Sky. Si el consejo dio orden de arrestarnos a todos los miembros de la Patrulla Harmony, eso significa que irán también a por los otros.

Sky: Cierto. Por eso he mandado mensajes al grupo, previniéndolos sobre ello y todos estaban de acuerdo en que había que irse. Ahora tenemos que marcharnos, aunque no será fácil. Kamu ha rodeado la capital para hacer más difícil la huida.

White: ¿Y cómo nos vamos a ir?

Preguntaba el unicornio. En ese momento, una tapa de alcantarilla se abrió y por ella emergió nada menos que Enma la cebra.

Enma: Por aquí. Deprisa.

Les decía la cebra a éstos. El trío no sabía si confiar en una desconocida, pero tampoco tenían muchas opciones. Así que siguieron a la cebra por la alcantarilla, mientras White Shield siendo el último en entrar, cerró la tapa de la alcantarilla para no dejar pistas.

En el Imperio de Cristal, tras recibir el aviso de Blue Sky, Ghost estando en su casa, se preparaba para marcharse antes de que viniera Kamu a arrestarla.

Jack: Por favor, Ghost. Ten mucho cuidado ahí fuera. No quisiera que te pasara nada.

La comentaba su marido, que estaba enormemente preocupado ante la idea de que Kamu fuera ha arrestarla y desmontarla a su esposa. Ghost mientras se preparaba una alforja con algunas cosas, le dijo para tranquilizarle.

Ghost: Tranquilo, Jack. Ya sabes que no es fácil detectarme.

Decía esto con una sonrisa la yegua, haciendo que su marido estuviera más tranquilo y sonriera también.

Jack: Muy bien, Ghost. Cuídate ¿Qué quieres que haga cuándo vengan los agentes de Kamu? Supuestamente, no sabemos que vienen a por ti.

La preguntaba su marido, ya que si no hubiese sido por el aviso de Blue Sky, ni se habrían enterado que Kamu venía a por ellos. Ghost ahí le respondió.

Ghost: Simplemente, diles que me fui a hacer un recado y que no sabes nada más. Eso es todo.

Jack: Muy bien. Cuídate, querida.

Ghost: Igualmente, querido.

Ambos se dieron un beso de despedida y Ghost se marcho de allí, dejando solo a su marido en casa, donde el semental no hacía otra cosa que ver a su esposa desaparecer en la oscuridad de las calles.

Jack: Por favor, Ghost. Ten mucho cuidado.

Decía con tono preocupado el semental terrestre, rogando que no la pasara nada a su esposa.

Mientras tanto, Ghost iba con cuidado por las calles del Imperio de Cristal, procurando no toparse con nadie y en especial con Kamu.

Ghost: Bien. Ahora debo irme sin ser vista...Cosa que no será muy difícil la verdad...

Comentaba Ghost con cierto aire frío en su tono y ahí comentó.

Ghost: La verdad, no sé por qué me preocupo tanto. Desde que fui creada, nunca he llamado mucho la atención y la gente no parecía percatare de mi presencia, aunque estuviera al lado mismo o les dijera algo. Incluso mi sistema de camuflaje no me era demasiado necesario para este tipo de cosas.

Decía con aire pesimista la pony fantasma, pero enseguida se puso a sonreír, mientras se decía para sí misma.

Ghost: Je, je, je. Sí. Siempre me ha pasado lo mismo. Al final, ya verás. Seguro que acabo saliendo tranquilamente del Imperio de Cristal, sin llamar la atención y que ningún agente de Kamu se de cuenta de ello. Seguro que pasó justo al lado de éstos y ni se darán cuenta de que estoy ahí mismo ante sus propias narices.

Se iba riendo la pony fantasma, mientras caminaba al lado de una pared. Así hasta que de improviso, una luces de varios focos iluminaron justo donde estaba ella. La yegua se quedó parada con una pata extendida en el aire y mirando confundida al origen de dicha luz.

Terrestre de Kamu: ¡Quieta!

Grifo de Kamu: ¡No se mueva!

Gritaba varios soldados de Kamu. Ghost miró completamente sorprendida como casi un centenar de soldados de Kamu armados hasta los dientes, con varios vehículos blindados donde encima de estos había soldados de Kamu sujetando los focos de los vehículos, apuntando todos éstos a ella

Ghost: Vale...Quizás por una vez, he llamado un poquito la atención...

Decía un poco nerviosa la pony fantasma, mientras una gota de sudor tipo anime caía de su cabeza.

Minotauro de Kamu: ¡Entréguese sin oponer resistencia para su inmediata desactivación!

La ordenaba un minotauro de Kamu. Ghost recuperándose de la sorpresa, poniéndose seria, activo su camuflaje, haciéndose completamente invisible.

Unicornio de Kamu: ¡Se ha hecho invisible!

Cebra de Kamu: ¡Activad las luces especiales anticamuflaje!

Ordenaba una cebra y los focos comenzaron a iluminar el lugar con una luz azul. En ese momento, Ghost volvió a ser visible para sorpresa de ésta.

Cebra de Kamu: ¡Es inútil que active su camuflaje! ¡Estos focos especiales están diseñadas para inutilizar tu capacidad de invisibilidad! ¡Ahora entréguese para ser desactivada!

La ordenaba la cebra, pero un minotauro de Kamu que no estaba de acuerdo con el procedimiento, armó su rifle, mientras decía.

Minotauro de Kamu: Olvidémonos las sutilezas. La vamos a desactivar pase lo que pase, así que mejor hacerlo a tiros en su cabecita de robot.

Decía esto el minotauro, comenzando a disparar al igual que varios soldados más de Kamu contra la pony fantasma. Ghost ahí lanzó un gritó sónico de gran potencia, que desvió las balas y se llevó por delante a varios soldados de Kamu como vehículos. Luego de eso, Ghost salió corriendo para huir de allí, mientras los soldados recuperándose del ataque sónico, reanudaron sus disparos. Ghost se metió por unos callejones y empleando sus poderes de hielo, creó una barrera que cortó la entrada, impidiendo que la pudieran seguir.

Ghost: Vaya...Para una vez que tengo la máxima atención y no me conviene tenerla.

Comentaba la pony fantasma, mientras galopaba por las calles, tratando de huir a la salida más cercana. Por desgracia, aparecieron unos soldados de Kamu que la cortaron la salida, haciendo que la yegua detuviera su marcha.

Los soldados de Kamu estuvieron a punto de dispararla, hasta que una sombra apareció de la nada y con veloces cortes de algo afilado, dejó fuera de combate sin matarlos a los soldados de Kamu. Ghost reconocía aquel estilo de pelear y exclamó sonriente.

Ghost: ¡Medic!

Una nube de humo apareció de la nada y por ella emergió su vieja amiga Medic. La pony médico sonriendo, la saludo.

Medic: Hola, Ghost. Largo tiempo.

Ghost: Me alegro de verte, amiga.

Medic: Igualmente, pero no tenemos tiempo para hablar. Tenemos que irnos.

Las dos yeguas fueron corriendo por las calles, mientras unos soldados de Kamu las perseguían, junto con un blindado armado con un cañón. Ambas yeguas corrieron hasta llegar a un lago muy grande de varios kilómetros de diámetro y curiosamente no estaba helado.

Sin detenerse, Ghost saltó al lago y nada más tocar con sus cascos en el agua, creaba finas capas de hielo que la permitían correr por el agua. Medic se quedó al borde. Cerró los ojos, mientras juntaba los cascos formando un sello ninja y en sus cuatro patas en la zona de los cascos brillaron. La pony médico se puso a caminar sobre el agua sin hundirse.

Cuando estuvo a unos metros, la pony médico se giró, viendo a los soldados de Kamu y el blindado que aun las perseguían.

Medic: ¿Nos buscabais, amigos?

Bromeaba la ninja, saludando con el casco a los soldados de Kamu. Los soldados de Kamu al ver a ambas yeguas sobre el agua, consideraron que el agua no era muy profunda y trataron de seguirlas.

Terrestre Kamu: ¿Qué haces? ¡Nos vas a meter al agua!

Advertía uno de los pilotos del blindado a su compañero, que era una cebra macho y ahí le contestó ésta.

Cebra de Kamu: Tonterías ¿Has visto a esas dos? La de hielo todavía, pero si la pony ninja esa puede caminar sobre el lago como si nada, es que no es muy profundo. Así que la podemos cazar sin problemas.

Decía confiado la cebra, pisando el acelerador a tope, pero inesperadamente para éstos, se hundieron todos en el agua con el blindado incluido, como el resto de los soldados que lo seguían.

Segundos después, los soldados de Kamu salieron del agua y nadaron hasta el borde pasa salir de ahí, sufriendo un frío intenso en sus cuerpos por el agua helada.

Por el otro lado, Medic se reía, ya que ésta había usado una técnica ninja aprendida de los ponis elementales para poder caminar por el agua. Rápidamente, la pony médico se reunió con Ghost al otro lado del lago. Parecían que estaban a salvo, hasta que una luz proveniente del cielo, las iluminó a ambas.

Ambas yeguas miraron al cielo y ahí vieron una especie de nave que se desplazaba mediante unas alas con motores para vuelos verticales. Medic sin perder tiempo, lanzó una bomba de humo al suelo, haciendo que ambas yeguas se perdieran de vista. La nave empleó los motores de la nave para apartar el humo, pero ambas yeguas habían desaparecido de vista.

Al final, los soldados de Kamu habían perdido de vista a ambas yeguas y no tuvieron más remedio que abandonar la búsqueda.

En Cloudsdale, Black Wing tras recibir el aviso de su amigo Blue Sky, decidió salir volando de allí. Por fortuna, contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos Wonderbolts que la cubrieron la huida, fingiendo éstos no saber nada.

Black: Debo salir de la ciudad, antes de que...

No pudo terminar la frase la bat pony, porque unas luces iluminaron donde estaba ella, haciendo que se detuviera.

Conor: ¡No se mueva!

Oyó la voz de la comandante Conor la bat pony y cuando su vista se aclaró a la luz, ahí la vio. A la comandante subida a una nave transporte de apertura lateral y varias naves con el logo de Shinra S.A. en su lateral, todas ellas con focos iluminando a la bat pony. La unicornio portando un megafono, le hablaba por dicho aparato.

Conor: ¡Black Wing de la Patrulla Harmony! ¡Entréguese sin oponer resistencia o abriremos fuego!

Black Wing podía notar que estaba rodeada. No tenía ninguna de sus armas o equipo, pero aun así contaba con su velocidad. La bat pony mirando con una sonrisa desafiante a la comandante, la respondió.

Black: Intentad atrapar a la bat pony más veloz del mundo.

Dijo esto la bat pony, desplazándose a gran velocidad hacia el cielo, tratando ésta de escapar.

Conor: ¡Se escapa! ¡Activad el equipo de captura!

Ordenaba la comandante y sobre unas nubes, estaba ocultos unos pegasos de Kamu. Éstos lanzaron unas esferas metálicas hacia Black Wing, mientras ésta ascendía. La bat pony veía dichas esferas caer hacia ella.

Black: Pse...No será difícil esquivar esas esferas.

Decía confiada la bat pony, pero su sorpresa fue que dichas esferas se abrieron, soltando varias redes. La bat pony empleando su gran velocidad, logró esquivar la mayoría, pero por desgracia, una logró atraparla.

Black: ¡Maldita sea...! ¡No me puedo mover ni volar...!

Decía la bat pony, tratando inútilmente de liberarse de la red, mientras se iba cayendo al vacío.

Conor: ¡La tenemos! ¡Atrapadla!

Ordenó la comandante y los pegasos de Kamu obedeciendo su orden, fueron volando hacia la bat pony, pero algo se interpuso en su camino.

Camaleón: ¡No toquéis a mi compañera!

Apareció de repente y gritando Camaleón, disfrazado de cohete súper sónico que apartó bruscamente a los pegasos y yendo hacia Black Wing, la agarró con los dientes y la llevó por encima de la nave transporte por donde iba la comandante Conor.

Camaleón ayudó a Black Wing a salir de la red, donde la yegua se lo agradeció.

Black: Gracias, Camaleón. Se agradece la ayuda.

Camaleón: Un placer, amiga.

Respondía sonriente el robot changeling. La comandante notando que estaban encima de la nave, miró a un minotauro de Kamu y le ordenó.

Conor: Atrápalos.

El minotauro obedecido y escaló por un lateral de la nave, hasta llegar arriba donde estaban Black Wing y Camaleón. El minotauro sacó una gran porra eléctrica y la activo listo para detener a ambos.

Camaleón: Black Wing. Tú escapa. Yo te cubro.

Black: ¿Seguro, Camaleón?

Camaleón: Tranquila, nena. Se cuidarme bien solo.

Black: Está bien, pero no tardes.

Camaleón: Je, je, je. No lo haré.

La bat pony salío volando a toda velocidad. Las naves trataron de seguirla, pero apenas unos segundos, Black Wing logró perderlos. Camaleón se quedó solo con el minotauro.

Camaleón: Bien, amigo ¿Listo para bailar?

Dijo Camaleón disfrazado ahora, llevando un karategi de color blanco con las mangas arrancadas una cinta roja larga atada sobre su frente, un cinturón negro de artes marciales y unos guantes rojos en los cascos delanteros (a ver si adivináis de que va disfrazado Camaleón XDDD).

 **Nota autor: Imaginaos la escena en 2D como en juego de lucha uno contra uno.**

El minotauro armado se lanzó hacia el changeling tratando de electrocutarlo, pero Camaleón lo esquivó y agarrandole de la camisa, lo lanzó por encima suya y dejarlo caer al suelo. El minotauro tras levantarse, cargó de nuevo, pero Camaleón ahí lanzó varios puñetazos contra el pecho del minotauro causándole dolor y luego realizó una patada tornado en el aire, golpeando varias veces la cara. Camaleón tras bajarse del suelo, preparó su siguiente ataque.

Camaleón: ¡"Horyuken"!

Dijo Camaleón, primero agachándose y luego saltando lanzando un fuertísimo puñetazo ascendente que golpeó el mentón del minotauro que lo levantó del suelo y caer de nuevo. Camaleón se puso de pie mientras el minotauro furioso, se levantó y cargó hacia el changeling dispuesto a aplastarlo. Camaleón se preparaba para recibirle, mientras juntaba sus cascos delanteros al lado de la cintura.

Camaleón: ¡"Hadoken"!

Gritó Camaleón, lanzando sus cascos hacia delante y creando una bola de fuego que golpeó al minotauro, que definitivamente lo tiró al suelo. El minotauro trató de levantarse, pero definitivamente cayó al suelo inconsciente. Camaleón de pie, dio la espalda a su rival mientras se entrecruzaba de brazos.

Camaleón: Bueno. Esto ya está.

Decía triunfante Camaleón, volviendo a su aspecto normal, pero un disparo cerca de sus pies lo puso en alerta al mismo tiempo que saltaba para atrás. Ahí vio a la comandante Conor armada con una escopeta recortada, apuntando al changeling con ella. La yegua mirando molesta al robot, le dijo a éste.

Conor: ¡No escaparas tan fácilmente! ¡Tú y el resto de la patrulla, seréis todos detenidos, siendo tú el primero! ¡Entrégate ahora mismo!

Decía con tono autoritario la comandante. Camaleón tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente, la respondió.

Camaleón: Lo siento, preciosa, pero mucho me temo que no puedo hacer eso.

La respuesta no la gustó la comandante, por lo que optó por detenerlo ahí mismo.

Conor: ¡Tú lo has querido!

Dijo la comandante, comenzando a disparar su escopeta, pero Camaleón sobresaltado, lo esquivó echándose a un lado. La comandante seguía disparando, mientras Camaleón disfrazado de anguila, seguía esquivando. Luego disfrazándose de Elvis, esquivaba los balazos con movimientos de baile.

Conor: ¡Estate quieto de una maldita vez, condenado robot!

Decía molesta la comandante, porque el robot changeling seguía esquivando. Camaleón mirando de mala gana a la comandante, la respondió de forma sarcástica.

Camaleón: Sí, claro. Para que me hagas 14 ombligos nuevos ¿No?

Decía esto el changeling, parándose por fin, ofreciendo a la comandante una oportunidad perfecta para apuntar y disparar.

Conor: ¡Fuego...!

Gritó la comandante, disparando una vez más su arma. Camaleón dándose cuenta de su error, se echó al suelo, disfrazándose de calamar esquivando así el disparo. Acto seguido, lanzó tinta china contra la comandante, cubriéndola por completo.

Conor: ¡Ahhh...! ¡No veo...!

Gritaba la comandante, cegada por la tinta negra, pero pese a ello, seguía disparando en varios direcciones, tratando de dar al robot changeling.

Camaleón aun con el disfraz puesto, pegaba varios saltos, esquivando las balas que iban hacia sus pies. Aprovechando una oportunidad y retornando su aspecto anterior, salio volando de allí, evitando así a la unicornio mientras ésta furiosa, gritaba.

Conor: ¡Maldito! ¡Puede que hayáis escapado esta vez, pero os juro que os atraparé a todos, maldita patrulla!

Gritaba completamente furiosa la yegua, tratando de quitarse la tinta que tenía sobre sus ojos y en parte de su cuerpo.

Mientras en otro lugar, unas naves pasaban al lado de unas nubes. Cuando pasaron de largo, de dichas nubes emergió la cabeza de Black Wing, comprobando que estaba a salvo.

Black: Bien. No hay moros en la cosa.

Camaleón: Eso parece, nena.

Respondió Camaleón apareciendo con un disfraz de gran murciélago, asustando a Black Wing, haciendo que ésta no pudiera evitar soltar un grito.

Black: ¡AHHH...!

Gritó Black Wing al mismo tiempo que instintivamente, le dio una bofetada en la cara de Camaleón, haciendo que cayera sobre la nube con espirales en los ojos. Black Wing dándose cuenta de su error, trató de disculparse.

Black: Ay...Perdona Camaleón. No te había reconocido y como apareciste de repente..

Camaleón: No pasa nada...Ay, madre...No tendrás tus armas...Pero aun así pegas igual que siempre...

Respondía el robot changeling aun con el disfraz puesto y con espirales en los ojos, mientras Black Wing tuvo un leve rubor de vergüenza por haber golpeado accidentalmente a su compañero. Tras recuperarse Camaleón, éste comentó.

Camaleón: Bueno. Hemos evitado a Kamu de momento. Ahora tenemos que reunirnos con los chicos.

Black: Correcto.

Black Wing y Camaleón salieron volando, éste último disfrazado de búho. Para reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Atlantis, soldados de Kamu peinaban la ciudad flotante, interrogando sus habitantes tanto a atlantes como octopys sobre el paradero de Eye Fox.

Mientras tanto, en los tejados de los edificios, iba una sombra que se movía rápidamente de un lugar a otro. Dicha sombra se escondió para evitar una patrulla de pegasos y grifos de Kamu que volaba por el cielo, iluminando el lugar mediante focos. Cuando éstos pasaron, la sombra emergió, revelando ser Eye Fox.

Fox: Estuvo cerca.

Decía la yegua. Detrás de ella apareció el drom Gizmo que hacía sonidos de asentir.

Fox: Tenemos que escapar de la ciudad, aunque presiento que no va a ser nada fácil.

Comentaba la unicornio, dando por sentado que no lo tendría fácil para salir de la ciudad sin ser vista. Gizmo hacía ademán de estar de acuerdo.

Fox: No perdamos más tiempo. Cuando más tiempo perdamos aquí, más nos arriesgamos que nos encuentren.

La unicornio y el drom volvieron a salir corriendo y cuando llegaron al borde del edificio, Eye Fox fue descendiendo por las escaleras del edificio, mientras Gizmo que podía flotar, descendía lentamente.

Eye Fox llegó finalmente al suelo y se iba al final de la calle, hasta que se topó con dos cebras de Kamu.

Cebra de Kamu: ¡Quieta!

Cebra de Kamu2: ¡No se mueva!

La ordenaban ambas cebras, apuntando con sus armas a la unicornio, donde ésta alzó sus brazos en señal de rendición, pero pese a ello, sonreía. Aquelloextraño a las dos cebras que no entendía por qué sonreía así la yegua. En ese momento, ambos gritaron al sentir una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y caer al suelo. Gizmo que flotaba detrás de la cebras, fue el responsable de noquear ambos soldados con un rayo eléctrico, cosa que Eye Fox agradeció.

Fox: Muchas gracias, Gizmo.

Pero la calma duró poco, cuando unas luces iluminaron donde estaban éstos. Ahí vieron a varios soldados de Kamu como vehículos blindados, armados hasta los dientes.

De entre los soldados, emergió el general Mordred que con voz autoritaria, la habló a la unicornio.

Mordred: Eye Fox de la Patrulla Harmony. Entréguese sin oponer resistencia y no la haremos daño (o al menos lo intentaremos).

Eye Fox estaba atrapada y no iba a poder salir fácilmente de ahí. Ahora mismo echaba de menos su antiguo arco como flechas especiales que seguramente la habría sacado del lío. Estuvo a punto de emplear su magia para tele transportarse, hasta que unos misiles impactaron en los vehículos blindados, destruyéndolos así.

Todos los soldados de Kamu se sorprendieron del inesperado ataque sorpresa. El general Mordred en cambio, parecía como si lo hubiera estado esperando y dijo.

Mordred: Él esta aquí.

Decía el general, sospechando de quien fue el responsable del ataque. En ese momento, se oyó una voz fuerte.

Vulcan: ¡Cogela, Eye Fox!

Eye Fox reconoció la voz de su antiguo compañero Vulcan y ahí vio un arco de metal y un carcaj de flechas donde la unicornio lo agarró con su magia. Inmediatamente se puso el carcaj en la espalda y se armó con el arco. Inmediatamente disparó una flecha que impactó en el arma de un soldado de Kamu que pretendía dispararla.

Mordred: ¡No os quedéis ahí parados como idiotas! ¡Disparad!

Ordenó el general y los soldados dispararon sus armas contra Eye Fox.

Vulcan: ¡Modo Defensa!

Apareció gritando Vulcan, adoptando su Modo Defensa que era una gran armadura azul gruesa. Inmediatamente formó desde sus brazos, dos mitades de un gran escudo frontal con el símbolo de su cutie mark en ella, y detuvo todos los disparos que realizaron los soldados de kamu.

Fox: ¡Vulcan!

Exclamó Eye Fox, feliz de ver a su viejo compañero. Vulcan mirando a Eye Fox, la sonrió mientras la decía.

Vulcan: ¿Qué, nena? ¿Me echaste de menos? Seguro que sí.

Bromeaba Vulcan. Eye Fox aunque no quería reconocerlo, se alegró un montón de volver a ver a su viejo compañero.

Tras una serie de disparos realizados por Kamu, los soldados pararon de disparar por orden del general. Ahí el general les habló a Vulcan y a Eye Fox, mientras les decía a éstos.

Mordred: No tenéis escapatoria. Estáis rodeados. Rendíos y os prometo que no os ocurrirá nada.

Vulcan al escuchar la voz del general, le respondió enfadado.

Vulcan: Sí, claro. Eso mismo dijiste a Lucy antes de que la mataras, maldito bastardo.

Mordred: Señor Vulcan. Todos los agentes en ese momento vieron como usted asesino a su compañera, cuando ésta trató de convencerlo de que no se resistiera a las fuerzas de Kamu. Pese a ello, usted lo asesino a sangre fría para unirse a los rebeldes. Entréguese y confiese sus crímenes para que la pena se la reduzcan, al menos un poco.

Le decía el general sin querer confesar que fue él quien asesino realmente a Lucy. Aquello hizo que Vulcan se sintiera enormemente furioso por dentro. Furioso porque primero el general matara a su amiga y luego le cargara a él con la culpa. Al final Vulcan completamente furioso, gritó.

Vulcan: ¡Maldito embustero! ¡Modo Flama!

Su armadura pasó del Modo Defensa al Modo Flama, que era una armadura el doble de grande que era normalmente, dándole un aspecto fornido y de color naranja. En su espalda, portaba una carga con dos mangueras unidas a los brazos.

Los soldados de Kamu retrocedieron al ver al robot con aquella enorme armadura. Vulcan sin pensarlo dos veces, alzó sus brazos y lanzó dos enormes chorros de fuego que iban carbonizando todo cuando se encontraba por delante. Los soldados de Kamu asustados por aquellas enormes llamaradas, se pusieron a cubierto para evitar morir quemados. El general Mordred se puso a cubierto detrás de un transporte destruido para evitar morir quemado. Vulcan seguía lanzando chorros de fuego, mientras gritaba furioso.

Vulcan: ¡Maldito Mordred! ¡Pienso asegurarme que pagues por esto, por mi amiga Lucy y por todos los inocentes que sufrieron por tu culpa!

Gritaba completamente furioso el robot, donde la intensidad de las llamas parecían hacerse más grandes a medida que el robot se ponía más furioso. Eye Fox estaba en parte sorprendida por el estado de furia del robot y trató de llamar su atención.

Fox: Vulcan. Tenemos que irnos ahora. Si nos quedamos aquí, corremos el riesgo que nos cojan.

Pese a sus palabras, Vulcan no estaba dispuesto a escucharla y la respondió enfadado.

Vulcan: ¡No hasta que haya ajustado cuentas con ese maldito general! ¡Tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho!

Gizmo hizo un sonido, como diciendo que Vulcan no razonaba debido a la furia. Eye Fox ahí trató de hacerle razonar.

Fox: Vulcan. Sea lo que sea lo que tengas con el general, de nada servirá si nos cogen. Retirémonos ahora y luego planearemos lo siguiente contra él como sus seguidores.

Ante las palabras de su compañera, Vulcan parecía que se calmaba por fin y éste asintió.

Vulcan: Muy bien. Nos iremos.

Fox: Perfecto. ¡Gizmo! ¡Fogonazo!

Le decía al drom la arquera. Gizmo asintió y voló alto hasta estar a gran altura. Ahí sus grandes ojos iluminaron en un gran haz cegador, que hizo que los soldados de Kamu no pudieran ver nada.

Vulcan: ¡Modo Velocidad!

La armadura de Vulcan pasó a una morada y ligera, dándole un aspecto más delgado. Ahí puso a Eye Fox sobre su grupa, mientras ésta agarraba a su drom. Vulcan ahí la dijo a su compañera.

Vulcan: Agárrate, Eye Fox. Esto va a ser movido.

Fox: Vulcan...Esper...

No pudo terminar la frase la arquera, porque Vulcan salió a toda velocidad con Eye Fox y Gizmo encima, perdiendo de vista a los soldados de Kamu. Mordred saliendo de su escondite. le ordenó a sus hombres.

Mordred: Que los busquen. No deben escapar bajo ningún concepto. Emplead las naves en su busca.

Los soldados de Kamu hicieron un saludo militar. acatando la orden de inmediato.

Mientras tanto. Vulcan llegó a los límites de la ciudad y ahí bajó a Eye Fox donde la yegua se sentía algo mareada.

Fox: ¡Vulcan, idiota! Avisa la próxima vez que haga eso. Menos mal que no soy orgánica, sino seguro, que vomitaría.

Decía molesta la arquera, dando un coscorrón en la cabeza de Vulcan para dolor de éste.

Vulcan: ¡Au! Eye Fox. Tampoco es para tanto.

Fox: Mira que eres tarugo, Vulcan...Ay...Como echaba de menos esto.

Decía sonriendo en la última parte y al final Vulcan no pudo evitar reírse, mientras Gizmo flotaba al lado de éstos.

Fox: Bueno, Vulcan. Supongo que tendrás una forma de salir de aquí.

Vulcan: ¿Una forma de salir?

Preguntó confundido el robot. Ahí Eye Fox le respondió.

Fox: Pues claro. Supongo que habrás conseguido un barco o algún vehículo para salir. Te recuerdo que estamos en una isla rodeada de agua.

Le decía la arquera, indicando algo tan obvio. Vulcan al ante eso, puso cara de darse cuenta de algo que no había tenido en cuenta y exclamó.

Vulcan: ¡Ups...! Sabía yo que me olvidaba de algo.

Aquel comentario hizo que a Eye Fox se la hinchara una vena en la frente y gritó.

Fox: ¡TARUGOOOO...!

Gritó completamente enfadada la arquera, dando un coscorrón aun más fuerte que los otros, estampando contra el suelo a Vulcan con un gran chichón tipo anime en la cabeza.

Vulcan: ¡Au! Eye Fox, amiga. Que uno no puede estar en todo.

Se quejaba el robot, palpando la cabeza con los cascos y una lágrima de dolor en el ojo. Eye Fox molesta y con los brazos cruzados, le preguntó al robot.

Fox: ¿Y cómo piensas que vamos a salir de aquí ahora?

Vulcan: Bueno. Podemos usar esto ¡Modo Marin!

Dijo Vulcan, donde su armadura pasó a una ligera de color azul marino y unas gafas de buceo que le cubrían los ojos, al igual que le surgía una carga igual que lo submarinistas en la espalda. Ahí se introdujo en el agua hasta tener la mitad de su cuerpo por encima del agua y mirando a su compañera, la dijo.

Vulcan: ¿Subes, compañera? Que te llevo.

Eye Fox miró a Vulcan con expresión de "¿En serio?".

Fox: ¿No se te ocurre otra idea mejor para salir de la isla?

Vulcan: Ahora mismo es lo mejor que tenemos.

Eye Fox resignándose se subió a la espalda de Vulcan y estando de pie sobre su espalda, mientras el robot se desplazaba por el agua como si un barco se tratase, mientras Gizmo los seguía a ambos.

Tras varias horas de navegar por las aguas, donde estaba aquella noche un tanto turbulentas, finalmente llegaron a tierra. En ese momento, Vulcan se percató que podrían haber llegado antes si hubiera usado su Modo Vuelo, haciendo que Eye Fox se enfadara enormemente con él y le diera un tortazo tan fuerte, que lo estampó contra una roca. Tras la discusión, los dos se pusieron en marcha para reunirse con sus compañeros.

Volviendo a la prisión de Mike. La compuerta que llevaba al interior se abrió, donde entraron los dos guardias de antes. Desde las cámaras de televisión, pudieron ver al alicornio tendido en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre, y vinieron para verificar su estado.

Guardia: Oye ¿No deberíamos avisar a los demás sobre esto?

Guardia2: Después. Primero averigüemos que le ha pasado al emperador.

Guardia: No entiendo como ha pasado esto. Quiero decir. Solo dejamos la sala un momento y lo encontramos así.

Guardia2: Ya miraremos en las grabaciones que ha pasado.

Guardia: Creo que deberíamos haberlo hecho antes de entrar aquí.

Guardia2: Ahora es tarde. Ahora vamos a ver el cuerpo y averiguar que ha pasado.

Los dos guardias se acercaron con cuidado al cuerpo del alicornio presuntamente muerto. Ahí lo vieron con los ojos cerrados y la boca levemente abierta y con el charco de sangre.

Los dos con cuidado, pincharon con un rifle que llevaban éstos, al cuerpo del alicornio para ver si había alguna reacción. Al no notar nada, se acercaron a examinar el cuerpo del alicornio.

Cuando los dos guardias estaban ya bastante cerca, inesperadamente los ojos del alicornio se abrieron de golpe para sorpresa de los guardias. Antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, el alicornio rápidamente se levantó y dio dos golpes secos con sus cascos en los cuellos de ambos guardias, noqueándolos así.

Mike: Lo siento, pero mucho me temo que voy a tener que irme ahora.

Comentaba el alicornio, riéndose levemente.

Mike: Ahora no tengo motivos para quedarme aquí, ahora que se que mis padres y mi novia están a salvo.

Decía esto Mike, recordando lo que planeó hace unos momentos.

 **Flashback.**

Cuando le trajeron la comida a Mike, tomó los pañuelos de papel para tenerlo a casco cuando le hicieran falta, pero en ese momento, notó que en el papel tenía un mensaje escrito. Ahí se puso a leerlo con cuidado de forma que no se notara.

"Mike Bluer. Se que estás aquí detenido por una falsa acusación, y que la única cosa que te retiene aquí es porque tienen a tu familia adoptiva como a tu novia. No te preocupes, ellos están a salvo. Me he ocupado de ello. Ahora solo tienes que buscar la forma de salir de aquí por tus propios medios. Yo me aseguraré de que los guardias abandonen la sala de cámaras para darte el tiempo justo para planear tu huida y te haré una señal para confirmarlo".

"Soldado".

Mike se sorprendió al ver era una nota del misterioso Soldado, pero eso era lo de menos. Ahora sabía que su familia y Apple Bloom estaban a salvo, por lo que ahora solo tenía que salir de ahí, pero para eso necesitaba un plan. Así hasta que su vista se centró en el ketchup y ahí se le ocurrió una idea.

Mientras Mike meditaba, agudizó sus sentidos para asegurarse de cuando los guardias abandonaran la sala y esperar la señal. Cuando finalmente recibió la señal de que los guardias abandonaron la sala, Mike empezó con su plan.

Con el ketchup que se había guardado antes, vertió todo su contenido al suelo a modo de charco, y luego se tumbó encima a modo como si estuviera muerto. A Mike le asqueó bastante el hecho de tener que mancharse de dicha sustancia, pero era de momento el mejor plan que tenía. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Tras limpiarse del resto de ketchup que tenía en su cuerpo, recogió una tarjeta llave que tenía uno de los guardias y con ella pudo salir de la prisión.

Pese a estar ya fuera, aun tardaría en recuperar sus poderes, por lo que ahora mismo era vulnerable y no le convenía una confrontación directa con los guardias. Así que optó por el sigilo.

Mike: Bien, Mike. Primero busquemos a Holy y luego a largarse de aquí.

Con ayuda de la tarjeta llave, Mike no tenía problemas para ir de una sala a otra con todas las puertas, pero tenía que ir con cuidado de no toparse con ningún guardia. Mike andaba por los pasillos, hasta que notó pasos y rápidamente se introdujo por una compuerta que se cerró tras de sí.

Al otro lado, Mike apoyándose sobre la pared al lado de la puerta, mientras escuchaba los pasos alejarse, suspiro aliviado.

Mike: Menos mal. No me ha visto nadie.

Decía Mike, sintiéndose tranquilo. Tranquilidad que se fue al instante, cuando miró el interior de la sala donde se había metido, y ahí se dio cuenta que estaba en nada menos que en el comedor de la prisión donde iban a comer los guardias. Ahí todos los guardias que estaban en dicha sala, vieron al emperador donde a Mike le caía una gota de sudor tipo anime de la cabeza.

Mike: Oh, vaya. Puerta equivocada. Debí haber elegido la puerta número 2...

Decía Mike, tratando de relajarse, aunque no funcionara demasiado bien. En ese momento, uno de los guardias, gritó.

Guardia: ¡El emperador está suelto!

Guardia2: ¡A por él!

Los guardias dejaron las mesas, para dirigirse hacia el alicornio y atraparlo.

Mike: Maldita sea. No me queda más remedio que pelear.

Comentaba el alicornio maldiciendo su suerte, ya que no le quedaba más remedio que pelear y para su desgracia, no estaba al 100% de su fuerza. Sin pensárselo dos veces, desplegó sus alas y saltó alto, impulsándose con sus alas hasta quedar encima de los guardias. Ahí pasó pisoteando cada uno de los cascos de los guardias que se topaban en su camino, hasta llegar a caer encima de una de las mesas.

Los guardias fueron a por el alicornio, mientras Mike bajando de la mesa, dio una patada a ésta, volteándola haciendo que se quedara como una barrera que los retrasase.

Un guardia trató de golpearlo, pero Mike lo bloqueó con su brazo y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago y luego lo lanzó contra otros guardias. Un guardia logró atraparlo por la espalda y otros dos fueron por delante para reducirlo, pero Mike aun agarro tomó impulsó y golpeó a ambos guardias con sus patas traseras donde los tiró al suelo. Mike rápidamente dio un fuerte codazo al guardia que lo agarraba, para que éste lo soltara y luego le dio una patada que lo tiró al suelo.

Varios guardias lo rodearon y saltaron sobre Mike. Mike pese a no tener toda su fuerza todavía, aun conservaba sus dotes de lucha y con rápidos movimientos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, golpeó a todos los guardias, tumbando a todos éstos al suelo.

Más guardias venían, obligando a Mike a salir por una compuerta cercana.

Las alarmas no tardaron en sonar por toda la instalación, haciendo que todos los guardias supieran que Mike Bluer había escapado de su prisión.

Mike corría por un pasillo y dobló una esquina, pero se topó con unos cañones que emergían del techo, apuntando a éste.

Mike: ¡Ay, madre!

Exclamó Mike, saltando de vuelta al otro pasillo esquivando los disparos y evitar que lo matasen. Mike tuvo que pensar rápido y mirando por un conducto de ventilación, con su magia aunque aun debilitada, sacó la reja y voló para meterse por ella.

Por los conductos de ventilación, Mike trataba de encontrar la sala donde estaba Holy encerrada como todo su equipo. Tenía que ir con cuidado para que los guardias no le encontrasen. Aun no había recobrado todos sus poderes y enfrentarse él solo a toda la guardia, sería un malísima idea.

Finalmente llegó a su destino. Salió del conducto de ventilación y con cuidado, se asomó con cuidado en la esquina. Ahí pudo ver a dos guardias armados con rifles custodiando una compuerta de aspecto importante.

Mike: Ahí está. Tal como venía en el mensaje, donde estaría mi amiga como mis cosas.

Comentaba Mike. Ahora el problema era como deshacerse de los guardias. Cosa que rápidamente se arregló cuando una esfera metálica rodó por el suelo de otro pasillo hasta los dos guardias, que miraban con atención dicha esfera. En ese momento, la esfera soltó una luz cegadora, aturdiendo a los guardias y Mike tuvo que taparse los ojos para no quedarse cegado él también.

Mientras Mike tenía los ojos cerrados, oyó los pasos de alguien y luego unos golpes seguidos por leves quejidos de dolor. Cuando Mike abrió los ojos, vio a los dos guardias en el suelo inconscientes y enfrente de éstos, a nada menos que al Soldado.

Mike: Espera. Ese es...

Comentaba Mike, en parte sorprendido de ver al misterioso Soldado allí mismo, aunque en parte sabía que estaba por medio, gracias al mensaje mandado por éste. Soldado mirando a Mike como si supiera de antemano que iba a estar ahí, le llamó la atención.

Soldado: Mike Bluer. Todas tus cosas están aquí. Date prisa. Es cuestión de tiempo que vengan más soldados.

Decía esto el Soldado, golpeando con la culata del arma el panel de la compuerta, abriéndola así. Mike no le replicó y rápidamente se fue a la compuerta recién abierta, entrando por ella.

Dentro había varias cajas como armas y equipo, pero a Mike no le interesaba eso. Él solo quería encontrar a su compañera y comprobar que estuviera ésta bien.

Mike: ¡Holy...! ¡Holy...!

Gritaba Mike, tratando de ubicar a su compañera.

Holy: ¿Mike? ¡Mike...! ¡Estoy aquí!

Le respondió la fénix. Mike solo tuvo que seguir su voz por los pasillos de armas y ahí la encontró encerrada en la burbuja que hacía de campo de fuerza.

Mike: Holy. Me alegro de que estés bien.

Decía sonriente el alicornio, mientras tecleaba los controles para liberar a su fénix. La fénix voló sobre su grupa y abrazándolo con sus alas, le decía completamente feliz.

Holy: ¡Mike! ¡Me alegro de que estés bien!

Mike: Igualmente, amiga.

Se decían ambos amigos, felices de haberse encontrado. Soldado les llamó la atención a ambos.

Soldado: Ya hablareis luego. Ahora tenemos que irnos.

Mike asintió y viendo por un lado su espada como sus cosas, se llevó absolutamente todo.

Mike: Me alegro de volver a verte, compañero.

Le decía sonriente Mike, mientras sujetaba la Knight King. El espíritu de la espada, le contestó.

Gin: Igualmente, Mike. Ya me estaba aburriendo de quedarme aquí como muestrario.

Holy: Amigo. Tú no estabas encerrado como yo ¿Por qué no adoptaste tu forma espiritual y nos sacaste de aquí?

Preguntaba la fénix al espíritu y ahí Gin la contestó.

Gin: ¿Y perderme la diversión de cuando Mike saliera de la prisión? Para nada.

Bromeaba el dragón, haciendo reír al alicornio y molestando a la fénix por el hecho de saber que el dragón podía haber salido cuando quisiera, pero no hizo nada. Soldado ya molesto porque tardaran tanto éstos, les volvió a llamarles.

Soldado: ¡Vamos! ¡Moved el trasero ya!

Mike: Sí, perdona. Vamos.

Se disculpaba Mike, guardando la espada y éstos siguieron al Soldado por los pasillos de la prisión.

Soldado: Vamos. Conozco una salida.

Holy: Espero que así sea.

Los dos corrían por los pasillos, pero unos guardias se les cruzaron. Ahí el Soldado disparó su arma a los hombros de ambos guardias solo para herirlos, pero no matarlos. Mike notó la precisión con que el Soldado disparaba solo para herir, pero no matar.

Mike: (Esa habilidad con el arma...Esa puntería...).

Más guardias se les cruzaban por los pasillos y de la misma forma, el Soldado los quitaba de en medio sin matar a ninguno de ellos. No se podía decir lo mismo de las torretas de seguridad, donde ahí el Soldado las destruía de varios disparos y Mike le ayudaba con disparos mágicos. Poco a poco, Mike notaba que iba recobrando sus fuerzas.

Finalmente llegaron hacia una gran compuerta metálica. Ahí se detuvieron para conversar.

Soldado: La salida está ahí mismo. Podemos escapar por ahí.

Mike: En tal caso, déjame esto a mí ¡Bankai!

Mike adoptó su armadura Bankai y concentrando energía en sus cascos, destrozó la compuerta, permitiendo así a ambos poder salir por ella.

Soldado: Vía libre. Ahora vamos.

Los dos salieron por la compuerta que los llevaba al exterior, pero se llevaron la desagradable sorpresa de que soldados celestes los estaban esperando. Soldados y soldados con escudo como varios titanes de los nuevos modelos como el Legion, Tone y el Ion (los que hayan jugado a Titanfall 2, sabrán que modelos son).

Soldado: ¡Alto, emperador!

Soldado2: ¡No se muevan de ahí!

Soldado3: ¡Entréguense sin oponer resistencia!

Les ordenaban los soldados a éstos. Mike no quería hacer daños a los soldados, ya que eran consciente de que éstos ignoraban que estaban siendo utilizados por un complot, pero tampoco podían dejarse coger por ellos.

Soldado: Parece que nos va a tocar pelear.

Decía el Soldado, empuñando su rifle de pulsos. Ahí Mike serio, le contestó.

Mike: Si hay que salir de aquí peleando, solo te voy a pedir que no mates a nadie.

Le rogaba el alicornio, no queriendo herir a ninguno de los soldados del imperio. El Soldado asintiendo, le respondió.

Soldado: Tranquilo. Yo solo mato cuando no me queda más remedio. Ningún inocente ha sufrido a causa de esta arma.

Mike sonrió levemente al oír eso, aunque se quedó pensando en lo que dijo el Soldado. Recordando que su viejo amigo Ocelot, pese a llevar armas potentes, casi nunca mataba a nadie, cuyas únicas excepciones fue durante la Guerra Celeste. Pero aun así, no podía estar seguro de la identidad del misterioso Soldado.

Soldado celeste: ¡Último aviso! ¡Entréguense ya o abriremos fuego!

Mike: Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que nos detengáis.

Dijo Mike, concentrando energía en sus cascos y lanzando unas ondas psionicas por ellas que mandó a volar a varios soldados por los aires. Algunos soldados que estaban todavía de pie, trataron de disparar, pero el Soldado siendo más rápido, disparo sobre éstos impactando en sus armas y dejándolos desarmados.

Mike: (Los ha desarmado sin matarlos, como lo haría Ocelot).

Pensaba para sí el alicornio, observando el estilo de combate de Soldado, sospechando sobre su verdadera identidad tras la máscara. Los titanes dispararon contra Mike y Soldado, donde estos últimos comenzaron a moverse para esquivar los disparos. Mike cogiendo su espada, gritó.

Mike: ¡Sal, espíritu de la Kinight King!

La espada comenzó a brillar y se convirtió en el dragón Gin, sosteniendo éste su pipa. El dragón aspiró humo de la pipa y luego la liberó en forma de gran nube de humo contra los soldados, cegándolos y haciendo toser a la mayoría de éstos.

Gin: Perdonad ¿Os molesta si fumo un poco?

Bromeaba el dragón enano. Sin perder tiempo y aprovechando el humo, Soldado galopó hacia el titán más cercano y saltó sobre éste para subirse por la espalda. Ahí colocó una granada PEM y cuando el Soldado se bajó, la granada soltó una gran chispa que desactivo temporalmente al titán.

Mike sintiendo que sus fuerzas se recobraban, golpeó con fuerza el suelo, creando una grieta que hizo caer a los titanes que estaban todavía en pie.

Gin: Mike. Creo que sería buen momento para salir de ahí.

Le aconsejaba el dragón enano. Mike asintiendo, le dio la razón.

Mike: Cierto. Tenemos que irnos de aquí de inmediato y se como hacerlo ¡GOLDEN HEART!

Gritó Mike al viento y una intensa luz dorada surgió de la nada. Ahí apareció el viejo amigo y compañero de Mike, el dragón dorado de espinas plateadas, Golden Heart.

Golden Heart: Hola, Mike. No me digas que ya te han dejado salir de prisión por buen comportamiento.

Bromeaba el dragón, que siendo el compañero espiritual de Mike, sabía en todo momento por donde pasaba el alicornio. Mike sonriendo ante la broma, le contestó.

Mike: Más bien libertad condicional. Ahora tenemos que irnos ¿Puedes llévanos, compañero?

Golden Heart: Eso no lo dudes, Mike, amigo.

Respondía sonriendo el dragón, tumbándose en el suelo para que Mike se pudiera subir en él y Gin volviera a su estado de espada, para ponerse en la espalda de Mike. El alicornio mirando al Soldado que estaba noqueando a varios guardias, le llamó.

Mike: ¡Soldado! ¡Nos vamos!

El Soldado oyendo eso, corrió hasta el dragón dorado y se subió a su espalda. Ahí el dragón desplegó sus alas y salió volando, antes de que la nube de humo se disipase.

El dragón volaba saliendo de la zona de prisión que estaba sobre una montaña, apartada de la zona civilizada del Imperio Celeste.

Ahora lejos y con todo en calma. Mike miró al Soldado que estaba revisando su fusil y le preguntó algo que necesitaba saber.

Mike: Soldado ¿No?

El eludido miró a Mike, pero no dijo nada.

Mike: Eres tú ¿Verdad, Ocelot?

Preguntaba Mike, esperando que aquel misterioso pony resultase ser su viejo amigo. El Soldado mirando de nuevo su arma, le contestó.

Soldado: Ese nombre no significa nada para mí.

Mike no esperaba esa respuesta, pero aun así, insistió.

Mike: Tienes que ser tú, Ocelot. Esa puntería, esa pericia en el arma. No hay nadie con una destreza como la de Ocelot. Tienes que ser él.

Soldado: Lo siento, chico. Pero como te dije, ese nombre no significa nada para mí, ni tengo nada que ver con ese tal Ocelot.

Respondió fríamente el Soldado, sin apartar la vista del arma. Mike y Holy que estaba esta última subida en la espalda del dragón, no podían evitar sentir que el Soldado les ocultaba algo. Ahora mismo no podían estar seguros si era su viejo compañero o no. Por desgracia, no podían quedarse a averiguarl,o ya que sus compañeros estaban en problemas gracias a las últimas noticias recibidas y tenían que reunirse con ellos cuanto antes.

El dragón dorado se alejaba por el horizonte, sin que nadie los siguiera.

Mientras tanto, en el Imperio Celeste, el asesor Archer estaba en su despacho cuando recibió un comunicado. El asesor pulsando un botón, se encendió una pantalla donde por ella aparecía un guardia de la prisión donde estaba antes encerrado Mike.

Archer: ¿Qué ocurre?

Guardia: Lo siento, señor, pero el emperador Star Hope ha escapado de la prisión.

Archer no dijo nada. Sospechaba que el alicornio no tardaría en escapar de la prisión. Pero también sabía que no lo habría hecho sin estar seguro que sus padres adoptivos y su novia no fueran a salir heridos.

Archer: Dígame ¿Los señores Bluer y la Apple siguen bajo custodia?

Guardia: Por desgracia no, señor. Alguien vino donde los teníamos retenidos y noqueó a todos los guardias, para acto seguido llevárselos.

Archer: Ya veo. Que informen al consejo sobre esto inmediatamente.

Guardia: Sí, señor. A la orden.

Respondió el guardia, haciendo un saludo militar y la pantalla se apagó. Archer se puso a pensar.

Archer: Mmm...Esto presenta un giro inesperado.

Comentaba el asesor pensativos con un casco en el mentón. En ese momento, la pantalla que antes de había apagado, apareció la imagen de la calavera con casco de metal. Archer observando la pantalla donde salía la nueva imagen, le comentó.

Archer: Lo sé. Soy consciente de que si Star Hope y su Patrulla Harmony vuelven a reunirse, nuestros planes estarán en serio peligro.

Respondía con total seriedad el asesor, mientras la calavera le miraba fijamente, al mismo tiempo que sacaba unos datos en pantalla.

Archer: Bien. Ahora habrá que avisar al consejo de que el emperador anda suelto. Ahora hay que tomar todas las medidas necesarias, como llevar cuanto antes los chips AK5000 para los nuevos "pacificadores".

Comentaba el asesor, tratando de llevar a cabo unos misteriosos planes.

Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony ahora eran fugitivos de la justicia por falsas acusaciones. Ahora mismo, la Patrulla Harmony tiene que volver a reunirse cuanto antes por el bien del mundo.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	10. Cap 9 Aliado Inesperado

**Capitulo 9**

 **Aliado Inesperado**

La pantalla se muestra un canal de noticias con un texto escrito como "Tiempos de noticias".

En dicho canal, aparece un grifo de pelaje oscuro y ojos negros como un pequeño bigote negro, con un elegante traje negro y corbata roja. A su lado aparece una hermosa yegua unicornio de pelaje rosa, con crin rubia larga peinada de lado y ojos azules, con un elegante traje rojo y una camisa blanca debajo.

Narrador: ¡Denos tres segundos y nosotros les daremos el mundo!

Se oía la voz de un narrador de fondo.

Grifo: Hola. Soy Kent Lodwan.

Yegua: Y yo Katy Leman.

Ambos: Y esto es tiempo de noticias.

Hablaron ambos, mirando a cámara con una sonrisa y ahí comenzaron a hablar.

Kent: Hoy grandes noticias. La primera de ellas es que el consejo por mayoría, se ha aprobado la construcción de los nuevos "Pacificadores".

Informaba el grifo, mientras una pantalla mostraba la imagen de un pacificador aun en construcción.

Katy: Según el portavoz de Shinra S.A., estas unidades garantizarán la seguridad de las zonas más conflictivas del mundo.

Kent: Logrando así acabar con las amenazas criminales del mundo, incluso antes de que empiecen siquiera.

Katy: Aunque aun hay quienes se oponen ante la idea de que estas máquinas vuelen por el cielo, por miedo a que los pacificadores acaben disparando sobre gente inocente.

Kent: Cosa que el portavoz de Shinra S.A. aseguró que algo así nunca sucederá, gracias a los chips especiales AK5000 que solo se fabrican en el Imperio Celeste, cuyo sistema garantiza el control y eficacia de los nuevos pacificadores.

Katy: ¿Serán los Pacificadores lo que necesita el mundo para mantenernos protegidos? ¿O acaso será el comienzo de una pesadilla voladora por los cielos? El tiempo lo dirá.

Anunciaban ambos presentadores, antes de pasar a la siguiente noticia.

Kent: La siguiente noticia puede ser la más preocupante.

Decía el grifo con un tono levemente serio y continuo hablando.

Kent: Continua la campaña de terror del robot asesino conocido como Vulcan. Por lo que se sabe, se unió a los rebeldes tras asesinar a su propia compañera.

Katy: Bueno. Eso no es seguro, ya que no hay pruebas sobre ello.

Decía la yegua, señalando aquel detalle. Su compañero tuvo que darla la razón.

Kent: Cierto, Katy, pero tenemos la palabra del general de Kamu, Mordred. Quien fue testigo del asesinato y signo de rebeldía del robot. Y hablando de rebeldía. El emperador Mike Bluer que fue encerrado por inestabilidad metal debido a la materia negra que tiene en su cuerpo, ha escapado de la prisión donde estaba y existe la amenaza de que se reúna con el resto de los antiguos miembros de la Patrulla Harmony. Se confirma que tanto el emperador como el resto de sus robots, son extremadamente peligrosos y pueden ser una gran amenaza para nuestra sociedad.

Katy: Precisamente tenemos al general Mordred en directo en una rueda de prensa.

Decía la yegua, mientras una imagen mostraba una rueda de prensa y al general Mordred, siendo este último entrevistado por varios periodistas.

Periodista: General Mordred, díganos ¿Considera que el emperador Mike Bluer y su patrulla puedan ser un peligro público?

Mordred: Lamento mucho decir esto, pero seguramente así puede ser. Si el robot Vulcan ha sido capaz de asesinar a su propia compañera, como atacar a las fuerzas del orden, seguramente el resto de los robots de la patrulla hagan lo mismo. Especialmente si Mike Bluer que ahora mismo anda enloquecido por la materia negra en su cuerpo los dirige, dicho grupo son ahora una amenaza extrema.

Respondía el general, simulando preocupación por la seguridad ciudadana.

Periodista2: Pero general Mordred ¿Realmente es la materia negra lo que hace que el emperador Mike Bluer sea una amenaza?

Mordred: Por desgracia, así es. Ya hubo pruebas como testigos afirmando que el emperador estaba enormemente inestable a causa de la materia negra. Síntomas como arranques de ira, inestabilidad metal, como furia descontrolada.

Periodista3: ¿Tan peligroso puede ser ahora el antiguo emperador Mike Bluer?

Mordred: Hasta el punto de ser incluso mortal. Incluso asesino al líder del consejo y pretendía reunir a la Gran Armada del Imperio Celeste para tomar por la fuerza el consejo y dirigirla él mismo. Eso demuestra lo extremadamente peligroso que es actualmente el emperador, como su grupo de robots que le siguen.

Confirmaba el general de Kamu.

Periodista4: ¿Y qué piensa hacer el consejo como Kamu respecto a esto?

Mordred: El consejo por fin se dio cuenta de que tanto Mike Bluer como su grupo de robots son una amenaza a escala mundial. Por esa razón, se ha dado orden a Kamu de arrestarlos de inmediato.

Respondía el general, satisfaciendo las preguntas de los periodistas, así hasta que uno preguntó.

Periodista: Otro tema, general. Es sobre esos rumores y denuncias sobre que Kamu por ordenes de Shinra S.A. y de parte del consejo, echan por la fuerza a las gentes de sus casas, para derribar los edificios y construir otros nuevos. Dejando a la gente a su suerte abandonada en la calle ¿Qué nos puede decir sobre eso, general?

Ante aquella pregunta, el general sonrió y contestó.

Mordred: Puedo aseguraros que son puros rumores malintencionados. Ya se dio aviso a esa gente para abandonar sus edificios, para derribarlos y construir otros nuevos. A esa gente se les lleva a otra parte, donde pueden empezar de nuevo con miles de nuevos puestos de trabajo, para que éstos y sus familias puedan vivir una vida mejor.

Respondía el general. Ignorando todo ello, Mike y su patrulla estaban viendo la noticias por televisión en nada menos que en el escondite de los rebeldes que se oponían a Shinra como al consejo, cuya ubicación era una fábrica abandonada desde hace muchos años. Sobraba decir que al grupo, no le agradó lo que afirmaba el general.

Black: Maldito embustero.

Decía enfadada Black Wing, recordando lo que trataron de hacerles Kamu antes.

Fox: Primero nos acusan sin fundamento alguno y encima pretenden luego desmontarnos.

Decía también molesta Eye Fox. Vulcan sacando su ametralladora de brazo y apuntando a la pantalla donde salía el general Mordred, comentó.

Vulcan: Ese miserable general es sin duda el peor de todos. Sobre todo por lo que le hizo a Lucy.

Mike: Sobre eso, Vulcan ¿Qué ocurrió aquella noche? Mordred dijo que tu mataste a tu compañera, pero yo me negué rotundamente a creérmelo.

Ante la pregunta, Vulcan con expresión molesta, miró a Mike y alzando la voz le dijo.

Vulcan: ¡Fue ese maldito general quien mato a Lucy! ¡Cuando vio que no queríamos dejar que se llevaran a la gente, ese canalla de general disparó sobre Lucy! ¡Esa es la verdad!

Ante la respuesta, Mike puso expresión molesta y ahí dijo.

Mike: Lo sabía. Sabía yo que ese miserable del general estaba mintiendo. Lo noté cuando te acusó de ello.

Decía Mike, sintiendo ira en su interior al descubrir que el general le había mentido desde el principio.

White: De todos modos ¿Por qué hacen esto? Esto parece más complejo que simplemente llenar los bolsillos a unos burócratas.

Camaleón: Cierto. Mucho más complejo que querer muchos y muchos billetes.

Comentaba Camaleón con un disfraz de ricachón trajeado gordo y saliendo billetes de su traje. Ante eso, Mike pensativo, comentó.

Mike: Está claro que hay algo más grande detrás de todo esto. Y presiento que los pacificadores están detrás de todo ello. Me enteré que Archer entregó los chips AK5000 a Shinra S.A. para su producción.

Sky: ¿Crees que esos pacificadores son más de lo que dicen en Shinra S.A.?

Mike: Es probable.

Medic: Bien. En tal caso ¿Cuál es el plan?

Sky: En nuestra situación actual, no podemos hacer gran cosa. La mayoría de nosotros no tienen su equipo o armas.

Ghost: Es verdad. Cuando el consejo ordenó nuestra disolución, la mayoría de nosotros dejamos nuestro equipo y armas en la nave Infinity.

Vulcan: Salvo yo, claro. Je, je, je. Mi armadura súper tecnológica no me la quita nadie.

Presumía el robot, mostrando las armas de su armadura.

Fox: ¡Cállate, tarugo! No seas fantasma.

Decía molesta Eye Fox, dando un coscorrón a Vulcan, haciendo callar a éste.

Medic: Eso significa que nos tocara volver al Imperio Celeste, para recobrar nuestra nave como equipo.

Fox: Cosa que no será nada fácil.

Completó la arquera, mientras Gizmo desde sus ojos, proyectaba un mapa del Imperio Celeste. Ahí la arquera se puso a comentar.

Fox: El Imperio Celeste está fuertemente vigilada desde que Mike se fugo. Entrar, no será nada fácil.

Vulcan: Pues entramos a lo bestia je, je, je.

Reía Vulcan, sacando toda clase de armas de su armadura. Holy ahí, le llamó la atención al robot.

Holy: No, Vulcan. Recuerda que ahí hay gente inocente y los soldados solo siguen ordenes. No les podemos hacerles daño alguno.

Mike: Holy tiene razón. Debemos entrar en el Imperio Celeste sin que nos detecten.

Fox: Si no recuerdo mal, nuestra nave está aquí.

Decía Eye Fox, señalando con el casco un puntó del mapa holográfico, que era un gran edificio con un espaciopuerto en el punto más alto.

Fox: Si logramos llegar a nuestra nave sin que nos detecten, podremos salir incluso antes de que se de cuenta alguien de que hemos estado allí.

Todos estaban de acuerdo. Ahí Mike comentó.

Mike: Pero hay otro punto que me gustaría mencionar.

Decía esto el alicornio, levantándose del sitio donde estaba sentado y acercándose al mapa, alzó su brazo mientras decía.

Mike: Quizás va siendo hora de recuperar cierto "equipo especial" que tenemos guardado por ahí.

Decía Mike señalando un edificio, algo más alejado de donde debería estar la nave. Ahí Eye Fox sorprendida, exclamó.

Fox: ¡Espera! ¿Estás hablando de lo que creo que estás pensando?

Mike: Así es.

Fox: Pero Mike. No tuvimos siquiera tiempo de probarlos, debido a la prohibición del consejo. Ni siquiera sabemos si funcionarán correctamente.

Le comentaba la arquera, refiriéndose ante lo que hablaba Mike. El alicornio cruzado de brazos, la respondió.

Mike: Pues es hora de comprobar si funcionan. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible y aparte de la nave y las armas tanto celestes como legendarias que tenemos en dicha nave, también necesitaremos el equipo especial que tenemos en dicho edificio.

White: Entonces tenemos objetivos dobles. Cosa que no será fácil llegar a ambos sin que nos descubran.

Comentaba el unicornio. Ahí Red Fire comentó.

Red: Lo que sea con tal de que nuestra hija esté bien.

Comentaba la alicornio de fuego, preocupada por su hija. White Shield la abrazó para consolarla. Ahí Mike la comentó para tranquilizarla.

Mike: No te preocupes. Al igual que mis padres y Apple Bloom, ella está a salvo. Le pedí ayuda a nuestros viejos amigos del Equipo Alquimia que si podían buscar algún refugio lejos de todo esto.

Holy: Cierto. Incluso Maya y Shaona prestaron una casa de verano que tienen las dos, para que se refugien todos éstos.

Comentaba la fénix. Ahí Vulcan, comentó sonriente.

Vulcan: Sí. Menuda casa. La verdad es increíble que tengan una casa tan grande.

Mike: (Solo espero que Maya y Shaona no se hayan dejado alguno de sus "juguetes" olvidado en dicha casa).

Pensaba para si recordando la "relación" cercana que tenían las dos gatas. Por miedo a que usaran de nuevo a sus padres como Apple Bloom como herramientas de extorsión, tuvieron que llevarles junto con la hija adoptiva de White Shield y Red Fire a otro lugar seguro. Antes de eso, pasaron por casa de los Apple para avisarles sobre el paradero de Apple Bloom. Sobraba decir que toda la familia estaba enormemente contenta y especialmente cuando abrazaron a la joven Apple, felices de que estuviera ésta bien.

Junto con ellos, estaba la pequeña Sena, mirando detenidamente la pantalla al mismo tiempo que manejaba un portátil. En ese momento, las luces comenzaron a encenderse y apagarse, cosa que notó el grupo como la gente de la resistencia.

Ghost: ¿Y eso?

Sena: Soy yo. Estaba cansada de manipular cables, así que conecté el ordenador al sistema eléctrico.

Respondía la potra con aires de sentirse muy orgullosa. Eye Fox curiosa por ello, se acercó al portátil mientras pedía a la potra.

Fox: ¿Puedo?

Sena: Claro.

La unicornio pulsó algunas combinaciones, haciendo que las luces se apagaran y se encendieran a cierto ritmo.

Fox: Nada mal, pequeña.

Decía la arquera con una sonrisa, felicitando a la pequeña. La potra sonrío alegremente. En ese momento, llegaron Enma, Lewis y Bob.

Enma: Chicos ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Preguntaba la cebra a la patrulla. Mike ahí la respondió.

Mike: ¿Qué ocurre, Enma?

Enma: Amigos. Antes que nada, os quiero dar las gracias por querer ayudarnos en la resistencia. Pero tenemos un problema.

Red: ¿Cuál problema?

Lewis: Las fuerzas de Kamu se han acercado demasiado a nuestro escondite. Por lo que ahora, este lugar está comprometido. Así que no tenemos más remedio que irnos a buscar otro escondite.

Ghost: Lógico. Si el enemigo sospecha donde estáis, este lugar ahora mismo resulta peligroso.

Dijo la pony fantasma, asustando a la cebra y a los dos sementales. En ese momento, Bob se puso histérico y se puso ha hablar.

Bob: ¿Por qué seguimos con esto? ¡Al final nos encontrarán y nos echaran a la maldita calle! ¡No vale la pena seguir con esto! ¡Es mejor rendirse y ya está!

Decía con tono derrotista el semental. Enma molesta por la actitud del semental, se acercó a éste y agarrandole del abrigo, le miró a los ojos mientras bastante molesta, le decía.

Enma: ¡Estamos luchando por nuestro hogar! Quizás nuestro barrio no sea el paraíso, pero sigo siendo nuestro hogar. Si crees que no vale la pena luchar por nuestro hogar, dinos tú qué es lo que vale entonces.

Decía molesta la cebra antes de soltar al semental. Bob no dijo nada y simplemente se frotó la cara con el brazo, desesperado ante lo que estaba actualmente pasando.

Mike: Entiendo. Muy bien. En tal caso, nosotros saldremos fuera a verificar el perímetro y asegurarnos de que hay nadie para que podáis salir.

Les decía Mike a éstos, cosa que agradecieron, salvo Bob que seguía con lo suyo.

Enma: Muchas gracias, patrulla. Pese a lo que digan en la tele, sabemos que sois auténticos héroes. Si os sirve de consuelo, yo nunca creí justo que el consejo ordenase vuestra disolución, ahora el mundo os necesita más que nunca.

La patrulla sonrió, agradeciendo que aun quedara gente que creyera todavía en ellos.

Mientras tanto, en los cuarteles de Equestria. El capitán Kai estaba en el cuartel, revisando los ejercicios rutinarios de las tropas, hasta que en ese momento, entraron tropas de Kamu.

Kai: ¿Qué hacen éstos aquí?

Preguntaba el capitán, viendo a soldados de Kamu trasportando cajas y equipo. En ese momento, aparecieron el general Mordred junto con la comandante Conor. El capitán Kai se acercó a éstos, exigiendo explicaciones.

Kai: ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Y qué están llevando esos soldados?

Ante la pregunta, el general miró al unicornio y le contestó.

Mordred: Muy simple. Vamos a emplear su cuartel, como centro de operaciones de Kamu aquí en Canterlot.

Kai: ¿Qué?

Exclamó sorprendido el unicornio, que no entendía el por qué de todo eso. La comandante Conor se puso a explicarle al unicornio.

Conor: Necesitamos un punto de operación aquí en Equestria, y Canterlot es el más adecuado. El príncipe Blueblood nos lo autorizó para ello.

Mordred: Y esperamos su total colaboración, capitán Kai.

El capitán Kai se calló. Aunque no le agradaba la idea de tener a soldados de Kamu instalándose en los cuarteles, si eran ordenes de Blueblood, no tenía más remedio que obedecer, ya que el príncipe ahora era el máximo regente de Equestria por decisión del consejo.

Los soldados de Kamu iban instalándose en el interior de los cuarteles, preparando equipo de vigilancia y de observación, como varios ordenadores. Aquello incomodaba levemente a los soldados de Equestria, pero no tenían más remedio que tolerarlo por muy poco que les gustase aquello.

En poco tiempo, tenían ya todo instalado en los cuarteles. La comandante Conor dirigiéndose al general Mordred, le comentó a su superior.

Conor: General. Tenemos todo casi listo aquí. Muy pronto estaremos en pleno funcionamiento.

El general asintió y ahí comentó.

Mordred: Muy bien. Mientras se preparan aquí, yo me iré a ocuparme de una misión. Acaban de informarme que hay movimiento rebelde y que posiblemente se haya encontrado su escondite.

Conor: ¿Quiere que le acompañe señor?

Mordred: No. Tú quédate aquí preparándolo todo. Yo iré con un grupo de soldados y me acompañará el Sargento Metálico para dicha misión.

La comandante se sorprendió ante la última parte que dijo el general, y ahí trató de decirle al general.

Conor: ¿El Sargento Metálico? Señor. Yo no creo que haga falta llevarse a ese..."sujeto" con usted. Por favor. Déjeme acompañarle con usted.

Mordred: No cuestione mis ordenes, comandante.

Le decía con gran tono autoritario el general, haciendo callar a la comandante. Y ahí continuo hablando.

Mordred: Como ya dije, me ocupare del asunto yo mismo y el sargento me acompañara ¿Ha quedado claro?

Conor: Sí, señor...Claro como el cristal.

Mordred: Muy bien. Vaya preparándolo todo para cuando vuelva, esté todo listo por aquí.

Decía el general, yéndose del lugar. Una vez sola, la comandante se puso a comentar.

Conor: El Sargento Metálico. Ese sujeto siempre me pone nerviosa, su forma de actuar como de moverse. No sé de dónde lo sacaron, pero sin duda pone los nervios de punta a cualquiera.

Comentaba la comandante, dando por entendido que el llamado Sargento Metálico no la agradaba.

Mientras tanto, el general Mordred acercándose a un enorme transporte, se acercó a la compuerta donde esta se abrió, donde en su interior todo estaba oscuro.

Mordred: ¡Sargento Metálico! Tengo un trabajo para ti ¿Estás listo para una nueva misión?

¿?: ¡Por supuesto, general!

Le contestó una especie de voz fuerte como intimidante, casi carente de emociones. Una enorme garra surgió de la oscuridad, sujetándose en el extremo de la compuerta y ahí salió.

Era un enorme minotauro negro de un tamaño casi cuatro veces más grande que un minotauro normal. Portaba una cazadora gris militar sin mangas. Pantalones de camuflaje verde militar. Guantes negros. Unas gafas de sol que le tapaban completamente los ojos y pelo rojo peinado a lo militar. Era de enorme tamaño y musculatura nada normal incluso para un minotauro.

Mordred: Muy bien, Sargento Metálico. Prepárate, porque vamos a salir de inmediato.

Sargento Metálico: Por supuesto, general.

Respondió el gran minotauro, haciendo un saludo militar.

Mientras tanto, por los barrios pobres, caminaban Mike y su patrulla, aprovechando que Kamu no estaba cerca.

Mike: Bueno, chicos ¿Notáis algo?

Ghost: Mi radar no detecta nada.

Respondía Ghost, mientras ésta sujetaba un especie de radar que no paraba de pitar.

Black: Aun así habrá que estar atentos. Nunca se sabe cuando nos llevaremos alguna sorpresa.

Vulcan: Tranquila, nena. Seguro que todo irá bien ¿Quién estaría tan loco para enfrentarse a nosotros?

En ese momento, antes de que alguien fuera a decir algo. Del cielo surgió una espada que se clavó en su camino, deteniendo su marcha para sorpresa del grupo. Viendo mejor el arma, era una espada larga, en lugar de tener hoja como cualquier espada, era una figura en oro como de las ramas de un árbol, donde las puntas se sujetaban el filo de la espada

Red: ¿De dónde ha salido esta arma?

Camaleón: Carai. Si que es un arma muy rara.

¿?: ¡No deis ni un paso!

Se oyó una voz y todos dirigieron la mirada donde pudieron ver emerger a un pegaso con el sol detrás de él. Cuando el pegaso aterrizo, el grupo pudieron ver quien era. Era un pegaso color celeste, tenía unas extrañas alas que no era naturales, sino dos alas metálicas. La melena era de estilo Time Turner/Dr. Whooves, solo que "las raíces" las tenía pintadas de negro y el borde de la melena blanco. La cola era larga y despeinada como al estilo de Derpy, pero con los mismos colores de la melena. Todo el contorno era color blanco y el centro de color negro. Ojos azules y su cutie mark era un corazón atravesado por una espada y con alas de ángel.

Todos miraban sorprendidos al extraño pegaso que había surgido de la nada, mientras el desconocido recogía su espada para alzarla y poniéndose en guardia. Ninguno del grupo sabía quién era aquel extraño pegaso.

Mike: Perdona, amigo ¿Quién eres tú y qué quieres de nosotros?

Preguntaba Mike al extraño pegaso. El pegaso ahí con mirada seria y desafiante, le respondió.

Pegaso: Soy White Wolf y he venido a deteneros para que no causéis más daño a gente inocente, patrulla.

¿?: (A mí me da igual quienes sean. No es asunto nuestro).

Se oyó una misteriosa voz, solo audible para el pegaso y ahí molesto le contestó.

White Wolf: ¡Oviblion! Ya hablamos sobre ello.

Oviblion: (Y yo te dije que me daba absolutamente igual. Los problemas que tengan este extraño mundo, no es asunto nuestro).

White Wolf: Lo es cuando hay gente inocente sufriendo. Si estos tipos se dedican a matar, asesinar y hacer daño, debemos detenerlos.

Oviblion: (Hazlo tú. A mí no me interesa perseguir criminales estupidos. Yo solo quiero volver a nuestro mundo).

White Wolf: Lo haremos, Oviblion, pero ahora déjate de portarte como un crío y ayúdame con esto.

Oviblion: (¡No me da la gana hacerlo!).

White Wolf: ¡No seas imbecil y ayúdame, idiota!

Oviblion: (¡No me llames idiota, so cretino!).

White Wolf: ¡Te lo digo porque lo eres, condenado idiota!

Oviblion: (¡Imbecil!).

White Wolf: ¡Tarado!

Una gota de sudor tipo anime caía sobre las cabezas del grupo, porque todos éstos observaban al pegaso discutir y pelearse solo.

Fox: Pero ¿Qué le pasa a este idiota?

Black: Para mí que le falta un tornillo.

Camaleón: Completamente majara.

Completaba Camaleón con un disfraz que consistía en una camisa de fuerza y un cono en la cabeza. Tras una breve discusión, el pegaso parecía haber llegado a un acuerdo con su presunto ser imaginario.

White Wolf: ¿Entonces de acuerdo por fin? Bien. Entonces adelante.

Dijo el pegaso, apuntando a la patrulla con su espada, alzó su voz y les decía a éstos.

White Wolf: Bien ¡Yo, White Wolf, antiguo príncipe y actual guardián del Inframundo! ¡Os ordenó que os rindáis sin oponer resistencia y os entreguéis a la justicia!

Trataba de ordenarles el pegaso. El grupo miraba la pegaso algo raro por la actuación de hace un momento. Ahí Vulcan comentó sonriendo.

Vulcan: Amigo. Por si no te has dado cuenta, somos 9 contra 1 ¿En serio quieres pelearte contra nosotros? Lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir al manicomio tu amigo imaginario y tú.

Decía en forma burlona el robot. En ese momento, el pegaso celeste sonrió y clavó su espada al suelo, mientras éste gritaba.

White Wolf: ¡Adelante Espada del Bosque! ¡Muestra tu poder!

Gritó el pegaso y justo en ese momento, bajo los pies de la patrulla, surgió rompiendo la acera un montón de raíces que pilló por sorpresa al grupo.

White: ¿Pero qué?

Red: ¡Cuidado!

El grupo esquivó las raíces como pudieron. Mike con la Knight King como Blue Sky su espada, cortaban las raíces. Red Fire y White Shield empleaban sus poderes del fuego para quemar las plantas, Ghost lanzó su aliento frío para congelarlas, Camaleón con un disfraz de herbicida, lanzaba gas matando las raíces. Eye Fox saltaba de una raíz a otra mientras disparaba flechas contra éstas, mientras Vulcan con unas motosierras de energía, cortaba las raíces. Black Wing se desplazaba a alta velocidad, esquivando las raíces que trataban de atraparla, mientras Medic la cubría cortando las raíces con su katana.

Después de librarse del ataque sorpresa del extraño pegaso, el grupo se puso en guardia.

Mike: Cuidado, amigos. Este no es un pegaso corriente.

Holy: Y su espada tampoco es nada común.

Comentaban el alicornio y la fénix, observando con cuidado al pegaso de alas metálicas, dando a entender que no era un pony común.

Vulcan: Dejemos de planes sotisficados y vayamos a dar caña a ese tipo.

Fox: Por una vez debo darte la razón, Vulcan. Este tipo se ha ganado una buena golpizna.

El grupo estaba de acuerdo y se prepararon para combatir al extraño pegaso él. El pegaso poniéndose en guardia, dijo.

White Wolf: Bien. Parece que se han puesto ya serios. Oviblion, es tu turno.

Oviblion: (Ya voy).

En ese momento para sorpresa del grupo, una extraña figura oscura surgía del pegaso y ahí es cuando lo vieron emerger de el pegaso azul. Era un pegaso igual a éste, solo que de color gris oscuro/negro, con franjas en el cuerpo color azul oscuro en forma de colmillos, el color blanco de la melena y la cola un azul oscuro similar al de las marcas del cuerpo, de ojos rojos y la cutie mark era como la de White Wolf, solo que con alas de dragón/demonio.

Sobraba decir que todo el grupo estaba enormemente sorprendido ante lo que acababan de presenciar.

Black: Por favor. Decidme que no solo yo ha visto eso.

Comentaba la bat pony, sin apenas creerse lo que acababa de presenciar. El resto del grupo estaba como ella.

Sky: Pero ¿Qué se supone qué ha hecho?

Preguntaba sorprendido el paladín, sin comprender lo que pasaba. Mike tratando de recuperarse de la sorpresa, comentó.

Mike: No lo sé, pero aun así, debemos detenerlo. A por él.

Y el grupo se lanzó hacia ahora los dos pegasos.

White Wolf: Oviblion. Tú ocúpate de los otros. Del alicornio azul me ocupo yo.

Oviblion: ¿Por qué siempre te quedas tú con lo mejor? ¿Y si intercambiamos los papeles un poco? ¿Eh?

White Wolf: No es el momento de discutir ahora.

Vulcan: ¡Tiene razón! ¡Ahora es la hora de las tortas!

Dijo ahora Vulcan, activando un cañón de energía de su brazo y disparó contra ambos pegasos, obligándo a ambos a separarse y alzar el vuelo.

Mike se lanzó hacia White Wolf alzando su espada Knight King y trató de golpearle, pero el pegaso bloqueó con su espada el ataque del alicornio.

Mike: No sé quiénes sois, pero hace falta algo mas que unos cazarecompensas de poca monta para detenernos.

White Wolf: Yo no soy un cazarecompensas ¡AHHHH...!

Gritó el pegaso celeste, haciendo iluminar su extraña espada y cientos de enredaderas surgieron del suelo pavimentado. Todas las raíces y enredaderas fueron hacia Mike, donde el alicornio retrocedió para esquivar la primera embestida. Las raíces seguía a Mike allá donde iba volando, mientras el alicornio con su espada, cortaba a las que se acercaban demasiado. Al final, las raíces atrapan al alicornio por sus cuatro extremidades y tiraban de ellas impidiendo moverse. El pegaso misterioso se acercó volando hasta ponerse de frente del alicornio y ahí le dijo.

White Wolf: Bien. Ahora ríndete y entrégate a la justicia.

Le decía de forma autoritaria el pegaso. Mike con mirada desafiante, le respondió.

Mike: ¿Qué justicia? ¿La misma que nos acusan de cosas que no hemos hecho? No nos rendiremos hasta que la verdad salga a la luz ¡Holy!

Al oír su nombre, la fénix voló hasta Mike.

Holy: Aquí estoy Mike.

White Wolf: ¿Esa fénix habla?

Preguntó sorprendido el pegaso al ver hablar a la fénix blanca. Ahí el alicornio, gritó.

Mike: ¡Bankai!

La fénix se fusionó con su portador, formando así una luz cegadora que hizo que el pegaso tuviera que taparse los ojos. Cuando la luz desapareció, el pegaso vio que las raíces estaban destruida y al alicornio enfundando una armadura de energía blanca luminosa con casco en forma de fénix.

White: ¿Y eso...?

Mike: El que te va a zurrar...

Respondió el alicornio, disparando un rayo de luz desde su cuerno, donde el pegaso puso por delante su espada para bloquear el disparo. Aquello no impidió que fuera arrastrado hasta quedar pegado contra la pared de un edificio abandonado.

Cuando el rayo terminó, el pegaso vio al alicornio volar directamente hacia él con intención de darle un fuerte puñetazo. White Wolf descendió rápidamente, esquivando el puñetazo, haciendo que el alicornio golpease el edificio. El pegaso se alejó justo para ver como el alicornio de un solo puñetazo, derribó el edificio entero, aquello lo impresionó.

White: Vaya...Ese tipo es mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba...

Comentaba el pegaso celeste, mientras el alicornio volvía a la carga contra él.

Mientras tanto. el resto de la patrulla estaban contra el misterioso pegaso negro conocido como Oblivión.

Oviblion: ¡Es Oviblion, pedazo de idiota! ¡Primero va la "vi" y luego la "bli"! ¡Aprende a leer y a escribir, patético autor que solo sabe escribir fanfic chorras para gente estupida!

Hablaba molesto el pegaso negro.

Black: ¿Con quién habla este tipo?

Vulcan: No importa eso. Lo único que importa, es que va a ser pegaso aplastado.

Decía Vulcan, corriendo hacia el pegaso negro y ahí sacó de su brazo derecho un enorme martillo de energía, dispuesto a golpearlo. El pegaso negro viendo eso, dijo.

Oviblion: ¡Estupido! ¡Serás el primero en sentir el poder de mi Espada del Rayo!

Decía esto el pegaso negro, convocando de la nada una espada curva, cuyo lomo de la espada era dentado, la hoja tenía un rayo gravado en ella, desde el mango hasta la punta, había un rayo azul recorriéndola constantemente.

Vulcan: ¡Marchando un mazazo express!

Gritó Vulcan, lanzando su mazo, pero el pegaso bloqueó el ataque con la misteriosa espada. Vulcan ganaba en fuerza el pegaso, donde poco a poco lo hacía retroceder, pese a ello, el pegaso negro sonrió malvadamente para extrañeza del robot.

Oviblion: ¡Prueba el poder de mi espada!

Dijo esto el pegaso, soltando desde su espada una potente descarga eléctrica que recorrió el cuerpo de Vulcan y lo mandó luego volando, hasta estrellarse contra la pared de un edificio.

Ghost: Vulcan ¿Estás bien?

Le preguntaba la pony fantasma, acercándose a Vulcan para asegurarse de que este estuviera bien. Vulcan con espirales en los ojos, la respondio.

Vulcan: Sí...Estoy de primera.

White: El tipo ese es peligroso. Hay que actuar con cuidado.

Fox: Sí. Mejor ataques a distancia.

Completaba Eye Fox, tensando ésta el arco y disparando una flecha contra el pegaso negro. Oviblion con un tajo de su espada, partió en dos la flecha, al mismo tiempo que les decía al grupo.

Oviblion: ¡Vuestros trucos baratos no me impresionan!

Black: Entonces ¿Qué tal esto?

Respondía Black Wing volando en el cielo, descendiendo a toda velocidad hacia el pegaso negro. Oviblion lanzó un rayo desde su espada contra la bat pony, pero ésta la esquivó y pasó justo a su lado para darle una leve cortada con una de sus alas en el costado del pegaso negro. Aquello lo puso furioso y cargando de electricidad su espada, lanzó otro rayo de mayor envergadura contra la bat pony, donde la yegua se movía de un lado a otro para esquivar.

Red: Black Wing. Aguanta.

La animaba Red Fire, desplegando ésta sus alas y alzando el vuelo. Una vez en el aire, prendió de fuego su crin y cola y concentró su siguiente ataque.

Red: ¡Tormenta de Fuego!

Gritó la alicornio y ahí convocó varias bolas de fuego que iban en dirección hacia el pegaso negro, donde este último se percató del ataque.

Oviblion: ¡Maldita sea!

El pegaso negró se puso a volar, esquivando las bolas de fuego con mucha dificultad, así hasta irse acercando a Red Fire.

Oviblion: ¡Muere, maldita!

Gritó el pegaso con intención de partir en dos a la alicornio, pero White Shield se interpuso, dando un fuerte puñetazo en la cara del pegaso negro, haciéndolo retroceder.

White: ¡No te atrevas a atacar a mi esposa!

Gritó enfadado el unicornio, al mismo tiempo que convertía sus cascos delanteros en ametralladoras y comenzó a disparar un sin fin de balas contra el pegaso negro, donde Oviblion empleaba su espada para protegerse de los disparos.

Oviblion: Pero ¿Qué es este tipo? ¿Ni modo que le han salido ametralladoras en los brazos?

Comentaba el pegaso negro, sin percatarse de que Medic saltaba de un edificio a otro hasta llegar detrás de él y gritar.

Medic: ¡Shuriken de Agua!

De sus cascos, formó dos shuriken hechos de agua y las lanzó contra el pegaso negro, donde no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y fue alcanzado por éstas, provocando una explosión de agua. El pegaso negro cayó duramente al suelo formando una grieta en el suelo.

Fox: ¡Ya es nuestro! ¡A por él!

Gritó Eye Fox y todos fueron a por el pegaso. Oviblion se levantó y furioso, gritó.

Oviblion: ¡Maldita basura! ¿Cómo os atrevéis ha golpearme? ¡Ahora sentiréis el poder de la Espada del Desierto!

Gritaba molesto el pegaso, al mismo tiempo que convocaba de su otro casco una espada curva formada de huesos, el lomo de la espada y el mango en forma de columna vertebral completa. De entre cada uno de los huesos salía un metal que terminaba en curva, formando el filo de la espada con cada uno de estos metales.

Antes de que el grupo pudiera alcanzarlo el pegaso alzó la nueva espada y de ella, surgió una poderosa tormenta de arena que hizo retroceder al grupo.

En cuestión de minutos, buena parte de la calle se cubrió de arena.

Oviblion: ¡Ahora sentiréis mi ira! ¡Yo...!

No pudo terminar la frase el pegaso, porque una bola de barro le estrelló en la cara, poniéndolo todo perdido. El pegaso negro se limpió los ojos con el brazo, justo para ver a Camaleón con un disfraz de pulpo donde con cada uno de sus brazos, iba recogiendo arena, mojarla con agua de una fuente cercana, formar una bola con ella y tirarla contra el pegaso.

Camaleón: Lo que vas a sentir, es un montón de tierra en tu cara, amigo.

Decía Camaleón, lanzando más y más bolas de barro contra el pegaso negro, recibiendo éste todas éstas y su cuerpo se cubría de barro. Al final el pegaso negro se enfureció y voló directo hacia el robot changeling, esquivando las bolas de barro que Camaleón le lanzaba.

Oviblion: ¡Date por muerto, changeling!

Gritaba completamente furioso y con una mirada asesina el pegaso, mientras Camaleón, viendo el rostro furioso del pegaso, trató de huir con sus múltiples patas. El pegaso trató de darle un tajo horizontal, pero Camaleón se agachó para esquivarlo, luego un tajo vertical donde se echó a un lado y finalmente un tajo semi horizontal donde Camaleón pegó un salto para esquivarlo. Un rayo de hielo lanzado por Ghost, congeló al pegaso negro.

Ghost: ¡Lo tenemos!

Celebraba la yegua fantasma, pero la celebración no duró mucho cuando el bloque de hielo se agrieto y se rompió en pedazos, liberándose así el pegaso negro y bastante furioso.

Oviblion: ¡Ahora si que me habéis enfurecido de verdad!

Gritó completamente furioso el pegaso negro, empuñando sus dos espadas y lanzándose contra la patrulla.

Mientras tanto por el aire, Mike seguía combatiendo contra el misterioso pegaso celeste. El alicornio empuñando la Knight King, lanzaba múltiples tajos, mientras el pegaso celeste los bloqueaba con la misteriosa Espada del Bosque.

White Wolf: No hagas esto más difícil y entrégate. Sabemos que sois criminales peligrosos que os dedicáis a hacer daño a inocentes.

Le decía el pegaso celeste a Mike. El alicornio enfadado por la acusación, le gritó.

Mike: 'Eso es mentiraaa...!

Gritó Mike, lanzando una estocada contra el pegaso, pero White Wolf se echó a un lado y le dio un patada en su costado, haciendo retroceder al alicornio. White Wolf aprovechó para alzar su espada y tratar de golpearlo.

White Wolf: Tú lo has querido ¡Muere!

Gritó esto último el pegaso, bajando su espada, pero para su sorpresa, el alicornio detuvo su ataque con su brazo que estaba cubierto de una sustancia negra como el metal, bloqueando de golpe la espada.

White Wolf: ¿Qué? Tu brazo ¿Está cubierto de metal?

Comentaba sorprendido el pegaso. Mike sin dejar avanzar la espada del pegaso, le respondió.

Mike: No solo el brazo.

Dijo esto el alicornio, cubriendo su cabeza del mismo metal y le dio un fuerte cabezazo en el estomago del pegaso, haciendo salir todo el aire que tenía. Acto seguido, el alicornio cubrió también una de sus patas traseras del mismo metal y ahí dio una voltereta para atrás, golpeando el mentón del pegaso que lo hizo retroceder.

Mike: ¡Y ahora, a darte tu merecido!

Gritó el alicornio, volando hacia el pegaso con intención de golpear de nuevo al pegaso. White Wolf recuperándose del golpe, le respondió.

White Wolf: No lo creo ¡Espada de Fuego!

Gritó el pegaso celeste, convocando de su otro casco, una daga pequeña con tonalidad como el fuego. Sin pensárselo dos veces, apuntó con dicha daga al alicornio y lanzó un gran chorro de fuego.

Mike: ¡Aiba...! ¡Nano Escudo!

Gritó el pegaso, convocando una barrera protectora que detuvo el ataque.

Mike: Carai. Esas espadas no son nada corriente.

White Wolf: Y no es lo único.

Contestó el pegaso, lanzándose hacia el alicornio. Mike ahí convocó su Stellar Blade que junto con la Knight King, detuvo el ataque de doble espada del pegaso celeste.

Mike: No sé quién eres ni de dónde vienes, pero no pienso permitir que me detengan por algo que no he hecho.

White Wolf: No intentes engañarme. En todas partes, dicen que sois una amenaza y que habéis matado a gente inocente.

Aquella acusación hizo enfurecer a Mike y ahí gritó, creando un campo de energía que repelió al pegaso y hacerlo alejar de él. Mike sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó hacia el pegaso.

Mike: ¡Ahora te vas...!

No pudo terminar la frase porque oyó a lo lejos una explosión, haciendo que su marcha se detuviera. Mike miró al lugar de la explosión y se alarmo al ver de donde provenía la explosión.

Mike: ¡Oh, no! Eso ha sido cerca del escondite donde están Enma y los otros.

Decía sobresaltado el alicornio, al ver que había sido cerca de donde estaban la resistencia escondida. White Wolf aprovechó que no le prestaba atención, se lanzó hacia el alicornio, tratando de darle con sus espadas.

White Wolf: ¡Ya eres mío!

Pero el alicornio se dio la vuelta y le golpeó en la cara con su casco cubierto en Armadura Espíritu, haciendo retroceder al pegaso. Ahí el alicornio le dijo molesto.

Mike: Ahora no puedo perder el tiempo contigo. Hay gente inocente que salvar.

Mike dirigiéndose hacia su patrulla, les llamó a éstos.

Mike: ¡Chicos! Olvidaos de estos cazarecompensas. Enma y los otros están en peligro. Kamu los ha encontrado.

Los amigos de Mike escucharon eso, mientras combatían contra el llamado Oblivion.

Oviblion: ¡Que es Oviblion, autor idiota! ¿Tanto te cuesta acordarte de un nombre tan sencillo?

Decía molesto el pegaso negro. Personalmente para mí, que le den berzas al pegaso amargado.

Ghost: ¿Enma y los otros en peligro?

Red: Tenemos que ayudarlos.

White: Vamos, amigos. Todos deprisa al escondite.

Mike y la patrulla se marcharon rápidamente de allí para ir al escondite.

Oviblion: ¡Volved aquí y pelead, cobardes! ¡Aun no he terminado con vosotros!

Gritaba verdaderamente enfadado el pegaso negro. White Wolf acercándose a Oviblion, estaba confundido ante las acciones de la patrulla.

White Wolf: Que extraño. Dicen que van a proteger gente inocente.

Oviblion: A mí me da igual. Tengo una pelea pendiente con ellos.

White Wolf: Por si acaso, iremos a ver que pasa. Vamos.

Mientra tanto, a las afueras del escondite. Varios rebeldes armados con fusiles robados, estaban atrincherados tras los muros exteriores de la fábrica, tratando de retener a las tropas de Kamu. Por desgracia, las tropas de Kamu estaban bien armadas y lograban romper las defensas de los rebeldes.

Mordred: ¡Vamos, tropas! No me importa lo que hagáis, pero acabad con esos malditos rebeldes de una vez por todas.

Ordenaba el general que estaba encima de un transporte, mientras las tropas de Kamu seguían disparando. Algunos empleaban lanzagranadas que destruían las barricadas de los rebeldes, obligando a éstos a retroceder.

Mordred: Sargento Metálico. Es hora de que hagas tu trabajo.

Ordenaba el general al minotauro, cuya altura le permitía estar casi a la misma altura que del general. Ahí el Sargento Metálico acató la orden.

 **Nota: Sargento Metálico lo abreviaré como SM.**

SM: A la orden, general.

El enorme minotauro caminaba hacia los muros. Los rebeldes al ver al minotauro, disparaban contra él. Su sorpresa fue que las balas ni siquiera lo detenían. El minotauro no parecía siquiera sentir las balas que impactaban contra él y cuando llegó al muro, de un golpe de puñetazo, derribó una parte del muro, haciendo que algunos cascotes cayeran sobre algunos rebeldes.

Un rebelde que estaba por el suelo, iba arrastrando por el suelo, pero el SM lo vio y alzó su pie con intención de aplastarlo para horror del rebelde.

Mike: ¡Ni lo intentes!

Gritó Mike, apareciendo de golpe, arreando un fuerte puñetazo envuelto en su armadura espíritu en la cara del minotauro, haciendo que éste se cayera de espaldas al suelo.

Mordred: ¡Sargento Metálico! ¡No es el momento de echarse a dormir!

Decía a modo de reproche el general, al ver al minotauro caído en el suelo. En ese momento, el general vio a nada menos que a Mike Bluer y a su patrulla que acababan de llegar.

Mordred: Vaya. Mira a quien tenemos aquí. A la patrulla al completo y al emperador fugado. Hoy por lo visto, es mi día de suerte.

Comentaba el general con una leve sonrisa perversa. Medic ayudó al rebelde a levantarse, mientras Mike mirando al rebelde, le dijo.

Mike: Que salgan todos de aquí. Nosotros os cubriremos.

El rebelde asintió y se marchó para informar a Enma. Mike y su patrulla se interpusieron en el camino de los soldados de Kamu, mientras el SM se iba levantando.

Mike: Aquí no dais un paso.

Vulcan: Y si los dais, os freímos.

Red: Dad un paso más y os haremos arder en el infierno.

Decían éstos. El general Mordred con un megafono, les habló a éstos.

Mordred: ¡Patrulla! ¡A ustedes se les busca por ser criminales peligrosos! ¡Apartaos de esos rebeldes o abriremos fuego!

Black: Amenace lo que quiera. No nos moveremos de aquí.

Ghost: No vamos a permitir que hagáis daño a gente inocente ¿Se me ha oído?

Medic: No hay honor en hacer daño a gente inocente que no ha hecho daño a nadie.

Respondían la patrulla al general. Mordred ahí les respondió de forma autoritaria.

Mordred: Esa gente tenía un lugar asignado donde ir, pero cometieron la estupided de enfrentarse al consejo y a las fuerzas del orden. Por lo que ahora son criminales.

Mike: Sí, claro. Los sacáis de sus casas con falsas promesas de ir a un lugar mejor, para luego dejarlos tirados a la calle abandonados a su suerte.

Vulcan: Sin olvidar, miserable, que tú mataste a mi amiga Lucy y eso no te lo pienso perdonar nunca.

Decían la patrulla, molestos con el general, mientras el grupo se puso en guardia. Desde lo alto de un edificio, White Wolf y Oviblion observaban todo, mientras comentaban entre ellos.

White Wolf: No sé, Oviblion. Siento que nos hemos equivocado con la llamada patrulla. Ningún criminal que se precie, arriesgaría su vida para proteger a gente inocente.

Oviblion: A mí me da igual. Tengo una pelea pendiente con ellos y no pienso dejarlo a medias con esos.

Respondía con desprecio el pegaso negro. El general Mordred al ver que la patrulla no tenía intención de apartarse, dio la orden a sus soldados.

Mordred: Vosotros lo habéis querido de la forma difícil ¡Soldados! ¡Acabad con ellos!

Los soldados de Kamu no tardaron en obedecer y comenzaron a disparar contra la patrulla. Mike con sus espadas, desvió los disparos. Red Fire lanzó un chorro de fuego hacia delante, que obligó a varios soldados de Kamu a retroceder. Kamu adoptando su Modo Fuerza, pegó un gran salto, aterrizando en medio de un grupo de soldados y con la fuerza del impacto mando a volar a éstos. Medic armada con su katana, avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia los soldados que iban estos disparándola, pero la pony ninja empleó su katana para bloquear y devolver los disparos hacia éstos, donde caían heridos al suelo. Black Wing empleando su enorme velocidad, volaba hacia las tropas de Kamu voladoras como pegasos y grifos, placando o golpeando a cada uno de éstos. Ghost estando rodeada por soldados de Kamu, se hizo invisible justo para evitar que éstos que sin dudarlo, saltaron sobre ella, pero solo lograron chocarse unos con otros y la pony fantasma apareciendo al lado del montón, les lanzó un rayo de hielo que los congeló a todos éstos. Eye Fox desde lo alto del muro, disparaba flechas contra los soldados de Kamu que trataban de entrar en el escondite. White Shield aunque no tuviera su equipo o armas, empleaba sus otras habilidades como su súper fuerza y la empleó para golpear a un transporte blindado, haciendo que se desplazara de golpe, llevando por delante a varias tropas de Kamu como otro blindado por el camino.

Mordred: Sargento Metálico. Ocúpate de la patrulla.

SM: A la orden, general.

El minotauro avanzo hacia donde estaba Mike, mientras el alicornio daba un puñetazo a un terrestre de Kamu. El alicornio al verlo, le disparó un rayo mágico que le dio en el pecho, pero eso no lo detuvo para sorpresa del alicornio.

Mike: ¿Pero qué...?

El alicornio saltó para esquivar el puñetazo del minotauro, donde destrozó parte del suelo. Mike trató de darle un tajo con sus espadas, pero el minotauro le golpeó con el puño de su otra garra, mandándolo contra la pared con tanta fuerza, que la atravesó por el otro lado.

Debajo de unos cascotes del muro, se alzó Mike un tanto aturdido y mientras se sacudía el polvo causado por el golpe, comentó.

Mike: Mi madre, que pegada tiene ese tipo. Casi parece de hierro.

Comentaba el alicornio, ya recuperado del golpe y dispuesto a enfrentarse de nuevo al gigantesco minotauro, donde ahora se enfrentaba a White Shield, Red Fire y Black Wing.

White: ¡Toma esto!

Gritó el unicornio, haciendo surgir de sus cascos unas ametralladoras y disparar un sin fin de balas contra el SM, donde el minotauro se protegía con su mano de las balas. Black Wing tomó distancia y aceleró a una enorme velocidad para impactar contra el minotauro.

Black: ¡Toma esto!

Gritó Black Wing, mientras el minotauro se giraba hacia ésta, permitiendo así a la bat pony golpear con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho. Por desgracia para la bat pony, fue como golpear un muro.

Black: ¡Ay! Mi cabeza...

Decía la bat pony con espirales en los ojos, debido a que estaba aturdida al tratar de golpear al minotauro. El minotauro la dio un fuerte manotazo que la mandó estrellarse contra una tienda abandonada, atravesando los cristales del escaparate. Red Fire al ver como habían golpeado a su amiga no pudo evitar, gritar.

Red: ¡Black Wing! Maldito. Ahora verás...

Red Fire se enfureció al ver como golpeaban a su amiga. Cosa que se reflejaba en el momento que tanto su crin como su cola, se tornaron en fuego de gran intensidad.

Red Fire: ¡Puños y Patadas de Fuego!

Gritó Red Fire, envolviendo sus cascos en fuego y se lanzó hacia el minotauro. SM trató de golpearla con un directo, pero la yegua con enorme agilidad lo esquivó, ladeando para abajo, para luego ascender y darle un fuerte puñetazo en su mentón. Luego le dio un sin fin de patadas en la cara del minotauro a gran velocidad, para luego darle una patada final en toda la cara. Sin darle tiempo a nada más, Red Fire desplazándose como si una estela de fuego se tratase, se puso al otro lado cuando el minotauro iba cayendo y ahí dio un potente puñetazo ascendente giratorio de fuego (más o menos al estilo de Ryu y Ken cuando hacen su puño de dragón) contra la espalda del minotauro, que logró levantarse levemente, antes de caer al suelo. Red Fire aterrizando en el suelo, miró al minotauro mientras decía molesta.

Red: ¿Has tenido bastante, fantoche?

Decía Red Fire aun con sus llamas activadas, confiada de haber derrotado al minotauro, mientras White Shield se reunía con ella mientras la felicitaba.

White: Bien hecho, cariño. Le has dado una buena tunda a ese tipo.

Ante el cumplido de su esposa, ésta le miró mientras sonreía.

Red: Ya ves. Cuando estoy fogosa, nadie se mete conmigo.

En ese momento, oyeron un ruido que captó la atención de ambos, y se sorprendieron de ver al Sargento Metálico levantarse de nuevo.

White: ¡Cuidado, querida! Ese tipo sigue en pie.

Red: ¡Imposible! Nadie se puede levantar así como así, después de una paliza semejante.

Comentaban ambos, sorprendidos de ver al minotauro levantarse como si nada. Los dos ponis tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, se pusieron de nuevo en guardia.

White: No importa, querida. Lo tumbaremos de nuevo entre los dos.

Red: A por él.

White Shield creó unas alas de metal en su espalda y junto con su esposa, volaron los dos juntos hacia el minotauro. En ese momento, el minotauro abrió la boca y gritó.

SM: ¡AHHHHH...!

Del interior de su boca, surgió una luz y acto seguido un láser rojo que fue directo hacia Red Fire y White Shield, donde éstos sorprendidos, lograron esquivarlo por muy poco.

Red: ¿Cómo ha hecho eso?

White: No lo sé, pero aun así, debemos detenerlo.

White Shield voló hasta el minotauro y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en mitad del rostro, haciéndole retroceder. White Shield iba a dar otro hasta que el SM alzó su puño contra éste. El unicornio no comprendía lo que hacía, hasta que en ese momento el puño del minotauro salió volando como un cohete. Aquello lo pilló por sorpresa al unicornio, donde no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y le dio de lleno, mandándolo a volar a éste.

Red: ¡White Shield! ¡Ahora si que te has pasado!

Gritó completamente furiosa la yegua, por el hecho de que golpeasen a su marido. La yegua se puso enfrente del minotauro y junto sus cascos delanteros al lado de la cintura.

Red: ¡Ahora sentirás el autentico poder del fuego!

Decía bastante enfadada la yegua, intensificando las llamas de su crin y cola, al mismo tiempo que generaba una esfera de fuego en sus cascos. Acto seguido, alzó sus cascos y disparó un gran rayo de fuego de enorme intensidad contra el minotauro. El sargento al ver el poderoso rayo, se cubrió con sus brazos para protegerse del ataque que finalmente lo alcanzó, quedando completamente envuelto en fuego.

Red: ¡AHHHHH...!

Gritaba la yegua, intensificando más y más sus llamas, aumentando así la potencia y anchura del rayo, hasta que al final hubo una intensa explosión de fuego.

Red Fire aterrizó para recobrar el aliento, al mismo tiempo que su crin volvía a la normalidad.

Red: Ahora si que debo haber acabado con él.

Comentaba la yegua. Cuando las llamas desaparecieron, vio algo que la sorprendió enormemente.

El minotauro seguía en el sitio o al menos parte de él. Su ropa estaba en parte quemada y la parte superior tenía la ropa rota y quemada, viendo parte del torso. Le faltaba la mano derecha que era justo la que lanzó contra White Shield. La cabeza le faltaba también. Ahí Red Fire pudo ver que el sargento no era un minotauro corriente, sino un robot.

Red: ¿Un robot? Esto no me lo esperaba en absoluto, aunque debí habérmelo imaginado. Ningún minotauro podría tener un tamaño y fuerza semejante.

Comentaba la yegua de fuego, mirando en parte sorprendida al robot, que parecía haberse quedado por fin parado de pie. Pero su sorpresa fue cuando lo vio moverse de nuevo como si nada.

Red: Tiene que ser una broma ¿Esa cosa aun sigue funcionando?

Decía sorprendida la yegua de fuego, mientras veía los restos del robot avanzando hacia ella y apuntando con su brazo izquierdo hacia ella. De dicho brazo, surgió volando el puño cohete en dirección hacia ella. Red Fire rápidamente creó un escudo de fuego para protegerse del ataque y hacerlo rebotar de nuevo a su dueño, donde se conectó de nuevo a su brazo. El robot alzó su brazo con intención de aplastarla y Res Fire de un salto hacia atrás, esquivó el ataque, quebrando parte del suelo.

Desde lo alto del vehículo, estaba todavía el general Mordred, que de forma impasible observaba la batalla entre sus soldados de Kamu contra la patrulla, donde estos últimos trataban de impedir que los soldados de Kamu hicieran daño a la gente.

Mike: ¿Qué pasa, general? ¿Tiene miedo de luchar por usted mismo, que tiene que enviar a sus propios soldados a hacer el trabajo sucio?

Aparecía volando Mike Bluer, hasta ponerse enfrente del general. El alicornio miraba desafiante al general, mientras este último se mantenía impasible y ahí le contestó.

Mordred: Las grandes mentes militares ganan las batallas planeando estrategias y dejar que los otros cumplan su trabajo.

Mike: En mi caso es distinto. Las grandes batallas se ganan con la motivación y la causa más justa y usted no tiene nada de eso. Recuerdo lo que le dije lo que le pasaría si descubría que me mintió sobre Vulcan.

Le decía enfadado el alicornio, recordando como le mintió descaradamente el general sobre lo que presuntamente había hecho su amigo Vulcan. El general sin mostrarse alterado lo más mínimo, metía el casco en un bolsillo de su uniforme. Mike pensó que iba a sacar un arma, pero lo único que hizo fue sacar una pequeña caja, aquello lo relajó un poco y le siguió hablando.

Mike: Así que ahora preparase, general. Pienso darle la paliza que se merece.

Decía de forma amenazante el alicornio, alzando su puño listo para golpear al general. En ese momento, el general abrió una caja, revelando su interior. Dentro tenía un pequeño fragmento de materia negra. Nada más abrir la caja, Mike sintió que perdía todas mis fuerzas.

Holy: (Mike ¿Qué te pasa?).

Mike: Estoy...Perdiendo mis fuerzas...No...puedo...

Sintiendo que perdía por completo todas las fuerzas por culpa del fragmento de materia negra, el alicornio no pudo mantener el vuelo y cayó duramente al suelo del asfalto. El general dejó caer el fragmento cerca de Mike y luego bajándose del vehículo, le comentó al alicornio.

Mordred: Que irónico ¿No? El poderoso Guerrero Resplandeciente. Al quien todos temen, siendo diezmado por un fragmento diminuto de materia negra. Casi inofensiva en su tamaño actual, pero fatal para ti por lo visto.

Comentaba el general, mientras sacaba una pistola de su uniforme y apuntó con ella a Mike, donde este último luchaba por levantarse, pero no podía debido a que estaba bajo los efectos de la materia negra.

Mordred: Ahora voy a subsanar el error que cometió Archer, acabando con tu vida.

Y acto seguido, el general disparo. La bala volaba en dirección hacia la frente de Mike, donde no podía hacer nada para esquivarlo. Pero antes de que la bala llegara a su destino, una espada detuvo la bala.

Mordred: ¿Pero qué?

White Wolf: ¡Ni te atrevas a atacarlo, maldito!

Decía amenazante el pegaso celeste, empuñando éste la Espada del Bosque con la que detuvo la bala. Tanto el general como Mike, se sorprendieron del inesperado pegaso.

El general iba a disparar de nuevo, pero White Wolf empleando el poder de la Espada del Bosque, hizo crecer enredaderas por debajo del general con tanta rapidez, que lo mandó a volar a enorme distancia.

Una vez deshecho del general, el pegaso se giró hacia Mike y le preguntó.

White Wolf: ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba el pegaso por el bien estar del alicornio. Mike pese a no comprender nada, le respondió como pudo.

Mike: El...El cristal...Aléjalo...de...de mí...

Decía el alicornio, señalando como podía el fragmento de materia negra que había por el suelo. El pegaso al verlo, obedeció y cogiendo dicho cristal, lo lanzó tan lejos como pudo. Aquello bastó para que Mike se recuperase un poco, mientras White Wolf le ofrecía el casco para ayudarlo ha levantarse.

White Wolf: ¿Mejor ahora?

Preguntaba el pegaso azul, mientras Mike cogiendole del casco, le contestó mientras era ayudado a levantarse.

Mike: Si, pero ¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Acaso tú y ese pegaso negro tan raro, no ibais a por nosotros?

White Wolf: Eso era antes. Ahora me doy cuenta de que me había equivocado con vosotros. Que yo sepa, ningún malvado arriesgaría su vida para salvar a gente inocente.

Respondía el pegaso azul. Mike sonrió al ver que el pegaso con quien se había topado, no era mala persona en absoluto.

Mientras tanto, Red Fire seguía combatiendo contra los restos del Sargento Metálico. Pero la batalla se interrumpió, cuando alguien atravesó la espalda del robot minotauro con una espada y de ella surgió una potente descarga eléctrica alrededor de éste. Después de la descarga, el robot cayó completamente desactivado al suelo. Red Fire se sorprendió al presenciar eso y aun más cuando vio al pegaso negro de antes, el quien fue el que atacó al robot por la espalda.

Oviblion: Bien ¿A quién más hay que patearle en sus partes nobles para salir de aquí?

Preguntaba molesto el pegaso negro, mientras colocaba sobre su hombro la Espada del Rayo con que había acabado con el robot.

Unos disparos se oyeron y todos los rebeldes como la patrulla, vieron que fue Soldado quien realizó los disparos en el aire. El Soldado ahí gritó.

Soldado: ¡Vamos! ¡Hemos llevado a todo el mundo a un lugar seguro! ¡Hora de mover el trasero y largarse!

Todos estaban de acuerdo. Mike siendo llevado por White Wolf, miró a Red Fire y a Medic mientras las decía en voz alta.

Mike: ¡Red Fire, Medic! ¡Hora de cubrir la retirada!

Red Fire y Medic obedecieron. Red Fire creó una barrera de fuego para cortar el avance de las tropas de Kamu, mientras Medic creaba un sello ninja para producir viento que esparcía las llamas, para hacer retroceder a los soldados.

Aquello fue suficiente para permitir al grupo escapar de las fuerzas de Kamu y salvar a la gente. Los pegasos White Wolf y Oviblion se fueron con éstos.

Más tarde, todo el mundo estaba en el nuevo escondite de la resistencia, que era en el interior de una vieja fábrica abandonada. Enma estaba con la patrulla, dándoles las gracias.

Enma: Muchas gracias a todos vosotros, amigos. Si no hubiera sido por vosotros, mucha gente habría muerto y detenida por Kamu.

Agradecía la cebra al grupo. Éstos sonriendo ante las palabras de la cebra, la respondieron.

White: No ha sido nada.

Black: Para eso estamos.

Sky: Por honor.

Medic: Y proteger a los inocentes.

Ghost: Como ha hecho siempre la Patrulla Harmony.

La cebra asintió y se reunió con el resto de los rebeldes. Luego la patrulla se centró en sus nuevos invitados, el pegaso White Wolf y el pegaso negro Oviblion.

Mike: Bueno. Antes que nada ¿Quiénes sois vosotros y por qué nos atacasteis antes?

Les preguntaba el alicornio a ambos pegasos, con quienes pelearon antes. Vulcan ahí le apoyó.

Vulcan: Sí. Responded rápido al jefe o probareis mis cañones de energía.

Amenazaba el robot, convirtiendo sus cañones de energía. Oviblion que estaba sentado en un lado, le respondió molesto.

Oviblion: ¡Vete a paseo, imbecil!

Vulcan: ¿Cómo me has llamado, tarado?

Oviblion: ¡Lo que has oído, cabeza de bola de billar!

Vulcan: ¡Repite eso si te atreves, maldito pedazo de carbón con patas!

Oviblion: ¡Lo volveré a hacer cuantas veces quieras, pedazo de idiota!

Los dos iban a discutir e incluso pelearse, hasta que Eye Fox dando un coscorrón a Vulcan y Oviblion para que parasen, les dijo molesta a éstos.

Fox: Cállate, tarugo. No te pelees con él. Bastante tuvimos hoy.

Vulcan: ¡Au...! Si fue culpa de ese amargado.

White Wolf: Oviblion. Cálmate de una vez.

Oviblion: No me da la gana.

Discutían éstos, hasta que Mike alzó la voz.

Mike: ¡Basta ya!

Alzó la voz el alicornio, calmando a los presentes.

Mike: Bien. Ahora que estamos todos mas calmados ¿Qué tal si nos decís quienes sois vosotros dos en primer lugar?

Preguntaba el alicornio a los dos pegasos. Camaleón con un disfraz de policía, les decía de forma autoritaria, mientra apuntaba a ambos con la luz de una lámpara como en los interrogatorios.

Camaleón: Hablad ahora u os caerá el pelo.

White Wolf adelantándose, les respondió de forma educada.

White Wolf: Bueno. Mi nombre es White Wolf. Antiguo príncipe de un reino que ya no existe, y actual guardián del inframundo.

Todos: ¿Guardián del inframundo?

¡Exclamaron el grupo, sorprendidos ante la revelación del pegaso celeste! El pegaso, lo afirmó.

White Wolf: Así es. Un deber que acepté hace tiempo.

Oviblion: Pese a que yo le insistí en que no lo hiciera y que lo mandara a paseo. Ya que no era nuestro problema.

Decía molesto el pegaso negro.

Black: ¿Y el mister sonrisas?

Bromeaba la bat pony, refiriéndose al pegaso negro. White Wolf la respondió.

White: Él...Bueno. Sería por así decirlo, mi lado oscuro. Mi contraparte malvada o cosa por el estilo.

Fox: ¿En serio? Curioso.

Comentaba Eye Fox con curiosidad ante el pegaso negro, mientras Gizmo se acercaba flotando a Oviblion para verlo mejor. El pegaso negro viendo al drom, le puso una cara amenazante, haciendo que el drom saliera volando asustado, para luego esconderse detrás de Eye Fox. Aquello hizo que el pegaso negro pusiera una mueca de sonrisa malvada.

White: Es curioso. Alguien como tú, sería conocido por algunos. Pero no hay datos de ti ni de tu amigo.

Oviblion: No soy su amigo y si por mi dependiera, me habría largado hace mucho tiempo. Pero por desgracia, estoy condenado a estar pegado a este idiota el resto de nuestras vidas.

Respondía enfadado el pegaso negro. Estaba claro que entre White Wolf y Oviblion, no había mucha confianza que se diga. White Wolf ahí trató de explicarse.

White Wolf: Bueno...Seguramente será...Vaya ¿Cómo os explico esto?

Trataba de explicarse el pegaso celeste, mientras pasaba su brazo de detrás de la cabeza.

Medic: Habla con confianza. Estás entre amigos.

Le decía la pony ninja con una sonrisa. Ante las palabras de Medic, White Wolf se sentía con algo más de confianza y continuo hablando.

White Wolf: Veréis. Nosotros no somos de aquí. Vinimos de otro lugar, solo que no se como deciros sin que suene loco.

Antes de que el pegaso azul tuviera oportunidad de explicarse, Holy que estaba en la grupa de Mike, le comentó al pegaso.

Holy: Por un casual ¿Venís de otro mundo paralelo al nuestro?

Aquella pregunta pilló por sorpresa a ambos pegasos, que no pudieron evitar exclamar a la vez.

Ambos: ¿¡Cómo lo has sabido!?

Preguntaron a la vez los dos pegasos, sorprendidos ante lo que había dicho la fénix. Mike y el resto del grupo se rieron levemente, mientras les contestaban a éstos.

Mike: Créeme, amigo. Aunque no lo creas, tenemos experiencia en el asunto.

Red: Cierto. Hemos viajado a muchos mundos paralelos como otras dimensiones.

Sky: Por lo que esto no es absolutamente nada nuevo para nosotros.

Les explicaba el grupo a ambos pegasos. White Wolf se sorprendió un poco al principio, pero luego sonrió y ahí dijo.

White Wolf: Vaya. Pues es bueno saberlo. Por un momento, temí que nos fuerais a tomarnos por locos si os contábamos esto.

Oviblion: Cuando el único loco es este pegaso idiota.

White Wolf: ¡Cállate, Oviblion! Mi madre, lo que es tener que aguantar a este tipo.

Decía desesperado el pegaso celeste ante la actitud de su compañero, mientras el grupo se reía levemente ante la escena.

Oviblion: ¡Iros a paseos, imbeciles!

Decía enfadado el pegaso negro, dando la espalda al grupo.

Fox: Otra cosa ¿Por qué nos atacasteis antes?

White: Bueno. Eso es porque cuando Oviblion y yo llegamos a este mundo donde no conocíamos absolutamente nada, oímos noticias sobre vosotros que erais criminales peligrosos.

Black: Eso es completamente falso. Todo es un complot contra nosotros.

Decía enfadada la bat pony. White Wolf asintiendo, siguió hablando.

White Wolf: Cuando os vimos en la ciudad, pensamos que era nuestro deber deteneros.

Oviblion: Yo no. Ya te dije que no era asunto nuestro ¿Pero alguna vez este idiota me hace caso? Para nada.

White Wolf ignorando a Oviblion, siguió hablando.

White Wolf: Pero cuando vimos como defendíais a esa gente de esos soldados que pretendían lastimaros. Nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos equivocados y en serio, lamento los problemas que os causamos Oviblion y yo.

Oviblion: Yo no. Fue una buena excusa para pelearme con ellos, aunque la verdad, me sentí decepcionado. No ofrecieron una batalla como es debido.

Vulcan: ¡Cállate, tarado! Si hubiera querido, te habría aplastado como un bicho.

Oviblion: Ya te gustaría.

Respondió desafiante el pegaso negro, mirando amenazante a Vulcan, donde el robot devolviendo la mirada, le contesto.

Vulcan: Por supuesto que puedo, idiota.

Oviblion: ¿Quieres pelea acaso?

Vulcan: Cuando quieras.

Ambos se acercaron el uno al otro hasta chocar sus frentes. Eye Fox molesta, les dio un fuerte coscorrón a los dos a la vez, estampando en el suelo a ambos, mientras ésta enfadada, les decía a ambos.

Fox: ¡A callar, idiotas! Ahora no podemos perder el tiempo en peleas tontas.

Decía bastante enfadada la arquera. White Wolf no pudiendo evitar reírse, comentó.

White Wolf: Vaya carácter que tiene. Me recuerda un poco a Ember Paint.

White: Créeme amigo. En ocasiones, es peor todavía.

Le contestaba el unicornio blanco riéndose, haciendo reír también al pegaso celeste.

Red: Bueno ¿Y cómo llegasteis aquí exactamente?

Preguntaba Red Fire, que al igual que los otros, tenían curiosidad sobre el lugar de origen de ambos pegasos. White Wolf ahí contestó.

White Wolf: Veréis. Todo comenzó cuando la princesa Twilight y las otras vinieron al inframundo.

Camaleón: ¿También hay una Twilight y las otras mane en ese mundo?

Fox: Camaleón, no interrumpas. Por favor, continua.

White Wolf: Gracias. Ellas buscaban información sobre algo, pero luego fuimos atacados por fuerzas externas y luego éstas estuvieron en problemas por culpa de un prisionero muy peligroso que había en la celda. Uno llamado Blackgate, que os puedo decir que es un maldito hijo de mala madre. Activó un arma muy peligrosa que costó mucho deshacernos de ella, pero por desgracia, no pudimos evitar la explosión. Twilight y las otras se salvaron, pero a mí me alcanzó la explosión al igual que Oviblion.

Ghost: ¿Cómo sobrevivisteis a la explosión?

Preguntó Ghost, asustando a White Wolf donde el semental no había notado la presencia de la pony fantasma.

White Wolf: ¡AHHH...! Pero..¿Y tú de dónde sales que no te he visto?

Ghost: No es la primera vez que me dicen eso...

Respondía Ghost con un aura de depresión encima.

White Wolf: Ejem ¿Cómo sobrevivimos? Ni idea. Cuando recobramos el sentido, estábamos en medio del bosque Everfree y sin la más remota idea de cómo llegamos allí. Luego exploramos el lugar en busca de información y gracias a ello, supimos que no estábamos en nuestro mundo.

Oviblion: Salta a la vista, genio.

Completaba el pegaso negro con sarcasmo, mientras se levantaba al igual que Vulcan.

Mike: Ya veo. Así que andáis perdidos en este mundo.

White Wolf: Así es. Bueno. Ya os conté más o menos nuestra historia ¿Y cuál es vuestra historia? Apenas llevamos un día aquí y apenas nos enteramos de nada.

Ante la pregunta, el grupo les explicó a White Wolf y Oviblion (aunque este último no estaba demasiado interesado en la historia), sobre el consejo. La gente de Kamu, Shinra S.A., la conspiración que hubo contra Mike y su patrulla. Sobraba decir que tanto White Wolf e incluso Oviblion, estaban impresionados por la historia.

White Wolf: Carai. Nunca me lo habría imaginado.

Mike: Pues creetelo, amigo. Porque es así.

Contestaba el alicornio azul, mientras miraba por otro lado. White Wolf pensando por un momento, les respondió.

White Wolf: Bueno. Ya se que no es nuestro mundo pero...Me gustaría ayudaros en vuestra meta.

Aquello sorprendió al grupo.

Mike: Espera ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?

Vulcan: ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en vosotros? Después de que nos atacarais.

Completaba Vulcan, cruzando éste de brazos, dando a entender que no confiaba en los dos pegasos, en especial en Oviblion. Eye Fox por una vez, le dio la razón a Vulcan.

Fox: Vulcan tiene razón por una vez ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en vosotros?

White Wolf: Comprendo vuestra desconfianza y tenéis razón. Pero en el fondo Oviblion y yo solo somos dos viajeros perdidos en un mundo que es como el nuestro y al mismo tiempo no lo es. Además, no me agrada la idea de que hagan daño a gente inocente. Por favor. Dejadnos que os compensemos ayudándoos en vuestra misión.

Rogaba el pegaso celeste. Nadie dijo nada. Mike mirando por un momento a los ojos del pegaso, al final sonrió y le dijo.

Mike: Muy bien. Si queréis ayudarnos, sois bienvenidos.

Red: Con eso está dicho todo.

Completaba Red Fire, sonriendo ante la confianza de Mike. White Wolf sonriendo, le agradeció la confianza al alicornio.

White Wolf: Muchas gracias por confiar en nosotros.

Mike: A ti por ayudar. Y bienvenido a la resistencia.

Dijeron ambos sementales sonrientes, mientras chocaban de cascos. Oviblion rotando los ojos, comentó molesto, mientras se pasaba el casco a la cara.

Oviblion: ¿En que lío nos ha metido este pegaso idiota ahora?

Ahora el grupo tenía un nuevo o más bien, dos nuevos aliados, dispuestos a ayudarlos en su cometido.

Mientras tanto, en el Imperio Celeste. En el despacho de Archer. El asesor mediante holopantalla, hablaba con las figuras misteriosas.

¿?: Dejaste escapar a ese alicornio.

Archer: Sí. Admito que no esperaba que lograra salir por sí mismo de la prisión donde lo encerré.

Respondió serio y con calma el asesor.

¿?: Debiste haberlo matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

Archer: Eso solo habría generado preguntas con difícil respuesta. Dejarlo con vida, era de momento la única opción razonable.

¿?: Y por culpa de esa "opción razonable". Tenemos a ese alicornio y su patrulla suelta por el mundo, amenazando nuestros planes.

Archer: Lo sé. No se preocupen. Me aseguraré de que no moleste.

¿?: Más te vale. O atente a las consecuencias.

La holopantalla se apagó, dejando solo a Archer. El asesor levantándose de su escritorio, comentó.

Archer: Emperador...Tarde o temprano, tendréis que daros cuenta del error que estáis cometiendo. Por fortuna, pronto subsanaré ese error vuestro.

Decía el asesor con actitud seria, mientras abandonaba la sala. En ese momento en una pared, deshaciendo su camuflaje apareció una agente fantasma, pero no una agente fantasmas cualquiera. Era nada menos que Nova.

Nova: Selenis tenía razón. Algo se está pudriendo aquí. Tengo que volver a la Lanza de Orión de inmediato.

Decía la agente fantasma, antes de volverse invisible de nuevo y desaparecer del lugar.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: White Wolf como Oblivion es propiedad de WHITE WOLF 678 y aparece en los fanfics de black-spyro. La idea de introducirlo surgió al leer un capítulo de black-spyro donde menciona a los personajes de mi fanfic donde estuvo por un tiempo desaparecido dichos OC conocido como White Wolf. Agradezco a black-spyro por darme los detalles para usar dicho OC en mi fanfic para darle mas sentido a su aparición (para más detalles, debéis leer sus fanfics en mas concreto "** **My Little Pony: El Juego del Poder" capítulo 25. La aprendiz del** **Crepúsculo).**


	11. Cap 10 Mision Recuperación

**Capitulo 10**

 **Misión Recuperación**

Narrador: Dénos tres segundos y nosotros les daremos el mundo.

Se oía la voz de un narrador de fondo.

Kent: Hola. Soy Kent Lodwan.

Katy: Y yo Katy Leman.

Ambos: Y esto es tiempo de noticias.

Hablaron ambos mirando a cámara con una sonrisa y ahí comenzaron a hablar.

Katy: cinco monjas y un sacerdote han muerto hoy en lo que parece otra atrocidad cometida por el robot asesino Vulcan.

Comentaba la noticia la yegua, mientras una cámara mostraba el suelo de lo que parecía una iglesia, donde había un sacerdote y varias monjas muertos en el suelo. También se veían lo que parecían las patas de Vulcan caminando (con un movimiento bastante cutre por cierto) por el suelo, cosa que no se puede confirmar ya que la cámara solo gravaba el suelo.

Katy: Funcionarios de Shinra S.A. como varios miembros del consejo, afirman que este robot no es el único, que el resto de la Patrulla Harmony como el antiguo emperador del Imperio Celeste Mike Bluer que según nuestros últimos informes, ha perdido completamente la razóny enloqueció a causa de la materia negra residual en su cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en un ser extremadamente peligroso y letal. Actualmente son responsables de que en Equestria surja un gran brote terrorista en todo el mundo que...

No pudo continuar hablando, porque en ese momento, la presentadora mirando un poco nerviosa a cámara con una sonrisa también nerviosa, se excuso.

Katy: Lo siento...No puedo leer esto último.

La yegua se levantó, mientra sujetaba con su magia los papeles donde se narraba la noticia. Al final la yegua puso expresión molesta y tirando a la mesa los documentos, comentó a su compañero.

Katy: ¡Venga ya! ¿En serio tú te tragas esto?

Decía la yegua que no creía la veracidad de la noticia, al menos en la última parte, mientras ésta molesta se marchaba caminando.

Kaity: Menuda tontería...Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony...

Decía molesta la yegua mientras abandonaba el plato, dejando solo a su compañero donde éste solo se encogió de hombros, mientras alzaba su garra como diciendo "esto es lo que hay".

"Pausa por causa técnica"

Mientras tanto en el escondite de los rebeldes, Mike Bluer y su equipo estaban sobre una mesa con planos del imperio, planeando como entrar en el Imperio Celeste.

Mike: Bien equipo. Tenemos que entrar en el Imperio Celeste como sea sin que nos detecten.

Comentaba el alicornio. Blue Sky ahí comentó.

Sky: No será fácil entrar. Todos los sitios están bien vigilados hasta el punto, que ni una mosca podría pasar.

Comentaba el paladín, señalando los puntos de entrada posibles para entrar en el Imperio Celeste.

White: Por no mencionar que hay cámaras de seguridad en diversos lugares. Si alguna de esas cámaras nos ve, estaremos en problemas.

White Wolf que estaba escuchando la conversación, les preguntó a esto.

White Wolf: Decidme, amigos ¿Tan importante son lo que hay en esos sitios que habéis mencionado antes?

Black: Mucho, amigo. Ya que la mayoría de nuestro equipo y armas están en nuestra nave, más el equipo especial que está guardado en el otro edificio.

Respondía Black Wing, señalando con su casco, primero el lugar donde estaba la nave y equipo, y luego el otro edificio donde estaba el presunto equipo especial.

Holy: Por esa razón hay que recuperarlos a toda costa. Si logramos recuperar el equipo, nuestras posibilidades aumentarían enormemente.

Completaba la fénix blanca que estaba sobre la grupa de Mike.

Ghost: La cuestión es ¿Cómo entramos allí?

Sky: Yo creo que tengo una idea de como entrar sin ser vistos.

Decía el paladín, teniendo éste un plan en su cabeza mientras miraba una posible entrada.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, por los cielos volaba la Mega Base. La enorme nave que hace muchos años construyo Mike cuando era un potro y que ayudó mucho a Equestria, en especial durante la Guerra Celeste. Dicha nave azul era aparte de toda una fortaleza voladora por si misma, era la mayor productora de robots del mundo, capaz de crear cientos de robots en apenas nada de tiempo. Dichos robots se usaban en el pasado como fuerza militar donde tuvo mucha importancia durante el conflicto de la Guerra Celeste.

Después de que la paz llegara tras la caída de Absalon y Mike Bluer se hiciera emperador, Mega Base tuvo una función menos activa como la de garantizar seguridad en ciertas zonas. Dentro de dicha base, en la zona del puente, estaba nada menos que el príncipe Blueblood donde este tenía una expresión bastante molesta.

Blueblood: ¡Te he dado una orden, pedazo de chatarra! Te he dicho ya varias veces que pongas a funcionar esta nave y que busques a Mike Bluer y su patrulla para su inmediata detención.

Ordenaba el príncipe a la Mega Base. Cuando ascendió al poder y Mike Bluer se escapara para reunirse con su patrulla, el nefasto príncipe quiso que la gran fortaleza volante se pusiera a sus ordenes y usarlo para capturar a Mike, pero dicha nave no quería obedecerlo de ninguna forma.

MB: No estáis autorizado para darme ordenes.

Respondía la gran nave al príncipe para molestia de este último. Blueblood molesto, le gritó enfadado.

Blueblood: ¡Maldita chatarra! ¿Cómo que no estoy autorizado? ¡Soy ahora el máximo regente de Equestria y tienes que obedecerme! ¡Es una orden, pedazo de chatarra voladora!

MB: Lo siento. Solo las princesas y Mike Bluer como personas autorizadas, pueden darme ordenes. Usted no está autorizado para darme ordenes.

Respondía de forma impasible y tranquila la Mega Base para mayor ira del príncipe, donde ahí Blueblood completamente furioso, gritó.

Blueblood: ¡Maldita chatarra! ¿Acaso no te has enterado? ¡Las princesas no están y Mike Bluer es ahora un criminal! ¡Por lo tanto, ahora mismo soy ahora tu máximo superior y tienes que obedecerme!

Le gritaba ya bastante furioso el unicornio. Pese a sus palabras, la Mega Base seguía sin querer obedecerlo.

MB: Lo siento. No estáis autorizado para darme ordenes. Solo las princesas como el príncipe Mike Bluer y el personal autorizado puede darme ordenes.

Volvía a repetir la gran nave. Con cada negativa de la Mega Base, más hacía crecer la ira de Blueblood. En ese momento, se oyó una voz.

¿?: Pierdes el tiempo, amigo. El grandullón nunca te reconocerá como su superior.

 **Insertar música de guitarra.**

El príncipe se giró molesto y ahí vio a un minotauro con un abrigo y pantalones naranjas, con gafas de soldador. El minotauro se limpiaba las garras que las tenías manchadas con grasa de motor con un gran pañuelo. Aquel minotauro era nada menos que Swan, el mecánico del a Mega Base que se encargaba del mantenimiento como reparaciones en dicha nave.

Blueblood: ¿Por qué no debería obedecerme? Soy el regente de Equestria ahora. Por lo tanto soy su superior.

Swan: Mucho me temo que con eso no basta para que el grandullón le obedezca, principito. Solo las princesas o Mike Bluer pueden autorizarte y como ninguno de ellos están, mucho me temo que ahora mismo MB no se pondrá a las ordenes de nadie.

Le respondió con total tranquilidad el minotauro mientras se sentaba en una silla, para luego sacarse del cinturón un bote de refresco, abrirla y ponerse a beber. Blueblood molesto, le dijo a Swan.

Blueblood: Pero tú eres el mecánico de esta nave y tienes cierta autoridad aquí. Puedes ordenar a este pedazo de chatarra voladora que se ponga a mis ordenes.

Ante el comentario, el minotauro se echó a reír levemente para molestia del príncipe y ahí le respondió.

Swan: Je, je, je. Lo siento, principito, pero mucho me temo que aunque tenga algo de autoridad aquí con los robots, ni siquiera yo puedo autorizarte eso. Aunque se lo pidiera, no tengo capacidad para hacer que el grandullón obedezca a otros. Lo siento, amigo, pero mucho me temo que la respuesta es "no".

Le explicaba en parte divertido el minotauro. A Blueblood ya le molestaba la confianza que se tomaba el minotauro con él. Al final el príncipe se hartó y gritó.

Blueblood: ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Soy el máximo regente de Equestria y mi palabra es absoluta! ¡Así que ahora mismo, pedazo de chatarra, te ordenó que me obedezcas de una maldita vez!

Gritaba ya furioso el príncipe, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba con su casco un panel de control.

MB: Lo siento. No tenéis autorización para darme ordenes.

Blueblood: ¡Maldita chatarra! Me da absolutamente igual si tengo autorización o no. Obedéceme de una vez, o hago que te reduzcan a chatarra ahora mismo.

Swan: Amigo. Yo que tú, no provocaría al grandullón.

Le aconsejaba el minotauro sin dejar de beber su refresco.

Blueblood: ¡Cállate, maldito mecánico! ¡Y tú, robot! ¡Te ordeno que me obedezcas! ¡No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que te pongas a mi ordenes!

Decía el príncipe, ahora pulsando botones como un loco, esperando que alguno sirviera para que la Mega Base se pusiera a sus ordenes. Swan viendo esto sin abandonar su actitud tranquila, trató de aconsejarlo.

Swan: Amigo. Yo que tú, no haría eso.

Blueblood: ¡Cállate! No pienso parar de pulsar botones, hasta que esta pedazo de chatarra me obedezca.

Respondía sin mirarle como al igual de molesto el príncipe, sin parar de pulsar botones, tratando de encontrar alguno que sirva para que la Mega Base esté bajo su control.

MB: Me temo que no puedo permitir hacer eso.

Respondía el gran robot, haciendo surgir un montón de brazos mecánicos que agarraron al príncipe por sus cuatro patas y su espalda como cuello.

Blueblood: Pero ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

Decía el príncipe, tratando de liberarse de los brazos mecánicos.

Swan: Lo siento, amigo. Te lo advertí.

Respondía tranquilamente el minotauro, mientras tiraba el bote vació, acertando en una papelera que había en el puente.

Afuera de la Mega Base, se abrió una compuerta donde de ella surgió volando el príncipe que fue cayendo ahora al vació.

Blueblood: ¡AHHHHHH...!

Gritaba de puro miedo el príncipe, mientras iba cayendo al vació, que para su fortuna, cayó justo en una piscina pública. El príncipe surgió del agua completamente empapado y escupiendo agua por la boca.

En el puente de la Mega Base, Swan se iba riendo a grandes carcajadas de la suerte del príncipe.

Swan: Ja, ja, ja. Muy buena esa, grandullón. Ese idiota se lo merecía.

MB: Estaba manipulando controles sin autorización. No podía permitirle que siguiera con ello.

Swan: Lo has hecho bien amigo, pero...

El minotauro poniendo una actitud seria, le comentó al gran robot.

Swan: Aun así, habrá que tener cuidado. Ese idiota no se rendirá fácilmente y puede ocasionarnos problemas. Y entre tú y yo, siento que algo podrido está surgiendo por aquí y que al emperadorcito y su equipo les tendieron una trampa. Habrá que estar atentos.

Comentaba el minotauro, ya que este sospechaba que lo sucedido con Mike y su patrulla, había algo que no cuadraba.

MB: Lo entiendo, Swan.

Más tarde, el príncipe tras volver al castillo de Canterlot, secarse y cambiarse las ropas húmedas por otras secas, había ido a la sala del trono para sentarse en lo que fue el sitio de su tía Celestia. Aun seguía molesto por lo que le había pasado en la MB.

Blueblood: Maldita sea. Ahora soy el máximo regente de Equestria. Por lo tanto, todos los que están en ella tienen que obedecerme. Así que ¿Por qué no me quiere obedecer esa pedazo de chatarra voladora?

Comentaba para sí mismo el príncipe con actitud molesta. En ese momento, entró un guardia.

Guardia: Príncipe Blueblood.

Blueblood: ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

Preguntaba molesto el príncipe. El guardia haciendo una reverencia, le dijo.

Guardia: La soldado Darkwing de la guardia nocturna, ha llegado.

Blueblood: Ah, por fin. Hágala pasar y déjenos solos.

Guardia: Como ordene, príncipe Blueblood.

El guardia se marchó y más tarde, Darkwing entró en la sala del trono.

Dark: ¿Quería verme, príncipe Blueblood?

Preguntaba Darkwing, aunque no le agradaba tener que mostrar respeto al príncipe. Ya que en el pasado, éste siempre mostró desprecio hacia ella por ser una pony sombría, por no mencionar que siempre estuvo en contra de que ésta fuera aprendiz y la protegida de Luna, pese a que tanto Blueblood como muchos nobles se oponían a la decisión de la princesa de la noche.

El príncipe al ver a Darkwing, sonrío y levantándose del trono, descendió por las escaleras hasta reunirse con ella y ahí decirla.

Blueblood: Darkwing, querida. Como me alegro de que estés aquí, una de las más leales y fuertes que sin duda se ganó su lugar en la guardia nocturna de mi querida tía Luna, gracias a sus grandes dotes de lucha como mágicas. Sin duda, eres lo mejor que pudo haber tenido la guardia nocturna.

Alababa el príncipe a Darkwing, aunque ésta no se tragaba la actuación del príncipe. Le conocía lo suficiente para saber, que a el príncipe nunca le había agradado por su pasado cuando estuvo ella antes con King Sombra.

Blueblood: Seguramente te preguntarás por qué te he llamado.

Dark: Pues sí. Porque la verdad es que tengo mucha curiosidad. Solo me dijeron que quería hablar conmigo, pero no especificaron el por qué.

Blueblood: Bueno. Sí. Es que la razón es que quería pedirte una cosa. Una cosa que es de suma importancia.

Decía ahora el príncipe con tono serio. Darkwing ahí le preguntó.

Dark: ¿Sobre qué es esa cosa de gran importancia?

Blueblood: Antes de responderte, Darkwing, dime ¿Te has enterado de las últimas noticias? Ya sabes. Sobre Mike Bluer y su patrulla.

Dark: ¿Se refiere a esos presuntos crímenes que han cometido? Sí. Y francamente, no me trago nada de eso.

Respondía Darkwing que estaba al tanto de las noticias. Ella confiaba en Mike y su equipo, por lo que se negaba a creer lo que contaban sobre ellos. Blueblood caminando alrededor de ella y con tono serio, la comentó.

Blueblood: Ya veo. Pese a ello, Mike Bluer y su grupo son una amenaza. Por esa razón debo pedirte una cosa.

Dark: ¿Cuál?

Blueblood parándose delante de ella y mirándola a los ojos, la dijo.

Blueblood: Quiero que nos ayudes a detener a Mike Bluer y su patrulla.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Darkwing, hasta tal punto que no pudo evitar retroceder un paso para atrás.

Dark: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Qué me está diciendo, príncipe Blueblood? No puede estar hablando en serio.

Blueblood: Estoy hablando muy en serio, Darkwing. Mike y su patrulla son ahora una amenaza a nivel mundial y deben ser detenidos cuanto antes. Ya has visto las noticias, se han unido a los rebeldes, se han enfrentado a las fuerzas del orden de Kamu y han matado a inocentes.

Dark: Pero Mike y los otros jamás harían daño y no harían todo eso sin una buena razón. Les conozco a todos, en especial a Mike. Ninguno de ellos haría mal a nadie.

Le decía la alicornio creyendo en la inocencia de Mike y los otros, negándose a creer lo que contaban sobre ellos. Blueblood con actitud seria, la comentó.

Blueblood: En circunstancias normales quizás, pero mucho me temo que Mike Bluer es la principal piedra angular de todo ese desastre. Tú misma has sido testigo de ello ¿Acaso no mencionaste en el consejo que Mike estaba alterado, furioso y con motivación para convocar la Gran Armada para tomar el consejo por la fuerza?

Dark: Eso no es culpa suya. Todo eso ha sido a causa de la materia negra que tiene ahora en su cuerpo.

Blueblood: ¡Exacto! La materia negra. Ese es el punto.

Respondió Blueblood, dando a entender que había dado en el clavo. Darkwing no comprendía a lo que se refería el príncipe.

Dark: Lo siento, príncipe Blueblood. Me temo que no le entiendo.

Blueblood: Muy simple. Como tú bien dijiste, las acciones de Mike son a causa de la materia negra que tiene en su cuerpo, donde tanto su mente como su cuerpo están bajo su influencia, volviendo en gran medida loco a Mike Bluer. La prueba está en como me habló cuando me reuní con él y cuando asesino al líder del consejo.

Dark: Pero no hay pruebas de que Mike hiciera eso.

Blueblood: ¿Y si lo hizo bajo los efectos del a materia negra? ¿Te has parado a pensar que Mike podría haberlo matado debido a que éste le provocara de alguna forma y al estar bajo los efectos de la materia negra se volviera este loco y lo matara? ¿Te has parado a pensar en eso? ¿Qué todo eso fue porque Mike Bluer no fuera consciente de sus actos a causa de la materia negra que tiene él en su cuerpo?

Darkwing no sabía que decir. En parte, la explicación de Blueblood tenía sentido. Conocía a Mike lo suficiente para saber que éste jamás haría daño a ningún inocente, aunque últimamente su estado era bastante inestable debido a la materia negra que tenía en su cuerpo, hacía que Mike reaccionara con violencia e incluso ira incontrolada, cosa que se pudo comprobar en días anteriores antes del incidente del consejo. Blueblood notando el silencio de Darkwing, la miró a los ojos y la comentó.

Blueblood: Comprendo que sea duro para ti, Darkwing, ya que esa pest...que Mike es amigo tuyo desde hace mucho tiempo. Y razón de más para que hagas esto.

Dark: ¿Qué quieres decir, Blueblood?

Blueblood: Darkwing. Mike se ha vuelto loco y lo sabes. Está causando daño a gente inocente bajo los efectos de la materia negra. Si aun quedara cordura en su mente y supiera que lo que está haciendo está mal, pero no puede hacer nada par impedirlo ¿Qué crees que tu amigo te pediría si pudiera hablar contigo? ¿Qué te pediría que hicieras por él?

Le decía Blueblood, haciéndola una importante pregunta a la alicornio sombría. Darkwing no sabía que responder. Su mirada se centró en el suelo, mientras su corazón se encogía. Una parte de razón tenía Blueblood y al final tras unos instantes de silencio, le respondió.

Dark: Mike...Me...Me pediría...Que lo detuviera...Que le parase para que no hiciera daño a más gente inocente.

Blueblood: Exacto. Sin duda tu amigo te pediría que lo detuvieras, para así evitar que siguiera haciendo mas daño a gente inocente. Por eso te pregunto ¿Puedo contar contigo para pararle los cascos?

Preguntaba ahora Blueblood a Darkwing. La alicornio alzó su mirada llena de tristeza, mirando a Blueblood.

Afuera, estaba Dark Cloud subido a una lámpara de pared. El fénix negro estaba esperando a su compañera, aunque el ave estaba ya bastante aburrido.

Dark Cloud: ¿Cuándo saldrá? Ya lleva bastante tiempo dentro y me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento. Si lo llego a saber, me habría salido un momento para ver si me topaba con alguna hermosa yegua.

Comentaba el fénix, aburrido de estar tanto tiempo esperando a su compañera. En ese momento, la vio salir por las puertas del trono a su compañera con una expresión muy seria. Ignorando eso, el fénix voló hasta ella para pararse en su grupa y comentarla.

Dark Cloud: Hola, compañera. Me alegro que hayas salido ya. En serio, me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento esperándote.

La comentaba el fénix, contento de ver a su compañera. Darkwing en cambio, estaba muy seria, cosa que el fénix lo notó.

Dark Cloud: ¿Estás bien, compañera?

Ante la pregunta del fénix, Darkwing miró levemente de reojo a éste y le respondió.

Dark: No, Dark Cloud. No estoy nada bien.

Dark Cloud: ¿Y eso, amiga?

La alicornio la explicó al fénix lo que le había hablado con el príncipe.

Dark Cloud: ¿En serio te dijo eso? Pero ese tipo es un idiota. No deberías escucharle siquiera.

La decía el fénix, molesto al enterarse de lo que estaban hablando su compañera con el príncipe idiota. Pese a ello, Darkwing aun con expresión triste, le comentó.

Dark: Lo sé, pero por muy poco que me guste, parte de razón tiene Blueblood. Mike bajo la influencia de la materia negra, se ha convertido en un peligro para todos. Por eso, tengo la obligación de detenerlo por mucho que me duela.

Dark Cloud no dijo nada. Miró serio a su compañera, comprendiendo su tristeza.

Dark Cloud: ¿Y tú crees que es lo mejor?

Dark: La verdad, Dark Cloud. Ni yo misma se que es lo correcto o no.

Respondía la alicornio con su mirada centrada en el suelo y sus orejas caídas. Dark Cloud tratando de animarla, la dijo a ésta.

Dark Cloud: Darkwing. Ya sabes que elijas lo que elijas, yo estoy contigo.

Dark: Sí. Y es algo que te agradezco, Dark Cloud.

Respondió Darkwing, sonriendo levemente.

Dark Cloud: Bueno. A todo esto ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Dark: La verdad, no estoy segura. Aunque hay un sitio donde seguro que Mike y la patrulla irían. Uno en que no tienen más opción que ir cueste lo que cueste.

Respondía Darkwing con actitud seria, comenzando a caminar con Dark Cloud en su grupa. Mientras tanto, en la sala del trono, Blueblood sentado de nuevo en el trono, comentó para sí.

Blueblood: Esto es perfecto. Si logro atrapar a ese condenado alicornio antes que Kamu, seré un héroe para todos. Ya lo estoy viendo en las noticias como en los titulares. El príncipe que salvó al mundo del emperador loco. Oh, sí. Sin duda después de esto, seré considerado un héroe. Incluso puede que al final me elijan para dirigir el consejo mismo.

Comentaba el príncipe de forma presumida, viéndose a sí mismo en la cima del mundo.

Mientras tanto, en el Imperio Celeste. Venía por las vías un tren magnético desde otras tierras rumbo al imperio. Era un tren para mercancías, por lo que no había pasajeros en ella.

Dicho tren llegó a una estación del imperio. Los transportistas con ayuda de planchas flotantes, iban sacando la mercancía que eran grandes cajas.

Varios guardias celestes vigilaban la estación. Tenían ordenes de que si veían al antiguo emperador o a alguno de sus robots, dar de inmediato la alarma y avisar al ejercito para tratar de detenerlos.

Mientras tanto, un transportista llevaba una caja al interior de un recinto. Una vez hecho eso, abandonó dicho recinto.

Una vez que la sala estaba vacía, la caja comenzó a sacudirse, hasta que de repente ésta reventó por dentro, surgiendo de ella nada menos que Mike y la patrulla entera. Tras romperse la caja, todos cayeron al suelo.

Black: Por fin llegamos.

Medic: Ya era hora.

Vulcan: Ay, mis huesos. Siento como me duelen.

Se quejaba Vulcan. Eye Fox encima de Vulcan, le dijo molesta.

Fox: ¡Bobo! Somos robots. No tenemos huesos.

Vulcan: Eso no evita que me puedan doler.

White Wolf: ¿Esta era tu mejor idea para venir, Blue Sky? Porque sinceramente, las he visto mejores.

Se quejaba el pegaso celeste, levantándose algo adolorido. Blue Sky ahí le contestó.

Sky: Era la única forma de entrar sin que nos descubrieran.

White Wolf: ¿Y no había al menos una caja más grande? Porque madre mía. Casi dos horas todos apretujados dentro de esa caja sin apenas poder moverse.

Se quejaba el pegaso celeste, mientras estiraba su espalda.

Oviblion: Que nenaza me has salido, White Wolf.

Se reía Oviblion en la mente de White Wolf, haciendo enfadar al pegaso celeste donde ahí le respondió molesto.

White Wolf: ¡Vete a la porra, oViblion! Al menos tú estabas dentro de mi cuerpo y no has tenido que aguantar los apretujones, golpes y tener el trasero de Vulcan pegado a la cara durante todo el viaje.

Mike: Dejad de discutir los dos. Ahora que estamos en el imperio, tenemos que seguir al plan.

Decía Mike, tratando de poner orden al grupo.

Red: Para eso necesitaremos pasar inadvertidos.

Camaleón: Para eso nada mejor que unos buenos disfraces y aquí tengo justo unos que nos vendrán de perlas.

Comentaba alegremente el robot changeling, mientras sacaba bajo su ala unos disfraces.

Más tarde, por las calles del imperio, salieron Mike y la patrulla disfrazada como simples turistas. Holy tuvo que meterse dentro de una mochila, ya que ella sería muy difícil de disfrazar.

Fox: White Wolf ¿Quieres salir de una vez?

Le llamaba Eye Fox, donde la arquera estaba disfrazada como un semental, con un elegante frac negro como pantalones negros que la tapaba su cutie mark y con bombin como bigote negro falso y lacito morado. Acto seguido, la respondió la voz molesta del pegaso.

White Wolf: ¡Ni loco pienso salir así! ¡Estoy ridículo!

Fox: White Wolf. O sales o te caso yo aunque sea a rastras. Elige.

Decía de forma autoritaria como amenazante la arquera. Al final, White Wolf fastidiado, salio mostrando su disfraz.

El semental llevaba un vestido de yegua, que consistía en una camisa rosa pálido. Una falda larga roja con una nota musical a modo de cutie mark, una pañuelo amarillo y unos pendientes rojos, zapatos de tacón azules oscuros, peinado de forma elegante como una yegua.

White Wolf: Estoy ridículo.

Oviblion: Yo creo que estás muy bien, señorita White Wolf. Ja, ja, ja.

Se burlaba Oviblion en su mente, haciendo enfadar al pegaso celeste.

White Wolf: ¡Cállate, idiota! Ya me gustaría verte a ti en mi lugar.

Fox: Dejad de discutir y vamos.

A regañadientes y para burla de Oviblion, el pegaso la siguió. Mientras el grupo disfrazado caminaba, unas yeguas celestes que pasaban por ahí, miraron de reojo a White Wolf mientras comentaban entre ellas riéndose.

Yegua: ¿Puso su cutie mark en su ropa? Eso está tan pasado de moda.

Yegua2: Y sus zapatos. Ni siquiera combinan.

Comentaban ambas yeguas, riéndose de White Wolf para molestia del pegaso y risa para Oviblion. Al final el pegaso molesto, la comentó a Eye Fox.

White Wolf: Oye. Espera un momento, Eye Fox. Usa tu magia para sacarme la cutie mark de esta falda.

Fox: No puedo gastar mi energía para algo como eso. Estoy guardando fuerzas por si ocurren problemas.

White Wolf: Me da igual eso ahora. El estar vestida como una yegua es bastante malo, pero además el estar vestida pasada de moda es intolerable.

Comentaba molesto White Wolf. Eye Fox aburrida ya por la forma de hablar de White Wolf, aceptó su petición.

Fox: Está bien.

La arquera hizo iluminar su cuerno e hizo desaparecer la marca de la cutie mark del vestido de White Wolf y la puso a modo de adorno para la crin al pegaso celeste.

Fox: Bien ¿Satisfecho ya?

Preguntaba de forma sarcástica la arquera. White Wolf aun no estando satisfecho, la comentó.

White Wolf: Los disfraces están bien. Solo que tengo una pregunta.

Fox: ¿Y ahora qué, White Wolf?

Preguntaba ya bastante aburrida la arquera.

White Wolf: Mi pregunta es ¿Por qué soy yo quien está usando un vestido cuando tú llevas pantalones?

Fox: ¿No es obvio? Yo tengo un bigote. Una yegua con bigote y vestido sería muy sospechoso.

Respondió la arquera como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. White Wolf no lo daba por conforme.

White Wolf: Al menos el changeling ese podría haber elegido unos zapatos que combinaran con el vestido.

Oviblion: Je, je, je. Que niñita bonita te me estás volviendo, White Wolf.

Se burlaba Oviblion, haciendo enfadar a White Wolf.

White Wolf: ¡Cállate ya, pedazo de imbecil!

Oviblion: ¡Vete a paseo idiota!

Fox: Callaos ya lo dos, maldita sea. Madre mía...Estos dos idiotas son incluso peores que Vulcan cuando tiene sus días tontos...Oh sea, casi todos los días...

El grupo pasaba por delante de un guardia que estaba parado en el sitio, hasta que Eye Fox y White Wolf comentaron.

Fox: Y ahora déjate de quejarte, yegua.

White Wolf: ¡Que grosero! Estos zapatos me están matando.

Fox: Te compraré un par nuevos cuando volvamos.

White Wolf: ¡Promesas, siempre promesas! ¡Ya estoy hartándome de tus promesas!

Respondía molesta le pegaso celeste, más o menos metido en su papel. El guardia viendo a la pareja discutir mientras pasaban por delante de él, rotó los ojos mientras pensaba para sí.

Guardia: (Y es justo por esto por la que pienso morir soltero).

Mientras el grupo caminaba, procurando no llamar la atención y aparentar ser simples turistas, durante la caminaba vieron varios carteles holográficas que giraban mostrando a la patrulla como a Mike en la categoría de "Se buscan".

Medic: Por lo visto, ya están al tanto de que somos buscados.

White: Por esa razón debemos ir con cuidado y no llamar la atención de indeseables.

Comentaban éstos. Justo en ese momento, pasaron justo en casa de los padres de Mike.

Mike: Chicos. Perdonadme un momento. Tengo que hacer una cosa.

Les decía Mike al grupo. Éstos comprendieron el por qué.

Red: Está bien, Mike. Tomate tu tiempo.

Sky: Pero procura no tardar. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Mike: No os preocupéis. Solo será un momento. Holy. Quédate con los demás.

Holy: Vale, Mike.

La fénix se bajó de Mike para subir ahora en la grupa de White Shield. Mike iba a la casa, mientras el grupo esperaba. Ahí White Wolf preguntó.

White Wolf: ¿Esa es la casa de los padres biológicos de Mike?

Camaleón: Así es, colega. Ahí es donde viven sus padres biológicos.

Respondía Camaleón con el disfraz de turista puesto, haciendo fotos a todos lados. Eye Fox ahí le dijo.

Fox: Camaleón ¿Qué haces?

El eludido se giró, pegando un flash con la cámara, dejando alto cegada como atontada a Eye Fox. Camaleón dándose cuenta, se disculpó.

Camaleón: ¡Ups! Perdona. Me estaba metiendo en mi papel.

Oviblion: Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía maliciosamente Oviblion en la mente de White Wolf.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los padres de Mike, éstos estaban en casa, hasta que en ese momento notaron que alguien llamaron a la puerta.

Light Hope: Voy yo.

Decía la yegua yendo hacia la puerta para abrirla. Ahí vio a un semental portando una camiseta roja sin mangas, una gran gorra roja y unas gafas de sol. Ahí la yegua preguntó.

Light Hope: ¿Puedo ayudarle, joven?

Preguntaba la yegua, que por lo visto no reconocía al pony en cuestión. El semental sonriendo levemente, la contestó.

Mike: Hola, mamá ¿Cómo estás?

La yegua se sorprendió al reconocer la voz de su hijo.

Light Hope: ¿Star Hope? ¿Eres tú? Pasa, deprisa.

Le pedía la yegua que entrara Mike y luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Star Sun al oír a su esposa mencionar el nombre de su hijo, se acercó para verificar que realmente era él.

Star Sun: ¿Hijo? ¿Eres tú de verdad?

El alicornio se quitó la gorra, liberando así su larga crin como cuerno de alicornio y luego mediante magia, hizo aparecer sus alas de luz, confirmando que realmente era él. Mike mirando a sus padres, sonrió mientras les decía a éstos.

Mike: Hola, papá. Hola, mamá ¿Cómo estáis?

Sus padres se alegraron de volver a ver a su hijo, pero a su vez estaban preocupados.

Star Sun: Hijo ¿Te has vuelto loco acaso? ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir aquí sabiendo que te buscan?

Mike: Lo sé. He visto los carteles holográficos. La razón por la que vine aquí, es para contaros lo que pasó realmente.

Mike les estuvo contando a sus padres lo que sucedió de verdad, desde el incidente del líder del consejo, hasta la traición de Archer. Sobraba decir que sus padres estaban enormemente sorprendidos ante la revelación.

Star Sun: Maldito Archer. Ya sospechaba yo que no nos estaban contando la verdad sobre ti.

Comentaba enfadado el celestes al descubrir que el asesor Archer le había mentido.

Mike: Dímelo a mí, que fui el primero en descubrir su traición.

Star Sun: Lo que no entiendo es, por qué lo hace. Ha sido leal al imperio durante años.

Mike: Yo tampoco lo sé, pero ahora mismo eso no importa. Mi patrulla y yo tenemos que recuperar nuestra nave como equipo.

Light Hope: Ya veo, hijo ¿Quieres qué te ayudemos en algo?

Mike: No. De momento mantened el perfil bajo. Si Archer descubre lo que sabéis, tratará de quitaros de en medio como trató de hacerlo conmigo.

Star Sun: Hijo. Debes saber que Starcream como los otros grandes generales, sospechaban como nosotros sobre la integridad de Archer. Quizás ellos puedan ayudarte.

Mike: Ya veo. Es bueno saber que no he perdido la confianza de mis mejores generales. Informarles de lo que ha pasado, pero cuando estéis seguros que nadie lo sepa. Cuando decida recobrar el imperio, necesitaré vuestra ayuda como la de todos los que me siguen siendo leales.

Light Hope: Hijo. Solo te pedimos que tengas cuidado, por favor.

Mike: No te preocupes, mamá. Se cuidarme. Otra cosa ¿Está Mikki en casa?

Preguntaba Mike sobre alguien en concreto. Sus padres asintiendo, le respondieron.

Light Hope: Sí. Precisamente ella está en tu cuarto...Bueno. Ahora el suyo.

Star Sun: ¿Quieres que la llamemos?

Mike: No. Iré yo mismo a verla. Quiero hablar con ella un poco y ver como está.

Sus padres asintieron y dejaron ir al alicornio, donde el semental subió por las escaleras y por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta. Aquella puerta llevaba a que una vez iba a ser su cuarto, antes de todo el lío con Absalon. Mike llamó a la puerta mientras se anunciaba.

Mike: Hola ¿Se puede?

¿?: Sí. Adelante.

Se oyó una pequeña voz de joven potra. Mike abrió la puerta, entrando en el cuarto.

Ahí vio que dicho cuarto era el de un potro pequeño. Llena de juguetes y peluches. Estantes llenos de libros, posters de super heroes favoritos de los jóvenes. Una pecera sobre una mesa con varios peces y un escritorio. Una cómoda cama de color azul con detalles dorados. En medio de aquel cuarto, había una pequeña potra alicornio celeste de cerca de 7 años aproximadamente. Su pelaje era blanco como la nieve y su crin era levemente largo de color rubio con líneas rojas al igual que la cola. Ojos dorados, alas de luz y portaba un collar azul como una flor amarilla en la cabeza. Su cutie mark era una especie de constelación resplandeciente en medio de una nebulosa. La potra estaba jugando con unos peluches, hasta que ésta se giró y vio quien era, haciendo que inmediatamente sonriera y exclamara.

Potra: ¡Mike!

La potra fue corriendo y saltó hacia el semental con tanta fuerza, que lo tumbó al suelo por el fuerte abrazo.

Potra: ¡Mike! ¡Me alegro de verte de nuevo!

Decía la potra feliz de ver al alicornio. Mike sonriendo ante la enérgica potra, la acaricio la cabeza mientras la decía.

Mike: Yo también me alegro de volver a verte, Mikki ¿Te has portado bien? ¿No estarás dando guerra a papá y a mamá?

Mikki: No, Mike. Soy una niña muy buena.

Respondía sonriente la potra pequeña. Mike jamás olvidaría el día en que llegó a su vida la pequeña Milenium Star, donde todos de forma cariñosa la llamaban Mikki. Hace cerca de 7 años, la reina Galaxandria le llamó a Mike y a Darkwing para que la ayudaran a encontrar algo en su mundo. Su sorpresa fue que en el mundo de Magic, para ser más exactos, cerca del lugar donde Mike fue encontrado por su padre hacer años, encontraran una capsula donde en ella yacía durmiendo una pequeña bebe potra celeste.

La reina Galaxandría confirmo que sería una alicornio celeste y era en cierto modo, el equivalente femenino del mismo Mike Bluer. La reina les confió a Mike y a Darkwing el cometido de cuidarla y llevarla con alguien que pudiera ocuparse de ella.

Mike decidió confiársela a sus padres biológicos, ya que éstos no pudieron criar ni ver crecer a él cuando era un potro recién nacido, consideró que sería una buena oportunidad para ellos la idea de criar y ver crecer a una pequeña potra y disfrutar ante el hecho de cuidar a una recién nacida. Sobraba decir que aquello fue algo que lo tomaron con gusto*. La niña era muy traviesa y revoltosa, por no mencionar que sufrió su metamorfosis muy rápido a la edad de 7 años, cuando la media era entre 11 y 14 años cuando un joven poni celeste descubría su talento, sufría a su vez su metamorfosis.

* **Ver Capitulo 14 EL ULTIMATUN del fanfic** **El verdadero destino de Twilight parte 2 de Draigon 2.0.**

Mike: Vine a verte para ver si estabas bien, hermanita.

Mikki: Estoy muy bien, Mike ¿Y tú?

Mike: Igualmente, pequeñaja.

Respondía sonriendo el alicornio, haciendo cosquillas en la barriga a Mikki, haciendo reír a ésta.

Mikki: Ja, ja, ja. Para...No me hagas cosquillas...Ja, ja, ja.

Luego de torturarla un poco mediante cosquillas, Mike ahí la dijo.

Mike: Bueno. Quería ver como estabas y comprobar que estuvieras bien. Ahora me tengo que ir.

Mikki: ¿Te marchas tan pronto? Si apenas acabas de llegar ¿No puedes quedarte un poco más?

Comentaba triste la potra con ojos de cachorrito triste. Mike acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña, la dijo.

Mike: Lo siento, Mikki, pero tengo que cumplir con mis obligaciones. Cuando todo termine, iremos todos juntos a pasar una buena temporada en familia.

Mikki: ¿Me lo prometes?

Mike: Claro. Pinkie Promesa.

Respondió Mike sonriente, haciendo feliz a la pequeña donde ésta lo abrazo muy efusivamente, siendo devuelta por éste.

Más tarde, Mike con el disfraz puesto, iba saliendo de la casa.

Light Hope: Hijo. Ten cuidado, por favor.

Le decía preocupado la yegua a su hijo. Mike asintiendo con la cabeza, la respondió para tranquilizarla.

Mike: Lo tendré, madre.

Star Sun: Confiamos en ti, hijo.

Mike: Gracias, padre. Mamá, papá. Cuidaos.

Mike se despidió de sus padres, para luego volver con el grupo.

Oviblion: Ya era hora. Pensé que me volvería aun más viejo todavía.

Decía molesto Oviblion desde la mente de White Wolf. Mike con expresión seria, miró al grupo y les dijo a su grupo.

Mike: Bien, chicos. Hora de actuar.

Vulcan: Ya era hora. Tengo ganas de bronca.

Decía Vulcan, dispuesto a sacar sus mazos de energía, pero Eye Fox dándole un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza, le dijo molesta.

Fox: Cállate, tarugo y no reveles nuestra identidad.

Decía molesta la arquera, mientras Vulcan se sobaba su cabeza adolorida.

Vulcan: ¡Au...! Tampoco hay que ponerse así, Eye Fox.

Guardia: ¡Eh! ¡Ustedes!

Les llamó la atención un guardia que pasaba por ahí, cuya mirada era la de uno que sospechaba el grupo. El grupo se preocupó al ver al guardia acercarse a ellos. Mike tratando de mantener la calma, habló con el guardia.

Mike: Hola, guardia ¿Algún problema?

Guardia: ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí exactamente?

Preguntaba el guardia, que no paraba de mirar con sospecha al grupo.

Oviblion: Si este guardia pregunta demasiado, lo mataré aquí mismo.

Decía Oviblion desde la mente de White Wolf. El pegaso celeste negando con la cabeza, le comentó.

White Wolf: Ni se te ocurra. O sino, echarás por tierra nuestra tapadera.

Oviblion: No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

Ambos iban a empezar a discutir, hasta que Eye Fox le dio un codazo al pegaso celeste para que se callase. El guardia mirando con sospecha al grupo, les preguntó.

Guardia: ¿Qué hacen aquí exactamente?

Mike: ¿No es obvio? Somos turistas que han venido a visitar el majestuoso Imperio Celeste?

Black: Su arquitectura...

Red: Sus tiendas de moda...

Ghost: Sus museos y culturas...

Camaleón: Las atracciones turísticas...

Vulcan: Sus hermosa yeguas...

Este último recibió un coscorrón por parte de Eye Fox para que se callara. Pese a que el grupo trataba de aparentar ser un simple grupo de turistas, el guardia no parecía muy convencido.

Guardia: No sé yo. Parecéis sospechosos. Enseñadme la documentación.

Ahora el grupo estaba en problemas. Si el guardia descubría quienes eran, daría la alarma y todo el Imperio Celeste sabrían que estaban estos allí.

Oviblion: Se acabo. Voy a matarlo.

White Wolf: Oviblion, no...

Oviblion estuvo a punto de salir, hasta que Mike con total tranquilidad, alzó su casco donde ahí le decía al guardia.

Mike: No necesita ver nuestra documentación...

Le decía al guardia el alicornio. Ahí el guardia le contestó.

Guardia: No necesito ver vuestra documentación...

Mike: No somos más que unos simples turistas y no suponemos amenaza para nadie...

Guardia: Sois simples turistas y no suponéis amenaza para nadie.

Mike: Somos libres para ir por donde queramos...

Guardia: Sois libres para ir por donde queráis...

Mike: Adelante..

Guardia: Adelante...Adelante...

El guardia los dejó marchar mientras éste volvía a su ronda. El grupo respiró aliviado al ver que no les habían descubierto. White Wolf sorprendido ante lo que había pasado, no pudo evitar preguntar.

White Wolf: Pero...¿Qué ha pasado? Creí que nos tenían ya.

Mike sonriendo levemente, le respondió al pegaso.

Mike: Nada, White Wolf. Simplemente empleé un viejo truco que siempre funciona.

Oviblion: Mi método habría sido más rápido y menos complicado.

Decía molesto el pegaso negro en la mente de White Wolf. El pegaso celeste molesto, le respondió.

White Wolf: ¿Es que solo piensas en matar, Oviblion?

Oviblion: Es mucho más rápido y menos complicado.

White Wolf: Si lo hubiéramos hecho a tu manera, tendríamos a todos los guardias del imperio encima de nosotros.

Oviblion: Prefiero eso a pasarme todo el tiempo escondido sin hacer nada.

Fox: Chicos. Dejad de discutir ya los dos. En serio, me dais dolores de circuitos.

Decía molesta la arquera, considerando la actitud del pegaso y su reverso, incluso más molesta que Vulcan si era eso posible.

Mike: Bien, chicos. Es hora de dividirse. Mientras un grupo va hacia nuestra nave para recuperarla junto con nuestras viejas armas. Otro irá a por el equipo especial.

Todos asintieron, mientras que White Wolf, preguntó.

White Wolf: ¿Y cuál es ese equipo especial del que habláis tanto?

Preguntaba el pegaso celeste. Ahí Eye Fox le respondió.

Fox: Si quieres saberlo, ven con nosotros y lo sabrás.

Sky: Antes que nada, decidamos los equipos.

Decía el paladín, todos de acuerdo en que el grupo se tendría que dividir para ir a cada cosa.

Por el equipo especial irían Eye Fox, Vulcan, Camaleón, White Wolf, Ghost y Medic. Mientras a la recuperación de la nave irían Mike, Black Wing, Red Fire y White Shield.

Mike: Bien, chicos. Recordad. Procurad evitar cualquier pelea innecesaria, eso te incluye sobre todo a ti, Oviblion.

Oviblion: ("Frase censurada")...

Mike: Tenemos que recuperar nuestro equipo sin que nadie se de cuenta.

Todos: ¡Entendido!

Y así el grupo se dividió en dos. Uno para ir a por el equipo especial y otro para recuperar la nave.

Eye Fox y el resto de su equipo, fueron hacia el gran recinto que tenía pinta de gran sede científica.

White Wolf: ¿Ese edificio qué es?

Preguntaba el pegaso celeste, mirando con suma atención la extraña forma del edificio que era de gran tamaño, de color blanco en los laterales con forma de torres y en el centro más bajo, todo eran ventanas de espejos.

Fox: Esa es la sede científica del Imperio Celeste. Los mayores avances científicos se realizan allí. La vigilancia es muy fuerte y no será nada fácil sortearla. Hay cámaras de seguridad, barreras láser e incluso sistemas de detención de calor.

White Wolf: ¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto?

Fox: Porque antes trabajaba allí.

Respondió seria la arquera, dejando en parte sorprendido al pegaso celeste.

White Wolf: Eso significa que conocerás el interior de dicho recinto.

Fox: Sí, pero eso hace mucho. A saber si ha cambiado algo o no.

Respondía no muy optimista la arquera. Ghost con igual actitud, la completo.

Ghost: Ya me extrañaría a mi tanta facilidad.

Medic: Bueno. Si actuamos con cuidado y con calma, podremos sortear cualquier obstáculo.

Camaleón: Con buenos disfraces podemos hacerlo.

En ese momento, el pelaje de White Wolf cambio y adoptó la forma de su contraparte Oviblion, donde ahí el pegaso negro molesto, dijo.

Oviblion: ¿Y por qué no nos dejamos de planes sotisficados y entramos a saco allí? Mis espadas piden acción.

Decía el pegaso sacando su Espada del Desierto. Medic ahí le llamó la atención.

Medic: Controla tu matra, amigo. Esto requiere precisión y no fuerza bruta.

Oviblion: Yo prefiero la fuerza bruta a la matra esa...

Respondía molesto el pegaso, que estaba ya harto de pasar tanto tiempo sin matar a nadie.

Fox: Por fortuna, no creo que sea necesario pelear. Conozco una ruta donde podemos entrar.

Decía la arquera con una leve sonrisa de confianza, dando a entender que sabía una camino alternativo para evitar las trampas.

Más tarde, el grupo estaba caminando por nada menos por la alcantarillas.

Vulcan: En serio, Eye Fox ¿No había otra forma de entrar?

Se quejaba el robot por el mal olor que circulaba por la alcantarilla. Eye Fox que iba delante del grupo, le respondió.

Fox: Este es el único camino donde no lo tienen vigilado y donde podemos entrar sin ser vistos.

White Wolf: Mi madre, que pestazo. Esto huele peor que la axila de un dragón sin bañarse.

Oviblion: Que nenaza me estás saliendo, White Wolf. Je, je, je.

Se reía Oviblion en su mente, molestando a White Wolf.

White Wolf: ¡Cállate, idiota!

Oviblion: ¡No me da la gana, imbecil!

Fox: Callaos, ya los dos. Ya tengo bastante con aguantar al tarugo, para ahora aguantar a dos tarugos más,

Decía molesta la arquera, ya harta de la actitud del pegaso celeste y su contraparte, mientras ésta doblaba por una esquina donde llevaba al grupo a un callejón sin salida.

Ghost: Eye Fox. Aquí no hay nada.

Comentaba la pony fantasma, observando que no había salida alguna, mientras Camaleón con un disfraz de perro puesto, olfateaba en busca de pistas. Medic acercándose a la pared donde miraba esta última con sospecha, golpeó varias veces con el casco, notando que había hueco.

Medic: Hay hueco por aquí.

Fox: Como siempre muy aguda, amiga mía.

Decía sonriente la arquera, acercándose ésta a la pared y ahí palpando la pared con sus cascos, llegó a hundir una porción rectangular de dicha pared. Ahí se abrió una compuerta secreta, donde el resto del grupo miró sorprendido aquello, salvo Medic que sospechaba de ello.

Ghost: ¿Una entrada secreta?

Preguntaba sorprendida la pony fantasma.

Fox: Así es. Hace tiempo sin que nadie lo supiera, cree esta entrada secreta por si alguna vez tendría que entrar o salir sin ser vista. Hoy es la primera vez que la pongo en práctica.

White Wolf: Interesante, Eye Fox.

Comentaba White Wolf, admirando la destreza de la arquera. Ahí el grupo fue por dicha compuerta, siendo Eye Fox la que iba delante.

El grupo iba caminando por el pasillo que lo llevaría al recinto científico sin ser vistos por nadie.

Fox: Que irónico. Jamás pensé que algún día usaría esto para colarme en la sede científica.

Ghost: Dime. Eye Fox ¿Alguien más conoce esta entrada secreta?

Preguntaba la pony fantasma, mientras el grupo llegaba al final del pasillo. Eye Fox pulsando un botón oculto, la respondió.

Fox: Absolutamente nadie, amiga mía.

Decía con una sonrisa de confianza mientras una compuerta se abría, permitiendo al grupo entrar a lo que parecía un especie de almacén donde había múltiples cajas apiladas. No parecía haber nadie y el grupo estaba seguro de que no le habían descubierto hasta que...

E209: ¡Alto! ¡Habéis entrando en una zona restringida!

Bramó un enorme robot de vigilancia de la serie E209. Dicha máquina apuntaba al grupo con sus enormes cañones con mira láser, donde el grupo miraba sorprendidos a la enorme máquina.

Oviblion: Con que nadie ¿Eh?

Decía con sarcasmo el pegaso negro, cambiando su sitio con la de White Wolf.

Fox: Vale...Con esto no contaba...

Respondía Eye Fox, un tanto chocada al toparse de morros con un robot de vigilancia armado hasta los dientes.

E209: Abandonad las instalaciones inmediatamente. Tenéis 10 segundos para obedecer.

Bramaba el gran robot.

Camaleón: Ay, madre...Me veo en el otro mundo...

Decía el changeling con voz temblorosa y disfrazado de ángel que va al cielo, al mismo tiempo que iba tocando una lira.

Vulcan: Se acabo la discreción. Hora de hacer latas para sardinas con esta cosa.

Decía Vulcan, sacando todo su arsenal. Por una vez, Oviblion estaba de acuerdo con él.

Oviblion: ¡Sí! Por fin algo de diversión.

Decía el pegaso negro riéndose malévolamente, mientras sacaba la Espada Rayo. Eye Fox ahí los previno.

Fox: ¡Esperad! Aun se puede salvar la situación ¡Gizmo!

La arquera miró al drom que flotaba a su lado.

Fox: Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

El drom asintió y voló hasta ponerse a un lado del robot guardián, donde la máquina miró al drom por un momento y luego les dijo al grupo.

E209: Solo os queda cinco segundos...

El drom comenzó a introducirse en los sistemas del gran robot, mientras el enorme caminante seguía contando.

E209: Cuatro...Tres...Dos...Uno...

Oviblion: ¡Maldita yegua! Como no salgamos vivos de ésta, te juro que...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el pegaso negro, el robot guardián se detuvo. Eye Fox sonrió.

Fox: ¿Qué decías?

Le preguntó la arquera al pegaso con una sonrisa burlona.

Ghost: ¿Le has pirateado, Eye Fox?

Fox: Claro, compañera. Gizmo es capaz de todo ¿Verdad, mi chico?

Decía cariñosamente la arquera al drom, mientras Gizmo asentía.

Fox: Bien. Ahora no perdamos tiempo y vallamos a por el equipo especial.

Todos asintieron y siguieron a la arquera.

El grupo tenía que ir con cuidado por las cámaras. Eye Fox con ayuda de Gizmo, pirateaba dichas cámaras para que dieran imágenes falsas donde no había nadie, permitiendo así al grupo pasar sin ser vistos. También la arquera tuvo que usar a Gizmo para piratear los terminales de las puertas, para así poder pasar por las puertas de seguridad o desactivar trampas.

Fox: Menudo día le estoy dando a Gizmo.

Comentaba la arquera, debido a las veces que tuvo que enviar a Gizmo para desactivar dispositivos o piratear terminales.

Fox: Podría hacerlo yo misma si tuviera mi equipo, pero por desgracia, está todo en la nave Infinity. Solo espero que los muchachos puedan llegar a la nave.

Comentaba la arquera. Medic apoyando el casco sobre su hombro, la dijo con una sonrisa para animarla.

Medic: Tranquila, compañera. Mike y los demás podrán hacerlo.

Aquello sirvió para animar a Eye Fox donde ahí ésta sonrió. Oviblion volviendo a ser White Wolf, comentó el pegaso celeste.

White Wolf: Está claro que confiáis mucho en Mike y los otros.

Medic: Claro. Somos un equipo. Nos apoyamos los unos a los otros y confiamos mutuamente.

White Wolf: Se nota. Oviblion y yo en cierto modo, también teníamos un buen equipo.

Vulcan: ¿Y qué pasó, compañero?

White Wolf: Tras terminar una crisis que casi destruye el mundo entero, tomamos caminos diferentes. En mi caso y el de Oviblion, fue el de ser guardianes del inframundo.

Ghost: ¿Cómo acabasteis como guardianes del inframundo vosotros dos?

Preguntó la pony fantasma, asustando al pegaso celeste incluso a Oviblion donde sobresaltado, respondió.

White Wolf: ¡Ahhh...! ¿Cómo? Pues...Larga historia...

Oviblion: Maldita sea ¿Cómo rayos hace esta yegua para aparecer de repente? Ni siquiera la noto cuando está cerca.

Comentaba molesto el pegaso negro, al nunca notar la presencia de la pony fantasma cuando aparece y desaparece.

Tras caminar con cuidado por los pasillos y desactivar medidas se seguridad, llegaron a su destino. Un amplio laboratorio donde había varios científicos y algunos guardias de seguridad. El grupo detrás de la puerta, miraban con cuidado a través de los cristales que llevaban al interior de dicho laboratorio.

Fox: Bien. Ahí deben estar el equipo especial.

Ghost: ¿Dónde, Eye Fox?

Fox: Justo detrás de la gran compuerta de ahí.

Señalaba la arquera con cuidado, una gran compuerta que había al final del laboratorio.

Vulcan: ¿Entramos a lo bestia y machacamos a los que se nos crucen?

Medic: No. Esto requiere precisión como sigilo y no fuerza bruta.

Decía la pony médico, mientras en la mente de White Wolf, Oviblion estaba ya bastante fastidiado ante la idea de no pelear como él quisiera.

Ghost: Bien. Supongo que este es mi turno ahora.

Ghost activó su camuflaje, haciéndose ésta invisible.

Oviblion: Sigo pensando que ella no necesita el camuflaje ese..

Comentaba Oviblion en la mente de White Wolf.

Medic: Yo con mi sigilo ninja, puedo colarme sin que me vean.

Decía esto la ninja médico, desapareciendo rápidamente de vista. Vulcan ahí, comentó sonriente.

Vulcan: Yo aun tengo mis método ¡Modo Invisibilidad!

Dijo Vulcan, donde ahí la armadura se volvió negra sin cambios aparentes y ahí Vulcan se volvió invisible como silencioso.

Los tres entraron por la puerta, pero obviamente abriendo la compuerta. Como era natural, los que estaban cerca de la puerta, notaron abrir la compuerta automática, pero no vieron entrar a nadie. No lo dieron importancia y tanto guardias como científicos, volvieron a lo suyo.

Uno a uno, iban desapareciendo primero los guardias. Uno desaparecía detrás de unos monitores, uno era llevado hacia las sombras, uno era agarrado por arriba y llevado al techo antes de que pudiera decir algo o avisar.

En cuestión de apenas un minuto, la zona estaba libre de guardias, quedando unos pocos científicos. Uno estaba enfrente de un panel de control, hasta que notó algo detrás de él y se giro, viendo a Vulcan completamente visible y sonriendo.

Vulcan: Hola, amigo ¿Qué tal va ese rollo de cerebritos?

Bromeaba el robot. El científico alarmado, se dio la vuelta y trató de pulsar el botón de alarma, pero Vulcan se lo impidió, dando un golpe seco tras el cuello, provocando que el científico cayera al suelo inconsciente.

Bajo las atentas miradas de los científicos, aparecieron Medic por el techo y Ghost desactivando el camuflaje. Acto seguido, entraron White Wolf, Camaleón y Eye Fox donde el pegaso se quedó vigilando la puerta.

Fox: ¡Que nadie se mueva! ¡Esto es...! ¡Una recuperación de propiedad!

Decía la arquera, apuntando con su arco a los científicos que se quedaron en el sitio. Vulcan ahí sonriendo, comentó.

Vulcan: Sí. Rápido y preciso. Y nadie a podido dar la alarma.

Decía sonriente el robot, poniéndose de pie sobre sus patas traseras y apoyando su codo sobre el panel de control, sin darse cuenta de que justo había pulsado el botón de alarma. Aquello provocó que todas las alarmas del edificio comenzaran a sonar. Vulcan ahí se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.

Vulcan: ¡Ups...!

Todos: ¡Vulcan...!

Dijeron todos, molestos ante la nueva estupided de Vulcan. El robot trató de disculparse.

Vulcan: Perdón...No me di cuenta.

Fox: Maldita sea, tarugo. Ahora hay que acelerar los planes y salir de aquí cuanto antes. Y vosotros largaos de aquí.

Decía esto último Eye Fox a los científicos, donde éstos asustados, salieron huyendo de allí. El grupo se acercó a la gran compuerta donde debería estar el equipo especial.

Ghost: ¿Es aquí?

Fox: Sí. Ahora debo desactivar el cierre de seguridad para poder abrir y sacar el equipo.

Decía Eye Fox, acercándose al panel de control tratando de abrir la puerta.

Fox: Esto me llevará unos minutos...

Oviblion: ¡Ya basta de perder el tiempo! ¡Esto hay que hacerlo a lo bestia!

Gritaba molesto Oviblion, cambiando su lugar con la de White Wolf.

Oviblion: ¡Espada del Infierno!

El pegaso negro sacó un espadón curvo, el lomo de la espada estaba formado por tres huesos afilados, la hoja estaba cubierta por una membrana delgada que parecía una piel desgarrada y el filo estaba cubierto por una muy tenue llama negra.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, el pegaso negro realizó varios y certeros cortes, cortando en varios trozos la compuerta y así permitiendo el paso.

Vulcan: Nada mal eso, colega.

Decía Vulcan, felicitando al pegaso negro, mientras este último volvía a ser White Wolf.

Fox: Bueno...Era una forma de abrir la compuerta.

El grupo miraba el interior del recinto, donde debería estar el equipo especial.

White Wolf: ¿Es eso?

Preguntaba el pegaso celeste. Eye Fox sonriendo, le respondió.

Fox: Por supuesto. Y es justo lo que necesitamos para salir de aquí.

Mientras tanto, Mike y los otros llegaron al espacio puerto, donde estaba la nave. Éstos estaban detrás de una compuerta cerrada.

White: Oye, Mike ¿Cómo vamos a burlar todos los sistemas de seguridad del recinto?

Mike: No te preocupes. Tengo un hombre dentro.

Decía con una sonrisa de confianza el alicornio. En ese momento, el cierre de la puerta se abrió, permitiendo el paso y ahí se oyó una voz.

Bit: Compuerta abierta, Mike.

Mike: Bueno. Un robot amigo dentro. Buen trabajo, Bit.

Comentaba Mike con una leve sonrisa.

Bit: Gracias, Mike.

Red: Vaya, Bit. Que alegría volver a verte...O al menos volver a oír tu voz.

Decía la alicornio, en parte contenta de oír la voz de la IA de la nave.

Bit: Igualmente, Red Fire. Vuestra nave está en una zona apartada del hangar sin apenas vigilancia, pero tenéis que daros prisa. Mis sensores han detectado fuerzas militares dirigiéndose hacia vosotros.

Black: Espera ¿Dices que vienen fuerzas militares aquí?

Preguntaba la bat pony.

Bit: Eso me temo, Black Wing. Parece ser que de algún modo, sabían que trataríais de recuperar vuestra nave.

Aquello preocupó al grupo. Mike ahí comentó.

Mike: No es el momento de preocuparse por eso ahora. Debemos recuperar la nave y recoger a los otros. Vamos. El tiempo apremia.

Todos estaban de acuerdo y fueron rápidamente a por la nave.

Como había dicho antes Bit, la zona del hangar estaba vacía. EL grupo vio la nave Infinity en un lugar muy apartado del hangar y fueron a por ella. Cuando llegaron a ésta, la compuerta trasera de la nave se abrió.

Bit: Me alegro de volver a veros a todos aquí.

Decía Bit, apareciendo con su viejo cuerpo robot grifo. Mike sonriendo, comentó.

Mike: Me alegro de volver a verte en tu forma física, Bit. Black Wing. Ponte a los mandos y arranca la nave.

Black: OK.

Sin perder tiempo, la bat pony voló a toda velocidad hacia el interior de la nave, se subió al ascensor y fue rápidamente a la zona de cabina. En el momento que se sentó, sintió un gran aire de nostalgia.

Black: Vaya...Cuando tiempo desde la última vez que piloté esta nave.

Comentaba la bat pony, mirando con nostalgia la cabina, mientras activaba los controles holográficos.

Mientras tanto en el hangar, Mike y los otros notaron que había seis de los nuevos modelos de titanes que comenzaron a construir hace poco tiempo. El Legion, el Ronin, el Scorh, el Ion, el Northstar y finalmente el Tone. Todos ellos sujetos en la pared mediante sujetaciones fijas especiales para que no se desplazaran por los movimientos de la nave.

Red: ¿Qué hacen estos titanes aquí? No recuerdo que estuvieran la última vez que estuvimos en la nave.

Bit: Pensé que nos podrían ser útiles, así que cogí uno de cada modelo y los subí a la nave cuando nadie los notaba.

Explicaba el robot grifo.

White: La verdad es que si nos podrían servir de algo, Bit.

Comentaba el robot unicornio. Ahí desde los altavoces de la nave, Black Wing se comunicó con el grupo.

Black: Chicos. Debido al tiempo que la nave no se ha usado, tardará un poco en arrancar los motores. Así que tendremos que esperar.

Informaba Black Wing. Éstos asintieron.

Mike: Supongo que hay que esperar.

Decía Mike, resignándose a salir inmediatamente con la nave. En ese momento, se oyó una voz fuera.

Dark: ¡Mike! ¡Miiike!

El grupo se sorprendió al oír la voz de Darkwing.

Mike: Darkwing.

Holy: Esa es la voz de Darkwing. Que raro que esté aquí.

Mike: Sea lo que sea, mejor salir.

Salvo Black Wing y Bit que se quedaron en la nave, Mike como Holy, Red Fire y White Shield, salieron de la nave para ver para su sorpresa a su amiga Darkwing junto con Dark Cloud.

Mike: Darkwing. Has venido.

Decía alegremente el alicornio al igual que los otros de ver a su amiga. Éstos se acercaron a ella.

Red: Darkwing, amiga.

White: Dark Cloud, amigo. Nos alegramos de veros.

Darkwing sonrió, pero enseguida su sonrisa desapareció para poner una seria y triste. Su compañero Dark Cloud tampoco parecía estar muy alegre.

Mike: Darkwing ¿Qué te pasa?

Preguntó Mike, notando la expresión de tristeza de Darkwing. La alicornio mirando al grupo, les respondió.

Dark: Mike. Lo siento, pero tanto tú como tu grupo, estáis arrestados.

Mike: ¿Qué?

En ese momento, soldados de Kamu donde estaban el general Mordred, la comandante Conor e incluso Rune Noctur, surgieron de todas partes, rodeando al grupo.

Mike: ¡Darkwing! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Dark: Haciendo lo correcto, Mike. Estás enfermo. La materia negra te impulsa a hacer el mal. Así que te pido por favor que no te resistas tú y tu grupo, por favor.

Le rogaba la alicornio a sus amigos, sintiendo el corazón destrozado por dentro, pero en el fondo lo estaba haciendo, ya que sabía que Mike no estaba bien y que muchas acciones eran a causa de la materia negra que la afectaba negativamente a su mente. Mike y los otros retrocedieron unos pasos como sin intención de dejarse coger.

Mike: Darkwing...No podemos dejar que nos arresten por algo que no hemos hecho.

Dark: Mike, por favor. No compliques más esto. Si lo hago es porque me preocupo por ti. La materia negra te impulsa a hacer cosas horribles.

Mike: Darkwing. Yo y mi grupo nunca hicimos nada mal o y lo sabes. Tú me conoces, Darkwing. Sabes de lo que soy y no soy capaz.

Trataba Mike de convencer a Darkwing de lo contrario. Por desgracia, la alicornio no dio su brazo a torcer y le dijo completamente seria y decidida.

Dark: Conozco al Mike Bluer que conocí en su día. Tú como ya dije muchas veces, estás afectado por la materia negra, hasta el punto que incluso llegas a matar.

Mike: ¿Tú también crees que yo maté el líder del consejo?

Preguntó ahora Mike, dolido de que su amiga pensara eso sobre él. Darkwing negando con la cabeza, le respondió.

Dark: Yo ya no sé qué creer. Ahora debes entregarte.

Mike: Lo siento, Darkwing, pero yo no puedo hacer eso.

Holy: Dark Cloud ¿Tú también estás de acuerdo con ella?

Preguntaba la fénix, mirando a Dark Cloud con cierta decepción. El ave con pesar, la respondió.

Dark Cloud: Yo estoy con mi compañera, pase lo que pase.

Dark: No me dejas elección, Mike ¡Bankai!

Su fénix se fusionó con ella, adoptando su armadura fénix. Mike en guardia, les dijo a los otros.

Mike: Chicos. Marchaos a la nave y salid de aquí.

Red: ¿Y tú qué harás?

Mike: Ganar tiempo ¡Bankai!

Holy se fusionó con Mike, adoptando también éste su armadura fénix.

Mordred: Basta de tonterías ¡Soldados de Kamu! ¡Arrestadlos! ¡Tenéis autorización para matarlos si se resisten!

Ordenaba el general y los soldados dispararon.

Mike: ¡Nano Escudo!

Mike formó un poderoso Nano Escudo que detuvo los disparos, permitiendo a los otros irse hacia la nave, mientras dicha nave poco a poco comenzaba a arrancar los motores.

Conor: ¡Ni un paso, vosotros!

Gritó Conor, teletransportándose delante de Red Fire y White Shield antes de que llegaran a la nave y apuntándoles con una escopeta.

Bit: Yo que tú me iría de aquí.

Oyó Conor la voz del robot detrás de ella y rápidamente tuvo que apartarse, para esquivar los disparos del robot con su brazo derecho convertido en ametralladora de energía.

Bit: A la nave. Deprisa.

Red Fire y White Shield obedecieron, mientras la compuerta se cerró. Poco a poco, la nave iba ya despegando.

Rune: ¡Se escapaban!

Mordred: ¡Derribad esa nave!

Los soldados disparaban sus armas contra la nave, tratando de derribarla. Dentro en la cabina, Red Fire y White Shield se reunieron con Black Wing, mientras Bit se ponía en el asiento del copiloto.

Red: ¿Cómo va?

Preguntaba la alicornio, rogando que la nave estuviera lista. Black Wing sin parar de pulsar controles, la contestó.

Black: La nave esta a punto de despegar. Solo espero que los escudos aguanten.

En ese momento, un minotauro armado con lanzacohetes, apuntó a la nave con dicha arma. Mike viendo eso, voló hacia el minotauro y placó contra éste, haciendo que errara el disparo e impactara contra el techo, haciendo que trozos de esta cayeran sobre los soldados donde salieron huyendo para no ser aplastados.

Mike iba a dirigirse hacia la nave, hasta que Darkwing se interpuso.

Dark: ¡Rayo Lunar!

Darkwing lanzó un potente rayo contra Mike, donde el alicornio se cubrió los brazos para protegerse. La fuerza del rayo fue tal, que hizo que Mike atravesara varias paredes antes de salir al exterior. Darkwing ahí lo siguió.

Finalmente la nave despegó ya.

Black: ¡Está! Ya nos podemos largar de aquí.

Celebraba la bat pony. Ahí Red Fire comentó preocupada.

Red: Pero ¿Y Mike?

White: No te preocupes. Él sabe cuidarse. No tardará en reunirse con nosotros.

Le decía el unicornio para que no se preocupase tanto la alicornio.

Finalmente, la nave tomó posición para el despegue, mientras los soldados de Kamu trataban inútilmente de detenerla. La compuerta de salida estaba cerrada, así que Black Wing disparó dos torpedos de protones, destrozando la compuerta y nada más hacer eso, la nave salió volando rápidamente de allí.

Conor: ¡Señor! ¡Se están escapando!

Mordred: Ya lo sé. Que informen a los cazas para que los intercepten. Mientras tanto,que traten de capturar a los que están aquí ahora.

Mientras tanto, Mike y Darkwing estaban por los cielos del Imperio Celeste. Los dos estaban frente a frente.

Dark: Mike. Por ultima vez. Entrégate.

Le decía de forma autoritaria la alicornio. Mike negando con la cabeza, la contestó.

Mike: Lo siento, Darkwing, pero yo no puedo hacer eso.

Dark: En tal caso no me dejas elección, Mike ¡Hunter Fang's!

Darkwing sacó sus dos armas. Mike al ver que su viaje amiga iba en serio, no tuvo más remedio que sacar su espada, la Knight King.

Dark: Bien. Supongo que no tengo elección que pelear.

Gin: Curioso...Es la primera vez que nos vamos a enfrentar en combate, amigos.

Sun: Eso parece.

Moon: Admito que jamás pensé que algo así pasaría.

Comentaban los espíritus de dichas armas ante la peculiar situación.

Ambos alicornio se observaban frente a frente sin parpadear. Acto seguido, los dos se lanzaron el uno al otro y chocaron sus armas, provocando una leve onda de choque.

Darkwing trató de darle con una de las dagas, pero Mike la esquivó y giró sobre sí mismo con su espada, tratando de darla. Darkwing retrocedió para esquivar el ataque y contraatacó disparando un rayo oscuro, donde Mike lo bloqueó con su espada. Acto seguido, Mike disparó un rayo de luz directo hacia Darkwing, donde ésta lo detuvo con una barrera oscura. Mike ahí se lanzó con su espada, logrando de un golpe destruir la barrera y Darkwing sorprendida retrocedió, pero aquello fue una distracción donde Mike aprovechó para darla una fuerte patada en el estomago de la alicornio.

Mike: Parece que olvidas que la Knight King puede destruir barreras como quien corta mantequilla.

La decía Mike a la yegua. Ahí Darkwing mirando a Mike, le contestó.

Dark: Y tú también pereces que olvidaste que las Hunter Fangs tienen la capacidad de insensibilizar mi cuerpo de cualquier dolor.

Decía esto la alicornio, dando un cabezazo a Mike que lo hizo retroceder, acto seguido, le dio una patada en el pecho y luego un giró completo para darle un fuerte codazo en mitad de la cara del alicornio que lo hizo retroceder.

Dark: ¡Y ahora, entrégate!

Gritaba Darkwing, abalanzándose hacia Mike con sus armas, pero Mike se echó a un lado haciendo que pasara de largo y ahí aprovechó para agarrarla por debajo de los brazos e inmovilizarla por la espalda.

Mike: Darkwing, para por favor.

Le pedía Mike, mientras Darkwing luchaba por liberarse del agarre.

Dark: ¡Sueltamen, maldita sea!

Mike: No hasta que me escuches. Por favor, Darkwing. No quiero pelear contigo.

Dark: Entonces sueltamente y entrégate.

Mike: No puedo hacer eso.

Dark: En tal caso...

Darkwing se tornó en sombras, liberándose del agarre de Mike y reapareció detrás suya, dándole una fuerte patada en la espalda que lo mandó volando. Ahí Darkwing juntando sus dagas, convirtiéndolas en un fuerte látigo, lo lanzó atrapando una de las patas traseras de Mike y tiró de ellas para mandarlo por el aire. Darkwing recuperando sus dagas a su aspecto normal, las junto, preparando así su ataque.

Dark: ¡Aullido de Lobo!

Gritó Darkwing, lanzando desde sus dos dagas dos rayos, uno blanco y otro negro donde ambas en su parte delantera, aparecían la imagen frontal de dos lobos de cada color aullando.

Mike al ver el ataque, colocó su espada por delante, bloqueando el ataque. El ataque fue tan fuerte que hacía retroceder poco a poco, mientras Mike hacía un gran esfuerzo para frenarla. Cuando el ataque terminó, Darkwing apareció detrás de Mike y trató de golpearlo con sus dagas, pero Mike las detuvo con su espada.

Dark: Mike, por favor. Solo trato de ayudarte. Estás enfermo y necesitas ayuda.

Le pedía Darkwing a su viejo amigo que se rindiera, ya que todo lo que estaba haciendo, era para ayudarlo con su problema con la materia negra en su cuerpo. Aunque Mike comprendía las acciones de su amiga, no podía hacer eso.

Mike: Darkwing. No puedo hacer eso. Hay mucho en juego como para hacer eso.

Dark: Maldita sea, Mike. No me dejas elección ¡Impacto Lunar!

Darkwing disparó desde sus dagas un poderoso rayo oscuro que hizo retroceder a Mike, mientras el alicornio trataba de detenerlo con su espada. Mike no quería lastimar a su amiga Darkwing, ya que intuyó que solo estaba obrando lo que ella consideraba correcto, posiblemente causadas por las mentiras que contaban sobre él y su patrulla. Darkwing en cambio, no tenía duda alguna y hacía todo lo que estaba en sus cascos para detener a su amigo, ya que consideraba que no estaba bien mentalmente.

Dark: ¡AHHHH...!

Gritó Darkwing, intensificando la fuerza del rayo, haciendo que Mike retrocediera aun más y se estrellara contra un edificio.

Mientras tanto, a las afueras de la sedes científica. Cientos de guardias y soldados celestes estaban afuera, bloqueando la entrada con varios vehículos y blindados. Ya se habían enterado de la intrusión en dicha sede y trataban de detener a los intrusos.

En ese momento, hubo una fuerte explosión en la entrada que puso en alerta a los guardias. Una densa nube de humo se formó, rodeando la entrada y en ese momento surgió algo.

Fox: ¡Vamos! ¡A salir a toda prisa tocan...!

Gritó Eye Fox, surgiendo del humo estando ella montada encima de un extraño animal robot a modo de montura. Un meca con forma de zorro de nueve colas. De metal amarillo con detalles blancos. La punta de las colas blancas. Rostro blanco sin boca, pero con nariz negra en el lugar del hocico, ojos rojos. Gizmo estaba acoplado en la parte superior y atrás del meca.

Los guardias se sorprendieron al ver a la arquera subida en aquella extraña máquina, saltar delante de ellos y luego realizar un potente salto que pasó por encima de ellos hasta llegar al otro lado.

Vulcan: ¡Allá vamos, nena!

Camaleón: ¡A toda pastilla!

Ghost: ¡Deprisa!

Medic: ¡No hay tiempo que perder...!

White Wolf: ¡Ay, madre...! ¡Esto es de locos...!

Aparecieron los demás, también subidos en unos extraños mecas. Vulcan iba en un meca grande con forma de oso negro con detalles grises. Rostro gris sin boca. Ojos amarillos. Garras rojas. Camaleón en un meca con forma de camaleón (un robot camaleón para Camaleón je, je, je, je...Vaya juego de palabras me ha salido). De metal verde. Ojos verdes más claros. Medic en un meca con forma de tigre tamaño medio de color blanco con rayas negras. Ojos amarillos. Rostro normal de tigre con afilados colmillos. Ojos amarillos. Garras blancas. Ghost iba en meca con forma de pantera de completo metal negro oscuro con detalles grises. Ojos rojos. Boca de pantera normal con afilados colmillos. White Wolf estaba sobre un meca con forma de lobo negro con detalles grises. Rostro negro sin boca ni nariz. Ojos rojos. Dos líneas amarillas en la cabeza. Una línea amarilla en la dos patas delanteras y garras amarillas.

Vulcan con el meca en forma de oso, iba a toda pastilla hacia los vehículos y con un placaje de dicho oso robot, mandaba a volar los vehículos sin problemas. Medic y Ghost en sus mecas, pegaron un salto como hizo Eye Fox antes pasando por encima de los guardias. White Wolf aferrandose con fuerza al cuello del meca con forma de lobo, hizo algo parecido para miedo del pegaso celeste. Camaleón con su meca en forma de camaleón, empleó la larga lengua de dicho meca para agarrar a una farola y columpiarse para llegar al otro lado.

No solo esos mecas aparecieron. También aparecieron otros mecas siguiendo al grupo sin piloto alguno. Un meca con forma de fénix rojo en el cuerpo y en la parte superior de las alas. Naranja y azul en la parte inferior de las alas y parte interior del cuerpo. Ojos color ámbar. Pico amarillo. Cola naranja y patas amarillas. Un halcón robot de metal azul oscuro con detalles amarillos. Pico amarillo. Ojos amarillos. Garras amarillas. Un meca con forma de dragón de metal azul oscuro con cabeza de dragón, alas de dragón como cola y garras de dragón. Ojos rojos. Iban dichos mecas volando, pasando por encima de los guardias. También apareció corriendo un meca con forma de perro robot tipo pastor alemán de color blanco con detalles rojos y azules. En las articulaciones de las patas y en los extremos de los hombros, tenía tambores giratorios que son en realidad mini ametralladoras tipo gatling. De un salto, pasó por encima de los guardias.

Eye Fox y los otros salían huyendo, estando éstos montados por los mecas por las calles del Imperio, sorteando a la gente que se asustaban de la repentina aparición del grupo y los mecas, a su vez que evitaban a los vehículos que pasaban por el imperio.

Fox: Aquí Eye Fox. Tenemos los mecas. Id a buscarnos en cuanto podáis.

Se comunicaba Eye Fox con el otro equipo mediante el comunicador.

Black: Aquí Black Wing. Tenemos algunos problemas, pero os recogeremos pronto.

Se oía responder la voz de la bat pony por el comunicador, dando a entender que los iban a recoger. White Wolf aun agarrado al meca en forma de lobo, respondió nervioso.

White Wolf: Espero que se pronto ¿Cómo se conduce esta cosa? ¡Que me mareoooo...!

Gritaba White Wolf, que hacía todo lo que podía para mantenerse sujeto en el meca y no caerse.

Oviblion: Mira que eres inútil, White Wolf. Y un maldito quejica.

Le decía molesto Oviblion en la mente de White Wolf. El pegaso celeste molesto, le contestó.

White Wolf: Pues si crees que conducir esta cosa es tan fácil, te cambio el turno.

Oviblion: ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Espera!

Pero ya era tarde para quejarse. White Wolf cambio su lugar con la de Oviblion y ahora era el pegaso negro quien estaba subido en el meca lobo.

Oviblion: ¡AHHH...! ¡Maldito White Wolf...! ¡Ésta me la pagas...! ¡Y encima me lo has dado sin cabeza...!

Gritaba furioso el pegaso negro, agarrandose como podía al meca, solo que este estaba al revés mirando la cola al meca. En ese momento, varios cazas de Kamu aparecieron persiguiendo al grupo. Oviblion viendo eso, avisó al grupo.

Oviblion: ¡Hey, idiotas! ¡No están persiguiendo!

Avisaba el pegaso negro. Los cazas comenzaron a disparar, obligando al grupo a moverse de un lado a otro para esquivar los disparos efectuados por los cazas.

Fox: Si quieren jugar duro, jugaran duro.

Decía la arquera y de los laterales del meca zorro, aparecieron unas ballestas tecnológicas y apuntaron con ellas a los cazas. Dichas ballestas dispararon flechas de energía, impactando en los cazas en las zonas de motores, causando explosiones en ellas y hacer que perdieran parte del control.

Medic: Mi turno.

En los laterales del meca tigre, surgieron unos lanzadores y de ellas surgieron unos shuriken que impactaron contra las naves, atravesando algunos los cristales, haciendo que los pilotos perdieran parte del control.

Camaleón: Nada mal. A ver yo.

Camaleón hizo sacar del meca camaleón unos lanzadores. Éstas dispararon unas especies de pelotas amarillas que fueron botando hasta ganar altura e impactar en los cazas, causando explosiones al impactar. Aquello bastó para que los cazas cayeran al suelo.

Ghost: Despejado.

Oviblion: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya era hora!

En ese momento, apareció la nave Infinity volando por encima de ellos y luego se puso delante a baja altura. La parte trasera de la nave se abrió, donde en ella aparecieron White Shield y Red Fire, ambos a cada lado de la entrada, haciendo señas al grupo para que entraran.

White: Vamos, chicos.

Red: Deprisa.

El grupo no tuvo que esperar. Primero entraron los mecas voladores a la nave y luego los de a pie saltaron para llegar a la plataforma y entrar, para luego cerrarse la compuerta detrás de ellos.

Vulcan: Por fin llegamos.

Oviblion: Ya era hora ¿Nos largamos ya? Esta movida me está hartando.

Decía molesto el pegaso negro, bajándose de golpe del meca lobo para caer al suelo. Red Fire negando con la cabeza, le contestó al pegaso.

Red: Aun no podemos irnos. Tenemos que recoger a Mike.

Ghost: ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no estaba con vosotros?

Preguntó al pony fantasma que no comprendía por que Mike no estaba con ellos. White Shield ahí le contestó.

White: Han surgido complicaciones...

Volviendo con Mike, El alicornio estaba medio enterrado en el edificio con algunos rasguños en su cuerpo y medio aturdido. Volando a unos metros de él, apareció Darkwing.

Dark: Mike, por favor. No quiero seguir peleando contigo. Ríndete y me aseguraré de que te ayuden.

Mike: ¿Cómo me ayudaron a mí antes? ¿El consejo y ese atajo de idiotas que solo viven para ellos? Para nada.

Dijo Mike saliendo de los escombros. Ahí al final, Mike miró a Darkwing y la dijo a ésta.

Mike: Lo siento, Darkwing, pero se acabó lo de contenerse.

Dijo esto el alicornio, envolviendo sus brazos en la armadura espíritu y volando hacia Darkwing. La alicornio al ver lo que hacía Mike, envolvió sus brazos y armas en la misma armadura y bloqueó el puñetazo de Mike donde esta retrocedió unos metros.

Dark: Así que quieres jugar duro ¿No? Pues adelante.

Respondía desafiante la yegua, lanzándose hacia Mike al igual que éste. Los dos lanzaron un doble puñetazo contra el otro, donde ambos cascos chocaron contra el otro, provocando una onda de choque que hizo estallar todos los cristales de los edificios cercanos.

Ahí los dos comenzaron a lanzarse puñetazos contra el otro, al mismo tiempo que bloqueaban los ataques del otro, haciendo que el cielo hiciera eco con los sonidos de golpes constantes de metal negro. Darkwing estaba en desventaja, ya que pese a la Armadura Espíritu, Mike era físicamente más fuerte que ella. Así que tuvo que optar por la agilidad y tornando en sombras, esquivó el puñetazo de Mike que lanzó éste contra ella.

Darkwing reapareció a un lado de Mike y trató de darle una patada envuelta en la armadura contra la cara de Mike, pero el alicornio se agachó y trató de lanzarla otro puñetazo, pero Darkwing volvió a tornarse en sombras, para luego reaparecer detrás de él y darle una fuerte patada en la espalda de Mike. Darkwing volvió a tornarse en sombras para reaparecer delante de Mike que iba hacia ella y darle una doble patada en el estomago de Mike que le hizo sacar todo el aire.

Darkwing iba a darle un puñetazo, pero Mike la bloqueó y con el otro brazo la dio un puñetazo en el estomago de Darkwing sacándola todo el aire y luego dándola un cabezazo que la hizo retroceder. Mike se lanzó para golpearla de nuevo, pero Darkwing volvió a tornarse en sombras tratando de pillarle por sorpresa por detrás, pero Mike previendo eso, la agarró de la pata con que quería golpearle y se la bloqueó con una llave, pero Darkwing se liberó dándole una fuerte patada envuelta en la armadura en la cara de Mike que la hizo soltar.

Ambos se separaron tomando una distancia prudencial del otro, mientras ambos recobraban el aliento.

Mientras tanto, en un edificio cercano, estaba el general Mordred empuñando un rifle de francotirador. Junto a él, estaba Rune Noctur.

Rune: ¿Seguro qué sabe usar eso, general?

Preguntaba el unicornio al general. El general empuñando su rifle, le contestó.

Mordred: Claro. Cuando tengo un tiro claro, abatiré a ese maldito alicornio.

Rune: Apunte bien. No quisiera que mi compañera saliera lastimada. Y si puede, trate en lo posible de darle en el corazón a ese maldito desgraciado.

Mordred: No se preocupe, señor Noctur. Como dijo alguien hace tiempo, un disparo lo puede cambiar todo. Solo necesito un blanco claro.

Decía el general, mientras apuntaba a Mike con el rifle.

Mike: Darkwing, por favor. No interfieras. No tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando.

Trataba de razonar Mike con Darkwing, pero ésta no parecía convencerse de ello.

Dark: Lo siento, Mike, pero...Por mucho que me duela hacer esto, te has vuelto un peligro para todos. Archer confirmó que te habías vuelto peligroso y que actuabas de forma violenta en cuanto llegaste.

Mike: Eso es falso. Archer me tendió una trampa como pasó en la sede del consejo ante el cuerpo muerto del líder del consejo. Me chantajeo para encerrarme y quitarme de en medio.

Dark: Mike, no empieces ¿No ves que solo tratamos de ayudarte?

Le decía su amiga tratando de convencerlo, pero Mike con expresión molesta la contestó.

Mike: Sí, claro. Si con ayudarme, significa secuestrar a mis padres adoptivos como a mi novia para que no les hiciera nada es ayudarme, ya me dirás.

Aquella respuesta pilló por sorpresa a Darkwing, ya que ella no sabía nada sobre que los padres de Mike y su novia Apple Bloom hubiesen sido secuestrados y usados como moneda de chantaje.

Dark: Espera ¿Cómo qué secuestraron a tus padres y a Apple Bloom?

Ante la pregunta, Mike puso una expresión de molestia como de sarcasmo y la contestó.

Mike: Oh, como no ¿En serio no contó eso Archer? El usó a mis padres como a mi querida Apple Bloom como escudo, para que no le hiciera nada y así chantajearme, como obligarme a firmar una autorización para que él pudiera regir el imperio como si lo hiciera yo.

Darkwing estaba sorprendida por la revelación de su amigo. En ningún momento, ella no supo nada que los padres de Mike como Apple Bloom habían sido secuestrados por Archer para chantajearle.

Mordred ahora tenía un disparo claro. Sin dudarlo, apretó el gatilló y disparó una bala que fue veloz hacia Mike. El alicornio lo presintió y sin más tardar, sacó su espada y desvío la bala. Por desgracia, no calculó bien el ángulo y la bala impactó en el hombro derecho de Darkwing.

Rune: ¡NOOOOO...!

Mike: ¡DARKWIIIING...!

Gritaron ambos sementales, al ver a la alicornio herida caer al vacío. Mike voló veloz hacia ella y la cogió en brazos. Poco a poco, fue Mike descendiendo con ella, hasta llegar al suelo y depositarla con cuidado.

Mike rápidamente cogió las Hunter Fangs y las puso en sus cascos, confiando que los poderes de dichas armas la curarían de la herida de bala en su hombro. Como extra, Mike empleó sus poderes curativos para eliminar la herida más rápido.

Mike: Tranquila, Darkwing...Te recuperarás...

La decía el alicornio, tratando de curar a su amiga de la herida fatal. Darkwing mirando a Mike, trató de hablarle.

Dark: Mike...Yo...

Mike curó la herida de Darkwing, pero antes de que pudiera hacer decir algo más, Mike presintió algo y saltó para atrás esquivando un rayo mágico que iba hacia él.

Rune: ¡Aléjate de mi novia, canalla!

Le gritaba furioso el unicornio y de forma amenazante, apuntó con su cuerno al alicornio. El general Mordred más varios soldados de Kamu, aparecieron rodeando por tierra al alicornio. Mike miró a Darkwing donde ésta le devolvió la mirada y acto seguido se marchó volando de allí. Rune corrió para ayudar a Darkwing.

Rune: Darkwing ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba preocupado el unicornio por el bienestar de Darkwing. Ésta ya mejor de la herida, le contestó.

Dark: Eh...Sí...Estoy mejor...

Rune: Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo, a saber que te habría hecho ese maldito alicornio.

Comentaba el unicornio con odio en su voz hacia Mike. Darkwing mirando en dirección donde había ido Mike, no pudo evitar decir con preocupación en su voz, al sentir que había cometido una gran equivocación con su viejo amigo.

Dark: Mike...

Mientras tanto, Mike volando, llegó hasta la nave Infinity donde entró en la compuerta trasera donde le esperaban todos. La expresión de Mike era de gran seriedad y ahí dijo.

Mike: Vamos, chicos. Recojamos a Centinela que nos está esperando en el punto asignado y larguémonos de aquí.

Decía esto sin demasiadas ganas en su voz. La nave no tardó en salir volando a toda velocidad del territorio del Imperio Celeste.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Esta vez me ha salido un capítulo bien largo y no quería partirlo en dos partes. Espero que el siguiente no sea tan largo.**


	12. Cap 11 Historia de la Caida de la Patrul

**Capitulo 11**

 **La Historia de la Caida la Patrulla Harmony  
**

Ha pasado casi dos días desde que Mike y la patrulla recuperaron la nave y el equipo especial, logrando a su vez escapar de las fuerzas de Kamu cuando casi parecía que los tenían.

La nave estaba aparcada en un denso bosque. No podían arriesgarse a pasar por alguna ciudad o población, ya que actualmente eran buscados tanto por Kamu como por el consejo. El grupo estaba obligado a actuar bajo la completa clandestinidad.

Pese a todo, el grupo había recuperado la mayor parte de su equipo y eso los animaba enormemente.

Red: Da gusto recuperar mi equipo. Me siento más joven ahora.

Comentaba sonriente la yegua, mirándose en el espejo de su cuarto que tenía en la nave, llevando su antigua armadura color ámbar tipo valkiria, con falda roja donde la hacía verse hermosa.

White: Estoy de acuerdo, querida. Siempre has lucido enormemente hermosa con esa armadura. Como una autentica belleza valkiria de fuego.

Comentaba sonriente el unicornio, admirando éste la belleza de su esposa, estando el semental sentado al borde de la cama de la yegua. El semental también portaba su vieja armadura. Una armadura tecnológica de combate color roja con detalles marrones. Red Fire agradeciendo el cumplido, se acercó a su marido, sentándose a su lado mientras le decía.

Red: Gracias, querido. Tú también luces muy apuesto con tu antigua armadura.

White: Gracias a ti también, querida.

Ambos se acercaron al otro y se dieron un tierno y dulce beso.

Fox: Como echaba de menos el viejo equipo de la nave.

Comentaba sonriente Eye Fox, estando ésta en el laboratorio, llevando su vieja armadura azul como su antiguo arco como carcaj con flechas diseñadas por ella misma, y un visor azul en su ojo izquierdo. La arquera estaba metiendo datos en un ordenador donde se veía la imagen holográfica de Centinela, mientras Gizmo flotaba al lado de ésta. Junto a ella, estaba White Wolf que no paraba de mirar con sumo interese dicho laboratorio.

White Wolf: Vaya. Debo admitir que tenéis muchas cosas interesantes en esta nave.

Oviblion: Y aburridas...

Completaba Oviblion en la mente de White Wolf, cuya voz sonaba aburrida. Estaba claro que a este último no le interesaba la tecnología.

White Wolf: Por cierto, Eye Fox ¿Qué haces exactamente?

Fox: Estoy creando un programa especial para Centinela. Uno que le permitirá al grandullón usar las habilidades y armas de cada uno de los titanes nuevos que han salido.

White Wolf: Aja...

Contestaba White Wolf sin apenas entender nada de lo que explicaba la yegua. Oviblion en su mente, se reía de él.

Oviblion: Ja, ja, ja. Reconócelo. No te has enterado de nada ¿Verdad?

Se burlaba el pegaso negro para molestia de White Wolf. El pegaso celeste molesto, le contestó a Oviblion.

White Wolf: Como si tú hubieras entendido algo.

Oviblion: Claro que sí!

White Wolf: ¡Que no!

Oviblion: ¡Que sí...!

White Wolf: ¡No...!

Oviblion: ¡Sí...!

Los dos comenzaron a discutir, hasta que Eye Fox bastante molesta, se giró mirando al pegaso celeste y les gritó.

Fox: ¿Queréis callar los dos o cómo sea? No me puedo concentrar con vuestras tonterías.

Les decía bastante molesta la arquera a los dos pegasos.

White Wolf y Oviblion: ¡Ha empezado él...!

Se acusaron el uno al otro, mientras Eye Fox se giró frustrada enfrente del ordenador y comentó molesta.

Fox: Ay, por Lauren...Menudo castigo me has dado. Como si aguantar al tarugo de Vulcan no fuera ya bastante. Mejor me concentro con esto, antes de que...

No pudo terminar la frase la arquera, porque en ese momento, entró Vulcan portando unas cajas.

Vulcan: ¡Hey! Eye Fox. Aquí te traigo las cajas que me pediste. Aquí te las dejó.

Dijo esto el robot, dejando caer la caja encima de un botón de apagado, haciendo que toda la luz se apagara de golpe en el laboratorio, incluyendo el ordenador por donde trabajaba Eye Fox para horror de ella, donde no pudo evitar gritar.

Fox: ¡MI TRABAJOOOO...!

Gritó horrorizada la arquera, pasando sus cascos sobre su cara. Luego la yegua miró furiosa a Vulcan y le gritó.

Fox: ¡Idiota! ¡Llevaba horas trabajando!

Vulcan: ¡Ups...! Perdona, Eye Fox...

Fuera del laboratorio, se oyó la voz furiosa de Eye Fox, donde Camaleón que estaba en la cocina con un disfraz de cocinero para hacer la comida, no pudo evitar comentar.

Camaleón: Vaya...Por lo visto Vulcan ya ha vuelto loca otra vez a Eye Fox...Como los viejos tiempos. Je, je, je.

Decía este riéndose en la última parte el changeling, mientras preparaba masa para hacer rosquillas. En ese momento, la compuerta del laboratorio se abrió y de ella surgía la voz furiosa de Eye Fox.

Fox: ¡Fuera de aquí, idiotas y dejadme trabajar en paz...!

Gritaba furiosa la arquera, lanzando primero a Vulcan y luego a White Wolf fuera, donde ambos se estrellaron contra la pared y quedando boca abajo, al mismo tiempo que se cerraba la compuerta del laboratorio.

White Wolf: No hay duda...Tiene la misma mala uva que Ember Paint...Y casi su misma manera de tratar a la gente...

Comentaba con sarcasmo el pegaso celeste, viendo a Eye Fox con un carácter parecido a una antigua conocida suya. Ahí Vulcan le preguntó.

Vulcan: ¿Y quién es Ember Paint?

White Wolf: Una vieja amiga por así decirlo.

Vulcan: ¿Y está buena?

White Wolf: Es una yegua hermosa que prácticamente te quita la respiración que...¿Pero qué rayos te estoy contando?

Vulcan: Je, je, je. Ya tengo ganas de conocerla, amigo...

Comentaba Vulcan con ciertos pensamientos pervertidos en su mente. White Wolf negando con la cabeza mientras se levantaba, le comentó al robot.

White Wolf: Créeme, amigo. Mejor no lo hagas, si quieres conservar tanto tu integridad física como tu salud mental intacta...

Oviblion: O al menos su integridad física, porque mental no creo que sea para este calvo idiota mucha perdida. Seguro que ni habría diferencia alguna ja, ja, ja.

Comentaba Oviblion en la mente de White Wolf con una sonrisa burlona.

En la cabina, Black Wing estaba sentada en el asiento del piloto, revisando sistemas, siendo ayudada por Bit en su viejo cuerpo robot grifo. La bat pony llevaba su armadura azul adaptada para los altos vuelos.

Black: Como echaba de menos estar en la cabina, pilotando la nave, realizar maniobras sorprendentes, como el roce del aire en el casco de la nave.

Comentaba melancólica la bat pony con una sonrisa. Luego extendió ésta su casco y de la armadura surgió una garra donde circulaba electricidad en ella.

Black: Es como volver al pasado.

Bit: Black Wing. Los sistemas están ya casi al 100%. Solo necesita unos ajustes más.

Black: Genial. Ya tengo ganas de volver a ver volar a esta preciosidad por el cielo.

Completaba Black Wing, recordando los viejos tiempos.

En el hangar de la nave, Blue Sky estaba dentro de Centinela, comprobando las funciones del gran robot. El paladín llevaba ahora su antigua armadura, que era una armadura tipo paladín tecnológico con tono dorado y detrás de dicha armadura, portaba un escudo y espada tecnológica.

Sky: ¿Cómo te sientes, Centinela?

Centinela: Completamente operativo Blue Sky.

Respondía el robot, mientras hacia unos movimientos con sus brazos y piernas, como comprobando sus sistemas de apuntado y armamento. Ghost estaba fuera observando y apuntando en un cuaderno sus observaciones. La yegua llevaba su antigua traje, que era un traje gris con capucha, a su vez que portaba unas gafas tecnológicas similares a los que usan los agentes fantasmas de la Guardia Celeste.

Ghost: Bueno. Parece que todo está en orden. Pronto estaremos completos.

Sky: Si...Completos...

Decía Blue Sky no con demasiadas ganas en su voz. Ghost al notar el tono de voz de su compañero, le comentó.

Ghost: Piensas en Ocelot ¿Verdad?

Sky: Sí. En ocasiones, echo de menos sus chistes como su gran sentido del humor.

Decía con nostalgia y tristeza el paladín, recordando a su antigua camarada. Ghost con expresión triste, le comentó también.

Ghost: Él ya no está con nosotros, Blue Sky. Y por desgracia, no volverá.

Sky: Lo sé...Aunque en ocasiones, me gustaría volver al pasado y evitar aquel maldito día...

Ambos se quedaron callados y con una gran tristeza en su interior.

Mientras tanto, en el comedor donde Camaleón seguía cocinando en la cocina. Sentado en una mesa estaba Mike recostado en la silla y su mirada en el techo. Holy apoyada en el borde de la mesa y Gin tranquilamente sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared y fumando su pipa. White Wolf y Oviblion donde este último salio de su cuerpo, estaban en una mesa junto con Vulcan.

Holy: Mike ¿En qué piensas?

Le preguntaba su fénix. Mike con pesar, la respondió.

Mike: En Darkwing. Ella pensaba que me había vuelto verdaderamente un loco peligroso y que por eso debía detenerme.

Holy: Bueno, Mike. No es culpa suya. Ella solo hacía lo que consideraba correcto. Con la diferencia, que a ella seguramente la engañaron como a los demás.

Mike: Sí, Holy, pero eso fue culpa mía. Por culpa de la materia negra y mis arranques de ira, hice pensar a todo el mundo que me había vuelto un loco peligroso. Con eso di motivos para que mi vieja amiga pensara que me había vuelto loco.

Holy: Nadie es perfecto, Mike, pero ya verás como tarde o temprano, volverá con nosotros.

Le decía su compañera con intención de animar a Mike. Pese a ello, el alicornio seguía serio y comentó.

Mike: Ojala sea verdad, Holy. Ojala.

Vulcan que escuchó la conversación como los otros pegasos, le decía a Mike.

Vulcan: Sí, jefe, anímese. Cuando Darkwing se de cuenta de lo que contaron sobre nosotros es mentira, primero partirá la cabeza de quienes mintieron sobre nosotros y luego volverá al equipo.

Oviblion: U os entregará sin dudarlo, ya que todas las mujeres son unas falsas por naturaleza. Como Lucía.

Aquello último no le gustó a White Wolf, donde el pegaso celeste le llamó la atención.

White Wolf: No hables así de Lucia.

Oviblion: ¿Por qué no? Es la verdad. Y esa arpía está mucho mejor en el otro mundo.

White Wolf: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que hizo por nosotros?

Oviblion: A ti quizás, a mí solo me quería matar y en un tiempo a ti también.

Los dos pegasos comenzaron a discutir acaloradamente, donde Vulcan se les unió. Mike ni siquiera les prestó atención y seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, en especial a lo ocurrido con su amiga Darkwing.

Mike: Darkwing...

Mientras tanto, en la sede del consejo, estaban los principales líderes como representantes de varios reinos. El general Mordred como la comandante Conor, estaban presentes como también Darkwing y Rune Noctur. Por supuesto, no faltaba el nefasto príncipe Blueblood. El asesor Archer estaba también presente.

Grifo: Entonces, Mike Bluer y su patrulla recuperaron su nave como sus cosas y escaparon ¿No es así, general?

Comentaba un grifo que formaba parte del consejo. El general Mordred ya les había explicado lo sucedido en el imperio, o al menos su versión.

Mordred: Así es. Mike Bluer y su patrulla recuperaron sus pertenencias. Por lo que ahora son más fuertes que antes.

Minotauro: Y por tanto, ahora será más difícil atraparlos.

Darkwing estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. No pudo evitar empezar a tener dudas sobre si Mike realmente se había vuelto loco o le habían tendido una trampa. En su cabeza no paraba de surgir una y otra vez las palabras que le dijo su amigo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando alguien del consejo, comentó.

Terrestre: ¿Y cómo sabemos que no ha sido con ayuda de la soldado Darkwing con que pudieran escapar éstos?

Acusaba un terrestre a Darkwing de ayudarlos a escapar, cosa que a ésta se sorprendió. Ahí Rune Noctur molesto por la acusación, le respondió al terrestre.

Rune: Eso no es cierto. Darkwing en ningún momento les ayudó. Ella como nosotros, tratamos de arrestarlos. Incluso Darkwing tuvo un duro combate con ese peligroso criminal de Mike Bluer.

Darkwing escuchaba las palabras de su novio, en parte agradecía que la defendiera, pero por otro, la sentía mal como éste dejaba que el odio que sentía hacia Mike lo cegara.

Conor: ¿Y cómo sabemos que no fue así? Que se sepa, Darkwing fue hace tiempo miembro de la Patrulla Harmony. Ella podría haber contactado con Mike Bluer y planear previamente su escape.

Decía ahora la comandante de forma acusadora hacia Darkwing. Algunos miembros del consejo miraban con sospecha a Darkwing. Rune molesto, respondió.

Rune: Ella en ningún momento se alió con esos criminales. Es más. Cuando el general Mordred disparó su rifle contra Mike Bluer, él con su espada, desvío la bala para que impactara contra Darkwing y así librarse de ella.

Darkwing iba a protestar, pero presentía que si lo hacía, solo empeoraría las cosas. Cierto que por Mike, ella recibió una bala, pero fue a causa de un accidente y error de cálculo. Por no mencionar que Mike la salvo de estrellarse contra el suelo y la curó con su magia.

Blueblood: Yo puedo confirmar que Darkwing está en nuestro bando. Yo la pedí que nos ayudara a arrestar a Mike Bluer y su patrulla. Y ella aceptó, afirmando su lealtad al reino.

Apoyaba Blueblood a Darkwing. A la alicornio la extraño la actitud del príncipe, ya que éste nunca confió en ella en el pasado debido a su pasado como alicornio sombría.

Archer: De todos modos, una cosa es segura. Ahora el emperador y su grupo son más peligrosos que antes. Habrá que emplear todo lo que tengamos para detenerlos, ahora que el emperador está loco y está peligrosamente armado.

Comentaba el asesor de forma seria. Darkwing al escuchar la voz del asesor, se puso seria como desafiante y ahí le llamó la atención.

Dark: Asesor, Archer. Ahora que le escuchó, hay una cosa que me gustaría comentarle.

La yegua se acercó al asesor y le comentó.

Dark: Durante mi combate con Mike, tuve una conversación con él, donde me contó algo muy interesante. Me comentó que usted hizo que secuestraran a sus padres adoptivos como a su pareja y los usó como herramientas de chantaje, para así asegurarse de que Mike no levantara un casco contra usted ¿Es eso cierto?

Todos escucharon en parte sorprendidos ante la acusación de la alicornio ante el asesor Archer.

Conor: ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Seguro que te dijo eso para hacerte dudar y así escapar ¿Verdad que lo que dice no es cierto, señor Archer?

Decía la comandante. El asesor Archer que se mantuvo impasible, se ajustó las gafas con su casco y tras un breve silencio, finalmente respondió.

Archer: Es cierto. Yo hace poco ordené que se llevaran a los padres adoptivos del emperador como su pareja, donde los usé para controlar al emperador.

Todos los presentes de sorprendieron ante lo que acababa de responder el asesor. No solo que confesara haberlo hecho, sino que lo hiciera tan campante como si no fuese nada del otro mundo. La comandante Conor fue la más sorprendida.

Conor: ¿Qué? Pero ¿En serio hizo eso?

Shena: No me lo puedo creer.

Zen: ¿Cómo ha podido hacer algo tan miserable?

Undina: Secuestrar a una familia y a una pobre chica...

Arandus: Eso es caer bajo.

Comentaban los miembros del consejo amigos de Mike, que no aprobaban lo que había hecho Archer para chantajear a Mike. El asesor sin perder la calma en ningún momento, se dispuso a explicarse.

Archer: Fue algo necesario. Sabía que el emperador se había vuelto inestable como peligroso, primero por sus arranques de ira a causa de la materia negra, y luego cuando asesinó al líder del consejo. Por esa razón, tomé medidas para asegurarme que tenía manera de tenerlo bajo control y que no dañara a nadie.

Darkwing como antiguos amigos de Mike, no se creían lo que contaba el asesor ¿En serio fue capaz de caer tan bajo para secuestrar a gente inocente? Por no mencionar de tener el descaro de confesar que lo hizo como si nada. Incluso Conor estaba indignada ante lo que había hecho el asesor.

Conor: Eso que ha hecho no está bien. Secuestrar a gente es un grave delito. Lo siento, asesor Archer, pero queda usted arrestado por secuestrar gente.

Decía molesta la comandante sacando unas esposas para ponérselas al asesor donde pese a todo, este seguía impasible. Ahí el general se lo impidió.

Mordred: Usted no va a arrestarlo, comandante Conor.

Conor: ¿Que está diciendo, general? Secuestrar a gente es un grave delito y por eso el asesor Archer debe ser arrestado.

Dijo la comandante, sin comprender el por que el general le impedía arrestar al asesor. Ahí el general se dispuso a explicarla el por qué.

Mordred: El asesor hizo lo que consideró necesario para detener al emperador Mike Bluer, cuando éste se volvió peligroso. Aunque no lo crea, el optó por la medida correcta.

Darkwing sintiéndose indignada por las palabras del general, le gritó furiosa.

Dark: ¿Cómo qué necesaria? ¿Acaso apoya al asesor el hecho de secuestrar gente para luego usarlos como herramienta de chantaje?

Decía verdaderamente enfadada Darkwing, que no la gustaba como el general defendía las acciones de Archer. No solo ella, varios de los amigos de Mike opinaban lo mismo que ella.

Mordred: Señorita Darkwing. Según usted ¿Cómo habría sido mejor detener a Mike Bluer, estando éste bajo el estado de locura peligrosa que estaba pasando? ¿Habría sido mejor dejar morir a cientos de inocentes, solo para proteger la integridad de unas pocas personas?

La preguntaba el general. Darkwing teniendo en consideración los últimos acontecimientos y la última charla que tuvo con Mike, le comentó al general.

Dark: Suponiendo que el asesor Archer hubiese dicho la verdad y en realidad nos mintió sobre el estado de Mike para deshacerse de él y tener el control del imperio ¿Cómo estamos seguros de que Archer en realidad no estaba usando a los padres y a la pareja de Mike para hacer con él lo que quisiera?

Todos se sorprendieron de la acusación de Darkwing hacia el asesor, donde este último se mantuvo impasible pese a la acusación hecha hacia él. Blueblood sorprendido ante lo que había dicho Darkwing, la llamó la atención.

Blueblood: Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Acaso estás acusando a Archer de traición sin tener pruebas alguna?

Dark: Tampoco hay pruebas de que Mike realmente asesinara al antiguo líder del consejo y estamos con eso.

Se defendía Darkwing y continuo hablando.

Dark: Y por lo que sé, uso a los padres de Mike para chantajearlo y obligarlo a firmar una autorización que permitiera al asesor Archer dirigir el imperio como el mismo emperador haría.

Todas las miradas se centraron en Archer. El asesor tranquilamente se ajustó las gafas y comentó.

Archer: Cierto que tuve la obligación de hacer que el emperador firmara dicha autorización, pero entiendan que fue necesario. El emperador que no quería reconocer la importancia de los Pacificadores para la seguridad del mundo, jamás cedería los chips necesarios para su construcción. Créame, no me agradó hacer eso, pero era un mal necesario del que estoy dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias. Ahora mismo con el emperador en un estado inestable, era necesario que una mente firme y que realmente se preocupe por el imperio.

Dark: Sí, claro. Suponiendo que realmente lo sintieras.

Blueblood: Soldado Darkwing, cállate. Deja de lanzar acusaciones absurdas contra el asesor.

Dark: No me da la gana. Ese miserable sin duda está mintiendo y estoy segura que todo lo que ha Mike y su equipo les ha pasado, es un complot contra ellos.

Blueblood: ¡Soldado Darkwing! ¡Te las estas jugando! ¡Y ahora cállate!

La mandó callar Blueblood de forma autoritaria. Darkwing estaba molesta, pero no tuvo más remedio que callarse, pero en el fondo sentía que tenía razón ella. Ahora comprendía que su amigo Mike la estaba diciendo la verdad, pero por desgracia, no podía hacer nada sin pruebas. Aun así, varios miembros del consejo amigos de Mike lo apoyaban.

Artanis: Yo opino que Darkwing tiene razón. No sería raro que hubiese un complot contra Mike y su grupo.

Unicornio: ¿Qué está diciendo? No hay ningún complot. Mike Bluer y su patrulla son una amenaza para todos.

Sheena: Mike Bluer y su patrulla salvaron el mundo en varias ocasiones ¿Y cómo les pagaron el mundo? Traicionándoles de la peor manera posible.

Minotauro: Se lo merecían. Todos los problemas que hubo en el pasado por el mundo, fue a causa de ellos.

Arandus: Siendo contradecir eso, pero eso es falso. La patrulla no tuvo culpa de nada. Y apoyó a Darkwing en su teoría sobre que en realidad Mike y su equipo les tendieron una trampa.

Ceniza: Es verdad. El verdadero motivo de que ordenasen su disolución, fue porque varias naciones del mundo tenían miedo del poder que tenía la Patrulla Harmony y que éstos se volvieran demasiado poderosos para poder controlarlos. Sin duda, un gran acto de traición cometió este consejo contra la patrulla.

Pegaso: Lo hicimos por la seguridad de nuestras gentes, ya que la patrulla se volvía cada vez más problemática.

Zen: Yo diría que todo fue, porque os asustaban la idea de que la Patrulla Harmony descubrieran vuestros trapos sucios y os detuvieran. Por eso apoyasteis sobre la disolución de la patrulla, cobardes traidores.

Al final estalló una revuelto en el consejo, donde todos comenzaron a discutir fuertemente unos con otros entre los que defendían a Mike y su patrulla, como los que estaban en contra de ellos. Al final, la reunión tuvo que suspenderse.

Más tarde, en la sala del trono, Blueblood caminaba de un lado a otro dando vueltas muy molesto. Con él estaban Darkwing y Rune Noctur.

Blueblood: Muy bonito, Darkwing ¿Tienes idea de la que has armado en el consejo con tus acusaciones absurdas?

La decía verdaderamente molesto el príncipe a Darkwing. La alicornio sin mostrarse nerviosa en absoluto, le respondió.

Dark: Solo hice lo que consideré correcto, príncipe. Al principio tenía mis dudas, pero ahora sospecho que realmente les tendieron una trampa a Mike y su equipo.

Rune: Darkwing. Comprendo que Mike y el resto de la patrulla sean amigos tuyos, pero no puedes seguir defendiéndolos de crímenes que éstos cometieron.

Le decía el unicornio, tratando de razonar con su novia. Darkwing lanzando una mirada fulminante a éste que lo hizo retroceder, le dijo.

Dark: Tú no te atrevas a decir nada. Tu opinión no cuenta, ya que tú odias a Mike por encima de todo y desearías verlo muerto antes que otra cosa.

Rune: Bueno. Puede que sea verdad, pero sabes muy bien el por qué, Darkwing.

Respondía el unicornio. Ahí Blueblood los hizo callar a ambos.

Blueblood: ¡A callar los dos! Y tú, Darkwing, no deberías seguir desafiando al consejo de esa manera. Es lo mismo que hizo esa peste de Mike Bluer y ya vistes como acabó.

Dark: Mike solo hizo lo que consideró correcto, nada más.

Se defendió Darkwing. Blueblood parándose delante de ésta, la miró a los ojos y la dijo muy seriamente.

Blueblood: Darkwing. Hay algo que deberías saber.

Darkwing le prestó atención al príncipe, donde Blueblood tenía una expresión verdaderamente seria.

Blueblood: ¿Sabías que hace tiempo el consejo quería arrestarte a ti también?

Dijo el príncipe, haciendo que lo ojos de la alicornio sombría se abrieran de par en par. Al notar eso en Darkwing, el príncipe sonrió levemente y la comentó a ésta.

Blueblood: El consejo quería que fueras tú también arrestada, ya que tú formabas parte de la Patrulla Harmony hace años. Incluso yo estuve a punto de apoyar eso, pero tu querido Rune Noctur me hizo cambiar de parecer.

Dijo el príncipe, mirando de reojo al unicornio nocturno, donde este último se mantuvo impasible. Darkwing seguía escuchando aun sorprendida, ante la revelación hecha por el príncipe.

Blueblood: Me aseguró que tú podías ayudarnos y que serías leal, ya que a diferencia de la patrulla, tú no eres una robot sino una pony real. Y que no traicionarías a los tuyos así como así, ya que tú sigues el instinto como un pony de verdad, y no un programa informático preprogramado como un robot.

Le explicaba el príncipe a Darkwing. La alicornio escuchaba con atención sin interrumpirle.

Blueblood: Por eso te pedí tu ayuda. Tú conoces a Mike y su patrulla mejor que nadie y su alguien podía ayudarnos a detenerlos, esa eras tú. Solo espero que no olvides a quien debes lealtad

Le decía con tono serio el príncipe. Darkwing agachó la mirada, ahora tenía ciertas dudas después de la revelación del príncipe.

Blueblood: Bien. Puedes retirarte, Darkwing.

Dark: Eh...Sí, príncipe Blueblood.

Blueblood: Tú, Rune Noctur, quédate. Quiero hablar contigo en privado.

Rune: Eh. Claro, príncipe Blueblood.

Darkwing se marchaba, pero no antes de hablar con Rune Noctur y darle las gracias.

Dark: Rune...Gracias por ayudarme.

Rune: Claro. Por algo me importas mucho...No como otros...

Respondía el unicornio nocturno. Darkwing asintió y se marchó de allí, dejando solos al príncipe y Rune Noctur. Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de Darkwing, el príncipe miró seriamente como en parte molesto al unicornio y le dijo.

Blueblood: Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Caminando por los pasillos, iba Darkwing con la mirada gacha. En parte, se sentía triste por las cosas que habían pasado últimamente. Por el camino, se topó con Onyx Moon que al ver a la alicornio, la saludó sonriente.

Onyx: Hola, Darkwing.

Dark: Hola...Onyx...

Le devolvió el saludo con algo de desgana la yegua, sin parar de caminar. El bat pony al notar la baja moral de la alicornio, la comentó.

Onyx: Oye, amiga ¿Estás bien?

Dark: Sí. Y si me disculpas. Quiero estar un rato sola...

Respondía la alicornio, yendo del lugar, siendo seguida por la mirada preocupada del bat pony.

Onyx: Vaya. No ha tenido que ir bien en la reunión.

Comentaba el bat pony, viendo a su amiga yéndose con una expresión triste. Onyx consideró que era mejor no molestarla y la dejó en paz. El bat pony siguió por el pasillo y justo pasó por la puerta que llevaba por la sala del trono, hasta que oyó una voz.

Blueblood: ¿Es que acaso no has descubierto nada, Rune?

Oyó la voz enfadad del príncipe y Onyx se detuvo delante de la puerta. Desde ahí, oía al príncipe que hablaba con el unicornio.

Rune: No. Lo siento príncipe Blueblood. Por desgracia, no he logrado sacar nada de Darkwing.

Se oía responder un tanto nervioso a Rune Noctur.

Onyx: ¿De Darkwing?

Preguntó confundido el bat pony.

Blueblood: ¡Idiota! Pasas la mayor parte del tiempo con ella ¿Y no eres capaz de sacar nada de ella? Seguro que sabe donde está Mike y su equipo ahora mismo, como cualquier escondite que podrían usar para esconderse.

Rune: Puede que Darkwing no sepa siquiera nada.

Blueblood: ¿Nada? ¿Eres tonto o qué? Ella es la amiga más cercana de ese peste Bluer y su maldita patrulla desastre. Te contraté para que te acercarás a ella y descubrieras todos los secretos de Mike y su patrulla, secretos que yo pudiese usar contra ellos. Para eso te pago.

Respondió la voz molesta del príncipe. Onyx se sorprendió al oír decir eso a Blueblood.

Onyx: ¿Qué Blueblood...le pegaba a Rune para que estuviera con Darkwing y así espiar a la patrulla?

Preguntaba sorprendido el bat pony, donde arrimaba la oreja a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

Rune: Lo siento, príncipe Blueblood. Trataré de sacar más cosas de ella.

Se disculpaba el unicornio. Blueblood parecía ya calmarse y le comentó.

Blueblood: Muy bien. Trata de acercarte a ella y sonsacarle discretamente cualquier información útil.

Rune: Lo haré, príncipe.

Blueblood: Ya puedes marcharte.

Onyx consideró que era mejor marcharse de allí, ya que si le encontraban por la puerta, podrían hacer preguntas incómodas. Sin perder tiempo, se marchó volando de allí, justo cuando el unicornio abría la puerta de la sala del trono y la cerró tras de sí. Rune Noctur delante de la puerta, soltó un suspiro.

Rune: Darkwing...Lo siento mucho...

Decía con pesar el únicornio, sintiendo en parte una gran culpabilidad. Luego se marchó de allí, sin notar la presencia de Onyx, donde el bat pony estaba escondido fuera al lado de una ventana. El bat pony aun estaba asimilando lo que había descubierto de Rune Noctur.

Onyx: No me lo puedo creer. Esto no me lo esperaba ni en mil años.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Darkwing. La bat pony estaba tumbada boca abajo encima de la cama, teniendo la mitad de la cara apoyada en la almohada. Silver Lion estaba jugando con una bola de lana, mientras Moon y Sun estaban cada uno a un lado de la cama, haciendo como si la estuvieran protegiendo a la yegua de cualquier intruso que la pudiera molestar. Mientras Dark Cloud estaba enfrente de un espejo del tocador, arreglándose las plumas.

Dark Cloud: Así que ¿Cómo te ha ido, compañera?

Preguntaba el fénix a Darkwing. La alicornio sin demasiadas ganas, le contestó.

Dark: Por desgracia, no muy bien.

La alicornio se dio la vuelta, quedando ahora boca arriba con sus patas extendidas por toda la cama. Ahora mismo, la alicornio estaba en un mar de dudas. No sabía con quién estaba ahora mismo, con Equestria o con Mike. Los últimos acontecimientos hicieron que Darkwing tuviera dudas sobre lo que pasaba ahora mismo y no sabía si estaba obrando lo correcto o no.

Dark: No sé qué hacer. Mike es mi amigo. Hay acusaciones graves contra él y su patrulla, pero ahora mismo, no estoy segura de que si esas acusaciones son falsas o no.

Moon: Amiga. Si quieres un consejo, deberías seguir tu instinto.

Sun: Cosa que hacemos nosotros siempre.

Le aconsejaban ambos lobos a su dueña. Darkwing soltó un largo suspiro y frustrada, dijo.

Dark: Maldita sea. No sé qué hacer. Quiero ayudar a Mike, pero implicaría traicionar mis principios en Equestria. Pero si no lo hago y al final Mike tenía razón desde el principio, estaríamos condenando este mundo a que sea controlado por burócratas corruptos. Ahora no sé qué hacer.

Comentaba completamente frustrada la yegua, mientras cogía la almohada y se la ponía encima de su cara, enterrandola por completo en ella. Ahora mismo, estaba en una dura encrucijada y no sabía que hacer.

Dark Cloud seguía arreglándose, hasta que sin querer al caminar por encima del tocador, pulsó un botón y activó una pantalla holográfica, donde en ella aparecía nada menos que una grabación hecha por Mike.

En ella aparecía Mike enfrente de una cámara, ajustándola con el casco, mientras con la otra se comía una galleta, todo eso sobre su escondite secreto.

Mike: ¿Funciona?

Darkwing quitó la almohada y miró la pantalla holográfica donde salía Mike. Aquello captó por completo su atención.

Dark: Esa grabación...

Darkwing reconoció aquella grabación. Un vídeo mandado por Mike a todos los miembros de la Patrulla Harmony, tras el incidente que tuvo el alicornio celeste en su escondite con los misteriosos atacantes. En ella aparecía Mike, tratando de soltar un discurso alentador e inspirador.

La imagen mostraba a Mike sentado, leyendo unos documentos mientras hablaba.

Mike: Diseñé un sistema de portales que...Esto no es nada...

Dijo frustrado Mike, cortando la grabación y luego otra.

Mike ahora mirando a cámara, donde con expresión seria, dijo.

Mike: ¡Miembros de la Patrulla Harmony...!

No pudo terminar la frase. porque la cámara se cayó mirando al suelo.

Mike: ¡Porras...!

La grabación se cortó y se volvía a mostrar a Mike, tratando de dar otro discurso inspirador.

Mike: ¡Miembros de la Patrulla Harmony! Yo...Corta...

Dijo frustrado Mike, porque sentía que no fue suficiente inspirador.

La grabación se cortó de nuevo para luego mostrar otra vez a Mike, sujetando sus apuntes con su magia. El alicornio con una sonrisa, mirando a cámara trató de decir.

Mike: ¡Miembros de la Patrulla Harmony! Ja, ja, ja ¡Soy yo, Mike Bluer...! Obviamente...

Dijo ahora esto último frustrado y encogiéndose de hombros. porque sentía que se había portado como un tonto con eso. La grabación se cortó de nuevo.

Ahora la grabación de mostraba de nuevo a Mike Bluer. Esta vez con actitur seria y sujetando los apuntes. Cogió aire mientras se concentraba en decir lo siguiente, manteniendo la mirada a la a cámara.

Mike: Amigos. Hace más de siete años, Absalon cuando era emperador del Imperio Celeste, declaró la guerra al mundo entero.

Decía esto Mike, desplazando una imagen del ejercito imperial celeste a ordenes de Absalon. La escena mostraba una ciudad donde gente inocente huía asustada y gritando de un basto ejercito de tropas imperiales, precedidos por un enorme robot purificador negro que alzaba sus patas como si fuera a aplastar a la gente. Por el cielo, iban cruceros de batalla bombardeando la ciudad, donde dicha ciudad estaba en llamas.

Mike: Las naciones del mundo no sabían como reaccionar, así que nosotros intervenimos, reuniendo a un pequeño grupo de héroes.

Explicaba Mike, mientras mostraba otra imagen de el alicornio y de su patrulla, luchando contra una enorme viuda negra.

Mike: La Patrulla Harmony se creó para salvaguardar el mundo de grandes amenazas y garantizar la paz. Nos convertimos en la máxima fuerza de la paz y el progreso que tuvo el mundo trayendo paz y prosperidad, pero todo eso no lo podíamos haberlo hecho nosotros solos.

Otra escena se mostraba a Mike y su patrulla, todos bien trajeados con medallas de oro cada uno, donde Mike estrechaba la mano a varios líderes del mundo quienes ayudaron en la Guerra Celeste, detrás de ellos se mostraba la imagen de un planeta con una cinta que ponía naciones unidas. Ahí se veían todos contentos y felices de que la Guerra Celeste terminara y la paz llegase, a su vez que aquello hizo que las naciones estuvieran más unidas que antes. No solo ellos. También estaban varios amigos como Jack Evans, Gifka, Rebeca y sus mascotas, Holy Blade, Comet Galaxy, Lightning Ghost, Reynadraki, SCRITTORE PASSIONE, Eyedragon, Gunsmith, Draigon, Mega y muchos aliados más, también portando elegantes trajes y medallas, reflejando su valor y contribución durante la Guerra Celeste.

 **"Insertar melodía que influya emoción y grandeza."**

Otras escena se mostraba a Mike y su patrulla, todos ellos en poses heroicas, mientras una bandera sujeta por Ghost del nuevo símbolo del Imperio Celeste, se reflejaba el nuevo comienzo de dicho imperio. Dicho símbolo, era la cutie mark del legendario Orion que consistía en una esfera de luz con un ala de luz a un lado y un ala de dragón en el otro. Detrás de ellos, se reflejaba la luz del sol, mientras Mike hablando de forma emocionante, dijo.

Mike: ¡Se nos eligió a nosotros como varios aliados y amigos porque poseíamos poderes y habilidades que...! ¡Porque teníamos...! ¡Porque...!

 **"Cortar melodía"**

Mike ahora no sabía como terminar la frase. Con cierto pesar, miró a cámara y dijo con seriedad como cierta tristeza.

Mike: A ver...La gente decidió que el mundo estaría mejor sin nosotros. Hasta nos llamaron criminales. Nuestra familia, destruida...

Decía con tristeza Mike, mirando éste al suelo, pero dicha tristeza desapareció y mirando seriamente a cámara, habló con plena convicción.

Mike: Pero mirad.

Mike pulsó una teclas y se mostró imágenes de varios conflictos del mundo. Un edificio que estallaba en su parte superior, un ejercito de otra nación asaltando un castillo, unos potros atlantes en el suelo, llorando sobre de un octopy cosido a balazos por culpa de unos asaltantes donde se veían sus armas, poblados con sus gentes muriéndose de hambre, manifestantes furiosos que tiraban piedras y cóctel molotov a fuerzas de seguridad de Kamu. Mientras se mostraba todo eso, Mike con plena convicción, decía.

Mike: ¡Alguien tiene que hacer algo! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Podemos marcar la diferencia! ¡El mundo nos necesita más que nunca! ¡El mundo necesita a la Patrulla Harmony ahora mucho más que nunca!

Decía Mike con total convicción y decidido a que la Patrulla Harmony volviese. Mike mirando a cámara fijamente y con una leve sonrisa, hizo una sencilla pregunta.

Mike: ¿Estáis conmigo?

Tras hacer esa pregunta, la grabación paró. Darkwing y los otros, escucharon con total atención las palabras de Mike, el cual no pasaron indemnes para Darkwing. La alicornio se puso erguida y se sentándose en el borde de la cama, se quedó pensando en las palabras de Mike.

Silver Lion: ¿Qué pasa, amita?

Preguntó el pequeño león, dejando de jugar con su bola de lana.

Dark Cloud: Eh, compañera ¿Estás pensando en lo que creo que estás pensando, porque si es así, estaremos pensando igual?

Moon: Darkwing. Ten en cuenta que decidas lo que decidas...

Sun: Nosotros estaremos contigo pase lo que pase.

Decían el resto de compañeros animales. Darkwing no respondió de inmediato. Lo primero que hizo, fue centrar su vista en una foto de ellos, donde estaba ella, Mike y el resto de la Patrulla Harmony, incluido Rebeca Rouser. Todos ellos en poses heroicas y sonriendo a cámara. Nada más mirar aquella foto, la vinieron en su mente todos los recuerdos de cuando todos juntos luchaban por un mundo mejor para todos.

Aquello bastó para que la yegua pusiera ahora una mirada decidida. Darkwing acababa de tomar ya su decisión.

Mientras tanto, en el hangar de la nave Infinity. El grupo estaba todos reunidos, incluido White Wolf y Oviblion, donde este último había salido de su cuerpo para estirar las patas. Estaban todos enfrente de los nuevos mecas y al lado de cada una había una maleta para cada miembro de la patrulla.

Mike: Bien, Eye Fox ¿Los mecas están ya operativos?

Preguntaba Mike, mientras Eye Fox haciendo unos análisis en su meca con forma de zorro de nueve colas, le respondió satisfecha.

Fox: Perfectamente, Mike. Los mecas están ya 100% operativos y listos para ser usados.

Black: Estupendo. Tenía ya ganas de probar mi meca.

Vulcan: Y yo. Mi madre, lo que voy a poder fardar por ahí con mi meca.

Comentaban los dos emocionados.

Camaleón: Sí. Como los famosos.

Decía Camaleón disfrazado de estrella de cine, con frac negro, gafas de sol y mientras unos flases de fotos le iluminaban, al mismo tiempo que sonaban gritos y aplausos.

White Wolf: ¿Tan importantes son estos mecas?

Preguntaba el pegaso celeste. Oviblion cruzado de brazos y sin mostrar demasiado interés en los mecas, dijo.

Oviblion: A mí me parecen simples monturas que imitan a animales simplones.

Ante el comentario del pegaso negro, Eye Fox se molestó levemente, pero aun así se calmó y le dijo al pegaso negro.

Fox: Aunque no lo creas, mister amargado, estos mecas son mucho más que simples monturas. También son excelente elementos de apoyo y pueden llegar a ser armas muy potentes.

Oviblion: Eso lo dudo.

Decía el pegaso negro sin interés y mirando a otro lado. Aquella actitud molestaba a Eye Fox, pero decidió ignorarlo, ya que sabía que el pegaso negro era un amargado.

Mike: Bien, chicos. Es hora de coger cada uno su meca y equipo especial.

Red: Genial. Voy a por mi meca.

Red Fire se acercó al meca con forma de fénix.

Red: El Meca Fénix Fire Storm. Sin duda hecho para mí.

Fox: Yo ya tengo mi meca perfecto. El Meca Zorro Fire Kiuby.

Vulcan: Yo mi con mi Meca Oso Force Bear. Oh, sí. Que ganas tengo de probar a esta preciosidad.

Medic: El Meca Tigre Tiger Strike es el mío. Sin duda, es como yo, ágil y veloz.

Black: Mi meca perfecto es sin duda, el Meca Halcon Lightning Cruiser

Ghost: Yo con el Meca Pantera Smoke Dark. Un meca que parece ser sigiloso como yo...Solo espero que no sea tan ignorado como yo.

Camaleón: Yo con mi Meca Camaleón Transform...Curioso...un robot camaleón para mí, el gran Camaleón. Que gracia. Je, je, je.

Sky: Yo el Meca Dragón Knight. Sin duda el meca perfecto para caballeros.

White: Y por último, yo con el Meca Lobo Black Wolf.

Todos tenían sus mecas y estaban felices de poder utilizarlos por fin. Mike ahí se puso a hablar.

Mike: Chicos. En cada una de las maletas que están al lado de cada meca, están vuestras antiguas armas. Incluso las que nos regalaron Magic Galaxy y los otros guardianes.

Explicaba el alicornio. White Shield mirando a Mike, le preguntó.

White: ¿Las Armas Legendarias que nos dieron hace años Magic y los otros?

Mike: Así es. Necesitamos toda la fuerza necesaria, sí queremos salvar al mundo de la nueva amenaza que recae sobre nosotros.

Medic: Mike ¿Eres consciente que ni siquiera llegamos a probarlas dichas armas? Al menos no del todo.

Vulcan: Cierto. Y todo por culpa de esos desgraciados del consejo que nos obligaron a disolver a nuestro grupo.

Completaba molesto Vulcan. Ante eso, White Wolf preguntó.

White Wolf: ¿Qué es eso sobre que el consejo os obligó a disolveros?

Fox: Larga historia, amigo.

Ghost: Sí...y no es que nos agrade mucho contarla...

Respondían éstas, no muy alegres precisamente.

Cada uno de los miembros de la patrulla, cogieron sus respectivas armas celestes como por ejemplo la Red Queen, la Lucifer y la Ultra Blaster de Red Fire como otras armas, al igual que el resto recuperaron sus antiguas armas celestes.

Cada uno de ellos recuperaron sus armas, pero también había otras armas que eran las Armas Legendarias. Poderosas armas que hace mucho tiempo, Magic Galaxy y los guardianes, les dejaron al grupo para que les sirvieran de ayuda.

Medic: La verdad es que estas nuevas armas, me siento más fuerte.

Vulcan: No eres la única, compañera. Je, je, je. Tengo ganas de probarlas.

Completaba Vulcan, sonriendo ante las nuevas armas que tenía. Eye Fox ahí seria, le decía a Vulcan.

Fox: Tú procura no cargarte nada, como siempre haces.

Vulcan: Vamos, Eye Fox ¿Qué me podría cargar yo?

Se hacía el inocente Vulcan. Eye Fox cruzada de brazos y con mirada acusadora, le respondió.

Fox: ¿Te hago una lista?

White Wolf miraba con sumo interés las armas especiales que tenía el grupo. En cierto modo, le venía a la mente unas armas legendarias que tenían unos amigos suyos, incluso algunas que tenían las mane de su mundo.

White Wolf: Vaya. Parecen armas muy interesantes.

Oviblion: Seguro que no son nada comparados a nuestras espadas.

Decía en parte con desprecio el pegaso negro, referente a las armas especiales de la patrulla. Mike mirando seriamente al pegaso negro, le comentaba a éste.

Mike: No subestimes estas armas, Oviblion. Salvo Darkwing que lleva la suya por más tiempo, nosotros las llegamos a probarlas una vez y con eso bastó para comprobar su gran poder.

White Wolf: ¿La llamada Darkwing también tiene un arma especial?

Medic: Así es. Ella es la única que llevaba consigo un Arma Legendaria, aparte de la Dark Repulser. Ella lleva la Valmut.

Black: Una espada muy poderosa y tiene la capacidad aparte de tener mucho poder, es capaz de golpear a seres intangibles como fantasmas y tiene la increíble capacidad de brillar, avisando de cuando hay un peligro cerca.

Mike: Sí. La de veces que salvo a Darkwing de peligros mortales.

Completaba Mike.

Sky: Chicos ¿Qué hacemos con el meca de Ocelot y sus armas?

Preguntaba el paladín. Mike mirando el meca que debería corresponder a Ocelot, le respondió.

Mike: Le mega Dog Guard Metal Dog y las armas, se quedarán aquí de momento...Ni siquiera sé si llegaran a usarse alguna vez.

Comentaba Mike con cierto pesar, recordando que dicho equipo, estaba antes destinado para su viejo compañero y amigo Ocelot.

Un gran silencio se formó en la sala, al recordar a su antiguo compañero que ya no estaba con ellos. Dicho silencio se formó cuando Bit recibió una señal.

Bit: Mike. Recibo una comunicación entrante.

Mike: ¿Una comunicación?

Bit: Más bien un aviso, de que un amigo viene a visitar nuestro mundo.

Corrigió el robot grifo, mostrando el tipo de señal. Mike tras mirar dicha señal, se sobresaltó y exclamó.

Mike: ¡Chicos! ¡Tenemos que volver a Canterlot ahora! Sino, la visita estará en problemas.

Exclamó sobresaltado Mike, al igual que el resto de la patrulla que reconocieron la señal. White Wolf y Oviblion no parecían entender el sobresalto de Mike y los otros.

Mientras tanto, en los jardines reales de Canterlot. Un portal interdimensional se abrió.

De dicho portal apareció una chica humana adulta. de piel blanca, pelo corto a la altura de los hombros color negro, ojos amarillos. Llevaba una camisa de cuadros roja con verde desbotonada, con una playera con la imagen del Reino Tierra de Avatar, falda negra con zapatillas deportivas color negro.

La chica humana miró por ambos lados del jardín. Luego girando su cabeza y mirando al portal, alzó la voz donde ahí dijo.

Humana: Sherrys. Anivia ¿Venís ya? Ya hemos llegado.

Decía la chica y en ese momento entraron por el portal el gato Sherrys con su característica cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, como la fénix azul con detalles blancos Anivia con una ala mecánica, sustituyendo una perdida hace tiempo.

Anivia: Equestria. Cuanto tiempo sin venir aquí ¿No crees, Rebeca?

Comentaba la fénix, situándose en el hombro de derecho de la chica que resultó ser nada menos que Rebeca (Si que está cambiada, porque casi ni yo mismo la reconocí XDDD). La chica sonriendo, la respondió.

Rebeca: Cierto, Anivia. Hacía tiempo que no veníamos por aquí. Me preguntó como estarán Mike, Darkwing y los otros. Tengo ganas de verlos a todos.

Sherrys: Yo solo espero que la comida esté bien.

Comentaba el gato, mientras se rascaba la oreja con una de sus patas delanteras. La fénix sin dejar de sonreír, le comentó al felino.

Anivia: Como siempre, gato tonto, pensando en comer.

Sherrys: Es porque soy un buen gourmet, plumífero volador.

Ambos animales se rieron levemente, incluso Rebeca.

Rebeca: Bueno. Preguntaremos por Mike y los otros, para así saber donde están y saludarlos. Tengo tantas ganas de volver a ver a todos.

Decía alegremente la chica. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo con Mike y su grupo. Por esa razón, decidió ir a hacer una visita y recordad viejos tiempos como antiguas aventuras.

La chica y sus compañeros animales caminaban por los jardines, donde habían algunos ponis como guardias reales. Los guardias se mantenían en el sitio, pero al igual que los otros ponis, miraban un tanto sorprendidos a la chica humana como a los animales que los acompañaban. Eso hizo que el grupo no pudiera evitar comentar.

Anivia: Curioso. Pensé que a estas alturas, los ponis estarían ya acostumbrados a nosotros.

Comentaba la fénix, notando que los ponis los miraban como si fueran bichos raros.

Sherrys: Quizás les llama la atención el ala de metal que tienes, plumífera.

Anivia: O porque quizás tu ojo tuerto, les da la impresión de que eres un gato delincuente.

Decían el gato y la fénix para al final, reírse los dos. Rebeca ahí les comentó a éstos.

Rebeca: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vinimos y para entonces, hemos cambiado mucho. Es posible que nuestro nuevo aspecto haga que no nos reconozcan. Posiblemente nadie sabrá que yo soy...

Kai: ¿Rebeca Rouser?

No pudo terminar la frase la chica, ya que en ese instante se toparon enfrente de ellos nada menos que el capitán Kai de la guardia real. Dicho unicornio miraba sorprendido al trío.

Anivia: Vaya. Al final si te reconocieron.

Decía riendo la fénix, al ver que el capitán Kai la había reconocido. Rebeca y los otros, lo saludaron.

Rebeca: Hola, capitán Kai. Cuanto tiempo.

Saludaba tranquilamente la chica al igual que los animales. El capitán Kai en cambio, estaba nervioso al ver a la chica.

Kai: (¿Rebeca Rouser? ¿Aquí? Maldita sea. Ella no debería estar aquí. Ahora mismo en esta situación).

Pensaba preocupado el capitán. Al no recibir respuesta, el gato le llamó la atención.

Sherrys: ¡Eh! Capi ¿Acaso no nos va a saludar?

El eludido se dio cuenta y contestó.

Kai: ¿Qué? Ah, sí. Claro. Perdonad ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Comentaba nervioso el capitán, aquello extraño a los tres que no comprendían la actitud del capitán.

Rebeca: Capitán ¿Ocurre algo?

El unicornio iba a responder, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, alguien los interrumpió.

Blueblood: Mira tú por donde. Si es nada menos que Rebeca Rouser. Que agradable sorpresa.

Los presentes se giraron, justo para ver a nada menos que a Blueblood salir de una entrada del castillo. El príncipe emulaba una sonrisa, como si realmente se alegrara de ver de nuevo a la chica.

Kai: (Maldita sea...Tarde...)

Maldecía el unicornio, mientras el príncipe se iba acercando a la chica para saludarla.

Blueblood: Rebeca Rouser ¿Por qué no avisó que venía? Se agradece tener su compañía aquí presente ¿Qué os trae por aquí, señorita Rouser?

Sherrys: Señora. Que ya está casada.

Le respondió bufando el gato, ya que no le agradaba el príncipe. Blueblood al oír el gato, se corrigió.

Blueblood: Ah, sí. Gracias pul...señor Sherrys. Señora Rouser ¿Qué os trae a nuestro maravilloso reino?

Rebeca miraba no con mucha confianza al príncipe. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que nunca le agradó ésta y sus compañeros, y que hablara de repente tan amablemente, la mosqueaba tanto aéesta como a los otros. Rebeca manteniéndose tranquila, le contestó.

Rebeca: Para casi nada. Simplemente vine a ver mis viejos amigos Mike Bluer, Darkwing y a los demás de la patrulla.

Blueblood: Ah, sí. Ellos. Mucho me temo que no podrá verlos, están ocupados en otras cosas.

Anivia: ¿En qué?

Blueblood: En cosas...Cosas...

Rebeca: Bueno. Al menos podré ver a las princesas para saludarlas.

Blueblood: Mucho me temo que tampoco podrá verlas a ninguna de ellas.

Sherrys: ¿También están ocupados en "otras cosas"?

Preguntó con cierto sarcasmo el gato. Blueblood contestó.

Blueblood: Está claro que no estáis al tanto de las noticias. Las princesas Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Twilight e incluso el príncipe Eclipse, han desaparecido.

Aquello sorprendió a Rebeca como a Sherrys y Anivia.

Rebeca: ¿Cómo que las princesas han desaparecido?

Kai: Ocurrió hace un tiempo atrás. Nadie sabe donde están y todo el mundo las están buscando (al menos en teoría).

Anivia: Bueno. Me imagino que por eso Mike y su grupo no están. Seguramente las estarán buscándolas.

Blueblood: Sí. Eso. Mientras tanto, yo estoy a cargo de Equestria, por lo que ahora mismo soy la máxima autoridad.

Rebeca, Sherrys y Anivia miraron al príncipe como diciendo "¿En serio este idiota es quien dirige ahora Equestria?". Blueblood con actitud amable, la decía a Rebeca.

Blueblood: Bien, señora Rouser. Si me hace el favor de acompañarme un momento.

Rebeca: Supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer ahora mismo.

Respondía un tanto disconforme la chica. Kai preocupado, no pudo evitar pensar.

Kai: (Maldita sea, Rebeca. No debiste haber venido. Por favor. No vayas con Blueblood).

Por desgracia para el unicornio, lo último no fue atendido en sus plegarias y Rebeca no con muchas ganas, decidió acompañarlo.

Rebeca: Ya que estoy aquí, echaré un vistazo.

Kai: (No, Rebeca...No Vayas).

Blueblood: Estupendo. Te enseñaré lo más novedoso que se han instalado en los cuarteles.

La chica y sus animales siguieron al príncipe hasta los cuarteles. Kai se fue con ellos, porque estaba preocupado por Rebeca.

Rebeca y sus animales, miraban a su alrededor donde podían apreciar que muchas cosas no habían cambiado en el castillo. Lo único que si les llamó la atención, fueron los cuarteles donde podían ver a extraños soldados con armaduras blancas entrando y saliendo.

Rebeca: ¿Y esos de ahí quiénes son? No parecen guardias reales de Canterlot.

Preguntaba la chica al ver ponis, grifos, cebras como minotauros, enfundado éstos dichas armaduras. Blueblood ahí la contestó.

Blueblood: Son soldados de Kamu. Una fuerza militar destinada a salvaguardar el mundo de la chusma criminal.

Rebeca: ¿Kamu? Creo que oí algo de eso antes.

Todos entraron en los cuarteles. A la entrada, todo era normal, ya que había guardias reales haciendo guardia, manejando informes o haciendo limpieza. Pasando por un pasillo, llegaron a lo que parecía la sede de Kamu, donde había como era natural en el cuartel general de Kamu, con varios soldados en ella. Un gran mapa con varios papeles y chinchetas en lo que parecían sitios claves. Varias mesas con soldados de Kamu trabajando en ellas, rellenando informes o revisando documentos. Varias cajas de armas y municiones. Daban la impresión que se preparaban para una guerra.

El grupo llegó hasta lo que parecía el comedor, donde estaba casi vació, salvo por unos soldados de Kamu que estaban comiendo. El príncipe se acercó a una mesa y la ofreció una silla.

Blueblood: Señorita...er...Señora Rouser ¿Podría por favor sentarse aquí y esperar, mientras yo atiendo unos asuntos?

Rebeca no respondió. Simplemente se sentó en la silla ofrecida por el príncipe y luego Blueblood se marchó, dejando sola a Rebeca junto con sus animales. El capitán Kai estaba con ellos.

Anivia: ¿Soy yo o Blueblood está más raro que de costumbre?

Comentaba la fénix, que la parecía extraño la buena conducta del príncipe hacia ellos?

Kai: Amigos. Os tengo que dejar. Si me perdonáis.

El unicornio se acerco a éstos y disimuladamente, dejó una nota en la mesa enfrente de Rebeca y luego los dejó solos en el comedor. Rebeca cogio la nota con cuidado y sin que la vieran, se puso a ver que contenía. Ahí pudo ver un mensaje que ponía "Estás en peligro. Tienes que irte ahora mismo y reunirte con Mike".

Aquellas palabras la dejaron sorprendida ¿Acaso estaba ella en peligro? ¿Y qué pasaba con Mike? ¿Por qué tenía que reunirse ahora con él?

En ese momento, aparecieron soldados de Kamu que entraban en el comedor, naturalmente para comer. Los que pasaban, saludaban a la humana como si no les sorprendiera que no fuera de ninguna de su especie.

Rebeca y los otros no perdían de vista a los soldados. Poco a poco, se iban introduciendo más y más soldados. No parecía nada extraño, salvo que todos se sentaban en mesas, justo alrededor de donde estaban Rebeca y sus compañeros. Incluso Rebeca y los otros, podían notar que algunos incluso tenían su brazo cerca de sus armas.

Sherrys: Mmm...Algo me huele mal aquí, incluso más que la comida quemada de Rafael cuando intenta éste cocinar algo.

Anivia: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pulgoso. Esto tiene pinta de ser una emboscada.

Comentaban ambos animales. Rebeca les tuvo que dar la razón, ya que sentía lo mismo. Los soldados de Kamu estaban todos en una posición, como si quisieran rodearlos. Un silencio mortal se formaba en dicho comedor. Rebeca miró alrededor suyo y al final, ésta poniéndose de pie y apoyándose en la mesa, miró a todos éstos y dijo.

Rebeca: Bueno ¿Alguien quiere marcharse de aquí, antes de que las cosas se tuerzan de verdad?

Preguntó de repente Rebeca, cruzada de brazos y piernas. En ese instante, un terrestre de Kamu se levantó de golpe y trató de golpearla con un puñetazo, pero la mujer lo esquivó y agarrando del brazo, le hizo una llave, lanzando hacia una mesa donde estaban otros soldados.

Como si un resorte se tratase, todos los soldados de Kamu armados hasta los dientes, fueron hacia el grupo.

Un unicornio de Kamu disparó un rayo contra Rebeca, donde la mujer con una voltereta hacia atrás, lo esquivo y acabó subiéndose a una mesa. Dio una patada en la parte superior de la mesa, haciendo levantar un plato y estando éste en el aire, Rebeca dio otra patada a dicho plato que lo rompió en trozos a la cara del unicornio, dejándolo noqueado.

Un grifo armado con una pistola, se puso a disparar contra Anivia, mientras la ave volando de un lado a otro, esquivaba los disparos y acercándose al grifo, le lanzó un rayo de hielo que lo congeló. Sherrys saltó hacia un grupo de soldados y comenzó a darles fuertes zarpazos contra todos ellos.

Una cebra con ballesta, disparó contra Rebeca por la espalda, pero ésta percibiéndolo, se giró sobre sí misma esquivando la flecha y aprovechando el giro, agarró la flecha con su mano y la lanzó de vuelto contra la cebra, acertándola en el hombro, haciendo gritar de dolor a éste y que soltara la ballesta. Varios soldados de Kamu armados con fusiles, se pusieron a disparar contra la mujer, obligando a Rebeca a bajarse de la mesa y de una patada, la tumbó de lado, sirviendo de barrera para protegerse de las balas.

Los soldados seguían disparando sin cesar, mientras Rebeca empleando sus poderes aprendidos hace tiempo, envolvió sus brazos en la Armadura Espíritu, quedando éstos como brazos de metal negro.

Rebeca salió de la mesa y cubriéndose con sus brazos, corrió hacia los soldados, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba las balas. Cuando llegó hacia éstos, Rebeca comenzó a darles fuertes puñetazos y patadas, estas últimas también envueltas en el metal negro, haciendo que más de uno acabara con duros golpes de cara e incluso perdiendo algún que otro diente de su dentadura.

Tras tumbar a los soldados, enfrente de Rebeca se presentó un minotauro armado con una porra eléctrica.

Minotauro de Kamu: Lo siento, señora Rouser. Nada personal.

Se disculpaba el minotauro, lanzándose hacia Rebeca donde la mujer se puso en guardia. El minotauro la lanzó un puñetazo y ésta lo bloqueó con su brazo envuelto en metal. El minotauro aprovechó que tenía la guardia baja para darla con la porra eléctrica, haciendo gritar levemente de dolor a ésta. El minotauro retrocedió y la atacó de nuevo a Rebeca con la porra eléctrica, causando el mismo efecto, haciendo que Rebeca quedara adolorida.

El minotauro se lanzó hacia ella, tratando de darla una punzada con la porra eléctrica, pero esta vez Rebeca estaba preparada y lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado. Ahí le agarró el brazo armado con una mano y con el brazo libre, le dio varios fuertes codazos en el estomago del minotauro, causando fuerte dolor a éste. Luego haciendo una llave, lo levantó por encima de su cabeza al minotauro e hizo que se estrellara de cabeza contra una mesa, destrozándola del todo. Rebeca un tanto molesta por como la había tratado el minotauro, comentó de forma sarcástica.

Rebeca: Pues lo parecía...

Tras la breve pelea, Rebeca y los animales estaban rodeados de soldados de Kamu derrotados e inconscientes todos éstos.

Anivia: ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué nos atacan todos estos?

Preguntaba la fénix. Rebeca mirando alrededor, la contestó.

Rebeca: No tengo ni idea, pero me da muy mala espina.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, aparecieron más soldados de Kamu armados hasta los dientes y entre ellos, nada menos que el general Mordred.

Mordred: Soy el general Mordred. Rebeca Rouser ¿Cierto?

Rebeca: ¿Quién lo pregunta?

Contesto Rebeca en posición de en guardia. El general Mordred la contestó.

Mordred: Por orden del consejo, todos los antiguos miembros de la Patrulla Harmony, deben ser arrestados de inmediato.

Rebeca y los animales se sorprendieron ante lo que había dicho el general.

Sherrys: Técnicamente no somos miembros de la patrulla. Simplemente les ayudamos de vez en cuando.

Respondía tranquilamente el gato. El general que no estaba para tonterías, dijo de forma autoritaria.

Mordred: ¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Entregaos inmediatamente o si no...!

No pudo terminar la frase, porque unas explosiones se formaron en la pared desde fuera, derribándola así.

Por el agujero formado, Rebeca pudo ver a nada menos que Blue Sky subido en un especie de dragón robot que lo usaba como montura.

Sky: ¡Rebeca! ¡Deprisa! ¡Sube!

Le gritaba Blue Sky. Rebeca no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces y ésta junto con sus compañeros animales, fueron hacia el paladín. El general Mordred no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos escapar.

Mordred: ¡Soldados! ¡No les dejéis escapar!

Los soldados obedecieron y comenzaron a disparar sus armas. Pese a todo, Rebeca y los otros, se subieron encima del meca y Blue Sky alzó el vuelo, escapando así de los soldados que éstos salían ahora del agujero y seguían disparando, tratando inútilmente de derribarlos. Por desgracia para ellos, los fugitivos escaparon.

Durante el vuelo, se cruzaron con Mike que estaba con su armadura Bankai puesto.

Mike: Rebeca. Me alegro de verte.

Rebeca: ¡Mike! ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Mike: Luego. Ahora tenemos que irnos.

Dark: ¡Un momento!

En ese momento, se cruzaron en su camino, con nada menos que Darkwing que llevaba ella también su armadura Bankai, y junto a ella estaba nada menos que Rune Noctur, que volaba con unas alas mágicas. Mike y el paladín sentían que estaban en problemas.

Mike: Darkwing...

Rune: Ahora si que sois nuestros, maldito. Mike Bluer. Por fin pagarás por todos tus crímenes y por lo que me hiciste a mí sobre todo.

Decía el unicornio con odio hacia el alicornio. Rebeca, Sherrys y Anivia no entendían absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. Darkwing se acercó con cuidado a éstos, mientras Mike y Blue Sky se ponían en guardia. Darkwing miró a sus viejos amigos y al final sonriendo, les dijo.

Dark: El mundo necesita a la Patrulla Harmony más que nunca ¿Cierto, Mike?

Dijo la yegua. Mike al final sonrió, ya que se dio cuenta que Darkwing confiaba en ellos. Rune Noctur no entendiendo lo que hacía su novia, la llamó la atención.

Rune: Darkwing ¿Qué haces? Ellos son criminales peligrosos. Debemos detenerlos.

Darkwing miró a Rune Noctur y con una leve tristeza, le respondió.

Dark: Lo siento, Rune Noctur, pero esto es algo que debo hacer ¡Arte de Oscuridad! ¡Niebla Oscura!

Rune: ¿Qué? ¡Darkwing! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Nada más decir el hechizo la alicornio, una densa niebla oscura se formó alrededor de éstos. Rune Noctur no podía ver absolutamente nada y cuando la niebla se disipó, tanto Darkwing como los otros, se marcharon.

Rune: ¡Darkwing! ¡NOOOO...!

Gritó el unicornio al ver que Darkwing no estaba con él. Ahora mismo el semental furioso, se puso a gritar.

Rune: ¡MALDITO MIKE BLUER...! ¡PRIMERO ME ARREBATAS LO MÁS PRECIADO POR MÍ...! ¡Y AHORA ME QUITAS A MI NOVIA...! ¡JURO QUE ESTO ME LO PAGARÁS, MIKE BLUER...! ¡JURO QUE TE HARÉ PAGAR CON ESTO AUNQUE SEA CON LA MISMA MUERTE...! ¿¡ME HAS OÍDO, MIKE!? ¡JURO QUE ME LO PAGARÁS POR FIN POR TODO LO QUE ME HICISTEEEES...!

Gritaba a los cuatro vientos el unicornio furioso. Mientras tanto, Mike y los otros llegaron al hangar abierto, donde se cerró tras de sí. Mike mirando a Darkwing, sonriendo la dijo.

Mike: Gracias por creernos, Darkwing.

Dark: No, Mike. Debí haberos creído en vosotros y no lo que me dijeron esos idiotas.

Ambos amigos sonrieron. Luego Darkwing mirando a Rebeca, la comentó.

Dark: Por cierto. Ese tinte es nuevo ¿No es el mismo que usa Gifka?

Bromeaba ésta. Rebeca sin entender absolutamente nada, no pudo evitar preguntar.

Rebeca: Vamos a ver ¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? No me entero absolutamente de nada.

Más tarde en el comedor de la nave, todos estaban reunidos, incluido Rebeca y Darkwing como compañeros animales. Ahí el grupo puso a Rebeca y a los otros, al corriente de todo.

Rebeca: Vaya...Si que es difícil de asimilar.

Black: Aunque no lo creas, así es lo que ha pasado.

Sherrys: Si que ha pasado cosas en nuestra ausencia.

Dark: Y por desgracia, no todas buenas.

Comentaba con cierto sarcasmo Darkwing. Rebeca ahí comentó.

Rebeca: Y ahora todos somos buscados por la ley, que irónico. Lo que no logró entender es ¿Cómo pasó todo esto? ¿Cómo es que la Patrulla Harmony quedó disuelta?

Ante la pregunta, Mike guardó silencio y dijo.

Mike: Bueno. Supongo que es hora de que sepas toda la verdad. Lo que ocurrió a nuestro grupo.

Oviblion: Ya era hora. Me mataba la curiosidad.

Comentaba el pegaso negro, siendo éste reflejado en un espejo que había en el comedor.

White Wolf: ¿Acaso no dijiste antes que no te interesaba?

Oviblion: Lo que dije y lo que no, no te interesa.

White Wolf: Idiota.

Oviblion: Imbecil.

El pegaso celeste se puso a discutir con su reverso oscuro en su mente. Rebeca y Darkwing miraron confundida al pegaso celeste.

Rebeca: ¿Y a éste qué le pasa?

Dark: ¿Por qué habla solo?

Red: Nada. Simplemente el pegaso es bipolar.

Bromeaba Red Fire. White Wolf oyendo eso, se molesto mientras decía.

White Wolf: ¡No soy bipolar!

Oviblion: Ja, ja, ja.

White Wolf: ¡No te rías ahora tú, idiota!

Oviblion: ¡Hago lo que me parece, tarado!

Una gota de sudor se formó en las cabezas de Rebeca, Sherrys, Anivia, Darkwing y Dark Cloud al ver al pegaso presuntamente hablar solo.

Mike: Ejem...Ignorando ese detalle, mejor centrarse en nuestra historia.

Rebeca y sus animales prestaron atención a lo que iba a contar Mike, mientras el alicornio contaba la historia de como cayó la Patrulla Harmony. La mujer como sus compañeros animales, pudieron notar que los rostros de la patrulla no parecían estar muy alegres por el hecho de contar la historia. Incluso White Wolf y Oviblion pudieron notar en sus gestos y voces que no les alegraba contarlo, pero no tenían más remedio que hacerlo. Mike colocándose en la mesa, se puso a contar su historia.

Mike: Tras la Guerra Celeste. Mi patrulla y yo fuimos consideramos grandes héroes por detener a Absalon y acabar con la maldita guerra, que causó la muerte de miles y miles de inocentes.

Una imagen mostraba a Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony, todos ellos en poses heroicas y con la bandera del nuevo Imperio Celeste detrás de ellos.

Mike: Pasaron varios años desde entonces, donde mi grupo y yo garantizábamos la paz por el mundo. Fueron buenos tiempos...Por desgracia no duraron.

Otra imagen mostraba el planeta y luego un primer plano de varios continentes. Varios puntos rojos indicando amenazas graves, surgían de dichas zonas.

Mike: Surgían amenazas por todo el mundo. Nosotros tratamos por todos los medios acabar con todas aquellas amenazas, pero por desgracia, ocurrían en demasiados sitios a la vez. La gente decía que no éramos capaces de mantener la paz. Al final hubo protestas.

Una nueva imagen mostraba a Mike Bluer, donde el alicornio estaba tratando de calmar a una muchedumbre furiosa, todos éstos portando pancartas de protesta contra la Patrulla Harmony.

Rebeca: ¿Por qué hubo protestas contra vosotros? Vosotros tratáis de proteger el mundo de amenazas.

Preguntó Rebeca sin comprender el por qué de las protestas. Mike con pesar, la contestó.

Mike: Porque decían que nosotros éramos el problema. Decían que nosotros éramos los causantes de todos los desastres y problemas que surgían por el mundo.

Rebeca: ¿Qué? ¡Eso es ridículo! ¿Cómo pueden pensar que vosotros erais los causantes? No tiene sentido eso.

Preguntó indignada la chica humana, que no comprendía por qué la gente culpaba a la Patrulla Harmony. White Wolf escuchando la historia con sumo interés, dijo lo que él pensaba.

White Wolf: Cuando la gente está asustada, les gusta buscar culpables, incluso donde no los hay. Créeme, sé lo que digo.

Mike: Exacto. Es justo como dijo White Wolf. La gente estaba asustada y querían buscar culpables.

Dark: Por desgracia cuando la gente está aterrada, no razona bien y enseguida culpan a quienes no la tienen realmente.

Sherrys: Es lo que yo digo. La gente es idiota.

Dijo el gato mientras se limpiaba, estando éste al lado de su dueña. Mike siguió contando.

Mike: La peor parte está por llegar todavía.

Anivia: ¿Hay una peor parte?

Mike: Sí...Hubo una enorme explosión en el cuartel general de la Patrulla Harmony que teníamos en el imperio.

Dijo Mike, sorprendiendo a Rebeca y a sus compañeros animales. White Wolf y Oviblion se sorprendieron igual.

Una escena mostraba el cuartel de la Patrulla Harmony destruido por una explosión, ahora estando ésta en ruinas.

Mike: Fue una conspiración contra nosotros. Sé que lo ha sido. Los desastres por el mundo, las amenazas. Todo fue ocasionado para obligar a la Patrulla Harmony a disolverse.

Decía Mike ahora con tono molesto al recordar dicha historia, pero luego su enfado, fue cambiado por tristeza.

Mike: Aquel día, perdimos a varios amigos dentro del cuartel.

White Wolf: ¿Teníais amigos dentro?

Rebeca: ¿Quiénes estaban dentro?

Preguntaron éstos. Un gran silencio se formó en la sala, donde ninguno de la patrulla hablo. Aquel silencio preocupó a los otros.

Rebeca: ¿Mike?

Mike: Aquel día...Perdimos a Ocelot y al Escuadrón Delta por completo...

Los ojos de Rebeca se abrieron en par en par, al mismo tiempo que humedeció, pasando su mano delante de la boca.

Rebeca: ¿Ocelot? No...¿No me irás a decir que él...?

Nadie respondió de inmediato. Sus rostros estaban llenos de pesar y Vulcan furioso, golpeó la pared con su casco. Mike haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no dejarse dominar por la pena, la respondió.

Mike: Jamás encontramos sus cuerpos. Ocelot y el Escuadrón Delta desaparecieron ese día y no volvimos a encontrar nada de ellos...Jamás...

Rebeca se sentía hundida ante la idea de que Ocelot estuviera muerto, incluso del Escuadrón Delta, aunque en el pasado estos últimos eran criminales, se reformaron por completo y ahora eran un gran grupo. La idea de que todos éstos muriesen, la hacía un gran pesar en su corazón. Incluso Sherrys y Anivia se sintieron mal por ellos. White Wolf les daba el pésame e incluso Oviblion aunque no quería reconocerlo, sintió lastima por el grupo.

Rebeca: Cielo santo...No me lo puedo creer...No creo que haya algo peor que esto todavía.

White: No te creas. Después de la perdida del cuartel y de Ocelot, las cosas empeoraron.

Decía el robot unicornio. Ahí Sherrys preguntó.

Sherrys: ¿Aun más?

Red: Sí, por desgracia. Después de eso, los conflictos aumentaron. Durante meses, tratamos de neutralizarlos, pero cada vez que parecía que acabábamos con un conflicto, surgía otro más, aun peor que el anterior.

Ghost: Al final, el consejo nos llamó para que nos reuniéramos con ellos.

Black: Pensábamos que eran para prestarnos ayuda.

Medic: Pero nos equivocamos con ello.

Comentaban éstos, no muy conformes de contar esa parte, así que Mike continuo y dijo.

Mike: Nos llamaron para decirnos o más bien acusarnos de que nosotros éramos la causa de todos los conflictos del mundo. Algo ridículo en mi opinión, pero ¿Acaso eso les importa a esos idiotas corruptos del consejo?

Decía en parte sarcástica y molesta el alicornio y continuo hablando.

Mike: Decían que nosotros solo servíamos para atraer a delincuentes y lunáticos para causar problemas y desastres. Así que al final optaron por votar si nuestra patrulla debería ser disuelta o no. Yo traté de rogarles que no lo hicieran, pero no me escucharon pese a que contaba con el apoyo de Celestia y Luna como las demás princesas, incluso de varios amigos de otros reinos, pero al final...

Un leve silencio se formó en Mike, hasta que el alicornio finalmente dijo.

Mike: Al final se tomó la decisión de votar. El consejo estaba decidido y finalmente se ordenó nuestra disolución por un voto que lo decidió todo en ese día.

Holy: ¿Y adivináis de quién fue ese voto decisivo?

Rebeca no tuvo que preguntar. Ya que sospechaba de quien se trataba.

Rebeca: Blueblood.

Mike: Exacto. Esa maldita rata votó en nuestra contra el muy miserable. Mentiría si te dijera que no tuve ganas de matarlo ahí mismo por habernos hecho eso.

Decía Mike con odio en su voz, al recordar como el miserable príncipe votó en favor de disolver a la patrulla.

Rebeca: Carai...Si que ha sido duro.

Mike: Ni te lo imaginas. Muchos pensaron que si nuestra patrulla se disolvía, los conflictos pararían, pero al final no fue así. Simplemente hizo que los delincuentes que antes no se atrevían a actuar porque estábamos nosotros, se volvieran más osados. Nosotros esperábamos que el consejo se diera cuenta de su error y nos permitieran actuar de nuevo, pero no fue así.

Dark: En vez de eso, contrataron un grupo de mercenarios entrenados para ello, el grupo conocido como Kamu, cuyo principal fuente de suministros y armas proviene de nada menos que de Shinra S.A.

Rebeca: Shinra S.A. Algo he oído, pero no sé mucho de ello.

Fox: En realidad, muy poco se sabe de quienes dirigen dicha empresa. Dieron trabajo a mucha gente durante los conflictos que hubo, pero ninguno de sus trabajadores conoce la identidad de los principales jefes de dicha empresa. Nadie sabe quiénes son ni que aspecto tienen. Su identidad está envuelta en misterios.

White Wolf: Alguien cuya identidad es secreta y nadie sabe que aspecto tiene ¿De qué me suena eso?

Comentaba el pegaso celeste de forma melancólica.

Mike: Por eso sospechamos desde hace años que Shinra S.A., Kamu y parte del consejo estaban en realidad, implicados en la caída de la Patrulla Harmony.

Red: Por desgracia, no teníamos pruebas de ello y con mucho pesar, no podíamos actuar por culpa de la prohibición del consejo.

Medic: Así que cada uno hizo su vida como pudo, pero aun así, cada uno de nosotros trató a su manera de encontrar alguna pista.

Anivia: ¿Y encontrasteis alguna?

Dark Cloud: No nena. Por desgracia nada.

Rebeca: Ya veo. Sigo pensando que la gente ha sido muy injusta con vosotros. Culparos de todo eso sin motivo.

Vulcan: Cierto, nena. Años de lucha por el mundo y protegiéndola, para que al final nos lo paguen así. Desde luego, que desagradecida es la gente.

Comentaba molesto el robot.

Mike: Y lo rápido que olvidan lo que has hecho por ellos. Tanto trabajo...Tanto sacrificio...

Completaba Mike, sintiendo que la gente había sido muy ingrata con ellos, después de todas las veces que les habían salvado la vida y su futuro.

Rebeca: Otra cosa. He notado que ese tal Rune Noctur, te tiene un especial rencor hacia ti, Mike.

Sherrys: Cosa que se pudo notar por sus gritos de rabia como las pestes que decía de ti.

Comentaron la chica y el gato. Mike con expresión seria y con la mirada sobre la mesa, les contestó.

Mike: Y en realidad tiene toda la razón para estar furioso conmigo...Ya que el perdió a sus padres...Por mi culpa...

Rebeca y los otros amigos se sorprendieron de lo que había dicho de repente el alicornio. La patrulla y Darkwing sabían a lo que se refería y no les agradaba demasiado esa historia.

Mike: Hace tiempo, antes de que ordenaran nuestra disolución. Encontramos una tribu de minotauros en un basto bosque apartado de cualquier zona civilizada. Aquellos minotauros practicaban la magia de sangre, esa magia diabólica que causaba tantos problemas durante la Guerra Celeste. Éstos decían que sus dioses les guiaba hacia dicha magia.

Comenzó a narrar Mike, mientras era escuchado por todos.

Mike: Tuve una audiencia con su jefe y traté de convencerlo de que esa magia era peligrosa y que traería graves consecuencias. Por desgracia, no lo tomó bien y se puso violento.

Vulcan: Ya lo creo. Como una bestia salvaje se pudo.

Mike: Sin más palabras, ordenó a sus guerreros que nos mataran. Nosotros luchamos y los vencimos, pero el jefe escapó. Luego de eso, comenzaron los problemas.

Rebeca y White Wolf escuchaban la historia con interés.

Mike: Los minotauros atacaban zonas cercanas, causando muerte y destrucción. Al final tuvo que intervenir el ejercito celeste para garantizar la seguridad. Por mucho que me doliera, no tuve más remedio que autorizar la fuerza letal con todos los minotauros sanguinarios que aparecieran. Por desgracia, el bosque era inmenso y su número grande, por no mencionar que luchaban hasta el final sin importar morir. Todos los intentos de dialogar o negociar con ellos acabaron en fracaso. Al ver que no había otra alternativa, opté por lo único que se podía hacer entonces, aunque muchos, en especial el consejo no lo aprobaban.

White Wolf: ¿Qué paso?

Oviblion: Oh, sí. Esto se está poniendo bueno.

Mike guardó silencio, sentía un gran pesar en su conciencia y al final dijo.

Mike: Ordené un bombardeo orbital masivo contra todo el territorio de los minotauros. Aquello bastó para acabar con todos ellos, aunque hubo algunas protestas sobre que aquello fue excesivo, aunque no quisieran reconocer que fue necesario.

Rebeca: Pero Mike. Eso no explica por que ese unicornio te odia tanto.

Mike: Es porque...Durante los asaltos los minotauros, capturaban a todos lo que se encontraran aunque no lo supimos hasta muy tarde. Justo cuando íbamos a disparar, descubrimos que en la capital donde estaba el líder de los minotauros sanguinarios, estaban varios ponis. Entre ellos, los padres de Rune Noctur.

Rebeca: ¿Quieres decir que?

Mike: Así es. Cuando lo descubrimos, traté de detener el bombardeo, pero ya era tarde. Comenzaron los disparos desde nuestras naves nodrizas y finalmente...No quedo nada...Solo un basto territorio de tierra muerta, sin arboles como algunas ruinas...

Dijo Mike con un gran peso en su conciencia. Darkwing también se sintió mal, ya que Rune Noctur era su actual novio, se sentía mal por él.

Mike: Aquel día, Rune Noctur jamás me lo perdonó. Y me odia a muerte por ello. Por esa razón me tiene tanto odio y desprecio hacía a mí. Y no le puedo culpar por ello.

Un gran silencio se formó en la sala. Rebeca tratando de animar a Mike, le dijo a éste.

Rebeca: Pero Mike. Eso no es culpa tuya. Tú no podías saberlo.

Mike: Eso no quita que yo sea el responsable de dichas muertes.

Respondió Mike sin que el sentimiento de culpa lo abandonase lo más mínimo.

Después de un gran silencio, todos trataron de cambiar de tema para no seguir recordando tan pésimo episodio.

Mike: Bueno. Ahora no tiene sentido pensar en el pasado ahora. Ahora tenemos que pensar en el presente. En encontrar pruebas que demuestren nuestra inocencia y revelar el complot que se está formando por el mundo. Darkwing, Rebeca. No tenéis por qué hacer esto si no queréis.

Decía Mike a sus dos viejas amigas, ya que ellas tenían responsabilidades y una vida lejos de todo esto. Ahí ambas chicas sonrientes, le respondieron.

Dark: Mike. No vamos a abandonarte.

Rebeca: Estaremos contigo como en los viejos tiempos.

Mike agradecía la ayuda de sus dos amigas, pero aun así, preocupado por éstas, las comentó.

Mike: No puedo pediros que renunciéis a vuestras vidas actuales por nosotros. Por ejemplo, Darkwing, a ti no te buscaban. Podías haberte quedado en Equestria y así no te perseguirían.

Dark: Mike. Si estoy contigo, es porque creo en ti y me arrepiento de no haberte creído antes. Así que pase lo que pase, seguiré a tu lado.

Mike: Ya veo ¿Y tú, Rebeca? Estás casada y con dos hijos. No podría pedirte que sacrificaras todo eso por nosotros.

Rebeca: ¿Bromeas? Con tal de dar un escarmiento a grupos corruptos, por mí encantada. Además, mi marido y mis hijos comprenderán el por qué de mis acciones. Quizás esté un poco oxidada por el hecho de cuidar dos hijos, pero un poco de calentamiento y estaré en forma dentro de nada.

Ambas chicas sonreían decididas. Mike y sus amigos no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la determinación de sus dos amigas como compañeros animales.

Mike: Bien. En tal caso, habrá que ponerse a trabajar. Primero a buscar pistas y luego...A hacer justicia.

Todos: ¡SÍIII...! Por la paz y la armonía lucharemos. Por muy negra que sea la oscuridad, nuestra luz brillara. El mal no podrá triunfar. Somos la Patrulla Harmony.

Dijeron su juramento la Patrulla Harmony, todos orgullosos de volver a recitarlo.

White Wolf: Vaya ¿Y eso?

Mike: Nuestro juramento de la Patrulla Harmony. Una frase que nunca se olvida.

White Wolf: Vaya. Pues está chula la frase.

Decía White Wolf sonriendo. Oviblion no parecía estar de acuerdo con él en su mente y ahí decía.

Oviblion: A mí me parece una frase estupida.

Mike: Bien, chicos. Es hora de que la Patrulla Harmony entre en acción.

Dijo esto el alicornio, mientras su cuerpo se iluminaba, donde este ahora enfundaba una armadura de color azul cobalto con detalles plateados, una capa de color blanco y dorado. En el pecho, tenía una insignia de su cutie mark.

Dark: Estoy de acuerdo con eso, Mike.

Dijo Darkwing, también brillando y enfundaba ahora una armadura similar, pero de color café ocre con detalles amarillos. Una capa negra con rojo y en su pecho su cutie mark.

Rebeca: Sí ¡Poder Astral!

Rebeca comenzó a brillar también y ahora enfundaba una armadura de color verde con rojo, una capa azul y en su pecho el símbolo de la familia Rouser.

Todos estaban decididos. Iban a descubrir la verdad y luego revelarla al mundo entero. Era hora de que la Patrulla Harmony volviera y esta vez estaban dispuestos ha quedarse.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Las Armas Legendarias que se verán mas adelante son creación de Draigon 2.0 donde le agradezco la ayuda. También me ayudó a buscar nombres para cada uno de los mecas donde también le agradezco las ideas prestadas.**

 **Los detalles físicos de Rebeca actual me fueron facilitados por mis amigos de S.W.A.T. or Team Wild donde les agradezco la información.**

 **Lo de los minotauros practicantes de la Magia de Sangre fue en parte una idea que me proporcionar Eyedragon Ancalagon y la aproveché para este capítulo y le agradezco la idea.**


	13. Cap 12 Sombra

**Capitulo 12**

 **Sombra**

En una zona del lugar del infinito espacio. En un lejano planeta de otra dimensión, un lugar turístico lleno de playas y edificios destinados para el turismo. Sus hermosas costas y puertos. Sus aguas cristales del mar. Sus playas llenas de gente que venían a disfrutar del sol o del baño en sus cristalinas aguas.

Los turistas visitando atracciones o monumentos, cuyo estilo recordaba al de Hawai. Sus tiendas de recuerdos, sus parques de atracciones, zoos galácticos.

Aquel planeta se llamaba nada menos que "Paraíso". Un planeta dedicado exclusivamente para el turismo y para la gente que quería tomarse unas buenas vacaciones y dicho planeta era el lugar favorito para el Equipo Alquimia para cuando querían descansar un poco tras una dura misión.

No era extraño que Maya y Shaona tuvieran una casa de verano allí. La misma casa donde actualmente se refugiaban los padres adoptivos de Mike, como Apple Bloom y la pequeña Star Fire. Tras el incidente en Equestria con Archer y las fuerzas de Kamu, Mike y la Patrulla Harmony consideraron que sería mejor para ellos estar en dicha casa para que estuvieran a salvo, y agradecían a Maya y Shaona que les prestaran dicha casa para tal tarea.

Caminando por la ciudad, estabann Red Fire y White Shield junto con su hija Star Fire, haciendo turismo. La pequeña iba subida sobre su padre, mientras se iba comiendo un helado de tres bolas. Los dos mayores llevaban sus armaduras puestas, mientras la potra llevaba una camisa azul con estampados de flores tropicales y una hermosa flor sobre su crin.

Red: Que bien esta pasar un tiempo en familia ¿No creéis?

White Shield y Star Fire: ¡SÍII...!

Respondieron al unísono ambos para sonrisa de Red Fire, donde la yegua la alegraba ver a su familia muy feliz.

Star Fire: Por cierto mamá. Te ves muy guapa con ese traje.

Decía la potra, señalando la armadura tipo valkiria y minifalda que llevaba la yegua. La alicornio sonriendo ante el cumplido de su hija, se lo agradeció.

Red: Gracias, hija.

Star Fire: Cuando sea grande ¿Podría llevar uno igual que el tuyo, mamá?

Preguntaba inocentemente la potra, ya que la gustaba el diseño de su madre. Red Fire riéndose por el comentario de su hija, la respondió.

Red: Quizás, tesoro.

Decía esto la alicornio, dando un beso en la frente de la potra y esta última se reía.

Mientras tanto en la playa, apoyados sobre las barras que dividían la playa con el asfalto, estaban Vulcan, Blue Sky, White Wolf, el conejo Ayi llevando pantalones cortos azules y una camisa amarilla con flores en ellas. El minotauro Araam llevando este unos pantalones deportivos negros y una camisa blanca sin mangas, a su vez que en su garra llevaba un coco con pajita para beber. Todos centraban su vista en la playa, disfrutando del oleaje del agua cristalina, en el caso de Vulcan, contemplando a la hembras del lugar que portaban en bikini, en especial las que iban en topless.

Sky: Se agradece pasar un buen rato sin tener que preocuparse de nada.

Comentaba el paladín, apoyado éste en la barra. Ayi le dio la razón.

Ayi: Sí, amigo. Ahora sabéis por qué nos gusta tanto venir aquí.

Araam: Un lugar estupendo para relajarse y pasarlo bien. Menos mal que nos dejaron un poco de tiempo para relajarnos en la agencia, aunque solo fuese por un día. Solo espero que el resto de nuestros compañeros que siguen en Equestria, no estén demasiado molestos por estar allí todavía en misión. Luego tendremos que cambiarnos de turno y así ellos disfrutaran también de unas breves vacaciones.

Vulcan: Oh, sí. Sobre todo para ver a las hermosa chicas de por aquí. Madre mía...Que bellezas...

Comentaba Vulcan sin perder detalles a la cantidad de chicas de distintas razas tomando el sol en la playa, jugando al boleball, al tenis o bajo el agua de las duchas de la playa. Vulcan estaba como perro en celo, llegando incluso a babear un poco ante tal visión, cosa que a Araam le llegó a molestar un poco eso y le llamó la atención.

Araam: ¿Quieres hacer el favor de controlarte un poco? En serio, tío. Das vergüenza ajena.

White Wolf: Lo que yo si tengo es calor. Madre mía ¿Siempre hace tanto calor aquí?

Se quejaba el pegaso celeste, pasando un pañuelo para secarse el sudor de la frente. Ahí Ayi se dispuso a explicar al pegaso.

Ayi: Aquí siempre hace calor. Por eso todo es tan tropical. Incluso los antiguos habitantes de este planeta, no tenían una sola palabra en su idioma para referirse al frío.

White Wolf: Mi madre. Pues si siempre hace calor aquí...Carai...Me estoy asando.

Oviblion: Que flojo eres, White Wolf. No aguantas un poco de calor je, je, je.

Se burlaba Oviblion en su mente para molestia del pegaso, donde ahí White Wolf le gritó a éste.

White Wolf: ¡Cállate ya, idiota!

Gritó fuerte el pegaso, haciendo que todos los turistas que pasaban por ahí, mirasen raro al pegaso como si este estuviera loco. White Wolf al notar como le miraban la gente, pasó algo de vergüenza, mientras saludaba con el casco y Oviblion se burlaba de él en su mente.

Vulcan: Bueno...Si me disculpáis. Acabo de ver unas bellezas por ahí. Con permiso.

El robot pasó a la playa para acercarse a unas hermosas chicas en bikini. Blue Sky, Ayi y Araam viendo eso, comenzaron a contar.

Blue Sky, Ayi y Araam: 3...2...1...

Se oyó el sonido de un golpe y luego apareció volando Vulcan, cayendo éste en la arena y arrastrándose unos metros hasta donde estaba el grupo. El robot tenía la señal de una bofetada en la cara, como parte de la arena enterrando el morro.

White Wolf: ¿Siempre es así?

Preguntaba el pegaso celeste ante la actitud de Vulcan.

Sky: Te sorprendería hasta que punto.

Respondía el paladín mientras rotaba los ojos.

Por un restaurante, estaban Mike, Apple Bloom como Arthur y Nathaly, disfrutando de una buena comida.

Mike: Me alegra que podamos pasar un tiempo todos juntos.

Comentaba alegremente Mike, feliz de estar con sus padres adoptivos como con su novia. Su padre le dio la razón.

Arthur: Sí, hijo. La verdad es que estar aquí, es como estar todos los días de vacaciones.

Nathaly: Todo aquí es tan exótico y hay tanto sitios que visitar.

Apple Bloom: Sin duda, el planeta Paraíso hace honor a su nombre.

Le respondían los tres alegremente, pero luego poniendo expresiones serias y con algo de pesar, le comentaron a Mike.

Arthur: Aunque hecho de menos pasar tiempo en mis investigaciones arqueológicas.

Nathaly: Y yo en mi tienda de antigüedades.

Apple Bloom: Y yo de estar con mi familia, cosechando manzanas.

Mike miraba las expresiones tristes de sus padres como de su novia y tratando de animarles, les dijo.

Mike: No os preocupéis. Cuando todo acabe, os prometo que cada uno podrá volver a hacer lo que le gusta. Tenéis mi palabra.

Aquello bastó para que sus padres y su novia se animaran un poco.

Nathaly: Gracias, hijo. La verdad es que debemos agradecer a tus amigas Maya y Shaona nos prestaran la casa, aunque no nos gusta molestarlas.

Mike: En absoluto. A ellas las gusta tener visitas y no las importa que uséis su casa hasta que podáis volver.

Apple Bloom: De todos modos, modesta no es la casa precisamente. Dos plantas con muchas habitaciones. Una piscina. Un campo de tenis. Una casa de juegos e incluso su propio espacio puerto. Está claro que esas si que saben administrar bien su dinero.

Comentaba sonriente Apple Bloom, recordando la primera vez que vieron dicha casa, ya que modesta no era mucha precisamente. Luego de pagar la cuenta, ahí se pusieron a platicar.

Arthur: Bueno, hijo. Tu madre y yo vamos a ver cierto sitio los dos solos.

Comentaba su padre guiñando un ojo a su hijo, mientras sonreía éste. Mike sonrió al saber a que se refería con lo de "los dos solos".

Mike: Muy bien, papá. Que os divirtáis mucho los dos.

Nathaly: Trataremos, hijo.

Respondió su madre y ambos padres tras despedirse de su hijo y de Apple bloom, se fueron los dos por la ciudad, quedando solos los dos jóvenes.

Apple Bloom: Parece que nos hemos quedado solos.

Mike: Eso parece, manzanita ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

Apple Bloom: Por supuesto, mi luciérnaga.

Decían ambos, mirándose al uno al otro con mirada y sonrisas pícaras y se fueron de allí.

En la casa de verano de Maya y Shaona, una bonita casa de de paredes blancas y tejado rojo con varias ventanas, jardín y una gran verja abierta al exterior, junto con demás elementos explicados por Apple Bloom. Estaba la nave Infinity y la nave del Equipo Alquimia en el espacio puerto.

En la piscina estaban bajo las aguas, nada menos que Maya y Shaona. Maya estaba bastante cambiada que como Mike y su patrulla la recordaban. Ahora era una gata de pelaje negro con manchas moradas. Sus ojos eran de distinto color siendo uno morado con blanco y el otro negro con morado. Con el brazo derecho que era biomecánico de color platinado con líneas rojas, azules y verdes. Maya tenía ahora aquel aspecto debido a un gran incidente que tuvo y que ocasionó grandes cambios en su cuerpo. Sobraba decir que cuando Mike y la patrulla la vieron por primera vez con aquel aspecto, tardaron un poco en reconocerla al principio. Maya llevaba un traje de baño color blanco con rayas negras tipo cebra, mientras Shaona un traje de baño negro con detalles rojos.

Maya y Shaona estaba en una parte poco profunda de la piscina, a la altura de los hombros. Ambas gatas estaban cogidas de los brazos de la una a otra, mientras se iban besando de forma apasionada, al mismo tiempo que enrollaban mutuamente sus colas con la de la otra. Las dos gatas mantenían su apasionado beso como si la vida les fuera en ello. Ninguna quería romper su unión bajo ningún concepto, pero al final tuvieron que hacerlo por falta de aire. Ambas gatas mientras recobraban el aliento, se miraban la una a la otra con unas dulces sonrisas como miradas de enamoradas.

Maya: Oh, mi linda gatita...Cada vez besas mejor...

Shaona: Tú también, mi hermosa fierecilla...Me gusta sentir el roce de tus labios con los míos...

Maya: Lo mismo te digo, amor...

Se decían dulcemente la una a la otra con una sonrisa seductora, al mismo tiempo que iban introduciendo sus manos por debajo de los trajes de baño de la otra. Iban a reanudar su beso, hasta que notaron movimiento.

Shaona: Eh. Mira. Son Mike y Apple Bloom.

Decía la gata blanca, señalando ésta con la cabeza y Maya miró hacia donde apuntaba su novia. Ahí vieron efectivamente a Mike y a Apple Bloom subiendo a la nave Infinity. Los dos novios parecían que buscaban algo de intimidad.

Maya: Parece que nuestra parejita van a buscar algo de privacidad.

Shaona: ¿Y si vamos a ver qué hacen?

Preguntaba con cierta picardía la gata. Maya sonriendo traviesamente, la contestó.

Maya: No es mala idea.

Shaona: Adelántate tú. Yo tengo que hacer una cosa en la casa.

Maya: Muy bien.

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa, estaban el pequeño dragón Andros y Camaleón, sentados en un sofá del cuarto de estar, jugando con unos videojuegos. En ese momento entró Shaona llevando ahora un top morado sin mangas, como unos pantalones cortos azules.

Shaona: Hola, chicos ¿Divirtiéndoos?

Camaleón: Como un chaval...

Respondió Camaleón con un disfraz de infante con gorro hélice. Shaona sonrió y se fue hacia el cuarto que tenía ella y Maya en el piso superior.

Mientras tanto, Maya al igual que Shaona, ya se había vestido, llevando esta un top rojo corto sin mangas como unos pantalones cortos azules. La gata iba a dirigirse hacia la nave, hasta que aterrizó Black Wing enfrente de ésta.

Black: Hola, Maya.

Maya: Ah. Hola, Black Wing ¿Ya has vuelto?

Black: Sí. Estaba volando por toda la ciudad contemplando sus cielos. La verdad es que la ciudad es bastante bonita. Si tuviera tiempo, visitaría todas las ciudades del planeta.

La comentaba la bat pony, demostrando haber disfrutado de su paseo aéreo. Maya riéndose levemente la respondió.

Maya: Je, je, je. Quizás cuando no tengáis nada que hacer. Conozco unos cuantos planetas con buenos cielos para volar.

Black: Será interesante ello. Oye. Parece que hay alguien en la verja.

Decía la bat pony, señalando con su casco que en la verja había alguien.

Maya: ¿Quién será? No me suena de nada.

Ambas chicas se acercaron para ver a la misteriosa visita, viendo que era una gata antromorfa de la misma especie de Maya y Shaona, es decir una Prrshan. Dicha gata era de color marrón morado y de ojos violetas. Tenía pelo largo negro terminado en puntas violetas y peinada de lado. Llevaba un extraño atuendo que consistía en unos pantalones largos violetas en la parte inferior y negro en la superior. Llevaba una cazadora negra con detalles violetas larga que la pasaba por la cintura para abajo de color negro y de cuello alto y amplio, siendo violeta en su interior. Las mangas eran de color violeta.

Por alguna extraña razón, cuando Maya vio a aquella gata, sentía unas ganas de atizarla y no comprendía el por qué.

Black: Hola ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?

Preguntaba la bat pony. La misteriosa gata mirando a la bat pony, la saludó amablemente mientras la respondía.

Gata: Pues sí. Verán. Me he perdido y necesito llamar a mi casa, pero mi teléfono no funciona ¿Podría usar el vuestro un momento?

Les decía de forma educada, a la que emulaba una sonrisa inocente. Maya ahí comenzó a gruñir por lo bajo, no sabía por qué, pero tenía unas irrefrenables ganas de atizar a aquella gata.

Black: Supongo que no hay pro...

Maya: ¡De eso nada!

Interrumpió Maya molesta sin explicación alguna, haciendo retroceder un poco a la otra gata. Black Wing que no entendía el por qué Maya actuó así, la llamó la atención.

Black: Maya ¿Qué te pasa? Solo quiere usar el teléfono.

Maya dándose cuenta de como actuó, se disculpó.

Maya: Lo siento...Me sobresalté un poco. Puede entrar en la casa a usar el teléfono, pero solamente eso, nada más.

Gata: Gracias, señorita.

Respondía sonriente y nada ofendida la otra gata, mientras amulaba otra dulce sonrisa inocente. Maya y Black Wing la iban guiando por el camino de losas de piedra, hasta llegar a la casa.

Durante el camino, Maya tenía muchas ganas de atizar a la nueva gata y no entendía por qué. Ella solo tenía esa actitud con cierta "especie" que no se llevaba nada bien y que muy difícilmente tragaba con ella. La bat pony notando los nervios de Maya, la susurró.

Black: (Maya ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces alterada).

Maya: (Nada. Estoy bien).

Respondía la gata, tratando de aparentar tranquila, pero en el fondo no lo estaba. Sin razón alguna, quería volverse y arrearla un puñetazo a la recién llegada. Entrando por la casa, seguían jugando Camaleón y Andros con sus videojuegos sin percatarse de la visita.

Maya: Bien. En la cocina tienes un teléfono si quieres usarlo. Y ahora si me disculpas, voy a lavarme un poco.

Decía la gata, aplicando una excusa para irse. Maya por alguna razón, no quería estar cerca de la otra gata, dejando sola a Black Wing con la otra gata. Una vez solos, Black Wing comentó a la gata.

Black: Bien. Supongo que ahora puedes...

No pudo terminar la frase la bat pony, porque en ese momento, la gata pasando su mano donde unas especies de garras violetas que parecían cristales cibernéticos surgían de sus dedos, apuntando con éstos en el lomo de la yegua. Unas líneas violetas cibernéticas surgían de la garra hasta el lomo de Black Wing y en ese momento, la bat pony se quedó parada en el sitio. La misteriosa gata sonriendo perversamente, comentó.

Gata: Hora de echarse un sueñecillo.

Decía de forma perversa, dejando sola a Black Wing tumbada en un sofá cercano para que pareciese que estaba durmiendo y luego la gata salio de la casa.

Más tarde, Shaona que se había adelantado a Maya, estaba en la nave Infinity bajando por el ascensor hasta el hangar y se disponía a salir hasta que fue interceptado por nada menos que Centinela que la apuntaba con su arma.

Shaona: ¿Qué pasa, grandullón? ¿Algún problema?

Preguntaba tranquilamente la gata, aun así la extrañaba que el robot la apuntara con el arma. Shaona no recibió respuesta alguna del robot, aunque sí notó que su gran ojo se iluminaba con una luz roja en vez de azul.

Shaona: Centinela ¿Me oyes? ¿Por qué tienes el ojo rojo? Normalmente lo tienes azul.

Gata: Me temo que él no te escucha. Ahora está bajo mi control.

Oyó una voz que para Shaona fue como un especie de resorte, porque sentía que la había oído antes. Rápidamente se giró y vio a la gata que había venido antes. Shaona sorprendida, exclamó.

Shaona: ¿¡TÚ!?

Antes de que Shaona tuviera tiempo de decir algo más, la misteriosa gata colocó su garra en el pecho de Shaona y la soltó una potente descarga eléctrica, haciendo que Shaona primero gritara levemente y luego cayera al suelo inconsciente. La misteriosa gata con una sonrisa perversa, se puso en contacto con alguien mediante un comunicador que tenía en su oído.

Gata: Aquí Sombra. Estoy dentro. He desactivado los sistemas de seguridad de la nave. Sinceramente, esperaba que la famosa nave Infinity tuviera un sistema más seguro. No fue un reto desactivar sus sistemas de defensa.

Decía la gata conocida como Sombra, cuya voz sonaba una mezcla de sarcasmo como decepción.

Reaper: Muy bien, Sombra. Ahora es el momento ocupar la nave.

Se oía la voz de nada menos que de Reaper, uno de los asesinos que intentó matar a Mike Bluer en el pasado en el Imperio Celeste.

Reaper: Widowmaker y yo vamos para allá junto con un grupo de mercenarios vorcha. También nos traemos a unos expertos en matar, cortesía de nuestro benefactor.

Dijo por último el mercenario, cortando este último la comunicación. Sombra ahí sonrió maliciosamente, mientras pasaba hacia el grupo de lo seis titanes que estaban colocados en la pared. Uno a uno estuvo la gata pasando su garra en cada uno de ellos, pirateando sus sistemas y las luces azules a modo de ojos que tenían los robots, iban pasando de una luz roja.

Luego la llamada, Sombra centró su vista en Shaona que seguía inconsciente en el suelo y ahí puso una sonrisa maliciosa.

En el lugar misterioso donde estaba la gran pantalla con la imagen de una calavera, dos capsulas se abrieron y de ella surgieron dos nuevas figuras que no se podían ver debido a la oscuridad del lugar.

Mientras tanto, Shaona finalmente recobró la conciencia. Lo primero que notó la gata, es que estaba atada y colgada boca abajo.

Shaona: ¿Dónde estoy?

Sombra: Hola, preciosa ¿Has dormido bien?

Preguntaba de forma burlona la gata marrón. Shaona al notar a presencia de la llamada Sombra, puso una expresión molesta mientras la gritaba.

Shaona: ¿Sombra? ¡Maldita desgraciada! ¡Debí haberme imaginado que eras tú! ¡Solo tú podrías haber sorteado los fuertes sistemas de seguridad de la nave!

La gritaba completamente molesta la gata blanca, dando por entendido que conocía a la misteriosa gata marrón de antes. Sombra riéndose de forma burlona, la contestó.

Sombra: Oh. No te pongas así, amiga mía ¿Así es cómo hablas a una vieja amiga?

Shaona: Tú no eres mi amiga, maldita desgraciada.

Sombra: Ja, ja, ja. No importa si somos amigas o no. Como eres la única que conoce mi verdadera identidad. Tengo que deshacerme de ti. Nada personal.

Decía esto la misteriosa gata, sacando de su cazadora un pequeño subfusil de color violeta por arriba y negra por abajo. Ahí la apuntó en la frente de Shaona, donde esta última miraba desafiante a Sombra.

Sombra: Adiós, amiga...

Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de disparar, una espada impactó en su arma, tirandola al suelo. Ahí Sombra vio que la espada había sido lanzada por nada menos que Maya que había aparecido de la nada, junto con Black Wing ya activa como Camaleón y Andros.

Maya: ¡Aléjate de mi novia, harpía!

Gritaba enfadada la gata, empuñando otra espada y apuntando con ella a la llamada Sombra. Black Wing igual de molesta, dijo.

Black: Maldita asquerosa. Mira que desactivarme. Menos mal que pude reactivarme a tiempo y avisar al grupo.

Camaleón: Solo faltaba esto. Ahora que le estaba dando una paliza al enano, tiene que venir esta rarita a fastidiar.

Decía en parte fastidiado el changeling. Andros molesto, le replicó a Camaleón.

Andros: ¿Qué dices? Estaba con ventaja de tres puntos.

Camaleón: Pero iba a remontar.

Andros: En tus sueños.

Iban a discutir el changeling y el pequeño dragón, hasta que Black Wing les llamó la atención a éstos.

Black: Chicos. Dejaos de tonterías. Tenemos que ocuparnos de la intrusa.

Shaona: Tened cuidado. Sombra es muy peligrosa.

Advertía la gata blanca. Maya empuñando su espada, decía desafiante.

Maya: La única peligrosa aquí soy yo. Nadie hace daño a mi novia sin sufrir las consecuencias.

Decía de forma amenazante la gata negra. Sombra simplemente sonrió y sacando algo de su cazadora, lo lanzó hacia el grupo donde se deslizó por el suelo dicho objeto. Era un especie de aparato con luz violeta parpadeante, sujeta por tres patas contra el suelo, un aparato tipo baliza.

Camaleón: ¡Cuidado! ¡Todos a cubierto!

Gritó Camaleón, disfrazándose de agente especial SWAT con un gran escudo antidisturbios, mientras los otros se escondían detrás de él. Todos esperaban que lo que había lanzado la gata marrón fuera una bomba, pero ésta dejó de pitar sin que pasara absolutamente nada.

Andros: ¿No ha hecho "bum"?

Sombra: No, pero mis compañeros si van a hacer "bum".

Contestó la gata marrón con una sonrisa malvada. Nadie comprendía a lo que se refería Sombra, hasta que un disparó pasó cerca de ellos. Ahí vieron a nada menos que entrar a Reaper, junto con un grupo de unos mercenarios alieligenas.

Maya: ¡Vorchas! Maldita sea. Lo que faltaba.

Decía Maya, refiriéndose ésta a los mercenarios que acompañaban a Reaper. Unas criaturas bípedas de piernas zancudas. De piel color marrón con la parte de la boca blanca donde tenían unos afilados colmillos. Afiladas garras y unas especies de púas detrás de la cabeza. Ojos amarillos. Su piel parecía arrugada o con placas óseas. Portaban algunas armaduras compuesta por hombreras de metal y alguna para el cuerpo, como cinturones llenas de municiones y explosivos. Armas como rifles de plasma. Su aspecto resultaba enormemente fiero y como si fueran a morder a cualquiera que se acercase a ellos.

Reaper: Je, je, je. Si. Ahora si que vamos a hacernos con esta nave.

Decía el mercenario asesino, empuñando éste sus dos escopetas. Black Wing y los otros poniéndose en guardia, le preguntó al asesino la bat pony.

Black: ¿Para qué queréis nuestra nave? Responde.

Le exigía respuestas la bat pony. El asesino riéndose tras su mascara, la contestó mientras se encogía de hombros alzando a la vez sus armas.

Reaper: Poca cosa. Nos pagaron bien por robar esta nave junto con sus secretos como equipo. Por eso nos llevaremos esta nave.

Camaleón: ¡Ni hablar! Nadie se lleva mi nave mientras yo esté aquí.

Decía retador Camaleón, disfrazándose de capitán de navío con cañón. Ahí el changeling encendió la mecha y disparó un cañonazo contra el asesino, donde este último se tornó en sombras, esquivando así la bala. Lo que no pudieron hacerlo, fueron los vorcha donde una línea de ellos recibieron el impacto y salieron volando.

Andros: Bien. Supongo que ha llegado la hora de pelear.

Decía el pequeño dragón, pero en ese momento este notó algo y tuvo que apartarse para esquivar un puñetazo de Centinela que trató de aplastarlo.

Andros: ¡Centinela! ¿Qué haces? Somos amigos.

Trataba de hablarle el dragón, pero Centinela no parecía siquiera escucharle. No solo él, los demás titanes se activaron y comenzaron a moverse para dirigir sus armas hacia el grupo. Shaona trató de advertir al grupo.

Shaona: ¡Chicos, cuidado! ¡Es Sombra! Ha pirateado a los titanes y ahora están bajo su control.

Camaleón: Oh, oh. Eso es malo.

Comentó preocupado Camaleón, ahora disfrazándose de mosca para esquivar los disparos del titan tone.

Reaper: ¡Mercenarios! ¡Atacad!

Los vorchas no se hicieron esperar y fueron a atacar al grupo, disparando sus fusiles contra ellos.

Vorcha: ¡Matar...!

Vorcha2: ¡Despedazar...!

Vorcha3: ¡Hacerles pedazos...!

Andros se puso a cubierto detrás de unas cajas y desde ahí, comenzó a disparar una pistola que llevaba contra los vorchas. Maya corriendo y esquivando ágilmente el fuego enemigo, saltó para recuperar la espada con que había atacado a Sombra. Luego pegó otro salto para cortar las cuerdas con que estaba atada Shaona, liberándola así. Maya la cogió en brazos para aterrizar en el suelo sin que esta sufriera daño.

Maya: ¿Estás bien, Shaona?

Preguntó Maya, estando ésta preocupada por su novia. Shaona agarrandola en brazo tras el cuello, la respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

Shaona: Ahora si, ya que estás tú aquí, mi querida Maya.

Ambas gatas sonreían felices de estar juntas, momento que fue interrumpido cuando Sombra apareció detrás de ellas, apuntándolas con su subfusil.

Sombra: Si tanto os gusta estar juntas. Morid juntas.

Decía Sombra a punto de disparar, pero Shaona fue más rápida y sacando una pistola que tenía bajo su ropa (no preguntéis donde la tenía guardada ésta), disparó impactando el arma de Sombra y hacer que la desviase. Ambas gatas se levantaron para ir a por la tercera.

Maya: Bien. Hora de que recibas tu merecido.

Decía la gata, empuñando ésta sus dos pistolas y Shaona su pistola. Sombra ahí sonrió y pasando su garra delante de su rostro, se hizo invisible a la vista de éstas.

Maya: Ha desaparecido.

Shaona: Tranquila. La encontraremos. Tengo cuentas pendientes con esa bruja.

Reaper disparaba contra Black Wing, donde la bat pony volaba por el aire, a la vez esquivando los disparos. Black Wing se lanzó hacia Reaper, pero el asesino se tornó en sombras para evitar su ataque y reanudar sus disparos contra ésta.

Black: No será fácil derrotarlo.

Los vorchas concentraban su fuego contra Camaleón y Andros, donde éstos últimos estaban escondidos detrás de unos contenedores.

Camaleón: Parece que lo tenemos chungo por aquí.

Comentaba Camaleón, disfrazado de soldado militar y empuñando una ametralladora, y de vez en cuando asomándose para disparar. Andros ahí grito.

Andros: ¡Camaleón, cuidado!

Ambos saltaron para esquivar el puñetazo de del titán modelo Scorch. Los dos acabaron en el suelo, justo para que el titan modelo Ronin que estaba encima de ellos, los fuera a golpear con su espada.

Antes de que el ataque llegara hacia ellos, la hoja de la espada fue detenida salvando así a ambos. Camaleón y Andros vieron que fue nada menos que Mike Bluer quien los salvó de la muerte segura, sujetando con sus cascos la hoja del arma.

Camaleón: Mike, amigo. Muy oportuno.

Mike: Hola, Camaleón. Desde mi cuarto oí ruidos y vine a ver que pasa. No sabía que había plagas en la nave.

Decía el alicornio, sosteniendo sin problemas la hoja del ronin sin moverse. Mike empujó la hoja haciendo retroceder al titán y activando su comunicador se puso en contacto con Bit.

Mike: Bit. Necesitamos que vengas a la nave. Los sistemas acaban de ser pirateados por un intruso.

Bit: Voy de inmediato, Mike. Por fortuna, a mí no ha podido piratearme al estar fuera de la nave.

Mike: Lo que es una suerte.

Dijo Mike sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que rápidamente tuvo que esquivar una salva de misiles lanzados por Centinela.

Mike: ¡Centinela, por favor, reacciona! Este no eres tú. Eres uno de nosotros.

Trataba Mike de que Centinela reaccionara, pero como los otros titanes, el robot estaba bajo el control de Sombra. Mike seguía tratando de hacer que Centinela despiertara, pero estaba tan concentrando en él, que no vio al titán modelo Tone disparando un misil contra el alicornio. Mike no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y le dio de lleno, causando primero una explosión y luego caer al suelo aturdido.

Mike: Mi madre...Vaya golpe. Ahora si que me vendría bien la ayuda de Holy. Mal momento para dejar ir a nuestros fénix para que hagan turismo.

Lamentaba el alicornio, mientras se levantaba. El titán modelo Northstar levantó su puño con intención de aplastarlo, pero su ataque fue detenido por nada menos que Araam que apareció de golpe, deteniendo el ataque con sus manos, haciendo algo de esfuerzo.

Mike: ¿Araam?

Araam: Tranquilo, colega. Venimos para echaros una mano.

Decía el minotauro, mientras un grupo de vorchas se preparaba para disparar al grupo, pero unos disparos de ametralladoras y unos rayos eléctricos impactaron en éstos, acabando con la mayoría de ellos. Los responsables de haber acabado con aquellos vorchas eran de nada menos que de Vulcan con sus cuatro ametralladoras de brazos y hombros, al igual que Oviblion empuñando la Espada Rayo.

Vulcan: Aquí llegan los refuerzos, jefe.

Oviblion: ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en morir?

Preguntaba de forma amenazante el pegaso negro, deseoso éste de matar. Reaper al ver a los recién llegados, exclamó sorprendido.

Reaper: ¿Vosotros? Pero ¿Cómo habéis entrado? ¿Y Widowmaker?

Ayi: Ahora mismo tu compañera está ocupada.

Respondía apareciendo de un salto Ayi, armado con su espada y tratando de golpear con ella a Reaper por un lado, pero el asesino se tornó en nubes de sombras para esquivarlo.

Fuera, Widowmaker estaba columpiando de un edificio a otro con su lanzaganchos, disparando de forma incesante su rifle contra Darkwing y Rebeca que volaban por el cielo tratando de derribarla.

Dark: ¡No escaparás, asesina! ¡Ahora verás!

Gritaba Darkwing, disparando un rayo desde su cuerno contra la asesina, mientras esta última lo esquivaba. Rebeca que volaba con sus alas mágicas, lanzaba un rayo de hielo hacia donde la asesina había lanzando antes el garfio, haciendo que ésta se cayera al vacío.

Rebeca: Hora de rematar.

Decía Rebeca, disparando con su Rosa Blanca una Bola Voltio, pero la asesina volvió a lanzar su lanzagachos y salir de ahí para esquivarlo.

Mientras tanto, dentro del hangar, mientras seguía la pelea. Entró de golpe Bit volando a toda velocidad.

Bit: Aquí llegó.

Mike: Estupendo, Bit. Rápido. Ve a la unidad central y anula el pirateo.

Bit: A la orden.

El grifo robot iba volando dirección hacia el ascensor, esquivando los disparos de los titanes modelos Ion y Ronin. Reaper viendo eso, no iba a permitir que el grifo robot lo hiciera.

Reaper: No tan rápido, robot...

Dijo el asesino, apuntando con sus escopetas al grifo robot con intención de derribarlo, pero Ayi saltando sobre él, lo agarró apartándolo bruscamente y hacer que errase los disparos que pasaron rozando al grifo.

Ayi: ¡Ni intentes disparar a mi colega robot!

Decía el conejo sin querer soltar al asesino, pero el esesino volvió a tornarse en sombras para librarse de Ayi y apuntarlo con sus escopetas. Antes de que el asesino disparase, el conejo pegó una voltereta para atrás, golpeando con sus pies las armas del asesino que salieron volando. Una vez de pie, el conejo empuñando sus espadas, le dijo de forma retadora.

Ayi: Hace falta algo más que unos asesinos y unos asquerosos vorchas para acabar con nosotros.

En respuesta, el asesino se rió macabramente y le contestó.

Reaper: En eso tienes razón. Por eso nos hemos traído a unos amigos.

El conejo blanco no entendía a lo que se refería el asesino, hasta que sintió algo y pegó un salto para esquivar el golpe de un enorme minotauro que surgió de repente. El golpe fue tan fuerte, que hundió parte del suelo de la nave (otra cosa que reparar en la nave).

El conejo tras rodar por el suelo y ponerse de pie, pudo ver bien a su atacante. Era un minotauro algo más grandes que su amigo Araam. De pelaje gris metalizado. Grandes cuernos. Portaba una camisa larga negra y una cazadora marrón encima. Pantalones militares negros como grandes botas negras. Sus ojos eran de pupilas enormemente rojas.

Ayi: ¡Mi madre! ¿Y éste quién es?

Reaper: Je, je, je. Tu verdugo.

Respondió el asesino que tras recuperar sus escopetas, comenzó a disparar contra el conejo blanco, haciendo que Ayi tuviera que saltar. Cuando Ayi estaba en el aire, el minotauro apareció justo detrás de él y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, es fuertemente golpeado por el brazo del minotauro que lo mandó duramente contra el suelo. El conejo adolorido se iba levantando, hasta que rápidamente tuvo que apartarse para evitar ser fuertemente pisoteado por las botas del minotauro que caía por el cielo.

Araam: ¡Aguanta, Ayi! ¡Voy en tu ayuda!

Gritaba el minotauro en ayuda de su compañero. Araam se lanzó hacia el minotauro enemigo, alzando su puño y lanzando un directo en el estomago, pero en el momento que lo hizo, sonó un fuerte ruido de metal y Araam comenzó a quejarse de dolor.

Araam: ¡Au! ¡Mi mano! ¿Pero de qué está hecho este tipo?

Preguntaba el minotauro con su garra adolorida por el golpe, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar más, cuando el minotauro gris le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo mandó contra la pared de la nave, hundiendo parte de la misma.

Araam: Vale. Ese tipo pega duro.

Ayi: ¡Araam, amigo! Maldito. Ahora verás.

Decía enfadado el conejo porque golpeasen a su amigo y se lanzó hacia el minotauro gris, armado con su espada el conejo. Ayi lanzaba un sin fin de tajos contra el minotauro, mientras este último iba bloqueando los ataques con su mano. Con cada golpe, se oía el sonido como metal chocando uno con otro.

Mientras tanto, Black Wing volaba de un lado a otro, golpeando a los vorchas, hasta que de improviso un disparó rozó cerca de ella. Ahí vio que el autor fue un extraño pegaso gris metalizado, con crin larga negra. Portaba una camisa blanca con cazadora de cuero negro y unos pantalones negros que no permitían ver su cutie mark. Dicho pegaso portaba un rifle, apuntando hacia ella.

El misterioso pegaso disparaba contra Black Wing, mientra la bat pony empleaba su gran velocidad para esquivar los disparos e ir hacia el pegaso.

Black: Bien, amigo. Tú lo has querido.

Decía Black Wing sacando sus garras eléctricas de la armadura y primero dio un tajo en su arma, destruyendola en el proceso y luego un zarpazo en toda la cara del pegaso, haciendo voltearle la cara. Luego otro doble zarpazo en el pecho y finalmente una patada que lo estampó contra el suelo.

Black: ¿Qué te ha parecido eso, amigo?

Preguntaba de forma presumida la bat pony, mientras descendía para ver a su adversario. Su sorpresa fue verlo levantarse como si nada y luego ver algo que la sorprendió en gran medida.

Dicho pegaso tenía señales de cortes en la cara y en el pecho, pero hechos como si se hubiera realizado sobre agua o pasta. Y si aquello no fuera ya más sorprendente, dichas heridas se restauraron como si nada sin señal alguna de golpe.

Black: Vale. Esto no me lo esperaba.

Decía la bat pony, en parte sorprendida y aun más cuando vio al pegaso alzar su brazo derecho y ésta se extendió, cambiando a su vez de color, adoptando la forma de un arma punzante. Sin previo aviso, el pegaso atacó a la bat pony, donde esta última sorprendida, pegó un leve salto para atrás, pero no logrando evitar un leve corte en la armadura.

Black: ¡Carai! Eso si que parece que corta bastante.

Exclamaba la bat pony. El pegaso no se detuvo y lanzó infinidad de tajos contra la bat pony, donde Black Wing los esquivaba. Black Wing bloqueó con sus garras el ataque de espada y lo inmovilizó, pero el pegaso ahí alzó su otra pata y de ella surgió una pieza de metal líquido punzando, que fue directo a la frente de la bat pony. Black Wing tuvo que apartarse y usar su velocidad para moverse detrás de éste y darle un fuerte tajo descendente desde la nuca hasta la espalda, logrando partirlo en dos.

Black Wing parecía haber acabado con él, pero su sorpresa fue que las dos mitades volvieron a unirse, quedando el pegaso como sin nada. Black Wing no entendía lo que pasaba, pero no iba a perder el tiempo y volando a toda velocidad, le dio una fuerte patada que lo estampó contra la pared. En ese momento, la bat pony pudo notar que el pegaso gris que estaba estrellado de frente contra la pared, se volvió de color metal y como si líquido se tratase el pegaso se tornó a modo que ahora estaba de vuelta hacia el frente y espaldas contra la pared.

Black: Pero ¿Qué es esta cosa? Es como si fuera metal líquido.

Preguntaba sorprendida la bat pony, mientras el pegaso convirtiendo sus brazos en armas punzantes, se lanzó hacia la bat pony, tratando de atravesarla, mientras ésta las esquivaba.

Mientras tanto, Mike estaba tratando de mantener bajo control a los titanes pirateados, esquivando ataques como disparos, misiles, hasta puñetazos. Mike volando detrás de Centinela, le agarró los dos los núcleos de energía que tenía en un lateral y tiró de ellos.

Mike: Lo siento, Centinela, pero es por tu bien.

Se disculpaba Mike, sacando ambos módulos de energía, haciendo que Centinela se quedara sin energía y parado en el sitio. Mike repitió la misma operación con los demás titanes para desactivarlos.

Mientras tanto, Ayi y Araam tenías problemas con el minotauro metalizado, ya que este último demostraba ser enormemente fuerte.

Ayi: Este tipo es duro de verdad.

Comentaba el conejo a su compañero. Araam mirando una caja de armas abierta que tenía a su lado, le respondió.

Araam: Veamos hasta que punto.

Dijo esto Araam, cogiendo un lanza granadas y acercándose al minotauro enemigo, lo apuntó mientras decía de forma retadora.

Araam: ¡A ver si resistes esto, amigo!

Dijo esto Araam, disparando una granada incendiaria que le dio de lleno al minotauro enemigo, quedando este último envuelto en llamas. Ayi lo celebró.

Ayi: ¡Toma ya, colega! Buen disparo.

Araam: Ja, ja, ja. Ahora ya no eres tan duro ¿Verdad?

Celebraban ambos amigos, hasta que su celebración fue interrumpida cuando vieron al minotauro surgir del fuego, pero para sorpresa de éstos, con un aspecto completamente distinto.

 **"Insertar música de Terminator"**

En el lugar del minotauro gris, estaba un robot tipo "terminator" que parecía un esqueleto minotauro robot, con ojos rojos brillantes. Araam y Ayi miraban impresionados aquello sin poder creérselo.

Araam: ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!

Exclamaba el minotauro, mientras el visor del robot se centraba primero en Araam y luego en Ayi. Sin mediar palabra, el robot minotauro golpeó con su brazo a Araam, mandándolo contra la pared y creando otra grieta en el casco de la nave (más para arreglar).

Ayi: ¡Araam...! ¡Maldito engendro metálico! ¡Te voy a convertir en metal fundido!

Decía furioso el conejo porque golpeasen a su amigo, al mismo tiempo que cogía de la misma caja un rifle antitanques. El robot escaneando el arma y luego el suelo donde estaba el conejo, dio un fuerte pisotón, haciendo que se abriera el suelo donde hizo caer al conejo a una parte más inferior de la nave y a su vez perdiendo el arma que quedó colgada por ahí. Ayi tuvo que moverse rápido para esquivar el intenso de aplastamiento por parte del robot, que había saltado para tratar de aplastarlo.

Ayi sin perder tiempo, arrancó una barra de metal de la pared y la usó para golpear la cara del robot con fuerza, uno, dos, hasta tres golpes, pero en le cuarto, el robot agarró la barra y le dio una patada a Ayi que lo derribó al suelo. El robot alzó la barra a modo de lanza para atravesarlo, pero Ayi rodó por el suelo, esquivando el ataque y luego colándose por una rendija que lo llevaba por debajo el suelo donde era tipo verja.

Ayi iba arrastrándose por el suelo, mientras el robot encima del piso, trataba de atravesarlo con la barra al conejo.

Ayi logró pasar al otro lado del a pared y salir, pero el robot atravesó la pared como si nada dispuesto a matarlo. Ayi vio que por el agujero formado por el robot estaban colgando unos cables eléctricos del techo. Sin dudarlo, saltó esquivando el golpe de barra por parte del robot, agarró uno de los cables y lo usó para metérsela en un hueco del tronco del robot y electrocutarlo. Ayi sabía que eso no bastaría para detenerlo, así que corrió para ir a por el rifle antitanques, siendo esta ahora su única esperanza para acabar con el robot.

El robot logró quitarse el cable eléctrico y viendo a Ayi ir a por el arma, lanzó la barra a modo que hizo que le golpease en los pies del conejo y que se cayera al suelo, no antes de tirar de la cinta del arma y llevarla al suelo con él. El robot avanzó a toda prisa hacia el conejo mientras Ayi desesperado, trataba de colocarse el arma. El robot alzó su puño con intención de aplastar al conejo mientras Ayi a la desesperada, apuntó al robot y le disparó justo cuando lanzaba este último su ataque.

La cabeza del minotauro robot salió volando por el cielo, mientras el puño que iba lanzando, se enterró en el suelo a un lado de la cabeza del conejo. Ayi se salvó de una buena ahora mismo.

Ayi: Uff...Por los pelos.

Araam: ¿Estás bien, colega?

Le llamaba desde el agujero del techo su amigo Araam. El conejo mirando a su compañero, le alzó el pulgar en señal de estar bien. Aquello hizo sonreír al minotauro.

Mientras tanto, Black Wing seguía teniendo problemas con el pegaso de metal líquido. La bat pony ya se había percatado que no era un pony común, sino un androide con la increíble capacidad de adoptar su cuerpo a modo de metal líquido. Black Wing bloqueando el ataque con sus garras eléctricas, le dijo desafiante.

Black: Ya me tienes harta.

Dijo ya harta la bat pony, intensificando las descargas eléctricas, logrando electrocutar al androide y hacerlo retroceder.

Black: Bien, amigo. Serás el primero en probar mi nueva arma legendaria, por cortesía de Magic Galaxy y los otros guardianes. La Vortex Tempo.

Decía desafiante la bat pony, sacando un especie de bastón de metal negro con detalles blancos. Ésta giraba el arma por alrededor suya, mientras había maniobras y piruetas de forma presumida. El androide miraba atentamente a la bat pony, mientras ésta seguía girando el arma con sus cascos delanteros a modo de hélice alrededor suya.

Black: Y ahora ¡La gran fuerte de agua!

Dijo la bat pony, alzando el bastón con ambos cascos y en la parte superior de ella surgieron varios chorros de agua que se alzaban hacia arriba a modo de fuente.

A simple vista, la bat pony parecía que solo estaba echando agua por el aire a modo de fuente. El robot de metal líquido, seguía observando a la bat pony que aun seguía echando agua. En ese momento, Black Wing comenzó a girar sobre ella misma, haciendo girar también las fuentes de agua, esparciendo agua por alrededor y en parte mojando también al robot de metal líquido.

Una vez cubierto de agua, Black Wing paró de girar y volviendo a dar vueltas el bastón con sus cascos, dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Black: Y ahora ¡Vientos del norte!

Black Wing hizo girar el bastón delante del robot y en ese momento, un intenso aire frió surgió del bastón mientras giraba. El aire helado, más el agua que tenía en ese momento el robot de metal líquido, hizo que se quedara congelado a modo de estatua de hielo.

Black: Y para terminar...

Pulsando un interruptor del bastón, hizo surgir una hoja en cada extremo, dando la forma de una lanza doble. La bat pony hizo girar varias veces el arma con sus cascos por alrededor suya.

Black: ¡AHHHH...!

Gritó Black Wing, saltando hacia el congelado robot y ahí comenzó a despedazarlo. Primero en sus patas traseras, luego las delanteras y finalmente un golpe contundente final contra la cabeza. rompiendo en pedazos al robot.

Black Wing volvió a guardar sus cuchillas de su bastón. mientras se apoyaba con el arma en pose victoriosa.

Black: Bien. Esto ya está terminado.

Decía sonriendo satisfecha la bat pony. estando apoyada de una sola pata traseras y la otra doblada para adentro, mientras se apoyaba en el bastón. Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio que los trozos congelados del robot tras derretirse el hielo, se convirtieron en gotas de metal líquido y recorriendo el suelo. se iban reuniendo, reconstruyendo poco a poco el pegaso robot cuya apariencia era como de un pony de metal líquido.

Black: ¿Pero qué? ¡Venga ya! No me irás a decirme que puede reconstruirse ¿De dónde ha salido este tipo? ¿De Terminator 2?

Decía molesta la bat pony al ver como el pegaso robot estaba ya casi reconstruido por completo. Al mismo tiempo en sus patas delanteras iba formando sus armas punzantes, listas para usar contra la bat pony. Black Wing al verlo, exclamó decidida.

Black: De eso nada. Hora de mandarte a reciclar ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Estallido Elemental!

 **Música Finisher**

Black Wing comenzó a girar la Vortex Tempo de un lado a otro, mientras por alrededor del arma se iba formando agua.

Black: Toma un poco el fresco.

Bromeaba la bat pony, lanzando un golpe hacia delante con el bastón y un ataque de ola de frío, golpeó al robot.

Black: ¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres que suba la calefacción?

Bromeaba la bat pony, girando de nuevo el arma, mientras energía de fuego la rodeaba. Acto seguido, alzó el bastón hacia arriba y de ella surgió tres bolas de fuego que golpearon al robot, causando daños en éste.

Black: Y ahora...al desguace...

Dijo ahora Black Wing, girando una vez más el arma mientras energía de tierra rodeaba el arma. Luego, Black Wing dio un golpe seco en el suelo y una corriente de energía terrestre a modo de grieta, avanzaba hacia el robot. Cuando llegó a éste, se formó una explosión de magma que hizo que el robot se derritiera por completo, convirtiéndose en metal fundido.

Black: Esto ya está. Ahora si que es metal fundido.

Bromeaba la bat pony, mientras veía los últimos trozos del pegaso robot derritiéndose por completo, sin percatarse que un trozo diminuto del mismo robot se desplazaba por el suelo hasta salir de la nave.

Mientras en la gran sala del núcleo de control de la nave, Bit había llegado por fin allí.

Bit: Ahora tengo que purgar el sistema del programa pirateado.

Decía el robot, acercándose al panel del control y alzando sus garras delanteras, surgieron de ellas unos hilos y se conectó al sistema.

Bit: Comenzando purgación del sistema.

Decía el robot, mientras comenzaba el proceso. En ese momento, un destelló violeta apareció a su lado. De dicho destello apareció nada menos que Sombra.

Sombra: Eso si te lo permito, robot.

Decía esto Sombra, apuntando con su arma la cabeza del robot.

Sombra: Nada personal, amigo, pero nos han pagado bien por apoderarnos de esta nave como todo lo que contiene. Así que...¡Boop...!

Dijo la gata con una sonrisa burlona sin apartar el arma de la cabeza del robot, lista para acabar con Bit. El robot ahora que había comenzando su proceso para purgar el sistema, no se podía mover en absoluto, por lo que estaba ahora mismo indefenso.

Sombra con una sonrisa y expresión malvada, iba a apretar el gatillo, lista para atravesar la cabeza del robot con infinidad de balas. Proceso que fue interrumpido por un disparo que desvió su arma. Antes de que Sombra pudiera reaccionar, recibió una fuerte patada por parte de Shaona que la estampó contra la pared. Acto seguido, apareció Maya poniéndose al lado de Shaona.

Shaona: Eso por electrocutarme y colgarme antes.

La decía molesta y enfadada la gata blanca. Maya mirando a Bit, le preguntó a éste.

Maya: Bit ¿Estás bien?

Bit: Sí. Gracias por la ayuda. Mientras estoy purgando el sistema, no me puedo mover en absoluto. Ahora mismo me vendría bien que me cubrierais mientras tanto. Solo me llevará unos minutos.

Explicaba el robot grifo. Maya y Shaona asintieron con la cabeza, mientras le contestaban al robot.

Maya: Te daremos todo el tiempo que necesitas, Bit. Además, desde hace tiempo, tenía unas inexplicables ganas de partirla la cara a esa y no sé por qué. Pero ahora mismo eso no importa, se la partó primero y pensaré después.

Decía Maya, sacando sus dos espadas de su ropa (no preguntéis donde las tenía guardadas en ese momento).

Shaona: Sí. Y tengo cuentas pendientes con esa maldita desgraciada, desde hace bastante tiempo.

Completaba Shaona, sacando otra pistola de debajo de su ropa también (tampoco preguntéis donde la tenía escondida) para así tener dos pistolas en cada mano.

Sombra levantándose del suelo, miró a ambas gatas con miradas retadoras y con una leve sonrisa, las dijo a éstas.

Sombra: No os será tan fácil cazarme.

Decía esto la gata, comenzando a disparar contra ambas gatas, donde Shaona saltó hacia un lado y Maya desviaba los disparos con sus espadas. Shaona mientras estaba saltando a un lado, disparo con ambas pistolas a Sombra, donde esta último se deslizó por el suelo para esquivar los disparos. Rápidamente Sombra se escurrió por detrás de una estructura y ahí comenzó a disparar contra Bit, ya que era su objetivo prioritario.

Las balas estaban a punto de llegar hasta Bit, pero Maya se interpuso desviando las balas con sus espadas. Una bala pasó rozando por un lateral de la sala muy cerca de Bit, donde el grifo robot miró levemente el lugar del disparó y ahí comentó.

Bit: Si no es demasiada molestia, señorita Maya y señorita Shaona ¿Podríais por favor llevar la pelea lo más lejos de aquí? Este proceso no debe ser interrumpido.

Maya: Hacemos lo que podemos, pero no es fácil.

Respondía Maya corriendo hacia Sombra y saltando para tratar de darla, pero Sombra se hizo invisible, desapareciendo de la vista de la gata blanca.

Con su enemiga desaparecida, Maya y Shaona estaba mirando por todos lados, tratando de ubicarla con sus sentidos. Shaona percibió algo y rápidamente se giró para disparar con su arma justo detrás de Bit, impactando de nuevo en el arma de Sombra donde ésta invisible, trataba de atravesar con varias balas en la nuca del robot. Maya se lanzó hacia ella tratando de darla con sus espadas, pero Sombra saltó hacia atrás evitando el ataque y ésta frustrada decía.

Sombra: Maldita sea ¿Por qué no podéis largaros a otros sitio y dejarme trabajar en paz?

Decía molesta Sombra porque no la dejaban hacer su trabajo. Maya y Shaona al lado de la otra, la respondieron desafiantes.

Maya: Si crees que vamos a dejar que mates a nuestro amigo, la tienes clara.

Sombra: ¿Amigo? ¿Hablas de esa chatarra con forma de grifo? Por favor, si no es más que un robot. Nada más que eso ¿Qué os importa lo que le pase a esta pedazo de chatarra?

Decía con burla la gata marrón, a la vez alzando el arma al lado de la cabeza. Maya y Shaona que no las gustó como se referían a Bit, la respondieron molestas.

Maya: No hables así de Bit.

Shaona: Puede que sea un robot, pero en el fondo es un buen amigo nuestro y no vamos a dejar que lo lastimes.

Ante aquellas palabras, Sombra sonrió maliciosamente, mientras decía.

Sombra: Como queráis. En tal caso, no os molestará organizar su entierro.

Dijo esto Sombra, rápidamente pasando su garra con que pirateaba sistemas sobre un panel de control. Y antes de que Maya y Shaona pudieran hacer algo, una pantalla explotó al lado de éstas, aturdiéndolas con el humo que surgía de ella, haciendo toser a ambas. Sombra aprovechó la oportunidad para correr entre ellas y apuntar al robot para acabar con él con unos disparos. Antes de que Sombra apretara el gatillo, Bit dijo.

Bit: Sistema purgado.

Dijo Bit, eliminando el sistema pirateado y recobrando el sistema de seguridad de la nave. Nada más hacer eso, todas las armas automáticas que habían en el hangar, surgieron y comenzaron a disparar contra los vorchas, matando a la mayoría de ellos. Reaper tuvo que tornarse en sombras para esquivar los disparos y ponerse a cubierto.

Sombra estuvo a punto de disparar, pero Bit ahora libre de purgar el sistema, se giró esquivando los disparos y acto seguido, quitarla el arma con una garra y con la otra darla un puñetazo en el pecho que la mandó volando hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Bit: He recuperado el control de la nave.

Decía Bit mientras destrozaba el subfusil de Sombra con su garra. Maya y Shaona tras recuperarse del ataque sorpresa de Sombra, miraron a está última mientras comentaban molestas las dos.

Maya: Bien. Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos con ésta?

Shaona: Yo tengo cuentas pendientes con ésta desde hace tiempo. Y tengo varias ideas de lo que la vamos a hacerla, antes de entregarla a la justicia.

Decían ambas gatas mirando a la tercera. Sombra miró molesta a ambas, pero luego sonrió y ahí las contestó.

Sombra: ¡Boop...!

Dijo esto Sombra, desapareciendo en un destello delante de ambas gatas para su sorpresa.

Shaona: ¡Maldita sea! Se ha escapado la muy maldita.

Maya: Bueno. Al menos recuperamos la nave. Ya le daremos su merecido en otro momento.

Mientras tanto, Reaper tratando de sobrevivir a los disparos producidos por las armas automáticas y porque el grupo se había deshecho de los vorchas, como reactivado a los recuperados Centinela y demás titanes, en el presunto explosivo fallido que había lanzado antes Sombra, reapareció ésta de un destello, revelando que el dispositivo se trataba en realidad de una baliza de reaparición.

Reaper: ¡Sombra...!

Sombra: Misión fallida. Han recuperado el control de la nave.

Reaper: ¡Eso ya se ve, maldita sea!

Respondió con molestia y sarcasmo el asesino tirando sus escopetas descargadas a ambos lados y ahí dijo también.

Reaper: Vamonos de aquí ahora mismo.

Dijo esto el asesino, mientras Sombra volvía ha hacerse invisible para salir huyendo y Reaper en sombras para marcharse de allí. Mike y el grupo había recuperado el control de la nave.

Mike: Se marcharon ya.

Oviblion: Lastima. A mí me apetecía seguir matando más de estas cosas.

Decía Oviblion, teniendo éste una espada atravesando el pecho de un vorcha muerto.

Más tarde en la nave, tras recibir la noticia el grupo se reunió en el comedor de la nave. Red Fire y White Shield dejando a su hija al cuidado de los padres adoptivos de Mike como a Apple Bloom en la casa de Maya y Shaona, para así reunirse con éstos.

Mike: Bueno, Shaona ¿De qué conoces a esa tal Sombra?

Preguntaba el alicornio a la gata Blanca. Shaona sentada en la mesa con sus manos entrecruzadas y sus codos encima de la mesa, se dispuso a explicar su historia con Sombra.

Shaona: La conocí un año antes de reencontrarnos de nuevo con Maya cuando creíamos haberla perdido. Sombra ni siquiera es su verdadero nombre, pero su pasado es un misterio total. Lo único que sabemos es que es una Mrrasha muy peligrosa.

En el momento que dijo eso último, Maya que estaba sentada al lado de su novia, exclamó.

Maya: ¿Una mrrshan? ¡Con razón tenía tantas ganas de atizarla a esa pelandrusca!

Decía enfadada Maya, chocando su puño derecho con su mano izquierda, ganándose la atención de los presentes.

Holy: ¿De qué habla Maya?

Dark Cloud: No entiendo nada.

Araam: Las razas de los Prrshan a la que pertenecen Maya y Shaona, se llevan fatal con las Mrrshan y viceversa. La diferencia es como los perros con los lobos.

Explicaba el minotauro. Vasslik ahí preguntó un tanto confundido.

Vasslik: Pero ¿No se supone que las prrshan son generalmente bajitas como niños y las mrrshan son enormemente altas?

Preguntaba extrañado el águila. Shaona ahí se explicó.

Shaona: Yo puedo explicar ese detalle. Aunque ella parezca una prrshan, en realidad es una mrrshan. Por lo que se es que ella tuvo una enfermedad que afectó a su crecimiento, haciendo que parezca una prrshan. Eso la permitió hacerse pasar por una en varias ocasiones en fuerzas prrshan para robar información. Aunque su aspecto pueda engañar a los que no la conocen, el instinto de una autentica prrshan no se le puede engañar tan fácilmente.

Maya: Por esa razón al verla, quería atizarla con todas mis fuerzas. Sabía yo que tenía que haberla sacudido en cuanto la vi. De lo contrario, no habríamos tenido todos estos problemas.

Fox: De todos modos, es sorprendente que haya podido entrar en la nave y piratear los sistema con tanta facilidad. Nuestro sistema de defensa es bastante fuerte.

Comentaba la arquera, mientras limpiaba ésta su arco con un trapo. Shaona ahí la explicó.

Shaona: Sombra es una hacker con habilidades únicas. Ningún sistema está a salvo de ella. Es capaz de piratear en cuestión de segundos cualquier sistema, por fuerte o protegido que esté, incluso piratear habilidades y poderes para inutilizarlos brevemente. Por esa razón es tan peligrosa. Normalmente se dedica a robar información para extorsionar o chantajear a grandes altos cargos, o cuando la pagan por hacerlo.

White Wolf: La verdad es que fue una suerte que llegáramos a tiempo para impedírselo.

Comentaba White Wolf, estando el pegaso sentado en otra mesa, mientras su otro yo Oviblion que se había separado de éste, estaba afilando su espada del Trueno.

Oviblion: Si vuelvo a verla, os puedo garantizar que la haré la permanente a esa de un tajo.

Decía de forma amenazante el pegaso negro, empuñando éste su espada.

Mike: Bueno. Habrá que asegurarse de que Sombra no vuelva a causarnos problemas.

Bit: Puedo mejorar el sistema de seguridad para evitar que vuelvan a sabotear nuestra nave. Gracias al aviso de mi cuerpo robot, puede aislarme en mi cuerpo robot antes de que Sombra tuviera tiempo de piratearme a mí también cuando lo intentó con la nave.

Andros: Lo que es una suerte.

Black: La cuestión es ¿Para qué querían nuestra nave?

Preguntó la bat pony. Shaona con actitud pensativo, la contestó.

Shaona: Es posible que querían la nave misma como el equipo que tenéis. Tengo entendido que tenéis nuevas armas muy potentes y que a cualquier le gustaría echarle el guante a eso.

Camaleón: Por lo que sabemos es que alguien los pagó para robarnos la nave.

White Shield: Sí. La cuestión es ¿Quién?

Comentaban el changeling y el unicornio.

¿?: Quizás yo pueda responderos a esa pregunta.

Todos se pusieron en alerta al escuchar aquella voz. Ahí Mike sin inmutarse dijo.

Mike: Me preguntaba cuando te revelarías, Nova.

Dark: Sí, Nova. Llevas mucho tiempo escondida.

Rebeca: Mejor aparece para que te vamos.

Dijeron los tres, ya que estos notaron la presencia de la extraña. Deshaciendo su sistema de camuflaje, apareció nada menos que Nova. La agente fantasma miró al grupo, mientras sonriendo, les dijo al grupo.

Nova: Hola chicos. Me alegro de veros.

Dijo alegremente la yegua.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Capítulo extra  
**

 **Infiltración  
**

 **Nota autor: Inspirado en el vídeo animado de Sombra de Overwatch**

En el interior de una nave, estaba Sombra enfrente de una pantalla holográfica, pirateando un sistema de seguridad de un complejo.

Sombra: Y yo que creía que este era el sistema más seguro del planeta Thessia.

Decía con arrogancia y en parte con burla la gata, tras desencriptar sin demasiad dificultad el sistema se seguridad donde aparecía primero las imágenes de unos candados abriéndose y revelar varios datos. Entre ellos, la imagen de una extraña mujer de piel azul oscura con uniforma elegante blanco con detalles amarillos. Ojos azules y labios color azul más claro. Tenía unas marcas azul claro en la cara como si tatuajes se tratasen. Detrás de la cabeza, tenía como unos pequeños tentáculos a modo de cabello tirado para tras.

Sombra junto con Reaper y Widowmaker, tenían un encargo de asesinato. Tenían que matar a la mujer que aparecía en las pantallas. A nada menos que la presidenta Linarak, dueña de una de las corporaciones más importantes del planeta Thessia y principal fabricación de tecnología como armas. Una asari como el resto de las habitantes del planeta.

Los Assari son una de las razas más antiguas que existen en la galaxia. Esta raza mono-género (claramente femenino en apariencia, en otras palabras, todas son siempre hembras). Las Asari son conocidas por su elegancia y su talento para la diplomacia y la biótica. Poseen una longevidad extrema y su fisiología única les permite reproducirse con un compañero de cualquier género y/o especie y sus hijas son siempre asari.

El aspecto general de un individuo Asari, presenta una tez de color púrpura azulado. Algunas Asari pueden también presentar un color azul verdoso, pero esto pasa en raras ocasiones. Pueden presentar marcas faciales (parecidas a tatuajes) que pueden ser de origen genético, dependiendo de la raza del padre.

En lugar de pelo en la cabeza, las Asari poseen pliegues ondulados de piel esculpida. A parte de esto y su tono de piel, estéticamente las Asari son la especie más parecida a los seres humanos.

Widowmaker: No tenemos todo el día.

Reaper: Silencio ¿Tienes la ubicación del objetivo?

Se oían las voces de Widowmaker y Reaper por el comunicador. Sombra mientras desplazaba pantallas, algunas encogiéndolas a modo de cubo o expandiéndolas, respondió con cierto aburrimiento.

Sombra: Pues claro...

Con su mano desplazó una pantalla revelando un especie de visión vía satélite, revelando un gran complejo militar de investigación bajo una leve nevada. La imagen pasó a modo como de visión a rayos X se tratase y un recuadro se desplazó hasta una parte del complejo, donde en ella aparecía dos luces verdes parpadeantes.

Aquellas luces parpadeantes correspondía a Widowmaker y Reaper que estaban apostados al lado de una puerta.

Widowmaker: ¿Estás segura que el objetivo está aquí?

Preguntaba la asesina que se comunicaba con Sombra. La gata moviendo un cubo holográfico, la respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sombra: Ahh...Confía en mí...

Decía esto la gata, mandando el cubo por el aire y expandiendo, hasta mostrar una pantalla donde se veía a la presidenta Linarak, siendo ésta escoltada por dos soldados Asari mientras bajaban por un ascensor.

 **Nota autor: Todas las asari son hembras y no existe genero masculino de la especie.**

Sombra: Ya podéis entrar.

Decía esto Sombra, manipulando los controles de la puerta, permitiendo así a los dos asesinos entrar en ella. Rápidamente fueron corriendo para llegar hacia su objetivo y eliminarlo.

Widowmaker subía corriendo por las escaleras, mientras Reaper lo hacía como nubes de sombras. Una guardia armada asari veía corriendo a la asesina y estuvo a punto de dar la alarma, pero Reaper detrás de ella, la agarró y tapándola la boca mientras la estrangulaba con un brazo, haciendo que perdiera la conciencia.

Con el camino libre, ambos asesinos tomaron caminos diferentes. Widowmaker con su lanzagachos, se subió a lo alto de una larga grúa, mientras Reaper saltaba al suelo para luego desplazarse mediante sombras.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del edificio. Dos asari, una soldado y otra que trabajaban en el edificio, pasaban por el interior del complejo esperando que la inspección por parte de la presidenta terminase cuanto antes. Sin notar que deshaciendo su sistema de camuflaje, apareció Sombra. Ésta tras verificar que no había nadie, manipuló un panel de control para desactivar la seguridad.

Reaper seguía desplazándose como nubes de sombras, hasta llegar a una compuerta doble cerrada. Ahí recuperó su estado sólido el asesino.

Reaper: Sombra.

Dijo el asesino y la compuerta se abría levemente, pero justo cuando el asesino iba a cruzar, la puerta se cerró delante de éste.

Reaper: ¡Sombra...!

Dijo ahora molesto el asesino, mientras oía la risa burlona de Sombra.

Sombra: Je, je, je... Perdón...

Se disculpaba Sombra, aunque en el fondo lo disfrutaba, mientras volvía a abrir levemente la compuerta y Reaper otra vez como nubes de oscuridad, pasó por ella hasta llegar al otro lado, mientras las cámaras de seguridad y las torretas se desactivaban a su paso.

Sombra: Torretas hackeadas.

Decía Sombra por el comunicador a Reaper, mientras el asesino seguía desplazándose hasta llegar a una cobertura. El asesino miró en una dirección concreta y ahí vio a la otra asesina subida en lo alto del gancho de una grúa. Esta última estaba en posición de francotiradora con su rifle.

Widowmaker: Estoy en posición.

Decía esto activando sus gafas de visión especial que la permitía ver a todas las assari que estaban dentro del edificio, primero viendo a Reaper y luego centrando la mira del arma a una compuerta que estaba levemente abierta. Ahí se comunicó con Sombra.

Widowmaker: Sombra. Ubicación del objetivo.

Sombra: Entrando en escena.

Decía la hacker, confirmando ésta la llegada del objetivo. Bajando por un ascensor llegaba la presidenta Linarak junto con su escolta.

La presidenta fue caminando con su escolta, primero subiendo por unas escaleras que la llevaban a una parte superior. Una asari soldado de alto rango, la recibió.

Asari militar: Presidenta Linarak...Los nuevos sistemas de apuntado están casi listos...

Decía la militar, mientras la presidenta indiferente a la militar, seguía caminando y al final la militar la siguió mientras seguía explicando.

Asari militar: Nos ayudaran a acabar con esos odiosos necron como con la Tecnounión.

La presidenta parecía indiferente a las explicaciones de la militar. La presidenta solo se centraba su atención en unos robots autómatas casi tan grandes como un titan robot que usaban el Imperio Celeste. Eran robots blancos con un cañón láser en su brazo derecho y un brazo normal en el izquierdo. Una cabina donde estaban subidas unas asari pilotos. Ahí la presidenta interrumpió la explicación de la militar, mientras decía ésta.

Linarak: Todo debe ir según lo previsto. Los Necron y la tecnounión no esperaran a que estemos listos para atacar.

Decía la presidenta con una voz fría como el hielo. Ésta centró su vista en el robot más cercano, mientras la piloto activaba el sistema de armas de dicha máquina.

Linarak: Los primeros mecas nuevos en una década. Esto asegurará el futuro del planeta Thessia.

Comentaba la presidenta, acercándose lentamente hacia uno de los mecas, ignorando que Widowmaker que la había localizado, esperaba que su objetivo se acercara lo suficiente para tenerla a tiro. Lo único que se interponía entre la presidenta y una bala en su cabeza, era la compuerta levemente abierta.

Widowmaker: Solo unos pasitos más...

Decía la asesina con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras con ayuda de su visor, podía ver a su objetivo a través de las paredes, aproximándose poco a poco casi a tiro de ella, mientras tenía la mira puesta en su cabeza.

Pero en ese momento, ocurrió algo inesperado. Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, alertando a toda la base. Sin perder tiempo las asari soldados que escoltaban a la presidenta, la llevaron de allí. La asesina se sorprendió por ello.

Widowmaker: ¿Qué?

La asesina no tenia tiempo para distracciones y centró su atención en la presidenta, que aprovechando que esta levemente estaba a la vista sin que la compuerta se interpusiera, la disparo. Pero erró el disparó, pasando casi rozando en la cabeza de la presidenta.

Sombra: Cúbrenos. Sombra y yo nos encargaremos.

Se comunicaba el asesino con ella, mientras éste comenzó a desplazarse a modo sombra hacia el interior del complejo. Sin perder tiempo, el asesino sacó sus escopetas y comenzó a disparar a todas las asari soldados que trataban de detenerlo. Por desgracia, ninguna era rival para tal letal asesino que mataba o hería sin piedad a todas las que se cruzaban en su camino.

El asesino veía a su objetivo ascender por el ascensor y sin dudarlo, la disparo para miedo de la presidenta que veía como iba hacia ella, pero su disparó fue detenido por el escudo generado por uno de los mecas que se interpuso en su camino. El asesino miraba hacia arriba al enorme meca, donde la máquina alzaba el brazo con que detuvo el disparo y con él golpeó al asesino, estampándolo contra una pared para luego caer al suelo. El asesino quedando este de rodillas enfrente del meca que le bloqueaba el paso, se comunicó con Sombra.

Reaper: Me bloquean el paso. Solo quedas tú, Sombra.

Sombra: ¡Dejádmelo a mí!

Respondía la gata, corriendo por los pasillos y con agilidad felina se subía por las plataformas para luego llegar a una pequeña plataforma, donde pirateando el sistema, se subió a ésta y ascendió hasta arriba para seguir a la presidenta.

El ascensor paró en la planta superior, donde las soldados asari escoltaban a la presidenta. No solo ella, Sombra también llegó y aunque estaba a gran distancia del objetivo, no la importó a Sombra. Desde donde estaba, Sombra saltó hasta llegar a una pasarela y ahí fue corriendo a lo largo de ella donde se interpuso dos soldados asari apuntando con sus fusiles. Sombra sin perder tiempo, lanzó una baliza a los pies de éstas, donde éstas temieron que fuera una bomba. Al principio pitó un rato, pero enseguida dejó de hacerlo.

Ambas soldados respiraban aliviadas, pensando que la presunta bomba había fallado, tranquilidad que se esfumó cuando la gata sacando su subfusil, disparó a ambas soldados, matándolas a las dos. Sombra volvió a reanudar su marcha.

Una de los soldados asari que escoltaba a la presidenta, se comunicó con uno de los mecas que combatía a Reaper y la dijo.

Soldado asari: ¡Mecas! ¡Disparad a la pasarela del nivel tres!

La piloto del meca sin perder tiempo, acató la orden y disparó con su cañón un potente láser, primero cortando la parte delantera de la pasarela para cortarla el paso a Sombra, luego el otro extremo haciendo caer a Sombra al vació. La gata mientras caía, pirateó un gran brazo mecánico donde ésta la agarró y la fue ascendiendo hacia arriba.

Reaper: Sombra, informa.

Sombra: Estoy en ello.

Respondía la gata, escondiéndose detrás de los dedos mecánicos del brazo para protegerse de los disparos de fusiles de varias soldados Asari, que estaban apostadas en una pasarela del nivel tres.

Una vez arriba del todo, Sombra pegó un gran salto hacia el cielo, esquivando los disparos y una vez en el suelo, ésta emuló una sonrisa burlona a la soldados y se volvió invisible delante de éstas.

La presidenta fue llevada por dos soldados al interior de una habitación blindada, donde ésta se cerró a cal y canto sin vía de entrada posible. Mientras el resto de las soldados asari se pusieron a buscar a la asesina para eliminarla.

Una vez dentro, la presidenta respiró aliviada, estando junto con sus dos escoltas.

Pero la calma se esfumó cuando de repente, apareció Sombra deshaciendo su camuflaje entre las dos escoltas. Antes de que éstas pudieran hacer algo, Sombra agarró el arma de una de ellas y la uso para disparar a la otra, y luego remató a la otra con su propia arma el subfusil.

La presidenta no pudo siquiera moverse, porque en ese instante, tenía a la gata enfrente de ella apuntando su rostro con su arma.

Sombra: Linarak Volson...

Ahí se formó un silencio mortal. Los ojos de la presidenta asustada y de la gata con sonrisa maliciosa malvada, se entrecruzaron la una con la otra.

La presidenta temía por su vida, ya que consideraba que la asesina iba ha matarla, pero su sorpresa fue que la gata apartó el arma delante de ella y dando la espalda a la presidenta, la gata se puso a caminar delante de la ella mientras la decía.

Sombra: No tienes ni idea de lo que me costó reunirme contigo.

Decía esto con una sonrisa burlona la gata. Ahí ambas pudieron oír que las soldados asari trataban de abrir la compuerta que estaba completamente bloqueada. Sombra había manipulado los controles para que no se pudiera abrirse, pero era cuestión de tiempo que lograsen entrar, pero no a tiempo de salvar a la presidenta de la letal asesina que estaba con ella ahora mismo. La gata tranquilamente la dijo a la presidenta.

Sombra: Relájate. No he venido a matarte.

Dijo la gata mientras se encogía de hombros. Ahí continuo hablando.

Sombra: De hecho...Fui yo quien activo la alarma..

No pudo continuar hablando la gata, porque la voz de Reaper se oía por el comunicador que tenía en su oído.

Reaper: Sombra ¿Has localizado al objetivo?

No obtuvo respuesta el asesino. porque sombra se quitó el comunicador de su oreja y una vez libres de escuchas, se pudo a hablar con la presidenta.

Sombra: Vale. Escucha. Solo quiero ser tu amiga y enseñarte una cosa.

Decía la gata. mientras ponía sus dedos a modo que formaba un cuadro y de ella salía una imagen holográfica mostrando una imagen. En ella aparecía la presidenta Linarak enfrente de un alto oficial necron. ofreciéndola una especie de esfera roja de datos. Sobraba decir que la presidenta estaba sorprendida de que la gata tuviera aquella imagen. La gata notando la expresión de sorpresa de la presidenta, sonrió mientras la hablaba.

Sombra: Dime ¿Qué pasaría si la Federación Interestelar, descubriera que una de las mayores nemesis de los necron y de la tecnounión, está recibiendo tecnología del enemigo?

Comentaba Sombra, pasando su mano mientra mostraba más imágenes donde se veía a la presidenta, haciendo tratos tanto con los necron como de la tecnounión a cambio de tecnología. Pasando su mano por el escritorio que había detrás de ella, cogió un marco con una foto y ofreciéndosela a la presidenta, la dijo también.

Sombra: ¿Qué crees tú qué le pasaría al futuro del planeta Thessia

Decía esto la gata, mostrando a la presidenta el marco donde en ella se mostraba una pequeña niña asari sonriendo a cámara y portando en sus manos un meca de juguete. Aquella niña era la hija de la presidenta. La presidenta cogiendo el marco, centraba su vista preocupada que a su hija la pudiera pasar algo si hacía un paso en falso. Al final no pudo evitar preguntar la presienta, mientras veía a Sombra caminar delante de ella.

Linarak: ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Sombra: ¿De la mujer más poderosa del planeta Thessia? Ja, ja, ja. Yo siempre he querido una amiga así.

Decía esto la gata, riéndose levemente y centrando su mirada con la de la presidenta. La presidenta miró por un momento la compuerta, donde las soldados seguían tratando de abrir la compuerta.

Sombra: Veamos. Yo no hago que esta información salga por todos los holovideos del universo conocido...Y tú a cambio, ayudas a tu amiga de vez en cuando.

Decía la gata, obviamente chantajeando a la presidenta. La presidenta miró la foto de su hija. Era obvio que la gata la estaba chantajeando y sabía que estaba dispuesta a cumplir su amenaza si no accedía. Ella no quería aceptar un trato así, pero por el bien de su hija, no tenía más remedio que aceptarlo.

Sombra: Así que...¿Qué me dices?

Las soldados estaban logrando abrir la puerta, pero apenas un poco.

Sombra: Tic tac...amiga...

Contaba el tiempo de forma burlona la gata. La presidenta volvió a mirar el marco con la foto de su hija y al final, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el trato con resignación.

Linarak: Como si tuviera elección ¿Y ahora qué..."amiga"?

Decía con cierto rencor en la última parte la presidenta. Sombra sonriendo malignamente al haber conseguido su objetivo, se acercó a la presidenta y la dijo.

Sombra: Ya nos veremos...¡Boop...!

Dijo esto último la gata, tocando con su dedo indice, levemente la nariz de la presidenta y ésta desapareció justo cuando entraban las soldados.

En la baliza que había lanzado anteriormente Sombra, reapareció la gata justo encima. La gata poniendo de nuevo el comunicador, oyó la voz de Reaper.

Reaper: Sombra ¿Estado del objetivo?

Sombra: Misión fallida. El objetivo ha escapado.

Mintió la gata. Aquella respuesta no gusto a Reaper, que estaba en medio de unos mecas destrozados. Al final Reaper gruñó de ira y tirando las escopetas a ambos lados, dijo molesto.

Reaper: Volved a la nave.

Widowmaker oyendo eso, abandonó su posición para volver a la nave.

Sombra estaba satisfecha. Había logrando tener bajo sus pequeñas garritas, a una de las mujeres más poderosas e influyentes de la galaxia controlada por la federación. La gata mirando a cámara, presionó con un dedo en ella mientras decía.

Sombra: ¡Boop...!

Dijo esto la gata, al mismo tiempo que se apagaba la pantalla volviendo todo negro.

 **Nota autor:** **Las assari proceden del videojuego Mass Effect, buscad en Google para mas información**

 **Los vorcha son una especie alielígena y verdaderamente hostil que salen por primera vez en Mass Effect 2. En serio, parecen el cruce entre mono depilado y pirañas. Buscadlos en google para saber como son.**

 **Los Mrrshan son una especie felina alielígena que salen en el videojuego "Master Of Orion" cuyo juego podéis comprarlo en "Steam".  
**

 **Para evitar errores entre los Prrshan y los Mrrashan tened en cuenta este apunte que tengo: Prrshan (bajitas)y los Mrrshan (Las altas)**

 **También quiero recordar que las nuevas armas de categoría "legendaria", son creación de Draigon 2.0.**


	14. Cap 13 Tecnología Antigua 1º Parte

**Capitulo 13**

 **Tecnología Antigua 1º Parte**

Todos los presentes estaban en el comedor de la nave. El grupo habían recibido la inesperada visita de nada menos que Nova, la agente fantasma de la guardia celeste. La yegua tras sacudirse un poco las alas de luz, se puso a contar lo que había descubierto.

Nova: Siguiendo las ordenes de la conservadora Selenis, me dediqué a espiar al asesor Archer para ver que planeaba. Aunque no lo crea, emperador, ninguno de la Guardia Celeste se tragó sobre que vos os habíais vuelto un criminal.

Explicaba la agente fantasma, sentándose tranquilamente en una silla. Mike en parte, se sintió aliviado al ver que no había perdido totalmente la confianza del imperio en él.

Mike: Es bueno saberlo. Desde hace un tiempo, temí que salvo mis generales más fieles, nadie en el imperio creyese en mí.

Dark: Dinos, Nova ¿Has descubierto algo que pudiese considerarse importante?

Preguntaba ahora Darkwing. Nova asintiendo, la respondió.

Nova: Así es. Mis últimas incursiones me permitió averiguar que de algún modo, la conspiración no es del todo cosa suya. Hay quienes colaboran con él desde las sombras. Y la conservadora cree que Shinra S.A. y parte del consejo, están implicados.

Maya: Nosotros también sospechábamos de algo así. Desde que nos encomendaron la misión de ir a Equestria y espiar las corporaciones de Shinra S.A., el ejercito mercenario de Kamu como al consejo, sospechábamos que había algo podrido.

Fox: ¿Llegasteis a averiguar algo?

Andros: Desgraciadamente no gran cosa. Sean quiénes sean los cabecillas de Shinra, se han querido asegurar que nadie sepa sus identidades. Los datos que conseguimos, no explican gran cosa. Como mucho, de unas instalaciones cuyas ubicaciones son bastante extrañas.

Comentaba el dragón. El grupo miró con atención al dragón.

Rebeca: ¿Qué quieres decir con extrañas?

Andros: Que dichas istalaciones están en zonas, donde no hay recursos importantes y no describen lo que hacen allí.

Sherrys: Curioso...La última vez que oímos algo sobre un lugar que no parece tener nada interesante, nos llevamos una desagradable sorpresa.

Comentaba el gato, bebiendo éste de un tazón de leche al igual que Silver Lion, recordando el día en que en otro mundo descubrieron un laboratorio donde no parecían hacer aparentemente nada, pero resultó ser un laboratorio donde creaban híbridos*.

 *** Ver "Cap 37 El Laboratorio Secreto" de mi fanfic "Lucha por la Igualdad".**

La patrulla sabía a lo que se refería el gato, y también recordaron los problemas que tuvieron en aquel día.

Black: No me lo recuerdes.

Red: Mentiría si dijera que no lo pasamos bastante mal en ese día.

Fox: Y los descubrimientos que hicimos después.

A ninguno le hacía gracia recordar aquel día, donde muchas revelaciones se hicieron entonces. Por eso decidieron cambiar rápidamente de tema.

Mike: Dime una cosa, Nova ¿Qué está haciendo actualmente Archer?

Nova: Mucho me temo que no le gustará saberlo, emperador. Desde hace tiempo, el asesor está entregando los chips AK5000 para la construcción de los nuevos pacificadores. Y es muy probable que terminen la construcción en poco tiempo.

Respondía con tono serio la agente Nova. Aquello bastó para que Mike se pusiera molesto de verdad.

Mike: Maldito Archer. No entiendo por que está haciendo esto. Siempre le consideré leal imperio, pero después de esto, ahora lo veo como un maldito sucio traidor.

Holy: Mike, cálmate. Ya sabes lo que te pasa cuando te alteras.

Mike: Lo sé, Holy, pero cuando pienso que Archer está incumpliendo algo que no quise hacer yo, me hierve la sangre.

Red: Tranquilo, Mike. Seguro que pronto lograremos acabar con esta pesadilla.

Le decía la alicornio, pasando su casco en el hombro de Mike para calmarlo. Éste agradeció el gesto a su amiga.

Nova: Emperador. Debe saber que la Guardia Celeste está de su lado. Cuando quiera, podremos lanzar una ofensiva al Imperio Celeste para detener a ese traidor de Archer.

Mike: Perfecto. Mis generales de confianza como mis padres celestes están de mi lado. Lanzaremos un ataque cuanto antes y...

No pudo terminar la frase, porque Blue Sky que no estaba de acuerdo con él, le interrumpió.

Sky: Espera, Mike. No creo que sea buena idea hacer eso.

Mike: ¿Por qué no? Con la Guardia Celeste, tenemos de sobra para detener a ese traidor de Archer y...

Comentaba molesto Mike porque no pudieran lanzar un ataque ahora. Shaona que estaba de acuerdo con Blue Sky, le dio la razón al paladín mientras decía.

Shaona: Lo siento, Mike, pero Blue Sky tiene razón. Piensa que si hacemos eso y detenéis ahora a Archer, solo lograremos quedar a Archer como un martir a ojos del público.

Medic: Shaona tiene razón, Mike. Hacer eso ahora, no sería lo más recomendable.

Araam: Ahora mismo, debemos reunir pruebas que demuestren que tanto Archer como Shinra y varios miembros del consejo, están implicados.

Bit: Si logramos pruebas, no solo limpiaremos nuestros nombres. Demostraremos al mundo entero, que Shinra no es la honesta compañía que aparenta ser.

Le decían sus amigos a Mike. El alicornio estaba furioso, pero en el fondo sabía que sus compañeros tenían razón. Lanzar un ataque ahora al imperio, no sería lo más recomendable. Por no mencionar que una acción así, podría causar heridos y muertes en la población y eso a ojos del mundo, solo lograrían parecer a Mike y su patrulla unos rebeldes que se hacen con el poder por la fuerza. Al final, Mike rindiéndose ante la lógica, se sentó en la silla y les dio la razón a estos.

Mike: Tenéis razón. Lo siento. Perdí un poco la cabeza. Esta maldita materia negra que aun sigue latente en mí, hace que pierda de vez en cuando la cabeza.

Se disculpaba el alicornio. Ahí sus amigos comentaron.

White Wolf: Algo comentaste sobre no sé qué cosa en tu cuerpo.

White: La materia negra aun sigue latente en ti ¿Verdad, Mike?

Mike: Así es. Aunque ahora su influencia es menor porque en parte me he curado, aun sigo en parte infectado. Aunque presiento que me curaré pronto por fin.

Andros: Es extraño. Pensé que con la materia ámbar o incluso la materia rosa que logramos crear este último, te habrían curado ya por completo.

Comentaba el pequeño dragón. Camaleón con un disfraz de científico con una pizarra, se puso a explicar.

Camaleón: En parte es correcto eso. Normalmente la materia ámbar o rosa, bastan para curar a una persona infectada o enferma por la materia negra. Pero como Mike Bluer se quedó expuesto y recibió una dosis excesiva de materia negra, donde parte de ésta se introdujo en lo más profundo de su ser, una simple dosis de ambas sustancias no basta para curarlo del todo. Aun tiene parte de esa sustancia en lo más profundo de su cuerpo y tardaría tiempo en desaparecer. Por fortuna para Mike, su condición de guardián hace que se vaya recuperando en parte.

Explicaba el robot changeling. Mike ahí lo afirmó.

Mike: Así es. Siento que en unos días, me habré recuperado ya del todo y no tendré que volver a preocuparme por ello. Lo que en parte es un alivio.

Camaleón se quitó el disfraz y se fue a la cocina para tras ponerse un disfraz de cocinero, se puso a cocinar en ella.

Mike: Bien. En tal caso, haremos lo siguiente. Primero trataremos de conseguir pruebas que demuestra nuestra inocencia y que el consejo como Shinra y Archer son unos corruptos. Después podremos actuar.

Vulcan: ¡Genial! Ya tengo ganas de bronca, jefe. Si la leña no va a Vulcan, Vulcan irá a la leña.

Oviblion: Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo con la bola de billar con patas éste. Cuando antes lo hagamos, más pronto podremos rebanar pescuezos.

Comentaban animados ambos. En ese momento Nova, recibió una señal.

Nova: Mmm...Señal de la Lanza de Orion por un canal seguro. Os lo paso.

Decía la agente fantasma. Mike mirando a Bit, le dijo al robot.

Mike: Bit. Pasa la señal.

Bit: A la orden, Mike.

Bit pasó la comunicación a modo que todos pudieran verla. Por ella, aparecieron nada menos que la conservadora Selenis y el doctor Phalax.

Selenis: Saludos, emperador.

Saludó de forma respetuosa la conservadora a Mike. El doctor hizo lo mismo.

Phalax: Nos alegra ver que está sano y salvo, emperador.

Sobraba decir que al grupo le alegraba ver al doctor y a la conservadora. Mike sonriendo, les devolvió el saludo mientras les decía a éstos.

Mike: Phalax, Selenis. Me alegro de veros y de contar con vosotros.

Selenis: Por supuesto, emperador. En ningún momento nos creímos lo que contaban de usted.

Phalax: Sinceramente, emperador. Ni en mis peores sueños, le veo haciendo ese tipo de cosas que cuentan de usted. Le conocemos lo suficiente para poder confiar en usted y en su equipo.

Red: Cosa que se agradece.

Mike: ¿Sabes, Phalax? Tenemos los mecas con nosotros.

Le dijo Mike al doctor. Phalax al oír eso, se rió levemente como si le agradara la información y le respondió al alicornio.

Phalax: Jo, jo, jo. Lo sospeché cuando nos llegó la noticia de vuestra incursión por el Imperio Celeste, emperador. Espero que los mecas os sean útiles en vuestra misión.

White: Tendrán que serlo. Ya que Eye Fox y tú, colaborasteis en su creación.

Fox: Lo que son sin duda son unas maravillas aunque esté mal que yo lo diga, pero aun así me da igual. Los mecas son sin duda un gran logro mecánico y tecnológico difícil de superar.

Decía la arquera con cierta actitud presumida, haciendo reír levemente al grupo. El grupo cambió de tema para ponerse al día.

Mike: Bueno, doctor, conservadora. Me imagino que no solo nos habéis llamado para saludar y eso.

Selenis: Así es, emperador. Contactamos con usted para informarle de todas las actividades que hace Archer. En especial, la última.

Ghost: ¿Qué ha hecho ahora Archer?

Preguntó la pony fantasma, asustando a las dos gatas que no habían notado su presencia. Ahí el doctor se puso a explicar.

Phalax: El asesor Archer ha ordenado a todos los militares y científicos, que abandonen la zona 14-XB.

Fox: ¿La zona 14-XB? ¡Pero si en esa zona es donde se investiga la tecnología de los Purificadores!

Exclamó sorprendida Eye Fox ante lo que había dicho el doctor. Ahí Maya preguntó.

Maya: ¿Los purificadores? Algo nos contasteis sobre un intento de hacer robots con la personalidad de antiguos ponis o algo así.

Shaona: No iréis a decir que los purificadores están allí por esa zona.

Ante los comentarios de ambas gatas, mientras el doctor negando con la cabeza se puso a explicar.

Phalax: En realidad, no. Los Purificadores están en otra parte, cuya ubicación es secreta. En realidad, en la zona 14-XB se investiga una variante de su antigua tecnología para ver si se la puede retornar, esta vez en una dirección correcta.

Selenis: Pero Archer ordenó que se fueran todos los militares y científicos, abandonando toda investigación allí. Solo quedan algunas defensas automáticas como robots espectros y unidades E209. Nada más que eso.

Black: Muy sospechoso eso. Casi como si quisieran dejar la zona sin defensa alguna, más que de algunos robots de seguridad.

Comentaba Black Wing con actitud pensativa. Mike ahí dijo.

Mike: Por si acaso, investigaremos. Ya que todo eso es muy sospechoso.

Maya: Iremos con vosotros. Ya que precisamente hoy teníamos que volver para reunirnos con el resto de nuestro equipo.

Holy: Perfecto. Cuantos más seamos en esto, mejor. Y solo espero que esta vez, tengamos un mejor plan para actuar.

Dark Cloud: Cierto, amiga. Si algo se que cada vez que parece que tenemos un buen plan, al final no sale como esperábamos y al final acaba siendo una patada en los...

Dark: ¡Dark Cloud!

Le interrumpía molesta Darkwing para que no terminase la frase.

Camaleón: Huevos.

Dark: ¡CAMALEÓN!

Le llamó la atención Darkwing, molesta ante lo que acababa de decir el changeling. Camaleón mirando confundida a la alicornio mientras batía un bol con masa, la contestó.

Camaleón: ¿Qué pasa? Es lo que necesito para hacer el pastel.

Darkwing se sintió un poco cortada por haberse confundido, mientras Dark Cloud se partía de risa. White Wolf ahí dijo.

White Wolf: Curioso. Esto me recuerda cuando estábamos Oviblion y yo con el grupo. Que recuerdos. A veces hecho de menos estar con ellos. Incluso con el enano rompelotodo.

Comentaba melancólico el pegaso celeste. Oviblion con su típica actitud desagradable, comentó.

Oviblion: Yo no. Yo estoy muy a gusto sin ellos. Yo no echo de menos a nadie.

White Wolf: ¿Ni siquiera de nuestra Derpy?

Preguntó divertido el pegaso celeste. Aquel comentario pilló por sorpresa al pegaso negro y miró a otro lado molesto para que nadie notara el rubor en la cara. El grupo notó eso.

Medic: ¿Derpy?

White: ¿De qué conocéis a ella exactamente?

Ante la pregunta del grupo, ambos pegasos se ruborizaron levemente y White Wolf echando un casco detrás de la cabeza, respondió.

White Wolf: Bueno...Es que Derpy es...Nuestra pony especial...

El grupo se quedó shokeado ante lo que dijo el pegaso celeste, hasta el punto que no pudieron evitar exclamar.

Sky: ¡Un momento! ¿Derpy vuestra poni especial?

Medic: ¿Hablamos de la misma Derpy?

Vulcan: ¿La cerebro de burbujas?

Black: ¿La cartera más despistada del mundo?

Dark: ¿Pero a su vez, la madre más amable y cariñosa del mundo?

Rebeca: ¿En serio hablamos de esa Derpy?

Anivia: Vaya. Esto si que es toda una sorpresa.

Sherrys: Ni yo me esperaba algo así la verdad. Aunque admito que te deja sin habla je, je, je.

Comentaba el grupo ante la gran revelación de White Wolf y Oviblion. Ni en mil años se imaginaban que la Derpy o al menos la que ella conocen, sería pareja de un pegaso tan peculiar como White Wolf y de su alter ego Oviblion. Sobraba decir que aquella revelación, los había dejado completamente flipados al grupo.

Mike: Bueno. Ya discutiremos eso después. Ahora mejor volver a nuestra dimensión y comenzar la investigación de la zona 14-XB.

Todos estaban de acuerdo. Iban a partir pronto en sus naves, pero antes, Mike decidió despedirse de sus padres y de su novia, al igual que Red Fire y White Shield iban a hacer lo mismo con su hija Star Fire. Éstos estaban en las puertas de la casa, despidiéndose.

Mike: Nos tenemos que irnos pronto. Solo os pido que os cuidéis.

Decía Mike a sus padres y a Apple Bloom, mientras éstos asintiendo, le respondían.

Arthur: Lo haremos, hijo.

Nathaly: Por favor, hijo. Ten mucho cuidado.

Mike: Lo tendré, mamá, papá.

Mike abrazó a sus padres al igual que éstos a él. Luego de romper el abrazo, Mike se acercó a su novia donde con una sonrisa la dijo.

Mike: Cuídate, manzanita.

Apple Bloom: Igualmente, mi luciérnaga.

Ambos sonrieron y se dieron un breve beso.

Red: Cuídate mucho, hija.

White: Pórtate bien y no des guerra a los padres de Mike.

Star Fire: Sí, mamá y papá. Seré una niña muy buena.

Ambos padre sonrieron y tras dar un último abrazo a la pequeña, Red Fire le dio un beso en la cabecita de la pequeña. Finalmente el grupo partió en las dos naves para volver al mundo de origen de Mike y su patrulla.

Más tarde a través de un portal dimensional, ambas naves llegaron al lugar de investigación de los purificadores. Era una gran instalación que tenía forma como de una gran ciudad de metal. Tenían varios cañones de defensa en el lugar en caso de ataque. En varias zonas, mediante haces de luces construían esquemas como de colosos celestes, robots guardianes y unidades inmortales, en cierto modo era un gran complejo para construcción de robots. Como dijo antes Phalax y Selenis, en el lugar solo había robots de seguridad espectros como unidades E209 vigilando la zona.

Mike y su patrulla estaban preparados para el combate como armas y herramientas, incluso tenían intención de usar los nuevos mecas en caso de problemas. Maya y su equipo también estaban preparados en caso de combate.

Araam llevaba su armadura de combate, donde en su brazo izquierdo tenía una condecoración indicando su estatus de contralamirante.

Ayi llevaba un chaleco táctico negro abierto y en la espalda la insignia de la Federación, con una playera negra, un pantalón oscuro y una bufanda algo vieja y desgastada, sus dos espadas se encontraban del lado derecho

Shaona llevaba un estilo de ropa muy especial (El mismo modelo que tiene Ada Wong del Re4 pero es el traje alterno y sin las botas).

Maya usaba una chaqueta de cuero negra con líneas amarillas en la manga izquierda y debajo y con la insignia de la Federación detrás, ya que la derecha la rompió para su brazo de metal, debajo de la chaqueta, una blusa pegada sin mangas de color blanco con dos fundas para pistola y las espadas de paladio y un pantalón azul oscuro. Queriendo aplicar el termino de belleza letal, llevaba una minifalda algo corta.

Vasslik una chaqueta azul con los hombros color blanco, pantalones cortos café y con sus espinilleras, maquillaje tribal y bandana negra con una línea amarilla. Portando en su espalda un rifle de francotirador.

Por precaución, las naves aterrizaron sobre unas elevaciones rocosas lejos de las instalaciones. Ambos grupos bajaron de las naves y desde ahí supervisaron el lugar.

Bit: Instalaciones a varios kilómetros de aquí.

White Wolf: Bien ¿Cuál es el plan?

Preguntó el pegaso celeste.

Fox: Phalax sospecha que la razón de que Archer haya ordenado que las tropas que estaban de guardia, se fueran junto con los científicos, para dejar casi desierta el complejo. Ya que es muy posible que el motivo sea, para que unos terceros roben la investigación sobre los purificadores.

Explicaba la arquera. Ahí Vasslik comentó.

Vasslik: Y si es así ¿Quiénes serán los que vengan a robarla? ¿Y qué haremos para impedirlo.

Mike: Fácil. Nosotros nos llevaremos la investigación primero.

Aquello sorprendió un poco al grupo.

Maya: Espera ¿Hablas de que "nosotros" robemos la investigación?

Mike: Así es. Sea lo que sea lo que planea Archer, está claro que su plan consiste que en roben la investigación sobre los purificadores. Por esa razón, nosotros entraremos en el complejo donde lo guardan.

Explicaba el alicornio, señalando con el casco un edificio que estaba en la parte más alejada del complejo, donde en la parte delantera tenía una parte con forma de esfera plateada.

Mike: Si nosotros nos la llevamos antes, no podrán robarla. Sería como robársela a los ladrones que pretendían robarla.

Comentaba Mike. Ante eso Maya, exclamó.

Maya: ¡Mike! ¡Eso es sin duda una treta tan astuta como rastrera! En otras palabras, me encanta.

Comentaba la gata sonriendo ante la idea de Mike. Ahí comentó el alicornio.

Mike: Bien. Un pequeño grupo se infiltrará en el complejo, mientras el resto se quedará aquí como apoyo en caso de problemas.

Sky: Si ocurre algo, ya sabremos como actuar.

Todos estaban de acuerdo e iniciaron cuanto antes el plan.

Más tarde, andando por los conductos de ventilación, estaban Mike y Holy, Bit, Maya, Shaona y Ayi. Éstos habían logrando colarse para evitar ser visto por los robots de vigilancia. Maya y Shaona iban las primeras, yendo éstas caminando a cuatro patas.

Ayi: Curioso. Esperaba algo más de dificultad, pero nos ha sido relativamente fácil entrar.

Shaona: Sí. Es como si prácticamente nos invitasen a entrar.

Bit: Mis sistemas detectan que gran parte de la seguridad ha sido desactivada, quedando solo con unas defensas que muy difícilmente resistirían un ataque prolongado.

Mike: Mmm...Muy extraño...Es como si hubieran querido poner facilidades para que cualquiera entrara.

Comentaba Mike pensativo, pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos cuando su vista se centró en Maya que iba por delante de él a unos metros al igual que Shaona. Maya que llevaba minifalda, tenía la cola tirando en alto, levantando bastante dicha prenda hasta el punto que se la veía la ropa interior. Mike nervioso por ello, miró a otro lado mientras la decía a Maya.

Mike: Maya, por favor. Ya que vas delante y con ese vestido ¿Podrías por favor no levantar tanto la cola?

Decía esto con cierto tono molesto el alicornio, procurando no mirar hacia donde estaban las dos gatas. Maya notando la voz de Mike y mirando a éste con una sonrisa traviesa, le contestó.

Maya: ¿Qué pasa, Mike? ¿No te gusta lo que ves?

Le preguntaba forma burlona y provocativa la gata, al mismo tiempo que movía sus caderas en alto de forma seductora. Aquello molesto bastante a Mike donde ahí la llamó la atención.

Mike: ¡Maya...!

Shaona: Je, je, je. Tal vez yo debería haber llevado también una minifalda. Así podrías disfrutar también de las vistas.

Decía ahora sumándose a la broma la gata blanca. Aquello ya molestaba bastante a Mike. donde el alicornio ahora con un leve rubor en la cara, las dijo a éstas.

Mike: Chicas. Os recuerdo que estamos en una misión de suma importancia.

Maya y Shaona no pudieron evitar reírse de Mike. Le conocían lo suficiente para saber que aquel tipo de cosas le ponían muy nervioso al alicornio y siempre le jugaban bromas con el tema. Al final, haciendo caso a Mike, dejaron de hacer eso y Maya bajó la cola para tener la minifalda bajo. Mike ya estaba algo más tranquilo, hasta que Ayi le preguntó.

Ayi: Oye, Mike ¿De qué color eran las de Maya?

Mike: Rosas...

Contestó Mike sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, se le puso la cara roja al alicornio y molesto, le llamó la atención al conejo.

Mike: ¡AYI...!

Gritó molesto el alicornio con un gran rubor en la cara, haciendo reír al conejo y a la fénix, al igual que Maya y Shaona que oyeron eso y no pudieron evitar reírse éstas también.

Ayi: Je, je, je. Solo era una broma. Por cierto. A Shaona, sus preferidas son la ropa interior roja y negra y muy ajustadas.

Mike: Ayi...Que te la ganas...

Le amenazaba Mike al conejo. Tras bromear un poco con el alicornio para desgracia de éste, reanudaron su marcha. Más tarde, bajando una rendija (o más bien con una patada por parte del conejo) donde dicha rendija calló al suelo. Todo el grupo bajaron hacia lo que parecía una central de base de datos de investigación. En el centro de dicha sala, había un panel de control donde detrás de ella, había una esfera holográfica enorme de datos.

Mike: Bit. Analiza.

El robot se acercó al panel de control y manipulando controles, le informó a Mike.

Bit: Sí, Mike. Toda la investigación sobre la tecnología de los purificadores, está aquí.

Mike: Bien. Entonces tenemos que llevarnos toda la que podamos.

Ayi: Oye, Mike. No es por nada, pero...¿Eres consciente de que aquí debe haber millones de datos? Esto no es algo que se pueda copiar en una simple memoria USB y llevarlo como si nada.

Le comentaba el conejo, señalando el detalle de los varios millones de gigabytes almacenados que tendría el ordenador. Ahí Mike no tuvo más remedio que reconocer que el conejo tenía razón.

Mike: Admito que ese detalle no tuve demasiado en cuenta, pero de todos modos, no podemos hacer otra cosa.

Phalax: Quizás yo pueda ayudar con eso, emperador.

Todos los presentes, se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de nada menos que de Phalax, emergiendo dicho doctor de las sombras.

Holy: ¿Phalax?

Ayi: ¡Anda! ¡Doc! ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí burlando la seguridad (o la poca que había)?

Phalax: ¿Qué voy a decir? Quizás no sea un guerrero o soldado entrenado, pero también tengo mis métodos.

Mike: ¿Y qué haces aquí, doctor Phalax?

Phalax: Sabiendo que vendríais aquí para llevaros la información, pensé que podría echaros un casco. Puedo teletrasportar la información como prototipos construidos recientemente a la Lanza de Orion con ayuda de Bit, pero me llevara un tiempo.

Explicaba el doctor. El grupo asintiendo, le dieron su apoyó.

Mike: Muy bien, Phalax. Adelante. Bit y tú ocupaos de enviar la información.

Phalax: Inmediatamente, emperador.

Phalax y Bit se acercaron al panel de control y se pusieron en marcha para prepararlo todo, para enviar la información como toda la investigación y prototipos realizados hasta ahora.

Shaona: Ahora solo queda esperar.

Maya: Sí. Sin duda la parte más aburrida de las misiones.

Completaba la gata negra, estando ésta de pie mientras se apoyaba en una pared y cruzada de brazos, poniendo gesto de aburrimiento. Shaona poniéndose al lado de su novia, la susurró al oído.

Shaona: (Ya que por lo visto, esto les llevara tiempo ¿Qué tal si vamos a un rincón y nos divertimos un poco, mi fierecilla?).

La decía Shaona a su novia con una sonrisa. Maya no dijo nada, pero sonrió y sin que nadie se fijara en ellas, se fuero a un rincón en busca de intimidad.

Mientras tanto, el resto del grupo estaban a las afueras de ambas naves, esperando que el primer grupo terminara cuanto antes en su misión de recuperación de datos. Araam y Vasslik jugaban a las cartas encima de una roca. Red Fire realizaba algunas figuras de fuego a dúo con White Shield que también poseía poderes de fuego. Oviblion que intercambio lugar con White Wolf, estaba alterado, ya que quería acción y no tanta infiltración. Eye Fox monitorizaba desde una holopantalla la transferencia de datos, teniendo a Gizmo a su lado. Vulcan levantaba rocas para hacer ejercicios. Medic estaba sobre una roca adoptando diversas posturas mientras se movía lentamente sin abrir los ojos y completamente concentrada. Ghost daba una vuelta sin alejarse de las dos naves y Black Wing volando a su lado. Camaleón probando disfraces que se adaptaban al entorno para camuflarse. Blue Sky, Darkwing y Rebeca estaban en el interior de la nave Infinity.

Black: Espero que no tarden mucho. Presiento que cuanto más tiempo nos quedemos aquí, más nos exponemos a que nos encuentren.

Comentaba preocupada la bat pony. Ahí Ghost la comentó a su compañera.

Ghost: No te preocupes. Mike y los otros vendrán pronto.

Eye Fox escuchando la conversación de ambas, comentó también.

Fox: Mike y los otros solo tienen que conseguir los datos de investigación y ya está.

Vulcan que seguía haciendo pesas con dos enormes rocas, la apoyó con una sonrisa de confianza a su compañera.

Vulcan: Por supuesto. El jefe lo logrará sin duda. Esta misión es facilísima, así que ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Nada más decir eso el robot, se escuchó un sonido extraño por el cielo y en ese instante, aparecieron de la nada enormes naves de batalla necron. Dichas naves aparecieron mediante teletransporte para sorpresa de los presentes.

Red: ¿Necron?

White: ¿Aquí?

Exclamaron Res Fire y White Shield, ambos sorprendidos de ver una pequeña flota necron surcando por el cielo de las instalaciones. Eye Fox mirando molesta a Vulcan, le dijo a modo de reproche.

Fox: ¿No podías haberte quedado calladito, so tarugo?

White Wolf saliendo de Oviblion, miraba dichas naves mientras preguntaba.

White Wolf: Pero ¿Qué son esas cosas? Son enormes.

Araam: Naves necron eso sin duda.

Vasslik: Y su presencia no presagia nada bueno.

Medic: Me pregunto que harán aquí. Es la primera vez que aparecen naves necron por aquí.

Blue Sky saliendo corriendo de la nave Infinity junto con Darkwing y Rebeca como compañeros animales, miró la flota necron y ahí dijo.

Sky: Es muy probable que sean quienes tenían que venir a robar la información de la tecnología purificador.

Las palabras del paladín se pudieron confirmar, cuando vieron a la flota necron atacar las instalaciones. Las defensas de las instalaciones no tardaron en reaccionar y los cañones antiaereos comenzaron a contraatacar contra la flota, por desgracia, sus defensas no eran demasiado sólidas por falta de tropas y apenas podían contener las naves enemigas.

Mike y los otros estaban todavía en la base de datos, hasta que oyeron las explosiones que venían de fuera.

Mike: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Holy: Sonó muy cerca.

En ese momento, sonó el comunicador de Mike y el alicornio se puso en contacto. Por ella apareció la imagen de Darkwing.

Dark: ¡Mike! ¡Son los necron! ¡Están atacando las instalaciones!

Bit: Los necron. Eso podría complicar nuestro trabajo.

Decía el robot grifo. Ayi ahí, comentó.

Ayi: Seguro que serán quienes tenían que venir para robar la información.

Mike: No pienso consentir eso de ningún modo.

Decía Mike empuñando la Knight King y la Stellar Blade, el alicornio no estaba dispuesto a permitir que los necron se hiciesen con los datos de la investigación. Phalax mientras seguía pulsando botones con sus cascos y sus brazos robóticos manipulaban otros controles, le dijo al alicornio azul.

Phalax: Emperador. Esto aun nos llevara tiempo a Bit y a mí. Si no es mucha molestia, le agradecería que nos ganara algo de tiempo.

Mike: Puedes contar con ello, Phalax. Bien, equipo. Salgamos fuera y asegurémonos que nadie molesta a Bit y al doctor.

Holy desplegando sus alas alzó el vuelo y ahí alzó la voz.

Holy: ¡Maya! ¡Shaona! ¡Terminad ya vuestro rollito de gatas en celo y preparaos! ¡Que nos va a tocar pelear!

Alzaba la voz la fénix mientras en un lado detrás de una pequeña estructura, estaban Maya y Shaona tumbadas en el suelo muy abrazadas la una a la otra besándose mutuamente, hasta que el aviso de Holy las interrumpió a ambas.

Mientras tanto, las tropas necron habían llegado a tierra donde los robots espectros y los E209, disparaban sin cesar contra los intrusos. Por desgracia, eran pocos robots de seguridad como defensas y era cuestión de tiempo en que fueran sobrepasados en número.

Los cruzados necron corrían a toda velocidad contra los robots espectros, desviando los disparos de éstos con sus escudos y una vez cercan, comenzaron a despedazarlos con sus cuchillas rojas de energía. Los berserker también estaban con los cruzados necron y éstos eran los que más ferocidad peleaban y destrozaban a los espectros.

Unos soldados necron de otra clase aparecieron. Estos eran el equivalente a los soldados del Imperio Celeste, solo que estos llevaban armaduras negras con detalles rojos de aspecto intimidante, casi demoníaco en especial por los cascos con forma de cabeza de demonio y hombreras de pinchos. Portaban fusiles negros de energía cargadas de núcleo de energía roja. Aquellos eran los conocidos Soldados de Ira. La infantería de combate tanto a media y larga distancia, como combate cercano.

Estos últimos disparaban sus armas contra los robots espectros, destrozándolos por completo a estos últimos. Cuando tenían a uno cerca, del fusil surgía una cuchilla de energía roja y las usaban para atacar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los E209 aguantaban mejor los ataques, pero eran rápidamente abatidos por tanques escorpio necron que surgían de más luces rojas de teletransporte. Unas unidades vanguardia que se habían apostado en posiciones elevadas, disparaban sus armas de artillería, borrando del mapa a los robots de seguridad.

El grupo desde las naves veían como los necron iban arrasando el lugar.

Dark: Chicos. Tenemos que ganar tiempo hasta que Mike y los otros puedan extraer los datos.

Andros: ¿Vamos en las naves?

Preguntaba Andros desde el comunicador de la nave del grupo Alquimia. Eye Fox ahí le contestó.

Fox: No. Iremos en los mecas. Ahora es un buen momento para probarlos.

Vulcan: ¡Genial! Ya tenía yo ganas de probar el mío.

Decía feliz el robot ante la idea de poder utilizar su meca para el combate. White Wolf rotando los ojos, comentó.

White Wolf: Presiento que me voy a marear de nuevo.

Oviblion: A mí me da igual tus mareos. Con tal de tener por fin una batalla real me conformó.

Cada una de la patrulla se fue a la nave y salieron de ella, estando éstos subidos cada uno en su correspondiente meca. Araam se subió con Vulcan, Darkwing en el meca de Eye Fox y Rebeca en el de Blue Sky. White Wolf en el de Black Wing para preocupación del pegaso por si se mareaba de nuevo y Oviblion en el de Medic. Centinela los siguió a pie.

Red: Bien, equipo. Vamos.

Todos asintieron y salieron con sus mecas, corriendo o volando hacia donde estaba produciéndose la batalla. Vasslik que se había quedado atrás, miró un momento a la nave Infinity y se metió dentro. Ahí voló hasta donde estaban los seis modelos de titanes y mirando a éstos, comentó.

Vasslik: No creo que a Mike y su grupo les importe si tomo prestado uno de sus titanes.

Comentaba el ave con una ligera sonrisa, volando hasta el interior del titán modelo Northstar y una vez dentro, activó los sistemas, mientras la cabina se cerraba y el ave tuvo el control de dicho titán.

Vasslik: Presiento que esto va a ser divertido.

Comentaba el águila saliendo de la nave con el títan que iba corriendo, para luego activar los reactores de dicho titan y volar por un breve instante para ganar distancia con el grupo.

Mientras tanto, el grupo que iban en los mecas, iban acelerando para llegar cuando antes al lugar de la batalla.

Araam: Los mecas están bien, pero ¿Seguro que llegaremos a tiempo?

Preguntaba el minotauro que estaba con Vulcan. Eye Fox que le escuchó mediante el comunicador que tienen todos en sus mecas, le contestó con una sonrisa.

Fox: Ya lo verás mi cornudo amigo ¡Atención todos! ¡Activad el Modo Vehículo!

Todos los de la patrulla obedecieron y pulsaron un botón que tenía cada uno en su meca y ahí cada uno, se transformaron adoptando forma de vehículo.

Los mecas de White Shield, Eye Fox, Medic y Ghost adoptaron forma de motos de dos ruedas. Los de Vulcan y Camaleón con forma de motos quuad, solo que las de Vulcan eran ruedas tipo oruga de tanque. Las de Red Fire, Black Wing y Blue Sky a modo de motos voladoras con alas en forma del animal correspondiente, pero sin ruedas.

Sherrys: Mmm...Que interesante.

Comentaba el gato, estando éste sujeto en el meca de Blue Sky mientras Rebeca con Anivia delante de ésta, se sujetaba de la cintura a Blue Sky donde el paladín conducía el vehículo.

Araam: ¡Esto es una pasada total! Tenemos que conseguir cacharros de estos.

Comentaba el minotauro, en parte emocionado al ver como se habían transformado los mecas a modo vehículo.

Red: Bien, chicos. Hora de acelerar.

Todos en sus mecas transformados en vehículos, aceleraron para llegar ahora más rápido que antes al lugar de batalla.

Mientras tanto, del cielo descendía una gran nave necron. Sentado en su trono que estaba en el centro de la nave, estaba un necron muy conocido por el grupo, por nada menos que Zoltark, el primer ascendiente de los necron. A su lado de pie, estaba su fiel vasalla Yinara.

Zoltark: Excelente. Como nos informaron. La zona 14-XB está sin apenas defensas. Apoderarnos de esa información, será sin duda muy fácil.

Comentaba el necron, apoyando la mitad de la cabeza en su casco al lado del asiento. Yinara ahí preguntó.

Yinara: Amo Zoltark ¿Tan importante es esa investigación sobre la antigua tecnología de los purificadores?

Preguntaba la yegua, no muy segura si dicha información sería importante o no. Zoltark mirando a su seguidora, la respondió.

Zoltark: Créeme, Yinara. Esa antigua tecnología lo vale. Ya que como nadie sabe donde están actualmente la tecnología primaria de los purificadores, tendremos que recurrir a esto. Gracias a nuestro contacto, sabemos que están sin apenas defensas las instalaciones.

Comentaba el necron, mientras miraba una proyección holográfica, como sus fuerzas estaban destrozando a las pocas defensas que tenía las instalaciones.

Zoltark: Aunque podrían haber puesto algunas defensas más. Esto va a ser horriblemente fácil, tanto que llega ya a decepcionar.

Decía justo esto el necron, cuando de repente vio por holopantalla como un rayo mágico se llevaba por delante a las fuerzas necron. A Zoltark y Yinara les llamó la atención eso, en especial cuando vio a nada menos que a Mike Bluer.

Yinara: Amo ¿Ese no es?

Antes de recibir respuesta, Zoltark la contestó medio riéndose.

Zoltark: Así es. Es nada menos que Star Hope y por lo visto su patrulla está también. Ja, ja, ja. Admito que no lo esperaba, aunque en realidad debería haberlo hecho.

Comentaba el necron, en parte divertido al ver a Mike interviniendo como suele hacer siempre.

Yinara: Pero señor ¿No se interpondrá en nuestros planes para robar la investigación?

Zoltark: Claro que lo hará. Tanto él como su patrulla siempre están por medio. Esto solo lo hará más interesante.

Mientras tanto, Mike con su armadura Bankai, había sido el primero en llegar hacia el lugar de batalla. Sin más tardar, disparó rayos mágicos contra las tropas necron, mientras con sus espadas partía en pedazos a los blindados que se acercaban.

Mike: Chicos. Que nadie se acerque al lugar donde trabajan Bit y Phalax. Tenemos que ganarles tiempo para ellos.

Ayi: No hay problema.

Decía el conejo, saltando de repente y caer en medio de un grupo de berserker. Sin perder tiempo, el conejo sacó sus espadas y se puso a combatir contra los berserker.

Shaona deslizándose por una cuerda para bajar de un edificio, llegó a tierra y sacando unas pistolas, disparó contra las tropas necron, pero rápidamente tuvo que apartarse ya que una pared se derrumbaba y por ella aparecía un enorme tanque apocalisis necron que por poco no la aplastó con sus grandes orugas.

Shaona salio corriendo mientras el tanque la perseguía y la apuntaba con sus cañones listo para disparar, pero Maya columpiándose con el gancho de su brazo mecánico, se subió encima del tanque. Mike que estaba por el aire, la lanzó la Stellar Blade que era lo único que podía cortar eficazmente el metal del tanque y Maya lo agarró con su garra. Ahí empleando la espada, realizó un perfecto corte en círculo, abriendo un hueco por arriba. Luego sacando una granada la activo y la dejó caer dentro del tanque y rápidamente fue recogida por Mike, mientras el tanque explotaba por dentro y se detuvo. Mike bajó Maya junto a Shaona donde la gata les agradeció la ayuda.

Maya: Muchas gracias, Mike.

Agradecía la gata devolviendo la Stellar Blade al alicornio. Mike sonriendo, la contestó.

Mike: Un placer.

Las tropas necron avanzaban, hasta que unos misiles de fuego les cortaron el paso.

Volando o por tierra, aparecieron el grupo subidos en sus mecas. Araam se bajó del meca de Vulcan y rápidamente sacando una ametralladora pesada, se puso a disparar de forma incesante.

Darkwing y Rebeca con sus armaduras Bankai, se bajaron también y Sherrys se puso al lado de éstas.

Dark: Bien. Hora de pelear ¡Silver Lion!

Llamó a su compañero espiritual y de una luz plateada, apareció el pequeño Silver Lion.

Dark: Bien, pequeño ¿Listo para pelear?

Silver Lion: Sí, amita. Estoy listo para pegar a los malos.

Decía muy seguro de si mismo el pequeño y adorable león, tratando de adoptar una pose y actitud fiera, pero solo lograba que pareciera más adorable todavía. Ahí Rebeca la comentó a Darkwing.

Rebeca: Darkwing, amiga. No es que dude de ti, pero ¿En serio pretendes enviar al adorable Silver Lion a combatir?

Sherrys: Al menos que pretendas matar a todos los necron con un ataque máximo de diabetes.

Ante los comentarios de la chica humana y del gato, Darkwing sonrió mientras contestaba.

Dark: Ya veréis. Mi pequeña fierecilla se sabe unos trucos nuevos. Silver Lion ¡Modo Gran León!

Nada más decir eso la alicornio, una luz cubrió a Silver Lion y en ese momento, el pequeño león creció hasta tener el tamaño de un león adulto. El gran león plateado ahora más grande que antes, soltó un gran rugido de león. Rebeca, Anivia y Sherrys miraron impresionados eso.

Rebeca: Vaya. Eso impresiona.

Sherrys: Los pequeños cachorros de hoy en día crecen tan rápido. Hacen que me emocione con ello.

Decía el gato, bromeando en esta parte, haciendo como si se emocionara de ver que el pequeño Silver Lion ahora parecía un gran león adulto.

El ahora gran león plateado soltó otro gran rugido de león adulto y acto seguido, fue corriendo directo hacia un grupo de tropas necron con una unidad vanguardia con ellos. Los necron al ver al león, comenzaron a disparar contra él, pero el gran león con gran agilidad, esquivaba los disparos y pegó un saltó hacia ellos, realizando fuertes zarpazos a éstos. Con sus poderosos dientas, agarró la pata de la unidad vanguardia y comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo para luego lanzarlo contra un grupo necron, causando una explosión al final.

Rebeca: Vaya. Debo admitir que no lo hace nada mal.

Decía sonriendo la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Darkwing mirando con orgullo a su compañero león, la contestó.

Dark: Sí. Mi pequeñin sin duda ha crecido mucho.

Sherrys: Perdonad que interrumpa este momento tan emotivo como cursi, pero mejor nos unimos nosotros también, o el "pequeñín" no nos dejará ni las sobras.

Comentaba de forma irónica el gato. Ambas chica asintieron y se unieron a la lucha. Darkwing con la Dark Repulser y la Espalda Valmunt, creó un doble tajo de oscuridad que fue directo hacia otra unidad vanguardia, partiéndolo en cuatro pedazos y que ésta estallase.

Rebeca sacó la Rosa Negra para defenderse de los ataques de los berserker necron que la atacaban con una ferocidad tremenda. La mujer tuvo que mantenerse alerta más que nunca, para evitar que la atravesaran con sus garras los necron. Una casi la pilló por sorpresa, donde la mujer se echó para atrás justo para evitar un corte fatal, haciendo solo un leve corte en la cara. Sin perder tiempo, Rebeca lanzó varias estocadas a alta velocidad, primero atravesando los escudos y luego al berserker, matándolo así.

Sherrys iba corriendo hacia donde estaba Silver Lion, donde el gran león estaba subido encima de un vanguardia, arrancando de un mordisco uno de los lanzadores de artillería de dicha unidad. Sherrys adoptando afinidad metal, saltó y rodó sobre sí mismo en el aire, golpeando al vanguardia mandándolo a volar hacia una pared. Silver Lion que había saltando antes, aterrizó al lado del gato.

Sherrys: Espero que no te importe que me una a la fiesta.

Silver Lion: Para nada, gatejo.

Ambos sonrieron en señal de complicidad y se lanzaron hacia el enemigo.

Por el aire, iban Red Fire, Black Wing y Blue Sky en sus vehículos en modo volador. Unos cazas fénix necron volaban hacia ellos, comenzando a disparar contra el grupo, obligando a realizar movimientos evasivos.

Red: Hora de ver lo que son capaces de hacer ahora nuestros mecas.

Decía Red Fire, disparando desde su meca fénix Storm Fire unos misiles de fuego que surgían de las alas, impactando en varios cazas y derribarlos.

Black Wing era perseguida por unos cazas necron. Los cazas fénix disparaban contra Black Wing, mientras la bat pony hacía varias piruetas por el aire. Doblando esquina con esquina, seguía huyendo la bat pony de los cazas que la perseguían muy de cerca. La bat pony mirando un poco para atrás viendo los cazas, sonrío y acto seguido pegó un giró completo para arriba para luego volver abajo.

Los cazas fénix se preparaban para disparar en el momento que la bat pony bajara, pero cuando vieron el meca bajar, notaron que no estaba su piloto encima.

Uno de los pilotos que volaba, se sobresaltó cuando vio aparecer de repente a Black Wing encima del cristal. La bat pony mirando al pilotó, sonrió de forma burlona mientra alzaba un casco y ahí comenzó a vibrar. Sin que las vibraciones parasen, traspasó el cristal hasta llegar a los controles y destrozarlos, dejando desprovisto al piloto de control alguno.

La bat pony abandonó la nave dejando caer la nave mientras el piloto se eyectaba para salir de ahí. Black Wing esquivando el disparo de otro caza fue volando hacia este y con sus garras eléctricas golpeó la parte frontal, pero los escudos protegieron la nave del ataque, aunque así Black Wing no se rindió. Lo que hizo fue volver a vibrar sus brazos y atravesó ambas por debajo, donde estaba el núcleo de energía de la nave, destrozándola así.

La nave sin energía, fue cayendo donde el piloto abandonó también la nave. Black Wing volaba hasta que unos disparos pasaron cerca de ella y se giró para ver al último caza ir a por ella. La bat pony no se movía del sitio, alzando ésta sus garras eléctricas. El pilotó estuvo a punto de abrir fuego, hasta que unas balas de aire golpearon un ala haciendo que perdiera el control y se estrellara contra un edificio. Ahí Black Wing vio a su meca vehículo siendo la responsable del disparo. Rápidamente se subió Black Wing al meca y retornó el control del mismo.

Black: Sin duda este meca está hecho para una bat pony tan cool como yo.

Decía de forma presumida la bat pony, mientras seguía volando con su meca vehículo.

Blue Sky en su meca vehículo, seguía volando por el cielo, hasta que unos rayos rojos surgieron de la nada. Blue Sky tuvo que girar para esquivar unos rayos rojos que provenían del cielo.

Sky: ¿De dónde ha venido eso?

Preguntaba el paladín y mirando al cielo los vio. Era unas naves parecidos a los cañones prisma que usaban la guardia celeste. Solo que de metal negro con detalles rojos. En vez de un cristal de prisma azul como los que usan las naves de cañón de prisma, las naves necron utilizaban un núcleo de cristal de sangre rojo. Aquellas naves eran los "cañones de sangre" de los necron.

Piloto de cañón de sangre: ¡La Flota del a Muerte desciende!

Decía uno de los pilotos y todos los cañones de sangre dispararon sus letales rayos rojos contra Blue Sky, donde el paladín en su meca vehículo tenía que girar de un lado a otro, esquivando los rayos enemigos. Dichos rayos impactaban en los edificios e incluso en los robots de seguridad, causando grandes daños en donde impactaban, cosa que el paladín se fijo.

Blue Sky: Esas naves son tan letales como los cañones de prisma. Tengo que ir con cuidado. Quizás es momento de probar mis armas legendarias.

Comentaba el paladín, ascendiendo hacia arriba mientras los cañones de sangre seguían disparando. El paladín desde su meca ascendió hasta estar delante del sol, cegando parcialmente a sus perseguidores. Cuando recobraron la visión, pudieron ver al paladín que se había bajado de su meca, ir cayendo hacia ellos portando una extraña espada y un escudo.

Los cañones de sangre no perdieron el tiempo y aprovechando que ahora era un blanco fácil de dar, concentraron sus rayos contra el paladín. Blue Sky sin perder tiempo, colocó el escudo delante, deteniendo los rayos sin demasiado dificultad.

Sky: ¡Hora de que probéis mis armas legendarias! ¡La Espada del Leviatán y el Escudo de la Hidra!

Gritaba el paladín, portando en su casco derecho una espada de mango dorado y el filo parecía estar hecho de escamas azules de metal y tenía detalles amarillos en los bordes

En su otro casco, portaba un escudo color rojo con detalles verdes en los bordes con la imagen de la cabeza de hidra amarilla.

El paladín alzó su espada donde un rayo surgiendo del cielo, golpeó la hoja. Una vez cargada de energía eléctrica, apuntó con dicha arma a una de las naves y disparó un rayo eléctrico contra ella. La nave recibió el rayo electrocutando toda la nave y luego estalló en pedazos.

Blue Sky pasando al lado de otro cañón de sangre, realizó un fuerte corte con la espada que partió en dos con gran facilidad la nave, destruyéndola así.

El último cañón de sangre desde una distancia prudencial, disparó un rayo contra el paladín. Blue Sky alzando su escudo, bloqueó el disparo mientras el paladín lo retenía.

Sin que el paladín cediera ni un solo momento en su escudo, mantuvo el rayo creado por la nave, hasta que ésta recibió varios disparos de fuego lanzados por el meca Black Knight de Blue Sky, desviando así su rayo y liberando así al paladín. Blue Sky recuperó el control de su meca cuando pasó por debajo de éste y se dirigió hacia la nave donde ésta disparaba varias veces su rayo contra el paladín. Blue Sky alzando su espada, desviaba los rayos con su escudo, mientras realizaba un grito de guerra hasta que finalmente llegó al caza y realizó un fuerte corte lateral cuando pasó al lado de la nave y ésta estallara en pedazos.

Sky: Hay que reconocer que estas armas lo valen.

Comentaba sonriendo el paladín, mientras guardaba su espada en la funda y se colocaba el escudo por la espalda.

Por tierra Eye Fox, Medic y Ghost disparaban desde sus mecas contra los blindados enemigos. Eye Fox desde su meca, disparaba flechas de energía, Medic Shuriken de energía y Ghost rayos de hielo, causando estragos entre las fuerzas necron.

Medic saltó desde su meca y luego descendió, dando una patada a un necron que lo tumbó al suelo. Otros soldados de ira disparaban contra ella, pero Medic siendo más rápida, saltó hacia uno de ellos esquivando los disparos. Le dio a este varios puñetazos en el estomago a gran velocidad, para luego pegar un salto para apoyarse con un casco en la cabeza del necron y pegar una voltereta para atrás, todo eso esquivando los disparos del otro necron.

Medic le dio una fuerte patada al soldado de ira donde lo tiró al suelo, para acto seguido ir corriendo hacia el último donde el necron la iba disparando. Medic sacando su katana, fue desviando los disparos, logrando devolver parte de los disparos causando daños en los escudos del necron, dejándolo debilitado para recibir un veloz tajo de Medic donde la yegua pasó al otro lado detrás del necron y éste cayera al suelo.

Fox: Bien, chicos. Vamos bien. Seguid así.

Decía Eye Fox animando al equipo, pero en ese momento una pared se derrumbó, siendo un caminante de cólera el responsable. Ghost pasó por debajo del caminante sin que tuviera éste tiempo de disparar, cosa que no se podía decir lo mismo de Eye Fox. El caminante la disparó varias bolas de fuego contra Eye Fox, donde la arquera con su moto zorro, tuvo que ir de derecha a izquierda para esquivar los disparos y luego aceleró a tope para pasar por debajo del caminante, esquivando sus enormes patas zancudas con que trataba de pisotearla.

El caminante de cólera tras girar su cabeza, estuvo a punto de disparar de nuevo, hasta que unos misiles impactaron contra éste, interrumpiendo el disparo. Ahí apareció Centinela armado con su rifle.

Centinela: Eliminar al enemigo.

Decía Centinela mientras avanzaba hacia el caminante, disparando su arma sin cesar, a su vez que lanzaba misiles contra el caminante de cólera. El caminante ahí comenzó a contraatacar, disparando sus bolas de fuego contra el robot Centinela y el robot creó un escudo vórtice para protegerse de los disparos. El caminante estuvo a punto de disparar otra vez hasta que una fuerte voz de oyó.

Vulcan: ¡ALLÁ VOOOOY...!

Aparecía de repente Vulcan, gritando desde su meca oso y saltando desde lo alto de un edificio dirigiéndose hacia el caminante, todo eso a cámara lenta. Vulcan desde su meca vehículo, golpeó al caminante, provocando que la máquina perdiera el equilibrio y estuviera punto de caer. Cosa que ocurrió cuando unas enredaderas convocadas por White Wolf con la Espada Bosque, atrapó sus patas zancudas y al final el caminante cayó duramente al suelo. Oviblion con la Espada Rayo, salto por encima del caminante que luchaba por liberarse de las enredaderas en sus patas y antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer otra cosa, el pegaso negro atravesó la cabeza del caminante, creando una potente descarga por alrededor de su cuerpo y hacer que estallara en pedazos. El fuego creado por la explosión, surgió el pegaso negro mientras se reía como un loco.

Oviblion: Ja, ja, ja. Por fin puedo destrozar cuanto quiera sin ningún tipo de restricción.

Celebraba el pegaso negro, pero de improviso, apareció White Shield desde su meca lobo moto por el aire, agarrando al pegaso por la cintura y apartarlo de un rayo rojo que iba hacia este.

Oviblion: ¡Sueltame, idiota! ¡Ahora que estoy divirtiéndome como nunca!

Gritaba el pegaso negro, molesto que le interrumpieran en su momento de combate. White Shield sin soltarle y aterrizando en el suelo, le dijo.

White: Idiota. Lo que hice fue salvarte la vida. Mira.

Decía el unicornio, soltando al pegaso y señalando con el casco. El pegaso negro miró donde le indicaba y ahí vio a un enorme robot que se parecía al robot purificador de las tropas imperiales celestes. Un enorme robot bípedo negro como la oscuridad, con detalles rojos y un gran ojo rojo brillante como líneas horizontales rojas en el pecho. Equipado con un poderoso cañón láser en el brazo derecho y una fuerte garra en el izquierdo.

Araam que estaba disparando contra tropas necron, comentó.

Araam: ¡Cuidado! Eso es un avatar necron. Nos topamos con varios de esos antes y os garantizo que son peligrosos de verdad.

Advertía el minotauro. El pegaso negro ahí le respondió.

Oviblion: Su nombre me da igual. Lo voy a convertir en chatarra.

White Wolf:¡ Oviblion, espera!

Pero Oviblion no le hizo caso y el pegaso negro salió volando directo hacia el avatar. El pegaso negro estaba confiado en que lo podría destruir fácilmente, pero en ese instante el avatar apunto con su brazo armado y disparó un potente rayo rojo contra el pegaso, donde Oviblion no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y recibió de lleno, siendo empujado hasta un edificio y estrellándose en él.

White Wolf: ¡Oviblion!

Gritó el pegaso, volando hacia los restos derruidos del edificio destruido. En ese momento, salió de los escombros el pegaso negro completamente furioso y ahí grito.

Oviblion: ¡Maldita cosa! ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a golpearme con eso? ¡Lo voy a pulverizar!

El avatar estuvo a punto de disparar de nuevo, hasta que un rayo salido de la nada, impactó en su brazo armado destruyendo así su arma. El grupo no supo que pasaba, hasta que en los comunicadores de éstos se oyó una voz.

Vasslik: Hola, chicos ¿Os hecho un cable?

Araam: ¿Vasslik?

Preguntó el minotauro al escuchar la voz de su compañero.

Vasslik: El mismo en carne y plumas. Os estoy dando cobertura aérea.

Bromeaba el hombre águila. Todos miraron para atrás y vieron por encima de un edificio a un titán tipo Northstar.

Vulcan: No me digas que estás en un titán.

Preguntaba el robot aun subido encima de su meca. El titán activo sus reactores y bajó volando hasta donde estaban éstos. El compartimento del pilotó se abrió, revelando a nada menos que a Vasslik sonriendo, mientras saludaba con una mano del titán.

Vasslik: Hola, chicos ¿Listo para la pelea? Porque tengo ganas de probar este cacharro.

White Wolf: La verdad es que un poco de ayuda no vendría mal.

Oviblion: Yo no necesito ayuda para hacer pedazos a esa cosa, ahora que no porta arma alguna.

Comentaba molesto el pegaso negro, deseoso de hacer pedazos al avatar, donde este último miraba su brazo armado destruido y completamente inútil. Vulcan riéndose, se burlaba del avatar necron.

Vulcan: Ahora ya no tienes armas ¿Y ahora qué haces, amigo?

Se burlaba el robot. El avatar no dijo nada. La máquina centró su vista en el caminante de cólera destruido y se acercó a éste. Ahí alzó su garra y atravesando la cabeza del caminante, le arrancó el sistema de disparo del caminante y se lo incorporó en el brazo donde tenía el arma destruida donde se adaptó a ésta. Luego se acercó a una unidad vanguardia destruida y de la misma forma, le arrancó las lanzaderas de artillería y se las puso encima de los hombros. Vulcan, White Wolf y Oviblion miraron sorprendidos ante lo que había hecho el avatar. Araam pasando su mano detrás de la cabeza, les comentó a éstos.

Araam: Esto...Los avatar tienen capacidad de coger armas de otros vehículos e incorporarlas como propias, para así aumentar su poder ofensivo ¿Olvidé mencionar ese detalle?

Preguntaba el minotauro con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras White Wolf y Oviblion lanzando una mirada molesta, le gritaron entre los dos.

Ambos: ¡SÍIII...!

Araam: Perdón.

Vulcan: No importa. Solo es uno y nosotros una piña. Podremos con él.

Decía Vulcan confiando, pero en ese momento, emergieron de las calles o incluso atravesando las paredes más unidades avatar.

Oviblion: ¿Qué decías, calvorota?

Preguntó con sarcasmo el pegaso negro.

Araam: No importa. Acabaremos con todos esos.

Vasslik: ¡Sí! ¡A por ellos!

Le apoyaba el águila, cerrando el compartimento del piloto y alzando su arma listo para disparar por ella.

Los avatar no tardaron en atacar al grupo, en especial el que había incorporado armas nuevas, disparando bolas de fuego con el brazo o disparando fuego de artillería desde los hombros. El grupo fueron hacia ellos.

White Wolf con la espada del Bosque, hacía emerger enredaderas que atrapaban a los avatar y los aplastó a todos éstos. Oviblion con la espada del Rayo, atravesaba a uno, provocando una gran descarga eléctrica que lo hizo estallar en pedazos.

Araam disparaba desde una pesada ametralladora contra los avatar que se iban acercando, mientras Vasslik desde el titan, disparaba su fusil francotirador, causando daños a éstos.

Centinela disparaba contra todo avatar que se acercaba y uno trató de atacarlo con su puño, pero Centinela lo paró con su mano, le arrancó el brazo y lo usó para golpearlo duramente y destrozarlo. Luego apuntó a varios avatar con sus sistema de lanzamientos de misiles y disparó varios de éstos, destrozando a la mayoría. Luego fue corriendo hacia uno, esquivando los rayos del avatar y cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, lanzó un potente puñetazo que atravesó por completo el pecho y hacerlo estallar.

Vasslik activo el sistema de vuelo del titán, permitiendo así volar por unos instante y aprovechó para disparar varios misiles contra varios avatares. Luego disparó con el rifle a un avatar, causando graves daños en la máquina, cosa que Vasslik aprovechó que cuando volvió al suelo, fue corriendo hacia el avatar. Cuando llegó a éste, primero le hizo un barrido de piernas para hacerle caer al suelo boca arriba al avatar, luego Vasslik pegó un saltó, siendo ayudado por los reactores del titán para luego caer y atravesar con la punta del arma el cuerpo del avatar y ahí disparó para reventarlo en pedazos.

Vasslik: ¡Este trasto es genial! Tengo que hacerme con uno de éstos.

Decía el águila, disfrutando de poder usar el titán para la batalla.

Vulcan se enfrentaba al avatar potenciado, siendo la máquina más peligroso que antes. El avatar disparó varios bolas de fuego a su vez que fuego de artillería hacia Vulcan. El robot desde su meca vehículo, se movía de un lado a otro, esquivando el fuego enemigo.

Vulcan: Bien, amigo ¿Quieres guerra? Pues la vas a tener. Vas a ser el primero en probar mi nueva arma legendaria.

Decía esto Vulcan, mientras sacaba de su armadura un arma parecida a la Magma Explosivo, solo que de color morado con detalles azules.

Vulcan: Oh, sí. Que ganas tenía de probar mi nuevo Cañón Quántico en algo.

Decía sonriente el robot, empuñando éste su nueva arma. El avatar volvió a disparar mientras Vulcan se movía hacia un lado, esquivando el fuego enemigo.

Vulcan: ¡Prueba un rayo de iones!

Decía Vulcan, disparando un rayo contra el avatar, recibiendo éste de lleno. El rayo hizo que se desactivara los sistemas del avatar, apagándolo por completo. Vulcan dando vueltas con su vehículo alrededor del avatar, dijo de nuevo.

Vulcan: ¡Y ahora, un rayo de taquiones!

El robot volvió a disparar otro rayo que impactó de nuevo en el avatar y como si el tiempo avanzara rápidamente, la máquina envejecía como si siglos pasaran, quedando una máquina vieja y oxidada. Vulcan parando enfrente del avatar casi inutilizado, dijo por ultimo.

Vulcan: ¡Y ahora, rayos de neutrones!

Dijo el robot con una sonrisa maliciosa y de la boca del cañón comenzó a cargar energía. Acto seguido, el arma disparó un potente rayo que desintegró por completo al avatar. Una vez hecho el trabajo, Vulcan acercó la boca del arma y sopló para cortar el humo que salía todavía.

Vulcan: Je, je, je. Un trabajo bien hecho.

Celebraba el robot.

Mientras tanto en la nave nodriza, Zoltark veía como la patrulla estaba logrando poner en serios problemas a sus tropas. El necron que miraba con una actitud tranquila, la comentó a Yinara.

Zoltark: Ya veo que Star Hope y su patrulla no les ha afectado el tiempo en que estuvieron inactivos. Muy bien. Veamos como responden a esto. Yinara, que suelten a la bestia.

Ordenaba esto último Azoltark a la yegua, donde ésta miró sorprendida a su amo y le preguntó algo desconcertada.

Yinara: ¿Qué? Pero señor ¿Es buena idea? Ni siquiera sabemos si responderá a las ordenes.

Zoltark: Lo comprobaremos ahora. Ya tienes tus ordenes, Yinara. Que dejen caer a la bestia.

Ordenaba de nuevo con más autoridad el necron. Yinara acató la orden, pero con algo de preocupación.

Yinara: Eh...Sí, amo...

La yegua se acercó al panel de control y comunicándose con alguien, dio las ordenes pertinentes.

Yinara: Aquí Yinara. El amo Zoltark ha ordenado que soltemos a la bestia.

Volviendo con el grupo, Mike y los otros seguían combatiendo al enemigo para dar tiempo a Bit y Phalax a recuperar los datos. En ese momento, vieron emerger del cielo unas naves prisma.

Dark: Mike. Mira.

Le avisaba a su amigo la alicornio, mientras sacaba su espada de una unidad vanguardia destruida. Mike tras arrancar el brazo de un avatar negro que estaba en el suelo, la contestó.

Mike: Los veo. Naves prisma.

Respondía Mike, reconociendo el tipo de nave que venían. En la guardia celeste tenía unas naves conocidas como naves prisma que eran usadas aparte de proporcionar energía como un pilón de energía, una vez que se abrían a modo de flor, podían tele transportar tropas a cualquier parte de dicho campo. No era muy difícil saber que aquellas naves venía para traer más tropas. Lo curioso es que solo era seis de dichas naves y se pararon en la zona central de complejo. Éstas se abrieron, generando su campo de energía.

Mike y los otros esperaban que dichas naves fueran a tele transportar más tropas, pero en lugar de eso, se generó una inmensa luz roja que alcanzaba un tamaño colosal e incluso algo más alto que los edificios.

Rebeca: ¿Qué están haciendo?

Preguntaba Rebeca, estando ésta de pie mientras Sherrys y Silver Lion muy cerca de ella, iban tirando de los restos del cañón de un tanque escorpio.

Sherrys: Algo me dice que lo que va aparecer, no va a ser bueno.

Comentaba el gato, mientras veía como aquella luz roja se hacía cada vez más grande. Zoltark mirando todo desde las holopantallas, se reía malvadamente mientras comentaba.

Zoltark: Bien, Star Hope. Veamos como tu grupo y tú, lidiáis con esto. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el necron como un loco, mientras Mike y su grupo esperaban a ver que aparecía en dicha luz. Antes de que dicha luz adoptara forma, lo primero que oyeron fue un descomunal y aterrador rugido como si una gran bestia prehistórico se tratase.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **El Modo Gran León de Silver Lion es idea de Draigon 2.0 donde le agradezco la idea.**


	15. Cap 14 Tecnología Antigua 2º Parte

**Capitulo 14**

 **Tecnología Antigua 2º Parte**

Mike Bluer y su patrulla tras enterarse por parte de Nova sobre un posible intento de robar la investigación de la antigua tecnología de los Purificadores, decidieron ir allí aprovechando que no había nadie, salvo unas medidas de seguridad muy pobres, para apoderarse de la información de investigación antes que nadie y así evitar que cayera en malos cascos.

La teoría sobre un presunto robo se pudo confirmar,cuando vieron llegar una flota de naves de los necron, una raza de ponis celestes de origen incierto, que curiosamente poseen armas y tecnología en parte similar a las del Imperio Celeste. La principal diferencia es que dicha facción son unos guerreros salvajes y brutales, que no hacen reparos en destruir todo cuanto encuentren para llegar a su objetivo.

Mike y su patrulla junto con algunos miembros del Equipo Alquimia, les hicieron frente para dar tiempo a Bit y al doctor Phalax, para enviar todos los datos de investigación a la Lanza de Orion.

Pero ahora mismo, el grupo iba a tener problemas de verdad ante una amenaza de dimensiones colosales.

Sobre el lugar de investigación, había aparecido mediante el mismo sistema de teletransporte que usan los necron para traer tropas, una descomunal monstruosidad.

Era una gigantesca y monstruosa criatura con apariencia de dinosaurio cuadrúpedo de piel gris. No parecía más que eso, si no fuera por el detalle que estaba mayoritariamente cubierta por una armadura cibernética incluyendo las patas, su cabeza estaba completamente cubierta por dicho metal, pero aun así le permitía a la criatura abrir sus enormes fauces, mostrando unos enormes dientes de metal rojo, ojos completamente rojos y brillantes que se notaban bajo la armadura en los agujeros para que pudiera ver la criatura. Portaba múltiples cañones en los laterales de las patas como por encima de la armadura. Dicha criatura era mayoritariamente Cyborg y no había apenas rastro de partes orgánicas en ella.

El grupo miraba completamente sorprendidos la colosal criatura que había sido traída por los necron. Sobraba decir que jamás habían visto una criatura semejante antes.

Ghost: ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Preguntaba la pony fantasma desde su meca, en parte asustada al contemplar semejante criatura. Eye Fox que estaba a su lado en su meca vehículo, no sabía que decir.

Fox: Jamás vi nada semejante.

Gizmo que flotaba detrás de Eye Fox, estaba como temblando de miedo y se escondió detrás de la arquera.

Vasslik desde el titán northstar, miraba a la enorme criatura también con miedo y contactando con Araam, le comentó a su compañero.

Vasslik: Araam, amigo ¿Ves eso?

Araam: Sí...Por desgracia. Maldita sea. Los rumores que circulaban sobre los necron eran verdad después de todo.

Respondía el minotauro, sintiendo que había hecho un descubrimiento que habría sido mucho mejor no haber sabido nunca. Vulcan ahí preguntó.

Vulcan: ¿Rumores? ¿De qué rumores habláis? Venga. Que si algo me fastidia es no saber nada.

Fox: Vaya novedad. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que nunca sabes nada.

Respondía con sarcasmo desde el comunicador la arquera para molestia del robot. Maya que estaba en contacto como el resto del grupo, se puso a explicar a éstos.

Maya: Veréis. Desde hace un tiempo, se ha circulado por la galaxia el rumor sobre que los necron estaban tratando de crear una nueva súper arma épica.

Dark: ¿Una súper arma épica?

Preguntaba ahora Darkwing. Maya asintiendo, se explicó.

Maya: Sí. Dichos rumores apuntaban que los necron mediante ADN recuperado de una feroz criatura extinta desde hace una burrada de millones de años, lograron en parte clonarla y reimplantarla partes cibernéticas, para así convertirlo en cierto modo, en una enorme fortaleza viviente.

Dark Cloud: (¿En serio crearon un bicho de ese calibre?).

Se preguntaba para sí mismo el fénix de forma telepática en la mente de Darkwing. Shaona continuo la explicación de su compañera.

Shaona: Nunca antes de la ha visto hasta ahora, pero hace tiempo, una ciudad de un planeta controlado por la federación, fue completamente destruida y en la zona se encontraron marcas en los edificios como si lo hubieran hecho con enormes garras o dientes. Esperábamos que el rumor fuera falso, pero está claro que para nuestra desgracia, no lo es.

Comentaba Shaona que al igual que Maya, estaba preocupada ante la idea de que la misteriosa criatura creada por los necron fuera real. Mike escuchando eso, comentó seriamente.

Mike: Real o no, no tendremos más remedio que enfrentarnos a ella. Bit y Phalax aun tienen que enviar la información.

Ayi: Amigo. Me preocupaba que fueras a decir precisamente eso.

Comentaba el conejo que por una vez, no le agradaba la idea de meterse en aquella pelea, en especial contra una colosal criatura tan alta como una montaña, y con el arsenal comparable a la de un crucero de batalla espacial.

La enorme bestia cibernética abrió sus fauces, soltando un enorme y aterrador rugido que se podía oírse a kilómetros de distancia.

Los robots espectros y las unidades E209, disparaban con todo su arsenal a la enorme bestia. La bestia contraatacó, disparando sus cañones donde destrozaron a todo robot que se encontraba. Alzó una pata y con ella aplastó de una sola vez a varios de robots de seguridad. Luego abrió su boca y de ella, surgió un gran torrente de fuego que arrasó con todo por delante.

Las torretas y cañones de defensa disparaban contra la criatura, pero apenas lograban siquiera molestarla y ésta contraatacó disparando los suyos, destrozándolos por completo. La gran bestia avanzaba a paso lento, pero sin interrupción por la zona, incluso derribando los edificios que se iba encontrando a su paso.

Mike Bluer por supuesto, voló para enfrentarse a la criatura y esquivando los disparos de sus cañones, pasó volando a su lado y disparó un potente rayo desde su cuerno, pero la bestia apenas lo sintió sin interrumpir su marcha. Mike tuvo que maniobrar para esquivar la enorme cola de la bestia con que trató de atacarlo.

Desde la nave nodriza, Zoltark veía el vano intento de Mike de detener a la bestia y al mismo tiempo se reía.

Zoltark: Mira tú. Jo, jo, jo. Se debe creer que puede destruir una de nuestras mejores armas con un simple disparo.

Comentaba con arrogancia y burla el necron. En ese momento, una voz se escuchó por detrás de él.

¿?: Nada mal tu arma, Zoltark, pero yo prefiero intervenir personalmente en las batallas en vez de quedarme al margen.

El necron como Yinara, miraron levemente para atrás y ahí vieron una sombra. Ahí Zoltark comentó.

Zoltark: Ah, Geek ¿Has venido a unirte a nosotros para el espectáculo?

Preguntaba el necron. La sombra simplemente negó con la cabeza y le respondió.

Geek: No. En mi caso, yo prefiero intervenir en la batalla y ver si ese alicornio es tan fuerte como dicen.

Zoltark: Como quieras. Haz lo que te plazca.

Respondió el necron con una leve sonrisa. La sombra ahí desapareció en una luz roja. Yinara se mantuvo indiferente, pero sospechaba que el tal Geek iba formar una buena allí abajo.

Mike y parte de su equipo, se enfrentaban a la enorme bestia cibernética. Mike y Darkwing volaban disparando rayos mágicos contra la bestia, mientras Rebeca desde el suelo y con la Rosa Negra, convocaba técnicas de la Rosa que consistía en crear cuchillas mágicas y lanzarlas contra la bestia.

Camaleón y Ghost cada uno en sus mecas vehículos, iba a toda velocidad y desde el suelo, disparaban bolas explosivas o púas de hielo. Desgraciadamente no lograban siquiera molestarla en absoluto a la enorme criatura. Los dos desde sus mecas, tuvieron que apartarse para evitar ser aplastados por una de las patas de la bestia con que trató de aplastarlos.

Le bestia seguía avanzando, hasta que recibió un impacto directo en la cara, pero los escudos lo protegieron. Desde lo alto de un edificio, estaba Vasslik desde el titán northstar. Desde ahí disparaba una y otra vez múltiples disparos del arma tipo francotirador.

Vasslik: ¡Maldita sea! Siempre he odiado esos malditos escudos de los necron. Aguantando todo para el incordio de uno.

Decía molesto el águila porque sus disparos no resultasen efectivos, hasta que tuvo que salir volando para evitar la llamarada lanzado por la criatura. Mientras volaba, Araam contacto con él.

Araam: Aquí Araam, captado el comentario. Aunque ya sabes que esos escudos no aguantan eternamente. Dichos escudos caen cuando reciben mucho daño y tardan en cargar de nuevo. Así que sigue disparando hasta que el escudo caiga.

Le aconsejaba el minotauro, mientras el águila desde el titán, seguía volando y ahí activando la función especial del titán, disparó un sin fin de misiles contra la cabeza de la bestia. Ahí el águila le respondió.

Vasslik: Sí, sí. Hasta que caigan los escudos ¿En serio esperas que con unos simples disparos logre derribarlo? Ya sabes que la fuerza de los escudos necron dependen del tipo de unidad, y una cosa tan enorme como esa, tendrá unos escudos potentes de verdad.

Se quejaba el águila, mientras la bestia estaba a punto de lanzar otra llamarada, así hasta que Mike volando a toda velocidad, placó contra la cabeza, haciendo que la bestia se aturdiera por unos momentos.

Mike: Phalax ¿Cuánto os queda?

Se comunicaba Mike con el doctor y el robot. Ahí ambos le respondieron.

Phalax: Un poco más de tiempo, emperador. Aun vamos por la mitad.

Bit: Sí. Esto no es simplemente meterlo en una bolsa y salir como si fueras de compras.

Red: ¿Bit acaba de hacer un chiste?

Preguntó la yegua de fuego que desde su meca, lanzaba bolas de fuego contra las fuerzas necron. White Shield la secundo, mientras iba moviéndose a toda velocidad con su meca.

White Whield: Un chiste bastante malo, pero un chiste a fin de todo.

Decía esto con una leve sonrisa el unicornio. Mike mientras poniéndose delante de la bestia, comentó al grupo.

Mike: Lo único que hay que hacer, es destruir ese escudo y luego podremos atacarle directamente. Para esto nada menos que la Knight King, que es sin duda mi llave maestra para estos casos.

Decía el alicornio, alzando éste su espada y preparándose para destruir el escudo de una sola vez. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de lanzar su ataque, un rayo mágico impactó contra el alicornio mandándolo lejos del lugar.

Rebeca: ¡MIIIIKE...!

Gritó Rebeca al ver como un rayo golpeó a su amigo, sin darse cuenta que la bestia alzó su enorme pata para aplastarla.

Sherrys: ¡Señora Rebeca! ¡Cuidado!

Gritó el gato, saltando hacia su dueña y apartarla para evitar ser aplastada por la gran bestia.

Mike mientras tanto, cayó en el centro de una plaza donde había las proyecciones holográficas de colosos celestes. El alicornio que estaba en medio de una gran grieta en el suelo de metal, se levantó un tanto adolorido.

Mike: Mi madre..Que golpe...

Holy: (¿Estás bien, Mike?)

Mike: Sí. Un tanto atontado, pero bien al fin y al cabo. Me pregunto quién habrá lanzado ese ataque.

¿?: Yo...

Respondió una voz y de improviso, apareció un ser parecido a un alicornio, pero algo más grande. De pelaje blanco claro y crin larga clara. Ojos azul claro. Sin cutie mark alguna. Mike al verlo, se puso en alerta, en especial porque supo que era lo que tenía delante de él y exclamó.

Mike: ¡Un híbrido...! Hacía años que no veía uno.

Exclamaba Mike en posición de combate. El híbrido riéndose, le respondió.

Híbrido: Así es. Soy Geek. Uno de las creaciones del amo Arek.

Holy: (Geek. Vaya nombrecito).

Decía la fénix con una leve sonrisa de burla en la mente de Mike. Mike aun en guardia, le preguntó al híbrido.

Mike: ¿Te ha enviado Arek para eliminarnos?

Geek: En realidad yo estaba con Zoltark en la nave nodriza, pero cuando os vi a vosotros, me animé a eliminaros personalmente.

Respondía con malicia el alicornio híbrido.

Mike: (Zoltark. El primer ascendiente de los necron. Con que está él aquí).

Pensaba para sí Mike al saber que Zoltark estaba presente en la batalla o al menos desde la nave nodriza. El híbrido en posición de combate, le dijo al alicornio.

Geek: Ahora eso no importa ¡Prepárate, Mike Bluer! ¡Ya que hoy es el último día de vida que tienes!

Mike: No pienso caer tan fácilmente, engendro.

Respondió desafiante Mike y ambos se lanzaron contra el otro, iniciando así su batalla.

Mientras tanto, Red Fire y White Shield sobre sus mecas vehículos, estaban luchando contra tropas necron, empleando las armas de sus mecas. Así hasta que aparecieron varios ascendientes y comenzaron a lanzar sus rayos psionicos contra ambos.

White Shield: ¡Cuidado, querida!

Advirtió White Shield, formando una barrera mágica, protegiendo así a Red Fire de los ataques.

Red: Gracias. querido.

Agradecía la alicornio con una sonrisa, siendo devuelta por el unicornio. Luego el unicornio con tono serio, dijo.

White Shield: Ahora esos tipos van a lamentar haber atacado a mi esposa.

Decía con tono amenazante el unicornio, acelerando en su moto en dirección hacia los ascendientes. Ahí disparó desde los cañones del meca, impactando en varios de los ascendientes.

Los ascendiente atacaban con sus rayos psiconicos contra White Shield, pero el unicornio se movía con gran agilidad desde su meca vehículo. Los ascendientes al darse cuenta de que su táctica no funcionaba con él, emplearon otra estrategia.

En grupos de dos, varios ascendientes comenzaron a fusionarse, formando grandes esferas de energía roja y en ese momento, adoptaron forma de arconte.

Arconte necron: ¡Que estalle nuestra cólera!

Gritaron los nuevos arcontes con una voz sepulcral que llenaba de miedo a cualquiera que lo oyera. La principal diferencia con los arcontes de la Guardia Celeste, es que estos eran esferas de energía roja donde se reflejaba ira en ella, y en su interior la forma pony era negra con detalles rojos.

Red: ¿Esos tipos también pueden formar arcontes?

Preguntaba un tanto sorprendida la yegua al ver lo que habían hecho los ascendientes, parecido a lo que hacían los altos cruzados para formar sus arcontes. En ese momento, uno de los arcontes necron apuntó su casco hacia ella y disparó un potente rayo psionico rojo contra la yegua. Res Fire tuvo que mover su meca para evitar el letal disparo rojo.

White: Arcontes o no, los vamos a pulverizar igual.

Decía el unicornio, disparando desde su meca más rayos láser. Los arcontes simplemente alzaron sus cascos y detuvieron los disparos sin dificultad alguna. Acto seguido, éstos contraatacaron, lanzando sus rayos psionicos contra White Shield donde el unicornio con su meca vehículo, salió a la fuga.

White: Vale. Puede que sea más complicado de lo esperado.

Comentaba el unicornio, moviéndose de un lado a otro desde su meca para evitar los disparos de los arcontes necron que lo perseguían. Por desgracia, uno de los disparos estalló por el suelo cerca de White Shield, haciendo que tanto el unicornio como el meca, salieran volando.

Red: ¡WHITE SHIELD...!

Gritó Red Fire, volando en ayuda de su esposo, pero varios rayos de arcontes la cortaron el paso.

El meca cayó al suelo al igual que el unicornio. White Shield se levantó, justo para ver como varios arcontes lo rodeaban y entre todos, iban cargando sus rayos para matarlo de un solo ataque. El unicornio mirando por todo lados, pensó para sí con cierta preocupación.

White: (Vamos...No me falléis ahora...)

Los arcontes lanzaron sus rayos impactando, todos en el unicornio. Red Fire gritó de miedo al ver como el cuerpo de su marido estallaba en pedazos.

Red: ¡NOOOOO...!

Gritó la alicornio y en ese momento, sus llamas se intensificaron de ira, hasta que el punto que tanto ella como su meca, fueron rodeados de puro fuego.

Red: ¡Llamarada!

Gritó la alicornio llena de furia y tanto desde su cuerno como la boca de su meca vehículo, lanzaron un enorme chorro de fuego conjunto en dirección a los arcontes. Los arcoentes detuvieron el ataque, formando una barrera psíquica conjunta, pero el ataque de Red Fire era tan fuerte que acabó destruyendo la barrera y alcanzando a los arcontes, donde fueron estos carbonizados en el ataque.

La ira de la yegua no se paró en ningún momento y centró todos sus ataques en los arcontes, mientras éstos la atacaban. La yegua saltó desde su meca y volando al cielo donde todos los arcontes la veían, ahí la yegua gritó.

Red: ¡Lluvia de Meteoros!

Y acto seguido, del cielo cayeron infinidad de meteoritos que iban cayendo a modo de bolas de fuego. Los arcontes necron lanzaban sus rayos contra los meteoros para detenerlos, pero la lluvia de fuego no paró en ningún momento y en cuestión de minutos, todos sufrieron los ataques de los meteoros de fuego, formando grandes explosiones donde la mayoría de éstos fueron destruidos.

La yegua furiosa, aterrizó al suelo metálico donde había señales de fuertes ataques de fuego. La crin de fuego de la yegua volvió a la normalidad cuando su ira de apagó.

White: Vaya, querida. Debo recordar nunca hacerte enfadar.

Al oír la voz del unicornio, la alicornio se giró y su sorpresa fue verle sano y salvó.

Red: ¡WHITE SHIELD...!

Gritó la yegua que sin poder evitarlo, saltó hacia el unicornio para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Red: ¡Oh, White Shield! ¡Creí que te habían matado!

Comentaba la yegua, feliz de ver a su marido de una pieza. El semental sonriendo a su esposa mientras la devolvía el abrazo, la respondió.

White Shield: En realidad lo que destruyeron, fue una ilusión creada por estas preciosidades.

Decía sonriente el unicornio, mostrando a su esposa unos brazaletes donde uno era blanco y el otro negro. La yegua al verlos, comentó.

Red: Esos son las Mirage Changer si no lo recuerdo mal.

White: Así es, querida. Como ya sabes, estos objetos legendarios me permiten crear ilusiones. Así es como logré engañar a esos necron y hacerles creer que me habían matado.

Red: ¿Y por qué no me lo avisaste antes? Estuve aterrada ante la idea de perderte.

White: ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de verte pelear como una furia ardiente? Para nada.

Bromeó el unicornio, primero haciendo enfadar a Red Fire, pero luego ésta sonriendo, le abrazó de nuevo mientras le decía.

Red: Oh, White Shield, querido...

El unicornio sonrió, mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

Mientras tanto, parte del grupo aun seguían combatiendo al ciber behemonth, demostrando que la criatura era bastante poderosa.

Dark: Esta bestia es fuerte. Tenemos que sacar armas más fuertes.

Decía la alicornio sombría, sacando las Hunter Fang. Rebeca estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Rebeca: Cierto, amiga. Esta vez, debemos dejar las delicadezas de lado y sacar el armamento pesado ¡Armadura Volibear!

Gritó la mujer y Rebeca fue cubierta por una armadura azul con inscripciones rúnicas en ella. Nada más ponerse la armadura, la mujer creció hasta los dos metros y sus ojos se volvieron de tono rojo intensos. Sherrys que venía junto con Silver Lion al verla con aquella armadura, la comentó.

Sherry: Vata, señora Rebeca. Hacía tiempo que no la veía con esa armadura.

Rebeca: Sí, Sherrys. Solo espero no haber perdido el toque.

Bromeaba la chica, guiñando un ojo al gato, mientras sacaba su vieja arma la Rosa Roja que era un arco, la cual se adaptó al nuevo tamaño de Rebeca. La mujer concentró energía en su arco para formar una flecha de luz roja y la disparó contra el ciber behemoth, causando una explosión mágica.

Darkwing alzó sus brazos a modo de en cruz y concentró energía en sus dagas. La alicornio lanzó un doble tajo en forma de cruz, también dirección a la cabeza de la criatura, chocando con violencia contra ésta, logrando hacerla retroceder un poco. El ciber behemonth rugió de furia y lanzó un potente chorro de fuego contra ambas chicas, donde las dos se teletransportaron para esquivar las letales llamas.

Camaleón: ¡Ahí llega Súper Camaleón al rescate!

Gritaba Camaleón disfrazado de súper Camaleón, cuyo disfraz consistía el de tipo súper héroe con capa verde, camisa azul, pantalones amarillos, calzones rojos, estampado de la "S" en el pecho. El changeling sobre su meca Transform ahora en su forma bestia, usaba su lengua para columpiarse y con sus patas agarrando por la espalda, cargaba a nada menos que a Centinela.

Centinela: Suéltame cuando pasemos por encima de la cabeza de la bestia.

Camaleón: A la orden.

Y haciendo caso al robot gigante, cuando pasaron por encima de la cabeza de la ciber bestia, el changeling soltó a Centinela donde el robot fue cayendo hacia la bestia.

Centinela: Pasando a nuevo modalidad de combate.

Decía el robot mientras en su visor aparecía una pantalla, mostrando varios tipos de titanes, hasta que se detuvo en el modelo de titán Ion. En el momento que hizo eso, las armas de Centinela cambiaron a las del modelo Ion, incluso su arma la cambio a la del rifle de energía que empleaba dicho titán.

Como caen habitualmente los titanes. El robot aterrizó encima del monstruo y una vez de pie, comenzó a disparar su arma contra la cabeza de la bestia, molestando en gran medida a ésta.

La enorme bestia comenzaba a mover su cabeza, ya que los ataques del robot lo molestaban. Centinela trataba de mantenerse de pie, pero al final resbaló y fue cayendo por delante. El robot se agarró en un saliente de encima de la cabeza de la bestia. Ahí el robot se puso delante y concentró energía en su parte frontal. Acto seguido, disparó un potente rayo de energía eléctrica de gran envergadura que iba impactando en la cabeza de la bestia, haciendo rugir de furia a esta.

Oviblion: ¡Ahí, lata de sardinas! ¡Aguanta mientras yo la despedazo!

Gritaba Oviblion, volando hacia la cabeza de la bestia, armado con la espada del Infierno.

White Wolf: Espera, Oviblion. No hagas esto solo.

Le avisaba el pegaso celeste, armado con la Espada Paraíso. Un espadón grande y ancha de color azul, en el centro tenía una joya azul celeste. El brillo de la joya hacía creer que tenía nubes dentro.

Oviblion: Haz lo que quieras, pero no entorpezcas mi camino.

Les respondía de mala manera el pegaso negro. Mientras Centinela seguía disparando su rayo, los dos pegasos tomaron posiciones. Oviblion pasó por debajo del cuello de la bestia, mientras White Wolf hacía lo mismo, pero por arriba. Entre los dos, realizaron un doble y potente doble tajo, dañando en gran medida los escudos de la enorme bestia.

Dark: Ahora mi turno.

Rebeca: Y el mío.

Las dos volaron (Rebeca con alas de magia) hacia la enorme bestia y una vez enfrente de ésta, lanzaron un poderoso rayo conjunto que impactó de lleno a la enorme bestia. Al final, la bestia se enfureció y de un golpe de cabeza, logró quitarse a Centinela de encima y éste cayera duramente al suelo.

Dark: ¡Centinela!

Gritaba Darkwing, asustada al ver al robot en el suelo a punto de ser aplastado por una de las enormes patas de la bestia.

Vulcan: ¡ALLÁAA VOOOOY...!

Aparecía de golpe Vulcan, saltando desde un edificio con su meca vehículo en dirección a la cabeza de la bestia.

Vulcan: Ahora prueba mi nueva arma ¡La Atomic Hammer!

Decía esto el robot, sacando de su armadura un enorme martillo verde de con detalles negros, con un asta largo blanco de dos cascos. Vulcan saltando desde su meca y alzando el martillo por encima de su cabeza, iba en dirección hacia la cabeza de la enorme bestia. El martillo brilló con una luz verde alrededor del martillo.

Vulcan: ¡Hora del martillazooooo...!

Gritó esto último Vulcan, golpeando con el martillo con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza de la enorme bestia, creando una enorme explosión de luz verde cegadora. Todo el lugar tembló en como si un terremoto se tratase y acto seguido, se oyó el rugido de la enorme bestia.

Todos pudieron ver a la enorme bestia alzarse sobre sus patas traseras mientras rugía de dolor, antes de caer duramente contra el suelo de lado, provocando un enorme temblor y sus ojos rojos brillantes se apagaron, en la armadura de la cabeza de podía notar una gran grieta donde Vulcan había golpeado inicialmente. Vulcan aterrizó en el suelo armado con su martillo, mientras el meca volvía hacia él.

Vulcan: Oh, sí. Me encanta mi nueva arma legendaria.

Comentaba el robot sonriendo feliz, mientras empuñaba la Atomic Hammer. Black Wing volando desde su meca para parar cerca de Vulcan, le comentó al robot.

Black: Buen trabajo, Vulcan. Ese golpe sin duda ha sido tremendo.

Vulcan: Je, je, je. Gracias,preciosa.

Agradecía el robot ante el cumplido de su compañera.

White Wolf: ¿Esa cosa ya está muerta?

Oviblion: Si no lo está, yo acabaré definitivamente con ella.

Comentaban ambos pegasos. En ese momento, los ojos rojos de la criatura brillaron de nuevo y para sorpresa de todos, la enorme bestia se alzó de nuevo, soltando un enorme y aterrador rugido, al mismo tiempo que disparaba toda su artillería por todos lados.

Araam: ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! ¿Esa bestia sigue viva?

Vasslik: ¡No fastidies! ¿Es qué acaso es inmortal?

Andros: No del todo.

Se oyó la voz de Andros por los comunicadores del equipo. Araam contactando con el dragón, le preguntó a éste.

Araam: ¿A qué te refieres, Andros?

Andros: Por lo visto, el ataque de Vulcan fue lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir su escudo. Ahora es vulnerable a ataques directos.

Explicaba el dragón, mientras el grupo veía a la bestia disparar todos sus letales cañones por todas partes, destrozando todo lo que se encontraba.

Sherrys: Sinceramente, a mí no me parece demasiado vulnerable que digamos.

Comentaba el gato, observando como el ciber behemonth completamente enloquecido, iba destrozando todo a su paso. Al grupo aun le quedaba mucho para poder acabar con ella definitivamente.

Mientras tanto, por los cielo,s unas estelas de luz azul y blanca chocaban la una contra la otra por los cielos, en las calles o en algunos edificios. Aquellas dos estelas se detuvieron encima de un edificio, revelando ser Mike Bluer y el híbrido conocido como Geek.

Geek: No lo haces nada mal para ser un simple alicornio.

Decía en parte con burla el híbrido. Mike sin abandonar su postura de combate, le respondió.

Mike: Te darás cuenta enseguida que soy más de lo que aparento.

El alicornio desapareció de vista. Geek rápidamente se giró para detener con su brazo el intento de patada del alicornio que trató de golpearle por detrás. Ahí Mike no se detuvo y le lanzó un potente puñetazo envuelto en Armadura Espíritu, pero el híbrido desapareció de vista.

Mike miraba por todos lados tratando de ubicar al híbrido y en ese momento, Geek apareció justo encima de él. El híbrido juntando sus cascos, trató de golpearle por encima de su cabeza, pero Mike dándose cuenta de ello, desapareció.

Geek desaprecio de vista para esquivar un puñetazo lanzado por Mike, que a su vez el alicornio desapareció para esquivar una patada alta de Geek. Sucesivamente Geek desapareció para esquivar una doble patada de Mike para acto seguido el alicornio desaparecer para esquivar un puñetazo lanzado por Geek.

Mike reapareció justo detrás del híbrido y trató de golpearle por detrás, pero al instante la cola del híbrido pasó de una equina a la de un dragón y con ella golpeó en la cara de Mike, deteniendo así su ataque. Geek aprovechó para girar y darle una fuerte patada en el estomago del alicornio y mandarlo a volar, atravesando varios edificios y en uno de ellos, golpear a un coloso celeste que se llevó por delante. Por el otro extremo del edificio, salió Mike junto con el coloso. Mike se recuperó en el aire, mientras el coloso caía a gran altura y se estrellaba. Mike pasando su casco en el estomago que lo tenía ligeramente adolorido, comentó.

Mike: Cierto...Lo olvidaba. Los híbridos tienen habilidades de múltiples especies en su interior.

Comentaba Mike, en parte molesto por haberse olvidado de un dato tan importante. Geek apareciendo justo enfrente de él, con una sonrisa malvada le comentó.

Geek: Y mucho más.

El híbrido aspiró aire y lanzó una intensa llamarada contra Mike, donde el alicornio tuvo que protegerse con una barrera frontal para evitar sufrir daños. Acto seguido, Mike se teletransportó a varios metros de altura del híbrido.

El alicornio azul concentró energía en sus cascos y comenzó a lanzar esferas mágicas contra el híbrido, como si una ametralladora se tratase.

Mike lanzaba esferas mágicas explosivas sin parar contra el híbrido, mientras Geek volaba por varias calles, esquivando las esferas que explotaban al estrellarse. Ahí el híbrido contraatacó, disparando un rayo mágico que fue directo hacia Mike. El alicornio al ver eso, detuvo su ataque y esquivó el de Geek echándose a un lado, pero el híbrido apareció justo detrás de él y le dio un golpe con su brazo que lo mandó a caer al vacío, pero antes de que se estrellara, el híbrido se desplazó de nuevo justo debajo para recibir a Mike y darle una patada que lo mandó a volar contra un edificio y atravesarlo por completo.

Mike tras recuperarse del golpe, se puso en guardia en el aire. Geek apareció detrás de él y Mike al notarlo, trató de darle un puñetazo, pero el híbrido lo detuvo con su casco convertida en garra de dragón. Con su otro brazo, le dio un puñetazo en el estomago de Mike, sacándolo todo el aire.

Sin soltarle el casco al alicornio, el híbrido lo lanzó hacia arriba. Mike ya harto, disparó un rayo, pero el híbrido desapareció para luego reaparecer justo encima de él y golpearle un fuerte codazo en la espalda del alicornio, haciendo gritar de dolor a Mike. Mike se giró para tratar de golpearlo, pero el híbrido lo esquivó de nuevo.

Mike: ¡Puños de Luz!

Gritó Mike, formando energía de luz en sus cascos y trató de golpearle con incesantes y veloces puñetazos, pero el híbrido esquivaba sin dificultad alguna los ataque de Mike. Luego de un rato, se hizo un lado para esquivar un puñetazo de Mike y ahí le envolvió el cuello con su cola de dragón, donde ahí comenzó a estrangularlo.

Geek: Un simple mortal no puede compararse a la de un híbrido perfeccionado como yo.

Decía el híbrido con una sonrisa perversa, mientras aumentaba la presión del cuello de Mike, mientras el alicornio luchaba por liberarse, pero sin apenas resultados.

Geek: Los híbridos somos el futuro. Toda forma de vida anterior desaparecerá, para así dar paso a nuestra raza. Y tú serás el primero en morir.

Decía esto el híbrido, formando en su casco derecho una cuchilla de energía mágica. Geek planeaba atravesar el pecho del alicornio con dicha cuchilla, pero Mike ahí le habló.

Mike: No estés tan seguro, amigo ¡Shinigami!

Antes de que el híbrido pudiera hacer algo más, el cuerpo del alicornio brilló con una luz cegadora. Acto seguido, el híbrido es empujado hasta estrellarse en un edificio.

Mike: ¡Yo soy...LA JUSTICIAAAA...!

Cuando el híbrido abrió los ojos, se sorprendió de ver al alicornio, ahora con su forma de ángel guerrero.

Mientras tanto, el resto del grupo seguían combatiendo al ciber behemoth. Ahora que no tenían escudos, le lanzaba infinidad de ataques de todo tipo, pero hasta ahora, no lograban derribar a la bestia. Vulcan con golpes de su martillo, lograba hacerlo retroceder un poco.

Centinela desde en suelo, disparaba rayos eléctricos desde su arma de energía. White Wolf, Oviblion y Black Wing le atacaban por alrededor del cuerpo, esquivando los cañones. Vasslik desde el titán y a una distancia segura, empleando el arma de francotirador, se ocupaba de destruir los cañones de la enorme bestia ahora que no poseían escudo alguno.

Camaleón desde su meca a su estado normal como meca bestia, iba escalando con él por una de las patas del monstruo hasta llegar a uno de los cañones laterales. Ahí Camaleón con un disfraz de dinamitero, puso una carga de dinamita con la mecha encendida y la metió al interior del cañón. Camaleón saltó con el meca justo para ver la explosión del cañón.

Pese a los daños que sufría la bestia, ésta seguía luchando con total fiereza con sus garras o con su aliento de fuego.

Dark: Esta bestia aguanta lo suyo.

Rebeca: Cierto. Esperaba que al destruir sus escudos, sería más fácil acabar con ella.

Sherrys: Pero por desgracia, esa cosa es tan inmensa que aguanta bien los ataques.

Comentaban los tres. Ahí Rebeca la preguntó a Darkwing.

Rebeca: Oye ¿No sería ahora un buen momento para llamar a los grandullones? O pedir ayuda a la Lanza de Orion.

Silver Lion: Yo sí estoy listo para pelear contra esa cosa.

Comentaba el león adulto, listo para enfrentarse al ciber behemoth en igualdad de condiciones. Darkwing negando con la cabeza, respondió.

Dark: No sería buena idea. Si pedimos ayuda a Golden Heart o hago que Silver Lion adopte su forma titánica. Las fuerzas de Kamu o incluso Archer, sabrán que estamos aquí. Y si la Lanza de Orion interviene, Archer sabrá que la Guardia Celeste está de nuestra parte y eso estropearía la coartada de Phalax y Selenis.

Rebeca: Ya veo. En tal caso, habrá que hacerlo al modo difícil.

Comentaba la mujer, empuñando ésta su arco y disparando una flecha de luz que impactó en uno de los ojos de la bestia, haciendo rugir de dolor a ésta. Ahí Darkwing comentó.

Dark: No queda más remedio. Habrá que emplear el Shinigami.

Rebeca: Mira tú. Te iba a proponer lo mismo.

Dark: Espera ¿Tú dominas el Shiningami ya?

Preguntaba sorprendida la alicornio ante la respuesta de su amiga. La mujer mirando a Darkwing con una sonrisa, la contestó.

Rebeca: Si Mike y tú lo habéis dominado ¿Por qué yo no? Así que ¿Qué me dices, compañera? ¿Vamos?

Decía esto la mujer, quitándose ésta la armadura Volibear. Darkwing ante la propuesta de su amiga, la contestó sonriendo.

Dark: Vamos.

Ambos sonrieron y ahí las dos gritaron.

Ambas: ¡Shinigami!

Las dos fueron envueltas en una intensa luz brillante. Una luz sombría cubría a Darkwing, mientras a Rebeca una luz azul hielo.

Darkwing adoptó su forma Shiningami al igual que Rebeca.

La forma Shinigami de Rebeca Rouser era la siguiente. Era similar a su forma humana. Portaba una armadura tipo valkiria que era de dos piezas. Una minifalda azul corta con símbolos rúnicos en ella, con un cinturón de cuero con hebilla dorada con el símbolo de la familia Rouser en ella. Un sujetador grande azul que la cubría gran parte de la zona superior del cuerpo, de tonalidad dorada y con bordes azules. Ambas piezas unidas por cintas de cuero. Hombreras de rojo brillantes. Unas botas azules con partes frontales doradas que la cubrían hasta las rodillas. Unos brazaletes azules en ambos brazos. Su pelo había adoptado su tonalidad rubia natural y le había crecido hasta casi cubrir su espalda.

Nada más adoptar aquella nueva forma, Rebeca volvió a ponerse la armadura Volibear. Esta vez, su tamaño no aumentó, pero sí se la puso los ojos rojos.

Sherrys: Nada mal.

Comentaba el gato, sonriendo ésta ante la forma Shiningami de su dueña. Darkwing y Rebeca mirando la una a la otra, comentaron.

Dark: ¿Vamos?

Rebeca: Vamos.

Las dos volaron a gran velocidad casi al instante enfrente del monstruo.

Dark: ¡Aullido de Lobo!

Rebeca: ¡Martillo de Thor!

Gritaron las dos chicas. Darkwing desde las Hunter Fangs, lanzó sus dos lobos espectrales. Mientras Rebeca convocaba un enorme martillo trueno, hecha íntegramente de electricidad.

Los lobos golpearon al monstruo, causando daños en la enorme bestia. Luego Rebeca con el martillo, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en el casco de la cabeza de la criatura, causando una enorme explosión eléctrica.

White Wolf: Vaya. Eso impresiona.

Comentaba el pegaso celeste, en parte impresionado ante las habilidades de ambas chicas. Oviblion serio y en parte molesto, le comentó a White Wolf.

Oviblion: No es para tanto. Yo sería capaz de hacerlo mejor.

White Wolf: Eso lo dudo, Oviblion.

Respondió el pegaso celeste con una sonrisa burlona, para molestia del pegaso negro.

Oviblion: Púdrete...

Dijo moleste el pegaso negro, tratando de sonar seguro y en parte arrogante, aunque nunca lo admitiría, la hazaña de Darkwing y Rebeca lo habían impresionado.

Mientra tanto, el casco de la bestia se había caído en pedazos, revelando así su cabeza. Era todo pellejo en su parte superior con varias arterias sangrando. Su cerebro que estaba unido a varios componentes cibernéticos, se le veía perfectamente. Sus ojos carecían de parpados algunos. Solo conservaba la parte inferior del casco, pero suficiente para aparecer amenazante. La bestia soltó otro aterrador rugido para luego lanzar un gran chorro de fuego.

Dark: ¡Atrás!

Darkwing convocó una barrera de oscuridad que detuvo la llamarada. Rebeca creando unas alas mágicas, voló por encima de Darkwing como de la llamarada y convocando su Rosa Roja, apuntó con dicha arma al monstruo.

Rebeca: ¡Arte Eléctrico! ¡Flecha Trueno!

Un rayo surgió del cielo, cayendo justo en el arco, creando así una flecha eléctrica. La mujer apunto con el arco a la cabeza de la bestia y ahí disparó la flecha que salió como un rayo eléctrico, dejando una estela tras de sí. Dicha flecha impactó en le cerebro de la bestia, haciendo rugir de dolor a ésta.

Vulcan: Ahora voy yo.

Vulcan empuñando la Atomic Hammer, saltó hacia la cabeza de la bestia y ahí le dio un fuerte martillazo a la cara. Luego agarrandose a un extremo de la armadura inferior de la cabeza, Vulcan aprovechando que la bestia alzó bruscamente en alto la cabeza, tomó impulso para subir por encima de la cabeza y una vez arriba, concentró energía al martillo que había alzado en alto y ahí lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, causando una explosión de energía y que la bestia rugiera aun más de dolor.

Mientras tanto, el híbrido que estaba hace tiempo luchando contra Mike, miraba un tanto sorprendido la nueva forma delalicornio. Aun así se recuperó de la sorpresa, mientras le decía a Mike.

Geek: Me da igual que tengas una nueva forma. Te destruiré igualmente.

El híbrido desapareció de vista. Mike simplemente alzó su mano, deteniendo en seco el puñetazo con que el híbrido trató de golpearlo. Geek retrocedió y disparó desde su cuerno un potente rayo blanco contra Mike. El arcángel simplemente desapareció, esquivando así el rayo y reapareciendo justo detrás del híbrido para sorpresa de éste.

Geek: ¿Cómo?

El híbrido cargó fuego en su casco y trató de golpearle la cara con ella. Mike simplemente le agarró con su mano el brazo del híbrido, teniendo a centímetros de su rostro el puño llameante. Geek trataba de golpearlo, pero el arcángel le tenía fuertemente agarrado sin que el híbrido se pudiera mover en absoluto. Ahí Mike comenzó a apretarle el brazo, causando dolor al híbrido y que cancelara su ataque.

Geek: ¡Mi brazo...!

Se quejaba el hibrido, sintiendo un gran dolor en su brazo. Ahí Mike alzó su otro brazo y le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo mandó volando al cielo.

Mike: Se acabaron las bromas.

Decía serio el guerrero de luz, mientras Geek se recuperó en el aire. El hibrido furioso de que lo golpearan, concentró energía en sus dos brazos, creando así dos esferas de energía. Acto seguido las junto, formando así un potente rayo mágico que fue directo hacia Mike. El arcángel viendo eso, junto sus manos al lado de la cintura y ahí grito.

Mike: ¡Rayo Celestial!

Dijo esto Mike, lanzando sus dos manos juntas hacia delante y disparando un poderoso rayo dorado que chocó contra la del híbrido, siendo la de Mike más fuerte y superando la del híbrido.

Geek: ¡No puede ser!

Exclamó el híbrido al ver que el ataque de Mike era más fuerte y al final fue alcanzado por éste.

Geek: ¡AHHH...!

Gritaba de dolor el híbrido, sintiendo un dolor enorme por todo su cuerpo al recibir toda aquella energía dorada.

Cuando el ataque terminó, el híbrido estaba en el cielo con partes de su cuerpo quemadas por la energía dorada lanzado por el arcángel.

Mike: Bien, amigo. Abandona ahora que puedes o sufre las consecuencias.

Decía el alicornio azul al híbrido. Geek mirando furioso al alicornio, le gritó.

Geek: ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? ¡Prepárate para sufrir por tu insolencia!

El híbrido alzó su brazo y de ella, surgió una esfera de fuego que fue creciendo hasta alcanzar un tamaño considerable. Mike se puso en guardia al ver aquella esfera, ya que no se esperaba una cosa así.

Geek: ¡MUEREEEEE...!

Gritó el híbrido, lanzando éste su esfera contra Mike. El alicornio arcángel viendo eso, no tenía tiempo de esquivarlo, así que alzó sus manos tratando de pararla. Al final el alicornio recibió la esfera, chocando sus manos contra ella y poco a poco, fue empujado hasta tierra cubierta de metal de la ciudad. Los edificios cercanos estaban siendo destruidos en su parte superior. Mike ya tocando sus pies en el suelo, trataba de mantener la esfera para que no lo aplastara. Por la fuerza de la esfera, los pies de Mike iban atravesando el suelo.

Por el aire, Geek miraba con una sonrisa macabra como la esfera la faltaba poco para acabar con Mike.

Geek: Ja, ja, ja. Ahora si que morirás de una vez por todas, Mike Bluer y el amo Arek me recompensará con creces.

Decía esto el híbrido, riéndose a grandes carcajadas, mientras se iba acercando a la esfera para presenciar en primera fila la inminente destrucción del alicornio enemigo de su amo. Su risa fue interrumpida, cuando el híbrido vio fisuras de luz en la esfera que había lanzado.

Geek: ¿Qué...?

Mike: ¡AHHHHH...!

Se oía gritar a Mike, pero no de dolor. Ahí la esfera explotó en una luz dorada para sorpresa del híbrido y si aquello no fue suficiente, pudo ver al alicornio arcángel ganando altura. Alrededor de Mike, surgía un aura dorada resplandeciente al igual que sus alas.

Mike: Hace falta algo más que eso para acabar conmigo.

Respondió desafiante el alicornio ante el sorprendido híbrido.

Geek: ¡Imposible! Ese ataque debería haberte matado ¿Quién rayos eres tu...?

Preguntó ahora con miedo el híbrido al ver que el alicornio era más poderoso de lo esperado. Mike Bluer manteniendo silencio por unos instantes, le contestó.

Mike: Soy Mike Bluer...El Guerrero Resplandeciente...

Dijo esto Mike, mientras sus resplandecientes alas brillaron con una intensidad cegadora. El híbrido se tapó los ojos con el brazo ante la intensa luz cegadora que lo cubría.

Mike: Hora de acabar con esto...

Decía esto el guerrero de luz, convocando éste la Knight King.

Mike: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Yo soy! ¡LA JUSTICIAAAA...!

 **Música Finisher**

El lugar cambio, ahora mostrando un lugar que parecía el mismo cielo angelical. Los dos estaban en un lugar que parecía un especie de lugar sagrado, un especie de consejo celestial de ángeles, donde el cielo era dorado y brillante (Como el Consejo de Angiris de Diablo III). El híbrido estaba en el centro de dicha sala, mientras Mike estaba sobre una plataforma superior.

Geek: Pero...¿Qué...qué es este lugar?

Preguntaba con temor el híbrido. Mike mirando fijamente al híbrido mientras empuñaba su espada, le respondió.

Mike: Este lugar, es tu juicio.

El alicornio desde la plataforma, pego un salto de gran altura y ahí alzó su espada, donde un rayo de luz golpeó la hoja, quedando la espada envuelta en energía de luz.

Mike: ¡Sufre la justiciaaaa...!

Gritó Mike, bajando a toda velocidad hacia el híbrido, mientras Geek miraba con horror como el alicornio arcángel iba hacia él. Mike ahí le dio un poderoso tajo vertical que lo partió por la mitad al híbrido.

Geek: ¡AHHH...! ¡NO PUEDE SEEER...! ¡PERDONEME, AMO AREEEEK...!

Gritaba el híbrido, mientras el lugar volví a su forma original y el híbrido estallaba en pedazos. Mike guardando la hoja, dijo.

Mike: Se hizo justicia.

Mientras tanto, Darkwing y los otros seguía combatiendo al ciber behemonth.

Rebeca: Hay que acabar con ese monstruo cuanto antes. Ya me estoy cansado de ella.

Dark: Tienes razón, amiga. Es hora de terminar con esto y tengo una técnica perfecta para la ocasión. Una que mi vieja amiga Black Star me enseñó hace tiempo.

Respondía Darkwing, volando ésta hasta ponerse a una distancia prudencial del ciber behemonth. Ahí empuñando las Hunter Fangs, dijo.

Dark: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Corte de los Mil Mundos!

 **Música Finisher**

Darkwing cruzo las dos Hunter Fangs y de las dos armas, comenzaron a sacar una energía de color negro.

El ciber behemoth miraba a Darkwing como un depredador listo para lanzarse hacia su presa. Sin dudarlo, la bestia se lanzó hacia Darkwing dispuesto a devorarla.

Dark: Ven aquí, amigo...Que te voy ha ponerte a régimen...

Dijo la guerrera oscura, ahora lanzándose con sus armas todavía cruzadas contra la criatura. En el momento de hacer contacto el ciber behemoth, éste fue cortado en 4 partes donde los cortes eran perfectos.

Las cuatro partes que estaban separados por unos momentos, fueron desintegrados por completo.

Dark: Ya está.

Decía sonriente la chica, guardando ésta sus armas. Rebeca acercándose a Darkwing, la comentó a ésta.

Rebeca: Nada mal.

Dark: Gracias. Esta técnica la aprendí de Black Star, aunque la varié un poco.

Rebeca: Se nota, chica.

Ambas sonrieron y chocaron de manos.

En la nave nodriza, Zoltark y Yinara pudieron ver como tanto el ciber behemoth como el híbrido, fueron destruidos. Yinara estaba sorprendida por la enorme hazaña de éstos, Zoltark en cambio, estaba impasible. Al final Zoltark dijo.

Zoltark: Yinara. Que den orden a las tropas de retirarse.

Yinara: ¿Señor?

Zoltark: Ya lo has oído. Haz que se retiren las tropas. Si no vamos a conseguir esa tecnología, no lo será de nadie. Que la nave nodriza prepare su arma principal.

Yinara: ¿En serio quiere destruir toda la zona, señor?

Preguntaba la yegua a su amo. Zoltark con un intenso brillo rojo en sus ojos, respondió un tanto molesto.

Zoltark: Ya me has oído. Acata la orden ya.

Yinara: Eh...Sí, señor.

Acato la orden la yegua, haciendo ésta un saludo militar.

En tierra, todas las tropas necron se retiraban mediante luces rojas que los iban teletransportando a las naves y éstas se retiraron. El grupo se reunión en un punto de la ciudad.

Black: Parece que los necron se marchan.

Camaleón: Eso significa que ganamos ¡Somos los Nº1!

Celebraba Camaleón con un disfraz de 1º.

Oviblion: Tampoco eran tan duros esos tipos.

Comentaba con indiferencia el pegaso negro. Blue Sky pensativo, comentó.

Sky: Yo no estaría tan seguro. Los necron no abandonan la batalla tan fácilmente. Algo traman.

En ese momento, el comunicador de Mike se activó.

Mike: Aquí Mike.

Bit: Mike. Al doctor Phalax y a mí nos quedan poco, pero hay un problema.

Mike: ¿Cuál, Bit?

Bit: Hemos detectado un potente pico de energía en la nave nodriza necron que está en órbita. Creemos que van a disparar un rayo destructor contra la base, arrasandola por completo.

Una gran preocupación surgió en el grupo al enterarse de la nave nodriza que iba a disparar en la ciudad, justo donde estaban ellos.

Ayi: Ay, ay, ay. Eso es malo.

Comentaba el conejo, preocupado ante la idea que quedar como conejo frito. White Wolf al igual que Oviblion, no entendían a lo que se refería el grupo y el pegaso celeste preguntó.

White Wolf: No entiendo ¿Qué queréis decir con eso?

Fox: Para que lo entiendas, amigo, la nave nodriza disparara un potente rayo desde el espacio que arrasará toda la zona.

Una expresiones de completa sorpresa se formaron en los rostros de White Wolf y Oviblion.

Oviblion: Bromeas ¿Verdad?

Mike: Bit, Phalax ¿Cuánto os queda?

Phalax: Ya queda poco, emperador. Solo necesitamos unos segundos más...

Se oía ahora la voz del doctor Phalax en el comunicador. Medic alzando su vista en el cielo, donde a lo lejos se podía ver una especie de luz roja, comentó con cierta preocupación.

Medic: Me temo que el tiempo no está a nuestro favor.

En la nave nodriza, Zoltark esperaba el disparo inminente. Mientras la tripulación iba preparando el arma principal.

Necron: El arma principal estará pronto listo, mi señor.

Informaba uno de los tripulantes.

Zoltark: Bien. Que disparé inmediatamente en el momento en que el cañón esté por fin cargado.

En la parte inferior de la nave, cuatro corrientes de energía iban hacia el centro, donde había un especie de cristal rojo.

Mientras en tierra, el grupo estaba preocupado ante el inminente disparo que destruiría la zona entera.

Mike: Phalax. Di que lo tenéis ya.

Se comunicaba Mike con Phalax y Bit, rogando que hayan terminado ya, mientras estos dos últimos, estaban pulsando panales holográficos sin parar.

Phalax: Unos segundos, emperador.

Camaleón: Ay, mamita...

Red: Esto pinta muy mal.

White: Como Bit y Phalax no tengan listo, no quedará mucho de nosotros que recuperar.

El grupo estaba enormemente preocupado ante el casi inmediato disparo de la nave nodriza, la cual le quedaba ya poco para disparar. El cristal rojo estaba ya cargado y listo para disparar.

Mike: ¡PHALAAAX...!

Gritó Mike desesperado. El doctor ahí le respondió.

Phalax: Datos enviados ya a la lanza de Orion junto con la investigación.

Zoltark: ¡Fuego!

Ordenó Zoltark y la nave nodriza finalmente disparó un potente rayo rojo contra la zona 14-XB.

Maya: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sácanos de aquí, Phalax o te juro que te mato!

Gritó Maya aterrada al igual que el resto al ver el rayo rojo. Bit y Phalax fueron teletransportados. Mike y los otros como los mecas, fueron también teletransportados como las dos naves de ambos grupos. Justo a tiempo para escapar del mortal rayo que nada más impactar en la ciudad, ésta fue arrasada por completo hasta ya no quedar nada de ella.

Mike y los otros fueron teletransportados a una zona segura de la Lanza de Orion. Todos respiraron aliviados al no haber sido desintegrados por el mortal rayo.

Shaona: Nos salvamos...

Maya: Sí...Que alivio...

Comentaban ambas gatas abrazadas la una a la otra. Mike se sentó junto con Holy sobre su hombro, respirando aliviado de que se hubieran salvado. Phalax desde una pantalla holográfica, contactó con ellos.

Phalax: ¿Estáis todos bien?

Oviblion: ¿Qué si estamos bien? ¡Idiota! ¡Por poco morimos desintegrados! ¿Y tú todavía nos preguntas que si estamos bien?

Respondía furioso el pegaso negro que por una vez, sentía que le había llegado la muerte. White Wolf ahí dijo.

White Wolf: Sí. Estamos bien.

Mike: Phalax ¿Se pudo salvar la investigación?

Phalax: Así es, emperador. Toda la investigación ha sido enviada a la Lanza de Orion y...curioso...

Holy: ¿Qué pasa, doctor?

Phalax: Aparte de los datos, parece que había también una unidad prototipo. Que interesante.

Mientras tanto en el Imperio Celeste, Archer estaba en su despacho organizando documentos, hasta que una voz informática lo llamó.

Voz información: Transmisión secreta entrante.

Nada mas oír eso, Archer pulsó un botón de debajo de la mesa y toda la sala, fue cerrada mediante planchas que impedían escuchar nada tanto dentro como fuera de dicho despachó. Archer diseñó su despachó así para que nadie le escuchara mientras tenía alguna conversación que no convenía ser escuchada por nadie.

Una vez hecho eso, Archer abrió el canal de transmisión y por ella apareció la imagen holográfica de nada menos que Zoltark.

Archer: Señor Zoltark ¿Qué desea?

Preguntaba de forma educada el asesor. Zoltark mirando en parte molesto y casi con desprecio, le contestó.

Zoltark: Hemos ido a la zona 14-XB donde investigaban la antigua tecnología de los purificadores.

Archer: Por supuesto. Y como quedamos, hice que retirasen las tropas del lugar para que tuvierais fácil acceso a los datos de investigación.

Respondía el asesor mientras se colocaba las gafas. Zoltark miró con indiferencia al asesor y ahí le comentó.

Zoltark: En parte sí, pero nos topamos con fuerte resistencia.

Aquello capto la atención del asesor que no pudo evitar preguntar.

Archer: No me diga que los robots de seguridad le han causado problemas.

Zoltark: Esos patéticos robots de seguridad no fueron el principal problema. El problema fue que ese alicornio Star Hope y su patrulla, aparecieron para estropear nuestros planes. Al final no tuvimos más, remedio que arrasar el lugar entero con un rayo orbital, destruyéndolo todo incluyendo la investigación.

Respondió en parte molesto el necron.

Archer: Así que el exemperador y su grupo aparecieron. Que interesante.

Zoltark: Yo no puedo decir lo mismo. Teníamos un trato y no soy muy amigo de las traiciones o de aquellos que incumplen sus tratos.

Archer: Lamento lo ocurrido, señor Zoltark, pero yo cumplí con mi parte como acordamos. No es culpa mía si el exemperador y su equipo intervinieron.

Zoltark: No te pases de listo conmigo. Si algo así sucede de nuevo, la próxima vez que nos veamos...Espérate algo horrible...

Decía a modo de amenaza el necron antes de cortar la comunicación, dejando solo a Archer. El asesor desactivo el cierre de su despachó. Pese a las palabras del necron, el asesor no parecía sentirse intimidado o asustado en absoluto.

Mientras en los restos de un edificio destruido, emergía nada menos que un gravemente herido Geek, donde a éste le faltaba un ala y su cuerno estaba roto. El híbrido con su cuerpo ensangrentado, se iba arrastrando por el suelo para salir de la zona destruida, hasta que alguien se interpuso en su camino.

Geek alzó su mirada para ver quién era. Era un extraño semental alicornio. Su pelaje era gris con la parte de las patas negras como la misma oscuridad. Crin bastante largo y roja como de estilo más o menos rebelde. Sus ojos eran completamente negros, donde apenas se le veían las pupilas violetas oscuras. Su cutie mark era una runa hecha de sangre dentro de un agujero negro.

Sobre la grupa del alicornio, había un extraño fénix de color rojo sangre y con el pecho negro. Geek reconoció al alicornio como al fénix y haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar, dijo.

Geek: Darkness...Demon...Ayudadme, por favor...Necesito ayuda...

El alicornio de nombre Darkness, miró con indiferencia al híbrido y le dijo.

Darkness: Un fracaso como tú, no merece ayuda alguna.

Le decía a modo de desprecio el alicornio.

Geek: Por favor...He sido leal al amo durante todo este tiempo que fui creado, le conseguí conquistas para él...Por favor...

Demon: Je, je, je. Mucho me temo que no vamos ha ayudarte...

Decía el fénix con una sonrisa macabra. Darkness ahí dijo.

Darkness: Has fallado al amo Arek y por ordenes suyas, debes ser eliminado...

Geek abrió los ojos en par en par, al mismo tiempo que un intenso miedo le invadió por completo.

Geek: No...Por favor...Perdonadme la vida...os lo ruego...

Le rogaba por su vida el híbrido, mientras alzaba su brazo hacia Darkness. El alicornio indiferente a las súplicas del híbrido, iluminó su cuerno y unas cuchillas mágicas rojas surgieron alrededor del híbrido. Con un simple gesto de su casco, lanzó un sin fin de cortes alrededor del híbrido. Cuando todo terminó, el híbrido fue descompuesto en trozos casi todos cuadrados, salvo en algunas partes externas y cayeron todas al suelo, mientras la sangre se esparcía por el suelo. Demon volando hasta los restos, se comió algunos trozos mientras comentaba.

Demon: Troceados a modo de dados. Nada mal.

Darkness: Misión cumplida. Vámonos, Demon.

Decía con indiferencia el alicornio, mientras desplegaba sus alas y salía volando.

Demon: ¡Espera...! Deja que me lleve algo para comer por el camino.

Le llamaba el fénix, mientras veía a su compañero marcharse volando. Al final Demon tuvo que emplear su magia para coger algunos trozos y llevárselos consigo para reunirse con Darkness.

Mientras tanto en la Lanza de Orion, el grupo estaba en una sala separada del resto. No convenía que nadie supiera que estaban ellos allí y que la guardia celeste estaba de su parte. White Wolf desde una ventana, observaba el espacio sin poder ocultar su gran admiración hacia el espacio infinito.

El dragón Gin como Moon y Sun estaban junto con Sherrys y Silver Lion como los fénix, lo cual se les unió un nuevo animal. El espíritu animal Volibear que habitaba en la armadura espíritu de Rebeca. Un ozo Grizzly con una barba trenzada envuelto en una armadura azul con inscripciones rúnicas y con pelaje blanco en la parte de la espalda de la armadura.

White Wolf: Esto es...Increíble...

Comentaba el pegaso celeste como si un niño que hubiese descubierto el espacio por primera vez. Mike ahí comentó.

Mike: Bueno, chicos. Mejor reunirse con Phalax a ver que tiene.

Araam: Espero que sea bueno. Para lo poco que faltó para que nos desintegraran.

Comentaba el minotauro, recordando que por poco no murieron desintegrados por el rayo de la nave nodriza necron que arrasó todo el lugar 14-XB.

El grupo fue a un laboratorio aparte de la nave. Aunque de momento la Guardia Celeste estaba de lado de Mike, por precaución, era mejor que nadie supiera que tanto Mike como su patrulla, estaban en dicha nave.

Cuando el grupo entró en el laboratorio, lo primero que vieron fueron a Phalax y a Bit, revisando lo que parecía un especie de robot.

El robot en cuestión tenía forma de dragona antropomórfico de tamaño mediano. De metal rosa donde serían las escamas y el pecho gris. Ojos rosas. Tenía unos finos cables dorados a modo de cabellera tras la cabeza. Una alas de metal.

Cuando el doctor y Bit notaron la presencia del grupo, éstos los saludaron.

Phalax: Hola, emperador.

Bit: Hola a todos.

Fox: ¿Y eso, doctor?

Andros: Parece una dragona.

Vulcan: Nada mal para ser una dragona robot.

Red: Doctor Phalax ¿Qué es este robot exactamente?

Ante las preguntas formuladas por el grupo, el doctor Phalax les respondió.

Phalax: Es una unidad prototipo que se recuperó en la zona 14-XB.

Araam: ¿Un prototipo?

Preguntó con curiosidad el minotauro, observando al robot con forma de dragona.

Phalax: Así es. Por lo visto, estaban tratando de replicar la antigua tecnología de los antiguos Purificadores. Antes del gran incidente que ocurrió milenios atrás.

Rebeca: ¿Incidente?

Preguntó curiosa la mujer. Mike ahí habló.

Mike: Leí hace tiempo algo sobre los purificadores. Sobre un intento de crear robots con copias de la personalidad de antiguos guerreros o figuras importantes, y aunque al principio funcionó bien, hubo algunos problemas. Obligando a cancelar el proyecto.

Phalax: Sí. Una parte oscura de nuestra historia que es mejor no mencionar.

Decía el doctor, mientras revisaba las funciones del robot prototipo. White Wolf se acercó un poco hasta estar enfrente de dicha máquina. Por alguna razón, dicho robot le llamaba poderosamente la atención, como si hubiera algo familiar en ella. El robot miró al pegaso, cuya mirada se cruzaba con la suya y en ese momento, el robot habló.

Robot dragona: Pegaso...

Dijo la robot con una voz femenina. White Wolf se quedó congelado en el sitio, ya que reconoció aquella voz y no pudo evitar exclamar completamente sorprendido.

White Wolf: ¿Lu...Lucia...?

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	16. Cap 15 Siguientes Destinos

**Capitulo 15**

 **Siguientes Destinos**

 **"Narrando Soldado"**

"De costa a costa en ocho horas sin despegarse del suelo. El mundo está lleno de sorpresas".

Un tren magnético iba viajando a toda velocidad en medio de un campo donde al lado había un gran lago.

"No es el medio de transporte más rápido ni el más barato, pero ese es el encanto. A los ricos les encanta ir a donde cuesta mucha pasta llegar."

La escena mostraba el interior del tren donde ponys de alta categoría junto con sus familias, estaban cada una sentadas en sus asientos, mientras sus hijos miraban por la ventana el paisaje con mucha ilusión.

"Pero ¿Qué sabre yo? No venden billetes a tipos como yo".

La escena mostraba a Soldado tranquilamente tumbado en el techo del tren entre la unión de dos vagones y con la espalda apoyada y sus patas en alto cruzadas.

"Menos mal que prefiero el aire libre. Aunque sople a 640 kilómetros por ahora. Sí, señor. No hay nada como viajar con estilo. A menos que...Llames la atención de la gente equivocada".

Por el cielo, surgieron varios helicópteros negros que sobrevolaban el cielo y se iban colocando en la parte de más atrás de los vagones. Aquello captó la atención de Soldado que veía como unas cuerdas se caían de dichos helicópteros y bajaban varios individuos misteriosos, cubiertos por trajes negros con gafas rojas y capuchas negras que les impedían ver el rostro y fusiles de asalto. Dichos individuos por el físico, podrían ser ponis o cebras, incluso algunos grifos y minotauros.

"¿Bajan por una cuerda a la mitad de la velocidad del sonido? Deben ser o muy idiotas o muy, muy buenos. Aunque parece más lo segundo".

Soldado se había girado y se oculto entre las uniones de los vagones para que no le vieran, observaba como aquellos misteriosos individuos que parecían terroristas, se metían en el tren por la fuerza, haciendo un agujero en el techo.

"Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Si asomo la jeta, me caerá el muerto encima...Otra vez. Pero se que si no hago nada, gente inocente sufrirá. Y por lo que presiento, esos terroristas no toman prisioneros. Así que mejor acabe con esto".

Soldado se levantó y agarrandose al borde del tren, bajó para entrar rompiendo violentamente con sus patas traseras el cristal del tren y entrar dentro.

Lo primero que vio fue a los pasajeros escondidos en sus asientos y a tres terroristas armados en el centro del tren bajo el agujero.

Terrorista grifo: ¿Pero qué?

Antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, el Soldado sacó una pistola y disparó contra éstos, acertándoles en la cabeza y acabando con ellos. Ante esa acción, los pasajeros se asustaron. Soldado mientras caminaban tranquilamente en dirección a la locomotora y guardando el arma, les iba diciendo a los pasajeros para tranquilizarlos.

Soldados: Permanezcan sentados. Esto no durará mucho.

En otro vagón había otro terrorista equino que apuntaba con su pistola a la cabeza de uno de los trabajadores del tren, un unicornio que estaba de rodillas y asustado de tener el arma en la cabeza.

El terrorista se comunicaba con alguien a través de su casco.

Terrorista: Éste no conoce el código ¿Lo necesitamos con vida?

Preguntaba el terrorista que por lo visto, buscaban el código para algo importante. Tras unos instantes de silencio, el terrorista recibió respuesta.

Terrorista: Bien. Recibido, señor.

El unicornio cerró los ojos esperando su final y se oyó un disparo, pero no sintió nada en su cabeza. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio al terrorista muerto en el suelo y a Soldado enfundando su fusil pesado.

Soldado: Así que un código ¿Qué abre?

Pregunto el Soldado al unicornio. El unicornio mirando temeroso a Soldado no respondió. Soldado al no obtener respuesta, le volvió a preguntar.

Soldado: ¿Algo que está en la parte delantera o trasera del tren?

Unicornio: T..trasera...

Respondió algo nervioso el unicornio. Soldado tranquilamente agradeció la información.

Soldado: Gracias, socio.

Decía esto Soldado, pasando por la puerta y se paró en la siguiente, mirando por la ventanilla lo que había en el vagón siguiente.

"¿Qué andarán buscando? Ni todos estos millonarios juntos podrían reunir el dinero que cuesta esta operación. Tiene que haber algo muy caro en el vagón de mercancías. Algo que quieren intacto."

Soldado pasó al vagón siguiente y la escena era la misma. Pasajeros asustados, escondidos en sus asientos, y al final del todo había tres terroristas minotauros con rehenes agarrandolos del cuello con el brazo para que no se movieran.

Terrotista: ¡Si no abres la puerta, lo matamos! ¡Así que abre la pue...!

Amenazaba el terrorista minotauro a uno de los trabajadores del tren, donde este último estaba asustado. Ahí Soldado intervino con su fusil pesado y gritó.

Soldado: ¡Cuerpo a tierra!

Soldado disparó múltiples balas, acabando con dos de los terroristas, liberando así a los rehenes que retenían, pero aun quedaba uno que tenía aun el suyo. El terrorista rápidamente disparó con su fusil, obligando a Soldado a ponerse a cubierto tras unos asientos. Los pasajeros estaban aterrados ante los disparos que escuchaban, quedando completamente paralizados en sus asientos.

Terrorista: ¡Refuerzos! ¡Enviad refuerzos!

Se comunicaba el terrorista con el equipo de fuera sin parar de disparar. Mientras tanto, Soldado seguía escondido tras lo asientos. Soldado no estaba solo, ya que a su lado estaba una anciana. Éste al verla, se disculpaba con ella por las molestias.

Soldado: Le pido disculpas, señora.

Anciana pony: No se preocupe.

Le disculpaba la anciana que a diferencia del resto de pasajeros, ésta no parecía estar demasiado asustada. En ese momento, oyeron gritar al terrorista.

Terrorista: ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Mandad refuerzos, maldita sea! ¡Me de igual lo que haya ahí delante! ¡Quiero..! Oh...Olvídalo Talon uno.

Decía el terrorista aun sujetando en su rehén. Por lo visto, el terrorista se había enterado que el tren entraba en un túnel donde los helicópteros no podían seguirlo. Por lo que el terrorista estaba solo contra Soldado.

Soldado: Última oportunidad para rendirte.

Le decía Soldado aun escondido tras los asientos, esperando que el terrorista se rindiera. Dicho terrorista reconociendo la voz de Soldado, le contestó.

Terrorista: ¿El Soldado? ¡Juro que te voy a volar la cabe...!

No pudo terminar la amenaza el terrorista, porque en ese momento todo se volvió oscuridad, siendo los ojos rojos de visor del casco del terrorista la única luz que había. Soldado aprovechó eso para salir y disparar, acabando definitivamente con él.

La luz volvió donde los pasajeros estaban ya algo más tranquilos, pero todavía con miedo. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió donde en ella apareció el maquinista del tren. Soldado le llamó la atención.

Soldado: Disculpe, maquinista. Acérquese.

El maquinista con algo de miedo se acercó. Soldado con tono serio le preguntó.

Soldado: ¿Por qué no abre la puerta? Veamos a qué querían echarle el guante.

El maquinista obedeció y le abrió la puerta de una sala acorazada, donde ahí pudieron ver lo que buscaban los terroristas. Era un especie de pequeño contenedor, donde en su interior emanaba una especie de luz violeta.

Maquinista: ¿Qué...qué es eso?

Preguntó el maquinista con temor, dando a entender que ni siquiera éste sabía lo que transportaban exactamente. Soldado tampoco parecía saber lo qué era.

Soldado: No tengo ni idea, pero hablaban de enviar refuerzos. Así que...

El Soldado cogio la caja y la arrastró hacia una compuerta que llevaba al exterior. La abrió y colocándola en posición, el Soldado dijo.

Soldado: Pues que se lo queden.

Decía esto Soldado, dando una patada a la caja y ésta cayera a gran distancia, cosa que no pasó desapercibidos para los helicópteros que sobrevolaban la zona e iban hacia donde cayó la caja.

Soldado: Bien. Esto debería quitárnoslos de encima.

Decía Soldado al ver que su plan había dado resultado y ahora no le perseguían, no valía la pena arriesgar la vida de los pasajeros por una caja. Ahí luego preguntó al maquinista.

Soldado: ¿Cuánto falta para Hustoon?

"Ya no vale la pena pasar desapercibido a estas alturas".

Soldado estaba ahora tranquilamente sentado en uno de los sitios del tren, al lado de la anciana pony de antes. Los pasajeros parecían haberse tranquilizado y no tenían miedo del Soldado, ya que éste les había salvado la vida antes. En una pantalla de televisión que había al fondo del tren, relataban las últimas noticias.

Noticiario: Últimas noticias. El peligroso criminal conocido como Soldado ha atacado un tren magnético. Este fugitivo está buscado por robo y destrucción de propiedades privadas.

En ese momento un joven pony con traje de botones se acercó a Soldado, llamándole a éste la atención.

Botones: Disculpen señor.

Soldado miró al chico mientras este le comentaba.

Botones: Llegaremos a Hustoon en tres minutos ¿Qué quiere que le digamos a la policía? Creo que le culpan a usted y seguramente intentarán arrestarlo.

Le decía el joven preocupado por el Soldado, ya que después de que le salvaran la vida a todos, ninguno de los pasajeros querían que arrestaran al Soldado. Soldado asintiendo, le contestó al joven.

Soldado: Sí. Lo suponía.

Botones: ¿Qué les decimos?

Soldado no se mostró nervioso en ningún momento y tranquilamente le contestó.

Soldado: Díganles la verdad. Si no quieren oírla, allá ellos. Pero quizás podrían comunicarse por radio y decir que la llegada se va a retrasar un poco. Ha sido un día largo y me vendría bien unos cinco minutos de ventaja.

Respondió tranquilamente el Soldado mientras se acomodaba en los asientos.

 **"Fin de la narración Soldado"**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar. Archer que estaba en su despacho (En serio ¿Alguna vez sale de allí?), recibió una comunicación por voz y ahí el asesor pulsó un botón para contestar.

Archer: Aquí asesor Archer.

¿?: Tenemos el paquete. Se lo enviaremos por donde siempre.

Se escuchó una voz. Archer con total inexpresividad, respondió.

Archer: Muy bien. Háganlo.

Ahí cortó la comunicación y en ese momento, la pantalla del ordenador que tenía en su mesa se iluminó, y por ella apareció la imagen de la calavera blanca con casco de metal mirando fijamente a Archer. El asesor mirando a la misteriosa figura, le dijo.

Archer: Como ves, tienen el paquete. En cuestión de tiempo lo tendrás.

La misteriosa imagen no contestó. Simplemente ladeo la cabeza a varios lados y finalmente la pantalla se apagó, dejando solo a Archer.

Mientras tanto en la Lanza de Orion, el grupo reunido en uno de los laboratorios donde trabajaba Phalax en la Lanza de Orion, tuvieron un especial encuentro entre una extraña robot femenina con forma de dragona, donde White Wolf parecía reconocer a esta.

White Wolf: ¿Lucía..? ¿Eres tú de verdad?

Preguntaba el pegaso como si no se creyera lo que estaba viendo ahora mismo. La misteriosa dragona robot le respondió.

Lucia: Pues eso parece, pegaso.

Respondió la dragona robot, emulando ésta una leve sonrisa casi burlona. El resto del grupo no parecía comprender lo que pasaba.

Ghost: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Preguntaba la pony fantasma que al igual que el resto del grupo, no parecía entender nada.

Sherrys: Ni idea mi fantasma amiga. Parece ser que el pegaso bipolar conoce de algo a esa dragona.

Anivia: Sí, pero ¿Cómo exactamente?

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, la dragona robot se acercó al pegaso y lo abrazó muy afectuosamente.

Lucia: Mi querido pegaso. Mi querido White Wolf. Me alegro de volver ha verte. Pensé que después de derrotar a ese hijo de mala madre de Max, no te volvería a verte hasta unos cuantos siglos en el otro mundo.

Le decía la dragona, mostrando ésta estar enormemente feliz de ver al pegaso, como si le conociera de toda la vida. White Wolf estaba en un torbellino de sentimientos y pensamientos entremezclados y no sabía como actuar ante tal peculiar situación. White Wolf haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar, la comentó a la dragona.

White Wolf: Lucía. Es increíble que seas tú, pero ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? Se supone que habías muerto porque la magia con que te sustentaba en vida, desapareció cuando acabamos con ese desgraciado de Max para siempre.

La preguntaba le pegaso a la tal Lucia. Ésta soltando el abrazo al pegaso, se puso a pensar.

Lucia: Pues no estoy segura. Lo último que recuerdo es que finalmente me morí...y ahora aparezco en este lugar tan extraño que no me suena absolutamente de nada. Esto no parece en absoluto el Paraíso.

Comentaba la dragona robot mientras miraba a su alrededor, observando el extraño lugar donde estaba. Phalax se acercó a White Wolf y le hizo señas para que se acercara junto con Mike Bluer. Una vez lejos de la dragona donde estaba ésta conversando con el pequeño Andros, les comentó al alicornio y al pegaso celeste.

Phalax: Señor White Wolf. No se cual es su relación con la tal Lucia, pero sea quien sea, le puedo asegurar que no es ella en absoluto.

Le dijo el doctor. White Wolf miró un tanto sorprendido al doctor y ahí no pudo evitar preguntar.

White Wolf: ¿A qué se refiere, doctor?

Phalax: Que en realidad lo que veis, es una robot con una copia de la personalidad y recuerdos de la tal Lucía. Para que lo entendáis, ella cree ser la Lucia original.

Le explicó el doctor al pegaso. White Wolf primero se sorprendió ante aquella revelación, pero luego puso una expresión de tristeza al darse cuenta de que aquella robot no era Lucia, sino una máquina que actuaba y pensaba igual que ella como si fuese la original. Oviblion en su mente se reía.

Oviblion: Ja, ja, ja. Oh sea. Que no es más que una pedazo de chatarra que piensa y actúa como si fuera ella. Ja, ja, ja. Esa si que es buena.

Se burlaba el pegaso negro. Esta vez White Wolf no le contestó, estaba sumido en un mar de dudas como sentimientos contradictorios. En parte, el pegaso celeste se alegró de volver a ver a su vieja amiga como antiguo amor Lucia. Otra en cambio, le deprimía el hecho de descubrir que no era la verdadera Lucia, sino una que creía ser ella.

White Wolf: Ya veo. Supongo que me he hecho falsas ilusiones.

Mike: Lo siento mucho, White Wolf.

Se disculpaba el alicornio comprendiendo el dolor del pegaso. White Wolf negando con la cabeza, le contestó.

White Wolf: No pasa nada...

Mike: Otra cosa, doctor. Si Lucia o al menos su personalidad y forma de pensar proviene del mundo de White Wolf y Oviblion ¿Cómo lo hicieron los científicos para obtener dicha información?

Phalax: En los datos de investigación que obtuvimos, no explica nada de donde lo consiguieron. Quizás con ayuda de terceros o algo así.

Respondía el doctor. Los tres volvieron donde estaba robo Lucia charlando con el resto del grupo. Phalax pasando uno de sus brazos robots, se puso a examinar el brazo robótico de la dragona mientras comentaba.

Phalax: De momento parece funcionar bien, pero necesitaré hacer unas cuantas pruebas más para verificar que está en pleno funcionamiento.

Comentaba el doctor mientras analizaba junto con sus brazos robots. Lucia que no la gustaba como le hurgaba el brazo el doctor, apartó bruscamente el brazo mientras le decía molesta.

Lucia: ¡Basta, pony! Yo no soy un conejillo de indias para que me estén sobando.

Decía molesta la dragona robot.

Ghost: Vaya carácter.

Black: Sí. Se nota que es de cuidado.

Mike acercándose a la dragona, la decía a ésta.

Mike: Perdona al doctor, señorita Lucia. El solo quería asegurarse de que estaba usted bien.

Lucia: No pasa nada, pony. Simplemente se me hace raro que ahora haya vuelto a resucitar, esta vez como una especie de máquina.

Respondía la dragona, examinándose a sí misma creyendo ser la Lucia original que se había reencarnado en robot. A White Wolf le dolía el corazón al ver a alguien aunque fuese una máquina, comportarse de igual manera que su vieja y querida Lucia. Oviblion en cambio en su mente, despreciaba a la robot, ya que por lo visto no la agradaba la dragona aunque no fuera la autentica Lucia.

Mike: Deja que nos presentemos. Yo soy Mike Bluer y...

Lucia: No te molestes, pony. No soy buena recordando nombres.

Le decía la dragona robot. Mike se rió levemente ante la respuesta de la dragona. Ahí Darkwing riéndose levemente también, la comentó.

Dark: No te preocupes. Nosotros te recordaremos.

Holy: Antes que nada, se bienvenida a la Lanza de Orion, señorita Lucia.

Dark Cloud: Un placer tener a una belleza como tú por aquí.

Comentaban también los fénix. Lucia parecía agradarla la presencia del grupo.

Tras una leve charla, Maya y su equipo decidieron que ya era hora de reunirse con el resto de su equipo y seguir con su misión.

Maya: Bueno, amigos. Ha sido un placer estar con vosotros, pero tenemos que irnos.

Shaona: Nuestros compañeros nos esperan.

Red: Lo entendemos, amigos.

White: Muchas gracias por ayudarnos tanto antes.

Araam: No ha sido nada, compañero.

Contestó sonriendo el minotauro, alzando éste su garra al igual que el unicornio y chocaron sus palmas.

Andros: Ha sido un placer estar en la Lanza de Orion de nuevo, doctor.

Decía el dragón al doctor, mientras este último estaba en un panel de control. El doctor tranquilamente le respondió.

Phalax: Un placer, pero...Si no te importa. Os agradecería que dejarais de piratear los sistemas de la nave.

Andros: ¿Cómo te distes cuenta de que hackeamos hasta la Lanza de Orion?

Preguntó sorprendido el dragón porque el doctor se hubiera dado cuenta de ello. El doctor riéndose un poco, le contestó.

Phalax: Hay muy pocas cosas que pasen en esta nave sin que yo me entere.

Andros se ruborizó un poco mientras sonreía tímidamente, al mismo tiempo que pasaba su garra detrás de la cabeza.

Sky: Amigos. Creo que es mejor que seáis teletransportados directamente hacia vuestra nave. Supuestamente ni vosotros ni tampoco nosotros estamos aquí ahora mismo.

Comentaba el paladín ya que oficialmente la Guardia Celeste estaba también buscando a Mike y su equipo para arrestarlos, cuando en realidad estaban de parte de ellos. El Equipo Alquimia estaba de acuerdo con la sugerencia del paladín.

Vasslik: Me parece lógico.

Mike: ¿Entonces listos para ser teletransportados?

Equipo Alquimia: ¡SÍII...!

Maya: Buena suerte en vuestra misión.

Rebeca: Igualmente, amigos.

Shaona: Cuidaos.

Medic: Lo mismo os decimos a vosotros.

El equipo Alquimia se despidió del grupo y Phalax los teletransportó de nuevo a su nave. Mike ahí comentó.

Mike: Bueno. Nos toca ahora a nosotros marcharnos. No conviene que nos quedemos aquí más tiempo del previsto.

White: Muy razonable eso que dices, Mike.

Mike dirigiéndose al doctor, le comentó a éste.

Mike: Doctor Phalax. Es mejor que mantenga esta información sobre los purificadores en secreto. Ya que supuestamente ha sido destruida. Cuando todo esto acabe, podremos reanudarlo sin problemas.

Phalax: Comprendido, emperador.

Vulcan: Otra cosa ¿Dónde nos esconderemos ahora?

Preguntaba el robot. Eye Fox ahí el dio la razón.

Fox: Vulcan tiene razón por una vez. No es fácil esconderse ahora que somos fuera de la ley y nos buscan en todos lados.

Ante eso, Rebeca sonrió y les comentó al grupo.

Rebeca: Amigos. Creo que yo os puedo ayudar con eso. Conozco un sitio donde podremos estar seguros de que nadie nos pueda encontrar.

El grupo miró fijamente a Rebeca, donde la mujer emulaba una sonrisa de plena confianza

Mientras tanto en los cuarteles de Kamu que estaban instalados en los barracones de Canterlot. Los soldados de Kamu iba de un lado a otro manejando documentos, llevando cajas con equipos varios, otros con un mapa pinchando posibles localizaciones de rebeldes o de la patrulla.

Por los pasillos andaba el general Mordred, siendo acompañado por la comandante Conor.

Mordred: ¿Algún resultado de la búsqueda del exemperador y su patrulla?

Preguntaba el general a la comandante. Conor negando con la cabeza, le respondió.

Conor: Todavía no, general. Por desgracia ninguna pista. La última vez que se les vio, fue en Canterlot cuando fueron a rescatar a humana Rebeca Rouser. Aparte de eso, nada.

Mordred: Sigan buscando. Es imprescindible encontrarlos y detenerlos a toda costa.

Ordenaba con total autoridad del general. Conor asintió la orden. En ese momento se les cruzó alguien en su camino.

Rune: General Mordred.

El general y la comandante se detuvieron al tener enfrente de ellos al soldado nocturno Rune Noctur. El unicornio tenía una expresión seria y de plena decisión.

Mordred: ¿Puedo ayudarle el algo, soldado Noctur?

Preguntaba el general. Rune con total seriedad y decisión, le contestó al general.

Rune: Quiero unirme a Kamu, general.

Dijo de repente el unicornio. El general ante eso alzó una ceja sin apartar la vista del unicornio. Conor en cambio, estaba en parte sorprendida ante la petición del soldado nocturno.

Conor: Perdona, chico ¿Dices que quieres unirte a Kamu?

Rune: Así es.

Respondió con total decisión el chico.

Mordred: Dime, chico ¿Por qué quieres unirte a nosotros exactamente?

Preguntaba el general al joven unicornio. Este ahí le contestó.

Rune: Una parte es porque quiero que tanto ese farsante de Mike Bluer y su patrulla estén entre rejas y sean juzgados como se merecen. Y otra, porque esos malditos engañaron a mi novia para que se les uniera mediante mentiras y falsedades. Y solo con ayuda de Kamu, podré hacer lo primero y también rescatar a mi novia. Por ello, señor.

Conor: Señor Noctur. Comprendemos sus razones, pero uno no puede unirse a Kamu así como así. Hay que pasar una seria de pruebas que...

Trataba de explicarle al unicornio el por qué todavía no podría unirse a Kamu así como así, pero no pudo terminar de explicarse cuando el general la interrumpió.

Mordred: Creo que yo podría hacer algo al respecto. Te pondré a prueba chico y si demuestras que tienes cualidades, te permitiré unirte a Kamu.

Conor: ¿General?

Preguntó la comandante, extrañada por la respuesta del general.

Rune: Gracias, general.

Agradecía el unicornio en parte emocionado de poder unirse a Kamu. El general serio como una mirada severa, le respondió.

Mordred: Pero te lo advierto. Serán pruebas muy difíciles y si no las superas, saldrás de aquí de una patada en el trasero ¿Lo has entendido?

Rune: No me importa, general. Superaré todo lo necesario para formar parte de Kamu y cumplir con mi deber.

Respondió desafiante el unicornio, viendo la oportunidad de por fin vengarse de Mike y rescatar a su novia Darkwing, ya que él consideraba que en realidad Darkwing se les había unido porque el alicornio la había engañado con mentiras y falsedades. El unicornio estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de recuperar a su novia.

Mordred: Muy bien, chico. Ven conmigo.

Le decía el general continuando el pasillo, siendo seguido por Conor y por supuesto también Rune Noctur.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, en una paradisíaca isla llena de palmeras que cubrían gran parte de la zona central de la isla. Hermosas playas con aguas cristalinas. Una bonita mansión cerca de la costa, dicha isla vigilada por armaduras vivientes. Estaban la Patrulla Harmony al completo donde todos éstos se establecieron por la isla. Su nave estaba en un claro del bosque tropical.

En la playa estaba Rebeca tumbado sobre una toalla con una sombrilla al lado tomando el sol. La mujer llevaba gafas de sol y un bikini ajustado tipo hilo dental, solo que sin la pieza superior donde esta estaba completamente en top...

 **"Fanfic interrumpido por problemas técnicos"**

Enfrente del ordenador estaba el lobo Silverwolg850 en el suelo, con un gran chichón en la cabeza. Junto a él estaba Heron como su avatar Judy, ésta muy molesta teniendo un enorme mazo de madera sosteniéndolo en alto con ambas manos.

Silverwolf850: Vale...Lo he pillado...Lo ajustaré un poco.

 **"Retornando fanfic".**

En la playa estaba Rebeca tumbado sobre una toalla con una sombrilla al lado tomando el sol. La mujer llevaba gafas de sol y un bikini azul celeste con el estampando de la familia Rouser en el lado izquierdo del sujetador. Bajo la sombrilla estaban Sherrys y el oso Volibear. Junto a ella estaban Mike y Darkwing al lado de otras sombrillas. Los fénix estaban sobre unas palmeras disfrutando del paisaje. El dragón Gin estaba tranquilamente sentado sobre una roca, fumando éste su gran pipa como siempre. Los lobos Sun y Moon estaban tranquilamente durmiendo bajo la sombra de las sombrilla. Mientras el pequeño Silver Lion estaba jugando con una pelota de playa.

Mike: ¿Desde cuándo tienes una isla privada si se puede saberse, Rebeca?

Preguntaba el alicornio, en parte asombrado que su amiga Rebeca tuviera una isla privada en un lugar perdido del océano donde no se encontraba en ningún mapa. Rebeca tranquilamente la respondió.

Rebeca: La compré hace tiempo y como lo conseguí, eso es cosa mía.

Respondía tranquilamente la mujer con una leve sonrisa.

Dark: Debo reconocer que no esta nada mal esta isla.

Comentaba Darkwing, viendo que no estaba nada mal la isla y era todo un paraíso de lugar.

Rebeca: Ya ves, amiga. Es cuestión de saber administrar bien el dinero. Je, je, je.

Se reía la humana mientras se colocaba las gafas.

Volibear: No esta mal el sitio, lo único malo es el calor.

Comentaba el oso, donde el cual éste parecía sudar un poco en su basto pelaje. Ahí Sherrys le comentó.

Sherrys: Pues claro que tienes calor ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir aquí siendo 90% pelos? Deberías afeitarte un poco.

Comentaba Sherrys a Volibear. El oso molesto por el comentario del gato, le contestó.

Volibear: ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuarme que me corte mi preciado pelaje como mi barba? Tengo todo este hermoso pelaje desde que nací y jamás me he cortado un pelo.

Dark: Oh sea. Que con todo el pelo que llevas acumulando desde entonces, se podría hacer abrigos para todos los niños de una escuela.

Bromeó Darkwing, haciendo reír a los demás para molestia del oso que no le agradó el chiste.

Rebeca: Lo que sí puedo deciros, es que nadie puede encontrarnos aquí al menos que sea invitado. Una poderosa magia esconde la isla como un espejismo, siendo prácticamente imposible encontrar la isla por métodos convencionales. Y en caso de ser encontrada, las armaduras se encargarán de echar a los intrusos. Por lo que estamos completamente seguros aquí.

Comentaba tranquilamente la chica, dando la vuelta y quedar boca abajo para luego desabrochándose por detrás el sujetador para así tomar el sol en la espalda.

Mike: Cosa que te lo agradecemos, Rebeca. Aquí podemos planear nuestra siguiente estrategia sin que nos molesten y dar el siguiente paso.

Dark: ¿Y cuándo más o menos será eso?

Mike: Cuando Eye Fox y Andros localicen las instalaciones secretas de Shinra S.A. y podamos partir. Algo me dice que la clave que estamos buscando, estarán en dichas instalaciones.

Dark: ¿Tan seguro estás, Mike?

Mike: De momento es la única pista que tenemos.

Contestó Mike con esperanza de encontrar algo que les pueda servir para prever al mundo de la amenaza que se cierne sobre ellos, y de paso demostrar su inocencia.

Dark: Ojala sea así. La verdad es que no me agrada la idea de que nos persigan como criminales por unos delitos que no hemos cometido.

Comentaba un tanto frustrada Darkwing. Una parte de ser acusados por crímenes que no cometieron, pero la alicornio también estaba preocupada por su mentora Luna como las otras princesas, del que de momento no habían encontrado pista alguna de su actual paradero. Mike notando la preocupación de su amiga, trató de animarla con una sonrisa.

Mike: Tranquila, Darkwing. Ya verás como todo se arregla. Demostraremos nuestra inocencia y que todo lo que contaron de nosotros es mentira. Y también encontraremos a las princesas allá donde estén.

Ante las palabras de su amigo, Darkwing le miró y con una sonrisa se lo agradeció.

Dark: Gracias, Mike.

Mike: Y cuando demostremos al mundo entero y en especial al consejo de que nosotros teníamos razón desde el principio, se lo restregaremos a la cara al consejo y a todos aquellos que hablaron mal de nosotros.

Dijo Mike riéndose levemente. Aquello último hizo reír a todos los presentes.

Dark Cloud: Ja, ja, ja. Muy buena esa.

Sherrys: La verdad es que no sería mala idea.

Gin: Yo ya estoy esperando el momento.

El grupo seguía riéndose, logrando animar la moral de éstos.

Mientas tanto en otra parte de la isla, estaba White Wolf empuñando la Espada del Bosque, practicando varios movimientos. Se movía de un lado a otro realizando múltiples tajos y cortando palmeras y árboles para luego empleando el poder de la espada para hacerlos crecer de nuevo. Oviblion al igual que White Wolf, armado con la Espada del Infierno, estaba realizando movimientos parecidos al pegaso celeste.

Los dos se estaban entrenando sin descanso hasta que alguien los llamó.

Lucia: Hola, chicos. Veo que os estáis entrenando mucho los dos.

Decía apareciendo nada menos que la robot Lucía. Ambos pegasos pararon sus entrenamientos al notar la presencia de la robo dragona.

White Wolf: Ah. Hola, Lucia.

Saludo el pegaso celeste. Oviblion no dijo nada, simplemente puso expresión molesta y la ignoró por completo, ya que al pegaso negro no la agradaba la dragona de ninguna forma.

Lucia: Os traje algo para comer, incluso para el amargado del pegaso negro. Jo, jo, jo.

Decía la dragona con una leve risa. White Wolf sonrío levemente, pero Oviblion simplemente gruñó sin prestar demasiado atención.

White Wolf le agradaba estar con Lucia, aunque una parte de él le dolía. Sabía que aquella dragona no era realmente Lucia, sino una robot que creía y pensaba como si fuera la original. En ocasiones, el pegso tenía ganas de decirla la verdad, pero nunca se atrevió ha hacerlo. Era raro que Oviblion en ningún momento se lo hubiese dicho ya, debido a que al pegaso negro jamás tuvo aprecio alguno con la antigua Lucia e incluso deseaba matarla con sus propios cascos.

Lucia y White Wolf se sentaron en el suelo en medio de varias palmeras, mientras Lucía extendía un mantel y ponía en ella las frutas que había recolectado al pasear por la isla.

White Wolf: Vaya. Si que trajiste muchas cosas, Lucia.

Decía el pegaso celeste mientras emulaba una sonrisa. Lucia sonriendo también, le contestó al pegaso.

Lucia: Claro que sí, pegaso. La verdad es que debo agradecer a esa...esa...

White Wolf: Humana. Y se llama Rebeca.

Lucia: Sí, eso. Roberta...

Respondió la dragona. White Wolf se rió un poco. Él conocía bien el principal defecto de Lucia sobre el hecho de que ella no se acordase bien de los nombres de otras personas. En cierto modo era como Lucia, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

White Wolf: Dime, Lucia ¿Cómo te sentiste a...?...¿Cómo decirlo? Despertar o lo que sea en la Lanza de Orion.

Preguntó el pegaso. aunque al final desearía no haberlo hecho. Lucia un tanto pensativa, respondió.

Lucia: La verdad, me sentí un poco extraña. Despertar en un lugar tan diferente donde nada reconocía, para luego descubrir que me he encarnado en un especie de máquina. Yo pensé que volvería al paraíso, pero ya ves. Aquí estoy. Casi parece mentira ¿No, pegaso?

Le comentaba en parte divertida la dragona, haciendo reír un poco a White Wolf. Oviblion que se mantuvo callado desde que la dragona llegó, la dijo molesto.

Oviblion: ¿Hablas de mentiras? ¿Tú misma que eres la encarnación de la mentira..."Robot"?

La decía con gran desprecio el pegaso negro, mirando en parte con odio a la dragona. White Wolf que no le gustó nada como se dirigía a ella Oviblion, le llamó la atención molesto.

White Wolf: ¡Oye, Oviblion! No te consiento que la hables de ese modo.

Oviblion: ¡Yo hablo como me de la gana! ¡En especial a esa chatarra que finge ser una dragona de verdad!

White Wolf: Si no te gusta estar con Lucia, nadie te está obligando a que te quedes con nosotros.

Le respondió molesto y desafiante White Wolf a su contraparte oscura, ya que no le gustaba como éste se dirigía a Lucia.

Oviblion: Será un placer largarme a otro sitio lejos de esa pedazo de chatarra. Ya verás, White Wolf, como tratará de matarnos en el futuro, como quiso intentarlo la otra.

Dijo molesto el pegaso, poniendo fin a la discusión de ambos. Oviblion desplegando sus alas y se echó a volar lejos de allí. White Wolf soltó un suspiro en parte aliviado de no tener que aguantar, aunque fuera por un rato a su contraparte oscura, y otra un tanto frustrado por como la habló a su amiga.

Lucia: Veo que ese pegaso sigue siendo un incordio como siempre.

Comentaba Lucia que conocía bastante bien el reverso oscuro de White Wolf. El pegaso celeste trató de disculparse por la actitud de Oviblion.

White Wolf: Lo siento, Lucia. Oviblion como siempre, sigue siendo un completo idiota.

Lucia: Lo sé. No tienes que disculparte.

Le decía la dragona con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que White Wolf se sintiera algo mejor. Cambiando de tema, Lucia le comentó al pegaso.

Lucia: Dime, pegaso ¿Sigues saliendo con aquella pegaso despistada? No logro acordarme ahora de su nombre.

White Wolf: ¿Derpy? Sí. Aun seguimos siendo pareja, aunque por desgracia, ya no la veo tanto como antes.

Contestó el pegaso con la mirada en el suelo. A Lucia la extrañó aquella respuesta y le volvió a preguntar.

Lucia: ¿Qué quieres decir, pegaso? ¿Acaso os peleasteis?

White Wolf soltó un suspiro y la respondió.

White Wolf: No. Nada de eso. Verás, Lucia. Cuando se terminó todo sobre el incidente del rey Gallon y el fin del mundo que pudimos evitar gracias al esfuerzo de todos, comencé a ejercer lo que una vez fue tu puesto. Como guardián del Inframundo.

Lucia: ¿Quieres decir que ahora te estás ocupando de mantener el Inframundo controlado y que ninguna alma maldita escape?

White Wolf: Así es, amiga. Aunque Oviblion me ha repetido infinidad de veces que no lo hiciera, porque no era nuestro problema según él. Desde luego, mira que llega a ser insufrible el tío.

Decía el pegaso celeste soltando un suspiro, mientras Lucia riéndose levemente ante lo último que dijo White Wolf, la dragona le comentó al pegaso.

Lucia: Veo que ahora te has tomado muy en serio tu papel de guardián.

White Wolf: El precio que Oviblion y yo debemos pagar por ser los poseedores de las espadas legendarias.

Lucia: Una pregunta. Si ahora ejerces mi lugar ¿Por qué estás aquí ahora en vez de estar vigilando el Inframundo?

White Wolf: Es una historia algo larga.

White Wolf le puso a contarla todo a Lucia, desde el incidente que le mandó a este mundo paralelo y cuando conoció a Mike y su equipo, donde él y Oviblion se unieron a la patrulla como el tiempo que los llevan ayudando.

Lucia: Veo que habéis pasado de todo.

White Wolf: Sí. Y yo que creía que nuestro mundo tenía problemas. Aquí tampoco se quedan cortos precisamente en cuestión de conflictos.

Comentaba el pegaso celeste, recordando como creyendo que Mike Bluer y su patrulla eran criminales peligrosos y se enfrento a ellos, para luego descubrir que fueron victimas de un complot. Cuando descubrió la verdad, no dudo en unirse a ellos incluso Oviblion para ayudarlos.

Lucia: Sí je, je, je. La verdad es que ese alicornio y su patrulla son un grupo muy particular.

White Wolf: Desde luego que lo son. Je, je, je. Casi me recuerdan al grupo donde estábamos tú y yo antes.

Ambos se rieron. Ahí Lucia cogiendo de los hombros del pegaso con un brazo, le comentó a éste.

Lucia: Me alegra volver a pasar el tiempo contigo, mi pegaso.

White Wolf: Sí. Yo también.

Contestó el pegaso al principio sonriendo, pero se sintió mal. Ya que era consciente que aunque aquella dragona se comportase exactamente igual a Lucia en todos los sentidos, en el fondo no era ella realmente. Incluso llegó a pensar que en realidad solo veía a la robot como un consuelo por el hecho de no poder volver a ver a la Lucia original, la dragona que una vez amo, se odio y volvieron a amarse. Era egoísta pensar y actuar de aquella forma, pero ¿Qué podría hacer? La robot estaba completamente convencida de ser la Lucia original ¿Cómo la dices a alguien que no es realidad la original, sino una simple copia que actúa y piensa como esa persona? Y de ser así ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? ¿Se cuestionaría su propia existencia? ¿No tendría razón entonces para existir? Montones de dudas resonaban en la cabeza del pegaso celeste.

Lucia: ¿Te pasa algo, pegaso?

Preguntaba la dragona al notar que el pegaso estaba como en otro mundo. White Wolf volviendo en sí, la respondió.

White Wolf: ¿Qué? Ah, sí. Perdona. Estaba pensando en otra cosa.

Lucia: Ya veo. Parece que tu mente últimamente está en otra parte.

Bromeaba un poco la dragona. White Wolf se rió un poco también, pero luego ahí la comentó.

White Wolf: Oye, Lucia. Me gustaría decirte algo.

Lucia: ¿Sí, pegaso?

White Wolf se mordió el labio. No sabía si sería correcto decirla la verdad o no. Al final abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra, se oyó una explosión cerca que sobresaltó a los dos.

Lucia: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

White Wolf: No tengo ni idea.

Comentaron los dos de pie, mirando el origen de la explosión, pero no podía ver nada debido a la densa selva que había en ella. En ese momento vieron por encima de la selva emerger a Camaleón disparado, dejando una estela de humo negro detrás de sí mientras gritaba, hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo delante de ambos. Ahí vieron a Camaleón vestido con unos pantalones negros, una cazadora roja, botas negras, un parte en el ojo. Su cuerpo estaba algo chamuscado.

Lucia: ¿Changeling?

Camaleón: Je, je, je. Hola, pareja. Hace un buen día ¿No?

Respondía Camaleón riendo como podía, mientras se levantaba algo adolorido.

White Wolf: Camaleón ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Camaleón logrando ponerse de pie y quitando la chamusquina de encima, le contestó al pegaso.

Camaleón: Nada. Estaba probando mi disfraz de Loco Ivan (de Command And Conquer Red Alert 2) y probaba unos cartuchos de dinamita, pero calculé mal la talla de la mecha y al final no pude evitar salir por los aire. Que cosas ¿No?

Comentaba con una sonrisa nerviosa el changeling, mientras pasaba el brazo detrás de la cabeza.

Camaleón: Bueno. Os dejo. Ahora voy por ahí a probar un poco otros disfraces. Hasta luego.

Decía esto el changeling, desplegando sus cuatro alas y salir volando del lugar.

Lucia: Vaya changeling mas extraño.

Comentaba la dragona. White Wolf riéndose un poco, la comentó.

White Wolf: Y eso que aun no has visto nada de lo que es capaz de hacer él. Je, je, je.

Lucia se rió un poco también, pero luego mirando al pegaso, le preguntó a éste.

Lucia: Dime, pegaso ¿Qué me ibas a decir hace un momento?

El pegaso dejó de reírse y tratando de buscarse una excusa, la comentó.

White Wolf: Esto...Yo...

En ese momento, la dragona recibió una señal en su sistema interno. Ésta alzó su garra y de ella surgió una proyección holográfica de Phalax.

Lucia: Ah. Hola, pony doctor.

Phalax: Hola, señorita Lucia. Ya tengo lo que me encargó hace tiempo.

Lucia: Excelente, pony doctor. Iré de inmediato por ahí.

Phalax: La estaré esperando.

La transmisión se cortó y Lucia mirando al pegaso, le dijo a éste.

Lucia: Bueno, pegaso. Me tengo que ir a por una cosa. Volveré más tarde.

White Wolf: Vale, Lucia. Tomate tu tiempo.

Lucia: Gracias, mi pegaso.

Respondía sonriente la dragona, dando un pequeño beso en la mejilla del pegaso, haciendo que White Wolf se ruborizada un poco. Luego la dragona desplegó sus alas y se marchó volando de allí. White Wolf sonrió un poco, pero volviendo a su expresión de tristeza, se dijo a si mimo.

White Wolf: Me pregunto cuando podré decirla la verdad, y si realmente conviene que lo haga.

Comentaba el pegaso celeste, donde no estaba completamente seguro si debería contarla la verdad o no a robot Lucía. Estaba en un mar de dudas. Si Oviblion le escuchara, seguramente le diría que se lo contara todo sin dilación, pero aquello no era una opción demasiado válida para la situación.

Mientras tanto en la nave Infinity, Eye Fox estaba en su laboratorio enfrente de su ordenador, mientras Gizmo flotaba a su lado. Bit la estaba ayudando en el proceso de datos y no solo él. En la casa que el grupo Alquimia tenía en Canterlot, estaba Andros enfrente de un ordenador ayudando a Eye Fox, estando ambos conectados. Junto al dragón estaban Maya y Shaona sentadas las dos muy juntas, viendo en la tele su programa favorito. Boxeo galáctico femenino. Las gatas y el dragón estaban en el cuarto que las dos gatas compartían.

Fox: Los datos parecen estar encriptados. Llevará tiempo desvelar todos sus secretos.

Comentaba la arquera. Andros pulsando botones, la dio la razón.

Andros: Eso parece. No sé quién ha hecho esto, pero estaba claro que quería asegurarse de que nadie descubriera fácilmente lo que contiene.

Mientras tanto, Maya y Shaona veía el programa. Un ring de combate de boxeo con miles de espectadores y flases de cámaras. Las contendientes eran entre una gata anthormorfa de pelaje marrón claro, pelo largo marrón oscuro con gran flequillo. ojos marrones. Cola marrón terminada en blanco, Llevaba pantalones morados como camisa corta morado. Botas moradas como guantes morados. La otra era una coneja blanca anthromorfa. De largo pelo rosa, ojos verdes. Llevaba unos pantalones que parecían una falda tipo valquiria color azul con detalles verdes. Camisa corta verde.

Para Maya y Shaona aquel programa era su favorito. Incluso tenían un poster de sus dos boxeadoras favoritas. Las sexy hermanas gato Yin y Yang. Dos gatas gemelas de pelaje marrón muy claro con parte de las manos, patas, final de la cola y cara marrón oscuro. Cuya única diferencia eran el color de los ojos era que una eran azules y la otra amarillas. Dichas gatas estaba solo con ropa interior de la parte inferior y con unos guantes blanco para una y negro para la otra. Estando una de las hermanas detrás de la otra y con sus guantes la tapaba los pechos de la otra.

Sonó la campana y ambas boxeadores comenzaron a pelear.

Andros: Diantres. Si que es difícil esto.

Comentaba el dragón en parte frustrado porque no lograba desencriptar los datos. Si algo detestaba un experto en programas informáticos para él, era que un programa se le resistiera bastante. Eye Fox estaba igual que él.

Fox: Está claro que se tomaron su tiempo en esto. Querían asegurarse de que nadie descubriera lo que contiene.

Comentaba Eye Fox.

Maya: Me imagino eso.

Shaona: Igualmente.

Decían ambas gatas, mientras las dos veían a la coneja dar un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago de su adversario sacándola todo el aire, y la gata contraatacó lanzando un fuerte directo en mitad de la cara de su rival.

Shaona: No sé por qué este programa siempre me excita...

Maya: Igualmente, Shaona.

Comentaban ambas gatas, poniéndose muy cariñosas con la otra mientras se cogían de sus garras, todo ello sin perder detalle del combate entre ambas boxeadoras que se liaban a fuertes golpes entre ellas.

Maya: Deberíamos probar eso entre nosotras, gatita...

Shaona: Algún día, mi fierecilla...

Comentaban la una a la otra de forma bastante cariñosa.

Fox: Chicas. Os oigo desde aquí ¿Podríais dejar vuestro rollo de enamoradas en otro momento? Me estáis poniendo nerviosa ya.

Decía en parte molesta Eye Fox, mientras seguía con lo que estaba haciendo con el ordenador. Las gatas simplemente se rieron.

Volviendo con Mike y las chicas. Éstos junto con sus compañeros animales, se estaban riendo a carcajadas por una vieja historia que les estaba contando Rebeca.

Dark: ¿En serio pasó eso en el colegio, Rebeca?

Preguntaba Darkwing sin poder evitar reírse. Rebeca riéndose levemente, la contestó.

Rebeca: Sí. Todo eso a causa de un director sustituto que hubo durante una temporada que me tenía manía, aunque éste nunca quiso admitirlo.

 **Flashback.**

En el despachó del directo de la escuela, había un hombre sentado detrás del escritorio de su mesa. Era un hombre de casi mediana edad. Sobre su meda tenía unos bols con algunas comidas para picar y dos vasos de zumo.

El director tenía una mirada maliciosa, mientras en uno de los vasos estaba echando el contenido de una botella blanca, donde una etiqueta ponía "laxante para burros". Luego de terminar de echar el líquido, guardó la botella en un cajón de la mesa y luego colocó el vaso de laxante en la parte para recibir visitar, y el otro delante de él. Una vez hecho eso, se frotó las manos de forma maliciosa. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

Director: ¡Adelante!

La puerta se abrió, revelando a una joven chica casi adolescente. Aquella chica era nada menos que Rebeca Rouser de joven y llevando el uniforme de la escuela.

Rebeca: ¿Deseaba verme, director?

Preguntaba de forma educada la joven chica. El directo emulando una amable sonrisa, la contestó.

Director: Así es, señorita Rouser. Por favor. Tome asiento.

La ofrecía el asiento a la chica y ésta se sentó en la silla.

Director: Bueno. Seguramente se preguntará por qué la hice venir.

Rebeca: Pues sí. La verdad es que tengo curiosidad de saber por qué.

Contestó la chica. El director ahí se puso a explicarla el por qué.

Director: Pues bien. La explicaré el por qué. La razón es que estoy harto, cansado de las calumnias que circulan por todos los pasillos constantemente sobre que yo la tengo manía.

Le explicaba el director a la joven Rouser, donde la chica simplemente le escuchaba sin decir nada.

Director: Es absurdo. Y para demostrarlo, la he preparado un picoteo que es la mejor manera de empezar el trimestre. Ande, pique un poco.

La animaba el director, fingiendo ser amable con la chica. Rebeca no dijo nada y simplemente cogió algo para picar.

Director: Y beba. Que el picoteo seca mucho.

Le indicaba el director a la chica el vaso de zumo que tenía para ella. Pero antes de que Rebeca siquiera tocara el vaso, sonó el teléfono, cosa que molestó el director y éste cogiendo el teléfono y apartando la vista hacia la chica, dijo en parte molesto.

Director: ¿Qué ocurre? Puse muy claro no quería que me molestasen en media hora. Adiós.

Dijo algo molesto el director colgando el teléfono y luego volvió su vista hacia la chica, pero en ese momento, surgió algo extraño.

Los vasos seguían en su sitio donde la chica siquiera tomó el suyo. Un incómodo silencio se formó en el despachó, solo roto por la chica que le dijo al director.

Rebeca: ¿Usted no toma nada?

La pregunta de la chica hizo que el director comenzara a sentir que algo iba mal.

Director: ¿Eh?

Preguntó nervioso el director, mientras se arreglaba un poco la corbata. En la cabeza del director surgió una nubecilla donde en ella salía él mismo diciéndole.

Subconsciente del director: Cuidado. Cuidado. Que es una chica lista. Seguramente se habrá olido la tostada y en el momento que atendiste al teléfono, intercambio los vasos donde ahora mismo el de laxante lo tienes tú.

Le decía su subconsciente al director. Éste sospechando que la chica realmente intercambiara los vasos aprovechando que no la miraba al atender el teléfono, cambio su vaso con la de la chica. Todo parecía en orden, pero en ese momento, sintió que algo iba mal de nuevo y la misma nube se volvió a formar en su cabeza.

Subconsciente del director: Aunque claro está, que la chica no solo sospeche, sino que también sabía que intercambiarías los vasos y por tanto el vaso con el laxante seguiría siendo el suyo, pero ahora lo tienes tú.

El director pensando eso, volvió a intercambiar los vasos. En ese momento, la misma nube volvió a aparecer diciéndole.

Subconsciente del director: Aunque también podría haber anticipado la anticipación del razonamiento que pensando que al cambiar el vaso ha cambiado...

No pudo terminar de hablar su subconsciente porque el director dio un manotazo a la nube, deshaciéndola así en el proceso. La circunstancias lo llevarían a una única solución.

El director en ese momento le ofreció su vaso a Rebeca mientras la decía a ésta.

Director: ¿Sabe, señorita Rouser? Sería un mal detalle no ofrecerle también mi vaso. Ya que usted está en plena época de crecimiento y necesita estar sana y fuerte.

Decía esto el director. Al menos aunque no supiera que vaso era con el laxante, si se bebía los dos vasos, habría logrado su objetivo. Pero antes de que Rebeca siquiera fuera a coger el vaso, alguien abrió la puerta mostrando a un señor bien trajeado.

Director: ¿Señor inspector?

Exclamó sorprendido el director al ver a nada menos que a un inspector en su despacho sin llamar. Dicho inspector que parecía molesto, le comentó al director.

Inspector: ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? Llevo media hora esperando y antes de eso le llamaron, pero usted no quiso coger el recado.

Comentaba molesto el inspector. El director maldijo su suerte, pero tratando de mantener la calma, comentó.

Director: Sí, sí. Lo siento. Estuve ocupado. Señorita Rouser, puede irse.

La chica obedeció y se marchó del despachó. El inspector seguía molesto, pero luego de mirar los bols para picar y los zumos, se relajó mientras decía.

Inspector: Hombre. Veo que ha preparado algo para picar. Se agradece el gesto.

Decía el inspector sonriendo un poco mientras se sentaba en la silla. Estuvo a punto de coger uno de los vasos, pero el director alarmado de que cogiera precisamente el que tenía el laxante, cogió ambos vasos y se bebió su contenido para sorpresa del inspector que miraba extrañado a éste.

En ese momento, el director comenzó a sentirse mal del estomago mientras se ponía de pie. Con el mal estar en el estomago, entrecruzo las piernas y luego dio una vuelta completa volviendo a entrecruzar las piernas, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada del inspector que no entendía el comportamiento del director. El director intento salir del despachó, pero el inspector que no quería perder más tiempo le dijo.

Inspector: Por favor, siéntese.

El director seguía maldiciendo su suerte y luego se puso como si se sentara, aun con el estomago matándole por dentro.

Inspector: Bien. Traigo unos documentos que necesite que eche un ojo.

Decía el inspector, mientras sacaba unos documentos del maletín que este llevaba. En ese momento, el director cogio los documentos y con mucha dificultad iba caminando hacia la puerta, la abría y pasó como pudo. Todo esto bajo la atenta y en parte sorprendida mirada del inspector que no comprendía absolutamente nada las acciones del director.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Cuando Rebeca terminó de contar su historia, todos los presentes se estaban riendo a grandes carcajadas.

Holy: Ja, ja, ja. Que buena fue esa. Ja, ja, ja.

Dark Cloud: Sí. Ja, ja, ja. Ese tipo se lo merecía.

Sherrys: Desde luego que se lo merecía.

Gin: Y mucho. Je, je, je.

Dark: Ja, ja, ja. No me puedo creer que pasara realmente eso.

Rebeca: Sí. Je, je, je. El director sustituto se creía muy listo pensando que podría pegármela, pero al final le salió mal el plan.

Mike: Dime, Rebeca ¿Realmente les cambiaste los vasos o no hiciste nada?

Rebeca: Quién sabe. Puede que si, puede que no. Je, je, je.

Todos se reían sin parar ante la graciosa historia que les había contado Rebeca.

Volviendo al cuarto de las gatas, donde Andros seguía trabajando con Eye Fox en la desecriptación de datos. Maya y Shaona seguía viendo el combate.

Las dos gatas miraban con interés el combate entre ambas boxeadoras, donde las dos tenían ya fuerte señales de golpes por todo su cuerpo como algunas heridas en sus rostros y al menos un ojo morado. La coneja dio un fuerte directo en el estomago de su adversaria haciéndola sacar todo el aire, y luego le dio un fuerte gancho horizontal contra el rostro de la gata haciendo que ésta cayera al suelo.

Antes de que comenzara a contar, la gata se levantó como pudo quedando esta de rodillas al mismo tiempo que se la caía el protector de la boca y algo de sangre. Acto seguido la gata se levantó y se dirigió hacia la coneja donde ésta trató de darla otro directo, pero la gata la esquivó y lanzó un potente gancho ascendente bajo el mentón de la coneja con tanta fuerza, que mandó la cabeza mirando hacia arriba mientras saltaba el protector de la boca de la coneja y acto seguido esta fuera lanzada hacia las cuerdas.

Sobraba decir que ambas gatas en cierto modo, las excitaba dicho combate.

Andros: Parece que vamos a descubrir algo.

Fox: Sí, Andros. Estamos ya cerca.

Comentaban la arquera y el dragón, sintiendo que estaban enormemente cerca de descubrir algo.

Ajeno a todo ello, en un cuarto oscuro estaba la peligrosa hacker Sombra sentada en una silla y con varias pantallas de ordenador delante de ella. La gata sonriendo de forma maliciosa, pulsaba algunas teclas.

En ese momento, Eye Fox y Andros vieron una extraña pantalla donde mostraba una barra vacía que poco a poco se iba llenando con una extraña línea violeta.

Andros: ¿Qué pasa?

Fox: Alguien a interceptado nuestros ordenadores.

Comentaron ambos, sorprendidos de la inesperada intrusión.

Maya y Shaona viendo que Andros tenía problemas, preguntaron.

Maya: ¿Qué pasa, Andros?

Andros: Alguien está robando información de nuestros ordenadores y no solo eso. Al mismo tiempo están metiendo un virus.

Shaona: ¿Qué quieres decir, Andros?

Fox: Lo que el dragón quiere decir, es que están metiendo un virus al mismo tiempo que están robando datos.

Andros: ¡No podemos permitirlo! Hemos trabajado mucho en esto para que alguien eche por tierra todo.

Ambos pulsaban botones tratando de bloquear al programa intruso. Shaona ahí exclamó.

Shaona: ¡Es Sombra! Tiene que ser cosa de ella.

Andros: ¿Estás segura?

Shaona: Sin lugar a dudas ¡Rápido, Andros! ¡Eye Fox! ¡Cerrad los ordenadores y cortadlo todo! Sea lo que sea lo que busca, lo ha encontrado.

Andros y Eye Fox la hicieron caso y cortaron la corriente de golpe, apagando los ordenadores y luego los desconectaron de la red para evitar que siguieran pirateando sus sistemas. Sombra que trataba de llevarse la información, se le cortó la conexión.

Sombra: Muy listos. Al final lograron encontrarme antes de que pudiera llevarme todo.

Decía la gata con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mientras tanto, en la Lanza de Orion. Lucía estaba en el laboratorio del doctor Phalax. El doctor parecía estar trabajando en algo con su magia como con sus brazos robóticos y una vez terminado, se giró mostrando a la dragona lo que estaba construyendo.

Phalax: Aquí lo tiene, señorita Lucia. Lo he construido siguiendo sus especificaciones.

La decía el doctor, mostrando a la dragona una espada curva parecida a la espada del Infierno que usaba Oviblion. Solo que el arma era de diseño tecnológico y donde sería la cubierta de tenue llama negra, era una energía negra.

La dragona robot miró la espada y luego cogiendolo del mango, se puso a hacer algunos movimientos con dicha espada. La dragona parecía estar satisfecha con la espada.

Lucia: Como mi antigua Espada del Infierno. Buen trabajo, pony doctor. Le estoy eternamente agradecida por el favor que me ha hecho.

Agradecía la dragona robot. Phalax sonriendo al ver satisfecha a la dragona, la comentó.

Phalax: Fue algo complicado lograr duplicar las cualidades del arma del Oviblion, pero estoy seguro que la nueva Espada del Infierno 2.0 cumplirá todas sus expectativas, señorita Lucia.

Lucia: Cosa que le agradezco, doctor pony. Es usted un autentico genio.

Le agradecía la dragona.

Phalax: Je, je, je. Solo hago mi trabajo.

Decía sonriendo el doctor con algo de modestia, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos robots por delante de la nariz.

Más tarde, el grupo estaba reunido en la nave Infinity, para ser más exactos en el puente de la nave.

Mike: Bien. De momento esto es lo único que pudimos encontrar en los datos que el Equipo Alquimia encontró y nos dieron.

Fox: Antes de que esa condenada Sombra intentase robarnos la información.

Decía molesta Eye Fox, estando ésta cruzada de brazos y sentada en una silla. Ahí Vulcan comentó.

Vulcan: Quizás porque no teníais el antivirus al día.

Fox: ¡Cállate, tarugo!

Decía molesta la arquera, dando un coscorrón a Vulcan en la cabeza.

Mike: Ejem. Pese a todo logramos descubrir algo. La ubicación de cuatro instalaciones que podrían ser importantes. Uno en una zona selvática, otra en una zona montañosa, otra en un desierto y la última en un gran pantano.

Explicaba el alicornio, mientras en el puente se mostraba un mapa holográfico mostrando cada uno de dichas instalaciones.

Ghost: ¿Y qué hacen en esas instalaciones?

Preguntó la pony fantasma. Ahí White Shield tomó la palabra.

White: No tenemos ni idea. Parece que guardan su contenido en lo más absoluto secreto.

Sky: Por tanto, tiene que haber algo importante en esas instalaciones.

Medic: Algo que seguro que no será ajeno a la construcción de los pacificadores.

White Wolf: Pero si tiene algo que ver con los pacificadores esos ¿No sería mejor ir y destruirlos antes de que puedan echar a volar?

Bit: Eso solo sería una solución temporal, por no mencionar que por todo el globo están construyendo dichas naves. Nos sería casi imposible ir a todos ellos antes de que construyan al menos varios ya.

Explicaba el robot grifo. Ahí Mike comentó.

Mike: Sea lo que sea, presiento que la clave de todo están en esas instalaciones. Por esa razón, tenemos que ir a todas y cada una de dichas instalaciones a averiguar que se cuece por ahí.

Camaleón: ¿Cocer? ¿Acaso están cocinando algo allí?

Preguntaba Camaleón con un disfraz de cocinero. Eye Fox molesta, le respondió al changeling.

Fox: Es una forma de hablar, Camaleón. No hagas tonterías.

Red: Bien ¿Cuál es el plan?

Sky: La mejor forma de comprobarlos todo, es que nos dividamos en equipos y vallamos a investigar cada uno de dichas instalaciones.

Black: Bien ¿Y cuáles serán los equipos?

Preguntó la bat pony. Antes de que alguien dijera algo, apareció Lucia diciendo a todos.

Lucia: Si vais a un lado, me voy con vosotros.

White Wolf: ¿Lucia?

Lucia: En carne y hueso. Bueno. Más bien en metal y más metal je, je, je.

Bromeaba la dragona. El grupo se rió un poco ante lo ocurrencia de la dragona y Mike finalmente dijo.

Mike: Muy bien. Estos serán los equipos donde cada uno investigará cada una de las instalaciones.

El grupo prestó atención a las palabras del alicornio. Ahí Mike finalmente anunció.

A las instalaciones de la zona selvática iremos Eye Fox, Vulcan, Camaleón y yo.

Vulcan: Estupendo. Estoy listo para la bronca. Si la bronca no va a Vulcan, Vulcan irá a la bronca.

Celebraba el robot.

Fox: Estaremos listos ¿Verdad, Gizmo?

Decía la arquera, dirigiéndose hacia el drom mientras éste asentía al mismo tiempo que hacía algunos pitidos de confirmación.

Camaleón: A explorar la selva llena de peligros.

Terminaba Camaleón con un disfraz de explorador de la selva salvaje.

Mike: Para la zona montañosa. Irán Darkwing, Medic, Black Wing y Ghost.

Black: Lógico. Para una zona montañosa. Mejor nosotras las voladoras.

Decía sonriente Black Wing rodeando con su brazo de los hombros de Darkwing, haciendo sonreír a la alicornio.

Medic: Para una ninja como yo, una zona montañosa no será un reto.

Decía de forma tranquila y de plena confianza al pony médico.

Ghost: Supongo que yo podría subir con ayuda de mi gancho. O haciendo alguna que otra plataforma de hielo. Solo espero que no nos caigamos, ya que sería una caída muy dura.

Decía la pony fantasma, esperando no caerse a gran altura cuando estuvieran en las montañas.

Mike: Para la zona desierto, irán Blue Sky, Bit, Rebeca, White Wolf y Oviblion.

Sky: Mi espada está al servicio de la justicia.

Decía el paladín, sacando éste su espada de energía.

White Wolf: Bien. Supongo que iremos nosotros por allí.

Oviblion: ¿En serio tengo que ir yo también? No es algo que me apetezca hacer.

Comentaba molesto el pegaso negro.

Bit: Podremos ocuparnos sin problemas de ello.

Rebeca: Bien. Otro lugar soleado donde ir.

Sherrys: Genial. Se me va a llenar el pelaje de arena.

Decía con sarcasmo el gato.

Mike: Y lo último para la zona de los pantanos. Irán White Shield, Red Fire, Lucia y por último Centinela.

White: Muy bien, Mike.

Red: Iremos por allí, aunque no me agrade mucho ir a un sitio tan lleno de agua.

Comentaba Red Fire, no demasiado cómoda ante la idea de ir a un sitio con agua, pero aun así, cumpliría con la importante misión.

Lucia: Muy bien, grupo pony. Iremos por esa zona.

Mike: Bien. Todos de acuerdo entonces. Cada grupo ira a la instalación que se le ha asignado y trataremos de descubrir lo que podamos.

Rebeca: Con un poco de suerte, encontraremos pruebas que demuestren que Shinra S.A. planea algo malo.

Sherrys: Oh eso. O que nos acusen de invadir instalaciones privadas.

Decía con sarcasmo el gato.

Anivia: Vamos, pulgoso. De todos modos, seguro que será divertido ver que hay.

Y así cada grupo se preparó para ir a la instalación asignada. La nave Infinity voló hasta quedar cerca de la zona selva y Mike y su grupo bajaron por ahí. En la zona montañosa, bajaron volando desde el hangar de la nave Darkwing, Black Wing, Medic y Ghost. En la zona desierto la nave aterrizó y por ella salía el tanque Grizzly siendo conducida por Blue Sky y el resto del equipo asignado iban con él. Por último en la zona pantanosa bajaron el equipo de White Shield y la nave siendo pilotada por control remoto por parte de Bit, ésta voló al espacio para evitar ser encontrada por indeseables.

Ahora Mike y su equipo tenían una misión que descubrir. Misterios que desvelar ¿Qué encontrarán en dichas instalaciones donde presuntamente no hay nada destacable en ellos?

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	17. Cap 16 Selva y Peligros

**Capitulo 16**

 **Selva y Peligros**

Por la selva iba el grupo de Mike, Vulcan, Eye Fox y Camaleón, todos ellos montados sobre sus mecas. Eye Fox en su Fire Kiuby, Vulcan en su meca Force Bear. Camaleón con su meca Transform con Mike también subido a dicho meca. Gizmo iba flotando cerca de ellos al igual que Holy que iba volando cerca del grupo.

El grupo iba en busca de unas instalaciones secretas que estaba en medio de la basta selva. No era nada fácil orientarse por allí debido a la densidad de la vegetación y la cantidad de árboles de gran altura que había por alrededor, limitando así la visión.

Vulcan: Árboles, árboles y más árboles...

Comentaba aburrido el robot mientras se daba leves golpes de su frente contra la parte superior de su meca. Luego de parar por un momento, dijo completamente frustrado.

Vulcan: Maldita sea ¿Dónde está la acción? Tengo ganas de camorra.

Eye Fox lo cayó con un golpe de su arco contra la cabeza de Vulcan y le dijo molesta.

Fox: Cállate, tarugo. No hemos venido aquí de vacaciones.

Camaleón: ¿Ah, no?

Preguntó ahora Camaleón con un disfraz de bañista que consistía en llevar uno traje de baño rojo, gafas de sol y una visera, todo eso mientras se ponía crema solar por todo su cuerpo. Mike se rió levemente por la acción del robot changeling. Vulcan en cambio, seguía frustrado.

Vulcan: Lo sé, pero llevamos mucho tiempo buscando sin encontrar nada. Mogollón de tiempo sin tener algo de leña.

Mike: Calma, Vulcan. Seguro que encontramos algo. Solo un poco de paciencia. Presiento que estamos cerca de encontrar las instalaciones.

Decía Mike para calmar a su amigo Vulcan. Pese a todo, Vulcan no parecía conforme y mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus brazos encima del meca, le contestó.

Vulcan: Llevas diciendo eso todo el rato y nada.

Fox: Cállate, tarugo o te doy de nuevo.

Decía ahora molesta la arquera, alzando su arco en señal de amenaza, haciendo callar así a Vulcan.

Siendo ignorados por éstos, una extraña sombra se movía a lo lejos, algo enorme y que se movía por medio de la selva, mientras se oían grandes pisadas por el suelo.

Gizmo notó algo en medio de la selva a espaldas del grupo y se acercó flotando un poco para ver si veía algo. El drom se paró en medio esperando ver algo, lo único que presintió fue como un especie de gruñido amenazante en medio de la oscuridad formada por los grandes árboles, pero bastaron para que el drom se asustara y saliera volando para quedar pegado encima de la parte trasera del meca de Eye Fox.

Unos matorrales fueron cortados de golpe y éstas cayeron revelando a Camaleón con un disfraz de explorador de la jungla y un machete con que cortó los matorrales.

Camaleón: Llegamos a nuestro destino, señores.

Decía Camaleón volviendo a subir a su meca. El grupo pudo por fin encontrar lo que buscaban. Las instalaciones que estaban en medio de un claro de la inmensa selva.

Mike: Parece que lo encontramos por fin.

Holy: Sí. Ya era hora. Me estaba ya hartando de ver árboles, árboles y más árboles.

Decía la fénix blanca que estaba ésta también aburrida de ver árboles sin parar. Eye Fox le dio un golpe de arco en la cabeza de Vulcan.

Fox: Cállate, tarugo y no te quejes de ver tantos árboles.

Decía esta molesta al robot. Vulcan mientras se sobaba adolorido su cabeza, la respondió.

Vulcan: ¡Au! Que esta vez no he sido yo, ha sido Holy.

Fox: Perdona, Vulcan. Es la costumbre.

Se disculpaba la arquera con Vulcan mientras el resto del grupo se rió levemente por ello. El grupo aun montado en los mecas se acercaron a lo que parecía la entrada, una gran compuerta con cierre circular. Éstos bajaron de los mecas para verlo más de cerca la compuerta.

Camaleón: Si que es grandecita la puertecita.

Comentaba Camaleón, observando éste la entrada como los otros. En ese momento se oyó un extraño sonido en medio de la selva y el grupo se giró para ver una gran bandada de pájaros asustados que surgían del bosque y se dirigían al cielo.

Holy: Mike ¿Notaste eso?

Preguntaba la fénix blanca. Mike serio y en parte en guardia, la contestó.

Mike: Sí, Holy. Yo también presentí que algo nos estaba siguiendo desde hace un rato. Mejor estar alerta.

Vulcan: Si es algo malo, yo me encargaré de hacerlo puré.

Decía sonriente Vulcan mientras sacaba la Atomic Hammer.

Fox: Bien. Creo que podemos piratear el sistema de cierre y abrirla.

Comentaba Eye Fox mientras examinaba el panel de control al lado de la compuerta y se ponía con su brazalete pulsando botones.

Mike: Adelante, Eye Fox. Haz tu gran magia tecnológica.

Bromeaba Mike, haciendo sonreír a Eye Fox.

Fox: Marchando, Mike.

Respondía Eye Fox mientras se introducía en los sistemas de la compuerta y finalmente logró activar la apertura de la compuerta. El cierre circular se giró sobre sí mismo y luego se abrió a ambos lados, dejando libre la entrada para poder pasar.

Mike: Bien, chicos. Tened preparados vuestras armas. Posiblemente nos toque pelear si llega el caso.

Advertía Mike. Vulcan sonriente mientras zarandeaba su martillo, comentó.

Vulcan: Je, je, je. Si llega el caso, yo lo resolveré a golpe de martillo. Oh, sí. Como digo yo siempre. Si la leña no va a Vulcan, Vulcan irá a la leña.

Fox: Habrá que ir con cuidado.

Camaleón: Hora del Sigilo.

Decía Camaleón con un disfraz de espía con gafas de visión nocturna y gran traje negro que le cubría por completo. El grupo dejó los mecas fuera y luego entraron en dichas instalaciones. Éstos fueron caminando por un pasillo no demasiado largo para llegar a una sala. En ella había varias pilas de almacenamiento por las paredes y un gran taller de producción que iba creando armas.

Fox: Parece que llegamos al taller principal de construcción de armas.

Comentaba la arquera que al igual que el resto, observaba la diversas máquinas y brazos flexibles que iban montando diversas piezas o soldándolas y todo eso siendo llevados a diversos sitios. Vulcan centrando su atención en uno de los contenedores con cristal transparente, comentó.

Vulcan: ¡Hey! Parece que aquí construyen robots.

Mike miró hacia donde señalaba Vulcan y efectivamente, parecía haber un robot dentro del contenedor. El alicornio se acercó un poco para ver que clase de robot era.

En ese momento su vista se centró y ahí vio que era un robot de cuerpo esquelético humanoide de metal, con ojos robots y un brazo armado tipo ametralladora. Mike tenía la impresión de haber visto aquella clase de robot antes en alguna parte. Holy que seguía sobre su grupa, notó que Mike centraba por completo su atención en aquel tipo de robot y al final preguntó.

Holy: Mike ¿Te ocurre algo?

Mike: Yo... Estoy seguro de haber visto esta clase de robot antes.

Respondió sin mirarla Mike, donde no apartaba su vista del robot en ningún momento. En su mente trataba de recordar algo, algo importante hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de ello.

Mike: ¡Es verdad! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! ¡Es un robot clase Silver!

Exclamó el alicornio reconociendo el modelo y en su mente se formó miles de recuerdos, sobre historias que le contó hace tiempo sus padres biológicos. Eye Fox, Camaleón y Vulcan se acercaron a Mike y comentaron.

Camaleón: Mike ¿Qué ocurre?

Mike mirando al grupo, les comentó serio.

Mike: Chicos. Todos los robots que hay aquí son del modelo Silver. De la época de Calibal.

Vulcan: ¿Calibal? ¿Quién es ese?

Preguntó el robot que parecía no enterarse de nada. Eye Fox le dio un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza mientras le decía enfadada.

Fox: ¡Tarugo! ¿Es que acaso no te acuerdas de las historias que nos contó la doctora Hope? Sobre la era de Calibal. La antigua inteligencia artificial a ordenes de Absalon que declaró la guerra al imperio con sus robots, trayendo miles de muertes.

Mike: Para luego descubrir que fue el mismo Absalon quien le ordenó hacerlo, causando muerte y destrucción como arruinando miles de vidas inocentes.

Decía serio Mike, recordando las historias que sus padres biológicos le contaron sobre la antigua inteligencia artificial.

Holy: Pero Mike. Se supone que esas máquinas fueron destruidas hace más de 50.000 años ¿Cómo es que los encontramos ahora aquí?

Mike: No lo sé, Holy. Parece que alguien está reconstruyendo la antigua tecnología de Calibal. Cosa que no puede ser bueno.

Respondía el alicornio. Mike desplegó sus alas y se acercó volando a unos contenedores de mayor tamaño, donde en ella se veía más robots. Luego se acercó a una pared donde había un cristal y ahí vio lo que parecía un ejercito de robots del mismo modelo, todos de pie como un ejercito. Al fondo se veía grandes robots bípedos de diversas clases y cabinas como armas varias.

Mike: (Hay varios modelos tipo Silver. Silver One, Silver R, Silver Max como otros. También están los modelos de vehículos bípedos de combate tipo Tiger e incluso Spider. No lo entiendo. Esa clase de modelos tenían que haber dejado de existir hace milenios ¿Y Shinra S.A. está detrás de todo esto? Nada tiene sentido).

Pensaba para sí Mike sin comprender qué hacían aquellos modelos de robots y máquinas de guerra y quién los construía. Estaba claro que algo extraño se estaba formando en dichas instalaciones. Holy notando pensativo a su compañero, le comentó.

Holy: Mike. Creo que deberíamos investigar para averiguar que ocurre aquí.

Mike: Sí. Cierto. Tienes razón. Vamos.

Vulcan: Sí. Cuanto antes sepamos quien está detrás de todo esto, más antes podremos machacarlo.

El grupo siguió explorando el lugar. Mientras lo hacían, veían más y más zonas de montaje que seguían fabricando más de aquellos robots. Ninguno se explicaba como unas instalaciones pertenecientes a Shinra S.A. estaba construyendo dichos robots y para que cometido exactamente.

Fox: Resulta curioso. Shinra S.A. es una de las principales empresas en fabricación de armas experimentales del mundo. No entiendo por qué están construyendo maquinas de diseño antiguo de antes de la caída del Imperio Celeste, hace más de 50.000 años.

Comentaba la arquera mientras con su brazalete recogía imágenes de la zona. Mike escuchando eso, la comentó a ésta.

Mike: Ni idea. Pero por si acaso lo filmaremos todo. Con un poco de suerte, nos servirán como pruebas para incriminar a Shinra S.A.

Camaleón con un disfraz de sabueso, iba olisqueando el suelo en busca de pista por un lado a otro, hasta que se paró por una puerta.

Camaleón: ¡Eh! ¡Panda! Creo que he encontrado algo.

Decía el changeling, volviendo éste a su estado normal y señalando con su casco la puerta, donde en ella había un cartel que ponía "prohibido el paso".

Mike: Podría ser una pista. Vamos.

El grupo entró con cuidado por la puerta donde al otro lado había otra sala. El grupo caminando con mucho sigilo, miraban por todos lados buscando cualquier cosa. Así hasta que oyeron una voz.

¿?: Bien. Los modelos mejorados de los antiguos Silver están dando buenos resultados. Je, je, je.

Comentaba la voz, donde para el grupo les resultó bastante conocida.

Mike: ¿Habéis oído eso?

Holy: Juraría que he oído esa voz antes en otro sitio.

Fox: A mí también se me hace familiar.

Gizmo hacía sonidos de confirmación.

Vulcan: ¿Alguien a quien machacar?

Preguntaba ahora Vulcan, deseoso éste de golpear algo. Mike hizo señas de silencio y con cuidado, se fueron asomando para ver quién era.

Era un ser humanoide con bata de científico. Calvo y con rostro algo aplanado. Dicho individuo estaba a espaldas del grupo, centrando su vista en unos monitores donde se podían ver a varios robots clase Silver disparando armas varias contra varios blancos móviles. Dicho doctor sonreía maliciosamente mientras se frotaba las manos.

¿?: Je, je, je. Quien iba a decir que un modelo tan antiguo de autómata iba a funcionar tan bien con unas simples mejoras.

Comentaba el ser humanoide sin percatarse todavía de la presencia del grupo. El grupo entero se sorprendieron, ya que habían reconocido al humano en cuestión.

Camaleón: Anda ¿Ese no es...?

Vulcan: ¡El docto Albastor!

Exclamó este último alzando la voz. El doctor al escuchar eso, sin girarse, alzo la voz mientras gritaba.

Doctor: ¡Es Alabasteeer...!

Gritó enfadado el doctor, resultando ser nada menos que Alabaster, el científico loco buscado por la federación y reciente enemigo de la Patrulla Harmony.

El doctor estaba enfadado porque dijeran mal su nombre, pero su expresión de enfadado pasó enseguida a una de sorpresa y exclamó.

Alabaster: ¡Un momento...!

El doctor se giró y se llevó un buen susto al ver a Mike y a los otros justo frente a él.

Alabaster: ¡AHHHH...! ¡Vosotros...!

Gritó alarmado el doctor, echándose para atrás y agarrando una silla para usarla como escudo al ver que eran Mike y su patrulla. Mike reconociendo al doctor, avanzó un paso y le hablo de forma autoritaria.

Mike: Doctor Alabaster. No nos habíamos vuelto a ver desde que le conocimos en aquel laboratorio submarino*.

 *** Ver "Cap 59 Peligro Bajo el Agua 2º Parte" de mi fanfic "Lucha por la Igualdad"**

Decía Mike, recordando la primera vez que él y sus amigos conocieron por primera vez al doctor.

Fox: ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, doctor? Hable o disparo.

Amenazaba la arquera, apuntando ésta con su arco al doctor. Alabaster ahí respondió.

Alabaster: No me vengáis con amenazas. Ahora mismo no estáis en situación para exigir nada.

Vulcan: Amigo. Por si no te has dado cuenta. Somos cuatro contra uno...Aunque un tirillas como tú, ni siquiera cuenta como uno je, je, je.

Se burlaba el robot dando por sentado que sería fácil machacar al doctor. Ahí Alabaster sin dejarse intimidar, le respondió.

Alabaster: No estés tan seguro, robot ¿Quién dice que esté solo aquí?

Dijo esto el doctor, pulsando éste un botón del panel de control, activando así las alarmas del lugar. Ahí el doctor gritó.

Alabaster: ¡Soldados robots! ¡Exterminad a los intrusos de inmediato! ¡Su eliminación es principalmente prioritaria!

Ordenaba el doctor a través de un comunicador que tenía en el panel de control. Acto seguido, el doctor se sentó en un asiento y desaparecía por el suelo por una trampilla oculta. Mike intentó atraparlo, pero el doctor se escapó en el último momento.

Mike: ¡Maldita sea! Se ha escapado.

Fox: Pero aun tenemos el ordenador donde trabajaba. Podemos sacar algo de él.

Le decía la arquera. Mike ahí dándola la razón, la respondió.

Mike: Tienes razón. Quizás en este ordenador haya algo de valor que nos sirva.

Eye Fox asintiendo, miró a Gizmo y le dijo al drom.

Fox: Gizmo. Ve sacando la información del ordenador.

Gizmo hizo unos pitidos de confirmación y voló hasta estar enfrente del ordenador y se conectó a éste. En sus ojos aparecían infinidad de códigos binarios que iban subiendo.

Fox: Bien. Solo tardará unos minutos en extraer los datos.

Comentaba la arquera. Camaleón asomándose por la puerta y mirando fuera, la preguntó a Eye Fox.

Camaleón: Oye Eye Fox ¿Cuánto tardará Gizmo en extraer los datos?

Fox: Unos cuatro minutos ¿Por qué?

Camaleón: Porque mucho me temo que no tenemos precisamente cuatro minutos.

Respondía el changeling, observando éste que fuera venían centenares de robots de la clase silver dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el grupo. Mike al darse cuenta de ello, dijo.

Mike: Chicos. Me parece que nos va a tocar pelear.

Decía esto Mike, mientras sacaba la Knight King y la Stellar Blader.

Mike: ¡Holy! ¡Bankai!

Holy: Marchando.

La fénix se fusionó con Mike, adoptando así su armadura fénix.

Vulcan: Oh, sí. Por fin algo de leña.

Celebraba el robot, sacando éste la Atomic Hammer.

Fox: Supongo que nos toca probar las nuevas armas legendarias.

Decía la arquera, guardando ésta su arco y sacando otro arco, donde el arma era de color verde con un hilo dorado.

Fox: Bien. Es hora de ver lo que es capaz de hacer la Infinity Arrow.

Decía la arquera, mientras tiraba el hilo dorado y una flecha de luz se formaba en ella.

Camaleón: Je, je, je. Supongo que yo tengo que sacar también mis nuevas armas legendarias.

Decía el changeling, disfrazándose de karateca y sacando sus armas legendarias que eran dos cuchillas de 1 metro color negro que se aseguraban en los brazos

Los robots clase silver iban a entrar en la puerta, pero una flecha de luz surgió de golpe, llevándose por delante a varios de éstos.

Sin perder tiempo, salieron el grupo entero de la puerta. Vulcan pegó un gran salto mientras varios Silver One iban disparando sus ametralladoras de brazo contra él.

Vulcan: ¡Hora del Martillazo!

Decía esto Vulcan, bajando de golpe entre un grupo de dichos robots. Vulcan sin perder tiempo, golpeó con el martillo el suelo, provocando un campo expansivo de energía verde que se llevó por delante a todos los robots, destrozando a la mayoría de éstos. Ahí el robot no se detuvo y agarrando el martillo, golpeaba a todos los robots que se encontraba, destrozándolos a todos éstos.

Vulcan: Ja, ja, ja. Tío. Esto me encanta. Es como volver a los viejos tiempos.

Disfrutaba el robot sin dejar de golpear a todo robot que se iba topando con él. Uno de los robots silver se iba acercando a Vulcan, solo que el robot silver no llevaba arma alguna y su blindaje parecía reforzado. Vulcan al verlo, dijo.

Vulcan: ¡Je! Otro para convertirlo en chatarra.

Decía esto Vulcan, lanzando su martillo listo para aplastarlo. Eye Fox disparando una flecha de fuego contra otros robots, vio y eso y trató de preverle a su compañero.

Fox: ¡Vulcan, no! ¡No golpes a ese robot!

Pero ya era tarde. Vulcan golpeó al robot y nada más hacer eso, el robot modelo silver explotó. Vulcan salió volando por el cielo a causa de la explosión.

Vulcan: ¡AHHHH...!

Gritaba el robot, mientras Volaba para luego ir cayendo. Eye Fox al ver eso, apunto con su arco el lugar donde iba aterrizar el robot y disparó una flecha especial creada por el arco legendario. Cuando la flecha impactó en el lugar, surgió de la nada un gran colchón de espuma donde el robot cayó en él sin sufrir daño.

Fox: Vulcan ¿Estás bien?

Le preguntaba la arquera mientras se acercaba al robot. Vulcan un tanto aturdido, la contestó.

Vulcan: Sí...Más o menos ¿Qué ha pasado? Lo único que hice, fue golpear a ese robot con mi martillo y luego salgo por los aires.

Fox: Eso, Vulcan, era un modelo Silver T. Una unidad explosiva para operaciones kamizake. Están cargados hasta arriba de explosivos y su blindaje está mejorado para aguantar mejor los ataques y así poder llegar a su objetivo.

Explicaba la arquera mientras Vulcan se levantaba.

Vulcan: Pues que gracia. Y lo peor es que se acercan más.

Decía el robot, señalando con el casco a más robots clase Silver T acercándose hacia ellos.

Fox: Pues bien. Veamos lo que pueden hacer contra mi nuevo arco.

Decía la arquera, apuntando con su arco a los Silver T que se iban aproximando. La arquera se concentró y se imagino una flecha de hielo. Como si el arco pudiera leerla la mente, creó una flecha de energía helada. Una vez creada la flecha, la disparó hacia el grupo de Silver T, clavándose en el pecho de unos de ellos que estaba en el centro. Al instante la flecha congelo al robot junto con los que estaban a su alrededor, quedando todos éstos congelados e incapaces de moverse.

Fox: Y ahora. Para rematar la faena.

La arquera volvió a concentrarse y en su mente se imaginó una flecha explosiva. Una vez más, el arco volvió a formar otra flecha, siendo ésta de color negra con punta roja como si una mecha encendida se tratase. La arquera disparó la nueva flecha que se clavó en el centro del hielo que mantenía congelados a los Silver T. La flecha hizo un sonido como de mecha encendida y luego estalló, provocando que todos los robots Silver T estallasen también, formando una gran explosión que se llevó por delante todo alrededor suyo.

Vulcan: Vaya. Eso si que ha sido una explosión de aupa.

Comentaba el robot, sonriendo éste al ver las grandes explosiones que hubo. Eye Fox sonriendo, comentó también.

Fox: Sí. El arma legendaria Infinity Arrow puede crear cualquier tipo de flecha que me imagine. Sin duda, el arma perfecta para mí.

Decía sonriente la arquera al ver de lo que era capaz de hacer su arma legendaria.

Mike partió en dos a un Silver One con su Stellar Blade. Otros Silver One disparaban sus armas contra el alicornio, pero Mike con sus espadas iba desviando los disparos y sin dejar de hacerlo, fue corriendo hasta llegar hacia éstos y con sus espadas los despedazó a pedazos.

Por encima de unas pasarelas, unos robots parecidos a los Silver One se pusieron en posición. A diferencia de los otros, éstos en vez de llevar una ametralladora en el brazo, tenían incorporado un potente lanzacohetes en vez de brazo. Estos apuntaron a Mike con dichas armas y dispararon sus misiles. El alicornio viendo eso, saltó para evitar las explosiones causadas por los misiles.

Mike: ¡Cuidado! ¡Silver R!

Avisaba el alicornio, disparando éste un rayo contra uno de los silver R justo en el arma y hacerlo explotar. Camaleón con un disfraz de Spiderpony, se columpiaba por el techo en dirección hacia los Silver R comentó.

Camaleón: Tranquilos. Por arriba os cubro yo.

Dijo Camaleón, dejando de columpiarse cuando pasó por encima de los Silver R y volver a su estado normal, para luego ir cayendo hacia éstos. Los Silver R viendo al changeling, dispararon sus misiles contra Camaleón, donde el changeling seguía cayendo evitando los misiles. El changeling sacó sus Storm Blades mientras gritó.

Camaleón: ¡Modo Corte!

Gritó el changeling y ahí las cuchillas se volvieron plateados. Nada más aterrizar en el suelo, el changeling realizó veloces movimientos con sus armas legendarias, cortando a pedazos a los Silver R.

Uno disparó un misil contra el changeling, donde Camaleón con su arma, realizó un potente corte al misil que iba hacia él, partiéndolo por la mitad. Ambas mitades pasaron a ambos lados del changeling e impactando en otros dos Silver R, destruyéndolos en el proceso. Sin darle tiempo a cargar otro misil, Camaleón disfrazado de avestruz, corrió hacia éste y tras pegar un salto al mismo tiempo que volvía a su estado normal, le atravesó la cabeza con sus armas.

Camaleón: Sí, señor. Estas armas legendarias son geniales. Un Modo Golpe para realizar ataques no letales, pero sí de enorme fuerza al impactar, y un Modo Corte para realizar letales cortes capaces de cortar hasta el metal más duro.

Comentaba sonriente el changeling, mientras sacaba las Storm Blade del Silver R que acababa de destruir.

Gizmo surgía de la compuerta que llevaba a la sala de ordenadores, reuniéndose con Eye Fox donde la arquera seguía disparando flechas. La arquera al notar la presencia del drom, le preguntó.

Fox: ¿Lo tienes todo, Gizmo?

Gizmo hizo pitidos al mismo tiempo que asentía, dando a entender que si lo había hecho.

Fox: Perfecto. Chicos. Gizmo lo tiene ya.

Mike: Perfecto. Entonces larguémonos de aquí y luego destruiremos el lugar desde fuera. Vulcan, haznos una salida.

Vulcan: ¡Marchando, jefe!

El robot fue corriendo hacia un grupo de robots y con su martillo, se iba abriendo paso a golpes, despejando el camino para que el resto del grupo pudiera salir. Más y más robots salían volando a golpe de martillo por parte de Vulcan.

Finalmente el grupo salió fuera donde le esperaban los mecas, pero también vieron al profesor Alabaster yendo hacia una nave de transporte que lo esperaba.

Camaleón: ¡Eh! Pandilla. Ahí se va el profesor Ulubuster ese.

Avisaba Camaleón con un disfraz de vigía de galeón español y llevando consigo un catalejo donde veía al doctor.

Alabaster: ¡Es Alabasteeeer...!

Gritó enfadado el doctor porque confundieran de nuevo su nombre.

Mike: Debemos atraparlo para interrogarlo.

Vulcan: Dejádmelo a mí ¡Modo Velocidad!

Vulcan adoptó su Modo Velocidad y salió velozmente hacia el doctor para atraparlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, algo surgió de la selva y de un coletazo, golpeó al robot mandándolo a volar por los aires.

Mike: ¡Vulcan!

Mike se desplazó al instante para coger a Vulcan y llevarlo de nuevo al suelo. Vulcan recobrando su estado normal, preguntó.

Vulcan: Pero ¿Qué me ha golpeado?

Preguntaba el robot. El grupo veía que junto al doctor, emergía de la densa selva una especie de enorme cola metálica que volvía a esconderse en dicha selva.

En ese momento, surgió derribando los árboles un enorme robot con forma de tiranosaurio. El robot era de metal blanco con partes negras. No tenía una boca como dicho dinosaurio, pero si tenía lo que parecían unos minicañones de energía bajo la parte inferior de su cabeza. Unos ojos rojos brillantes. Una especie de antena radar que no paraba de dar vueltas por la espalda. A ambos lados de los costados, tenia lo que parecía unas especies de lanzaderas de algún tipo. El grupo miró sorprendido la enorme máquina que tenía enfrente de ellos.

Mike: ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Camaleón: No lo sé, pero me veo como bocadillo de dinosaurio.

Comentaba con algo de temor Camaleón, disfrazándose éste de bocadillo donde se cabeza emergía de ella. El doctor Alabaster riéndose malvadamente, les dijo al grupo.

Alabaster: Ja, ja, ja. ¿Os gusta el poderoso rex robot? Pues divertíos, que el robot tiene muchas ganas de jugar con vosotros. Ja, ja, ja.

Se burlaba el doctor, mientras éste se subía a la nave donde despegó con él.

Vulcan: ¡No huya, rata cobarde y pele como un semental, doctor Elebaster!

Le gritaba molesto Vulcan mientras veía el doctor huir. El doctor asomándose por un extremo de la nave, gritó en voz muy alta.

Alabaster: ¡Es Alabasteeeeer...!

Gritó el doctor, mientras su voz se perdía en la lejanía a medida que la nave se alejaba, dejando al grupo enfrente del enorme robot dinosaurio donde la máquina soltó un gran rugido de dinosaurio.

Mike: Pandilla. Nos va a tocar pelear contra este monstruo.

Decía Mike empuñando sus dos espadas. Vulcan que estaba de acuerdo con Mike, dijo.

Vulcan: Sí. Ese maldito bicho va a probar mi martillo.

Decía desafiante el robot, preparando su Atomic Hammer. El resto del grupo se preparó también para combatir al monstruo.

El grupo fue directo a combatir al robot dinosaurio, al igual que la enorme máquina avanzó hacia el grupo. Eye Fox que se quedó atrás, disparó una flecha de energía que impactó en la cabeza del robot, pero aquello no lo detuvo. El robot disparó los cañones de su cabeza contra Mike, Vulcan y Camaleón que iban hacia él, pero cada uno del grupo lo esquivó a un lado.

El robot alzó una de sus grandes patas y trató de aplastar a Camaleón, pero el changeling se echó a un lado y le dio un fuerte tajo en una de sus patas, creando leves cortes en ésta.

Mike saltó por encima de la cabeza del robot y ahí enterró sus dos espadas contra su cabeza, haciendo que la máquina enloqueciera y comenzara a sacudir su cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras Mike se aferraba firmemente a sus espadas todavía clavadas procurando no caerse.

Vulcan estando a un lado del dinosaurio robot, golpeó con su martillo con enorme fuerza en el costado, causando grandes daños en la máquina y se cayera al suelo, justo para que Mike saltara y evitara ser aplastado por la máquina.

Vulcan: Tampoco es tan duro la cosa esa.

Decía el robot de forma arrogante, pero el dinosaurio se levantó pese a los daños y para sorpresa de estos, los daños antes causados por el grupo, se iban reparando solos.

Vulcan: ¡Venga ya! ¿Tiene acaso capacidad de autorepararse?

Decía el robot al ver que el dinosaurio podía repararse solo, ahí el dinosaurio pegó un rápido giro que antes de que los tres tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, fueron golpeados por la cola metálica y mandó a volar a todos éstos, haciendo que derribasen varios árboles en el proceso.

Luego la vista del dinosaurio se centró en Eye Fox y Gizmo.

Fox: Algo me dice que no nos mira con buenas intenciones.

Comentaba la arquera de forma seria. Gizmo temblaba un poco ante el enorme monstruo robótico.

El dinosaurio soltó un enorme rugido y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba la arquera. Gizmo salio volando de allí mientras Eye Fox pegó un salto y girando sobre sí misma, apuntó con su arco legendario al robot y disparó una flecha eléctrica, logrando parar momentáneamente al monstruo, permitiendo así a Eye Fox salir corriendo de allí escondiéndose entre los árboles.

El dinosario robot se recuperó de la parálisis y tras soltar otro rugido, fue avanzando a pasos agigantados al bosque por donde se había escondido Eye Fox.

Eye Fox y Gizmo iban corriendo entre los árboles, tratando de perder de vista al robot dinosaurio.

Fox: Vamos, Gizmo. Debemos planear nuestro siguiente movimiento o esa cosa nos hará pedazos.

Decía la arquera sin parar de correr. Gizmo hizo unos sonidos de estar de acuerdo.

En apenas nada de tiempo, el robot dinosaurio aparecido derribando los árboles como si nada, persiguiendo de nuevo a Eye Fox. La arquera se dio cuenta que estaba en serios problemas y dijo.

Fox: Ahí está. Maldita sea. Si que es rápido para su tamaño.

El dinosaurio robot mientras perseguía a la arquera, comenzó a disparar los cañones de su cabeza contra ella. Eye Fox sin perder tiempo, apuntó con su Infinity Arrow e imaginándose una flecha cuerda, el arco creó uno y los disparó hacia un árbol donde lo usó para salir de ahí y perder de vista al dinosaurio robot.

El dinosaurio robot se detuvo al perder de vista a la arquera como al drom que la acompañaba y se dispuso a mirar por todos lados.

Columpiándose de árbol en árbol mediante cuerdas mágicas creadas por su arco, Eye Fox mantenía las distancias con el dinosaurio robot. Luego de columpiarse por un rato, la arquera se detuvo sobre una rama y mirando con sumo cuidado estando ésta escondida entre las hojas de los árboles, miraba al dinosaurio robot mientras comentaba.

Fox: Atacar frontalmente a esa cosa no sería lo más recomendable. Vulcan sin duda lo haría, pero yo...Esto requiere táctica y de mantener las distancias.

Gizmo que flotaba a su lado, hizo pitidos de estar de acuerdo. Eye Fox se quitó el visor que llevaba puesto sobre el rostro y se la guardó.

Fox: Creo que es momento de probar otro objeto legendario. El Visor de Águila.

Decía esto la arquera, sacando de su armadura unas gafas con plumas metálicas de halcón alrededor de donde serían lo ojos. Eye Fox se los puso en su rostro a la altura de los ojos y ahí tensando su arco, dijo.

Fox: Que comience la caza.

El dinosaurio robot caminaba lentamente entre los árboles, esperando encontrar a Eye Fox. En ese momento, una flecha de fuego impactó en uno de sus patas, causando daños en la máquina. Rápidamente el dinosaurio apuntó con sus armas de cabeza en dirección donde provino el ataque y comenzó a disparar contra con quien lo atacó, pero ninguno dio en el objetivo.

Proveniente ahora de otra dirección, vino una flecha eléctrica que impactó en su cabeza, causando una leve parálisis en los sistemas de la máquina. El robot volvió a girarse y disparó de nuevo para volver a fallar.

Otra flecha hecha ahora de hielo vino por arriba, impactando ahora en la espalda del robot, congelando buena parte de éste. Rápidamente se liberó del hielo y volvió a disparar, pero con idéntico resultado.

Más y más flechas surgían de entre los árboles, impactando todas por alrededor del cuerpo robot del dinosaurio mientras éste trataba de alcanzar con sus disparos a su invisible enemigo sin resultado alguno. Como mucho, solo lograba destrozar buena parte de la zona de la selva.

Entre los árboles, aprovechando la densidad de las grandes ramas con hojas para esconderse y camuflarse, iba Eye Fox teletransportándose de una rama a otra y luego apuntando con su Infinity Arrow contra el dinosaurio. Pese a que estaba a enorme distancia y los obstáculos que había, la arquera podía acertar perfectamente al dinosaurio robot sin problema alguno. Todo gracias a su objeto legendario, el Visor de Águila.

Dicho visor tenía la útil habilidad que permitía al usuario de alzar su vista a los objetivos que estaban de entre 500 y 1000 metros. Gracias a ello, Eye Fox podía apuntar con total precisión contra del dinosaurio, pese a la gran distancia en que estaba ésta.

Por el cielo a una distancia prudencial, iba Gizmo flotando que mediante un escáner, le indicaba a Eye Fox la posición del objetivo en todo momento. Gracias a ello, Eye Fox no podía perder de vista al dinosaurio robot y disparar sin miedo a la respuesta de éste.

Fox: Muy bien. Si sigo así, podré reducir a chatarra a esa cosa.

Comentaba la arquera con una sonrisa de confianza. El dinosaurio robot estaba recibiendo más y más flechas, hasta que la enorme máquina cambió de táctica. El dinosaurio se colocó y del radar de su espalda comenzó a surgir un especie de campo detector que se expandió a gran velocidad por alrededor. En apenas unos instantes, el robot detecto a Eye Fox de entre los árboles y la arquera presintió que la habían detectado.

Fox: Oh, oh. Creo que ahora sabe donde estoy.

Decía la arquera teletransportandose con su magia, esquivando los disparos de la máquina donde hicieron pedazos al árbol en cuestión.

Eye Fox reapareció en otra rama y trató de disparar, pero el dinosaurio que la tenía ya localizada gracias al radar de su espalda, la disparó más tardar, obligando a la arquera a teletransportarse de nuevo.

Fox: ¡Maldita sea! Con ese maldito radar me puede encontrar allá donde esté. Tengo que inutilizarlo o me encontrará siempre.

Decía la arquera, siendo ésta consciente que mientras el robot dinosaurio siguiera teniendo aquel radar, Eye Fox no tendría donde esconderte. La arquera se teletransportaba tratando de ser lo más errática posible para evitar que el dinosaurio robot pudiera prever sus ataques, y luego tratar de encontrar un ángulo perfecto para atacar. Por desgracia, aunque el dinosaurio no la veía directamente, el radar hacía de ojos para éste y rápidamente detectaba a Eye Fox cada vez que aparecía y comenzaba a dispararla, dificultando en gran medida a la arquera que cada vez que iba a tener un disparo claro, tenía que apartarse para evitar el fuego enemigo.

Fox: Así no hay manera. No tengo un disparo claro.

Decía la arquera, frustrada porque no lograba disparar en un solo momento. Los incesantes ataques del robot dinosaurio iban destrozando más y más árboles, a su vez que iba causando un incendio en algunas partes de ésta.

Fox: No queda más remedio. Por mucho que odie decir esto, la única forma de acabar con esa radar...Es con un ataque frontal...

Decía esto la arquera, aterrizando por el suelo y deseando tener ahora mismo un plan mejor, pero por desgracia no tenía nada. Sin perder más tiempo, la arquera fue corriendo hacia el dinosaurio donde la máquina la tenía a la vista y de las lanzaderas que tenía en sus costados, disparó varios discos de energía explosiva contra la arquera.

Eye Fox saltaba de un lado esquivando las explosiones, incluso usando un teletransporte para esquivar un árbol que se derrumbó a causa de un disco que impactó en éste y que iba cayendo hacia ella.

Cuando Eye Fox llegó casi a enfrente del dinosaurio, el robot se giró de golpe tratando de golpear con su cola a la arquera. Ahí Eye Fox pegó un gran salto, esquivando así el mortal coletazo.

Fox: (Ahora...).

Todo iba a cámara lenta. Aprovechando que el dinosaurio la había dado la espalda, Eye Fox apuntó con la Infinity Arrow al radar del robot. Ahí creó una flecha de energía explosiva amarilla y disparó logrando acertar al radar y destruirlo.

Fox: ¡Ya está! ¡Radar eliminado!

Celebraba la arquera, pero muy poco duró cuando el dinosaurio terminó de girar y ahí la golpeó con un lado de su cara a la arquera y la mandó volando derribando unos árboles y luego caer sobre un riachuelo.

Eye Foz estaba en el suelo con el agua apenas cubriendo su cuerpo. Ésta aturdida, oía los pasos del gigante y luego recobrando la visión, vio al dinosaurio robot apuntando con sus armas a la arquera preparando para dispararla.

Eye Fox estaba atrapada. No podría esquivar el ataque. Todo parecía haber acabado para ella.

Justo en el momento que el dinosaurio disparó sus armas, una mancha azul y blanca apareció y se llevó a Eye Fox, salvándola así del ataque. Aquella mancha se detuvo revelando ser Mike Bluer.

El dinosaurio iba a atacar de nuevo, pero justo apareció Vulcan en su Modo Fuerza y armado con la Atomic Hammer, golpeando con enorme fuerza la mitad de la cara del robot logrando derribarlo al suelo y causar enormes daños en la armadura de la cabeza del enorme dinosaurio.

Fox: ¿Chicos? ¡Habéis venido!

Dijo la arquera feliz de que sus amigos vinieran y la sacaran del apuro. Mike sonriendo la respondió.

Mike: Claro, amiga. Somos un equipo ¿Recuerdas?

Vulcan: Y los amigos se apoyan unos a otros.

Decía sonriente el robot, alzando éste su martillo. El dinosaurio robot se alzó de nuevo.

Camaleón apareciendo allí con un disfraz de pescador, comentó mientras se sujetaba del cuello un especie de collar de Jade con forma de serpiente.

Camaleón: Bien. Hora de pescar con mi nuevo artefacto legendario.

Decía el changeling, mientras el collar de convertía en una caña de pescar y lo lanzó, atrapando por detrás de la cabeza del dinosaurio. Ahí comenzó a tirar de la caña, haciendo retroceder al dinosaurio mientras la enorme máquina tiraba para liberarse.

Camaleón: Vaya. Parece que he pescado una buena pieza.

Decía el changeling, tirando con fuerza mientras era arrastrado por el suelo.

Mike: Vamos, chicos. Todos juntos.

Dijo el alicornio, volando hacia el dinosaurio y lanzando un potente Puño Pétreo en toda la cara del dinosaurio. Vulcan cargó de energía el martillo y golpeó el suelo, creando una corriente de energía que iba directo hacia el dinosaurio, provocando una explosión a los pies del dinosaurio haciendo perder el equilibrio de éste. Eye Fox con su Infinity Arrow, creó una flecha pegamento y disparó a los pies del dinosaurio, facilitando la caída del robot donde este provocó un enorme temblor de tierra al aterrizar.

Vulcan: Hora de convertir a este dinosaurio en un fósil.

Decía Vulcan, mientras sacaba el Cañón Quantico y disparando un cañón de taquiones, haciendo que el metal del robot se deterioro y se oxidase en gran medida. Ahora solo quedaba un robot dinosaurio completamente oxidado y deteriorado.

Vulcan: Asunto resuelto.

Celebraba el robot mientras se colocaba el arma encima de su hombro y sonreía. El grupo parecía haber acabado con el dinosaurio, pero su sorpresa fue ver que poco a poco, el dinosaurio robot iba desprendiendo sus partes oxidadas, sustituyéndolas por piezas nuevas. En cuestión de segundos el dinosaurio se levantó, quedando como nuevo como si nunca hubiera recibido daño alguno y lanzó un potente rugido contra el grupo. El grupo estaba sorprendido ante lo que acababan de presenciar.

Mike: ¡Venga ya! ¿En serio puede hacer eso?

Exclamaba sorprendido y en parte molesto el alicornio, al ver como el dinosaurio se recompuso. Sin perder tiempo, el dinosaurio robot disparó sus cañones como lanzadiscos contra el grupo, obligando a éstos a dividirse.

Fox: Esta cosa tiene una asombrosa capacidad de repararse, incluso de daños enormemente graves.

Decía la arquera mientras pegaba un salto hacia un árbol, tomar impulso para realizar una voltereta y boca abajo disparó una flecha de energía contra el dinosaurio, impactando en su cabeza con dicha flecha.

Vulcan: Pues si se vuelve a reparar, lo destrozaremos de nuevo hasta que no pueda más.

Decía Vulcan desafiante, estando éste a los pies del dinosaurio y golpeando una y otra vez con la Atomic Hammer en el cuerpo del dinosaurio, provocando graves daños, donde segundos después volvía a repararse.

Fox: Debemos acabar con ella de un golpe, destruyéndola por completo para que no pueda reconstruirse.

Mike: ¿Y qué sugieres, Eye Fox?

La preguntaba el alicornio, logrando en un descuido agarrar con sus brazos la cola del dinosaurio y tirar de ésta para lanzar al dinosaurio contra una roca y estrellarlo por completo, para segundos después levantarse y seguir atacando. Eye Fox ahí le respondió.

Fox: Que ahora mismo sería un buen momento para probar la nueva función de los mecas.

Terminaba de responder Eye Fox y ahí gritó.

Fox: ¡Vulcan! ¡Camaleón! ¡Activad la nueva función de vuestros mecas!

Vulcan y Camaleón: ¡Entendido!

Respondieron los dos. Mike ahí dijo.

Mike: Muy bien. Os ganaré tiempo...¡Shinigami!

Gritó Mike y el alicornio fue cubierto por una columna de luz que hizo retroceder al dinosaurio.

Mike: ¡Yo soy...La justiciaaaa...!

Gritó Mike en su forma Shinigami. Mientras Eye Fox, Vulcan y Camaleón cada uno con su comunicador, iban pulsando un botón, activando algo en los mecas.

Cerca de las instalaciones, los mecas se activaron y fueron corriendo en dirección donde estaban el grupo.

Mike: ¡Toma ésta! ¡Y ésta! ¡Y ésta también!

Gritaba el arcángel, golpeando una y otra vez con sus puños en la cara del dinosaurio robot, logrando hacerle retroceder con cada golpe que le daba Mike. El dinosaurio robot disparó sus cañones donde Mike a gran velocidad, retrocedió para evitar ser dado por éstas.

Fox: Chicos. Vienen los mecas.

Advertía Eye Fox, estando ésta subida a la rama de un árbol y disparando una flecha contra el dinosaurio robot. Acto seguido, aparecieron de entre los árboles los mecas.

Camaleón: Ahí están. Justo a tiempo.

Anunciaba Camaleón con un disfraz de reloj digital.

Vulcan: ¡Toma! Ya tenía yo ganas de probar el nuevo modo de los mecas.

Decía emocionado el robot. Mike disparando rayos mágicos contra el dinosaurio, les dijo a éstos.

Mike: Adelante. Yo os cubro.

Eye Fox, Vulcan y Camaleón se acercaron a sus mecas y tras mirarse entre ellos brevemente, los tres gritaron los nombres de los mecas.

Fox: ¡Fire Kiuby! ¡Meca Armadura!

Unos rayos eléctricos surgían de entre Eye Fox y su meca. El meca se desprendió en piezas y todas éstas fueron volando hacia Eye Fox combinándose con ella. La armadura se combinó con la arquera a modo de cuerpo completo salvo la cara. Con nueve colas de zorro en el lugar que tendría Eye Fox la suya. Con un casco en forma de cabeza de zorro donde se le ve solamente la parte inferior del rostro de Eye Fox y sus ojos son tapados por un visor verde.

Fox: ¡Eye Fox, Meca Guerrera combinada!.

Se anunció Eye Fox en posición de combate, sujetando ésta su Infinity Arrow y desplegando sus nueve colas metálicas detrás de ella.

Vulcan: ¡Force Bear...Meca Armadura!

Unos rayos eléctricos surgían de entre Vulcan y su meca. El meca se desprendió en piezas y todas éstas fueron volando hacia Vulcan combinándose con él. La armadura le daba apariencia de un poderoso caballero acorazado de armadura oso (al estilo Reinhardt de Overwatch). La cabeza de Vulcan estaba cubierta por un casco tipo caballero que le cubría el rostro, dejando una rendija en forma de "T" donde podía ver y la cabeza del oso en su hombro izquierdo. En sus brazos tenía potentes garras en forma de oso. En la espalda un especie de reactor.

Vulcan: ¡Vulcan, Meca Guerrero Combinado!

Gritó Vulcan, alzando éste su Atomic Hammer y golpeando el suelo, provocando un fuerte temblor con ello.

Camaleón: ¡Trasform...Meca Armadura!

Unos rayos eléctricos surgían de entre Camaleón y su meca. El meca se desprendió en piezas y todas éstas fueron volando hacia Camaleón combinándose con él. Ahora portaba una armadura con forma de camaleón verde. Casco con cabeza de Camaleón que solo dejaba descubierto la parte de la boca. Los ojos del camaleón encima de los suyos.

Camaleón: ¡Camaleón, Meca Guerrero Combinado!

Se anunció Camaleón con su armadura Camaleón, mientras alzaba su brazo derecho y de ella surgía la lengua metálica del meca a modo de látigo.

Ahora los tres portaban las armaduras, resultado de la combinación de sus mecas con ellos.

Mike: Nada mal las armaduras.

Comentaba el guerrero luminoso, sonriente ante las nuevas armaduras del grupo.

Fox: Bien, chicos. Hora de probar el poder de estas armaduras.

Vulcan: Oh, sí. Yo si que tengo ganas. Je, je, je.

Comentaba Vulcan sonriente mientras empuñaba su enorme martillo. El dinosaurio robot disparó sus armas contra los tres, pero Vulcan ahí creó un campo de fuerza frontal que detenía los disparos. Camaleón con ayuda de su nueva armadura, se volvió invisible, desapareciendo así de vista. Eye Fox saltó encima de Vulcan y tomando impulsó sobre sus hombros, la arquera pegó un salto tremendo a gran altura gracias a la ayuda de su nueva armadura. El dinosaurio dejó de disparar mientras seguía con la mirada a la arquera, mientras la máquina veía como las nueve colas de la armadura de Eye Fox se iban cubriendo de fuego azul.

Fox: ¡Ataque de Nueve Colas!

Gritó Eye Fox, pegando una voltereta completa hacia delante, lanzando el fuego de sus nueve colas hacia el dinosaurio robot. Todas las llamas golpearon a la vez el cuerpo del dinosaurio, causando fuertes daños en la máquina donde parte del metal se fundía por las fuertes llamas que lo iban cubriendo. Dichas llamas se movían por alrededor como si vida propia tuvieran, dañando varias partes del dinosaurio robot.

Fox: ¡Flecha Perforadora!

Dijo Eye Fox, apuntando con su Infinity Arrow al dinosaurio y disparando una flecha mágica con forma de taladro centelleantes, que atravesó el pecho del dinosaurio y salió por la espalda.

El dinosaurio seguía sufriendo daños, pero su sistema de reparación seguía arreglando los daños.

Por encima de la máquina, subido a una rama y desactivando su camuflaje, apareció Camaleón.

Camaleón: Bien, amigo. Hora de domar a la bestia.

Decía esto el changeling, saltando hacia la espalda del dinosaurio y sacando el látigo de su armadura, comenzó a golpear una y otra vez con enorme fuerza, dañando parte de la espalda del dinosaurio. Una vez que aterrizó encima del dinosaurio, con su látigo se dedicó a arrancar las lanzaderas de discos de energía. El primero cayó al suelo, pero el segundo lo atrapó Camaleón con el látigo y lo trajo para sí para luego apuntar a la cabeza de la bestia y disparar varios discos, provocando fuertes explosiones en la cabeza del dinosaurio robot.

El dinosaurio robot rugió mientras se sacudía, obligando a Camaleón a dejar el arma y saltar para usar el látigo para columpiarse de rama en rama, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los disparos de la enorme bestia. Unos cables surgían de las zonas donde estaban los lanzadiscos recogiendo los que estaban en el suelo y reincorporarlas de nuevo a su cuerpo.

Vulcan: Ahora mi turno. Oh, sí. Voy a hacer carambola con esta cosa.

Decía Vulcan cargando de energía su martillo para luego golpear el suelo y crear una corriente de energía que fue directo hacia el dinosaurio. La corriente al llegar a los pies de este, estallaron causando daños en la bestia y hacerla caer.

Vulcan ahí activó el reactor que tenía en la espalda y salió despedido rumbo de colisión contra el dinosaurio, alzando Vulcan su hombro izquierdo donde tenía la cabeza de oso, placando completamente con el robot dinosaurio. Vulcan se lo llevó por delante al dinosaurio, atravesando árboles o rocas hasta estamparlo contra una enorme pared de roca la lado de una cascada, provocando un enorme temblor como una gran grieta en la pared rocosa.

Vulcan se apartó, alejándose del dinosaurio robot que presentaba daños y más daños, donde su sistema de reparación trataba de restaurarlo.

Vulcan: Todo tuyo, jefe.

Decía Vulcan mientras Mike apareciendo volando, le respondió.

Mike: Por supuesto ¡Espada Súper Nova Divina!

Mike convocó una versión mejorada de su ataque de Espada Súper Nova. Una espada de luz con alas angelicales en la empuñadura y con una línea dorada en medio de la hoja y símbolos rúnicos en la hoja. Con un gesto de su mano, la espada ascendió hasta el cielo y luego bajando su brazo, la espada se lanzó en picado atravesando el pecho del dinosaurio, provocando a su vez una poderosa explosión de luz cegadora.

Cuando la luz terminó, los cuatro juntos vieron que el dinosaurio estaba seriamente dañado y su sistema de reparación hacía horas extra para repararlo, solo que ahora lo estaba haciendo más lentamente que antes.

Camaleón: Mirad. Parece que a esa cosa le empieza a fallar su sistema de reparación.

Fox: Es natural. Ha gastado mucha energía y recursos en restaurar los daños constantes que le hemos hecho, y ahora tiene problemas para seguir reparando.

Vulcan: ¿Eh...?

Preguntó Vulcan que no se enteraba demasiado. Mike mirando a su amigo, simplemente le respondió.

Mike: Bicho saurio. Más daños le hacemos y obligarlo a repararse, pero cuanto más le obliguemos a hacerlo, más le cuesta repararse del todo.

Vulcan: ¡Ah! Eso. Gracias, jefe.

Respondió Vulcan sonriente al entender la explicación.

Holy: (Buena respuesta, Mike).

Le decía riéndose la fénix blanca en su mente. Mike riéndose, la respondió.

Mike: Je, je, je. Gracias, Holy.

Fox: Basta de hablar. Tenemos que seguir haciéndole más daño para obligar a gastar toda su energía en repararse.

Decía la arquera, empuñando de nuevo su Infinity Arrow y disparando una flecha mágica que fue directo hacia el dinosaurio y lo atravesó, para luego volver e ir atravesando una y otra vez el cuerpo del dinosaurio, causando más y más daño a éste.

Vulcan: Je, je, je. Esa parte me gusta de verdad.

Decía Vulcan, corriendo éste hacia el dinosaurio y pegando un potente salto con su martillo, golpeando con el arma en el mentón del dinosaurio con tanta fuerza, que lo mandó al cielo.

Camaleón: Apuntando...

Decía Camaleón, apuntando con su brazo derecho al dinosaurio y ahí lanzó su látigo atrapando la cola del dinosaurio y tiró con fuerza, haciendo que ahora la máquina fuera cayendo hacia el suelo.

Mike: Y ahora...

Mike empuñando ahora su Knight King, voló hacia el dinosaurio mientras éste seguía cayendo. Cuando llegó a su alcance, Mike le dio un potente tajo con su espada, partiéndolo por la cintura en dos

Las dos mitades del dinosaurio cayeron duramente al suelo con enormes daños. Varios cables surgieron de las dos mitades y trataban de unirlas, pero ahora con mayor dificultad debido a la energía gastada. Eye Fox enfrente del dinosaurio y apuntando con su arco, le dijo.

Fox: Bien, bicho feo. Es hora de acabar con esto ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Rugido del Gran Dragón!

 **Música Finisher**

Eye Fox apuntaba con su arco al dinosaurio, donde este último ya estaba casi unido y lograba en parte reincorporarse por completo.

Fox: Es hora de extinguir a este dinosaurio robot.

Dijo esto la arquera mientras una flecha de energía mágica de colores se formaba en el arco, uno verde por un lado y uno azul por el otro se iba formando.

Fox: ¡Que el gran dragón devore a mis enemigos!

Gritó Eye Fox, disparando ésta la flecha en que acto seguido se convirtió en dos dragones chinos, uno azul y otro verde, donde ambos se desplazaban en espiral dirección hacia el dinosaurio robot.

Los dos dragones atravesaron al dinosaurio robot, causando un daño descomunal que su sistema de reparación ya no podría arreglar.

El dinosaurio robot comenzaba a explotar en diversas partes de su cuerpo. Así hasta que finalmente estalló completamente en pedazos.

Vulcan cubrió con su barrera al grupo, mientras veían como el dinosaurio robot había sido completamente destruido.

Vulcan: Je, je, je. Se puede decir que ese dinosaurio ya ha sufrido su extinción anticipada.

Bromeaba el robot.

Mike: Buen trabajo, equipo. Hemos logrado acabar con esa cosa.

Camaleón: Sí. Je, je, je. Es que somos la caña.

Más tarde, el grupo estaba enfrente de las instalaciones.

Mike: ¿Gizmo extrajo todo?

Fox: Sí, Mike. Gizmo sacó todo lo que había en dicho ordenador.

Ante la respuesta, Mike asintió. Luego mirando a Vulcan que aun llevaba su armadura puesta, le dijo.

Mike: Bien, Vulcan. Haz lo que se te da mejor que nadie. Destrozar las cosas.

Vulcan: No tienes que repetirlo dos veces, jefe.

Vulcan alzo su martillo en alto, cargándolo de energía el arma, para acto seguido golpear el suelo donde una gran corriente de energía recorrió el suelo hasta el interior de las instalaciones. Segundos después, una gran explosión se formó en su interior, destruyendo por completo las instalaciones, mandando a volar todo lo que había en su interior.

Mike formó una barrera mágica para proteger al grupo de la explosión resultante, como de los restos que iban cayendo del cielo. Una vez terminado todo, el grupo se dispuso a marcharse.

Mike: Bien, chicos. Hemos terminado. Hora de marcharse.

Fox: Muy bien.

Vulcan, Eye Fox y Camaleón se liberaron de sus armaduras, para que éstas volvieran a su forma de meca bestia. Los tres se subieron, pero Mike se quedó de pie, mirando los restos de una unidad robótica tipo Silver.

Mike: (¿Quién fabricaría estos viejos modelos de robots? ¿Acaso una antigua amenaza casi olvidada está resurgiendo de nuevo? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con todo esto el profesor Alabaster?).

Pensaba para si el alicornio azul, teniendo a su compañera Holy sobre su espalda. No podía evitar pensar que algo siniestro se estaba formando.

Vulcan: ¡Eh! ¡jefe! ¿Vamos?

Le llamaba Vulcan. Mike dándose cuenta de ello le contestó.

Mike: Sí. Ya voy.

El alicornio desplegó sus alas y voló hacia el grupo, al igual que Holy volaba a su lado y ahí le comentaba a Mike.

Holy: Bueno. Solo esperemos que los demás tengan éxito.

Mike: Lo tendrán. De eso estoy seguro.

Decía con cierto optimismo el alicornio, que confiaba plenamente en que sus compañeros lograrían el mismo éxito que en aquella instalación.

Mientras tanto en un parque de Canterlot. Estaban Ayi, Araam y Andros, este último sentado en un banco y trabajando en un portátil.

Ayi: ¿Logras entrar, dragoncete?

Le preguntaba el conejo al dragón. Andros sin apartar la vista de la pantalla y sin dejar de tocar teclas, le contestó.

Andros: Tan pronto como alguien diga "algo huele mal aquí".

Dijo esto el dragón nada más tocar una última tecla y la pantalla mostraba el interior de lo que parecía el despachó de Archer.

Araam: ¡Eh! Colega. Estás dentro. Buen trabajo.

Le felicitaba el minotauro, mientras Andros sonreía a la vez que se rascaba un poco la nariz con la garra. En ese momento, alguien entró en el despachó.

Ayi: Chicos. Mirad. Es Archer.

Araam: Justo a tiempo para averiguar algo.

Los tres estaban con su vista centrada en la pantalla, donde acontecía todo en dicho despachó.

Mientras tanto en el despachó, Archer se acercó a su escritorio y pulsó un botón oculto en su mesa. Ahí se bloqueó las entradas al despacho y de en medio de la mesa, se abrió un compartimento con una pantalla negra plana con la huella de un casco. El asesor Archer colocó su casco en ella y ahí le escaneó.

Archer: Por supuesto. Pese a los últimos retrasos, todo irá según lo previsto.

Decía el asesor. En ese momento, del techo surgieron infinidad de cables con finos pinchos, donde todas estas se clavaron en la cabeza del asesor donde sorprendentemente no gritó siquiera, como si no sintiera dolor de ningún tipo.

Los tres miembros de Alquimia se quedaron mudos ante lo que estaban viendo. Podía ver al asesor siendo elevado por el aire a causa de los cables que parecían tener vida propia. Unas corrientes eléctricas recorrían los brazos hasta llegar a la cabeza del asesor, donde el asesor se mantuvo impasible todo el tiempo.

Luego de un rato, los cables dejaron de producir electricidad y dejaron al asesor en el suelo.

Ayi: Mi madre. Esto es demasiado.

Araam: Pero ¿Qué está pasando allí?

Andros: Esto si que es fuerte.

Comentaban los tres que aun no se creían lo que estaban presenciando. En ese momento, el asesor miró a la cámara, como si les estuviera viendo precisamente a ellos.

Ayi: Oye ¿Sabe qué le estamos viendo?

Andros: Imposible. Estamos viéndolo todo a través de una cámara de seguridad. Es imposible que el asesor sepa que le estamos espiándole.

Comentaba el dragón con tono tranquilizador. El asesor miraba a la cámara a modo como si estuviera viendo a cada uno de ellos, cosa que los tres notaron.

Araam: Pues yo sigo pensando que nos está viendo.

Comentaba el minotauro, ya sintiéndose algo intranquilo. Andros que seguía sin creerle, le respondió.

Andros: Te digo que es imposible que nos esté viendo a través de la cámara de seguridad, porras ¿Cómo debo decirlo?

Decía el dragón. En ese momento, Archer dijo.

Archer: Un conejo, un dragón con capacidad de pirateo y un minotauro. Que grupo más interesante.

Dijo de repente el asesor, haciendo que los tres se quedaron mudos de la sorpresa ¿Cómo podía saber el asesor que ellos le estaban espiando a través de una cámara de seguridad? Una cosa así era prácticamente imposible. En ese momento, la pantalla se puso negra y por ella apareció la imagen de la calavera blanca con casco de metal y el portátil comenzó a sobrecargarse.

Ati: ¡Cuidado!

Gritó el conejo y Andros rápidamente apagó como pudo el portátil, pero aun así, no pudo evitar que se sobrecargara y la pantalla se rompiera.

Andros: ¡Ay, no! ¡Mi portátil! ¡Apenas era nuevo!

Se lamentaba el dragón al ver su portátil roto.

Andros: No lo entiendo ¿Cómo supo que le espiábamos? Algo así es imposible.

Araam: Ni idea, pero esto lo hace más complicado nuestra operación.

Ayi no dijo nada, hasta que en ese momento percibió algo y gritó.

Ayi: ¡Cuidado!

Gritó el conejo, apartando a Andros del banco donde unos kunais salidos de la nada, se clavaron en el banco. El grupo se puso en alerta ante el ataque que surgió de la nada.

Andros: Pero...¿De dónde vino eso?

Preguntaba el dragón, en parte asustado ante el inesperado ataque.

Araam: De allí.

Respondió Araam señalando con el dedo en lo alto de una edificio. Ahí vieron a una extraña figura femenina humanoide. Dicha figura parecía una kunoichi ninja que llevaba un ajustado traje negro con detalles morados en los extremos con símbolos chinos en ella y en el lugar del pecho ligeramente abierta. Unos zapatos ninja negros como unas telas moradas que la cubrían la pierna por encima de la rodilla. Unos abrazaderas moradas con la parte de la coraza de placas color negras. Con telas que la cubrían un poco por encima del codo hasta casi llegar a los hombros. Un pañuelo morado que la cubría el cuello y parte del rostro estaba tapada por parte de otra tela del mismo color impidiendo ver su rostro. Apenas se distinguía quien era, pero en la parte de los hombros, pecho y parte superior de las piernas se distinguía que tenía pelo blanco, por lo que no parecía ser humana.

Andros: ¿Quién es esa?

Ayi: Sea quien sea, se ha metido con el grupo equivocado.

Decía desafiante el conejo, olvidándose de que estaban en un lugar público y sacando sus dos espadas. La extraña kunoichi pegó un salto tremendo con voltereta, logrando llegar hasta donde estaban ellos y aterrizar en el suelo sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Los ponis que paseaban por ahí, se asustaron y salieron huyendo de ahí.

Araam: Andros. Tú busca un lugar seguro. Nosotros nos ocupamos de esta individua.

Le decía el minotauro mientras sacaba un especie de mini disco de su ropa, pulsó en ella y al instante se convirtió en un enorme mazo de dos manos.

Andros: Vale.

El dragón asintió y se fue a esconderse. Mientras Ayi y Araam estaban listos para pelear.

Ayi: A por ella, socio.

Araam: Por supuesto, saltos locos.

Los dos se lanzaron hacia la kunoichi que esperaba paciente en el sitio. Araam fue el primero en atacar, tratando de aplastarla con su mazo, pero ésta la esquivó con un salto lateral y ahí le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo retroceder al minotauro de dolor. Ayi trató de golpearla con una de sus espadas, pero la kunoichi bloqueó el ataque con uno de las abrazaderas de su brazo que resistió el golpe.

La misteriosa kunoichi sacó unos kunais con su otra mano hasta tener tres en total en ella y la lanzó, tratando con ellas de atravesar a Ayi, pero el conejo echó atrás la cabeza esquivando el ataque y contraatacó con su otra espada, obligando a la kunoichi a retroceder de un salto. Ayí continuo con su ofensiva.

Ayi: ¡Ahora verás!

Ayi lanzaba incesantes cortes con sus dos espadas, tratando de dar a la kunoichi mientras ésta esquivaba o desviaba las espadas con sus tres kunais en su manos. Luego ésta pegó una voltereta para atrás y lanzó los tres kunais contra Ayi, donde el conejo los desvió con sus espadas. Ahí la kunoichi sacó dos kanatas.

Ayi: Con que quieres que sea un combate con espadas ¿Eh, muñeca? Pues que así sea.

Dijo desafiante el conejo, haciendo movimientos con sus espadas. Ahí ambos se observaron por un rato y saltaron al mismo tiempo donde sus espadas chocaron.

Realizando potentes saltos de un lado a otro a gran velocidad, ambos adversarios chocaban sus armas contra el otro. Ayi intentó ensartarla en el aire, pero su enemiga la esquivó haciéndose a un lado y ahí le dio una patada en su costado tirandolo al suelo. La kunoichi descendió hacia el conejo tratando de atravesarlo, pero Ayi viendo eso rodó a un lado haciendo que ésta clavara sus espadas contra el suelo. Ayi aprovechó para darla una patada en la cara que la tiró al suelo.

Araam: ¡Ya es mía, Ayi!

Gritó el minotauro, apareciendo éste con su mazo y lograr golpear con ella a la kunoichi que la mandó volando a gran distancia.

Ayi: No la podemos dejar escapar.

Dijo el conejo corriendo a toda prisa, siendo seguido por Araam que le llamaba.

Araam: ¡Ayi! ¡Espera!

Andros: ¡Ey! ¡No me dejéis atrás!

Les gritaba el dragón que corría como podía para alcanzar a sus amigos.

En la estación de trenes, varios ponis esperaban para entrar en el tren, hasta que justo en ese momento apareció atravesando el techo la kunoichi y caer duramente al suelo, asustando a los ponis del lugar.

Ayi y los otros llegaron a tiempo para ver como la kunoichi logrando levantarse, saltaba hacia el techo de un tren que inicio su marcha.

Araam: Se escapa.

Ayi: No si yo no se lo permito.

Decía el conejo, aprovechando la fuerza de sus piernas para alcanzar de un salto a la parte superior del techo del tren. Araam y Andros no pudieron llegar a tiempo al tren como a su compañera.

Andros: Ayi está solo.

Araam: Tranquilo, enano. Ayi sabe cuidarse. Lo alcanzaremos con la nave.

Le decía el minotauro para tranquilizar al dragón que estaba preocupado éste por Ayi.

Mientras tanto, Ayi iba corriendo por el techo del tren para alcanzar a la kunoichi.

Ayi: ¡Ahora no te escapas, muñeca!

Gritó el conejo cuando tenía a la misteriosa kunoichi a su alcance. Ayi saltó y trató de golpearla con sus espadas, pero ésta sacó unas garras de sus brazos de la armadura, bloqueando así el ataque. La kunoichi contraatacó tratando de cortar al conejo, mientras Ayi los esquivaba.

Ayi: Vaya. Se nota que tienes garras, muñeca. Pues aunque yo sea un conejo, también las tengo.

Decía desafiante el conejo, lanzándose hacia la kunoichi al igual que ésta y los dos chocaron sus armas. Ésta trató de atravesarle la cara al conejo, pero Ayi la esquivó girando hasta darla la espalda, agarrar el brazo con que atacaba con su mano y ahí darla fuertes codazos en su costado. Luego la hizo una llave de yudo lanzándola por el aire. La kunoichi recuperándose en el aire, logró caer de pie y Ayí trató de atravesarla con su espada, pero ésta se echó para atrás apoyando sus piernas en el estomago de Ayi y lanzarlo por el aire. El conejo cayó al suelo de espaldas, quedando éste al borde.

Ayi trató de levantarse, pero la kunoichi saltó encima apoyando sus piernas una en su estomago y la otra en el cuello del conejo, obligando a estar en esa posición. El conejo miró hacia donde se dirigía el tren que iba hacia un túnel. La kunoichi quería estrellarle la cara contra el extremo del túnel.

Ayi: ¡De eso nada! No pienso morir así, sino Maya me mata aun muerto, luego me clonara y echará en cara a mi clon durante toda su vida por dejarme matar tan fácilmente.

Decía desafiante el conejo, golpeando con los mangos de sus dos espadas contra el tobillo de la kunoichi, causando un fuerte dolor a ésta y que lo liberase, justo a tiempo para que Ayi apartara la cabeza de ser aplastada por el túnel.

Ahora los dos estaban en el interior del túnel donde todo estaba oscuro. Lo único que se podía notar era el sonido de metal chocando a causa de los dos adversarios que chocaban sus armas sin parar.

Los dos salieron al exterior aun encima del tren y Ayi bloqueó el ataque de la kunoichi y desviando con sus espadas, aprovechó para saltar hacia ella agarrandola de la cintura y los dos caer afuera del tren, donde los dos fueron rodando por una pendiente llena de hierba, hasta que los dos se separaron y cayeron ambos a un llano. Ayi que había logrado quitarle el pañuelo que la tapaba la cara de la kumoichi, la dijo a ésta.

Ayi: Como ves, muñeca, soy un conejo duro de roer. Y ahora rínde...

No pudo terminar la frase el conejo, porque en ese instante se quedó congelado cuando vio el rostro de la kunoichi que trató de matarlo todo este tiempo.

Ahí se dio cuenta que era una coneja antromorfa como él. De pelaje blanco como largas orejas y unos hermosos ojos azules.

Ambos mantuvieron la mirada por unos instantes. Ayi miraba con total asombro a la coneja. Ésta en cambio, miraba como si Ayi fuera un extraño para ella. Sin perder más tiempo, la coneja se marchó de allí dando varios saltos de rama en rama entre los árboles, pero luego se detuvo para volver a mirar atrás y ver de nuevo al conejo, como si no lo reconociera del todo. Luego se marchó definitivamente de allí, dejando solo a Ayi que estaba estático en el lugar. Solo fue capaz de balbucear una palabra.

Ayi: ¿A...Ami...?

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Quiero mencionar que en el fanfic de "S.W.A.T. or Team Wild" "** **Federación de Seguridad Interestelar"** **a partir del capítulo 16 "Infiltrándose a vistas de todos" los acontecimientos de dicho fanfic suceden en parte paralelo a mi fanfic actual por si os interesa el dato.**


	18. Cap 17 Montaña de la Tormenta

**Capitulo 17**

 **Montaña de la Tormenta  
**

En otro planeta, Ayi junto con Maya, Shaona, Araam y Andros, estaban en un cementerio excavando con palas una tumba.

Maya: Ayi. Te digo que es imposible que la hayas podido verla y mucho menos viva.

Le comentaba la gata al conejo mientras seguían excavando. Ayi sin parar ni un solo momento, la contesto.

Ayi: Y yo te digo que era ella. La he reconocido al instante cuando vi su rostro.

Araam: Ayi, amigo. Normalmente estoy contigo, pero ¿Eres consciente que ella murió hace muchos años? Es imposible que sea ella.

Le decía ahora el minotauro. Ayi sin querer cambiar de opinión, le respondió.

Ayi: Lo sé. Estaba ahí cuando ocurrió, maldita sea. Por eso necesito resolver esta duda que tengo ahora mismo.

Andros: Pero Ayi ¿Realmente estás seguro que era ella? Salvo tú, nadie la ha visto siquiera.

Le comentaba ahora el dragón. Ayí parando de excavar por un momento y apoyándose en la pala y con expresión de pesar, le respondió.

Ayi: Se que era ella. Lo extraño es que cuando ella me miró, su rostro reflejaba como si no me reconociera siquiera.

Decía el conejo con gran tristeza en su voz. Shaona que seguía excavando, golpeó algo con su pala al suelo.

Shaona: ¡Eh! ¡Chicos! Lo he encontrado.

El grupo rápidamente se puso a excavar hasta descubrir una tumba en ella.

Ayi: Aquí está. La tumba de Ami...

Decía el conejo mientras examinaba detenidamente la tumba donde yacía Amelia, la antigua novia y futura prometida de Ayi. Maya apoyando su garra sobre el hombro de su amigo conejo y con una mirada de preocupación, le preguntó.

Maya: ¿Estás seguro de esto, Ayi? Puede que lo que vayas a ver, no te vaya a agradar.

Ayi: Completamente, Maya.

Contestó el conejo seriamente y con cuidado, entre todos se pusieron a apartar la tapa del ataúd hasta que finalmente la quitaron. El grupo miró en el interior de la tumba tratando de encontrar el cuerpo de Ayi.

Mientras tanto en unas montañas altas y de una subida impracticable hasta para las cabras, iban el grupo de Darkwing, Black Wing, Ghost y Medic.

Darkwing y Dark Cloud iban volando sin tener que preocuparse de escalar. Black Wing iba subida en su meca halcón Lightning Cruiser, ascendiendo sin problemas. Medic sobre su meca Tigre Tigre Strike y Ghost en su meca pantera Smoke Dark, iban las dos subidas en sus respectivos mecas, escalando la montaña saltando de roca en roca (y tiro porque me toca XDDD...Muy malo ¿Verdad?) con agilidad felina (agilidad felina porque son mecas felinos, un tigre y una pantera ¿Lo pillais? Supongo que no...":("..).

Dark: ¿Cómo os va, chicas?

Preguntaba la alicornio sombría mientras seguía ascendiendo poco a poco. Las demás respondieron.

Black: Por mí no hay problema. Podría estar subiendo así todo el día.

Decía tranquilamente la bat pony subida en su meca halcón. Ahí Medic la comentó.

Medic: Claro. Como tu meca puede volar, no tienes problemas. No como nosotras. Que tenemos que ir escalando poco a poco.

La decía a modo de queja la pony ninja, mientras Black Wing la miraba divertida con una leve sonrisa. Ghost algo intranquila, comentó.

Ghost: Solo espero que no nos llevemos un buen batacazo. Mi madre, que alto estamos. Desde aquí puedo ver casi Equestria, hasta juraría que puedo ver hasta el castillo del Imperio de Cristal desde aquí.

Comentaba la pony fantasma, preocupada ante la idea de tener una caída de varios kilómetros de altura. Dark Cloud la apoyó en eso.

Dark Cloud: Sí, preciosa. Estamos bien alto. Y cuanto más subidos, más frío hace.

Decía esto el fénix, mientras temblaba un poco de frío.

Dark: Y también hay menos oxigeno. Esta montaña es de las más altas del mundo y no es fácil llegar a la cima. No entiendo por qué montarían unas instalaciones en un lugar tan alto y con un ambiente tan poco respirable.

Comentaba ahora la bat pony. Black Wing ahí comentó.

Black: Bueno. El oxígeno no es un problema para nosotras.

Dark Cloud: Claro. Como Medic, Ghost y tú sois robots, no necesitáis respirar. No como nosotros que nos está costando ya respirar un poco.

Se quejaba el fénix negro ya que como insinúo antes, a diferencia de las otras por ser robots, éste y su compañera Darkwing necesitaba oxígeno para respirar.

Ghost: Mi madre. Si que es alta esta montaña. Aun no veo la cima.

Comentaba Ghost mientras el grupo seguía subiendo, pero sin divisar todavía la cima.

Black: Las naves que tienen que venir aquí, tienen que ser potentes para llegar tan arriba.

Medic: Cierto. Aunque no entiendo por qué tuvieron que hacerlo en un lugar tan alto en vez de algún llano.

Ghost: Quizás para que nadie se dedique a husmear en sus instalaciones.

Mientras las chicas iban subiendo, algo las observaba. No se veía lo que era, salvo una extraña sombra en forma de ave gigantesca. Dicha sombra pasó un poco por encima de Ghost donde la yegua lo notó y miró para atrás desde su meca, pero no llegó a divisar nada, salvo algunas nubes donde quedaba poco para alcanzarlas debido a la considerable altura de la montaña y el sol resplandeciente en el cielo.

Tras una larga subida donde incluso llegaron a traspasar las nubes, el grupo llegó finalmente a la cima de la montaña.

Dark Cloud: Llegamos...Por fin...

Dark: Sí...Ya era hora...

Comentaban la alicornio y el fénix, donde se notaba que la falta de oxígeno hacía que les costase respirar un poco. Medic preocupada por ambos, les preguntó.

Medic: Darkwing. Dark Cloud ¿Estáis bien los dos?

Preguntaba preocupada la ninja médico por Darkwing y Dark Cloud. A diferencia de las demás por ser robots y que no necesitaba oxígeno para respirar, Darkwing y Dark Cloud tenían algunos problemas por la falta de oxígeno.

Dark: Sí...No te preocupes.

Dark Cloud: Estamos bien, muñeca...

Medic: Os recomiendo que no hagáis demasiados movimientos bruscos. Al menos, hasta que os adaptéis a la falta de aire.

Les aconsejaba la pony médico. Darkwing que la costaba respirar un poco, la dio la razón.

Dark: Sí...Creo que tienes razón.

Medic hizo que su meca se agachara para que Darkwing y Dark Cloud se pudieran subir en ella y así se cansaran menos.

Black: Bien, chicas. A buscar.

Las chicas fueron explorando la montaña en busca de las instalaciones que deberían estar allí.

Dark Cloud: Espero que no nos hayamos equivocados de montaña, después de la subida que hemos tenido.

Comentaba el fénix negro donde al igual que su dueña, iba a poco a poco acostumbrándose a la falta de oxígeno.

Ghost: ¿Vais bien los dos?

Preguntaba la pony fantasma a Darkwing y Dark Cloud. Estos últimos asintieron.

Dark: Sí. Ya vamos algo mejor. Menos mal que mi armadura de guerrera astral me protege del frío. Sino, estaría congelada ya.

Dark Cloud: Dilo por ti, muñeca. Yo ya no me siento las plumas.

Se quejaba el fénix negro ahora de frío. En ese momento, Medic vio algo y avisó al grupo.

Medic: ¡Eh! ¡Chicas! Diviso algo a lo lejos.

Dijo esto la pony médico, señalando algo con el casco y acelerando el paso de su meca tigre. Las demás hicieron lo mismo y finalmente encontraron unas instalaciones.

Medic: Mirad. Las instalaciones.

Ghost: Menos mal. Por un momento temí que no la fuéramos a encontrar.

El grupo observaba dichas instalaciones. Había varios hangares para naves como espaciopuertos. El suelo estaba cubierto de metal. Aquello daba a entender que dichas instalaciones estaban hechas para aeronaves.

Medic: Interesante lugar. Parece estar hecho para construir naves.

Preguntaba la pony médico, mirando ésta el lugar como las otras. El grupo se acercó a un hangar y vieron en su interior lo que parecían unos cazas rojos con cañones en las alas.

Black: Comprendo que Shinra S.A. construya de todo, pero ¿Por qué harían una fábrica de aeronaves en un lugar tan apartado?

Preguntaba la bat pony sin bajarse de su meca.

Ghost: O tan apartado de suelo llano. Anda que no estamos altos ni nada.

Comentaba la pony fantasma, recordando la gran escalada que tuvieron que realizar antes. Las chicas bajaron de sus mecas y las dejaron a un lado para poder entrar en una de las instalaciones y examinar mejor el lugar. Mientras lo hacían, observaban las distintas naves que había en ellas.

Dark: Curioso. No se parecen a ningún modelo construido por Shinra S.A. antes.

Comentaba la alicornio sombría. Dark Cloud ahí la comentó.

Dark Cloud: Serán un nuevo modelo que piensan sacar.

Medic: Lo que me llama la atención es que no haya nadie aquí trabajando. Desde que hemos llegado, no hemos visto a nadie.

Comentaba la pony médico. Ghost que caminaba a su lado, la llamó la atención.

Ghost: Creo que aquí todo es automático. Mirad.

Todas miraron hacia donde señalaba la pony fantasma y pudieron ver que en dichas instalaciones, había varias piezas o carcasas de naves, siendo llevadas por planchas deslizantes y múltiples brazos mecanismo emergentes del techo, iban construyendo las aeronaves para su inmediato almacenaje.

Dark Cloud: Que interesante. Parece que aquí es todo automático.

Comentaba el fénix que al igual que las otras, podían ver la construcción de las naves. El grupo se acercó a una ventana de cristal y desde ahí pudieron ver un enorme hangar donde dejaban las naves ya construidas.

Black: Curioso. Hay montones de naves y no creo que sean para usarlos para espectáculos aéreos.

Ghost: Hay para todo un ejercito. No sé vosotras, chicas, pero yo tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Decía con cierto temor la pony fantasma, temiendo ésta lo peor. Las demás comenzaron a pensar como ella.

Medic: Ghost tiene razón. No sé que pretende Shinra S.A. con todo esto, pero seguro que no será para algo bueno.

Dark: Por eso mejor investigar el lugar.

Todas asintieron y buscaron cualquier pista que pudiera desvelar el misterio.

Tras caminar por un rato por los pasos o barandillas del lugar, llegaron a una sala de ordenadores.

Dark Cloud: ¡Bingo! Parece que nos ha tocado el premio.

Celebraba el fénix negro, echándose éste a volar y pararse encima de lo que parecía el ordenador central. Las chicas se acercaron a dicho ordenador mientras comentaban entre ellas.

Dark: Este parece el ordenador que se encarga de almacenar datos.

Black: Seguro que lo buscamos está ahí. Ghost. Tú turno, amiga.

Ghost: Entendido. Me pondré a ello.

Respondía la pony fantasma sentándose en una silla y tras sacar de su armadura un chip de datos, lo colocó en el ordenador y se dispuso a hacer una copia de todo.

Ghost: Me llevará un rato sacarlo todo.

Decía la pony fantasma. Black Wing con gesto de fastidio, dijo.

Black: Como no. Nos toca esperar. Con lo poco que me gusta esperar.

Medic: Tranquila, Black Wing y relájate. Dedícate un poco a encontrar la paz espiritual.

Hablaba de forma filosófica la pony ninja, mientras ésta se sentaba en el suelo a meditar en posición de flor loto. Black Wing rotando los ojos y cruzada de brazos y volando boca abajo, la respondió algo sarcástica a su amiga.

Black: Yo encuentro la paz cuando vuelo a toda velocidad por los cielos.

Dark: Tranquila, amiga. Cuando Ghost terminé, saldremos volando de aquí.

La decía Darkwing con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su amiga.

Black: Espero que así sea. Si algo detesto es tener que esperar. A mí lo que me gusta es ir a toda velocidad.

Darkwing, Dark Cloud, Medic y Ghost no pudieron evitar reírse. Conocían a su amiga la bat pony lo suficiente, para saber que lo que más la gustaba era ir a toda velocidad en todas partes, algo parecido a lo que es normalmente Rainbow Dash.

Mientras Ghost seguía sacando datos, la espada Valmunt que tenía Darkwing comenzó a brillar, cosa que alicornio notó.

Medic: Darkwing. Tu espada.

La decía la pony médico, ya que al igual que las otras, sabían lo que significaba cuando la espada Valmunt brillaba. Darkwing sacando la espada y mirando su brillo, respondió seria.

Dark: Sí. Problemas.

Darkwing mirando a Ghost, la dijo a ésta.

Dark: Ghost. Sigue con el ordenador. Nosotras vamos a ver que posible amenaza viene.

Ghost: De acuerdo.

Contestó de forma afirmativa Ghost sin dejar de pulsar teclas.

Las otras salieron con cuidado de la puerta. Todo parecía estar en orden sin nada extraño en las instalaciones.

Black: No parece haber nada extraño aquí.

Comentaba la bat pony. volando ésta unos metros para ver si veía algo. Darkwing y Medic estaba atentas a cualquier cosa mientras la primera iba diciendo.

Dark: Pues la espada Valmunt no miente. Aquí hay peligro.

Medic: Mi instinto también me dice que algo va mal por aquí.

Completaba la pony médico. En ese momento, las dos percibieron algo y rápidamente empuñaron sus armas. Darkwing la Espada Valmunt y Medic unas katanas. A la velocidad del rayo fueron desviando unas balas que salieron de la nada hacia ellas.

Black Wing que estaba volando, con enorme agilidad esquivó unos disparos que se dirigían hacia ella. En ese momento aparecieron los atacantes.

Eran robots de la clase Silver como los que se toparon el equipo de Mike Bluer. Armados con metrallas, lanza misiles e incluso los de la clase Silver Max que estos últimos estaban equipados con un brazo armado tipo cañón de plasma. Aparecían por todas partes rodeando al grupo.

Dark: Chicas. Por lo visto nos va a tocar pelear...¡Dark Cloud! ¡Bankai!

Dijo la alicornio sombría gritando en la última parte, donde su fénix Dark Cloud se fusionó con ella, formando así su armadura fénix de segundo nivel. Las otras se pusieron en alerta también.

Black: Estupendo. Ya me estaba aburriendo de no hacer nada.

Decía emocionada la bat pony mientras sacaba la Vortex Tempo y haciéndola girar, formó unas nubes de tormenta donde surgieron de algunos rayos impactando en los robots, destrozando varios de éstos.

Medic: Creo que es momento de probar mi nueva arma legendaria. La Spirit Kunai.

Dijo Medic, donde ésta sacando de su traje ninja un brazalete plateado y se lo puso en su brazo derecho. En ese momento surgió, del arma una cadena blanca con una cuchilla tipo kunai al final, dicha cadena y kunai estaban hechas de energía espiritual. La yegua agarró la cadena con su otro casco y la hizo girar sobre sí misma la cadena a un lado de ésta.

Medic: Bien ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en probar mi nueva arma?

Decía con una sonrisa desafiante la pony ninja mientras hacía girar su nueva arma. Varios robots silver one y silver max dispararon contra ella y Darkwing, donde las dos saltaron por el aire para evitar los disparos. Medic lanzó el kunai con cadena hacia uno de los robots atravesándole el pecho y el ataque no se detuvo ahí. Como si vida propia tuviera, dicha arma se movía de un lado a otro formando ángulos rectos, atravesando a varios de los robots por el pecho o en la cabeza. Luego de un rato, la pony ninja tiró de la cadena tirando al suelo a quienes había atrapado con el arma.

Dark: ¡Llamas del Purgatorio!

Gritó Darkwing en el aire mientras su espada se envolvía en fuego negro y lo lanzó contra los robots que había derribado Medic, destruyéndolos a éstos por completo.

Dark: Vamos. Convirtamos a estas cosas en chatarra.

Decía Darkwing, volando ésta hacia un grupo de mas silver esquivando o desviando con su espada los disparos que estos realizaban contra ella. La alicornio pasó entre ellos y con su espada, realizaba infinidad de cortes, haciendo pedazos a éstos.

Dark Cloud: (Oh, sí. Me encanta el olor a metal robot enemigo quemado por la mañana).

Bromeaba el fénix negro en la mente de Darkwing, mientras ésta seguía cortando robots.

Medic saltaba de una plataforma a otra, esquivando disparos y a su vez atacando a los robots enemigo. Llegó hasta una plataforma donde un silver max disparaba rayos de plasma y la pony médico se columpio con ayuda de su arma por debajo de dicha plataforma, giró por completo y una vez arriba, dio una fuerte patada al robot que lo tiró de la plataforma.

Más robots silver surgían de ambos lados de la plataforma, tratando de rodear a la pony médico. Medic al verse rodeada, saltó de la plataforma y aterrizó sobre una plataforma deslizando donde llevaban las naves para ser montadas. Varios robots silver saltaron también, rodeando así a la pony médica y no tardaron en disparar contra ella.

Medic con su agilidad ninja, esquivaba los disparos mientras se disponía a contraatacar. Lanzó el kunai espiritual atrapando por la cintura a uno y tiró de esta lanzando al robot contra otro que trató de atacarla por detrás. Saltó hacia uno esquivando los disparos y le dio una fuerte patada que lo tiró fuera de la plancha.

Uno robot silver max disparaba su cañón de plasma contra la pony médico donde esta utilizó su arma para protegerse de los disparos. Dichos disparos hacían retroceder a la pony médico, llevándola a ésta a una parte donde había una gran plancha que aplastaba el metal a gran presión. Estuvo la pony médico de acabar debajo en la plancha, hasta que en el último momento giró sobre sí misma formando un leve vendaval de hojas y desaparecer justo antes de que la plancha la aplastara. El robot silver max miraba tratando de ubicar a la pony ninja, hasta que el mismo vendaval de hojas apareció justo detrás de él, reapareciendo también Medic y dándole una patada que lo mandó a la plancha para ser aplastado por ésta. Luego Medic bajó de la plancha.

Darkwing empuñando la espada Valmut, corría hacia un grupo de robots silver donde estos la iban disparando de forma incesante. La yegua iba desviando los disparos sin problema alguno. Luego saltó y siguiendo esquivando los disparos, cayó sobre uno, atravesando el pecho de un robot silver y tirarlo al suelo.

Un silver R disparó un misil contra Darkwing. A cámara lenta la alicornio se dobló para atrás pasando el misil por encima de ella y al final dicho misil impactó en un robot silver max, sufriendo dicho robot los daños del misil. Luego Darkwing contraatacó disparando un rayo contra el silver R, destruyéndolo en el proceso.

Varios robots silver rodearon a la alicornio y dispararon contra ella.

Dark: ¡Tifón de Sombras!

Gritó Darkwing y alrededor de ella se formó un tifón de oscuridad, protegiéndola de los disparos. Acto seguido de encima del tifón, surgió Darkwing y alzando su espada donde esta brillaba con una luz oscura, gritó.

Dark: ¡Rayo Sombrío!

Gritó Darkwing lanzando un tajo horizontal hacia delante con la espada, formando una especie de grieta dimensional oscura y de ella surgieron varios rayos oscuros que impactaron contra los robots que los iba destruyendo en el proceso. Darkwing aterrizó en el suelo para ver a los robots que había logrado destruirlos.

Dark Cloud: (Nada mal, compañera. Tú sin duda, eres toda una belleza guerrera. Hermosa, pero letal).

La decía mentalmente el fénix a Darkwing. La alicornio se rió por el cumplido de su compañero. En ese momento, la alicornio vio a otro grupo de robots silver dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Dark Cloud: (¡Eh! Compañera. Ahí vienen más).

Dark: Los veo.

Darkwing empuñando la Valmunt, voló hacia los robots dispuesta a destrozarlos. Lo que ella no sabía es que estos eran de la clase silver T, la clase de robots explosivos. Por desgracia no lo averiguo hasta que atravesó con su espada a uno y este explotó, mandando a volar a Darkwing y luego caer al suelo.

Dark Cloud: (¿Estás bien Darkwing?)

Dark: Sí...Solo es un rasguño...

Respondía Darkwing algo adolorida, volviendo ésta a levantarse. En ese instante los silver T iban hacia ella y cuando estaban a cierta distancia, éstos explotaban a gran magnitud. Darkwing trataba de evitarlos con varias dificultades, ya que la estaban rodeándola para no dejarla vía de escape, por lo que optó por volar. Pero en ese momento, un disparo de plasma de un Silver Max que estaba sobre una pasarela, la dio en la espalda haciendo que ésta cayera al suelo.

Black: ¡Darkwing!

Gritó Black Wing, lanzando desde su arma legendaria un rayo eléctrico, destruyendo al silver max que había derribado a Darkwing y voló hacia ella para rescatarla.

Darkwing algo aturdida se levantó y vio que varios silver T iban hacia ella, pero antes de que éstos llegaran hasta ella, deshaciendo su camuflaje apareció Ghost que miraba desafiante a los silver T.

Ghost: ¡Ni un paso!

Dijo la pony fantasma, alzando ésta su brazo derecho donde en ella tenía acoplada un especie de cilindro blanco.

Ghost: ¡No tocareis ni un pelo a mi amiga!

Decía desafiante la pony fantasma mientras el misterioso objeto recogía aire y luego disparó una potente onda sónica que empujó a los silver T todos contra una pared y todos éstos explotaron.

Una vez deshecho de aquellos robots, Ghost miró a Darkwing y la preguntó preocupada por ésta.

Ghost: ¿Estás bien, Darkwing?

Preguntaba la pony fantasma mientras ofrecía su casco para ayudar a levantarse a Darkwing. La alicornio aceptando con su gusto el casco amiga, se levantó mientras la agradecía.

Dark: Sí. Gracias, Ghost.

Ghost: De nada.

Respondió la pony fantasma con una sonrisa. Black Wing aterrizando cerca de ambas, la comentó a Ghost.

Black: Oye, Ghost ¿Esa no es el arma legendaria Sonic Bam?

Ghost: Así es, Black Wing. Este aparato puede absorber el aire y luego lanzarla como una onda sónica. Sin duda un objeto muy útil.

Comentaba sonriente la pony fantasma, mirando ésta orgullosa su nueva arma.

Dark: La verdad se agradece, Ghost. Si no hubieras aparecido, habría acabado muy mal parada.

Ghost: No hay de que, amiga.

Respondió sonriente Ghost al igual que las otras. Medic que estaba sobre una plataforma, lanzó el kunai espiritual atravesando la espalda de un silver Max y luego saltó para bajar por la cadena, usando al robot como contrapeso. Luego de eso, avanzó hacia las otras mientras comentaba.

Medic: Si estás aquí, Ghost, es que has terminado de extraer los datos.

Ghost: Así es. Me llevó un rato, pero ya tengo todo.

Dark: Entonces salgamos de aquí antes de que se compliquen más las cosas.

Decía la alicornio donde ahí concentró energía en su cuerno y dispararon un potente rayo que se llevó por delante a varios robots como parte de las instalaciones, a su vez que creó un gran agujero en la pared que permitía a las yeguas salir por ésta.

Ghost: Ya estamos fuera.

Decía al pony fantasma, primero lanzando un gritó sonico para quitar de en medio cualquier robot que estuviera delante y luego saltar ésta por el agujero. Black Wing que salía volando por el agujero, decía mientras volaba por el aire.

Black: La verdad es que ha sido bastante fácil. Esperaba algo más de dificultad.

En ese momento, oyeron el fuerte sonido como el de un águila. Aquello puso en alerta a las yeguas.

Medic: ¿Qué ha sido ese sonido? Ha sonado enormemente cerca como fuerte.

Preguntaba la pony médico. En ese momento, del cielo surgió un relámpago que iba directo hacia éstas. Las yeguas saltaron o volaron en distintas direcciones para evitar el relámpago que impactó contra el suelo, formando una leve explosión eléctrica.

Las yeguas miraron donde cayó el relámpago, quedando una fuerte marca de quemado en el suelo metálico de las instalaciones. Sobraba decir que estaban enormemente sorprendidas por ello.

Black: Mi madre ¿De dónde ha salido ere relámpago? Un poco más y somos ponis a la barbacoa.

Comentaba la bat pony volando por el aire, mirando ésta el lugar del rayo. Ghost con la mirada hacia su amiga, puso una expresión de sorpresa como de miedo y la gritó.

Ghost: ¡Black Wing, cuidado! ¡A tu espalda!

La eludida se giró y por poco no logró esquivar lo que parecía una enorme garra metálica con forma de las de un ave. Ahí el grupo pudo ver al misterioso atacante.

Volando por el cielo, iba un enorme robot con forma de águila metálica plateada de diseño tecnológico. Dicha ave robot volaba por el cielo aleteando sus alas al mismo tiempo que con cada aleteo, soltaba chispas eléctricas.

Black: Chicas. Me parece que eso no el comité de bienvenida.

Decía de forma irónica la bat pony, preparando ésta la Vortex Tempo para el combate. Darkwing empuñando la Espada Valmut, la apoyó en eso.

Dark: Debe ser el guardián del lugar. Cuidado. No sabemos de lo que puede hacer.

Ghost: ¿Cómo es que no la vimos al llegar aquí?

Preguntaba la pony fantasma, apuntando en alto la Sonic Bam. Medic empuñando la Spirit Kunai y haciéndola girar con un casco la cadena, la comentó.

Medic: Como ave rapaz que parece, habrá estado esperando el mejor momento para atacarnos.

Dark: Pues nosotros le daremos motivos para defenderse ¡A por él!

Dijo la alicornio, echando ésta a volar al igual que Black Wing.

Ghost: ¡Chicas, esperad! Que Medic y yo no podemos volar.

Las llamaba Ghost, pero éstas no la escucharon. Medic ahí pensativo, comentó.

Medic: Volar no...Pero saltar, quizás sí...

Mientras tanto, Darkwing y Black Wing iban volando en dirección donde estaba el águila metálica volado. La ave robot las vio y se puso en posición de combate.

Dark: Vamos, Black Wing. Cada una por un lado.

Black: Entendido, compañera.

Respondió confiada la bat pony. Darkwing fue a su derecha y Black Wing a su izquierda. Ambas estaban cada una a un lado del ave robot a una distancia prudencial. La ave miraba a ambos yeguas donde las dos preparaban sus ataques.

Dark: ¡Murciélago Oscuro!

Gritó Darkwing, haciendo brillar su Espada Valmunt y de un tajo hacia delante, creó un murciélago hecho de oscuridad que la mandó hacia el ave robot.

Black Wing: ¡Tornado Afilado!

Gritó Black Wing, agitando la Vortex Tempo y creo un tornado donde fue hacia la ave robot.

Ambos ataques iban hacia el ave robot, pero lejos de lograr impactar, el ave gritó y con un aleteo de alas creó un campo eléctrico que detuvo ambos ataques.

Darkwing y Black Wing fueron hacia el ave para atacarlo a distancia. Dicha ave lanzó un picotazo hacia Darkwing donde la alicornio la esquivó haciéndose a un lado y ahí aprovechó para darle un fuerte tajo con su espada, logrando hacerle un leve corte.

Black: ¡Allá voy!

Gritó Black Wing, sacando una cuchilla de un extremo de su arma y logrando pararse en la espalda del ave, la ensartó por completo, logrando atravesar el duro metal.

Black: ¡Ya eres mío, pajarraco!

Celebraba la bat pony, pero el ave gritó de nuevo y de todo su cuerpo surgió electricidad de gran intensidad que electrocuto a la bat pony, haciéndola gritar a ésta.

Black: ¡AHHHH...!

Gritaba Black Wing antes de salir despedida junto con su arma por el aire.

Dark: ¡Black Wing!

Gritaba Darkwing preocupada por su amiga y rápidamente se fue volando para ayudar a su compañera. La ave robot salio volando también para atrapar a la bat pony. Darkwing tenía que acelerar para salvar a su compañera antes de que cayera en garras del ave.

El ave robot poco a poco iba alcanzado a Black Wing que seguía volando por el impulso eléctrico de antes, aturdida y sin percatarse de nada la bat pony. El ave robot abrió su pico dispuesto a aplastarla con ella, pero justo en el último momento, Darkwing pasó volando a toda velocidad, apartando a Black Wing y evitar el ataque del ave robot.

Darkwing alejándose a una distancia prudencial y teniendo a la bat pony en brazos, trató de que ésta reaccionara.

Dark: ¡Black Wing! ¿Estás bien, amiga?

Decía la alicornio, moviendo un poco a la bat pony, esperando que su amiga recobrara el sentido. Black Wing abriendo los ojos algo aturdida, respondió.

Black: Sí. Au...¿Qué ha pasado?

Dark: Esa cosa te electrocuto. Parece que es capaz de redirigir la electricidad por su cuerpo.

La respondía la alicornio sombría. Black Wing recuperando el sentido y molesta con que el ave robot la atacara a traición, salió de los brazos de Darkwing mientras dijo completamente decidida.

Black: ¿Ah, sí? Pues veamos si esto le gusta.

Decía esto activando la Vortex Tempo y haciéndola girar, mientras corrientes eléctricas surgían del arma.

Poco a poco se iba formando en el cielo unas nubes de tormenta negra. Darkwing enseguida adivinó lo que planeaba la bat pony y trató de avisarla.

Dark: ¡Black Wing! ¡Espera! ¡No hagas eso!

Trató Darkwing de detener a su amiga, pero ya era tarde. La bat pony hizo que la nube lanzara un poderoso y enorme rayo eléctrico que fue directa hacia el ave robot, donde recibió de lleno todo el impacto.

Black: ¡Toma ya! En el blanco.

Celebraba la bat pony, viendo como el ave robot la recorría toda aquella electricidad producto del rayo lanzado por Black Wing, produciendo un especie de efecto como de estrella brillante y fulminante. Black Wing sonreía, sonrisa que desapareció cuando notó que el ave robot no parecía afectarle la electricidad.

Black: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no le hace nada a ese pajarraco?

Se preguntaba para sí la bat pony. Darkwing mirando a la criatura, la comentó a su amiga.

Dark: Es como me temía. No solo es capaz de redirigir electricidad, sino que también puede absorber electricidad. Black Wing, mucho me temo que tu ataque solo lo ha fortalecido.

La explicaba la alicornio sombría. Black Wing con una gota de sudor tipo anime en la cabeza, sentía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo y no pudo evitar comentar preocupada.

Black: Oh, vaya. Menos mal que Eye Fox no está aquí, sino me pone de taruga como a Vulcan.

El ave impregnada de electricidad por todo su cuerpo, apuntó con su pico a ambas yeguas y luego la abrió. De ella surgió un rayo tan veloz que las yeguas no pudieron reaccionar apenas a tiempo, salvo Black Wing que empujó a Darkwing apartándola de la trayectoria del rayo. La bat pony trató de detenerlo con su Vortex Tempo girándolo a modo de hélice para que sirviera de escudo, pero al final el impacto fue tan brutal que la mandó despedida por el aire hasta perderse en la lejanía.

Dark: ¡Black Wiiiiing...!

Gritaba Darkwing al ver como su amiga salió volando por el rayo y perderse de vista. El águila sobrecargada, alzó sus alas y de ellas se iluminaban unas esferas amarillas. Darkwing notó eso y en ese momento las esferas dispararon infinidad de rayos eléctricos a modo de ametralladora. Darkwing viendo eso, voló a toda velocidad tratando de esquivar los letales disparos.

Dark Cloud: (Cuidado, Darkwing. O nos fríe esa cosa).

Dark: Lo sé...

Darkwing volaba a toda velocidad de un lado a otro, tratando de esquivar los disparos, donde dichos ataques eléctricos iban golpeando las rocas de las montañas o parte de las instalaciones. El ave robot no se detenía ni un solo momento en sus ataques, obligando a Darkwing a volar a toda velocidad de un lado a otro para evitar ser golpeada por los rayos.

El ave disparaba y disparaba de forma incesante, hasta que un kunai de energía espiritual golpeó su cabeza, deteniendo así su ataque. Darkwing lo notó.

Medic: ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Darkwing se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de la pony médico, especialmente por el hecho de que estaban volando a gran altura.

Dark: ¿Medic?

La alicornio se giró y ahí vio a Medic, portando esta última unos extraños protectores de cascos parecidos a los que usan las princesas, pero de color blanco con detalles celestes. La pony médico estaba delante de ella sorprendentemente en el aire como si pudiera esta pisar en ella como si suelo firme se tratase.

Dark: Medic ¿Cómo?

Se preguntaba la alicornio, sorprendida de ver a su amiga ninja médico ahí en el aire como si nada. Medic sonriendo, la contestó.

Medic: Simple, amiga mía. Todo gracias a los Caminantes de Vacío.

Respondía la pony médico, señalando los protectores que tenía en sus cascos. Darkwing viendo eso, comentó.

Dark: Sí. Las recuerdo del día que Magic y los otros guardianes nos la dieron. Gracias esos artefactos, puedes ir por el aire flotando o caminando, incluso saltar en el aire como si estuvieras en suelo firme.

Comentaba sonriente Darkwing al ver que su amiga estaba usando dichos artefactos legendarios. Medic sin dejar de sonreír, la contestó.

Medic: Por supuesto, Darkwing. Gracias a estos protectores, el cielo ya no es un límite para mí.

Decía con plena confianza la pony médico. Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando el ave robot chilló de nuevo. Ambas yeguas se pusieron en guardia al verlo.

Dark: Bueno, Medic. Espero que pelear en el aire se te de tan bien como en tierra. Porque nos espera una dura pelea.

Medic: Lo sé, compañera.

Y ahí las dos se lanzaron hacia el ave robot al igual que dicha ave hacia ellas. Darkwing lanzó varios tajos de energía oscura que fueron hacia el ave robot, impactando todas en su cuerpo. Medic que corría en el aire gracias a los Caminantes de Vacío, realizó un selló ninja, creando varios clones de ella misma y entre ésta y sus clones, rodearon al ave robot. Todas éstas giraron sus Spirit Kunais y las lanzaron contra el ave robot, atravesando partes del metal causando gran daño a éste. Darkwing sin perder tiempo, voló hacia la parte frontal del robot y ahí realizó un fuerte corte en el pecho, causando más daños a la máquina.

Por el suelo, estaba Ghost observando la pelea de sus dos compañeras contra el ave robot.

Ghost: Ay, madre. Ahí están peleando en el aire y yo aquí sin hacer nada, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Están demasiado altos para alcanzarles y mis plataformas de hielo no llega tan arriba. Si hubiera alguna forma de llegar hasta ellas...Con un salto o algo así...

Comentaba la pony fantasma, sintiéndose impotente por el hecho de no poder ayudar a sus compañeras. Miraba por todos lados tratando de encontrar alguna solución, hasta que su vista se centró en su Sonic Bam que tenía acoplada en su brazo. Ahí se la ocurrió una idea.

Ghost: Eso es...

El águila chilló de nuevo y de su cuerpo surgieron infinidad de rayos eléctricos por todas partes. Darkwing giró su espada a modo de hélice para protegerse de los rayos. Medic realizando un selló ninja, quedó envuelta en una armadura de tierra que la cubría completamente, protegiéndola de los rayos.

Las dos yeguas se concentraban en defenderse, hasta que un grito las llamo la atención.

Ghost: ¡Chicas! ¡Aquí llego!

Darkwing y Medic miraron al origen de aquel sonido y vieron a Ghost elevándose mediante una plataforma de hielo que iba la unicornio creando con sus poderes congelantes. La plataforma solo llegó a subir hasta cierta distancia, pero cuando llegó al límite, la pony fantasma apunto con la Sonic Bam al cielo y absorbió aire. Luego de llenarlo por completo, apuntó con dicha arma al suelo y disparó con todas sus fuerzas.

El resultado fue que la fuerza del viento, impulsó a la pony fantasma a modo de misil directo hacia el ave donde al verla, bajó en picado dispuesto a atacar a la pony fantasma.

Ghost: Bien. Veamos que tal te sienta mi nueva arma legendaria.

Decía completamente decidida la pony fantasma, sacando una guadaña de color negro con filo azul oscuro.

Ghost: ¡AHHHH...!

Gritaba Ghost, volando todavía gracias al impulso producido por la Sonic Bam, directo hacia el ave robot que volaba en picado hacia ella.

Dark: ¡Ghost!

Medic: ¡Ten cuidado!

Le advertían sus compañeras preocupadas por la pony fantasma. Ghost no estaba preocupada en absoluto, ya que tenía ésta un plan. Justo cuando iba a cruzarse Ghost y el ave robot, la yegua fantasma se hizo invisible evitando así el placaje con el ave.

El ave robot se detuvo en el aire, mirando por todos lados tratando de localizarla. En ese momento, Ghost apareció justo al lado del ave y empuñando la guadaña que quedó envuelta en energía helada.

Ghost: ¡Toma hielo de más de mil grados bajo cero!

Gritó Ghost, lanzando un poderoso tajo contra el ave, causando un gran corte en ésta y congelando donde realizó el corte. El ave contraatacó disparando un rayo, pero Ghost volvió a desaparecer evitando así el ataque, para luego reaparecer justo al lado y realizar otro fuerte tajo contra el ave.

Después de ese ataque, Ghost fue cayendo al vació. Parecía que iba a seguir cayendo hasta que ésta dijo.

Ghost: ¡Geppo!

En el momento que dijo eso la pony fantasma, Ghost se detuvo momentáneamente en el aire como si pisara tierra firme. La yegua fantasma empleaba una técnica aprendida por parte de Magic y los Guardianes. Una técnica conocida como Paso Lunar que permitía al usuario mantenerse de forma limitada en el aire. La pony fantasma volvió a aspirar aire para la Sonic Bam y acto seguido disparó de nuevo para tomar impulsó para volver hacia el águila y realizar otro fuerte corte, dañando seriamente el ala derecha y reducir su capacidad de vuelo.

Darkwing cogio a su compañera fantasma en el aire y con una sonrisa, la dijo a ésta.

Dark: Muy hábil, Ghost. Veo que no solo dominas bien tu nueva arma legendaria, sino que has aplicado a la perfección una de las técnicas de los Seis Estilos.

Le felicitaba la alicornio sombría. Ghost sonriendo también, la respondió.

Ghost: Sí, Darkwing. La verdad es que el arma y algunos estilos nuevos nos están siendo muy útiles aquí. Y mi arma legendaria no se queda corta. Esta maravilla puede cortar lo que sea y producir una temperatura helada de más de mil grados bajo cero. Y lo mejor de todo, se hace invisible al igual que yo.

Medic: ¡Chicas! ¡Cuidado!

Gritaba Medic, advirtiendo a ambas del nuevo ataque del ave robot, pero antes de que dicho ataque surgiera, un objeto moviéndose a toda velocidad impactó en la ave robot, causando grandes daños a ésta.

Las tres yeguas veían como el mismo objeto se movía de un lado a otro a enorme velocidad, impactando una y otra vez contra el ave causando grandes daños. Luego el objeto se paró, revelando ser nada menos que Black Wing.

Todas: ¡Black Wing!

Exclamaron todas al ver a la bat pony, pero esta tenía enfundada sus alas en una especie de armadura dorada. La yegua dirigiendo la mirada a sus amigas y con una sonrisa las dijo a éstas.

Black: Hola, chicas ¿Os gusta mi nueva Speed Buster? Chicas, en serio, esta maravilla legendaria me permite moverme a una velocidad que ya la gustaría a Rainbow.

Decía en parte emocionada la bat pony, mostrando sus objetos legendarios que tenía enfundado sus alas. Medic que flotaba en el aire gracias a los protectores de los cascos, la comentó.

Medic: ¿Esos no son las Speed Buster?

Black: Exacto, amiga. Lo son. Como dije antes, estas maravillas me permiten volar a una velocidad increíble.

Dark: Así es como llegaste hasta nosotras antes ¿No?

Black: Así es. Aquel maldito desgraciado me envió muy lejos a varios kilómetros de aquí vamos. Así que tuve que enfundar mi nueva armadura para mis preciosas alas y venir volando a toda velocidad hasta aquí.

Decía presumiendo un poco la yegua mientras hacía unas acrobacias con sus alas.

Dark: Bien, chicas. Ahora que todas estamos con nuestras armas legendarias. Convirtamos a esa cosa en chatarra.

Todas: ¡SIII..!

Dark Cloud: (Sí, nenas. Hola de devolver a ese pajarraco al nido de donde procede).

Las yeguas asintieron y fueron todas a atacar al ave eléctrico. Darkwing creando un filo de oscuridad, atravesó al ave de un fuerte tajo, causando fuertes daños.

Medic saltando en el aire, hizo girar la Spirit Kunai y lo lanzó contra el ave, primero atravesándole el pecho y luego hizo girar la kunai espiritual para que atravesara un ala. Medic tiró de la cadena espiritual para que el kunai volviera y causar más daños en la máquina.

Black Wing utilizando su nueva armadura de las alas, voló a gran velocidad al cielo, ganando gran altura y acto seguido descendió en picado a toda velocidad, creando al menos cinco Sonic Rainbow negros con amarillo pálido y ahí atravesó el pecho del ave donde la dejó un enorme agujero.

Ghost fue la última en atacar, aprovechando la Sonic Bam para tomar impulso en el aire, se lanzó a toda velocidad armada con la guadaña hacia el ave. Ahí la pony fantasma cargó de energía la guadaña hasta quedar rodeada de energía hielo y convertirse en una enorme hoja de hielo como la guadaña, y ahí dar un fuerte tajo que cortó el ala derecha del águila.

El águila seriamente dañado y con una ala cortada, cayó al vacío mientras chillaba hasta finalmente estrellarse contra el suelo de metal y formar una intensa grieta en ella.

Darkwing y Black Wing bajaron volando, mientras Medic gracias a su capacidad de andar por el aire, sujetaba por los brazos a Ghost para ayudarla a bajarla sin que se hiciera daño contra el suelo.

Las yeguas miraron los restos del ave robot que estaba enormemente dañado y con un ala destruida.

Dark: Bien, chicas. Acabamos por fin con esa cosa.

Decía sonriente al igual que las otras.

Medic: Admito que ha sido un reto, pero logramos acabar con él.

Ghost: Sí. Me alegro de que lo hayamos conseguido.

Black: ¡Girl Power...!

Gritó Darkwing para celebrarlo y las yeguas se rieron mientras chocaban de cascos. La celebración se detuvo cuando vieron que el ave robot comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

Black: ¿Qué? ¡Venga ya! ¿Aun sigue funcionando?

Se quejaba la bat pony al ver que la máquina aun seguía en funcionamiento. El ave robot mientras seguía tratando de moverse, surgieron unos cables donde tenía el ala cortada, uniéndose a la ala cortada que estaba tirada a su lado. Otros cables surgieron de su cuerpo que se iban uniendo a todo trozo de metal que hubiera en las instalaciones, edificios, naves e incluso los restos de los robots silver que había en el lugar. Los cables fueron primero uniendo el ala rota al cuerpo del ave y los otros cables traían restos de metal que se iban uniendo al cuerpo del ave.

Las yeguas retrocedieron al ver como el ave iba siendo reparada por los restos de metal que iban extrayendo, hasta que finalmente volvía a estar como antes, como si no hubiera sufrido daño alguno y el águila robot chilló de nuevo, mientras su cuerpo desprendía electricidad.

Ghost: Chicas. Esa cosa se ha reconstruido de nuevo.

Advertía Ghost. Las demás estaban de acuerdo con ella.

Dark: No importa, chicas. Lo volveremos a destrozar. Solo que esta vez nos aseguraremos que no quede nada con que reparar.

Black: Eso está hecho.

Las yeguas estaban de acuerdo y empuñando sus armas de lanzaron hacia el ave robot. Curiosamente el ave robot no se movió el sitio, simplemente desplegó sus grandes alas, haciendo parecer un poco más grande a éste.

Black: ¡Lo vamos a convertir en chatarra!

Gritó Black Wing, empuñando ésta su Vortex Tempo y sacando las cuchillas de ella. Las yeguas estaban cada vez más cerca de golpear al ave por todos los sitios. Ahí el ave comenzó a recorrerle leves corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

Dark: ¡Ya es nuestro!

Ghost: ¡Hora de mandarlo a la edad de hielo!

Medic: ¡Que nuestra matra nos guíe!

Black: ¡Voy a despedazarlo de tal manera, que va a necesitar un GPS para encontrar todas sus piezas!

Gritaban las cuatro, golpeando cada una en una parte diferente del águila. Darkwing y Black Wing en las alas, Medic en el costado derecho y Ghost en el izquierdo. Nada más hacer eso, tanto el ave como las yeguas, fueron cubiertas de intensa electricidad.

Las cuatro: ¡AHHHH...!

Gritaban las cuatro al sentir toda aquella corriente eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpos y salieron despedidas hasta caer al suelo. Éstas algo aturdidas y con algo de electricidad en sus cuerpos, se levantaron con algo de dificultad.

Ghost: ¡Au...! ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Black: No lo sé. Ay...Menudo calambrazo.

Medic: ¡Chicas, cuidado! ¡Que viene de nuevo!

Gritaba esta última, señalando al ave robot que volaba a gran velocidad hacia ellas, extendiendo sus garras dispuesto a aplastarlas con ellas.

Dark: ¡Apartaos, chicas!

Gritó Darkwing a sus compañeras, donde éstas las hicieron caso y cada una saltando a un lado diferente. Black Wing que lo evitó volando por encima del águila, se armó de nuevo con la Vortex Tempo mientras decía.

Black: ¡Ahora verás, maldito!

Dijo esto la bat pony, golpeando con su arma en la cabeza del ave, pero nada más hacer eso, volvió a sufrir una intensa corriente eléctrica y volvió a salir despedida hacia el cielo. El ave ascendió para dar caza a Black Wing. La bat pony recuperando el sentido, vio como el ave iba hacia ella y empleando su arma legendaria de las alas, la esquivó en el último momento, desplazándose a gran velocidad para reunirse con las otras.

Black: ¿Qué ha pasado? Me ha electrocutado nada más tocarlo.

Se preguntaba la bat pony que no comprendía lo que pasaba. Ahí Medic comentó.

Medic: Creo que ahora el ave está produciendo una intensa corriente eléctrica por alrededor de su cuerpo. Por lo que ahora mismo no la podemos atacarla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Dark: Por tanto, ahora todo se reduce a ataques a distancia.

Completó Darkwing y acto seguido las cuatro tuvieron que apartarse para evitar otra acometida del ave.

Black: Bien. Esperaba una ocasión como esta. Ahora es un buen momento para probar la nueva función de los mecas.

Comentaba Black Wing mientras lanzaba cortes de viento con sus alas, impactando todas en el ave robot.

Medic: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Black Wing.

Ghost: Entonces empecemos ya.

Dark: Chicas. Yo os ganaré tiempo mientras os preparáis ¡Shiningami!

Darkwing adoptó su forma Shiningami y voló a toda velocidad hasta ponerse enfrente del ave robot y ahí gritar.

Dark: ¡Estrellas del Firmamento!

Gritó Darkwing y la imagen de una grieta donde se veía el espacio se formó detrás de ella. De la grieta surgieron infinidad de estrellas que fueron golpeando al ave, haciéndola retroceder a dicha máquina.

Black Wing, Medic y Ghost llamaron a sus mecas mediante el comunicador que tenían cada una en el brazo. Acto seguido, los mecas que estaban antes parados, fueron rápidamente hacia donde estaban éstas.

Medic: Ahí vienen nuestros mecas.

Black: Estupendo. Ahora si que ese pajarraco sabrá lo que es bueno.

Los mecas se pusieron enfrente de las yeguas y ahí éstas gritaron.

Medic: ¡Tiger Strike! ¡Meca Armadura!

Unas corrientes eléctricas surgieron de entre el meca y la pony ninja y el meca se desprendió en piezas que se iban uniendo a la pony médico. Ahora Medic tenía una apariencia de guerrera ninja cibernetica (al estilo kenshi de Overwatch). El casco con forma de tigre, donde la mitad inferior del rostro de Medic estaba tapado como la de un ninja, dejando a la vista sus ojos. Hombreras con las garras de tigre. Cola de tigre en vez de la de Medic.

Medic: ¡Medic Meca Guerrera Combinada!

Gritó Medic, mientras las garras de tigre se desacoplaban de sus hombros para unirse a sus cascos delanteros y ahí dio varios zarpazos a cámara.

Black: ¡Lightning Cruiser! ¡Meca Armadura!

Unas corrientes eléctricas surgieron de entre el meca y la bat pony y el meca se desprendió en piezas que se iban uniendo a la bat pony. Ahora la bat pony tenía una armadura halcón (al estilo de Pharah de Overwatch). Las alas robot por encima de las de Black Wing. Casco de halcón dejando la cara descubierta, pero con un visor en el rostro. Las armadura de las patas delanteras con forma de garras de halcón.

Black: ¡Black Wing Meca Guerrera Combinada!

Gritó Black Wing convirtiendo el brazo derecho de su armadura en un lanzacohetes y ahí disparó un cohete explosivo.

Ghost: ¡Smoke Dark! ¡Meca Armadura!

Unas corrientes eléctricas surgieron de entre el meca y la pony fantasma y el meca se desprendió en piezas que se iban uniendo a la pony fantasma. Ahora la unicornio portaba una armadura con casco de pantera que la cubría la cabeza excepto la cara. Garras de pantera en las patas de la armadura. Cola de pantera en vez de pony (diseño similar a la armadura de Medic).

Ghost: ¡Ghost Meca Guerrera Combinada!

Gritaba Ghost apuntando son sus brazos en alto y disparando nubes de hielo congelantes.

Black: Oh, sí. Ahora sí que vamos a disfrutar con esto.

Decía sonriente la bat pony con su nueva armadura. Darkwing esquivando las garras de ave robot, vio a las yeguas con sus nuevas armaduras y las dijo a éstas.

Dark: Muy bien, chicas. Ahora que estáis listas ¿Qué tal si mandamos para la chatarrería a esta cosa?

Todas: ¡SÍII...!

Darkwing y las otras con sus poderes aumentados, fueron a combatir contra el ave robot.

Black: A ver que te parece esto, chatarra.

Decía esto la bat pony, volando ésta a velocidad súper sónica gracias a su nueva armadura, convirtiendo el brazo derecho de su armadura en un lanzacohetes y ahí disparo un cohete que impactó en la cara del ave robot, causando daños en éste.

Medic corría a gran velocidad por el suelo de metal de las instalaciones y ahí luego pegó un salto a gran altura. Del brazo derecho de su armadura sacó unos shuriken y las lanzó todas éstas a la vez, donde se clavaron por el cuerpo del ave robot y todas éstas explotaron, causando serios daños.

Ghost activó su camuflaje y gracias a ello, pudo acercarse sin ser vista por el ave y luego de reaparecer, lanzó desde sus brazos unas nubes de hielo que congelaron al ave robot que le impidieron moverse.

Darkwing convocó una esfera de oscuridad desde su espada Valmunt y la lanzó contra el ave robot, recibiendo ésta todo el impacto y causando una explosión oscura y el ave cayó al suelo, sufriendo graves daños la máquina.

Del cuerpo del ave robot surgieron unos cables, tratando de recoger piezas de metal para repararse. Medic armada con la Espirit Kunai y Ghost con la Freeze Raiper, se desplazaron a gran velocidad, cortando con sus armas los cables para evitar que se pudiera reparar.

Medic y Ghost se apartaron para dar paso a Black Wing que volando por el cielo, miró al ave robot que estaba seriamente dañado por el suelo y ahí dijo.

Black Wing: ¡La Justicia Llueve del Cielo...!

Gritó la bat pony y desde su armadura surgió infinidad de misiles donde fueron todas estas impactando contra el ave robot, causando más y más explosiones que iban destrozando al ave. Finalmente el ave robot estaba enormemente dañado y sin apenas energía para seguir produciendo electricidad en su cuerpo.

Darkwing ahí convocó unas cuchillas oscuras y las lanzó, donde todas se clavaron en el cuerpo del ave, causando enormes daños.

Dark: ¡Ya es nuestro, chicas!

Gritó Darkwing confiada en la victoria, pero en ese momento, el ave creó una última descarga eléctrica y disparó cuatro potentes rayos eléctricos que impactaron en las cuatro.

Las cuatro: ¡AHHHH...!

Gritaron las cuatro al sentir toda la corriente eléctrica en sus cuerpos, por fortuna, gracias a sus nuevas armaduras y poderes, el daño fue menor. Una vez terminado las descargas, Ghost dijo.

Ghost: Es un bicho duro, pero es hora de acabar con él de una vez por todas ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Grieta Galáctica!

 **Música Finisher**

Ghost estando de frente del ave robot, alzo su arma la Freeze Raiper mientras energía de hielo se formaba en ella.

Ghost: Es hora de enviarte a la edad de hielo, pajarraco.

Decía esto la pony fantasma, mientras el ave robot la observaba a la vez que luchaba por tratar de mantenerse de pie.

Ghost avanzó un pasó y luego pegó un enorme salto hacia el ave robot.

Ghost: ¡Tajo uno!

Dijo esto la pony fantasma realizando un tajo formando una grieta dimensional encima del águila.

Ghost: ¡Tajo dos!

Dijo también al realizar otro tajo que se cruzaban el primero y el segundo por los extremos.

Ghost: ¡Tajo tres!

Un tercer tajo formó haciendo que los tres tajos, formaron así un triangulo.

Ghost: ¡Y tajo final!

Dijo esto último la pony fantasma, realizando un último tajo final en medio del triangulo, formando así que el triangulo abriera una brecha dimensional que se iba expandiendo y destruyendo así al ave robot.

El ave robot chilló por última vez, antes de estallar en pedazos.

Ghost: Esto ya está.

Dijo sonriendo la pony fantasma mientras se colocaba la guadaña encima del hombro. Las demás se reunieron con ella.

Medic: Buen trabajo, Ghost.

Ghost: Gracias.

Las cuatro sonrieron y se quitaron las armaduras y poderes activos. Cuando recobraron su aspecto normal, se llevaron una enorme sorpresa.

Las cuatro tenían las crines hinchadas como globos como si peinadas a lo afro estuvieran todas éstas.

Dark: ¡Nuestras crines!

Medic: ¡Están como globos!

Black: ¡Ese condenado pajarraco tuvo que soltar su última gracia con ese ataque eléctrico!

Comentaban molestas las tres por tener ahora las crines así. En cambio Ghost que se miraba a sí misma en un espejo hecho con su hielo, comentó.

Ghost: Pues la verdad...Tampoco me veo nada mal así. Je, je, je.

Aquel comentario de la pony fantasma, hizo que se ganara la atención de las otras. Al principio estaban molestas por tener las crines así, pero enseguida comenzaron a reírse todas éstas.

Más tarde las yeguas (con sus crines ya arregladas) y sus mecas, estaban enfrente de las instalaciones.

Dark: Bien, Black Wing. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Black: Será un completo placer.

Respondía sonriente la bat pony armada con la Vortex Tempo. La bat pony hizo girar su arma mientras energía marrón cubría el arma. Acto seguido, golpeó el suelo con uno de los extremos del arma.

Al principio no parecía que pasara nada, pero en ese momento, por todas las instalaciones comenzaron a formarse unos fuertes terremotos y grietas en el suelo. Los edificios se derrumbaban, el suelo de metal se agrietaba y al final en pocos minutos, todas las instalaciones fueron completamente destruidas.

Black: Esto ya está.

Decía sonriente la bat pony mientras guardaba su arma.

Dark: Bien, chicas. Reunámonos con los demás en el punto asignado.

Todas estaban de acuerdo y tras subirse en sus mecas, se dispusieron ha irse de allí. Ahí Ghost comentó.

Ghost: Esto. Para volver ¿Tenemos que bajar de nuevo la montaña?

Preguntaba Ghost que no estaba demasiado tranquila ante la idea de tener que bajar de nuevo la gran montaña.

Mientras tanto, volviendo con Ayi y los otros del grupo Alquimia. Estaban éstos enfrente del ataúd donde yacía Amelia, la antigua prometida de Ayi. Ahí veían el cuerpo de la fallecida.

Ayi: Ami...

Dijo con tono neutro el conejo al ver el cuerpo de su antigua prometida muerta. Maya acercándose a su compañero y pasando su garra sobre su hombro, le dijo.

Maya: Lo siento, Saltos Locos, pero...Ahí está la prueba de que no vistes a Ami allí en ese día.

Dijo con cierto pesar y tratando de consolar la gata. Ayi bajó la mirada con cierto pesar. Andros observando el cuerpo de Amelia, comentó al grupo.

Andros: Oye. Si Ami lleva varios años muerta ¿Por qué su cuerpo no se ha descompuesto todavía?

La pregunta del dragón se ganó la atención de los presentes y miraron el cuerpo de Ami una vez más y efectivamente, estaba exactamente igual a cuando la enterraron. No presentaba señal alguna de descomposición. El conejo curioso, se acercó al cuerpo de Ami y trató de levantarla y ahí se llevó una enorme sorpresa.

La cabeza de la difunta se cayó, revelando que en realidad era un maniquí con el mismo aspecto que ella.

Ayi: ¿Un maniquí?

Exclamó el conejo, sorprendido ante lo que acababa de presenciar al igual que sus compañeros. Todos se estaban haciendo la siguiente pregunta. Si la que estaba en la tumba era una especie de muñeca ¿Dónde estaba la verdadera Amelia?

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Por una vez me ha salido un capítulo de menos de 30 páginas en Word. Realmente curioso.**


	19. Cap 18 Arenas Misteriosas

**Capitulo 18**

 **Arenas Misteriosas**

En la casa donde estaba el grupo Alquimia residiendo en Canterlot, iba por los pasillos un molesto y enfadado conejo.

Ayi: He sido un idiota. Un grandísimo idiota.

Comentaba para sí mismo Ayi, sintiéndose como si fuera el conejo mas estupido del universo. Maya que iba detrás de él, trataba de calmarlo.

Maya: Ayi. No es culpa tuya. Tú no podías saberlo.

Le decía la gata, ésta preocupada por su amigo conejo mientras éste se metía en su habitación y la gata se quedaba fuera. Ahí siguió hablando con el conejo.

Ayi: Pero podría haberlo sabido si me hubiese molestado en comprobarlo. Si hubiera permitido que la hicieran la autopsia cuando me lo preguntaron, lo habría sabido al final.

Maya ahí se mordió el labio mientras se apoyaba contra la pared de espaldas. Sabía por los malos momentos que pasaba su amigo cuando descubrió que en la tumba de Amelia en vez de estar ella, había una marioneta ocupando su lugar. Aun así, la gata trató de decirle algo a su amigo para consolarlo.

Maya: Saltos locos. Escúchame. Estabas dolido por su perdida y entonces no pensabas con claridad las cosas. Era evidente que una cosa así podría escaparte...

Le decía la gata, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para su amigo el conejo.

Ayi: Aun así, no es excusa por mi error.

Respondió el conejo, apareciendo por la puerta muy molesto, llevando consigo su equipo de combate. Aquello llamó la atención de la gata en que le preguntó a éste.

Maya: ¿A dónde vas con eso?

Ayi: Tengo que averiguar por qué Ami está viva y saber que la hicieron. Y solo conozco a alguien que puede darme las respuestas, aunque para eso debo encontrarlo primero.

Decía el conejo con expresión decidida, dispuesto a averiguar la verdad cueste lo que cueste.

En otro lugar, por las ardientes arenas del desierto. Donde el sol brillaba con intensidad cuyos rayos del sol calentaban la arena. Donde había cientos de dunas en todas partes y apenas había algún que otro oasis. Por dichas arenas se desplazaba el tanque Grizzly. Dicho tanque al ser aerodeslizador, no tenía problemas para desplazarse por la arena sin ningún tipo de impedimento.

Dentro del tanque estaba Blue Sky pilotando dicho vehículo, junto con Bit de copiloto. Sentados en unos asientos laterales del tanque, estaban Rebeca teniendo a Sherrys a su lado en otro asiento y con la fénix Anivia encima del gato. En otro asiento estaba White Wolf.

Sky: ¿Falta mucho para llegar, Bit?

Preguntaba el paladín al robot grifo. El grifo mirando unos datos por pantalla y pulsando botones, le respondió.

Bit: Nos faltan ya unos pocos kilómetros para llegar.

Sky: Bien.

Asintió el paladín sin dejar de conducir el tanque.

White Wolf: Espero que sea pronto porque madre mía. Sí que hace calor aquí. Menos mal por el aire acondicionado que si no.

Se quejaba el pegaso mientras se pasaba el brazo en la frente, secando parte del sudor que tenía encima.

Oviblion: (Que delicadito te estás volviendo, White Wolf).

Se burlaba Oviblion en su mente para molestia de White Wolf, donde el pegaso celeste le respondió molesto.

White Wolf: ¡Cállate, Oviblion! Ya es bastante aguantar este calor infernal para tener que aguantar tus idioteces.

Oviblion: (¡No me da la gana!).

White Wolf: ¡Idiota!

Oviblion: (¡Imbecil!).

White Wolf: ¡Bueno para nada!

Oviblion: (¡Zoquete tarado!).

White Wolf: ¡Hijo de yegua!

Oviblion: (¡Hijo del butanero!).

Comenzaron a discutir ambos pegasos, bajo las atentas miradas de Rebeca y sus compañeros animales, donde miraban al gato con una gota se sudor tipo anime cayendo de sus cabezas.

Anivia: Aun me sigue siendo raro las discusiones de ese pegaso con su otro yo.

Comentaba la fénix. El gato limpiándose las patas, la apoyó en eso.

Sherrys: Sí. Cualquiera que viera ahora al pegaso, pensaría que está loco por hablar solo je, je, je.

Rebeca: Supongo que en ellos se les puede aplicar el termino de "hay días en que estar completamente solo es de más".

Completaba Rebeca la conversación, ésta medio divertida en la última parte de su frase. En cierto modo, la hacía gracia ver al pegaso discutir mentalmente con su otro yo oscuro.

Sherrys: Yo solo espero que no tengamos que andar mucho por la arena. Me fastidia bastante cuando se me cuela arena en el pelaje.

Comentaba el gato que no le seducía la idea de tener que meterse en una zona donde todo era desierto. Blue Sky sonriendo levemente, le comentó al gato.

Sky: Tranquilo, gatazo. Cuando terminemos, ya te llevaré alguna clínica veterinaria para que te den una buena limpieza.

Anivia: Y de paso un buen baño antipulgas, que falta de hace.

Completaba la fénix riéndose al igual que los otros, salvos White Wolf que seguía peleándose con su yo oscuro.

Sherrys: Para que te enteres, plumifero, yo no tengo pulgas.

Decía molesto el gato. Anivia aun riéndose, le comentó al gato.

Anivia: Pulgas normales no, pero una muy fastidiosa que molestaba bastante. Aun recuerdo como la líquido Jhosua hace tiempo.

White Wolf: Con un buen insecticida supongo.

Comentó el pegaso celeste al escuchar aquello a la fénix. Anivia negando con la cabeza, le respondió al pegaso.

Anivia: No. Con un revolver calibre 45. Si hubieras visto que pedazo pulga era.

Aquella respuesta dejó un tanto confundido al pegaso celeste, hasta el punto que no sabía si la fénix hablaba en serio o simplemente le tomaba el pelo.

El tanque seguía desplazándose por las ardientes arenas del desierto. Ajeno a todo eso, en una duna comenzó a temblar la arena por un lado y de ella emergieron unos especies de tres pares de ojos rojos mirando al tanque. Segundos después, dichos ojos volvieron a esconderse de la arena y acto seguido comenzó a desplazarse algo por debajo de la arena, dejando pequeñas dunas por donde iba pasando.

Mientras tanto, el grupo seguía desplazándose en el tanque Grizzly hasta que Bit percibió algo.

Bit: Estamos llegando a las coordenadas.

Oviblion: (Por fin. Ya me estaba hartando de tanto esperar).

Comentaba molesto y aburrido el pegaso negro en la mente de White Wolf.

El tanque se detuvo cerca de lo que parecía una gran agujero enorme entre las rocas. Un especie de desfiladero en medio del desierto, rodeado de duras rocas.

Sky: Bien, equipo. Parece que hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

Informaba el paladín, dejando los mandos y levantándose de sus asientos el grupo.

Rebeca: Bien. Ahora podré estirar un poco las piernas.

Sherrys: Señora Rebeca. Le recomiendo que se ponga algo de protección solar, ya que el sol calienta mucho por aquí.

Le aconsejaba el gato a su dueña. Rebeca tranquilamente le respondió.

Rebeca: Tranquilo, Sherrys. Ya me vine preparada para esto. Protección solar 5.000. Ahora tengo una oportunidad de oro para ponerme bien morena y bronceada.

Bromeaba la chica, mientras sacaba un tubo de protector solar.

Afuera, la compuerta del tanque se abrió y del vehículo salieron el grupo. Rebeca llevaba una vestimenta ligera compuesta por una camisa blanca de manga corta con el estampado de la familia Rouser a la altura del corazón. Unos pantalones marrones de exploradora en el desierto y botas. Una pañuelo rojo alrededor del cuello y un sombrero para protegerse del sol. Tenía crema de alta protección solar en las partes de su cuerpo que estaban expuestas al sol.

Sky: Bien, chicos. Hora de explorar.

Decía el paladín. White Wolf pasándose el casco sobre su frente, comentó.

White Wolf: Sí. Cuanto antes, mejor. Aquí hace un calor que te asas.

El grupo se asomó con cuidado al borde del desfiladero y desde ahí pudieron ver lo que estaban buscando.

Eran unas instalaciones que estaban en lo mas hondo del desfiladero. Sobraba decir que el grupo se alegró de haberlo encontrado.

Bit: Instalaciones encontradas.

Sky: Estupendo. Ha sido mas fácil de lo que esperaba.

Comentaba sonriente el paladín por haber encontrado dichas instalaciones. Rebeca miraba pensativa la zona.

Rebeca: (Demasiado fácil diría yo. Que mala espina me da todo esto).

Pensaba para sí la mujer por lo enormemente fácil que fue encontrar dichas instalaciones. Anivia que estaba sobre su hombro, la preguntó a su amiga.

Anivia: ¿Algún problema?

Rebeca: ¿Eh? No. Nada, Anivia. No hay ningún problema...De momento.

White Wolf echando a volar por encima del agujero, miró abajó y comentó.

White Wolf: Bueno. Al menos ahí abajo hará mejor que aquí fuera con este sol.

Sherrys: ¿Buscamos un camino para bajar?

Sky: Es mejor bajar volando, ya que buscar un camino nos llevaría mucho tiempo.

Contestó el paladín. Ahí Anivia le comentó al paladín.

Anivia: ¿Y tú cómo bajas? Salvo Rebeca que puede convocar unas alas mágicas y Sherrys adoptar afinidad aire. Tú no puedes volar.

Ante el comentario de la fénix, el paladín sonrió mientras la respondía al ave.

Sky: Para mí no es ningún problema.

El paladín se puso con el comunicador que tenía en su brazo y ahí habló por el aparato.

Sky: ¡Dragón Knight!

Nada más decir eso, el meca Dragón Knight salió volando del tanque y tomó rumbó hacia el grupo, en más concreto hacia el paladín. Blue Sky pegó un salto con voltereta y cayó de pie encima del meca. Estando el paladín subido en su meca, miró al grupo y con una sonrisa les dijo.

Sky: Nos vemos abajo.

Dijo esto el paladín, para acto seguido bajar volando con estilo hacia las instalaciones.

Oviblion: (Presumido...)

Dijo Oviblion en la mente de White Wolf mientras el pegaso celeste le contestó.

White Wolf: Bueno. Tienes que reconocer que tiene estilo.

Oviblion: (¡Estilo mis narices!).

Respondió como siempre de mala gana el pegaso negro. White Wolf y Bit bajaron volando también. Solo quedaban Rebeca y sus compañeros animales. La mujer convocó unas alas mágicas y Sherrys adoptó su afinidad viento.

Rebeca y compañeros animales estaban a punto de bajar volando, hasta que la arena que estaba detrás de ellos, comenzó a temblar levemente. Sherrys miró atrás y puso expresión de desconfianza para luego decir.

Sherrys: Por ahí hay algo.

Comentaba el gato, poniéndose en guardia el felino. Rebeca asintió.

Rebeca: Sí. Yo también noté que algo nos estaba siguiendo en cuanto bajamos del tanque.

Anivia: ¿Será uno de esos gusanos de arena? Tengo entendido que por aquí hay unos cuantos.

Preguntaba la fénix azul, aunque al igual que los otros, la ave estaba en guardia en caso de problemas.

Rebeca: No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea. Si nos ataca, no lo hará con la guardia baja.

Decía desafiante la chica, pasando una mano donde tenía la Rosa Negra colocada en su cinturón. Finalmente los tres bajaron volando hasta llegar a las puertas de las instalaciones donde le esperaban Blue Sky, Bit y Oviblion, donde este último había cambiado su sitio con White Wolf.

Oviblion: ¿Se puede saber por qué habéis tardado tanto? Llevamos rato esperándoos, maldita sea.

Decía como siempre molesto el pegaso negro. Rebeca disculpándose, respondió.

Rebeca: Perdonad, amigos. Mirábamos una cosa.

Pese a la respuesta de la mujer, el pegaso negro seguía molesto y ahí comentó enfadado.

Oviblion: Como no. Como siempre tardando las mujeres. Siempre estáis metiendo prisa a los hombres para hacer las cosas, pero luego vosotras podéis tardar todo lo que os de la gana y no os podemos decir nada porque os molesta. Típico de mujeres.

Sky: Cálmate, amigo. No te alteres.

Bit: Su nivel de estrés está en las nubes señor, Oviblion.

Le decían el paladín y el robot grifo. Incluso White Wolf en la mente de Oviblion le dio la razón.

White Wolf: (Sí, amigo. Cálmate un poco).

Oviblion: ¡No me digáis lo que tengo que hacer, maldita sea!

Respondía como siempre de mala gana el pegaso negro. Anivia ante eso, susurró a su dueña.

Anivia: (Está claro que este tipo necesita varias tazas de tila).

Sherrys: (Más bien unos barriles enteros...Dos o tres camiones quizás basten).

Dijo también el gato. El comentario de ambos animales, hizo reír levemente a Rebeca.

Finalmente el grupo se puso delante de la compuerta que llevaba al interior de las instalaciones.

Sky: Bit ¿Crees poder abrirla?

Preguntaba el paladín al robot grifo, ya que sabía que la IA era experto en sistemas y programas de seguridad. El robot grifo dando un paso hacia delante, le contestó afirmativamente.

Bit: Afirmativo, Blue Sky. Solo me llevará unos minutos...

Pero antes de que el robot siquiera interactuara con el panel de control de la puerta, Oviblion ahí le dijo.

Oviblion: Demasiado lento. Deja sitio, chatarra. Que yo uso mi llave maestra.

Decía esto el pegaso negro, éste convocando la Espada del Infierno y ahí voló hasta estar justo delante de la puerta. Ahí dio múltiples cortes con el arma en la puerta. Luego el pegaso negro aterrizó y nada más guardar el arma, la puerta se cayó a cachos hacia el suelo, dejando libre el paso.

Sky: Bueno. Supongo que eso también puede valer.

Comentaba sonriendo el paladín por el hecho de que Oviblion abriera la puerta a su manera.

Sherrys: Un poco bestia la verdad.

Anivia: Por lo visto no le gusta esperar.

Comentaban ambos animales, sonriendo éstos también. Oviblion cambio su lugar con White Wolf y el pegaso celeste se disculpó mientras se pasaba un brazo tras la cabeza.

White Wolf: Lo siento. Oviblion suele ser un poco bestia a veces.

Rebeca: ¿Solo a veces?

Preguntaba la mujer con una sonrisa irónica mientras entrecruzaba de brazos.

Sky: Bueno, equipo. Vamos a entrar. A ver si averiguamos que es lo que esconden aquí.

Decía el paladín. Todos estaban de acuerdo y entraron.

Lo primero que vieron es que en el interior de las instalaciones parecía una zona de montaje con varias planchas deslizantes, brazos mecánicos y zonas de montaje de piezas.

White Wolf: ¿Qué es esto?

Preguntó el pegaso, mientras volaba por el aire y mirando por alrededor. El grifo analizando el lugar con su escáner ocular, comentó.

Bit: Parece una zona de montaje.

Rebeca: Sí, pero ¿Montaje de qué?

Preguntó ahora la mujer. White Wolf mientras volaba, vio a los lejos unos contenedores con tapa de cristal y se acercó a verlos más de cerca. Ahí se puso a observar por unos instantes y luego llamó al grupo.

White Wolf: ¡Eh! ¡Chicos! Aquí parece haber algo.

El resto del grupo se acercaron a donde estaba el pegaso celeste y miraron donde señalaba este con el casco. Ahí pudieron ver el interior de dichos contenedores.

En el interior había unos robots con forma de ponis. Unos portaban unas armaduras de metal negro que le cubrían las patas, parte del pecho dejando al descubierto unas piezas de metal blanco. Cascos de metal negro con rostro metálico pony con ojos rojos. En sus brazos mostraban unas ametralladoras de fuego rápido montados en ellos. Su apariencia eran como ponis, pero hechos íntegramente de metal. También había otros que estaban completamente cubiertos de una armadura blanca tapando por completo sus cuerpos robóticos, impidiendo ver cualquier rastro de pony de metal que hubiera en ellos. En sus brazos portaban unos cañones de rayos de partículas.

El grupo miraba sorprendidos el modelo de robots que eran, cosa que el pegaso celeste y su yo oscuro notaron.

Rebeca: Chicos ¿Veis lo que yo?

Preguntaba la mujer, que estaba sorprendida ante lo que estaba presenciando al igual que los otros.

Bit: Afirmativo, Rebeca.

Anivia: Pero ¿Estás cosas no se parecen a...?

Sky: A los Siervos de Absalon...

Completó el paladín con expresión seria.

White Wolf: Chicos ¿Qué os pasa? De repente os habéis puesto muy serios ¿Y qué es eso de los Siervos de Absalon?

Preguntaba el pegaso celeste que no comprendía las reacciones del grupo. Ahí Blue Sky se puso a explicarle al pegaso.

Sky: Verás, White Wolf. Estos robots son como los Siervos de Absalon. Cyborgs asesinos que surgieron durante la Guerra Celeste.

El paladín le explicó al pegaso celeste y a Oviblion que estaba escuchando también en la mente del pegaso, la historia sobre la Guerra Celeste. Del malvado dictador Absalon y sus intenciones de conquistar el mundo. De cuando reactivó a un ejercito de soldados cibernéticos, mitad pony mitad máquina. Ponis soldados robóticos carentes de emociones y con letales armas, casi imparables donde causaron estragos al mundo entero.

Cuando terminó de contarle la historia, White Wolf estaba impresionado al saber la historia de los antiguos Siervos de Absalon.

White Wolf: Vaya. Eso si que es impactante. Y yo que creía que Blackgate era un loco demente, pero esto sobrepasa los límites de la locura.

Sherrys: Sí, mi bipolar amigo. Esas cosas nos dieron muchos problemas, sobre todo por el hecho de que aunque les partas por la mitad o les cortes alguna pata, esas cosas seguían luchando hasta el final.

White Wolf: Ya veo ¡Y ya he dicho que no soy bipolar!

Respondió el pegaso un tanto molesto en la última parte que había dicho el gato. Rebeca ahí dijo también.

Rebeca: Recuerdo la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a esas cosas. Cada batalla contra ellos, era todo un desafío.

Oviblion: Yo no creo que fueran tanto. Yo sería capaz de destruirlos a todos éstos con un ala atada a la espalda.

Decía desafiante el pegaso negro en la mente de White Wolf, haciéndose éste el duro. Blue Sky mirando de cerca a uno de los robots, comentó.

Sky: Hay de la clase Despiertos e Iluminados. La principal diferencia de los Siervos de Absalon originales, es que éstos son completamente robóticos, sin partes orgánicas de ningún tipo.

Sherrys: Natural, caballerete. No vas a encontrar por ahí a ponis que estén dispuestos a convertirse en cyborg así por las buenas.

Anivia: Si. No va aparecer por ahí un anuncio diciendo "Hola ¿Te gustaría unirte a las filas de los Siervos de Absalon? Solo tienes que dejar que te metan piezas metálicas por tu cuerpo, sustituyendo partes orgánicas por piezas cibernéticas, que anulen por completo tu voluntad, montarte armas en los brazos y ya estás ingresado. Solo tienes que meterte en www (punto) quieroserunciborg (punto) com".

Decían con cierta ironía ambos animales, riéndose ambos levemente en aquella parte.

Bit: Propongo que busquemos algún terminal de ordenador para ver si descubrimos algo de valor y que explique el por qué de estos robots.

Sky: Bit tiene razón. Mejor vamos a buscar uno.

Todos asintieron y se fueron de allí. En ese momento, uno de los Despiertos, se le iluminaron los ojos con rojo intenso.

El grupo fue mirando por todas las instalaciones en busca de información Blue Sky y Bit miraban por un lado. Rebeca junto con Sherrys y Anivia por unas pasarelas. White Wolf volaba por arriba, donde este último vio una ventana con algo en su interior y avisó al grupo.

White Wolf: ¡Eh! ¡Chicos! Creo que he encontrado algo.

Avisaba el pegaso celeste señalando con el casco una puerta que estaba al final de un pasarela. El grupo rápidamente se reunieron con el pegaso delante de la puerta.

Sky: Bien. Veamos que hay dentro.

El grupo entro dentro donde pudieron ver en su interior, correspondía a una sala de ordenadores.

Sky: ¡Bingo! Encontramos la sala de ordenadores.

Comentaba el paladín, sintiendo que habían encontrado el lugar correcto. El grupo podía ver la amplia sala de ordenadores.

Sherrys: Nada mal ¿Habrá para pedir una pizza sin anchoas?

Bromeaba el gato mientras caminaba al lado de su dueña. Rebeca se sentó en una silla y se puso enfrente de un ordenador. Pulsó unos botones, pero enseguida apareció en pantalla "Acceso Denegado".

Rebeca: Me parece que no va a ser fácil entrar aquí. Requiere varias claves de acceso.

Decía la mujer. Oviblion en la mente de White Wolf, comentó molesto.

Oviblion: Oh sea. Que hemos hecho este largo viaje para irnos con los cascos vacíos ¿No?

Decía bastante molesto el pegaso negro en la mente de White Wolf. El pegaso celeste tratando de calmarlo, le dijo.

White Wolf: Cálmate un poco, Oviblion. Seguro que podemos hacer algo.

Oviblion: Sí, claro. Siempre decías eso durante los problemas que tuvimos primero con esos asesinos de Black Gate, luego con nuestro padre King Sombra, ese desgraciado de Max que ojala su alma este ardiendo en el infierno para toda la eternidad, con Lucia y el maldito Rey Gallón.

Decía bastante molesto el pegaso negro en la mente de White Wolf, mientras el pegaso celeste rotando los ojos, le respondió a su homólogo oscuro.

White Wolf: Desde luego, mira que eres plomo.

Oviblion: Yo también te quiero, idiota.

White Wolf: Cretino.

Respondió ahora molesto el pegaso celeste. Anivia subida en una silla, le dijo al pegaso.

Anivia: Cálmate un poco, pegaso bipolar.

White Wolf: Ya he dicho que no soy bipolar.

Oviblion: Ja, ja, ja.

White Wolf: ¡Vete a paseo, Oviblion!

Decía enfadado el pegaso celeste mientras Anivia se reía por la reacción de éste.

Sky: Bit ¿Puedes introducirte en el ordenador?

Bit: Sí. Solo me llevará unos minutos desbloquear los cierres de seguridad.

Decía el robot grifo, acercándose éste al panel de control y ahí extendió sus garras. De ellas surgieron unos cables que se conectaron al ordenador. Los ojos del robot comenzaron a surgir códigos binarios que se movían a toda velocidad.

White Wolf: ¿Qué está haciendo?

Preguntaba el pegaso celeste mientras se ponía a un lado del grifo y viendo lo que estaba haciendo. Ahí Blue Sky le respondió.

Sky: Ahora mismo, Bit está accediendo a la base de datos del ordenador. Primero eliminará cualquier defensa que tenga y finalmente entrará para poder descargar los archivos a su memoria.

Le explicaba el paladín mientras apoyaba su espalda en una pared y se cruzaba de brazos. White Wolf curioso, pasó su brazo delante del grifo robot esperando algún tipo de reacción, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de este. Ahí el pegaso preguntó.

White Wolf: ¿Puede vernos y oírnos?

Sky: Sí, pero mejor no molestarlo mientras está trabajando.

Rebeca: ¿Cuándo tardará?

Preguntaba la chica, sentándose ésta en una silla y cruzándose de piernas. Blue Sky pasando un casco bajó su mentón y con aire pensativo, la contestó.

Sky: Mmm...Quizás unos minutos.

Sherrys: Entonces nos tocará esperar. Mejor ponerse cómodos.

Decía el gato donde se tumbaba en el suelo, poniéndose éste cómodo.

Oviblion: Maldita sea. Nos va a tocar esperar y yo odio esperar.

Decía molesto el pegaso negro en la mente de White Wolf.

Sky: Un poco de paciencia no hará daño a nadie.

Decía el paladín. Sherrys estuvo a punto de echarse una siesta, hasta que sus orejas captaron algo y se levantó mirando dirección a la puerta.

Rebeca: ¿Qué ocurre, Sherrys?

Preguntaba la mujer. Sherrys con actitud seria, la contestó.

Sherrys: Oigo el sonido de pasos.

Todos, salvo Bit que seguía extrayendo datos, pusieron atención a las palabras del gato y entre todos trataron de agudizar el oído. Tardaron un poco, pero enseguida comenzaron a notar el sonido de pasos metálicos.

Sky: Amigos. Me parece que vamos a tener visita.

Decía serio el paladín mientras se sacaba la Espada del Leviatán y el Escudo de la Hidra. White Wolf sacó las espadas del Viento y del Cielo.

Rebeca: Ya me parecía a mí que iba a ser demasiado fácil.

Comentaba Rebeca, sacando ésta la Lirio que era un hacha de una sola mano. Luego mirando a Anivia, la llamó a ésta.

Rebeca: ¡Anivia! ¡Bankai!

Anivia: A la orden.

La fénix se fusionó con Rebeca, adoptando su armadura fénix de segundo nivel de elemento hielo. Sherrys se puso también en guardia.

Sherrys: Bien. Veamos con quienes nos vamos a topar.

Decía el gato, afilando éste sus uñas contra el suelo. El grupo se acercó con cuidado a la puerta, siendo Blue Sky el primero en asomarse por la puerta. Nada más hacer eso, tuvo que apartarse por un disparo que impactó en la puerta. Ahí inmediatamente, avisó al grupo.

Sky: ¡Amigos! ¡Preparaos para combatir!

Oviblion: ¡Genial! Ya tenía yo ganas de pelea.

Celebraba el pegaso negro en la mente de White Wolf. Blue Sky alzando su escudo Hidra, salió de la sala y con dicho escudo bloqueó los disparos. El resto del grupo, salvo Bit, salieron del cuarto donde pudieron ver a sus atacantes.

Era un grupo de robots de la clase Despiertos e Iluminados, todos éstos activos y avanzando hacia el grupo, disparando sus armas contra ellos

Rebeca: Esas cosas se han activado.

Decía Rebeca mientras bloqueaba los disparos con una barrera de hielo. White Wolf con sus espadas, desviaba los disparos.

Oviblion: Deberíamos haberlos destruido cuando no estaban activados.

Decía el pegaso negro en la mente de White Wolf. Ahí el pegaso celeste sin dejar de desviar disparos, tuvo que darle la razón.

White Wolf: Por una vez, debo darte la razón.

Sky: Chicos. Bit aun tardará en descargar los datos. Así que preparaos para luchar y darlo todo.

Todos estaban de acuerdo y se lanzaron hacia el grupo de robots asesinos.

Blue Sky con el Escudo de la Hidra en alto, bloqueaba los disparos de los robots y cuando llegó a uno de ellos, le atravesó con su espada en la cabeza y se la arrancó. Luego saltó hacia otro robot y le cortó los brazos armados y luego de un giro completo, la cabeza. Luego pego un salto lateral girando sobre sí mismo para partir en dos a otro robot. Acto seguido tuvo que saltar hacia arriba para esquivar el doble disparo de un iluminado que intentó atacarle por la espalda, haciendo que el doble rayo impactara contra un despierto y destruirlo. El paladín cayó detrás del iluminado donde la máquina se giró tratando de disparar al paladín, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Blue Sky con la Espada Leviatán, partió en dos a dicho iluminado.

Rebeca: Bien ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en probar mi arma liberada?

Preguntaba de forma irónica la mujer, liberando el poder de su arma la Lirio, pasando de ser una simple hacha de una mano, a una más grande de dos manos. Sin perder tiempo, la mujer se lanzó hacia un grupo de robots que no dudaron en disparar contra ella. La mujer con gran agilidad, se movía de un lado a otro en zig zag esquivando los disparos y de un hachazo, partió en dos a uno. Luego giró sobre sí misma partiendo armas y partes a otros robots. Acto seguido realizó un hechizo de arte de hielo, donde congeló a varios robots y los destrozó lanzando su hacha contra éstos para acto seguido volver el arma a su dueña.

Un iluminado iba a disparar contra ella, pero Sherrys con afinidad eléctrica había saltado sobre éste y le pegó un fuerte mordisco en el casco, electrocutándolo en el proceso. Rebeca viendo eso, creó un hechizo del arte de naturaleza y convocó dos bulbos de plantas animadas donde éstas comenzaron a disparar infinidad de semillas a modo de ametralladora. El gato se apartó para dejar que el robot recibiera todas las semillas, causando daños a la máquina, dejándolo muy trastocado. Rebeca sin perder tiempo, pegó un potente salto, siendo ayudada por sus alas mágicas y de un golpe partió en dos al iluminado.

Rebeca: Gracias, Sherrys.

Agradecía la mujer con una sonrisa al gato. Sherrys sonriendo, la contestó.

Sherrys: Ha sido un placer, señora Rebeca.

Pero la expresión del gato cambió cuando percibió algo y ahí avisó a su dueña.

Sherrys: ¡Señora Rebeca! ¡Cuidado!

De forma instintiva, Rebeca había presentido el disparó de un iluminado que iba hacia ella y la mujer se inclinó para atrás apoyando sus manos en el suelo y dando una voltereta, esquivando así el disparo.

Rebeca: (Ahora si que agradezco haber practicado lo del Matra que Mike y Darkwing me enseñaron hace tiempo).

Pensaba para si la mujer, recordando las prácticas que tuvo con Mike y Darkwing hace tiempo para controlar el Matra, con que la ayudaba en ocasiones a predecir ataques y evitarlos. Cuando el rayo pasó por completo por encima de ella, Rebeca volviendo a ponerse de pie, cargó de energía su hacha y con ella golpeó el suelo, creando una corriente de energía que fue directo hacia el iluminado y lo mandó a volar mediante una explosión.

La tranquilidad de Rebeca no duró mucho porque otros robots los atacaron a ella y a su gato. Sherrys adoptando afinidad oscuridad, se desplazó como nubes de sombra. Rebeca esquivó el disparó de un despierto y trató de golpearle con su hacha, pero el iluminado en cuestión con su brazo armado disparó al hacha, desviándola así y dejando a la mujer con la defensa baja. El despierto parecía que iba a disparar de nuevo, pero Rebeca envolvió su brazo más alejado con la Armadura Espíritu hasta quedar como un brazo negro y ahí golpeó al robot con tanta fuerza, que lo mandó contra una pared.

Rebeca: (También debo agradecer a dominar la Armadura Espíritu).

Decía esto la mujer, envolviendo de la misma armadura su arma y ahí se lanzó hacia el despierto, partiendo en dos la cabeza de éste y destruyéndolo así.

White Wolf con sus espadas, volaba por el aire desviaba los disparos de varios despiertos donde todos éstos se concentraban en el pegaso. White Wolf con la Espada del Viento, creó una onda de viento que empujó a varios de los despiertos, pero solo logró hacerlos retroceder un poco.

White Wolf: Parecen bastante resistentes.

Comentaba el pegaso celeste, observando la gran resistencia de dichos robots. Oviblion en su mente, le comentó al pegaso.

Oviblion: Mejor. Así será más divertido destrozarlos. Si algo detesto, es perder tiempo con blandengues.

En ese momento, un iluminado apuntó con sus cañones de energía al pegaso celeste y ahí disparó dos potentes rayos de energía. White Wolf al verlo, trató de bloquearlos con sus espadas, pero el rayo era tan potente que lo hacía retroceder.

White Wolf: Este modelo parece más fuerte...

Oviblion: O que tú eres un flojo...

White Wolf: Cállate, desgraciado...Que me desconcentras...

Respondió molesto el pegaso celeste, mientras seguía reteniendo el rayo con sus espadas. De momento lograba aguantar, así hasta que más iluminados se unieron al primero y comenzaron a concentrar sus cañones de partículas contra el pegaso. Ahí White Wolf comenzó a preocuparse.

White Wolf: Oh, oh...

Y ahí todos los iluminados dispararon sus rayos contra el pegaso, donde White Wolf seguía con sus espadas reteniendo los ataques. Al final no pudo evitar se empujado hasta estrellarse contra una pared.

Ahí los despiertos e iluminados dispararon de forma incesante en la posición del pegaso sin detenerse un momento, montando una densa nube de humo.

Tras unos incesantes disparos, los robots dejaron de disparar. Con sus receptores ópticos trataban de localizar cualquier rastro del pegaso, posiblemente muerto en medio de la nube de humo formado por ellos.

Cuando parecía que nada iba a pasar, surgió de repente le pegaso celeste volando del humo, empuñando éste sus dos espadas y con algunos rasguños.

White Wolf: ¡Ahora veréis que no soy tan fácil de eliminar!

Decía desafiante el pegaso celeste, aterrizando de en medio de los robots y antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, White Wolf con la espada del viento, convocó un poderoso ciclón que mandó a todos los robots a volar.

Con los robots atrapados en el ciclón, White Wolf tomó impulsó en el suelo y saltó para ir volando hacia éstos. Con sus espadas, los fue cortando a por la mitad desde la cintura a todos éstos.

Pocos minutos después el ciclón terminó y el pegaso celeste aterrizó por el suelo con estilo y una sonrisa presumida, mientras empuñaba sus espadas en una pose heroica. Instantes después, cayeron todos los robots que fueron partidos por la mitad.

White Wolf: Esto si que es acabar con enemigos con estilo.

Oviblion: Presumido...

Le dijo Oviblion de forma sarcástica. White Wolf parecía que había acabado con todos, pero en ese momento un disparó pasó justo a su lado donde lo puso en alerta. El pegaso se giró y se sorprendió cuando vio que todos los robots pese a estar partidos por la mitad, se iban arrastrando por el suelo y algunos disparaban con sus armas.

No solo White Wolf tenía problemas. Los otros también tenían problemas con los robots que aun conservaban la parte superior del cuerpo o al menos sus brazos armados, ya que éstos podían aun arrastrarse y disparar con sus armas.

Sky: Sí. Lo olvidaba. La cualidad más fastidiosa de aquellas cosas, es que aunque los partas por la mitad, siguen combatiendo.

Decía el paladín, bloqueando éste con su Escudo Hidra el disparo de un iluminado partido por la mitad que se iba arrastrando por el suelo. Sherrys saltando encima de la espalda del robot iluminado y arrancando su brazo armado de un mordisco, le dio la razón al paladín.

Sherrys: Sin duda, una cualidad bastante molesta y fastidiosa.

Decía esto el gato para luego pegar un salto para esquivar los disparos de varios robots que se arrastraban por el suelo. Rebeca partiendo en dos a uno que se arrastraba por el suelo con la Lirio, comentó.

Rebeca: Cierto. Recuerdo que hasta que no los destruyeras del todo o al menos cortarles las extremidades armadas, no paraban de luchar.

El grupo se reunió en un punto, siendo rodeados por los robots que aun seguían activos y arrastrándose, donde a éstos se les unieron más robots enteros que disparaban contra el grupo.

Sherrys: Esto ya se está poniendo crudo.

Decía el gato mientras Blue Sky trataba de proteger al grupo con una barrera creada por su Escudo Hidra. En ese momento, varios misiles surgieron de la nada, impactando en varios robots donde los destruyeron en el proceso. El grupo vio aparecer a Bit volando y armado con sus cañones de brazos.

Sky: ¡Bit! Muy oportuno.

Decía el paladín, alegrándose de ver al robot grifo con ellos.

Bit: He extraído todos los datos del ordenador.

Sky: Perfecto. Eso significa que podemos salir de aquí.

Oviblion: ¿Y cómo quieres que salgamos de aquí, genio? Estamos rodeados de enemigos.

Preguntaba con sarcasmo Oviblion en la mente de White Wolf. Como solo White Wolf le podía escuchar, se dispuso a preguntar el pegaso celeste al paladín.

White Wolf: Oye, Blue Sky ¿Y cómo pretendes que salgamos de aquí? Estamos rodeados de enemigos.

Ante la pregunta. Rebeca tuvo una idea y sonriendo dijo.

Rebeca: Yo tengo un plan ¡Arte de Hielo! ¡Sello Helado! ¡Camino de Hielo!

Rebeca realizando un hechizo de las artes, alzó su hacha mientras energía de hielo la rodeaba. Acto seguido, golpeó el suelo con su arma creando un campo de hielo en adelante, haciendo los robots se fueran resbalando y tuvieran problemas para moverse. Luego de haber hecho eso, la mujer miró a White Wolf y le pidió lo siguiente.

Rebeca: Pegaso bipolar ¿Puedes con tu espada del vendaval esa, generar un viento que empujé a los que están sobre el hielo lejos de nosotros?

White Wolf al adivinar la idea de la mujer, la contestó de forma afirmativa.

White Wolf: Claro. No hay problema...¡Y no soy bipolar, maldita sea! ¡Que ya lo he dicho varias veces! ¡Y es Espada del Viento!

Oviblion: Ja, ja, ja.

White Wolf: ¡Cállate, Oviblion!

El pegaso celeste concentró energía en su espada y de un tajo horizontal hacia delante, generó una fuerte corriente de aire que hizo que los robots que estuvieran por el hielo, fueran arrastrados sin remedio, dejando el camino libre.

Rebeca: Tenemos vía libre.

Sky: Estupendo. Buen trabajo, White Wolf y tú también, Rebeca por el plan.

Les felicitaba a ambos el paladín mientras Rebeca y White Wolf sonreían.

Oviblion: No quiero interrumpir este buen momento ¿Pero no se supone que tenemos que salir de aquí?

White Wolf: Oviblion tiene razón. Tenemos que irnos.

Bit y White Wolf salieron volando. Rebeca con sus alas mágicas y Sherrys adoptando afinidad aire hicieron lo mismo. Blue Sky en su caso, lo que hizo fue correr algo de carrera, saltar justo cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a donde estaba el suelo helado, donde ahí colocó su Escudo Hidra en sus patas a modo que en el momento que aterrizó en el suelo helado lo pudiera usar como tabla de surf.

Sky: No me arrepiento de haber practicado surf en la Costa Esmeralda.

Decía sonriente el paladín mientras seguía deslizándose por el hielo.

Finalmente el grupo logró salir de las instalaciones por la puerta y Blue Sky subiéndose a su meca, se preparó para salir volando como el resto del grupo. Rebeca antes de intentar salir volando, se puso delante de la puerta junto con Sherrys que adoptó afinidad hielo.

Rebeca: ¡Arte de Hielo! ¡Sello Helado! ¡Nivel Maestro! ¡Era Glacial!

Gritó la mujer, creando una poderosa ventisca de hielo que fue congelando las instalaciones. Sherrys la apoyó con su propio ataque de aliento helado. En cuestión de minutos, las instalaciones acabaron completamente congeladas.

Rebeca: Perfecto. Así nos aseguraremos de que no puedan salir a molestarnos.

Decía la mujer sonriente y cruzada de brazos. Todo parecía estar bajo control, hasta que de repente White Wolf viendo algo por arriba gritó.

White Wolf: ¡Cuidado, Rebeca!

Gritó el pegaso celeste, volando éste hacia la mujer y apartándola de recibir lo que parecía una especie de red de metal. Sherrys logró esquivarla también de un salto.

Todos se pusieron en alerta para ver quien fue el misterioso atacante y en ese momento pudieron verlo.

Caminando por la pared rocosa, iba una enorme araña robot metálica de tono plateado, con múltiples ojos como de las arañas de dolor rojo. Unos colmillos metálicos como de una autentica araña. Dicha máquina iba bajando poco a poco por la roca como lo haría una araña de verdad.

Sky: Una araña robot. Lo que nos faltaba ahora.

Comentaba el paladín, empuñando éste sus armas legendarias. Rebeca viendo eso y presintiendo problemas, convocó su armadura Volibear, creciendo así hasta los dos metros. Sherrys adoptó afinidad roca. Bit sacó todas sus armas que tenía equipado en su cuerpo robot. White Wolf en cambio, era el único que no hizo nada, simplemente se quedó ahí parado mirando fijamente a la araña robot con la boca abierta y expresión de shock en su rostro.

La araña robot pegó un saltó y aterrizó en el suelo, provocando un fuerte temblor. Todos salvo White Wolf que seguía parado en el sitio, se pusieron en guardia enfrente de dicha araña.

Sky: Amigos. Está claro que este es el guardián del lugar. Así que todos en guardia amigos y hagamos pedazos a esta cosa.

Decía el paladín mientras alzando su Espada Leviatán.

Sherrys: Sí. Solo necesitamos un matamoscas gigante ¿Alguien tiene uno a mano?

Bromeaba de forma irónica el gato, estando éste al lado de su dueña.

Bit: Se requiere seguir una estrategia para eliminar de forma eficaz a esa araña.

Comentaba el robot grifo sin dejar de apuntar con sus armas a la araña robot.

Rebeca: Este es el plan a seguir. Golpearlo por todos lados hasta reducirlo a chatarra.

Decía desafiante Rebeca, empuñando la mujer la Lirio con ambas manos. Todos estaban listos para pelear, el único que no parecía hacer nada era White Wolf, que aun seguía en el sitio sin decir ni hacer absolutamente nada.

La araña robot realizó un especie de chillido y disparó desde su boca un chorro de fuego.

Sky: ¡Cuidado! ¡Barrera Hidra!

Advirtió el paladín, poniéndose el unicornio delante y alzando su Escudo de la Hidra, formó una barrera en forma de escudo de caballero con la imagen de la hidra en ella, bloqueando así el chorro de fuego de la araña.

Bit salió volando a toda velocidad y pasando por un lado de la araña, disparó centenares de rayos desde sus brazos como una salva de misiles que surgían de su espalda, impactando todos los ataques en el costado de la araña. Rebeca corriendo por el suelo, cargó de electricidad su arma gracias al poder de su armadura, golpeó una de las múltiples patas de la araña, causando daños en ésta. Sherrys pegando un salto tremendo por el aire, se convirtió en roca y cayendo a toda velocidad, impactó en la cabeza de la araña haciéndola retroceder. Blue Sky bajando su barrera, cargó de energía su espada Leviatán y lanzó un rayo de energía por ella que impactó en la araña.

Sky: ¡Ahí, amigos! Ataquemos por todos lados sin darle oportunidad de defenderse. Vamos, White Wolf.

El paladín se lanzó a la batalla sin darse cuenta que White Wolf seguía en el sitio completamente parado sin moverse. El pegaso celeste estaba completamente paralizado sin moverse lo mas mínimo.

Oviblion: ¿Qué haces, idiota? Muévete de una vez. Que la fiesta no empieza hasta que entremos nosotros.

Le iba diciendo Oviblion al pegaso celeste, pero éste seguía sin moverse y balbuceaba algunas palabras.

White Wolf: No...No puedo...

Sky: ¡AHHHH...!

Gritaba Blue Sky, volando sobre su meca hacia la araña robot y saltando para luego golpearle la cabeza con su espada. Rebeca desde su lado, iba golpeando con su hacha la pata robot que había logrando alcanzar, mientras Sherrys a modo de roca redonda, iba rebotando entre las patas de la araña. Bit volando por el aire, seguía disparando sus armas contra la araña robot. Pese a todos los ataques, la araña realizando veloces movimientos con sus patas, alejó a los atacantes de ésta. Acto seguido, surgieron de sus patas varios cañones donde todas éstas lanzaron chorros de fuego contra el grupo. Blue Sky retrocediendo hasta caer de nuevo en su meca, comentó.

Sky: Esta araña es dura. Necesitaré protección extra. Es hora de emplear mi nueva armadura legendaria. La Star Knight.

Dijo esto el paladín, pulsando un botón de su brazalete y en ese momento su cuerpo brilló para luego quedar rodeado de una armadura color platino con detalles rodas y un casco con dos alas de águila.

Sky: Muy útil el nuevo invento de Eye Fox para que podamos almacenar nuestras armas, a modo que podemos invocarlas gracias a nuestros comunicadores.

Comentaba el paladín, empuñando éste su armadura y ahí desde su meca voló directo hacia la araña robot. Dicha araña lo vio y disparó un poderoso chorro de fuego desde su boca y sus dos patas delanteras contra el paladín. Blue Sky desde su meca, pegó un giró completo mientras esquivaba los chorros de fuego y una vez pasando por debajo, le dio un potente tajo por debajo de la araña y luego salir por detrás.

Sky: ¿Qué te ha parecido eso, monstruo?

Le preguntaba retador el paladín, en respuesta, desde el abdomen surgió una especie de telaraña de metal que pilló por sorpresa al unicornio donde se quedó atrapado junto con su meca por la tela y cayendo contra la pared, siendo el paladín incapaz apenas de moverse.

Sky: ¡Maldita sea! No me puedo mover.

Decía el paladín tratando de liberarse, pero tenía problemas. Mientras Bit y Sherrys entretenía a la robot araña con sus misiles y cañones de energía como pedradas, Rebeca voló hasta donde estaba Blue Sky para liberarlo.

Rebeca: ¿Estás bien, Blue Sky?

Preguntaba la mujer, tratando ésta de liberar con su hacha al paladín atrapado en la telaraña. Blue Sky ahí la contestó.

Sky: Sí. Ese bicho robot está lleno de trucos. Debemos...¿Qué está haciendo White Wolf?

Preguntaba esto último el paladín, observando al pegaso que seguía en el sitio. La araña pese a seguir siendo atacada por el robot grifo y el gato, centró su vista en White Wolf y fue caminando hacia el pegaso.

White Wolf seguía en el sitio, observando la enorme araña con un expresión de miedo y con la boca abierta. Pese a tenerlo ya encima suyo, el pegaso no hizo absolutamente nada.

Rebeca logrando liberar al paladín de un hachazo en la tela, dejó pasó al paladín para que Blue Sky preocupado por el pegaso, tratara de avisarlo.

Sky: ¡White Wolf! ¿Qué haces? ¡Muévete...!

Trataba de avisarle al pegaso, pero White Wolf seguía en el sitio sin moverse lo más mínimo. Al final, el pegaso celeste ahí gritó a pleno pulmón.

White Wolf: ¡UNA ARAÑAAAAA...! ¡AHHHHH...!

Gritó completamente asustado el pegaso, ahora apretando a correr sin control alguno de un lado a otro. La araña robot trató de aplastarlo con una de sus patas, pero el pegaso se movía de forma tan errática mientras gritaba como un loco asustado, haciendo que fallase en sus intentos de aplastarlo.

White Wolf: ¡AHHH...! ¡UNA ARAÑA...! ¡SOCOROOOOO...!

Seguía gritando el pegaso celeste sin parar de correr, mientras la araña trataba de aplastarlo con sus patas, pero fallaba en todos sus intentos. El grupo no comprendía que le pasaba al pegaso celeste que se comportaba de aquella manera.

Rebeca: ¿Qué le pasa a White Wolf? ¿Por qué está corriendo y gritando como un loco?

Preguntaba la mujer sin entender nada lo que estaba pasando. Sherrys que en su modo roca, rodó hasta ella y la dijo.

Sherrys: Ni idea, pero parece que le dan miedo a las arañas. Y yo que pensaba que solo Rarity se ponía loca histérica con ese tipo de cosas.

Bromeaba en la última parte el gato. Blue Sky con actitud seria, comentó.

Sky: Miedo o no, White Wolf debe salir de ahí o lo aplastaran. Vamos a ayudarle.

Decía el paladín, subiéndose éste de nuevo en su meca y salir volando para tratar de ayudar a White Wolf. Rebeca y Sherrys fueron con él para apoyarlo.

La araña parando de tratar de pisotear al pegaso sin éxito alguno, cargó su arma de fuego y estuvo a punto de disparar, pero Rebeca saltando hacia su cabeza, la golpeó con su arma cargada de electricidad producida por la Armadura Volibear, desviando así el disparo mientras Blue Sky volando desde su meca, agarró a White Wolf y lo llevó por encima de su meca hasta pasar por detrás de una roca. Mientras Rebeca, Sherrys y Bit entretenían a la araña robot, el paladín dejó en el suelo al pegaso celeste donde este último se quedó sentado en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la roca y respirando de forma agitada.

Sky: White Wolf ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué te has portado de esa manera? Faltó poco para que te mataran.

Le preguntaba serio el paladín, que no comprendía el comportamiento del pegaso. White Wolf aun presa del pánico, trató de contestarle.

White Wolf: Tengo...Tengo...

Sky: ¿Sí?

White Wolf: A las...A las...

Sky: ¿A las qué? Vamos. Dilo de una vez.

Le pedía el paladín que se estaba impacientando de que el pegaso celeste no dijera de una vez todo. Finalmente el pegaso celeste echándose los cascos sobre la cabeza, le respondió gritando.

White Wolf: ¡TENGO MIEDO A LAS AÑARAAAAAS...!

Gritó a voz en grito el pegaso celeste. Blue Sky se sorprendió al escuchar eso del pegaso celeste.

Sky: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo qué tienes miedo a las arañas? ¿Cómo es eso?

White Wolf: Larga historia...No puedo luchar contra esa cosa, Blue Sky...Sobre todo, siendo una araña...

Blue Sky ahí comprendió el por que White Wolf actuó de aquella manera. Por lo visto, el pegaso celeste tenía una tremenda fobia a las arañas. Ahí el paladín trató de calmarlo, hablando de forma tranquila y calmada.

Sky: Ya veo ¿Seguro que no puedes luchar aunque sea por la distancia?

Le preguntaba el paladín, esperando que el pegaso pudiera ayudarlo de alguna forma. White Wolf negando con la cabeza, le contestó.

White Wolf: Imposible. Con solo ver a una araña, me quedo prácticamente paralizado de miedo.

Blue Sky asintió con la cabeza y ahí le respondió.

Sky: Ya veo. En ese caso, quédate aquí y nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto.

White Wolf: Sí. Como quieras.

El paladín asintió y ahí se subió de nuevo a su meca para reunirse con los otros en su combate contra la araña. Mientras White Wolf se quedaba en el sitio sin moverse.

Oviblion: ¡Idiota! ¿Qué crees que haces? La acción está ahí y nosotros nos lo estamos perdiendo.

Le decía molesto Oviblion desde la mente de White Wolf. El pegaso celeste aun algo asustado, le respondió.

White Wolf: Oviblion. Ya sabes que tengo pánico a las arañas. Me sería imposible alzar mi espada contra esa cosa.

Oviblion: ¡Maldita sea! ¿Aun sigues con eso? Pensé que lo habías superado de desde la torre ¿Acaso eres idiota o qué? Te recuerdo que esa no es una araña de verdad, sino una máquina.

White Wolf: Aun así, es aterradora su gran parecido con una araña de verdad.

Al final a Oviblion se le acabó la paciencia y le gritó a White Wolf en su mente.

Oviblion: ¡Idiota cobarde! ¡En tal caso déjame salir a mí y me ocuparé de convertir a esa cosa en araña robot muerta!

White Wolf: Está bien.

El pegaso dejó salir a su reverso oscuro Oviblion. Ahí el pegaso oscuro libre, comentó.

Oviblion: Ahora esa araña va a conocer en primera fila lo que es el infierno.

Decía el pegaso negro, empuñando éste la Espada del Rayo y del Infierno, para acto seguido ir volando directo hacia la araña robot mientras el resto del grupo la combatía.

La araña de un golpe de sus patas, golpeó a Rebeca mandándola a volar y la mujer se estrellara contra un roca que se partió en pedazos. Sherrys iba mordiendo con fuerza una de su patas, mientras la araña la sacudía tratando de librarse del felino. Bit enfrente de la araña, disparó una salva de misiles que impactaron todas a la cara, impactando todas en ésta. La araña tenía algunos daños, pero aun así seguía activa y disparó un chorro de fuego contra Bit, donde el robot la esquivó haciendo unas acrobacias. Blue Sky volando desde su meca, golpeó con la espada a una de las patas delanteras de la araña, causando daños a ésta.

Oviblion: ¡Apartaos, idiotas! ¡Voy a destrozar a esa cosa con mis propios cascos!

Gritaba Oviblion, volando a toda velocidad rumbo a la araña, mientras la máquina viendo al pegaso negro, lanzó una red tratando de atraparlo. El pegaso sin miedo, voló directo a la red y con su Espada del Infierno la cortó en dos. Acto seguido, alzó la Espada del Trueno y lanzó un rayo eléctrico que electrocutó a la araña, paralizándola momentáneamente.

Sky: ¡Ya es nuestra!

Gritó el paladín que volando sobre su meca, cortó con su espada una de las patas delanteras de la araña, dejándola desprovista de ella.

Oviblion: ¡Ahora serás araña muerta!

Gritó desafiante el pegaso negro, yendo éste hacia su cabeza, pero la araña rápidamente lo golpeó con una de sus patas, mandándolo a volar contra la pared de roca y estrellarse en ella. La araña demostraba que aun tenía fuerzas para combatir. En ese momento, la araña se acercó a la pared rocosa y ahí enterró sus cuatro patas delanteras en ella. El grupo no parecía comprender que estaba haciendo esta.

Rebeca: ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?

Preguntaba la mujer, viendo a la extraña araña hacer eso. En ese momento, Bit detectó algo e informó al grupo.

Bit: ¡Atención! Se detectan movimientos sísmicos, cuya fuerza están aumentando.

Sky: ¿Movimientos sísmicos?

Preguntó ahora el paladín. El grupo miró y pudieron ver que las patas de la araña comenzaban a vibrar intensamente, provocando un intenso temblor por alrededor de la zona.

Sherrys: Parece que esta cosa quiere provocar un terremoto.

Comentaba el gato. Rebeca mirando al cielo, negó eso y dijo.

Rebeca: ¡No! Lo que quiere es eso ¡Mirad!

Decía esto la mujer, señalando con el arma al cielo y todos miraron arriba. Ahí vieron como un montón de arena caía sobre ellos como un alud de nieve de montaña nevada, solo que en vez de nieve, era arena.

Sky: ¡Cuidado!

Gritó el paladín, creando una barrera, protegiendo así al grupo. En cuestión de minutos, gran parte del lugar estaba cubierta de arena y de un montó surgieron Blue Sky y los otros.

Sky: ¿Estáis todos bien?

Preguntaba el paladín, mientras Bit ayudaba a Rebeca a salir de la arena.

Rebeca: Sí. Más o menos.

Bit: Algo de arena se han introducido en mis sistemas, pero puedo eliminarnos sin demasiados problemas.

Sherrys saliendo de un montón de arena, bufó molesto al mismo tiempo que se sacudía para quitarse la arena mientras decía.

Sherrys: Maldita sea. Yo que odio tener arena en mi pelaje.

Decía esto el gato, mientras se sacudía para quitarse la arena de encima. Luego el gato mirando al robot araña que estaba enfrente del grupo, le gritó bastante enfadado.

Sherrys: ¡Maldito montón de chatarra! ¡Esto de echarnos arena encima es imperdonable! ¡Ahora verás, chatarra!

Gritó enfadado el gato, abriendo mucho la boca y lanzando un pedrusco contra la araña. El ataque no llegó a tocarla siquiera, porque la araña se hundió en la arena, desapareciendo así de vista. El grupo se sorprendió por ello.

Rebeca: Esa cosa ha desaparecido.

Decía la mujer, pero de improvisto, la arena donde estaban éstos se alzó, mandándolos por los aires. Ahí la araña los golpeó a todos con sus patas, tirandolos a todos sobre la arena.

Bit que se recuperó en el aire, disparó una salva de misiles, pero la araña desapareció de nuevo en la arena. El robot grifo miraba por alrededor, tratando de ubicarla y ahí la vio, moviéndose por debajo de la arena a gran velocidad. Sin perder tiempo, Bit activo la ametralladora de energía de su brazo derecho y comenzó a disparar sobre donde se movía la araña. Por desgracia, se movía demasiado rápida para dar en el blanco.

Sky: ¡Allá voy!

El paladín saltó donde se movía la araña bajo la arena y trató de darla, pero por desgracia fallo. La cabeza de la araña salió de la arena y ahí disparó un chorro de fuego contra el paladín, donde el unicornio tuvo que alzar su escudo para protegerse. Rebeca trató de atacarlo por sorpresa tratando de golpear con su arma la cabeza de la araña, pero la máquina volvió a desaparecer.

Rebeca: Maldita sea. Se escapó.

Sky: Esa araña provocó la caída de la arena a propósito no para enterrarnos vivos, sino porque puede esconderse y atacar por sorpresa desde cualquier parte.

Decía el paladín mientras estando él en guardia al igual que Rebeca, miraba por todos lados tratando de prever su siguiente ataque. La araña emergió de nuevo, disparando desde varios cañones intensas llamaradas contra ellos, donde tuvieron que esquivarlos para evitar morir abrasados. Bit desde el aire, disparó una salva de misiles contra la araña, pero su objetivo volvió a esconderse.

Sherrys: Esa cosa es rápida de verdad. No va a ser fácil cazarla por desgracia.

Bit: Deberíamos optar por una nueva estrategia para...

No pudo terminar la frase el grifo robot, porque una telaraña de metal atrapó al robot en el aire y cayó al suelo arenoso incapaz de moverse.

Rebeca: ¡Bit!

Sherrys: ¡Aguanta, lata de sardinas! ¡Allá vamos!

Ambos fueron corriendo para ayudar a Bit, pero la araña apareció de repente delante de éstos y atrapó a ambos con la misma red. Blue Sky viendo eso, se alarmó.

Sky: ¡No! ¡Ahora verás, maldito!

El paladín cargó de energía su arma y lanzó una hoja de energía en dirección a la araña, pero como veces anteriores, la esquivó escondiéndose en la arena.

Sky: Ah, no. No pienso permitir que escapes así como así.

Decía desafiante el paladín, cargando de energía su espada y luego pegando un gran salto hacia la última ubicación donde se había escondido la araña. En el momento que su espada se clavó en la arena, se formó una explosión de energía que levantó la arena del lugar, quedando un gran hueco en ella. Por ella estaban Blue Sky enfrente de la enorme araña robot, donde la máquina ya no estaba escondida.

Sky: Bien, maldito. Ahora verás.

El paladín fue corriendo con intención de destruir a la araña, pero ésta volvió a lanzar otra tela, pero no al paladín sino al suelo. El paladín saltó para esquivarlo, pero aquello fue una trampa ya que la araña volvió a lanzar otra tela cuando el paladín no podía esquivarlo y así atraparlo.

Sky: ¡Maldita sea! Me tiene a mi también.

Maldecía su suerte el paladín.

Mientras tanto, White Wolf estaba todavía escondido ahora detrás de una duna de arena, estaba temblando de miedo por la presencia de la araña.

White Wolf: Vamos, White Wolf...No te puedes quedar aquí para siempre...

Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo el pegaso celeste, queriendo éste salir y ayudar a sus compañeros.

White Wolf: Vamos...Es como dijo Oviblion...No es una araña de verdad...Solo es una máquina que lo parece...

Se decía a sí mismo el pegaso celeste, aun temblando un poco.

White Wolf: Una máquina con forma de araña gigante aterradora, que puede lanzar fuego por la boca y telas de araña metálicas...

Decía ahora con mayor miedo que antes el pegaso. En ese momento oyó un gritó que sobresaltó al pegaso y se asomó para ver que era y vio lo que pasaba.

La araña había atrapado a Blue Sky y a Bit como a Rebeca y a Sherrys en la tela de araña metálica e incapaces de moverse por el suelo, estando a merced de la araña.

White Wolf: Oh, no. Están atrapados.

La araña se acercaba a Rebeca, mientras la mujer junto con Sherrys que estaba igual de atrapado que la dueña, peleaba por liberarse, pero era inútil. La tela de araña metálica era demasiado fuerte para romperla así como así.

Rebeca: ¡Ayuda!

Sherrys: Maldita sea. No quiero ser comida de araña monstruosa robot...

White Wolf quería ayudar, pero estaba muerto de miedo por la visión de la araña, pero no podía dejar que mataran a Rebeca y a Sherrys. Estaba ahora indeciso.

White Wolf: Oh, no...¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Rebeca gritó de nuevo.

Rebeca: ¡AYUDAAAA..!

White Wolf: ¡Maldita sea...! ¡A la porra todo...! ¡Mis amigos me necesitan!

Dijo el pegaso celeste con decisión, olvidándose por completo de sus miedos y saliendo volando directo hacia la araña robot justo cuando ésta alzaba una de sus patas y la lanzó hacia Rebeca y Sherrys, pero justo antes de que pudieran alcanzarlos, White Wolf armado con la Espada del Bosque, cortó la pata de la araña con que iba a atacar.

White Wolf se puso por delante de la araña y mirando desafiante a ésta, la dijo.

White Wolf: ¡Acércate a mis amigos y te hago pedazos!

Le gritaba de forma amenazante le pegaso celeste, mientras empuñaba la Espada del Bosque. La araña apoyándose en sus patas restantes, lanzó un chorro de fuego contra el pegaso celeste. White Wolf con su Espada del Bosque, convocó una plantas que bloquearon la llamarada. En ese instante, apareció Oviblion clavando su espada en la espalda del a araña robot y ahí el dijo a White Wolf.

Oviblion: Al fin decides superar tus miedos. Ya era hora, idiota.

Le decía molesto el pegaso negro, golpeando con su espada una y otra vez en la espalda del robot. White Wolf ahí ayudó a liberar a los otros.

White Wolf: ¿Estáis bien?

Sky: Sí. Ahora sí. Gracias, amigo.

Sherrys: El que no va a estar bien va a ser esa cosa. Pienso despedazarlo tal manera, que va a necesitar un GPS para encontrar todas sus piezas.

Comentaba el gato, bastabte enfadado por el hecho de que lo ataran como un salchichón. Rebeca levantándose, estaba de acuerdo con el gato.

Rebeca: Estoy de acuerdo con Sherrys. Esa araña se ha pasado de la raya. Ahora es un buen momento para subir de nivel ¿Estás lista, Anivia?

Anivia: (Completamente Rebeca).

Rebeca: Vamos allá entonces...¡Shinigami!

Rebeca quedó envuelta en energía de hielo y acto seguido apareció en su forma Shinigami con la Armadura Volibear puesta, pero con su tamaño normal. Acto seguido, convocando la Orquídea, la mujer voló hacia la araña para seguir combatiéndola. La mujer se movía a gran velocidad de un lado a otro, realizando múltiples cortes por todo su cuerpo robot, causando más y más daños a ésta.

Sky: Ahora sí que es buen momento para probar la nueva función de mi meca.

Decía el paladín, bajándose éste de su meca al suelo y ahí gritó.

Sky: ¡Dragón Knight! ¡Meca Armadura!

Unos rayos eléctricos surgían de entre Blue Sky y su meca. El meca se desprendió en piezas y todas éstas fueron volando hacia Blue Sky combinándose con él. El paladín quedó cubierto por una armadura azul oscura. Hombreras con forma de cabeza de dragón. Garras en la armadura de las patas. Casco con forma de cabeza de dragón con ojos rojos. Unas alas negras de metal de dragón incorporadas en la armadura. La cola como la de un dragón (estilo como Caballero Dragón de los juegos de Final Fantasy).

Sky: ¡Blue Sky Meca Guerrero Combinado!

Gritó Blue Sky con su nueva armadura, adoptando una pose donde alzaba su escudo y empuñaba su espada en horizontal.

Con su nueva armadura, el paladín desplegó las alas de su armadura y voló a alta velocidad hacia la araña y ahí le dio un potente tajo frontal en su rostro, causando daños a la máquina.

Rebeca: Bonita armadura.

La decía la chica. Blue Sky sonriendo, la contestó.

Sky: Gracias. Y esto no es nada comparado con lo que puede hacer.

La araña lanzó una telaraña de metal hacia ambos, pero Blue Sky alzando su brazo derecho donde empuñaba su espada, lanzó un chorro de fuego que quemó la telaraña, fundiéndola en metal líquido.

Sky: Ahora verás lo que vale un caballero dragón.

Dijo el paladín mientras aterrizaba en el suelo y luego pegando un salto tremendo hacia el cielo, perdiéndose así de vista. Instantes después, volvía el paladín cayendo en picado, empuñando su espada hacia abajo donde ahí golpeó en la espalda de la araña causando un daño enorme en ella. El paladín sacó la espada que había clavado en la espalda de la araña y luego saltó para atrás, al mismo tiempo que daba un coletazo con la cola de dragón a la cara de la araña. El paladín aterrizó en el suelo, reuniéndose con los demás.

Sky: Venga, equipo. Todos juntos.

Decía el paladín y todos se prepararon para atacar.

Sky: ¡Ataque Leviatán!

El paladín realizó un tajo con su espada, lanzando un rayo azul que adoptaba forma de Leviatán.

Rebeca: ¡Técnica de la Rosa! ¡Liberación de Arma! ¡Ataque de Espinas Glaciales!

La mujer liberó el poder de su arma Orquídea, donde la espada adoptó forma de látigo y quedó rodeada de espinas de hielo y lo lanzó contra la araña.

Bit: ¡Estallido!

Bit disparó misiles que surgían de su compartimento, donde iban directos hacia la araña robot.

White Wolf: ¡Sentencia Divina!

White Wolf empuñando la Espada del Cielo, lanzó un tajo de energía dorada que iba directo hacia la araña.

Oviblion: ¡Sufrimiento Eterno!

Oviblion con la Espada del Infierno, lanzó un tajo de energía roja oscura que iba directo hacia la araña.

Todos los ataques impactaron con fuerza en el cuerpo de la araña robot, causando un enorme daño en esta al mismo tiempo que fuertes explosiones surgían de ella. Ahora el robot estaba seriamente dañado.

Sky: Bien. Es hora de exterminar a este bicho.

Decía desafiante el paladín, mientras avanzaba unos pasos hasta estar enfrente de la araña robot.

Sky: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Furia de Hidra y Leviatán!

 **Música Finisher**

El paladín alzó su escudo hasta tenerlo enfrente de la araña robot. En ese momento, la imagen con forma de hidra del escudo cobró vida y de ella surgió la imagen fantasmal de una hidra amarilla con múltiples cabezas, donde todas éstas comenzaron a atacar con todas sus cabezas a la araña robot, causando intensos daños.

Sky: Y para terminar...

El paladín alzó la Espada Leviatán, donde el arma comenzó a brillar y de detrás del unicornio apareció la imagen de una gran serpiente de energía azul. Ahí el paladín se lanzó a toda velocidad, siendo seguido por la serpiente de agua al mismo tiempo que ésta formaba un intenso oleaje de agua en dirección a la araña.

El paladín atravesó a la araña. realizando un tajo, al mismo tiempo que la serpiente y la ola lo golpeaban a la araña.

El paladín acabó al otro lado con la araña a espaldas de dicha máquina, mientras su cuerpo se sobrecargaba y al final cayó la araña al suelo y estalló en pedazos.

Sky: Esto ya está.

Decía el paladín, deshaciendo su armadura y guardando sus armas. El resto del grupo se reunió con él.

Rebeca: Buen trabajo, Blue Sky.

Sherrys: Acabas de hacer fosfatina a esa araña. Ahora sí que seguro que le habrás quitado las ganas de comerse más moscas.

Bromeaba el gato en la última parte.

White Wolf: Esa armadura sin duda ha sido una pasada total.

Comentaba el pegaso celeste, refiriéndose a la armadura que llevaba Blue Sky hace un momento.

Oviblion: A mí no me pareció tanto.

Dijo el pegaso negro cruzado de brazos. Blue Sky sonriendo, agradeció los cumplidos hechos.

Sky: Gracias.

Rebeca: Por cierto, White Wolf. Gracias por salvarnos antes.

Agradecía la mujer mientras sonreía al pegaso celeste. White Wolf un poco ruborizado, la respondió.

White Wolf: Ejem...No ha sido nada.

Oviblion: Al menos has superado tu miedo a las arañas. Al final no vas a ser un caso perdido después de todo.

Decía con cierto sarcasmo el pegaso negro cruzado de brazos. Aquello captó la atención de los presentes que no pudieron evitar preguntar.

Rebeca: ¿Miedo a las arañas?

White Wolf: Ejem...Sí...Es que le tengo algo de miedo a las arañas...

Decía algo ruborizado el pegaso celeste ante el hecho de reconocer su miedo a las arañas. Oviblion rotando los ojos, preguntó con sarcasmo.

Oviblion: ¿Solo algo?

Sherrys: Ya veo. Oh sea, aracnofobia que es decir, miedo a las arañas. Como la que tienes ahora mismo sobre tu hombro, pegaso bipolar.

Le decía el gato con una sonrisa maliciosa al pegaso celeste y White Wolf al escucharlo, exclamó.

White Wolf: ¿¡QUÉEE...!? ¡Quitadmela...! ¡Quitadmela...! ¡AHHHH...!

Gritó sobresaltado el pegaso celeste, tratando de quitarse de su hombro una araña imaginaria y luego salir corriendo como un loco mientras gritaba.

White Wolf: ¡AHHH...! ¡SOCORROOOOO...! ¡ODIO LAS ARAÑAAAAS...!

Gritaba como un poseso el pegaso, mientras a los presentes se les caía una gota de sudor tipo anime encima. Oviblion haciendo un facepalm, comentó molesto.

Oviblion: Maldita sea. Ya es oficial. Este idiota es un caso perdido.

Anivia: ¡Sherrys! Eso no ha estado nada bien.

Le regañaba la fénix al gato, mientras el felino riéndose malvadamente, la contestó.

Sherrys: Ja, ja, ja. Lo siento. No me pude resistir a hacerlo.

Se burlaba el gato riéndose sin parar, mientras White Wolf seguía corriendo asustado, tratando de huir de una araña imaginaria, mientras Blue Sky y Rebeca se reían de la cómica escena, y Oviblion ponía cara molesta de decir "pero que idiota me ha salido".

Mientras tanto en una ciudad de Equestria, iba por un callejón oscuro nada menos que el doctor Alabaster. El doctor miraba por todas partes como si no quisiera que le viera nadie, así hasta que una sombra apareció por detrás de él.

¿?: Doctor Alebaster...

El doctor molesto se giró y gritó.

Alabaster: ¡Es Alab...!

No pudo terminar la frase el doctor, porque la sombra se abalanzó sobre él, poniéndolo contra la pared y teniendo sobre el cuello dos espadas a modo de tijeras. Dicha sombra se reveló, siendo nada menos que Ayi donde el conejo mirando enfadado y de forma intimidante al doctor, le dijo.

Ayi: Dígame la verdad, maldito doctor.

Le exigía bastante furioso el conejo al doctor, donde este último miraba con miedo a Ayi.

Alabaster: ¿Qué verdad?

Ayi: Sobre Amelia. A ella misma, idiota.

Alabaster: Ella está muerta ¿Recuerdas? Tú estabas ahí cuando murió.

La respuesta no le gustó al conejo y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago del doctor, causando fuerte dolor a éste. Ahí Ayi aun más furioso, le gritó.

Ayi: ¡No mientas! La vi. La misteriosa ninja asesina era Ami y en su tumba había una muñeca haciéndose pasar por ella. Sé que usted sabe que pasó. Dígame la verdad o le ingreso en la lista de los que han dejado de fumar para siempre de un corte definitivo sobre la nuez.

Amenazaba el conejo al doctor. Alabaster ya bastante asustado, le respondió.

Alabaster: Está bien. Está bien. Te lo diré todo. Es cierto que ella murió, pero yo la salve la vida.

Ayi: ¿Cómo vas a haberla salvado la vida si dices que murió primero? Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

Alabaster: Déjame terminar, maldito conejo. Sabía que tu novieja podía ser útil. Así que cuando nadie vigilaba su cuerpo, lo robe, dejando en su lugar una muñeca para que se hiciera pasar por ella. Sabía que nadie se molestaría en hacerla la autopsia por lo que nunca se descubriría.

Ayi: Lo sabía, pero ahora lo más importante ¿Cómo es que ahora está viva? ¿Y cómo es que parece que no me reconoció cuando me había visto?

Alabaster: Eso tiene fácil explicación. Verás. Como ya sabrás, incluso después de la muerte, el cuerpo sigue funcionando. Se forman nuevas células, el pelo sigue creciendo al igual que las uñas, incluso el cerebro tiene una chispa que tarda meses en desaparecer tras la muerte.

Ayi: ¡Al grano doctor, antes que me salte el medidor de agresividad!

Alabaster: Los genios nunca nos aprecian como se deben, pero como quieras. Empleando un equipo muy caro y la tecnología muy avanzada, introduje en su cuerpo diversos componentes y circuitos, logrando lo que parecía imposible. Devolver a la vida a los muertos. Primero era regenerar sus células muertas, limpiar de contaminantes su sangre. Aprovechando la chispa que aun perduraba en su cerebro, logré devolver su cuerpo a su estado original...Incluso algo mejor.

Ayi: ¿Y sobre que ella no me recuerde?

Alabaster: No me pareció conveniente que recordara su vida anterior. Así que la borre sus recuerdos. Así podía convertirla en una asesina letal sin remordimientos y sin recuerdos, que obedeciera ordenes sin cuestionarlas. Sin duda mi mejor trabajo ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el doctor en la última parte, haciendo que el conejo se enfadara enormemente con él y le gritara.

Ayi: ¡Maldito! ¡Lamentarás lo que la has hecho!

Alabaster: ¿Lo qué la hice? Lo que hice fue devolverla a la vida. Gracias a mí, está viva. Gracias a mí, tienes la oportunidad de recuperarla ¿No es lo que deseas realmente? ¿Volver a recuperar el amor de tu vida?

Decía con arrogancia el doctor. Aquellas palabras afectaron en gran medida al conejo. Cierto es que lo que hizo el doctor era aborrecible, pero en ese momento, recordó el dolor de cuando perdió a su amada Ami por culpa de un maldito asesino. Y ahora estaba viva, con problemas de recuerdos, pero viva. Una chispa de esperanza de recuperarla se formó en el corazón del conejo.

Alabaster: Ahora que te lo he dicho todo ¿Me dejarás ir?

Le preguntó el doctor. Ayi recuperando el sentido, le miró de forma amenazante a la vez que le contestaba.

Ayi: De eso nada, doctor. Quedas arrestado en nombre de la Federación Galáctica y pienso asegurarme de que respondas por todos tus crímenes.

Alabaster: No lo creo, conejo.

Dijo esto con una sonrisa perversa el doctor y en ese momento, para sorpresa del conejo, el doctor se tornó en metal líquido y se licuó, liberándose de las cuchillas.

El conejo miraba sorprendido como el metal líquido se desplazaba por detrás de él y luego torno consistencia para adoptar la forma del pegaso asesino robot que atacó el Infinity hace tiempo.

Ayi: El maldito pony robot de metal líquido. Maldita sea. Ese maldito doctor Ulbuster me la ha jugado.

Alabaster: ¡ES ALABASTEEEER...!

Se oyó gritar al doctor a gran distancia, pero ignorando eso, el pegaso de metal líquido formó una cuchilla punzante y trató de cortar al conejo con ella, pero Ayi lo esquivó y le dio una patada que lo tiró al suelo.

Ayi: ¡Muere, maldito robot!

Gritó el conejo, lanzándose hacia el robot dispuesto a matarlo.

¿?: ¡Ayi! ¿Qué estas haciendo?

El ataque se detuvo de golpe cuando vio que en el lugar del pegaso, estaba una preciosa coneja anthromorfa de pelaje blanco, vestida con el típico traje de enfermera de color azul y una pequeña capa blanca con el símbolo de la cruz. El conejo se quedó congelado al verla.

Coneja: ¿Por qué me atacas, Ayi? Creí que me amabas...

Le decía con lágrimas en los ojos la coneja. El conejo estaba un rato en shock, pero luego recuperando el sentido, con furia gritó.

Ayi: ¿Cómo te atreves a adoptar la forma de mi amada Ami? ¡Lo vas a lamentar!

Gritó completamente furioso el conejo, comenzando a golpear una y otra vez con sus espadas al robot de metal líquido, cortando en partes y quedando partes abiertas. El robot se iba a reconstruir, pero el conejo sacando de su armadura una granada incendiaria, la introdujo dentro del robot justo cuando se cerró y el conejo se alejó a tiempo cuando se formó una explosión de fuego que derritió al robot.

Los restos del robot líquido se escurrieron al interior de una rendija de una alcantarilla, dejando solo al conejo. Ayi de pie en el lugar, se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos.

Ayi: Ami...¿En serio estás vivas y no me recuerdas?

Comentaba para sí el conejo, tratando de hacerse a la idea de que su querida Ami, la coneja que amo estaba viva, pero no le recordaba. Luego cambiando su expresión seria y triste a una decidida, dijo.

Ayi: Si estás viva, pienso traerte de vuelta. Te lo prometo por mi vida y por nuestro antiguo amor...

Dijo con total decisión el conejo, guardando éste sus espadas y marchándose de allí.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	20. Cap 19 Pantanos Profundos

**Capitulo 19**

 **Pantanos Profundos**

En una zona pantanosa que recordaba bastante a los que había en el bosque Everfree, iban el grupo de White Shield y Red Fire, estando éstos subidos en sus mecas, junto con Robot Lucia que iba volando a media altura y Centinela caminando por tierra o agua.

White: Según las coordenadas conseguidas por el Equipo Alquimia, deberíamos estar ya cerca.

Comentaba el unicornio, mirando éste un mapa holográfico que surgía de su brazalete. El unicornio caminaba sobre su meca un poco por el agua del pantano, mientras Red Fire lo hacía volando sobre su meca.

Red: Pues espero que lo encontremos pronto. No me agrada mucho estar aquí. En serio ¿No podía Mike habernos enviado a otro lugar que no fuese aquí? A una playa soleada o algo así.

Se quejaba un tanto molesta la alicornio de fuego. Ahí su marido riéndose un poco, la comentó a la yegua.

White: ¿Qué pasa, querida? ¿Aun con tu miedo al agua?

Bromeaba el semental con su esposa. Red Fire mirando feo a White Shield, le respondió.

Red: White Shield. Sabes perfectamente que no le tengo miedo al agua. Simplemente no me agrada estar en zonas donde mi fuego no es tan efectivo.

Le decía molesta la alicornio de fuego. White Shield riéndose, la comentó a ésta.

White: Ja, ja, ja. Tranquila, querida. Solo bromeaba contigo.

Red: Más te vale.

Le dijo la alicornio a su marido, más o menos como amenaza, pero al final se rió un poco al igual que su marido.

Lucia: ¡Hey, ponis enamorados! ¡Iros a un hotel los dos!

Les decía Lucia a modo de regaño, pero en realidad se reía un poco de la pareja. White Shield y Red Fire se rieron un poco, pero luego Red Fire se puso seria con un leve semblante triste. Su marido notando la expresión de su esposa, la preguntó a ella.

White: ¿Te pasa algo, querida?

Red: No...Nada...Bueno. En realidad sí. Echo de menos estar con nuestra hija Star Fire.

Respondió la alicornio. White Shield al oír eso, se puso serio también y la contestó.

White: Sí. Yo también la hecho en falta.

Red: Echo de menos tenerla en nuestros brazos. Pasar el tiempo con ella. Verla sonreír.

White: Verla hacer alguna que otra travesura. Como cuando se le ocurrió jugar al dominó con las teclas del piano.

Red: Sí. Ja, ja, ja. La cara que pusimos cuando le hizo eso al piano que nos había regalado Shining y Cadence ¿Y cuándo arrancó las cortinas para hacerse un vestido y se puso a desfilar en el salón como si estuviera en un pase de modelos?.

White: Sí ja, ja, ja. Te pusiste como loca por ello, porque eran tus cortinas favoritas ¿Y cuándo cogió el maquillaje que te regaló Rarity y se pintarrajeo la cara?

Red: ¡AHHH...! ¡No me recuerdes eso! ja, ja, ja. Aun recuerdo como tenía la cara como si fuera una muñeca china de esas. Y cuando nos preguntó que si estaba tan guapa como yo.

White: Sí ja, ja, ja ¿Y cuándo accidentalmente por querer imitarte en tus poderes de fuego usando unas cerillas, quemó al alfombra?

Red: Ay, sí. Eso me acuerdo. Vinieron los bomberos y todo para apagar el fuego.

White: Sí je, je, je. Estabas tan alterada ese día, que ni siquiera te acordaste de que podías haber absorbido el fuego tú misma.

Red: Fue un desliz por aquel entonces. Nosotros estábamos fuera, mientras los bomberos apagaban el fuego.

White: Y cuando nuestra hija nos miró con ojos de cordero degollado como si nos dijera "Estoy en buen lío ¿Verdad?".

Ambos ponis se rieron sin parar al recordar aquellas anécdotas junto con su hija. Lucia miraba a la pareja donde estuvo escuchando su historia y no pudo evitar sonreír por ello.

Lucia: Se nota que esos ponis junto con su hija, son toda una familia unida. Que suerte tienen.

Tras reírse un poco, los dos volvieron a ponerse serios y White Shield le decía a su esposa.

White: Cuando todo esto acabe, volveremos. Ya verás, querida. Y esta vez nada nos separara de nuestra querida hija.

Red: Yo también lo espero, querido. Solo espero que todo esto acabe pronto y volvamos a estar juntos.

White: Y lo estaremos, querida.

Le decía el unicornio con una sonrisa, ofreciendo un casco a su esposa, donde ésta gustosa lo aceptó. Dicho momento fue interrumpido cuando Centinela tras apartar una rama con su brazo, vio algo a lo lejos e informó.

Centinela: ¡Objetivo localizado!

Informó el gran robot, donde todos centraron su vista en unas instalaciones que estaba en medio de un gran lago pantanoso.

White: ¡Mirad! Lo hemos encontrado.

Todos se acercaron hasta el extremo de dicho pantano. El grupo miraba por todos lados, tratando de encontrar algún acceso a las instalaciones.

Red: Bueno. Ya hemos llegado ¿Y ahora cómo entramos? Y ni se os ocurra decir que lo hagamos nadando.

Comentaba Red Fire que no la gustaba la idea de ir nadando por el pantano. White Shield ahí comentó.

White: Debe haber alguna entrada o algún camino oculto que se puede revelar. Sino, no tendría sentido tener dichas instalaciones en medio de un lago sin algún medio para entrar.

Lucia: Podríamos cruzarlo volando.

Decía la dragona robot.

White: Podría ser una solución.

Red: Pero Centinela tendría que quedarse aquí, ya que no puede volar.

Comentó Red Fire, señalando el detalle sobre Centinela. Ahí White Shield comentó.

White: A Centinela le añadieron programas de varios titanes, pudiendo usar las habilidades de cada uno, incluyendo el modelo Northstar. Podría usarlo para pasar volando.

Centinela: Negativo. Con la habilidad Northstar solo puedo mantenerme en el aire unos instantes. Me sería imposible cruzar el pantano hasta llegar a las instalaciones.

Se negó el robot, explicando éste el por qué. White Shield ante eso, estuvo pensativo y comentó.

White: Pues supongo que no se puede hacer otra cosa. Lo siento, grandullón, tendrás que quedarte aquí.

Mientras hablaba el unicornio, algo se asomó por debajo el agua. Era unos ojos rojos brillantes muy separados del uno al otro. Lucia sintió algo y se giró justo cuando los ojos se volvieron a esconderse bajo el agua. La dragona sospechaba que había algo en el agua.

Lucia: Mmm...Parece que hay algo bajo el agua...

Decía la dragona, mirando con cierta sospecha el agua. Mientras White Shield seguía hablando con Centinela donde el gran robot le comentó.

Centinela: Podría cruzar andando por debajo del agua, pero no podría usar mis armas en ella, salvó las habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo del modelo Ronin.

Decía Centinela, cambiando de programa y adoptando el estilo de combate del titán clase Ronin, donde sacó una gran espada que la sujetaba con ambas manos.

White: Podría ser una solución, Centinela.

Respondió el unicornio estando de acuerdo con Centinela. Lucia sin apartar la vista del agua, no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión del grupo y les dijo.

Lucia: Yo no creo que sea buena idea que el gran robot ande bajo el agua.

Decía la dragona ganándose la atención del grupo. Ahí éstos la preguntaron a Lucia.

White: ¿Por qué no, Lucia?

Red: Sí. Si fuera yo, estaría de acuerdo contigo, pero Centinela no tiene ningún problema para ir bajo el agua.

Lucia: Lo siento, ponis, pero como ya he dicho antes, no me parece buena idea. Siento que bajo el agua hay algo.

Decía esto la dragona, mientras bajo el agua, algo observaba como Lucia miraba con sospecha el pantano, mientras unas burbujas de aire subían a la superficie.

White: ¿Quieres decir que hay algo bajo el agua, Lucia?

Preguntaba el unicornio, mirando también al agua, sospechando también que había algo bajo ella. Lucia asintiendo, le contestó.

Lucia: Así es. Y presiento que será algo que debemos ir con cuidado.

En ese momento, algo se movía bajo el agua a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban ellos. En ese momento, el grupo pudo ver emerger de golpe del agua algo enorme.

Era un especie de enorme cocodrilo robot de metal plateado. Con ojos rojos brillantes y unas enormes fauces capaces de partir hasta una viga de acero de un solo mordisco. Su tamaño era mucho mayor que la de un dragón mediano, superando con creces al tamaño de Centinela y Lucia.

El grupo veía al enorme cocodrilo caer sobre ellos y tuvieron que apartarse rápidamente cada uno por su lado, para evitar ser aplastado por el cocodrilo.

White: ¡Cuidado! ¡Tiene que ser el guardián del lugar!

Decía el unicornio que seguía subido sobre su meca lobo, donde el unicornio había saltado con su meca para evitar el ataque del cocodrilo y aterrizó en un lugar lleno de barro donde las patas del meca se enterraban en ella.

Red Fire que iba volando sobre su meca fénix por el cielo, comentó.

Red: Pues entonces destrocémoslo como se debe.

El enorme cocodrilo robot abrió sus fauces y soltó un enorme y aterrador rugido. Acto seguido, desde su boca lanzó un especie de rayo azul hielo en dirección a Red Fire.

White Shield: ¡Red Fire, cuidado...!

Red: ¡Whoa...!

Exclamó Red Fire, moviéndose desde su meca a un lado para esquivar el rayo lanzado por el cocodrilo. Dicho rayo impactó en unos árboles donde éstos se quedaron congelados por el impacto.

Red: ¡Cuidado con el rayo! ¡Parece que tiene capacidad congelante!

Advertía Red Fire mientras seguía esquivando el rayo de hielo lanzando por el cocodrilo robot. White Shield corriendo desde su meca lobo donde el meca adoptó su modo moto, fue avanzando por un lado del cocodrilo y desde ahí convirtiendo sus brazos en ametralladoras, fue disparando por alrededor de la máquina.

White: ¡No toques a mi esposa, engendro prehistórico...!

Decía amenazante el unicornio sin dejar de disparar contra el cocodrilo. El robot cocodrilo sacudió su cola donde White Shield no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y fue golpeado por este.

White: ¡Maldita sea...!

Exclamó el unicornio, cayendo al suelo pantanoso y su meca a unos metros de él. El cocodrilo avanzaba hacia el unicornio y abrió sus fauces dispuesto a devorarlo, pero su marcha fue detenida porque alguien lo agarró de la cola.

Centinela: ¡Ni un paso!

Dijo el robot Centinela que tenía fuertemente agarrado la cola del enorme cocodrilo, donde la máquina asesina tiraba de ella, tratando de librarse del agarre que le aplicaba el robot. White Shield lanzó los látigos de su armadura a una rama y tiró para salir columpiándose de ahí.

Lucia: ¡Agarralo fuerte, robot! ¡Ahora es mío!

Declaró Lucia, yendo hacia el cocodrilo y alzando su garra derecha. Su garra quedó envuelta en un especie de fuego azul y ahí golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la cara del cocodrilo robot. Luego hizo lo mismo en su otra garra y lanzó otro puñetazo contra el cocodrilo robot. Lucia ahí comenzó a dar una y otra vez varios puñetazos cargados con fuego en la cara del cocodrilo robot, mientras Centienla lo tenía sujetando de la cola para que no se escapara.

Red: ¡Ahí, chicos, ya lo tenéis! ¡Dadle duro a esa lagartija!

Les animaba Red Fire desde el aire, viendo desde ahí como Lucia y Centinela lo tenía todo bajo control, dominando a aquella bestia.

Pero tras varios golpes, el cocodrilo robot alzó su cabeza, esquivando uno de los puñetazos de Lucia y acto seguido alzó también su cola levantando por al aire a Centinela. De un coletazo mandó a volar a Centinela hasta caer en aguas profundas del pantano donde se hundió por completo. Lucia se alarmó al ver a su compañero robot hundirse en el agua.

Lucia: ¡Robot!...Maldito lagarto. Pagarás por esto.

Decía furiosa la dragona robot, lanzando un directo cargado de fuego, pero el cocodrilo de un mordisco atrapó el puño de Lucia, congelándolo en el proceso.

Lucia: ¡Suéltame la garra, maldito...!

Lucía lanzo desde su boca un potente chorro de fuego azul al rostro del cocodrilo, pero éste no mostró señal alguna de sentir dolor. Sin soltar el puño de Lucia, el cocodrilo la arrastró hasta el fondo del pantano donde se había caído Centinela. White Shield y Red Fire donde esta última se bajo de su meca, se reunieron al borde del pantano, mirando el agua sin poder evitar preocuparse por sus compañeros que se habían hundido en el agua.

Red: ¡Centinela y Lucia están bajo el agua con esa cosa!

Exclamaba Red Fire, preocupada ésta por sus amigos. White Shield ahí dijo.

White: Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos.

Sin dudarlo, el unicornio se lanzó al agua, siendo un robot no tenía que preocuparse en coger aire. Red Fire mirando el agua no con muchos ánimos, comentó.

Red: Como no. Tenía que ser bajo el agua.

Decía la yegua no con muchos ánimos, ya que no la gustaba mucho meterse en el agua. Al final resignándose, comentó.

Red: En fin. Si no queda más remedio.

La yegua saltó para zambullirse en el agua para ayudar a sus compañeros.

Bajo el agua, Lucia iba siendo arrastrada hasta llegar al fondo por el cocodrilo robot donde la máquina la tenía aun agarrada con su boca del puño. Lucia con su garra libre, le iba golpeando la cabeza, tratando de que la soltara.

Lucia: ¡Suéltame, maldita chatarra! ¡A mí no me come una maldita máquina con forma de lagarto!

Decía enfadada Lucia, mientras el cocodrilo aun la seguía arrastrando, pero en ese momento, apareció Centinela placando contra el cocodrilo, logrando que soltara a Lucia.

Centinela y Lucia cayeron lentamente hasta el fondo del pantano, donde la arena del fondo se esparció por donde habían pisado.

Lucia: Muchas gracias por ayudarme, robot.

Agradecía la dragona a Centinela. El robot asintiendo, la respondió.

Centinela: De nada.

Pero la conversación no duro mucho, porque tuvieron que apartarse del uno al otro para evitar la embestida del cocodrilo robot que iba hacia ellos.

Centinela en guardia con la espada de la clase de titán Ronin y Lucia sacando su Espada del Infierno 2.0, se pusieron ambos espalda con espalda y manteniéndose en alerta. Entre los dos, vigilaban al cocodrilo que iba nadando por el agua que a diferencia que cuando estaba en tierra, se desplazaba a gran velocidad como pez en el agua.

Centinela: Unidad enemiga extremadamente peligrosa. Se recomienda actuar con precaución.

Advertía el robot, estando éste todavía espalda con espalda con Lucia. La dragona empuñando su espada, le respondió con cierto sarcasmo.

Lucia: Dime algo que no sepa. Esa maldita cosa bajo el agua nos puede dar problemas de verdad.

Centinela: La mayoría de mis armas no funcionan bajo el agua. Se recomienda salir del lugar y combatir en un terreno más favorable.

Decía el robot, mientras el cocodrilo robot iba hacia ellos y tuvieron que esquivarlo. Centinela trató de golpearlo con su espada, pero el cocodrilo se desplazaba demasiado rápido para poder darle.

Lucia: Dejo esto a mí, robot. Voy a enseñar a esta pedazo de chatarra lo que vale una antigua guardiana del inframundo.

Decía desafiante la dragona, empuñando ésta su espada y poniéndose en frente del cocodrilo que nadaba como un torpedo hacia ella.

Lucia: Ven aquí, lagartija. Que te convertiré en un bonito bolso de señora.

Decía aun desafiante la dragona, empuñando firmemente su espada y dispuesta a hacerlo pedazos. Ahí Centinela la señaló el detalle que dijo.

Centinela: Observación. Técnicamente aunque tenga forma de cocodrilo, carece de escamas o piel, sería muy difícil hacer un bolso o al menos uno que pueda ser usado como tal.

Lucia: Me refiero a ...No importa...

Le contestó un tanto molesta la dragona por el comentario de Centinela. Finalmente el cocodrilo llegó hasta ella y la dragona bloqueó el ataque con su espada, tratando de retenerlo. La fuerza del cocodrilo arrastraba a Lucia por el suelo arenoso del fondo del pantano, mientras la dragona hacia un esfuerzo por retenerlo.

Lucia: Aun no he dado todo, lagartija.

Dijo la dragona dispuesta a plantar cara, mientras desplegaba sus alas. De la espalda de la dragona se activó un especie de reactor que la ayudo a mantenerse en el sitio y lograr detener al cocodrilo. Acto seguido, la dragona logró ganar terreno, obligando al cocodrilo a retroceder.

Lucia: ¡Ya eres mío, chatarra!

Decía la dragona con una sonrisa triunfante, pero el cocodrilo realizó un rápido movimiento para un lado, haciendo que la dragona por la fuerza del impulso, fuera para adelante, justo para recibir un fuerte coletazo por parte del cocodrilo robot que la impulsó sobre el agua.

Lucia: ¡Maldita sea...!

Maldecía su suerte la dragona, mientras veía como el cocodrilo robot iba directo hacia ella y abriera sus fauces. No pudo atrapar a la dragona, porque Centinela se interpuso y con sus brazos y piernas, detuvo la boca del cocodrilo.

Lucia: ¡Robot...!

Exclamó la dragona, viendo como Centinela hacía lo posible para evitar que el cocodrilo cerrase la boca y les pillase a ambos.

Centinela: Solo puedo retenerlo por unos minutos.

Decía el robot, tratando de mantener abierta la boca del cocodrilo donde este último se sacudía la cabeza, tratando de librarse de Centinela.

Lucia: Aguanta, robot. Voy a ayudarte.

La dragona iba a ayudar a Centinela, hasta que unos látigos con púas surgieron de la nada, atrapando por el cuello del cocodrilo y tirando de ella, haciendo retroceder al cocodrilo y permitiendo a Centinela salir.

White: ¡Yijaaaa...! ¡Le tengo...!

Decía el robot unicornio, que era quien tiraba de los látigos al cuello del cocodrilo. White Shield logró subirse encima del cocodrilo y montarlo como un caballo, mientras la máquina se sacudía para liberarse del unicornio. Red Fire apareció también para reunirse con Centinela y Lucia.

Red: Lucia. Centinela ¿Estáis bien los dos?

Les preguntaba Red Fire, cerciorándose de que estuvieran el robot titan y la dragona en perfecto estado. Estos últimos respondieron afirmativamente.

Centinela: Sistemas todavía operativos.

Lucia: Con algunos golpes, pero aun puedo darlo todo en esta pelea.

Red: Bien entonces. Vamos. Mi marido no podrá contra esa cosa solo.

Les decía la alicornio de fuego en remojo (¿Pilláis el chiste?) mientras Centinela y Lucia asentían, fueron a ayudar a White Shield donde el unicornio aun seguía montando en el cocodrilo mientras la máquina se sacudía sin parar.

White: Sí, amigo. No te pienso soltar.

Decía el unicornio aun montado en el cocodrilo, teniéndolo bien sujetado del cuello con sus látigos mientras el unicornio tiraba para tratar de controlarlo. Acto seguido, aparecieron nadando Red Fire y Lucia donde entre las dos, le dieron una doble patada en el estomago del cocodrilo robot, haciendo que éste fuera bajando de altura.

Red: ¿Necesitas ayuda, querido?

White: Tranquila, hermosa. Esta todo bajo control.

Centinela avanzando bajo el agua (Porque evidentemente no puede nadar por el agua por su gran peso) hasta llegar al cocodrilo robot que estaba ahora a su altura, comenzó a darle fuertes espadazos causando daños al cocodrilo. White Shield seguía reteniendo del cuello del cocodrilo robot, mientras Red Fire lanzó un rayo mágico a la cara del cocodrilo y Lucia se lanzó y clavó su espada en el estomago del cocodrilo.

White: ¡Así, chicos! ¡Lo tenemos todo bajo control!

Decía el unicornio robot mientras el grupo seguía golpeando al cocodrilo robot, pero en ese momento, los ojos del cocodrilo se iluminaron y de su cuerpo se generó un campo de hielo que congeló parcialmente al grupo, haciendo que éstos se movieran más lentamente.

Lucia: ¿Qué pasa? Ahora me cuesta más moverme.

Centinela: Sistemas funcionando aproximadamente al 50%.

Red: Es esa cosa. Nos ha congelado en parte.

Decía la alicornio de fuego en que efectivamente, habían congelado parte de sus cuerpos, impidiendo a éstos moverse con libertad. Incluso White Shield tenía problemas para moverse debido al hielo que tenía encima, proporcionando al cocodrilo la oportunidad de liberarse de los látigos y girar sobre sí mismo, golpeando al grupo con su cola y mandarlos al suelo, salvo a White Shield que seguía flotando en el agua.

De un veloz movimiento, el cocodrilo se lanzó hacia White Shield abriendo su boca y se lo trató de un solo bocado.

Red: ¡WHITE SHIEEEELD...!

Gritó horrorizada la yegua de fuego al ver como el cocodrilo se había tragado a su marido. Aquello bastó para que una intensa chispa de fuego se intensificara en su interior que pese a estar bajo el agua, bastó para derretir el hielo que tenía en sus sistemas e ir al rescate de su marido.

Lucia: ¡Alicornio, espera!

La gritaba la dragona, pero Red Fire aun así se fue para tratar de rescatar a White Shield.

Lucia: En ese caso, tendré que ayudarla yo también. Debo concentrarme.

La dragona se concentró para generar fuego en su interior, logrando derretir ésta también el hielo que tenía en sus sistemas. Una vez hecho eso, hizo lo mismo con Centinela para liberarlo también del hielo.

Centinela: Sistemas completamente operativos. Gracias por la ayuda, Lucia.

Lucia: De nada, robot, pero ahora mismo debemos ayudar a la alicornio y al unicornio.

Centinela: Completamente de acuerdo.

Lucia: Esa cosa tiene una enorme ventaja bajo el agua. Debemos sacarlo de su elemento, ya que solo así tendremos ventaja. Tengo una idea, pero necesitaré tu ayuda.

Le explicaba la dragona al robot, mientras este último asentía.

Centinela: Cuenta conmigo.

Lucia: Perfecto. Este es el plan.

Mientras tanto, Red Fire nadaba como podía para tratar de alcanzar al cocodrilo robot que seguía nadando sobre el agua. Por desgracia, el cocodrilo se movía a gran velocidad bajo el agua, dejando muy atrás a la alicornio, y de vez en cuando volvía para ir a por Red Fire donde la alicornio tenía dificultad para evitar sus embestidas, pero de vez en cuando la golpeaba. El principal problema de Red Fire es que aparte de no moverse con total libertad bajo el agua, sus poderes de fuego no funcionaban demasiado bien allí.

Una embestida final golpeó a Red Fire, mandándolo al suelo arenoso del pantano, dejándola en muy mal estado. La alicornio con dificultad se levantaba.

Red: Maldita sea. Si al menos pudiera usar mis poderes de fuego aquí...

Comentaba la yegua. En ese momento, el cocodrilo se lanzaba de nuevo para embestir a la yegua ahora que no podía esquivarlo, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, el cocodrilo notó como unos golpes en el interior de su boca, haciendo que se detuviera.

Red: ¿Pero qué?

En ese momento, la boca del cocodrilo se abrió de golpe, revelando a White Shield sano y salvo, manteniendo con sus cuatro patas la boca del cocodrilo abierta.

Red: ¿White Shield? ¡Estás vivo!

Exclamó la yegua, feliz de ver a su amado unicornio en perfecto estado. White Shield haciendo esfuerzo para mantener la boca del cocodrilo abierta, la respondió.

White: Así es, querida. Aunque no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda.

La comentaba el unicornio, rogando por algo de ayuda. Red Fire sin preguntarlo de nuevo, se lanzó hacia el cocodrilo tomando impulso y ahí lanzó una potente patada cargada con magia en el estomago de éste, permitiendo a White Shield salir de la boca y reunirse con su esposa.

El cocodrilo tras recuperarse del golpe, se lanzó de nuevo contra ambos robots, dispuesto a devorarlos de nuevo, pero su marcha es detenida por Lucia que apareció de repente, agarrando del cuello al robot cocodrilo con sus brazos.

Lucia: ¡Te tengo!

Decía la dragona, obligando al robot cocodrilo a descender bajo el agua.

Red: ¡Lucia!

White: ¿Qué haces?

La decían éstos. Lucia sin soltar al cocodrilo mientras la máquina pataleaba para liberarse, les contesto la dragona con cierto sarcasmo.

Lucia: Nada. Simplemente trató de pescar a este cocodrilo para ver si me hago un abrigo de metal a mi medida ¿A vosotros qué os parece? Trató de sacarlo del agua. Robot ¿Vienes?

Centinela: Afirmativo.

Apareció Centinela agarrando también del cuello del cocodrilo y entre los dos activaron los propulsores que tenían en sus espaldas y así fueron ascendiendo. Ahí White Shield y Red Fire comprendieron el plan de Lucia.

Red: Tratan de sacarlo del agua.

White: Un buen plan. Vamos a ayudarlos.

Red: Completamente de acuerdo, querido.

Los dos ponis nadaron hasta donde estaban Lucia y Centinela y con su magia, los ayudaron a elevar aun más deprisa al cocodrilo.

Finalmente lograron sacarlo del agua y Lucia activando los propulsores de su espalda y Centinela activando las funciones del modelo titán Northstar, siguieron subiendo a gran altura mientras White Shield activando las alas de su armadura y Red Fire con sus propias alas, se quedaron volando a media altura.

Lucia: Bien, robot. Ahora debemos llevar a este bicho fuera del agua.

Centinela: Afirmativo.

Ambos llevaban volando al cocodrilo para alejarlo del pantano y poder pelear contra él en tierra, pero el cocodrilo comenzó a sacudirse y logró soltarse del agarre de ambos.

Lucia: ¡Maldición! ¡Se nos escapa!

Centinela no podía mantener más el vuelo y tuvo que bajar. Lucia bajó volando tratando de alcanzar al cocodrilo antes de que llegase al agua.

Lucia: ¡Maldita sea! Si vuelve al agua, todo esto no habrá servido para nada.

Decía Lucia, tratando de alcanzar al cocodrilo mientras este último caía, pero el cocodrilo se giró y mirando a Lucia, iba disparando rayos de hielo desde la boca, obligando a la dragona a retroceder.

Red Fire y White Shield veían como el cocodrilo iba cayendo y era cuestión de tiempo que llegase al agua.

White: Ese monstruo es demasiado fuerte bajo el agua. Si vuelve a sumergirse, tendremos más dificultades para eliminarlo.

Decía el unicornio preocupado. Red Fire seria, le comentó.

Red: No te preocupes. Tengo un arma legendaria que nos vendrá bien para este caso.

Decía esto mientras sacaba una espada de filo rojo con detalles negros que parecía lava, con un mango de color plata.

Red: Hora de probar el poder de la Infernus Blade.

Dijo la yegua con decisión, mientras alzaba la espada en alto. Ahí el filo de la espada comenzó a brillar mientras la temperatura comenzó a subir.

Red: ¡Giga Llamarada Infernaaaaal...!

Gritó Red Fire con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el filo de la espada estaba al rojo vivo. Acto seguido, la yegua dio un potente corte en el agua y ahí ocurrió algo verdaderamente sorprendente.

Justo cuando el cocodrilo estuvo a punto de tocar el agua, ésta se evaporó a un ritmo sorprendente hasta que al final no quedó nada más que agua evaporada para luego convertirse en una densa nube, y el cocodrilo se estrelló ahora en el suelo ahora convertido en barro.

White: Buena jugada, querida.

La felicitaba el unicornio a su esposa. La yegua sonriendo, le contestó.

Red: Ya ves, querido. Esta maravilla es capaz de alcanzar temperaturas de al menos 100.000 grados. Sin duda, un arma tan ardiente como yo.

Decía la alicornio con una sonrisa presumida. Lucia que lo había visto todo, bajaba hasta llegar a estos y decirla a la alicornio.

Lucia: Vaya, alicornio. Debo decir que eso ha sido sin duda..."Ardiente".

Red: ¿Qué se puede decir? Mi arma legendaria es genial.

Lucia: Se nota. No me vendría mal un arma como esa.

Ambas se rieron. El cocodrilo robot que estaba de espaldas contra el suelo fangoso, se giró y disparó un rayo de hielo contra el grupo.

White: ¡Cuidado...!

Gritó White Shield, poniéndose delante y sacando un especie de escudo rojo con bordes dorados. Con dicho escudo, logró parar el rayo de hielo con gran eficacia, salvando así a Red Fire y a Lucia.

White: No subestimes el poder del arma legendaria, el Escudo de Triunfo.

Decía desafiante el unicornio a la vez activando los reactores de su armadura y avanzando hacia el cocodrilo, hasta que el enorme reptil robot dejó de disparar y se giró, tratando de darle un coletazo al unicornio. White Shield lo esquivó por arriba y mientras lo hacía, sacó de la parte superior un filo de color dorado. Con aquel filo que surgía del escudo, golpeó varias veces sobre la cabeza del cocodrilo y éste furioso, trató de disparar otro rayo, pero el unicornio bloqueó de nuevo el disparo con el escudo.

White: Cuidado, amigo. Mi Escudo de Triunfo me sirve tanto para defender como para atacar.

Decía desafiante el unicornio, bloqueando ataques y al mismo tiempo contraatacaba con el filo de la espada, causando daños al robot cocodrilo. Acto seguido, aparecieron unos dardos de fuego que se clavaron en el robot cocodrilo donde segundos después, explotaron causando daños en su cuerpo, dejándolo muy dañado.

White Shield retrocediendo de un salto, vio a Red Fire empuñando un brazalete negro con detalles rojos.

White: Veo que has decidido estrenar la Striker Fire.

La comentaba el unicornio a su esposa. La alicornio sonriendo, le contestó mientras se atusaba su larga crin.

Red: Sí, querido. Tenía ganas de probar la Striker Fire.

Decía la yegua, admirando su nueva arma legendaria que tenía en su brazo. El cocodrilo se preparaba para atacar de nuevo.

Red: Ahora probarás una nueva versión de mi brazalete.

Decía desafiante la yegua, concentrando ésta el poder de su brazalete, para acto seguido lanzar un poderoso torbellino de fuego que iba en dirección al cocodrilo. El cocodrilo trató de detenerlo con un rayo de hielo, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. Al final, el cocodrilo fue atrapado por el torbellino de fuego, sufriendo por todo su cuerpo grandes daños intensos que dejaban grandes marcas en ella.

Red: ¡Lo tenemos!

White: Sí, querida. Parece que lo tenemos todo bajo control.

Lucia: Bien hecho, ponis.

Les felicitaba la dragona que iba ésta bajando hasta donde estaban éstos. Centinela se reunió con ellos.

Red: Gracias Lucia. Cuando nos lo proponemos. No hay quien nos pare.

Decía de forma presumida la alicornio. En ese momento el tornado de fuego que tenía atrapado al cocodrilo, se congeló por completo para sorpresa del grupo.

Red: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Al instante, el tornado de fuego se resquebrajó por completo, liberándose así el cocodrilo, solo que ahora su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una dura capa de hielo. Alrededor del cocodrilo, surgía vapor helado que iba congelando alrededor.

White: ¡Cuidado! ¡Esa cosa se ha liberado!

Avisaba White Shield y el grupo se puso en guardia.

Centinela disparaba el arma principal del modelo ronin que era una especie de lanzamisiles triple en miniatura, pero el cocodrilo generó un campo de frío alrededor que congelo los disparos.

Lucia lanzó una llamarada azul con idéntico resultado. Ahora el cocodrilo avanzaba hacia el grupo a paso lento, dejando huellas heladas por donde pisaba.

Red: ¡Atrás todos!

Red Fire volvió a disparar dardos de fuego desde su brazalete, con la diferencia que esta vez logró llegar hasta el cocodrilo y hacerlo retroceder con las explosiones.

White: Parece que de momento, nuestras armas legendarias pueden alcanzarlo.

Red: Entonces demos caña a esa cosa.

Ambos asintieron y avanzaron corriendo hacia el cocodrilo, procurando evitar el campo helado generado por éste. Lucia al lado de Centinela, le comentó al robot.

Lucia: Parece, amigo robot, que tú y yo nos quedamos para atacar a distancia.

Centinela: Opción factible...Cambio modelo titán...

En el visor de Centinela de mostraba la pantalla de varios modelos de titanes. Ahí el robot pasó al estilo del modelo Sorch. Sacando ahora una lanzagranadas llameante.

Red Fire volaba alrededor del cocodrilo robot y disparaba dardos de fuego, causando daños en la máquina. White Shield concentraba todas sus fuerzas en un disparo de alta potencia desde sus ojos, dañando así al cocodrilo. Por desgracia, la potencia del láser estaba reducida por el campo congelante del cocodrilo robot.

En ese momento, el cocodrilo robot soltó un rugido y alrededor de él, surgió una densa nube helada que iba congelando alrededor. Red Fire se alejó volando, aprovechando su velocidad para ello. Por desgracia, White Shield no pudo correr lo suficientemente rápido y fue alcanzado por la nube donde acabó congelado.

Red: ¡White Shield...! ¡Maldita chatarra...!

Gritó Red Fire de Furia, quedando envuelta en su fuego debido a su ira. La yegua voló para ponerse delante del robot cocodrilo, justo cuando éste lanzó un gran rayo helado contra el unicornio. Red Fire ahí con su espada, generó una poderosa barrera de fuego que detuvo el ataque helador.

Red: ¡Maldita máquina! ¡No voy a permitir que hagas daño a mi marido y al padre de mi hija!

Decía completamente furiosa mientras sus llamas se intensificaban. La yegua empleando el poder de su espada legendaria, iba intensificando sus llamas, pero en ese momento ocurrió algo extraño. Las llamas naranjas y rojas que normalmente Red Fire desprendía cuando estaba furiosa, pasaron durante unos instantes a unas llamas azules con blanco. Ahí su fuerza de ataque aumentó considerablemente, creando un poderoso rayo de fuego azul y blanco que fue superando el ataque del cocodrilo, recibiendo de lleno todo el ataque, causando un enorme daño por todo su cuerpo mecánico e incluso derritiendo por completo la capa de hielo que lo rodeaba.

La yegua dejó de lanzar fuego mientras se paraba para descansar un poco, donde sus llamas volvían a su estado normal. En ese momento, Red Fire notó el repentino e inesperado cambio en sus llamas.

Red: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué mis llamas se volvieron de repente azules?

Se preguntaba para sí misma la alicornio, pero no podía perder tiempo pensando y usando su fuego, ayudó a liberar a su marido del hielo, permitiendo así que el unicornio estuviera ya en perfecto estado.

Red: ¿Estás bien, querido?

White: Sí. Ahora sí. Gracias querida. Eres sin duda la luz que ilumina mi vida.

La decía de forma amable y cariñosa su marido a Red Fire. La alicornio sonriendo mientras se ruborizaba por el cumplido de su marido, le contestó.

Red: Oh, querido. Eres un cielo.

El momento intimo entre la pareja se interrumpió, cuando Lucia les llamó la atención a ambos.

Lucia: ¡Eh, pareja! Dejad vuestro rollo de enamorados para otro momento. Os recuerdo que estamos en plena batalla.

Les decía la dragona, devolviendo a la realidad a ambos ponis. Los cuatro se reunieron para estar enfrente del enorme cocodrilo, donde la máquina tenía la capa de hielo algo agrietado y su cuerpo desprendía chispas eléctricas. Su campo generador de hielo parecía estar dañado, por lo que ya no producía hielo a su alrededor, solo en su cuerpo.

Centinela sin dudarlo, disparó una granada de fuego contra el cocodrilo, causando daños en su cuerpo. Acto seguido, Centinela golpeó el suelo con su brazo, generando una pequeña ola de fuego, causando más daños todavía. El cocodrilo tras recibir varios golpes, contraatacó con un potente rayo de hielo que obligó al grupo de dividirse.

Lucia: ¡Cuidado! ¡Esa cosa aun tiene fuerza para combatir!

Avisaba la dragona mientras volaba esquivando el rayo y fue luego directo hacia el cocodrilo, golpeando con su espada el cuerpo robot del cocodrilo, causando más daños en su cuerpo.

White Shield que estaba junto con Red Fire, la comentó.

White: Querida. Creo que ahora sería un buen momento para probar la nueva función de los mecas.

Red: Estoy de acuerdo, querido.

Ambos llamaron a sus mecas, donde éstos fueron rápidos hacia ellos.

White: ¡Meca Black Wolf! ¡Combinación!

Unos rayos surgieron de entre el meca lobo y White Shield. El meca se desprendió en piezas que se combinó con el unicornio. Ahora el unicornio tenía una armadura completa le cubría el cuerpo, dejando solo libre la cara. El casco con forma de cabeza de lobo. Garras en las patas delanteras. La cola como la de un lobo.

White: ¡White Shield guerrero combinado!

Gritaba White Shield, apoyándose desde sus dos patas y alzaba las garras de lobo.

Red: ¡Storm Fire! ¡Combinación!

Unos rayos surgieron de entre el meca fénix y Red Fire. El meca se desprendió en piezas y se combinó con la alicornio. El casco en forma de fénix sobre su cabeza, dejando libre el rostro. La cola como las alas de Red Fire, pasa a una de ave fénix. La parte del cuerpo con forma de fénix. Las armadura de las patas delanteras con forma de garras de fénix. Las traseras portaba unas botas de metal.

Red: ¡Red Fire guerrera combinada!

Ahora White Shield y Red Fire estaban combinados con sus mecas a modo de armaduras. Lucia al ver a ambos así, no pudo evitar comentar.

Lucia: Nada mal las armaduras,

Sin perder tiempo, Red Fire voló a una velocidad mayor a la que hacía normalmente. El cocodrilo robot lanzó un rayo de hielo de alta potencia contra ella, donde la yegua deteniéndose en el aire, dijo.

Red: Esta vez no, amigo ¡Llamarada de Fénix!

Gritó Red Fire, empuñando ésta su espada legendaria hacia delante y extendiendo las alas de la armadura. Las alas brillaron como la espada y lanzaron un poderoso chorro de fuego en forma de fénix que chocó contra el rayo de hielo del cocodrilo.

Ambos ataques de frío y calor se interponían el uno contra el otro sin moverse del sitio.

Red: ¡Aun no me he puesto al 100%, amigo!

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa burlona mientras sus alas brillaban con intensidad, aumentando la fuerza del rayo de fuego y superando el ataque del cocodrilo. Al final el cocodrilo recibió toda la fuerza de la llamarada, sufriendo grandes daños.

White: Ahí, querida. Retenlo mientras yo atacó.

Le decía el unicornio donde iba corriendo para luego saltar y desde la parte inferior de sus patas, surgieron unas ruedas tipo patín. En el momento que aterrizó en el suelo, el semental comenzó a patinar y a rodear al cocodrilo que iba sufriendo la llamarada. Ahí el unicornio se puso de pie sobre sus patas traseras y sin dejar de patinar, sacó unos cañones de los brazos de su armadura y ahí comenzó a disparar de forma incesante contra el cocodrilo, causando más daños en su cuerpo mecánico.

Lucia: ¡Apartaos ponis! ¡Allá voy!

Advertía Lucia que estaba subida en el brazo derecho de Centinela, donde el robot lograba levanta a la dragona pese a su tamaño. Con fuerza, el robot la lanzó a modo de misil donde la dragona preparaba la Espada del Infierno 2.0.

Red: Todo tuyo, amiga.

White: A por todas.

Dijeron ambos robots, ambos apartándose para dejar paso a la dragona que volaba a toda velocidad gracias al impulso dado por Centinela.

Lucia: ¡Sufre la ira del Infierno!

Gritaba la dragona mientras su espada se prendía en llamas azules y luego lo atravesó por un lado al cocodrilo, produciendo un corte tremendo en su costado, a su vez que se fundía el metal de ese lado, causando mayores daños en el cocodrilo.

Centinela desde su lanzagranadas, disparaba granadas incendiarias contra el cocodrilo mientras avanzaba, causando más y más daños en la máquina. Después de varios impactos, Centinela dejó de disparar y alzando ambos brazos, golpeó el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, provocando una gran ola de fuego que impactó de lleno en el cocodrilo.

White: Ahora voy yo.

White Shield patinó a toda velocidad rumbo de colisión contra el cocodrilo y ahí le arreó un potente puñetazo en el costado de éste, mandando a volar al cocodrilo. Ahí Red Fire viendo al cocodrilo, inicio otro nuevo ataque.

Red: ¡Plumas Llameantes!

Desde sus alas, lanzó infinidad de plumas de fuego que impactaron de lleno contra el cocodrilo, primero clavándose en su cuerpo y luego explotando. El cocodrilo fue cayendo al suelo hasta que fue interceptado por Lucia que se puso por debajo de él y le atravesó el estomago con su Espada del Infierno.

Lucia: He pescado algo grande.

Bromeaba la dragona, manteniendo ésta al cocodrilo en el aire donde se movía como podía, tratando inútilmente de liberarse.

Centinela: ¡Lucia!

La dragona miró al robot Centinela.

Centinela: Échale esto dentro de la boca del cocodrilo.

Decía esto el robot, lanzando hacia ella un especie de recipiente amarillo. Lucia la agarró con su garra libre y vio que el recipiente desprendía un especie de gas inflamable. Al verlo, la dragona sonrío al adivinar las intenciones del robot.

Lucia: Muy bien, robot. Adelante con ello.

Lucia sacó la espada del cocodrilo dejándolo caer y luego la dragona lanzó el objeto dado por Centinela, logrando acertar en el interior de la boca del cocodrilo antes de que se estrellada duramente contra el suelo.

Centinela apuntó con mucho cuidado con lanzagranadas al cocodrilo mientras dicho animal robot se levantaba. En el momento que el cocodrilo abrió la boca, Centinela disparó una granada incendiaria que acertó en el interior de la boca. Acto seguido, se produjo en el interior del cocodrilo una gran explosión de fuego interno, causando grandes daños en éste. Lucia bajando hasta ponerse al lado de Centinela, le comentó al robot.

Lucia: Una granada que desprendía gas inflamable dentro del cocodrilo y luego arrimar una granada incendiaria para producir una explosión mayor. Bien pensado, robot.

Le felicitaba la dragona al robot mientras Centinela ahí respondía.

Centinela: Gracias. Simplemente opté por la táctica más adecuada para el momento.

La dragona y el robot chocaron sus armas en señal de complicidad y compañerismo. Ahora el grupo estaba enfrente de un enormemente dañado cocodrilo robot, donde su cuerpo tenía cortadas, partes de la coraza destruida o abierta, partes fundidas, un ojo le fallaba y soltaba chispas por todo su cuerpo, mientras el cocodrilo trataba de moverse. Red Fire poniéndose a unos metros delante del cocodrilo, comentó.

Red: Bien. Es hora de mandar a este cocodrilo al Infierno ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Filo del Infierno!

 **Música Finisher.**

Red Fire empuñando la Infernus Blade, dibujaba con la espada un circulo imaginario delante de ella. Luego alzó su espada en alto mientras la espada brilló con gran intensidad con una luz roja infernal.

Red: ¡Ahora sabrás como es el infierno!

Decía Red Fire, elevando ésta por el cielo y acto seguido bajó a toda velocidad, empuñando la espada por un lado.

Red: ¡AHHHH...!

Gritaba Red Fire, lanzando un potente corte horizontal, dibujando un filo de luz roja enfrente del cocodrilo. Luego un corte vertical de arriba abajo, para luego realizar otro de abajo arriba. Luego echó la espada para atrás para tomar impulso y dar una potente estocada en la cabeza del cocodrilo, haciendo que la enorme máquina se prendiera en llamas infernales, desintegrándolo por completo.

Red: Hasta luego, cocodrilo...

Bromeaba la alicornio de fuego.

White: Buen trabajo, Red Fire, querida.

Red: Gracias, querido.

La pareja ahí se acercaron al uno al otro y se dieron un leve beso.

Red: Bien. Ahora que nos hemos desecho del cocodrilo. Miremos que hay ahí de una vez. En serio, quiero largarme de ese sitio lleno de agua.

Comentaba un tanto cansada la alicornio de estar en un sitio lleno de agua. Gracias a que la alicornio de fuego con ayuda de su espada legendaria, evaporó el agua del pantano donde estaban las instalaciones, el grupo incluido Centinela, pudieron cruzar sin problemas hasta llegar a las instalaciones.

En su interior pudieron ver que estaban produciendo un tipo de robot que nunca habían visto antes. Eran unos robots bípedos de metal morado oscuro con una cabeza rectángula con un especie de ojo que era como una línea vertical roja. Algunos portaban un brazo armado en la extremidad derecha, otros en vez de un brazo derecho portaba un especie de cañón. Otros eran pequeñas unidades bípedas apenas mas grande que un potro. También había unas unidades robustas parecidas a centauros portando un poderoso cañón tipo metralla en su brazo derecho.

El grupo tras observar a los robots por un rato, buscaron la sala de ordenadores y tras extraer toda la información, el grupo se marchó de allí, no antes de destruirla por completo con todas sus instalaciones.

Los cuatro equipos se reunieron donde partieron originalmente y fueron recogidos por la nave Infinity.

Los cuatro grupos habían traído información de cada una de las instalaciones y desde ahí se pusieron a investigarlas.

Eye Fox junto con Mike, estaban en el laboratorio de la nave revisando la información. Mientras tanto fuera en la cocina, estaban el resto del grupo esperando algún resultado. Incluso los fénix Holy, Dark Cloud y Anivia como animales espirituales como Gin, Sun y Moon y Volibear hasta Silver Lion y Golden Heart estaban presentes.

Vulcan: ¿Van a tardar mucho? La espera me está matando.

Comentaba aburrido el robot, apoyando éste su cabeza encima de la mesa.

Oviblion: ¡Cállate, robot! ¿Te crees que a mí me agrada esperar para algo? ¡Maldita sea! Llevan ya dos malditas horas ese peste Bluer y la arquerita!

Decía como siempre molesto el pegaso negro, estando éste sentado en una mesa, mientras White Wolf conversaba tranquilamente con Lucia.

Sherrys: Solo espero que encuentren algo importante. Después de lo que nos ha costado conseguirlo.

Comentaba el gato, que estaba tumbado en el suelo tratando de echarse una siesta al lado de su dueña, que estaba sentada en una mesa y ella sonriendo, acariciaba la cabeza del gato.

Ghost: Es cierto que no fue nada fácil conseguirla. Había poderosos guardianes protegiendo el lugar.

Decía la pony fantasma que estaba sentada al lado de Oviblion, asustando al pegaso negro que no pudo evitar gritar.

Oviblion: ¡AHHH! ¡Maldita yegua! ¿Cómo haces para aparecer así sin que pueda percatar de tu presencia?

La preguntaba molesto el pegaso negro ante la increíble capacidad de la pony fantasma de aparecer y desaparecer sin que este se percatase de ello. White Wolf escuchando eso, se rió mientras le comentaba al pegaso negro.

White Wolf: Quizás porque te pasas todo el tiempo siendo un pegaso gruñón, donde no te centras en lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

Oviblion: ¡Que te den, imbecil!

Respondió furioso el pegaso negro. En ese momento, la puerta automática de la sala del laboratorio se abrió. De ella salieron Mike Bluer y Eye Fox junto con Gizmo. Los dos ponis tenían expresiones enormemente serias.

Fox: Amigos. Hemos logrado descifrar la información y descubrir su contenido.

Decía la arquera con un tono bastante serio. Ahí el grupo se acercó y les fueron preguntando.

Red: ¿Qué habéis descubierto?

Vulcan: ¿Algo relacionado con los sueldos que ganan los empleados de Shinra S.A.?

Black: Vulcan. No es el momento de decir tonterías.

Le decía molesta la bat pony por el comentario de Vulcan. El robot tranquilamente le respondió mientras se encogía de hombros.

Vulcan: Bueno. No perdía nada por preguntar.

Rebeca: Ignorad al tarugo ¿Qué habéis descubierto?

Silver Lion: Por fi, por fi. Contadnos lo que queremos saber.

Preguntaba de forma tierna y adorable el pequeño león plateado, mientras éste se subía en la espalda del lobo Moon para estar más alto.

Dark: Vamos. Decidnos lo que es. La espera nos mata.

Iban comentando al grupo, queriendo saber que habían descubierto Mike y Eye Fox. Estos dos últimos tenían una expresión bastante seria como de gran preocupación.

Sky: Esas expresiones de preocupación no nos dice nada bueno.

Comentaba el paladín, que presentía por los rostros que Mike y Eye Fox tenían, no iban a ser nada bueno.

Mike: Pues sí. No es nada bueno.

Fox: Y es algo verdaderamente preocupante.

Lucia: ¿De qué se trata, ponis?

Preguntaba ahora la dragona robot. Ahí Eye Fox se dispuso a explicar.

Fox: Veréis. Para empezar, la información que logramos extraer de cada zona, no estaba por así completa.

White Wolf: ¿Qué no estaba completa?

Mike: Así es. En cierto modo, estaban como fragmentados por así decirlo.

Fox: Que por si solos no servían de mucho, pero descubrimos que juntando con las demás informaciones que teníamos, lográbamos completarla. Y lo que descubrimos, no es nada alentador.

Todos se fijaban en la arquera, comenzando a preocuparse ante lo que iba a decir ésta.

Fox: Por lo visto, esas instalaciones de Shinra S.A. no construyen máquinas para fines comerciales. En realidad, están construyendo armas robóticas controladas por ordenador para una invasión global.

Enorme expresiones de sorpresa se formaron en los rostros del grupo, que no se esperaban una revelación semejante.

Golden Heart: ¿Una invasión global? ¿Hablas en serio, Eye Fox?

Preguntaba el dragón que al igual que el resto, estaba sorprendido como los presentes.

Gin: Amiga. Eso es grande hasta para esa megacorporación.

Completaba el dragón mediano mientras aspiraba humo de la pipa y lo soltaba, formando una figura de un barco volador.

White: Eye Fox ¿En serio es eso lo que hablan los datos?

Fox: Así es. Por lo visto, para eso eran esas instalaciones.

Dark Cloud: En tal caso no hay problema. Destruimos las instalaciones, por lo que ya no hay forma que construyan mas máquinas. Hemos salvado el mundo.

Decía con total optimismo el fénix negro. Las expresiones de Mike y Eye Fox no cambiaron.

Holy: No es así ¿Verdad, Mike?

Preguntó al fénix blanca, temiendo que ahora Mike y Eye Fox fueran a dar una gran mala noticia. Mike asintiendo con la cabeza, la respondió al ave.

Mike: Por desgracia, así es, Holy. Descubrimos también que las instalaciones que destruimos, no eran las únicas. Hay más repartidas por el globo, preparándose para cuando sea el momento de la conquista global.

Una gran preocupación se formó en el grupo al saber que había más instalaciones con robots asesinos.

Sherrys: Genial. Más instalaciones secretas. Como si no hubiéramos tenido bastante con la de los híbridos.

Decía con sarcasmo el gato tras soltar un bufido. La dragona curiosa ante lo que dijo el gato, preguntó.

Lucia: ¿Híbridos?

Medic: Larga historia. Creo que visteis a uno durante el ataque de los necron en la zona de investigación de los Purificadores.

La respondió la pony médico.

White Wolf: ¿Te refieres a ese extraño alicornio que peleo contra Mike?

Medic: Así es. Más tarde os explicamos eso de los híbridos.

Ahí Red Fire comentó.

Red: Pero aunque ese ejercito de robots surgiera, el Imperio Celeste cuenta con el ejercito más poderoso del planeta. Podrían ocuparse de esos robots sin problemas con ayuda de la Gran Armada.

Black: Por no mencionar que también contamos con Mega Base y los robots de combate que hay allí.

Mike: Ahí es donde está el problema.

El grupo miró con atención al alicornio y ahí Eye Fox se dispuso a explicar.

Fox: Veréis. Aparte de planos de los robots y naves, también encontramos la de los pacificadores.

Sky: ¿Los pacificadores? ¿Lo que el portavoz de Shinra S.A. habló durante la reunión del consejo?

Fox: Así es. No explican su cometido, pero algo que ver tienen que ver.

Mike: Y ahí es donde entro yo, o más bien Archer.

Vulcan: Archer. Ese miserable traidor. Cuando lo tenga a tiro, le voy a pulverizar el cráneo.

Decía enfadado Vulcan, recordando cuando Mike les contó la traición de Archer y como acabó el alicornio en la cárcel.

Holy: Mike ¿Qué quieres decir sobre lo de Archer?

Mike: Verás, Holy. Sin duda, gran parte del consejo como Shinra sabían que yo jamás cedería los chips AK5000, que eran esenciales para la construcción de los pacificadores. Ahí es donde entró Archer en acción. Aprovechando mi aun estado de vulnerabilidad con la materia negra en mi cuerpo y mis arranques de ira, lo planeó todo posiblemente junto con Shinra y la parte corrupta del consejo para tenderme una trampa. Haciéndome parecer que me había vuelto un loco asesino peligroso. Así una vez fuera de circulación y Archer al mando, podría él entregar los chips a Shinra S.A y así finalizar su construcción.

Holy: Aun así no lo entiendo, Mike ¿Por qué Archer te ha traicionado de esa forma? Te ha sido leal a ti desde hace años cuando te convertiste en emperador. Incluso recibió un balazo por ti que casi le causa la muerte.

Preguntaba la fénix blanca. Rebeca curiosa, preguntó.

Rebeca: ¿Un balazo?

Mike: Larga historia. De todos modos, es cierto que lo de Archer me sorprendió cuando me tendió aquella trampa. No me esperaba de él en absoluto. Cierto es que no aprobaba en parte mi relación con Apple Bloom como varios amigos, pero pese a todo, me fue leal a mi en mis decisiones. Aun me cuesta creer que me traicionara de esa forma.

Comentaba Mike que en parte, tenía dudas sobre Archer. El alicornio recordaba a Archer que quitando algunos defectos, le fue siempre leal. Por lo que le había pillado completamente por sorpresa cuando el asesor le había traicionado.

Oviblion: Es un traidor y punto. Se le ejecuta por ello y ya está.

Decía Oviblion, poniendo en claro su opinión.

Red: Cambiado de tema ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Fox: Tenemos la información de las instalaciones sacadas de Shinra S.A. Podemos enviarlas a los medios de comunicación a modo de prueba que demuestren que Shinra S.A. no planea nada bueno.

Bit: Puedo enviar mediante un canal codificado la información.

Dark: ¿Quieres decir que realmente tenemos pruebas que sirvan para empapelar a Shinra?

Preguntaba la alicornio sombría con esperanza. Eye Fox sonriendo, la contestó.

Fox: Así es. Con esto, debería bastar para que la gente sepa la verdad sobre Shinra S.A y lo que planea realmente.

Anivia: Estupendo. Seguro que la gente nos agradecerá cuando sepan la verdad.

Fox: Por desgracia, no limpiaran nuestros nombres. Para ello necesitamos más pruebas.

Respondió Eye fox con tono serio.

Ghost: Ya me parecía a mí demasiado bueno.

Decía con cierto pesimismo la pony fantasma. Mike ahí comentó.

Mike: Bueno, pero bastará para poner a la gente en alerta y que Shinra S.A ya no tenga el apoyo del consejo y del mundo. Algo es algo.

Golden Heart: Mejor que nada.

Completó el dragón dorado. Mike dirigiéndose a Bit, le dijo a éste.

Mike: Bit, por favor. Que envíen una copia de la información que tenemos a las noticias para que las puedan emitir cuando sea.

Bit: Como ordenes, Mike.

Mike: Bien. Yo iré a hacer una cosa.

Decía Mike yéndose hacia el ascensor junto con Holy, mientras Gin volvió a convertirse en espada y se colocaba en la espalda de Mike.

Dark: ¿A dónde vas, Mike?

Mike: A mi camarote. Tengo que hablar con mi madre de una cosa. Necesito asegurarme de una cosa importante.

Respondió el alicornio tras meterse en el ascensor y cerrar las puertas tras de sí. El grupo ahí decidieron que era hora de que el mundo supiera la verdad sobre Shinra S.A.

Dark: Bien. Como ha dicho Mike. Es hora de que el mundo sepa la verdad sobre Shinra S.A.

Camaleón: ¡Oh, sí! ¡Un puntazo para los buenos! Esto hay que celebrarlo.

Decía completamente animado Camaleón, soplando un espantasuegras como disparando un lanzador de confeti. Vulcan estaba igual que él.

Vulcan: ¡Por fin! Esto es sin duda lo mejor que ha podido pasarnos.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar. En la casa de los padre celestes de Mike. Light Hope recibía una llamada mediante holopantalla en su cuarto en el tocador de la yegua. La yegua se acercó para ver la llamada mientras se sentaba y tras abrir el comunicado, vio a su hijo Mike haciendo que la yegua se alegrara y sonriendo le dijo a éste.

Light Hope: ¡Star Hope, hijo! Me alegro de verte, pero ¿No es peligroso que me llames aquí? Podrían rastrear la llamada.

Le comentaba su madre un tanto preocupada en el último punto. Mike para tranquilizar a su madre, la respondió.

Mike: No te preocupes, madre. Estoy hablándote desde un canal seguro e indetectable.

Holy: Hola, señora ¿Qué tal esta?

Saludaba la fénix que aparecía en pantalla, sonriendo a la madre de Mike.

Light Hope: Menos mal. Hola a ti también, Holy. Me alegro de que sigues cuidando de mi hijo.

Holy: Claro, señora. Eso no lo dude.

Decía con aire de orgullosa la fénix, haciendo reír levemente a Mike.

Light Hope: Dime, hijo ¿Por qué me llamas? No es que no me alegre de hablar contigo, pero no lo harías sin una poderosa razón.

Mike: Y no te falta razón, madre. Es que necesito contarte algo muy importante.

Light Hope se puso a escuchar con suma atención a su hijo. Mike le contó a su madre sobre las instalaciones, lo que descubrieron allí y la información que lograron extraer, pero el punto que más sorprendió a la yegua, fue sobre la mención de los robots modelos Silver.

Light Hope: Hijo ¿Estás seguro de eso?

Preguntaba la yegua a su hijo, un tanto preocupada con el tema de los robots modelos Silver. Mike asintiendo con la cabeza, la contestó.

Mike: Así es, madre. Hace años me hablaste de la inteligencia artificial conocida como Calibal, que "supuestamente" se rebeló contra el imperio. Contaban mucho sobre él en los libros de historia.

Light Hope: Sí. Una parte oscura de nuestra historia donde en ocasiones, revivo en mi mente los horrores que hubo entonces.

Comentaba la yegua agachando la mirada, recordando a las máquinas asesinas creadas por Calibal, causando estragos en el Imperio Celeste. Por esa razón, la preocupaba la idea de que alguien estuviera reconstruyendo la antigua tecnología de Calibal.

Mike: Madre ¿Crees que Calibal podría estar detrás de todo esto?

Light Hope ante la pregunta, negó con la cabeza y le respondió.

Light Hope: No lo creo. Fue desactivado y destruido. Así que es poco probable que sea él...Al menos en teoría.

Ante la respuesta de su madre, Mike se puso serio y tocando sus cascos, la preguntó.

Mike: Mamá. Si no es Calibal ¿Crees que podría ser esa otra IA que me hablaste también hace tiempo? Legión creo que se llamaba. Quizás sea él quien está detrás de todo esto.

La preguntó a su madre el alicornio, ya que hace tiempo su madre le contó sobre la antigua IA que fue creada después de Calibal. Uno que fue creado a partir de los datos originales de Calibal.

Light Hope: No lo creo, hijo. Puedo asegurarte que no puede ser Legión tampoco. Yo misma acabé con él, primero introduciendo un poderoso virus en sus sistemas y luego pegando un tiro a su unidad central. Es absolutamente imposible que sobreviviera.

Mike: ¿Estás segura que acabaste con él definitivamente?

Light Hope iba a responder que sí, pero se calló en el último momento y empezó a dudar.

Light Hope: Pues...Creo que sí. Ahora no estoy segura. Yo logré escapar con ayuda de tu padre del lugar, sin comprobar si Legión estaba destruido para siempre o no.

Mike: Entonces existe una posibilidad de que Legión siguiera vivo.

Light Hope: Esperemos que no. Si Legión realmente sigue vivo, este mundo podría revivir los nefastos recuerdos de la era de Calibal.

Respondía su madre con tono de gran preocupación. Mike comprendiendo la actitud de su madre, cambió de tema.

Mike: Está bien, madre. Lamento haberte molestado con el tema. Solo quería que estuvieras al tanto de lo que descubrimos y asegurarnos de que Calibal o Legión estaban o no detrás de todo esto. Bueno, madre. Cuídate y saluda a papá y a Mikki de mi parte.

Decía Mike con una sonrisa. Light Hope sonriendo también, le respondió.

Light Hope: Lo haré. Cuídate, Star Hope. Tus amigos y tú debéis tener cuidado.

Mike: Lo haremos, madre. Adiós.

Holy: Adiós, señora.

La pantalla se apagó. Light Hope sonrió feliz al ver que tanto su hijo como sus amigos estaban bien, pero al final una gran preocupación se formó en su interior referente a lo que le había contado su hijo.

La yegua queriendo asegurarse. Se fue al Castillo Dorado del Imperio Celeste y bajando por el ascensor secreto, llegó a la antigua sala del súper ordenador. La yegua salió del ascensor viendo la infinidad de ordenadores y sistemas que había en ella.

La yegua fue caminando por la sala, recordando el día que la visitó tras ser invitada por el mismísimo emperador Absalon. Aquel fue el día en que conoció por primera vez a Legion. La antigua IA creada por Absalon a partir de los datos originales de Calibal, pero siendo mucho más poderoso que éste fue en su día.

La yegua miró la pantalla del súper ordenador donde normalmente se manifestaba Legión. La yegua recordaba el día que lo conoció, como la antigua IA parecía estar siempre vigilándola en todo momento, como si sospechara de ella. Light Hope nunca se sentía tranquila cuando estaba en dicha sala cuando trabajaba allí, ya que se sentía constantemente vigilada por Legión.

Light Hope nunca se había fiado de Legión, ya que sentía como si ésta pretendía hacer algo malo. No solo por el hecho de que el programa Calibal formara parte de él, sino que Legión llegó a ser incluso mucho más de lo que fue Calibal en su día. Calibal causo muchas muertes y destrucción cuando presuntamente se rebeló contra el imperio y mandó máquinas autómatas para matar inocentes. Aunque recordaba aquel infierno en que vivió donde había perdido casi por completo a su familia.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue, cuando el antiguo general Mc Hallan había descubierto la verdad que Absalon trató de ocultar al imperio sobre Calibal, sobre que dicha IA en realidad actuaba bajo las ordenes de Absalon para que se rebelase contra el imperio. Las sospechas de Light Hope sobre Legión se confirmaron, haciendo que desconfiara de la IA más que nunca.

Antes de escapar del imperio junto con su marido para poner a salvo a su hijo para que Absalon no lo matara, insertó un virus informático en Legión para eliminarlo. Light Hope estaba completamente segura de haberlo eliminado para siempre.

Pero la conversación con su hijo la hizo dudar ¿Y sí realmente Legión estaba aun vivo? ¿Y sí estaba detrás de lo que el grupo descubrió en las instalaciones? ¿Y sí él era realmente Shinra S.A.? Ahora no estaba segura de nada.

Light Hope se acercó al panel del súper ordenador para verlo más de cerca.

Light Hope: ¿Estás realmente muerto, Legión? ¿O aun sigues vivo en alguna parte?

Comentaba la yegua a la vez pulsando botones esperando algo, pero nada ocurrió. Ni una pantalla, ni una luz. Nada se encendía en absoluto. Definitivamente el ordenador como el resto. estaba muerto.

Archer: ¿Busca algo. doctora Hope?

La yegua se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del asesor Archer y rápidamente se giró para ver que realmente era él. La yegua tratando de recuperarse del susto. trató de decir algo.

Light Hope: ¿Asesor Archer? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Preguntaba la yegua aun recuperándose del susto que le había metido el asesor, ya que Archer había aparecido de repente. El asesor colocándose las gafas, la respondió con su típica actitud seria e inalterable.

Archer: La vi meterse en el ascensor secreto que llevaba al antiguo ordenador de Calibal y decidí seguirla.

Light Hope: Ya veo. La razón de por que vine, es que me vino recuerdos de este lugar. De cuando trabajaba aquí.

Archer: Me imagino que se refiere a cuando colaboraba con la nueva IA conocida como Legión, supongo.

Light Hope: Bueno. Así hasta que descubrí que ese IA era tan loco y peligroso como Absalon.

Comentaba la yegua, ahora centrando su vista en la pantalla donde normalmente se manifestaba aquel antiguo IA. Viendo su reflejo en la pantalla con expresión seria, le comentó al asesor.

Light Hope: Él está muerto ¿Verdad? Quiero decir. No volverá jamás dicha IA. Sería horrible si eso pasara.

Le comentaba al asesor la yegua, con una parte de ella enormemente preocupada de que si Legión o una IA similar apareciese, el mundo entero estaría en enorme peligro. El asesor ajustándose las gafas de nuevo (en serio ¿Cuántas veces se coloca el tío las gafas?) la respondió mientras se ponía a su lado.

Archer: Créame, doctora Hope. Hace tiempo que se revisó a fondo este lugar y no se ha encontrado ningún programa o IA renegada. Así que no tiene nada del que preocuparse.

La doctora parecía tranquilizarse, aunque no demasiado. Las palabras del asesor no la confortaban del todo, ya que tras saber la verdad a través de su hijo que Archer le traicionó, no se fiaba del todo de él.

Light Hope: Bien. Gracias, asesor Archer. Lamento haberle hecho perder el tiempo. Le dejo. Me imagino que tendrá muchas cosas que hacer.

Se despedía la yegua, marchándose de allí, tomando rumbo al ascensor. El asesor sin girarse, la comentó.

Archer: Está preocupada por su hijo el exemperador Star Hope ¿Verdad?

Ante el comentario, la yegua se paró y sin girarse, le contestó.

Light Hope: Por supuesto. Una madre siempre se preocupa por sus hijos, pase lo que pase.

Tras contestarle, la yegua tomó el ascensor y subió por él, dejando solo al asesor. En ese momento, la pantalla se iluminó, mostrando la calavera blanca con casco gris. El asesor notando eso, miró a la pantalla donde salía dicha calavera y comentó.

Archer: Por supuesto. Ella sin duda sospecha algo. También me he enterado de los ataques a las instalaciones. Supongo que va siendo hora de tomar medidas contra el exemperador y su grupo.

Decía el asesor sin apartar la vista de la pantalla donde salía la imagen.

Mientras tanto, en la nave. Todo el mundo estaba en el comedor donde se celebraba una fiesta. Camaleón con un cañón de fiesta amarillo como el que usa Pinkie Pie, disparó confeti. El grupo bailaba. Vulcan bebía de una botella de ponycola. White Wolf pasaba un rato con Lucia, bailando un poco con ella donde la dragona se divertía al igual que él. Oviblion miraba fastidiado a la pareja donde seguía sin agradarle en absoluto la dragona para nada, Darkwing y Rebeca charlaban alegremente la una con la otra estando ellas sentadas en una mesa, mientras sus compañeros animales jugaban juntos. Los fénix adoptaron sus formas alicornios para unirse al baile. Gizmo flotaba por el aire, girando sobre sí mismo mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con distintas tonalidades a modo de discoteca. Bit sostenía mediante una garra un aparato de músicam que era la única que sonaba en el comedor.

Mike y Holy aparecieron poco después en el ascensor y ver el aire de fiesta que se estaba formando, ahí Holy se quejó.

Holy: ¡Ey! ¿Aquí estáis todos de fiestas y no nos habéis invitado? Que desconsiderados.

Decía la fénix, fingiendo ésta estar molesta, pero al final se bajó volando de la grupa de Mike para ir hacia los otros fénix y adoptar ésta también su forma alicornio, para así ponerse a bailar y participar en la fiesta. Mike acercándose a White Shield, le comentó.

Mike: Parece que estamos de fiestas.

Le comentaba el alicornio a White Shield. El unicornio abriendo una botella de ponycola con su magia y llenando unos vasos, le respondió sonriente.

White: Claro, Mike. Acabamos de mandar las pruebas al canal de noticias. Ahora mismo darán las noticias por la tele en todo el mundo. Para esto, mejor celebrarlo por todo lo alto.

Decía bastante animado el unicornio, sirviendo un vaso a Mike, donde el alicornio aceptó encantado y ahí comentó.

Mike: Sí. Por fin algo bueno después de aguantar tanto tiempo como fugitivos de la ley.

White: Con un poco de suerte, dejarán de tacharnos de delincuentes.

Mike: Ojala, pero dudo mucho que eso pase, al menos por ahora.

Respondió Mike no demasiado optimista mientras se bebía el vaso. En ese momento, Medic llamó la atención de todos.

Medic: ¡Atención! Las noticias.

Black: ¡Genial! Me estaba haciendo ya vieja de tanto esperar.

Completaba Black Wing, volando ésta por el aire mientras se bebía varios vasos. Todos se pudieron enfrente de la tele, esperando las noticias que deseaban ver, sobre la conspiración de Shinra S.A. y que la gente descubriera la verdad.

La pantalla se muestra un canal de noticias con un texto escrito como "Tiempos de noticias".

Narrador: Denos tres segundos y nosotros les daremos el mundo.

Se oía la voz de un narrador de fondo.

Grifo: Hola. Soy Kent Lodwan. Y vengo a traerles noticias importantes.

Vulcan: Y tan importantes je, je, je.

Comentaba Vulcan, dando éste un leve codazo en el brazo de Eye Fox.

Fox: Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Vulcan.

Le respondió la arquera sonriendo mientras Gizmo se acercaba a su lado.

El grifo presentador con expresión seria, se puso a contar a los televidentes.

Kent: Desgraciadamente no son noticias nada alentadoras. Por lo visto, la campaña de terror el exemperador Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony no se ha detenido ni un solo instante.

Sky: ¿Qué?

El grupo parecía confundido ante las palabras del presentador. No eran lo que estaban esperando. El grifo siguió hablando.

Kent: Por lo visto, el exemperador y su patrulla, han atacado importantes instalaciones de Shinra S.A. donde en dichos lugares se creaban importantes avances tecnológicos, asesinando a todos sus trabajadores y destruyendo importantes equipos y aparatos valorados en varios millones de bits.

Vulcan: ¿Qué? ¿Me está tomando el pelo?

Decía enfadado el robot ante lo que decía el presentador. Oviblion con tono burlón, le contestó.

Oviblion: O el poco que tienes.

Vulcan: ¡Ey!

Se quejó molesto el robot, mirando feo al pegaso negro mientras este último se reía de forma burlona.

Kent: Esto confirma que el emperador a causa de la materia negra, se ha vuelto enormemente peligroso hasta el punto de llegar a matar. Ya es oficial. Mike Bluer y su patrulla son una amenaza mundial y están puestos entre los más buscados del mundo. Las fuerzas de Kamu se han puesto en marcha para tratar de localizarlos y capturarlos.

Rebeca: ¿Hijo de...?

Exclamó Rebeca, sintiéndose indignada como el resto.

Kent: Por fortuna, podemos estar tranquilos. El representante de Shinra S.A. a asegurado que esto no retrasará la construcción de los pacificadores. Solo faltan unas pocas semanas para que su construcción termine y muy pronto, todas las amenazas del mundo serán cosa del pasado. Buenos días.

Se despedía el presentador, dando fin al programa de noticias.

El grupo se quedó pasmado ante lo que había dicho el presentador. En vez de presentar las pruebas que enviaron, en su lugar dieron una noticia completamente falsa. El grupo estaba enormemente indignado, siendo Mike el que más que no pudo evitar molestarse por ello.

Mike: ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo es posible que no hayan presentado las pruebas que enviamos? ¡Esto me pone furioso...!

Decía Mike enormemente molesto, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de ir hacia donde estaba el grifo presentador y darle el mayor puñetazo de su vida. Medic trató de calmarlo.

Medic: Mike, cálmate. No te alteres. Aun sigues bajo los efectos de la materia negra.

Mike: Sí. Tienes razón. Lo siento. Me dejé llevar...

Se disculpaba el alicornio mientras se sacaba una pistola inyectable con materia ambar y se lo ponía al cuello. Ahí White Wolf comentó.

White Wolf: No lo entiendo ¿Por qué no presentaron lo que enviamos?

Black: Bit. Tú lo enviaste ¿Verdad?

Bit: Afirmativo. Lo envié a tras de un canal seguro para que no nos localizaran. Y pude confirmar que llegó.

Sky: Creo que nuestro error fue confiar en los noticiarios. Posiblemente Shinra S.A haya manipulado la información para dar otra cosa.

Explicaba el paladín al grupo.

Red: Lo peor de todo, es que ahora somos más buscados que antes.

Dark Cloud: Sin duda eso ha sido como una patada, madre mía.

Anivia: Ahora que creíamos que íbamos a avanzar algo.

Sherrys: Y por no querer señalar nada, por lo que dicen en las noticias, los pacificadores les quedan poco para estar construidos. Una vez que echen el vuelo, tendremos problemas de verdad.

Gin: Sumando todo eso a los misteriosos robots de las instalaciones.

Mike: No queda más remedio. Tendremos que encontrar otra forma de divulgar la verdad al mundo. Por desgracia, el tiempo se nos está acabando.

Todos estaban de acuerdo. Ahora mismo tenían que conseguir revelar la verdad al mundo como fuese. Por desgracia, el tiempo no estaba a su favor.

En otro lugar, en un extraño laboratorio. Sobre una camilla estaba Ami tumbada en ella, llevando todavía su traje de kunoichi. El doctor Alabaster estaba con ella, llevando una mascarilla respiratorio para la coneja.

Alabaster: Bien, mi preciosa marioneta. Pronto te haré unas cuantas mejoras.

Decía el doctor, enganchando la mascarilla a una bomba de anestesia. La coneja cuya mirada estaba perdida en el techo, le preguntó al doctor.

Ami: Doctor...Ese conejo a quien se supone que tenía que matar ¿Le conozco de algo? ¿Le he visto antes?

Preguntaba la coneja que cuando vio a Ayi, no pudo evitar sentir algo en su mente, como si un recuerdo luchara por salir, pero sin resultado alguno.

Alabaster: No te preocupes por esas cosas, mi niña. Cuando acabé de arreglarte, dejarán de tener importancia.

Decía el doctor, poniendo éste la máscara a la coneja y ésta comenzó a pesarla los parpados, hasta finalmente quedarse dormida. El doctor sonreía perversamente mientras comentaba.

Alabaster: Oh, sí, Equipo Alquimia, preparaos. Muy pronto seréis aniquilados por mi mejor asesina creada por mí.

Comentaba el doctor con una sonrisa enormemente perversa.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, en la prisión de máxima seguridad celeste para criminales. Archer se puso delante de una compuerta con varias señales de peligro extremo. Varios cierres electrónicos se iban desbloqueando, hasta que finalmente la compuerta se abrió, al mismo tiempo que un vapor gélido surgía por abajo. El asesor mirando a la profunda oscuridad que había allí dentro, comenzó a hablar.

Archer: Vengo a hacerte una propuesta que quizás te interese. A la vez que puedes quizás obtener una venganza que seguramente ansias. Y estoy seguro que querrás escucharla si me dejas.

Decía el asesor, dirigiendo la mirada a la profunda oscuridad de dicha celda. En ese momento, emergió de la misma oscuridad una garra huesuda que se agarró al extremo de la puerta.

¿?: Te escucho...

Respondió una voz enormemente siniestra que helaba la sangre al oírla.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Lo de Calibal y Legión podéis saber mas en mi fanfic "Crónicas del Imperio Celeste"**


	21. Cap 20 Amenazas Simultaneas 1º Parte

**Capitulo 20**

 **Amenazas Simultaneas 1º Parte**

Enfrente de la celda donde estaba ahora Archer, el asesor esperaba poder hablar con el que ocupaba dicha celda.

Archer: Créame cuando le digo, que le va a interesar lo que vengo a ofrecerle.

Decía el asesor al ser que estaba dentro.

¿?: Más te vale, de lo contrario no te arriesgarías tanto, dejándome libre de esta asquerosa celda.

Respondió la voz siniestra saliendo parcialmente de la celda, revelando su aspecto ante la luz.

Era una especie de espectro huesudo parecido a la muerte. Con huesos verdaderamente enormes. Túnica como una capa, con unas alas sombrías en la espalda. Cabeza esquelética con enormes colmillos.

Aquel ser era nada menos que Wrigth. Un espectro denominado hella proveniente de otro mundo, estando originalmente encerrado en una caja mágica que le impedía salir, hasta que un idiota la abrió, liberando al malvado espectro donde causó serios problemas al Imperio Celeste. Así hasta que Mike y su grupo lograron detenerlo y encerrarlo de nuevo en dicha caja, para más tarde ser trasladado a una prisión a prueba de fantasmas*.

 *** Ver "Cap 200 El Espectro de la Muerte" de mi fanfic "El Renacer de los Celestes".**

El asesor sin perder la calma en ningún momento, le preguntó al Hella.

Archer: Dígame antes una cosa, señor Wrigth ¿Se acuerda usted del nombre de Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony?

En el momento que dijo aquellos nombre, el esqueleto puso una expresión de furia mientras le brillaban las cuencas de los ojos con una luz infernal, le respondió furioso al asesor.

Wrigth: ¿Qué si me acuerdo? ¡Por culpa de ese maldito alicornio y su equipo, perdí la oportunidad de hacerme con un poder supremo y así poder volver a mi mundo de origen para destruir a mis enemigos!

Archer: Ya veo. Entonces le interesará lo que vengo a ofrecerle.

Le dijo el asesor al hella mientras se colocaba las gafas.

Wrigth: ¿Qué quieres ofrecerme?

Archer: La oportunidad de vengarte de Mike Bluer y su patrulla.

Le respondió el asesor. Ahí se ganó el interés del hella.

Wrigth: Eso suena interesante. La verdad es que me seduce acabar con ese maldito alicornio y su equipo con mis propias garras huesudas. Aunque hay un problema con eso. Por lo que tengo entendido, se han hecho más poderosos que antes, en especial ese alicornio azul. Aunque odie decir esto, no soy rival para ellos ahora.

Wrigth: En circunstancias normales no, pero sí con algo de ayuda.

El asesor se metió el casco dentro de su traje y sacó algo de ella para mostrársela al hella.

Archer: Supongo que reconoce esto ¿No, señor Wrigth? Ya que hace tiempo, lo tuvo dentro de su cuerpo.

Le hella miró lo que el asesor le mostraba. Era un recipiente con un líquido negro en su interior. Sobraba decir que el hella reconoció al instante lo que era.

Wrigth: Materia negra...Sí...Lo recuerdo...Jamás pensé que hubiera una sustancia más maravillosa que el Tiberium je, je, je. Que recuerdos...Aquel día me sentí como un autentico dios, capaz de hacer absolutamente todo.

Archer: Usted Obtuvo un inmenso poder cuando absorbió la materia negra en su estado cristal. Seguramente le interesará saber que la materia negra en su estado líquido, es mucho más poderoso y letal que en su estado cristal. Sobra decir que cuando lo introduzca en su cuerpo, obtendrá un poder sin igual.

Explicaba el asesor mientras el hella escuchaba con sumo interés lo que le decía éste.

Wrigth: Ya veo ¿Qué quiere que haga a cambio?

Archer: Muy simple, señor Wrigth. Pese a todos mis intentos, no he logrado convencer al exemperador de lo que trató de lograr. Así que por mucho que me duela decir esto, no queda más remedio que eliminarlo para siempre junto con su equipo. Si lo hace, no solo se quedará con el poder de la materia negra, sino que le proporcionaré los medios para que regrese a su mundo de origen. Otorgándole toda la materia negra que usted necesite.

Wrigth: Je, je, je. Eso será sin duda un placer. Desde hace mucho tiempo, tengo ganas de querer vengarme de ese maldito alicornio que me humilló junto con su equipo en el pasado y me tuvieron aquí encerrado pudriéndome durante tantos años. Y cuando vuelva a mi mundo con este poder, nada ni nadie se salvará de mi ira infernal y mortal.

Archer: ¿Entonces acepta?

Wrigth: Por supuesto.

Archer: Muy bien.

El asesor le ofreció el recipiente donde el hella lo agarró con su huesuda mano y rápidamente se lo llevó al a boca, tragándose por completo el líquido con recipiente y todo sin ni siquiera molestarse en masticar.

En el momento que lo hizo, el hella comenzó a sentir un intenso ardor en su interior, como si el mismísimo infierno yaciera dentro de él. El hella se arrodilló en el suelo apoyando sus garras también en el suelo mientras gritaba de dolor. Poco a poco, sus huesos se iban tornando oscuros con algunas piedras violetas brillantes incrustadas en dichos huesos, al mismo tiempo que sus huesos crecían unos centímetros haciendo parecer al hella algo más grande. En el interior de sus huesos que se habían vuelto ligeramente traslucidas, iban circulando un líquido oscuro como si sangre se tratase. Sus alas se tornaron en llamas oscuras. Sus ojos se envolvían en llamas negras. El asesor Archer observaba la escena completamente impasible sin alterarse lo más mínimo.

Tras sufrir aquella transformación, el hella se puso de pie, sintiendo el enorme poder que recorría por su huesudo cuerpo.

Wrigth: ¡Síii...! ¡Había olvidado lo que era tener materia negra en mi cuerpo! 'Me siento incluso mas poderoso que la última vez! Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el hella como un loco sin importarle que Archer lo estuviera observando en todo momento.

Archer: Bien. Ahora le toca cumplir con su parte.

Wrigth: Sí. Pienso provocar muchas muertes ¡Y tú serás el primero de todos!

Amenazó el hella al mismo tiempo convocando una guadaña con hoja de cristal de materia negra y alzándola con ambas garras huesudas por encima de su cabeza, donde ahí gritó.

Wrigth: ¡Sufre el tormento eterno!

Gritó el hella, lanzando éste su guadaña con intención de decapitar al asesor. Todo iba a cámara lenta, donde se podía ver al asesor que estaba completamente tranquilo e impasible, como si no temiera a la muerte misma.

Faltaba poco para que la hoja alcanzara el cuello del asesor. Wrigth saboreaba el momento de matar a su primera víctima, pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de decapitar al pony, ocurrió algo inesperado.

De repente, el cuerpo del hella se paralizó por completo, justo cuando la hoja estaba a centímetros del cuello del asesor donde el semental aun seguía impasible.

Wrigth: ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no me puedo mover?

Preguntaba completamente sorprendido el hella al ver que no podía mover ni un hueso (es todo huesos sin carne alguna, decir que no puede mover un músculo sonaría ridículo XDD). El asesor Archer ajustándose las gafas (este tipo tiene que cambiarse de óptica, no hace otra cosa que ajustarse las gafas todo el tiempo) le comentó con su típico tono neutro e impasible.

Archer: Señor Wrigth. Debe usted pensar que soy tan estúpido para liberarle sin tener alguna garantía de poder controlarlo. Le interesará saber que el recipiente de materia negra líquida que ha digerido, tenía en su interior potentes nanobots, cuyo fin es controlar su cuerpo en caso de rebelión.

Aquellas palabras enfurecieron al hella por el hecho de que un pony se la jugara de aquella manera. Al final tuvo que desistir de sus deseos de matar al pony y al hacerlo, se liberó de la parálisis.

Wrigth: Muy bien. Como quieras, pero más te vale que cumplas tu parte del trato o te juro que ni la ira del antiguo rey Gallon podrá compararse a la mía.

Archer: Por supuesto. Otra cosa. Según me han informado. Junto al grupo de Mike Bluer y su patrulla, hay un robot purificador femenino.

Wrigth: ¿Un robot purificador? ¿Qué es eso?

Archer: Se lo explicaré. Y estoy seguro que lo que voy a contarle, le interesará enormemente.

Mientras tanto en el espació, una colosal nave surcaba por el espacio sideral.

En la zona del puente de dicha nave en la zona, había varias yeguas monitorizando ordenadores y demás.

Aquellas yeguas eran de nada menos que valkirias del mundo de Santuary. Un mundo gobernando por hembras donde su reina Craxy Axe, gobierna dicho mundo. Dicha reina era una pegaso de color verde. Crin rojo y largo alborotado parecido al de Pinkie Pie. Ojos de color negro. Su cutie mark era un gran hacha de doble filo junto a una corona de princesa. Tenía una cicatriz cruzando su cara de manera diagonal. Portaba una poderosa armadura tecnológica. Sostenía una enorme hacha tecnológica de doble hoja de dos cascos...con un solo casco haciendo equilibrios con ella como si no pesara absolutamente nada, todo eso estando la yegua sentada en un trono que había en la nave.

La yegua miraba desde los cristales de la nave el planeta. Una de la tripulación se acercó a la reina para informarla.

Yegua: Mi reina. Hemos llegado al planeta de la dimensión 64BV46YH10UYF56423TDOP7594...Aggg...¿En serio hace falta tanto rollo para mencionar un mundo en concreto? Volviendo al tema, mi reina, llegamos.

Informaba la yegua. La reina sin apartar la vista del planeta, la preguntó a ésta.

Craxy: Bien. Y dime ¿Le habéis encontrado?

Yegua: Nos costó un poco encontrarle, debido a que el objetivo iba de un lado a otro sin detenerse demasiado tiempo en un mismo lugar, pero logramos localizarlo. Actualmente está en su nave.

Respondía la yegua, mostrando en pantallas lo que quería mostrar. La reina mirando ahora la pantalla, dijo.

Craxy: Bien. Hay que darles a entender que he llegado. Mandad una nave interceptora para obligarlos a tomar tierra.

Yegua: Sí, mi reina.

Respondía la yegua, haciendo un saludo militar y yéndose de allí. La reina sin apartar la vista de las pantallas, comentó con una mirada dura y decidida.

Craxy: Esta vez te daré caza. No escaparás de mí. Es hora de que pagues por lo que le hiciste a mi pueblo hace milenios.

Comentaba la yegua, cuya voz sonaba odio, al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer la hoja del hacha al suelo, quedando parcialmente enterrada en ella.

Mientras tanto en la nave Infinity que surcaba por el cielo, el equipo al completo estaba cada uno a sus cosas. Mike estaba en el puente observando el mapa holográfico, planeando su siguiente destino.

El grupo estaba haciendo horas extras para buscar la forma de demostrar al mundo las mentiras de Shinra S.A. y lo que planeaba la corporación en realidad. Por desgracia, el tiempo no estaba a su favor, ya que en poco tiempo los pacificadores surcarían el cielo, y sobraba decir que el fin de dichas naves no era para garantizar la paz exactamente.

Black: Bien ¿Por dónde vamos?

Preguntaba Black Wing pilotando ésta los mandos de la nave. Bit sentado en el asiento del copiloto, la respondió.

Bit: 20º latitud suroeste.

Black: Muy bien.

La nave se oriento hacia donde la indicó Bit. Sin que éstos se dieran cuenta, una nave negra en forma de platillo o caza galáctico con luces veces, estaba siguiendo a la nave por encima de las nubes.

En la sala de descanso, estaban White Wolf sentado en el sofá junto con Lucia la dragona robot. Camaleón disfrazado de barman estaba en la barra de bar haciendo cócteles, con Vulcan en la barra esperando su turno para beber, mientras Ghost se bebía un refresco bien frío como a ella la gusta tomar.

Vulcan: Vamos, Camaleón, tío, sírveme ya. Que estoy seco.

Se quejaba Vulcan por el hecho de no beber todavía. Camaleón agitando la coctelera a mucho ritmo encima de la cabeza, le contestó.

Camaleón: Calma, Vulcan. Que esto requiere mucho arte.

Decía esto el changeling, agitando éste a gran velocidad la coctelera, pero se le resbaló de los cascos yendo hacia donde estaba White Wolf, dándole de lleno en la cabeza y rebotando en el aire.

White Wolf: ¡Au...!

Se quejó el pegaso celeste justo cuando se le cayó encima la coctelera, poniendo perdido al pegaso con la bebida.

White Wolf: ¡Camaleón! ¡Ten cuidado, hombre!

Camaleón: ¡Ups...! Perdón.

Se disculpaba el changeling mientras Vulcan viendo eso, exclamó.

Vulcan: ¡Ay, no! ¡Esa era mi bebida...!

Decía el robot con lágrimas en los ojos estilo anime.

Oviblion: (Ja, ja, ja. Siempre haciendo el ridículo, White Wolf).

Se burlaba el pegaso negro en la mente de White Wolf, cosa que molestó a éste.

White Wolf: ¡Vete a chin...!

No pudo terminar la frase, porque la risa burlona de Lucia lo interrumpió.

Lucia: Ja, ja, ja. Ay, pegaso. Había olvidado lo gracioso que siempre fuiste.

La risa de Lucia hizo que a White Wolf se le pasara el enfado y un tanto ruborizado, la contestó.

White Wolf: Eh...Sí. Supongo...Je, je, je.

Lucia: La verdad, espero que podamos terminar con esto pronto. Cuando todo esto acabe, tengo muchas cosas que me gustaría hacer.

White Wolf: ¿A qué te refieres, Lucia?

Preguntó curioso el pegaso celeste. Ahí Lucia sin abandonar su sonrisa, le comentó a éste.

Lucia: Muy simple. Cuando esto acabe, tú y yo podremos volver a nuestro mundo. Me apetece volver a ver a nuestros amigos y visitar algunos lugares, como mi antiguo hogar la Montaña del Viento. El Inframundo. El Imperio Cristalino ese donde vive la princesa rosa esa. Al pequeño dragón violeta. Ja, ja, ja. Me preguntó que cara pondrán todos cuando me vean con esta nueva forma. Seguro que se quedarán enormemente sorprendidos. Ja, ja, ja.

Comentaba la dragona sin parar de reir. White Wolf se rió también, aunque en parte estaba incomodo. No estaba seguro si era buena idea que cuando todo acabara, Lucia fuera con él. Por el mero hecho de que ella no era la verdadera Lucia. White Wolf sabía que en realidad ella era una robot con una copia de los datos de personalidad, mentalidad e incluso las emociones de la propia Lucia. En ocasiones, el pegaso quería decirla la verdad, pero ¿Cómo la dices a alguien que no es la original, sino un copia robótica de ella misma? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo se lo tomaría?

Lucia notando al pegaso meditabundo, le preguntó.

Lucia: ¿Estás bien, pegaso? Te noto muy callado.

Oviblion: (Aparte de idiota perdido que es...todo el tiempo).

White Wolf: ¡Cállate, Oviblion...! Verás, Lucia. Hay algo que quiero decirte, pero no se como te lo tomarás.

Lucia: ¿Cuál, pegaso?

Camaleón estaba limpiando el estropicio formando antes por la coctelera que se le voló, mientras Vulcan lloraba en la barra por no poder beber. Ghost como siempre, era parcialmente ignorado por tanto el pegaso celeste como la dragona robot. Ninguno prestaba atención al pegaso celeste y a la dragona. White Wolf levantándose del sofá, se puso enfrente de la dragona y mirándola seriamente a los ojos, la dijo.

White Wolf: Lucía. Hay algo que debes saber. He tratado de decírtelo antes, pero no sabía como hacerlo.

Lucia: Pegaso. Me empiezas a preocupar.

Le decía la dragona, ahora ésta preocupada por ver la expresión seria del pegaso celeste.

Oviblion: (Sí, White Wolf. Haz algo bien para variar. Dile la verdad a esta chatarra que pretende ser una dragona. Que ella no es la verdadera Lucia. Ya verás como nos reímos todos juntos. Ja, ja, ja).

Le decía el pegaso negro en plan burla en la mente de White Wolf. El pegaso celeste sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que contarla la verdad a Lucia, porque de lo contrario, cada vez se volvería más difícil.

White Wolf: Lucia...Debes saber que...

Pero justo antes de que el pegaso llegara a decirla algo a la dragona, la extraña nave que seguía al ínfinity, se iluminó dos haces de luz verde en su parte frontal y de ellas surgieron dos grandes esferas de luz del mismo color que impactaron de lleno en la parte trasera de la nave de la patrulla.

En ese instante, toda la nave comenzó a fallar y a temblar por todos lados. Las alarmas sonaban por toda la nave, dando la alerta de peligro.

Red: ¿Pero qué...?

Exclamó Red Fire estando en su cuarto con su marido, donde los dos se cayeron al suelo y su marido la abrazó para protegerla de los golpes.

Rebeca que estaba por los pasillos con sus compañeros animales, se cayó encima de Sherrys mientras el gato la sostuvo para que no se hiciera daño contra el suelo.

En la zona de carga, varias cajas y contenedores caían, mientras Blue Sky y Medic trataban de asegurar las cosas y Centinela con su enorme fuerza, sostenía una gran caja para que no se cayera encima de éstos.

White Wolf se cayó al suelo mientras Lucia se agarraba al sofá. Camaleón, Vulcan y Ghost hechos todos una bola, rebotaban juntos como una pelota de un lado a otro.

Lucia: Pero ¿Qué pasa?

White Wolf: No lo sé, Lucia.

Todo era un caos en la nave. Varias cosas caían al suelo como en el laboratorio de Eye Fox con sus aparatos e inventos o productos químicos. En la cocina se caían varios platos y vasos rompiéndose así. En la sala médica, caían varios utensilios de medicina.

En el puente, Mike se agarraba en la barra para no caerse, mientras Black Wing y Bit trataban de mantener el control de la nave como podían. La mayoría de los sistemas de la nave se apagaron y el mapa holográfico se desconecto.

Mike: ¡Perdemos energía! ¡Estamos cayendo rápido!

Exclamaba Mike, tratando el alicornio de agarrarse para no caerse mientras Holy echaba a volar para mantenerse en el aire. Al alicornio no le faltaba razón. La nave comenzaba a perder altitud y se fue cayendo rápidamente al vació a punto de atravesar las nubes.

Eye Fox mirando por pantalla el estado del Infinity, exclamó sorprendida.

Fox: ¡Imposible! Los motores no están dañados al menos que estén usando un pulso electromagnético. Trataré de estabilizarlo.

Decía Eye Fox mientras pulsaba botones, tratando de devolver a la nave a su estado normal.

Fox: ¡Un momento...!

Pedía tiempo Eye Fox mientras trataba de estabilizar la nave, donde aun seguía cayendo irremediablemente.

Mike: Eye Fox...

Trató Mike de llamar la atención de la arquera, pero ésta seguía pulsando botones sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

Fox: Trataré de hacer una transferencia...Interfaz lista...Espera. El sistema está anulando la...

Mike: ¡EYE FOX...!

Gritó Mike en un volumen alto para que Eye Fox la escuchara. La arquera dándose por enterada, le contestó.

Fox: Vale, vale.

La arquera corrió hacia un lado de la nave y sacó un panel donde se mostraba varios circuitos y un aparato circular en ella. Eye Fox pasó sus cascos en ella y trató de girarlo. En el momento que la yegua lo logró, los circuitos soltaron una chispa, obligando a Eye Fox a tirarse de espaldas al suelo, pero había logrado su objetivo. La nave volvía a funcionar o al menos no caer tan deprisa como antes.

Black: ¡Voy a tratar de hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia! ¡Agarraos bien fuerte y rezad unos cuantos madre Lauren por si acaso!

Avisaba Black Wing desde los mandos, tratando la bat pony de maniobrar la nave, que estaba ya atravesaba las nubes. Tras varios minutos intensos, la nave finalmente aterrizó en el interior de un bosque, tras sufrir el grupo algunas sacudidas.

Bit: Generador de emergencia activado.

Informaba Bit mientras se iba iluminando algunas luces, dando algo de luz a la zona. Black Wing todavía a los mandos, dijo.

Black: Bueno. No ha sido uno de mis mejores aterrizajes, pero al menos estamos vivos, que es lo que importa.

Comentaba la bat pony con una sonrisa, tratando de relajar la tensión. Mike que se había caído el suelo, agarrandose a la barra con un casco, se levantó mientras decía.

Mike: ¡Ay! Mi cabeza...Siento que se me bailotea el cerebelo...Un informe de daños no estaría mal ahora.

Comentaba Mike con la cabeza adolorida. Eye Fox mirando a una pantalla de la nave con gesto preocupada, le respondió.

Fox: Hay un problema.

Mike: ¿Solo uno?

Preguntó con cierto sarcasmo el alicornio, justo cuando el puente sufrió unas leves sacudidas. Mike se acercó para ponerse al lado de Eye Fox para ver que la iba a decir. La arquera ahí se dispuso a explicar.

Fox: Han colocado una especie de aguja ahí fuera, que está generando el mismo pulso que nos derribo.

Explicaba la arquera señalando con su casco la pantalla donde aparecía la nave, indicado los posibles daños de ésta, y en otra como explicó la arquera, una especie de torre en forma aguja terminado en varias puntas.

Mike: Ya veo. Sea quiénes sean que nos haya derribado, nos querían vivos o capturar la nave

Holy: Pues vaya forma de hacerlo.

Comentaba molesta la fénix blanca que voló, hasta pararse en la grupa del alicornio.

Mike: ¿Hay forma de anularla, Eye Fox?

Fox: No desde aquí. Esa cosa me está impidiendo encender los motores.

Black: En otras palabras, que no podremos salir volando ahora mismo.

Decía en parte molesta la bat pony, aun ésta sentada en su asiento del piloto y cruzada de brazos.

Mike comprendiendo la situación, comentó.

Mike: Bien. Entonces hay que hacer esto a la antigua usanza. Hay que salir fuera y destruir esa torre. Solo así podremos largarnos.

Más tarde, la compuerta trasera se abrió donde el grupo al completo salió fuera. Con el generador de emergencia, se pudo desplegar unas torretas automáticas a la entrada para protegerla de posibles intrusos.

Eye Fox usando la Mascara del Halcón para ver las cosas de cerca, pudo ver la aguja que generaba el pulso a lo lejos, tras una vallas de una casa abandonada.

Fox: Ahí está la aguja. Tenemos que destruirla si queremos salir de aquí.

Vulcan: ¡Oh, sí! ¡Mi parte favorita de las misiones! Destrozar cosas grandes.

Decía animado el robot, sacando la Atomic Hammer listo para aplastar aquella estructura. Ahí Blue Sky comentó.

Sky: No nos confiemos. Nadie dejaría un artefacto así sin protección alguna. Mejor desconfiemos.

Rebeca: Blue Sky tiene razón.

Le apoyaba la humana mientras caminaba un poco de frente, alejándose un poco del grupo. Ahí siguió comentando.

Rebeca: Seguramente habrán quienes lo defiendan y por esa razón debemos ir con...

Rebeca paró de hablar porque en ese instante, al igual que Mike y Darkwing que lo presintieron también. El Matra de Rebeca detectó una fuerza maligna poderosa y la mujer pegó un salto para atrás, justo a tiempo para evitar el mortal corte de guadaña que salió de la nada. Por desgracia, Rebeca no fue demasiada rápida y dicho corte la rompió la parte superior de la ropa, dejando en parte expuesto su sujetador que era de color negro.

Mike: ¡Rebeca!

Dark: ¿Estás bien?

Corrían el grupo, queriendo asegurarse de que Rebeca estuviera bien. La mujer abrazándose a sí misma para tapar sus orgullos y con un ligero rubor en la cara, respondió.

Rebeca: Sí, pero mi camisa favorita no ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién se ha atrevido a atacarme a traición?

Mike miró por todas partes al igual que Darkwing. En ese momento, los dos alicornios notaron algo y entre los dos, lanzaron un disparo mágico que impactó en un lugar como si chocaran con algo en el aire, siendo el rayo desviado a otro lugar.

¿?: Je, je, je. Al final me habéis sentido. Y yo que esperaba que esta capa de oscuridad me haría completamente invisible y así poder mataros mejor.

El grupo se puso en alerta al escuchar aquella voz tan siniestra. White Wolf y Lucia sentían que la habían oído antes aquella voz en alguna parte.

White Wolf: Esa voz...La conozco.

Lucia: Yo también, pegaso. De alguien que no esperaba volver a escucharla en mi vida.

Mike y Darkwing se pusieron en guardia, ya que también recocían perfectamente aquella voz.

Mike: Esa voz la conozco.

Dark: Sí. Maldita sea. No pensé que lo volvería a escuchar.

En ese momento en medio del espacio, se abrió una especie de grieta oscura. De ella, surgió un ser esquelético que todos reconocieron.

Todos: ¡Wrigth!

Exclamaron todos los presentes, sorprendidos de ver al hella de la muerte, incluso White Wolf y Lucia. Mike y Darkwing miraron a estos dos últimos al igual que White Wolf y Lucia a los alicornios y comentaron.

Mike, Darkwing, White Wolf y Lucia: ¿Conocéis a Wrigth?

Preguntaron unos a otros, sorprendidos de conocer al mismo enemigo que éstos conocen. En ese momento, el hella habló.

Wrigth: Ja, ja, ja. Cuando tiempo, Mike Bluer. Es hora de tu grupo y tú, me paguéis por la enorme humillación que me hicisteis pasar hace años.

Decía el hella que estaba todavía tapado por sus ropas de muerte.

Vulcan: ¡Anda! Pero si es el tío calavera de la guadaña.

Fox: ¿Qué hace aquí? Se supone que tenía que estar encerrado en la cárcel de máxima seguridad y no estar ahora aquí delante de nosotros.

Comentaban éstos, sorprendidos de ver al Hella delante de ellos. White Wolf que no entendía nada, les preguntó al grupo.

White Wolf: Amigos ¿De qué conocéis a Wrigth exactamente?

Red: Hace tiempo, cuando estábamos en una misión y tras terminarla, encontramos por casualidad una caja.

Camaleón: A simple vista, parecía una caja normal y corriente.

Medic: Pero al final descubrimos que dentro había un espíritu maligno que se liberó en el momento en que se abrió la caja. Presentándose a sí mismo como Wrigth, el espectro de la muerte.

White: Recuerdo que nos trajo muchos problemas ese tipo. Nos costó derrotarlo cuando se combinó con la materia negra, potenciando en gran medida sus poderes.

White Wolf: Ya veo. Con que ahí es donde acabó Wrigth.

Comentó el pegaso celeste. Ahí Rebeca preguntó.

Rebeca: ¿Conocéis acaso a esta cosa horrible?

Preguntaba Rebeca que aunque ella no estuvo presente con el grupo tras la Guerra Celeste cuando el hella apareció aquel fatídico día, el grupo la contaron lo que pasó aquel día hace tiempo. Ahí el pegaso celeste contestó.

White Wolf: Así es. Él es de nuestro mundo de origen.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a White Wolf. Ninguno se imaginó que el hella y el pegaso celeste vinieran del mismo mundo.

Black: ¿Hablas en serio, compañero?

White Wolf: Así es. Siempre nos preguntamos que pasó con la caja donde estuvo encerrado Wrigth cuando fue mandado a otra dimensión. Lo que me gustaría saber es ¿Quién fue tan idiota para abrir esa caja y liberar a ese espíritu maligno?

Preguntaba molesto en la última parte el pegaso celeste. Eye Fox con su actitud sarcástica, miró de reojo a Vulcan mientras decía.

Fox: Sí. Quién sería tan estupido para hacer una cosa así ¿Verdad, Vulcan?

Vulcan: ¡Déjame en paz!

Respondió molesto el robot ante la insinuación de la arquera. El hella ahí notó la presencia de White Wolf y sin poder evitar sorprenderse de verlo precisamente allí, exclamó.

Wrigth: ¿White Wolf? ¿Tú aquí? Ja, ja, ja. Vaya. Que sorpresa. No esperaba verte aquí en este mundo. Y sin duda, Oviblion tiene que estar también contigo obviamente.

Comentaba con una sonrisa malvada el hella. Oviblion saliendo del cuerpo de White Wolf y empuñando la Espada del Desierto, le respondió desafiante.

Oviblion: Sí. Aquí estamos los dos atrapados en este mundo, con este grupo de idiotas inútiles.

Wrigth: Ja, ja, ja. Cuando acabara con Mike Bluer y su patrulla, tenía pensado ir de nuevo a nuestro mundo para acabar con mis más odiados enemigos. Que tú y tu reverso estéis aquí es toda una suerte, me ahorra parte del trabajo en tener que buscaros para mataros.

Oviblion: ¡Ven aquí si estás tan seguro de poder hacerlo!

Respondió desafiante el pegaso negro sin dejarse intimidar por el hella. Ahí Mike le preguntó al hella.

Mike: Dime una cosa, Wrigth ¿Como lograste escapar de la prisión de máxima seguridad? No puedes haber escapado por ti mismo.

Le preguntaba el alicornio, queriendo respuestas. Antes de que el hella dijera algo, de su cabeza surgió una proyección y acto seguido una voz.

Archer: Porque yo le saqué de ahí.

Todos: ¡Archer!

Todos se sorprendieron de ver al asesor Archer en la proyección, que surgía en la cabeza del hella. Oviblion empuñando su espada, le gritó al asesor.

Oviblion: ¡Maldito! ¡Debes ser un completo idiota para presentarte así ante nosotros! ¡Ahora vas a morir el primero!

El pegaso negro se lanzó y trató de partirlo por la mitad, pero solo logró que la hoja atravesara al asesor sin hacerle nada. El asesor Archer ajustándose las gafas, le decía al pegaso negro.

Archer: Evidentemente no estoy aquí. Esto es solo una proyección holográfica.

Le explicaba el asesor, mientras Oviblion estaba molesto por no poder matar al asesor. Mike sorprendido ante lo que había dicho inicialmente Archer, le preguntó.

Mike: Archer ¿Realmente has liberado a este monstruo? ¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es?

Archer: Así es, emperador Star Hope, pero era necesario. Con mucho pesar, me temo que tengo que eliminarle, ya que no logra comprender el fin de mis acciones.

Mike: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Archer?

Preguntaba Mike, que no entendía el porque Archer estaba haciendo todo eso. El asesor se dispuso a explicarle al alicornio.

Archer: Emperador. Se que usted siempre ha tenido el fuerte deseo de conseguir un mundo unido, donde todos actúen juntos y construyan un futuro mejor. Por desgracia, esa es una tarea casi imposible de hacer, al menos de esta forma.

Le explicaba el asesor a Mike.

Archer: Cada cultura o raza tiene sus propias ideas preconcebidas y cuando esas ideas chocan contra las de los demás, cualquier intento está destinado al fracaso. La única forma de hacerlo es en cierto modo, obligarlos a aceptar esas ideas aunque sea por la fuerza.

Mike: Archer. No se puede hacer eso. No se les puede obligar a la gente a actuar en contra de su voluntad. Eso es algo que tienen que hacerlo por ellos mismos, demostrarles que hay mejores formas de hacer las cosas.

Le explicaba Mike. Archer sin estar de acuerdo, le contestó.

Archer: Ese es el problema, emperador, no pueden. Al menos no totalmente ¿Sabe qué hace la gente cuando les tratas de quitarles la libertad? Lucharan por ella sin desfallecer jamás. La única forma de que quitárselas de forma efectiva la libertad, es que renuncien voluntariamente a ella. Por eso hay que darles motivos de verdad para que lo hagan.

Ghost: ¿Qué renuncien a la libertad por ellos mismo? Eso es lo más ridículo que he oído nunca.

Comentaba la pony fantasma. Mike no entendió a lo que se refería el asesor, hasta que finalmente cayó en la cuenta de algo importante y exclamó.

Mike: ¡Los pacificadores!

Archer: Tan agudo como siempre, emperador.

Todos se sorprendieron ante la afirmación del asesor. Ahí Archer se dispuso a explicarse.

Archer: Los pacificadores son la clave para conseguir ese objetivo. Gracias a ellos, podremos asegurar el control total de la población. Podremos hacer que hagan lo que queramos sin que se atrevan a rebelarse, porque a la minima señal de rebeldía, los pacificadores y su infinidad de torretas automáticas de máxima precisión, los eliminaran estén donde estén. Con eso, se logrará que la gente deje por la fuerza sus diferencias y trabajen unidas para construir un futuro mejor. Ese es el verdadero cometido de los pacificadores, que se están construyendo actualmente. El reinado del caos en este mundo, terminará para siempre.

Sobraba decir que las expresiones del grupo, pasaron a la de una enorme sorpresa. Ninguno se esperaba algo semejante.

Red: Archer ¿Estás loco? ¿En serio apoyas algo así?

Preguntaba la yegua de fuego, sorprendida ante la revelación del asesor.

Sherrys: Es lo más loco que he oído en toda mi vida y eso que he asistido a muchas locuras.

White Wolf: ¡Mi madre! Y yo que pensé que mi mundo ocurrían locuras de enorme calibre. Aquí no se quedan cortos no.

Medic: No me lo puedo creer.

Bit: Sin duda obra de una mente loca y retorcida.

Mike que estuvo callado, no pudo evitar comentar al asesor.

Mike: Archer. Quiero hacerte una pregunta importante.

Archer: Adelante, emperador.

Mike tomando aire, decidió finalmente preguntar lo que Mike temía que podría ser una gran revelación.

Mike: Shinra S.A...Es Legión ¿Verdad? Esa antigua IA sigue viva ¿Cierto?

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Mike ante la pregunta que había hecho al asesor, salvo White Wolf y Lucia que no sabían nada sobre el tal Legión. Salvo ellos dos últimos, todos conocían la historia de Legión y de su presunto fin. Archer tras escuchar la pregunta, se ajusto las gafas y le contestó.

Archer: Así es, emperador. Legión es quien estuvo detrás del telón todo este tiempo.

Si la sorpresa del grupo no era ya grande, aquello fue aun mayor.

Mike: Archer ¿Cómo pasó?

Archer: Todo empezó un día hace años, después de la Guerra Celeste. Mi curiosidad por la historia me llevó a visitar las antiguas instalaciones donde albergaban las antiguas IA de Calibal y Legión.

Explicaba el asesor Archer, mientras el grupo seguía escuchando.

Archer: Bajé hasta la sala de los ordenadores y como era de esperar, estaba vacía. No había absolutamente nada que funcionase allí. Todo estaba muerto en ese lugar, al menos eso pensaba yo al principio.

El asesor se quitó las gafas con su magia y limpiándolas un poco, siguió explicando.

Archer: Me acerqué al ordenador central y ahí es cuando repentinamente se iluminó la pantalla y ahí apareció.

Mike: Legión ¿Verdad?

Archer: Así es. Legión se apareció ante mí. Mentiría si dijera que no me asusté al verlo, ya que conocía parte de su historia, gracias a su madre la doctora Light Hope. Intenté huir, pero unos brazos mecánicos controlados por Legión me atraparon y me llevaron ante él. En ese momento, infinidad de cables con agujas vinieron hacia mí y se clavaron todas en mi cabeza hasta llegar a mi cerebro. Ahí grité aparte de miedo, de inmenso dolor. Un dolor que para mí entonces, era lo peor del mundo como insoportable.

Oviblion: ¡Ja!...Quejica.

Decía con desprecio el pegaso negro ante lo último que dijo el asesor.

Archer: Pensé que me iba a matar, pero no fue así. En realidad, lo que hizo fue muy diferente. Me hizo ver la verdad de este mundo.

Dark: ¿Qué verdad?

Archer: Que este mundo estaba corrupto. Llena de caos y desorden. Pese a los intentos del emperador de traer un mundo unido, algo así sería imposible y llevaría mucho tiempo. La prueba está en el propio consejo ¿De qué sirven que se reúnan todos los líderes o representantes del mundo para hablar de los problemas y buscar soluciones comunes, cuando todos y cada uno solo se preocupa de sus propias tierras? Por esa razón, Legión me eligió. Me iluminó la visión ante la verdad.

Mike: O te cegó...

Dijo Mike con cierto tono de sarcasmo. El asesor tras escuchar eso, le contestó.

Archer: Es comprensible que crea eso, emperador, pero créame cuando le digo que Legión quiere traer la paz al mundo. Eso se lo aseguro.

Mike: Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso, Archer. Seguro que Legión trama algo malo como esclavizar al mundo entero.

Archer: Legión quiere traer la paz a este mundo, emperador. Muy pronto, todo el mundo verá la verdad como lo vi yo, emperador. Si usted aceptara esa verdad, seguro que le permitirían unirse a ella.

Le explicaba el asesor, completamente convencido en estar haciendo lo correcto.

Mike: Archer. Lo que tú crees que es verdad, es una mentira que Legión te introdujo en tu mente.

Trataba de convencerlo Mike al asesor que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pese a ello, Archer no parecía cambiar de opinión y le contesto.

Archer: Emperador. Soy consciente de las historias referentes a Legión y Calibal, pero puedo asegurarle que Legión tiene honestas intenciones. Cosa que me mostró al introducirse en mi mente.

Red: ¿Intenciones honestas? ¡Y un rábano!

Exclamó molesta la alicornio de fuego mientras se cruzaba de brazos, no creyendo ni una sola palabra que contaba el asesor.

Dark: ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de ello? ¿No estás siquiera considerando la posibilidad que Legión te esté engañando?

Rebeca: Darkwing tiene razón ¿No has parado a pensar que en realidad, Legión solo te mostró lo que él quería que vieras?

Mike: Cierto. Podría estar controlándote sin que te dieras cuenta de ello, Archer.

Archer: Todas mis acciones son de completo libre albedrío, emperador.

Mike: ¿Acaso alguien que está completamente controlado mentalmente, admitiría abiertamente no estar siendo controlado? ¿Cómo estás completamente seguro que Legión está sutilmente induciendo en tu mente ,que creas estar haciendo lo correcto haciendo pensar que decisión es tuya y no lo que quiere Legión?

Archer iba a responder, pero las últimas preguntas hechas por Mike, le hizo dudar por primera vez.

Archer: Pues...Eh...

Ahí Mike notó que había logrado abrir brecha y hacer verdaderamente dudar a Archer. Por lo que continuó hablando con el asesor.

Mike: Archer. Crees que estás haciendo esto por tu propia voluntad pero en el fondo sabes que Legión te está manipulando. Te hace creer que tú tienes el control, pero en realidad, estás haciendo lo que Legión quiere que hagas. Cualquier idiota se daría cuenta de ello.

Archer por primera vez no supo que decir. Por primera vez, tuvo dudas.

Archer: Emperador...Yo...

Wrigth: ¡Basta de tonterías!

Gritó el hella, cortando de golpe la comunicación.

Wrigth: ¡He venido aquí para mataros y lo voy a hacer ahora!

Mike: Que te crees tú eso. ¡Holy, Bankai!

Alzo la voz Mike, adoptando la armadura Bankai y volando a toda velocidad hacia el hella mientras le gritaba.

Mike: ¡Ahora verás, Wrigth! ¡Vas a lamentar haberte ido de prisión!

Decía esto preparando su casco para golpear al hella, pero ahí Wrigth se quitó la capa, mostrando su aspecto de esqueleto de materia negra. La exposición a aquella sustancia, debilito a Mike que lo pilló completamente por sorpresa.

Mike: Oh, no...

El alicornio descendió hasta el suelo y se quedó de pie con algo de dificultad. El hella ahí se reía mientras decía.

Wrigth: Ja, ja, ja. Así que es verdad. La materia negra debilita a esa peste de alicornio azul. Por una vez, yo tengo la ventaja ja, ja, ja.

Se burlaba el hella mientras Darkwing y Rebeca adoptaban sus armaduras Bankai (esta última para no tener que seguir tapándose sus orgullos) para ir rápidamente a ponerse delante de Mike para protegerlo del hella, al igual que hicieron el resto del grupo mientras sacaban sus armas legendarias la mayoría de ellos.

Sky: Mike ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba el paladín. Mike que lograba mantenerse de pie, le contestó.

Mike: Sí. La materia negra aun hace efecto en mí, pero ya no tanto como antes. Creo que me estoy recuperando de ella ya.

Decía Mike, logrando éste ponerse de pie y sacar la Knight King y la Stellar Blade.

Wrigth: ¡Ha llegado la hora de morir, patrulla!

Decía el hella, sacando éste una guadaña con hoja de materia negra y dispuesto a matar al grupo con ella. Lucia sacando la Esperad del Infierno 2.0, le llamó la atención al hella mientras le decía desafiante.

Lucia: ¡Quieto ahí, maldito hella! Estos ponis son amigos míos y no permitiré que les hagas daño alguno.

El hella notó la presencia de la dragona donde se sorprendió en parte, ya que reconocía la voz de ésta.

Wrigth: ¿Lucia? ¿La exguardiana del infierno?

Lucia: Así es. Y esta vez volverás de una patada en tu huesudo trasero a lugar de donde provienes.

Decía desafiante la dragona, más que dispuesta a hacer pedazos al hella. Wrigth se quedó mirando por un rato a la dragona y al final comentó.

Wrigth: Ah, ya veo. Así que tú eres ese robot purificador que me habló ese pony llamado Archer. Ja, ja, ja. Que ironía. Jamás pensé que sería una máquina que se cree la verdadera Lucia.

Se jactaba el hella con una carcajada macabra. Lucia ahí, le gritó molesta.

Lucia: ¡Cállate! ¡Yo soy Lucia y nadie más!

Wrigth: Je, je, je. Sí. Ya me hablaron de la tecnología de los purificadores. De la asombrosa capacidad de crear robots donde se les introducían datos de pensamientos, personalidad y hasta las emociones de ciertos ponis o incluso de otras razas. Jamás pensé que harían uno que incluso creyera que es esa estupida dragona muerta de Lucia.

White Wolf: ¡Cállate, demonio! ¡No te consiento que la hables así a mi amiga!

Le gritaba el pegaso celeste por como Wrigth hablaba de Lucia. El hella mirando a White Wolf, le comentó como al resto.

Wrigth: Je, je, je. Ya veo que no la contasteis la verdad a esta imitación de dragona. De donde provino ella realmente.

Mike: ¡Cállate! Robot o no, ella es nuestra amiga.

Dark: Es verdad. No te consentimos que la trates como una cosa.

La defendían ambos alicornios a Lucia. Wrigth riéndose más fuerte, les respondió.

Wrigth: Por favor ¿Por qué defendéis tanto a esa máquina? No es más que un robot con una copia de la personalidad de esa maldita dragona.

Mike: ¡Cállate de una vez! ¡Nos importa un rábano eso! Como ya dije antes, ella es nuestra amiga. Lo que sea nos da absolutamente igual.

Le gritaba de nuevo Mike, ya sintiéndose algo mejor de la exposición de la materia negra. Lucia estuvo callada, pero ahora tenía una duda en la cabeza.

Lucia: ¿Una robot con la copia de personalidad de Lucia?

Oviblion: Se está dando cuentaaaa...

Decía con una sonrisa burlona el pegaso negro a White Wolf. El pegaso celeste le mandó callar.

White Wolf: ¡Cállate, Oviblion!

Oviblion: ¿O qué? Tarde o temprano lo sabrá. Mejor ahora que esperar a que te decidas a decirla de una maldita vez la verdad.

Lucia: ¿Pegaso? ¿De qué habláis los dos?

Preguntaba Lucia que no entendía lo que comentaban ambos pegasos. White Wolf mirando a Lucia, la respondió.

White Wolf: En cuanto podamos, te lo explico todo.

Trataba de decirla el pegaso celeste a la dragona, aunque en parte le daba miedo decirla la verdad a Lucia.

Fox: Dinos una cosa, engendro ¿Fuiste tú quién mandó ese pulso PEM contra nosotros?

Wrigth: No se de qué me estás hablando, pero me da igual. Os mandaré al infierno a todos.

Amenazaba le hella mientras alzaba su guadaña y tratando de dar un fuerte tajo al grupo. Éstos se alejaron para esquivar el ataque del hella.

Red: ¡Atrás, engendro!

Gritó Red Fire empuñando la Striker Fire y disparando varios dardos de fuego, que fueron directos hacia el hella. El hella hizo girar su guadaña a modo de molinillo para desviar los dardos lanzados por la alicornio.

Vulcan: A ver si esquivas esto ¡Modo Fuerza!

Vulcan adoptando su Modo Fuerza, cargó su Atomic Hammer de energía y ahí golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al hella, mandando a volar a gran distancia.

Fox: Buen golpe, Vulcan.

Vulcan: je, je, je. Tengo mis momentos.

Respondió con tono presumido el robot, mientras se colocaba el martillo en el hombro.

White: Hay algo que no entiendo. Si no fue obra de Wright el ataque PEM ¿De quién fue?

Preguntaba el unicornio. Como si fuera su deseo, alguien dio la respuesta.

¿?: ¡Fuimos nosotras!

El grupo miró hacia el origen de aquella voz y su sorpresa fue a nada menos que a Craxy Axe y sus valkirias.

Black: ¿Craxy Axe?

Medic: ¿Qué hace esa yegua aquí junto con sus valkirias?

Exclamaron sorprendidas ambas yeguas.

Vulcan: Oh, sí. Craxy Axe y su ejercito de sexy yeguas.

Decía Vulcan, en parte babeando de ver a tantas yeguas hermosas con armaduras ajustadas y sexys. Eye Fox dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza, le comentó molesta.

Fox: ¡Cállate, tarugo! No es el momento de ser pervertido.

Crazy Axe se adelantó a sus valkirias y mirando fijamente a Mike, alzó la voz y le decía.

Craxy Axe: ¡Mike Bluer! ¡Por fin te encuentro!

Mike: ¿Craxy Axe?

Craxy Axe: ¡Mike Bluer! ¡Entrégate sin oponer resistencia para así ser juzgado por tus crímenes!

El grupo estaba sorprendido ante lo que había dicho la yegua, en especial Mike que no comprendía absolutamente nada. Al final no pudo evitar, preguntarla a la yegua.

Mike: Craxy Axe ¿De qué hablas? ¿De qué crímenes me hablas?

Craxy Axe: ¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! Al final averigüe la verdad sobre ti, Mike Bluer. Y es hora de que pagues por todo el mal que le hiciste a nuestra raza.

White Wolf y Oviblion no entendían nada y el pegaso celeste les preguntó al grupo.

White Wolf: Amigos ¿Quién es esa yegua tan extraña?

Oviblion: Sí. Esa yegua arrogante que como su nombre indica, parece estar como una regadera.

Red: Ella es Craxy Axe. Reina y gobernante del mundo de Santuary.

Ghost: Un reino que existe en otro mundo, donde las hembras son las que mandan y los machos son tratados como simple ganado.

Oviblion: A mí me da igual. Si una de esas yeguas se me acerca, la mató al instante.

Mike no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que le hablaba la reina y trató de hablar con ella.

Mike: Craxy Axe. Me temo que no entiendo de que me estás hablando. Que yo sepa, no hice nada malo a tu gente.

¿?: ¡Dilo por ti maldito, macho!

Se oyó una voz furiosa de entre las valkirias y entre ellas apareciendo nada menos que las Viudas Negras, compuesta por sus cuatro integrantes.

Laught Madness: Oh, síii...Ji, ji, ji. Lo que nos vamos a divertir en cuanto os matemos.

Decía como siempre riéndose, Laught Madness. Una yegua unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin rubia. Ojos verdes. Cutie mark de una carta con una cara de un joker con una sonrisa sicópata junto a una camisa de fuerza ensangrentada. Usando un cyber traje con varios tentáculos robóticos

Sorrow Sniper: Snif...Es hora de que pagues por todos tus crímenes. Y pensar que antes creíamos que eras bueno.

Se oía ahora la voz entre constantes lloros de Sorrow Sniper. Una yegua de terrestre de pelaje azul oscuro con crin color violeta y gris todo oscuro. Ojos violetas. Con Cutie mark de un ojo de lobo derramando lágrimas con su pupila como una mira de francotirador. Portando como siempre una armadura parecida a un lobo.

Wrath Raven: ¡GRRR...! ¡Basta de palabras y hagamos sufrir a ese desgraciado junto con su equipo!

Decía como siempre gruñiendo y de mal humor Wrath Raven. Una yegua pegaso de pelaje enormemente negro. Crin rosa oscura con marrón oscura. Ojos naranjas. Cutie mark de varias plumas plateadas ensangrentadas en llamas. Portando una armadura con alas metálicas enormes y bien afiladas, dando la apariencia de una gran ave negra con misiles.

Puppet Scream:...

Sin decir nada, aparecía la enormemente silenciosa y casi inexpresiva líder del grupo Puppet Scream. Una yegua alicornio de pelaje marrón, crin verde. Ojos azules. Su cuerno roto en la punta. Con un cibertraje con seis brazos metálicos con afiladas cuchillas curvas en cuatro de ellas y en las otras dos portando unas marionetas.

Ghost: Oh, vaya. Las Viudas Negras aquí.

Comentaba con cierto aire pesimista la pony fantasma. Blue Sky empuñando sus armas legendarias al igual que el resto, la dijo a su compañera para tranquilizarla.

Sky: Tranquila, amiga. Ya las derrotamos una vez y las venceremos de nuevo.

Raven: ¡Cállate, desgraciado! ¡Aquella vez tuvisteis suerte! ¡Nos hemos entrenado para hacernos ahora más fuertes y esta vez os machacaremos!

Decía furiosa la pegaso mientras extendía sus alas metálicas de forma amenazante.

Mike: No eres la única que se hizo fuerte de verdad.

Red: Cierto. Ahora somos más fuertes que antes.

Vulcan: Así es. Aunque sean un ejercito de sexy yeguas, no podrán con nosotros. Las ganaremos a todas.

Decían el grupo de forma desafiante. La reina ahí dijo.

Craxy: No contéis con poder escapar. Nuestra aguja de pulsos PEM impiden que vuestra nave pueda despegar.

Black: Entonces fuisteis vosotras quienes nos lanzaron ese ataque PEM.

Craxy: Así es.

Black: ¡Maldita! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso con nuestra preciada nave?

Decía completamente molesta la bat pony, al mismo tiempo desplegando sus alas como deseosa de atizar a la reina. Bit alzando su garra, trató de calmarla.

Bit: Se recomienda que te tranquilices, Black Wing. No te conviene alterarte y que te lances sin pensar.

Mike: Bit tiene razón. Ahora tenemos que...

No pudo terminar la frase, porque en ese momento se escuchó un ruido en la lejanía. Todos miraron al origen de aquel sonido. La patrulla vio que eran naves de transporte de Kamu.

Dark: ¿Kamu?

White: ¡Venga ya! ¿Hasta aquí nos siguen? ¿Cómo nos habrán encontrado?

Sky: Quizás vieron nuestra nave caer o algo así.

Mike: O Archer los habrá informado de nuestra posición cuando contacto con nosotros.

Respondía Mike, sospechando que el asesor reveló su posición para que las fuerzas de Kamu fueran hacia éstos para detenerlos.

Las naves de transportes llegaron al lugar y de ellas surgieron unas cuerdas donde bajaron cientos de bien entrenadas tropas de Kamu, donde entre ellos estaba el general Mordred y la comandante Conor.

Una vez en el suelo, Mordred y Conor se adelantaron de entre sus cientos de tropas y ahí el general mirando al grupo, alzó la voz mientras les decía.

Mordred: ¡Mike Bluer y su patrulla! ¡Estáis rodeados! ¡Entregaos sin oponer resistencia!

Conor: ¡Sí, malditos! ¡Es hora de que paguéis por todos vuestros crímenes!

Completaba Conor con voz autoritaria y furiosa. En ese momento, al lado del general apareció nada menos que Rune Noctur, cosa que sorprendió al grupo y en especial a Darkwing.

Dark: ¿Rune Noctur?

Exclamó sorprendida la alicornio al ver a su novio, enfundando éste una armadura de las fuerzas de Kamu. El unicornio nocturno mirando con odio a Mike, alzó la voz mientras decía.

Rune: ¡Ahora no tienes escapatoria, Mike Bluer! ¡Esta vez tu equipo y tú vais a pagar por todo el mal que habéis hecho! ¡Y a recuperar a Darkwing a quien vilmente la habéis engañado!

Vulcan centraba su vista en el general Modred y no pudo evitar mirarle con odio.

Vulcan: Mordred...

Decía Vulcan furioso al recordar como aquel general mató a su amiga Lucy y le cargó a él la culpa de su asesinato.

Los soldados de Kamu empuñaron armas. pero unos disparos a sus pies los detuvieron. Las valkirias de Santuary fueron las que efectuaron los disparos.

Craxy: ¡Ni un paso! ¡Estos ponis son nuestros!

Laugh: Oh, sí. Todos nuestros ja, ja, ja.

El general sin dejarse intimidar por las yeguas, la respondió.

Mordred: No sé quiénes son ustedes, pero apártense. Esto es asunto de Kamu.

Sorrow: No hable así a nuestra reina...Snif...O le pego un tiro...Snif...Entre ceja y ceja...

Contestó entre lloros la yegua, empuñando ésta su rifle, preparada para disparar al general si hacía algo. En ese instante, apareció de nuevo Wrigth completamente furioso porque le golpeasen antes.

Wrigth: ¡Malditos! ¡Ahora si que me lo vais a pagar con vuestras vidas! ¡Espectros, surgid! ¡Yo os lo ordenó!

Gritó el esqueleto, golpeando con enormes furia su guadaña al suelo, convocando un ejercito de hellas normales más pequeños que él y armados con guadañas.

El grupo veía rodeados de enemigos por todos lados.

Medic: Chicos. Tenemos problemas.

Decía Medic, empuñando ésta la Spirit Kunai como los Caminantes del Vacío.

Vulcan: Sí, nena. Ahora solo falta que aparezcan esos asesinos despiadados con forma de conejo y gata para hacernos la pascua.

Dicho y hecho, una nube de sombras negras apareció, junto con unas risas macabras y de ella emergió nada menos que Reaper empuñando sus escopetas.

Reaper: Je, je, je. Ha llegado vuestra hora, patrulla.

Y en lo alto de un árbol estaba Widowmaker, apuntando con su rifle en pleno campo de batalla.

Widowmaker: Una bala...Un muerto...

Fox: Tenías que hablar ¿No, tarugo?

Decía con sarcasmo la arquera, mirando feo a Vulcan mientras el robot pensó que habló de más.

Rebeca: Esto se pone chungo. Creo que necesitamos refuerzos.

Decía Rebeca, sacando de repente dos espadas que nunca antes había sacado. Una espada gruesa de color lavanda con el filo dorado, con un grabado de flores de loto azules. Mientras la larga era de color blanco con el filo azul con un grabado de lotos rojos.

Dark: ¡Hey, Rebeca! ¿De dónde sacaste esas nuevas armas? Son bastante chulas.

Preguntaba la alicornio. Rebeca mirándola con una sonrisa, la respondió.

Rebeca: ¿La Violent Lotus (gruesa) y la Savaged Lotus (delgada)? Son mis nuevas armas. Luego lo explicó todo. Ahora mismo no es el momento de hablar de ello.

Sky: Amigos. Ahora mismo tenemos problemas muy serios y conviene prepararse.

Comentaba el paladín, empuñando éste su Espada Leviatan, Escudo de la Hidra y su armadura Star Knight y razón no le faltaba. Ahora mismo estaban siendo asediados por cientos de enemigos. Por un lado las valkirias de Santuary, cuya reina inexplicablemente acusaba a Mike de un crimen que el alicornio desconocía por completo. Por otro, Kamu en un intento más de arrestar a Mike y su patrulla, acusándoles de crímenes que no cometieron. Por un lado más, los asesinos Reaper y Widowmaker dispuestos a matar a Mike y su grupo por dinero. Y por último, Wright con su ejercito de hellas clamando venganza. Ahora mismo la situación era enormemente problemática para Mike y su equipo.

Mike: Blue Sky tiene razón. Ahora mismo tenemos problemas enormes y tenemos que salir de aquí como sea...¡Golden Heart...!

Gritó en la última parte el alicornio, convocando al dragón dorado que apareció en una chispa de luz dorada, adoptando un tamaño similar al de Lucia.

Golden Heart: Aquí estoy. Siempre listo para ayudar.

Dark: ¡Silver Lion...!

Convocaba Darkwing a su compañero espiritual y de una chispa de luz plateada apareció el pequeño y adorable Silver Lion.

Silver Lion: Aquí estoy, amita...

Dark: ¡Modo Gran León...!

Nada más decir eso la alicornio sombría, Silver Lion creció hasta adoptar forma de gran león plateado adulto donde ahí soltó un gran rugido de león.

Dark: ¡Sun, Moon! ¡Vosotros también!

Decía Darkwing, sacando las Hunter Fang y lanzándolas al aire, convocando así a los dos lobos. Ambos aterrizaron en el suelo, adoptando ambos posición de combate y expresiones de lobos feroces.

Sun: Siempre listos.

Moon: Para servir a nuestra dueña.

Rebeca: ¡Sherrys...!

El gato miró a su dueña esperando cualquier orden suya.

Rebeca: ¡Modo gato furioso de las pesadillas de las garras carmesí y ojos rojos de la muerte...!

Dijo la mujer y el gato se quedó mirando a su dueña como diciendo "¿Qué me estás contando?".

Sherrys: ¿Me estás vacilando acaso, señora Rebeca?

La mujer no dijo nada, simplemente se rió levemente, dando a entender que bromeaba con el gato.

Craxy Axe: ¡Valkirias! ¡Atrapad a Mike Bluer, lo quiero vivo a toda costa! ¡Acabad con cualquiera que se cruce en nuestro camino!

Ordenaba la reina valkiria a sus valkirias, donde éstas alzaban su voz en señal de apoyo a su reina.

Mordred: ¡Soldados de Kamu! ¡Arrestad si os resulta posible a la Patrulla Harmony! ¡Si no resulta posible, no dudéis en matarlos, en especial a Mike Bluer! ¡Acabad con cualquiera que se nos cruce en nuestro camino!

Los soldados de Kamu atendieron la orden.

Conor: Sí, general. Puede contar con nosotros.

Afirmaba la comandante Conor, sacando ésta su escopeta. Rune Noctur sacando una espada de energía, afirmó.

Rune: Sí, señor. Y es hora de que Mike pague por fin por todo.

Decía esto el unicornio, con odio en su voz hacia el alicornio en particular.

Wright: ¡Malditos mortales! Nadie se interpondrá en mi venganza ¡Hellas! ¡Matadlos a todos sin contemplación! ¡Sus cuerpos servirán para crear nuevos hellas! ¡En especial los alicornios!

Gritaba el gran hella, ordenando a los hellas convocados por él. donde éstos alzaban sus guadañas, dispuestos a matar a todo aquel que se cruzase.

Reaper: Nos han pagado bien por matar a Mike Bluer y su patrulla. Nadie nos quitará la recompensa por sus cabezas.

Amenazaba el asesino, empuñando éste sus escopetas, mientras Widowmaker se bajaba del árbol para ponerse a su lado y empuñando su rifle de francotirador.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, de una de las naves de Kamu se asomó nada menos que Onyx Moon, el bat pony de la guardia nocturna de Luna. El bat pony se había metido de polizón en la nave. Cuando se entero que Kamu había localizado a Mike y su grupo, no dudo ni un instante en subirse a una de las naves para ir hasta donde estaban ellos.

Onyx: He llegado. Ahora tengo que reunirme con Mike y los otros.

Mientras tanto en un cordillera de una montaña, observando la inminente batalla, estaba nada menos que Darkness y Demon.

Darkness: Parece que van a empezar.

Decía el alicornio con un tono serio e inalterable.

Demon: Sí je, je, je. Parece que va a ser una completa carnicería. En otros palabras, comida gratis ¿Intervenimos?

Comentaba el fénix con una sonrisa maliciosa. Darkness con tono serio, le respondió.

Darkenss: Los otros que hagan lo que quieran. A mí solo me interesa Mike Bluer.

¿?: Eso significa que los otros nos lo dejas a nosotros.

¿?: No es justo, Darkness. Tú siempre te quedas con lo mejor.

Comentaban dos grandes sombras que estaban detrás de Darkness y Demon. El alicornio mirando a los recién llegados, les contestó.

Darkness: Como sabéis, yo existo para acabar con Mike Bluer. Con el resto, haced lo que os plazca.

¿?: Como quieras.

¿?: Sigo diciendo que nosotros tenemos tanto derecho a matar a Mike Bluer como tú.

Se volvía a quejar la segunda figura oscura. Darkness dando un fuerte pisotón al suelo que hizo agrietar el suelo y al mismo callar a las dos sombras, les dijo molesto a ambos.

Darkness: ¡Silencio! ¡No discutáis mis ordenes y haced lo que os ordeno!

¿?: Sí, señor.

¿?: Lo que ordene.

Acataron la orden ambas sombras.

Mientras tanto, Mike y su grupo estaban en un enorme aprieto. La nave no podía volar debido a la aguja que emitía un impulso Pem que inutilizaba los motores de dicha nave. Estaban rodeados de cientos de enemigos que venían de todas partes, sin saber que otra amenaza aun mayor está por llegar. El grupo tenía que darlo todo para salir de aquella situación desesperada.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	22. Cap 21 Amenazas Simultaneas 2º Parte

**Capitulo 21**

 **Amenazas Simultaneas 2º Parte**

Las cosas se habían complicado enormemente para Mike y su Patrulla Harmony. Inesperadamente su nave fue atacada por un pulso PEM, que inhabilitó los sistemas de su nave, obligándose a realizar un aterrizaje de emergencia.

Una vez en tierra, el grupo descubrió que una especie de aguja producía un pulso similar, que imposibilitaba a la nave de salir volando de nuevo. Por lo que el grupo tendría que destruir la aguja para así poder volar de nuevo.

Por desgracia las cosas se complicaron cuando primero apareció un antiguo enemigo de ellos. Nada menos que Wrigth que inesperadamente parecía conocer también a White Wolf y Oviblion como a Lucia, y ahí se descubrió que todos ellos provenían del mismo mundo.

No solo el hella. También apareció nada menos que Crazy Axe y sus Viudas Negras junto con su ejercito de valkirias, en que su reina parecía tener un especial interés en Mike por algo que presuntamente hizo este.

Y si aquello no fuera suficiente para empeorar las cosas, aparecieron también las fuerzas de Kamu dispuestos a arrestarlos a ellos. Y también los mercenarios asesinos Reaper y Widowmaker para cobrar la recompensa por la cabeza de Mike.

Las cosas estaban enormemente crudas para el grupo en cuanto todos sus enemigos, se lanzaron a atacarlos al mismo tiempo en todas las direcciones. La patrulla empleando sus armas legendarias y técnicas como convocar a sus compañeros espirituales, tuvieron que defenderse. La única cosa que estaba de su parte es que sus enemigos no estaban aliados unos con otros e incluso llegaron a luchar entre ellos. Las fuerzas de Kamu, las valkirias de Santuary, los hellas de Wrigth e incluso los mercenarios asesinos, combatían algunos entre ellos.

Reaper: ¡Morid, morid, morid...!

Decía el asesino caminando por el campo de batalla, disparando sus escopetas por todos lados, matando tanto a valkirias como a soldados de Kamu. Luego su vista se centró en Blue Sky que empuñando sus armas como armadura legendaria, bloqueaba el ataque de una valkiria y luego la realizó un potente golpe de escudo en toda la cara donde la noqueó así. El asesino sin perder tiempo, le disparo con sus escopetas al paladín, donde Blue Sky se percató de ello y se cubrió con su Escudo Hidra.

Sky: Atacando a traición ¿Eh? Verás que ha sido una mala idea como un acto enormemente cobarde.

Decía el paladín, corriendo hacia el asesino mientras este último trataba de detenerlo con sus escopetas, pero el paladín bloqueaba los disparos con su escudo y acto seguido saltó para tratar de golpearlo con su Espada Leviatán. El asesino se tornó en sombras para esquivarlo y desplazarse a otro lugar para seguir disparando, donde el paladín tuvo que cubrirse de nuevo con su escudo.

Sky: ¡Rayo Leviatán!

Gritó el paladín, lanzando un ataque de onda mágica desde su espada contra el asesino, donde éste no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y le dio de lleno, tirandolo al suelo. Blue Sky corrió para acabar con él, pero un disparo de francotirador lo detuvo. Era Widowmaker que desde un montículo de piedras, iba disparando con su rifle al paladín. Iba a disparar de nuevo la asesina, hasta que tuvo que apartarse para esquivar un disparó que iba hacia ella.

Sorrow: Snif...Muerte a los enemigos de nuestra reina...Snif...

Decía la yegua llorona empuñando ella también un rifle de francotirador, poniéndose a disparar primero al paladín, luego a Reaper que se había levantado y luego a Widowmaker. Blue Sky cubriéndose con su escudo para protegerse de los disparos, se refugió entre los árboles. Reaper se tornó en sombras para esquivar los disparos. Widowmaker usaban su lanzaganchos en los árboles para esquivar los disparos y contraatacar con su propio rifle. Entre la gata y la pony, surgió un tremendo duelo de francotiradores donde cada una trataba de eliminar a la otra.

Wrigth: ¡Os mataré a todos...!

Gritaba el hella, tratando de matar a Darkwing, Rebeca y Ghost. Darkwing bloqueó el ataque con su Espada Valmunt y la Dark Repulser, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para retenerlo.

Rebeca: Ahí, Darkwing. Retenlo. Ahí voy yo.

Rebeca corrió hacia el hella, empuñando sus dos nuevas espadas y ahí grito.

Rebeca: ¡Doble Shoot de Rayos!

Gritó Rebeca, alzando la espada gruesa donde se impregnaba de electricidad y trató de golpear al hella donde este último dejó de atacar a Darkwing y se protegió del ataque de la mujer, provocando una gran chispa eléctrica. Rebeca atacó inmediatamente con la espada delgada cargada también de electricidad, logrando impactar en el cuerpo huesudo del hella, haciéndole gritar de dolor. El hella furioso, agarró con su mano libre a la humana por el cuello y trató de atravesarla con su guadaña, pero Ghost que se había hecho invisible antes, reapareció a un lado de Wrigth y estando ella armada con la Freeze Raiper, lanzó primero un gritó sónico contra el hella, obligando a soltar a Rebeca. Acto seguido, Ghost lanzó un tajo de hielo contra el hella, causando gran daño a éste.

Dark: ¡Pulso Umbrío!

Gritó Darkwing, creando ella entre sus dos espadas una esfera de oscuridad y acto seguido apuntó con ella al hella, desprendiendo de la esfera varias ondas oscuras donde todas éstas impactaron contra el hella, causando daños en él.

Rebeca: ¡Adelante! Todos juntos.

Las tres: ¡AHHHH...!

Gritaron las tres saltando a la vez contra el hella, armadas todas ellas con sus armas y listas para hacerlo pedazos. Antes de que pudieran alcanzarlo con sus armas, los ojos del hella brillaron y luego lanzó un gritó escalofriante tan fuerte, que obligó a las tres a taparse los oídos. El hella aprovechó para lanzar una racha de viento oscuro producidos por su guadaña, que las derribó a las tres al suelo a gran distancia y Ghost soltara su Freeze Raiper donde el arma cayó a los pies del Hella.

Wright: Nunca vi un arma tan excelente como ésta, pero sin duda está mucho mejor en mis garras que en una simple mortal je, je, je.

Se reía de forma maléfica el hella, alzando su garra para coger el arma. El hella quería quedarse con el arma para sí por su poder, pero justo en el momento que la agarró, el hella sintió que le estaban quemando la mano intensamente. El hella gritando de dolor, soltó al arma mientras retrocedió.

Wrigth: Pero ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué me ha quemado la mano al intentar cogerla?

Se preguntaba sorprendido el hella mientras se sujetaba con una garra la otra, donde sintió que le estaban quemando. Ghost que al igual que las otras se había levantado, le contestó.

Ghost: Muy simple, espectro. Nuestras armas legendarias son especiales y ninguna fuerza maligna puede tocarlas. Una criatura diabólica como tú, jamás podrá tocarlas sin quemarse.

Le decía retadora la pony fantasma. Rebeca ahí le dijo también al hella.

Rebeca: Y no solo el arma. Te voy a demostrar que el rayo si puede golpear dos veces ¡Trueno del Dragón!

Gritaba Rebeca, alzando sus dos espadas y del cielo cayeron dos rayos. Acto seguido, apunto sus dos armas cargadas de electricidad al hella.

Rebeca: Saluda a mi amiguito.

Decía la mujer con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras de sus armas surgieron dos rayos que se combinaron, adoptando forma de gran dragón chino hecho íntegramente de electricidad. El dragón avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia el hella y abrió sus fauces con intención de devorarlo. Wrigth alzó su guadaña tratando de usarlo a modo de escudo, recibiendo de forma brutal todo el impacto y siendo arrastrado poco a poco por la fuerza del ataque.

Wright: ¡Malditas!...¡ ¡Unas patéticas mortales como vosotras, no son rivales para un poderoso hella como yo!

Gritaba el hella, tratando de hacerse fuerte, pero al final el ataque de Rebeca superó a Wright, recibiendo éste toda la fuerza del ataque.

Wright: ¡AHHHHH...!

Gritaba el hella tras recibir el ataque. Cuando el ataque terminó, el hella estaba de rodillas con parte de su ropa y huesos quemados, teniendo a las chicas enfrente de él y empuñando sus armas.

Dark: Has vuelto para al final volver a ser derrotado.

Rebeca: Nunca debiste haberte enfrentado a nosotras.

Ghost: Y ahora te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho.

Las tres fueron hacia el hella, pero al espectro le brillaron los ojos de nuevo y un potente golpe de viento hizo retroceder a las tres. El hella sin perder tiempo, golpeó el suelo con su guadaña, creando una corriente de energía que fue directo hacia éstas y explotó mandando a volar a las tres.

El hella voló con sus alas hacia ellas y con su garra atrapó a Darkwing y la estrelló duramente contra el suelo, agrietando parte de la misma por el impacto. Luego con un golpe del mango de la guadaña, mandó a volar a Rebeca, haciendo que derribara un árbol por el choque. Contra Ghost trató de partirla en dos con su guadaña, pero la pony fantasma rápidamente bloqueó el ataque con su guadaña, pero sin poder evitar ser empujada contra el suelo. Ahí la yegua hacia un fuerte esfuerzo para retener el ataque del hella.

Wright: ¡Estupida máquina! ¡Voy a despedazarte y te pudrirás en el infierno si te admiten en ella!

Decía el hella tratando de matar a Ghost, pero la pony fantasma no estaba dispuesta a rendirse sin pelear. Mirando desafiante al hella, le contestó.

Ghost: No cuentes con ello ¡Ventisca!

Gritó Ghost y desde su arma creó una potente ventisca que obligó al hella a retroceder y ahí se lanzó la pony fantasma, comenzando a chocar su arma contra el hella en un frenético duelo de guadañas.

Darkwing estando aturdida en el suelo, trataba de levantarse.

Dark: ¡Au...! Mi cabeza...

Dark Cloud: (¿Estás bien, Darkwing?).

Dark: Sí...Solo me duele la cabeza.

Respondía la alicornio. En ese momento, apareció inesperadamente Rune Noctur que iba corriendo, matando a todo hella que se encontraba con su espada, hasta finalmente reunirse con ella.

Rune: ¡Darkwing! ¡Darkwing!

Dark: ¿Rune?

La yegua se sorprendió al ver a nada menos que su novio en el campo de batalla. Rune Noctur al llegar hacia ella,la ayudó a levantarse.

Rune: ¡Darkwing! Me alegro de que estés bien.

Le decía el unicornio a su novia, feliz de verla sana y salva.

Dark: Sí. Estoy bien, Rune, pero ¿Qué haces aquí y por qué llevas un uniforme de Kamu?

Le preguntaba la yegua al unicornio. Ahí Rune la contestó.

Rune: Simple, Darkwing. Me uní a Kamu, ya que con su ayuda, podía ir a rescatarte.

Darkwing en parte se sorprendió por la respuesta de su novio y ahí le contestó.

Dark: Te agradezco, pero estoy bien. Debo ayudar a mis amigos.

Rune: ¡No, Darkwing! Tienes que venir conmigo ahora mismo. No puedes seguir con ellos.

Trataba de convencerla el unicornio a Darkwing. El principal objetivo de Rune aparte de vengarse de Mike, era el de recuperar a su novia. Darkwing ahí le respondió.

Dark: No necesito que me rescaten. Mike y los otros me necesitan y debo ayudarlos.

Rune: Olvídate de ellos ¿No ves que te están manipulando? Te han metido estupidas ideas en la cabeza para que te unas a ellos. Son unos embusteros.

Respondía molesto el unicornio, que no quería que su novia siguiera con Mike y su grupo. Darkwing negando con la cabeza, le contestó.

Dark: No, Rune. Nadie me ha engañado. Estoy con ellos por mi propia voluntad. Estamos tratando de desbaratar un complot contra nosotros y el mundo. Y debemos hacerlo nosotros, nadie más puede hacerlo.

Rune: Darkwing, por favor. No lo hagas. Ven conmigo. Les diré al consejo y a todos que en realidad Mike y su grupo te engañaron para que te unieras a ellos con mentiras y falsedades. Que en realidad estabas siendo engañada todo este tiempo con falsas promesas

Trataba de convencerla el unicornio a Darkwing de que estaba siendo engañada. En ese momento, se oyó otra voz.

Onyx: ¿Quién está engañando a quien Rune Noctur?

Decía con tono acusador y molesta nada menos que Onyx Moon que apareció volando. Darkwing y Rune Noctur se sorprendieron al ver al bat pony de la guardia lunar aparecerse allí mismo.

Dark: ¿Onyx?

Rune: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntaron ambos al ver al bat pony. Onyx ahí se dispuso a responder.

Onyx: Cuando me enteré que Kamu había localizado a Mike y su equipo, me escondí en una de las naves para poder venir aquí.

Dark: Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué has venido?

Onyx: Tenía que hacerlo, Darkwing. Primero porque tanto tú como Mike, sois amigos míos y la otra por una sencilla e importante razón.

Onyx se puso entre Darkwing y Rune Noctur. Ahí Onyx mirando al unicornio nocturno con una mirada acusadora como de decepción, le dijo.

Onyx: Vamos, Rune. Dile la verdad a Darkwing.

Rune: ¿La verdad...?

Preguntó confundido Rune, que no parecía entender a lo que se refería el bat pony. No solo él, Darkwing parecía también confundida ante lo que decía el bat pony.

Dark: ¿Verdad? ¿Qué verdad? Rune ¿De qué está hablando Onyx?

Preguntaba ahora Darkwing al unicornio sombrío. Rune negando con la cabeza, la respondió.

Rune: Me temo que no sé de qué está hablando.

Onyx: ¡No te hagas el tonto, Rune! Sabes de que estoy hablando. Te oí hablar con Blueblood ese día en el salón del trono, de la verdadera razón del por qué te contrató.

Le decía de forma acusadora el bat pony. Los ojos del unicornio se abrieron el par en par al descubrir que Onyx sabía sobre su trato con Blueblood.

Rune: ¿Lo..Lo sabes...?

Preguntó el unicornio, ahora con miedo de que su novia descubriera la verdad. Onyx ahí asintió.

Onyx: Por supuesto. Y ahora dile la verdad a Darkwing, o lo haré yo.

Le decía de forma acusadora, casi amenazante el bat pony al unicornio. Rune ahí comenzó a preocuparse, en especial cuando Darkwing que no entendía nada, preguntó.

Dark: ¿La verdad? ¿Qué pasa aquí? Cada vez entiendo menos. Rune ¿De qué verdad se refiere Onyx?

Preguntaba Darkwing al unicornio sombrío. Rune no supo que decirla, aquel silencio dio a entender a Onyx que no estaba dispuesto a contarla la verdad, así que decidió hacerlo por él y le dijo a Darkwing.

Onyx: Darkwing. La verdadera razón del por qué Rune se acercó a ti y os hicisteis primero amigos y luego novios, fue porque Blueblood le pagó para acercarte a ti y usarte para descubrir secretos de Mike y la Patrulla Harmony. Esa es el verdadero motivo, Darkwing. Él realmente no te ama, solo te ha utilizado todo este tiempo para sus planes.

Los ojos de Darkwing se abrieron en par en par en el momento que Onyx le contó la verdad. Apenas podía creérselo y mirando a Rune Noctur, le preguntó.

Dark: ¿Es...es cierto eso, Rune?

Rune podía ver los ojos de su novia, haciéndole sentir enormemente culpable. Ahí trató de explicarse.

Rune: Bueno...Es cierto que el príncipe Blueblood me contrató para acercarme a ti, ya que eras la más cercana a Mike y su grupo. El príncipe quería descubrir todos los secretos de la patrulla y usarlos en su contra.

Darkwing no podía creerse lo que estaba confesando el unicornio. Aquel a quien consideraba su novio y que presuntamente la amaba, en realidad solo la estaba usando para hacer daño tanto a Mike como su patrulla.

Dark: No...No puede ser ¿Entonces me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo? ¿Nunca me has amado de verdad?

Le preguntaba la alicornio con una mirada llena de decepción, mientras unas lágrimas de gran tristeza surgían de sus ojos. Rune Noctur al sentir la mirada de tristeza y decepción en su novia, no pudo evitar sentirse como un miserable. Ahí trató de explicarse.

Rune: Darkwing...Lo siento. Cierto es cuando originalmente me acerqué a ti para obtener información y en especial cualquiera que sirviera en contra de Mike Bluer, pero en el tiempo que pasé contigo, empecé a sentirme atraído por ti. Créeme, Darkwing, cuando te digo que te amo.

Pese a las palabras finales del unicornio, Darkwing no parecía convencerse por ello y le respondió verdaderamente molesta.

Dark: Cuesta creer que realmente me ames después de escuchar eso. Cuando en el fondo solo lo haces para vengarte de Mike y lo peor de todo, es que me has usado a mí para ello, jugaste con mis sentimientos, fingiendo que me amabas.

Rune: ¡Darkwing, por favor! Créeme. Es la verdad. Por favor, Darkwing, deja a ese traidor de Mike y vuelve conmigo y entre los dos podremos...

Dark: ¡CALLATÉEEEE...!

Gritaba completamente furiosa la alicornio, haciendo callar de golpe al anicornio. Con lágrimas de furia en su rostro, la alicornio se puso a gritarle llena de furia.

Dark: ¡Tú realmente no me amas! ¡Solo me has usado! ¡Todo este tiempo me has usado para vengarte de Mike! Fui una tonta por creerte. No quiero volverte a verte más ¡Te odio...!

Le decía la yegua con odio en su voz la yegua, mientras el corazón de Rune se partía en pedazos al escuchar a su amada decirle eso. Ahí trató de arreglarlo.

Rune: Darkwing, por favor. Te ruego que me escuches, te lo suplico.

Dark: Ya no más Rune ¡Y ahora desapareceeee...!

Dijo esto último la alicornio que lleno de furia, disparando un rayo mágico desde su cuerno contra el unicornio, que lo mandó volando a gran distancia. El bat pony veía como el unicornio desaparecía a gran distancia por la fuerza del rayo de la alicornio, hasta perderse en la lejanía.

Onyx miró a Darkwing donde la alicornio tenía la mirada gacha. Ignorando todo ello, Rebeca y Ghost seguían combatiendo a Wright donde el Hella les causaba algunos problemas a ambas.

Onyx: Darkwing ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba el bat pony a su amiga. Darkwing no respondió. La yegua estaba en un estado donde sentimientos de tristeza y odio se entremezclaban. Al final de improvisó, alzó la cabeza y lanzó un enorme gritó de furia la yegua.

Dark: ¡AHHHHHHH...!

Gritaba completamente furiosa la yegua, sintiendo que todo su alrededor se derrumbaba. Todo este tiempo creyendo que Rune Noctur la amaba, cuando en realidad solo la estaba utilizando. Luego desvió su mirada hacia el hella que seguía combatiendo contra sus amigas y en ese momento, sintió una intensa ira en su interior.

Onyx: ¿Darkwing...?

Dark: ¡Shinigamiiiii...!

Gritó de nuevo Darkwing, quedando envuelto en una intensa luz oscura que obligó al unicornio a retroceder. Acto seguido, la alicornio tenía su forma humanoide que adoptaba en su fusión fénix de tercer nivel. Sin perder tiempo, Darkwing se lanzó volando hacia Wright y le dio una fuertisima patada en toda la cara que lo hizo retroceder. Rebeca y Ghost miraban sorprendidas como Darkwing completamente dominada por una ira irrefrenable, atacaba de forma incesante con su Valmunt y Dark Repulser, golpeando sin piedad en el cuerpo del hella.

Rebeca: ¿Qué la pasa a Darkwing? Nunca la vi así de ese modo, ni siquiera cuando antes ella y yo nos peleábamos cuando éramos pequeñas.

Ghost: Ni idea, Rebeca. Sinceramente me sorprende su ataque de ira.

Comentaban éstas al ver el estado de furia de su amiga. Onyx apareciendo al lado de éstas, las respondió.

Onyx: Eso se debe a que Darkwing ha descubierto una verdad enormemente incómoda.

Ghost: ¿Onyx? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntaba sorprendida la pony fantasma al ver al bat pony de la guardia nocturna.

Onyx: Es largo de explicar.

Darkwing seguía atacando golpeando sin piedad el cuerpo del hella, al mismo tiempo que gritaba ésta de furia. Wrigth ya harto de que lo estuvieran golpeando, gritó.

Wrigth: ¡Ya bastaaaa...!

Gritó el hella, agarrando con su mano huesuda libre las dos espadas de Darkwing cuando iba ella a golpearlo. Ahí abrió su boca y lanzó su aliento en forma de bruma oscura que cegó a Darkwing y la obligó a retroceder.

Wright: ¡Toma esto, maldita mortal!

Gritaba el hella cargando su arma y lanzando múltiples golpes, causando varias heridas en el cuerpo de Darkwing y luego un golpe final que la derribó contra el suelo.

Wrigth: ¡Y ahora muere...!

Gritó de nuevo el hella, alzando éste su arma y bajándola de golpe con intención de matarla, pero su ataque fue bloqueada por Rebeca con sus dos espadas y Ghost con la Freeze Raiper que entre las dos, bloqueaban el ataque.

Wright: ¿Cómo?

Onyx: ¡AHHHH...!

Gritaba Onyx apareciendo volando hacia el hella y golpeando su huesuda cabeza con su espada, haciendo retroceder a éste.

Wright: ¡AHHHH...! ¡Mi cara...! ¡Maldito pony...!

Rebeca ayudó a levantarse a Darkwing mientras la preguntaba a ésta.

Rebeca: ¿Estás bien, amiga?

Dark: Sí, gracias, pero acabemos con ese desgraciando cuanto antes.

Respondía la alicornio humana con tono molesta. Rebeca asintiendo, la apoyó.

Rebeca: Tienes razón. Acabemos con esto de una vez ¡Shinigami!

Rebeca quedó envuelta en una luz de frío intenso, adoptando así su forma Shinigami y empuñando de nuevos sus dos espadas.

Rebeca: Bien. Adelante.

Ghost: A por todas.

Darkwing, Rebeca, Ghost y Onyx entre los cuatro, se preparaban para combatir al hella, mientras este último furioso los miraba y les gritó.

Wright: ¡Malditos mortales! ¡Os enseñaré por qué no hay que desafiar a un espectro de la muerte!

El cuerpo del hella se iluminó en sus huesos con una tonalidad oscura y ahí convocó varias calaveras de llamas negras, para luego lanzarlas todas contra el grupo. El grupo avanzó hacia el hella a su vez que tenían que esquivar su ataque. Darkwing y Rebeca con sus espadas, destruían las calaveras que iban hacia ellas. Ghost desaparecía y reaparecía, esquivando ataques o destruyendo algunas con su Freezie Raiper. Onyx se limitaba a esquivar las calaveras y fue el primero en llegar al hella y atacarlo con su espada, pero este último se defendió con su guadaña.

Wright: Estupido pony ¿En serio crees que un simple mortal como tú, puede derrotar al espectro de la muerte?

Le decía a modo de desprecio el hella. Onyx desafiante, le respondió.

Onyx: Yo solo quizás no, pero ellas sí.

Ghost: ¡Frío Invernal!

Apareció deshaciendo su camuflaje la pony fantasma, cargado de energía hielo su guadaña y realizando un potente tajo en la espalda del hella, haciendo gritar de dolor a éste.

Wright: ¡AHHHHH...!

Rebeca: ¡Voltio Cruel!

Gritaba Rebeca, cargando de electricidad sus dos espadas y juntándolas, se lanzó volando a modo de misil contra el hella, convirtiéndose en una bola de electricidad. La mujer impactó de lleno contra el hella, causando una explosión de electricidad que mandó volando al cielo al hella.

Wright: ¡AHHHH...!

Darkwing apareciendo encima a gran distancia del hella que aun seguía volando, se preparó para lanzar su siguiente ataque.

Dark: ¡Rayo Lunar!

Darkwing cargó de energía su cuerpo, siendo potenciado por el poder de ambas espadas que ella llevaba, y disparó un potente rayo lunar contra el hella, impactando de lleno contra éste y estrellarlo contra el suelo, provocando un gran cráter en el suelo.

Mientras tanto por el cielo, Mike estaba teniendo un combate aéreo contra Crazy Axe. La pegaso atacaba de forma incesante con su enorme hacha contra el alicornio, mientras Mike se defendía con la Knight King y la Stellar Blade.

Crazy Axe: ¡Maldito alicornio! ¡Tantos años creyéndomelo y ahora resulta que fuiste tú el que me hizo todo ese mal!

Gritaba completamente furiosa la yegua sin detener sus acometidas. Mike seguía bloqueando los ataques de la yegua sin comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Mike: Pero Crazy Axe ¿De qué estás hablando?

Crazy Axe: ¡CALLATEEEE...!

Gritó furiosa la pegaso verde alzando su hacha y golpeando con tanta fuerza a Mike mientras bloqueaba, mandando a volar hacia el suelo y ésta bajó para rematarlo. Mike logrando recuperarse, esquivó el siguiente hachazo de la reina y ahí aprovechó para darla varias patadas que la hicieron retroceder.

Crazy Axe: Maldito alicornio.

Decía molesta la yegua mientras Mike se ponía en guardia, esperando el siguiente ataque de la yegua. Varias valkirias pegasos aparecieron para ayudar a su reina, pero White Wolf y Oviblion aparecieron cada uno armado con sus espadas para ayudar a Mike.

White Wolf: Aguanta, Mike. Vamos a ayudarte.

Oviblion: Estas malditas yeguas sabrán que enfrentarse a un ser oscuro como yo es un enorme error.

Mike: Gracias, amigos. Vosotros ocupaos de las valkirias. Yo me ocuparé de Crazy Axe. No sé que la pasa, pero parece estar más loca de lo que indica su nombre.

Oviblion: A mí me da igual con tal de que pueda matar a varios enemigos.

Respondió el pegaso negro con su típica actitud molesta, éste armándose con la espada del Rayo y del Infierno. White Wolf armado con las Espadas del Fuego y Paraíso, se preparaba también para pelear.

Sin perder tiempo, ambos pegasos se lanzaron para enfrentarse a las valkirias mientras éstas hacían lo mismo. Las valkirias trataban de eliminar a ambos pegasos, pero éstos eran demasiado poderosos para ellas y eran fácilmente derrotadas por White Wolf y Oviblion. Mike empuñando sus espadas, centró su vista en Crazy Axe que no daba señal de querer renunciar a él.

Mike: No sé qué mosca te ha picado, Craxy Axe, pero si crees que voy a dejar que me caces como un conejo, es que no me conoces bien.

Decía desafiante el alicornio mientras se ponía en guardia. La pegaso alzando su hacha con ambos cascos, le respondió.

Crazy Axe: No importa lo que yo crea. Lo que importa es que no escaparás de mí, Mike Bluer.

Los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo que se lanzaron el uno contra el otro y cuando se encontraron, chocaron sus armas provocando varios relámpagos entre los dos, mientras ponían todas sus fuerzas en su ataque.

Mike logró desviar el hacha de Crazy Axe y que bajara la guardia. Ahí la dio un golpe en la cara con el mango de la Stellar Blade, haciéndola retroceder y ahí aprovechó para lanzarse contra ella y golpearla una y otra vez con sus espadas, logrando dañar seriamente su armadura. Iba a golpearla de nuevo con la Knight King, pero la yegua bloqueó el ataque con su hacha y ahí le dio un fuerte cabezazo que hizo retroceder al alicornio.

La pegaso no se detuvo ahí y voló dando una fuerte patada en el pecho del alicornio, mandando a volar hasta hacerlo estrellar contra varios árboles donde muchos de éstos fueron derribados. La yegua bajó volando para no perder de vista al alicornio, pero un árbol siendo lanzando por la enorme fuerza del alicornio, fue directo hacia ella donde la valkiria la partió en dos con su hacha.

Pero aquello no fue más que unas distracción, porque apareció de golpe Mike lanzando una potente patada de luz en la cara de la yegua, que la mandó volando y el alicornio se desplazó al instante para aparecer al otro lado y recibirla con una potente doble patada de luz en la espalda de la yegua, para luego ser derribada duramente contra el suelo. Antes de que la yegua pudiera levantarse, la Kinight King apareció puntando en su cabeza y con Mike empuñándola, miraba seriamente a la yegua y la comentó.

Mike: Basta, Crazy Axe. No sé qué mosca te ha picado, pero tienes que parar esto de una vez.

Pese a las palabras del alicornio, la pegaso no parecía dispuesta a escucharle y respondió.

Crazy Axe: ¡Eso nunca! Aun no he usado toda la potencia del traje.

Dijo molesta esta y la yegua aumentó la potencia de la armadura, de un golpe de casco apartó la hoja de Mike y ahí le dio una doble patada que lo mandó volando. La yegua se levantó y fue volando hacia el alicornio mientras se caía e impactar con la hoja de su hacha con tanta fuerza, que lo mandó volando estrellándose duramente contra la roca de una cascada cercana. Crazy Axe fue volando a toda velocidad mientras empuñaba su hacha.

Crazy Axe: Y ahora...¡MUEREEEE...!

Gritaba furiosa la pegaso a la vez lanzando su hacha, pero Mike lo detuvo con ambos cascos empleando su enorme fuerza en ello.

Mike: Ya me tienes harto.

Dijo molesto el alicornio, desviando el hacha de la yegua haciendo que se enterrara en la roca y ahí Mike le dio una potente patada en la cara de la yegua, haciéndola retroceder a éste. Ahí no se detuvo y convocando su técnica de Patadas y Puños de Luz, realizó un potente combo de golpes contra la yegua donde esta no podía defenderse y acto seguido un puñetazo final que la mando a estrellarse contra varios árboles.

Mike: No sé qué mosca la pico a esa yegua loca, pero no puedo entretenerme. Debemos marcharnos de aquí antes de que las cosas se compliquen.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del cielo, Black Wing con sus antiguas armas las Garras de Dragón, combatía contra la siempre furiosa y malhumorada Wrath Raven, donde esta última la atacaba con sus alas afiladas de metal.

Wrath: ¡Muérete de una maldita vez, imitación barata de bat pony!

Gritaba la pegaso mientras sus alas de metal chocaban contra las Garras de Dragón de Black Wing.

Black: Lo siento, pero no tengo intención de morir hoy de ninguna forma.

Respondió desafiante la bat pony sin parar de chocar sus garras de dragón contra las alas afiladas de la pegaso. Black Wing trató de darla un potente zarpazo, pero su rival se echó para atrás esquivando así el ataque.

Wrath: ¡Con esas ridículas garras no podrás contra mí, estupida bat pony!

Dijo furiosa la pegaso, lanzando desde sus alas cientos de plumas afiladas como cuchillas. Black Wing empleando su enorme agilidad, esquivo la acometida donde las plumas pasaron de largo. Por desgracia, las plumas en vez de perderse en la lejanía, se redirigían de nuevo hacia la bat pony donde esta última lo notó.

Black: ¡Oh, oh!

Exclamó la bat pony, echando el vuelo a alta velocidad mientras las plumas la seguían allá donde iba Black Wing.

Wrath: ¡Huir no te servirá de nada! ¡Estas plumas se seguirán allá donde vayas!

Decía con su tono molesto de siempre la pegaso, mientras veía como Black Wing volaba de un lado a otro, haciendo múltiples maniobras aéreas o alguna que otra parábola. Pese a todo, no lograba perder las plumas afiladas que iban hacia ella.

Las plumas iba alcanzado a Black Wing, así que la bat pony lo único que pudo hacer fue darse la vuelta y golpear las plumas con sus Garras de Dragona, logrando desviarlas en varias direcciones por atrás de ella. Por desgracia, solo logro que las plumas que se habían dispersado por ahí, volvieran y golpearan por la espalda a la bat pony, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

Wrath: ¡Ya eres mía, maldita...!

Gritaba furiosa la pegaso volando hacia ella y golpeándola brutalmente con sus cascos delanteros en toda la cara de Black Wing. La pegaso no se detuvo ahí y comenzó a atacarla de forma incesante con sus afiladas alas, causando daños en el cuerpo de Black Wing.

Wrath: ¡Muérete de una vez, robot! ¡Nada tienes que hacer contra la pegaso mas veloz de Santuary!

Black: ¡Eso nunca! ¡Antes prefiero morir a rendirme ante una loca homicida como tú!

Respondió desafiante la bat pony teniendo su cuerpo llena de cortes. En respuesta, la pegaso la dio una patada que la mandó en dirección hacia el suelo a gran altura.

Wrath: Como quieras.

La pegaso voló en dirección hacia la bat pony con intención de partirla por la mitad con sus alas.

Black: No tan rápido...

La bat pony había sacado de su armadura seis boomerang con forma de alas de murciélagos, siendo sujetadas tres en cada casco y las lanzó hacia la pegaso donde no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlos y fue golpeada por todas éstas.

Wrath: ¡Ahh...! ¡Maldita...!

Black: Bien. Ahora o nunca.

Black Wing ahora sacó la Speed Buster y rápidamente se las colocó en sus alas. La pegaso recuperándose del inesperado ataque, miró con mayor furia todavía y gritó de nuevo.

Wrath: ¡Ahora si que te voy a despedazarte pieza a pieza!

Gritaba la pegaso, volando ésta hacia Black Wing tratando de golpearla con sus alas de metal, pero la bat pony desapareció de golpe antes de ser alcanzada por dichas alas para sorpresa de esta.

Black: ¿Me buscabas?

Preguntaba de forma burlona la bat pony, apareciendo justo detrás de la pegaso malhumorada. La pegaso furiosa (como la mayor parte del tiempo) se giró tratando de darla, pero Black Wing desapareció de nuevo para reaparecer de nuevo.

Black: Fallaste.

Nuevo intento fallido.

Black: Muy lenta...

Otro intento fallido.

Black: Inténtalo de nuevo.

Otro vano intento que acaba fallando.

Black: ¿Demasiado rápida para ti?

Wrath una y otra vez trataba de dar a Black Wing con sus alas metálicas, pero la bat pony con el poder de la Speed Buster, era demasiado veloz hasta el punto que podía desaparecer de vista. La pegaso estaba furiosa por no dar a la bat pony, fallando una y otra vez mientras Black Wing se burlaba de ella.

Wrath: ¡Deja de moverte de una maldita vez y déjate matar como una autentica yegua inferior que eres!

La gritaba aun más furiosa todavía la pegaso, por el hecho de no poder golpear ni una sola vez a la bat pony.

Black: Ya te gustaría.

Respondió la bat pony, desapareciendo de vista de nuevo, esquivando un nuevo ataque de la pegaso. Reapareciendo de nuevo esta vez a una distancia mayor de la pegaso comentó.

Black: Es hora de acabar con esto.

Wrath: ¡En eso estoy de acuerdo! ¡Muere!

Gritó la pegaso, lanzando ésta de nuevo sus plumas contra Black Wing.

Black: Esta vez no...

Dijo la bat pony no dispuesta a dejarse golpear de nuevo por las plumas afiladas y salió volando a toda velocidad, siendo ésta seguida por las plumas.

Wrath: ¡No importa lo rápida que seas, estas plumas te seguirán hasta el fin del mundo si es preciso!

Decía la pegaso gruñendo como siempre, mientras veía como Black Wing moviéndose a una velocidad mayor a la habitual, seguía huyendo de las plumas.

Black: (Debo librarme de esas malditas plumas y sé como hacerlo. Es hora de utilizar las armas del enemigo en su contra).

Black Wing voló directa hacia la pegaso y justo cuando parecía que iba a tocarla, Black Wing desapareció de vista para sorpresa de Warth.

Wrath: ¿Pero qué demo...?

No pudo terminar la frase porque en ese instante, la agarraron por detrás por debajo de los brazos. La pegasó giro la cabeza para ver que era Black Wing quien la agarraba por detrás.

Wrath: ¿Qué haces?

Black: Simple. Si esas plumas tuyas quieren alcanzarme, tendrán que pasar por ti primero.

Decía la bat pony con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras veía que las plumas como había previsto, se dirigían hacia donde estaban éstas. Aquello hizo que la pegaso se pusiera furiosa mientras gritaba.

Wrath: ¡Maldita bat pony! ¿Cómo te atreves a usar mi propio ataque contra mí? ¡Voy a matarte!

Black: Tomate una tila. Y dejate decirte que no estás en condiciones de amenazar a nadie.

Decía esto la bat pony mientras las plumas iban hacia ellas. La pegaso trataba de liberarse, pero Black Wing la tenía firmemente sujeta, impidiendo moverse a la pegaso.

Black: Ahora, adiós.

Dijo esto la bat pony, soltándola a la pegaso y dando una patada en la espalda de Wrath, mandándola hacia donde venían las plumas afiladas.

Wrath: ¡MALDITA SEAAAA...!

Gritaba la pegaso justo para recibir todas las plumas afiladas clavándose por todo su cuerpo y armadura, sintiendo como si miles de cuchillas se clavaran en su cuerpo.

Wrath: ¡AHHHHH...!

Gritaba de dolor y furia la pegaso, mientras se liberaba de golpe de todas las plumas y luego mirando con odio a la bat pony, la gritó una vez más.

Wrath: ¡Maldita bat pony de tercera...! ¡Ésta me la vas a pagar!

Black: No cuentes con ello ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Carrera Sónica!

 **Música Finisher.**

La bat pony desplegó sus alas, mientras la Speed Buster brillaban con intensidad.

Wrath: ¡No me impresionas con esas estupidas alas brillantes!

Black Wing no respondió. La bat pony simplemente sonrió maliciosamente, para acto seguido salir volando a toda velocidad, golpeando primero a la pegaso causando dolor a esta última. La bat pony no se detuvo ahí y siguió volando a toda velocidad, alejándose rápidamente de la pegaso malhumorada.

Black Wing iba volando cada vez más rápida y veloz, aumentando el ritmo hasta llegar a los 100.000 km y poco a poco subiendo hasta llegar a los 300.000 km, pero sin pasar a la barrera de la luz.

Iba tan veloz la bat pony, que lograba dar la vuelta al mundo en cuestión de segundos hasta volver por donde empezó. La bat pony estaba prácticamente cargada de velocidad por el impulso que tomó, hasta estar rodeada de energía blanca a modo de estela. La pegaso la veía acercarse a una velocidad inmensa, provocando que ésta se preocupara.

Wrath: Maldita sea ¿No estará pensando...?

No pudo terminar la frase la pegaso, porque ahí la bat pony impactó contra ella, provocando un inmenso destello blanco cegador.

Wrath: ¡AHHHHH...! ¡ÉSTA ME LA VAS A PAGAAAAR...!

Gritaba completamente furiosa la pegaso con su armadura destrozada como sus alas de metal mientras se caía al vacío. Black Wing la agarró al vuelo y la dejó caer a un lago cercano, dejando a una enormemente furiosa pegaso por haberla humillado de aquella forma. La bat pony simplemente sonreía en plan burlona.

En tierra, varios bandos luchaban entre sí. Soldados de Kamu de varias razas apostados detrás de las rocas, disparaban sus armas contra las valkirias. Algunas valkirias disparaban sus armas mientras otras armadas con armas de corto alcance, trataban de avanzar hacia el enemigo, pero algunos soldados de Kamu lanzaban granadas para irlas frenando.

Las valkirias que empleaban armas de largo alcance, seguían disparando sin darse cuenta de la aparición de los hellas que las atacaron por la espalda, matando a varias de ellas con sus guadañas.

No solo las valkirias, varios soldados de Kamu se toparon con el ataque sorpresa de los hellas y trataron de defenderse de los sicarios de Wright como podían.

Vulcan: Menuda movida ¿No, compañera?

Comentaba el robot Vulcan en su Modo Defensa y con su escudo arriba, bloqueando los disparos de varios soldados de Kamu. Eye Fox armada con la Infinity Arrow, creó una flecha y disparó al cielo donde se convirtió en red que atrapó a varios soldados y aquello no acabó ahí. La red produjo una descarga eléctrica que dejó noqueados a los soldados de Kamu.

Fox: Demasiado para mi gusto. Tenemos que destruir esa aguja o de lo contrario, sufriremos en este maldito fuego cruzado.

Advertía Eye Fox al mismo tiempo que se agachaba para evitar el ataque de hoz de una guadaña de un hella, para acto seguido contraatacar clavando el extremo afilado del arco en su frente y tirar de ella para arriba, hasta arrancarle la cabeza al hella y matarla.

Vulcan en su estado normal, golpeó el suelo con su Atomic Hammer para quitarse de encima a varios hellas que lo rodeaban, la respondió.

Vulcan: Nada más fácil. Vamos allá, me lo cargo con mi martillo y asunto resuelto.

Comentaba confiado el robot, pero en ese instante, un disparó pasó cerca de su cabeza donde el robot se agachó. Ahí ambos vieron a la comandante Conor con su escopeta con que había efectuado el disparo, viniendo con varios soldados de Kamu y no solo éstos. Con ellos estaba también un conocido de Vulcan y Eye Fox, nada menos que el Sargento Metálico.

Conor: ¡Patrulla Harmony! ¡Entregaos sin oponer resistencia o sufriréis las consecuencias!

Decía de forma autoriataria la comandante, tratando de que Vulcan y Eye Fox se entregaran, por supuesto estos últimos se negaron.

Fox: Me temo que no.

Respondió retadora la arquera, empuñando ésta su arco apuntando a los soldados de Kamu. Vulcan de igual actitud que su compañera, alzó su martillo mientras respondía.

Vulcan: Si nos queréis, venid a por nosotros.

Conor: Como queráis ¡A por ellos, soldados!

Soldados: ¡Sí, señora!

Obedecieron los soldados, yendo hacia los dos miembros de la patrulla. Vulcan sin dudarlo, fue corriendo hacia ellos, arrollando a todos los que tuvieran la desgracia de chocar contra él, mandándolos a volar muy lejos. Luego sacó desde sus hombros unas lanzaderas de misiles, disparando varios de sus misiles, quitándose de encima a vario soldados.

Varios soldados de Kamu rodearon a Eye Fox y dispararon sus armas contra ella. La arquera saltó, agarrandose a Gizmo que iba flotando encima de ella y elevándola por el cielo. Luego la arquera se soltó para caer y mientras lo hacia, apuntó con su arco hacia los soldados de Kamu.

Fox: ¡Flecha de Humo!

Gritó Eye Fox y de su arco se formó una flecha negra con forma de humo. Acto seguido disparó la flecha hacia el suelo, formando una densa nube de humo negro que cegó a los soldados de Kamu al mismo tiempo que les hacían toser a éstos.

Fox: Y ahora...

Todavía en el aire, Eye Fox pulsó un botón de su visor donde se iluminó el aparato, y luego se introdujo en medio de aquel denso humo negro. Dentro del humo se podían oír sonidos de golpes como quejidos de dolor.

Cuando el humo se disipo, estaba Eye Fox de pie en medio de varios soldados de Kamu inconscientes en el suelo.

Gizmo se reunió con ella mientras la arquera le miró y sonrió, pero tuvieron rápidamente que apartarse para esquivar los disparos de la comandante Conor que se centró ahora en ellos.

Conor: ¡No escapareis a la justicia, malditos!

Gritaba enfadada la comandante, corriendo ésta hacia Eye Fox disparando sin parar, mientras Eye Fox esquivaba o bloqueaba los disparos con su Infinity Arrow.

Fox: Eres persistente de verdad ¿Cierto?

La comentaba de forma sarcástica la arquera. La comandante cuando tuvo a la arquera su alcance, trató de golpearla con la culata de su escopeta, mientras Eye Fox la bloqueó con su arco. La comandante mirando enfadada a la arquera a los ojos, la gritaba.

Conor: ¡Maldita patrulla! ¡Fingisteis ante ojos del mundo que erais héroes! ¡Pero en el fondo no sois más que un atajo de delincuentes que habéis arruinado el mundo!

Aquel comentario no la gustó en absoluto a Eye Fox de que esta los tachara de delincuentes y ahí la respondió desafiante.

Fox: ¡No te atrevas a llamarnos...Delincuentes!

Gritaba enfadada Eye Fox, empujando ésta su arco haciendo retroceder a la comandante y ahí trató de golpearla con su arco, pero ahí la comandante la esquivo haciéndose a un lado y apuntando con su arma, la respondió.

Conor: ¡Claro que lo sois! Vosotros solo traíais los problemas como la Guerra Celeste y todos los actos terroristas del mundo. Y habéis arruinado vidas por vuestra culpa.

Decía esto a punto de disparar con su escopeta, pero Eye Fox se agachó justo para esquivar el disparo y ahí realizar una patada barrido que derribó a la comandante al suelo. Eye Fox apuntando con su arco a la comandante a la altura de la cara, la respondió molesta.

Fox: Nosotros no tuvimos la culpa de lo sucedido. Es una maldita conspiración donde tus malditos jefes como Shinra S.A. son los principales culpables de todo lo que está pasando actualmente.

Conor: ¡Mentira!

Gritó Conor apartando el arco y dando una patada en el pecho de la arquera, haciéndola retroceder a Eye Fox. La comandante iba a disparar hasta que Eye Fox vio algo y ahí gritó.

Fox: ¡Cuidado! ¡Detrás de ti!

Trató de advertir la arquera, pero la comandante no la escuchó.

Conor: Sí, claro. Como si fuera a picar en eso.

Eye Fox no respondió. Simplemente apuntó con su arco creando una flecha de luz y disparando con ella. La comandante se agachó para justo esquivarla y dicha flecha se clavó en la frente de un hella que pretendía matar a la comandante con su guadaña. Aquello sorprendió a Conor.

Conor: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Qué son esas malditas cosas?

Decía la comandante comenzando a disparar con su escopeta a varios hellas que aparecían.

Fox: Son hellas creados por ese desgraciado esqueleto de Wrigth. Sin duda son unos pesados.

Comentaba la arquera mientras disparaba flechas de luz con que destruía a los hellas, mientras Gizmo flotando en el aire, lanzaba rayos eléctricos que aturdía a los hellas.

Vulcan a golpe de martillo o disparos de sus lanzamisiles de hombros, iba destruyendo hellas. El robot parecía estar divirtiéndose mientras aplastaba hellas.

Vulcan: Oh, sí. Es una gozada esto de matar a esqueletos en pijamas.

Decía el robot mientras se divertía, pero su diversión se interrumpió cuando el Sargento Metálico avanzó corriendo como una locomotora, apartando de un manotazo a varios hellas que se cruzaban en su camino. A una la agarró con su enorme garra y la aplastó, destrozando así los huesos y lanzarlo por ahí. A otra la pisoteo. Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba Vulcan, junto con sus manos cerradas con la otra y alzándolas sobre su cabeza, trató de aplastar a Vulcan con ellas. Vulcan bloqueó el ataque con su martillo, provocando una onda de choque que hizo temblar el suelo.

Vulcan: Si crees que voy a dejar que me aplastes como un bicho, es que no me conoces bien ¡Modo Vuelo!

Vulcan adoptó su Modo Vuelo y activando sus reactores, empujó al minotauro hasta llevarlo contra un gran árbol, logrando derribarlo por la fuerza del impacto. Vulcan retrocedió volando y cargó contra el minotauro dispuesto a machacarlo con su martillo, pero el Sargento Metálico agarró el árbol con ambas garras y la usó a modo de bate, golpeando a Vulcan donde lo mandó volando derribando varios árboles en el proceso. El robot cayó a un lago donde se hundió en él.

Vulcan: Carai. Que pegada tiene ese tipo.

Comentaba el robot mientras se hundía en el agua. En ese momento, se introdujo también en el agua el Sargento Metálico y con ambas manos, agarró al robot de la cintura para abajo impidiéndole moverse y tratando de aplastarlo. Vulcan trataba de golpearlo con su Atomic Hammer, pero en el agua sus movimientos eran más lentos y no conseguía la fuerza necesaria para liberarse.

Vulcan: Maldito minotauro. Hace falta algo mas que un minotauro robot para acabar con el gran Vulcan ¡Modo Marino!

Gritó Vulcan esto último y su armadura se volvió ligera de color azul marino y unas gafas de buceo que le cubrían los ojos. Al igual que en la espalda surgía una carga parecida a la de los submarinistas. Gracias a ello, el robot podía moverse en el agua con facilidad. Apuntó con uno de sus brazos convirtiéndose en un lanza arpones y disparó un arpón de energía, acertando en el ojo derecho del minotauro causándole daños, logrando así que lo soltara.

Vulcan: Ahora verás lo que es un martillazo de verdad.

Vulcan cargaba de energía la Atomic Hammer y ahí golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al minotauro. El golpe fue tan fuerte que logró hacerlo emerger del agua y caer a tierra. Vulcan salió del agua para volver a su estado normal mientras el minotauro aun con el arpón en el ojo, se iba levantando.

Vulcan: Te dije que ibas a ver lo que era un martillazo ¿Verdad? Pues ahora verás un doble martillazo ¡Modo Fuerza!

Vulcan adoptó su Modo Fuerza y ahí activo su brazalete para convocar una de sus antiguas armas, el Martillo Atronador. Un enorme martillo rectangular en el centro y en los extremos circulares planos y de metal azul, de mango largo metálico para dos cascos color amarillo.

Gracias a que estaba en su Modo Fuerza, Vulcan podía empuñar ambos martillos con cada casco como si no pesaran nada. Ahí con una sonrisa maliciosa, el robot comentó.

Vulcan: Y ahora...¡Doble Martillazo Atronador Atómico!

Ambos martillos comenzaron a brillar. La Atomic Hammer con un brillo verde, y el Martillo Atronador con un brillo azul. Vulcan pegó ahí un gran saltó hacia el Sargento Metálico y lo golpeó con ambos martillos, provocando una enorme explosión de energía verde y azul.

Eye Fox y Conor seguían intercambiando disparos, hasta que su combate fue interrumpido por la fuerte caída del Sargento Metálico que cayó del cuelo.

Conor: ¡Sargento Metálico! ¿Está usted bi...?

No pudo terminar la frase porque ahí vio al minotauro con partes de su piel destruida en la cara como la mitad lateral del cuerpo, revelando su condición de androide. La comandante con expresión de sorpresa, exclamó.

Conor: ¿Cómo? ¿El Sargento Metálico es un robot?

Fox: ¿Acaso no lo sabías? Se supone que trabaja para vosotros.

Comentaba Eye Fox mientras Gizmo asentía con la cabeza. Conor miraba completamente sorprendida al ya inutilizado minotauro robot, dando por entender que ignoraba por completo que este último fuera realmente una máquina.

Mientras tanto, varios soldados de Kamu trataban de abordar la nave Infinity por la entrada de la zona de carga. Las torretas automáticas disparaban de forma incesante, manteniendo a raya a los soldados, pero ahí un minotauro armado con lanzacohetes, disparó un misil que destruyó una de las torretas. Una cebra agarró una granada y la lanzó hacia las otras torretas, destruyéndolas por completo.

Lobo de Kamu: ¡Vamos! ¡Las defensas están casi caídas! ¡Tomemos la nave!

Gritaba un soldado lobo de Kamu y el resto fueron hacia la nave con intención de capturarla, pero se llevaron la sorpresa de que de la nave surgió de forma inesperada Centinela que salía corriendo. Los soldados de Kamu no se esperaban aquella aparición del gran robot y Centinela aprovechó para placar contra éstos y mandarlos a volar, para acto seguido disparar sus armas, obligando al enemigo a retroceder.

Centinela: ¡Las torretas están dañadas! ¡Solicitan asistencia!

Informaba el robot. Bit saliendo también de la nave, se puso a reparar las torretas mientras contestaba al robot.

Bit: Recibido. Me pongo con ello.

Centinela observaba a Bit hasta que un disparó impactó en el hombro del gran robot. Centinela se giró y vio a varias valkirias montadas en robots de combate de tamaño similar a Centinela, armadas con armas de largo alcance y lanzaderas de misiles.

Centinela: Nuevos enemigos. Se recomienda cambiar de estilo titán.

Decía el gran robot mostrando en pantalla la lista de modelos de titanes y eligió el modelo Tone. Ahora Centinela estaba armado con un cañón de precisión 40mm de munición explosiva.

Centinela: ¡Listo para el combate!

Centinela avanzaba hacia las valkirias montadas, mientras éstas disparaban contra Centinela. El robot seguía avanzando mientras disparaba su arma contra cada una de ellas y cuando estuvo cerca de una, la dio un fuerte puñetazo que la derribó al suelo. Acto seguido activo su lanzaderas de misiles y disparó al cielo. A las valkirias las extraño eso, ya que lo normal es que hubiese disparado los misiles a algunas de ellas. Éstas consideraron que era porque el robot tenía un fallo en su puntería, pero enseguida cambiaron de idea cuando vieron dichos misiles cambiar de rumbo e ir hacia cada una de ellas, impactando en sus robots de combate, causando daños a éstas.

La explicación a eso es que cuando Centinela disparaba su arma contra ellas, dejaba un especie de rastreador en cada una, haciendo de guía para los misiles.

Centinela se acercó a una de los robots dañados y ahí una vez delante, disparó dos veces contra ésta, causando mayores daños. Acto seguido, Centinela le atravesó la cabeza del robot valkiria con su arma y la levantó por encima de su cabeza para derribarlo al otro lado y ahí Centinela disparó varios misiles, destruyendo dicho robot.

Varios robots valkirias rodearon a Centinela y estuvieron a punto de dispararle, pero unas flamas azules impactaron en varios de estas causando daños. Acto seguido, apareció Lucia.

Lucia: ¿Necesitas ayuda, grandullón?

Preguntaba la dragona, bajando volando hasta ponerse al lado de Centinela. Ahí el robot afirmó.

Centinela: Precisamente necesito ayuda para repeler al enemigo e impedir que tomen la nave.

Lucia: Muy bien, grandullón. Puedes contar conmigo para ello.

Decía la dragona con una sonrisa de confianza, pero en el fondo estaba en parte llenas de dudas. No paraba de pensar en las palabras de Wrigth cuando la dijo que ella no era la verdadera Lucia. Ahora tenía dudas, pero tendría que resolverlas después cuando se acabara la batalla en que estaban actualmente.

Los lobos Sun y Moon se movían por el campo de batalla a la velocidad del rayo, golpeando a todo soldado de Kamu o valkiria que encontrasen, incluso atravesaban algún que otro hella por el camino.

Silver Lion subido sobre una roca, lanzó un potente rugido y saltó hacia un grupo de hellas. Ahí con sus garras los iba despedazando uno a uno, arrancando sus huesos de sus cuerpos. Un hella trató de atacarlo con su guadaña, pero Silver Lion saltó para atrás para esquivarlo, para acto seguido volver a saltar esta vez hacia el hella y tumbarlo hacia el suelo inmovilizándole por completo. Ahí el león agarró la cabeza del hella con sus dientes y se la arrancó de un mordisco.

Más hellas aparecieron, pero Sherrys con afinidad luz donde su cuerpo era blanco brillante, dañaba a los hellas con su intensa luz. El gato abrió su boca y lanzó un rayo luminoso que desintegró a varios hellas de golpe.

Golden Heart lanzaba su llamarada, destruyendo a varios hellas de una tirada. Varios hellas lo rodearon y saltaron sobre él para matarlo con sus guadañas, pero el dragón lanzaba puñetazos cargados de fuego dorado a alta velocidad, destruyendo con brutales golpes a todo hella que se iba acercando a él.

Golden Heart: Estos bichos no son tan duros. Pronto acabaremos con esto.

Comentaba confiado el dragón, hasta que de repente apareció una dragona roja con la armadura de las valkirias y con un tamaño similar al dragón dorado, dirigiéndose hacia él armada con un hacha.

Dragona valkiria: ¡Muere!

Gritaba la dragona tratando de matar al dragón dorado, pero Golden Heart la esquivó haciéndose a un lado.

Golden Heart: ¡Hey! Cuidado donde apuntas con eso.

Se quejaba el dragón dorado. La dragona que le daba la espalda, intentó darle un coletazo, pero el dragón lo volvió a esquivar. La dragona se giró y lanzaba hachazos sin parar mientras el dragón dorado las esquivaba. La dragona cargó contra él donde el dragón dorado simplemente se echó a un lado para esquivar el hachazo, agarrarla del brazo y lanzarla por el aire hasta hacerla caer contra un árbol.

Golden Heart: Admiro tu determinación, pero no estás a mi nivel. Así es que mejor te marchas.

La decía el dragón dorado mientras la dragona valkiria se levantaba y mirando furiosa al dragón, le dijo.

Dragona valkiria: Eso nunca ¡Y ahora muere!

Gritaba la dragona, yendo hacia Golden Heart donde el dragón dorado simplemente echó para atrás su puño y ahí la golpeó la cara, mandando a volar de nuevo a la dragona.

Golden Heart: Que conste que se lo advertí.

Bromeaba el dragón dorado. Sherrys que había tumbado a un hella, miró al dragón y le dijo con su típica actitud sarcástica.

Sherrys: Si has terminado de ligar con dragonas ¿Qué tal si nos echas una garra?

Mientras tanto, Medic con la Spirit Kunai y los Caminantes de Vacío, haciendo equipo con Camaleón y sus Storm Blades. Combatían contra la loca y verdaderamente desquiciada Laught Madness.

Laught: Ji, ji, ji. Hora de mataros. Ya veréis como nos divertimos. Será diversión de la muerte. Ji, ji, ji.

Decía riéndose la yegua como una loca desquiciada, mientras sus brazos robóticos surgían ametralladoras y fueron disparando centenares de balas contra Medic y Camaleón.

Camaleón: ¡Cuidado! Que esta loca tira a matar.

Advertía Camaleón, disfrazándose éste de mono y saltando de rama en rama para esquivar las balas. Medic no se limitaba a esquivar. Sacando una katana de su espalda, a la velocidad del rayo se puso a desviar las balas y logrando devolver algunas a la valkiria, causando daños a ésta en su cuerpo.

Laught: Ji, ji, ji. Usando mis propias balas contra mí. Muy hábil. Ji, ji, ji.

Medic: Y verás tú hasta que punto lo soy.

Decía desafiante la ninja médico, lanzando la cadena de la Espirit Kunai, atrapando una de las patas de la valkiria y tirar hacia ella.

Medic: ¡Técnica Ninja! ¡Puño Ciclón!

Gritó Medic mientras en su casco se formaba una esfera de energía, donde se movían corrientes de aire. Cuando la valkiria estuvo justo enfrente de ella, la golpeó en el estomago con ella, provocando un fuerte efecto de ciclón que hizo dar vueltas a la valkiria y mandarla de nuevo en el aire.

Laught: Ji, ji, ji. Estoy volando cual palomita.

Decía esto la yegua mientras volaba. Camaleón apareciendo volando se disfrazó de yunque y cayó encima de ella, placándola por completo y hacerla estrellar duramente contra el suelo. Camaleón se alejó de la zona de impactó para reunirse con Medic.

Camaleón: ¿Acabamos con ella ya?

Medic: Mejor no confiarse. Esas valkirias no son fáciles de eliminar.

Justo en ese momento, varias púas afiladas surgieron de la zona de impactó. Camaleón con sus Storm Blades bloqueaba las agujas y lo mismo hacia Medic haciendo girar la Spirit Kunai a modo de molinillo. Luego apareció Laught riéndose como loca mientras decía.

Laught: Ji, ji, ji. Y ahora me toca a mi enseñaros mis trucos.

Decía esto la yegua loca, empleando sus tentáculos robóticos para desplazarse de un lado a otro rodeando al grupo, al mismo tiempo que los iba disparando a ambos con un subfusil que portaba ésta.

Medic: ¡Cuidado, Camaleón!

Advertía Medic, saltando ésta de un lado a otro, esquivando los disparos de la yegua loca. Camaleón disfrazándose de canguro, saltaba para esquivar los disparos.

Laught: Ji, ji, ji. Y ahora tomad esto.

La valkiria lanzó desde sus tentáculos una granada que rodó hacia ellos. Camaleón pegó un salto tremendo con su disfraz todavía puesto y lo mismo Medic saltó a gran altura gracias a los Caminantes de Vacío, justo para evitar la explosión. Pero mientras Medic saltaba, Laught Madness apareció justo detrás de ella y al atrapó con dos de sus tentáculos.

Laught: Ji, ji, ji. Ya eres mía.

Se reía la yegua mientras apretaba los tentáculos para aplastar a la pony medica. Medic mirando a la valkiria con una sonrisa burlona, la dijo.

Medic: ¿Eso crees?

En ese momento, la pony médico fue cubierta de humo para revelar que en realidad era un tronco para sorpresa de Laugth. Antes de que la valkiria tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Medic y Camaleón, este último disfrazado de gladiador, la golpearon por la espalda con sus armas legendarias, mandándola a estrellarse duramente contra el suelo. Pese a la dura caída y tener varios golpes en su cuerpo, la valkiria se levantaba sin parar de reírse.

Laught: Ji, ji, ji. Eso si que fue inesperado. Ji, ji, ji, pero aun tengo fuerzas para pelear.

Camaleón: Eso lo veremos, loca desquiciada...¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Cuchillas de Tormenta!

 **Música Finisher**

Camaleón empuñaba las Storm Blade mientras colocaba sus brazos a modo de cruz. Las Storm Blade comenzaron a brillar con un tono verde.

Laught: Ji, ji, ji ¿Y ahora qué haces?

Camaleón: Ahora te ríes como una loca desquiciada. Veamos si soy capaz de borrarte esa sonrisa de la cara.

Decía Camaleón, adoptando las Storm Blade a modo Golpe. Luego se disfrazó de boxeador empuñando sus armas todavía y se lanzó hacia la yegua, comenzando ahí a darla un sin fin de golpes por todo el cuerpo.

Laught: Ji, ji, ji. Está claro que sabes como dar el golpe. Ji, ji, ji.

Se reía la yegua pese a recibir infinidad de golpes por parte del changeling robot. Tras varios golpes, el changeling se echó para atrás volviendo a su estado normal. Ahí las Storm Blade pasaron al modo corte.

Camaleón: Y ahora pasemos al segundo plato para curar la risa histérica y desquiciada.

Decía Camaleón ahora disfrazándose de samurai y ahí alzando las dos armas, hasta apuntar al cielo. Acto seguido, el changeling realizó un tajo fuerte con uno y luego con otro, golpeando con cortes de energía a la yegua, causando enormes daños.

Laught: Ji, ji, ji. Esto es la bomba...Ji, ji, ji.

Se reía la yegua sin parar, hasta que finalmente se formó una explosión y la yegua cayo derrotada al suelo. Camaleón guardó sus armas mientras Medic se ponía a su lado y le felicitó por ello.

Medic: Buen trabajo, Camaleón.

Camaleón: Je, je, je. Gracias.

Volviendo con Mike, el alicornio seguía combatiendo contra Crazy Axe. Ambos chocaron sus armas, produciendo chispas entre los dos.

Mike: ¡Basta, Crazy Axe! Esta batalla no tiene ningún sentido.

Crazy Axe: Para mí sí la tiene. Esto es para vengar a mi gente.

Respondía furiosa la yegua. Al final ambos se separaron de un salto, tomando una gran distancia del otro. Mike no comprendía nada y ahí trató de preguntarla.

Mike: Craxy Axe, no lo entiendo ¿Por qué todo esto? ¿Por qué tú y tus valkirias nos atacáis? ¿Y qué se supone que te he hecho yo?

Crazy Axe: ¿En serio no lo sabes?

Mike: Por algo te lo preguntó.

Tomando una pausa del combate, la pegaso verde se puso a explicarse.

Crazy Axe: La verdadera razón del por qué hemos venido a por ti, es que por fin he descubierto la verdad.

Mike: ¿Qué verdad?

Preguntaba el alicornio azul sin entender nada.

Crazy Axe: Durante años, yo siempre creí que ese maldito de Absalon destruyó mi aldea y mató a mi madre hace milenios y por eso me puse a buscarlo, pero tras unas investigaciones hechas por la inteligencia artificial Shodan, ella descubrió que no fue así.

Mike escuchaba la atención a la pegaso verde esperando que se lo dijera.

Crazy Axe: Shodan me confirmó que el verdadero responsable de la masacre ha sido...

"Una pausa dramática".

Crazy Axe: ¡Fuiste tú!

Dijo esto de forma acusadora, mientras le señalaba con su hacha al alicornio azul. Mike se quedó sorprendido ante la acusación de la yegua.

Mike: ¿Qué? ¡Eso es absurdo! Yo no he tenido nada que ver con eso.

Crazy Axe: ¡No intentes negarlo! Shodan lo pudo confirmarlo y yo confió plenamente en ella. Jamás se equivoca.

Mike: Lo siento, Crazy Axe, pero esta vez sí lo hizo y por una razón muy obvia.

Respondía Mike sin querer aceptar la acusación mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ahí se puso a explicarse.

Mike: Crazy Axe. Si te hubieras parado a pensar un poco, te habrías dado cuenta de la contradicción de la tal Shodan te dijo.

Crazy Axe: ¿Contradicción?

Preguntó confundida la yegua. Mike ahí se puso a indicarla su fallo.

Mike: En esa época, yo solo era un potro de apneas unos meses de vida y estaba dentro de una capsula del tiempo. Mis padres adoptivos me encontraron y me criaron como suyo y el Imperio Celeste apareció después. Todo eso mucho después de según tú, fue destruida tu aldea por Absalon, aunque pienso que aun hay lagunas en esa historia. Según tú ¿Cómo podría yo haber hecho eso entonces?

En el momento que dijo eso el alicornio, la expresión de furia de Crazy Axe pasó a una de estar confundida. Ahí se dio cuenta de que Mike Bluer tenía razón, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de decir algo más, se escuchó una voz.

¿?: Típico de las yeguas de Santuary. Unas estupidas hembritas sin cerebro ni inteligencia.

Los dos escucharon aquella voz, pero no veían nada a su alrededor. En el caso de Mike era distinto, ya que sentía una poderosa energía gracias al Matra.

Mike: (No puede ser. Esa energía oscura).

Darkwing y Rebeca que luchaban contra Wrigth junto con Ghost y Onyx, se detuvieron mientras sus rostros reflejaban preocupación.

Dark: Rebeca ¿Sientes esa energía oscura?

Preguntaba la alicornio humana. Rebeca asintiendo con la cabeza, la respondió.

Rebeca: Sí. Y esperaba no volverla a sentirla nunca, porque eso significa que él está aquí...

Mike seguía en el sitio, sintiendo la energía maligna. Ahí la percibió justo detrás de él y lentamente se giró para llevarse una desagradable sorpresa.

 **"Insertar música de " Frieza is Resurrected theme. Buscadla en Youtube y ponedla.**

Ahí estaba. Sentando tranquilamente sobre un tronco de árbol derribado, estaba nada menos que Darkness junto con su fénix Demon, que estaba el ave parado también en el árbol al lado de su dueño. Mike reconoció inmediatamente a Darkness, ya que se había topado con él antes en el pasado hace años. Darkness mantenía la mirada sobre Mike donde ahí dijo.

Darkness: Hola, Mike. Has crecido mucho.

Le decía el alicornio oscuro mientras emulaba una leve sonrisa siniestra.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	23. Cap 22 Amenazas Simultaneas 3º Par

**Capitulo 22**

 **Amenazas Simultaneas 3º Parte**

Las cosas se habían complicado enormemente para Mike y su patrulla con los ataques tanto de las valkirias de Santuary, como de las fuerza de Kamu, los hellas de Wrigth y los asesinos mercenarios.

El grupo había logrado derrotar a cientos de valkirias, soldados de Kamu como hellas. Incluso derrotaron a dos del grupo las Viudas Negras como al peligroso Sargento Metálico.

Pero mientras la aguja de las valkirias siguiera emitiendo pulsos PEM, sería imposible para el grupo salir volando en su nave. Tenían que desactivarla o destruirla como fuese.

Cuando las cosas parecían que no se podían complicar más, apareció un enemigo inesperado. Un antiguo enemigo que Mike, Darkwing y Rebeca conocían bien. Solo lo vieron una vez, pero fue más que suficiente para recordar la enorme amenaza que representaba.

Ese enemigo era nada menos que Darkness. Un alicornio celeste que tenía un asombroso parecido con Mike. Solo que éste era un ser frío y carente de emociones, donde solo parecía vivir para matar a Mike Bluer por encima de todo.

 **Insertar "** **Frieza is Resurrected" en youtube y escuchad la música mientras leéis.**

Mike estaba parado en el sitio en guardia y completamente tenso. Enfrente de él tenía a nada menos que a Darkness. Aunque nunca antes lo haya visto como alicornio, sino como humano*, pudo reconocerlo perfectamente gracias a su firma mágica.

 *** Ver "Cap Extra Los Nuevos Guerreros Astrales" de mi fanfic "Lucha por la Igualdad".**

Mike nunca olvidaría la primera vez en que él y sus amigos se encontraron con aquel ser por primera vez, donde el alicornio siniestro solo necesito unos minutos para deslumbrar con su enorme poder al grupo. Un poder que no parecía de este mundo.

Por lo que sabía Mike y sus compañeros, Darkness era un sicario de Arek el Absoluto y posiblemente uno de sus guerreros más poderosos bajo su mando. Darkness y su compañero el fénix Demon, parecían tener la misión de acabar con Mike Bluer por encima de todo.

Crazy Axe que observaba la escena, no comprendía lo que pasaba. Vio aparecer de la nada a un extraño alicornio que curiosamente tenía un asombroso parecido con Mike.

Mike: ¡Darkness! ¡No me puedo creer que estés aquí!

Exclamó Mike, poniéndose el alicornio en guardia y empuñando su Knight King y la Stellar Blade. Darkness viendo como se ponía en guardia el alicornio, se rió levemente.

Darkness: Ya ves. Simplemente vine a terminar el trabajo que tuve que haberlo acabado hace años.

Dijo el alicornio con una expresión un tanto perversa. White Wolf y Oviblion aparecieron volando y se pusieron al lado de Mike.

White Wolf: Mike ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba el pegaso celeste. notando el estado nervioso de Mike. Oviblion observando al alicornio oscuro, preguntó.

Oviblion: ¿Y quién es ese tipo que se parece tanto a peste Bluer?

Darkness ni siquiera se inmutó ante el comentario de ambos pegasos. Mike sin apartar la vista del alicornio oscuro, les respondió.

Mike: Sí, amigos. Estoy bien. Y ese es Darkness. Un tipo extremadamente peligroso.

White Wolf: ¿Darkness?

Oviblion: A mí no me parece gran cosa.

Decía este último con desprecio el pegaso negro. Mike ahí muy seriamente, les dijo a sus amigos.

Mike: No le subestiméis. Es un enemigo verdaderamente mortal.

White Wolf: ¿Cómo de mortal?

Mike: Mucho más peligroso, que cualquier otro enemigo que nos hayamos enfrentado antes.

White Wolf y Oviblion miraron sorprendidos al alicornio ¿Realmente era tan peligroso el tal Darkness? Ahí ambos pudieron notar la expresión de máxima alerta de su amigo el alicornio azul. Por lo que quizás el tal Darkness sea un enemigo a tener en cuenta.

Darkness: Bien, Mike Bluer. Basta de tonterías. Ha llegado la hora de eliminarte.

Decía el alicornio oscuro mientras al mismo tiempo alzaba su voz.

Darkness: ¡Demon! ¡Bankai!

Demon: ¡Oh, sí! ¡Que comience la matanza!

El fénix rojo sangre se fusionó con Darkness, adoptando ahora una armadura parecida a la de los otros portadores de los fénix. Solo que ésta parecía estar hecha de sangré líquida y con un casco en forma de fénix, con el símbolo de la cutie mark de Darkness en el pecho. Tanto Mike como los otros se pusieron en guardia al ver eso.

Oviblion: ¿Este tipo raro también puede fusionarse con un pajarraco de esos?

Exclamó sorprendido el pegaso negro mientras empuñaba la Espada del Desierto y del Trueno. Mike asintiendo, le respondió.

Mike: Sí. Y su poder crece a niveles peligrosos. Nos espera una dura batalla.

White Wolf: No te preocupes, Mike. Si actuamos juntos, podremos con él.

Completaba White Wolf mientras empuñaba la Espada del Fuego y del Cielo. Crazy Axe harta de sentirse en segundo plano, alzó su voz molesta.

Crazy Axe: ¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Mis valkirias y yo hemos viajado mucho, como para que ahora venga un desconocido a molestarnos! Darkness ¿Verdad? Ahora lárgate porque si alguien va a ocuparse de Mike Bluer, seré yo.

Dijo decidida la valkiria empuñando su hacha. Darkness mirando con indiferencia a la reina, la respondió.

Darkness: Si aprecias algo tu patética vida, te recomiendo que te quites de en medio.

Decía esto a modo de amenaza el alicornio oscuro. La yegua sin dejarse intimidar por Darkness, le respondió.

Crazy Axe: ¡Ningún estupido macho me dice lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Mejor te largas antes de que sufras el poder de las valkirias!

Respondía alzando la voz la yegua, mirando con odio y desprecio al alicornio oscuro. Darkness no dijo nada, simplemente se desplazó a toda velocidad, pasando de entre Mike y los dos pegasos para sorpresa suya, que no se esperaban que se moviera tan veloz el guerrero oscuro.

En apenas unos instantes el alicornio oscuro se plantó justo delante de la sorprendida reina, que no se esperaba verlo justo enfrente de ella. Antes de que la pegaso pudiera reaccionar, el alicornio lanzó su puño hacia la armadura de la reina. No llegó a tocarla, sino pararse en apenas centímetros. Aun así, la reina sintió un fuerte impacto en la armadura donde se reventó en pedazos, mientras la reina caía al suelo completamente desprovista de dicha armadura. El grupo quedó sorprendido ante ello.

White Wolf: ¿Qué?

Oviblion: ¡Apenas le vi desplazarse a este desgraciado!

Mike: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Es más peligroso de lo que recordaba!

Comentaban los tres sementales, sorprendidos ante la acción de DArkness. La reina se levanto, apoyándose de su hacha que aun seguía intacta. La pegaso estaba sorprendida de con que facilidad su más poderosa armadura tecnológica fuera destruida por un solo golpe. Pese a ello, la yegua no perdió su valor y mirando furiosa al alicornio, le gritó.

Crazy Axe: ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Vas a lamentar haberte enfrentado a mí!

Gritaba la yegua, alzando ésta su hacha y tratando de partirlo en dos con ella al alicornio. Darkness ni siquiera se inmuto y lo único que hizo fue detener el hacha con su solo casco para sorpresa de la yegua.

Crazy Axe: ¿Pero qué?

Darkness miraba a los ojos de la yegua, mientras la pegaso podía notar la fría mirada carente de emociones del alicornio oscuro. Ahí este con completa frialdad, la dijo a ésta.

Darkness: Me aburres...

Dijo esto el alicornio oscuro, cargando de magia su casco y provocando un choque mágico que destrozó el hacha por completo, quedando a la yegua completamente indefensa. La pegaso aun así intentó plantar cara y trató de darle un puñetazo, pero Darkness se la bloqueó con su casco sin esfuerzo. Ahí Darkness le dio un potente puñetazo en el estomago de la yegua, sacándola a éstatodo el aire. Acto seguido la dio una patada en la cara que la tumbó al suelo a la yegua.

Darkness: Ya me cansé de perder el tiempo con una criatura débil y patética como tú.

Dijo con completa frialdad el alicornio mientras alzaba su casco, donde de ella surgió una corriente de sangre, que adoptaba forma de espada sangrienta. Ahí alzó su espada sangrienta con intención de matar a la yegua, donde la reina por primera vez se sentía indefensa y con un intenso miedo en su interior.

Darkness: ¡Muere!

Pero Mike a la velocidad del rayo, apartó a Crazy Axe, salvándola de la muerte y volviendo con White Wolf y Oviblion. El semental que tenía en brazos a la yegua, la dejó en el suelo mientras ésta sorprendida, exclamó.

Crazy Axe: ¿Por qué me has salvado?

Mike: Porque dejarte matar por ese tipo no era mi estilo. Por eso.

Crazy Axe se quedó sorprendida ante la respuesta del alicornio, no se esperaba en absoluto que aquel a quien consideraba su enemigo, fuera a salvarla de una muerte segura.

Oviblion: ¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Es hora de matar a este maldito hijo de yegua!

Mike: ¡Oviblion, no!

Trató de advertirle el alicornio, pero el pegaso negro al final salió volando en dirección hacia Darkness. El alicornio oscuro simplemente se quedó mirando como el pegaso negro iba hacia este.

Oviblion: Y ahora...¡MUERE!

Gritó Oviblion, lanzando su Espada del Trueno hacia el cuello del alicornio oscuro. Darkness no hizo nada en absoluto, simplemente se dejó decapitar por el pegaso negro.

Oviblion se paró a unos metros detrás del alicornio, mientras la cabeza de Darkness rodaba por el suelo y el cuerpo decapitado cayó al suelo. Oviblion sintiéndose triunfante, comenzó a fanfarronear.

Oviblion: ¡Ja! Mucho ruido y pocas nueces. Tampoco ha sido para tanto.

Comentaba de forma presumida el alicornio negro.

White Wolf: Bueno. Al menos nos libramos de él rápido.

Comentaba el pegaso celeste. Mike que aun seguía tenso, negando con la cabeza, trató de advertir a Oviblion.

Mike: ¡Oviblion! ¡Aléjate de Darkness ahora mismo!

Le trataba de advertir el alicornio azyk, dejando confundidos tanto a White Wolf como a Oviblion.

Oviblion: ¿Y ahora qué te pasa, pesado? ¿No ves que ya está muerto?

Mike: ¡No, Oviblion! ¡No has acabado con él! ¡Aléjate de su cuerpo! ¡Ahora!

Gritaba completamente alarmado el alicornio. White Wolf y Oviblion como Crazy Axe, no comprendían nada en absoluto las advertencias del alicornio.

White Wolf: Mike ¿Qué te preocupa? Oviblion lo ha matado. Ya no hay nada del que preocuparse.

Mike: Tú no conoces a Darkness como yo. Créeme, Oviblion no ha acabado con él.

Oviblion: ¿Qué estás diciendo, idiota? Ese maldito desgraciado está muerto y bien muerto, y no va a volver de entre los muertos. Y además...

No pudo terminar la frase porque un ruido lo llamó la atención. El pegaso negro giró la cabeza y se sorprendió cuando vio el cuerpo decapitado de Darkness, levantarse como si nada aun sin cabeza.

Oviblion: ¿Pero qué broma es esta?

White Wolf: ¿Cómo es posible esto?

Oviblion nervioso, retrocedió hasta llegar hacia donde estaba Mike y White Wolf. Ahí todos pudieron ver moverse el cuerpo decapitado Darkness, donde se puso a andar como si nada.

Darkness: Siempre es lo mismo en todos lados...

Comentaba la cabeza del alicornio que aun seguía con vida, mientras su cuerpo se acercaba a dicha cabeza y la levantaba con sus cascos.

Darkness: Podrían cortarme un brazo, un ala, el cuerno, atravesarme el corazón y eso, pero no. Siempre tienen que ir a decapitarme directamente. Desde luego, que falta de imaginación.

Comentaba de forma sarcástica el alicornio oscuro, mientras se recolocaba la cabeza y se curaba la parte cortada, como si nunca se la hubieran hecho. Sobraba decir que tanto White Wolf como Oviblion y Crazy Axe, miraban completamente sorprendidos lo que acababan de presenciar. En cambio, Mike no parecía sorprendido por ello.

Crazy Axe: ¿Se...se acaba de levantar aun estando decapitado?

White Wolf: ¡Decidme que no soy el único que ha visto eso!

Oviblion: ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué clase de magia es esta?

Comentaban los tres sorprendidos. Mike serio, se puso a explicarles.

Mike: Darkness posee habilidades únicas y entre ellas la de ser completamente inmortal, por lo que no puede morir de ninguna forma. Esa es una de las cosas que lo hacen tan peligroso.

Los dos pegasos y la yegua se sorprendieron al escuchar eso del alicornio ¿En serio aquel alicornio oscuro era prácticamente inmortal e imposible de matar?

Mike: Crazy Axe. Es mejor que te vayas ahora. En tu estado, eres muy vulnerable y ese desgraciado podría matarte fácilmente.

Crazy Axe: Por desgracia no tengo más remedio que darte la razón. Sin mi equipo, no soy prácticamente nada.

Oviblion: ¿Y con ello si lo eres acaso?

Preguntaba con sarcasmo el pegaso negro como mirando con desprecio a la reina, logrando que la yegua lo mirase molesta. Al final, la pegaso se marchó de allí, dejando solos a los sementales donde todos ellos empuñaron sus armas, listos para enfrentarse a Darkness.

Mike: Chicos. Tened cuidado. Quizás solo se centre en matarme a mí, pero no dudará en mataros a vosotros si os interponéis en su camino.

Advertía el alicornio a sus amigos pegasos. Estos últimos asintieron.

White Wolf: Tendremos cuidado.

Oviblion: ¡Si! ¡Que se cuide este tipo, porque lo pienso hacer pedazos!

Darkness haciendo tronar su cuello un par de veces, escuchando decir a los dos pegasos, les comentó a éstos.

Darkness: ¡Vosotros dos! Solo me interesa el alicornio. Con vosotros no tengo nada en contra, así que podéis marcharos y así salvar la vida.

White Wolf: ¡Olvídalo! Mike Bluer es nuestro amigo y no le abandonaremos.

Oviblion: No es que Peste Bluer valga mucho, pero yo nunca rehuyo de un combate.

Respondieron desafiantes ambos pegasos. Darkness encogiéndose de hombros, les contestó con indiferencia.

Darkness: Como queráis. Será vuestro funeral...¡Ahhhh!

El alicornio oscuro comenzó a gritar, al mismo tiempo intensificando su fuerza y creando un golpe de viento que arrastró a los tres sementales, donde estos últimos se tapaban la cara con sus brazos o alas para protegerse del viento. Cuando el viento se detuvo, los tres se lanzaron hacia el alicornio oscuro.

Mike fue el primero en atacar. Lanzó un tajo con su Knight King contra el alicornio oscuro, pero Darkness lo esquivó sin dificultad. White Wolf trató de darle con una bola de fuego, pero el alicornio oscuro la destruyó con su espada de sangre. Oviblion logró atacarlo por la espalda, atravesándole el pecho.

Oviblion: ¡Ya eres mío!

Darkness: No estés tan seguro.

Oviblion: ¿Qué?

El pegaso negro se sorprendió de que pese a la herida mortal que le había hecho, su enemigo siguiera intacto como si no sintiera el corte. El alicornio oscuro posó su casco en el pecho del pegaso negro, donde de ella surgió un pulso psionico que mandó volando al pegaso negro.

Mike: ¡Toma esto!

Gritó Mike, concentrando energía psionica en sus cascos y lanzando un rayo contra Darkness. El alicornio oscuro simplemente ladeo su brazo, desviando el rayo y luego lanzarse veloz hacia Mike donde este apenas tuvo unos instantes para poder evitar el ataque.

Mike: (No tengo tiempo para bloquear el ataque. Espero que estoy funcione)...¡Tekkai!

Gritó Mike, empleando una de las técnicas que aprendió de Magic Galaxy hace mucho tiempo. La técnica Tekkai conocida como "Masa de Hierro" era una técnica que endurecía los músculos como el hierro, pero tenía el inconveniente de que no se podía mover, porque de lo contrario se desharía dicha habilidad.

El alicornio oscuro golpeó con su casco el cuerpo del alicornio celeste, donde fue como golpear una gran masa de hierro y Mike cayó duramente contra el suelo.

Mike se levantó algo adolorido ya que pese a la defensa, el alicornio oscuro tenía una gran fuerza física.

White Wolf: ¡AHHHH!

Gritaba apareciendo de golpe White Wolf, tratando de golpear con sus espadas a Darkness, donde este último las bloqueó con su espada de sangre. White Wolf no se detuvo y lanzó infinidad de ataques contra su enemigo, donde el alicornio oscuro se defendía con su espada de sangre. Acto seguido apareció también volando Oviblion, donde el pegaso negro parecía bastante furioso.

Oviblion: ¡Maldito alicornio del demonio! ¡Ahora si que te pienso hacerte sufrir!

Gritaba furioso el pegaso negro, tratando de atacarlo desde otro ángulo. El alicornio oscuro convocó otra espada sangrienta en su otro casco y bloqueó el ataque del pegaso negro.

Ambos pegasos lanzaban ataques frenéticos y a alta velocidad, tratando de golpear al alicornio oscuro por todos lados, pero Darkness con total indiferencia, bloqueaba todos ataques de ambos pegasos como si nada. Ahí comenzó a hablarles con total desprecio.

Darkness: Sois los dos bastante aburridos. Sinceramente, vuestro estilo de lucha es verdaderamente decepcionante.

Decía con total indiferencia como de desprecio el alicornio a ambos pegasos, haciéndoles enfadar a ambos.

Oviblion: ¡Maldito! ¡Veamos si esto te decepciona!

White Wolf: ¡Toma esto!

Ambos pegasos trataron de atravesar cada uno por su lado al alicornio, pero justo en el último momento, Darkness desapareció de vista para sorpresa de ambos.

White Wolf: ¿Dónde se ha metido?

Oviblion: ¡Sal y no te escondas, cobarde!

De improviso, reapareció Darkness justo en medio de ambos pegasos para sorpresa suya. Los dos pegasos tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, iban a atacarlo, pero Darkness a la velocidad del rayo, les arreó una doble patada lateral, golpeando a ambos pegasos y mandándolos a volar a cada uno.

Darkness sin perder tiempo, volvió a desaparecer para reaparecer justo al lado de White Wolf que seguía volando y ahí arrearle una potente patada que lo mandó de nuevo a volar en otra dirección. Acto seguido Darkness desapareció para reaparecer ahora donde Oviblion y le golpeó de igual manera, haciendo que ambos pegasos se encontraran y se chocaran duramente contra el otro. Darkness reapareció por encima de ellos, colocando su casco sobre ellos donde ahí dijo.

Darkness: ¡Debisteis haberos marchado cuando pudisteis!

Dijo esto el alicornio, disparando un rayo rojo sangre contra ambos pegasos, haciendo que éstos se estrellaran duramente contra el suelo.

Los dos pegasos estaban en un pequeño cráter del suelo con múltiples heridas por todo sus cuerpos. Darkness descendiendo lentamente hasta estar a cierta altura de ambos pegasos, creó una esfera de energía roja sangre, listo para lanzarla contra éstos.

Darkness: Ahora moriréis como los idiotas que sois.

Mike: ¡Aléjate de mis amigos!

Apareció de repente Mike, logrando conectar un puñetazo en el estomago de Darkness, cancelando así su ataque. Mike iba a atacar de nuevo, pero Darkness bloqueó su ataque con su brazo y le dio un directo a la cara del alicornio azul que lo hizo retroceder a cierta distancia por el aire. Mike ahí concentró energía en sus cascos y comenzó a gritar.

Mike: ¡Ahhhhh!

Gritaba el alicornio, lanzando un sin fin de esferas de energía explosivas contra el alicornio oscuro. Darkness se desplazaba de un lado a otro casi al instante como si se teletransportara, esquivando sin dificultad alguna los ataques que le lanzaba Mike. Así acercándose poco a poco hasta estar enfrente de Mike. Antes de que Mike pudiera hacer algo, Darkness le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, obligando a agacharse. Darkness alzando ambos brazos, lo golpeó con total brutalidad, que lo mandó contra el suelo. Pero antes de que el alicornio siquiera tocara el suelo, Darkness desapareció para reaparecer justo debajo de Mike y ahí darle una fuerte patada giratoria que impactó en la cara de Mike y hacerlo estrellarse contra una roca y varios árboles, que quedaron todos destrozados por ello.

Mike se levantó un tanto adolorido por los golpes mientras Darkness iba caminando lentamente hacia él.

Darkness: Es mejor que te rindas, Mike y te dejes matar por mí. Así te ahorrarás sufrimiento innecesario.

Le decía el alicornio oscuro, pero Mike no estaba dispuesto a rendirse y mirando desafiante al alicornio oscuro, le contestó.

Mike: Olvídalo. Tanto yo como mi patrulla, nunca nos rendimos y no lo haremos nunca.

Darkness se detuvo y ahí le dijo.

Darkness: Sobre tu patrulla no te preocupes. Pronto será eliminada ésta también.

Mike: ¿Cómo dices?

Preguntó sorprendido Mike ante lo que le había dicho el alicornio oscuro. Ahí Darkness se explicó.

Darkness: Porque no solo he venido yo. Dos creaciones del amo han venido también y con ordenes de eliminar a tu patrulla.

Los ojos de Mike se abrieron en par en par al escuchar eso de Darkness.

Mike: ¡No!

Darkness: Sí. Siento decírtelo, pero tus amigos van a ser historia.

Al escuchar decir eso al alicornio oscuro, Mike se puso furioso y al final gritó.

Mike: ¡Eso nunca! ¡Shinigami!

Gritó Mike, quedando envuelto en una intensa energía de luz, adoptando de forma inmediata su forma guerrera.

Mike: ¡Yo soy...la justicia!

Sin perder tiempo, el guerrero de luz voló a toda velocidad hacia Darkness y le dio un potente puñetazo en toda la cara que lo mandó volando hacia el cielo y Mike se fue tras él.

Mike: ¡No pienso permitir que hagas daño a mi patrulla! ¡Primero te derrotaré a ti y luego acabaré con tus malditos sicarios!

Gritaba furioso Mike, primero alcanzando a Darkness y ahí le dio varios golpes con sus puños cubiertos de energía luz. Acto seguido, Mike colocó sus manos al lado de la cintura mientras generaba energía luz.

Mike: ¡Esfera Luminosa!

Acto seguido, Mike lanzó sus manos, disparando un potente rayo contra Darkness que lo mandó contra un lago cercano, hundiéndolo hasta el fondo. La explosión resultante levantó toda el agua del lugar, formando una leve lluvia. Mike parecía que había acabado con él, pero para su sorpresa, reapareció Darkenss volando con varias heridas en su cuerpo, pero que se curaron por completo.

Darkness: Veo que ya dominas el Shinigami. Recuerdo que la primera vez que nos encontramos, aun no la tenías. Muy bien.

El alicornio oscuro emuló una sonrisa maliciosa mientras seguía hablando.

Darkness: Entonces podré usar el mío sin reparos ¡Shinigami!

Gritó Darkness esto último, quedando envuelto en una esfera hecha de sangre para luego deshacerse y reaparecer con un aspecto completamente distinto. Ahora tenía una forma humanoide de apariencia oscura y con dos ojos rojos oscuros con puntos violetas brillantes, pelo verdaderamente despeinado con una cazadora negra como pantalones negros, ambos con líneas violetas al igual que una gema violeta en el pecho, unas piezas en forma de rombos en vez de alas, su apariencia era como la de un caballero oscuro.

Darkness con su nueva forma, se tronó un poco el cuello mientras decía.

Darkness: Bien, Mike. Veamos que tal dominas el Shinigami.

Decía el oscuro ser, convocando de nuevo una espada de sangre mientras Mike hacía lo propio con sus espadas, respondió desafiante el alicornio azul transformado.

Mike: ¡Ahora lo comprobarás maldito! ¡Rankyaku!

Gritó Mike empleando otra técnica aprendida por Magic, lanzando una veloz patada en el aire que generó una hoja de aire comprimido y fue directa hacia Darkness. El alicornio oscuro simplemente ladeo un lado, esquivando así el ataque y que la hoja fuera dirección hacia una montaña donde fue cortada en su parte superior como si nada.

Mike: ¡Aun no he terminado! ¡Shigan!

Mike alzó los dedos índices de ambas manos y desde ahí disparó balas de aire contra Darkness. El guerrero oscuro simplemente desviaba con golpes de manos las balas de aire.

Darkness: ¡Basta de trucos de idiotas! ¡Acabaré contigo!

Mike: ¡Inténtalo, monstruo!

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro listos para iniciar de nuevo su combate.

Mientras tanto, Red Fire y White Shield se enfrentaban a la silenciosa Puppet Scream.

Red: ¡Toma esto!

Gritaba Red Fire, disparando dardos de fuego con la Striker Fire contra la valkiria. Esta última con sus brazos armados con cuchillas, desviaba los dardos haciendo que fueran hacia otros sitios, explotando por ahí. Acto seguido, lanzó los brazos con que sujetaba las marionetas donde éstas sacaron unas espadas, tratando de atacar a Red Fire, pero White Shield con su Escudo de Triunfo, bloqueó el ataque.

White: ¡No te atrevas a tocarla un solo pelo de su hermosa crin a mi esposa!

Decía esto el unicornio, mientras sacaba la hoja afilada del escudo y con ella atacaba las marionetas. Red Fire sonriendo, le agradeció la ayuda.

Red: Gracias, querido.

White: Para nada, amor. Para eso esta tu marido para estas cosas.

Ambos sonrieron y la alicornio alzó el vuelo y convocó su estado de combate, donde prendió su crin y cola en fuego. Ahí apuntó con su arma contra la valkiria, disparando más dardos de fuego, obligando a la valkiria a retroceder. Red Fire aprovechando su estado de combate, se desplazaba de un lado a otro atacando desde varios ángulos donde la valkiria trataba de defenderse como podía con sus brazos, pero al final fue alcanzada por varios dardos, formando una explosión de fuego donde la ocasionó fuertes daños.

Red Fire y White Shield se reunieron y enfrente de la herida valkiria, pero aun así esta seguía de pie.

Red: Bien amiga. Es mejor que abandones.

White: Porque no estás a nuestra altura.

La valkiria no decía nada, simplemente miraba con indiferencia a a ambos ponis. En ese momento, se escuchó un fuerte rugido que captó la atención de los presentes.

Red: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

De improviso, apareció del cielo un dragón blanco con detalles azules. Ojos azules y grandes alas. Su tamaño era considerable y sus espinas enormemente afiladas. Red Fire y White Shield enseguida reconocieron a la criatura como un híbrido.

White: ¡Un híbrido! Justo lo que nos faltaba.

Exclamaba molesto el unicornio al tener enfrente de ellos a un enorme dragón híbrido. El enorme dragón mirando a éstos, les dijo.

Dragón híbrido: Así es. Y he venido a exterminaros en nombre de mi amo.

Puppet Scream al ver al híbrido, intentó atacarlo con sus cuchillas, pero el enorme híbrido con una sola garra, atrapó todos los brazos y levantó a la yegua del suelo.

Dragón híbrido: Estupida ¿En serio crees que tus juguetitos se pueden medir con un todopoderoso híbrido?

Decía esto el dragón, agarrando con su otra garra el cuerpo de la yegua, mientras con la otra tiraba con fuera de los brazos mecánicos, arrancándoselos de golpe y dejando indefensa a la yegua.

Dragón híbrido: Tú serás mi primer almuerzo del día.

Decía esto el dragón, llevándose a la yegua a la boca con intención de devorarla, pero unos látigos generados por White Shield atraparon su brazo, impidiendo que se tragara a la yegua y Red Fire volando a toda velocidad cargando de fuego sus cascos, le golpeó en mitad de la cara del dragón híbrido, haciendo que soltara a la yegua donde Red Fire la rescató y la llevó lejos del alcance del dragón. Ahí la alicornio la dijo a la valkiria.

Red: Mira. Es mejor que te alejes porque ahora mismo no estás en situación de pelear con nadie.

La aconsejaba la alicornio de fuego. Puppet Scream no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que sí.

Blue Sky seguía combatiendo contra Reaper lanzando tajos de energía contra el asesino, mientras este último se tornaba en sombras para esquivar los ataques. Al mismo tiempo, Sorrow Sniper seguía con su duelo de disparos contra Widowmaker entre los árboles. En ese momento su combate fue interrumpido por el rugido de un dragón.

Sky: ¿Y eso?

Del cielo emergió otro dragón híbrido parecido al anterior.

Dragón híbrido: ¡Por ordenes del amo Arek! ¡Todos seréis exterminados!

Decía el dragón de forma amenazante. Reaper sin dejarse intimidar por el dragó,n le contestó mientras rápidamente apuntaba al dragón con sus escopetas.

Reaper: A mí nadie de me amenaza con matar y no morir por ello.

Decía esto el asesino, comenzando a disparar sus escopetas contra el dragón. El dragón furioso alzó su garra tratando de aplastarlo, obligando al asesino a lanzarse rodando por el suelo para esquivar el ataque. Las dos francotiradoras olvidaron por un momento su duelo y concentraron su fuego contra el híbrido.

La batalla entre soldados de Kamu, valkirias y hellas continuaba. Una valkiria cebra se acercó al cuerpo caído del Sargento Metálico y se puso a observarlo.

Valkiria cebra: Curioso. Un especie de cyborg o algo así.

Comentaba la cebra, pero justo en ese momento sintió que algo la atravesaba por la espalda y del pecho surgió una hoja afilada de metal. La cebra miró a un lado y vio a nada menos que al androide de metal líquido, donde éste portaba una armadura de Kamu.

Los ojos de la cebra reflejaban miedo y el androide sacó la hoja, dejando caer moribunda hasta finalmente morir la cebra. El androide miró al Sargento Metálico y camino a su lado mientras colocaba su brazo encima de la cabeza del gran robot. De su brazo cayó una gota de metal líquido sobre la cabeza del robot, donde dicha gota se unió a éste y reactivo sus funciones, dejándolo de nuevo activo.

Darkwing, Rebeca, Ghost y Onyx seguían combatiendo a Wrigth, donde lograban tenerlo ya dominado al malvado espectro de la muerte.

Dark: ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Debemos acabar con esta cosa cuanto antes!

Rebeca: ¡Debemos acabar con esta cosa rápido para ayudar a Mike! ¡Ahora mismo está en problemas contra Darkness!

Comentaban ambas chicas mientras lanzaban un doble rayo contra Wright, causando un daño intenso en el espectro, haciéndole gritar de dolor. El hella acabando de rodillas con serios daños en tanto sus huesos como su ropa. Apoyándose en su guadaña, el espectro las decía a éstas.

Wrigth: No...Pienso dejar...que me venzáis...Soy el Espectro de la Muerte...Soy casi un dios...Debo...Destruiros...

Ghost: Déjate de tonterías, espectro.

Onyx: Sí. Ahora mismo no estás en condiciones para seguir luchando. Así que ríndete ya.

Decían estos desafiantes contra el hella oscuro. Mientras tanto en la zona oscura, Arek observaba al hella con interés mientras comentaba.

Arek: Ese hella podría serme útil. Creo que voy a poseerlo jo, jo, jo.

Frente a Wrigth estaba el grupo listos para acabar con él, pero justo en ese momento, Wrigth sintió algo y se levantó de golpe, haciendo que el grupo se pusiera en guardia.

Wrigth: ¿Qué...qué es esta sensación que tengo dentro de mí? De repente, siento un gran poder creciendo en mi interior.

 **"Insertar melodía "** **Dragon Ball Xenoverse - Miira's Death Theme Extended (10 Minutes)" en youtube "**

El hella comenzó a gritar mientras quedaba envuelto en un aura de oscuridad y su cuerpo se volvía violáceo. El grupo retrocedió mientras sentía el repentino crecimiento de poder del hella.

Onyx: ¿Qué le pasa? Ese tipo parecía ya estar derrotado y ahora parece haberse vuelto más poderoso.

Comentaba el bat pony, sorprendido al ver al hella de nuevo de pie.

Ghost: Ya me parecía a mí demasiado fácil. Siempre que parece que lo tenemos fácil las cosas, al final se complican.

Comentaba con su típica actitud pesimista la pony fantasma. Darkwing en guardia, se puso a explicar al grupo.

Dark: Mike ya me habló de esto. Es Arek. Ha poseído el cuerpo de Wrigth y ahora será mucho más poderoso que antes.

Rebeca: Oh sea. Que vamos a tener más problemas que antes. Como si no tuviéramos ya suficiente con la reaparición de Darkness.

Comentaba ambas chicas mientras empuñaban sus armas, presintiendo un combate verdaderamente difícil. Ahí Wrigth gritó.

Wrigth: ¡No sé qué me pasa, pero me gusta! ¡Me siento como si fuera un autentico dios de la destrucción! ¡Ahora os exterminaré a todos de una vez por todas! ¡Sentid el poder de la muerte a través de mis garras!

Gritaba el hella mientras su cuerpo irradiaba un poder inmenso, empujando levemente al grupo donde hacían lo que podían para mantenerse en el sitio. Al instante, Wrigth se desplazó justo detrás de Darkwing y Rebeca y trató de partirlas por la mitad con su guadaña. Éstas por poco esquivaron el ataque donde la guadaña solo logró cortar parte de su pelo.

Dark: ¡Rayo Repulser!

Rebeca: ¡Oso del Trueno!

Darkwing desde la Dark Repulser, disparó un rayo oscuro y Rebeca con sus dos espadas, creó un enorme oso de electricidad. Ambas lanzaron su ataque contra el hella, pero el espectro con un simple golpe de su guadaña, destruyó ambos ataques. Acto seguido, el hella abrió la boca y gritó donde de ella surgió un potente rayo negro donde aparecían almas en pena gimiendo de agonía. Darkwing y Rebeca crearon una barrera conjunta para protegerse, recibiendo el impacto.

Darkwing y Rebeca trataban de aguantar, pero el ataque del hella era tan poderoso, que no tardó en destruir la barrera y sufrir éstas todo el daño.

Ambas: ¡AHHHHH!

Gritaron de dolor ambas chicas mientras recibían todo el impacto. Ghost y Onyx se alarmaron por ello.

Ghost: ¡No, chicas!

Onyx: ¡Darkwing!

Los dos fueron hacia donde cayeron éstas. Ahí las vieron tendidas en el suelo con heridas en sus cuerpos.

Ghost: ¡Ese maldito espectro! Ahora si que va a lamentar lo que ha hecho.

Decía Ghost furiosa siendo algo inusual en ella, ya que suele ser muy calmada la yegua de hielo, pero ver como aquel hella hirió a sus amigas, bastó para que por primera vez, la pony de hielo sintiera una ardiente ira en su interior. Agarrando la Freeze Raiper, se lanzó corriendo hacia el hella.

Onyx: ¡Ghost, espera! ¡No te lances sin pensar!

Trataba de detenerla el bat pony, pero no lo consiguió. La pony fantasma iba corriendo hacia el hella, dispuesta a acabar con él. El hella al verla, alzó su guadaña listo para acabar con ella.

Wrigth: ¡Muere, máquina!

El hella ahí lanzó un tajo horizontal, tratando de partirla en dos, pero la pony fantasma activo su camuflaje, desapareciendo de vista y esquivando así el ataque, para luego reaparecer justo a un lado de éste y tratar de darle con su arma legendaria. Wrigth bloqueó el ataque con su arma y ahí la disparo un rayo desde la boca donde Ghost volvió a desaparecer, esquivando de nuevo el ataque del hella.

Ghost volvió a reaparecer al lado de las piernas del hella y trató de cortarlas con su arma, pero el hella saltó esquivando el ataque. Wrigth alzó su guadaña y trató de partirla por la mitad, pero Ghost volvió a desaparecer, haciendo que la hoja del arma se enterrara en el suelo.

Ghost volvió a reaparecer justo detrás del hella y trató de partirle la cabeza, pero el hella rápidamente se giró y la atrapó con su garra huesuda.

Wrigth: Estupida máquina ¿En serio crees que puedes medirte con el nuevo dios de la muerte?

Rugía el hella mientras con su garra iba apretando el cuerpo de Ghost, causando dolor a ésta.

Wrigth: Ahora morirás de una vez para siempre.

Decía el hella, preparando su arma para matar a al pony fantasma, pero justo en ese momento. Onyx apareció volando. dando una fuerte patada en la nuca de Wrigth. interrumpiendo así su ataque.

Onyx: ¡Aléjate de mi amiga, monstruo!

Gritaba el bat pony. donde rápidamente tuvo que alzar su espada para tratar de bloquear el ataque del hella con su guadaña, pero que por desgracia. no impidió que fuera enviado contra el suelo. El hella aun agarrando a Ghost con su mano libre mientras con un pie iba pisando al bat pony, iba diciendo.

Wrigth: ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué le pasan a estos mortales que se empeñan a aferrarse tanto a la vida y no morirse de una vez? Lo que digo yo siempre, es mejor cortar las cosas de raíz.

Decía esto el hella, presionando su huesudo pie en el cuerpo del bat pony, haciendo quejarse de dolor a Onyx al sentirse aplastado. En ese momento, dos rayos golpearon al hella, haciendo retroceder al mismo tiempo que liberaba a Ghost y a Onyx. Acto seguido aparecieron Darkwing y Rebeca, siendo éstas las que lanzaron el ataque.

Dark: ¡Onyx, Ghost!

Rebeca: ¿Estáis bien los dos?

Decían ambas preocupadas por sus amigos. Estos últimos algo adoloridos, las respondieron.

Onyx: Sí...Más o menos...

Ghost: Ese hella se ha vuelto más fuerte que antes. No lo vamos a tener fácil.

Wrigth: ¡Claro que no lo tendréis fácil! ¡Soy el nuevo dios de la muerte y voy a traer la destrucción a este mundo!

Bramó el hella, haciendo aparecer nubes de oscuridad enfrente del grupo. Ahí el hella abrió su capa y de ella surgieron infinidad de espectros y almas en pena que se lanzaron contra el grupo para atacarlos.

Dark: ¡Atención todos!

Gritaba Darkwing, empleando sus espadas para destruir los espectros. Rebeca hacía lo mismo con sus armas, mientras Ghost y Onyx las hacían con las suyas, destruyendo más y más espectros que no paraban de surgir de Wrigth.

Mientras, Vulcan y Eye Fox seguía combatiendo contra valkirias donde Conor también se enfrentaba a varios hellas que la atacaban defendiéndose con su escopeta.

Eye Fox disparaba flechas pegajosas producidas por su arco legendario, hasta que presintió algo y se agachó para esquivar el ataque de cuchilla de nada menos que del androide líquido.

Fox: ¿Tú otra vez? Mira que eres persistente. No me digas que ahora estás con Kamu.

Se quejaba la arquera, ahora dando una voltereta para atrás para esquivar el ataque de hoja por parte del androide líquido. Eye Fox cuando terminó de dar la voltereta, disparó una flecha mágica que atravesó la armadura y luego el cuerpo del androide, dejándole con un enorme agujero. En ese momento, el agujero fue cubierto por el metal líquido, dejándolo como estaba antes.

Fox: Claro. Me olvidé que se puede reconstruir a sí mismo.

Decía molesta la arquera mientras preparaba otra flecha para disparar contra el androide de metal líquido. Vulcan tras dejar fuera de combate a un soldado de Kamu con su Atomic Hammer, veía a su compañera en problemas y trató de ir a ayudarla.

Vulcan: ¡Aguanta, compañera! Voy en tu ayuda.

Vulcan intentó ir a ayudar a su compañero, pero el puño del Sargento Metálico golpeando el suelo justo enfrente de Vulcan, lo freno en seco.

Vulcan: ¿Tú otra vez? Por lo visto no te machaqué lo suficiente con el martillo para enviarte a la chatarrería.

El sargento no dijo nada. Simplemente abrió la boca y desde ella surgió un misil que fue directo hacia Vulcan.

Vulcan: Oh, oh...

Vulcan no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el misil y le dio de lleno, causando una fuerte explosión y caer el artillero a gran distancia. El robot se levantó justo para ver al Sargento Metálico saltar y caer donde estaba éste. Vulcan alzó su martillo y lo lanzó para golpear justo a los puños del sargento con que pretendía golpearlo, provocando una explosión de energía que hizo retroceder al sargento.

Vulcan: Sí, amigo. Nadie aplasta al gran Vulcan así como así.

Decía desafiante el robot, a la vez desplegando un lanzagranadas de su hombro derecho y disparar varias minas magnéticas que se pegaron al cuerpo del sargento. Todas éstas explotaron, causando un daño enorme al Sargento Metálico, haciendo que quedara más expuesto su cuerpo robot.

Eye Fox seguía combatiendo contra el androide de metal. donde este último trataba de partirla en pedazos con sus cuchillas de metal. La arquera tenía que moverse rápido para evitar ser acuchillada por el androide. Esquivando un tajo frontal, la arquera le atrapó del brazo con su arco y le hizo una llave que lo mandó al aire, pero el cuerpo del androide de tornó en líquido, moldeándose de modo que cayera de pie.

Fox: ¡Maldita sea! Sin duda esta cosa es odiosa de verdad con esa fastidiosa habilidad suya.

Comentaba molesta la arquera, a la vez disparando varias flechas mágicas contra el androide, provocando más y más agujeros en su cuerpo robótico, para al final volver a ser reconstruido por completo. Ahí el androide sacó dos cuchillas y se lanzó volando hacia la arquera tratando de acuchillarla, mientras Eye Fox disparando una flechas cuerda, se escabulló para esquivar las primeras cuchilladas. El pegaso no se detuvo ahí y se lanzó de nuevo hacia Eye Fox que estaba subida a la rama de un árbol y la arquera saltó de nuevo para esquivar el ataque, haciendo que el androide cortara la rama del árbol donde estaba ésta antes. Eye Fox mientras estaba en el aire, disparó otra flecha hacia el androide cuando iba hacia ella, pero solo logró atravesar su condición líquida sin hacerle nada.

Eye Fox en el suelo, disparó una flecha de hielo contra el suelo en el momento que aterrizó para bloquearle el paso al androide, pero el androide se tornó en metal líquido y pasó por las rendijas de dicho muro como el agua. La arquera iba a disparar de nuevo, pero el androide en su estado líquido se deslizó como una serpiente esquivando el ataque y apareciendo detrás de ella. Antes de que Eye Fox tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, la atravesó la espalda con una de sus cuchillas a la arquera.

Fox: ¡Ahhhh!

Gritaba de dolor la arquera, cuyo grito no pasó desapercibido para Vulcan que combatía contra el Sargento Metálico.

Vulcan: ¡Eye Fox! ¡Aguanta!

Vulcan iba a ayudarla, pero el Sargento Metálico lo agarró con su enorme mano todo el cuerpo, impidiendo moverse a Vulcan.

Vulcan: ¡Maldita sea! Me tiene agarrado el maldito.

Trataba Vulcan de liberarse mientras veía a su compañera en problemas por tener una cuchilla atravesándole la espalda y el androide preparaba otra para atravesarla la cabeza y acabar con ella. Vulcan no podía permitir que eso pasara.

Vulcan: ¡Ni hablar! ¡No pienso permitir que maten a mi compañera!

Decía esto el robot, desplegando un cañón de energía de su hombro derecho y disparando contra la cabeza del androide, provocando que se la reventara en una explosión de metal líquido, liberando así a la arquera. Acto seguido Vulcan miró al minotauro con mirada desafiante y le dijo.

Vulcan: ¡También tengo para ti! ¡Toma protonazo!

Gritó Vulcan, disparando ahora en la cara del Sargento Metálico, haciendo que este último lo soltara. Vulcan adoptando su Modo Velocidad, se desplazó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Eye Fox herida y la ayudó a levantarse.

Vulcan: ¿Estás bien, compañera?

Preguntaba Vulcan, estando éste preocupado por Eye Fox. La arquera asintiendo, le respondió.

Fox: Sí...Por fortuna, no me alcanzó mi núcleo de energía.

Su momento fue interrumpido cuando el Androide de metal líquido y el Sargento Metálico apareciendo, rodeando a ambos. Vulcan mirando a su compañera, la comentó a ésta.

Vulcan: ¿Puedes pelear, compañera?

Fox: Claro, Vulcan. No tengo problema con ello.

Respondió Eye Fox con tono tranquilizador. Vulcan mirando a ambos enemigos, la comentó a su compañera.

Vulcan: Eye Fox ¿Qué tal si dejamos las delicadezas de lado y pasamos directamente a la artillería pesada?

Fox: Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Vulcan.

Vulcan y Eye Fox se pusieron de pie cada uno enfrente de su adversario y ahí ambos alzaron la voz.

Vulcan: ¡Modo Gran Armadura!

Fox: ¡Modo Cazadora!

Ambos fueron rodeados por intensas luces. Cuando dicha luz se apagó, aparecieron ahora con sus formas avanzadas.

Vulcan portaba ahora una armadura tecnológica completa dorada, incluyendo un casco que le cubría la cabeza por completo. Su tamaño se hizo casi el triple de grande.

Eye Fox estaba cubierta por una capa con capucha negra y un traje negro que la cubría casi el cuerpo entero como unas botas.

Vulcan empuñando la Atomic Hammer y Eye Fox la Infinity Arrow, se prepararon para combatir.

Fox: ¿Preparado, Vulcan?

Vulcan: Preparado es mi segundo apellido.

Fox: Técnicamente no tienes apellido, tarugo. Todos te llamamos simplemente Vulcan o tarugo.

Vulcan: Bueno...Ya pensaré en alguno.

Los dos dejaron de hablar y se lanzaron hacia su respectivo enemigo. Vulcan con la Atomic Hammer, corría a toda velocidad como si estuviera en su Modo Velocidad. El Sargento trató de golpearlo con su puño, pero Vulcan lo esquivó y le dio un potente martillazo que lo mandó volando hacia el cielo.

Vulcan: ¡Espera! ¡Que aun hay más!

Vulcan desplegó sus alas de cuando estaba en su Modo Vuelo y salivó volando hasta llegar encima del minotauro.

Vulcan: ¡Hora del Martillazo!

Vulcan ahí le dio al minotauro un poderoso martillazo cargado de energía, que produjo una explosión de energía verde, mandando contra el suelo al minotauro y estrellarse con dureza. El minotauro se levantó con enormes daños en su cuerpo, que echaban hasta chispas eléctricas. Vulcan poniéndose delante del robot, le dijo.

Vulcan: Y ahora, amigo...Vas a conocer a la madre de todos los martillazos...¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Martillazo Atómico!

 **Música Finisher**

Vulcan alzó su martillo donde el arma comenzó a cargar de energía de color verde. Poco a poco, dicha luz se iba intensificando.

Vulcan: Y ahora vas a ver lo que es dar un martillazo de verdad.

Vulcan ahí comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo con el martillo a modo de torbellino. Sin parar de girar, fue avanzando rápidamente hacia el minotauro, dejando una estela verde circular por donde pasaba.

Finalmente Vulcan alcanzó al minotauro, dando un enorme y brutal martillazo cargado de energía, que produjo primero una onda de impacto verde que mandó volando al minotauro. Vulcan paró de girar mientras veía como el Sargento Metálico iba ascendiendo hasta la estratosfera, para luego volver a caer donde estaba Vulcan.

Vulcan: Y ahora...

Vulcan alzó el martillo y lo zarandeo como si un bate de Baseball se tratase. Cuando el sargento mientras iba cayendo estuvo a su alcance, Vulcan lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, provocando una descomunal explosión de energía verde.

La explosión fue tan potente, que prácticamente destruyó por completo al Sargento Metálico, hasta el punto que apenas quedaron piezas de éste.

Vulcan: Éste para paseo je, je, je.

Se reía el robot. Mientras tanto, Eye Fox volvía a combatir al androide de metal líquido.

Fox: Muy bien, cosa líquida. Vas a lamentar haberme atacado por la espalda a traición.

Decía desafiante la arquera, disparando una flecha de luz contra el androide, pero como las veces anteriores, lo atravesó haciendo un agujero en su cuerpo que no tardó en regenerarse. El androide voló hasta la arquera y trató de golpearla con sus cuchillas de los brazos, pero Eye Fox en su súper forma, se movía a mayor velocidad, realizando volteretas y esquivando el ataque.

El androide se tornó en líquido y se desplazó hasta estar justo detrás de Eye Fox. Ahí trató de atravesarla de nuevo por la espalda, pero la arquera a gran velocidad se giró y bloqueó el ataque con su arma legendaria.

Fox: Esta vez no, amigo.

Dijo la arquera, empujando al androide con su arma y luego golpeándole la cara con su arco, haciéndole retroceder. Eye Fox pegó un salto para atrás y ahí creó una flecha de tono amarillo que fue directo hacia el androide donde le impactó en el brazo, destruyendo parte de ésta. Esta vez el androide tenía problemas para regenerar la parte destruida, ya que esta se estaba como quemándose. Eye Fox aterrizando en el suelo, observando eso comentó.

Fox: Como sospechaba. Tu punto débil son los ácidos. Te resulta más difícil reconstruirte si tu metal se está quemando o consumiéndose.

Comentaba la arquera, sintiendo que había descubierto el punto débil del androide de metal líquido. Ahí la arquera creo primero una flecha de hielo que disparó contra el androide, donde lo congeló por completo.

Fox: Bien. Y para terminar.

La arquera creó otra flecha ácida y disparó al cielo hasta estar encima del androide de metal líquido. Dicha flecha explotó, creando una lluvia de ácido que iba cayendo sobre el androide de metal líquido donde comenzó a quemarse. Primero se deshizo el hielo y luego el androide comenzó a soltar gemidos o gritos como si dolor sintiera, todo ello mientras su cuerpo se estaba siendo derretido o carcomido por el ácido, haciendo que su cuerpo estuviera deshaciéndose o destruyéndose.

Fox: Hora de mandarte al desguace...¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Rugido del Gran Dragón!

 **Música Finisher**

Eye Fox apuntaba con su arco al ya casi consumido androide de metal líquido y acto seguido, preparó su flecha del mismo tipo que había usado hace tiempo contra el dinosaurio robot.

Fox: ¡Que el gran dragón devore a mis enemigos...!

Gritó Eye Fox disparando la flecha donde acto seguido se convirtió en los dos dragones de luz azul y verde, que iban desplazando en espiral. Dichos dragones impactaron en el androide de metal líquido, destruyéndolo por completo.

Fox: Esto ya está.

Decía la arquera mientras Vulcan se acercaba hacia ella y ambos chocaron de cascos.

Mientras tanto, Red Fire y White Shield estaban combatiendo el dragón híbrido, donde ahí tenían problemas debido a lo poderoso que era este último.

Dragón híbrido: Ja, ja, ja. No estáis a mi altura. Os aplastaré como si moscas fuerais.

Se jactaba el dragón híbrido. Red Fire y White Shield no se dejaron intimidar por éste y le contestaron desafiantes.

White: ¡Inténtalo, engendro!

Red: ¡No nos asusta un monstruo como tú!

Ambos ponis se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron. Sin mediar palabra, los dos prendieron sus crines en fuego y entre los dos generaron unas esferas de fuego donde acto seguido las lanzaron contra el dragón. El dragón no se movió del sitio y recibió de lleno ambos ataques, formando una fuerte explosión de fuego.

White Shield activó los cañones de energía de sus hombros y comenzó a disparar de forma incesante al dragón, causando más y más explosiones.

Red Fire se unión a él y empleando la Infernus Blade, creando así una bola de fuego de gran tamaño y la lanzó contra el dragón, causando una explosión de fuego.

Parecía que habían acabado con él pero el dragón emergió como si nada sin apenas rasguños para sorpresa de ambos. El dragón riéndose malvadamente les dijo.

Dragón híbrido: Estupidos. Yo os enseñaré lo que es fuego de verdad.

El dragón lanzó una llamarada contra ambos. Red Fire se puso delante y ahí trató de absorber el fuego pero tenía problemas para hacerlo.

White: ¡Red Fire!

Red: Este...fuego no es normal...Tengo...problemas...para absorberlo...

Decía Red Fire que al final no pudo más y fue arrastrada por el fuego, hasta estrellarse contra unos árboles que acabaron quemándose.

White: ¡Red Fire!

White Shield iba a socorrer a su esposa, pero el dragón lo atrapó con su cola y lo estrelló contra el suelo.

Dragón: No te olvides de mí, estupido pony.

Decía el dragón, comenzando a golpear una y otra vez el cuerpo del unicornio, causando daños a éste y haciéndole gritar de dolor.

White: ¡Ahhhh!

Dragón: Eso. Grita de dolor, pony ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el dragón hasta que una bola de fuego impactó en su cara sin hacerle nada. Ahí vio a Red Fire tornada en fuego y con una mirada furiosa hacia el dragón.

Red: ¡Deja a mi marido en paz!

Gritaba furiosa la yegua lanzándose a atacar al dragón, tratando de golpearlo, mientras el dragón bloqueaba sus ataques con sus brazos.

Dragón: Ja, ja, ja. Vuestros patéticos poderes no son comparables a mí.

Red: A ver si esto te parece patético...¡Lanzallamas!

Red Fire lanzó una llamarada de gran intensidad, cuyo poder era mayor gracias a la Infernus Blade y logrando cubrir al dragón con dicho fuego. Su sorpresa fue ver que no le había hecho nada.

Dragón: Ja, ja, ja. Ahora verás.

El dragón quiso golpearla, pero Red Fire se echó para atrás, volando para evitar que la agarrara. La alicornio no estaba dispuesta a rendirse y se preparaba para lanzar otro ataque.

Red: De esta no saldrás...¡Estrella de Fuego!

Gritó Red Fire y ahí comenzó a lanzar cinco bolas de fuego que impactaron en el suelo alrededor del dragón, formando así una estrella mágica. Acto seguido se formó en ella una torrente de fuego con forma de la estrella, que cubrió al dragón por completo.

White Shield logrando levantarse y reunirse con su esposa, la comentó.

White: Buen trabajo, Red Fire querida. Seguro que esa cosa ha aprendido la lección.

Red: Gracias, querido.

Respondió con una sonrisa la alicornio al igual que el unicornio y estuvieron a punto de darse un beso, hasta que una escandalosa risa los interrumpió.

Dicha risa provenía de la torre de fuego y para sorpresa de éstos, vieron emerger al dragón híbrido del fuego sin señal alguna de quemaduras.

Red: ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo puede estar sin un rasguño tras un ataque así? ¡Ni siquiera los dragones ancestrales lograrían resistir un ataque de este calibre!

Exclamaba completamente sorprendida la alicornio al igual que su marido, que veían al dragón emerger como si nada de las llamas, a la vez que éste se reía de forma escandalosa.

Dragón: Ja, ja, ja ¡Estupidos ponis! ¡Mi cuerpo es capaz de resistir el fuego más intenso, ni siquiera podría quemarme en el mismo infierno! ¡Y ahora sufrid mi ira!

El dragón alzó sus garras y de ella surgieron dos rayos mágicos que impactaron en ambos ponis, haciendo que salieran volando. El dragón salió volando a toda velocidad y los atrapó a ambos con ambas garras. Ahí los llevó contra el suelo, provocando un gran temblor de tierra. El dragón no se detuvo ahí y alzando el vuelo ganando altura, les lanzó varias esferas explosivas que iba causando grandes explosiones.

Red: ¡Ahhhhh!

White: ¡Ahhhh!

Gritaban ambos ponis, sufriendo inmensos daños en sus cuerpos y luego acabar en el suelo malheridos y dañados. El dragón aterrizando cerca de éstos, comentó.

Dragón: Je, je, je. Seguro que el amo Arek se sentirá muy orgulloso cuando acabe con dos de los amigos de ese maldito alicornio.

Decía esto el dragón, agarrando a White Shield con ambas garras y comenzando a apretarlo con fuerza, haciendo gritar de dolor al unicornio.

Red: White...White Shield...

La yegua podía oír los gritos de dolor de su marido. Ver como aquel maldito dragón híbrido lastimaba a su marido, hacía que en su interior ardiera una intensa ira y odio hacia el dragón.

Dragón: Ja, ja, ja ¡Tú serás el primer en morir a mis garras! Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el dragón, hasta que de repente Red Fire apareció dando una potente patada cargada de fuego en la cara del dragón, derribándolo al suelo y que soltara a su marido donde fue cogido por la alicornio y lo llevó al suelo.

Red: ¡White Shield! ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba la yegua, preocupada ésta por su marido. White Shield débilmente la respondió.

White: Sí...Con algunos daños en mi cuerpo, pero nada que mis sistemas de reparación no puedan arreglar...

Trataba de sonar tranquilo el unicornio, emulando éste una sonrisa para así tranquilizar a la yegua. Red Fire sonrió levemente, pero luego puso una expresión molesta. Dejando a su marido apoyado sobre una roca, le dijo.

Red: Quédate aquí, White Shield. Me ocuparé de ese maldito desgraciado.

White: Querida. No puedes enfrentarte tú sola a ese híbrido.

Red: No te preocupes, querido. Sé cuidarme.

Decía la yegua, echando ésta a volar hacia donde estaba el híbrido que se estaba levantando. El dragón vio a la yegua parada enfrente de él, mientras la yegua furiosa le hablaba.

Red: ¡Maldita aberración! ¡Te has atrevido a lastimar severamente a mi marido y eso es algo que no te pienso perdonar nunca!

Comentaba verdaderamente furiosa la yegua mientras iba caminando dirección al híbrido. La yegua adoptó su estado de combate en que consistía en prender su crin y cola en llamas, pero en ese momento, ocurrió algo extraño. Como la vez anterior contra el cocodrilo robot, sus llamas se iban poco a poco tornándose en azul con blanco.

Red: ¡No eres más que un maldito monstruo, que se cree superior a los demás solo porque está hecho con pedazos de otras razas! ¡Una aberración que pienso eliminar de este mundo así que! ¡Date por muerto!

Gritaba furiosa la alicornio y justo en ese momento sus llamas se tornaron completamente en azul con blanco. White Shield miraba asombrado como ahora su esposa tenía las llamas azules, en vez del fuego de siempre.

White: ¿Qué la ha pasa a Red Fire? ¿Por qué su fuego está así ahora?

Preguntaba el unicornio que no comprendía el nuevo estado de su esposa. El dragón híbrido mirando a la yegua, no se dejó intimidar por el nuevo aspecto de ésta y la respondió rugiendo.

Dragón: ¡Estupida pony! ¡No me impresionas con esas llamitas azules! ¡Ahora verás!

El dragón lanzó su garra derecha tratando de agarrarla, pero en el momento que lo hizo, sintió que quemaban severamente la mano y la retiró de la yegua.

Dragón: ¡AHHHH! Pero ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Acaso me ha quemado? ¡Imposible! ¡Soy completamente ignifugo! ¡Ni siquiera podría quemarme en los fuegos del infierno! ¿Qué clase de fuego es ese?

Se preguntaba el dragón mientas observaba sorprendido su garra derecha, donde tenía severas señales de quemaduras. Ahí Red Fire se detuvo y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Red: ¡AHHHHHH!

Gritó la yegua llena de fuego mientras se intensificaba sus llamas, para acto seguido desaparecer y luego reaparecer justo delante del dragón. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar el dragón, la yegua le dio un fuertísimo puñetazo cargado de fuego azul en el mentón del dragón que lo mandó a volar por el aire.

Ahí la yegua no se detuvo y voló a toda velocidad hacia el dragón golpeándolo por todos lados, causando fuertes daños como quemaduras a causa del fuego azul producido por la alicornio. Acto seguido, la yegua se puso encima del dragón y le dio una doble patada cargada de fuego azul que lo estrelló contra el suelo.

El dragón adolorido se levantó y mirando completamente furioso a Red Fire, la gritó.

Dragón: ¡Maldita pony! ¡No se como has hecho para quemarme con ese fuego, pero se acabó, voy a exterminarte!

Red Fire estaba parada en el suelo sin inmutarse ante las amenazas del dragón.

Dragón: ¡Ahora sufre el infiernooooo!

Gritó el dragón aspirando aire y acto seguido, lanzar una llamarada descomunal en dirección hacia la alicornio. White Shield al ver eso se preocupó enormemente, ya que recordó que su esposa apenas pudo absorber las llamas del dragón híbrido.

White: ¡Red Fire! ¡Aléjate!

Le gritaba su esposo tratando de levantarse, pero aun estaba herido. Pese a todo, Red Fire estaba tranquila, incluso cuando la alcanzó la bola de fuego perdiéndose de vista.

White: ¡NOOOOO!

Gritó de horror al perder de vista a su esposa ante la descomunal bola de fuego. El dragón híbrido se reía de forma malvada y escandalosa.

Dragón: Ja, ja, ja. Estupida pony. Nada puede superar el poder de un híbrido. Ja, ja, ja.

En ese momento su risa fue interrumpida cuando vio que la bola de fuego que había lanzado, se estaba rápidamente reduciéndose de tamaño. Aquello lo extraño.

Dragón: ¿Pero qué pasa ahora?

El dragón híbrido y el unicornio miraron sorprendidos como la bola iba desapareciendo, para al final rebelarse que el fuego estaba siendo absorbido por nada menos que Red Fire por las llamas azules de su crin y cola. Así hasta completamente desaparecer dicha bola de fuego.

White: ¿Red Fire?

La alicornio miró a su marido y dedicándole una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo, le decía a éste.

Red: Tranquilo, querido. Todo va bien.

El dragón híbrido estaba enormemente sorprendido. En ningún momento se esperaba que aquella alicornio lograra absorber sus llamas como si nada.

Dragón: No...imposible...Nadie puede hacer eso con mi fuego ¡Es imposible!

Red: Yo te enseñaré lo que si es posible...¡Estrella de Fuego!

La yegua volvió a lanzar el mismo ataque contra el dragón, solo que esta vez eran bolas de fuego azules, que adoptaban la forma de estrella. El dragón reconociendo el mismo ataque lanzado por esta, la dijo.

Dragón: ¡Este mismo ataque no me afecto una vez y no funcionará esta vez!

Red: ¡Esta vez será diferente!

Respondió desafiante la yegua, formando de nuevo la columna de fuego, pero ahora de color azul con blanco. Esta vez el dragón sintió que estaban quemando su cuerpo por completo.

Dragón: ¡GROARRRR!

Rugió el dragón de dolor al sentir todo su cuerpo quemándose. Cuando el fuego terminó, el dragón estaba de rodillas mal herido.

Dragón: Maldita pony...No sé cómo lo has hecho, pero te pienso matar por esto.

Red: No estés tan seguro...¡Modo Arconte de Fuego!

Gritó Red Fire, quedando ésta envuelta ahora en fuego azul. Cuando el fuego desapareció, Red Fire tenía su forma arconte, solo que diferente a las veces anteriores.

Su pelaje se volvió blanco brillante, pero con un ligero tono azul blanquecino. Su crin era puro fuego azul con blanco. Sus ojos se tornaban en azul como sus llamas azules.

Dragón: ¿Pero qué...?

La yegua desapareció de vista para acto seguido reaparecer, dando un brutal puñetazo en el estomago del dragón, causando un fuerte dolor en dicho lugar. Luego la alicornio realizó una patada con giro hacia atrás, golpeando el mentón del dragón, que lo mandó a volar contra el suelo.

El dragón furioso se levantó y disparó infinidad de bolas de fuego contra la yegua, donde la alicornio simplemente los desviaba con golpes de su brazo. Luego la alicornio contraatacó disparando una bola de fuego azul contra el dragón, causando fuertes daños en el híbrido. El dragón herido, sentía que estaba en auténticos aprietos.

Dragón: No...Esto es imposible...Soy un híbrido...Estoy por encima de las demás especies...No pienso dejar que una especie inferior de derrote...

Decía el dragón, lanzando éste una llamarada contra Red Fire. La yegua hizo lo mismo, lanzando una llamarada de fuego azul. Ambas llamaradas chocaron entre sí, pero el de Red Fire era con diferencia mucho más fuerte, que acabó superando al del dragón para preocupación de este último.

Dragón: ¡Oh, no...!

El dragón recibió toda la llamarada azul de Red Fire. Ahí el dragón híbrido sintió como todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo.

Dragón. ¡AHHHH...! ¡Esto es imposible!

Rugía de dolor el dragón mientras su cuerpo se quemaba con las llamas azules y acabó de rodillas.

Dragón: ¿Cómo es posible que esto me esté pasando? Se supone que el fuego no puede dañarme.

Comentaba incrédulo el dragón mientras observaba como su cuerpo estaba lleno de quemaduras. Red Fire que estaba enfrente de él, le comentó al dragón.

Red: Si eres resistente al fuego o no, me da absolutamente igual. Te has atrevido a hacer daño a mi marido y ahora lo vas a lamentar...¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Furia de Fénix!

 **Música Finisher**

Red Fire realizaba uno de sus ataques clásicos. Sus llamas se intensificaron y ascendieron hacia arriba hasta adoptar forma de fénix. Solo que en vez de ser un fénix de fuego normal, era completamente de llamas azules.

El fénix de fuego azul realizó un chillido de ave mientras desplegaba sus alas, donde acto seguido se lanzó hacia el preocupado dragón híbrido, que veía como el fénix iba hacia él.

Dragón: ¡No...no...NOOOOOO..!

Gritó de puro terror el dragón cuando el fénix finalmente impactó en él, produciéndose una descomunal explosión de fuego azul de enormes dimensiones. El dragón híbrido sentía como su cuerpo era desintegrado por el fuego.

Dragón: ¡AHHHH...! ¡No puede ser...! ¡No puede seeeeer!

Gritaba el dragón antes de ser completamente consumido por el fuego azul.

Una vez derrotado su enemigo, Red Fire volvió a su estado normal y estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Por fortuna, White Shield que se había recuperado, agarró a su esposa con sus brazos antes de que se cayera al suelo.

White: Red Fire, querida ¿Estás bien?

La yegua mirando a su marido, le sonrió y le contestó.

Red: Sí...Solo estoy un poco cansada...

White: Me alegro de que estés bien, pero ¿Cómo has hecho eso de las llamas azules?

La alicornio ante la pregunta de su marido, parecía ésta dudar y ahí le respondió.

Red: Pues...No lo sé, la verdad.

Mientras tanto, Mike tenía un duro combate contra Darkness. Mike en su forma Shinigami, combatía en el aire contra el inmortal enemigo, pero por desgracia, no lograba apenas resultados.

Mike: ¡AHHHHH!

Gritó Mike lanzando un rayo desde sus espadas, pero Darkness lo esquivó echándose a un lado y contraatacó con un rayo rojo sangriento. Mike bloqueó el ataque con ambas espadas para protegerse, pero Darkness apareció al instante detrás de él y le golpeó en la espalda, causando mucho daño a Mike al mismo tiempo que caía al vació.

Mike recuperando el control en el aire, voló directo hacia Darkness mientras el guerrero oscuro lanzaba esferas explosivas rojas. Mike esquivaba ágilmente los ataques de su enemigo y cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, lanzó infinidad de estocadas con sus espadas. Darkness a enorme velocidad, eludía todos los ataques sin dificultada alguna.

Darkness: ¿No sabes hacerlo mejor?

Decía en parte con despreció el alicornio oscuro en su forma Shinigami también. Mike molesto por la insinuación, le respondió.

Mike: ¡Claro que si! ¡Doble Tajo Divino!

Mike lanzó un doble tajo impregnadas en energía luz contra el alicornio oscuro. Darknees simplemente convocó su espada de sangre y bloqueó el ataque sin dificultad alguna.

Mike: ¿Cómo?

Mike se sorprendió como su enemigo bloqueó el ataque con suma facilidad. Darkness mirándole con desprecio, le dijo.

Darkness: Desaparece...

Dijo esto desplegando en su espada un potente pulso mágico, que hizo retroceder a Mike a gran distancia. Darkness ahí se movió a gran velocidad y ahí le dio una fuerte patada que lo mandó volando.

Mike salía volando por el aire y Darkness ahí voló a gran velocidad hasta ponerse a su lado. Ahí comenzó a darle un sin fin de puñetazos y patadas por todo el cuerpo de Mike, causando muchos daños a éste.

Mike trató de contraatacar intentando dar una patada a la cara de Darkness, pero el guerrero oscuro lo detuvo con su mano y acto seguido lo lanzó por el aire a gran velocidad. Ahí Darkness se tele transportó hasta estar arriba para recibir a Mike que estaba boca abajo y cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, le dio un fuertísimo codazo en la espalda de Mike haciéndole gritar de dolor. Acto seguido le dio una patada por todo lo alto en el mismo lugar del golpe, mandando caer al alicornio celeste al suelo.

Darkness ahí extendió su mano y de ella surgió infinidad de esferas explosivas en dirección a Mike, donde algunas dieron en su cuerpo causando mayores daños. Darkness lanzó una esferas más grandes con intención de destruirlo, pero Mike en el último momento se teletransportó, desapareciendo así de vista.

Mike reapareció detrás de Darkness y ahí trató de cortarle la cabeza con su espada.

Mike: ¡Muere!

Gritó Mike lanzando un tajo de su Knight King, pero Darkness sin girarse siquiera, detuvo la hoja con una mano.

Darkness: ¡Púas de Sangre!

Dijo esto el alicornio oscuro y de su espalda surgieron varias púas hechas de sangre que atravesaron el cuerpo de Mike, haciendo gritar de dolor a éste. Darkness luego se separó de él y le disparó un rayo explosivo, causando más daños a Mike.

Mike estaba ahora en el aire, tratando de mantener el vuelo, pero con mucha dificultad. Su armadura como ropa estaban en su mayor parte destrozadas. Sus alas estaban sin apenas luz, amenazando con desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Darkness: Esta lucha la perdiste antes de empezar, Mike Bluer. Abandona y tendrás una muerte rápida y sin dolor.

Le decía el alicornio oscuro. Mike negando con la cabeza, le respondió.

Mike: ¡Nunca!...Mientras me quede un solo soplo de aire, seguiré luchando hasta el final...

Decía desafiante el alicornio. Darkness escuchando eso, le respondió.

Darkness: Como quieras...

Mike pudo ver como el alicornio oscuro iba ascendiendo en el aire hasta estar a cierta altura. Ahí alzó una mano con un dedo extendido y de ella surgió una pequeña bola de fuego. Dicha bola fue creciendo hasta alcanzar un tamaño descomunal.

Mike: ¿Eso...?

Preguntaba Mike, sorprendido ante lo que estaba creando su enemigo.

Darkness: ¡MUEREEEEE!

Gritó Darkness, lanzando la esfera contra Mike. El alicornio celeste trató de detenerla con sus espadas, logrando como mucho frenarla, pero por desgracia el ataque era muy poderoso.

Mike: No...No puedo...Aguantar más...

Dijo Mike para finalmente ser llevado por la bola de fuego y ser arrastrado hasta el suelo para finalmente acabar en una enorme explosión de fuego.

Mike: ¡AHHHHHH...!

Gritaba Mike de dolor ante la explosión de fuego. Cuando todo terminó. Estaba Mike tendido en el suelo lleno de heridas y con su Shinigami deshecho y con Holy igual de herida que él a su lado. Ambos tendidos en el suelo sin apenas fuerzas.

Mike: Ho...Holy...¿Estás...bien?

Preguntaba Mike, tratando de levantarse usando la Knight King como muleta. Holy girando la cabeza como podía para verle, le contestó.

Holy: Tengo...El cuerpo...Adolorido...

Darkness bajó hasta estar enfrente de estos a unos metros y ahí deshizo su Shinigami, teniendo a Demon sobre su hombro. Ahí Demon voló hasta estar al lado de Holy y con una sonrisa perversa, comentó.

Demon: Vaya, vaya. Mira que eres linda. La verdad es que me entran ganas de llevarte conmigo y divertirnos un poco.

Decía el fénix de sangre con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras agarraba con una de sus patas al cuello de la herida fénix blanca. Mike con las fuerzas que le quedaba, le disparó un rayo para alejar al fénix de sangre de su compañera y decirle enfadado.

Mike: Aléjate de ella o te mato...

Decía amenazante el alicornio, aunque no tenía apenas fuerzas para moverse. Demon volvía con su dueño y ahí Darkness comentó.

Darkness: No entiendo por que el amo Arek se preocupa tanto de alguien como tú. Tú que ni siquiera me puedes igualar lo más mínimo.

Decía con desprecio el alicornio oscuro mientras alzaba un casco y creaba una esferas roja sangre en dirección a Mike, donde éste último luchaba por mantener de pie.

Darkness: Ha llegado la hora de decir "adiós", Mike Bluer. Hoy es el último día de tu vida.

Decía Darkness, listo para lanzar la esfera y borrar de la existencia a Mike Bluer para siempre.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	24. Cap 23 Amenazas Simultaneas 4º Parte

**Capitulo 23**

 **Amenazas Simultaneas 4º Parte**

Las cosas iba enormemente mal para Mike. Su combate contra Darkness fue desastroso debido al enorme poder de este último. Mike estaba enormemente herido, que apenas podía estar de pie, donde empleaba la Knight King como muleta para no caerse. Holy estaba a su lado igual de herida que él.

White Wolf y Oviblion estaban tirados en el suelo también con heridas. Estos dos últimos no habían logrado hacer mella alguna en el alicornio oscuro. Ahora Darkness se preparaba para eliminar a Mike de una vez por todas.

 **Insertar "Frieza is Resurrected" en youtube y escuchad la música mientras leéis.**

Darkness: Sinceramente, no entiendo la preocupación del amo Arek en alguien como tú. Has sido un adversario pésimo en todos los sentidos.

Comentaba con desprecio el alicornio oscuro, aun manteniendo la esfera de energía en su casco, lista para lanzarla hacia Mike y destruirle de una vez por todas. Mike manteniendo la mirada desafiante hacia Darkness, le comentó.

Mike: Dime, Darkness ¿Quién eres realmente? ¿Cuál es tu propósito realmente?

Darkness: ¿Tanto te importa?

Mike: Ya que vas a matarme, podrías al menos tomarte el detalle de contármelo todo ¿No?

Le dijo Mike. Demon que estaba sobre la grupa de su compañero, le dijo al alicornio oscuro.

Demon: No pierdas el tiempo en tonterías, Darkness. Acaba con él de una vez y volvamos a casa. Tengo ganas de comer algo de buena carne.

Le trataba de convencer el fénix de sangre a su compañero. Darkness en cambio, estuvo pensando por unos momentos y deshaciendo la esfera de energía, le respondió al alicornio azul.

Darkness: Si tanto quieres, de acuerdo. Cumpliré tu último deseo y te contaré mi historia, antes de destruirte.

Demon: ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No puedes hablar en serio!

Se quejaba el fénix de sangre. Darkness mirando de reojo a su compañero, le contestó.

Darkness: Tenemos tiempo, Demon y no perdemos nada por contarle la historia, ya que va a morir de todos modos.

Demon: Como quieras...

Respondió molesto el fénix, mirando éste para otro lado. Darkness mirando a Mike, se puso a contarle su historia.

Darkness: Yo fui creado hace años por el amo Arek.

Empezó el alicornio oscuro. Mike prestando atención a eso le preguntó.

Mike: ¿Te creó Arek?

Darkness: Así es. Fui creado utilizando a una yegua celeste para concebirme y darme a luz, para así tener propiedades celestes.

Mike: Espera un momento ¿Has dicho una yegua celeste?

Darkness: Así es.

Mike se puso a pensar en las palabras de Darkness. Hace tiempo, cuando fue coronado emperador del imperio, unos meses después se recibió la noticia de la desaparición de una yegua celeste. No podía estar seguro si lo de Darkness tuvo algo que ver.

Darkness: Una vez dado a luz, el amo me dio una fracción de su infinito poder y gracias a ello, tengo un poder sin igual. Un poder que muy pocos podrían llegar. Soy el arma ejecutora del amo, creado para un único propósito.

Mike: ¿Y cuál es?

Darkness: La de destruirte para siempre.

Respondió finalmente el alicornio oscuro con una mirada fría y sin emoción alguna. Mike sin apartar la mirada de Darkness, le preguntó.

Mike: ¿Solo eso? ¿Nada más?

Preguntaba Mike, que no podía creer que Darkness fuese creado únicamente para destruirle a él y nada mas. Darkness lo afirmó.

Darkness: Así es. Fui creado para ese único propósito, el de destruirte para siempre jamás.

Mike: Entonces. Si acabas conmigo ¿Qué será de ti?

Darkness: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Mike: Tú mismo has afirmado, que fuiste creado únicamente para matarme. Así que si me matas ¿Qué harás entonces? Cuando yo desaparezca ¿Cuál será tu razón de ser entonces? ¿Qué harás sin un lugar o recuerdo que visitar?

Preguntaba Mike, que no entendía del todo por qué Darkness no parecía tener otra cosa en la vida aparte de matarle a él. En el momento que el alicornio azul hizo aquellas preguntas, los ojos de Darkness se abrieron en par en par, ya que un recuerdo en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, resonó en su mente.

 **Recuerdo:**

¿?: ¿Realmente es lo que deseas? ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué pasará en el día en que ese tal Mike Bluer ya no exista? ¿Qué será de ti entonces? ¿Qué harás cuando ya no tengas ningún objetivo en la vida? ¿Ningún lugar al que volver? ¿Ningún recuerdo que pudieses considerar importante?

 **Fin del Recuerdo.**

Darkness se quedó estático por unos momentos. En su mente se estaba formando recuerdos lejanos, sobre alguien que le hizo una preguntaba bastante similar hace tiempo.

Mike no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó observando al alicornio oscuro que de algún modo, se había quedado parado en el sitio sin decir nada. Tenía la vista perdida en la lejanía, sumido en sus pensamientos, así hasta que su fénix le llamó la atención.

Demon: ¡Hey, Darknes! ¡Despierta! Que te pierdes en el limbo.

Darkness despertando de sus pensamientos, se sacudió la cabeza mientras alzando la voz, le respondió a Mike.

Darkness: ¡Eso carece de importancia para mí! ¡Yo solo vivo para una cosa y es destruirte para siempre! Lo que pase después, ya se verá.

Darkness alzando de nuevo su casco hacia Mike, creó de nuevo su esfera de energía roja sangre y se preparó para lanzarla contra él.

Darkness: ¡Y ahora, prepárate para morir!

Gritaba de nuevo Darkness a punto de atacar, hasta que escuchó un grito.

White Wolf: ¡Alto ahí!

Darkness interrumpió su ataque para esquivar el ataque de la Espada Trueno de White Wolf, obligando al alicornio y al fénix a apartarse en direcciones opuestas. Oviblion se unió a White Wolf.

Oviblion: ¡Malditos! ¡Nadie humilla al pegaso oscuro más poderoso que existe y vive para contarlo!

White Wolf: Oviblion. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que no se unen de nuevo. Solo así tendremos una posibilidad de vencer a ese alicornio.

Le decía el pegaso celeste a su yo oscuro, ya que era consciente de que el poder de Darkness aumentaba enormemente cuando se combinaba con su fénix. Oviblion le respondió con su típico mal carácter.

Oviblion: ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, idiota! Antes de que hagan eso, pienso convertir a ese pajarraco en ave asada.

White Wolf: ¿Entonces de acuerdo?

Oviblion: ¡Claro! Lo que tú digas.

Respondió de mala gana el pegaso negro.

Mike aun herido, observaba como White Wolf se lanzaba con sus espadas del Trueno y del Fuego hacia Darkness, mientras Oviblion con la Espada del Desierto y la Espada del Infierno lo hacía contra Demon. Ambos pegasos trataban de mantener separados tanto a Darkness como a Demon para evitar que se fusionasen de nuevo.

White Wolf: ¡AHHHHH!

Gritaba White Wolf, lanzando un rayo desde la Espada del Trueno contra Darkness, donde el alicornio oscuro lo esquivó.

Oviblion: ¡Sufre el infierno, pajarraco!

Gritaba lleno de furia Oviblion tratando de partir en dos con la Espada del Infierno a Demon donde el ave no paraba de aletear para esquivar los ataques del pegaso negro.

Darkness eludió un nuevo ataque de White Wolf y voló hacia el cielo al igual que lo hacía Demon y ambos se iban acercándose al uno al otro, pero antes de que siquiera llegaran, un rayo de fuego lanzado por White Wolf con su Espada de Fuego, los detuvo y los separó de ambos. Oviblion con la Espada del Desierto, creó una tormenta de arena para cegar al alicornio oscuro y a su fénix.

Darkness estaba manteniéndose en el aire en medio de la tormenta de arena, al igual que su fénix Demon, donde ninguno tenía contacto visual con el otro.

De detrás de Darkness, una sombra emergía de la tormenta de arena. De ella apareció de improviso White Wolf, tratando el pegaso de atacarle por la espalda.

White Wolf: ¡Muere, monstruo!

Gritó White Wolf alzando la Espada de Fuego, que se tornó en llamas y trató de darle. Darkness sin mirarle siquiera, simplemente se echó a un lado, esquivando así el ataque. Ahí White Wolf continuo atacando una y otra vez con sus espadas contra el alicornio oscuro.

Demon tuvo algo parecido con Oviblion. El pegaso trató de partirlo en dos con su Espada del Infierno.

Oviblion: ¡Voy a arrancarte las plumas y el corazón de un espadazo!

Gritaba lleno de furia el pegaso negro, tratando de despedazar al fénix mientras el ave lo esquivaba volando.

Demon: Ja, ja, ja. Demasiado lento, estupido.

Se burlaba el fénix de sangre, haciendo enfadar al pegaso negro donde ahí le gritó.

Oviblion: ¡Cállate, pajarraco! ¡Pienso hacer una funda para alguna de mis espadas con tu pellejo!

Gritaba furioso Oviblion sin parar de atacar con sus espadas, tratando de acabar con Demon mientras este último esquivaba volando los ataques del pegaso negro.

En medio de la tormenta de arena, los dos pegasos trataban de mantener separados a Darkness y Demon para evitar que se fusionasen. Ya que así tendrían alguna posibilidad de vencer.

Sin que White Wolf parase de atacarlo, Darkness esquivando ataques, le comentaba al pegaso.

Darkness: Debo decir que vuestra táctica no está mal pensada. Tratando de mantenernos separados a mi fénix y a mí, para que no nos podamos fusionar.

White Wolf: Lo que sea necesario para acabar con un monstruo como tú.

Respondía el pegaso, tratando de atravesarlo con su espada, pero el alicornio se echó a un lado y le dio un patada en su costado, apartándolo de él. El alicornio oscuro sonriendo levemente, le comentó.

Darkness: De todos modos, de muy poco os va a servir.

White Wolf: ¿Y eso por qué?

Respondió desafiante el pegaso celeste. Darkness no dijo nada. Simplemente sonrió maliciosamente, para luego ponerse a gritar.

Darkness: ¡Ahhhhh!

Gritó el alicornio, intensificando su fuerza y creando un viento que emergía de su cuerpo, deshizo toda la tormenta de arena que había a su alrededor para sorpresa de los dos pegasos. En apenas segundos, el cielo volvía a estar despejado.

White Wolf: ¿Qué?

Oviblion: ¿Cómo lo ha...?

Los dos pegasos estaban sorprendidos como el alicornio oscuro había desecho la tormenta de arena como si nada. Finalmente Darkness y Demon estaban a la vista del otro.

White Wolf intentó detener a Darkness. pero el alicornio se desplazó a toda velocidad, esquivando el ataque.

Oviblion: ¡No pasarás!

Gritaba Oviblion poniéndose en guardia, listo para interceptar a Darkness. El alicornio oscuro simplemente sonrió de forma burlona mientras volaba para reunirse con Demon, que estaba el ave tranquilamente parado en el sitio.

Oviblion trató de detenerlo lanzando un tajo carga de la Espada del Infierno, pero el alicornio desapareció en el último momento, esquivando así el ataque, para luego reaparecer justo al lado de Demon.

Darkness: Demasiado lento.

Decía el alicornio oscuro de detrás de Oviblion. El pegaso negro rápidamente se giró y trató de golpearle con su espada, pero el alicornio detuvo el ataque con su casco y con el otro, lanzó un pulso psionica que lo mandó volando al pegaso, hasta estar al lado de White Wolf.

Darkness: Ha sido casi entretenido, pero ha llegado la hora de acabar con esto ¡Shinigami!

Y lo que temían ambos pegasos se cumplió. Darkness se fusionó con su fénix, adoptando así su forma Shinigami.

Oviblion: ¡Maldición! Apenas logramos frenarlo.

White Wolf: Aun así hay que acabar con él. Vamos, Oviblion ¡Juntos!

Oviblion: Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo ¡Vamos!

Ambos pegasos se lanzaron hacia el alicornio oscuro mientras este último sonreía perversamente, al mismo tiempo que convocaba unas garras de sangre en sus manos. Ahí ambos pegasos se lanzaron al ataque, pero Darkness los esquivó y esta vez el guerrero oscuro se lanzó a la ofensiva, lanzando zarpazos contra ambos pegasos. White Wolf y Oviblion tuvieron que pasar a la defensa, tratando de detener los ataques del alicornio oscuro con mucha dificultad, debido a la gran velocidad y fuerza de ataque de Darkness, donde cada golpe de garras era realizada con enorme fuerza.

Darkness: ¡Quitaos de en medio, insectos!

Gritó Darkness, lanzando sus garras cargadas de enorme cantidad mágico, golpeando con tanta fuerza a los dos pegasos, que trataron de bloquear su ataque con sus espadas, pero al final salidos despedidos hasta estrellarse contra unas rocas cercanas, haciendo pedazos a éstas.

White Wolf y Oviblion trataron de levantarse, pero sus cuerpos llenos de heridas, les dificultaba la labor. Darkness se plató delante de ellos mientras les decía a ambos.

Darkness: Ha sido divertido machacaros, pero ahora ha llegado la hora de mataros. Según tengo informado sobre vosotros, si uno de los dos muere, el otro también debido a la unión que existe entre ambos. Vamos a probarlo, a ver a quién mato primero.

Comentaba esto al final con una sonrisa cruel, mientras alzaba su mano como el dedo indice y ahí comenzó a echarlos a suerte.

Darkness: Pito, pito gorgorito...¿A quién mato primero?

Canturreaba Darkness decidiendo a quien matar primero, mientras White Wolf y Oviblion trataban de alzarse, pero no podían. Sus cuerpos estaban demasiado lastimados para presentar batalla.

Darkness: Pim pun fuera...Te toco...A ti te tocar morir primero.

Decía esto con una sonrisa cruel, apuntando con su dedo a Oviblion.

Oviblion: Inténtalo, maldito. Aun tengo fuerzas para darte tu merecido.

Respondió de forma retadora el pegaso negro, aunque en realidad no podía hacer nada. Darkness preparó una lanza hecha de sangre solidificada y la preparó para lanzarla contra el pegaso negro a la altura del corazón.

Darkness: ¡Muere!

Estuvo a punto de lanzar la lanza de sangre, hasta que un rayo mágico le impactó en la espalda, interrumpiendo así el ataque. Todos miraron en dirección hacia donde provino el ataque y se sorprendieron de ver quien era.

Todos: ¿¡Mike!?

Exclamaron todos al ver al alicornio detrás de Darkness a unos metros junto con Holy. Asombrosamente estaban tanto el alicornio y el fénix completamente sanos y sin heridas alguna. Mike ahora portaba su armadura astral que consistía en una armadura azul cobalto con detalles plateados y con una capa de color blanco y dorado. En el pecho con una insignia de su cutie mark, que sería un engranaje blanco con aura dorada rodeada de estrellas y un cometa.

Darkness: ¿Cómo te has recuperado de las heridas tan rápido? ¡Estabas tan mal, que aun con magia curativa, habrías tardado mucho tiempo en recuperarte!

Exclamaba completamente sorprendido el guerrero oscuro, que no comprendía como su enemigo estaba perfectamente sano. Mike con una sonrisa burlona, le contestó.

Mike: Muy fácil. Con esto.

Decía el alicornio, mostrando la Knight King y ahí se puso a explicarse.

Mike: Una cosa que debes saber, Darkness, es que la Knight King tiene la capacidad de sanar heridas. Así es como me he recuperado tan rápido y luego curé a Holy con mi magia curativa.

Darkness: Entonces. Me hiciste hablar a propósito para ganar tiempo y así poder curarte ¿Verdad?

Decía en parte molesto el guerrero oscuro porque Mike se la jugase. El alicornio azul alzando de hombros, le contestó.

Mike: En parte sí y otra porque quería saber más cosas de ti. Cierto que lo de hablar me gano tiempo, pero lo que de verdad me ayudó fue que White Wolf y Oviblion te entretuvieron mientras nos íbamos recuperando.

Holy: Cierto. Muchas gracias, chicos. Posiblemente sin vuestra ayuda, estaríamos ahora criando malvas.

Agradecía la fénix blanca con una sonrisa. White Wolf sonriendo mientras trataba de levantarse la contestó.

White Wolf: No hay de que, Holy.

Oviblion en cambio, parecía molesto y ahí comentó.

Oviblion: Yo solo quería ajustar cuentas con ese tipo. Si os he ayudado o no, me trae incuidado.

Respondía como siempre molesto el pegaso negro. Mike simplemente se rió levemente. Conocía el carácter de Oviblion, pero aun así, le agradecía la ayuda prestada.

Mike: Aun así, gracias.

Oviblion: ¡Me importa una...!

En ese instante, unos shuriken aparecieron de la nada en dirección hacia Darkness, donde el guerrero oscuro las esquivó de un salto. Acto seguido de una nube de humo, apareció nada menos que Medic.

Mike: ¡Medic!

Medic: Hola, Mike. Cuando supe que estabais en problemas, vine para ayudaros.

Respondía la pony médico. Mike contento de ver a Medic, la decía a ésta.

Mike: Me alegro, pero ahora ayuda a White Wolf y Oviblion, que están ahora mismo heridos. Yo me ocuparé de Darkness.

Medic: Entendido.

Contestó Medic, yendo ésta hacia White Wolf y Oviblion para ayudarlos. Una vez cerca de ellos, comenzó a concentrar su energía interior en forma de chi e insuflarles energía curativa a los cuerpos de ambos. Darkness ignorando a éstos, le comentó a Mike.

Darkness: Muy noble por tu parte de que te preocupes por tus amigos, pero dudo mucho que tú solo puedas enfrentarte a mí. Hasta ahora, has demostrado ser inferior a mí. Ni siquiera tu Shinigami se puede compararse al mío.

Ante el comentario, Mike miró desafiante a Darkness y le respondió.

Mike: Lo sé. Por eso voy a usar mi arma secreta.

Darkness: ¿Arma secreta?

Preguntó confundido el alicornio oscuro. Mike asintiendo, le respondió.

Mike: Deberías recordarlo. Solo me vistes usarlo una vez cuando nos conocimos, pero no puedes haberte olvidado de ello ya.

Nada más decirlo el alicornio eso último, los ojos de Darkness se abrieron en par en par al saber a que se refería el alicornio azul.

Darkness: ¡Espera! ¿No te referirás a...?

Mike mirando a Holy y con una sonrisa, la preguntó a ésta.

Mike: ¿Lista, compañera?

Holy: Por supuesto, Mike. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacíamos.

Ambos asintieron con una sonrisa y Mike poniendo postura de batalla, gritó.

Mike: ¡Modo Alidrake!

Gritó el alicornio con todas sus fuerzas y en ese momento, tanto Mike como Holy, quedaron envueltos en una intensa luz. Cuando dicha luz desapareció, ambos lucían diferentes a como eran antes.

Mike ahora tenía sobre sus alas de luz unas escamas en la parte de arriba. Cola de dragón con púas amarillas. Holy tenía ahora unas alas de dragón y cola de dragón también.

Mike: ¡Ahora si que estamos listos!

Holy: ¡Por supuesto Mike!

Darkness retrocedió, porque sabía lo que significaba el nuevo aspecto de Mike y Holy. White Wolf y Oviblion mientras eran curados por Medic, miraron sorprendidos la nueva forma de Mike y Holy.

White Wolf: ¿Qué les ha pasado a los dos?

Oviblion: ¡No fastidies! ¡No me digas que ese peste Bluer se ha convertido en un kirin mutante o algo así!

Medic: En realidad, Mike se ha convertido en un alidrake y Holy en una fénix dragón.

White Wolf: ¿Alidrake?

Oviblion: ¿Fénix dragón?

Preguntaban confundidos los dos pegasos, mientras miraban fijamente a la pony médico ante lo que había dicho ésta. Medic alzando de hombros, les respondió.

Medic: Larga historia. Luego os lo explicamos.

Mientras tanto, Darkness aun en su forma Shinigami, se mantuvo en guardia enfrente de Mike mientras le decía a éste.

Darkness: Aunque adoptes tu forma alidrake, de poco te servirá. Tu Dragón Bankai es inferior a mi poder en todos los sentidos.

Mike no dijo nada de inmediato. Simplemente sonrió desafiante y le contestó.

Mike: En realidad, no voy a usar el Dragón Bankai.

Darkness: ¿Qué? Si no vas a usar el Dragon Bankia ¿Entonces qué piensas ha...?

En ese momento se le cruzó una idea al guerrero oscuro, adivinando las intenciones del alicornio azul y ahí exclamó.

Darkness: ¡Espera! ¿No mi irás a decir que tú puedes...?

Antes de que terminase la frase, Mike ahí gritó.

Mike: ¡Dragón Shinigami!

Holy se fusionó con Mike y una intensa luz dorada cubrió a ambos. Dicha luz cegadora obligó a los presentes a taparse los ojos. Acto seguido, se oyó una voz.

Mike: ¡Yo soy...la Justicia!

Se oía alzar la voz a Mike, ahora con un aspecto completamente diferente. Ahora su apariencia era como la de un gran caballero dragón, con casco en forma de cabeza de dragón con la boca abierta, pero su rostro no se le veía. El color de la armadura era blanca con detalles dorados. Hombreras con forma de garras de dragón doradas. Sus alas tenía forma de alas de dragón hechas íntegramente de luz blanca resplandecientes y escamas en la parte superior de dichas alas. Con dos cabezas de dragón en la parte central superior de las alas.

White Wolf y Oviblion estaban enormemente impresionados por la nueva forma de Mike Bluer. Medic no tanto, ya que en cierto modo, ya había visto estados similares en Mike.

White Wolf: ¡Whoa...! Eso impresiona.

Oviblion: Odio darte la razón, pero incluso yo tengo que admitirlo. Esa forma resulta impresionante.

Comentaban ambos pegasos, que no podían ocultar su asombro ante la nueva forma de Mike Bluer. Darkness se puso en guardia, ya que ahora presentía que le esperaba un verdadero reto.

Demon: (Debiste haberle matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad, en vez de quedarte contándole tu vida. Ahora será mucho más difícil acabar con él).

Le reprochaba su fénix hablándole telepáticamente con Darkness. El guerrero oscuro en cambio, no parecía molesto, al contrario. Parecía en parte satisfecho.

Darkness: Sí. Parece que por fin va a ser esto un autentico reto.

Mike no dijo nada. Simplemente fue rodeado por un aura dorada, mientras gritaba al mismo tiempo que intensificaba su fuerza. Todos los presentes podían notar el aumento de fuerza de Mike.

Sin previo aviso, Mike voló a enorme velocidad hacia Darkness y le dio un potente puñetazo en mitad de la cara de Darkness que lo envió volando. Mike lo siguió hacia Darkness y ahí gritó.

Mike: ¡Doble Cañón de Dragón!

Las dos bocas de dragón de sus alas, dispararon un potente doble rayo que impactó contra Darkness, provocando una gran explosión. El alicornio oscuro caía con serios daños en su cuerpo y Mike se lanzó para atacarlo de nuevo, pero Darkness contraatacó dando una fuerte patada bajo la barbilla de Mike deteniéndolo así. Darkness colocó su mano delante del rostro de Mike y disparó un poderoso rayo rojo, que lo mandó bien lejos.

Mike era arrastrado por el rayo, pero logró zafarse, haciendo que dicho rayo se perdiera en la lejanía. Pese al fuerte ataque, Mike no parecía presentar daño alguno. Darkness se lanzó contra Mike y ahí comenzó un intenso combate entre los dos, donde ambos lanzaban infinidad de puñetazos y patadas, al mismo tiempo que bloqueaba o esquivaban los ataques del otro, produciendo ondas de choque con cada ataque.

Ambos se dieron un doble puñetazo a la cara del otro, que los separó a gran distancia del otro. Ambos parados en el aire enfrente del otro, se detuvieron por unos momentos para recobrar el aliento.

Darkness: Je, je, je. Esto ya me gusta más. Al final vas a ser un reto de verdad, Mike Bluer.

Comentaba el alicornio oscuro con una sonrisa perversa, sintiendo que iba a tener el ansiado combate que tanto llevaba deseando. Mike Bluer le respondió de forma retadora.

Mike: Pues te darás cuenta pronto del verdadero reto que soy.

Ambos: ¡AHHHH!

Gritaron los dos a la vez lanzándose contra el otro y alzando cada uno su brazo derecho con el puño cerrado. Ambos lanzaron su puño, que chocó contra el otro, produciendo una potente onda de choque, que hizo temblar todo alrededor de ellos. White Wolf, Oviblion y Medic pudieron notarlo.

White Wolf: ¡Es increíble...!

Oviblion: Odio reconocerlo, pero Mike Bluer es verdaderamente poderoso.

Medic: Así es Mike. Él siempre logra lo imposible.

Comentaba la pony médico con una sonrisa, mientras terminaba de curar a White Wolf y Oviblion con sus artes curativas.

Mientras tanto, Darkwing, Rebeca, Ghost y Onyx seguía combatiendo a Wrigth, donde el hella les estaba dando bastante problemas debido al considerable aumento de poder tras ser poseído por Arek.

Wrigth: ¡Despareced, insectos!

Gritó el hella, lanzando un golpe de su guadaña contra el suelo, creando una explosión de energía que hizo retroceder a los cuatro, que los derribó contra el suelo.

Wrigth intentó atravesar con su guadaña a Darkwing, que estaba ésta por el suelo. La chica tuvo que tornarse en sombras para esquivar el ataque y reaparecer al otro lado, preparando su ataque con el hella.

Dark: ¡Murciélago Oscuro!

Darkwing desde sus espadas, lanzó un murciélago hecho de fuego contra el hella, pero Wrigth simplemente la detuvo con su mano huesuda y la aplastó, destruyendo así el ataque. Rebeca trató de pillarlo desprevenido, atacándolo por la espalda con sus dos espadas.

Rebeca: ¡Perforador Eléctrico!

Gritó Rebeca y desde sus dos espadas, lanzó un rayo eléctrico en forma de perforador contra Wrigth, pero el hella simplemente lo desvió con su guadaña como si nada.

Wrigth: Ja, ja, ja. ¡Estupidas yeguas! ¡No tenéis nada que hacer contra mí! ¡Contra mí solo os espera el infierno!

Gritaba el hella mientras se reía a grandes carcajadas. Darkwing y Rebeca se reunieron y sin estar dispuestas a rendirse, le respondieron desafiantes.

Dark: ¡Eso es lo que tú te crees, maldito fantasma!

Rebeca: Nos hemos enfrentado a muchos enemigos poderosos y siempre los hemos derrotado.

Dark: Y tú no vas a ser la excepción. ¡Aguijón Letal!

Rebeca: ¡Giga Voltio!

Darkwing convocó una esfera de oscuridad y la dio una fuerte patada que la mandó volando en dirección al hella. Rebeca en cambio, invocó una gran esfera de electricidad y la golpeó con ambas espadas, mandándolo en la misma dirección al ataque de Darkwing. Ambos ataques se combinaron, tomando dirección al hella donde el espectro lo bloqueó con su guadaña, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por resistir el ataque mientras era poco a poco arrastrado.

Wrigth: ¡Malditas! ¡Soy el espectro de la muerte! ¡A mí no me derrotan dos estupidas yeguas humanas! ¡Soy la muerte en persona, que traerá destrucción por completo a este mundo!

Dark: Sigue soñando.

Rebeca: Mientras nosotras estemos aquí, jamás podrás ganar.

Darkwing y Rebeca: ¡AHHHH!

Gritaron los dos mientras aumentaban la fuerza de su ataque, haciendo retroceder aun más a Wrigth. Finalmente la esfera explotó, causando una gran explosión de oscuridad y electricidad.

Cuando el ataque terminó, había un cráter en el suelo y sin rastro de Wrigth.

Rebeca: ¿Hemos acabado con él?

Dark: Eso parece.

Ambas chicas lo celebraron, chocando la mano por todo lo alto, pero su celebración no duró mucho cuando oyeron una risa malvada.

Wrigth: Ja, ja, ja ¿Eso creéis?

Darkwing y Rebeca se giraron hacia donde provenía la risa malvada y ahí lo vieron emerger del suelo a modo de bruma oscura, a nada menos que a Wrigth. El hella tras recomponerse del todo, gritó.

Wright: ¡Pues os equivocáis! ¡Aliento de Muerte!

El hella lanzó rayo espectral llena de calaveras y gemidos de condenados que golpearon a Darkwing y Rebeca, donde éstas salieron volando. El hella se lanzó hacia ellas y cargando de energía mortal su guadaña, las golpeó varias veces a las dos y luego agarrando a Rebeca con su huesuda mano, la usó para golpear a Darkwing y acto seguido estrellarlas a ambas contra el suelo.

Ghost que estaba junto con Onyx donde el semental estaba semi inconsciente, veía con horror a sus amigas en el suelo, con sus cuerpos llenos de heridas.

Ghost: ¡No! ¡Darkwing, Rebeca!

Exclamó preocupada la pony fantasma por Darkwing y Rebeca. El hella se paró enfrente de éstas, que estaban en el suelo heridas mientras el hella alzaba su guadaña, listo para matarlas.

Wright: ¡Preparaos para morir las dos y sufrir toda la eternidad!

Decía el Hella bajando su guadaña de golpe, pero un rayo de hielo le impactó, deteniendo así su ataque. Ahí el hella vio a Ghost de pie y en posición de combate, mientras miraba desafiante al hella.

Ghost: ¡Aléjate de mis amigas, monstruo!

Le gritaba completamente enfadada la pony fantasma. El hella viendo eso, se puso a reír.

Wrigth: Ja, ja, ja ¿Y qué piensas hacer para detenerme?

Preguntaba el hella, disparando un rayo contra Ghost. La pony fantasma contraatacó lanzando un aliento de hielo desde su boca, que chocó contra el rayo de Wrigth. Por desgracia, el rayo de Wrigth era más poderoso e iba ganando terreno al de Ghost.

Wrigth: ¡Ríndete, inútil robot! ¡Tu patético poder del hielo no puede compararse con el poder de la muerte!

Decía el hella mientras aumentaba la fuerza del rayo. Ghost haciendo lo que estaba en su casco para no dejarle ganar, pensó para sí.

Ghost: (Jamás. No pienso abandonar a mis amigas nunca jamás).

En ese momento, ocurrió algo completamente extraño como inesperado. El cuerpo de la pony fantasma estaba siendo rodeado por un extraño aura naranja. Su pelaje se iba volviendo naranja con líneas amarillas en su cuerpo como si fuesen llamas. Su crin se tornaba a colores rojo anaranjado con detalles amarillos.

No solo eso estaba pasando. El aliento de hielo se iba convirtiendo en algo parecido al fuego, cosa que extraño al hella.

Wrigth: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Se preguntaba el hella. Darkwing, Rebeca y Onyx recobraron la conciencia justo para verlo todo.

Dark: ¿Qué la pasa a Ghost? ¿Por qué su pelaje a cambiado?

Rebeca: No tengo ni idea. La cuestión es ¿Cómo es que ahora lanza fuego, si se supone que ésta emplea el hielo?

Inesperadamente para Wright, el aliento de fuego de Ghost iba ganando terreno, cosa que el espectro no se lo podía creérselo en absoluto.

Wrigth: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cómo es que se está haciendo más fuerte esta pony?

Se preguntaba el hella, comenzando éste a preocuparse y justo en ese momento el rayo de Ghost acabó por alcanzarlo. Por alguna extraña razón, el aliento de fuego en vez de hacer arder a Wrigth, lo que hacía era congelarlo, empezando por el brazo y por el resto del cuerpo a gran velocidad.

Wrigth: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué en vez de incendiarme, me está congelando?

Preguntaba completamente sorprendido el hella, hasta que finalmente acabó congelado por el hielo, quedando encerrado en un enorme bloque del mismo.

Ghost había parado de lanzar su ataque, pero aun seguía en su nuevo estado. Darkwing fue a ayudar a Onyx a levantarse mientras Rebeca se reunía con Ghost.

Rebeca: Ghost ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué tienes ahora este aspecto?

Preguntaba la mujer a Ghost, observando la mujer por su nuevo aspecto. Ghost examinándose a sí misma, no sabía que responder.

Ghost: Pues no lo sé. No estoy segura de por qué tengo este aspecto.

Darkwing aun en su estado Shinigami al igual que Rebeca, ayudaba a caminar a Onyx para reunirse con éstos y ahí la comentó a Ghost.

Dark: ¿Y cómo es que ahora lanzas rayos de fuego? Se supone que lo tuyo es el hielo. El fuego es cosa de Red Fire.

Preguntaba la alicornio sombría a Ghost con cierta ironía. Ghost lanzando levemente su aliento, ahora presuntamente de fuego, la respondió.

Ghost: La verdad...Esto no parece fuego, ya que no siento calor alguno. Sinceramente no tengo ni idea de lo que es. Si fuera fuego, el hella estaría ahora ardiendo en llamas y no encerrado en un bloque de hielo.

Rebeca: Eso es verdad.

La apoyaba la mujer. En ese momento, el bloque de hielo comenzó a resquebrajarse, poniendo al grupo en alerta al ver que el hielo se iba rompiendo poco a poco. Finalmente el hielo se rompió en pedazos, liberándose así a un Wrigth muy furioso como rodeado de un aura de muerte y oscuridad.

Wrigth: ¡MALDITOOOOS! ¡ESTA ME LA VAIS A PAGAAAAR!

Gritaba completamente furioso el hella.

Wrigth: ¡Ola de Muerte y Desolación!

Gritó furioso el hella alzando su capa y de ella surgió una infinidad de espíritus y almas en pena, que no paraban de gemir de sufrimiento helador. El grupo al verlo, formaron sus barreras más potentes para resistir el ataque, pero con enorme dificultad.

Onyx: Me parece que ese tipo está enfadado de verdad.

Comentaba algo preocupado el bat pony, que estaba detrás del grupo.

Ghost: ¿En serio? ¿En qué lo has notado?

Preguntaba de forma sarcástica la pony fantasma, tratando de mantener la barrera junto con Darkwing y Rebeca.

Rebeca: Es muy fuerte...No sé cuánto aguantaré...

Dark: Debemos hacerlo...Sino nos destruirá...

Poco a poco, la barrera se estaba fragmentando y era cuestión de tiempo que dicha barrera se destruyera.

Wrigth: Ja, ja, ja. ¡Cuando os mate a todos, os convertiré en hellas a mis ordenes! ¡Y nada ni nadie podrá detenerme jamás!

Se jactaba el hella, aumentando la fuerza del ataque. Parecía que la barrera iba a romperse, hasta que de improviso apareciendo Silver Lion, Sun, Moon y Sherrys para ayudar al grupo a mantener la barrera.

Dark: Silver Lion...Sun, Moon...

Rebeca: Sherrys.

Silver Lion: Aguante, ama.

Sun: Venimos a ayudar.

Moon: Ese espectro no podrá con nosotros.

Sherrys: Aguante, señora Rebeca. Estamos con usted.

Respondían los animales. El grupo se sentía ahora mejor porque sus compañeros animales vinieron a ayudarlos.

Wrigth: ¡No importa cuantos seáis, os destruiré a todos!

Darkwing mirando a Rebeca, la comentó a ésta.

Dark: Rebeca. Quizás es hora de sacar la artillería pesada.

Rebeca: Te iba a proponer lo mismo.

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza. Darkwing ahí dijo.

Dark: ¡Brazalete!

Del brazo derecho surgió de una luz plateada, un brazalete con forma de cabeza de león.

Dark: Ahora es el momento...¡Lion Shinigami!

Una intensa luz plateada surgió de Darkwing, logrando deshacer el ataque de Wrigth para sorpresa del hella.

Wrigth: ¿Pero qué?

En ese momento, apareció Darkwing con un aspecto diferente.

Se parecía al Shinigami normal de Darkwing. Solo que con tono plateado con detalles negros. Tenía un casco en forma de cabeza de leona. Sus hombreras tenían forma de cabezas de león. Unos guanteletes con forma de garras de león.

Dark: Ahora estoy lista para rugir.

Decía desafiante Darkwing, empuñando ésta la Dark Repulser y la Espada Valmunt. Rebeca la apoyo.

Rebeca: Nada mal amiga. Ahora yo ¡Sherrys!

Sherrys: ¡A la orden, señora Rebeca!

Rebeca: Tu forma espectral, ahora.

Sherrys obedeció y adoptó su afinidad espectral.

Rebeca: ¡Fusión de Sincronía!

El gato se fusionó con su dueña, formando una intensa luz. Cuando dicha luz se terminó, Rebeca lucía ahora ligeramente diferente.

Tenía la misma armadura Shinigami. Solo que ahora era una felina humanoide de pelaje gris. Rostro gatuno como orejas. Una cola lanuda. (Y si la pusieran un lacito azul al final de la cola y un collar de cascabel al cuello, estaría enormemente mona XDDD)

Rebeca: ¡Cuidado con mis garras, cara de hueso! ¡O te haré tantos arañazos, que hasta lo vas a sentir en tu corrupta alma!

Decía de forma amenazante la mujer gata (casi me ha sonado como a Cat Woman XDDD) mientras empuñaba sus dos espadas.

Ghost: Supongo que yo también tengo que unirme. Entonces vamos allá ¡Guerrera de Hielo!

Gritó Ghost quedando esta cubierta completamente de hielo y acto seguido se rompió. Ghost estaba en su forma avanzada, solo que con un aspecto diferente a como luce normalmente.

Su cuerpo era hielo, solo que de tono anaranjado con detalles amarillos como líneas de llamas. Su crin brillaba con un rojo atardecer. Aun conservaba sus características de hielo, donde alrededor suyo se iba helando poco a poco.

Ghost: ¡Estoy lista para congelarlo todo!

Gritó Ghost. Onyx abrazándose a sí mismo y frotándose el cuerpo, comentó muerto de frío.

Onyx: ¡Mi madre! ¿Soy yo? ¿O aquí hace mucho frío que te hiela hasta la sangre?

Darkwing, Rebeca y Ghost estaban en sus formas avanzadas, mientras Silver Lion, Sun y Moon estaban listos para combatir al hella. Wrigth al principio se sorprendió de las nuevas formas del grupo, pero aun así no se dejó intimidar y les dijo.

Wrigth: No importa lo que hagáis. Os destruiré a todos.

Dark: Inténtalo, tío feo.

El hella se lanzó hacia el grupo, tratando de despedazarlos con su guadaña, pero éstas lo esquivaron. Darkwing por arriba, le dio un tajo con sus espadas en la espalda del hella, provocando que Wrigth gritase de dolor. Rebeca yendo a un lado, le rajó un costado con sus espadas, produciendo un chispazo eléctrico que atontó momentáneamente al hella. Silver Lion saltó al cuello del hella y se la mordió mientras Sun y Moon saltaban para inmovilizar las manos al hella.

Ghost: ¡Apartaos, allá va mi ataque Ventisca!

Todos se apartaron dejando paso a Ghost. La yegua lanzó su ataque Ventisca, pero en vez de lanzar hielo, lanzó el mismo ataque parecido al anterior en forma de llamarada. Como la vez anterior, aquellas presuntas llamas al golpear al hella en vez de hacerlo arder, hacían que se fuera congelando rápidamente.

Ghost: ¡Un fuego tan frió que quema!

Bromeaba la pony fantasma, mientras el hella furioso rompió el hielo y gritó.

Wrigth: ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Sombras de Muerte!

El hella lanzó una nube de condenados y almas en pena contra el grupo.

Ghost: ¡No tan rápido!

Ghost preparando la Freeze Raiper, cargó de energía, solo que en vez de aura azul, era naranja. Ahí lanzó un tajo que formó una hoja afilada hacia delante, arrasando con varios condenados.

Dark: ¡Láser Plateado!

Darkwing concentro energía plateada en su boca y ahí disparó un potente rayo que fue destruyendo a varios condenados.

Rebeca: ¡Cometa Rayo!

Rebeca quedó envuelta en una bola de electricidad y avanzó como un misil, destruyendo a varios condenados.

Darkwing rápidamente tuvo que bloquear con sus espadas el ataque de guadaña de Wrigth, donde el hella trataba de matarla.

Dark: No tan rápido...¡Modo Depredador!

De las manos y pies de la armadura, surgieron unas garras domo de león aumentando así su fuerza, permitiendo así a Darkwing quitarse de encima al hella. Darkwing aprovechó para atacarle varias veces con sus espadas cargadas de magia sombría, produciendo infinidad de cortes oscuros por el cuerpo del hella, donde éste gritaba de dolor.

Wrigth: ¡Maldita especie de pony mono sin pelo! ¡Te voy a matar!

El hella trató de decapitar a Darkwing con su guadaña.

Dark: Que te crees tú eso...¡Modo Agilidad!

Los brazos y piernas de la armadura se volvieron blancos y Darkwing se sentía más ligera. A gran, Darkwing velocidad esquivó el ataque del hella para sorpresa de éste.

Wrigth: ¿Cómo?

A enorme velocidad se desplazaba Darkwing, atacándole por todos lados al hella con sus espadas, causando fuertes daños en éste.

Wrigth: ¡AHHHH! ¡Maldita!

Dark: ¡Modo Sigiloso!

Los brazos y piernas de la armadura se volvieron grises. En apenas segundos, Darkwing desapareció de vista donde ahí el hella la perdió.

Wrigth: ¿Dónde se ha metido?

Rebeca: ¡Mas bien preocúpate de ti mismo! ¡Miau!

Le avisaba Rebeca corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el hella y saltando sobre una rodilla del esqueleto, para luego saltar hacia su cara y darle un sin fin de tajos, causando mucho dolor a Wrigth.

Wrigth: ¡AHHHH! ¡Para!

Rebeca: Como desees.

Respondió la mujer gata con una sonrisa maliciosa, para luego girar sobre sí misma para atrás, para luego golpearle con una doble patada a la cara del hella y hacerlo caer.

Silver Lion saltó al brazo armado del hella y tiraba de ella con fuerza. Al igual que Sun lo hacía el otro brazo y Moon a una de las piernas. Ahí los tres tiraron con fuerza mientras el hella gritaba de dolor.

Wrigth: ¡Ahhhh! ¡Bastaaa!

Gritó el hella furioso creando un viento oscuro, que mandó volando a los animales y luego se dirigió hacia Rebeca con intención de matarla mientras la mujer se preparaba para recibirle, pero justo en ese momento, apareció Darkwing justo delante del hella, deteniendo su marcha.

Wrigth: ¿Pero qué?

Dark: Te olvidaste de mí ¡Corte Estelar!

Las alas de Darkwing se volvieron filosas como espadas y con ellas junto con sus espadas, le dio un sin fin de tajos contra el cuerpo del hella donde le ocasionaron mucho dolor, para luego rematarlo atravesando su Espada Valmut en el cráneo del hella.

Wrigth: ¡AHHHH!

Gritaba el hella mientras retrocedía, sujetándose la cabeza donde en ella se escapaba restos de materia negra que tenía en su interior. Darkwing enfrente del hella y adoptando su armadura normal del Lion Shinigami, le dijo al espectro.

Dark: Bien. Hora de Terminar con esto ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Carga de León Salvaje!

 **Música Finisher**

Del cuerpo de Darkwing surgía una energía plateada, hasta adoptar la forma de un enorme león salvaje. Dicho león miró al hella y le lanzó un enorme rugido.

Wrigth: ¿Y eso?

El león se lanzó hacia el hella, golpeándolo varias veces con sus zarpas, causando daños al hella y finalmente un mordisco final al cuerpo de Wrigth, provocando una enorme explosión de luz.

Wrigth: ¡AHHHH!

Gritaba de dolor el hella mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo se iba quemando.

Cuando la luz terminó, el hella estaba ahora en el suelo con sus huesos con grietas y su ropa rota.

Dark: Estoy ya está.

Celebraba la alicornio sombría, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio al hella levantarse de nuevo y aun rodeado por el aura oscura de Arek.

Wrigth: ¡Esto aun no ha terminado, malditos ponis!

Ahí el hella gritó y de su cuerpo surgieron infinidad de almas en pena que golpearon al grupo entero, causando daños en sus cuerpos.

Dark: Maldita sea. Es bastante fuerte todavía.

Comentaba la guerrera oscura, tratando de levantarse. Rebeca ayudando a ésta, la comentó.

Rebeca: Darkwing. Quizás es ahora momento de lanzar nuestro ataque de sincronía.

Darkwing mirando a Rebeca, la preguntó.

Dark: ¿Crees que nos saldrá?

Rebeca: Seguro. Llevamos tiempo practicando con ello.

Dark: ¿Sabes qué? Hagámoslo.

Respondía Darkwing con una sonrisa de confianza al igual que Rebeca. Mientras el hella más furioso que nunca se puso a gritar como un loco.

Wrigth: ¡AHHHH! ¡Os matare a todos!

Dark: No estés tan seguro.

Rebeca: Aun no has visto lo que somos capaces de hacer.

Ahí Darkwing y Rebeca se pusieron en posición enfrente del hella.

Wrigth: ¿Qué planeáis? Sea lo que sea, no os funcionará. Soy invencible.

Decía de forma intimidante el hella. Aquello no desanimó a Darkwing y Rebeca, donde ahí ambas gritaron.

Darkwing y Rebeca: ¡Ataque de Resonancia! ¡Despair of Nature!

 **Música Finisher**

Rebeca creó un campo de flores negras y Darkwing se volvió oscuridad al igual que Silver Lion que se unió a ella. Dicha luz voló a toda velocidad junto con varios pétalos de dichas flores hacia el hella.

Wrigth: Pero ¿Y ahora qué juegan éstas?

Decía el hella para luego ser golpeando por dicha luz, causando daños a su cuerpo mientras las flores envenenaban al hella, causando mayores daños a éste.

Wrigth: ¡AHHHH! ¡Basta!

Gritaba el hella, pero el ataque no se detuvo. Darkwing con Silver Lion volvieron al lado de Rebeca adoptando su forma normal. Ahí ambas formaron un enorme dragón hecho de oscuridad, hielo y naturaleza, donde dicho dragón se lanzó hacia el hella donde este último miraba preocupado lo que le esperaba.

Wrigth: Esto no me gusta nada.

Comentaba preocupado el hella, justo para recibir el ataque del dragón donde le pegó un enorme mordisco, produciendo una gran explosión de luz oscura.

Wrigth: ¡AHHHHHH!

Gritaba de dolor el hella, sintiendo un daño mayor que le hubieran hecho en su vida, mientras su cuerpo se iba quemando como sus ropas.

Cuando la luz terminó, el hella estaba en el suelo con el poder del ser oscuro abandonando su cuerpo. El grupo había ganado.

Dark: ¡Ganamos!

Rebeca: ¡Desde luego!

Celebraron ambas chicas, chocando de manos las dos mientras deshacían sus formas avanzadas. Onyx y Ghost donde esta última deshizo su forma avanzada y retornó a su estado original antes del nuevo poder desarrollado por ella, y ahí ambos las felicitaron.

Onyx: Buen trabajo, chicas.

Ghost: Lo habéis hecho bien las dos.

Ambas chicas sonrieron mientras les agradecían los cumplidos.

Dark: Gracias.

Rebeca: No ha sido nada.

Volviendo con Mike y Darkness. Éstos combatían por el cielo moviéndose por el cielo a modo de estelas que chocaban el uno contra el otro, produciendo intensas ondas de impactos. White Wolf y Oviblion ya casi recuperados, observaban el combate como podían.

Oviblion: Odio reconocerlo, pero ese peste Bluer es fuerte de verdad.

White Wolf: Y rápido. Apenas puedo seguir el combate con la mirada.

Comentaba también el pegaso blanco. Ambos pegasos apenas podían seguir el combate, debido a lo rápidos que iban ambos alicornios moviéndose por el cielo, produciendo fuertes ondas de choque en su pelea. Medic realizando unas últimas revisiones, les comentó a ambos.

Medic: Sí. Mike es capaz de hacer proezas increíbles.

Decía esto la pony médico con una sonrisa, confiando en que Mike ganaría la batalla.

Mientras tanto, tanto Mike como Darkness se pararon enfrente del otro para descansar brevemente.

Darkness: Je, je, je. Lo admito. Ahora sí que eres un autentico reto. Será más placentero matarte.

Mike: ¿Y después qué, Darkness? ¿Qué harás si logras por un casual matarme y no tengas objetivos en tu vida?

Darkness: ¡Ya me preocuparé de eso después!

Gritó Darkness volando a toda velocidad hacia Mike, formando una espada de sangre, lista para atravesarlo, pero Mike lo bloqueó con la Knight King y mirando desafiante a Darkness, le respondió.

Mike: Sin objetivos en la vida, aparte de los que tienes dados por otros sin que puedas decidir tu camino. Que lastima me das ¡Destello Celestial!

Mike disparó un rayo blanco contra Darkness, causando fuertes daños al guerrero oscuro y haciéndole retroceder. Ahora Mike se lanzó a la ofensiva.

Mike: ¡Garras Filosas!

De la armadura surgieron garras afiladas y pretendía usarlas contra Darkness, pero el guerrero oscuro abrió la boca y de ella surgió una corriente sangrienta que atrapó del cuello a Mike y lo puso a zarandear de un lado a otro contra el duro suelo, contra los árboles, contra una cascadas. Contra varios objetivos hasta que Mike usando sus garras como espada, cortó dicha corriente liberándose así, pero Darkness apareciendo a varios metros delante de él, formando una esfera de energía roja oscura y gritó.

Darkness: ¡Muere!

Gritó y disparó un poderoso rayo contra Mike.

Mike: ¡Mejor tú! ¡Modo Refractor!

Gritó Mike y la armadura fue cubierta por un cristal blanco. Mike no se molestó en esquivar el rayo y se dejó dar. Darkness sonrió maliciosamente al haber alcanzado el objetivo.

Mike: Yo que tú, no me reiría tanto.

Respondió Mike y ahí Darkness se sorprendió al ver como su rayo era absorbido por la armadura.

Darkness: ¿Pero qué?

Mike: ¡Te la devuelvo!

Gritó Mike, devolviendo el ataque de energía a Darkness donde el guerrero oscuro se echó a un lado para esquivar el ataque.

Mike: ¡Modo Estampida!

Gritó Mike y ahí su armadura se cubrió por unos cristales negros.

Mike: ¡Fuerza Titánica!

Gritó Mike empleando la técnica del Modo Estampida, aumentando su fuerza por 20. Ahí se lanzó hacia Darkness y le dio un potente puñetazo que lo mandó volando a gran velocidad, atravesando varias montañas en el proceso.

Mike se teletransportó al otro lado y cuando vio acercarse a Darkness, le dio una fuerte patada que lo mandó de vuelta por donde vino.

Una vez más, Mike se teletransportó para recibir a Darkness. Ahí alzó ambas manos listo para golpear a Darkness en cuanto llegase. Justo cuando llegaba e iba a golpearlo, Darkness se detuvo en el último momento, esquivando el ataque de Mike. Ahí le agarró por la espalda y descendió a toda velocidad, estrellando a Mike contra una montaña.

Darkness: Reconozco que este modalidad tuya impresiona, Mike.

Decía Darkness, agarrando éste la cabeza de Mike y golpeándola una y otra vez contra la roca.

Darkness: ¡Pero eso no basta para derrotarme!

Darkness iba a golpearlo una vez más, pero Mike le dio un fuerte codazo en la cara del alicornio oscuro, haciendo retroceder.

Mike: ¡Puño Galáctico!

Mike cargó un enorme puño hecho de cristales blancos y golpeó con enorme fuerza al alicornio oscuro, que lo hizo retroceder a gran distancia. Mike volando hasta estar enfrente de Darkness, le comentó.

Mike: Aun no he dado todo, amigo.

Ambos volvieron a lanzarse contra el otro, golpeando sus puños contra el otro, provocando otra onda de choque que hizo temblar el lugar. Acto seguido los dos se agarraron de las manos del otro haciendo fuerza, mientras sus auras se intensificaban en gran medida. Cada uno trataba de superar al otro, pero de momento ambos estaban igualados

Darkness: ¡Llevo mucho tiempo esperando esto! ¡Pronto te destruiré, Mike Bluer!

Mike: ¡Eso nunca! ¡Modo Mega Misil!

Gritó Mike y sus alas de luz cambiaron a las de un especie de Jet súper sónico. Acto seguido salió Mike volando, llevándose a Darkness con él a gran altura.

Mike: ¡Vibración Sónica!

El cuerpo de Mike comenzó a vibrar y ahí le permitió atravesar a Darkness hasta quedar atrás para sorpresa del guerrero oscuro.

Darkness: ¿Pero qué?

Mike: ¡Aturdidor Sónico!

Gritó Mike lanzando un ataque de sonido desde su boca, aturdiendo en gran medida a Darkness, obligándolo a taparse los oídos con las manos.

Darkness: ¡AHHHH!

Gritaba de dolor el alicornio oscuro al sentir aquellas vibraciones que le perforaban los oídos. Mike se lanzó para atacarlo con su espada Knight King.

Mike: ¡Hora de decir adiós!

Mike iba atacar, pero Darkness le miró lleno de furia y desde sus ojos surgieron unos rayos que le impactaron en la cara de Mike, haciéndole retroceder. Acto seguido Darkness concentró energía en sus manos y las lanzó a modo de doble rayo, arrastrando a Mike hacia abajo. Cuando el ataque terminó, Darkness furioso, grito.

Darkness: ¡Hasta aquí has llegado! ¡Sufre mi ira!

Darkness alzó su mano y ahí creo la misma esfera con que dejó antes malherido a Mike. El alicornio angelical podía ver la colosal esfera que estaba formando Darkness.

Darkness: ¡MUEREEEE!

Gritó Darkness, lanzando la esfera contra Mike. El guerrero de luz alzó sus manos tratando de pararla, pero con mucho esfuerzo. Lo que no pudo evitar es ser arrastrado hasta el suelo donde sus pies se enterraban en la tierra.

Darkness: ¡Has sido un adversario formidable al final, Mike Bluer! ¡Pero hasta aquí llega tu existencia!

Decía Darkness. Mike sin querer rendirse, le respondió desafiante.

Mike: ¡No cantes victoria todavía! ¡Aun tengo un as bajo la manga! ¡Modo Celestial!

En ese momento, el cuerpo de Mike brilló con gran intensidad. Su armadura cambió de apariencia a una armadura blanca con detalles dorados.

Ahí su poder aumento enormemente, logrando destruir con un pulso mágico la esfera destructora de Darkness. El alicornio oscuro podía ver a Mike con su nueva forma potenciada. Ahí el alicornio oscuro sonrió maliciosamente mientras comentaba.

Darkness: Nada mal.

Mike: Y eso no es todo ¡Galaxia Nova!

Mike quedó envuelto en energía dorada y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia Darkness.

Darkness: Veamos lo que puedes hacer ¡Estallido Sangriento!

Darkness quedó envuelto en energía roja sangre y voló en dirección hacia Mike. Ambos chocaron, provocando una gran explosión de energía que hizo retroceder a ambos.

Darkness: Nada mal, pero ha llegado la hora de terminar con esto.

Decía Darkness convocando una espada sangrienta. Mike estando de acuerdo con él, le respondió.

Mike: En eso estoy de acuerdo.

Mike sacando la Knight King, la lanzó la espada al cielo. Aquello llamó la atención del alicornio oscuro.

Darkness: ¿Qué haces?

Mike: Ahora verás...¡Antiguo poder de las Eras, dame la fuerza!

Nada más gritar eso, la espada comenzó a brillar con intensidad mientras volvía a la mano de su dueño. Ahora su aspecto era diferente. Ahora era una espada algo más larga con filo dorado y bordes plateados, con un mango en forma de dragón adornado con ojos de rubí y a lo largo con esmeraldas. Mike empuñando la nueva espada, le dijo a Darkness.

Mike: ¡Contempla la Mega Golden Sword!

Gritó Mike, empuñando su nueva espada. Darkness veía un tanto impresionado la espada y le dijo.

Darkness: Nada mal. Reconozco que esa espada luce poderosa.

Mike: Y verás hasta cuanto.

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro, chocando sus armas mutuamente, produciendo otra poderosa onda de choque. Ambos iban blandiendo sus respectivas espadas, chocándolas mutuamente a gran velocidad.

White Wolf y Oviblion miraban sin poder ocultar su asombro ante el duro combate que estaban presenciando.

White Wolf: ¡Es increíble! Si este tipo se hubiera enfrentado al rey Gallon en su día, seguro que habría acabado con él en apenas segundos.

Oviblion: Odio reconocerlo, pero ahí tienes razón. Es increíble que haya tipos así por el mundo.

Mike: ¡Corte Estelar!

Gritó Mike, alzando su espada y lanzando una poderosa hoja de energía dorada en dirección hacia Darkness. El alicornio oscuro la esquivó echándose a un lado, haciendo que la hoja de energía dorada se perdiera por ahí.

Mientras tanto, Blue Sky seguía combatiendo al segundo dragón híbrido. El paladín esquivaba los puñetazos lanzados por el dragón.

Dragón: ¡Te aplastaré como un insecto!

Sky: ¡Sigue soñando!

Respondió desafiante el paladín, bloqueando con su Escudo Hidra los ataques del dragón. En ese momento el paladín vio que detrás del dragón, venía la hoja de energía lanzada por Mike.

Sky: ¡Oh, vaya! ¡A cubierto!

Gritó el paladín, saltando hacia un lado.

Dragón: ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¡Vuelve aquí y pelea!

Sky: Lo haría, pero no me interesa ser partido por la mitad por esa hoja de energía que viene hacía aquí.

Dragón: ¿Hoja de energía?

El dragón híbrido se giró justo para ver la hoja, lo que no tuvo tiempo fue de esquivarlo donde le dio de lleno. La hoja lo atravesó por completo, partiéndolo por la mitad de forma vertical. Ambas mitades cayeron al suelo mientras Blue Sky veía al cadáver partido en dos y luego empezar a desintegrarse hasta desaparecer.

Sky: Carai. Que forma mas tonta de morir la verdad.

Comentaba el paladín mientras observaba el cadáver del dragón híbrido.

Volviendo con Mike, El guerrero de luz seguía teniendo su combate de espadas contra Darkness.

Darkness: Reconozco que no lo haces nada mal. Al principio pensé que eras patético, pero ahora veo que eres un autentico reto para mí.

Mike: Ya has dicho eso varias veces sobre que soy un reto ¿Es que no te cansas de decir siempre lo mismo?

Darkness no respondió, sino simplemente lanzó un hechizo de sangre donde surgieron de su cuerpo infinidad de agujas sangrientas. Mike tuvo que dar una voltereta en el aire para esquivarlos. Mientras lo hacía, su vista se centró en la aguja de ondas PEM. Ahí es cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante.

Mike: (Es verdad. La aguja. Con todo esto nos habíamos olvidado para que hemos venido. Hay que destruir la aguja cuanto antes).

Pensaba para sí Mike. Ahí el alicornio voló hacia Darkness y este último se echó a un lado para esquivarlo. Mike dando la vuelta, gritó.

Mike: ¡Toma una técnica de mi antiguo antecesor Golden Soul! ¡Esfera del Dragón Dorado!

Mike concentró energía dorada en su mano libre y acto seguido la lanzó contra Darkness. Dicha esfera que volaba a toda velocidad, adoptó forma de dragón dorado que volaba hacia Darkness. Darkness logró esquivar el ataque.

Darkness: Fallaste de nuevo.

Pese a las palabras del guerrero oscuro, Mike sonriendo maliciosamente, le contestó.

Mike: No te apuntaba a ti.

Darkness: ¿Qué?

Darkness se giró y vio que el dragón dorado iba en dirección a la torre PEM. Cuando dicho dragón impactó con la aguja, ésta fue destruida en una fuerte explosión, anulando por completo sus efectos.

Bit: Pulso PEM eliminada. La nave puede funcionar de nuevo.

Informaba Bit mientras disparaba rayos de energía para repeler a varios soldados de Kamu. Lucia lanzando fuego azul a modo de barrera para que no llegasen las valkirias, le dijo.

Lucia: Pues entonces pon en marcha este carro volador, robot grifo. Tenemos que marcharnos cuanto antes.

Volviendo con Mike, el guerrero de luz mirando a Darkness, le comentó.

Mike: Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo y disfrutar un poco más de nuestro combate, pero me tengo que ir.

Darkness: ¡De eso nada! ¡Esto acaba cuando acabe contigo!

Mike: Lo siento, pero eso tendrá que posponerse para otro día...¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Puño de Dragón!

 **Música Finisher**

Mike alzó su puño para atrás mientras energía dorada se formaba en ella.

Acto seguido, Mike se lanzó volando en dirección hacia Darkness, alzando su puño hacia delante como si fuera a darle un puñetazo.

El alicornio oscuro pudo ver que alrededor del brazo de Mike, se formaba la imagen de un dragón chino dorado de cuerpo bastante largo.

Mike: ¡Ahora vas a caer, Darkness!

Gritaba Mike mientras Darkness se cubría para protegerse del ataque. El dragón dorado impactó contra Darkness, donde este último trataba de resistir el ataque.

Darkness: ¡No pienso dejar que me ...derrotes!

Decía desafiante Darkness. El dragón dorado seguía empujando a Darkness mientras el guerrero oscuro hacía un esfuerzo enorme para resistir el ataque. Al final, el dragón abrió la boca y dio un mordisco que produjo una explosión que bajo la defensa de Darkness, dejándolo vulnerable.

Darkness: ¡Maldita sea!

Maldijo Darkness mientras era rodeado por el dragón dorado como una serpiente, impidiendo moverse a Darkness. Finalmente una explosión de luz se formó, causando un daño atroz a Darkness.

Darkness: ¡AHHHHHH!

Gritaba Darkness por primera vez sintiendo un enorme dolor.

Cuando la explosión terminó, Mike miró por todos lados tratando de ubicar a Darkness, pero no le vio por ningún sitio.

Mike: ¿Habré acabado con él ya?

Preguntaba Mike. Quería asegurarse haber acabado con él, pero no había rastro alguno de Darkness. Al final desistió y se fue a buscar a los demás, tras informar previamente que la aguja PEM había sido destruida y por tanto podían escapar en la nave.

Mike se reunió con Darkwing y Rebeca, que estaban enfrente del derrotado Wrigth junto con Onyx y Ghost.

Mike: Veo que habéis derrotado a Wrigth.

Dark: Sí, Mike. Y no fue nada fácil.

Rebeca: Pero al final pudimos con él.

Dijeron ambas chicas sonriendo. Mike sonrió también. Luego mirando a Wrigth, comentó.

Mike: No podemos dejar suelto a Wrigth por ahí. Mejor capturarlo con una tarjeta.

Decía esto Mike, sacando de su armadura una tarjeta de captura. Wrigth que aun seguía en el suelo, le brillaron de repente los ojos y logrando ponerse de rodillas en el suelo, gritó.

Wrigth: ¡Pesadilla de Hella!

Del cuerpo del hella surgió un rayo que fue directo hacia el grupo. Mike, Darkwing y Rebeca se interpusieron para proteger a Ghost y Onyx, recibiendo éstos todo el rayo. Esperaban sufrir daño alguno, pero no sintieron nada en absoluto.

Mike: ¿Sentís algo, chicas?

Preguntaba Mike, confuso por no haber sentido absolutamente nada. Las dos chicas mirándose mutuamente, le respondieron.

Dark: No, Mike.

Rebeca: Supongo que su ataque ha fallado.

Wrigth sonriendo malvadamente, pensó para sí.

Wrigth: (Je, je, je. No sabéis lo que os espera).

El grupo decidió no perder tiempo y lanzaron una tarjeta para capturar a Wrigth y marcharse de allí.

En el exterior de la nave, Centinela y Lucia cubrían al grupo donde se iban introduciendo en la nave.

Medic que entraba junto con White Wolf y Oviblion, miraron a Centinela y Lucia y les dijo a estos últimos.

Medic: ¡Centinela, Lucia! ¡Hora de largarse!

Centinela y Lucia asintieron y entraron en la nave, justo para que ésta despegara mientras soldados de Kamu disparaban tratando de derribarla sin éxito. Crazy Axe ahí ordenó a sus valkirias retirarse.

El general Mordred al ver que sus presas se habían escapado, ordenó la retirada también.

El general iba en un nave transporte donde estaba Conor con él y también Rune Noctur, donde este último estaba en un rincón. El unicornio nocturno estaba con la moral baja, ya que su novia lo mandó a paseo. Conor mirando al general, le llamó la atención.

Conor: ¡General!

Mordred: ¿Sí, comandante Conor?

Conor: ¿Usted sabía que el Sargento Metálico era un robot?

Preguntaba la yegua que tras descubrir que el Sargento Metálico era un robot, quería respuestas. El general tardó unos instantes en responder, pero finalmente la contestó a la yegua.

Mordred: Sí. Era un robot que Shinra S.A. nos entregó, para que nos ayudase en las misiones importantes.

La comandante Conor se sorprendió ante la respuesta y ahí preguntó de nuevo.

Conor: ¡Pero general! ¿Por qué no se me informó sobre eso?

Mordred: No era necesario saberlo. Mientras el robot cumpliera con su función, lo demás no importaba.

Conor: Pero general. Yo no entiendo por qué...

La comandante no pudo terminar la frase, porque el general mirando molesto a la yegua, la gritó.

Mordred: ¡Usted no necesita entenderlo, solo limitarse a obedecer ordenes y ya está!

Al final la comandante se calló, aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la política del general.

Mientras tanto. En medio del lugar donde fue destruido presuntamente Darkness, apareció éste en su forma alicornio donde le faltaba la parte inferior del cuerpo, pero se estaba ya regenerando. Junto a él estaba Demon volando. El alicornio aun conservaba las alas, por lo que podía volar. Lejos de estar molesto el alicornio oscuro, éste sonreía.

Demon: ¿Por qué sonríes, Darkness? Se nos ha escapado Mike sin que pudiéramos matarlo y perdimos a dos valiosos híbridos.

Le comentaba molesto el fénix sangre. Darkness sin dejar de sonreír, le respondió.

Darkness: Porque desde hace tiempo, me preocupó que Mike Bluer fuera un objetivo simple y aburrido, fácil de matar, haciendo que mi cometido restase mucha importancia. Aahora que veo con mis propios ojos lo que es capaz. Siento que tendré la batalla que ansío. La próxima vez que me enfrente a él, pienso darlo todo.

Demon: Desde luego...Tú y tus ideas locas.

Ambos desaparecieron en una nube de oscuridad.

Más tarde, en el mundo de Santuary. Crazy Axe se había reunido con la IA Shodan en una amplia sala de ordenadores. Shodan era un ordenador que se comunicaba con la reina mediante una plataforma movida por un gran brazo y un gran ojo rojo. La reina parecía molesta.

Crazy Axe: Y eso paso ¿Cómo has podido equivocarte por tanto, Shodan? Creí que eras infalible.

Shodan: Supongo que me equivoqué, mi reina.

Respondía una voz femenina. La reina ya menos molesta, la comentó.

Crazy Axe: De todos modos, debo reconocer que tanto Mike Bluer como su patrulla se han hecho más fuertes que nunca. Menos mal que no tienen intención de invadir Santuary, porque por mucho que deteste admitirlo, nos podrían darnos serios problemas.

Shodan: No si en el futuro empleamos esto.

Respondía la IA, abriendo el suelo y de ella surgía una plataforma donde en ella había un especie de chip rectangular con una luz roja en ella. La reina mirando dicho chip, la comentó a la IA.

Crazy Axe: Shodan. Ya hablamos sobre ello. No podemos hacerlo. Eliminaría la individualidad de las valkirias.

Shodan: No tiene que ser obligatorio, mi reina. Toda valkiria es libre para seguir o no cuando quiera. No es un proceso obligatorio.

La reina agarró dicho chip y lo miró por un rato. Luego dejándolo de nuevo en su sitio, comentó.

Crazy Axe: Debo...Pensarlo...

Respondió la reina, saliendo ésta de la sala de ordenadores, siendo seguida por la mirada del gran ojo rojo de Shodan y luego centró su vista en dicho chip.

Shodan: Algún día.

Decía la IA mientras dicho chip se reflejaba en el ojo rojo de la máquina.

Mientras tanto en la nave Infinity, el grupo podía respirar aliviado de haber podido escapar de la trampa mortal en que estaban antes metidos.

Red: Menos mal que pudimos escapar.

Comentaba Red Fire, estando ella sentada en una silla del puente y recostándose completamente en ella. Los demás le dieron la razón.

Sherrys: Es verdad. Esas dichosas valkirias son como un grano en el cu...

Rebeca: ¡Sherrys!

Le llamó la atención su dueña, llevando ella una camisa nueva ya que la anterior se la había destrozado Wrigth. Darkwing no decía nada. Estaba sentada en una silla mientras en su mente pasaba miles de cosas, todas ellas relacionadas con la verdad sobre Rune Noctur. Casualmente Onyx Moon estaba al lado de ésta.

Dark: Y si no fuera suficiente, la aparición de Darkness. Desde luego, que inoportuno.

Mike: Sí. No esperaba en absoluto encontrármelo allí mismo para matarme.

Comentaban ambos alicornios respecto a la inesperada aparición de Darkness. Ahí White Wolf preguntó.

White Wolf: ¿Quién era ese Darkness? Ese tipo sin duda era verdaderamente poderoso, hasta el punto que hace parecer a Wrigth, Archdemon incluso a Max en su forma divina hasta insignificantes.

Oviblion: A mí no me pareció tan duro ese tipo.

Decía con completa arrogancia el pegaso negro.

Holy: No decías precisamente eso, cuando Darkness barrió el suelo contigo como con White Wolf, Oviblion.

Decía la fénix blanca con una ligera sonrisa burlona, molestando en gran manera al pegaso negro donde ahí la gritó a ésta.

Oviblion: ¡Cállate, maldito pajarraco!

Mike: No hables así de mi compañera, maldito amargado.

Le decía Mike que no le gustaba que insultaran a su compañera. White Wolf tratando de calmar a Oviblion, le decía a su contraparte oscura.

White Wolf: Oviblion. Te guste o no, no estuvimos a la altura de ese tipo. Si estamos vivos, fue de milagro, porque Mike y Holy nos salvaron en el último momento.

Oviblion no dijo nada. Simplemente bufó molesto y les dio la espalda mientras entrecruzaba sus brazos.

Black: Por cierto, Onyx ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Preguntaba la bat pony que estaba pilotando la nave. Todos vieron como les seguía el bat pony. Ahí el semental se dispuso a explicar.

Onyx: Bueno. Yo nunca me creí lo que contaban de vosotros y quise ayudaros de alguna forma.

White: Amigo. No es que no apreciemos tu ayuda ¿Pero eres consciente de que al estar con nosotros, te podrían perseguir a ti también?

Onyx: Lo sé, pero os conozco de toda la vida y sé que nunca haríais lo que dicen que habéis hecho. Especialmente cuando escuche a Blueblood confesar que pagó a Rune Noctur para que se acercara a Darkwing y fingiera ser su amigo para obtener información de vosotros y...

Dejó de hablar el bat pony, porque notó que la alicornio sombría ponía una expresión más triste al escuchar sobre Rune Noctur. Ahí se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata el bat pony.

Onyx: ¡Ay! Lo siento, Darkwing.

Se disculpaba el bat pony por haber hablado de más. Darkwing negando con la cabeza, le respondió.

Dark: No...No pasa nada.

Fox: Ese Blueblood siempre fastidiandola. Sin duda es un completo cretino.

Comentaba molesta la arquera. Ahí Onyx la dio la razón.

Onyx: Y no te falta razón. No tenéis ni idea de la que tiene liada en Equestria, subiendo los impuestos, haciendo leyes absurdas. La gente está furiosa de verdad y hay amenaza de revuelta.

Mike: Ya veo. Razón de más para encontrar a las princesas y revelar la verdad al mundo. Ahora el tiempo corre más que nunca.

Decía Mike y todos estaban de acuerdo. El tiempo apremiaba y tenían que darse prisa para salvar al mundo de la gran amenaza que se cernía sobre ella.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Los Ataques de Resonancia son idea de S.W.A.T. or Team Wild**

 **La Mega Golden Sword es creación de Dragón 2.0**


	25. Cap 24 El Reino de los Fénix

**Capitulo 24**

 **El Reino de los Fénix**

Tras lograr escapar de la trampa mortal creada por la valkirias y acabar en un intenso fuego cruzado entre las valkirias, fuerzas de Kamu, el ejercito de Wrigth, asesinos profesionales y la inesperada aparición de Darkness junto con dos híbridos. El grupo decidió estacionar la nave en medio de un basto bosque escondidos de la vista de todos y descansar un poco.

El grupo estaba en la zona de carga, comentando entre todos lo sucedido.

Sky: Debo decir que esta vez nos hemos librado por los pelos.

Comentaba el paladín, recordando la inesperada emboscada por parte de las valkirias de Santuary, como la llegada de otros enemigos inesperados.

Red: Blue Sky tiene razón. Por poco no lo contamos.

Completaba Red Fire que estaba apoyada en un contenedor.

Fox: Eso demuestra que nuestros enemigos se vuelven cada vez más tenaces y osados.

Comentaba ahora la arquera mientras ajustaba su arco.

Vulcan: No importa. Sea quien sea, no pasará sin probar mis martillos de energía.

Decía ahora Vulcan, activando éste sus martillos de energía de sus brazos. Mike ahí comentó también.

Mike: Habrá que ir con más cuidado ahora. Nuestros enemigos se vuelven más peligrosos y a causa de eso, será mas difícil trabajar. Es mejor planear nuestros siguientes movimientos.

Holy: Mike tiene razón. No debemos ir por ahí a lo loco. Casi nos cogen por ir demasiados confiados.

Decía al fénix blanca que estaba ésta subida en la grupa de su compañero.

Black: Bueno. Y a todo esto ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Preguntaba la bat pony que estaba volando en el aire.

Bit: El enemigo nos busca en ciudades y poblaciones, incluso entre otros reinos. No será fácil actuar sin que nos detecten.

Medic: Debemos encontrar la forma de demostrar la verdad a todo el mundo. La cuestión es ¿Cómo?

El grupo conversaba entre ellos, tratando de encontrar ideas. La única que no parecía formar parte de la conversación era Lucia. La dragona robot estaba de brazos cruzados, apoyando su espalda en un contenedor. White Wolf notándolo, la preguntó a ésta.

White Wolf: ¿Te ocurre algo, Lucia?

Lucia: No...Nada pegaso...

Respondió Lucia casi sin demasiadas ganas, pero enseguida cambio de idea y decidió comentarle al pegaso.

Lucia: En realidad, sí. Es algo que me dijo el hella cuando nos encontramos con él.

El grupo centró su vista en la dragona en el momento que dijo aquello.

White: ¿Qué te ocurre, compañera?

Ghost: Sí quieres decir algo, compañera, dilo. Estás entre amigos.

Le animaban éstos. Lucia poniéndose de pie y mirando al grupo, les comentó.

Lucia: Veréis. Él me dijo que yo no soy la verdadera Lucia. Sino una máquina con una copia de sus personalidad y recuerdos ¿Es cierto eso?

Vulcan: Mujer. Pues claro que...

No pudo terminar la frase el robot, porque Eye Fox le dio un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza para que se callase y molesta le dijo.

Fox: ¡Cállate, tarugo!

Vulcan: ¡Au...! Pero si yo solo quería...

Fox: Cállate o te doy otro.

Amenazaba la arquera. Lucia que no estaba para bromas, volvió a llamar la atención del grupo.

Lucia: ¡Basta! El hella dijo que yo no era la verdadera Lucia, sino una máquina de algo llamado purificador donde hacen robots. Así que quiero saberlo ¿Soy o no soy la verdadera Lucia?

Exigía ahora molesta la dragona. El grupo ahí se quedó callado, ya que no sabían que decir.

Lucia: ¿Chicos?

White Wolf quería decírselo, pero tenía un gran nudo en la garganta y no sabía como decirla la verdad. Al final Mike se adelantó y tomando la palabra, se puso a explicarla.

Mike: Lucía. Creo que es hora de que sepas la verdad.

Lucia centró su vista en Mike. El alicornio azul tomó aire y con mucho pesar, se dispuso a contarla todo.

Mike: La tecnología de los purificadores consiste en crear robots donde se les integran datos de la personalidad, recuerdos y hasta las emociones de un individuo concreto. Con esa tecnología se lograría crear guerreros con la experiencia de antiguos personajes históricos o incluso actuales.

Explicaba Mike mientras Lucia centraba toda tu atención en escucharle.

Lucia: ¿Entonces yo...?

Mike soltó un suspiro y con mucha pena, la respondió a la dragona.

Mike: Lo siento, Lucia, pero...Tú no eres la verdadera Lucia. En realidad tú eres una robot que contiene los datos de la personalidad y recuerdos de la Lucia original. Tú no eres realmente ella.

Un gran silencio se formó en la zona de carga de la nave. Lucia se quedó completamente estática al averiguar la verdad sobre ella.

Lucia: ¿Entonces...no soy ella? ¿No soy siquiera Lucia?

Preguntaba la dragona robot sin poder creerse lo que acababa de averiguar. Ahí Vulcan, exclamó.

Vulcan: ¡Claro que no, preciosa! En realidad eres una bonita dragona robot que piensa como Lucia. Nada más.

Decía el robot como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Eye Fox le dio un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza para hacerlo callar.

Fox: ¡Idiota! ¡No lo digas de esa forma!

Decía molesta la arquera por la poca sensibilidad del robot. Vulcan sobandose la cabeza por el dolor, la respondía a ésta.

Vulcan: ¡Au...! Tampoco es para ponerse así.

Ahora Lucia sabía la verdad. No era la verdadera Lucia, la exguardiana el Inframundo, sino una máquina. Sus ojos estaban enormemente abiertos y no dijo ninguna palabra. Al final miró al pegaso celeste y le preguntó enormemente seria a éste.

Lucia: ¡Pegaso! ¿Tú lo sabías?

White Wolf ante la pregunta, no sabía que responderla. Antes de que el pegaso pudiera decir algo, Oviblion que estaba al lado de éste, la respondió.

Oviblion: ¡Pues claro que lo sabía el inútil, maldita reptil! Todos sabíamos que no eras ella, sino una maldita chatarra andante que se cree ella. Una maldita máquina sin corazón, que se empeña a fingir algo que no es. Una mala imitación de la vida de una dragona patética.

Decía esto el pegaso negro con una sonrisa burlona. White Wolf ahí le dio un puñetazo en la cara para hacerlo callar.

White Wolf: ¡Idiota! ¡No digas eso de Lucia!

Decía completamente enfadado el pegaso celeste porque el pegaso negro hablara de más. El pegaso negro en el suelo y sobandose la cara, le respondió.

Oviblion: ¡Hey! Yo solo la estaba diciendo la verdad, porque si fuéramos a esperar a que se lo dijera alguien, nos habríamos hecho todos viejos.

Lucia: Entonces ¿Tú lo sabías todo este tiempo, pegaso?

Volvía a preguntar la dragona con un tono molesta, mirando fijamente a White Wolf. El pegaso celeste al notar la mirada de la dragona robot, apenas podía mirarla y ahí trató de responderla.

White Wolf: Nos lo dijo el doctor Phalax cuando te vimos por primera vez. Quería decírtelo, Lucia, pero me costaba hacerlo, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más costaba hacerlo.

Lucia miraba con total atención al pegaso. Al final pudo confirmarse que ella no era realmente la verdadera Lucia. Al final la dragona furiosa, exclamó.

Lucia: ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ahora resulta que no soy la verdadera Lucia! ¿Y me habéis dejado creer una cosa así por tanto tiempo?

Decía esto completamente furiosa la dragona tras la increíble revelación que acababa de descubrir. El grupo trató de calmarla.

Black: Por favor, compañera. Cálmate.

Bit: No debes alterarse. Tus niveles de estrés suben rápidamente.

Rebeca: Por favor, amiga. Cálmate.

Anivia: Sí. No te alteres.

Pese a las palabras del grupo para que se tranquilizara la dragona, Lucia aun seguía furiosa mientras gritaba.

Lucia: ¿Cómo queréis que me calme después de descubrir una cosa así? ¡Todo este tiempo pensando que tenía una vida, para luego descubrir que no soy más que un simple robot! ¿Acaso tenéis idea de cómo me siento ahora mismo? ¡Como una completa idiota!

Gritaba la dragona, poniendo a la vez una mirada furiosa que hizo retroceder en parte al grupo, salvo Oviblion que con una sonrisa burlona, la dijo a ésta.

Oviblion: ¡Oh! Si en el fondo solo has sido una pedazo de chatarra que se creía una dragona idiota de verdad.

Lucia le clavó una mirada asesina al pegaso negro en el momento que soltó aquel comentario. White Wolf nervioso, trató de calmarla.

White Wolf: Lucia...Nosotros...

No pudo terminar la frase el pegaso, porque la dragona sin decir nada, desplegó las alas y salió volando por la compuerta de salida de la zona de carga.

Un silencio se formó en la sala en el momento que se fue la dragona. White Wolf sintiendo una gran culpabilidad, se sentó en el suelo con la mirada gacha. Ahora mismo el pegaso celeste se sentía como un completo idiota.

El grupo tampoco pudo evitar sentir cierta culpabilidad por no contarla la verdad a Lucia en su momento. Estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, que ninguno se dio cuenta que el drom Gizmo iba flotando a la salida. El drom primero deteniéndose a unos metros de la salida, se dio la vuelta para mirar al grupo y acto seguido se marchó para seguir a Lucia.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, finalmente fue roto cuando Ghost dijo.

Ghost: Bueno...Podría haber ido mejor.

Dark: Pobre Lucia. No puedo evitar sentir lastima por ella.

Decía con cierto pesar la alicornio sombría. Su fénix que estaba sobre su grupa, comentó.

Dark Cloud: Sí, nena. Te entiendo perfectamente.

Red: La verdad es que la entiendo. No tiene que ser fácil pensar que eres alguien que tuvo una vida larga llena de recuerdos, para luego descubrir que todo eso es una mentira.

Comentaba la alicornio de fuego, sintiéndose enormemente triste, mientras su marido White Shield la abrazaba para consolarla.

Todos se sentían mal por Lucia, hasta que Oviblion con su típica actitud molesta, les dijo a éstos.

Oviblion: ¿Cual es el problema? Solo es una pedazo de chatarra que se creía una dragona. Nada preocupante. Que se largue, estamos mucho mejor sin ella.

En el momento que el pegaso negro dijo eso, White Wolf apretó los dientes de furia y le arreó un fuerte puñetazo en mitad de la cara al pegaso negro que lo tiró al suelo bajo las sorprendidas miradas del grupo. Oviblion molesto se levantó mientra se sobaba la parte de la cara que fue golpeada y ahí le gritó molesto a White Wolf.

Oviblion: ¿Se puede saber a que ha venido eso, imbecil?

White Wolf: ¡Idiota! ¿Y aun lo preguntas? ¡Te lo mereces por lo que acabas de decir de Lucia, maldito desgraciado!

Le gritaba completamente furioso el pegaso celeste.

Oviblion: ¿En serio te preocupas por esa chatarra? ¡Date cuenta que no es la verdadera Lucia, sino una estupida máquina que pensaba como ella!

White Wolf: ¡Me da igual! ¡Para mí, era mi amiga!

Respondió furioso el pegaso celeste, dando otro puñetazo a Oviblion. Ahí el pegaso negro le respondió con otro puñetazo a la cara de White Wolf mientras le gritaba también furioso.

Oviblion: ¡Eres un completo idiota, White Wolf! ¡Te preocupas de una maldita máquina que no tiene ni alma ni conciencia!

White Wolf: ¡Máquina o no, era una amiga de todos modos!

Ambos pegasos se liaron a golpes contra el otro. El grupo trató de detener la feroz pelea entre ambos pegasos. Mike se puso en medio de ambos, bloqueando con sus cascos el puñetazo del otro, mientras White Shield y Vulcan agarraban a White Wolf, como Blue Sky y Camaleón este último con un disfraz de gorila a Oviblion para separar a ambos pegasos. Mike con aire autoritario, trató de detener a ambos pegasos.

Mike: ¡Basta! ¡Ahora mismo no es el momento de pelear entre nosotros!

White Wolf: ¡No te metas, Mike! ¡Ese desgraciado se merece que le den una paliza!

Oviblion: ¡Ven aquí e inténtalo! ¡Te voy a partir la cara, llevo años deseando hacerte una cara nueva!

Respondieron ambos pegasos furiosos, tratando de que los soltaran para continuar con su pelea. Mike ya hartó, golpeó a ambos pegasos con sus cascos a la cara, estampando a los dos contra el suelo. Ahí Mike molesto, les dijo.

Mike: ¡Ya he dicho que nada de peleas y además...!

No pudo terminar la frase, porque en ese momento Mike se sintió raro.

Ghost: Mike ¿Algún problema?

Vulcan: ¿Pasa algo, jefe?

Preguntaron estos. Mike no dijo nada, simplemente se desmayó al suelo donde su fénix tuvo que volar para no caerse ella.

Holy: ¡Mike!

El grupo iba a socorrer a Mike y ver que le pasaba, hasta que notaron que Darkwing y Rebeca se desmayaron también.

Fox: ¡Darkwing, Rebeca!

Sherrys: ¡Señora Rebeca, señorita Darkwing!

Dark Cloud: ¡Darkwing, nena!

Anivia: ¡Rebeca!

El grupo fueron rápidamente a socorrer a sus tres amigos, sin comprender que les pasaba a éstos.

En el escondite secreto de Legión. Su forma personificada como calavera blanca con casco de metal, hacía acto de aparición en una pantalla. Estaba activando una capsula donde tenía escrito la palabra "Atomo". Dicha capsula se abrió y de ella surgió otro androide.

El androide en cuestión, tenía forma de semental algo delgado, con rostro y ojos con aire japonés. De pelaje gris oscuro. Crin corta negra. Ojos negros. No tenía cutie mark.

Legión que estaba introduciendo ordenes concretas en la mente del nuevo androide, para que cumpliera su siguiente misión.

Volviendo con el grupo, en la sala médica de la nave estaba Medic y Eye Fox revisando a Mike, Darkwing y Rebeca, donde cada uno ocupaba una camilla y estaban siendo escaneados. Fuera de la sala, el grupo observaba desde unos cristales los estados de eéstos. Sobraba decir que el grupo estaba preocupado por los tres.

Vulcan: Ay, madre ¿Qué les pasara al jefe y a nuestras amigas?

Preguntaba el robot, cuyo rostro reflejaba gran preocupación. El resto del grupo comentó.

Black: No lo sé. Antes parecían que estaban bien, y ahora se cayeron inconscientes.

White Wolf: No lo entiendo. No parecían que sufrieran nada y de repente caen enfermos.

Sky: Pues algo los ha tenido que pasar. No pueden haber caído enfermos así como así. Digo yo.

Comentaba en parte molesto el paladín por ver a Mike y a las otras enfermos sin explicación alguna.

Onyx: Oh, no, Darkwing.

Comentaba preocupado el bat pony mientras centraba su vista en Darkwing.

Holy: No lo entiendo ¿Qué les ha podido pasar a Mike y a las otras que no haya pasado a los demás?

El comentario que hizo la fénix blanca, hizo que se iluminara una idea en la cabeza de Ghost, sospechando de quien podría haberlo hecho, comentó mientra su rostro reflejaba cierto enojo.

Ghost: Sospecho de quien ha sido el causante de todo esto.

Dijo esto la pony fantasma, abandonando ésta el lugar, siendo seguida por las miradas del grupo, que miraban extrañadas a la pony fantasma.

En otro lugar, en lo alto de una montaña más baja donde gente podía subir fácilmente a ella. Había un especie de monasterio abandonado. Al lado de aquel monasterio en la pared oeste, estaba una muy enfadada Lucia y junto a ella estaba el drom Gizmo.

Gizmo: (Pitidos varios).

Decía el drom con sus típicos pitidos. Lucia ahí le dijo enfadada.

Lucia: ¡Pues claro que estoy furiosa! ¿Acaso no se nota? ¡Maldita sea!

Decía completamente furiosa la dragona, que no paraba de dar vueltas por la zona de la pared oeste.

Gizmo: (Pitidos varios).

Lucia: ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Todo este tiempo creyendo ser la verdadera Lucia y ahora resulta que realmente no soy ella. Toda mi vida es una mentira...¡ARRRGTH!

Gritó completamente furiosa la dragona, mientras Gizmo se desplazaba a otro lado por alrededor de ésta.

Gizmo: (Pitidos varios).

Lucia: No es tan fácil como dices, Gizmo ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tengo ganas de romper algo!

Decía justo la enfadada dragona, dando un fuerte puñetazo contra el muro de la pared formando una leve grieta en ella. La dragona estaba aun con el puño en la pared, hasta que escuchó una voz.

¿?: Oh, sí. Seguro que ahora esa pared ha aprendido la lección.

Se escuchaba una calmada y tranquila voz que captó la atención tanto de Lucia como de Gizmo. Ambos miraron al origen de aquella voz.

El dueño de la voz era la de un sonriente pony unicornio de mediana edad de pelaje naranja y crin corta marrón. Ojos marrones. Llevaba unos hábitos de monje marrón que le tapaban la mayor parte del cuerpo. Pese al arranque de furia de Lucia, dicho pony lucía bastante tranquilo y con una sonrisa, la dijo a la dragona.

Terrestre: ¿Unas galletas?

Preguntaba el terrestre con una cálida sonrisa, ofreciendo amablemente una bandeja con galletas que sujetaba con su magia.

Mientras tanto, en el antiguo escondite de los rebeldes que se oponían a Kamu en el día que la patrulla conocieron por primera vez a White Wolf y Oviblion, iba caminando en su interior el mismo androide (donde lo identificaremos a partir de ahora como Átomo) caminando en ella. Ahora portaba una gabardina negra con una camisa de botones dentro y una corbata roja.

Átomo caminaba en su interior del escondite, donde ahora estaba completamente vacía. O al menos lo estaría si no hubiesen aparecido tres ponis terrestres de la resistencia, que empezaron a rodear al androide. Uno portaba un rifle robado a Kamu que tenía equipado con una cuchilla de combate cercano. Otro una palanca de metal y el último no portaba nada.

Los tres ponis miraban con desconfianza al inesperado intruso que estaba en el antiguo escondite. El que no portaba armas, le comentó a Atomo.

Terrestre: Vaya. Mira que tenemos aquí.

Comentaba el terrestre mientras el que estaba armado, apuntaba a la cabeza de Átomo con su arma. El androide no mostraba emoción alguna.

Terrestre: Tú debes ser un agente de Shinra S.A. que trabaja para Kamu ¿Verdad?

Le comentaba con una sonrisa irónica, mientras Átomo le miraba a los ojos sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Terrestre: Pues mala suerte para ti. Tanto Shinra S.A como Kamu, están en nuestra lista negra.

Decía el terrestre con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras el del arma, colocaba la cuchilla del arma por debajo de la corbata del inexpresivo Átomo.

De repente, sin que nadie pudiera preverlo. Átomo a gran velocidad agarró el arma con sus cascos y la desvió, haciendo que se disparase contra el pony que portaba la palanca de metal. Átomo se giró sobre sí mismo, quitando el arma al que lo apuntaba antes, y ahí le atravesó el pecho con la cuchilla del arma, matándolo así.

El terrestre veía con horror como sus compañeros cayeron fácilmente ante el misterioso intruso. Rápidamente agarró la palanca que estaba en el suelo y justo cuando Átomo se giraba, le golpeó a la cara con la palanca con todas sus fuerzas, logrando hacer que se apartara de él por unos instantes.

El terrestre aun con la barra en la mano, se sorprendió al ver como el intruso se levantaba como si nada, solo que con la mandíbula inferior desencajada. El intruso colocó sus cascos delanteros sobre la mandíbula y se la colocó, dejándola en su sitio.

El terrestre estaba sorprendido ante lo que acababa de presenciar. Tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, el semental trató de golpearle de nuevo con la barra, pero Átomo detuvo la barra con un solo casco y con la otra le agarró del cuello del terrestre y tenerlo suspendido del suelo mientras le quitaba la barra. El terrestre pese a estar en aprietos, le decía desafiante.

Terrestre: ¡Haz lo que quieras conmigo! ¡Jamás diré donde estamos escondidos! ¡Vuestros jefes tienen los días contados!

Átomo ahí le agarró con su otro casco del cuello del terrestre y se la partió, matándolo al instante. Luego de dejarlo caer al suelo, Átomo se puso a registrarlo, hasta que encontró algo.

Era una especie de hoja de plástico transparente, donde en ella había una línea roja siguiendo como un camino en perfectos ángulos rectos. Por sí sola no parecía gran cosa, pero Átomo dedujo que podría ser una pista importante y se lo guardó en su abrigo, para luego marcharse, dejando a los tres ponis muertos en el suelo.

Volviendo a la nave, en la sección de las celdas. Ghost que parecía bastante molesta y enfrente de la celda donde estaba encerrado Wrigth ya con su aspecto normal (o lo que se le podría considerar normal, vamos), lo estaba interrogando.

Ghost: A Mike, Darkwing y Rebeca les pasa algo y sé que tú tienes algo que ver con esto.

Le acusaba la pony fantasma a Wrigth. El hella sentado en el centro del suelo y con varias cadenas anti magia, sonrió macabramente bajo su capucha y la respondió.

Wrigth: Je, je, je. Veo que te has dado cuenta enseguida, pequeña pony.

Ghost: Lo que les lanzaste a ellos antes de que te capturasen, les hiciste algo ¿Verdad?

Le volvía a acusar la pony fantasma. Wrigth con total tranquilidad, pero sin abandonar su sonrisa perversa, la respondió.

Wrigth: Así es je, je, je. Lo que les lance, fue la "Pesadilla de Hella".

Ghost: ¿Qué es la "Pesadilla de Hella"?

Wrigth: Es una poderosa maldición que al principio parece no hacer nada, pero sus efectos comienzan a aparecer en las victimas más tarde.

Ghost: ¿Eso es lo que les pasa a Mike y a las otras?

Wrigth: Así es. La maldición va poco a poco consumiendo el alma de los vivos, y en pocas horas se convierten en hellas a mis ordenes. Je, je, je.

Ghost: ¿Cómo se cura esa maldición?

Le preguntaba la pony fantasma esperando encontrar alguna cura para Mike, Darkwing y Rebeca. El hella riéndose a carcajadas la respondió.

Wrigth: Ja, ja, ja ¡No hay cura, pequeña pony! ¡Muy pronto vuestros tres amigos morirán y se convertirán en hellas a mis ordenes! ¡Con su poder y mi inteligencia, nada ni nadie podrá detenerme! ¡Seré el próximo amo de ese mundo y del otro! Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía de forma escandalosa el hella, cuya risa se podía oír por toda la zona de las celdas. Ghost apretó los dientes de pura rabia (cosa poco frecuente en ella ya que no suele alterarse tan fácilmente) y en un arranque de furia, le disparó un potente rayo de hielo que congeló al hella. Dicho hella se quedó como una estatua de hielo con expresión de estar riéndose, dándole aspecto de estatua de risa macabra. Ghost bastante molesta se marchó de allí para informar al grupo.

Volviendo con Lucia, la dragona robot junto con Gizmo, seguían al pony fraile por los pasillos del monasterio.

Lucia: Antes que nada, mis más sinceras disculpas por dañar la pared de su casa.

Se disculpaba la dragona robot. El pony lejos de molestarse, sin dejar de caminar la respondió sonriente.

Fraile: No pasa, señorita. Todos podemos tener arranques de ira. Por cierto, todos me llaman Fray Perico. Y vivo en este monasterio desde hace años.

Lucia: No soy buena recordando nombres de ponis.

Respondía la dragona. El fraile riéndose levemente, la respondió.

Perico: No pasa nada.

Lucia: Pero dime ¿No te parezco extraña? Quiero decir. Quizás vistes dragones antes, pero seguro que ninguno como yo ¿Acaso no te doy miedo o te resulto rara?

Preguntaba la dragona que no entendía la inusual tranquilidad del fraile. El fraile sin abandonar su característica sonrisa, la contestó.

Perico: Yo no soy quien para juzgar a los demás por su aspecto. Lo que importa es como seamos por dentro.

Éstos caminaron hasta llegar a la capilla donde había varios bancos donde la gente se podría sentar y escuchar los sermones del reverendo. El lugar parecía demasiado abandonado. Lucia se detuvo ahí y comentó.

Lucia: ¿Vive usted solo en este lugar?

El fraile cogiendo una escoba que estaba en un armario, se puso a barrer mientras la comentaba a la dragona.

Perico: La mayor parte del tiempo. Tengo la obligación de cuidar de este monasterio.

Lucia: ¿Y hay nadie más con usted?

Preguntaba curiosa la dragona. El fraile sonriendo levemente sin dejar de barrer el suelo, nuevamente la contestó.

Perico: De vez en cuando vienen algunos ponis para visitar el monasterio y probar mis galletas artesanas. La vida es bastante tranquila por aquí. También suelo ver algún que otro grifo, dragón o incluso algún que otro minotauro, con quienes no tengo problemas para conversar con ellos sin ningún impedimento.

Lucia: Bueno. Al menos es agradable que nadie te vea como una simple máquina.

Gizmo: (Pitidos varios).

Completaba Gizmo flotando cerca de Lucia con sus típicos pitidos. El fraile mirando de forma cordial a la dragona, la preguntó.

Perico: ¿Qué te aflige, señorita?

Ante la pregunta del pony, la dragona robot soltó un suspiro y tras sentarse en el suelo, se dispuso a contarle su historia al fraile.

Lucia: Verás, pony. Yo hasta ahora pensé que yo era Lucia, la exguardiana del inframundo. La que se encargaba de asegurarse que ninguna alma o espíritu escapase. Luego de mi muerte, resucité mediante magia oscura y tras reunirme con un antiguo amor, le ayudé a él y a sus amigos a acabar con el mal que asolaba con el mundo. Más adelante, vuelvo a la vida como robot y ayudo a mi pegaso junto con sus nuevos amigos a detener a las fuerzas del mal.

Comentaba la dragona al fraile, mientras este último la escuchaba con suma atención. Luego la dragona poniendo expresión triste, continuo hablando.

Lucia: Pero más tarde descubro, que lo que yo creía que eran mis recuerdos, mi vida y todo lo demás, en realidad eran los recuerdos de otra persona. Y que en realidad yo no soy la verdadera Lucia, sino una máquina con una copia de sus recuerdos como personalidad e incluso sus emociones. Nada más que eso, una simple máquina.

Perico: Ya veo. Y eso es lo que te aflige ¿No, pequeña?

Preguntaba ahora el fraile con tono comprensivo. La dragona asintiendo, le respondió.

Lucia: Así es. Ahora descubro que toda mi vida, o la corta vida que he tenido, era una maldita mentira. Yo no soy más que una simple máquina que se creía otra persona. No tengo razón real para existir siquiera.

Decía esto la dragona a la vez agachando la cabeza, sintiendo que ahora ya nada tenía sentido ni valor para ella. El fraile mirando fijamente a la dragona, la comentó.

Perico: Bueno. Si eres o no cierta persona, no creo que sea razón para que sientas que no tienes razón para existir.

Lucia: ¿Cómo voy a tener razón de existir si mi origen es de una fábrica y luego me meten los recuerdos de otra persona? ¡Yo no soy la verdadera Lucia y mi vida es una mentira! ¡No tiene sentido que siga una vida que no es mía!

Perico: Bueno, mi niña. Yo no diría eso. En mi opinión, lo importante no es nuestro origen, sino nuestro valor actual.

Lucia: ¿A qué te refieres, pony?

Preguntaba ahora la dragona, confundida ante las palabras del fraile. El fraile sonriendo cordialmente, la comentó.

Perico: Que aunque no seas quien pensabas en su momento, no es razón para dejarlo todo y considerar que no tienes razón para vivir. Si quieres ser o no, eso es tu decisión. Lo que debas hacer, tu razón de ser o incluso buscarle un significado para tu vida, te corresponde solo a ti.

La dragona escuchó atentamente las amables palabras del fraile. Lucia quedando callada por unos momentos, se comentó para sí misma.

Lucia: No sé si podré hacerlo ¿Qué nuevo significado podré buscar a mi vida ahora?

Perico: Eso yo no te lo puedo decir. Lo que somos o el significado de nuestras vidas, eso depende de nosotros. No importa cual sea nuestro origen. Nuestro valor actual, lo que queremos ser, nosotros marcamos la diferencia.

El fraile acercándose a la dragona robot y posando su casco encima de su garra, la miró a los ojos a la dragona y con una amable sonrisa, la dijo a ésta.

Perico: Lo que tú decidas ser, depende exclusivamente de ti.

Lucia escuchó con total atención las palabras del fraile. Por alguna razón lo que la decía, la reconfortaban bastante.

Lucia: Vaya. Muchas gracias, pony. Sin duda me ha ayudado mucho con esto.

Perico: No hay de que, mi niña.

Gizmo: (Pitidos varios)

Volvía a pitar Gizmo en señal de alegrarse de que Lucia se sintiera algo mejor. Ahí el fraile alegrándose de haber animado a la dragona, la dijo.

Perico: Me alegro de que ya te sientas mejor, pequeña ¿Ahora te gustaría acompañarme mientras hago unas galletas?

Volviendo a la nave Infinity, Ghost les había contado al grupo lo que había averiguado de Wright y lo que les pasaba a Mike, Darkwing y Rebeca.

Red: Así que se trataba de eso. Que miserable.

Decía molesta la alicornio de fuego.

Vulcan: Ahora si que tengo ganas de ir a su celda y pulverizarle todos los huesos con mi martillo.

Decía bastante enfadado Vulcan, sacando éste el Martillo Atronador, deseoso de usarlo contra Wrigth por haber maldecido a Mike y a las otras.

White Wolf: Debí haberme imaginado que Wrigth haría algo como eso. Él siempre ha sido un espectro con muchos recursos para causar problemas.

Camaleón: Pero debe haber algo que podamos hacer. No podemos dejar que a Mike y las otras se queden como fantasmas.

Comentaba Camaleón, disfrazado éste de fantasma.

Sherrys: Si a mi ama la pasa algo, juro que voy a hacer puré ese esqueleto, hueso a hueso.

Decía de forma amenazante el gato con una gran expresión de furia. Al gato al igual que a Anivia, no la agradaba ver a Rebeca sufriendo una maldición y no poder hacer nada por ella.

Mientras dentro de la sala médica, Mike y Darkwing ya estaban despiertos y algo mejor, por lo que estaban sentados en sus tumbonas. La única que seguía dormida era Rebeca.

Medic: ¿Cómo os sentís?

Preguntaba la pony médico mientras revisaba a Mike y a Darkwing. Estos últimos, respondieron.

Dark: Fatal...Apenas me siento las patas.

Mike: Nuestra condición de Guardianes de la Armonía mantienen de momento a ralla la maldición de Wrigth, pero mucho me temo que Rebeca tiene la peor parte.

Comentaba este último el alicornio, mirando a su amiga Rebeca, donde la mujer estaba siendo revisada por Eye Fox.

Mike: Ella no es una Guardiana de la Armonía. Bueno. Es Guardiana Astral al igual que Darkwing y yo, pero...No es exactamente lo mismo.

Comentaba Mike con cierto pesar por el estado de Rebeca.

Dark: Debe haber algo que podamos hacer para quitarnos esta maldita maldición.

Medic: Por desgracia según Ghost, el hella aseguró que no hay cura.

Mike: Lo tenemos apañado.

Comentaba en parte molesto el alicornio azul. El grupo entero estaba preocupado, ya que si no lograban curar de alguna manera a Mike, Darkwing y Rebeca, se convertirían en peligrosos hellas al servicio de Wrigth.

Cuando todo parecía perdido, de improviso se abrió un portal cerca del grupo que los puso en alerta.

Sky: ¿Alguien a abierto un portal?

Bit: Yo no recibí señal alguna de autorización.

El grupo se puso en alerta en caso de que fuera una invasión enemiga. Éstos esperaban hasta que vieron emerger del portal a un extraño fénix negro de aspecto siniestro. Dicho fénix volaba sin parar y se chocó contra una pared. El grupo se sorprendió al ver al fénix ya que lo conocían de antes.

Todos: ¡Night Terror!

Exclamaron todos los presentes. Salvo White Wolf y Oviblion que no conocían al fénix de nada. Y Vulcan que con aire de no saber nada, comentó.

Vulcan: ¿Y este pajarraco quién es?

Fox: ¡Tarugo! ¡Es Night Terror! Lo conocimos hacer tiempo cuando Mike, Darkwing y Rebeca se convirtieron en Guerreros Astrales* ¿No te acuerdas, tarugo?

 *** Leer "Cap Extra Los Nuevos Guerreros Astrales" de mi fanfic "Lucha por la Igualdad"**

Decía enfadada la arquera, apoyándose en el cristal que dividía la sala médica con el pasillo.

Fox: Si no fuera por el cristal, te daba un coscorrón...

Decía molesta, pero luego mirando a Oviblion, le preguntó.

Fox: Oviblion ¿Serías tan amable?

Oviblion: Con gusto.

Contestó con una sonrisa perversa el pegaso negro, arreando un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza de Vulcan.

Vulcan: ¡Au!...Mi cabeza.

Fox: Gracias.

Oviblion: De nada je, je, je. Ahora sé por qué lo haces siempre. Enseguida le cojes el gusto.

Comentaba el pegaso negro con una sonrisa perversa. Mientras el fénix recién llegado que estaba en el suelo por el golpe que se había dado, se levantó y viendo al grupo, les saludo a todos.

Terror: ¡Hombre, amigos! ¡Cuanto tiempo!

Saludaba alegremente el fénix tenebroso y luego centrando su vista en Anivia que estaba subida en el gato, se acercó volando hacia ella y una vez enfrente, la saludo.

Terror: Hola, Anivia ¿Me echaste de menos?

La fénix azul puso una expresión de máxima molestia y sin media palabra, le dio un bofetón con su ala metálica, que mando volando al fénix tenebroso haciendo atravesar varias paredes de la nave. Una gota de sudor tipo anime cayó de las cabezas de todos los presentes. Ahí Holy que estaba sobre White Shield, comentó.

Holy: Esta claro que algunas cosas no cambian.

Dark Cloud: Desde luego que no, nena je, je, je.

Se reía este último estando encima de la espalda de Blue Sky.

Más tarde, mientras Camaleón con un disfraz de mecánico, iba soldando las paredes con unas planchas para tapar los agujeros hechos por el fénix negro, Night Terror con un gran chichón en la cabeza y estando encima de Bit, comentó.

Terror: ¡Ay, mi cabeza! Yo no creo que me merezca este recibimiento, Anivia.

Anivia: ¡Cállate! ¡Y agradece que no te echara por la exclusa del aire o por la trituradora de basura!

Respondía molesta la fénix azul, dando a entender que no se alegraba en absoluto de ver al fénix tenebroso.

Holy: ¿Qué te ha traído aquí, Night Terror?

Dark Cloud: ¿Has venido a ver a tu amorcito?

Preguntaban los otros fénix, siendo Dark Cloud el que pusiera el toque de humor en ella. Night Terror bajando el chichón de la cabeza con un ala, les respondió.

Terror: En realidad, vine a haceros una visita y de paso ver como está Rebeca.

Anivia: Pues ya nos has visto, así que te puedes ya largar.

Respondía aun molesta la fénix azul, dando la espalda al fénix negro.

Terror: ¡Ay, Anivia! No me digas que aun sigues enfadada por aquel..."accidente".

Preguntaba el fénix tenebroso con una ligera lágrima en el ojo. La fénix azul sin darse la vuelta le contestó.

Anivia: ¿Y tú que crees, pedazo de idiota?

Terror: Ya dije que lo siento ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga? ¿Por telegrama?

Comentaban ambos fénix en casi una cómica conversación entre ellos. En ese momento, el fénix tenebroso se fijo en Rebeca tumbada y preguntó.

Terror: ¿Qué la pasa a Rebeca? ¿Por qué está en la sala médica de esta nave?

Sky: Pues...Verás...

El grupo le explicó al fénix tenebroso lo que les había pasado, su batalla en fuego cruzado, la maldición de Wrigth y el estado actual de Mike, Darkwing y Rebeca.

Terror: ¡Mi madre! ¡Si que están en serios problemas los tres!

Exclamaba el fénix tenebroso sin poder ocultar su preocupación por sus amigos enfermos. Anivia mirando molesta al fénix, le comentó.

Anivia: Así es. Y no tenemos tiempo que perder contigo. Aun no hemos encontrado cura y no podremos hacerlo si nos molestas. Así que fuera...fu, fu, fu.

Pretendía echarle la fénix azul, alzando sus alas a modo de que se fuera. Night Terror aun así preguntó.

Terror: ¿Y no habéis encontrado cura todavía?

Preguntaba el fénix tenebroso. El grupo negando con la cabeza le respondieron.

Black: Por desgracia no.

White Shield molesto, golpeó la pared con el puño mientras comentaba enfadado.

White: ¡Sí, maldita sea! ¡Por desgracia no podemos curar a Mike y a las otras, y si esto sigue así, los perderemos!

Red: Debe haber una cura. Algo que elimine la maldición.

Comentaba preocupado el grupo por sus amigos. Night Terror pasando su ala bajo el pico y con aire pensativo, comentó.

Terror: Creo que tengo la solución al problema.

Todos prestaron atención a lo que decía el fénix.

Camaleón: ¿En serio?

Preguntó Camaleón tras terminar de soldar la pared y levantar su máscara de soldador. Anivia no muy segura, respondió molesta.

Anivia: Lo dudo mucho. Este idiota solo complica las cosas.

Comentaba la fénix azul, confirmando que el fénix tenebroso no la agradaba en absoluto. Night Terror agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzado.

Black: Sea lo que sea, ahora mismo no importa. Si hay una forma de curar a nuestros amigos, merece la pena escucharle.

Decía la bat pony. Los demás estaban de acuerdo.

Bit: Mike, Darkwing y Rebeca necesitan ayuda por encima de todo.

White Wolf: Sí. Ahora mismo ellos son nuestra máxima prioridad.

Red: No tiene sentido dejarse llevar por rencores pasados, cuando nuestros amigos están en peligro de muerte.

Ante las palabras del grupo, Anivia suspiro y les contestó.

Anivia: Sí. Tenéis razón. Por mucho que odie a este caso perdido. Nuestros amigos son lo primero.

La fénix azul mirando al fénix tenebroso, le preguntó.

Anivia: Bien, Night Terror. Si sabes como curar a nuestros amigos, más vale que lo digas ahora.

El fénix tenebroso sonrió al ver que la fénix azul la hablaba y ahí finalmente dijo.

Terror: Pues no lo vais a creer, pero...

Todos: ¿Sí?

Preguntaron todos mirando con suma atención al fénix tenebroso. Así hasta que el ave finalmente respondió.

Terror: Pues veréis...Acabo de olvidarlo..

Dijo el fénix con una sonrisa vergonzosa mientras posaba un ala detrás de la cabeza. Todos los presentes cayeron al suelo al estilo anime. Anivia levantándose la primera, le gritó completamente furiosa.

Terror: ¿Para eso mantienes el suspense? ¡IDIOTAAA!

Gritó completamente furiosa la fénix, volviendo a darle un bofetón con el ala de metal al fénix tenebroso, mandándolo de nuevo contra la pared, atravesando por los mismos sitios donde fueron antes reparados.

Camaleón: Acababa de arreglar las paredes...

Comentaba Camaleón con un tono de tristeza.

Más tarde con Camaleón con el mismo disfraz de antes y arreglando los desperfectos de las paredes. Night Terror con un chichón más grandes que en el anterior, comentó.

Terror: Bueno...No sé si ha sido por el golpe de Anivia, pero acabo de acordarme de como podemos curar a Mike y a las otras.

Anivia: Más te vale. O el próximo te mandaré a la luna.

Amenazaba le fénix azul zarandeando su ala de metal en señal de amenaza, provocando un gran miedo al fénix tenebroso. Night Terror tragando saliva, contestó por fin.

Terror: Tenemos que ir al reino de los fénix.

Un gran gesto de sorpresa se formó en todo el grupo. Incluso Mike y Darkwing que aunque estaban dentro de la sala médica, pudieron escucharlo.

Red: ¿Al reino de los fénix?

Bit: No consta en base de datos.

Vulcan: Ni me suena.

Fox: ¿Alguna vez te suena algo, Vulcan?

Decía con sarcasmo la arquera pese al estar en la sala médica tras el cristal.

White Wolf: ¿Qué es eso de la tierra de los fénix?

Oviblion: Suena como un lugar interesante.

White Wolf: ¿En serio dijiste eso, Oviblion?

Preguntó medio divertido el pegaso celeste, ya que conocía a su reverso lo suficiente para saber cuando este no le interesa ciertas cosas. Oviblion mirando molesto, le contestó a White Wolf.

Oviblion: ¡Vete a paseo!

Camaleón: ¿Qué es eso del reino de los fénix?

Preguntaba Camaleón ya logrando soldar la última plancha para tapar los agujeros de la pared. El fénix tenebroso se puso a explicar.

Terror: Es un reino mágico donde viven infinidad de especies de fénix. Fénix con poderes únicos que no tienen los fénix normales. Si vamos a esa tierra y logramos audiencia con la reína de los fénix, seguramente podrá ayudarnos a curar a nuestros amigos.

Dark: ¿Estás seguro de ello?

Preguntaba la alicornio sombría. Mike ahí comentó.

Mike: Es nuestra única esperanza. De ello depende ahora mismo nuestro bienestar. Y el de Rebeca que es la que peor lo lleva.

Comentaba Mike mirando a Rebeca, que ahora mismo parecía estar sufriendo parcialmente la maldición de Wrigth.

Terror: Claro que sí. Allí existen poderes nada comunes y sin duda habrá algún tipo de poder que la reina nos pueda dar para curar a nuestros amigos. Se como llegar allí sin problemas, ya que suelo ir de vez en cuando para reunirme con unos amigos cuando me apetece jugar a las cartas.

Sky: Entonces no se hable más. Llevamos allí Night Terror.

Le pedía el paladín. Night Terror negando con la cabeza, respondió.

Terror: Lo siento chicos, pero solo los fénix pueden ir allí.

Red: Pero...Eso significa que solo Holy, Anivia, Dark Cloud y tú podéis ir allí.

Comentaba la alicornio de fuego. El fénix tenebroso asintiendo con la cabeza, lo afirmó.

Terror: Así es.

Holy: En ese caso, iremos nosotros.

Dark Cloud: Por supuesto.

Anivia: Muy bien. Odio decir esto, pero ahora mismo eres nuestra última esperanza. Llevamos allí, Night Terror.

Terror: Clar,o preciosa. Puedo llevaros allí sin problemas.

Decía completamente animado el fénix tenebroso acercándose a Anivia y tratando de darla una palmada en la espalda, pero calculó mal y la dio en el trasero, haciendo que la fénix azul se enfadase con él y le gritase.

Anivia: ¡Night Terrooor!

El fénix tenebroso muerto de miedo trató de explicarse.

Terror: ¡Espera!...¡Fue un error!...¡Espera!...¡Esperaaaa!

Rogaba el fénix tenebroso, pero la fénix azul completamente furiosa, le dio una bofetada con el ala de metal mucho más fuerte que las anteriores y lo mandó contra la pared, atravesando las planchas que Camaleón había puesto anteriormente.

Camaleón: Otra vez las paredes a hacer gargaras...

Comentaba frustrado el robot changeling al ver que habían destrozado las paredes de nuevo.

Sherrys: A este paso, será pájaro muerto.

Bromeaba el gato con una sonrisa perversa.

Holy: ¡Anivia! ¡Contrólate! Necesitamos a Night Terror vivo, al menos hasta que nos pueda llevar al reino de los fénix.

La reprochaba la fénix blanca. Anivia aun molesta, la respondió.

Anivia: Lo siento. Es que este idiota me pone siempre de mal humor.

Más tarde, Camaleón volviendo a arreglar por tercera vez las paredes, mientras el fénix tenebroso tenía otro chichón aun mayor que los anteriores donde casi le hacía pesar la cabeza.

Holy: Bueno, Mike. Nosotros nos tenemos que ir.

Le hablaba su fénix a Mike a través del cristal. Mike asintiendo, la contestó con una sonrisa.

Mike: Muy bien, Holy. Confió en ti. Ten cuidado.

Holy: Lo tendré, Mike.

Contestó la fénix, devolviéndole la sonrisa a su amigo.

Dark: Cuídate, Dark Cloud. Y no te metas en líos.

Dark Cloud: Vamos, nena ¿Cuándo me he metido yo en líos?

Dark: ¿Te hago una lista?

Bromeaba la alicornio sombría, haciendo reír también al fénix.

Anivia desde el cristal, miraba a su compañera Rebeca que aun seguía en la camilla, sintiendo varios malestares. Sherrys que estaba a su lado, la comentó.

Sherrys: Si quieres ayudar a la señora Rebeca, te recomiendo que te vayas cuanto antes. Porque si se muere, no creo que pueda soportarlo.

Comentaba el gato, enormemente preocupado por su dueña. Anivia asintiendo con la cabeza, dándole la razón asintió.

Anivia: Cuanto antes empecemos, mejor.

Los cuatro fénix se reunieron en el centro de la sala donde estaba el grupo.

Terror: Bien. Voy a abrir el portal.

El fénix extendió sus alas y conjurando un hechizo con su voz, creó un portal en el suelo de la sala.

Terror: Bien. Ahora todos debemos entrar en ella.

Red: Buena suerte, chicos.

Sky: Volved pronto.

Vulcan: El jefe y las otras necesitan una cura ya.

Ghost: Contamos con vosotros.

White Wolf: Esperaremos aquí mientras tanto.

El grupo deseaba suerte a los fénix. Las aves tras despedirse del grupo, fueron volando al portal para cruzarlo. Una vez hecho eso, el portal se cerro.

Onyx: Esperemos que regresen pronto.

Black: Sí, amigo. Yo también.

White: Por la cuenta que nos trae.

Comentaba el grupo sin poder evitar preocuparse por Mike y las otras. El alicornio azul que estaba sentado en la camilla, con expresión seria, dijo.

Mike: Que tengas suerte, Holy. Que el gran Orión ilumine vuestro camino.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, en un supermercado, por la puerta entró Átomo y una vez dentro, miró por todos lados hasta que su vista se centró en una vitrina donde había mapas de la ciudad. Una vez enfrente de ésta, Átomo alzó su casco y rompió el cristal para coger el mapa. Luego salió del supermercado donde el encargado de la tienda tras presenciar el robo, salió también fuera tratando de detenerlo.

Encargado: ¡Alto!

Átomo se giró y de su gabardina sacó una afilada katana que hizo retroceder al encargado. Ahí el androide realizó un veloz tajo en un poste anuncio luminoso y acto seguido se guardo la katana.

Átomo se marchó, mientras el poste luminoso dejó de iluminarse y en el lugar del corte se partió, haciendo que el poste cayera al suelo asustando al encargado.

Más tarde, en una habitación. Átomo estaba sobre una mesa, desplegando el mapa que había conseguido y luego puso encima el plástico con línea roja que había conseguido antes. Al ponerlo encima del mapa, daba la ligera idea de que era un camino para llegar a un sitio en concreto.

Volviendo con los fénix, los cuatro iban volando por el túnel interdimensional que había creado hace nada Night Terror.

Holy: ¿Vamos bien, Night Terror?

Preguntaba la fénix blanca.

Terror: Claro. Confiad en mí.

Decía con total optimismo el fénix negro. Anivia no parecía demasiado convencida de ello.

Anivia: Sí. Como si se pudiera confiar en ti.

Decía molesta la fénix azul. Aquello deprimió al fénix tenebroso.

Dark Cloud: ¿Falta mucho? Tengo ganas de ir al baño y de comer algo.

Preguntaba ahora el fénix negro. El fénix tenebroso alzando la cabeza y viendo una luz al final del túnel, respondió sonriente.

Terror: Ya estamos allí.

Finalmente los cuatro fénix cruzaron el portal y llegaron por fin a su destino. La tierra de los fénix. Sobraba decir que tanto Holy, Dark Cloud y Anivia estaban enormemente sorprendidos ante lo que estaban viendo ahora mismo.

El lugar era como el mismísimo paraíso. Naturaleza por todas partes. Árboles hermosos con flores de múltiples colores como mantos arco iris se tratase. Lagos y ríos cristalinos sin ningún tipo de suciedad o contaminación en ella. Varios animales adorables como ciervos, conejos, ardillas, todos andando o correteando por dichos bosques. Un cielo azul verdaderamente hermoso con varias nubes. Montañas con cascadas. Un hermoso arco iris se podía apreciar por el cielo y que se perdía en la lejanía.

Holy, Dark Cloud y Anivia estaban prácticamente maravillados por le hermoso lugar en que estaban ahora. Un lugar que ni en sueños se habrían imaginado.

Dark Cloud: Carai...Estoy sitio es...Impresionante...

Holy: Es el lugar más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

Anivia: Ni en sueños me habría imaginado un lugar así.

Comentaban los tres fénix, sin poder ocultar su enorme asombro ante el hermoso lugar. Night Terror sonriendo, les comentó a éstos.

Terror: Pues aun no habéis visto nada. Seguidme.

Les decía el fénix tenebroso indicándoles que le siguieran. Los tres fénix haciéndole caso, le siguieron.

Dark Cloud: ¿A dónde vamos colega?

Terror: Al castillo del fénix donde reside la reina de los fénix.

Holy: ¿Sabes cómo llegar?

Terror: Claro. Solo tenemos que seguir al arco iris y llegaremos enseguida.

Los tres fénix se miraron entre ellos, confundidos ante lo que había dicho el fénix tenebroso. Seguir un arco iris para llegar a un lugar concreto sonaba extraño, pero Night Terror conocía el lugar mejor que ellos, así que optaron por confiar en su criterio (Anivia más o menos a regañadientes).

Mientras los fénix volaban, pudieron ver que en dicho mundo había otros fénix como ellos. Todos volaban en distintas direcciones o algunos parados en las ramas de los árboles. Fénix de todos los colores y poderes.

Algunos fénix del lugar, hacían muestra de sus habilidades. Los fénix de fuego utilizaban su poder para encender antorchas que en conjunto formaban figuras llameantes. Los fénix de agua convocaban lluvia para regar los sembrados. Los fénix de la naturaleza hacían crecer plantas y flores. Fénix de hielo congelaban parte del agua para crear cubitos de hielo para bebidas.

En algunos árboles habían también casas artesanas de hermoso diseño, donde familias de fénix vivían en ella.

Para Holy, Dark Cloud y Anivia aquello era un completo paraíso para los fénix. Night Terror ya estaba habituado a dicho lugar, por lo que no le sorprendía tanto.

Tras volar por un rato por el arco iris, los fénix vieron que al final de esta había un gran castillo que parecía estar hecha de platino. Con varios torreones, más una principal en el centro. Sobraba decir que los fénix miraban asombrados aquel hermoso castillo.

Holy: ¡Hermoso!

Dark Cloud: ¡Impresionante!

Anivia: ¡Desde luego!

El fénix tenebroso sonrió al ver a sus amigos (y no tan amiga) completamente asombrados de ver el gran castillo.

Terror: Por aquí.

Los fénix descendieron hasta la entrada donde había dos fénix guardias de tono oro y plateado cada uno, portando armaduras doradas como cascos y unas lanzas. Al vez a los fénix, cruzaron sus lanzas y con voz autoritaria les dijeron.

Guardia: ¡Alto!

Guardia2: ¿Quién va?

Los fénix se sobresaltaron un poco salvo Night Terror que se mantuvo tranquilo, y este último mirando tranquilamente a los guardias, les dijo.

Terror: Tranquilo chicos, soy yo. Vine aquí con unos amigos.

Guardia: ¿Night Terror?

Guardia: ¿Eres tú?

Preguntaron ambos guardias, sorprendidos ante el fénix tenebroso. Night Terror sonriente, les contestó a los guardias.

Terror: Así es, chicos.

Los dos guardias se alegraron de ver al fénix tenebroso y le comenzaron a decirle.

Guardia: Amigo. Nos alegramos de verte de nuevo.

Guardia2: ¿Has venido a pagarnos las 500 que nos debías?

Terror: Esto...No exactamente. Vine con mis amigos para ver a la reina. Tenemos que verla cuanto antes, es muy importante. Hay vidas en juego.

Se explicaba el fénix tenebroso. Ambos guardias se miraron al uno al otro y luego volviendo a mirar a Night Terror, le contestaron.

Guardia: Muy bien.

Guardia2: Puedes pasar tú y tus amigos.

Dijeron ambos guardias apartando las lanzas, permitiendo así el paso a los fénix.

Terror: Muchas gracias.

Los fénix pasaron volando por la entrada, rumbo a la sala del trono podían ver miles de especies de fénix de diferentes tamaños como de apariencia. Ahí Night Terror les dijo a sus compañeros.

Terror: A partir de aquí me ocupo yo. Dejadme hablar a mí y todo se solucionara.

Anivia: Eso lo dudo.

Tras un rato volando, llegaron a la sala del trono.

Dicha sala estaba compuesta por varias columnas, con relieves en forma de fénix en las paredes. Varios guardias a ambos lados de la sala empuñando lanzas y armaduras.

Y en un gran trono de oro estaba una fénix hembra. Una hermosa fénix de plumaje blanco como la nieve, con el final de sus plumas con los colores del arco iris. Ojos rojos como el fuego. Portaba una corona de plata y un vestido azul transparente que realzaba su figura. Dicha fénix era mucho mas pequeña que otros fénix y de figura algo más estilizada. Holy, Dark Cloud y Anivia no pudieron evitar sorprenderse de la reina.

Holy: (¿Esa es la reina?)

Dark Cloud: (Mi madre...Que pequeña...)

Anivia: (Es una cría apenas...)

Comentaban en voz baja los fénix. Night Terror se adelantó un poco e hizo una reverencia a la fénix mayor, los otros hicieron los mismo.

Terror: Reina de los fénix. Un honor volver a verla.

Hablaba de forma respetuosa el fénix tenebroso. La supuesta reina mirando con cierta indiferencia a Night Terror, le respondió.

¿Reina?: ¿Qué te trae esta vez por aquí, híbrido?

Preguntaba con cierto tono casi de desagradado la fénix. El fénix tenebroso se dispuso a explicarle a la reina.

Terror: Verá, mi reina. Vinimos aquí porque necesitamos su ayuda.

¿Reina?.: ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Para qué la queréis?

Holy: La necesitamos porque...

Iba a responderla Holy, pero Night Terror alzó su ala hacia ella para indicarla que no hablara. El fénix tenebroso se puso a contar a la reina el por que necesitaban su ayuda exactamente.

Tras unos minutos de explicación, el fénix tenebroso terminó de explicarla a la reina.

Terror: Y por eso necesitamos su ayuda, mi reina.

La reina había escuchado con suma atención las palabras que le había dicho el fénix tenebroso.

¿Reina?: Ya veo. Con que se trata de eso.

Terror: Así es, mi reina ¿Nos ayudará?

Preguntaba esto último el fénix tenebroso. La reina miró por un rato a los fénix que acompañaban al fénix tenebroso. Acto seguido, negando con la cabeza, le respondió.

¿Reina?: ¡No!

Terror: ¿Qué?

Holy: ¿Cómo qué no?

Anivia: ¿Y por qué no?

La pequeña reina mirando con despreció a los fénix, se puso a decirles a éstos.

¿Reina?: Yo solo ayudo a los fénix puros. Vosotros los fénix celestes no sois más que creaciones artificiales de esos ponis celestes. Y ese tonto híbrido de Night Terror tampoco es un fénix puro. No sois más que simples accidentes que no deberían existir. Y yo no pienso ayudaros con ese cometido. Así que ahora marchaos de aquí, vuestra presencia me molesta.

Decía con total desprecio la reina, dando la espalda a los fénix. Night Terror trató de arreglar la situación.

Terror: Pero mi reina. Es importante que recibamos su ayuda. Sino, Rebeca y los otros morirán.

¿Reina?: Ja, ja, ja. Me da absolutamente igual quienes no son como yo. Y ahora marchaos antes que molesteis más.

En ese momento, Holy miró desafiante a la reina y la alzó la voz.

Holy: ¡No! ¡No nos iremos!

La reina miró a la fénix blanca con una mirada penetrante.

¿Reina?: ¿Cómo dices?

Terror: ¡Holy, no!

Trató de detener a la fénix blanca, pero sin éxito. Holy adelantándose y sin abandonar su actitud desafiante, la comentó a la reina.

Holy: ¡No nos vamos a marchar! ¡Mike y nuestras amigas nos necesitan y no los vamos a abandonar! ¡Así que nos entrega el medicamento, reinucha malcriada o ya veras!

Amenazaba la fénix blanca mientras mostraba su ala cerrada (puño).

¿Reina?: ¿Osas desafiarme?

Respondía la reina mirando de forma amenazante a la fénix blanca, al mismo tiempo que desplegaba sus alas, haciéndola parecer más grande todavía. Night Terror trató de calmar a Holy, pero para empeorar las cosas, Dark Cloud y Anivia se adelantaron y con actitud desafiante, la respondieron.

Dark Cloud: ¡No solo ella! ¡Me da igual que usted sea una reina infantil, necesitas lecciones de modales! Y ¡No, nos vamos a irnos así como así!

Anivia: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Para nosotros, nuestros amigos son lo más importantes! ¡Mucho más que una reina fénix engreída que se cree estar por encima de los demás, y trata con desprecio a los que no son fénix puros!

Los tres fénix miraban desafiantes a la reina, provocando que ésta se enfadara aun más y les gritara.

¿Reina?: ¡Estupidos! ¿Osáis enfrentaros a mi ira?

Gritaba furiosa la reina mientras los guardias alzaban sus lanzas, apuntando a los fénix con ellas. Night Terror estaba desesperado porque las cosas se torcieron de verdad. Al final suspiro y dijo.

Terror: Bueno. Total ¿Qué más da?

Y al final Night Terror se unió a sus compañeros, dispuestos a enfrentarse a la reina si llegara el caso.

¿Reina?: ¡Estúpidos fénix impuros! ¡Disculpaos inmediatamente o sentiréis mi coleta!

Gritaba completamente furiosa la reina. Pese a sus amenazas, los cuatro fénix no se dejaron intimidar por esta.

Dark Cloud: ¡Nunca!

Anivia: ¡No vamos a renunciar a ayudar a nuestros amigos!

Holy: ¡Nos da absolutamente igual quien sea usted! ¡Para nosotros nuestros amigos son lo primero, antes que una reina engreída como usted!

Terror: ¡Quizás me condene a mi mismo, pero bueno, tengo que echaros un ala en esto!

Ante las respuestas desafiantes de los cuatro fénix, la pequeña reina aleteó sus alas para ganar altura y al final gritó.

¿Reina?: ¡En tal caso, sentid mi ira!

La reina convocó unos rayos que cayeron directos hacia los fénix, donde éstos se mantuvieron impasibles.

Dichos rayos golpearon el suelo sin tocarles siquiera, pero los fénix no se inmutaron en absoluto y se mantuvieron desafiantes.

La reina mantenía el vuelo, como la mirada ante los fénix.

El tiempo parecía hacerse eterno donde ninguno de los fénix presentes parpadeaba en absoluto. Al final la reina descendió para volver a su trono, pero alguien entraba al salón y este era una fénix de plumaje dorado como el oro, las plumas de sus alas como las de su cola eran arco iris y usaba una corona de oro, además que usaba un vestido rojo semitransparente y un collar de perlas arco iris, también era cuatro veces más grande que un fénix normal.

¿Reina?: Hola mami.

Los fénix parecían confundidos ante las repentinas palabras de la reina. Y aun más cuando se toparon con aquella fénix quien se estaba preguntando que estaba ocurriendo.

Holy: Espera ¿Esa es la reina?

Dark Cloud: Terror, amigo ¿No vistes que era esa la reina?

Terror: Pues...Eh...

El fénix tenebroso no sabía que responder, hasta que la reina ahí habló.

AReina: Cosa de mi hija. Sin duda habrá usado un hechizo de ilusión hipnótica para controlar las mentes de mis soldados como la de vuestro amigo. Por esa razón, creyó que hablaba conmigo. Curioso que a vosotros tres no os pasara.

Anivia: Es porque Night Terror es un idiota.

Respondió con ironía la fénix azul.

Night Terror le explico la situación y la verdadera reina, tranquilamente sonrió.

Fénix: Claro que ayudare a quien haya venido desde tan lejanas tierras y ustedes tres, tienen una de las encomiendas más importantes de nuestra raza, yo la autentica reina fénix, les concederé mi más valiosa posesión "El Fuego Sagrado"

Después de que se aclararan las dudas, la pequeña quien se hacia llamar la reina fénix, era tan solo la princesa quien fue castigada en su habitación por tres meses.

Autentica Reina: Jóvenes fénix, sus corazones están llenos de nobleza y sus lazos de amistad son irrompibles, junto con sus aliados conseguirán todo lo que se propongan.

Decía esto alzando sus alas y de ella surgió una especie de fuego rojo dorado.

Autentica Reina: Este es el Fuego Sagrado. Una pequeña chispa os dará lo que necesitáis para ayudar a vuestros amigos. Por favor, acercaros.

Los cuatro fénix se acercaron y se pusieron enfrente de la reina. Ahí del Fuego Sagrado, surgieron cuatro pequeñas llamas, que fueron hacia cada uno de éstos y se introdujeron en sus pechos. Ahí los cuatro fénix comenzaron a brillar.

AReina: Holy. Fénix de la luz. Tu nuevo poder te permitirá curar o regenerar heridas tanto físicas como mentales, e incluso curar enfermedades hasta las incurables.

Holy ahora desarrolló en su cola y alas, plumas alargadas de color arco iris. Su fuego sagrado que la rodeaba era de color blanco.

Reina: Dark Cloud. Fénix de la oscuridad. Tu nuevo poder te permitirá crear poderosas llamas que puede quemar de manera eterna, al menos que tu desees que se detenga.

Dark Cloud desarrolló en su cola y alas plumas de color morado. Su fuego sagrado era morado.

Reina: Anivia. Fénix del hielo. Tu nuevo poder te permitirá congelar cosas de manera instantánea. Tus poderes del hielo serán que ni una ventisca podría compararse.

Anivia invierte sus colores pasando de azul y blanco, a blanco y azul e igualmente su cola y alas desarrollaron plumas mas alargadas, pero hechas de cristal, y a su vez recuperó su ala perdida. Su fuego sagrado era azul y podía congelar de manera instantánea.

Reina: Night Terror. Fénix tenebroso. Tú obtendrás la misma capacidad de los fénix celestes de fusionarte con tu portador y obtener nuevos poderes así.

Night Terror no presentaba cambio alguno, pero ahora tenía a su alrededor el fuego sagrado de color negro.

Los cuatro fénix se sentían más fuertes que antes gracias a la llama sagrada.

Holy: ¡Es increíble!

Dark Cloud: ¡Esto es fenomenal! ¡Me siento como una bestia parda!

Anivia: ¡Jamás sentí un poder así!

Terror: ¡Ya tengo ganas de volver a mi mundo para probar esta habilidad con Rafael!

Maravillados por sus nuevas habilidades, un guardia se acerca con una maleta de la cual abre, mostrando su interior tres ampolletas.

A Reina: Este es el medicamento por el que han venido a buscar, una dosis entera de esto a quien posea la maldición de la Pesadilla de Hella del espectro de la muerte, y se curara en pocas horas, aunque también lo puedes hacer tú, Holy, con tus nuevos poderes.

Holy: Cierto, muchas gracias, mi reina.

A Reina: Bueno, si me disculpan a hora debo conversar con cierta jovencita sobre la usurpación de poder.

Los cuatro fénix salían contentos del gran castillo para volver con sus amigos.

Reina: Buena suerte, jóvenes fénix.

Mientras tanto en la nave Infinity. Mike, Darkwing y Rebeca ya estaban en una fase avanzada de la maldición. Mike y Darkwing estaban mal, pero Rebeca que seguía inconsciente, era la que peor llevaba y su cuerpo mostraba síntomas de sentir un intenso dolor, cosa que se notaba en los gemidos de dolor que mostraba la mujer.

Medic: Esto no pinta bien. Rebeca está cada vez peor.

Comentaba la pony medico, empleando ésta sus técnica curativas para aliviar el dolor a Rebeca, pero sin demasiado éxito. Darkwing preocupada por Rebeca, comentó.

Dark: Espero que Dark Cloud y los otros vuelvan pronto. O no habrá mañana.

Mike: Ni para ella ni para nosotros.

Completaba Mike, que empezaba a sentirse cada vez peor al igual que Darkwing. Era cuestión de tiempo que su final llegase y se convirtieran en hellas.

Cuando el grupo estuvo a punto de perder la esperanza, se abrió un portal. El grupo se alegró de ver a los fénix de vuelta.

Sky: ¡Holy!

Red: ¡Habéis vuelto!

Oviblion: ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto, malditos pajarracos de corral? ¿Acaso estabais de turismo?

Holy: No hay tiempo para hablar. Debemos curar a Mike y a las demás.

El grupo no dijo nada más y la compuerta de la sala médica se abrió para dar paso a las aves. Los fénix sacaron de la maleta que trajeron las medicinas cedidas por la reina.

Sin perder tiempo, Holy le dio la medicina a Mike para que se lo tomara. Dark Cloud a Darkwing y por último Anivia a Rebeca, aunque esta última tuvo que suministrarla ella misma ya que Rebeca no estaban consciente para tomarla por sí misma.

Al tomar las medicinas, Mike y Darkwing parecía que se habían recuperado parcialmente. La única que no mostraba cambio alguna, era Rebeca.

Mike: Rebeca...

Dark: ¿A ella no funcionó la medicina?

Comentaban preocupados ambos alicornios al no notar cambio alguno en Rebeca. El grupo se preocupó aun más.

Sherrys: No, señora Rebeca. No se rinda...

Rogaba el gato, esperando que su dueña se despertara. Pasaron unos instantes que parecían eternos y estuvieron a punto de perder las esperanza, hasta que notaron que Rebeca comenzaba a moverse y a abrir lentamente los ojos.

Anivia: ¿Rebeca?

Finalmente Rebeca abrió los ojos. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar por todos lados y preguntar.

Rebeca: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hago en la sala médica?

El grupo se alegró enormemente de que Rebeca se hubiese recuperado. Incluso Sherrys no pudo evitar que se le salieron unas lágrimas de alegría en los ojos y se fue corriendo hacia el interior de la sala médica y saltar sobre su dueña para abrazarla.

Todos estaban felices de que Mike y sus amigas se recuperasen. Más tarde, el grupo de los fénix, contaron al resto del grupo por lo que habían pasado.

Medic: Parece que habéis pasado de todo.

Comentaba sonriente la pony médico.

Ghost: Lo que a mí me ha hecho gracia, fue lo de la fénix princesa que se hacía pasar por reina.

Decía sin poder evitar reírse la pony fantasma.

White: Fue oportuno que Night Terror viniera justo ahora. De lo contrario, Mike, Darkwing y Rebeca serían ahora horribles hellas.

Red: Es verdad.

Sky: Al menos la pesadilla terminó.

Camaleón: Sí. Menos mal.

Completaba Camaleón, soldando éste la última pared que quedaba por arreglar, por haber sido antes atravesada por Night Terror a causa de una de las fuertes bofetadas de Anivia. La fénix ahora blanca con azul no tuvo más remedio que darles la razón.

Anivia: Odio admitirlo, pero nos has ayudado mucho, Night Terror.

Decía la fénix por primera vez agradeciendo al fénix tenebroso. El fénix sonriendo algo avergonzando, la contestó.

Terror: Je, je, je. Si...No es nada, amiga. Espero que ahora me veas de otro modo.

Anivia: No cuentes con eso, pajarraco.

Decía mirando mal al fénix tenebroso. Night Terror se quejó.

Terror: ¡Oh, vamos! Después de esto, ya no deberías tenerme tanta manía y al menos llamarme amigo ¿No crees, amiga?

Decía esto tratando de dar una palmada en la espalda de Anivia, pero calculó mal y la dio en el trasero, haciendo enfadar a la fénix blanca hielo donde ahí gritó furiosa.

Anivia: ¡Night Terror!

El fénix tenebroso comenzó a asustarse mientras trataba de decir.

Terror: ¡Es...esto...Cre...creo que voy a volver con Rafael...Querrá saber sobre mi nuevo poder y...!

No tuvo tiempo de decir más, porque la fénix de hielo le dio una fuerte bofetada al fénix tenebroso que lo mandó contra la pared, volviendo a atravesar por los mismos sitios de la otra vez. A Camaleón le surgió un tic en el ojo derecho al ver que habían vuelto a destrozar las paredes y exclamó molesto.

Camaleón: ¡Yo desisto!

Exclamaba molesto el changeling, tirando al suelo su equipo de soldador y marcharse de allí bastante molesto. El grupo entero se reía mientras Anivia aun seguía furiosa con Night Terror.

En unas horas, la medicina hizo efecto por completo y se recuperaron por completo, incluso con los nuevos poderes de Holy pudo curar a Mike de su debilidad a la materia negra por completo. Todos estaban bien, salvo Darkwing que ella estaba mal, pero no por la maldición por donde pasó, sino de forma emocional.

Ella estaba en su cuarto que tenía en la nave, sentada al borde de la cama. Junto a ella estaba Onyx Moon y por supuesto Dark Cloud en un perchero para aves.

Dark: Aun no puedo creer que Rune Noctur me haya estado mintiendo todo este tiempo. Creyéndome el cuento de que me amaba, cuando en realidad solo me estaba utilizando.

Comentaba con gran tristeza la alicornio sombría, mientras lágrimas le salían en los ojos, tras descubrir que en el pasado Rune Noctur solo se acercó a ella porque Blueblood le pagó para que se hiciera amigo suyo y obtener información de la patrulla. Dark Cloud tratando de consolarla, la dijo a ésta.

Dark Cloud: Olvídate de ese idiota. Es un cretino que nunca se mereció tu amor. Es mejor que se largue para no volver jamás. Si lo vuelvo a ver, será sin duda el primero en probar mis nuevas llamas sagradas.

Decía de forma amenazante esto último el fénix, desplegando sus alas y haciendo aparecer unas llamas de color morado. El fénix estaba furioso al descubrir que Rune Noctur solo estuvo con Darkwing fingiendo ser su novio, para obtener información. Y ahora mismo deseaba hacerlo quemar para siempre con sus nuevas llamas moradas.

Onyx: Darkwing. Aunque no apruebe las acciones originales de Rune Noctur. En el fondo, él te quería.

Pese a las palabras de ánimo del bat pony, Darkwing aun seguía deprimida mientras comentaba entre lágrimas.

Dark: ¡Eso no es excusa, maldita sea! Si realmente me quería, debería haberme dicho la verdad desde el principio, en vez de dejar que me lo dijeran terceros.

Onyx: Darkwing.

Onyx posó un casco en el hombro de Darkwing, mientras ésta entre lloros, comentaba.

Dark: Supongo que es mi signo...Estar siempre sola, sin un pony especial con quien estar...

Onyx: ¡Eso no es cierto, Darkwing! Eres una yegua increíble y si te lo propones, seguro que puedes conseguir a los chicos que quieras.

Dark: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Preguntaba la alicornio mirando al bat pony a los ojos, mientras se frotaba un ojo lloroso con un casco. Onyx queriendo animarla, siguió hablándola.

Onyx: Claro, Darkwing. Eres hermosa. Fuerte. Una autentica guerrera nata que nunca se rinde. Toda una inspiración par la guardia nocturna. No tienes idea de la gran estima que tienes en la guardia.

Darkwing sonrió levemente a la vez que se ruborizaba un poco ante los cumplidos del semental, sintiéndose animada por las palabras del bat pony, pero luego volviéndose a ponerse triste y mirando para abajo, dijo completamente triste.

Dark: Solo dices eso para que esté contenta. En el fondo sé que nunca encontraré un chico a quien amar.

Onyx no podía evitar sentirse mal por Darkwing. Quería hacer algo para animarla de verdad, pero nada de lo que hacía parecía funcionar. Verla tan triste le rompía el corazón. Al final hizo algo completamente inesperado, la primera cosa que se le cruzó en la cabeza.

El bat pony posó sus cascos delanteros en el rostro de Darkwing e hizo que le mirase a los ojos. Antes de que Darkwing dijera algo, Onyx la besó en los labios.

Darkwing tenía los ojos completamente abiertos de la sorpresa, por le hecho de que su amigo la besara. Onyx en el fondo solo lo hizo para tratar de eliminar las tristeza de Darkwing, aunque seguramente esta se pondría furiosa y le arrease un tortazo por besarla sin permiso. Pero ponerla furiosa ayudaría a que se la pasara parte de la tristeza. Prefería que Darkwing se pusiera furiosa y pagase con él sus iras, a que estuviera deprimida.

Pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, de repente Darkwing le cogió de los brazos al semental y comenzó a corresponderle el beso. Ahora era Onyx quien tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa ya que no se esperaba que su amiga hiciera eso, pero enseguida comenzó a corresponder el beso.

Ambos sin dejar de besarse al otro, se tumbaron ambos a la cama y comenzaron su acto de amor.

Dark Cloud estaba con la boca abierta mirando completamente perplejo la escena.

Dark: ¡Carai! Esto si que no me lo esperaba...Creo que es mejor que los deje solos...(y me busque un sitio para hacer fotos si dan el siguiente paso).

Comentaba el fénix oscuro, mientras abandonaba la habitación, dejando a la pareja disfrutar de su momento íntimo.

Mientras tanto en una ciudad de Equestria. En un edificio perteneciente a Shinra S.A., se escuchó una explosión.

Rompiendo una ventana, apareció Soldado mientras evitaba las llamas formadas en el edifico, y cayendo de pie a gran altura, se dio la vuelta mientras veía como el edificio era cubierto por las llamas.

Soldado: Otro edificio de la corrupta Shinra, destruida.

Comentaba Soldado, empuñando éste su rifle de pulso. De repente, unas luces cubrieron a Soldado.

Soldado Kamu: ¡Quieto, no se mueva!

Soldado vio que eran cientos de soldados de Kamu, junto con vehículos blindados.

Soldado: Vaya. Esta vez habéis sido rápidos. Por lo visto, estáis por fin aprendiendo.

Comentaba Soldado mientra alzaba en alto su arma y apuntando al cielo con ella.

Soldado Kamu2: ¡Tire el arma y échese al suelo!

Soldado Kamu3: ¡Si se resiste, acabaremos con usted!

Soldado: Me gustaría ver como lo intentáis.

Decía de forma retadora Soldado. Los soldados de Kamu al ver que el Soldado se resistía, dispararon contra él.

Soldado sin perder tiempo, fue corriendo hacia detrás de un contenedor, mientras esquivaba los disparos contra él. Luego saltó para deslizarse por el suelo y mientras lo hacía, disparaba su rifle de pulsos, logrando herir a varios soldados de Kamu.

Soldado se quedó detrás del contenedor para estar a salvo de los disparos enemigos. Ahí cargando su arma, salió del contenedor y disparó desde su rifle sus cohetes hélices, impactando en un vehículo blindado, haciéndolo explotar.

Soldado saltó hacia una cajas que estaba por ahí, tomó impulsó para llegar más alto mientras apuntaba con su arma a los soldados de Kamu que aun le seguían disparando contra él.

Soldado: ¡Visor Táctico activado!

Su visor le permitió señalar los objetivos, que era en este caso los soldados de Kamu, y gracias a ello pudo realizar disparos súper preciosos que impactaban en los soldados, dejando heridos a la mayoría en cuestión de segundos.

Ahora que había logrado abrir brecha entre los soldados, Soldado fue corriendo esquivando los disparos enemigos y contraatacando este para quitar de en medio a quienes le molestasen, logrando cruzar al otro lado.

Piloto de vehículo blindado pegaso: ¡El Soldado escapa!

Piloto grifo: ¡No si yo se lo permito!

Respondió el grifo, poniendo éste en marcha el vehículo blindado y ponerse a perseguir a Soldado.

Mientras Soldado corría por las calles, saltando por una valla y luego seguir corriendo. Cuando logró llegar a una gran distancia, el vehículo blindado apareció atravesando la valla y perseguir a Soldado.

Soldado veía el vehículo blindado perseguir velozmente hacia él, por lo que tenía que darse prisa, pero en ese momento, ocurrió algo inesperado.

Mientras corría, se cruzó casi al instante una pelota de juguete. Cuando Soldado iba ya recorriendo una distancia, vio que detrás de él aparecía una potra que quería recuperar su pelota.

La potra estaba tan concentrada en recuperar la pelota, que no prestaba atención al vehículo blindado. Soldado vio eso maldiciendo su suerte.

Soldado: ¡Maldición!

Soldado no podía irse sin poner a salvo a la potra porque de lo contrario la atropellaría. Así que rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo hacia la niña. Tenía el tiempo justo para poner a salvo a la potra antes de que fuera atropellada por el vehículo blindado. Finalmente la potra notó el vehículo blindado que iba hacia ella rápidamente y se asustó.

Soldado finalmente llegó hasta la potra, pero no tenía tiempo para llevarla, así que hizo lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza. Agarró a la potra y la lanzó lejos del camino del blindado, por desgracia Soldado no tuvo tiempo de ponerse este a salvo y fue atropellado por el vehículo blindado.

El impactó fue tan fuerte, que Soldado fue mandado a volar a gran distancia hasta salir de las calles. Finalmente Soldado chocó con su espalda contra un grueso árbol y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

En apenas unos minutos, cientos de soldados de Kamu rodearon a Soldado, apuntándolo con sus armas.

Lobo de Kamu: ¡Cuartel general! ¡Tenemos a Soldado! ¡Repito! ¡Tenemos a Soldado!

Volviendo al Infinity, Dark Cloud escondido por los conductos del aire, donde a través de una rendija y sosteniendo una cámara de vídeo, veía el interior del cuarto de Darkwing donde estaba con Onyx.

Dark: Ah...Onyx...Sigue...Sigue...Ahhh...

Se oía a Darkwing donde parecía estar pasando por un gran momento de placer.

Dark Cloud: Oh, sí...Sin duda mi Darkwing se está convirtiendo en toda una yegua completa je, je, je.

Comentaba el fénix oscuro, disfrutando de lo que estaba viendo.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio de Eye Fox, estaba la arquera, junto con White Wolf que estaba a su lado, Oviblion sentado en una silla sin mostrar interés en nada, Vulcan haciendo el tonto mirando una pantalla de ordenador que mostraba unas gráficas. Sobre unas camillas estaban Red Fire y Ghost siendo analizadas por Eye Fox. Por lo visto la arquera quería averiguar sobre las nuevas habilidades desarrolladas por un lado el fuego azul de Red Fire, y el fuego helado de Ghost.

Fox: Ya veo...Interesante...

Comentaba la arquera mientras miraba unas gráficas.

Red: ¿Ves algo, Eye Fox?

Fox: Sí. Mirando a través del escáner, he podido ver que vuestros núcleos mágicos han sufrido una especie de evolución.

Ghost: ¿Nuestros núcleos mágicos?

Preguntaba ahora la pony fantasma. Eye Fox asintiendo, se puso a explicarse.

Fox: Como ya sabéis, los mágicos del grupo como vosotras, Blue Sky, White Shield, Camaleón y yo, tenemos unos cristales de núcleo mágico que es lo que nos permite realizar magia y hechizos. Pues bien, los vuestros parecen haber tenido una especie de evolución o metamorfosis.

Red: ¿Una evolución?

Fox: Así es. Por ejemplo tú, Red Fire. Gracias a la evolución de tu núcleo mágico, ahora puedes generar llamas azules que son mucho más fuertes que las llamas normales. Podrás absorber calor o fuego que antes no podías hacer, incluso quemar a seres de naturaleza ignifuga. En otras palabras, ahora puedes sobrepasar la temperatura normal de tu fuego hasta convertirse en puro plasma de fuego.

Red: Vaya ¿En serio? Eso es sin duda genial.

Decía en parte emocionada la yegua de fuego, mientras extendía un casco donde prendió fuego normal en ella, pero luego a voluntad, lo pasó a azul.

Ghost: ¿Y yo, Eye Fox? ¿Cómo es que puedo lanzar fuego si mi elemento es el hielo?

Preguntaba la pony fantasma. Eye Fox mirando la gráfica, la explicó a su amiga.

Fox: En tu caso, Ghost, en realidad no es fuego lo que lanzas. Se le podría llamar "llamas de hielo" pero en realidad es un rayo de plasma drenador de calor.

Vulcan: ¿Disculpa? Creo que no me entero ¿Qué se supone que puede hacer Ghost?

Preguntaba Vulcan que no se enteraba de nada (como siempre). Eye Fox rotando los ojos, le explicó al robot.

Fox: Lo que quiero decir es que el rayo de plasma que lanza Ghost, consume el calor de todo lo que toca y usar esa energía para quemar. En palabras simples, Ghost puede respirar o lanzar fuego que se convierte en hielo azul cuando golpea al objetivo. Su nueva forma la permite congelar enemigos a una velocidad mucho mayor de lo que haría normalmente. Gracias a esa habilidad, puede absorber el calor de todo cuanto la rodea y congelar a una escala aun mayor de lo normal.

Ghost: ¡Increíble!

Exclamaba sorprendida la pony fantasma por su nuevo poder.

White Wolf: Debo decir que eso impresiona. Ahora entiendo lo de "un fuego tan frío que quema".

Comentaba White Wolf sin poder evitar sorprenderse ante la nueva habilidad de Red Fire y Ghost.

Red: Pero Eye Fox. Si nuestros núcleos mágicos han sufrido evolución. Eso significa que el de los demás puede pasar lo mismo.

Fox: Exactamente. Los demás y yo podemos pasar por el mismo proceso algún día.

Ghost: ¿Y qué clase de poderes se podría obtener entonces?

Fox: Ante eso no estoy segura. Podría ser cualquier cosa. Supongo que es imposible saberlo hasta que ocurra.

Todos asintieron. Estaba claro que la Patrulla Harmony estaba logrando hacerse cada vez más fuerte, consiguiendo nuevos y más potentes poderes.

En el puente. Mike estaba sentando en una silla de copiloto junto con Black Wing y Bit. En ese momento Bit detecto una transmisión.

Bit: ¡Mike! ¡Transmisión entrante de parte del grupo Alquimia!

Mike: ¿Del Equipo Alquimia? Pásamela.

El robot obedeció y Mike vio a Maya por pantalla. Este la saludo alegremente.

Mike: ¡Hola, Maya! ¿Que tal?

Preguntaba Mike.

Maya: ¡Mike! ¡Ha ocurrido algo terrible!

Respondía Maya que parecía nerviosa y alarmada. Mike dándose cuenta del estado de nerviosismo de la gata, la preguntó.

Mike: Maya ¿Qué ocurre?

Maya: ¡Mike! ¡Kamu a capturado a Soldado!

Dijo de repente la gata, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Continuara.

No Olvidéis comentar.

 **Este fanfic me ha salido mas largo de lo normal. Estaba seguro de que esta vez iba a salirme corto, pero al final fue todo lo contrario**

 **Nota autor: La parte del reino de los fénix y los nuevos poderes fénix son idea de S.W.A.T. or Team Wilf, donde les agradezco las ideas ofrecidas. También me ayudaron a mejorar la parte de la entrevista de los cuatro fénix con la reina.**

 **Capítulo Extra.**

 **La Rouser Pony.**

 **Capítulo escrito por S.W.A.T. or Team Wild.**

En un pueblo tranquilo, combatía la Patrulla junto con Alquimia de los mercenarios de Kamu quienes los habían acorralado en la explanada principal. Los soldados de Kamu estaban usando ahora armas de materia negra que les fue entregado por el consejo para la captura de Mike. El General Mordred junto con la comandante Cero, digo Connor, observaban el enfrentamiento. Tanto la Patrulla como Alquimia, destrozaban el encuentro. Ramsés y Vasslik se enfrentaba a tres dragones con el doble de altura de ambos, pero ellos sin preocuparse, Vasslik lanzo una granada de humo denso y Ramsés en su forma de combate acabo con uno, mientras que el águila con su rifle con bayoneta acabo con los otros dos.

Red Fire junto con White Shield, se enfrentaban a otros cinco soldados de los cuales los retenían con sus técnicas de fuego, Araam se enfrentaba al Sargento Metálico quien ambos tenían un poderoso enfrentamiento. Mientras tanto, Mike con su armadura Bankai, se enfrentaba a una horda junto con Rebeca y Darkwing también en su armadura Bankai e igualmente Ayi con Maya y Shaona quienes hacían una dupla perfecta la pareja de gatas.

Mike: Acabemos con esto y huyamos.

Darkwing: Sí, que tenemos que hacer algo mejor que estar combatiendo contra estos inútiles.

Agregaba la alicornio sombría.

A lo lejos del encuentro, una yegua unicornio adulta de pelaje azul, crin dorada y ojos color ámbar caminaba por el pueblo con una maleta y con una expresión facial de molestia, su cutie mark dos rosas intercaladas en un escudo. Mordred ordeno la evacuación del pueblo como de sus soldados para lanzar un misil de materia negra.

Mordred: Activen la barrera para que el exemperador y sus amigos no puedan escapar.

Soldado: ¡Sí, señor!

Connor: ¿Qué planea, señor?

Le pregunto la yegua a su superior.

Morder: Lanzaremos un misil de materia negra.

Sorprendida ante la directa del General, la yegua se alarmo.

Connor: ¡Pero señor, un misil de materia negra es muy peligroso, la devastación del pueblo será absoluta!

Morder: Usted no interfiera, además ya tenemos la autorización, unos pocos bienes materiales perdidos es muy poco para el botín que tendremos al capturar a ese desgraciado de Mike Bluer.

Explico el general, cosa que aunque extrema la comandante Connor, no tuvo más que seguir las ordenes de su superior.

En el pueblo, una barrera se alzaba mientras que todos en el pueblo eran desalojados, alarmando a ambos grupos.

Mike: Esto no se ve bueno.

Bit: ¡Alerta, se ha detectado un misil de materia negra dirigiéndose directamente a vuestra posición!

Se comunico Bit desde el comunicador.

Ayi: Pues como dicen en mi planeta, "patitas pa' que las quiero".

Comentaba el conejo donde empezó a saltar en dirección a la salida.

Maya: Sigamos al conejo de la suerte.

Ordeno Maya y todos comenzaron a correr, pero en trayecto, Mike y Andros se desviaron llegándose a estampar contra una yegua. Ambos se sobaban la cabeza y al mirarse se quedaron sorprendidos.

Andros: Mike, tenemos que irnos.

Haciéndolo reaccionar, Mike tomo al dragón y a la yegua el cual comenzó a volar para salir más rápido. Lo que no espero fue que un centenar de helipcoteros surgieran para comenzar a disparar, obligándolos a bajar al bosque a esconderse en un aterrizaje forzado por un barranco, haciéndolos rodar hasta el interior del lugar. En el infinity se encontraba todos huyendo de las naves caza de kamu, aunque el realidad era muy sencillo al ser mucho más rápida ésta que la de los mercenarios. En la cabina del timón se encontraba Black Wing junto con Bit, conduciendo la nave mientras que en la sala de descanso estaban el resto incluyendo al grupo de Alquimia al completo.

Maya: Demonios, Andros no contesta su móvil.

Red: Tampoco Mike responde a su comunicador.

Medic: Hay que buscarlos ahora que nos dejaron de seguir esos de Kamu.

Vulcan: Usar un misil de materia negra solo para atacarnos, mira que son cobardes sin moral.

Sonaba molesto el robot.

Eye: Tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo esta vez, amigo.

Frederick: Tendremos que vigilar la zona y esperar que no hayan casos de mutación.

Comentaba el zorro adulto preocupado.

Mientras tanto, Rebeca hablaba con Shaona cuando notó el anillo que tenía la gata.

Rebeca: Oye, no había notado tu anillo, esta divino ¿Dónde lo compraste?

La adulaba la mujer.

Shaona: Maya me lo obsequio y de hecho es de compromiso.

Rebeca: ¿Compromiso? Eso significa que ustedes.

Shaona: Por su puesto.

Rebeca emocionada, pegó un grito al cielo, asustando un tanto a la gata.

Rebeca: Tengo que presentarte a mi planificadora, es súper buena y tal vez no te cobre mucho.

Shaona: Y ¿Quién es?

Rebeca: Yo, por supuesto, habrá que empezar a revisar salones de eventos y los invitados...

La mujer se ponía en plan Rarity con los preparativos de la boda de ambas gatas y Shaona sonrojada, la dijo a su amiga.

Shaona: Muchas gracias- amiga, pero entre Maya y yo queremos algo sencillo y con amigos y familiares cercanos.

Le agradecía apenada la gata a lo que los animales quienes se encontraba en la misma habitación- comentaron.

Anivia: Solo espero que no vuelva a enloquecer.

Dark Cloud: ¿Qué tanto puede enloquecer?

Pregunto el fénix oscuro.

Sherrys: Estuvo dos meses completos con insomnio por la planificación de su boda y tan crispada, que si algo llegaba a salir mal por más ligero que fuese, los pobres asistentes eran quienes pagaban.

Anivia: Jamás había visto rodar cabezas más rápido que en una guerra.

Asombrado el fenix negro por lo que comentaban el gato y la fénix, Dark Clou ahí pregunto.

Dark Cloud: ¿Los decapitaba?

Sherrys: No, solamente eran despedidos, pero claro cuando eres la cabecilla de la familia aristócrata más importante, puedes hacer tu voluntad como quieras.

Dark Cloud: Fue hermosa esa boda al aire libre y más que nada las invitadas asistidas, aunque ahora entiendo él por qué Rebeca comenzó a reír cuando esa lluvia apareció de la nada.

Anivia: Nadie predijo sobre esa lluvia, pero Rebeca estaba tan feliz que no le importo continuar aun después que todos se hayan ido a refugiarse.

Sherrys: Aun recuerdo la escena, el padre le pidió que dieran sus votos y al final se dieron un beso bajo la lluvia.

Mientras en camarote de Mike, se encontraban Steven y Rapter mirando la televisión, el programa de "Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal".

Rapter: Tenias razón, este es el mejor programa, aunque no le gana a "Gravity Falls".

Steven: Bueno, pero esta maratón de toda la segunda temporada sin duda fue épica, sobre todo el capítulo "Face the Music".

Rapter: Por su puesto.

En eso, entró Ayi y preguntó.

Ayi: Enanos, Frederick ocupa su ayuda.

Ambos niños obedecieron y se retiraron del camarote

Volviendo con Mike, Andros y la yegua que por alguna razón, le recordaba a una amiga.

Holy: Mike, ya viste que esa yegua se parece mucho a Rebeca, incluso su marca es idéntica a la de ella.

Susurraba la fénix al oído del alicornio.

Terror: Pensé que Rebeca era humana.

Andros: Igual yo.

Mike: Puede ser. Disculpa ¿Cómo te llamas?

Le pregunto el alicornio a la unicornio.

¿?: Mi nombre es Rouser.

Respondió está sorprendiendo a Mike y Holy.

Andros: Vaya, curioso, tenemos a una amiga que se llama igual que vos.

Rouser: ¿En serio?

Terror: Sip y la verdad hasta suenas idéntica a ella.

Agrego el fénix tenebroso.

Holy: ¿A qué se puede deber esto?

Andros: Creo que puedo explicarlo.

Holy: Pues explícalo, genio.

Andros: ¿Quién conoce el termino de superposición cuántica?

Pregunto el dragón dejando confundidos a todos, salvo Mike.

Andros: Bien, lo explicare de esta manera. Hipotéticamente, tenemos una caja gigante de la cual metemos a Maya a este junto con un isótopo radioactivo, un contador geiger y una botella con clorato de azufre y cerramos la caja. Ahora pueden ocurrir dos cosas, si el contador geiger detecta la radioactividad del isótopo este activara un mecanismo del cual liberara el veneno, matando a Maya y la otra es que no ocurra nada, lo interesante es que ambos hechos ocurrirán en un lapso de infinitud hasta que abramos la caja.

Explicaba el dragón dejando a los presentes confundidos

Mike: Es el experimento del Gato de Schrödinger, lo conozco, es una propuesta en la cual se explica sobre los múltiples multiversos existentes, de la misma manera de la cual se habla de los resultados alternativos, en la cual si lanzo una moneda y esta da cruz, posiblemente en un mundo alternativo de cara, de esta manera también fue capaz de Twilight encontrarse con su yo de Canterlot Hight.

Razonaba Mike aclarando las dudas de los fénix y la yegua.

Holy: Entonces, si esta yegua es la autentica contraparte poni de nuestra amiga Rebeca, eso quiere decir que en su mundo también deberían existir una versión de ti.

Mike: Lo hay y es Michael, el parecido que tenemos es asombroso, salvo que es un poco mayor que yo, al igual que Mikki como lo dijo la Reina Galaxandria es otra contraparte mía, solo que más joven y de genero opuesto.

Andros: La pequeña Mikki, adorable niña.

Holy: ¿La conoces?

Pregunto la Fénix.

Andros: Digamos que un día me tope con Light Hope en el parque con ella y ocurrieron ciertas cosas.

Mike: Mamá, no me dijo nada sobre eso, supongo que fue para que no me preocupara.

Rouser: ¿Van a seguir ignorándome?

Preguntó la yegua muy molesta.

Mike: Perdón.

Andros: Lo siento.

Holy: Lo lamento.

Se disculparon ante la yegua

Rouser: En lo que ustedes estaban hablando de no se que contrapartes y mundos alternos, encontré un lugar extraño con dos guardias dragones.

Interesados en sus palabras estos la siguieron hasta llegar a una especie de laboratorio, de la cual en el techo había una gigantesca antena y frente a las puertas había dos inmensos dragones con uniformes de la Federación de color negro y portaban espadas de energía, cosa que sorprendió a los tres.

Andros: Guardias élite Midnight.

Mike: Que raro.

Holy: Hay que investigar.

Los cinco se acercaron, aunque Rouser tenia miedo de los dragones. Ambos guardias sacaron sus espadas y preguntaron.

Guardia 1: ¡Identifíquense!

Ambos mostraron su placa de la Federación.

Andros: Capitán Andros, Jefe del Sector de Inteligencia Global.

Mike: Mike Bluer, Corsario* bajo mando de Anum' E. Ram y mi compañera Holy.

(Nota: Los Corsarios eran antiguamente marinos contratados por los gobiernos para el sabotaje en el comercio enemigo, ahora están en desuso)

Ambos guardias al inspeccionar las placas, se miraron por un segundo, se retiraron para que pudieran acceder al lugar. Los cinco al entrar y al darle a la yegua un carnet de invitada, notaron el gran complejo lleno de agentes de la federación mirando varias cámaras que mostraban lugares en concreto como información del sitio.

¿?: Tiempo sin verte, Andros.

Una voz lo saludo y los cinco voltearon a ver una mujer de piel blanca, cabello castaño largo y portando el uniforme de alto rango de color negro y condecorada como Vicealmirante a su lado izquierdo se encontraba un ser hecho de materia oscura y polvo estelar de color amarillo y rojo ojos verdes, su metacuerpo era parecido al que usa Anum solo que más simple y a la derecha de la mujer un doberman antropomórfico de color café y ojos color avellana, usando también el uniforme de la élite midnigth con un chaleco de asalto.

Andros: Almirante Sha'Khaem, Vicealmirante Anastasia, Comodoro Gilbert.

Saludaba tanto el dragón como Mike a los tres oficiales, cosa que sorprendió mucho a la yegua que los acompaña.

Soldado: Señor, se acercan agentes de Kamu.

Informo un pony celeste de alas de dragón, pelaje rojo cenizo y crin magenta como ojos verdes y su cutiemark era una letra "c" con dos signos de más, este miro a Mike y le saludo con una ligera reverencia, para volver a su estación de trabajo..

Mike: No sabia que había ponys celestes trabajando en la federación.

Ana: Eso se debe que regularmente mantenemos a los nativos en sus mundos de origen y si muestran aptitudes se les encomienda una estación espacial para trabajar en campos más específicos.

Sha: Pero ahora tenemos compañía no deseada, traigan un escuadrón como precaución.

El errante junto con su subordinada salieron a dar la cara, afuera aun se mantenían los dos dragones que mantenían a raya a todos los mercenarios de Kamu.

Mordred: ¡En nombre de la ley, entreguen al Emperador Mike Bluer y sus aliados!

Exigía el general la entrega de Mike como la de Andros. Cosa que el errante se negó.

Sha: Me temo que eso es imposible General, ya que este lugar esta fuera de la jurisdicción de Kamu y nosotros tenemos un permiso del gobierno para trabajar en este lugar, por consiguiente, le pido de la manera más atenta que abandonen los perímetros de la estación de mensajería.

Muchos de los soldados de Kamu murmuraban ante la apariencia del errante como de la mujer, quienes se mostraban impasibles y amenazantes.

Conor: No nos iremos hasta tener respuestas ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y qué hacen aquí?

Ana: No están en posición de exigir información de nosotros, ahora retírense.

Respondió Anastasia de manera apática y fría. La Comandante Conor estuvo a punto de ordenar el ataque cuando Mordred la detuvo.

Mordred: Compañía, retírense.

Ordeno este a su soldados.

Conor: Pero señor, tienen en resguardo a dos criminales muy peligrosos.

Le cuestionaba la pony a su superior, pero el general simplemente la ignoro y se marcho del lugar, ésta le siguió sin antes voltearse y decir.

Conor: ¡Esto no se quedara así, Mike Bluer, algún día te atraparemos y te pudrirás en la mazmorra más horrible que puedas imaginar!

Gritaba la unicornio mientras que ellos la miraban por una de las cámaras de seguridad.

Rouser: Pero que mal genio tiene esa pony.

Comento la yegua.

Mike: Y es peor el general.

Terror: Al menos ya podemos estar seguros.

Andros: Acabo de llamar a nuestros amigos, éstos estarán por llegar en poco tiempo.

Anuncio el dragón, cosa que alegro al resto. En poco tiempo, el Infinity bajaba cerca del lugar del cual fue recibido por tres oficiales. Lo que no esperaba la patrulla era a la yegua idéntica a Rebeca, aunque muchos lo ignoraban, la mujer se sorprendió al verla.

Rebeca: Eres idéntica a mí.

Rouser: No lo creo.

Negó la yegua. A lo que Medic se acerca a Rebeca y le comenta.

Medic: Reb, deberías transformarte.

Rebeca haciendo caso a la sugerencia, retira el hechizo que la mantenía como humana, cambiando su aspecto a la de una poni unicornio de pelaje azul, ojos ámbar y crin negra pero la cola era dorada, su cutie mark dos rosas intercaladas en un escudo idéntico al de Rouser y lo que más resaltaba era una horrenda cicatriz. El parentesco de ambas era inigualable.

Rebeca: Ahora sí.

Rouser: ¡No me lo creo, eres idéntica, salvo por algunos detalles, pero eres mi doble!

Sherrys: Parentesco posiblemente más exacto, si no fuese porque se tiño el cabello mi señora.

Agrego el gato, cosa que espanto a Rouser que el felino pudiera hablar.

Rouser: Pero que día más loco, acabo de mudarme de Canterlot ya que el Príncipe Blueblood aprobó un aumento a los impuestos, además que la nobleza es más desgraciada con el pueblo, luego me topo con el Emperador Mike Bluer y sus mascotas, me entero que hay una policía del espacio y ahora estoy frente a mi doble exacta, ahora no tengo donde quedarme.

Red Fire: Lo malo fue que esos idiotas de Kamu lanzaran materia negra al pueblo.

Frederick: No se preocupen, yo y mi equipo nos haremos cargo.

Se presentaba el zorro junto con ambos infantes con trajes antimateria negra y Medic acompañándolos, los cuatro tenían equipo de limpieza contra la materia negra.

 **A partir de aquí escribo yo.**

Mike: Muchas gracias. Nos gustaría quedarnos un poco más, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Ana: Lo entiendo, emperador. Solo que tengan cuidado. Obviamente cuando pongan un pie fuera de la zona bajo nuestra jurisdicción, Kamu ira a por vosotros como tigres a por un suculento trozo de carne.

Les comentaba la mujer. Blue Sky ahí la respondió.

Sky: Sobre eso, tengo una idea.

White: Parece que tienes una idea compañero.

Le comentaba el unicornio. Blue Sky ahí sonrió dando a entender que tenía alguna idea.

Mientras tanto fuera, las fuerzas de Kamu esperaban pacientes a que Mike Bluer y su equipo salieran del lugar. Preparados para apresarlos en el momento que salgan del lugar controlado por la federación. La comandante Conor se acercaba al general Mordred y le comentó mientras le hacía un saludo militar.

Conor: General. Las tropas están listas para atrapar a la patrulla en cuanto salgan. También los cazas están preparados para interceptar el Infinity en caso de que salgan volando.

Mordred: Excelente. Esta vez la patrulla no logrará escapar fácilmente.

En ese momento, oyeron el sonido de un motor y vieron salir volando la nave Infinity.

Conor: ¡General! La nave de la patrulla.

Mordred: ¡Perseguidla!

Sin perder más tiempo, los cazas de Kamu fueron persiguiendo la nave, mientras esta iba volando a toda velocidad, pero no la suficiente para dejar atrás a los cazas que la perseguían.

El general y los soldados fueron en transportes para perseguir la nave.

Los cazas dispararon proyectiles donde algunos lograron impactar en la nave y hacerla caer.

Conor: ¡General! ¡La dimos!

Mordred: ¡Excelente! ¡Que todos los efectivos rodeen la nave!

Mas tarde en el lugar donde se estrelló la nave. Cientos de soldados de Kamu rodearon la nave. El general junto con Conor, portaba un megáfono y desde ahí habló.

Mordred: ¡Estáis rodeados patrulla! ¡Entregaos sin oponer resistencia y nadie saldrá herido!

Nadie de la nave respondía. En ese momento, la nave comenzó a brillar con luz dorada.

Mordred: ¿Pero qué?

En ese instante, la nave se convirtió en un gran dragón dorado y no uno cualquiera. Nada menos que Golden Heart, cuyo cuerpo había sido transformado mediante magia para adoptar la apariencia de la nave. El dragón mirando a los soldados sorprendidos, sonrió mientras les decía.

Golden Heart: ¡Hola a todos! Me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero me tengo que ir. Adiós.

Se despedía el dragón, para acto seguido desaparecer en un haz de luz.

Conor: General ¿Qué ha pasado?

Mordred: Pasa que nos han engañado ¡Maldita sea!

Maldecía el general, pisando con fuerza el suelo.

Y como había dicho el general, .ientras Golden Heart distraía a las fuerza de Kamu, el grupo en la nave pudo escapar bien lejos de sus perseguidores.

Más tarde, la nave aterrizó para dejar a la joven Rouser.

Mike: ¿Segura que estarás bien?

Preguntaba el alicornio. La unicornio azul con una sonrisa, le respondió.

Rouser: Sí. Por aquí cerca tengo unos parientes donde podré quedarme un tiempo hasta que pueda volver.

Rebeca: Muy bien, amiga. Cuídate.

Rouser: Lo haré. Sinceramente, ha sido interesante conocer a mi equivalente de otro mundo.

Rebeca: Igualmente, amiga.

Ambas se rieron, mientras chocaban su puño/casco con la otra.

Rouser: Muchos dicen que sois criminales, pero ahora se con certeza que no lo sois. Ha sido un placer conoceros.

Dark: Igualmente. Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Rouser: Igualmente.

El grupo se despidió de Rouser y la nave partió listos para su siguiente misión.

 **Antes que nada agradezco a mis amigos de S.W.A.T. or Team Wild por este capítulo extra. Puede que no coincida algunos elementos actuales, pero sin duda fue un buen capítulo.**


	26. Cap 25 Misión Rescate

**Capitulo 25**

 **Misión Rescate**

En el cuarto de Darkwing. La yegua estaba metida en su cama junto con Onyx, abrazando muy amorosamente a éste, mientras el bat pony la rodeaba con un brazo a la yegua. Ambos con amplias sonrisas y sus crines revueltas. Su ropa o armaduras estaban desperdigadas por todo el suelo de la habitación.

Dark: Onyx...Nunca antes me habían tratado tan bien como tú...

Comentaba la alicornio sombría, sin dejar de abrazar al semental con quien tuvo algo de "acción". El semental sonriente la respondió.

Onyx: Me alegro que te gustara...Aunque debo confesarte que es la primera vez que lo hago con una yegua.

Dark: La verdad. Esta fue también mi primera vez...

Confesó también Darkwing, sorprendiendo al bat pony que no pudo evitar comentar.

Onyx: ¿En serio? Pero ¿Nunca lo hiciste antes, ni siquiera con Rune Noctur?

Dark: La verdad es que no. Nunca lo hicimos pese al tiempo que pasamos juntos. Como te dije, esta ha sido mi primera vez.

Onyx: Pero...Si ha sido tu primera vez. Eso significa que cuando lo hicimos.

Dark: Me dolió de verdad, pero al final acabé disfrutando. Y debo reconocerlo, ha sido maravilloso.

Decía aun más sonriente la yegua, comenzando a besar al bat pony, siendo correspondida por éste.

Su momento intimo fue interrumpido cuando entró de golpe Mike gritando.

Mike: ¡Darkwing! ¡Tenemos una emergencia! ¡Tenemos que...!

No pudo terminar la frase el alicornio, porque se quedó enormemente sorprendido al ver la escena. Pillando infraganti a Darkwing y a Onyx besándose mutuamente mientras se acariciaban el cuerpo del otro con sus cascos. La pareja al notar la presencia de Mike, no pudieron evitar ruborizarse mientras Mike trataba de decir algo.

Mike: Es...esto...Mejor os dejo...Otra cosa...Tenemos que reunirnos en el comedor...Es una emergencia...

Decía Mike un tanto cortado abandonando el cuarto, dejando a la pareja roja como tomates por el hecho de que les pillasen en plena "actividad".

Dark: Tal vez debería haber bloqueado el cierre de la puerta automática.

Onyx: Eso creo yo...

Dark Cloud que estaba en el conducto de aire, tenía más que material para "disfrutar" un poco.

Más tarde, todo el grupo estaba en el comedor de la nave. Mike ahí se puso a explicar a los presentes lo que le habían informado el Equipo Alquimia. Sobre que habían capturado a Soldado, y que también averiguaron donde estaban las princesas secuestradas*.

* **Ver "Cap 19 del fanfic** " **Federación de Seguridad Interestelar" de S.W.A.T. or Team Wild.**

Mike: Y eso me contaron.

Red: No puedo creerlo. Todo este tiempo las princesas han estado en la prisión de Arkham en ciudad Gótica.

Camaleón: Bueno. En cierto modo, tiene sentido. Ya que dicha prisión fue construida por Shinra S.A.

Comentaba Camaleón con un disfraz de constructor, haciendo un plano de la prisión de Arkham con un lápiz y un metro.

Ghost: No entiendo por que se llevaron a las princesas a esa prisión ¿No habría sido mejor enviarlas a un sitio ajeno a todo, lejos de curiosos?

Preguntaba la pony fantasma. Blue Sky pasando su casco bajo el mentón y pensativo, comentó.

Sky: Es probable que como dicha prisión pertenece a Shinra S.A. Hayan llevado allí a las princesas donde junto con sus agentes de Kamu, podrían tenerlas más vigiladas.

Black: Pero eso no explica el por qué secuestraron a las princesas y las tuvieron encerradas.

Comentaba ahora la bat pony. Rebeca ahí comentó.

Rebeca: Es probable que como las princesas nunca aprobarían el proyecto "pacificador", las quitaron de en medio para que Blueblood ocupara el trono, y manejarlo como una simple marioneta.

White Wolf: En tal caso, habrá que ir a rescatar a las princesas.

Mike: Sí. Y a Soldado también.

Dijo ahora Mike, ganándose la atención de los presentes.

Dark: ¿A soldado también?

Onyx: ¿El tipo ese que ha causado problemas tanto a Shinra S.A como a Kamu?

Preguntaba la alicornio sombría y el bat pony. Mike asintiendo con la cabeza, contesto.

Mike: Así es.

Fox: Presiento que hay algo más que simplemente rescatar a un pony alborotador ¿Me equivoco, Mike?

Preguntaba Eye Fox con cierta perspicacia. Mike asintiendo de nuevo se puso a responder.

Mike: Así es. Sé que esto os va a sorprender, pero tengo motivos para creer que Soldado es en realidad Ocelot.

Grandes gestos de sorpresa se formaron en todos los presentes, salvo Holy que ella estaba con Mike cuando el alicornio sospechaba de ello.

Dark Cloud: ¿Hablas en serio?

Anivia: ¡Ahora sí que me has dejado sin habla!

White: ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Ocelot, vivo?

Fox: ¡Mike! Eso es imposible. Ocelot murió durante el atentado al cuartel general de la Patrulla Harmony. Es imposible que esté él vivo.

Le decía el grupo que les costaba creer cuando Mike afirmó que Soldado podría ser su viejo compañero desaparecido Ocelot. Mike alzando su casco en señal de silencio, les comentó.

Mike: Comprendo vuestra sorpresa, incluso yo no estoy seguro si Soldado es Ocelot o no. Pese a todo, él ha luchado contra nuestro enemigo común y tenemos que rescatarlo al igual que a las princesas.

Holy: Mike tiene razón. Soldado es también un aliado, aunque vaya éste a su bola. Por eso debemos rescatarlo a él también.

Ghost: Holy tiene razón. Debemos hacerlo.

Decía Ghost apoyando a la fénix blanca.

Sherrys: Bien, figura ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Preguntaba el gato mientras se estiraba un poco las patas. Mike ahí dijo.

Mike: El Equipo Alquimia se nos unirá a nosotros en el punto acordado e iremos a la prisión para rescatar, tanto a las princesas como a Ocelot.

Bit: Debemos planear una estrategia para poder entrar en la prisión sin que conecten las alarmas.

Comentaba el grifo robot. Mike negando con la cabeza, respondió serio y duro, mientras chocaba sus cascos delanteros contra el otro.

Mike: Esta vez nada de planes sotisficados. Esta vez entraremos a lo bestia, quitando de enmedio a cualquiera que se nos cruce en nuestro camino.

Vulcan: ¡Apoyo la idea del jefe!

Decía animado Vulcan, apoyando a Mike en su plan.

Oviblion: Oh, sí. Me encanta esa idea. Algo de camorra no vendrá mal.

Decía el pegaso negro con una sonrisa maliciosa, ante la idea de poder machacar a todo el que se le cruce por el camino.

White: Vaya, Mike. No es típico de ti hacer las cosas de esa manera. Normalmente sueles ser más táctico y emplear la sutileza.

Comentaba el unicornio, notando que Mike estaba tomando un plan nada habitual en él. Mike de forma seria, miro al unicornio y le contestó.

Mike: Eso es hasta que se atrevieron a secuestrar a nuestras amigas las princesas, y a un posible antiguo camarada. Así que iremos de inmediato allí.

Dijo Mike. Todos estaban de acuerdo. El grupo estaba decidido a rescatar a las princesas y a Soldado, donde este último podría ser su viejo compañero perdido Ocelot.

Mientras tanto en la prisión de Arkham, en una habitación cerrada cuya única entrada era una puerta de madera, rodeada de paredes de ladrillos. Estaban tres soldados de Kamu (un terrestre, un grifo y un lobo) junto con el General Mordred, enfrente de nada menos que Soldado. Soldado estaba aferrado a una silla en sus cuatro brazo con fuertes enganches de metal, aun con la máscara puesta, impidiendo ver quién era.

Los soldados de Kamu trataron de quitarle la máscara, pero sin demasiado éxito. El general que se estaba impacientando, les preguntó a éstos con tono molesto e impaciente.

Mordred: ¿Se puede saber por qué estáis tardando tanto en quitarle la máscara?

Terrestre: Lo sentimos, general. No podemos.

Grifo: Parece que la máscara está como sellada.

Lobo: No logramos quitársela de ninguna forma.

Se excusaban los soldados. El general caminó hasta Soldado mientras los soldados de Kamu se apartaban. El general colocó su mirada a través del visor rojo de Soldado, mirándole fijamente le iba diciendo a Soldado.

Mordred: Has causado muchos problemas tanto a Shinra S.A. como a Kamu ¿Lo sabes?

Soldado se mostraba inexpresivo ante las palabras del general, pero pese a ello, le respondió.

Soldado: No los suficientes para que paguen por todo el mal que tanto vosotros, como vuestros jefes, habéis hecho a este mundo.

Mordred: Desafiante hasta el final. En cierto modo me gusta esa actitud ¿Qué tal si nos ahorras problemas a todos y nos dices quien se esconde detrás de esa mascara?

Preguntaba el general en la última parte. Ahí Soldado le respondió desafiante.

Soldado: ¿Qué tal si recupero mi rifle de pulsos, te lo ubico donde no te brilla el sol y te la lleno de plomo?

Mordred alzó la cabeza levemente y con tono serio, comentó.

Mordred: Así que quieres hacerlo a las malas. Muy bien.

El general dirigiéndose hacia los soldados, les dio la orden siguiente.

Mordred: Si con métodos convencionales no se puede quitar esa máscara, entonces tendremos que soldarla para quitársela. Traed el equipo para desoldar la máscara.

Los tres: ¡Sí, señor!

Los soldado tardaron poco y se trajeron unos pequeños sopletes militares. El general mirando a Soldado, le dijo a éste.

Mordred: Bien, Soldado ¿Quieres hablar ahora, o tendremos que hacerlo de manera brusca?

Soldado no respondió. Simplemente se quedó mirando desafiante al general. Al no obtener respuesta, el general asintiendo con la cabeza, dijo.

Mordred: Como quieras. Soldados. Empezad.

El terrestre y el grifo se pusieron cada uno a un lado de Soldado y entre los dos comenzaron a activar sus soldadores.

Mordred: Bien. Veamos que tal aguantas el calor.

Le decía el general a Soldado con una sonrisa perversa, mientras los soldados comenzaban a soldar la máscara para quitársela por fin. En ese momento, se escuchó una explosión.

Mordred: Vaya, vaya. Al final la carnaza a funcionado y ha venido el pajarito directo a la jaula.

Comentaba el general con una sonrisa perversa, sospechando quien venía ahora a prisión.

Varios soldados de Kamu esperaban en la entrada de prisión, cuando la compuerta fue destruida en una explosión y por ella entró el tanque aerodeslizador Grizzly. Los soldados alarmados, tuvieron que apartarse para evitar ser atropellados por el vehículo. El tanque tras avanzar unos metros se detuvo y la compuerta trasera se abrió.

Mientras el tanque disparaba en cañón rotatorio para mantener a ralla al enemigo. La Patrulla Harmony con parte del Equipo Alquimia, salieron por ella listos para entrar en acción.

Mike estaba en su modo Dragón Shinigami puesto, al igual que Darkwing con el Lion Shinigami y Rebeca en su forma chica gato con la armadura Shinigami.

Mike: ¡Vamos, equipo! ¡Quitad de en medio a cualquiera que se cruce y rescatemos a las princesas y a Ocelot!

Todos: ¡SÍII!

Respondieron el grupo al completo.

Red: ¡Hora de subir el calor!

Decía Red Fire, ascendiendo al cielo mientras esquivaba los disparos de los soldados de Kamu, y una vez arriba. Activo la Infernus Blade y desde ahí disparó bolas de fuego contra los soldados, obligándolos a huir.

Ghost: No os preocupéis. Ahora bajarán las temperaturas.

Bromeaba Ghost con la Freeze Raiper, girando sobre ella misma con el arma, formando una nube de hielo que iba congelando a los soldados de Kamu.

Araam: ¡Paso, que voy!

Decía el minotauro, armado con una enorme ametralladora pesada de dos manos, disparando de forma incesante haciendo huir al enemigo por los pasillos. Algunos soldados de Kamu disparaban desde la esquina, tratando de matar al minotauro.

Camaleón: ¡Paso Araam, que los arrollo!

Le decía Camaleón disfrazado de gran Armadillo y formando así una gran bola. Araam con sonrisa maliciosa, se puso detrás de Camaleón y le empujó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo rodar hacia los soldados escondidos. Éstos al ver al changeling a modo de bola gigante, tuvieron que salir huyendo de allí para no ser aplastados.

Varios soldados de Kamu apostados en pasarelas superiores, disparaban contra el grupo que estaba en el nivel inferior.

Mike: ¡Chicos, arriba!

Maya: Deja esto a nosotros.

Respondió Maya saltando hacia Araam, Medic hacia Vulcan y Ayi hacia White Shield y los tres lanzaron a Maya, Medic y Ayi hacia las pasarelas superiores.

Maya: ¡Iros a tomar vientos, pesados!

Gritaba Maya, desviando las balas de los soldados con sus armas y realizando tajos no mortales contra éstos, dejándolos inconscientes.

Ayi fue rodeado por ambos lados de la pasarela y éstos le dispararon, pero Ayi ahí desapareció en una nube de humo, revelando ser en realidad un tronco. El conejo había brincado antes para quedarse en el aire y ahí empleando una técnica ninja, concentró energía en su mano y una vez que aterrizó, creó una onda de choque que mando a volar a las tropas de Kamu.

Varios soldados de Kamu disparaban contra Medic, pero la ninja médico sacando su katana, desviaba las balas logrando devolver la mayoría a éstos, donde recibiendo sus propias balas. Luego la pony médico sacó la Spirit Kunai y concentrando energía en ella, lanzó el kunai con cadena que golpeó a la mayoría de las tropas enemigas. Luego de recuperar el arma, tuvo que saltar hacia delante para esquivar el puñetazo de un minotauro de Kamu que trató de golpearla. Medic de nuevo de pie y con una sonrisa desafiante mientras hacía girar la cadena espiritual de su arma, le dijo.

Medic: Vamos grandote. Demuéstrame que no eres solo una vaca torpe.

Le decía a modo de burla la pony médico. El minotauro se puso furioso por ello y se lanzó hacia ella con intención de aplastarla con sus propias manos. Medic sin temor alguno, corrió hacia el minotauro.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de encontrarse, el minotauro trató de aplastarla con ambos puños, pero la pony médico se deslizó por debajo de éste, al mismo tiempo que atrapaba una de las piernas del minotauro con la Spirit Kunai.

Una vez al otro lado, Medic se puso de pie y tiró con fuerza de la cadena, haciendo caer al minotauro al suelo.

El minotauro furioso se levantó, justo para recibir el siguiente ataque de Medic.

Medic: ¡Ciclón Sombra!

Gritaba Medic con un casco para atrás, formando una esfera de oscuridad que giraba sobre ella misma y lanzarla hacia delante, golpeando con fuerza el estomago del minotauro que lo mandó a volar y estrellarse contra el techo. El minotauro aturdido que estaba empotrado contra el techo, se cayó hacia la pasarela, quedando completamente noqueado.

Bit: ¡Abriendo el camino!

Decía Bit, disparando el grifo robot su ametralladora de energía contra soldados de Kamu, obligándolos a apartarse. White Shield saltó por encima de Bit y lanzó sus látigos contra los soldados, golpeándolos con fuerza o tirando de éstos para apartarlos, dejando libre el camino.

Fox: ¡Vulcan!

Le llamaba la arquera mientras disparaba con su Infinity Arrow flechas de gas somnífero a los soldados, para así dormirlos. Vulcan sacando el Cañón Quántico, la respondió.

Vulcan: ¡Marchando una de demolición!

Decía Vulcan con una sonrisa maliciosa, disparando éste su arma, destrozando en gran medida las paredes de alrededor.

Vulcan: ¡Vía libre!

Mike: ¡Vamos equipo!

El grupo fue por el hueco en la pared que Vulcan había hecho y fueron rápidamente por los pasillos de la prisión. Andros desde la nave de la nave del Equipo Alquimia, se comunicaba con ellos.

Andros: ¿Cómo os va, equipo?

Maya: Estupendamente. Vamos machacando guardias y eso.

Shaona: ¿Has logrado cortar las comunicaciones, Andros?

Andros: Así es. Por lo que en la prisión no podrán enviar mensajes solicitando refuerzos. También he logrado inutilizar las alarmas para que no puedan alertar a toda la prisión o por alrededores, pero aun así debéis daros prisa. Las princesas están la parte más profunda de la prisión.

Informaba Andros por el comunicador. Mike ahí le preguntó al dragón.

Mike: Dime, Andros ¿Has localizado a Soldado?

Andros: Por desgracia no. Deben tenerlo en algún lugar, lejos de cualquier sistema de seguridad.

Mike al escuchar eso, asintió mientras decía.

Mike: Seguramente sabían que vendríamos a por Soldado.

Mientras tanto, Mordred aun seguía en el cuarto donde los soldados iban con los sopletes, cortando poco a poco las máscara de Soldado.

Soldado grifo: ¡General! En unos minutos, lograremos abrir la mascara.

Mordred: Muy bien, soldado.

El general sonriendo de forma complacida, mientras escuchando que había jaleo en la prisión, comentó.

Mordred: Al final Mike Bluer y su patrulla han caído en mi trampa. Ahora si que están condenados.

Comentaba el general con una sonrisa verdaderamente perversa.

Mientras tanto en la nave Infinity que estaba escondido bajo los árboles de un bosque cercano a Canterlot. Una misteriosa figura encapuchada se acercaba a la nave por la parte trasera.

Dicha figura se acercó a una parte de la nave y presionó en un lugar donde se abrió un especie de escáner. La misteriosa figura posó su casco en ella y dicho escáner le escaneo el casco. Ahí la compuerta de la zona de carga se abrió, permitiendo así entrar en la nave al misterios encapuchado.

La misteriosa figura pasaba por la zona de carga, hasta que su vista se centró en el meca Dog Guard y en una maleta con las pertenencias de Ocelot. Dicha figura se acercó al meca donde esta se le comenzaron a iluminarse los ojos.

Lucia: ¡Alto!

Se oyó gritar a Lucia que había llegado a la nave, justo cuando la misteriosa figura estuvo a punto de coger la maleta. La figura se giró para ver a Lucia en posición de combate y apuntando con su Espada del Infierno 2.0 de forma amenazante al misterioso intruso.

Lucia: ¿Quién eres tú, pony? No te he visto antes en la nave ¡Vamos! ¡Responde deprisa o te atravieso!

Le exigía la dragona a la misteriosa figura encapuchada. Ésta alzando un casco, comenzó a hablar con una voz masculina.

¿?: ¡Tranquila! No soy tu enemigo.

Lucia: ¿Y cómo sé que no lo eres? Podrías ser uno de esos que quieren matar al alicornio como a mis amigos.

¿?: Te entiendo, pero debes confiar en mí. Ahora mismo, Mike Bluer y su patrulla van a una trampa creada por ese miserable de Mordred, y si no vamos a ayudarles, estarán en peligro de muerte.

Trataba de explicarla la figura encapuchada, tratando de razonar con Lucia. La dragona aun así no se fiaba de éste.

Lucia: ¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo? Para empezar ¿Cómo sabes todo eso, pony? ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: Quizás nunca me has visto antes y no me conoces, pero quizás sí me vistes en alguna foto.

Decía la misteriosa figura encapuchada, donde ahí se quitó dicha capucha. Ahí Lucia se quedó mirando con expresión completamente desconcertada.

Volviendo con el grupo, éstos seguían avanzando por los pasillos donde habían celdas con varios prisioneros. Los prisioneros al ver al grupo, comenzaron a gritar.

Prisionero1: ¡Hey, chicos, mirad que tenemos aquí!

Prisionero2. ¡Carne fresca!

Prisionero3: ¡Mirad como están esas yeguas, cuanta carne para tomar!

Comenzaron a gritar los prisioneros, soltando palabras obscenas hacia las chicas del grupo. Un prisionero minotauro mirando a Rebeca, comenzó a gritarla.

Minotauro: ¡Ehy, muñeca! ¿Qué tal si entras aquí y nos divertimos un poco? ¡Solo quítate esa ropita que te sobra y nos divertiremos?

La chica gata no le miró siquiera, simplemente sin mirar, lanzó un fuerte puñetazo que pasó por las barras sin tocarlas siquiera, golpeando duramente la cara del minotauro, dejando completamente noqueado a éste.

Lo mismo con Red Fire que lanzó unas bolas de fuego pequeñas contra los prisioneros, haciendo que éstos corrieran dentro de sus celdas, tratando de evitar las bolas de fuego.

Mike: Vamos, chicos. No perdamos más tiempo.

Dark: Sí. Que las princesas no se van a rescatar solas.

El grupo fue corriendo por los pasillos llenos de celdas. Por alguna extraña razón, no se toparon con guardias ni soldados de Kamu.

Shaona: ¡Hey, chicos! ¿A nadie le extraña no encontrarse con más guardias por aquí?

Preguntaba la gata y razón no la faltaba, desde que lograron derrotar a los soldados de Kamu de la entrada durante su asalto, no se toparon con más guardias ni soldados.

Black: Está claro que nos llevan a una trampa.

White Wolf: Y vamos directos a ella.

Oviblion: No importa si es una trampa o no, mataré a todo el que se me cruce por el camino.

Decía este último de forma amenazante el pegaso negro. El grupo terminó la sección de las celdas y llegaron a una amplia sala con diversas plataformas elevadas por las paredes.

Maya: Me da que este lugar es donde nos pueden tender una emboscada.

Camaleón: ¡Uy, madre! Presiento problemas.

Comentaba Camaleón con un disfraz de soldado militar, mirando todo con unos prismáticos. En ese momento, del techo surgieron infinidad de robots autómatas de tonos violetas. Algunos aterrizaban en el suelo, mientras otros lo hacía en la plataforma.

Sky: ¿Qué son esas cosas?

Red: Los recuerdo. White Shield, yo y los demás vimos estas cosas en las instalaciones donde nos atacó el cocodrilo robot.

Respondía Red Fire, reconociendo el modelo de robot. Dichos robots apuntaron al grupo con sus armas desde todas partes y comenzaron a disparar contra ellos.

Mike: ¡Cuidado!

Advertía Mike, desviando los disparos con sus espadas. Darkwing con las Hunter Fang, lanzó rayos oscuros destruyendo a varios autómatas y Rebeca empuñando la armadura Volibear y sus dos espadas, lanzaba rayos eléctricos.

Unos autómatas con un brazo armado, disparaban contra el grupo. Red Fire con su vieja arma celeste la Lucifer, creaba espadas de fuego y las lanzó contra los robots que atravesaba a todos éstos y luego haciendo estallar las espadas, destruyendo así a los robots.

Blue Sky y White Shield con sus espadas legendarias, corrían hacia un grupo de robots donde el paladín delante, alzaba su Escudo Hidra para protegerse a éste y al unicornio de los disparos. White Shield saltó y desde ahí lanzó un tajo con su Escudo de Triunfo, destruyendo a varios robots.

Otros robots parecidos a los otros, pero algo más corpulentos y armados con unos grandes cañones en su brazo derecho, avanzaban hacia el grupo. El grupo dispararon contra los nuevos robots, pero unas barreras frontales creadas por los robots, los protegieron de la mayoría de los ataques.

Fox: ¡Esas cosas llevan un escudo!

Advertía la arquera, disparando flechas mágicas contra los robots con escudos de energía. White Wolf ahí dijo.

White Wolf: ¡Dejadme esto a mí!

White Wolf con la Espada del Bosque, golpeó el suelo con ella, creando unas enredaderas que atraparon las patas de los robots, impidiendo a éstos avanzar.

Fox: Por lo visto, el escudo solo los protege de forma frontal. Por atrás están desprotegidos.

Oviblion: ¡Yo me ocuparé de destrozarlos!

Decía Oviblion armado con la Espada del Infierno. El pegaso negro fue volando por arriba, esquivando los disparos enemigos y una vez detrás de éstos, creó una bola de fuego infernal y los lanzó contra los robots por la espalda, destrozando a todos éstos.

Por las pasarelas superiores, había unos robots con un brazo armado, pero que tenían un especie de cañón gatling en la espalda. Luego de disparar un rato, todos éstos comenzaron a transformarse, convirtiéndose en unos cañones fijos y desde todas partes comenzaron a disparar infinidad de balas contra el grupo.

Mike: ¡Nano Escudo Estelar!

Gritó Mike, formando una barrera por alrededor del grupo, protegiéndolos de las balas disparadas por los robots.

Araam: Si nos quedamos aquí por mucho tiempo, quedaremos como unos coladores.

Decía el minotauro, disparando éste su arma contra las torretas, eliminando a varios de éstos, pero apenas eran destruidos, surgían otros robots del mismo tipo sustituyendo a los caídos, convirtiéndose estos también en torretas fijas y reanudando los disparos.

Red: No paran de disparar.

Anunciaba Red Fire, viendo que venían más y más robots. Ahí Ghost la comentó.

Ghost: ¿No crees que sería un buen momento para probar nuestras nuevas habilidades?

Red Fire escuchando eso, sonrió mientras la respondía a su amiga.

Red: Tienes razón. Ahora es un buen momento.

Mientras Mike mantenía su escudo. Red Fire y Ghost se pusieron en posición y ambas gritaron.

Red: ¡Fuego Azul!

Ghost: ¡Llamas de hielo!

Red Fire se le prendió la crin y la cola pero en llamas azules. Mientras Ghost adoptó su tono anaranjado.

Red: Adelante.

Vulcan agarró a Ghost y la lanzó muy alto, atravesando así el escudo de Mike. Una vez arriba, Ghost lanzó su rayo de plasma congelante contra los robots centinelas, donde los congeló al instante. Acto seguido, Red Fire alzó el vuelo, atravesando ésta también el escudo y desde ahí comenzó a girar sobre sí misma, lanzando chorros de fuego azul que destruyó a todos los robots de alrededor.

Una vez terminado con dichos robots, Mike bajó el escudo mientras el grupo se reunía.

Dark: Buen trabajo, chicas. Esas habilidades nuevas son sin duda geniales.

Las felicitaba Darkwing, sonriendo a ambas al igual que éstas.

Sky: Bien. Ahora que hemos acabado con los robots que había aquí, debemos...

No pudo terminar la frase porque en ese instante, se escuchó algo que captó la atención del grupo.

Araam: ¿No oís algo?

Preguntaba el minotauro y efectivamente, se escuchaba algo.

Ayi: Suena como algo grande.

Shaona: Algo muy grande.

Black: Parecen pisadas.

Y efectivamente, eran el sonido de grandes pasos, donde cada vez se oía más fuerte. En ese instante, algo atravesó la pared y el grupo pudo ver lo que era.

Era un enorme robot tan alto como un edificio de dos plantas. De metal violeta con un brazo armado en su brazo derecho y un brazo con triple tenaza en el otro. Un visor rojo vertical en su rectangular cabeza. Portaba unas lanzaderas de misiles en los laterales de los hombros.

El grupo se puso en guardia al ver al enorme robot que tenían enfrente de ellos. Y aun más cuando vieron más robots que se podían convertir en torretas, subirse a los hombros del enorme robot y adoptar su forma de ametralladoras fijas.

Mike: Amigos...Nos espera una buena.

Vulcan: Bueno. Ya se sabe, cuanto más grandes son, más pesados caen.

El grupo se preparó para enfrentarse al enorme robot, donde este último comenzó a disparar todo su arsenal, desde su brazo armado, lanza misiles e incluso las torretas fijas que tenía ahora. El grupo se limitó a esquivar el fuego enemigo, a la vez que lanzaban sus más potentes ataques contra el robot gigante, logrando causar algunos daños. Por desgracia, el robot tenía capacidad de autorepararse de los daños recibidos.

Fox: Tiene capacidad de autorepararse.

Informaba Eye Fox, disparando ésta sus flechas mágicas, para acto seguido pegar un salto para atrás para esquivar el enorme pisotón del robot gigante.

Vulcan: ¡Entonces peguemos más duro todavía!

Decía Vulcan, adoptando éste su Modo Velocidad y corriendo a toda prisa hacia el robot, esquivando un nuevo intento de pisotón del robot. Ahí Vulcan se subió por la pierna del robot hasta llegar a la cabeza del robot y ahí adoptando su Modo Fuerza y empuñando su Atomic Hammer, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la cara del robot, causando enormes daños en dicha máquina.

Black: Bien, Vulcan. Ahora voy yo.

Black Wing armada con la Vortex Tempo, creó unos rayos que impactaron en el robot, causando grandes daños en y hacerlo tambalear hacia atrás.

Mike: ¡Modo Terráqueo!

Gritó Mike y su armadura se tornó gris con detalles metálicos. De sus brazos surgieron unas enormes garras excavadoras y ahí se puso a excavar por el suelo, para luego más tarde, aparecer justo detrás del robot cuando se caía y ahí golpearlo con enorme fuerza con sus garras, clavándolas en la espalda del robot y lograr levantarlo por el aire.

Rebeca: ¡Mantenlo ahí, Mike!

Gritaba la chica gata, corriendo ésta por la pared a cuatro patas y ahí pegar un gran salto mientras empuñaba sus dos espadas. Darkwing empuñando sus Hunter Fang, Blue Sky la Espada Leviatan, White Shield el Escudo de Triunfo con la cuchillas fuera, Maya y Ayi con sus espadas, White Wolf y Oviblion con sus espadas legendarias. Todos ellos cayeron encima del cuerpo del robot y clavaron sus armas en él.

Vulcan: Ahora nuestro turno.

Araam: Tú lo has dicho, calvorota.

Vulcan con el Cañón Quántico y Araam con un potente cañón de energía, apuntaron al robot gigante que Mike aun sostenía entre sus garras y los otros encima.

Araam: ¡Pandilla, apartaos!

Advertía el minotauro. El grupo obedeció y se alejaron, salvo Mike que colocó al robot de modo que sirviera de escudo.

Vulcan y Araam dispararon sus armas, impactando de lleno al robot y Mike se alejó para no sufrir la explosión.

El gran robot tras sufrir grandes daños, cayó duramente al suelo, siendo pasto de las llamas. El grupo ahí se reunió para celebrarlo.

Ghost: Buen trabajo.

Sky: No ha sido un reto para nosotros.

Vulcan: Es que somos lo más.

Celebraban el grupo, hasta que oyeron un sonido mecánico y cuando el grupo miró al origen, se sorprendieron de ver lo que eran.

El enorme robot presuntamente destruido, se levantó de entre las llamas, mientras sus partes destruidas iban siendo reparadas.

Shaona: ¡Venga ya! ¡No iréis a decirme que aun tiene fuerzas para luchar!

Exclamaba molesta la gata y si aquello no eran ya suficientes problemas, surgieron más robots rodeando de nuevo al grupo.

Volviendo con el general Mordred. Los soldados lograron quemar todos los cierres de la máscara que ocultaba el rostro de Soldado.

Lobo de Kamu: General. Ya está.

Grifo de Kamu: Ahora podremos saber quien se esconde tras esa mascara.

Informaban ambos soldados. El general que estaba de espaldas, se dio la vuelta y sonriendo maliciosamente, comentó mientras se acercaba a Soldado.

Mordred: Muy bien. Aunque la verdadera identidad de Soldado no tiene que ser un misterio precisamente.

El general se puso delante de Soldado y ahí comentó.

Mordred: Esa habilidad con las armas de fuego. Esa puntería, destreza y precisión. Solo existe un pony con una destreza así.

Decía esto el general, mientras posaba su casco en la máscara de Soldado.

Mordred: ¿Me equivoco, señor Ocelot?

Preguntaba de forma irónica el general, quitando la máscara, revelando por fin la identidad de Soldado.

Mientras tanto, el grupo estaba dándolo todo para resistir las acometidas de los robots que los iban atacando. El robot gigante era el que más problemas les daba al grupo, debido a su gran armamento y por su gran capacidad de autorepararse de todos los daños que le hagan a su cuerpo.

Dark: Esto se está poniendo feo.

Decía Darkwing, utilizando ésta los poderes de las Hunter Fang para convertir ambas armas en un arco negro con incrustaciones violetas, y disparar una flecha oscura que atravesó a un robot con escudo.

Rebeca: A esta paso, nunca podremos rescatar a las princesas.

Decía la mujer gata a la vez disparando unos rayos eléctricos, logrando electrocutar a varios robots que se podían convertir en ametralladoras.

Black: Y con el grandote este, tampoco es que podamos hacer mucho.

Decía la bat pony esquivando los misiles lanzados por el gran robot, y contraatacó con la Vortex Tempo, lanzando conos de hielo contra su cuerpo, dañándolo severamente, para segundos después autorepararse.

Mike: ¡Armadura Volcánica!

Gritó Mike y su armadura se volvió dorada con detalles color rubí que le cubría el cuerpo completo, con un visor rojo que tapaba el hueco del casco de la armadura.

Mike: ¡Puño Volcánico!

Gritó Mike lanzándose hacia el robot, mientras su brazo se cubría de magma. Ahí le dio un fuerte puñetazo con resultado de explosión de fuego que derritió la mayor parte de la armadura del robot, dejándolo como metal fundido. Por desgracia, incluso así se autoreparó, quedando como nuevo.

Mike: ¡No fastidies! ¿Incluso te puedes autoreparar de eso?

Exclamaba molesto el alicornio, justo para recibir una salva de misiles que le impactó de lleno que lo mandó volar. Bit lo atrapó para evitar que se golpeara contra la pared.

Bit: ¿Estás bien, Mike?

Mike: Sí...Algo aturdido, pero bien. Esa cosa si que es dura. Si al menos pudiéramos librarnos de esa máquina.

Mientras tanto fuera, se oía el sonido como de una moto corriendo.

El sonido provenía de nada menos que el meca Dog Guard que estaba en su modo vehículo que consistía en una moto, siendo conducida por la misteriosa figura encapuchada.

Los guardias que estaban a la entrada de la prisión, vieron el misterioso vehículo acercarse a toda velocidad y tuvieron que apartarse para no se atropellados.

El misterioso encapuchado corrió hacia una plancha de metal inclinada, que estaba encima de unas rocas y ahí tomó impulsó para saltar hacia una ventana y atravesarla.

Dicho vehículo corría a toda velocidad por el pasillo de la prisión, mientras guardias y soldados de Kamu como algún que otro prisionero, tuvieron que apartarse bruscamente para evitar ser atropellador por éste. Finalmente el vehículo llegó hasta unas puertas de metal.

Volviendo a la batalla, dos robots en una plataforma elevada y con las puertas de metal detrás de ellos, escucharon el sonido de la moto. Sin que pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo, las puertas se abrieron en par en par, golpeando a ambos robots y la moto salió volando por el aire.

Todo iba a cámara lenta. El grupo vio sorprendido la misteriosa figura que estaba subida en el meca Dog Guard.

Sin caer todavía, la misteriosa figura encapuchada sacó un especie de revolver clase magnun color dorado. Mike reconoció aquella arma al instante.

Mike: (Espera...Esa es la Magnun Speeder)

Pensaba para sí Mike, reconociendo el arma que estaba destinada hace tiempo para su amigo Ocelot. La figura misteriosa disparó tres balas de plasma de alta potencia que impactó en el gran robot en su cabeza, logrando hacerle caer al suelo.

La misteriosa figura aterrizó en el suelo y sin pararse, fue dando vueltas, atropellando a varios robots. Ahí sacó ahora una espada con mango blanco y filo de color bronce. Mike volvía a reconocer aquella otra arma.

Mike: (La Terra Blazer).

La misteriosa figura realizaba potentes tajos contra todos los robots que se cruzaban en su camino, partiéndolos en dos.

Si aquello no fue mas sorprendente, de improviso apareció derribando por la pared, nada menos que Lucia junto con Gizmo que iba detrás de ella.

White Wolf: ¡Lucia!

Exclamó el pegaso celeste, feliz de ver de nuevo a Lucia. Oviblion no tanto y ahí comentó.

Oviblion: Vaya. La chatarra ha vuelto. Se acabó la tranquilidad.

Lucia prendiendo en llamas azules sus garras, fue destrozando a todos los robots que se iban cruzándose en su camino. Al igual que Gizmo flotando, iba soltando descargas eléctricas a los robots, dejándolos descompuestos. Finalmente la dragona y el drom se reunieron con el grupo.

Fox: ¡Gizmo! ¡Me alegro de verte de nuevo!

Decía con completa alegría la arquera, mientras abrazaba al drom y ahí le decía de forma cariñosa.

Fox: No vuelvas a irte así sin avisar, Gizmo. He estado muy preocupada por ti ¿Sabes?

Gizmo: (Pitidos varios).

Dark: Lucía. Nos alegramos de verte de nuevo.

Lucia: Igualmente, pony. Lamento haberme ido así sin más y dejaros a vosotros solos.

Rebeca: No pasa nada, Lucia. Era comprensible que estuvieras un tanto molesta.

White Wolf: Lucía...Lamento no haberte contado la verdad antes.

Se disculpaba el pegaso celeste. La dragona sonriendo al pegaso, le respondió.

Lucia: No pasa nada, pegaso. Gracias a un simpático pony cuyo nombre no logro acordarme, me ayudó a superarlo y darle un nuevo cometido a mi vida.

Decía esto la dragona, dando un beso de piquito en la frente del pegaso celeste, haciendo sonrojar levemente a White Wolf que no se lo esperaba.

Oviblion: Bien, bien, bien. Ahora que ya lo habéis dicho todo, ya te puedes largarte, Lucia, porque aquí no nos haces falta.

Decía con su típica actitud molesta el pegaso negro, ahí Eye Fox le dio un golpe de su arco en la cabeza del pegaso para que se callara.

Fox: ¡Cállate, tarugo!

Vulcan: Pero si yo no he dicho nada.

Se defendía Vulcan mientras golpeaba el suelo con la Atomic Hammer, provocando una explosión de energía que mandó a volar a varios robots. Eye Fox ahí le respondió.

Fox: Me refiero al otro tarugo, al pegaso negro.

Vulcan: Ah, bueno.

Respondió Vulcan a punto de lanzar otro martillazo, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Eye Fox y ahí se quejó.

Vulcan: ¡Ey!

Mike: Lucía ¿Has venido con ese misterioso encapuchado?

Preguntaba el alicornio. La dragona robot asintiendo con la cabeza, le respondió.

Lucia: Así es. Al principio creí que era un intruso, pero al final me probó que era un amigo que ha venido a ayudaros.

Onyx: ¿Un amigo?

Preguntaba el bat pony.

El misterioso conductor del Meca Dog Guard, se paró de su vehículo cerca del grupo y ahí les dijo.

¿?: Chicos. Ese robot mientras tenga la capacidad de autorepararse, no lo podréis destruir. Tenéis que destruir su módulo de reparación para que no se pueda reparar más y así acabar con él.

Explicaba la misteriosa figura. Eye Fox con gesto pensativa, le dio la razón.

Fox: Tiene razón. Si destruirnos el módulo de reparación, acabar con él será más sencillo.

¿?: Su módulo está justo en dirección opuesta a donde estaría el corazón. Ahí es donde tenéis que atacar.

Mike: Ya veo ¡Black Wing!

Black: No tienes que repetirlo. Me ocupo de ello.

Respondía la bat pony donde fue volando a toda velocidad gracias a su Speed Buster. El gran robot ya reparado, apuntó con sus armas a la bat pony y disparó. Black Wing se movía de un lado a otro para evitar que la dieran.

Black: Bien. Y ahora...

La bat pony comenzó a vibrar sus moléculas y así logró atravesar como un fantasma el cuerpo del robot. Una vez dentro, la bat pony con sus Garras Dragón, comenzó a destrozarlo por dentro, empezando por su módulo de reparación donde la destrozó por completo. Acto seguido con el mismo sistema, Black Wing salió del cuerpo del robot.

Black: Sistema de reparación inutilizada.

Mike: Perfecto. Rebeca. Ahora sería un buen momento de nuestro ataque de sincronía.

Rebeca: Me parece mas que perfecto. Vamos allá.

Mike: ¡Golden Heart!

El dragón dorado apareció al lado de Mike con un tamaño mediano.

Golden Heart: Aquí estoy Mike.

Mike y Rebeca se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron. Ahí ambos gritaron.

Mike y Rebeca: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Ataque de Sincronía Light of Nature!

 **Música Finisher**

Rebeca convocó un campo de flores blancas por alrededor de ella y Mike. Mike se convirtió en luz con Golden Heart y ambos combinados en dicha luz, comenzaron a golpear al robot gigante en todas direcciones, mientras las flores paralizaban al robot para que no se movieran.

Tras golpearlo varias veces, Mike y Golden Heart volvieron al lado de Rebeca recobrando su aspecto normal y entre ambos, convocando un gran dragón de luz, hielo y naturaleza donde dicho dragón se lanzó hacia el robot y tras darle un fuerte mordisco en su hombro, provocó una enorme explosión de luz, hielo y hojas, destruyendo por completo al gran robot.

Mike: ¡Perfecto!

Rebeca: ¡Ya acabamos con esa maldita chatarra!

Celebraron ambos, chocando de manos los dos. Luego Darkwing mirando la figura misteriosa que los salvo, les preguntó.

Dark: Oye, amigo, gracias por tu ayuda, pero ¿Quién eres tú?

Preguntaba la alicornio sombría. La figura misteriosa riéndose levemente, la contestó.

¿?: Pensé que a estas alturas, lo habríais averiguado ya.

Decía esto el misterioso encapuchado, quitándose la capa y revelando así su aspecto.

Era un semental terrestre de pelaje marrón. Crin corta rubia, ojos azules. Su cutie mark era una espada y una pistola. Llevaba un pañuelo rojo atado al cuello y en los brazos unas piezas de armadura donde tenía acopladas unas pistolas de energía. Una armadura verde que le cubría la parte frontal del cuerpo. De dicha armadura se sacó un sombrero vaquero que se lo puso sobre la cabeza. El semental mirando al grupo con una sonrisa, les dijo.

¿?: ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal lo habéis pasado?

El grupo se sorprendió en enorme medida al reconocer a la misteriosa figura, donde ahí todos exclamaron.

Todos: ¿¡OCELOT!?

Exclamaron todos, salvo White Wolf y Oviblion que no sabían quien era.

Oviblion: ¿Y este petardo quién es?

White Wolf: Por lo visto, es su viejo amigo Ocelot.

Respondió White Wolf. Ahí el grupo no pudo evitar correr hacia Ocelot y entre todos darle un fuerte abrazo lleno de felicidad por reencontrarse con su viejo amigo perdido.

Fox: ¡No puedo creerlo, eres tú Ocelot!

Red: ¡Estás vivo!

Vulcan: ¡Colega, amigo, compañero del alma! ¡Que feliz estoy de verte vivito y coleando!

Decía Vulcan, llorando de felicidad al estilo anime.

Ghost: Oh, Ocelot, que alegría de verte de nuevo.

White: Increíble, compañero, estás vivo. Todo este tiempo has estado vivo.

Comentaban todos sus compañeros, todos ellos llenos de felicidad por encontrar a su viejo amigo Ocelot vivo. Luego de soltar al vaquero, se pusieron a hablar.

Mike: Ocelot, amigo, me alegro de verte con vida. Una parte de mí me decía que aun seguías vivo.

Ocelot: Sí, Mike. Siento haberos preocupado a todos y llegar un poco tarde. Cuando supe que ibais a rescatar a las princesas, me imaginé que sería una trampa para atraparos. Así que lo primero que hice fue ir a la nave Infinity para recuperar mi equipo como mi meca, para así venir rápidamente en vuestra ayuda.

Se explicaba el vaquero. Lucia ahí lo apoyó.

Lucia: Cierto. Al principio no me lo creí, hasta que se quitó esa fea capucha y le reconocí gracia a una foto de vuestro equipo al completo.

Decía la dragona, afirmando la identidad de Ocelot.

Maya: Ya veo. La verdad es que esto ha sido inesperado.

Shaona: Tú lo has dicho, mi fierecilla.

Todos sonreían felices y contentos de ver a Ocelot vivo, hasta que ahí Blue Sky con tono serio, le comentó al vaquero.

Sky: ¡Espera un momento, Ocelot! Si tú ahora mismo acabas de ir a nuestra nave, ir a toda prisa hasta aquí y ahora estás con nosotros ¿A quién tiene Kamu entonces?

Volviendo con el general Mordred, tanto éste como los soldados que estaban con él, se sorprendieron cuando por fin descubrieron la identidad de Soldado. Solo que no eran a quien esperaban ver. Dicho semental que se escondía detrás de las mascara, no era siquiera un semental. Era una yegua.

El Soldado era en realidad una hermosa yegua terrestre de pelaje marrón, crin larga rubia que estaba en su mayor parte cubierta por la cazadora que esta llevaba. Ojos azules.

Terrestre de Kamu: Pero ¿Quién es esta yegua?

Lobo de Kamu: No se parece a nada a Ocelot.

Comentaban los dos soldados. La yegua sacudiendo la cabeza para liberar su larga crin rubia y sonriendo de forma burlona, les dijo a éstos.

Yegua: ¿Qué? ¿Decepcionados?

El general tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, dijo.

Mordred: Espera. Se quien eres. Tú eres Adelia. Del antiguo Escuadrón Delta.

Adelia: Y el ganador de hoy es...

Contestó Adelia de forma burlona. Mordred mirando seriamente a la yegua, comentó.

Mordred: Se supone que tanto tú como el resto del Escuadrón Delta, habíais muerto cuando hubo aquella explosión en el cuartel general de la patrulla.

Adelia: Puede que sí, puede que no. Quién sabe. Al menos yo estoy viva.

Mordred: No por mucho tiempo.

Decía el general, sacando una pistola y apuntando con ella a la yegua en la frente.

Mordred: No eres Ocelot, pero da igual. Una vez que te desmontemos pieza a pieza y revisemos tus datos de memoria, descubriremos todo lo que queremos saber. Ahora prepárate para morir y esta vez para siempre.

Pese a la amenaza del general, la yegua se mantenía tranquila. En ese momento, las orejas de la yegua captaron algo y sonriendo, miró al general y le dijo.

Adelia: Yo no estaría tan seguro.

De repente, la pared fue destruida de golpe, sorprendiendo al general y a los soldados.

Adelia: Ya era hora, Piro Fire. Sí que me has hecho esperar.

Decía la yegua mientras en el agujero aparecía un semental alicornio de pelaje rojo, crin y cola corta de tonos rojos y amarillos. Ojos naranjas. Grandes alas y una cutie mark de un volcán. Portaba una armadura dorada tipo gladiador que le cubría el cuerpo como brazos y piernas. Portando en sus cascos delanteros una gran hacha de dos cascos, cuya hoja se prendía en llamas.

Piro: ¡Apartaos de mi compañera! ¡O sentiréis mi cólera de gladiador de fuego!

Gritaba el semental, golpeando con su hacha a los soldados de Kamu, mandándolos contra la pared y dejándolos noqueados.

El general al ver que estaba en problemas, salió huyendo de allí. Piro Fire trató de impedírselo.

Piro: ¡Vuelve aquí, cobarde!

El alicornio estuvo a punto de perseguir al general, hasta que Adelia le llamó la atención.

Adelia: ¡Hey, Piro! ¡No me dejes aquí!

Piro: ¿Qué? Ah, sí, perdona compañera. Me olvidé de ti.

Se disculpaba el semental mientras liberaba a su compañera de la silla. Finalmente libre, la yegua recuperó la máscara y su arma.

Adelia: ¿Han venido los otros?

Piro: Claro. En el momento que Ocelot nos llamó, vinimos toda la panda.

Adelia: Ya veo. Aquí se va a celebrar una fiesta bien sonada.

Bromeaba levemente la yegua con una sonrisa.

Piro: Toma. Creo que te vendrá bien esto.

Decía el alicornio ofreciendo una espada tipo katana de larga hoja, de tono plateado. La yegua cogiendo dicha katana y colocándola en la espalda, se lo agradeció.

Adelia: Gracias, cielo. Ahora, a terminar el trabajo.

Fuera de la prisión, en las paredes exteriores de la muralla. Varios soldados de Kamu disparaban sus armas contra un especie de pegaso de pelaje negro, crin media larga rubia y cola larga rubia. Ojos rojos. Cutie mark de un rayo eléctrico negro. Portaba una armadura negra tipo caballero dragón y una lanza de triple colmillo. Aquel pegaso era nada menos que Shadow Storm que volaba por el cielo.

Shadow: No me derribareis tan fácilmente.

Decía desafiante el pegaso negro, esquivando disparos o desviándolos con su lanza usándola a modo de molinillo para detener los disparos. Acto seguido, el pegaso lanzó desde sus alas infinidad de plumas hasta al final revelar las verdaderas alas de Shadow Storm que eran de bat pony. Dichas plumas se clavaron en brazos y piernas de los soldados, haciendo gritar de dolor a éstos y caer al suelo adoloridos.

Dos robots como los que iban atacando al grupo iban a disparar contra Shadow Storm, pero por encima de ellos cayó un semental unicornio de pelaje azul oscuro, crin corta azul y verde como cola corta. Cutie mark de un espectro. Llevaba un traje negro tipo Assasin con capucha y unas hojas ocultas de hielo con que atravesó por detrás de la cabeza a ambos robots, destruyéndolos así.

Shadow: ¡Gracias por la ayuda, Phantom!

Agradecía el pegaso mientras recuperaba sus plumas. Phantom serio, le respondió.

Phantom: Tú céntrate en la misión y luego me darás las gracias.

Más soldados de Kamu apostados en la parte superior de la prisión, preparaban sus armas para disparar, pero unos disparos impactando en sus brazos, impidieron que pudieran usar sus armas.

El misterioso francotirador que estaba sobre un edificio de fuera, era un semental unicornio de pelaje blanco. Crin y cola corta rubia. Ojos del mismo color como el de los zorros. Cutie mark de un ojo de halcón y una flecha en medio de ella. Portaba un potente rifle de francotirador y estaba cubierto por un gran abrigo negro con capucha que le tapaba parte de la cabeza y la parte inferior del rostro tapado con una máscara, portando también un arco de metal plegado en la espalda.

Francotirador: ¡Vulcania, tienes vía libre!

Decía el misterios francotirador. La llamada Vulcanía le respondió.

Vulcania: ¡Ya era hora, Eye Falcón! Seguro que has estado perdiendo tiempo espantando moscas con tu arma.

Eye Falcón: Je, je, je. La verdad que algo así. Je, je, je.

Respondía entre una leve risa el francotirador.

Derribando la pared mediante una explosión de energía, entró una yegua terrestre de pelaje marrón oscuro, una larga y hermosa crin marrón y cola corta. Ojos marrones. Cutie mark de una enorme ametralladora pesada. Portaba una gran armadura azul ceñida a su cuerpo con unas turbinas por detrás de los hombros. Un símbolo nuclear en la espalda. Aquella yegua era nada menos que Vulcania.

La yegua portaba un potente cañón de energía en su brazo derecho y con ella iba disparando.

Vulcania: Bien. Hora de sacar a mi pequeño amigo.

Decía la yegua mientras sacaba de su armadura un dispositivo azul plano y lo lanzó al suelo. Al instante, dicho plato se convirtió en una gran torreta de dos cañones de alta potencia. En cuestión de segundos una mira láser azul surgió de ella, apuntando a los enemigos y comenzando a disparar contra ellos.

Varios soldados salieron para enfrentarse a los intrusos, pero unas cadenas salieron de la nada, atrapando a los guardias y hacerlos desaparecer por el cielo. Acto seguido cayó un semental terrestre marrón, crin rubia algo más abultada y cola media larga rubia. Ojos verdes. Cutie mark de dos dardos cruzados donde uno era azul y otro rojo. Portaba una armadura tecnológica ligera azul tipo ninja, donde en su espalda surgían unas cadenas con púas al final de cada una de estas. Dicho poni usó las cadenas para sostenerse en el aire y moverse como una araña por el suelo, usando dichas cadenas para golpear o derribar enemigos.

Vulcania: ¡Justo a tiempo, Toxic!

Decía la yegua refiriéndose al nuevo pony, mientras esta con su cañón y torreta mantenían a raya al enemigo.

Toxic: Sí, Vulcania. Como habíamos quedado al plan.

Decía esto el semental terrestre, mientras varios soldados de Kamu y robots disparaban contra éstos. Toxic desde sus cadenas, pegó un salto en el aire y desde ahí disparó desde unos compartimentos de sus brazos, unos misiles que mandó a volar a los soldados, y con sus cadenas atravesó a los robots donde los destrozó por completo.

Mientras tanto por unos pasillos, iban corriendo unos soldados de Kamu, siguiendo todos a una yegua soldado de Kamu de alto rango.

Yegua oficial de Kamu: ¡Por aquí, soldados!

Les decía la yegua mientras los soldados obedecían. Ésta llegó a una puerta y la abrió, haciendo que los soldados entrasen por ella. Una ven dentro, la yegua entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Los soldados miraron confundidos, viendo que no estaban en el exterior, sino en una habitación cerrada.

Unicornio de Kamu: Esto, señora. Esto no es exterior.

Yegua: Lo sé. Y yo tampoco soy vuestra señora.

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa maliciosa, dejando confundidos a los soldados. En ese momento, la yegua fue cubierta por una luz verde y ahí la vieron con un aspecto diferente.

Ahora la yegua era una unicornio con alas de murciélago de pelaje completamente negron, crin larga verde y cola larga verdes. Ojos sin pupilas de color verde y tampoco sin cutie mark. Los soldados se sobresaltaron al ver a la misteriosa yegua.

Minotauro de Kamu: ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: Soy Mistic. Y habéis caído en mi ratonera como ratones bobos.

Decía en plan burla la yegua. Ahí los soldados de Kamu apuntaron con sus armas a la misteriosa yegua.

Pegaso de Kamu: No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero te superamos en número.

Mistic: No estéis tan seguros ¿Quién dice que esté sola? ¿Verdad, Blue Star?

Blue Star: Cierto, amiga.

Los soldados se giraron y vieron a la llamada Blue Star. Una hermosa yegua unicornio de pelaje azul oscuro. Crin medio corta azul claro y cola larga azul claro. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de una espada de energía roja. Portaba una armadura plateada tipo paladín que la cubría la parte delantera del cuerpo como en las patas delanteras. Una cinta plateada para el pelo. Una minifalda marrón claro terminada en tono plateada. Botas plateadas en sus patas traseras. Portaba un escudo triangular plateado con bordes dorados en su brazo izquierdo y una espada plateada con el interior de la hoja dorada.

Los soldados al verla, comenzaron a dispararla donde esta se cubrió con su escudo. Mistic con forma de ninja con katanas, saltó hacia estos y realizó rápidos tajos no letales contra ellos. Una vez libre de disparos, Blue Star se lanzó hacia los soldados y comenzó a dar esta también fuertes tajos, dejando fuera de combate a éstos sin matarlos.

Volviendo con Mike y su equipo. Éstos ya escuchaban el jaleo que se estaba formando fuerza.

Mike: Así que el resto del antiguo Escuadrón Delta está aquí.

Ocelot: Así es, Mike. Todos han venido para ayudar.

White: Me alegra saber que no habéis muerto en la explosión de hace tantos años.

Ocelot: Sí, amigo, pero eso os lo contaré después. Ahora tenemos trabajo.

Ayi: Chicos. Mucho me temo que tenemos más trabajo todavía. Mirad.

Decía el conejo señalando con el dedo hacia la puerta destruida, donde de ella surgían más robots.

Fox: ¡Genial! Más robots. Como si no hubiéramos tenido ya bastantes.

Decía de forma sarcástica la arquera. Ahí Ocelot con una sonrisa de confianza, la dijo a su compañera.

Ocelot: No te preocupes. De esto me ocupo yo ¡Meca Dog Guard!

El meca miró al vaquero mientras el vaquero alzó la voz.

Ocelot: ¡Combinación de meca!

Varios rayos surgieron de entre Ocelot y su meca. El meca se desprendió en piezas y se combinaron con Ocelot. Ahora el vaquero portaba una armadura tipo policía del futuro, con la cabeza del perro robot en su hombro izquierdo, con la parte de las ruedas giratorias en los brazos y piernas como en hombros.

Ocelot: ¡Ocelot guerrero meca combinado!

Gritó Ocelot, enfundando su nueva armadura.

Maya: ¡Mola la armadura!

Araam: Tengo que hacerme con uno de esos.

Black: Veo que ya dominas lo de los mecas combinados.

Comentaban éstos. Ocelot sonriendo, se puso a bromear.

Ocelot: Tuve un curso acelerado por correspondencia. Y a ver si logro sacar un 10 en el examen final.

El grupo no pudo evitar sonreír o reírse levemente, al ver que Ocelot no había perdido su afán de hacer chistes incluso en plena batalla.

Ocelot: Vamos allá.

Ocelot se puso a correr hacia los robots, donde éstos comenzaron a disparar contra él. De los brazos de la armadura surgieron dos pistolas de energía, donde Ocelot las cogió y comenzó a disparar con ellas, acertando en varios robots.

Ocelot se desplazaba de un lado a otro, esquivando los disparos enemigos e incluso rodando por el suelo, todo eso sin dejar de disparar con sus pistolas, logrando destruir a la mayoría.

En ese momento, Ocelot fue rodeado por varios robots que le apuntaban con sus armas. El grupo iba a ayudarlo, hasta que de repente varios compartimentos de la armadura de Ocelot se abrieron y de ella surgieron los tambores giratorios. Nada más empezar a girar los tambores, dispararon cientos de balas de energía en todas direcciones, destruyendo a los robots que lo rodeaban.

Ocelot pegó un gran salto en el aire, esquivando así los disparos de los robots enemigos. Todo ello sin dejar de disparar tanto con sus pistolas como sus tambores giratorios de la armadura, destruyendo a los robots enemigos a balazos.

En cuestión de segundo,s todos los robots fueron destruidos y Ocelot cayó de pie al suelo empuñando sus dos pistolas. Ocelot fue caminando hacia el grupo, hasta que un robot se levantó y trató de apuntarle con su arma a Ocelot estando este último de espaldas, pero el vaquero sin girarse, alzó su arma para atrás por encima del hombro y disparó, acertando en la cabeza del robot y destruyéndolo así.

White Wolf: Vaya, amigo. Eso ha sido una pasada.

Le decía el pegaso celeste con cierta admiración ante la hazaña del vaquero. Ocelot sonriendo, le respondió.

Ocelot: Pura rutina, amigo.

En otro lugar. En una celda de aislamiento, estaban las cuatro princesas como el príncipe encerrados dentro, atadas en unas sillas y con seguros anti magia. En ese momento, la puerta fue derribada donde entraron el grupo. Las princesas se sorprendieron de ver a la patrull,a pero a la vez estuvieron felices de haber sido encontradas por ellos.

Mike: ¡Twilight!

Twilight: ¡Mike!

Dark: ¡Princesa Luna!

Exclamaba Darkwing, corriendo ésta hacia la princesa y liberándola al igual que los otros a las otras princesas. Darkwing sin poder contener su alegría, abrazó a la princesa de la noche.

Dark: ¡Princesa Luna, me alegro de ver que está bien!

Luna: ¿Darkwing? Sí. Yo también me alegro de verte de nuevo. Mi joven aprendiz.

Decía Luna que aunque la principio la costó reconocer a su protegida con su actual aspecto, la abrazó muy maternalmente.

Ghost: ¿Está bien, princesa Cadence?

Preguntaba Ghost, ayudando a liberarse a la princesa Cadence. La princesa asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo, la respondió.

Cadence: Sí, Ghost. Muchas gracias.

Red: ¿Están todas bien, princesas?

Pregunta Red Fire mientras le quitaban el anillo antimagia a Celestia.

Celestia: Sí, Red Fire. Gracias.

Eclipse: Ya era hora. Creo que llevamos semanas aquí metidos.

Se quejaba el alicornio negro.

Ocelot: Bueno. Ahora que estamos todos ¿Queé tal si nos largamos de aquí?

Hablaba el vaquero. Twilight y las otras princesas se sorprendieron al ver al vaquero vivo, ya que ellas pensaban que Ocelot estaba muerto desde hace bastante tiempo.

Twilight: ¿Ocelot? ¿Eres tú?

Preguntaba la princesa de la magia, completamente incrédula al ver al vaquero. Ocelot sonriendo mientras se alzaba de hombros, la contestó.

Ocelot: Que yo sepa sí. Al menos que me realidad no sea él sino un pony cualquiera que se ha hecho la cirugía estética y se haya cambiado los papeles para llamarse Ocelot, yo creo que soy él.

Bromeaba Ocelot, haciendo reír a Twilight que no pudo evitar abrazarlo y exclamar.

Twilight: ¡No hay duda que eres tú, Ocelot! Solo tú harías chistes así.

Decía en parte emocionada la princesa al ver a su viejo amigo el vaquero. Ocelot sonriendo. pasaba un casco por la espalda de la princesa. palpando un poco en ella.

El grupo pudo salir. gracias a que la nave Infinity aterrizó en el patio y el grupo entró por ella para salir rápidamente de allí, antes de que llegaran los refuerzos a prisión.

Ahora lejos del lugar. el grupo estaba en el comedor de la nave en parte celebrándolo.

Mike: ¡Nuestra Patrulla Harmony vuelve a estar unida!

Celebraba Mike, alzando éste un vaso de ponycola y todos los presentes incluyendo las princesas, hicieron los mismo.

Todos: ¡SÍII!

Red: Ocelot, amigo, nos alegramos de que hayas vuelto con nosotros como también el Escuadrón Delta.

Ocelot: Sí, compañera. Siento no haberme presentado en tanto tiempo.

Sky: Dinos, Ocelot ¿Dónde habéis estado todos vosotros en el tiempo que os dábamos por muertos?

Preguntaba el paladín. Ocelot ahí poniéndose serio, le respondió.

Ocelot: Veréis. Es mejor empezar desde el principio.

Todos se pusieron a prestar atención a Ocelot, mientras el vaquero contaba su historia.

Ocelot: Todo empezó cuando los ataques simultáneos ocurrían por el planeta.

Fox: Ni nos lo recuerdes. Todo el mundo decía que nosotros éramos los culpables, ya que según ellos, nosotros atraíamos las amenazas. Menudo atajo de ingratos.

Decía en parte aburrida como molesta la arquera, recordando aquellos nefastos días.

Ocelot: Pues sí. Cuando la gente comenzó a protestar contra nosotros enfrente del cuartel general de la patrulla. Mientras Mike estaba fuera tratando de calmar a la gente. Yo y el resto del Escuadrón Delta estábamos dentro.

White: Sí. Eso lo recuerdo, compañero.

Asentí el unicornio, recordando ese día. Ocelot continuo hablando.

Ocelot: Pues bien. Mientras yo andaba por los pasillos. Vi algo raro.

Dark: ¿Algo raro?

Ocelot: Así es. Vi unas sombras saliendo de un cuarto y cuando entré, vi a un grupo de ponis llevando trajes negros con máscara y visores rojos.

Mike: Como los que trataron de eliminarme en mi escondite.

Dijo Mike recordando el día que un grupo de extraños ponis trataron de eliminarle a él, a su vez que intentaron averiguar la ubicación de todos los miembros de la patrulla.

Ocelot: Yo traté de seguirlos, pero en ese momento escuché algo dentro del cuarto donde salieron los extraños ponis. Miré dentro y encontré explosivos con potencia suficiente para hacer volar el cuartel entero.

Ghost: ¿Y qué hiciste?

Ocelot: Intenté desactivarlas, hasta que me di cuenta que habían demasiados explosivos para inutilizarlas todas. Así que avisé al Escuadrón Delta que estaban dentro conmigo y todos tratamos de salir para evitar la explosión.

Vulcan: Si había demasiadas bombas para desactivarlas todas antes de que se acabara el tiempo, es natural intentar salir pitando. Creedme cuando os digo, ya que en cuestión de demoliciones, soy un experto.

Comentaba Vulcan, que por algo era experto en el tema, mientras manipulaba un misil altamente explosivo con un destornillador.

Ocelot: Así es, Vulcan. Y como temía, las bombas estallaron destruyendo el cuartel general por completo. Nosotros logramos salir por los pelos.

Piro Fire: Ya lo creo que sí.

Completo el alicornio de fuego mientras frotaba con un trapo su arma.

Ocelot: Cuando estuvimos fuera, nos escondimos para ver que pasaba y ahí es cuando vimos a los mismos ponis de antes, donde uno de ellos se quitó la máscara.

Twilight: ¿Visteis su cara?

Ocelot: Así es. Y el pony que se escondía tras la máscara, era nada menos que quien es actualmente el general Mordred.

Todos se sorprendieron ante la revelación del vaquero.

Mike: ¿Mordred? ¿Precisamente él?

Dark: Ya sabía yo que no había nada bueno en él.

Vulcan: Especialmente cuando mató a Lucy y me cargó a mí con la culpa.

Decían el grupo, molestos al averiguar que Mordred formó parte de la caída de la Patrulla Harmony.

Ocelot: Así es. Fue una conspiración contra nosotros. Eso os lo puedo asegurar.

Black: Lo que no entiendo compañero es ¿Por qué no habéis tratando de contactar con nosotros en todo este tiempo?

Preguntaba la bat pony que no comprendía por qué su viejo amigo y el resto del escuadrón no había contactado con ellos desde el principio. Ocelot ahí se explicó.

Ocelot: Todos nos dieron por muertos y pensé que era mejor así. Así el Escuadrón Delta y yo podríamos investigar en la completa clandestinidad, sin que nadie sospechara de nosotros.

Mike: Y así estuvisteis escondidos durante varios años, sin que nadie supiera de vosotros.

Comentaba Mike. Ocelot y el escuadrón asintieron.

Toxic: Así es, Mike. Actuábamos en las sombras.

Decía Toxic, estando éste colgando del techo mediante sus cadenas que surgían de su espalda.

Eye Falcón: Vigilando al enemigo desde lejos.

Decía el unicornio blanco, haciendo éste ajustes en su rifle de francotirador.

Piro Fire: Revisábamos los bajos fondos.

Shadow: En busca de pistas que nos llevasen hasta los responsables de la caída de la Patrulla Harmony y de nuestro equipo.

Comentaban el alicornio de fuego y el pegaso negro.

Phantom: Procurando estar ocultos sin que nadie nos vieran.

Decía Phantom, cubriéndose éste con su capucha y haciéndose invisible.

Vulcania: Consiguiendo armas y equipo como mejoras, para hacer a nuestro grupo más fuerte.

Decía ahora Vulcanía, mientras ésta estaba sentada, haciendo ajustes en su torreta.

Mistic: Adoptando alguna que otra identidad para obtener información.

Decía Mistic, adoptando ésta la imagen de varios ponis famosos.

Piro: Sí. Solo que nuestra compañero Adelia no seguía precisamente la discreción ¿Verdad, compañera?

Decía el alicornio de fuego, sonriendo levemente y mirando a su compañera. Adelia ahora con una cazadora azul de mangas largas como el que llevaba antes, con una camisa gris dentro, portando su espada de energía en la espalda y ajustando su rifle de pulsos, le respondió al alicornio.

Adelia: ¿Qué se va a hacer? Ya sabéis que la discreción no es lo mío.

Comentaba la yegua para luego ponerse la máscara y ahí su voz cambio a una diferente.

Adelia: A mí me gusta armar ruido y cuanto más, mejor.

Ocelot: Eso ya lo sabemos, compañera.

Todos se rieron ante dichos comentarios.

Maya: Bueno ¿Y qué lograsteis averiguar vosotros?

Preguntaba la gata. Ocelot ahí la contestó a la gata.

Ocelot: Bastante. Como la verdadera razón de la conspiración contra nosotros.

Todos prestaron atención a Ocelot mientras este se explicaba.

Ocelot: Veréis. Por lo visto, los actos terroristas fueron en parte, formadas por la parte corrupta del consejo.

Red: Eso ya lo sabemos. Dinos algo que no sepamos.

Decía con sarcasmo la yegua de fuego.

Ocelot: Pues bien. La parte corrupta del consejo o parte de ella, estaban compinchados con Legión.

Mike: ¡Legión! ¡La IA diabólica!

Exclamó Mike al averiguar que en cierto modo, Legión estaba detrás de la conspiración.

Ocelot: Así es. Por lo visto, Legión les hizo una oferta que no pudieron rechazar de ninguna forma y se unieron a él. Luego comenzaron las conspiraciones contra la Patrulla Harmony, ya que éstos temían que algún día, nosotros nos volveríamos demasiado poderosos para hacernos frente y que llegaríamos a averiguar todos sus negocios turbios.

Ayi: Por miedo a que les pillasen en sus actividades de corrupción, no sé por qué no me sorprende.

Decía con cierto sarcasmo el conejo, estando éste sentado en una mesa con su cabeza apoyada en una mano.

Ocelot: Así es. La parte corrupta nos temían y así el complot, y por desgracia, funcionó.

Celestia: Provocando la disolución de la Patrulla Harmony.

Luna: Acusando a éstos de ser los causantes de todos los problemas del mundo.

Twilight: Cuando en realidad, ellos no tenían culpa de nada.

Cadence: Y solo fueron victimas de la conspiración.

Eclipse: Por culpa de imbeciles que no sabían apreciar el valor de la patrulla.

Comentaban las princesas y el príncipe, sin poder evitar sentir lastima por la patrulla cuando estos fueron obligados a disolverse. Todo por unas falsas acusaciones contra ellos.

Ocelot: Así es, pero muy pronto todo eso cambiará.

Decía Ocelot con cierto aire de optimismo, ganándose la atención de los presentes.

Dark: ¿Qué quieres decir, Ocelot?

Ocelot: Porque nuestra campaña no fue en vano. Mi equipo y yo logramos reunir toda esta información.

Decía Ocelot, sacando de su armadura un chip de datos donde se la ofreció a Mike. Mike lo conectó a Bit y el grifo se puso a reproducir su contenido. Sobraba decir que el grupo estaba sorprendido ante lo que estaban viendo.

Ahí estaba todo. Información de todo tipo. La conspiración contra la patrulla. El pacto de la parte corrupta del consejo con Legión. El verdadero cometido de los pacificadores y la verdadera identidad del alto cargo de Shinra S.A. revelando ser nada menos que Legión. El verdadero cometido de las fuerzas mercenarias de Kamu. Infinidad de pruebas que demostraban la conspiración que se llevaba años planeando.

Mike: No me lo puedo creer. Ahí está todo.

Rebeca: Son justo las pruebas que necesitábamos.

Night Terror: Sí. Con esto empapelaremos a esos miserables.

Anivia: ¡Night Terror! ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que habías vuelto a nuestro mundo para reunirse con Rafael?

Preguntaba la fénix blanca con azul, no muy contenta de volver a ver al fénix tenebroso. Ahí el fénix la respondió.

Terror: Bueno. Sí, pero decidí volver por si necesitabais que os echasen un ala.

El grupo estaba celebrando por todo lo alto, porque tenían las pruebas para demostrar en parte su inocencia, y demostrar al mundo la conspiración que actualmente existía. Así hasta que Sherrys dijo.

Sherrys: Siento ser el portador de malas noticias, pero recordad que aunque enviemos las pruebas al canal de noticias, ellos alteraran la información, haciéndonos quedar como culpables.

Decía el gato y razón no le faltaba. El grupo dejó de celebrarlo al recordar el momento en que cuando enviaron la información sobre las instalaciones secretas, el canal de noticias alteró la información, haciendo quedar a la Patrulla Harmony como delincuentes peligrosos.

Black: Es verdad.

Oviblion: Maldita sea. Aunque enviemos la información, de poco servirá si la alteran a su beneficio.

Lucia: Pero debe haber un modo de enviar esta información a nivel mundial.

Andros: Sí, pero ¿Cómo?

El grupo se puso a pensar el cómo hacerlo, hasta que Mike dándose cuenta de algo importante, exclamó.

Mike: ¡La Señal!

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Capítulo Extra**

 **El secreto de la Violent Lotus y la Savaged Lotus**

Rebeca decidió contarles a sus amigos el origen de sus nuevas armas las Violent Lotus y la Savaged Lotus.

 **Nota autor: Texto escrito por S.W.A.T. or Team Wild**

 **Flashback**

En el Ether se encontraba Orion conversando con Mariel y Lao sobre el entrenamiento que llevan los caballeros, cuando de la nada Rebeca entra al mundo de los creadores.

Rebeca: Mariel, Lao ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes?

Mariel: Por su puesto, Rebeca, si nos disculpas, Orion.

Orion: Claro, no hay problema.

El celeste se retira, dejando a los tres en privado.

Lao: Y bien ¿A qué has venido?

Pregunto el Señor de la Destrucción.

Rebeca: Bueno, vine para hablar sobre mi armadura astral.

Mariel: ¿No te agrada el oso?

Pregunto la diosa.

Rebeca: No es eso, sino la otra de caballero, ya que tengo dos armaduras y como la verdad es algo tonto.

Lao: Se entiende que la escritora hizo el capitulo a la rápida.

Mariel: Yo lo arreglo ¡Cofre!

De la nada apareció un cofre de oro con adornos platinados, la diosa lo abrió y saco de ella dos espadas, una gruesa y otra delgada, ambas se veían grises y sin valor alguno, Lao se sorprendió al verlas.

Lao: ¿Estás segura, Mariel? Son tus armas personales.

Rebeca: ¿Qué? No, no puedo aceptar tal regalo.

Mariel: Vamos, no importa ya hace mucho que no e vuelto a combatir, además puedo crear cualquier clase arma que desee. Esta es Violent Lotus (gruesa) y esta es Savaged Lotus (delgada) ambas son conocidas como las "Swords of Imperialism" o como me gusta llamarlas "Espectros del Loto"

Rebeca tomo ambas espadas y Mariel le arrebato su armadura de caballero astral, formando la en una esfera la cual entraron en ambas espadas comenzando a brillar y adquirir color. La gruesa adquirió un color lavanda con el filo dorado además de un grabado de flores de loto azules y mientras que la larga adquiría un color blanco con el filo azul con un grabado de lotos rojos.

Mariel: Ahora tus poderes astrales residen en estas armas.

Rebeca: Gracias, no se que decir

La mujer se retiro del Ether regresando a su habitación en el plano físico solo que con las dos espadas que Mariel le regalo.

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **Fin del texto escrito por S.W.A.T. or Team Wild**

Rebeca: Y así se formó Equestria.

Dijo finalmente Rebeca, haciendo que sus amigos la mirasen confundidos. La mujer riéndose levemente, les dijo.

Rebeca: ¡Era broma!

 **Sorpresa. Seguro que todos apostasteis que Soldado era Ocelot je. je, je. Seguro que ninguno se esperaba esto en absoluto.**

 **Nota autor: Quiero recordar que los ataques de sincronía son idea de S.W.A.T. or Team Wild.**


	27. Cap 26 Operación Odín

**Capitulo 26**

 **Operación Odín**

En el Castillo de Canterlot, en el cuarto de Blueblood. El príncipe estaba en sus diversos quehaceres reales típico de un príncipe.

Blueblood: ¡Oh, Blueblood! ¡Sin duda eres el más grande que existe!

Hablaba Blueblood con voz aguda y chillona. El príncipe estaba sobre su mesa con unos muñecos y muñecas, junto con un muñeco de él mismo. Con su magia movía varias bellas muñecas en torno al muñeco con su imagen, mientras el príncipe ahora hablaba con su voz.

Blueblood: ¡Claro que sí, hermosas damiselas! ¡Yo el príncipe Blueblood, soy el ser más perfecto que existe! ¡Incluso más que ese fracaso de emperador Mike Bluer y su grupo la patrulla amenaza!

Hablaba con completa arrogancia el príncipe. Blueblood ahora que era el gobernante supremo de Equestria, hacía lo que le daba la gana. Subiendo los impuestos, cobrando más a los nobles, usando parte del dinero para sus caprichos. Inventando leyes absurdas. Todo ello provocando el descontento en la población, donde en ocasiones se formaban revueltas, pero a Blueblood le daba igual todo eso. A él solo le importaba su propia persona.

Guardia: ¡Príncipe Blueblood!

Gritó un guardia mientras entraba abriendo de golpe la puerta, asustando al príncipe que rápidamente escondió sus muñecos delante de él.

Blueblood: ¡AHHHH! ¿Cuántas veces debo de deciros que llaméis a la puerta antes de entrar?

Gritaba enfadado el príncipe mientras trataba de esconder los muñecos delante de él. El guardia ahí se disculpó.

Guardia: Mis disculpas, príncipe Blueblood.

Tras un incómodo silencio, el príncipe le preguntó.

Blueblood: ¿Ha visto algo?

Guardia: ¡No príncipe, no he vuelto a pillarle jugando con sus muñequitos!

Respondía el guardia. Blueblood algo más tranquilo, le preguntó de nuevo.

Blueblood: ¿Y bien? ¿A qué ha venido si se puede saberse?

Preguntaba el príncipe, tratando de esconder uno de sus muñecos que sobresalía enfrente suya. El guardia ante la pregunta, le respondió.

Guardia: Sí, príncipe Blueblood. Venía a informarle que las princesas y el príncipe han regresado.

Blueblood: ¿¡QUÉEEEE!?

Gritó sobresaltado el príncipe, al mismo tiempo que todos sus muñecos cayeron al suelo. Su grito fue tan fuerte, que se pudo oírse a gran distancia.

Ante la noticia, el príncipe fue corriendo como pudo hasta llegar a la sala del trono, donde estaban las cuatro princesas como el príncipe Eclipse. El príncipe estaba sorprendido de ver a las princesas como a su tío Eclipse, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura y los saludo.

Blueblood: ¡Tía Celestia, tía Luna, tío Eclipse, prima Cadence, princesa Twilight! Me alegro de veros a todos sanos y salvos y que os encontraran por fin.

Pese a las amables palabras del unicornio, las princesas como el alicornio, miraban en cierto modo enojados al príncipe. Cosa que Blueblood notó.

Blueblood: ¿Algún problema?

Cadence: Pues sí. Que mientras nosotras estábamos fuera, tú la has estado fastidiándola en el reino de Equestria, haciendo prácticamente lo que te daba la gana.

Le decía enojada su prima. Blueblood ahí se defendió.

Blueblood: Prima Cadence. Yo solo he estado haciendo lo mejor para el reino.

Twilight: ¿Lo mejor para el reino? ¿O lo mejor para ti?

Le preguntaba de forma acusadora la princesa de la amistad. Antes de que Blueblood se quejara, Eclipse le dio un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza mientras le decía bastante enfadado.

Eclipse: ¡Idiota! Subir los impuestos a niveles desorbitados e inventarte leyes absurdas como te salen de las narices, no es lo mejor para el reino. Por tu culpa, el reino está al borde de una guerra civil.

Luna: Y por supuesto, nosotras tenemos que arreglar el estropicio que has montado, Blueblood.

Le decían éstos enfadados, mientras Blueblood se sobaba la cabeza adolorido.

Blueblood: ¡Ay...! Tampoco es para tanto.

Celestia: Luego hablaremos, Blueblood. Ahora vete a tu cuarto y no salgas hasta nuevo aviso.

Blueblood: Pero tía, ya no soy un potro para que me castigues a quedarme encerrado en mi cuarto.

Se quejaba el unicornio. Eclipse dando otro coscorrón a Blueblood, le dijo enfadado.

Eclipse: Pero mentalmente eres como un potro pequeño. Y ahora lárgate antes de que te muela a palos.

Decía de forma amenazante el alicornio, haciendo que el príncipe saliera asustado de allí, dejando solo a los cinco alicornios.

Twilight: Bueno. Ahora solo falta arreglar el estropicio que montó Blueblood.

Luna: Sí. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.

Comentaban ambas princesas, pero antes de que pudieran siquiera hacer algo, entraron de golpe las mane, el esposo de Twilight e hijas como a Spike.

Rarity: ¡Twilight!

Pinkie: ¡Twilight!

Rainbow: ¡Twilight!

Applejack: ¡Twiligth!

Fluttershy: ¡Twilight!

Flash: ¡Querida!

Nyx y Nova: ¡Mamá!

Spike: ¡Twilight!

Gritaron todos, corriendo hacia Twilight y dando un fuerte abrazo conjunto a ésta. Todos estaban felices de volver a ver a Twilight.

Twilight: ¡Amigas, Flash, hijas, Spike!

Rarity: Oímos la noticia Twilight.

Rainbow: Y vinimos a toda prisa a verte.

Flash: ¿Estás bien, querida?

Spike: ¿No te ha pasado nada grave, Twilight?

Twiligth: Sí. Estoy bien. Gracias.

Respondió Twilight, feliz de volver a ver a sus amigas y a su familia. En ese momento se oyó otro gritó.

Armor: ¡Cadence, Cadence!

Cadence: ¿Shining?

Entrando de golpe apareció Shining Armor, que fue corriendo a abrazar a su esposa.

Armor: ¡Cadence, amor! ¡Me alegro de volver a verte y poder abrazarte!

Cadence: ¡Yo también, mi amor!

Ambos príncipes estaban felices de encontrarse de nuevo y se dieron un beso. Luego Shining abrazando a su hermana, la decía lleno de felicidad.

Armor: ¡Hermana! ¡Me alegro de que estés sana y salva!

Twilight: Sí, hermano. Estoy bien. Gracias.

Luego entró un cansado y agotado Jack que apenas podía mantenerse de pie mientras luchaba por respirar. El grupo lo notó.

Applejack: ¡Jack, amigo!

Fluttershy: ¿Qué te pasa?

Rainbow: Amigo. Cualquiera diría que has venido corriendo desde el Imperio de Cristal.

Comentaban éstas, mientras Jack recobrando el aliento, las respondió.

Jack: Exactamente eso último. Cuando nos llegó la noticia que las princesas regresaron, Shining quiso venir a toda prisa hasta aquí...Agua por favor...

Rarity: ¿Vinisteis en tren?

Jack: Para nada...El príncipe Armor dijo que era muy lento y vino corriendo a toda prisa llevándome con él...Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de desayunar...¡Dadme algo de comer, por favor! ¡Que me muero de hambreeee!

Gritaba esto último de forma dramática. El grupo se sorprendió al escuchar eso último.

Flash: ¿En serio vinisteis corriendo desde el Imperio de Cristal hasta aquí? ¿Todo el camino?

Preguntaba el pegaso, sorprendido ante la revelación. Shining un poco avergonzado, le respondió.

Armor: Pues sí je, je, je. Cuando supe lo de mi hermana y mi esposa, quería venir aquí cuanto antes.

Cadence: Oh, Shining.

Twilight: Hermano.

Ambas yeguas sonrieron mientras cada una abrazaba al semental por un lado y ambas le dieron un beso en las mejillas del unicornio, haciendo ruborizar levemente a éste.

Applejack: ¿Cómo lograsteis volver?

Celestia: Pues veréis...

Las princesas les contaron a todo sobre desde su secuestro hasta que fueron rescatadas por Mike y su grupo. El grupo se sorprendió al averiguar que durante todo este tiempo las princesas estuvieron secuestradas y encerradas en una prisión controlada por Kamu, y lo que averiguaron hasta ahora. Lo que más las sorprendió, fue la parte en cuando hablaron sobre Ocelot y el Escuadrón Delta. Sobraba decir que al grupo les alegró saber que su viejo amigo el vaquero y el Escuadrón Delta estaban vivos. Pero ahora todos eran conscientes del actual peligro en que no solo Equestria, sino el mundo entero mismo.

Fluttershy: Oh, cielo santo. Eso es terrible.

Rarity: Eso significa que estamos todos en peligro.

Rainbow: ¡Hay que avisar a todo el mundo del peligro!

Comentaban éstas, que quería avisar a todo el mundo del peligro que se avecinaba. Celestia negando con la cabeza, las respondió.

Celestia: Mucho me temo que de muy poco servirá. Como aseguró Mike y su equipo, los medios de comunicación están siendo controladas por Shinra S.A. y no creerán nada de lo que digamos. Ahora mismo solo podemos confiar en Mike y su equipo.

Twilight: Si alguien puede hacerlo, son ellos.

Armor: Claro. Para ellos no hay nada imposible.

Comentaban ambos hermanos con una gran brizna de esperanza. Jack acercándose a Cadence, la preguntó.

Jack: Princesa Cadence ¿Cómo está mi esposa?

Preguntaba Jack que durante mucho tiempo, estuvo éste preocupado por su esposa Ghost. La princesa del amor sonriendo al semental, le respondió.

Cadence: No te preocupes. Ella está muy bien.

Jack: Me alegra oír eso. La verdad es que la echo de menos, echo de menos sus platos y en especial los que hace con frío je, je, je.

Comentaba el terrestre con una leve sonrisa y en parte, echando de menos a su esposa.

Las princesas tuvieron que arreglar todos los estropicios montados por Blueblood. Todo el reino celebraron el regreso de las princesas y que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero por desgracia, no estaban todavía fuera de peligro.

Mientras tanto, la patrulla estaba en el escondite de los rebeldes, asegurándose de que estuvieran bien. Mientras tanto Vulcan sentado en una silla, estaba siendo revisado por Eye Fox, que extraía una copia de la información que tenía éste, donde se veía reflejada en unas pantallas de televisión mostrando los recuerdos de Vulcan. El grupo usaría las grabaciones que tenía cada uno en su memoria para confirmar la corrupción de Kamu como de Shinra S.A.

Sena estaba al lado de Eye Fox ayudando en lo que podía. Mike acercándose a ellas, la comentó a Eye Fox.

Mike: ¿Cómo va eso, Eye Fox?

Fox: Estupendamente, Mike. Tenemos material más que suficiente para cuando podamos enviarlo a nivel mundial y así demostrar la corrupción tanto del consejo como de Kamu.

Mike: Me alegro ¿Cómo va eso Vulcan? ¿Estás listo para la siguiente misión que estamos preparando?

Vulcan: Estupendamente, Jefe. En cuanto termine Eye Fox de sacarme cosas de la cabeza, estaré listo para pelear.

Decía emocionado el robot, dispuesto a todo con tal de pelear. Eye Fox ahí le bajó de la nube.

Fox: Cálmate un poco, Vulcan. Primero debo extraer toda la información (por lo que tratándose de la cabeza de Vulcan, no hay mucho que sacar).

Sena: ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Eye Fox?

Preguntaba la pequeña potra. Eye Fox sonriendo a la potra, la respondió.

Fox: Por supuesto. Tráeme un lápiz para apuntar.

Sena: Voy.

La potra fue hacia una mesa donde estaban Enma y Lewis revisando un mapa, y cogiendo dicho lápiz, le dijo a la arquera.

Sena: Toma ¡Atrápalo!

Dijo la potra lanzando el lápiz hacia Eye Fox, donde la unicornio con su magia, lo atrapó con su magia.

Fox: Gracias, cielo.

En ese momento, Vulcan se puso tensó.

"Atrápalo, atrápalo, atrápalo"

Comenzó a resonar aquella palabra una y otra vez en la mente de Vulcan.

Mike: Vulcan ¿Qué te ocurre?

Preguntaba Mike al ver a Vulcan tenso y con la mirada fija. En ese momento, en las pantallas de televisión se mostraba uno de los recuerdos de Vulcan, a su amiga Lucy antes de que la grifo muriera en sus brazos.

"Recuerdo de Lucy": Atrapa a los responsables de esto. No les dejes escapar...Atrápalos, Vulcan...No dejes que se salgan con la suya...prométemelo...

Se veía a la moribunda grifo rogando a Vulcan por las pantallas de televisión, donde no pasó desapercibido para el grupo. Vulcan recuperando el sentido y con mirada seria y decidida, se levantó de golpe y se dispuso a marcharse de allí.

Mike: Vulcan ¿A dónde vas?

Vulcan deteniéndose, se dio la vuelta y mirando muy seriamente a Mike, le respondió.

Vulcan: Tengo que hacer una cosa importante. Por lo que por desgracia, esta vez no podré estar con vosotros en la siguiente misión.

Decía con tono serio el robot.

Vulcan: No os preocupéis. Volveré tan pronto como pueda.

Dijo esto último el robot, antes de marcharse de allí.

Enma: ¡Hey! ¿A dónde va?

Bob: ¿Qué le pasa a ese?

Sena: Pero ¿A dónde se va él?

Preguntaban éstos. Mike y los otros no dijeron nada, pero sabían lo que quería hacer Vulcan. Eye Fox comprendiendo al robot artillero, respondió.

Fox: A cumplir una promesa.

Más tarde en el cuartel de la guardia real, Kai estaba tras un mostrador, recibiendo varias quejas de varios soldados de la guardia real.

Guardia: ¿Hasta cuánto se van a quedar aquí Kamu?

Guardia2: ¡Desde que llegaron, se creen los amos del lugar, haciendo lo que les da la gana!

Guardia3: ¡Nos tratan como si nosotros fuéramos sus empleados o chicos de los recados!

Guardia4: ¡Yo esperaba que al regresar las princesas, esos tipos se largarían!

Se quejaban los guardias. Kai tratando de mantener el orden, les decía a los guardias.

Kai: Comprendo vuestro mal estar, pero son decisión del consejo y por desgracia, no podemos hacer nada. Ni siquiera las princesas pueden actuar. Y además...

No pudo terminar la frase Kai, porque en ese instante, dos guardias reales que parecían asustados, abrieron rápidamente la puerta doble que llevaba al cuartel y por ella pasó nada menos que Vulcan armado hasta los dientes a dicho cuartel.

Un intenso silencio se formó en ese instante en la sala, donde todos los guardias parados sin mover un músculo. Todas las miradas se clavaban en el robot que estaba parado en la sala.

Kai: ¿Vulcan?

Preguntó Kai sin creerse que Vulcan estuviera ahí mismo en el cuartel.

Vulcan: Capitán Kai.

Contestó Vulcan con tono serio.

Kai: Vulcan ¿Sabes que hay una orden de arresto contra ti?

Le preguntaba el capitán, sabiendo del estado actual de la Patrulla Harmony.

Vulcan: Sí.

Respondió con tono neutro el robot.

Kai: Ejem...Solo preguntaba.

Respondía levemente sonriente el capitán. Vulcan con tono serio, le preguntó a Kai.

Vulcan: Por favor, capitán ¿Dónde queda el cuartel de Kamu?

Kai: Al final del pasillo 2, por favor.

Respondía el capitán con una sonrisa maliciosa, sospechando de lo que planeaba el robot. Vulcan se lo agradeció al capitán.

Vulcan: Gracias.

El robot camino unos pasos para ir a dicho pasillo, pero antes se paró delante del mostrador donde estaba Kai y ahí le dijo.

Vulcan: Por cierto, capitán Kai. Convendría que llamara usted a los bomberos.

Decía esto el robot, a la vez alzando su brazo derecho convertido en una especie de ametralladora con dispositivo lanzallamas debajo del arma. Luego volvió a caminar rumbo a su destino. Todos los guardias volvieron a sus puestos como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero en el fondo, todos esperaban ansiosos en que Vulcan la armase como nunca lo había hecho en su vida contra Kamu.

Dentro de la sede de Kamu, varios soldados de Kamu estaba organizando documentos, tecleando botones de los ordenadores, revisando mapas. Un minotauro de kamu que tenía un cigarro en la boca, caminaba mientras se revisaba el uniforme en busca de algo con que prenderlo, pero no encontró nada. Acercándose a un compañero grifo que estaba enfrente de un ordenador, le preguntó a éste.

Minotauro de Kamu: ¿Tienes fuego, amigo?

Grifo de Kamu: Pues claro.

Respondió el grifo a punto de sacar un mechero, hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

Vulcan: ¡Permíteme, rata!

 **Insertar música de Robocop.**

Aparecía Vulcan con su brazo armado, lanzando de golpe fuego por ella. Los dos soldados de Kamu asustados, saltaron para evitar las llamas que no tardaron en carbonizar tanto la mesa como el ordenador.

El pánico invadió el lugar donde los soldados de Kamu salían huyendo como podían (como se nota que son soldados de oficina y no muy echados "palante" para el combate XDDD), mientras Vulcan seguía lanzando fuego por todos lados, quemando ficheros, muebles, documentos y el gran mapa de la pared, dejando todo el lugar siendo pasto de las llamas.

Una cebra macho de Kamu cogió una ametralladora y poniéndose delante de Vulcan, comenzó a disparar de forma frenética mientras gritaba lleno de furia. Las balas rebotaban en la dura armadura de Vulcan donde el robot se mantenía impasible, hasta que su vista se centró en una caja de explosivos que había cerca y apunto su lanzallamas hacia ella.

Cebra de Kamu: ¡Maldita sea!

Maldijo la cebra, adivinando éste las intenciones del robot y salió corriendo, justo cuando Vulcan lanzó fuego a la caja, provocando una fuerte explosión y la cebra saltó al suelo de un pasillo que estaba cerca para evitar la explosión.

La cebra trataba de levantarse mientras aparecía Vulcan de la zona de incendio y se iba acercando a él, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo la cebra, Vulcan lo agarró del cuello y lo estampó contra la pared y ahí el robot con mirada furiosa, le preguntó.

Vulcan: ¿Dónde está Mordred?

Preguntaba de forma intimidante el robot, mirando muy fijamente a los ojos de la asustada cebra.

Mientras tanto en la nave infinity, donde al lado iba también la nave del Equipo Alquimia. El grupo dentro de la nave en la zona del puente donde tenían comunicación directa con el Equipo Alquimia mediante holopantallas, conversaban entre ellos.

Black: Así que Onyx se ha quedado con los rebeldes ¿No?

Comentaba la bat pony desde la cabina, donde Bit y Shadow Storm estaban con ella de copilotos. White Shield pulsando botones de un panel de control, la respondió.

White: Así es. Él quería ayudar a los rebeldes, ya que como es guardia real, conoce las rutas de vigilancia de la guardia como de Kamu.

Dark: Solo espero que esté bien y no le pase nada.

Comentaba Darkwing que no podía evitar preocuparse por el bat pony. Dark Cloud que estaba sobre su grupa, no pudo evitar bromear mientras la echaba una pequeña mirada pícara.

Dark Cloud: ¿Qué, Darkwing? ¿Preocupada por tu amorcito?

Darkwing no pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente, pero al final sonrió, por primera vez desde lo de Rune Noctur, sentía que por fin había encontrado a su verdadero pony especial.

En ese momento, Mike se puso a hablar.

Mike: Bien, equipos. Tenemos la siguiente misión que hacer.

Todos prestaban atención al alicornio azul.

Mike: La única forma de demostrar al mundo los planes de Shinra S.A. es empleando la Señal del Imperio Celeste.

Fox: Cierto. La Señal permite al imperio mandar cualquier señal de cualquier tipo a todas partes del planeta sin obstáculos. Con ella, podremos mostrar al mundo entero las pruebas que tenemos, sin posibilidad de que la alteren como en el canal de noticias.

Comentaba Eye Fox, haciendo ajustes en su arco de metal junto con Eye Falcon que revisaba el suyo.

Eye Falcon: No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero ¿En serio creéis que va a ser tan fácil entrar en el Imperio Celeste y mandar el mensaje?

Vasslik: Eye Falcon tiene razón. Desde vuestra última incursión y desde que Archer pilló a Andros pirateando su despacho, las medidas de seguridad aumentaron enormemente.

Comentaba el águila desde las pantallas de comunicación. Andros lo apoyó.

Andros: Cierto. Incluso ahora yo tengo problemas para entrar en los sistemas del imperio. Seguramente Legión ha puesto montones de corta fuegos para evitar que pueda entrar de nuevo.

Oviblion: ¿Entonces cómo haremos para mandar la maldita señal de las narices?

Comentaba molesto el pegaso negro. Ahí Blue Sky se puso a explicar.

Sky: Ahí es donde emplearemos nuestro plan para entrar al imperio.

White Wolf: Me imaginaba que tú tendrías algún plan, Blue Sky.

Comentaba el pegaso celeste con una sonrisa de confianza, ya que en el tiempo que ha pasado en el grupo, pudo darse cuenta de la gran habilidad estratégica del robot.

Blue Star: Así es, mi bipolar amigo. Tenemos el siguiente plan para poder entrar en el Imperio Celeste sin llamar la atención, al menos atención no deseada.

Respondía la yegua azul. White Wolf asintió.

White Wolf: Ya veo ¡Y no soy bipolar!

Gritó molesto el pegaso celeste, mientras Oviblion se reía de él. Ocelot riéndose también, comentó mientras estaba sentado en una silla con sus patas traseras encima de un panel de control.

Ocelot: La verdad que White Wolf y Oviblion compartan cuerpo me llama mucho la atención, y esto me hace preguntar lo siguiente. Si White Wolf y Oviblion tienen descendencia ¿Serían bipolares como el padre o padres en este caso y serían capaces de dividirse en dos?

Aquel comentario hizo reír a los presentes, salvo a White Wolf y Oviblion donde estos últimos miraron feo al vaquero. Rebeca sin poder evitar reírse, le comentó a Ocelot.

Rebeca: Ay, Ocelot, como echaba de menos tus chistes.

Ocelot: Pues nena, disfrútalo. Porque tengo unos cuantos en reserva que llevo guardando para la ocasión.

Seguía bromeando el vaquero, haciendo reír algo más al grupo. Luego Mike llamando la atención del grupo, dijo.

Mike: Bien. Este es el plan que vamos seguir para entrar en el Imperio Celeste. Para esto necesitamos una cosa.

Ayi: ¿Cuál cosa es, amigo?

Sky: Necesitamos el Odín.

Respondió el paladín.

Andros: ¿El Odín? Recuerdo haber leído unos archivos referente a eso cuando pirateé los sistemas del imperio.

Comentaba el joven dragón. Eye Fox afirmando en ese detalle, le respondió mientras tocaba botones de una pantalla holográfica.

Fox: Y no te falta razón. Aquí está.

Varias pantallas mostraban las imágenes de una enorme máquina de guerra bípeda, armada con una batería de artillería dorsal que no sorprendería encontrar en una nave de batalla fuertemente acorazada, con dos brazos armados con enormes cañones. Unos cuatro cañones replegados en la espalda. Una cabina en la parte superior delantera de la máquina para ser pilotada. De metal azul con detalles negros en diversas partes de la cabina, hombros, brazos, cuerpo y piernas (Como el Odín de Starcraft II). Ahí Eye Fox se puso a explicar.

Fox: El Odín es una unidad experimental creada para combate prolongados y asedios. Armados con potente cañones en sus brazos, como cañones de asedio en su espalda capaces de destruir unidades o estructuras en cuestión de minutos.

Iba explicando la arquera mientras en las pantallas mostraba al Odín en acción, destruyendo blancos con sus cañones de sus brazos, o desplegando los cuatro cañones de la espalda y comenzando a disparar sin parar, arrasando múltiples blancos.

Fox: Una pesada armadura de un compuesto de neoacero y cerámica protege al corpulento Odín. Las placas de la armadura son modulares y se pueden reemplazar fácilmente en caso de daños, o cambiarse por versiones más gruesas. El blindaje del Odín ha sido diseñado para resistir el embate de proyectiles altamente explosivos antiblindaje y para reducir el efecto de los rayos ardientes de las armas de energía. La capa interna es una malla cinética que evita daños por metralla, postas e incluso fragmentos rotos de armadura.

Explicaba la arquera mientras las pantallas mostraban diversos puntos de la coraza del Odín.

Fox: La cabina del Odín está presurizada y protegida por un revestimiento de vidrio y acero de rango militar, junto con gruesas capas de blindaje de un compuesto de neoacero y cerámica. En el centro se encuentra el asiento del piloto, que protege al operario con potentes humidificadores inerciales y una correa de seis sujeciones acolchada con espuma. En caso de que la pantalla deje de funcionar, el revestimiento de vidrio y acero tiene un sistema de proyección, una práctica pantalla de navegación y un sistema básico de selección de objetivos.

Explicaba ahora la arquera, mostrando en la pantalla la cabina del piloto.

Fox: Ubicados a ambos lados del revestimiento de vidrio y acero, los lanzamisiles jabalina disparan cuatro pequeñas cabezas explosivas de fragmentación de interferencias, que pueden atravesar varios objetivos aéreos con escudos ligeros de un solo disparo. Debido al pequeño tamaño de los misiles, el Odín puede llevar una gran carga útil y protegerla ante grupos de unidades enemigas voladoras, incluso durante largas contiendas.

Explicaba esto ahora la arquera mostrando los lanzamisiles tipo jabalina.

Fox: Los cañones castigadores pueden desplegarse para operaciones de asedio, capaces de destruir todo lo que tenga la desgracia de toparse con ellas.

Explicaba esto último la arquera, mostrando como el Odin desplegaba los cañones y comenzaba a disparar.

Araam: ¡Impresionante! Como me gustaría pilotar un aparato de esos.

Comentaba desde una pantalla el minotauro, emocionado éste ante la enorme máquina.

Lucia: La cosa esa con nombre nórdico suena interesante, pero ¿Para qué nos servirá esa cosa?

Preguntaba la dragona robot. Ahí Blue Sky la respondió.

Sky: Porque mañana mismo, el Odín será llevado al Imperio Celeste donde participará en un desfile. La idea es ir a la fábrica y robar el Odín.

Blue Star: Y usarlo para poder colarnos en el Imperio Celeste sin que nos detecten.

Ayi: Usar el Odín ese como Caballo de Troya. No está mal pensado eso.

Decía animado el conejo tras adivinar el plan, pero ahí Shaona dijo.

Shaona: Pero por muy grande que sea el Odín, solo hay espacio para un solo piloto ¿Cómo vamos a usarlo para colarnos en el Imperio Celeste?

Sky: El plan en realidad es usar el Odín como distracción. Una vez que esté dentro del Imperio Celeste durante la celebración. El Odín provocará un fuerte escándalo, centrando toda la atención en él.

Blue Star: Y una vez que el Odín se gana la atención de todos, nosotros nos colaremos en el Imperio Celeste.

Mike: Y una vez dentro, nosotros iremos al Castillo Dorado y a partir de ahí nos teletransportaremos el satélite para enviar La Señal a todo el mundo.

Holy: Haciendo que todo el mundo sepa por fin la verdad.

Dark: Una vez logrado eso y cuando todo el mundo sepa que todos nosotros fuimos victimas de una conspiración y que Shinra S.A es el enemigo, habremos ganado mucho.

Mike: Nuestra inocencia será demostrada y yo recuperaré el control de las tropas, donde inmediatamente ordenaré que vayan a todos los rincones del planeta para que destruyan los pacificadores de una vez por todas.

Bit: Un plan muy factible.

Decía Bit desde la cabina del piloto.

Lucia: Y así lograremos salvar el mundo.

Decía Lucia completamente animada.

Sherrys: Cierto mi metálica amiga, y una vez que destruyamos a Legión de una vez por todas. Ganaremos por goleada.

Decía en parte animado el gato.

Mike: Esta va a ser la operación más complicada que tendremos entre cascos y debemos emplearnos a fondo ¿Estáis todos de acuerdo?

Todos: ¡SÍ!

White: Antes que nada, quiero que repasemos una cosa. Sobre los robots que nos enfrentamos en la prisión.

Decía el unicornio pulsando botones, mostrando los distintos robots que atacaron al grupo en la prisión y que también vieron en las instalaciones secretas. Dichos robots eran todos de tonos violetas.

White: Estas son las diversas clases de robots. Primero estarían lo soldados robots.

Decía el unicornio mostrando la imagen de un robot bípedo de metal violeta y un brazo armado de cañón láser.

White: Los Erradicadores.

Ahora se mostraba la imagen de otro robot bípedo algo mas grande y alto, donde tenía un cañón armado en vez de brazo derecho, y un generador de escudo en su brazo izquierdo que lo protegía de los ataques.

White: Los bastión.

Se mostraba la imagen del bastión (como Bastión de Overwatch) armado con una ametralladora en su brazo derecho y su capacidad de convertirse en una ametralladora fija pesada.

Rebeca: ¿Un bastión? Eso lo han sacado de Overwatch por lo menos.

Decía de forma irónica la mujer humana, mientras sostenía en un brazo a su fénix Anivia y la acariciaba el pecho.

White: Los OR-14

Mencionaba ahora White Shield, mostrando a unos robots que parecían centauros sin rostro, solo con unos visores en forma de ojos. Una poderosa ametralladora pesada en su brazo derecho.

White: De momento, éstos son todos los robots que se conocen de momento.

Decía el unicornio.

White Wolf: Si que parecen robots muy completos.

Oviblion: Cuando les haga probar mis espadas, serán completamente chatarras.

Decía de forma amenazante el pegaso negro, empuñando éste su Espada del Infierno.

Phanton: Las instalaciones donde está ahora mismo el Odín, están en el territorio del Imperio Celeste. Propongo empezar cuanto antes.

Decía el pony fantasma. Ahí Ghost preguntó.

Ghost: ¿No esperamos a Vulcan?

Preguntaba la yegua, preocupada por Vulcan. Mike serio, la dijo.

Mike: Ahora mismo él está en su propia misión personal.

Dark: Aun así no te preocupes, Ghost. Él dijo que volverá y lo hará.

Ghost: Eso espero.

Decía Ghost, algo preocupada por Vulcan.

Mientras tanto en un motel de una ciudad. Mordred estaba en una habitación sentando en una cama y hablando con alguien a través de un monitor de ordenador.

Mordred: Sí. Ese maldito robot vino a por mí. Si no llega a ser por mi espía que me avisó, me habría encontrado en el cuartel. Por fortuna no fue así. De todos modos teníamos un trato.

Decía en parte molesto esta última parte el general y mirando a la pantalla, donde en ella aparecía nada menos que Legión.

Mordred: Yo estoy cumpliendo con mi parte, cosa que no se puede decir lo mismo de ti. Me prometiste deshacerme de esa patrulla, en especial de ese robot que no para se perseguirme.

Dijo el general. Ahí Legión parecía que le iba diciéndole algo y el general asintiendo, le respondió.

Mordred: Sí. Tengo el equipo especial que me proporcionaste.

Decía el general, mirando atrás de él donde había un especie de maleta con varias luces, botones y un radar que no paraba de parpadear. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, poniendo en alerta al general que sin dudarlo, agarró una pistola en caso de problemas. Con la pistola en alto, el general alzo la voz.

Mordred: ¿Quién es?

¿?: Soy yo, general.

Se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la puerta. El general la reconoció al instante y se relajó mientras bajaba el arma.

Mordred: Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y por ella pasó nada menos que Bob, el miembro de la resistencia.

Mordred: ¿Ahora a qué vienes aquí?

Preguntaba el general. Bob con una sonrisa maliciosa le respondió.

Bob: Tranquilo, general. Al fin y al cabo, fue mi soplo lo que impidió que el robot le cazara en el cuartel. Y estoy seguro que pagará muy bien por la información sobre donde se ubican los rebeldes ahora mismo.

Mientras tanto fuera del motel, aparecía conduciendo Vulcan sobre su meca Force Bear en su modo vehículo. Cuando llegó a la entrada, el robot se bajó del vehículo y fue a la entrada, donde estaba tras recepción un viejo pony pegaso. Vulcan acercándose al anciano, le preguntó.

Vulcan: ¿Está aquí alguien llamado Mordred?

Preguntaba el robot. El viejo pony mirando al robot con total tranquilidad, le contestó.

Viejo: ¿Alguien llamado Mordred? Precisamente hay uno con ese nombre. Planta 2, habitación número 10.

Vulcan: Gracias, amigo.

Agradecía el robot ahora yendo hacia el ascensor. El viejo pony asomándose le advirtió.

Viejo: La puerta del ascensor suele encallarse.

Mas tarde, subiendo por el ascensor, Vulcan esperaba llegar al piso. Como había dicho el viejo, al llegar al piso la puerta se encallaba al intentar abrirse. Vulcan sin perder tiempo la abrió con el brazo, doblando dicha puerta.

Por el pasillo estaban algunos soldados de Kamu donde varios de ellos estaban con ciertas..."hembras" con "servicios especiales". Un grifo de Kamu que salía muy sonriente con una yegua cogiendola de los hombros con un brazo de la habitación, se sobresaltó al ver a Vulcan por el pasillo.

El grifo sacó un arma y trató de disparar, pero Vulcan que estaba armado con una ametralladora en su brazo derecho, comenzó a disparar acertando al arma.

Vulcan disparaba centenares de balas hacia la pistola, haciendo que el arma estuviera en el aire por unos instantes, hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo. El grifo trató de recuperar el arma, pero Vulcan con mirada seria y amenazante le dijo.

Vulcan: Yo que tú no la cogería, si no quieres que te llene de plomo, amigo.

El grifo asustado, retrocedió junto con la yegua hasta el interior de la habitación.

En la habitación donde estaban Mordred y Bob, éstos se sobresaltaron cuando comenzaron a oírse disparos y centenares de balas traspasaban la puerta dibujando una línea que cubría desde el suelo hasta la parte superior de la puerta. Ahí abriéndola de una patada, entró Vulcan y sin perder tiempo apuntando con su arma a Mordred, le gritó lleno de odio.

Vulcan: ¡Mordred! ¡Es hora de que pagues por lo de mi amiga Lucy!

Gritaba furioso Vulcan que estaba dispuesto a vengar a su amiga Lucy del pony que lo mató. En ese momento, Vulcan centró su vistó en Bob donde el robot se sorprendió de verlo allí.

Vulcan: ¿Bob?

Aprovechando que estaba distraído, Mordred agarró la maleta con el radar y saltó por la ventana. Vulcan intentó detenerlo con los disparos de su ametralladora, pero el general escapo. Bob asustado, aprovechó para escapar él también por la puerta mientras Vulcan se centraba en Mordred.

Mordred cayendo sobre un toldo, se bajó a la calle donde se le cruzó un transporte blindado de Kamu y el general le hizo señas para que parase. El general subiéndose a dicho transporte, le ordenaba al conductor.

Mordred: ¡Salgamos de aquí, deprisa!

El conductor obedeció y aceleró el vehículo. Vulcan que había salido a toda prisa, veía el transporte alejarse.

Vulcan: ¡No escaparás tan fácilmente!

Vulcan ahí silbó y su meca Force Bear apareció. Sin perder tiempo se subió a él y aceleró, logrando ganar alcance al transporte.

Por las calles del barrio, había una frenética carrera. Vulcan persiguiendo el transporte donde iba el general Mordred.

Vulcan: ¡No escaparás, Mordred!

Gritaba furioso el robot. La parte trasera del transporte blindado se abrió, y por ella aparecieron dos soldados de Kamu, un unicornio y un minotauro. Ambos armados con ametralladoras disparaban contra Vulcan, mientras el robot se movía de un lado a otro esquivando los disparos. Ahí alzando su brazo armado convertido en cañón de energía, disparó primero contra el unicornio haciendo caer del vehículo y Vulcan se apartó para no atropellarlo.

El minotauro al ver que las ametralladoras no eran efectivas, sacó del blindado un lanzamisiles y apuntando al robot, disparó contra él. Vulcan tuvo que ladear para esquivarlo. El minotauro no se detuvo y siguió disparando misiles contra Vulcan, obligando a tomar distancias y esquivarlas.

Finalmente Vulcan contraatacó disparando su cañón de energía, dando al minotauro haciendo caer a éste por la carretera donde Vulcan se hizo a un lado para no atropellarlo y reanudar la persecución, esta vez sin obstáculos.

Mordred: ¡Maldición! Nos va a alcanzar a este paso.

Decía molesto el general al ver que Vulcan se iba acercando. Más adelante, el general vio a unos potros jugando al hockey sobre acera y ahí se le ocurrió una idea. Yendo a la parte trasera del transporte, sacó un gran fajo de billetes (se nota que le pagan bien al general XDD) y cuando el vehículo pasó de entre los potros, el general lanzó los billetes al aire haciendo que los potros fueran hacia dichos billetes, cortando así el paso a Vulcan donde se vio obligando a detener su vehículo.

Vulcan no tenía donde pasar con su meca porque los potros que iban cogiendo los billetes, le cortaban el paso. Mordred logró escapar del robot para molestia de Vulcan.

Vulcan: Maldito Mordred. Habrás escapado, pero a la próxima no escaparas tan fácilmente.

Vulcan había reanudado su persecución, pero Mordred se había alejado demasiado. Ahora quedaba lo de Bob. Si Bob estaba con Mordred, era probable que éste fuera un espía del general. Y de ser así, los rebeldes y Onyx estaban en peligro, por lo que tenía ahora que volver cuanto antes, y tenía mucho camino para hacer.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Mike y su grupo habían llegado a las instalaciones donde estaban probando la nueva unidad experimental el Odín.

El grupo estaba ya enfrente de la gran puerta que los llevaría al interior de las instalaciones y con ellos estaban también los mecas como Centinela.

White Wolf: ¿Es aquí, Mike?

Preguntaba el pegaso celeste. Mike asintiendo, le respondió.

Mike: Así es, amigo. Aquí es donde esta el Odín.

Dark Cloud: Bueno, Mike, amigo ¿Cómo entramos ahora? ¿Volando la puerta?

Preguntaba el fénix negro. Mike negando con la cabeza y sonriendo, le contestó al ave.

Mike: No es necesario. Tengo hombres dentro.

Vasslik: ¿Hombres dentro?

Preguntó ahora el águila. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió en par en par, poniendo en alerta al grupo salvo a Mike.

El grupo se sorprendió al ver al otro lado de la puerta a nada menos que al mismísimo Mc Hallan. Un pony celeste de pelaje rojo con crin negra peinado hacia atrás. Ojos azules. Alas de dragón. Cutie mark de un rifle de asalto. Portando un uniforme militar de alto rango de general.

Todos: ¡Mc Hallan!

Exclamaron los presentes, reconociendo al general celeste. Mike sonriendo de ver al general, le saludo.

Mike: Hola, Mc Hallan ¿Cómo va todo?

El general haciendo un saludo militar a Mike le respondió.

Mc Hallan: Todo ha ido bien, emperador. Yo y varios generales de confianza, hemos logrando convencer a las tropas de aquí de que no informen a Archer sobre su intrusión. De todos modos hemos bloqueado todas las transmisiones para que nadie sepa lo que pasa aquí dentro.

Maya: ¿Y han accedido así sin más?

Preguntaba la gata con curiosidad. El general mirando a la gata, la contestó.

Mc Hallan: Aunque no lo crea, señorita. No todos los ponis celestes se tragaron sobre que el emperador se había vuelto un loco asesino, que mataba porque si. Aunque quedan muchos ponis celestes fieles a usted, emperador.

Mike no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que no había perdido por completo la fe de su gente en él.

Fox: ¿Está aquí el Odín?

Preguntaba Eye Fox mientras tenía a Gizmo flotando a su lado. El general asintiendo la respondió.

Mc Hallan: Ahora mismo lo están montando. Seguidme.

El grupo ahí siguió al general por el recinto donde era bastante amplio, con grandes puertas donde podían caber perfectamente unidades grandes. Tras caminar un rato, llegaron a la sal de montaje justo a tiempo para ver como construían al Odín pieza por pieza.

Varios brazos surgían primero colocando las patas, luego el cuerpo donde soldando se unieron los brazos, la cabina y finalmente los cañones, todo perfectamente soldado. Sobraba decir que el grupo miraba impresionado la enorme máquina.

Medic: Debo decir, que eso impresiona.

Ocelot: Sí. Je, je, je. Lastima que Vulcan no esté aquí ahora. Le habría encantado verlo.

Decía sonriendo un poco el vaquero.

Ayi: Debo decir que es toda una pedazo de máquina.

Decía Ayi, admirando el conejo la gran máquina. Mike mirando a Araam, le comentó.

Mike: Dime, Araam ¿Te gustaría probarla?

Araam: No tienes que repetirlo dos veces.

Decía en parte emocionado el minotauro, subiéndose a una plataforma elevadora que lo llevó a la cabina. Ahí se subió a ella y tomando asiento, revisó los mandos mientras la cabina se cerraba y los sistemas se encendía.

Araam: Increíble. Esto es toda una maravilla de máquina bélica.

Comentaba el minotauro, disfrutando de poder manejar tal máquina. Desde el suelo, el grupo se comunicó con él.

Mike: ¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta para probarlo?

Araam: Claro, Mike. No lo dudes.

El minotauro activó el Odín y comenzó a caminar. El suelo metálico temblaba ante las fuertes pisadas del Odín.

El grupo se apartó para dejar paso al Odín mientras la gran máquina se dirigía al exterior.

Maya: Parece que Araam está en parte emocionado de manejar el Odín.

Vasslik: Sí, preciosa. Eso parece.

Camaleón: Ya era hora que por una vez tuviéramos una misión facilona. Sin luchas, sin explosiones, sin problemas.

En ese momento, se oyeron unas fuertes explosiones en el exterior del recinto y unas alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

Voz automática: ¡Alarma! ¡Alarma! ¡Fuerzas enemigas están atacando el recinto!

Se escuchaba una voz automática. Eye Fox mirando molesta a Camaleón, le dijo.

Fox: ¿No podías haberte quedado callado, tarugo?

Camaleón: Ay, Eye Fox, no me hables como si yo fuera Vulcan.

Decía con pena y con lágrimas en los ojos el changeling robot mientras se disfrazaba de Vulcan. Mike ahí dijo.

Mike: No sé qué pasa, pero mejor salir fuera a averiguar que pasa.

Todos le hicieron caso y salieron todos al exterior. Ahí es cuando vieron quienes eran los atacantes.

En el cielo había tres grandes cruceros de batalla de tonos violetas. Aparte de disparar desde sus cañones el recinto, varias capsulas surgían de dichas naves, que aterrizaban duramente en el suelo y de ella surgía los robots de tono violeta. El grupo se puso en alerta.

Medic: ¡Nos atacan!

Informaba Medic sacando una katana y desviando los disparos de varios soldados robots que se dirigían hacia ella.

Ghost: Pero ¿Qué harán aquí?

Preguntaba la pony fantasma, que no comprendía el por qué venían aquellos robots.

Fox: Quizás han venido a robar el Odín o algo así.

Mike: Amigos. Nos toca pelear.

Holy: Tú lo has dicho, Mike.

Mike, Darkwing y Rebeca adoptaron sus Shiningamis normales. Mientras el resto del grupo preparaba sus armas legendarias para combatir al enemigo.

Ocelot: ¡A la carga!

Gritó Ocelot corriendo hacia un grupo de soldados robots, disparando su Magnun Speeder, atravesando a varios robots enemigos con sus disparos. Adelia corría hacia una roca mientras esquivaba el fuego enemigo y ahí pegó un saltó con voltereta hacia atrás. Apuntando con su rifle de pulsos, apunto a los robots enemigos con el visor de su máscara y disparó a las cabeza de los robots.

Una vez en el suelo, Adelia sacó su espada y fue corriendo hacia un grupo de robots que la iban disparando hacia ella. La yegua desviaba los disparos con su espada y una vez cerca, comenzó a despedazarlos con dicha arma contra todos éstos.

Red Fire con la Striker Fire y la Lucifer, lanzó infinidad de dardos de fuego y espadas llameantes, que atravesaron a los robots y hacerlo estallar.

Piro Fire: Nada mal, Red Fire. Mira mi estilo.

Decía el alicornio de fuego empuñando su enorme hacha y girando sobre sí mismo una vez, cargó con fuerza el hacha para golpear duramente contra el suelo y crear una corriente de fuego que avanzó hacia varios robots y hacerlos estallar en pedazos.

Red: Nada mal, Piro Fire.

Decía sonriendo la yegua ante la hazaña de su compañero.

Maya iba con sus espadas destrozando robots, hasta que unos erradicadores llegaron. La gata tuvo que salta para esquivar el fuego de los potentes cañones de energía que portaban éstos.

La gata seguía esquivando disparos saltando en roca en roca, hasta que un disparó explosivo cayó cerca de donde iba a saltar Maya, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, quedando ésta expuesta ante varios erradicadores.

Maya: ¡Maldita sea! He sido descuidada.

Decía la gata maldiciendo su suerte mientras los erradicadores preparaban sus armas, pero justo antes de disparar, unas cadenas surgieron de la nada, atrapando a la gata y sacándola de ahí justo para salvarla de las explosiones.

Su salvador era Toxic, que empleaba sus cadenas para desplazarse de un lado a otro sin soltar a Maya, al mismo tiempo que apuntaba con sus brazos a los erradicadores y disparaba misiles contra estos. Por desgracia, los escudos frontales que los erradicadores portaban, los protegían de los ataques del ciber ninja.

Maya: Gracias por el rescate, Toxic, pero esto no acaba.

Toxic: Con esos escudos no, solo es cuestión de pillarles por la espalda.

Decía el pony ninja. En ese momento, una flechas de luz salieron de la nada pasando por encima de los erradicadores, pero dichas flechas dieron la vuelta haciendo una parábola y clavándose en los cuerpos, justo donde tenían el generador de escudo y dejándolos expuestos. Luego unas flechas explosivas se clavaron en dichos robots, destruyéndolos así.

Toxic bajando a su vez que dejaba a Maya en el suelo, se comunicó con alguien mientras decía.

Toxic: Muchas gracias por la ayuda, Eye Fox y Eye Falcón.

Agradecía el pony ninja, mientras Maya miraba en otra dirección y veía en lo alto de unas rocas a Eye Fox con la Infinity Arrow y a Eye Falcón con un arco. Ambos alzaba sus arcos en señal de que todo iba bien, mientras Maya sonriendo, alzaba su garra en señal de saludo y de agradecimiento.

Araam: Bien. Es hora de probar a esta preciosidad.

Decía Araam subido en el Odín, apuntando con sus armas al enemigo y ahí comenzó a disparar contra éstos, destruyendo a varios robots en el proceso.

De los cruceros surgieron varios cazas pilotados por robots que se dirigían al Odín. Black Wing con la Vortex Tempo y Shadow Storm se interpusieron en su camino.

Black: ¡Que estalle la tormenta!

Gritaba Black Wing haciendo girar su arma y creando una tormenta de rayos, que impactaron en algunas naves, haciéndolas estallar en pedazos.

Shadow: ¡AHHHHH!

Gritaba Shadow empuñando su lanza mientras volaba hacia los cazas, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba sus disparos. El bat pony atravesó la cabeza de una nave, destruyendo al piloto y luego dejar caer la nave. Luego el bat pony saltó hacia otra nave y atravesó con su lanza los motores de dicha nave, haciendo que cayera al cielo. Por último saltó en medio de otras dos naves y con unos movimientos de su lanza, les cortó un ala a cada uno haciendo que perdiera maniobrabilidad y se estrellaran contra el suelo.

Algunos cazas llegaron hasta donde estaba Araam con el Odín y comenzaron a disparar rayos láser contra él.

Araam: No me derribareis tan fácilmente.

Decía desafiante el minotauro, activando el sistema de lanzamisiles jabalina, donde disparó varios misiles que impactaron en varias naves, destruyéndolas así.

Araam: ¡Oh, sí! ¡Me encanta!

Decía el minotauro, disfrutando de manejar tan poderosa máquina de combate, mientras en tierra, varios soldados y erradicadores disparaban contra él. Araam sin perder tiempo, comenzó a disparar sus cañones contra los robots enemigos.

Araam: Mmm...Me pregunto que hará este botón rojo.

Se preguntaba el minotauro mientras pulsaba un botón rojo que había en el panel de control. Nada mas hacer eso, los cañones de la espalda se extendieron y apuntaron hacia delante. Acto seguido, dichos cañones comenzaron a disparar, bombardeando la zona donde estaban los robots enemigos, siendo todos éstos arrasados.

Araam: Ja, ja, ja. Me encanta.

El grupo seguía combatiendo hasta que los robots tipo bastión se acercaban hacia ellos. Vulcanía que estaba montando una torreta, avisó al grupo.

Vulcanía: ¡Cuidado, chicos! Bastión enemigos aproximándose.

Avisaba la yegua activando un campo de fuerza desde su armadura, para protegerse así de los disparos enemigos. Blue Sky con la Espada Leviatán, cargó de energía su espada y lanzó un tajo hacia delante, llevándose a varios bastión. Los bastión que estaban de pie, adoptaron su forma de cañón fijo y centenares de balas dispararon. Rápidamente Blue Sky alzó su Escudo Hidra, formando una barrera para proteger al grupo.

Vulcania: Hora de darles caña a esas chatarras.

Decía Vulcanía, sacando un poderoso cañón desde su espalda y desde ahí disparar un potente rayo, que fue destruyendo a la mayoría de los bastión. Pese a todo aparecieron más y adoptando su forma alterna donde siguieron disparando sin cesar.

Vulcania: Necesitamos algo de ayuda.

Comentaba la yegua. Ahí un misil impactó en uno de los bastión donde lo destruyó en el proceso. Ahí Vulcania vio a Mc Hallan dirigiendo a un destacamento de soldados celestes junto con soldados de lanzacohetes.

Mc Hallan: ¡Adelante tropa! ¡Por nuestro único y verdadero emperador!

Ordenaba el general mientras las tropas obedecía y disparaban contras las tropas enemigas. El general viendo a Centinela aplastando robots con sus enormes puños, le llamó la atención.

Mc Hallan: ¡Eh! ¡Grandullón! ¿Hacemos equipo?

El robot tras disparar su rifle contra un erradicador, destruyéndolo así, miró al general y le contestó.

Centinela: Petición aceptable.

El general fue volando hacia Centinela donde el titán abrió su compartimento y el general se metió dentro.

Mc Hallan: Bien. Hora de machacar a esos tipos.

Centinela: Cambiando estilo titán. Modelo Legión.

La pantalla mostraba varios modelos de titanes y se detuvo en el modelo Legión. Ahora Centinela estaba armado con un poderoso rifle de dos manos tipo predator canon.

Mc Hallan: Vamos a agujerear, pero bien a esos tipos.

Decía el general mientras avanzaba con Centinela al campo de batalla, donde le esperaban un grupo de robots. Sin perder más tiempo, Centinela comenzó a disparar su potente arma y cientos de balas impactaron en los robots enemigos, destruyendo a la mayoría de ellos.

Los bastión en su forma alterna de cañón fijo, concentraron su fuego contra Centinela.

Mc Hallan: ¡Subiendo escudo!

Gritó el general y en el arma surgió un campo de fuerza que detenía los disparos de los bastión. Mientras Centinela y Mc Hallan atraían la atención de los bastión. Lucia y White Wolf aparecieron por el cielo por detrás de los bastions.

Lucia prendiendo en llamas sus garras, destrozó a los bastión por detrás, mientras White Wolf con la Espada del Rayo, los hacía electrocutar a éstos.

Lucia: Vamos, pegaso. A destrozar a estas cosas.

Decía Lucia mientras alzaba por encima de su cabeza a un bastión y lo lanzaba hacia un grupo de éstos.

White Wolf: Por supuesto, Lucia.

Respondía White Wolf, concentrando éste energía de su espada y lanzó un rayo que destruyó varios bastión. Pronto aparecieron unos robots tipo OR-14 que recordaban a unos centauros y estos con sus brazos armados, dispararon contra Lucia y White Wolf.

Lucia: ¡Cuidado, pegaso!

Gritaba Lucia, poniéndose ésta delante y golpeando el suelo para crear una barrera de fuego para detener los disparos.

White Wolf: No te preocupes, Lucia. De esto me ocupo yo.

Decía confiando el pegaso, ascendiendo éste hasta el cielo y cargando de nuevo su espada, lanzó un rayo contra los OR-14, pero ahí éstos crearon una barrera frontal al suelo que los protegió el ataque de White Wolf.

White Wolf: ¡Maldita sea! Con eso no contaba.

Los OR-14 concentraron su fuego contra White Wolf, obligando al pegaso a ponerse a cubierto detrás de la barrera de Lucia.

White Wolf: Parece que lo vamos a tener difícil contra esas cosas.

Lucia: Eso parece, pegaso.

Terror: ¿Os hecho un ala?

Preguntaba mientras aparecía volando Night Terror. White Wolf mirando al ave, le respondió.

White Wolf: Una ayuda no vendría mal ¿Qué puedes hacer tú, Night Terror?

Terror: Gracias a mi nuevo poder, puedo hacer esto ¡Fusión Fénix!

El fénix ahí se combinó con White Wolf. Ahora el pegaso portaba como una armadura fénix de primer nivel parecido a la de la guardia real, pero de color oscuro. Ahí el pegaso celeste se sintió enormemente poderoso.

White Wolf: ¡Whoa! ¿Esto es lo que se siente siendo un portador del fénix? ¡Es increíble! Siento que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Decía completamente emocionado el pegaso celeste que se sentía más fuerte que nunca. Lucia manteniendo todavía su barrera, le llamó la atención.

Lucia: Me alegro por ti, pegaso ¿Qué tal si ahora me echas un casco en esto?

No tuvo que repetirlo de nuevo, porque ahí el pegaso gracias a su combinación con Night Terror, se desplazó a gran velocidad, esquivando con suma facilidad los disparos de los OR-14. En apenas segundos, el pegaso logró rodear los escudos frontales y ponerse detrás de los OR-14. White Wolf con su espada, comenzó a dar fuertes tajos, destruyendo a todos éstos hasta reducirlos a chatarra.

White Wolf: ¡Esto es genial! Ojala hubiera tenido yo un pájaro de estos en el pasado.

Decía enormemente emocionado el pegaso celeste mientras seguía destrozando robots.

Terror: (¿Te importaría no referirte a mí como si fuera una cosa?)

Comentaba en parte molesto el fénix tenebroso por el comentario del pegaso. White Wolf riéndose levemente, le respondió.

White Wolf: Je, je, je. Perdona. Me emocioné un poco. Que raro que escuche otra vez que no sea del pesado de Oviblion en mi cabeza.

Lucia mirando al escena, sonrió mientras decía.

Lucia: Es como yo lo recordaba. Bueno, como la verdadera Lucia lo recordaba. Un emocionante pegaso al quien amar.

Mientras tanto, Mike, Darkwing y Rebeca junto con Sherrys en su afinidad viento, se ocupaban de los tres cruceros de batalla.

Mike: ¡Ragnarock!

Gritó Mike, creando un rayo que surgió del cielo, impactando en la nave central, causando severos daños en su casco.

Dark: ¡Llamas Negras del Purgatorio!

Gritó Darkwing empleando los nuevos poderes de su fénix, para lanzar unas llamas negras que golpearon el casco de la segunda nave, haciendo que se prendiera en llamas. Los sistemas de la nave trataban de apagarlos, pero era inútil, aquel fuero oscuro no era normal y no se podía apagar con procedimientos normales.

Rebeca: ¡Ventisca Fénix!

Gritaba Rebeca empleando los poderes potenciados de su fénix, creando una poderosa ventisca de hielo que congeló la tercera nave.

Sherrys: Ahora voy yo.

Sherrys generó un poderoso golpe de viento que empujó la tercera nave a la nave que estaba en medio, haciendo que fueran duramente golpeados el uno contra el otro y sufriendo grandes daños.

Pese a los daños sufridos en dichas naves, éstas aun seguían disparando tratando de derribar a los tres guerreros del fénix.

Mike: ¡Darkwing! ¡Nuestra técnica especial!

Dark: ¡Entendido!

Mike y Darkwing: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Ataque de Sincronía Bosst of Power!

 **Música Finisher**

Ambos alicornios crearon una esfera de su respectivo elemento. Acto seguido, convocaron a sus espíritus Golden Heart y a Silver Lion.

Dark: ¿Listo para un partido, mi fierecilla?

Silver Lión: Claro, ama.

Respondió el gran león plateado.

Mike: ¿Listo, Golden Heart?

Golden Heart: Por supuesto, Mike.

Y ahí se las fueron pasando mutuamente como si un partido de balonmano se tratase a sus espíritus animales, al mismo tiempo que fueron golpeando con dichas esferas la primera y segunda nave.

Mientras golpeaban a las naves, las esferas se iban cargando y una cargada, ambos espíritus las lanzan hacia sus dueños.

Mike: ¡Adelante, Darkwing!

Dark: ¡A dar el remate final!

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y realizaron una voltereta hacia atrás dando una fuerte patada cada uno a su respectiva esfera, llegando a golpear ambas y mandarlas hacia ambas naves. Dichas esferas se combinaron adoptando forma de enorme dragón de luz y oscuridad y ahí golpeó a ambas naves, provocando una gran explosión que las destruyó ambas.

Mike: ¡Lo logramos!

Dark: ¡Genial!

Ambos lo celebraron hasta que Rebeca les llamó la atención.

Rebeca: Esto, chicos. Os recuerdo que aun queda una nave.

Y efectivamente, aun quedaba la tercera nave. El grupo iba a atacarla, hasta que unos disparos surgidos de la nada impactaron en ella, dejándola muy averiada.

Mike: ¿Y eso?

El grupo pudo ver emerger a nada menos que la Mega Base. La enorme nave disparaba sin cesar contra la tercera nave.

En el puesto de mando, el minotauro Swan junto con varios robots, estaba dando diversas ordenes a éstos.

Swan: ¡Adelante! ¡Demos lo suyo a esos miserables! ¡Dad más caña a los motores!

Alzaba la voz Swan dando ordenes sin parar, mientras los cañones de la Mega Base disparaban de forma incesante al crucero de batalla enemigo, hasta hacerlo explotar.

Mike: Muy oportuno, Swan.

Se comunicaba Mike con Swan desde el comunicador. Ahí el minotauro sonriente le contesto.

 **Insertar música de guitarra.**

Swan: No ha sido nada, vaquero ¿Y ahora qué te parece si hacemos un poco de limpieza aquí?

Mike sonrió al igual que los otros, agradeciendo que su viejo amigo Swan viniera a ayudarlos.

Gracias a la llegada de la Mega Base y con la destrucción de los tres cruceros enemigos, el grupo no tuvo demasiados problemas para acabar con los robots enemigos.

Más tarde en la Mega Base. El grupo estaba reuniendo en la cantina, comentando el éxito de la misión.

Como siempre en la cantina, estaba la torre colgante con la gramola y varias teles anunciando las noticias. Con un cartel debajo que ponía "no disparar a la pantalla", "no arrancarla del techo", "no cortarlo a trozos", "no carbonizarla", "no coserla a tiros cuando den el mundial galáctico, eso va por ti Ayi" y varios avisos más.

Mike: Gracias Swan por echarnos un casco en esto.

Agradecía Mike al minotaturo, mientras este último tomaba algo en la barra.

 **Insertar música de guitarra.**

Swan: Un placer, vaquero. Siempre supe que tu equipo y tú nunca haríais las barbaries que dicen en la tele. Yo os conozco mejor que nadie y se lo que sois capaces de hacer y lo que no.

Holy: Cosa que se agradece, Swan.

Agradecía la fénix mientras tomaba unas pipas junto con los otros fénix. Maya sentada en una mesa junto con Shaona, Ayi, Ocelot, Adelia y Araam, hablaba con este último.

Maya: Bueno, Araam ¿Cómo ha sido conducir el Odín?

Preguntaba la gata mientras apoyaba los codos encima de la mesa y la cabeza encima de las manos. El minotauro ahí sonriente, comentó.

Araam: Debo decir que el Odín es una autentica pasada. Verlo en acción mientras iba destrozando con él a los robots enemigos. Tanto poder de destrucción. Te mentiría si te dijera que casi no se me saltan las lágrimas. Hasta me entraron ganas de escribir un poema.

Decía en parte sonriente como emocionado el minotauro, mientras sacaba una hoja de papel.

Oviblion: ¡Nenaza!

Decía en parte molesto el pegaso negro al descubrir el hobby del minotauro sobre escribir poemas. Araam lo ignoró, ya que conocía el mal carácter del pegaso negro.

Shadow: Bueno. Tenemos el Odín ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Preguntaba el pegaso negro mientras revisaba su lanza. Blue Sky ahí comentó.

Sky: Bueno. Ahora toca usar el Odín para poder colarnos en el Imperio Celeste. Tenemos varios amigos que nos ayudarán en el cometido.

Blue Star: Nadie se ha enterado del asalto a las instalaciones. Por lo que contamos con el factor sorpresa.

Oviblion: Y así darles por donde más les duele sin que se enteren. Me gusta ese plan.

Decía el pegaso negro con una sonrisa perversa, mientras extendía en alto la Espada del Trueno y de ella surgió un rayo que impactó contra la columna de las teles y gramola, haciendo que todas las pantallas estallasen y todas estas cayeran al suelo.

White Wolf: ¡Oviblion! ¿Es qué no puedes tener más cuidado?

Le llamaba la atención el pegaso celeste, enfadado con el pegaso negro.

Oviblion: ¡Vete a paseo, idiota!

Pese al escándalo, no muchos que estaban en la cantina se sobresaltaron demasiado, como si ya estuvieran habituado a eso. El pegaso celeste se disculpaba con el cantinero.

White Wolf: Yo...Lamento lo que hizo el idiota este.

Cantinero: No pasa nada. Ya estamos habituados.

Respondía tranquilamente el cantinero mientras cogía un teléfono y llamó a alguien.

Cantinero: ¿Mantenimiento? Aquí la cantina...Sí, lo de siempre. Con los mismos modelos de gramola y teles.

Araam levantándose de la mesa y acercándose a Swan, le comentó a éste.

Araam: Oye, Swan.

Swan: ¿Sí, vaquero?

Araam: ¿Crees que podrías construir algo como el Odín?

Ante la pregunta, Swan puso expresión de sorpresa y le respondió.

Swan: ¿Algo tan enorme como el Odín? ¿Acaso estás bromeando?

Araam: Y yo que pensaba que podías construir cualquier cosa.

Bromeaba Araam mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Swan un tanto molesto por la insinuación, le respondió.

Swan: Mira tú que gracioso. Muy bien. Veré lo que puedo hacer. Eso si, olvídate de la escala.

En ese momento, Ghost llamando como podía la atención del grupo, comentó.

Ghost: Esto, chicos ¿A nadie le preocupa que Vulcan no haya vuelto?

Fox: No te preocupes. El tarugo es duro y hace falta mucho como para que no le pase nada.

Respondía Eye Fox bastante tranquila.

Ghost: ¿Segura?

Fox: Bueno...Seguramente la habrá armado por ahí pero bueno, ya sabéis como es Vulcan.

Dark: Yo solo espero que Onyx esté bien ahí con los rebeldes.

Comentaba Darkwing, estando ésta preocupada por el bat pony donde comenzó hace poco una relación amorosa, mucho más intensa de la que tuvo con Rune Noctur. Rebeca apoyando su mano en el hombro de la alicornio, la dijo con una sonrisa.

Rebeca: Tranquila, Darkwing. Él estará bien. Al final y al cabo, es guardia real nocturna ¿Verdad?

Dark: Cierto, Rebeca.

Respondió Darkwing con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel de los rebeldes, Enma y Lewis estaban examinando un plano encima de una mesa, mientras sena jugaba con su ordenador. Todo estaba enormemente silencioso, hasta que en ese momento los tres notaron cierta inquietud. Como si algo malo fuera a pasar.

De improviso apareció de la nada Bob donde éstos notaron su presencia y el miedo desapareció.

Lewis: Gracias por el susto de muerte, Bob.

Decía con sarcasmo el semental. Ahí Bob con una sonrisa maliciosa, dijo.

Bob: Oh. No te preocupes por eso. Mejor preocúpate por esto.

Dijo con malicia Bob, sacando una pistola apuntando a éstos para su sorpresa.

Enma: ¿Qué crees que haces, Bob?

Preguntaba la cebra sin comprender lo que estaba haciendo Bob, mientras Sena con miedo junto con su portátil, se escondía detrás de la cebra. Bob sonriendo maliciosamente la respondió.

Bob: Simplemente estoy con el equipo ganador y que más me beneficia.

Lewis: ¿Nos has traicionado? ¡Maldito hijo de...!

Bob: ¡Ese lenguaje! Que hay niños delante.

Enma y Lewis miraban con odio a Bob, ya que por lo visto había traicionado a la resistencia para unirse a Kamu.

Bob: De todos modos no importa, ya que todo esto va a terminar pronto.

Onyx: ¿Eso crees, Bob?

Bob no se dio cuenta de que Onyx apareció detrás de él y le apuntaba con su espada a la espalda de éste. Ahí le quitó la pistola, dejándolo desarmado a Bob.

Lewis: ¡Maldito traidor! ¿Qué más cosas has hecho en contra nuestra?

Enma: ¿Y qué has querido decir sobre que todo iba a terminar?

Preguntaba esta última la cebra, hasta que una terrible idea se le cruzo en la cabeza y temió lo peor. Enseguida dio la alarma.

Enma: ¡Todo el mundo! ¡Coged a los niños y todo lo que sea vital! ¡Hay que huir de aquí!

Gritaba la cebra, temiendo ésta lo peor y así ha sido. Rompiendo las ventanas, entraron soldados de Kamu fuertemente armados y bajando por las ventanas, donde sin preguntar siquiera, comenzaron a disparar.

El pánico se extendió por todo el escondite donde los rebeldes trataron de huir, pero muchos de ellos fueron atrapados por los soldados de Kamu. Algunos trataron de luchar, pero eso solo provocó que los soldados los matasen.

Enma sacando una pistola, disparó a varios soldados de Kamu, pero éstos contraatacaron y de un disparó derribaron a Enma.

Sena: ¡Enma!

Gritó alarmada la potra al ver malherida a la cebra, mientras Onyx la agarraba a la pequeña. Enma mirando a éstos, con sus últimas fuerzas les gritó.

Enma: ¡Corred, correeeed!

Sena: ¡Enmaaa!

Gritaba la pequeña mientras el bat pony se llevaba a la potra. Enma finalmente cayó muerta.

Onyx llevó a la pequeña a un conductor de ventilación, donde quitó la rendija y metió a la pequeña ahí para luego cerrarla con ella dentro.

Onyx: ¡Sena! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Ponte a salvo!

Sena: ¡No, Onyx! ¡No quiero ahora perderte a ti también!

Le respondía la pequeña no queriendo abandonar al bat pony. Este mirándola seriamente la dijo.

Onyx: Tienes que salvarte tú, Sena. Hazlo, deprisa.

Al final con mucho dolor, la pequeña potra se fue corriendo de allí. Antes de que Onyx pudiera hacer algo más, es atrapado por dos grandes minotauros de Kamu que lo inmovilizan y lo llevan hasta nada menos que el general Mordred.

Mordred: Mira a quien tenemos aquí. El guardia renegado de la guardia lunar que traicionó a los suyos, solo para unirse a ese grupo de traidores.

Onyx: Mi lealtad es hacia la princesa Luna y a Equestria. Los únicos traidores aquí soy vosotros, miserables.

Respondía desafiante el bat pony. Mordred ahí ordenó a los dos minotauros.

Mordred: Lleváoslo.

Los dos minotauros obedecieron y se llevaron al bat pony. Un pegaso de Kamu se acercó al general y le preguntó.

Pegaso de Kamu: Señor ¿Qué hacemos con Bob?

Ante la pregunta, el general miró en una dirección concreta y le respondió.

Mordred: Bueno. De estar vivo, tendríamos que pagarle ¿No?

Decía esto el general con una leve sonrisa perversa. Apoyado sobre una columna estaba Bob sentado en el suelo con la vista perdida, así hasta que un soldado de Kamu lo empujó, revelando que estaba éste muerto a causa de los disparos iniciales de las fuerzas de Kamu.

Mike y su grupo están cada vez más cerca de lanzar su asalto a nada menos que al Imperio Celeste. Su plan consistía en usar la Señal para revelar al mundo entero las verdaderas intenciones de Shinra S.A. y de la corrupción del consejo ¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora?

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	28. Cap 27 Revelación Mundial

**Capitulo 27**

 **Revelación Mundial**

En la casa de los padres celestes de Mike Bluer, éstos se comunicaban con su hijo mediante holopantalla.

Star Sun: Entonces, hijo ¿Mañana empezareis?

Preguntaba el semental a su hijo. Mike asintiendo, le respondió a su padre.

Mike: Así es, padre. Es hora de que todo el mundo sepa la verdad. De la gran amenaza que se cierne sobre todos nosotros. Por eso, padre, debes estar preparado, porque si todo sale bien y recuperó el control de las tropas celestes, habrá que actuar rápido para destruir los pacificadores una vez que éstos surcan el cielo.

Star Sun: Sí, hijo. Puedes contar conmigo.

Light Hope: ¿Y yo qué hago, Star Hope? ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte?

Preguntaba la yegua, preocupada por su hijo y queriendo ayudarle de alguna forma. Mike mirando ahora a su madre, la contestó.

Mike: Madre. Tú tienes que quedarte, cuidando de mi hermana Mikki. No quiero que os pase nada a ninguna de las dos.

Light Hope: Lo entiendo, hijo.

Mike: Bien. Papá, mamá. Cuidados. Os quiero a los dos.

Light Hope: Nosotros también, hijo.

Star Sun: Cuídate, Star Hope.

Mike: Lo haré. Eso no lo dudéis.

Se despedía Mike con una sonrisa, antes de cortar la comunicación, dejando solo a sus padres.

Star Sun: Bien. Yo debo ahora hacer mi parte.

Light Hope: ¿Te vas ahora?

Star Sun: Sí, querida. Debo reunirme con los generales todavía leales a Mike y prepararnos. Mañana habrá mucho jaleo.

Light Hope: Por favor, querido. Ten cuidado.

Le decía la yegua sin poder evitar preocuparse por su marido. El semental sonriendo, la respondió.

Star Sun: No te preocupes, querida. Lo tendré.

Ambos se dieron un leve beso, antes de que el semental se marchase de allí.

Volviendo con Mike que estaba en su cuarto, se dispuso a reunirse con su equipo en el puente.

Mike: Bien chicos. Supongo que todos conocéis el plan.

Dark: Por supuesto, Mike.

Sky: Araam como es el que más práctica tiene con el Odín, se encargará de llevarlo durante el evento de mañana.

Maya: Cosa que a él le encantara.

Araam: Eso no dudes, preciosa.

Comentaba sonriente el minotauro.

Sky: Como iba diciendo. Araam llevará el Odín y cuando le demos la señal, éste montará un escándalo por la ciudad. Eso sí, procurando no herir a nadie.

Araam: Tranquilo, amigo. Dañar a civiles inocentes no es mi estilo.

Red: Tampoco a los soldados celestes. Ellos no saben nada de la conspiración, así que por favor, Araam, no lastimes a ninguno.

Araam: Tranquila en eso también, mi fogosa amiga. Nunca he dañado a nadie que no quisiera.

Fox: Como ha explicado Blue Sky. Una vez que Araam monte una buena ahí en el imperio, la Lanza de Orion se encargará de teletransportarnos al interior del Imperio gracias a varias naves matriz.

Blue Star: Como ver naves matriz en el imperio es normal y con el escándalo que armada Araam, nadie se centrará en nosotros.

Explicaba ahora la yegua paladín mientras revisaba su escudo.

Camaleón: Luego vendrá lo de infiltrarnos en el castillo secreto en plan súper espías.

Decía Camaleón con un disfraz de espía mientras se ponía una gafas de visión nocturna y se puso a pasear por ahí, pero con las gafas no veía nada y se dio de morros contra el costado de Lucia.

Mike: Una vez en el Castillo Dorado, subiremos al satélite y desde ahí introduciremos las pruebas, donde la Señal será enviada a todo el planeta, revelando la verdad.

Holy: Y habremos ganado la partida. Al menos al principio en el Imperio Celeste.

Dark Cloud: Al menos es algo, nena.

Decía animado el fénix negro.

Anivia: Al menos servirá para demostrar que Mike y su grupo no son criminales.

Decía ahora la fénix blanca con azul. Night Terror que estaba a su lado, la apoyó.

Terror: Sí, nena. Y una vez hecho eso, Mike recuperará el control del Imperio Celeste y podremos enviar las tropas para detener a los pacificadores.

Anivia: ¡Cierra la boca, idiota!

Decía molesta la fénix de nieve, dando un golpe de ala al fénix tenebroso, que lo mandó volando contra la pared y estampándola en ella. El fénix tenebroso con la mitad de la cara pegada en la pared, iba deslizándose por la pared hasta llegar al suelo.

Ayi: Una parte de razón tiene el pajarraco negro ese. Una vez que Mike vuelva a recobrar el control del imperio. Habrá que ir pensando en destrozar todos los pacificadores que están repartidos por el planeta.

Comentaba el conejo.

Black: Pero aunque logremos acabar con los pacificadores. Aun queda otro problema. Un gran problema diría yo.

Comentaba la bat pony. Todos adivinaban a quien se refería Black Wing.

Todos: ¡Legión!

Sherrys: El mismo.

Mike: Sin duda Legión no se quedará de brazos cruzados. Seguro que planeará algo en cuando intervengamos.

Rebeca: Por no mencionar los robots que esté tendrá almacenado.

Decía ahora la mujer.

White Wolf: Sin duda, listos para lanzarlos para atacar.

Oviblion: Salgan o no, los destrozaré a todos.

Decía desafiante el pegaso negro.

Mike: Bien, chicos. Todos conocemos el plan. Así que todos debemos mentalizarnos para mañana.

Todos estaban de acuerdo, pero ahí Ghost comentó.

Ghost: ¿Y Vulcan? No le hemos vuelto a ver desde que se fue. Ya me empieza a preocupar.

Medic: Yo empiezo a opinar igual que Ghost. Vulcan todavía no ha regresado.

Comentaban ambas yeguas, preocupadas por su amigo. Mike alzando sus cascos en señal de calma, las dijo a ambas.

Mike: Tranquilas, chicas. Contactaré ahora mismo con Vulcan a ver que dice.

Decía esto el alicornio, activando éste su brazalete y comunicándose con Vulcan.

Mike: Vulcan ¿Me recibes?

Por el brazalete apareció la proyección holográfica en miniatura de Vulcan.

Vulcan: Ah, jefe. Hola.

Mike: Vulcan ¿Dónde estás? ¿Volverás pronto?

Vulcan: Estoy en medio de una cosa importante y no sé si volveré antes o no.

Fox: Pero tarugo. Mañana vamos a lanzarnos al Imperio Celeste ¿En dónde estás metido?

Preguntaba molesta la arquera. Vulcan poniéndose serio, la contestó.

Vulcan: Ahora mismo estoy dando caza al miserable que mató a Lucy. Intentaré unirme a vosotros en cuanto pueda, pero antes tengo que hacer una cosa. Hasta luego.

Dijo esto el robot, cortando éste la comunicación.

Ayi: ¿Aun sigue con su plan de venganza el robot?

Preguntaba el conejo. Mike con tono serio y comprendiendo las razones de Vulcan, le respondió.

Mike: No es venganza. Ahora Vulcan está cumpliendo la promesa que hizo a una amiga. De momento, tendremos que empezar sin él la misión.

White: Espero que no sea muy tarde, o de lo contrario se perderá la diversión.

Todos asintieron y ahí se dio por terminado la reunión, donde cada uno se dedico a lo suyo.

Eye Fox y Eye Falcón en el laboratorio estaban preparándose componentes y equipo que pudieran necesitar. Vulcania junto con White Shield, estaban revisando los sistemas de armas de la nave. Red Fire estaba en su cuarto mirando la foto de ella junto con su marido White Shield y su hija Star Fire, en ella se veía a los dos mayores abrazando a la pequeña mientras los tres miraban a cámara con una sonrisa. Camaleón, Mistic ambos con disfraces de mecánicos, junto con Piro Fire, Ocelot y Adelia, revisaban los mecas asegurándose de que estuvieran listos para el combate.

Black Wing junto con Shadow Storm y Bit, estaban en la cabina del piloto asegurándose de que todos los sistemas de la nave estuvieran listos. Ghost, Phantom, Blue Sky estaban en el tanque Grizzly, revisando sistemas para estar seguros de que el tanque estuviera en perfectas condiciones por si lo llegaran a usar. Medic y Toxic estaban en la sala médica, preparando medicinas y objetos curativos en caso de atender alguna herida de cualquier tipo.

Rebeca estaba en su cuarto, sentada en el centro de la cama en posición de flor de loto meditando, para poder así mentalizarse mejor en su misión. Sherrys estaba tranquilamente tumbado en el suelo durmiendo un poco, mientras Anivia estaba en un perchero para aves.

Night Terror estaba en el comedor de la nave comiendo algo. Mientras en el cuarto de Darkwing, ésta estaba junto con su fénix leyendo esta un libro.

White Wolf, Oviblion y Lucia estaban en la zona de carga, practicando con sus espadas para cuando hubiera que pelear.

En la nave del Equipo Alquimia, Araam estaba metido dentro de una cabina que simulaba los controles del Odín, el minotauro estaba practicando para estar completamente seguro que podría manejarlo perfectamente para cuando llegara el momento, mientras Andros registraba las acciones del minotauro. Maya y Shaona estaban en su cuarto metidas bajo las sábanas, pasando un gran momento de pasión descontrolada.

Ayi estaba en su cuarto con la mirada en el techo. Su vista se centró en una foto donde estaba Ami sonriendo. Desde aquel día no la volvió a ver, pero ahora se preguntaba a sí mismo si llegara a encontrarse de nuevo con ella y si lo haría como amiga o enemiga.

Vasslik estaba en su cuarto revisando su rifle de francotirador, listo para usarlo en caso de que llegue el momento.

El resto del Equipo Alquimia estaba en Canterlot que se quedaron allí vigilando al consejo, ya que fueron informados de la corrupción que había en ella y de que algunos se aliaron con Legión.

Mientras tanto Mike, el semental se fue al planeta Paraíso para ver a sus padres adoptivos e informarles de todo y tratar de tranquilizarles. Luego más tarde, Mike estaba en el casa metido en la cama bajo las sábanas junto con su novia Apple Bloom, donde ésta abrazándolo y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del semental, le iba comentándole.

Apple Boom: Entonces. Empezáis mañana ¿No?

Preguntaba la yegua a su novio. Mike rodeando con un brazo los hombros de su novia, la respondió.

Mike: Así es, manzanita.

Apple Bloom: Será muy peligroso lo que vais a hacer.

Comentaba en parte preocupada la yegua. Mike dando un beso en la frente de su novia, la decía para tranquilizarla.

Mike: No te preocupes, Apple Bloom. Todo saldrá bien. Y cuando salvemos el mundo, nada impedirá que estemos juntos.

Apple Bloom: Eso espero, mi luciérnaga.

Mike: Ya verás, manzanita. Cuando todo acabe, nos dedicaremos un día entero entre tú y yo, nos liaremos en la cama haciéndolo horas y horas, por más horas y horas hasta que nuestros cuerpos no puedan más, y luego de eso continuaremos de nuevo, pero de forma verdaderamente salvaje y frenética. Así hasta caer muertos de agotamiento. Y una vez hecho eso, nos daremos una ducha fría donde reanudaremos nuestro juego donde continuaremos sin parar, así hasta que finalmente no podamos ni mover un músculo, pero enormemente satisfechos.

Comentaba el alicornio, teniendo en su mente ciertas ideas "sucias" en su mente. Apple Bloom riéndose ante el comentario de su novio, le respondió.

Apple Bloom: Lo estaré esperando, mi luciérnaga. Y espero que me montes bien, porque yo también tengo intención de montarte, pero bien contigo.

Mike: Como dos vaqueros cabalgando al galope sin querer para por nada del mundo.

Ambos se rieron y se dieron un apasionado beso. Luego de romper la unión, Apple Bloom le comentó a Mike.

Apple Bloom: Me imagino que cuando el mundo sepa la verdad sobre el consejo, la gente ya no lo volverá a verlo como antes.

Ante el comentario de la yegua, Mike se puso serio y mirando el techo, se puso a decir.

Mike: El consejo...Y yo que tenía tantas esperanzas en dicho consejo para hacer el mundo un lugar mejor. Que equivocado estaba entonces.

 **Flashback.**

Seis meses pasaron desde que Mike Bluer fuese nombrado nuevo emperador del Imperio Celeste. Aquel día se había formado el consejo, donde se reunían las naciones que se unieron en el pasado para luchar contra el malvado Absalon durante la Guerra Celeste.

Mike por supuesto como emperador celeste que era actualmente, formaba parte del consejo.

Celestia: Bien. Bienvenidos todos al consejo, donde las naciones del mundo se reunirán para discutir los temas que puedan ayudar a hacer el mundo un lugar mejor.

Daba la bienvenida la princesa Celestia a su vez que anunciaba el principio del consejo. Mike en parte estaba emocionado, ya que esperaba que gracias al consejo, se podría hacer el mundo un lugar mejor gracias al esfuerzo de todos. Por desgracia, no iba a ser como él esperaba.

Tras varias deliberaciones y discutir temas importantes, Celestia finalmente dijo.

Celestia: Bien. Si no hay nada más que hablar. Podemos dar por concluida la reunión.

Daba por finalizada Celestia, pero en ese momento un grifo que representaba a un reino lejano, se quejó.

Grifo: ¡No tan rápido! Hay un tema importante que me gustaría que discutiéramos.

Luna: ¿Sobre qué si se puede saberse?

Preguntaba la princesa Luna. El grifo mirando no muy contento a Mike, dijo.

Grifo: ¿Por qué tiene que ser ese potro quien gobierne el Imperio Celeste?

Aquello llamó la atención de los presentes, en especial a Mike.

Mike: ¡Ey! ¿Qué problema hay que yo sea emperador del imperio?

Twilight: Mike tiene razón. No veo que problema hay con eso.

Grifo: ¿Qué "qué" problema hay? Por eso mismo. Por ser un potro ¿Por qué tiene que ser ese potro el emperador y no un gobernante adulto y con más experiencia? Sinceramente, no me parece adecuado que un potro tan joven gobierne un imperio tan grande, especialmente uno con un ejercito tan poderoso.

Comentaba el grifo que al igual que él, varios miembros del consejo no les parecía adecuado que un potro dirigiera todo un imperio, especialmente uno tan poderoso con armas y tecnología lo suficientes poderosas para dominar el mundo.

Cadence: Mike ha demostrado con creces merecerse ser el emperador del Imperio Celeste. Salvó a sus gentes de la tiranía de Absalon e incluso salvó al mundo entero de ser gobernando por ese loco dictador. Él no tiene por que demostrar nada a nadie.

Twilight: Cadence tiene razón. Mike se ganó con derecho propio a ser el emperador.

Decían ambas yeguas que no las gustó como el grifo se refería a Mike, que insinuaban que el potro no fuera apto para gobernar el imperio.

Grifo: Yo no estoy de acuerdo con...

Mike: Si usted no está de acuerdo, me da absolutamente igual.

Le interrumpió Mike que miraba en parte molesto al grifo.

Mike: Yo luche para liberar el Imperio Celeste de la dictadura de Absalon. Si ocupé el trono, fue para asegurarme que no vuelve a caer en la oscuridad. Así que sobre si gobierno bien o mal, eso no es algo que le incumba.

Al grifo no le agradó como el hablaba el alicornio. Ahí hasta que en ese momento el grifo dijo.

Grifo: Una cosa "emperador". Me gustaría saber una cosa ¿Por qué el Imperio Celeste tiene que quedarse con el Cristal del Conocimiento?

Mike: ¿Disculpe?

Preguntaba Mike ante la pregunta el grifo, donde el grifo ahí le comentó.

Grifo: Sí ¿Por qué tiene que quedarse el Imperio Celeste con el Cristal del Conocimiento y no otros?

Minotauro: Eso ¿Por qué ellos?

Llama: El Imperio Celeste tiene un cristal donde alberga conocimiento infinito ¿Por qué se lo tienen que quedar precisamente ellos con todo ese conocimiento?

Se quejaban varios miembros del consejo. Mike mirando a éstos un tanto molesto, les respondió.

Mike: Porque el Imperio Celeste posee los medios para salvaguardar el Cristal del Conocimiento y evitar que caiga en malos cascos.

Minotauro: Sí, claro. Y todo el conocimiento que alberga ese cristal, os los quedáis vosotros los celestes.

Grifo: El Imperio Celeste pretende acaparar todo el conocimiento del cristal para ellos mismos y dejarnos a los demás sin nada.

Varios miembros del consejo comenzaron a quejarse, mientras Celestia trataba de poner orden.

Celestia: ¡Calmen, calmen! ¡Orden en el consejo! El Imperio Celeste guarda ese cristal por seguridad. Ya que al fin y al cabo, el Imperio Celeste posee los sistemas de seguridad más avanzados del planeta.

Decía Celestia. Ahí Mike tomando la palabra, se puso a explicar.

Mike: Cierto es que el Cristal del Conocimiento tiene información que podría hacer el mundo un lugar mejor, pero también tiene conocimiento peligroso que si cayera en malos cascos, sería un desastre.

Explicaba Mike. Las princesas como miembros amigos de Mike comprendían sus razones, pero los otros no tanto, aunque el verdadero motivo de varios miembros del consejo era que estos querían explotar toda la información de dicho cristal en su propio beneficio.

Mike: Os proporcionaré a todos los reinos aliados los conocimientos justos para que podáis progresar, pero el resto tendrá que ser por vuestra cuenta. Ya que si os ayudamos demasiado a evolucionar sin ningún tipo de control, puede ser peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

Pese a las palabras del potro, varios miembros del consejo no parecían muy conformes.

Aquello no acabó ahí. Cuando se supone que el consejo se creó para hacer el mundo un lugar mejor, solo sirvió para algunos casos comunes. Aunque Mike como sus amigos de confianza en el consejo colaboraban en su conjunto para hacer el mundo un lugar mejor, el resto solo pensaba en su propio beneficio y eso causaba muchos problemas, retrasos o disputas.

 **Fin del Flasback**

Mike: Y yo que tenía tantas esperanzas en el consejo. Que ingenuo he sido al pensar que las cosas mejorarían con la creación del consejo.

Comentaba el alicornio, recordando tristemente cuando vio la verdadera cara del consejo. Apple Bloom mirando con lastima a su novio, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo con una sonrisa.

Apple Bloom: Ánimo, Mike. Ya verás como algún día, todo se arregla.

Ante las palabras de ánimo de su novia, Mike finalmente sonrió y abrazándola por completo con sus brazos, la miró a los ojos y la agradeció las palabras.

Mike: Muchas gracias, Apple Bloom. Me alegro de tenerte a mi lado en estos momentos.

Apple Bloom abrazando más fuerte a su novio, le contestó.

Apple Bloom: De nada. Ya que mañana es el gran día ¿Te apetece un poco de acción?

Le decía esto la yegua con una mirada seductora. Mike devolviéndola la mirada, la contestó.

Mike: Por supuesto, mi manzanita.

Ambos se dieron un beso y los dos se metieron bajo las sábanas para tener algo de "acción".

La mañana siguiente había empezado. En la ciudad de Manehattan, en una zona de audiencias pública, estaba el portavoz de Shinra S.A. y detrás de él centenares de teles unas apiladas en otras, para en su conjunto aparecer el rostro del portavoz mientras éste hablaba.

Portavoz: ¡Bienvenidos a un día tan significativo!

Hablaba alegremente el portavoz, enfrente de cientos de ponis que escuchaban con alegría y júbilo las palabras del portavoz.

Portavoz: Por fin ha llegado el día, en que el crimen y las amenazas mundiales serán cosas del pasado. Todo gracias a los pacificadores que mantendrán seguro el mundo. Ya no más asesinatos, ya no más robos, ya no más corrupción. Los criminales serán mantenidos a raya gracias a estas maravillosas naves que ahora mismo surcaran el cielo.

En todos lados. En Equestria, reino grifo, minotauro, changeling, reino de Ekalaid, en las cercanías de la Atlantis, reino kirin y en todas partes. Cientos de compuertas se abrían por arriba, dejando pasar los rayos del sol, iluminando su interior, mostrando a nada menos que los pacificadores.

Las naves comenzaron a salir de los hangares e ir ascendiendo por el cielo. En todos los reinos, sus habitantes podían ver las grandes naves ir poco a poco subiendo hacia el cielo.

Equestria no era la excepción donde en el castillo de Canterlot, las princesas y el príncipe veían con temor como las máquinas estaban ya surgiendo.

Twilight: Ahí están las naves.

Cadence: Sí. Nunca pensé que servirían para un horrible fin.

Eclipse: Maldita sea. Esas máquinas van a ser nuestra perdición.

Luna: Si Mike y su grupo no lo consiguen. Estaremos perdidos.

Comentaban las princesas y el príncipe, estando enormemente preocupados al ver dichas naves ascendiendo por el cielo. Celestia tratando de mantener la calma, trataba de tranquilizarlos.

Celestia: Tranquilos. Aun falta mucho para que termine. Debemos confiar en Mike y su equipo.

Luna: Espero que tengas razón, hermana. Por el bien de todos.

Comentaba Luna algo preocupada, pero manteniendo la esperanza de que Mike y su patrulla lograrían detener la amenaza que se cernía sobre sus cabezas.

Mientras tanto en el Imperio Celeste, estaba dicho imperio de celebración. Se organizaba un desfile en las calles donde la gente se reunía para ver pasar al ejercito celeste junto con tanques y algunos titanes. Entre ellos estaba nada menos que el Odín desfilando también, siendo ignorado por muchos que el piloto era nada menos que Araam. El grupo se comunicó con él mediante un canal seguro.

Black: ¿Cómo lo llevas compañero?

Araam: De alucine, nena. Tengo ganas de que comiencen los fuego artificiales.

Sky: Recuerda, Araam. Cuando sea el momento no dudes en armarla, pero procura no herir a nadie. Aunque la mayoría de las tropas celestes estén en contra nuestra, ellos no tienen culpa de nada.

Araam: Haré lo que pueda, compañero.

Mientras tanto en ambas naves. Mike se comunicaba con un amigo.

Mike: Muchas gracias por la ayuda que nos has prestado, Gunsmith.

Agradecía el alicornio azul a otro alicornio que aparecía en pantalla, de de pelaje marrón oscuro con crin negro rojo. Ojos rojos. Cutie mark del símbolo del infinito.

Gunsmith: De nada. Créeme, amigo, me he cobrado un montón de favores para aseguraros la entrada al Imperio Celeste. También me he asegurado de cortar las comunicaciones con el ejercito fuera de la ciudad, por lo que tardarán en dar la alerta en cuando comience el jaleo.

Holy: Cosa que se agradece.

Sky: Por fortuna, nadie se enteró de lo que pasó en el recinto, por lo que contamos con el elemento sorpresa.

Rebeca: Ahora será el momento de actuar cuando sea.

Todos estaban de acuerdo en esperar el momento de actuar.

Mientras tanto, Vulcan a toda prisa volvió al escondite de los rebeldes. Debido a la gran distancia, tuvo que ir a toda velocidad desde su meca para llegar. Por desgracia, ya era demasiado tarde. El lugar estaba vació y había señales de destrozos en todas partes.

Vulcan: ¡Maldita sea! He llegado demasiado tarde.

Maldecía su suerte el robot. En ese momento, apareció nada menos que el robot Átomo detrás de él. Vulcan sintió algo y preparando su brazo derecho una ametralladora pesada, se giró, pero el androide ninja pegó un salto con voltereta y le dio una doble patada en el pecho que lo derribó en el suelo.

Vulcan: ¡Eh!

Se quejaba el robot mientras el androide sacaba de su abrigo negro una katana. Vulcan se levantó y trató de disparar con su brazo armado, pero el ninja realizando un veloz movimiento con su espada, le cortó la ametralladora. Vulcan mirando su arma partida en dos, se quejó.

Vulcan: ¡Pero bueno! ¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta arreglar una de éstas?

Al androide Átomo le dio igual eso y trató de golpearle de nuevo con su espada. Vulcan que no estaba dispuesto a dejarse cortar en pedazos, convirtió sus brazos en sables de energía y bloqueó el ataque de Átomo. Luego lo empujó al ninja y Vulcan cargó su ataque.

Vulcan: ¡Toma esto!

Gritó Vulcan tratando de partir en dos al androide, pero este último saltó para atrás esquivando el ataque y ahí le lanzó unos shuriken contra Vulcan. Vulcan creó un campo de fuerza para detener el ataque.

Vulcan: Quieres guerra ¿Verdad? Pues la tendrás.

Decía desafiante Vulcan, bajando éste su barrera y listo para pelear. Átomo no dijo nada y simplemente adoptó postura de ataque.

Vulcan: Tú no eres de muchas palabras ¿Verdad?

Le comentaba Vulcan. El androide no dijo nada y fue corriendo hacia Vulcan a gran velocidad, lanzando veloces tajos contra él. Vulcan tuvo que estar a la defensiva. tratando de bloquear los ataques del ninja.

Vulcan: ¡Ey! Cuidado con mi armadura.

Seguía quejándose el robot. desviando un ataque del androide con una de sus espadas de energía y con la otra trató de atravesarlo, pero Átomo lo esquivó de un salto con voltereta hacia delante y ahí le dio un fuerte golpe con el mango de la espalda tras la cabeza de Vulcan y derribarlo al suelo.

Vulcan estaba boca abajo en el suelo sin moverse. Átomo aprovechó para preparar su ataque y se fue acercando hacia Vulcan mientras giraba su katana en varias maniobras. Atomo alzó su katana dispuesto a atravesar la espalda del robot, pero inesperadamente Vulcan se dio la vuelta con su brazo derecho convertido en un lanzacohetes y disparó un cohete a la cabeza del androide, que no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y le impactó en la cabeza, destruyéndola por completo.

El androide decapitado cayó al suelo y Vulcan ahí se levantó. Ahí Vulcan mirando al androide destruido, sonrió mientras decía.

Vulcan: ¿Qué te creías? Tengo varios trucos bajo la manga je, je, je.

Decía de forma burlona el robot.

Mientras tanto en la sede del consejo. Onyx siendo llevado por unos soldados de Kamu, lo llevaron a un almacén con cajas, sillas y varias cosas má, donde lo encerraron allí. Onyx molesto, golpeaba la puerta mientras gritaba.

Onyx: ¡Malditos! ¡Sacadme de aquí!

Gritaba completamente enfadado el bat pony, pero nadie le contestaba. Luego miró por todos lados y viendo una cámara de seguridad, se acercó a ésta volando y con expresión molesta se puso a gritar.

Onyx: ¡Malditos canallas! ¡No os saldréis con al vuestra!

Gritaba completamente molesto el pegaso negro a la cámara, mientras al otro lado en una amplia sala llena de monitores y una gran ventana, había varios soldados de Kamu trabajando en dichos monitores, mientras el general Mordred veía al bat pony por una pantalla de televisión, sonreía maliciosamente mientras comentaba.

Mordred: Grita cuanto quieras, nadie puede escucharte.

Tras gritar un rato, Onyx desistió en sus gritos y se colocó en una esquina fuera del alcance de la cámara. Al lado de él había un conducto de ventilación en lo alto de la pared. El bat pony estaba a punto de resignarse, hasta que oyó una voz.

¿?: Onyx. Onyx.

Las orejas del bat pony se alzaron y rápidamente se giró tratando de ubicar el origen de aquella voz, hasta que su vista se centró en el conducto de ventilación y su sorpresa fue al ver a nada menos que a Sena.

Onyx: Sena ¿Eres tú?

Sena: Así es. je, je, je.

Sonreía la potra. Onyx no se podía creer que la potra estuviera ahí y exclamó mientras sonreía, pero procurando que no le oyera la cámara.

Onyx: Sena. Me alegro de verte ¿Cómo has entrado?

Sena: Por los conductos de ventilación y usé mi portátil para entrar en las cámaras de vigilancia. Je, je, je, vi a un semental hurgándose la nariz.

Respondía riéndose levemente la potra. Onyx sonrió también, pero luego ahí le preguntó.

Onyx: Dime, Sena ¿Tienes tu portátil aquí?

Sena: Por supuesto.

Onyx: Perfecto, porque lo vamos a necesitar para una cosa importante.

Más tarde, en diversas pantallas de televisión en casas, bares, establecimientos y en varios lugares. Apareció en todas ellas Onyx mirando a cámara donde el bat pony habló.

Onyx: ¡Escuchadme, esta conexión es ilegal y pueden cortarla en cualquier momento! ¡Así que escuchadme por favor!

Se oía hablar desesperado el bat pony mientras este seguía hablando.

Onyx: Todo lo que ha contado Shinra S.A. es mentira. Los pacificadores no están para protegernos, sino para subyugarnos. Las fuerzas de Kamu echan a la gente de sus casas para que se pudran en la calle y así derribar sus hogares, solo para llenar los bolsillos de unos malditos burócratas o gobernantes corruptos donde no les importa en absoluto esa pobre gente. Estamos todos en peligro no solo de ellos, sino también de una IA diabólica conocida como Legión que pretende dominar el mundo a través de sus robots asesinos y es nada menos que el máximo dirigente de Shinra S.A.. Tenéis que creerme. Shinra S.A. es el enemigo.

Finalmente la conexión se cortó, pero el mensaje llegó a la gente donde comenzaron a murmurar por la veracidad de las palabras del bat pony.

Las acciones de Onyx no pasaron desapercibidas y un soldado de Kamu junto con dos guardias del consejo que se podía notar por sus uniformes marrones de guarda, iban a entrar. El soldado que era un minotauro armado con una ametralladora, pateó la puerta derribándola mientras al otro lado escondido tras un estante estaba Onyx sujetando una silla plegable. Justo cuando el minotauro entró, el bat pony le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al minotauro derribando a éste junto con los dos guardias. Aquello hizo caer el arma donde Onyx la agarró sin dudarlo y quitando el seguro, disparó al techo con ella haciendo que el soldado y los guardias se detuvieran y mirando desafiante a éstos les dijo.

Onyx: Bien. Es hora de ganarme la paga.

Decía esto mientras Sena se bajaba del conducto de ventilación y se ponía al lado del bat pony.

Volviendo al Imperio Celeste, el Odín estaba en medio de una gran plaza donde había una estatua dedicada a Mike Bluer.

Ayi: ¿Estás en posición, "agente cuernos"?

Araam: Perfectamente colocado, "agente orejotas grandes"?

Bromeaban los dos con el otro. Mike comunicándose con el Equipo Alquimia, les dijo.

Mike: Bien. Ahora es el momento que el Odín entre en acción.

Maya: Muy bien. Adelante, Araam. Lúcete.

Araam: Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías.

Bromeaba el minotauro y en ese momento activó el sistema de artillería del Odín, comenzando a disparar en una zona donde no había nadie (solo la estatua dedicada a Mike que reventada en pedazos por el fuego de los cañones).

Araam: Vaya. Espero que Mike no me haga pagar la estatua.

El pánico invadió el lugar donde los civiles salieron corriendo y los soldados celestes se pusieron en alerta. Mientras unos soldados ponían a los civiles a salvo, otros se enfrentaban al Odín.

Soldado Celeste: ¡Atención, piloto rebelde en el Odín! ¡Hay que detenerlo!

Informaba uno de los soldados y acto seguido, éstos con sus armas comenzaron a dispara al Odín, pero muy poco podían hacer contra la dura armadura de la gran máquina.

Mike: Recuerda, Araam, no hieras a nadie. Ellos no son el enemigo.

Le informaba Mike al minotauro. Araam medio divertido, le respondió.

Araam: Haré lo que pueda, colega.

Respondía el minotauro sin dejar de disparar sus armas, procurando no herir a un solo celeste, solo haciendo que se apartaran.

Mientras tanto, unas naves matriz iban volando por el cielo en dirección al Castillo Dorado.

Los soldados celestes veían dichas naves sin demasiado interés, ya que era normal ver dichas naves volando por ahí. Ahora mismo toda su atención se centraban en el escándalo formado por el Odín.

Las naves matriz se pararon cerca de la entrada del Castillo Dorado y ahí adoptaron su forma alterna generando su campo de energía.

Acto seguido se formaron unas luces de teletransporte y de ellas surgieron nada menos que Mike y su equipo al completo, incluyendo al Equipo Alquimia. Mike y Darkwing llevaban sus armaduras astrales y con el Bankai activado al igual que Rebeca.

Mike: Ya estamos aquí.

Camaleón: Sí. Y todo esto sin llamar la atención de nadie.

Decía alegremente el changeling, pero justo en ese momento, fueron rodeados por centenares de soldados celestes, soldados con escudos y siervos de ala negra.

Mistic: ¿No te podías haberte calladito, idiota?

Decía mirando feo al changeling, donde Camaleón agachó la cabeza apenado.

Mike: No hay tiempo que perder y no quiero herir a mi gente. Darkwing, Rebeca.

Ambas miraron a miraron a Mike. Estas no preguntaron nada, pero ya adivinaron lo que quería de ellas.

Mike: Los tres a la vez.

Ambas: ¡Si!

Los tres: ¡Haoushoku!

Gritaron los tres a la vez y a sus pies surgieron unas ondas de energía que recorrieron el suelo, hasta cubrir la zona donde estaban los soldados. En ese momento, todos los soldados celestes cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

White Wolf: Nada mal esa habilidad.

Comentaba el pegaso celeste, observando el increíble poder del Haoushoku que emplearon Mike, Darkwing y Rebeca.

Oviblion: Sí, pero le quita toda la gracia a los combates.

Decía en parte molesto el pegaso negro ante la idea de tener una batalla sin poder herir o matar a nadie.

Mike: ¡Vamos! ¡Todos al castillo!

Decía Mike y todos fueron hacia el Castillo Dorado, entrando todos ellos por la entrada. De vez en cuando se encontraban con guardias y soldados que al ver a Mike, dudaban si atacarle o no. Mientras algunos soldados trataban de detener a Mike y su grupo, otros soldados siendo leales a Mike que fueron contactados por los generales fieles al alicornio, se apartaban de su camino.

El grupo fue corriendo hasta que llegaron a una amplia sala con múltiples escaleras donde la principal llevaba a la sala del trono.

Mike: Bien. Ahora debemos...

Pero antes de que siquiera pudieran tomar las escaleras principales, unos disparos fueron directos hacia ellos donde fueron obligados a usar campos de protección de todo tipo.

De todas partes surgieron robots tipo Silver, Siervos de Absalon e incluso los robots de tono violetas (donde a partir de aquí los llamaremos autómatas).

White Shield: Me parece que no lo vamos a tener nada fácil para entrar.

Decía el unicornio, bloqueando los disparos con el Escudo de Triunfo.

Todos los robots de todo tipo iban disparando contra el grupo.

Lucia: Mucho me temo que nos esperaban.

Comentaba Lucia, esquivando ésta el disparo de un iluminado y contraatacando lanzando fuego azul desde su Espada del Infierno 2.0.

Mike: ¡Maldita sea! Archer sabía que vendríamos y nos dejaron estos robots preparados para tratar de detenernos.

Decía Mike mientras lanzaba desde sus cascos delanteros, unos rayos dorados que fueron atravesando a unos OR-14. Ocelot partiendo en dos a un despierto con la Terra Blazer, le dijo a Mike.

Ocelot: Mike. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de los robots. Darkwing, Rebeca y tú junto con Eye Fox y Eye Falcón, debéis llegar a la sala del trono.

Dark: ¿Estás seguro, Ocelot?

Ocelot: Completamente.

Mike: Muy bien entonces, pero tened cuidado. Ya os perdimos al Escuadrón Delta y a ti. No queremos perderos a vosotros de nuevo ni a ningún otro.

Le comentaba Mike que ya que ahora el grupo volvía a estar junta y completa, no quería perder a ninguno de sus amigos. Ocelot sonriendo mientras disparaba su Magnun Speeder, le contestó.

Ocelot: No te preocupes. Nadie se perderá aquí. Cuando todo terminé y pase unos años, nos reiremos de todo esto.

Mike sonrió ante el optimismo del vaquero. Red Fire creando un torrente de fuego con la Infernus Blade, dijo.

Red: Ahora es buen momento para sacar los mecas.

Fox: Me parece aconsejable eso.

El grupo llamó a sus mecas y en apenas segundos, éstos llegaron rápido y veloz hacia ellos gracias al teletransporte.

Todos: ¡Combinación de meca!

Los mecas fueron combinando con su respectivo compañero. Red Fire con el Fénix Storm Fire, Ocelot con el Dog Guard, Eye Fox con el Fire Kiuby, Medic con el Tiger Strike, Black Wing con el Lightning Cruiser, Ghost con el Smoke Dark, Camaleón con Trasform, Blue Sky con el Dragón Knight y finalmente White Shield con el Black Wolf.

Todos: ¡Meca guerreros combinados!

Gritaron al unísono la patrulla. Red Fire voló alto y ahí lanzó bolas de fuego que fue derritiendo a los robots enemigos. Ocelot con su pistola y espada, fue corriendo hacia otro grupo de robots y los fue destrozando mediante disparos del arma, corte de espada o con los tambores giratorios de su armadura.

Eye Fox desde sus nueve colas, lanzó bolas de fuego blancas que destruyeron a varios robots. Medic saltando con gran agilidad de pared en pared y con la Spirit Kunai, fue destrozando cabezas de robots desde lo alto.

Black Wing realizando un vuelo rasante, fue cortando con sus alas metalizadas las cabezas de los robots. Ghost desde los brazos de su armadura, lanzó un potente bao gélido que fue congelando a los robots. Camaleón lanzando su látigo lengua de camaleón, fue golpeando o lanzando a los robots que se encontraba.

Blue Sky pegando un salto tremendo, aterrizó en un OR-14, destrozándolo con su Lanza Gungnir. White Shield mediante los patines de las patas de la armadura, fue patinando al mismo tiempo esquivando el fuego enemigo de los bastión en su modo torreta y empleando las Mirage Changer, creaba clones de sí mismo para confundir a éstos. Aprovechando la confusión, White Shield sacó su antigua arma la Espada Omega y adoptándola al modo rifle, fue disparando potentes esferas explosivas que iban destruyendo a los robots enemigos.

Bit armado con potentes cañones de energía en sus brazos, disparó varios rayos contra los despiertos, atravesando a varios de éstos. A un grupo de iluminados disparó toda una salva de misiles, haciendo estallar en pedazos a éstos.

Piro Fire con su hacha, fue girando sobre sí mismo mientras su arma se prendía fuego. Varios autómatas tratando de detenerlo, pero los disparos salían desviados por el giro de ataque del alicornio de fuego, ahí les fue golpeando a todos éstos hasta convertirlos en chatarra. Adelia con su rifle, iba disparando a varios despiertos, destrozando buena parte de ellos, un iluminado trató de dispararla por detrás, pero la yegua dándose cuenta, sacó su espada y desvió el potente rayo de protones lanzado por el iluminado, pero no impidió que la yegua retrocediera a una buena distancia. El iluminado seguía disparando mientras la yegua iba corriendo hacia él, esquivando los disparos y luego pegando un gran salto por el aire, aterrizó realizando un potente tajo que partió en dos al cyborg.

Vulcania sacando su poderoso cañón principal de la espalda, lanzó un potente rayo que se llevó por delante a varios robots silver. Luego desplegó su torreta donde comenzó a disparar a todos los enemigos que se encontraba bajo su radio de acción. Toxic se desplazaba a gran velocidad de un lado a otro mediante sus cadenas clavándose en la pared, mientras esquivaba los disparos de los robots silver, así hasta que éste saltó y lanzó sus cadenas atravesando el pecho de cuatro robots silver, una vez en el suelo y con sus cadenas elevando a los robots, giró sobre sí mismo usando a dichos robots para golpear a más robots enemigos.

Shadow Storm volaba por el aire y luego bajaba en picado para ir atravesando con su lanza a todo robot que se encontraba. Un bastión disparó contra éste y el bat pony negro usó su lanza girandola a modo de molinillo para desviar las balas. El bastión adoptó su modo torreta y disparó centenares de balas contra el bat pony, donde este último ascendió hacia el cielo y ahí lanzó las plumas afiladas de sus alas clavándose todas éstas en el bastión, destrozándolo por completo.

Phantom creaba espadas de hielo y con ellas iba cortando en pedazos a varios OR-14 y algunos despiertos como iluminados. Unos erradicadores disparaban contra él tratando de destruirlo. El semental lanzó unos conos de hielo, pero fueron neutralizados por las barreras de los robots. Justo detrás de ellos apareció Mistic con un disfraz de soldado con enorme cañón y disparó contra los robots, reventándoles en pedazos.

Blue Star bloqueaba con su escudo los disparos de varios bastión en modo torreta. Poco a poco se iba acercando a éstos hasta que ahí convocó un rayo desde su cuerno que impactó contra los robots, deteniéndolos momentáneamente. Ahí aprovechó para cargar de energía su espada y lanzar un rayo que fue barriendo a varios bastion. Eye Falcón disparó desde su arco una flecha contra un grupo de robots silver y la punta explotó en forma de dispersión de metralla, causando grandes daños en estos.

White Wolf y Oviblion junto con Lucia que tenía a Night Terror combinado con ella, se enfrentaban al mismo tipo de autómata que se enfrentaron en la prisión durante el rescate de las princesas. Éstos lanzaban ataques de todo tipo, pero por muchos daños que le hicieran, el robt seguía reparándose.

Conociendo el punto débil del autómata, optaron por otra estrategia.

White Wolf con la Espada del Bosque, creó unas enredaderas que atraparon las piernas del robot impidiendo moverse. Luego Oviblion con la Espada de Fuego, atravesó el pecho del robot con ella y ahí fue bajando creando un gran surco en el pecho del robot. Ahí Lucia aprovechó para lanzar una poderosa llamarada azul que se introdujo en el cuerpo del robot y lo fue quemando por dentro incluyendo el módulo de autoreparación del robot, dejándolo desprovisto de ello.

Ahora que no tenía su sistema de reparación, los tres fueron cada uno atacando en diversas partes del robot causando daños, primero destruyendo sus armas y luego en diversas partes del cuerpo. Luego Lucia cargando de fuego azul en su espada, cargó contra el robot y clavándolo en su enorme ojo, produjo una explosión que reventó la cabeza del robot y finalmente acabar con él.

Maya, Shaona y Ayi con su enorme agilidad se desplazaban a gran velocidad de un lado a otro, destrozando robots con sus espadas o con sus pistolas, mientras Vasslik los cubría con su rifle francotirador, disparando a una distancia prudencial.

Pese a los robots destruidos, surgían más robots en todas partes.

Red: ¡Mike! Nosotros nos ocupamos de estas chatarras. Daos prisa.

Decía Red Fire. Mike, Darkwing y Rebeca asintieron y fueron junto con Eye Fox, Eye Falcón, Gizmo y Sherrys por las escaleras principales, mientras el resto del grupo se enfrentaba a los robots.

Finalmente el grupo de Mike llegó a la sala del trono.

Mike: Bien. Ahora solo tenemos que subir por el teletransportador y...

No pudo terminar la frase porque un disparó fue hacia ellos, donde Mike lo desvió con sus espadas y todos éstos se escondieron tras unas columnas para evitar mas disparos.

Archer: Lo siento, emperador, pero no puedo permitir que hagáis lo que planeáis.

Hablaba el asesor Archer estando él armado con una pistola.

Mike: ¡Archer! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Le preguntaba el alicornio. Archer ahí le respondió.

Archer: Simplemente trató de impedir que cometáis un enorme error, emperador.

Respondía el asesor.

Dark: ¿Revelar al mundo que Shinra S.A. es en realidad una IA asesina de hace más de 50.000 años y que pretende dominar el mundo mediante los pacificadores? Yo creo que eso no es un error.

Decía de forma molesta la alicornio sombría. Sherrys ahí la apoyó.

Sherrys: Cierto. A mí no es que me seduzca la idea de que me vuelen la cabeza con un cañón aéreo a miles de metros de altura.

Mike: Archer. Tienes que detener esto o si no todo acabará mal para todos.

Archer: Emperador. Lo siento, pero es por el bien de todos. Es la única forma de garantizar la paz del mundo. Los pacificadores se encargarán de eliminar primero a todos los que supongan una amenaza para el nuevo orden mundial.

Hablaba el asesor mientras los pacificadores que estaban todavía ganando altura, en los monitores de las naves se mostraban los objetivos prioritarios a eliminar.

Entre esos objetivos estaban nada menos que las princesas de Equestria y el príncipe Eclipse (de Blueblood pasan en redondo de él por ser un inútil), varios miembros honestos del consejo. Algunos de los gobernantes de varios reinos con del reino grifo, Ekalaif, Atlantis, Serena y otros reinos. También fijaban en gente que no tenían cargos políticos, pero si cargos o trabajos importantes, o aquellas personas cuyas ideas o proyectos no encajaran con el nuevo gobierno que se pretende instaurar en el futuro.

También tenían datos de blancos considerados enormes amenazas potenciales como Gunsmith y sus Gunsmith Battles, Comet Galaxy, Mega Master, Eyedragon, y tambíen de otros blancos que no estaban actualmente en dicha dimensión como Holy Blade, Jack Evans, Gifka, Magic Galaxy y los guardianes como otros, pero preparados para eliminarlos en caso de que llegasen aparecer en este mundo.

El plan consistía en eliminar cualquier posible amenaza potencial que pudiese interferir en el nuevo gobierno mundial y que se pudiera realizar sin obstáculo alguno.

Volviendo a la sala del trono, Mike trataba de razonar con Archer.

Mike: Archer ¿Estás loco acaso? No puedo creer que apoyes algo así.

Archer: Emperador. Esto es por el bien del planeta, tal como me aseguró Legión.

Mike: Archer ¿Acaso has olvidado la conversación que tuvimos? Sobre que Legión te está manipulando.

Le comentaba ahora el alicornio azul. El asesor asintiendo con la cabeza, le respondió.

Archer: Sí, emperador. Lo recuerdo. Admito que tras nuestra conversación, emperador, comencé a tener dudas. Empecé a cuestionarme si lo que hacía era correcto o no. Legión se dio cuenta de ello y me ayudó.

Rebeca: Lo dudo.

Decía con sarcasmo la mujer, procurando ésta no alejarse de la columna para evitar cualquier posible disparo. Ahí Archer se puso a explicar.

Archer: Legión introdujo varios implantes en mi cabeza para así eliminar todas las dudas que tenía.

Dijo el asesor. Aquella respuesta sorprendió a los presentes.

Fox: ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo has podido hacer una cosa así?

Archer: Era algo necesario señorita Fox. Ahora ya no tengo ninguna duda y nada puede interponerse en el camino del progreso.

Mike: Lo que tu crees que es progreso, es en realidad el fin del mundo y tú estás ayudando en ello sin saberlo. Archer. Tienes que dejar todo esto y unirte a nosotros. Así podemos salvar al mundo, Archer.

Pese a las palabras del alicornio, Archer aun con su pistola en alto, no tenía intención alguna de cambiar de idea.

Archer: Ya estamos salvándolo, emperador. Muy pronto, la corrupción se terminará y una nueva era de paz y prosperidad.

Dark: Está loco.

Decía Darkwing. Eye Falcón la apoyó en eso.

Falcon: Completamente de acuerdo.

Mike pudo notar que Archer estaba completamente dominado por Legión. Así que optó por una estrategia muy arriesgada. Salió el alicornio de la columna, quedando expuesto para preocupación de sus amigos.

Fox: ¡Mike! ¿Qué haces?

Rebeca: ¡Escóndete! Así estás expuesto.

Pese a sus palabras, Mike no se volvió a esconderte. Avanzó unos pasos y luego de pararse, le preguntó a Archer.

Mike: Dime, Archer ¿Cuál es tu sentido de lealtad exactamente?

Archer: ¿A qué se refiere, emperador?

Preguntaba ahora Archer sin dejar de apuntar a Mike con su arma. Mike cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlos, le comentó.

Mike: ¿Recuerdas el día en que me salvaste la vida hace mucho tiempo, Archer?

Archer: Sí. Lo recuerdo bien.

 **Flashback.**

Pasaron cuatro meses cuando Mike Bluer se convirtió en el nuevo emperador del Imperio Celeste. El joven emperador iba junto con Archer en un vehículo aerodeslizador. Se estaba organizando un desfile en honor a Mike mientras soldados iban caminando tanto por delante como por detrás del nuevo emperador, mientras lo ciudadanos el imperio vitoreaban a su nuevo emperador.

Archer: Emperador ¿Cree usted que esto ha sido buena idea? Aquí está bastante expuesto.

Comentaba el asesor un tanto preocupado por el bienestar del nuevo emperador. Mike sonriendo le respondió.

Mike: Solo trató de que la gente sepa de que Absalon ya no existe y que una nueva época de paz y prosperidad está por venir. Por eso es mejor tratar de hacer feliz a la gente, ya que quiero que en mi imperio, todos sean felices.

Comentaba el joven potro alicornio con una sonrisa. Archer ajustándose las gafas, accedió ante las palabras del potro.

Archer: Lo entiendo, emperador.

El desfile iba todo bien, hasta que de repente desde el público, surgió un cóctel molotov justo delante del vehículo asustando a la gente y que el vehículo se detuviera.

¿?: ¡Muerte al falso emperador!

De repente surgieron de entre la gente varios ponis celestes insurgente disparando al aire, asustando a la gente que salió corriendo. Los soldados salieron a defender al emperador de los terroristas. Mike sin dudarlo, convocó la Golden Tail listo para pelear.

Archer: Emperador ¿Qué hace? No debe luchar, su seguridad es lo primero, emperador.

Trataba el asesor de impedir que el joven potro saliera a pelear y exponerse así al peligro. Mike con tono serio y decidió, le respondió.

Mike: Lo siento, Archer, pero no voy a quedarme y esconderme mientras mi gente está en peligro. Mi deber como emperador es la de proteger a mi gente.

Archer: ¡Emperador! ¡No!

Trató el asesor de detenerlo, pero fue inútil para él. Mike salió volando contra los terroristas para detenerlos.

Aunque no contaba con Holy en ese momento, aquellos terroristas no eran un verdadero desafió para Mike y lograba derrotarlos con suma facilidad.

Estaba tan concentrado en el combate el alicornio azul, que no se percató que un terrorista con un rifle lo estaba apuntando a él.

Terrorista: ¡Muerte al falso emperador!

Gritó el terrorista disparando su rifle. Todo iba a cámara lenta donde la bala se dirigía hacia Mike. El alicornio se giró justo cuando vio a Archer interponiéndose entre él y la bala mediante un salto y recibiendo este la bala a la altura del corazón.

Mike: ¡Archer!

Gritó Mike alarmado al ver como el asesor recibió la bala por él, pero luego centró su mirada lleno de rencor hacia el terrorista donde este último miraba con miedo al alicornio. Ahí Mike disparó un rayo que lo mandó estrellarse contra la pared y noquearlo. Rápidamente el alicornio fue a socorrer a Archer donde este estaba desangrando.

Mike: ¡Archer, aguanta!

Decía el alicornio usando su magia curativa para curar al asesor. Poco a poco la bala fue saliendo, mientras la herida desaparecía. Así hasta dejarlo completamente curado.

Mike: ¿Está bien, Archer?

Preguntaba el alicornio, queriendo éste asegurarse de que el asesor estuviera bien. Archer mirando el lugar de la bala estaba en perfecto estado, le respondió.

Archer: Sí. Eso parece. Gracias, emperador.

Mike: Gracias a ti por salvarme la vida, Archer.

Respondió sonriente el joven alicornio.

 **Fin del Flasback.**

Mike: Ahí me salvaste la vida, Archer, y eso es algo que jamás he olvidado hasta ahora.

Le decía con tono neutro el alicornio mientras el asesor aun seguía apuntando con su pistola a Mike.

Archer: Era mi deber velar por su seguridad, emperador.

Mike: Sí. Y demostraste tu lealtad hacia mi como al imperio. Archer. Me niego a creer que Legión te tenga completamente dominado. Aun debe quedar algo del antiguo Archer leal a mi persona que siempre lo ha sido.

Las palabras del alicornio parecían surtir efecto en Archer porque en ese momento, su casco armado comenzó a temblar.

Archer: Emperador...yo...

Mike avanzando unos metros, siguió hablándole.

Mike: Archer. Tienes que dejar a Legión y volver con nosotros. Sé que en el fondo no eres alguien malvado y que no te has olvidado completamente a quien le debes lealtad realmente. Libérate del control de Legión y vuelve con nosotros.

Trataba de animarle Mike. Archer comenzando a dudar y agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados, estaba teniendo una especie de lucha interna.

Archer: No...No puedo emperador...Legión es...demasiado poderoso...Me estaá..Me está controlando...No puedo...

Mike: ¡Lucha Archer! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Yo creo en ti!

Archer tras luchar consigo mismo, se agarró la cabeza con ambos cascos y ahí trató de decirle al alicornio.

Archer: Emperador...Donde fue derrotado Calibal por primera vez hace 50.000 años. En las viejas instalaciones está el centro neurálgico de Legión. Destrúyalo y acabará con esta pesadilla robótica.

Le confesaba Archer a Mike Bluer sin dejar de forcejear su cabeza. Mike no pudo evitar alegrarse que una parte de Archer que el conoció en el pasado, estuviera aun ahí.

Mike: Archer. Gracias. Ahora deja que te ayudemos a ti.

Le decía Mike al asesor. Finalmente Archer dejó de forcejear su cabeza y mirando seriamente a Mike, le respondió.

Archer: Emperador, gracias por no perder al final la fe en mí.

El asesor cargo la pistola. El grupo pensó que iba a dispararles a ellos, pero no fue así. Lo que hizo fue ponerse la pistola bajo el mentón. Mike al adivinar las intenciones del asesor, trató de detenerlo.

Mike: ¡Archer! ¡No!

Pero ya fue demasiado tarde. Archer finalmente disparó la pistola, atravesando con la bala la cabeza entera, acabando así con su vida.

El cuerpo moribundo de Archer se tambaleó hasta caer en un hueco del suelo y caer al vació, atravesando unos cristales que se rompieron por el impacto y finalmente caer en la planta baja. Mike fue corriendo y desde el borde miró con horror el cuerpo ahora muerto de Archer.

Mike: Archer...Al final has demostrado tu verdadera lealtad...

Decía el alicornio con tristeza ante el hecho de que Archer se suicidara para liberarse del control de Legión. Eye Fox acercándose a Mike, le decía a éste.

Fox: Mike. No tenemos tiempo para esto. Tenemos que ir al satélite.

Mike al final asintió y el grupo fue a un lado de donde estaba el trono. Mike pulsó un botón oculto del trono y éstos fueron teletransportados al gran satélite, que estaba encima del Imperio Celeste.

El grupo estaba ya en dicho satélite y Mike no pudo evitar mirar el satélite con cierta nostaliga.

Mike: Cuanto tiempo desde la última vez. Aun recuerdo cuando vine aquí para detener los planes de Absalon hace años.

Comentaba Mike con cierta nostalgia mirando el satélite, recordando como salvo al mundo de acabar siendo esclavos mentales de Absalon y como uso su poder para salvar y devolver la vida de la gente durante la Guerra Celeste.

Fox: Bien. Ahora es nuestro turno. Vamos Gizmo.

El drom volador asintió y se acercaron al panel de control. Introdujo los datos en el satélite y pudo a cargar los datos.

Fox: Datos cargados, Mike.

El alicornio se acercó y finalmente activo los protocolos para mandar la verdad al mundo entero.

Mike: Vamos allá.

Dijo Mike pulsando el botón. Finalmente el satélite envió las pruebas a través de La Señal a todas partes del mundo.

Mientras tanto el portavoz de Shinra S.A. hablaba con la gente.

Portavoz: Queridos conciudadanos. Hoy me dirijo con ustedes, con humildad.

Hablaba el presentante actuando con humildad, mientras la gente vitoreaba con plena alegría. El minotauro blanco siguió hablando.

Portavoz: Hoy es el último día, donde el crimen y la corrupción terminaran para siempre. Los gobiernos injustos del planeta acabarán hoy. Hoy es un día de celebración y júbilo. Hoy una nueva era ha llegado para todos nosotros. Durante años la gente ha confiado en Shinra S.A y las fuerzas del orden de Kamu. Y hoy finalmente esa confianza será por fin recompensada.

Hablaba con total convicción el portavoz de Shinra S.A., pero inesperadamente tanto en las pantallas de televisión que tenía detrás de él, como en el resto del planeta, se transmitió mediante la Señal, las pruebas que Mike y su equipo tenían. Sobraba decir que la gente en ningún momento se esperaba lo que iban a presenciar.

En las teles de todo el mundo aparecieron prácticamente todo. La conspiración contra la Patrulla Harmony donde estaban involucrados muchos miembros corruptos del consejo y que estaban involucrados en los incidentes mundiales. La verdadera identidad de Shinra S.A. que resultó ser nada menos que Legión, la antigua IA fiel a Absalon. Las fuerzas de Kamu echando por la fuerza a las gentes de sus hogares para dejarles tirados en la calle, e incluso matando a aquellos que se oponían. También lo impactante fue cuando se veían cuando Mordred y un grupo de mercenarios hicieron estallar el cuartel general de la Patrulla Harmony haciendo parecer un acto terrorista. Cuando Mordred asesinó a Lucy, la amiga de Vulcan. Cuando Mordred junto con varios mercenarios asesinaron al líder del consejo haciendo parecer que había sido obra de Mike Bluer. Sobraba decir que esto último dejó completamente pasmada a Conor que estando esta en Canterlot, no se podía creer lo que veía.

Conor: No...General Mordred...No puede ser verdad...

Aun seguían mostrando imágenes. Sobre como en instalaciones de Shinra S.A. estaban construyendo robots de combate para una conquista global, muchos ponis celestes se horrorizaron al ver a los antiguos Siervos de Absalon, recordando los errores vividos durante la Guerra Celeste.

El portavoz de Shinra S.A. miraba enormemente preocupado los vídeos y luego a la gente que miraban enormemente enfadados a él. El portavoz trató de calmar a la gente, pero al final esta se abalanzó sobre él minotauro y comenzaron a darle golpes y puñetazos cargados de furia por haberles engañado todo este tiempo.

En el Imperio Celeste, todos sus habitantes estaban enormemente indignados ante el hecho de descubrir que su querido emperador fue victima de un complot y acusado de crímenes que nunca cometió. El descontento reinaba en el Imperio Celeste y exigían justicia para su emperador que tanto querían.

En ese momento mediante la Señal, apareció la imagen de Mike Bluer por todo el imperio mientras el emperador se dirigía hacia a sus habitantes.

Mike: ¡Ciudadanos del Imperio Celeste! ¡Ya habéis visto la verdad! Todo lo que decía Shinra S.A. es mentira. Jamás tuvieron intención de traer la paz. Los presuntos jefes de Shinra S.A., no es más y nada menos que el mismísimo Legión, la IA creada por Absalon hace más de 50.000 años y que pretende continuar donde Absalon lo dejó.

Los habitantes del Imperio Celeste escuchaban con suma atención a su emperador mientras les seguía hablando.

Mike: Tanto Shinra S.A. como la parte corrupta del consejo, trataron de quitarme de en medio como a mi patrulla con acusaciones falsas, porque éramos una amenaza para sus diabólicos planes. Ahora mismo los pacificadores pretenden matar a todos aquellos que supongan un obstáculo para sus planes. Las fuerzas mercenarias de Kamu no son más que unos asesinos que no dudan en matar en nombre de Shinra S.A. Ahora mismo debemos acabar con la amenaza de Legión y salvar al mundo ¡Hay que convocar la Gran Armada!

Anunciaba Mike siendo escuchado por sus habitantes donde estos apoyaron a su emperador sin dudarlo. Araam al ver que las tropas celestes volvían a ser leales a Mike, detuvo el Odín y dijo.

Araam: Bueno. Supongo que se acabó la diversión.

Mientras tanto en diversas instalaciones secretas repartidas por el mundo, centenares de robots clase silver como vehículos Tiger o Spider se activaban, al igual que los robots clase despiertos e iluminados, y los autómatas. Varias aeronaves surgían de instalaciones secretas.

La IA Legión al ver que ahora todo el mundo había descubierto la verdad, había ordenado el ataque masivo a los principales reinos del mundo a través de sus robots.

Mientras tanto, Mike y su grupo volvieron a la sala del trono.

Mike: Bien. Ahora todo el mundo sabe que Shinra S.A es una mentira.

Dark: Ahora solo falta destruir los pacificadores.

Rebeca: Y a Legión.

Fox: Archer dijo que el núcleo neuronal de Legión está donde fue derrotado Calibal hace 50.000 años.

Mike: Se donde está. Lo recuerdo de los libros de historia que me dio mi madre. Están en estas coordenadas.

Decía esto Mike pulsando botones en su brazalete y surgió una proyección de un mapa, indicando el lugar. Eye Fox observando el sitio, asintió.

Fox: Muy bien. Entonces iremos allí y lo destruiremos.

Mike: Id vosotros. Darkwing, Rebeca y yo iremos a destruir al pacificador que está cerca y luego nos reunimos con vosotros.

Fox: Entendido.

Falcón: Vamos para allá.

Eye Fox deshizo su armadura y esta adoptó su forma moto. La arquera se subió a ella al igual que Eye Falcón como pasajero y salieron raudo y veloz de allí. Mike mirando a las chicas las dijo.

Mike: Bien, chicas ¿Listas para destruir un pacificador?

Dark: Por supuesto, Mike.

Rebeca: Dalo por hecho.

Sherrys: Hundir una nave voladora. Que interesante suena eso.

Comentaban animados todos éstos, pero justo en ese momento, el suelo de la sala del trono comenzó a temblar.

Dark: ¿Que pasa? ¿De donde viene ese temblor?

Preguntaba la alicornio sombría. Los temblores se hacían más fuertes, haciendo que los tres y el gato casi perdieran el equilibrio. Acto seguido el suelo se desplomó haciendo caer los tres a la planta baja, donde se libraron de estamparse contra el suelo gracias a que podían volar. Rebeca con sus alas mágicas, tuvo que agarrar a Sherrys para que no se golpease.

Rebeca: ¿Estás bien, Sherrys?

Preguntaba la mujer. El gato sonriendo, la contestó.

XXXXXX

Sherrys: Perfectamente, señora Rebeca.

Los tres y el gato aterrizaron en el suelo.

Dark: ¿Que se supone que ha pasado?

Mike: No tengo ni idea.

Nadie comprendía lo que pasaba hasta que en ese momento notaron algo extraño en el cuerpo muerto de Archer.

El cuerpo muerto de Archer comenzó a brillar en algunas partes y en cierto modo, a cubrirse con un extraño fuego rojo, quemando la carne y la ropa revelando un especie de esqueleto pony robot de metal negro.

El cuerpo comenzó a levantarse y a poco a poco a cambiar. La cabeza adoptaba una forma de pony fantasmal con colmillos y careciendo de la mandíbula inferior. Las patas delanteras se fueron transformando en garras afiladas. Sus ojos eran blancos brillante. Su cuerpo se alargaba hasta alcanzar casi los dos metros. Ahora tenía un aspecto de pony esqueleto metálico demoniaco cubierto de fuego rojo por todo su cuerpo.

Mike, Darkwing y Rebeca como Sherrys, se pusieron en guardia mientras observaban sorprendidos a la misteriosa criatura que tenían delante. Especialmente cuando esta miró al grupo y ahí habló.

Criatura: ¡Yo soy...LEGIÓOOON!

Gritó la misteriosa criatura con una voz cavernosa y siniestra, revelando ser nada menos que Legión. Mike y sus compañeras les esperaban una dura batalla.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	29. Cap 28 Yo soy, Legión

**Capitulo 28**

 **Yo Soy Legión**

Gracias a la Señal, Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony pudieron revelar al mundo entero la verdad Sobre Shinra S.A y quienes estaban detrás de ella.

Mike Bluer y su patrulla ahora tenían que destruir a los pacificadores antes de que dichas naves estén del todo conectadas y comenzaran a disparar sobre la gente. También tenían el otro objetivo de destruir al mismo Legión donde este último había lanzado su ejercito de máquinas en las principales ciudades del mundo. Por lo que Mike tuvo que enviar la Gran Armada a diversos lugares del mundo para detenerlo.

Mike junto con Darkwing, Rebeca y Sherrys iban a unirse a la patrulla y al Equipo Alquimia para ocuparse de destruir el centro neurálgico de Legión, pero inesperadamente les había surgido un peligroso obstáculo que se interpuso en su camino impidiéndoles unirse a su patrulla.

En el piso inferior de la sala del trono, estaban Mike junto con Darkwing, Rebeca y Sherrys enfrente de una posible encarnación o modo de control del mismísimo Legión, empleando el cuerpo muerto de Archer como avatar por así decirlo.

Mike: ¿Legión?

Preguntaba Mike que al igual que los otros, estaba impactados ante lo que estaban presenciando. La misteriosa criatura flameante respondió.

Legión: Sí...Soy Legión. Y voy a eliminados del mapa para que no interfiráis más en mis planes.

Decía la IA diabólica, surgiendo de su cuerpo infinidad de tentáculos cibernéticos rojos que iban directos hacia el grupo. Éstos saltaron para esquivar los ataques, pero los tentáculos no se detuvieron y siguieron hasta donde fueran éstos. Mike con su Knight King y la Stellar Blade, Darkwing con las Hunter Fang, Rebeca con sus dos espadas, iban cortando los tentáculos que se dirigían hacia ellos.

Legión se puso a cuatro patas y tomando impulsó, saltó hacia una pared lejana a gran distancia y se adhirió a ella como una araña. Luego saltó hacia Mike tratando de golpearlo con sus garras, pero Mike con su espada las desvió y ahí trató de golpearlo, pero Legión lo esquivó en el aire y aterrizó en el suelo.

Dark: ¡Rayo Oscuro!

Darkwing en el aire lanzó un rayo de oscuridad contra Legión, pero la malvada IA lo esquivó.

Rebeca: ¡Granizo de Hielo!

Gritaba rebeca volando con sus alas mágicas, convocando una poderosa granizada de tamaños de cocos cayendo encima del Legión, pero la diabólica IA se desplazaba de un lado a otro como una serpiente esquivando perfectamente todos los ataques.

Rebeca: Es escurridizo.

Sherrys: Veamos hasta que punto lo es.

Sherrys adoptando afinidad eléctrica, se desplazó a gran velocidad hacia Legión tratando de placar contra él, pero la IA lo esquivó doblándose como una serpiente, evitando fácilmente el ataque.

Mike: ¡Tajo Dragón!

Se lanzaba Mike cargando de energía la Knight King tratando de atacarlo por la espalda, pero Legión rápidamente se giró y extendió su brazo como si fuera elástico, agarrando el cuello de Mike y estrellarlo contra la pared.

Sherrys trató de atacarlo por la espalda, pero Legión aun sujetando a Mike, lo usó para golpear al gato y estrellar a ambos contra el suelo.

Darkwing y Rebeca trataron de atacar a Legión, pero la IA sacó de su cuerpo otros dos brazos más, que atraparon del cuello a ambas chicas y las fue golpeándolas contra el suelo y arrastrándolas contra la pared.

Legión: ¡No sois nada contra mí! ¡Yo soy el todopoderoso Legión!

Se jactaba el la IA diabólica. Su momento fue interrumpido cuando Mike gritó.

Mike: ¡Dragón Shinigami!

Gritó Mike quedando envuelto en luz y adoptando su forma Shiningami dragón. No solo él, Darkwing y Rebeca se prepararon también para enfrentarse a la IA con todo su poder.

Dark: ¡Lión Shinigami!

Rebeca: ¡Fusión de Sincronía! ¡Shinigami!

Darkwing adoptó su forma Lión Shinigami y Rebeca fusionándose con su gato adoptó su forma Shinigami felina. Ahora los tres guerreros estaban en sus estados más poderosos.

Mike: ¡Técnica de Distorsión! ¡Mandíbula del Dragón!

Gritó Mike poniendo la Knight King al frente de este y un aura color celeste y blanca surgían del arma, canalizándose en forma de dragón plateado. Acto seguido a gran velocidad se lanzó hacia Legión y ahí le conectó infinidad de golpes con su espada para luego finalizar con la ilusión de un dragón devorándolo.

La IA quedó algo dañada por el ataque. Ahora Darkwing iba a iniciar su ataque convirtiendo las Hunter Fang en su forma nagitana.

Dark: ¡Técnica de Distorsión! ¡Golpe Yin Yang!

Las hojas de la naginata de Darkwing se prendieron en dos fuegos, uno blanco y el otro negro. La yegua haciendo varios movimientos con su arma mientras la giraba alrededor suya, se acercó a la IA y ahí lo golpeó varias veces con la llama blanca causando daños físicos. Luego de darle una estocada con la lanza al estomago de la IA, Darkwing saltó y apuntando su arma hacia Legión, lanzó desde el fuego negro un rayo espiritual, golpeándolo completamente a la IA.

Rebeca: ¡Ahora es mi turno! ¡Arte de Hielo! ¡Sello Helado! ¡Furia de Tigre de las Nieves!

Gritaba Rebeca mientras alrededor de ella se formaba una tormenta de nieve y detrás de ella la imagen de un gran tigre de nieve. Rebeca ahí corrió ha toda velocidad hacia la IA empuñando sus dos espadas y ahí le dio un doble tajo mientras la cabeza de tigre le daba un fuertísimo mordisco helado, causando una explosión de hielo.

La IA acabó muy dañada con partes de su cuerpo perdidas y sus llamas que lo rodeaban poco a poco se iban apagando. Los tres guerreros enfrente de la IA, miraron satisfechos su hazaña.

Mike: Parece que esto ya está.

Dark: Sí. No ha sido para tanto.

Rebeca: Ha sido pan comido para nosotros.

Comentaban sonrientes éstos, pero sus sonrisas desaparecieron cuando vieron que las llamas de Legión que antes se iban apagando, volvieron a prenderse y los daños o partes perdidas se reparaban por completo para sorpresa del grupo. Legión volvió a ponerse de pie mientras miraba a los tres guerreros que se habían puesto en guardia.

Legión: ¿En serio creíais que iba a ser tan fácil? Típico se seres inferiores, en dar la victoria por sentado antes de tiempo.

Les decía Legión, adoptando éste una pose amenazante mientras alzaba sus garras.

Dark: Veamos si esto te parece inferior ¡Llamas Oscuras de la Pesadilla!

Gritó Darkwing empleando los nuevos poderes conseguidos de su fénix Dark Cloud, lanzando una gran bola de fuego violeta contra Legión. La IA simplemente la golpeó con su garra donde la deshizo por completo la bola de fuego.

Legión: ¡Ahora sentid mi poder!

En el exterior del palacio se formó una explosión donde en ella salieron Mike, Darkwing y Rebeca como si hubieran recibiendo un fuerte impacto y luego se detuvieron en el aire.

Dark: Me parece que está molesto.

Rebeca: Eso parece. No va a ser fácil acabar con él.

Comentaban ambas. Mike mirando al suelo donde estaba su gente siendo evacuada por los soldados celestes, comentó.

Mike: No podemos luchar contra Legión aquí. Tenemos que llevar la lucha a otro sitio para así evitar herir a nadie.

Dark: ¿Y cómo piensas llevar a Legión de aquí?

Preguntaba Darkwing que no estaba segura de como hacerlo. Rebeca señalando con el dedo el palacio, les llamo la atención.

Rebeca: Amigos ¡Mirad!

Los tres miraron el palacio y ahí vieron a Legión surgir del agujero con unas alas negras metálicas envueltas en fuego tipo dragón en la espalda.

Mike: Bien. Con eso está resuelto parte del problema. Ahora vámonos.

Darkwing y Rebeca asintieron y los tres se marcharon volando, siendo seguidos por Legión mientras este les gritaba.

Legión: ¡No escapareis de míiii!

Gritaba la IA diabólica persiguiendo a Mike y a las otras que trataban de atraerlo fuera de la ciudad.

En la casa de los padres biológicos de Mike, Mikki estaba asomándose por la ventana. Su madre la llamó.

Light Hope: ¡Mikki! Quédate en casa. Ahora es peligroso asomarse fuera.

Le decía su madre preocupada por la pequeña. La joven Mikki estuvo a punto de meterse en casa, hasta que vio por el cielo volando a su hermano mayor Mike junto con sus amigas, siendo seguidos por la IA Legión.

Mikki: ¡Es mi hermano!

Light Hope: ¿Qué?

Mikki: Acabo de verlo volando. Lo persigue algo bastante feo y monstruoso.

Light Hope: Sea lo que sea, tu hermano podrá ocuparse de ello. Ahora métete en casa, por favor.

Mikki al principio dudo, pero al final dijo.

Mikki: No puedo, madre. Tengo que ir a ayudar a mi hermano que está en peligro.

Light Hope: ¡Mikki! ¡No!

Trató su madre de impedirlo, pero la potra salió volando tomando dirección hacia donde iban Mike y las otras. Light Hope salió también volando tratando de alcanzar a la pequeña.

Light Hope: ¡Mikki! ¡Vuelve! ¡Es muy peligroso que vayas sola!

Trataba de llamarla la atención la yegua mientras trataba de alcanzarla. Por desgracia la potra no la escuchó y esta última volaba demasiado rápido para que su madre la alcanzara.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot se estaba formando una guerra. Varios robots tipo silver estaban avanzando por las calles destruyéndolo todo, donde soldados de Kamu estaban con ellos uniéndose a la destrucción.

El capitán Kai junto con soldados fieles a Equestria y llevando las armas que se usaron en la Guerra Celeste, estaban puestos a cubiertos mediante trincheras tratando de contener al enemigo, pero eran demasiados. Lewis que había logrado escapar de las fuerzas de Kamu cuando asaltaron su escondite, estando al lado de Kai le comentó.

Lewis: ¿Cuándo vendrán los refuerzos?

Preguntaba el semental mientras Kai con un rifle de energía iba disparando, le respondía.

Kai: Ya deberían estar por llegar.

En ese momento aparecieron unos robots clase Tiger. Los ponis podían ver a aquellos enormes andadores armados con lanzacohetes, disparando varios misiles en los puestos fortificados obligando a éstos a ponerse a cubiertos. Kai y el resto de la guardia no iban a aguantar mucho tiempo eso.

Kai: ¡Maldita sea! Esto se está poniendo peor por momentos.

Los soldados de Kamu y los robots silver se iban acercando, hasta que unos disparos provenientes de una dirección de la nada, abatieron a varios de ellos.

Kai: ¿Y eso?

Preguntó el capitán sin estar seguro de lo que pasaba. En ese momento se escuchó una voz.

Conor: ¡Adelante, tropa de liberación! ¡A acabar con los traidores!

Era la comandante Conor apareciendo con soldados de Kamu, solo que estos llevaban pintada en la armadura una cruz roja en el pecho.

Los guardias se sorprendieron de ver a aquellos soldados de Kamu luchando contra los suyos. Conor disparando su escopeta abatiendo a varios robots silver, se unió a Kai y a Lewis.

Kai: Comandante Conor ¿Qué está pasando? ¿No está usted acaso con ellos?

Preguntaba este mientras Conor disparaba a un soldado de Kamu con su escopeta. La yegua ahí le respondió.

Conor: Eso fue hasta que hemos visto la verdad por televisión. Aun no me puedo creer que todo este tiempo creyera que estábamos ayudando a hacer el mundo un lugar mejor, cuando en realidad estábamos favoreciendo a que se formara un cataclismo. Toda mi vida en Kamu fue una mentira. Incluso el general Mordred que tanto admiraba, resultó ser un miserable asesino. Aun me cuesta creerlo.

Comentaba la yegua con gran tristeza y decepción la comandante, pero logrando sobreponerse, comentó.

Conor: Ahora es el momento de enmendar mi error.

Decía la comandante saliendo de su escondite y disparando contra los soldados de kamu y robots silver.

Mike que iba todavía alejándose de la ciudad junto con sus compañeras, recibió una comunicación.

Mike: Aquí Mike.

Phalax: Emperador. Me alegro de poder contactar con usted.

Se oía la voz de Phalax en el comunicador.

Mike: ¿Qué ocurre, Phalax?

Phalax: Vengo a informarle que las fuerzas de Legión están atacando las principales ciudades del mundo, y las fuerzas de Kamu están apoyando a los robots de Legión.

Dark: Como no. Esa maldita Kamu. Ya sabía yo que eran unos malditos traidores.

Comentaba molesta la alicornio sombría. Ahí Phalax informó también.

Phalax: Pero deben saber que varios soldados de Kamu han abandonado sus filas y están luchando a nuestro lado.

Mike: ¿Y eso?

Phalax: Por lo visto varios oficiales de bajo rango como algunos comandantes, ignoraban por completo los planes de Shinra S.A. como de sus superiores. Y han decidido unirse a la liberación.

Rebeca: Eso es algo bueno después de todo.

Decía la mujer gata con una sonrisa. Mike ahí comentó.

Mike: Bueno. Es bueno saber que no todos en Kamu son iguales. Al menos podrán entretener al enemigo mientras la Gran Armada llega.

Phalax: Me pondré a ello, emperador, corto.

La comunicación se cortó. En ese momento los tres tuvieron que apartarse para evitar un letal rayo que iba hacia ellos.

Legión: ¡Os destruiré para siempre!

Gritaba la IA mientras el trío de guerreros llegaban hacia unas montañas. Ahí decidieron plantar cara a la IA diabólica.

Mike: Bien, chicas. Hora de acabar con esa cosa.

Darkwing y Rebeca: ¡Sí!

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, la guardia real y los soldados de Kamu que se unieron a estos, trataban de detener al enemigo. Por desgracia eran demasiados.

Kai: Se agradece la ayuda, pero por desgracia nos van a superar en breve.

Comentaba el capitán mientras disparaba su rifle contra varios soldados de Kamu enemigos. Conor derribando con su escopeta a un Silver One que iba hacia ellos, le respondió.

Conor: Si he de morir, lo haré peleando por una causa noble.

En ese momento, en el cielo comenzó a escucharse un sonido que cada vez se hacía más fuerte, captando la atención de todo el mundo.

El sonido era como de un jet super sónico donde cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte como si se fuera acercando. El sonido se hizo lo suficientemente fuerte hasta el punto que destrozó los cristales de ventanas y vitrinas o escaparates.

Todo el mundo miró al cielo al origen del sonido y ahí es cuando lo vieron.

Era Vulcan con su meca armadura Force Bear puesta y en su Modo Vuelto donde tenía unas alas tipo jet en la espalda. Vulcan volaba a bajo altura por la calle hasta pasar por encima de Kai y los otros y cuando llegó hasta el enemigo, comenzó a disparar sus ametralladoras de brazos, destrozando robots silver o matando soldados de Kamu.

Los robots clase tiger trataron de derribar al robot con sus misiles, pero Vulcan los esquivaba y contraatacó con sus propios misiles destruyendo a todos los caminantes, dejando a los enemigos sin su apoyo pesado.

Los robots silver y soldados de Kamu trataron de abatir a Vulcan, pero el robot ahí disparó todo su arsenal de balas y misiles, barriendo del mapa a todos éstos. La guardia real, miembros de la resistencia y los soldados de Kamu redimidos lo celebraron por todo lo alto. Ahí el capitán Kai lleno de alegría se puso a gritar.

Kai: ¡Os lo tenéis bien merecidos, malditos desgraciados!

Gritaba el capitán celebrando que Vulcan les diera su merecido. Vulcan ahí alzo su brazo armado en señal de saludo, mientras la guardia real y los otros seguían celebrando. Acto seguido Vulcan salio volando en dirección a la sede del consejo.

Mientras tanto en la sede del consejo, en la sala donde estaba Mordred, el general presentía que el robot iba a por él. Ahí se dirigió hacia sus soldados y les dio las ordenes siguientes.

Mordred: Soldados. Salid de aquí inmediatamente.

Los soldados les resultó extraño la orden de su general, pero decidieron no cuestionarlas y se marcharon de allí, dejando solo al general. El general Mordred cargó su pistola mientras se dirigía al maletín que tenía en el hotel donde le intentó dar caza antes Vulcan y la abrió, mostrando la extraña pantalla de radar.

En ese momento entraron en la sala Onyx Moon como la pequeña Sena con su Portátil, pero no solo ellos. Las cuatro princesas entraron en la misma sala. El general apuntó con su pistola a todos éstos.

Celestia: ¡General Mordred! En nombre de las gobernantes de Equestria, entréguese sin oponer resistencia.

Le ordenaba de forma autoritaria la princesa del sol. Su hermana la apoyó.

Luna: No oponga resistencia o las cosas irán a peor para usted.

Mordred: No tengo la mas mínima intención de entregarme a unas inútiles princesas como ustedes.

Respondió desafiante el general sin dejar de apuntarlas con la pistola, dando a entender que no tenía intención de entregarse. Onyx adelantándose, le llamó la atención al general.

Onyx: General Mordred, ahora todo el mundo sabe la verdad tanto de Shinra S.A como de usted. Todo ha acabado para usted, así que entréguese. Resistirte es completamente inútil.

Trataba de convencer el bat pony al general. De repente entró de golpe Vulcan en su Modo Vuelo destrozando el cristal, sorprendiendo a los presentes y Mordred lo apuntó con su pistola. Vulcan abandonando su Modo Vuelo para quedar con su estado normal en su Meca Armadura, abrió la parte frontal de su casco para que se le viera el rostro enojado de Vulcan y mirando con odio al general le dijo.

Vulcan: ¡General Mordred! ¡Ahora si que no va a escapar de mí! Prepárate para ser detenido.

Mordred: ¿Y de qué se me acusa exactamente, robot?

Preguntaba con una sonrisa burlona el general. Vulcan aun enfadado le respondió.

Vulcan: Por la destrucción del cuartel general del a Patrulla Harmony. Por echar a las gentes de sus casas e incluso matar o detener a gente inocente. Y las más importante de todas, el de haber matado a mi amiga Lucy.

Su voz sonaba con completo odio en especial en la última parte. Mordred ahí le preguntó de nuevo.

Mordred: ¿Algo más que pueda hacer por usted?

Vulcan: Ofrecer resistencia para que yo le pueda pulverizarle el cráneo y créame, lo pienso disfrutar en cuanto lo haga. Y esta vez no tiene a nadie que le saque del lío.

Le contestó Vulcan que estaba enormemente deseoso de darle la paliza de su vida al general. Mordred no estando de acuerdo, le respondió.

Mordred: De eso nada, robot ¿Y quién dice que esté solo?

En ese momento alguien se acercaba por detrás de Vulcan. Twilight viendo al inesperado visitante, le avisó a Vulcan.

Twilight: ¡Vulcan! ¡Detrás de ti!

Vulcan rápidamente se giró y disparó con su cañón de energía al quien pretendía atacarle por detrás. Su sorpresa fue ver que era el robot Átomo que le atacó en el escondite. El rayo le dio en plena cara provocando daños en su rostro, haciendo que le salieran chispas y su rostro se deformara levemente, quedando con la boca abierta y los dientes apretados quedando con apariencia de tener una sonrisa macabra.

Vulcan: ¡Hey! ¿A ti no te eliminé antes?

Preguntaba Vulcan mirando confundido al androide Átomo. Este último no le respondió y sacó una katana de su abrigo listo para atacar.

Unos pasos se oyeron por donde había entrando las princesas y los otros. Éstos se apartaron y sorprendentemente apareció entrando por la puerta otro Átomo exactamente igual al anterior.

El segundo Átomo se acercó y junto con el primero, ambos rodearon a Vulcan empuñando sus katanas mientras el robot se ponía en guardia. Mordred sonriendo perversamente, comentó.

Mordred: Y no me olvidado de tus amigas.

Decía esto mientras en la misma puerta aparecieron otros cinco Átomos idénticos. Las princesas, el bat pony y la potra miraban sorprendidos aquello. El general dirigiéndose a los androides, les dio la orden.

Mordred: Vosotros dos acabad con el robot. Los otros ocupaos de la princesa y el bat pony. No dejéis a ninguno con vida.

Ordenaba el general y los androides obedecieron. Cinco de ellos fueron a atacar a las princesas y al bat pony donde estos se defendieron como podían, pero los androides eran muy veloces haciendo muy difícil evitarlos. Vulcan se ocupaba de los otros dos Átomos.

Vulcan: Si no fuera porque no bebí nada, lo daría por la bebida. Aun así me da igual. Probarán mi martillo.

Decía esto Vulcan sacando la Atomic Hammer. Los dos androides con sus katanas, fueron a atacarlo por ambos lados. Vulcan se defendió del primer ataque con su martilló, mientras empleaba su otro brazo para protegerse de la segunda katana. Vulcan realizó un movimiento de tornado para golpear a ambos androides con su arma legendaria, pero los dos androides realizaron gran salto mortal hacia atrás.

Una vez en el suelo, Vulcan fue a atacar con su martillo al que tenía más cerca tratando de aplastarlo.

Vulcan: ¡Prepárate para convertirte en un sello de 10 céntimos!

Gritaba Vulcan cargando de energía su martillo y tratando de golpear al androide, pero este último saltó esquivando el ataque y que Vulcan golpease el suelo destrozando parte de esta, dejando un gran agujero.

El segundo androide saltó hacia la espalda de Vulcan tratando de darle una doble patada y tirarlo por el agujero, pero Vulcan ahí activo su Modo Defensa haciendo que su Meca Armadura se volviera azul, pero sin variar su tamaño y creó un escudo frontal deteniendo el ataque. Ahí Vulcan empujó al androide hacia atrás.

Vulcan: Y eso no es nada. Podría machacaros durante todo el día.

Decía de forma presumida el robot. Ambos androides rodearon a Vulcan por ambos lados, mientras el robot artillero se mantenía alerta, esperando cualquier ataque de éstos.

Los dos androides hacían varios movimientos con sus katanas y dando vueltas y maniobras, se acercaban al robot mientras Vulcan se mantenía en el sitio con la guardia alta. Ahí los dos androides cuando estuvieron ya cerca, tratando de decapitar al robot por ambos lados, pero el robot se agachó y bloqueó las katanas con su martillo. En ese momento, Vulcan activó dos lanzaderas de misiles de hombros donde cada una apuntaba a un robot.

Vulcan: ¡Sorpresa!

Exclamó Vulcan con una sonrisa maliciosa y ambos misiles salieron impactando en las cabezas de ambos androides, destruyéndolos así.

Vulcan: Dos menos. Nada puede con el gran Vulcan. Je, je, je.

Se reía el robot. Mordred sorprendido, exclamó molesto.

Mordred: ¡No! Maldita sea. Si no puedo acabar con ese robot, al menos acabaré con las princesas.

Decía esto el general apuntando con su arma a las princesas y al bat pony que seguían defendiéndose de los androides. Así hasta que su vista se centró en la potra que estaba en el suelo con su portátil, pulsando teclas ésta.

Mordred: ¿Qué está haciendo esa potra?

Preguntaba el general que no entendía que hacia la potra. Sin que el general la pudiera ver lo que hacía en su portátil (Ya que la pantalla estaba a espaldas del general) la potra había logrando introducirse en los programas de los androides, haciendo que éstos se detuvieran en sus ataques contra las princesas y el bat pony para extrañeza de ellos.

Ahora Sena tenía el control de los androides y les ordenó que se apartaran de las princesas y el bat pony, donde los cinco androides se juntaron unos enfrente de otros en circulo. Los androides sacaron sus katanas y comenzaron a chocar las armas contra los otros. El general Mordred se dio cuenta tarde de lo que planeaba la potra, pero aun así trató de detenerla.

Mordred: ¡No! ¡Detenedlos!

Gritaba desesperado el general, pero ya era tarde. Los cinco androides se pusieron en posición y lanzando a la vez sus ataques, se decapitaron unos a otros acabando definitivamente entre ellos.

Sena: Con eso ya está todo terminado.

Comentaba la potra alegremente de haber salvado a las princesas y al bat pony. Onyx acercándose a a la potra, con una sonrisa la dijo.

Onyx: Buen trabajo, pequeña.

Felicitaba el bat pony mientras frotaba la cabeza de la potra donde esta sonreía. Mordred furioso les gritó.

Mordred: ¡Idiotas! ¡Estos androides estaban equipados con un sistema térmico antifallos!

Gritaba furioso el general. Twilight al escuchar eso, no pudo evitar decir.

Twilight: Eso significa que los androides se autodestruirán.

Dijo la princesa de la amistad alarmando a los demás.

Luna: ¿Qué?

Cadence: ¿Quieres decir que van a explotar?

Mordred: En exactamente unos segundos, estos androides explotaran en un radio de más de 20 metros. Vamos a morir todos aquí.

Le respondía molesto el general mientras señalaba el maletín de antes, donde ahora aparecía un contador que contaba hacia atrás. Vulcan le respondió desafiante al general, mientras avanzaba hacia las princesas.

Vulcan: No lo creo amigo ¡Modo Vuelo!

Gritó Vulcan activando su Modo Vuelo.

 **Insertar música de Robocop.**

Los reactores de la espalda surgieron fuego a plena potencia. Dicho fue le dio de lleno a las patas traseras del general haciendo gritar de dolor a este y luego caer al suelo. Vulcan saliendo a toda velocidad agarró a Sena y a Onyx y junto con las princesas, salieron todo volando hacia la ventana donde Vulcan hizo el agujero.

El general Mordred se arrastraba por el suelo debido a que no podía usar sus patas traseras y trataba de llegar hacia el maletín

Mordred: No...no...

Decía asustado el general tratando inútilmente de llegar con su casco al maletín donde el contador llegaba finalmente a 0.

Vulcan y las princesas lograron alejarse lo suficiente para evitar la potente explosión que arrasó con la parte superior de la sede del consejo.

Celestia: Por los pelos.

Luna: Sí. Creí que no lo contábamos.

Comentaban ambas princesas. Vulcan teniendo en brazos a Sena y Onyx donde este último ahora podía volar por si mismo, miró de reojo al lugar de explosión y comentó para sí.

Vulcan: Ya estás vengada, amiga Lucy.

En varios reinos del mundo era todo un caos. Robots asesinos surgían de todas partes atacando a la gente y aun quedaba la inminente amenaza de los pacificadores de que disparasen en un momento a otro.

Pero justo en ese momento, infinidad de portales surgieron de todas parte y de ellos aparecieron múltiples naves del Imperio Celeste. La Gran Armada había llegado justo a tiempo para con sus armas destruir los pacificadores antes de que tuvieran siquiera tiempo de activar sus armas. Una vez eliminada la amenaza de los pacificadores, las tropas celestes pudieron concentrarse en enfrentarse al ejercito de Legión.

En Equestria, las tropas de Kai seguían tratando de mantener a raya a los robot de Legión. En ese momento un intenso bombardeo surgió de la nada, destruyendo infinidad de robots enemigos.

Ahí pudieron ver al Odín aparecer por un portal junto con centenares de tropas y vehículos del Imperio Celeste.

Araam: ¡Que empiece la fiesta!

Decía alegremente el minotauro, disparando sus armas contra los robots clase Tiger y Spider. Los soldados celestes avanzaban mientras los soldados con escudo los protegían por delante del fuego enemigo. Soldados con lanzacohetes disparaban sus misiles contra vehículos blindados enemigos o unidades aéreas.

En medio de aquella batalla surgieron varios transportes provenientes de la MB que había llegado a Canterlot para apoyar a las tropas aliadas con sus cañones. En ese momento se escuchó la voz de Swan en el Odín.

 **Insertar música de guitarra.**

Swan: ¡Eh, figura! Aquí envió algo de ayuda.

Decía el minotauro mientras los transportes dejaban unas máquinas parecidas al Odín, solo que más pequeños y menos corpulentos. Más o menos la mitad de tamaño del Odín.

Swan: Te presento al "Thor". Son más pequeños que el Odín, pero son mas manejables y tienen una pegada que alucinas, amigo.

Decía animado el minotauro. Araam sonriendo le agradeció la ayuda.

Araam: Gracias por la ayuda, viejo minotauro.

Piloto de Thor: (Con acento nórdico) ¡Thor ha llegado!

Decía uno de los pilotos del Thor que junto con otros robots similares, avanzaban por las calles de Canterlot y disparaban sus armas contra las tropas enemigas. El general Starcream se presentó en batalla dirigiendo a las tropas.

Starcream: ¡Adelante, ejercito! ¡Acabemos con estas malditas marionetas de Legión!

Animaba el general mientras disparaba esferas explosivas contra un Spider II donde lo destruyó al instante.

No solo las fuerzas celestes llegaron a la ciudad. También las tropas Equestrues equipados con las armas que se usaron durante la Guerra Celeste se unieron la lucha. Fusileros y lanzadiscos como soldados de asalto, surgían de naves de transportes para atacar al enemigo.

La Mega Base lanzó capsulas de desembarco que aterrizaron por tierra y de ellas surgieron robots del ejercito mecánico. Robots de asalto disparando sus cañones de hombros. Robots brutos golpeando a los robots enemigos destruyéndolos de un solo golpe. Pegasos de acero atacando a las fuerzas aéreas del enemigo. Cuervos infernales lanzando sus más poderosos lanzallamas. Criolegionarios congelando al enemigo con sus baos gélidos.

También aparecían meca dragones o tanques de asedio que se ocupaban de los blindados enemigos. Mientras por el aire, poderosos cruceros de batallas celestes se ocupaban de las naves o cazas enemigos.

En el reino de Ekalaif, el ejercito del reino se ocupaban de las tropas robóticas compuestas por los antiguos Siervos de Absalon. El ejercito de Ekalaif jamás olvidarían la primera vez que vieron a aquellos robots y las muertes que ocasionaron. Por fortuna para ellos, había llegado la Guardia Celeste siendo capitaneada por el general Tacticus.

Los cruzados con sus cuchillas de energía despedazaban al enemigo, mientras los altos cruzados con sus poderosos rayos psi, hacían saltar los circuitos de los robots enemigos.

Los cazas fénix se ocupaban de los cazas enemigos, mientras los cruceros de batalla de la guardia celeste se ocupaban de destruir las grandes naves enemigos. Unos portanaves mandaron interceptores para destruir al pacificador que sobrevolaba el cielo y una vez eliminada la amenaza, se ocuparon de los cazas enemigos que eran rápidamente perseguidos por los interceptores.

En tierra estaban luchando el minotauro Basilio y la terrestre Flavia. Ambos con sus armas, estaban haciendo pedazos a los robots enemigos que venían.

Basilio: Oh, sí. Esto me encanta. Me encanta machacar cosas con mi hacha.

Decía emocionado el minotauro mientras partía en dos a un despierto con su arma. Flavia mientras sacaba su espada de otro despierto con que había atravesado la cabeza, le decía seria a su compañero.

Flavia: Concéntrate, Basilio. Tenemos una larga batalla por delante.

Basilio: Tranquila, nena. Mega se ocupa de las fuerzas aéreas mientras la princesa Sheena junto con su esposo Star Magic se ocupan de los pesos pesados. No podemos perder de ninguna forma.

Decía con total confianza el minotauro, hasta que de improviso unos disparos de energía surgieron de la nada y ahí ambos generales pudieron ver a varios iluminados dirigirse hacia ellos.

Flavia: Dijiste eso muy rápido, idiota.

Decía molesta la yegua terrestre mientras esta y el minotauro saltaban para ponerse a cubierto de los disparos.

Los despiertos e iluminados iban avanzando, hasta que una enorme roca salida de la nada aplastó a varios de éstos.

Flavia: ¿Pero qué?

Preguntaba la yegua que no sabía que estaba pasando. Acto seguido se escucharon el sonido como de un especie de garrote gigante golpeando a los despiertos e iluminados que salían volando por el cielo.

¿?: ¿Alguien quiere más de lo mismo?

Se escuchó una voz femenina. Flavia y Basilio se asomaron y vieron a una hermosa yegua de pelaje marrón, una hermosa crin larga roja al igual que la cola. Ojos marrones. Portaba un traje tipo piel de guepardo que realzaba su figura tipo Fleur The Liss.

Dicha yegua portaba un enorme garrote de metal con pinchos que lo manejaba como si no pesara nada. Con dicha arma iba golpeando a los siervos cyborg donde estos eran mandados a volar.

Flavia: ¿Quién es esa yegua?

Basilio: No lo sé, pero está buenísima.

Comentaba el minotauro admirando la belleza de la yegua, mientras esta última aplastaba con su garrote a un despierto. La nueva yegua mirando al minotauro y a la yegua, les sonrió mientras les decía.

Yegua: Hola, cielos. Un placer volver a veros.

Aquel comentario dejó confundidos al minotauro y a la yegua, ya que la nueva yegua parecía conocerlos de algo.

Flavia: ¿Nos conocemos?

Yegua: ¿Acaso no sabéis quien soy yo?

Preguntaba la extraña yegua sintiéndose en parte ofendida de que ambos generales no la reconocieran.

Basilio: Encanto. Si hubiera conocido a una hermosura como tú, jamás me olvidaría para nada.

Comentaba el minotauro con actitud seductora, hasta que Flavia molesta le dio un fuerte codazo para que se callara.

Flavia: ¡Deja de ligar, idiota! Estamos en plena batalla.

En ese momento un iluminado apareció por detrás de la extraña yegua y estuvo a punto de disparar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, otra enorme roca salida de la nada aplastó al cyborg. La yegua con total tranquilidad mientras se apoyaba en su garrote, comentó.

Yegua: Me has estropeado la entrada, Lapida.

Comentaba fingiendo estar molesta la yegua, mientras aparecía un enorme semental celeste de pelaje gris oscuro y crin media larga negra. Ojos marrones y cicatriz de tres cortes en su cara. Alas de dragón. Portando un gran abrigo negro que le cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo impidiendo ver su cutie mark.

Lápida: Bueno, pero no le pasó nada a tu preciosa cara, Goliata.

Respondió el minotauro sonriendo maliciosamente mientras con su pata, aplastaba la cabeza de un iluminado que estaba en el suelo. En el momento que llamó a la yegua por su nombre, Flavia y Basilio se quedaron pasmados.

Flavia y Basilio: ¿Goliata?

Exclamaron los dos, recordando haber conocido a una yegua con ese mismo nombre, pero de aspecto corpulento y poco agraciado, hasta el punto que la confundían siempre con un semental.

Basilio: ¿Goliata? ¿Dónde está ella?

Preguntaba el minotauro buscando con la mirada a Goliata. La yegua del garrote miró enormemente molesta al minotauro y le llamó la atención.

Goliata: ¡Idiota! ¡La tienes justo delante!

Le gritó enfadada la yegua, dejando sorprendidos tanto a Basilio como a Flavia. Ninguno se esperaba que aquella yegua fuera precisamente Goliata, o la que conocieron en su vida.

Basilio: ¡Venga ya! Tçu no puedes ser ella.

Goliata: Cariño. Es comprensible que no me llegues a reconocer.

Comentaba la yegua mientras se sacudía el pelo y se lo atusó un poco con su casco. Ahí se puso a contar su historia.

Goliata: Cuando el emperador salvó al mundo de la tiranía de Absalon y revivió a todos purificando sus cuerpos, yo reviví eliminando por completo todas las manipulaciones y mutaciones que tenía antes en mi cuerpo. Es un alivio el no tener más mutaciones, por desgracia no pudo aumentar mi grado de belleza.

Comentaba con cierto aire narcisista la yegua.

Basilio: Huy, no, que va.

Respondía Basilio sacudiendo la garra al aire como diciendo "esta yegua se la zafó un tornillo". En ese momento, más cyborg aparecieron.

Flavia: Hablamos luego. Ahora tenemos que ocuparnos del problema principal.

Lápida: Je, je, je. Eso dalo por hecho.

Respondía el semental celeste con una sonrisa, mientras hacía crujir sus cascos deseoso de partir cráneos robots. En ese momento se escucho una explosión.

Flavia: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Preguntaba la yegua. De repente derribando un edificio, apareció un enorme robot con forma de centauro armado con enormes cañones de energía en vez de manos. El grupo se sorprendió de ver aquella cosa enorme.

Basilio: Parece que tenemos problemas.

Decía el minotauro. El robot disparó de sus cañones, bombas de energía explosivas que obligó al grupo a ponerse a cubierto.

Flavia: ¿Alguna vez puede ser algo fácil?

Preguntaba molesta la yegua estando esta detrás de unos escombros junto con el minotauro. Su compañero la respondió.

Basilio: Supongo que nada es fácil en una guerra.

El robot iba hacia donde estaban escondidos éstos y alzo sus patas delanteras con intención de aplastarlos, pero unas ondas de energía golpeó al robot haciendo retroceder a este.

Gunsmith: ¡Aquí llega la caballería!

Gritaba apareciendo nada menos que Gunsmith, subido en un enorme Gigante Slug MK2.

Lapida: Nada mal.

Decía el celeste levantando unos escombros donde había unos ponis atrapados. El robot centró su atención en Gunsmith como en su gigante slug.

Gunsmith: Bien, amigo ¿Listo para bailar?

Decía de forma retadora el alicornio, manejando éste los mandos de su robot. El robot ahí disparó sus rayos explosivos y Gunsmith agitó rápidamente los mandos para echarse a un lado y desde ahí disparar contra el robot. Luego Gunsmith se fue acercando mientras el robot tratando de derribarlo con sus disparos. Gunsmith se veía obligando a cubrirse con los brazos del robot para protegerse de los disparos mientras se iba acercando. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ahí le dio un puñetazo con el slug al robot.

Gunsmith: Causas problemas por lo que es hora de apagarte, pedazo de chatarra.

Decía Gunsmith alzando los grandes brazos del slug y agarrando los del robot. Ahí apoyando una de las patas del slug para hacer fuerza, tiró de los brazos hasta arrancárselos y luego usar dichos brazos para golpear una y otra vez al robot, causando más y más destrozos. Luego de golpearlo por un rato, Gunsmith tiró los brazos robots y agarrando con los suyos al robot, concentró energía en su arma principal y disparó un potente rayo que le atravesó el cuerpo del robot, destruyéndolo así.

Finalmente Gunsmith había acabado con el enorme robot que ahora mismo era chatarra quemada y destruida. Una vez acabado el trabajo, Gunsmith miró al grupo y con una sonrisa les dijo.

Gunsmith: Tranquila, panda. Mi equipo y yo estamos aquí para proteger el reino.

Más misiles enemigos aparecieron, impactando cerca de donde estaba Gunsmith. Goliata ahí le dijo.

Goliata: En vez de hablar tanto ¿Qué tal si te ocupas de acabar con los malos?

Le decía de forma sarcastica la yegua. Gunsmith ahí la contestó.

Gunsmith: Sí. Me pongo a ello, señorita.

Goliata: Goliata.

Gunsmith: ¿Goliata? ¿Dónde está ella?

Preguntaba el semental mirando a todas partes tratando de encontrar a una yegua enorme y fea que parecía un semental. Así hasta que la yegua molesta le gritó llamandole la atención.

Goliata: ¡La tienes delante de tí, idiota!

Gunsmith miró a la yegua completamente sorprendido al descubrir que ella era Goliata y no pudo evitar exclamar.

Gunsmith: ¿Tú eres Goliata? ¡Venga ya! No puedes ser ella.

Goliata: Entiendo que no me reconozcas. He cambiado tanto.

Comentaba la yegua mientras se atusaba el pelo. Gunsmith con expresión seria, pensaba para sí.

Gunsmith: (Ni se imagina ella hasta cuanto) Bien. Como tu dices, hay que ocuparse del enemigo.

Decía el semental yendo a ocuparse del enemigo.

En la Atlantis, las fuerzas atlantes y octopys luchaban contra los autómatas como sus grandes naves. El ejercito atlante liderado por el rey Neptuno como su hija Undina, y siendo apoyados por Spark Strike, lograban frenar al enemigo. Así hasta que los bastión adoptaron su forma de torreta y comenzaron a disparar.

Las cosas parecían que se ponían mal, hasta que unas cuchillas de las sombras saliendo de la nada, partían por la mitad a los bastión.

Desde las sombras aparecieron varios centuriones de la guardia de las sombras, yendo velozmente hacia el enemigo y usando sus cuchillas para destrozarlos. Varios cazadores de las sombras aparecieron de la nada siendo estos los responsables del ataque inicial, aprovechando su manto de invisibilidad podían atacar al enemigo sin temer respuesta del enemigo.

Los erradicadores con sus escudos avanzaban mientras disparaban potentes cargas contra los ponis. Así hasta que varios magos de las sombras se interpusieron y lanzaron hechizos de sombras en sus visores, cegándolos completamente a los autómatas. Cosa que aprovecharon los acechadores que estaban sobre los tejados para disparar donde no les cubría el escudo y dañarlos.

Undina: Las fuerzas del Imperio Celeste han llegado, padre.

Comentaba la princesa mientras sacaba su tridente de la cabeza de un OR-14. Su padre ahí la dio la razón.

Neptuno: Sí, hija. Es una suerte que llegaran.

¿?: Mis hijos están siempre donde los necesiten.

Se escuchó una voz y ahí vieron una misteriosa figura. Una hermosa alicornio celeste de pelaje blanco perla, crin larga azul, ojos azules. Alas de luz. Cutie mark de una cuchilla de energía y una capa oscura detrás. Portando un hermoso vestido morado que la tapaba el cuerpo. La parte inferior de su rostro lo llevaba tapado por un velo del mismo color del vestido. Portaba en su brazo un brazalete como el que llevan los cazadores de sombras.

Spark Strike: Matriarca Raszagal. Nos alegramos de verla de nuevo.

Decía el sea pony, feliz de ver a la matriarca al igual que el rey y la reina. La matriarca sonriendo le respondió.

Raszagal: Por supuesto. Me informaron de todo sobre la conspiración contra el joven emperador Star Hope y de la amenaza de Legión. Mis hijos lucharán hasta el último guerrero.

¿?: No solo ellos.

Apareció ahora mismo volando un semental celeste de pelaje verde, crin corta negra. Alas de luz. Portando una armadura de combate tipo ninja que le tapaba el cuerpo entero y un visor negro que le tapaba los ojos.

Undina: Espera. Tú eres Kau Lung ¿Verdad?

Preguntaba la princesa reconociendo al antiguo asesino imperial a ordenes del emperador Absalon. Este último asintiendo con la cabeza, la respondió seriamente.

Kau Lung: Así es, princesa. Ahora mi lealtad es hacia el emperador Star Hope.

Dijo el asesino, sacando una afilada katana de su armadura y lanzarse hacia los autómatas. Junto a él aparecieron varios asesinos imperiales y entre todos iban combatiendo a las tropas autómatas.

Por el cielo, varios corsarios volaban disparando a unidades aéreas enemigos, o empleando sus redes distruptoras para que las unidades de tierra no pudieran disparar. También estaban presentes los cañones primas que con sus poderosos rayos que se amplificaban con el tiempo, causaban estragos hasta en los cruceros de batalla enemigos más duros.

En todas partes, el Imperio Celeste estaba ayudando a los diversos reino del mundo. El reino grifo era defendido por la guardia celeste donde Mc Hallan los dirigía, siendo ayudado por los Cuatro Siniestros.

En el reino dragón el ejercito imperio siendo liderada por Lilith, iban defendiendo el reino con sus poderosos cazas y cruceros. Los Cinco Destructores estaban con ella enfrentándose a los grandes autómatas, hasta que los cinco se vieron obligados a combinarse y adoptar la forma de Devasteitor.

En Canterlot, Araam junto con varios miembros de Alquimia que no fueron con Maya, Shaona y Ayi con la patrulla, estaban ocupándose de las tropas robóticas que atacaban la capital. Sobraba decir que el minotauro con el Odín, y las tropas celestes en los Thor, lograban hacer buena limpieza con sus potentes armas.

Mientras tanto en el interior de un enorme complejo, una compuerta iba siendo golpeada desde fuera, abollando más y más. Hasta que un golpe final la derribó por completo, revelando ser Centinela quien la había abierto. Ahí la patrulla junto con parte del Equipo Alquimia entraron en dicho lugar. La patrulla aun conservaban las meca armaduras por si tendrían más batallas.

Red: Ya estamos dentro.

Sky: Ahora tenemos que destruir el núcleo neuronal de Legión y todo esto habrá acabado.

Comentaban ambos ponis. Shaona mirando el complejo, comentó.

Shaona: Con que aquí es donde fue derrotado Calibal hace más de 50.000 años.

Black: Esa es la teoría, amiga.

White: Resulta curioso que Legión escogiera precisamente este lugar para esconder su núcleo neuronal.

Maya: Supongo que consideró que a nadie se le ocurriría buscar en un sitio tan evidente.

Shaona: Y en parte funcionó.

Camaleón: Bueno. Al menos no creo que sea muy difícil destruir el núcleo ese. Ya que parece no haber nadie aquí que lo defienda.

Decía con total seguridad el robot changeling. En ese instante, surgieron infinidad de robots de toda clase preparadas para interceptar a la patrulla y al equipo Alquimia.

Fox: ¿Decías?

Camaleón: Ay, madre. Quizás no sea tan fácil como pensaba.

Comentaba el changeling ahora ya no sintiéndose tan seguro.

Piro Fire: Basta de tonterías. Es hora de hacer arder en el infierno a estos desgraciados.

Decía Piro Fire cargando de energía su hacha y lanzando un tajo con ella, creando una onda de fuego que se llevó por delante a varios robots. Los robots no tardaron en disparar contra el grupo.

Ayi: Se acabó la discreción. Es hora de hacer chatarra con estas cosas.

Decía el conejo saltando de una plataforma a otra, lanzando tajos con sus espadas contra los robots.

Black Wing voló alto gracias a los reactores de su meca armadura, y desde ahí apuntando al enemigo, gritó.

Black: ¡La justicia llueve del Cielo!

Gritó Black Wing y ahí disparó un sin fin de misiles que fue arrasando con cientos de robots.

Vulcania: Hora de sacar la torreta.

Vulcanía colocó su torreta en el suelo y la activo para que se pusiera a disparar contra el enemigo. Mientras Vulcania con sus cañones de energía de su armadura, se puso a disparar contra varios despiertos e iluminados que se aproximaban.

Varios andadores Spider disparaban sus cañones de plasma contra el grupo. White Shield patinando desde su armadura, esquiaba los disparos de plasma y se deslizó por debajo de uno, al mismo tiempo que colocaba un explosivo plástico en una de sus patas. Luego se alejó justo cuando esta explotaba, haciendo caer así al andador. El segundo Spider iba a disparar, pero Phantom desde atrás creando unos ganchos de hielo en sus patas delanteras, escaló su espalda y una vez arriba, creó un sable de hielo y le atravesó la parte superior del mismo, causando daños en ésta.

Shadow: ¡Aguanta, Phantom! ¡Allá voy!

Decía el pegaso volando a toda velocidad con su lanza mientras esquivaba los disparos de plasma del Spider, a la vez que la máquina se agitaba tratando de librarse de Phantom. Al final Shadow atravesó con su lanza la parte frontal del caminante, causando más daños en éste.

Ghost: ¡Chicos! ¡Apartaos! Voy a hacer un cubito de hielo con esa cosa.

Decía Ghost en su forma de fuego helado. Los dos sementales obedecieron y se bajaron del Spider, donde la máquina ya bastante dañada, disparó contra Ghost. La yegua lanzó su fuego helado eliminando los disparos y alcanzando al Spider, congelándolo al instante.

Phantom: Buena congelación, compañera.

Shadow: Sí. Esa nueva habilidad tuya es la bomba.

La felicitaban ambos sementales con una sonrisa. La pony fantasma un poco ruborizada ya que no estaba habituada a tanta atención, les respondió.

Ghost: No es nada.

Red: Éstas cosas nos están retrasando. Tenemos que llegar al núcleo cuanto antes.

Decía Red Fire volando desde su meca armadura y lanzando bolas de fuego. destruyendo a varios bastión que disparaban desde una plataforma. Maya que con sus espadas iba partiendo en pedazos a varios autómatas, la dio la razón.

Maya: Red Fire tiene razón. Esto es una distracción- Tenemos que centrarnos en nuestro verdadero enemigo.

Ocelot: En tal caso, a abrir brecha.

Adelia: Te sigo, Ocelot.

Ambos pistoleros fueron corriendo hacia delante hacia el enemigo. Adelia armada con su espada, mientras Ocelot empuñaba la Terra Blazer y su antigua arma la Hammer Sword y entre los dos iban abriendo camino, partiendo en pedazos a todo robot que se cruzaban. Ocelot disparaban desde los tambores giratorios de sus armas a los enemigos que estaban lejos, mientras el resto del grupo los seguían.

Ayi: Esto si que es abrir camino, colegas.

Decía animado el conejo mientras ahora usando unas pistolas, abatía a todo robot que se cruzase en su camino.

Mientras tanto, volviendo con Mike y las otras. Éstos se preparaban para enfrentarse a Legión.

Mike: Bien, Legión ¿Qué tal si haces las cosas fáciles y te dejas eliminar de una vez?

Decía desafiante el alicornio mientras empuñaba sus dos espadas. Darkwing lo apoyó.

Dark: Cierto. Por si no te has dado cuenta. Somos tres súper poderosos guerreros, capaces de partirte en pedazos.

Decía de forma amenazante la alicornio sombría mientras empuñaba las Hunter Fang. Rebeca empuñando sus dos espadas Violent Lotus y la Savaged Lotus, apoyó a sus amigos.

Rebeca: Así es. No tienes nada que hacer contra nosotros tres.

Pese a las amenazas, Legión no estaba nervioso. En su cerebro electrónico, procesaba varios datos.

En el visor de Legión, se mostraba el texto de "simulación de combate". En dicha simulación se veía a Mike lanzando su ataque Láser Cegador que impactó de lleno contra Legión causando daños a este. Luego Darkwing desapareciendo en sombras, para luego reaparecer detrás de él, le clavó ambas dagas impregnadas en energía oscura en los hombros causando mayores daños. Acto seguido Darkwing desapareció en sombras, para dejar paso a Rebeca donde esta con sus espadas cargadas de electricidad, iba golpeando una y otra vez causando daños eléctricos a Legión, para luego rematarlo con una patada cargada de energía hielo.

"Fin de la simulación de combate"

Se leía en un texto en el visor de Legión.

Mike: ¡Láser cegador!

Como había predicho Legión, Mike lanzó su Láser Cegador contra él. Legión lo esquivó ágilmente echándose a un lado. Darkwing desapareció en sombras y reapareció justo detrás de Legión. Ahí trató de clavarle sus dagas impregnadas en energía oscura en los hombros de Legión, pero este último lo esquivó ágilmente haciendo una finta para atrás y ahí la dio una patada tras la cabeza de Darkwing que la alejó de él. Rebeca con sus espadas cargadas de electricidad, se lanzó hacia Legión tratando de golpearlo, pero éste con enorme velocidad esquivaba todos los ataques. Así hasta que alzó ambas garras y agarró de los brazos a Rebeca cuando tenía ambas armas en alto inmovilizándola por completo. Desde su estomago lanzó un rayo que empujó a Rebeca lejos de él. Mike ahí trató de golpearlo con sus espadas, pero Legión se hizo a un lado y luego lanzó su brazo donde su garra se agrando y atrapando a Mike, fue llevado por el brazo de Legión que ahí se extendió a larga distancia y estrellarlo contra la pared de una montaña.

Darkwing y Rebeca se reunieron con Mike.

Dark: Mike ¿Estás bien?

Rebeca: ¿Estás entero?

Preguntaba ambas preocupadas por su amigo. Mike saliendo de la roca un poco atontado, respondió.

Mike: Sí. Un poco atontado, pero estoy bien.

Rebeca: ¡Cuidado! ¡Ahí viene!

Advertía Rebeca señalando con una de sus espadas a Legión que iba volando hacia ellos. Rápidamente cada uno fue por su lado para esquivar un mortal rayo que lanzó la IA desde su boca hacia ellos.

Mike: ¡Atomic...!

Mike iba a lanzar su Atomic Blast, pero Legión como si lo hubiera adivinado, se deslizó rápidamente hasta quedar a un lado de Mike.

Mike: ¡Blast..!

Gritó Mike lanzando su ataque, pero falló enormemente al no alcanzarlo. Mike se sorprendió de ver a Legión ahí mismo. Ahí trató de atacarlo con su espada, pero Legión lo esquivó y contraatacó lanzando un golpe de su garra que lo estrelló de nuevo contra la roca.

Darkwing que estaba por el cielo a gran altura respecto a legión, se preparaba para atacarlo ahora que estaba a espaldas de ella.

Dark: ¡Rayo...!

Legión sin girarse, como si de alguna forma hubiera prevenido el ataque, se teletransportó justo detrás de Darkwing cuando esta ya lanzó su ataque.

Dark. ¡Lunar...!

Como pasó con Mike, el ataque de Darkwing falló ya que para sorpresa de esta, Legión estaba justo detrás de ella. Antes de que Darkwing pudiera reaccionar, Legión la agarró la cara con una de sus garras y la alzó en alto, y con la otra clavó sus afiladas garras en el pecho de Darkwing y la lanzo una poderosa descarga eléctrica, causando intenso dolor a ésta.

Rebeca: ¡Suelta a mi amiga, monstruo!

Gritaba Rebeca tratando de golpear a Legión por la espalda, pero la IA sin soltar a Darkwing, se giró y golpeó a la mujer usando a Darkwing como arma arrojadiza y ahí las soltó.

Legión se alejó de ambas y juntando ambas manos, lanzó un poderoso rayo que mandó a ambas a caerse en lo profundo de un gran lago. Mike que salía de nuevo de la roca, vio eso y se alarmo.

Mike: ¡Darkwing, Rebeca!

Sin perder tiempo, Mike voló a toda velocidad hacia el lago. Ahí gritó de nuevo.

Mike: ¡Modo Torpedo!

Ahí sus alas se convirtieron en aletas de dragón marino. Luego se introdujo en el agua y nadando como un delfín, localizó a Darkwing y Rebeca que estaban medio inconscientes bajo el agua.

Sin perder tiempo, Mike agarró a ambas y se disponía a salir del agua, pero Legión se introdujo también en el agua para interceptarlos. Legión ahí extendió sus garras con intención de atrapar a los tres, pero Mike se desplazaba veloz por todos lados tratando de evitar dichas garras que le seguían allá donde fuera.

Mike trataba de salir del agua, pero Legión como si de algún modo pudiera prever todos sus movimientos, le cortaba el paso. A Mike no le sobraba el tiempo ya que era cuestión de tiempo que Darkwing y Rebeca se les acabara el aire y se ahogaran. Así que tuvo que arriesgarlo todo por el todo.

Nadando a gran velocidad, Mike descendió hasta el fondo del lago y Legión lo siguió mientra lanzaba una y otra vez sus garras con intención de atrapar a Mike.

Mike: (Bien. Todo o nada).

Pensaba para si Mike y abriendo la boca, lanzó un ataque sonar contra el suelo marino, provocando una densa nube de arena que cegó todo incluido a Legión.

La IA miraba por todas partes tratando de localizarlo, pero dentro de la nube de arena le era imposible.

Al final Mike logró salir del agua junto con Darkwing y Rebeca donde ambas estaban tosiendo escupiendo agua.

Dark: Cof...Cof...Por fin aire...

Decía la alicornio sombría.

Rebeca: Cof...Cof...Por poco me ahogo, maldita sea, desde luego el agua no es lugar para gatos.

Comentaba la mujer gata sin dejar de escupir agua. Cuando éstas ya podían volar por ellas mismas, Mike las soltó.

Mike: Chicas ¿Estáis bien?

Rebeca: Un poco remojadas, pero bien.

Dark: Igualmente.

Respondieron ambas chicas mientras se sacudían un poco el agua que tenían encima. En ese momento, emergió de golpe del agua nada menos que Legión. Los tres se pusieron en alerta al ver a la IA diabólica.

Mike: Ahí está de nuevo.

Dark: Esta vez le daremos con todo.

Rebeca: Sí. Nadie nos toma el pelo.

Dijeron los tres guerreros dispuestos a acabar con Legión.

Mike: ¡Filo de Flash!

Dark: ¡Filo Sombrío!

Rebeca: ¡Tajo Helado!

Los tres se lanzaron a toda velocidad cargando sus armas de energía elemental contra Legión. La IA los esperó a los tres y estos comenzaron a atacarlo por todos lados mientras la IA los evitaba con ágiles movimientos, logrando evitar todos los ataque sin un solo roce. Al final la IA volteado boca abajo, giró sobre sí mismo realizando un giro de piernas, golpeando a los tres que los alejó de este a gran distancia. Pese a ellos los tres guerreros no se rindieron.

Mike: ¡Esfera Luminosa!

Dark: ¡Puñal de Media Luna!

Rebeca: ¡Lobo Fenrir!

Los tres lanzaron sus ataques a distancia contra Legión, pero justo en el último momento, la IA se elevó en el aire haciendo que los tres ataques choquen entre sí, causando una explosión. Ahí Legión extendió su brazo que a su vez aumentaba de tamaño, y a una velocidad pasmosa, golpeó primero a Mike, luego a Darkwing y por último a Rebeca haciendo que los tres se estrellaran contra el suelo a gran altura. Los tres se levantaron adoloridos por los golpes dados por Legión.

Mike: Maldita sea. Me duele todo el cuerpo.

Se quejaba Mike adolorido por los golpes. Las otras estaban igual que él.

Dark: Sí. Ese tipo nos ha dado bien duro.

Rebeca: Sí. Es extraño. Él nos ha dado, pero bien, y nosotros no hemos logrado siquiera alcanzarlo ni una sola vez.

Mike: Como si pudiera prever nuestros ataques de algún modo.

Comentaban éstos hasta que Legión descendió y ahí por segunda vez, les habló a los tres.

Legión: Ja, ja, ja. Así es. Puedo prever todos vuestros ataques sin posibilidad alguna de error.

Decía la IA. Los tres miraron sorprendidos a lo que les decía la IA.

Mike: ¿Cómo?

Legión: Desde la caída del Absalon, te estuve observando, Mike Bluer y no solo a ti. También a todo tu equipo de la patrulla como tus amigos cercanos. Estudiando todo un cada uno de vuestros movimientos y técnicas. Y todo eso lo tengo almacenado en mi unidad central donde lo puedo enviar al nodo de control que albergo dentro.

Explicaba Legión a éstos.

Dark: Claro. Así es como podía prever nuestros ataques, el muy maldito.

Decía bastante molesta Darkwing al descubrir aquella información de Legión.

Rebeca: Entonces ¿No podemos hacer nada para atacarlo?

Legión: En absoluto. No hay nada que podáis hacer para derrotarme, ya que conozco todos vuestros movimientos. Estáis condenados a morir. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba la IA riéndose de forma malvada y perversa. Así hasta que de repente un rayo mágico le golpeó en la espalda causando daños a Legión.

Mikki: ¡Aléjate de mi hermano mayor!

Aparecía gritando nada menos que Mikki donde esta muy molesta, disparaba rayos mágicos contra Legión, recibiendo la IA los impactos sin apenas poder defenderse. Mike sorprendido de ver a su hermana en dicha batalla, exclamó.

Mike: ¡Mikki! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Exclamaba en alto Mike, estando éste sorprendido de ver a su hermana pequeña ahí. Mikki mirando a su hermano le contestó.

Mikki: Te vi en problemas y vine para ayudarte, hermano. No quería que te hicieran daño.

Explicaba la potra mostrando una gran preocupación por su hermano mayor. Mike enormemente preocupado de que a su hermana la fuera a pasarla algo, trató de pedirla que se fuera.

Mike: ¡Mikki! ¡Aléjate de aquí!

Dark: Es peligroso.

Rebeca: Márchate, niña.

Para su horror, Legión fue hacia Mikki con intención de matarla.

Legión: ¡Muere, mocosa!

Gritó Legión lanzando su garra con intención de matarla. La potra se asustó y se echó a un lado, ahí le dio una patada en la cara de Legión haciendo que se alejara un poco de ella. Aquello sorprendió a los tres guerreros.

Rebeca: ¿Le ha dado?

Dark: Curioso que Legión no pudiera preverlo.

Mike: Eso no importa. Mi hermana está en peligro. Vamos.

Los tres fueron a socorrer a Mikki mientras esta seguía esquivando como podía los ataques de Legión donde la malvada IA trataba de matarla. Mike se interpuso y trató de golpearle con su espada, pero Legión se apartó y le golpeó con su garra. Darkwing lanzó un rayo sombrío, pero volviendo a prever su ataque se apartó y extendiendo su brazo, la golpeó con su puño cerrado. Rebeca convocó un rayo del cielo, pero Legión se apartó de nuevo y ahí lanzo un rayo rojo que impactó en Rebeca causando daños en esta.

Luego su atención se centró en Mikki donde la potra miraba un poco asustada a la IA malvada y ahí este se lanzó hacia ella. Mike aun recuperándose del ataque, trató de llamarla.

Mike: ¡Mikki! ¡Aléjate de él!

Le pedía Mike rogando que su hermana se alejara de Legión. Su hermana no quería dejar solo a Mike y ahí gritó.

Mikki: ¡No, hermano! ¡No voy a abandonarte!

Legión: Mocosa ¡Muere!

Gritaba Legión tratando de aplastarla con ambas garras a la potra, pero Mikki convocó una burbuja protectora alrededor de ella protegiéndola del ataque. Acto seguido la potra disparó un rayo que le dio en la cara de Legión, logrando hacerlo retroceder. Mikki no se detuvo y ahí se lanzó golpeando varias veces con sus cascos en el cuerpo de Legión.

Mike, Darkwing y Rebeca miraban confundidos la escena ¿Cómo una potra joven sin apenas experiencia en combate estaba logrando poner en aprietos a Legión, mientras ellos que eran guerreros experimentados no lograron siquiera tocarlo? Legión ya harto de la intromisión de la potra, gritó.

Legión: ¡Lárgate ya, mocosa!

Gritó Legión extendiendo su brazo derecho y a modo de látigo, golpeó a la potra mandándola caer.

Mike: ¡MIKKI!

Gritó aterrado Mike viendo a su hermana caer. Mike fue rápidamente volando empleando su forma Mega Misil y la atrapó al vuelo.

Mike: Hermana ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba el alicornio preocupado, moviendo un poco a su hermana que estaba semi inconsciente. Mikki abriendo levemente los ojos, le respondió.

Mikki: Sí. Estoy bien, hermano.

Miki: Hermana. No debiste haber venido. Esto es muy peligroso.

Mikki: Estabas en peligro y quería venir a ayudarte, hermano.

Le respondía la potra mostrando su preocupación hacia su hermano mayor. Mike sonrió levemente al ver lo mucho que le importaba su hermana.

Dark: ¡Mike! ¡Cuidado!

Gritó Darkwing llamando la atención de Mike, justo para esquivar al ataque de garra de Legión, todo ello sin soltar a su hermana pequeña.

Mike intentó lanzar un rayo, pero Legión predijo con antelación la acción del aliconrio, y disparó un rayo que le dio en su cuerno, aturdiéndolo así. Acto seguido, Legión alzó su puño donde se agrando y luego lo lanzo estirando su brazo en dirección hacia Mike. El alicornio no tenía tiempo de esquivarlo y quería proteger a su hermana. Así que lo que hizo fue darse la vuelta para proteger a su hermana con su cuerpo, recibiendo éste todo el golpe.

Mike: ¡AHHH!

Mikki: ¡Hermano!

Dark: ¡Mike!

Rebeca: ¡Mike!

Gritaron las chicas mientras veían a Mike caer a gran altura donde este se aferraba con sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Mikki para protegerla y ambos cayeron al suelo, siendo Mike quien recibía todos los golpes.

Darkwing y Rebeca volaron hacia Legión con intención de atacarlo, pero la IA se giró y lanzó unos rayos desde los ojos que las mandó a volar a cierta distancia. Luego la IA miró para abajo, viendo a Mike boca arriba en el suelo en un cráter formado por su dura caída mientras sujetaba en brazos a Mikki.

Legión ahí extendió su brazo y se convirtió en una enorme cuchilla afilada. Ahí descendió a toda velocidad dispuesto a matar a Mike.

El guerrero dragón angelical al ver eso, se dio la vuelta teniendo a su hermana boca abajo dispuesto a protegerla con su cuerpo del ataque de Legión. Las chicas se alarmaron al ver como Legión iba directo a matar a Mike, pero en ese momento ocurrió algo.

Lucía: ¡Alto ahí!

Apareció de repente Lucia con la armadura fénix golpeando con su puño cargado de fuego azul en el rostro de Legión, mandándolo a estrellar contra unas rocas.

Mike: ¿Lucia?

Preguntó sorprendido el alicornio al ver a la dragona robot ahí.

Lucia: ¡Pegasos! ¡Ahora!

White Wolf: Listo.

Oviblion: No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

Aparecieron ambos pegasos armados con sus espadas directos hacia Legión. La IA al verlos, extendió sus brazos tratando de golpearlos con sus garras, pero los dos pegasos esquivando con agilidad los ataques, llegaron hasta la IA y le atravesaron el cuerpo con sus espadas, causando daños a Legión.

Legión ahí lanzó sus garras, pero ambos pegasos se alejaron de él. Legión disparó rayos contra la dragona y los dos pegasos, pero éstos lo esquivaron mientras Lucia lanzaba bolas de fuego contra la IA. Legión saltó para esquivarlo y acto seguido bloqueó con sus garras la Espada del Rayo que White Wolf trató de usar contra él, pero no pudo prever que aquello fue una distracción y fue atravesado por detrás por la Espada de Fuego de Oviblion.

En tierra, Mike, Darkwing y Rebeca donde estas dos últimos se reunieron con Mike y su hermana, veían como Lucia, White Wolf y Oviblion lograban crearle problemas a la IA.

Rebeca: No lo entiendo. Nosotros tres no hemos logrado siquiera tocar a ese engendro, y mientras tanto Lucia y los pegasos bipolares logran plantarle cara, incluso llegar a golpearlo.

Comentaba la mujer gata. Darkwing ahí la dio la razón.

Dark: Sí. Incluso Mikki logró golpearle un poco.

Mike que tras dejar en el suelo a su hermana, se puso a pensar hasta que final se dio cuenta del por que y exclamó.

Mike: ¡Claro! ¡Eso es!

Todas miraron confundidas a Mike en el momento que este exclamó.

Mikki: ¿Qué pasa, hermano?

Rebeca: ¿Qué está claro?

Mike mirando a las otras, se puso a explicarse.

Mike: Ya lo dijo Legión. Él tiene datos de todos nosotros. De mí, de Darkwing, de Rebeca, de la patrulla. Mientras que de Mikki, Lucía, White Wolf y Oviblion no tiene absolutamente nada.

Las chicas por fin comprendieron a lo que se refería Mike y respondieron.

Dark: Claro. Tienes razón. Mikki pudo golpearlo porque Legión no tiene datos de ella y por tanto no puede prever sus ataques.

Rebeca: Y como Lucia apareció recientemente, y White Wolf como Oviblion son de otro mundo y jamás estuvieron aquí antes, Legión no tiene datos de ellos. Por esa razón no puede prever sus ataques.

Mike: Exacto. Por esa razón Lucia y los otros pueden plantar cara a esa IA.

Rebeca: Pero Mike ¿Y nosotros qué? ¿Acaso no podemos siquiera ayudarle?

Mike: Mientras Legión pueda prever nuestros ataques, de poco servirá.

Darkwing se puso pensativa hasta que en ese momento exclamó sonriendo.

Dark: ¡Ya lo tengo! Sé como podemos enfrentarnos a Legión, pero para esto necesito la ayuda de Rebeca.

Rebeca: ¿Mi ayuda?

Preguntó confundida la mujer gata. Darkwing mirando a la chica gata con una sonrisa, la respondió.

Dark: Así es, amiga. Legión puede prever nuestros movimientos porque nos ha estudiado en el pasado. Por esa razón tenemos que hacer algo inesperado, algo que no estemos habituados a hacer. Para esto necesito tu ayuda, Rebeca.

Mientras tanto en el interior del complejo donde debería estar el núcleo neuronal de Legión, una fuerte explosión derribó una pared y por ella entraron el resto de la patrulla y el Equipo Alquimia.

Centinela: Objetivo localizado.

Informaba Centinela mirando el núcleo de control de Legión. Una gran esfera roja de información del tamaño algo más grande que un minotauro, rodeada por una especie de red metálica suspendida en el aire y unida a varios cables y tubos.

Ayi: Estupendo. En tal caso solo hay que destrozarla y ya está. Allá voy.

Decía confiando el conejo cogiendo carrera y saltando de plataforma en plataforma y sacando su katana, se preparó para partirla en dos.

Ayi: ¡Hora de reprogramarte, Legión!

Gritaba el conejo a punto de destruir la esfera, pero de improviso algo moviéndose muy veloz le golpeó a la cara, que lo derribó contra el suelo cerca del grupo.

Maya: ¡Ayi!

Shaona: ¡Ayi!

Ambas gatas se acercaron para comprobar que este estuviera bien.

Maya: ¿Estás bien, saltos locos?

Ayi limpiándose la cara con el brazo, la respondió.

Ayi: Sí. Simplemente algo me golpeó.

¿?: He sido yo.

Respondía una voz femenina y delante de ellos apareció nada menos que Amelia para sorpresa del conejo y Cía.

Ayi: ¿Ami?

Ami: En nombre de mi amo, os destruiré.

Decía la coneja con un rostro carente de emoción y alzando su katana. Ocelot sacando sus pistolas la respondió.

Ocelot: ¿Tú y qué ejercito?

Nada más decirlo, de todas parte surgieron infinidad de robots de toda clase y tamaños. Algunos enormes armados hasta los dientes.

Ocelot: Vale...No tendría que haberlo dicho. Ya hay demasiada gente en esta fiesta. Ni la del paro.

El grupo se puso en guardia listos para pelear. Ayi enfrente de Ami sacando su katana, se preparó para combatir.

Ayi: Ami. Te perdí una vez y no pienso volver a hacerlo. Te prometo que te salvaré cueste lo que cueste.

Decía el conejo dispuesto a cumplir su promesa. La coneja no dijo nada y mantenía su rostro frío y sin emoción alguna.

Finalmente el grupo inició su lucha contra los robots enemigos, mientras ambos conejos se lanzaron contra el otro y saltaron por el aire chocando sus espadas. En esa batalla se iba a decidir el futuro del mundo.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	30. Cap 29 El Fin de la Pesadilla

**Capitulo 29**

 **El Fin de la Pesadilla**

La batalla por el mundo contra las máquinas diabólicas de Legión seguían perdurando.

El Imperio Celeste estaba a salvo de ataques de la fuerza de Legión, gracias a que el imperio desplegó viudas negras y naves hidras por alrededor del imperio y nadie podía colarse por ahí en absoluto.

En el reino de Ekalaif, Gunsmith combatían a los siervos de Absalon empleando todo el poder de sus gemas junto con sus Gunsmith Battles, mientras Mega Master lo había por el aire contra los voladores.

En el reino de Zerzura, Holy Blade que estaba de visita se enfrentaba a los autómatas empleando sus poderes del modo Kirin.

Comet Galaxy en el reino de los dragones, iba destruyendo robots silver con sus poderes de fuego.

Sheik Dark y sus discípulos defendían su tierra de los autómatas, empleando todo el poder de los elementos contra aquellas diabólicas máquinas.

Muchos héroes tanto de este mundo como de otros, iban combatiendo a la amenaza de Legión. Dándolo todo para salvarlo de la destrucción.

En Canterlot, Soldados de Kamu todavía fieles a Shinra S.A. estaban atrincherados en un edificio público de Canterlot con varios rehenes en su interior, disparando a las tropas equestrues y celestes que trataban de entrar en el edificio para rescatar a los rehenes.

Comandante Kamu: ¡Vamos, soldados! ¡Acabad con todos los que se acerquen!

Decía su líder que era una cebra macho, disparando su fusil hacia el enemigo. Más tarde aparecieron más tropas celestes.

Lobo de Kamu: ¡Señor! Más tropas celestes, pero éstos parecen diferentes a los que han aparecido hasta ahora.

Comandante Kamu: ¿Cómo de diferentes son?

Preguntaba el comandante. Antes de que el soldado pudiera responder, se oyó un fuerte grito de guerra.

¿?: ¡Saaaardukaaaar!

Se escuchó aquel enorme grito de guerra y las tropas celeste y equestrues se apartaron dando paso a los temibles y peligrosos sardukar. Las tropas de Kamu se horrorizaron al escuchar el grito de guerra más la presencia de los sardukar, y muchos de ellos se pusieron a gritar de puro miedo, especialmente cuando las tropas élite sardukar se pusieron a disparar con sus potentes armas.

Soldado Kamu: ¡Los sardukar!

Soldado de Kamu2: ¡Corred por vuestras vidas!

Soldado de Kamu3: ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

Los soldados de Kamu se pusieron a huir por donde podían, tratando de evitar la salva de disparos de los Sardukar. El único que se quedó fue su comandante donde este se puso a gritarles.

Comandante de Kamu: ¿Qué hacéis idiotas? ¡Volved aquí, cobardes y plantad cara!

Soldado de Kamu4: ¡Lo siento, señor!

Soldado de Kamu5: ¡Pero no nos pagan lo suficiente para enfrentarnos a un Sardukar!

Soldado de Kamu6: ¡Ni loco me enfrento a esos tipos! ¡La recompensa no vale la pena para jugarse el cuello!

Respondían los soldados asustados ante la presencia de los sardukar. El comandante estaba furioso por la cobardía de sus soldados, pero al final cuando un disparó de alta potencia de un sardukar imperial élite impactó muy cerca de él, no tuvo más remedio que salir huyendo de allí él también.

Las tropas sardukar iban avanzando sin apenas oposición (debido al miedo de las tropas de Kamu de enfrentarse a éstos). Algunos robots tipo silver aparecían por el camino, pero los sardukar con sus poderosas armas los hacían pedazos pese a que recibían algunos disparos o impactos de dicho robots.

Por delante de ellos iba un sardukar con galones de general en sus hombros. Su armadura mostraba varios raspones o daños de batallas anteriores. No llevaba casco, revelando a un pony celeste de pelaje grisáceo y crin corta negra. Ojos grises. Tenía una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su rostro. Alas de dragón. Éste avanzaba son su rifle a paso lento mientras tropas de Kamu atrincherados iban disparando contra él.

Pese a los disparos que recibía, el sardukar de rango general no parecía importarle lo más mínimo los disparos. Éste sacó una granada de energía y la lanzó cuando estuvo cerca de los soldados de Kamu. La granada explotó mandando a volar a las tropas de Kamu que estaban atrincheradas. El general sardukar le alcanzó parte de la explosión, pero aun así se mantuvo impasible como si no sintiera dolor alguno. El general mirando para atrás y viendo a las tropas equestrues y celestes, les dijo a éstos.

General Kamu: Vamos. Ya hay vía libre.

Decía el general con tono neutro y serio sin importar que su armadura estuviera en parte chamuscada. Dos soldados equestrues se miraron al uno al otro y comentaron.

Soldado: Que duro es el general Griff.

Soldado2: Por algo es el gran general de las fuerzas sardukar. No hay nadie más duro y fuerte que él.

Por el mundo, la Gran Armada lograba mantener a raya de momento al enemigo. Por desgracia el número de tropas robóticas no parecían descender en ningún momento.

Por fortuna para el mundo, llegaron emergiendo del cielo las naves de la Federación Interestelar. Mucho antes de que Mike y su patrulla lanzaran su ataque al Imperio Celeste para usar la Señal, Mike pidió ayuda a la federación y que estuvieran preparadas para actuar.

Las naves de la federación comenzaron a disparar contra las tropas tanto terrestres como aéreas del enemigo.

Sin perder tiempo, las naves de la federación comenzaron desplegar sus tropas por tierra en las principales ciudades para enfrentarse al enemigo y a su vez proteger a sus gentes.

Las unidades de asalto ibas apostando en diversos lugares estratégicos para disparar al enemigo, mientras las tropas tipo resistencia avanzaban con sus espadas de energía para el combate cercano.

Los tanques tipo nebulosa que eran tipo aerodeslizador, disparaban sus potentes cañones de taquiones, destruyendo blindados enemigos.

En Canterlot, Araam seguía destruyendo tropas enemigas con el Odín junto con varias unidades Thor de apoyo.

Araam: Sí señor. Esto llamo yo arrasar filas enemigas.

Celebraba el minotauro, pero de repente un potente rayo impactó en uno de los Thor que lo derribó al suelo completamente destrozado.

Araam: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Preguntaba el minotauro y en ese momento lo vio. Un enorme andador tan grande como los edificios de Canterlot, bastante corpulento y de enormes cañones en vez de brazos y lanzaderas de misiles en los hombros. Araam como el resto de tropas pudieron ver al enorme robot.

Araam: Ya me extrañaba a mí que fuera a ser todo tan fácil. No importa. A dar caña a esa cosa.

Decía decidido el minotauro dispuesto a acabar con la enorme máquina de guerra. Él y el resto de Thor activaron el sistema de artillería y todos estos desplegando sus cañones, comenzaron a bombardear al gran robot. Varios tanques de asedio en su forma alterna y artillería de tormenta, desde posiciones estratégicas comenzaron a disparar contra el gran robot. Junto a ellos estaban también varios cazas de la federación como tanques nebulosa atacando también al gran robot.

Grandes impactos recibía el robot, pero pese a todo lo que estaba recibiendo, aquello no lo detenía en absoluto. El gran robot alzaba sus brazos mientras sus cañones comenzaban a brillar con una energía roja en la punta.

Araam: ¡Cuidado todos! ¡Va a disparar!

Advertía el minotauro. El gran robot finalmente disparó varios rayos que iba arrasando con las formaciones aliadas y destruyendo varios Thor como vehículos. Luego disparó varios misiles que impactaron contra varias naves de la federación. Luego de destruir varias tropas, el robot avanzó a paso lento, pero firme y sin pausa.

Araam: ¡Maldita cosa! ¡Ahora verás!

Decía molesto Araam avanzando con el Odín hacia donde estaba en gran robot y se puso a disparar de forma incesante contra él. El gran robot disparó un rayo que impactó en la armadura del Odín haciendo retroceder a Araam.

Ordenador del Odín: ¡Atención! Severos daños en el casco del Odín. Escudos al 75%.

Advertía el ordenador del Odín. Araam en la cabina tratando de mantener el Odin en control mientras sonaban diversa alarmas, comentaba con sarcasmo.

Araam: Sí, sí. Que hemos recibido un impacto tremendo, lo he pillado.

Araam tras equilibrar el estado del Odín como pudo, volvía a disparar contra la enorme máquina. El minotauro no estaba dispuesto a dejar suelto a aquella máquina porque de lo contrario, muchas vidas inocentes se perderían.

Por desgracia, pese a toda la potencia de fuego que poseía el Odín, apenas lograba hacer mella en el robot gigante. Finalmente el robot sacó un gran cañón del pecho y cargó de energía directo hacia Araam, cosa que el minotauro se preocupó por ello.

Araam: Oh, oh. Algo me dice que no voy a salir bien parado de ésta.

Comentaba el minotauro preocupado. Finalmente el robot disparó un poderoso rayo contra Araam.

Araam: ¡Ay, madre! Si salgo vivo de esta, juro que no volveré a...

Decía el minotauro tapándose la cara con sus brazos esperando su final, pero algo se interpuso en el camino del rayo salvándole de sufrir su final, aquello lo extraño y abrió los ojos para ver que lo salvo.

Araam: ¿Pero qué?

Cuando Araam abrió los ojos, se sorprendió de ver a un ser cósmico deteniendo con una sola mano el inmenso rayo que se dirigía hacia él. El minotauro reconoció al ser de energía.

Araam: ¡Anum' E. Ram!

Exclamó el minotauro sorprendido de ver a uno de sus mayores superiores en ese lugar. El ser cosmimo mirando a Araam le dijo.

Anun: Hola, Araam ¿Qué tal te va?

Preguntaba como si nada el ser de energía. El minotauro alzando de hombros le respondió.

Araam: Vamos tirando.

Anun: Muy bien.

Anun ahí comenzó a concentrar energía y desde su mano, disparó un poderoso rayo que superaba con creces al del robot gigante y finalmente lo alcanzó, haciendo pedazos a este último.

Araam: ¿Qué hace aquí, jefe?

Preguntaba el minotauro. Anun ahí le respondió.

Anun: El joven emperador Mike Bluer llamó a la federación para que le ayudáramos con el problema de Legión.

Araam: Ya veo.

Anun: Por cierto, bonito meca.

Bromeaba el ser de energía. Araam sonriendo levemente, le respondió.

Araam: Pse...Lo tome prestado.

Mientras tanto en el escondite de Legión, la patrulla estaba teniendo una feroz batalla contra los robots de seguridad de Legión.

 **Nota: Quiero recordar que la patrulla están con sus meca armaduras puestas por si no lo recordabais.**

Un robot enorme trató de aplastar con su puño a Ocelot, pero el vaquero de un salto para atrás lo esquivó y con sus pistolas, le acribilló a disparos. Mientras Adelia galopó hacia el brazo que el robot había lanzado, saltó y ahí dio un fuerte tajo con su espada logrando cortarlo en dos. Piro Fire con su hacha voló hasta la cabeza del robot y de un golpe de su hacha, lo partió en dos, destruyendo así al robot.

Red Fire que estaba con su meca armadura fénix. Prendía su llama azul y cargando de energía en su interior justo cuando varios robots la rodeaban con intención de eliminarla, Red Fire creó una Nova Azul que arrasó con los robots de alrededor.

Red: Vamos, chicos. Tenemos que destruir ese núcleo neuronal como sea.

Camaleón: Eso es fácil de decir, preciosa.

Comentaba Camaleón que estaba a espalda de Medic donde esta estaba armada con la Spirit Kunai. Ambos rodeados de robots que querían eliminarlos. Camaleón extendió el látigo de su armadura como Medic la cadena de su arma, y entre los dos agitaron sus armas a modo de arco, destruían los robots que los rodeaban.

Mientras tanto, dos sombras moviéndose a toda velocidad, iban de un lado a otro del complejo chocándose mutuamente al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban el sonido de metal chocando contra metal.

Ambas sombras se pararon a unos metros del suelo revelando ser nada menos que Ayi y Ami, ambos armados con un katana en cada mano. Ambos frente a frente con actitud desafiantes sin bajar la guardia lo mas mínimo.

Ayi: Ami. Me niego a creer que te hayas olvidado de mí completamente. Algo de la antigua Ami que yo conocí, ame e hice el amor como conejos como si no hubiera mañana, debe estar ahí en alguna parte.

Decía el conejo tratando de hacer reaccionar a su antigua novia. Ami sin mostrar emoción alguna, le respondió.

Ami: Sois mi misión. Mi misión de eliminaros.

Ayi: Maldita sea, Ami ¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado de Alabaster?

Ambos conejos se lanzaron contra el otro y se entrecruzaron chocando sus espadas. Ami rápidamente se giró y trató de atravesar al conejo, pero Ayi con su espada las bloqueó para luego desviarlas a un lado y trató de darla una patada a la cara, pero la coneja se echó para atrás y dando una voltereta, apoyó una mano contra el suelo y girando sobre ella misma, trató de darle una patada con giro a Ayi, pero el conejo realizó una voltereta lateral esquivando el ataque.

Ambos conejos se pusieron enfrente del otro y ambos guardaron una katana y ambos echando sus manos para atrás, gritaron.

Ambos: ¡Ciclón de Viento!

De sus manos se formaron unas esferas de viento y los dos se lanzaron contra el otro lanzando sus ataques donde ambas esferas chocaron contra el otro, provocando una gran choque de energías.

Los dos lo daban todo en sus ataques donde ninguno cedía en absoluto, mientras ambas esferas se trataban de interponerse a la otra.

Ayi: ¡Prometí salvarte, Ami! ¡Y es una promesa que pienso cumplir!

Ami: ¡Eres mi misión!

Decían ambos conejos hasta que finalmente el choque de esferas provocó potentes golpes de viento, que mandó a volar a ambos conejos.

Los dos conejos se apoyaron en las barandillas y se lanzaron de nuevo contra el otro, reanudando sus incesantes saltos como choques de espadas. Ami lanzó unos shuriken contra el conejo mientras Ayi las desviaba con su espadas. Ami se lanzó hacia el conejo y trató de darle una patada, pero Ayi se la bloqueó con ambas manos y haciendo una llave, aterrizó en el suelo poniendo boca abajo a la coneja y tratando de inmovilizarla.

Ayi: ¡Ami, por favor! ¡Trató de ayudarte! Tienes que recordar quien eres realmente.

La decía el conejo tratando de despertar la parte más profunda de su antiguo amor, pero Ami le dio una patada con su otra pierna en la cara del conejo haciendo que la soltara y esta dando unas volteretas hasta ponerse de pie, miró al conejo mientras le decía.

Ami: Se quien soy. Soy un agente creada exclusivamente para matar a mis objetivos.

Respondió la coneja sin mostrar señal alguna de cambio. Ayi estaba desesperado porque parecía que nada de lo que la decía parecía funcionar con ella. Ahí Ami sacó una bomba de humo y la tiró al suelo, cubriendo donde estaba ella de humo.

Ayi se puso en guardia cuando vio a la coneja hacer eso y aun más cuando esta desapareció de vista al acabar el humo. El conejo estaba atento a cualquier cosa que podría esperar, hasta que de improviso otra explosión de humo surgió de detrás de él y se giró para justo bloquear el ataque de espada de Ami, pero lo que no pudo evitar es que ésta inmediatamente se girara sobre ella misma y realizara un barrido con una de sus piernas, derribando al conejo donde este se apoyó con sus manos al suelo y realizó una voltereta por el suelo y ponerse de pie.

Pero Ami fue veloz hacia Ayi y esquivando una intento de patada del conejo, ésta le agarró del brazo y le inmovilizó al conejo poniéndole de rodillas contra el suelo y ahí la coneja con su katana, le golpeó duramente con el mango de su espada el brazo con que inmovilizaba al conejo con tanta fuerza, que hizo que se desencajara parte de los huesos y hacer chillar de dolor al conejo.

Ayi le dio un cabezazo contra la cara de la coneja haciendo que lo soltara y aprovechó para salir corriendo mientras se sujetaba el brazo adolorido. La coneja sin intención de dejarlo ir, lanzó varios kunais contra el conejo donde este saltó a un lado para bajar a un piso inferior y hacer que los kunais se clavaran en las pantallas de un ordenador.

Ayi se escondió en un rincón mientras Ami lo buscaba con intención de matarlo. Aprovechando un momento de respiro, Ayi sujetando su espada con sus dientes, trató de recolocarse los huesos del brazo. Al final lo logró, pero el dolor fue tal que el conejo apretó con todas sus fuerzas con los dientes en la espada para no chillar de dolor.

Por desgracia la coneja le vio y saltó hacia él con intención de matarlo atravesando su cabeza con su katana, pero Ayi se echó a un lado haciendo que la coneja al final clavara su katana en la pared y Ayí aprovechó para placer contra ella agarrandola de la cintura y llevarla hasta un borde y saltar donde ambos cayeron en plena batalla de la patrulla contra los robots de Legión. Ambos conejos cayeron duramente contra el suelo, pero se recuperaron a tiempo para evitar ser pisoteados por un enorme robot escorpión que trataba de matar a Vulcania, Ghost y Medic.

Vulcania: ¡Come plasma!

Gritaba la yegua cargando en su cañón del brazo derecho y ahí disparando un potente rayo que impactó en la cabeza del escorpión haciendo retroceder a este, pero el enorme escorpión robot sacó desde sus pinzas unos cohetes dobles y disparó contra el grupo.

Ghost se deslizó por el suelo gracias a sus habilidades sobre el hielo potenciadas por su armadura, a la vez que Medic corría por el lateral de una pared a gran velocidad gracias también a su armadura. Ghost con la Sonic Bam cuando pasó por debajo de la cabeza del escorpión, disparó un fuerte golpe de aire comprimido que alzo la parte frontal del escorpión hacia arriba, cosa que Medic aprovechó para saltar hacia el robot y sacando unas katanas de energía verde en la hoja, realizó un doble tajo en la cabeza del robot.

Ambas quedaron detrás del escorpión mientras este tras caer de pie al suelo, alzó su cola intentando con un barrido, golpear a las dos yeguas donde estas saltaron a gran altura para esquivar el ataque. Medic disparó desde sus brazos infinidad de shurikens, mientras Ghost desde los brazos de su armadura, disparaban carámbanos de hielo. Todos los disparos iban hacia el escorpión robot.

Vulcania: ¡Misiles de Napalm!

Gritaba Vulcanía activando una lanzadera de misiles desde su espalda y ahí disparó misiles cargados de napalm contra le escorpión gigante, ocasionando importantes daños en su cuerpo. Pese a todo, el robot escorpión aun tenía fuerzas para luchar y disparaba desde su cabeza un poderoso láser que obligaba a las yeguas a esquivarlo. Dicho láser arrasaba con el lugar por igual.

Vulcania: Con que quieres jugar rudo. Pues bien. Aquí una habilidad nueva mía.

Decía la yegua mientras programaba la torreta que había colocado en una posición elevada para que atacara a todos los enemigos, y luego ahí en posición gritó.

Vulcania: ¡FUSIÓN NUCLEAAAR!

Gritaba la yegua con todas sus fuerzas. Ahí su armadura comenzó a sonar como un especie de reactor nuclear mientras un especie de mascara de soldador tapaba el rostro de Vulcania y su armadura se puso roja como si estuviera al rojo vivo.

No solo ella, la torreta también cambio y ahora se volvió del mismo color a la vez que más grande y se le añadió un lanzamisiles en su parte superior.

Vulcania: ¡Ahora verás que con esta chica no se juega!

Decía Vulcania convirtiendo sus brazos de la armadura en cañones de energía y ahí comenzó a realizar disparos rojos de alta potencia contra el escorpión. No solo ella, la torreta disparaba como una autentica ametralladora de alta potencia y misiles altamente explosivos.

Entre Vulcania y su torreta, estaban causando enormes daños en el cuerpo del escorpión haciendo que perdiera la pinza derecha y algunas de sus patas. El escorpión con su pinza intacta disparó misiles al mismo tiempo que disparaba con su cola rayos láser, pero no estuvo mucho tiempo así ya que Ghost con la Freeze Raiper apareció de la nada porque estaba camuflada y de un tajo le cortó la cola. Medic con la Spirit Kunai lanzando contra su pinza libre, la agarró con fuerza para que no pudiera usar, permitiendo a Vulcanía disparar un misil de alta potencia contra dicha pinza y destruirla.

Vulcania: Y para terminar...

Vulcanía corrió hacia el escorpión ahora desprovisto de armas y ahí saltó hasta aterrizar en su cabeza. El escorpión balanceaba la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de quitarse de encima a Vulcanía, mientras la yegua alzando su brazo derecho convertido en enorme cañón de energía, la enterró en su cabeza y ahí descargó un poderoso disparo que reventó al escorpión por dentro acabando definitivamente con él.

Vulcania se bajó del escorpión destruido mientras Ghost y Medic se reunían con ella.

Vulcania: Bien. Ahora si que es bicho frito.

Bromeaba la yegua mientras su armadura volva a su estado normal. Ghost y Medic sonriendo ante el comentario de su compañera.

Red Fire partiendo en dos a un robot armado con un maza con su Infernus Blade, comentó.

Red: ¡El núcleo! ¡Tenemos que centrarnos en destruir el núcleo!

White: Ya me ocupo, querida.

Decía White Shield apuntando con los brazos de su meca armadura y desde ellas disparó varios misiles directos hacia dicho núcleo, pero justo cuando estuvieron a punto de alcanzarlo, surgió una enorme mano robótica que se interpuso en su camino, haciendo explotar los misiles en la palma de dicha mano.

Maya: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Preguntaba la gata tras sacar su espada de un robot silver R. Ahí vieron aparecer a un enorme robot de varios metros de altura, con cuatro brazos donde los dos de abajo eran cañones de energía. Una gran cabeza con ojos rojos y sin rostro.

El grupo vio como el gran robot cogió el núcleo con una mano mientras en su pecho se abría un compartimento, donde introdujo dicho núcleo en su interior. Nada más meterla, se cerró el compartimento con dicho núcleo en su interior.

Black: Pandilla. Me parece que se nos acaban de complicar aun más las cosas.

Comentaba la bat pony mientras lanzaba un rayo de fuego desde la Vortex Tempo a un bastión, mientras Bit en el aire disparaba misiles contra un grupo de robots.

El enorme robot miró al grupo y desde sus brazos armados, comenzó a disparar contra ellos iniciando ahora la batalla contra el gran robot.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, seguía la batalla contra Legión.

White Wolf: ¡Toma esto!

Gritó White Wolf lanzando rayos desde la Espada del Rayo contra Legión mientras la malvada IA trataba de esquivarlos. Oviblion lo atacó por la espalda con la Espada de Fuego lanzando un fuerte corte de fuego que lo causo daños a éste.

Oviblion: ¡Ahora a hacerte pedazos!

Decía el pegaso negro tratando de cercenar la cabeza de la IA, pero Legión atrapó su espada con una garra y con su otra mano libre, le dio un puñetazo a la cara que lo alejó de él. La calma de Legión duro poco cuando recibió una bola de fuego azul por parte de Lucia.

Lucia: ¡Estas acabado, engendro!

Gritaba Lucia agarrando la cabeza de Legión y volando en picado hacia el suelo con intención de estrellarlo, pero Legión desde su cuerpo, surgieron infinidad de hilos que se conectaron a la cabeza de Lucia y la provocó una fuerte descarga eléctrica que la hizo gritar de dolor y lo soltara, cosa que Legión aprovechó para lanzar su brazo que se extendió y agarrando ahora a ésta del cuello, la mandó a esta a estrellarse contra el suelo. White Wolf miró con horror como su amiga Lucia yacía en el suelo donde el impacto provocó un gran cráter en él.

White Wolf: ¡Lucia! ¡Maldito monstruo! ¡Ahora si que te voy a matar!

Oviblion: No si le mato yo antes.

Ambos pegasos se lanzaron hacia Legión y le atacaban por todos lados mientras Legión se defendía. Ambos pegasos lanzaron su ataque contra la IA, pero Legión se apartó por arriba y abriendo su boca (aun sin mandíbula inferior) disparó un rayo que impactó contra ambos pegasos que los mandó al suelo junto con Lucia.

Legión iba a atacar de nuevo hasta que un rayo lo detuvo.

Mike: ¿Te olvidas de nosotros, Legión?

Apareció volando a toda velocidad Mike con un brazo en la espalda. Legión viendo eso le respondió.

Legión: Tus intentos de atacarme son inútiles. Puedo prever todos tus ataques.

Le decía de forma arrogante la malvada IA. Mike con una sonrisa de confianza, le respondió a Legión.

Mike: Veamos si puedes prever esto.

Dijo Mike sacando de su espalda la Rosa Blanca. Un bastón que le pertenece a Rebeca. Legión veía desde sus sistemas el arma y trató de buscar la forma de contraatacar, pero no encontró nada referente a Mike con dicha arma.

Legión: ¿Pero qué?

Mike: ¡Toma esto!

Gritó Mike golpeando a Legión con el bastón en la cara de Legión. Mike no se detuvo ahí y le lanzó un sin fin de golpes en toda la cara de Legión causando daños a este. Luego una patada final que lo alejó de Mike.

Dark: ¡Ahora voy yo!

Aparecía Darkwing volando hacia Legión. Como con Mike, legión trató de analizar la estrategia adecuada para contrarrestar los ataques de Darkwing, así hasta que la alicornio sacó otra arma que pertenecía también a Rebeca. La Lirio que era una hacha de mano y en su forma liberada, adoptando un hacha de dos cascos.

Legión tampoco tenía datos de Darkwing manejando hachas a dos cascos. Intentó defenderse, pero Darkwing lanzó un tajo con su hacha cortándole un brazo a la IA. Luego Darkwing giró sobre sí misma golpeando con la parte plana de su hacha a Legión, mandándolo a volar por el aire.

Dark: ¡Todo tuyo, Rebeca!

Rebeca: ¡Entendido!

Legión veía a Rebeca volando en el aire preparando para recibirlo. Legión trató una vez mas de prever el posible ataque de Rebeca, pero como las veces anteriores, Rebeca no sacó un arma suya. Esta vez sacó las de Darkwing.

Rebeca sacó las Hunter Fang que estaban en su forma alterna que era la de una poderosa naginata. Rebeca ahí le atravesó el pecho de Legión causando grandes daños a la IA. Luego de sacar la lanza, Rebeca le dio un sin fin de golpes causando más y más daños a Legión para luego golpearle con un rayo helado que lo mandó a estrellarse contra el suelo.

Mikki: ¡Así! ¡Lo hacéis muy bien! ¡Dadle duro a esa cosa!

Les estaba animando la potra que estaba escondida tras una roca observando toda la pelea. Legión en el suelo fue rodeado por los tres guerreros donde se les unió los dos pegasos y la robot dragona. Legión miraba por todos lados tratando de planear una estrategia. Con Mike y las otras eran inútiles, ya que solo tenía datos de combate previos de éstos, pero como ahora Mike, Darkwing y Rebeca estaban usando armas que normalmente no usaban, no sabía contraatacar eficazmente.

Rebeca: Muy astuto lo de cambiarnos de armas, Darkwing.

La felicitaba la mujer gata. Darkwing sonriendo la contestó.

Dark: Me imaginé que Legión solo tenía datos de combate de lo que estamos habituados a hacer. Así que me imaginé que si usábamos tácticas o armas que no solemos usar, no sabría como defenderse.

Mike: Lo que fue una idea genial. Como dice mi padre Star Sun, hay que practicar con todas las armas.

Comentaba el alicornio que tampoco podía evitar felicitar a Darkwing por su estupenda idea. Así hasta que Oviblion molesto, comentó.

Oviblion: Menos palabrería y más machacar a esta cosa fantasmona.

Lucia: Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el pegaso gruñón. Vamos a por él.

White Wolf: A por todas.

Ahí los seis se lanzaron contra Legión y comenzaron a golpearlo por todas partes. Lucia y los pegasos con sus espadas, realizaban potentes cortes por todo el cuerpo de Legión.

Mike: ¡Santus!

Gritó Mike y desde la Rosa Blanca, lanzó una esfera de luz blanca que impactó en Legión.

Dark: ¡Hachazo de Media Luna!

Gritó Darkwing alzando su hacha mientras energía oscura la rodeaba y ahí lanzó un tajo que partió en dos a Legión.

Rebeca: ¡Naginata de Hielo!

Gritó por último Rebeca mientras energía de hielo rodeaba el arma y ahí moviéndola a modo de arco, golpeó ambas mitades de Legión, dejándolas congeladas ambas.

El hielo no duro mucho donde se rompió en trozos liberando a Legión y ambas mitades se unieron de nuevo.

Legión: ¡Malditos! ¡Os destruiré a todos por esto!

White Wolf: ¡Preocúpate por mi mismo, chatarra!

Gritó White Wolf lanzándose de frente y atravesando con su espada el pecho de Legión.

White Wolf: ¡Toma descarga!

Gritó el pegaso azul liberando una intensa energía eléctrica en la espada, que rodeó por el cuerpo de Legión causando un daño atroz en sus sistemas.

En ese momento el sistema de previsión de ataques sufrió un cortocircuito, quedando completamente destruido.

White Wolf retiró la espada dejando caer de rodillas de Legión.

Legión: ¡No...! Mi sistema de previsión de ataques está dañado. Ya no puedo prever más ataques.

Mike: ¿En serio? Me alegra oír eso. Chicas. A recuperar nuestras armas.

Dijo Mike con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras las chicas sonrieron igual.

Dark: Perfecto.

Rebeca: Vamos a darle lo suyo a esa cosa.

Los tres guerreros recuperaron sus armas mientras Mike empuñando la Knight King, gritó.

Mike: ¡Técnica de Distorsión! ¡Siete Golpes!

La Knight King comenzó a brillar con un aura multicolor y acto seguido Mike arremetió contra Legión, dando un sin fin de golpes contundentes cada uno de un elemento distinto, hasta que con el séptimo golpe lo mandó a volar para luego caer al suelo.

Dark: Ahora mi turno ¡Técnica de Distorsión! ¡Colleja de Jauría!

Las Hunter Fang en su forma de dagas, comenzaron a brillar y la alicornio apuntó con dichas armas a Legión. Una incesante jauría de lobos fantasmales aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a golpear a Legión en todas partes.

Legión estaba severamente dañado y sin capacidad de autorepararse. Estaba enfrente del grupo donde la IA estaba en serios problemas.

Mike: Bueno, Legión ¿Te rindes ya?

Le decía Mike apuntando con su espada a Legión. La IA no mostraba señal alguna de rendirse.

Legión: ¡Aun no he dicho mi última palabra!

Gritó la IA saliendo volando de allí como pudo.

Lucia: ¡Se escapa!

Oviblion: No si yo se lo permito.

Mike: ¡Vamos! No podemos dejar que escape.

El grupo siguió a Legión, también volando éstos por el cielo.

Rebeca: ¡No escaparas, Legión!

Gritaba la mujer gata empuñando la Rosa Roja y disparando una flecha de hielo contra Legión donde este la esquivó echándose a un lado. El grupo trataba de derribarlo con disparos a distancia donde la IA se deslizaba de un lado a otro esquivando los ataques.

La persecución los condujo hasta un cementerio de naves de a finales de la Guerra Celeste. La IA aterrizó en el suelo en medio de aquellas montañas de metal, y el grupo hizo lo miso aterrizando en dicho lugar.

Mike: Estás atrapado, Legión.

Lucia: Ya no tienes donde huir.

Le decían éstos a la malvada IA. Legión mirando al grupo y si tuviera una mandíbula inferior, el grupo lo vería reírse aunque sonaba más o menos como una risa malvada.

Legión: Yo no estaría tan seguro. Este cementerio será también el vuestro.

Oviblion: No te des tantos aires, amigo. Te vamos a reducir a chatarra.

Legión no dijo nada. La IA simplemente extendió sus brazos y de ellos surgieron infinidad de hilos cibernéticos. El grupo se esperaba un ataque, pero en vez de eso, dichos hilos se enganchaban en las piezas de metal de las naves y vehículos averiados, arrancando trozos de metal de todas partes.

El grupo miró con asombro como las piezas se iban combinando con Legión hasta adoptar la forma de una enorme máquina humanoide de gran envergadura. Compuesto por metal negro con detalles rojos y puntos amarillos. Grandes manos con púas en los nudillos. Una cabeza alargada hacia arriba con un visor en forma de gafas rectangulares rojas con cristal blanco rectangular.

En el lugar del estomago tenía una especie de pantalla donde por ella apareció nada menos que Legión en su forma de calavera blanca con casco de metal, y a través de ella les habló al grupo.

Legión: ¡Soy Legión y ha llegado la hora de destruiros para siempre y crear un nuevo orden mundial!

Mike: ¡Eso nunca, legión! ¡No vamos a permitirte que te salgas con la tuya! Adelante, chicos.

Todos: ¡SÍII!

Todos estaban de acuerdo en detener a Legión y cargaron contra él. Mike fue el primero en atacar, pero recibió un manotazo por parte de Legión y aquello no se detuvo ahí. De la cintura para arriba el cuerpo de Legión giró y ahí con su otra mano golpeó a Darkwing y luego girando ahora la parte inferior de su cuerpo golpeó a Rebeca. White Wolf lanzó un tajo en la parte de la cara, pero Legión con ambas manos lo aplastó parcialmente como una mosca haciendo gritar de dolor al pegaso a la vez que luchaba para evitar ser aplastado del todo. Así hasta que Oviblion realizó un tajo con su espada en ambas manos haciendo que soltara a White Wolf y liberándolo así.

Lucia enfrente del rostro de Legión, le lanzó un poderoso chorro de fuego azul a la cara del robot. Legión disparó un rayo desde los ojos tratando de acertar a Lucia, pero Mike lanzando un ataque de Puño Galáctico, desvió la cara del robot, haciendo que su tiro saliera desviado.

Mike iba a atacar de nuevo, pero Legión extendiendo su mano, lanzó su puño que seguía unido al brazo mediante un enorme cable de metal, atrapando a Mike y apartando de él, pero Darkwing convirtiendo las Hunter Fang en un gran mandoble oscuro, aprovechó para cortarle el cable que unía el brazo con el puño, dejando desprovisto de él.

White Wolf alzando su Espada del Rayo, convocó una tormenta y ahí lanzó múltiples rayos que impactaron en diversas partes del cuerpo de Legión causando daños a este. Y Oviblion con la Espada del Infierno, voló a toda velocidad a modo de misil, logrando atravesar el pecho del robot hasta llegar al otro lado y causar daños a este.

Rebeca alzando su Rosa Roja, disparó una flecha al cielo y de ella surgió infinidad de flechas de hielo que impactaban todas en el cuerpo de Legión.

Legión lanzó su otro puño contra el grupo donde estos lo esquivaron y Lucia ahí aprovechó para cortarlo con la Espada del Infierno 2.0, dejando desprovisto de la mano al robot.

White Wolf logró encaramarse en la cabeza del robot y ahí le iba atravesando por encima una y otra vez con sus espadas. Legión aun desprovisto de puños, intentó golpear con los restos de sus brazos contra el pegaso celeste, donde Mike agarrando a su amigo, le sacó del lugar de ataque.

Legión: ¡Estupidos! ¡Esta batalla la teníais perdida antes de haber empezado siquiera!

Decía el gran robot sacando de nuevo cables desde sus brazos y sacar más metal para crear en su brazo derecho un mazo encadenado y en el otro una espada donde intentó golpear al grupo con ellas.

Mike: ¡No ganaras, legión!

Le decía Mike disparando un rayo al pecho y esquivando la bola de pinchos que le lanzaba Legión.

Dark: Nosotros siempre lucharemos hasta el final.

Decía ahora Darkwing, lanzando ésta una gran bola de fuego violeta que impactó en el cuerpo de Legión, haciendo que la IA ardiera irremediablemente en diversas partes de su cuerpo.

White Wolf: Quizás este no sea nuestro mundo, pero no permitiremos que lo destruyas.

Oviblion: Yo no hago esto por nadie. Lo hago porque me gusta pelear contra tipos duros.

Decían ambos pegasos lanzándose a la vez hacia Legión donde este último intento partirlos en dos con su espada, pero ambos pegasos lo esquivaron cada uno a un lado y entre los dos le dieron un doble tajo en el cuerpo del gran robot.

Lucia: Quizás yo no sea la verdadera Lucia, pero como ella, pienso castigarte como te mereces, monstruo.

Rebeca: Sí, amigo. Ahora verás lo que es recibir la paliza de tu vida.

Decían ambas chicas, lanzándose a la vez hacia Legión donde este lanzó su rayo de ojos. Lucia y Rebeca lo esquivaron y ahí la dragona cogiendo a Rebeca de los brazos, giró sobre ella misma y la lanzó contra Legión a Rebeca donde este con sus dos espadas y parándose sobre su cabeza, atravesó con ambas espadas en los ojos inutilizando así su sistema de rayos ocular. Luego saltó para atrás para evitar la bola de pinchos que iba hacia ella, haciendo que dicha bola impactara en la cara del robot destrozando toda su cara.

Legión: ¡Aun no he mostrado todo mi poder!

Alzaba la voz Legión sacando más cables para traer mas metal y ponerlas todas en su pecho, formando un enorme cañón de energía que apuntaba hacia el grupo.

Mike: ¡Cuidado, chicos!

Advirtió Mike creando un nano escudo para proteger al grupo. Legión ahí disparó un poderoso rayo contra ellos, que impactó en la barrera creada por Mike. Por desgracia el rayo era demasiado poderoso y apenas pudo resistirlo, haciendo que estos recibieran la potencia del rayo causando enormes daños al grupo.

Cuando todo acabó, estaba el grupo tendido en el suelo con serias heridas y Legión avanzando hacia estos a paso lento.

Legión: Admito que habéis aguantado hasta el final, pero al final yo soy el claro vencedor.

Pese a las heridas, el grupo logró levantarse.

Mike: Aun no hemos dado todo, Legión.

Decía desafiante Mike. Legión riéndose le respondió.

Legión: Veo que aun tenéis fuerzas para luchar.

Dark: No te imaginas cuanto.

Darkwing mirando a Mike, le comentó a éste.

Dark: Creo que es hora de sacar la máxima artillería pesada.

Mike asintiendo, la respondió.

Mike: Tienes razón. Vamos a ello.

Mike y Darkwing se pusieron en posición.

White Wolf: ¿Que están haciendo los dos?

Preguntaba el pegaso celeste. Rebeca mientras se colocaba la Armadura Volibear para aumentar su fuerza y poder pero sin variar su tamaño, le contestó con una sonrisa.

Rebeca: Ya lo verás, pegaso bipolar. Algo que os dejará con la boca abierta.

Mike y Darkwing se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron. Ahí acto seguido los dos gritaron.

Mike: ¡Modo Paladín Alidrake!

Darkwing: ¡Modo Salvaje!

 **Insertar música de "[Digimon Tamers]-One Visión (HD)"**

Las armaduras de ambos guerreros comenzaron a brillar. La armadura de Mike se volvió del mismo color que su pelaje pero conservando sus detalles dorados. El casco con forma de dragón con cuernos. La de Darkwing la armadura se volvió plateada con detalles rojos.

Sobraba decir que los dos pegasos como la dragona no pudieron ocultar su asombro ante las nuevas formas de Mike y Darkwing como el enorme poder que desprendían estos.

Oviblion: Pero ¡Que rayos han hecho esos dos!

White Wolf: Cuando creo que no puedo sorprenderme más, aparecen nuevas sorpresas.

Lucia: Al final ambos ponis tienen más trucos de lo que esperaba.

Comentaban éstos que no podían apenas ocultar su asombro. Rebeca sonriendo ante la expresiones de sorpresas de éstos, les comentó.

Rebeca: Así son ellos. Esas son de momento sus formas más poderosas. Y ahora veréis como luchan de verdad estos. Y nosotros también.

Oviblion: ¡Maldita sea! La gata pulgosa tiene razón. Solo porque tengan armadura chulas, no significa que se queden ellos con toda la diversión.

Lucia: Vamos. Todos juntos.

El grupo se lanzó hacia el enorme robot gigante.

Mientras tanto, la patrulla se ocupaba del robot que custodiaba el núcleo neuronal de Legión en el interior de su cuerpo. Éstos atacaban en todas partes. pero el cuerpo del robot estaba bien blindado.

Vasslik: Esa cosa aguanta bien los ataques.

Decía el hombre águila volando por el aire y disparando con su rifle de francotirador.

Ghost: Debemos destruir ese núcleo como sea, sino, esta pesadilla nunca terminara.

Decía Ghost lanzando rayos de fuego helado tratando de congelar al gran robot, pero las partes congeladas no duraban mucho y el robot lograba liberarse.

Blue Sky volando gracias a su meca armadura dragón, volaba dirección hacia el gran robot. El robot trató de golpearle con su puño, pero el paladín lo esquivó y ahí le dio un fuerte tajo con su Espada Leviatán logrando hacerle algunos daños. Toxic lanzó sus cadenas atrapando una de las piernas del robot tratando de hacerlo tropezar, pero el robot tiró con fuerza de las cadenas tirando así a Toxic hacia él y tratando de pisotearlo, pero Shadow volando a toda velocidad lo sacó de allí.

White Shield disparó unos potentes rayos de energía desde su armadura, pero apenas hicieron mella en en el robot. Y el robot disparó cerca de su posición haciendo volar al unicornio.

Red: ¡White Shield!

Gritó Red Fire cuando vio como el robot quiso aplastar al unicornio con su puño. White Shield logrando recuperarse antes, detuvo con ambos cascos el ataque de éste con gran esfuerzo.

White Shield trataba de detener el puño del gran robot, pero la gran máquina ejercía tanta fuerza que hacía que las patas traseras del unicornio atravesaran el suelo de metal.

El grupo intento ayudarlo atacándolo por todos lados, pero el gran robot alzando sus brazos armados y lanzacohetes, disparó en todas las direcciones alejando a la mayoría de ellos.

White: No pienso permitir...que hagas daño a mis amigos.

Decía esto el unicornio haciendo un gran esfuerzo. En ese momento en núcleo mágico del unicornio comenzó a brillar con mayor intensidad, cosa que ocurría lo mismo en el cuerpo del unicornio.

Red: ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntaba la alicornio y en ese momento vio como el unicornio ganaba más fuerza y logró empujar al robot para atrás hasta hacerlo caer al suelo. El robot se levantaba justo para ver al unicornio con mirada desafiante y decirle.

White: ¡Fantasma Galáctico!

Gritó el unicornio mientras su cascos se envolví en llamas y luego saltó hacia el robot golpeándole la cara provocando varios destrozos en su cara.

White: ¡Cuchillada de la Luna!

Gritó el unicornio y desde su casco surgió una cuchilla de energía mágica donde con ella, realizó un tajo que partió en dos la cabeza del gran robot.

Camaleón: Vaya. Eso impresiona.

Comentaba Camaleón que como el resto, estaban impresionados por las nuevas habilidades del unicornio.

Medic: ¿Cómo ha hecho eso?

Fox: Parece que su núcleo mágico ha evolucionado. Es la única explicación.

Respondía la arquera. El robot parecía acabado, pero de su cuerpo aun sin cabeza, seguía moviéndose.

Adelia: ¿Cómo puede seguir moviéndose sin cabeza?

Exclamaba Adelia que junto con Shaona estaban disparando contra el robot, pero luego tuvieron que saltar para esquivar los misiles lanzados por el robot.

Andros: Es posible que el núcleo neuronal que tiene dentro, haga de cerebro.

Explicaba Andros que se comunicaba con el equipo desde un lugar seguro.

Fox: Entonces centrémonos en destruir ese núcleo.

Decía Eye Fox disparando una flecha perforadora con la Infinite Arrow, pero el robot la apartó de un manotazo y contraatacó con unos disparos láser.

Volviendo con el grupo de Mike, estos estaban enfrentándose todavía a Legión.

Legión: ¡Morid!

Gritó el robot alzando su puño e intentando golpear a Mike, pero el guerrero alicornio alzó su casco donde se quedó cubierta de energía y lanzó un potente puñetazo contra el puño de Legión, haciendo retroceder a este último.

Legión. ¡Imposible!

Dark: Pues prepárate para ver otro imposible ¡Garras de Platino!

Gritó ahora Darkwing sacando unas afiladas garras de su armadura y lanzándose contra la pantalla donde salía Legión, le dio un sin fin de zarpazos, destrozando así la pantalla. Dicha pantalla se reparó casi al instante justo para ver a Lucia lanzarse a por él.

Lucia: Bien, pájaro. Dame tu fuerza para acabar con esta cosa.

Terror: (Será un placer).

Con ayuda del fénix tenebroso, Lucia envolvió la Espada del Infierno 2.0 en fuego oscuro y ahí atravesó el pecho del robot y realizando un tajo hacia arriba, dejó un gran surco en ella. Rebeca volando alto y armada con sus espadas, gritó.

Rebeca: ¡Electro Conos!

Gritó Rebeca lanzando varios conos de hielo envueltos en electricidad, que impactaron en el hueco formado por Lucia antes y provocar mayores daños en Legión.

Legión estaba furioso y desde su cuerpo disparó un sin fin de misiles directos hacia el grupo. White Wolf con la Espada de Fuego, creó una ola llameante que se tragó los misiles haciendo explotar lejos del grupo. Oviblion con la Espada del Infierno, golpeó en diversas partes de la pierna derecha del robot haciendo arrodillarse a este. Cosa que Mike aprovechó para ir hacia el robot y atacarlo.

Mike: ¡Resplandor Galáctico!

Gritó Mike desprendiendo de su cuerpo un aura dorada y luego un haz de luz que golpeó al robot gigante.

Dark: ¡Llamas Oscuras de Fénix!

Darkwing lanzó un fénix de fuego violeta que golpeó a Legión, haciendo que éste quedara envuelto en llamas que no se apagaban en absoluto. Mike, Darkwing y Rebeca lo atacaron en todas partes causando más y más daños a Legión donde partes de su cuerpo se desprendían.

Mike: ¡Chicas! Es momento de acabar con esto.

Dark y Rebeca: ¡Si!

Mike, Darkwing y Rebeca se pusieron enfrente de Legión y ahí los tres gritaron.

Los tres: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Ataque de Resonancia! ¡Echoes of the Nature!

 **Música Finisher**

Rebeca usando la Senbonsakura donde crea una tormenta de pétalos y Darkwing junto con sus lobos Sun y Moon, comenzaron a realizar una danza al compás de los pétalos. Luego ambos lobos se fusionan formando un especie de hombre lobo de tonos blancos y negros. Mike igualmente realizando su danza con su Knkight King y los pétalos donde el alicornio se divide en diversos clones elementales. Al final Rebeca aparece envuelta en su armadura Volibear con sus manos envueltas en electricidad la cual con los pétalos estaban ya dañando el cuerpo de Legión. La mujer comienza a golpearlo con sus manos envueltos en electricidad causando grandes daños a Legión. Luego dejó paso a Darkwing junto con el hombre lobo realizando múltiples golpes por todos lados contra el cuerpo de Legión para finalizar con Silver Lion adulto y quien lo embiste con todas sus fuerzas causando más daños a Legión. Luego Golden Heart y Mike con sus siete clones cada uno de un color del arco iris donde la Kight King adopta su forma de gran hacha. Golden Heart y Mike revientan a golpes al robot para luego el dragón coge a Mike, Darkwing y Rebeca donde los tres juntos forman un enorme dragón astral golpeando en gran medida a Legión donde acaba todo en una gran explosión.

Cuando todo terminó, tenían enfrente de él a un muy dañado Legión.

Legión: ¡Mal...Malditos! Aun...No me habéis...Vencido...

Hablaba legión desde la pantalla del robot donde este mostraba ya múltiples señales de daños. Mike viendo eso, comentó.

Mike: Ya veo que tienes ganas de más.

Legión: ¿Qué planeas?

Preguntó la IA. Mike con tono serio le respondió.

Mike: Acabar contigo de una vez por todas...¡Espada de Eones!

Gritó Mike y ahí la espada comenzó a brillar cambiando de aspecto. Ahora era una espada color rojo con bordes blancos, el filo adornado con zafiros y el mango con forma de dragón de dos cabezas cada una con un rubí.

Mike: Bien Legión. Ahora prepárate para tu final...¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Golpe Pendragón!

 **Música Finisher.**

Mike comenzó a ascender por el aire mientras sostenía la espada en vertical enfrente de él. Ahí de la espada surgió un haz de energía azul que ascendía hacia arriba. Legión no perdía detalle de eso.

Legión: ¿Y ahora qué trama?

Mike: ¡Hora de apagarte para siempre, Legión!

Gritó Mike haciendo girar el arma por ambos lados y lanzarse hacia Legión, golpeando un sin fin de veces al gran robot, despedazándolo poco a poco.

Mike: Y para terminar.

Mike ascendió hacia arriba alzando su arma, para luego descender realizando un potente tajo vertical que partió en dos al enorme robot.

Legión: ¡AHHHH! ¡No puede seeer!

Gritaba el gran robot antes de estallar en pedazos. Mike descendió al suelo mientras su arma volvía al estado normal. Sus amigos se reunieron con él.

Dark: Buen trabajo, Mike.

Rebeca: Ahora sí que esa cosa es historia.

White Wolf: Debo reconocer que eso ha sido una pasada, Mike.

Sus amigos lo estaban felicitando incluso Oviblion aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Mike sonrió, pero en ese momento la tierra comenzó a temblar.

Lucia: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Preguntaba la dragona. Ahí vieron una enorme compuerta abrirse por el suelo y de ella emergió un enorme robot bípedo gigante humanoide de metal gris con dos grandes cañones láser en los brazos. La cabeza era de una gran pantalla plana donde en ella aparecía la imagen de Legión. El grupo se sorprendió al ver al enorme robot gigante.

Mike: Me temo que los problemas acaban de aumentar de tamaño.

Legión: Ja, ja, ja ¡Ahora si que os voy a destruir de una vez para siempre!

Se jactaba la IA diabólica desde la pantalla del gran robot. Darkwing molesta le respondió.

Dark: ¡Corta el rollo, maldita IA barata! ¡Que siempre repites lo mismo!

Mike: Darkwing. Esto requiere subir el nivel de combate.

Dark: Estoy de acuerdo. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacíamos.

Mike: Cierto ¡Golden Heart!

Golden Heart: Aquí estoy, Mike.

Dark: ¡Silver Lión!

Silver Lion: Aquí estoy, ama.

Mike: ¡Modo Robot!

Dark: ¡Modo Titánico!

Golden Heart adoptó forma de enorme dragón robot dorado al igual que Silver Lion adoptó forma de enorme león robot plateado. Mike y Darkwing mediante portales, se subieron a la cabina de cada uno listos para luchar.

Mike: Como los viejos tiempos.

Dark: Sí. La verdad echaba de menos esto.

White Wolf, Oviblion y Lucia miraban impresionados como el dragón y el león se convirtieron en máquinas gigantes. Rebeca no tanto, ya que ella estaba habituada a ese tipo de transformación.

Sherrys: (Como no. Los combates contra monstruos tipo XXXXL. Como los echaba de menos).

Comentaba con sarcasmo el gato en la mente de Rebeca, mientras la mujer gata simplemente sonrió ante el comentario del gato.

Mike: ¡Modo Guerrero!

Gritó Mike y el dragón robot cambio a la forma de un ninja robot con las alas en la espalda y un casco en forma de cabeza de dragón.

Dark: Hora de probar la nueva forma de Silver Lion que llevaba años queriendo probar ¡Modo guerrero León!

Gritó Darkwing y el león se transforma en un robot bípedo donde se yergue sobre sus patas traseras y estas se transformaron en dos piernas a la vez que sus garras se transforman en brazos, dándole una apariencia de guerrero robot, pero conservando su melena.

Mike: Mola esa nueva forma, Darkwing.

La comentaba Mike con una sonrisa. Darkwing sonriendo le agradeció el cumplido.

Dark: Gracias, Mike.

Mike: Vamos, Darkwing. A darle su merecido a esta cosa.

Dark: Por supuesto, Mike. Pienso patearle, pero bien en su enorme trasero metálico.

Golden Heart convocó una gran espada, mientras Silver Lion sus garras se extendieron para el combate. Ambos robots se lanzaron contra Legión.

Mientras tanto, Mikki desde detrás de unas rocas, observaba la batalla entre los robots gigantes. Sobraba decir que la potra estaba en cierto modo emocionada.

Mikki: Increíble. Como en las viejas historias que me contaban mamá y papá sobre mi hermano y su grupo.

Comentaba emocionada la potra hasta que alguien la llamó.

Light Hope: ¡Mikki!

Mikkie: ¿Mamá?

Su madre apareció al lado de la potra y mirando preocupada a la pequeña la preguntó.

Light Hope: Mikki, hija ¿Estás bien?

Mikki: Sí, mamá. Estoy bien.

Light Hope: ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte así sin más? Podrías haberte hecho algo.

Mikki: No te preocupes, mamá. Estoy bien. Simplemente estoy aquí observando el combate de mi hermano y su amiga contra el gran robot gigante.

Respondía tranquilamente la potra sin mostrar miedo alguno.

Light Hope: ¿Contra un robot gigante?

La madre miró hacia donde miraba la potra. Cuando la yegua vio a Legión en aquel cuerpo robot, un intenso miedo le invadió en su cuerpo.

Light Hope: No puede ser...Esa cosa de nuevo...

Mikki: Mamá ¿Qué te pasa? De repente te has puesto pálida.

Preguntaba la potra que no entendía porque su madre parecía asustada. Light Hope reconoció el modelo de robot que usaba Legión. Era la misma máquina que había usado Calibal donde la guerra contra este, hace más de 50.000 años. Los horribles recuerdos de entonces invadían su mente de aquella horrible guerra*.

 *** Ver capítulo 11 de mi fanfic "Crónicas del Imperio Celeste"**

Light Hope: ¡Mikki! Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Aquí no estamos a salvo.

Comentaba la yegua con miedo en su interior, cogiendo a la pequeña para llevarla de aquel lugar. La potra ahí se quejó.

Mikki: ¡Pero mamá! No quiero dejar solo a mi hermano.

Light Hope: No te preocupes. Tu hermano sabe cuidarse.

Respondió la yegua, llevándose a la potra de allí pese a las protestas de esta última por querer quedarse a ver pelear a su hermano.

Mientras tanto, Mike y Darkwing desde sus robots gigantes, combatían a Legión. Mike intentó golpearlo con su espada, pero Legión detuvo el ataque con uno de sus brazos y con el otro le disparó un rayo que lo hizo retroceder.

Darkwing desde su robot trató de atacarlo por la espalda, pero de la espalda de Legión se abrieron varios compartimentos y de ellos surgieron varios disparos de energía que impactaron contra el robot león, causando daños en éste.

Legión: ¡Ahora sentid mi poder!

Dijo la IA extendiendo sus brazos y de ellos surgieron infinidad de hilos que se engancharon en los robots de Mike y Darkwing, provocando unas fuertes descargas en éstos.

Mike: ¡Ya basta!

Gritó Mike empleando su espada para cortar los hilos y luego lo mismo con Darkwing, liberando así ambos robots.

Dark: Este tipo es fuerte, Mike.

Mike: Lo sé. Por eso debemos emplearnos a fondo para acabar con él.

Golden Heart: Tú lo has dicho, Mike. No debemos rendirnos.

Silver Lion: Sí. Aun tenemos un rugido final que dar.

Todos estaban de acuerdo y reanudaron su lucha contra Legión.

Mientras tanto la patrulla tenía problemas para enfrentarse al robot gigante que tenía en su interior el núcleo neuronal de Legión. El enorme robot había demostrado ser un enemigo poderoso.

Maya: Vamos. No debemos rendirnos.

Animaba la gata mientras esquivaba disparos del gran robot.

Black: Debemos acabar con él cuanto antes.

Decía Black Wing con la Vortex Tempo, lanzando desde el arma varios rayos eléctricos contra el robot.

Bit: La unidad robótica enemiga es poderosa. Nos llevara tiempo derrotarlo.

Comentaba Bit que junto con Centinela, iban disparando misiles contra el enorme robot, pero por desgracia apenas podían hacerle daño en su armadura.

Adelia: ¡Maldita sea! Si no acabamos con él pronto, se nos echaran encima.

Decía Adelia disparando su rifle de pulsos contra varios robots enemigos que iban surgiendo de todas partes. Si no lograban acabar con el núcleo neuronal, serían pronto superados por la infinidad de robots que no paraban de surgir, pero justo cuando las cosas parecían que iban a ponerse peor, surgió un visitante inesperado.

Vulcan: ¡CAAAARGUEN!

Aparecía atravesando una pared Vulcan en su meca armadura y en su Modo Fuerza que se notaba por la armadura roja. El robot cargando su Atomic Hammer de energía verde, golpeó al enorme robot con todas sus fuerzas causando daños en su armadura y hacerlo caer al suelo. El grupo se sorprendió de ver a su compañero ahí.

Fox: ¿Vulcan?

Vulcan: El mismo, compañera.

Decía el robot sonriendo tras su casco de caballero. Blue Star decapitando a un robot con su espada, le preguntó molesta.

Blue: ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado todo este tiempo, pedazo de idiota?

Vulcan: Estuve ocupado resolviendo algunos cabos sueltos.

Respondió el robot tranquilamente. Red Fire ahí le dijo.

Red: Bueno, Vulcan. Ya que estas aquí, nos puedes ayudar a destruir a ese robot de ahí.

Ocelot: Dentro está el núcleo neuronal de Legión. Si lo destruimos, se acabó la pesadilla robótica.

Dijo también el espadachín al mismo tiempo partiendo en dos a un robot silver con su espada legendaria, mientras con su pistola legendaria destruía a un robot de asalto que pretendía atacarlo por un lado del vaquero. Vulcan sonriendo mientras sostenía el martillo, les contestó.

Vulcan: Eso esta hecho ¡Ataque Seísmo!

Gritó Vulcan golpeando el suelo con tanta fuerza que provocó un temblor de tierra que hizo perder el equilibrio al gran robot que se había levantado, para luego caer hacia delante donde le esperaba Vulcan con el martillo y lo recibió dándole un fuerte martillazo que lo mandó a volar contra una pared.

Red: Ahora que está aturdido, es hora de darlo con todo ¡Ghost!

Ghost: ¡Entendido!

Red Fire y Ghost se pusieron en posición y se quitaron las meca armaduras. Ahí ambas gritaron.

Red: ¡Modo Arconte de Fuego Azul!

Ghost: ¡Guerrera de Fuego Helado!

Red Fire y Ghost adoptaron sus formas avanzadas añadiendo los poderes nuevos obtenidos como el fuego azul o el fuego helado.

Sin perder tiempo, Red Fire salió volando para lanzar bolas de fuego azules contra el robot, causando fuertes explosiones donde este sufría grandes daños. Y Ghost deslizándose por el suelo mediante un suelo helado, lanzaba sus llamas congelantes contra el robot, congelándolo rápidamente.

White: Mi turno, chicas.

Decía White Shield patinando por el suelo gracias a las ruedas de su meca armadura y pegando un salto, gritó.

White: ¡Cuchillada Lunar!

Gritó White Shield lanzando de nuevo su mas reciente nueva técnica y ahí le produjo un fuerte corte en la parte frontal del robot.

White: Bien. Hora de terminar.

White Shield sacó el Escudo de Triunfo y ahí gritó.

White: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Carga de Triunfo!

 **Música Finisher.**

White Shield colocó el escudo enfrente de él y de la parte superior surgió la espada. El escudo y la espada comenzaron a brillar con intensidad y acto seguido el unicornio comenzó a salir volando como un cohete en dirección al enorme robot.

White: ¡Hora de convertirte en chatarra!

Gritó el unicornio placando por completo en la parte frontal del robot, causando enormes daños en la armadura del robot. Luego White Shield se retiró a unos metros y con la hoja del sable que surgía del escudo, donde la hoja comenzó a brillar mientras formaba una gran hoja de energía. Ahí el unicornio ascendió por el cielo para luego bajar a toda velocidad realizando un potente tajo contra el robot, que lo llevó hasta el suelo dicho corte.

No solo el robot, el núcleo fue también partido en dos por el ataque del unicornio. Finalmente tanto el robot como el núcleo, fueron destruidos por completo.

White: Esto ya está.

Celebraba el unicornio.

Con la destrucción del núcleo, todos los robots que estaban atacando en todas partes del mundo se detuvieron. Cosa que todos los ejércitos del mundo lo notaron.

Araam: Qué pasa ¿Se acabó la diversión ya?

Preguntaba Araam todavía subido en el Odín. Shining Armor que dirigía las fuerzas de Equestria junto con Flash Sentry, comentó.

Armor: Parece que la patrulla lo consiguió.

Flash: Sí. Eso es genial, amigo.

Comentaban ambos sementales, celebrando que los robots ya sean historia.

En el interior del complejo, todo estaba comenzando a temblar y explotar.

Bit: Atención. Inestabilidad de la estructura. Todo el lugar será destruido. Se recomiendo abandonar las instalaciones inmediatamente.

Camaleón: En otra palabras ¡A salir corriendo como conejos!

Decía Camaleón disfrazado de conejo y salir corriendo. Maya al oír el comentario del changeling, comentó para sí misma.

Maya: Hablando de conejos ¿Dónde está Ayi?

Preguntaba la gata, sin saber que Ayi aun seguía combatiendo contra Ami. Los dos conejos tenían una feroz batalla donde sus espadas chocaban la una contra la otra. Ami lanzó unos shuriken contra Ayi mientras el conejo los desviaba con su espada.

Ambos conejos se detuvieron encima de una plataforma frente a frente, mientras todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba y múltiples explosiones surgían de todas partes.

Ayi: ¡Ami! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! ¡Muy pronto todo este lugar se irá a la...!

Ami: ¡Eres mi misión!

Le interrumpió la coneja sin darle tiempo al conejo de terminar su frase. Ahí la coneja realizó una técnica ninja con sus manos y luego juntando dos dedos en una mano, cogió aire y lanzó una llamarada contra el conejo. Ayi realizó también otra técnica ninja que creó un ciclón de agua que apagó el fuego, pero de improviso apareció en el agua Ami que le dio una patada voladora a la cara del conejo, que lo tiró de la plataforma y lo hizo caer a gran altura. El conejo sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda por la caída.

Ayi: ¡Au...! Mi espalda...

Antes de que Ayi se pudiera levantar, le cayó encima Ami que aterrizó de un sentó encima del vientre del conejo impidiendo levantarse a este, y empuñando una katana en su mano derecha. Pese a todo el conejo no perdió su sonrisa y mirando a la coneja, la dijo.

Ayi: Vaya...Recuerdo que este era nuestra postura favorita cuanto hacíamos el amor ¿Verdad? ¿Mi colita de algodón?

El apodo que usó el conejo, hizo que la coneja sintiera como si recordara algo, pero al final alzando su katana en alto lista para matarlo, se preparaba para acabar con él.

Ayi: Recuerdo las intentas horas que tú y yo hacíamos el amor. Oh, sí. Eras toda una diosa en la cama, logrando sacar lo mejor de mí.

La coneja comenzó a forcejear en su brazo, como si dudara en acabar con el conejo.

Ayi: Ami...Mi dulce colita de algodón. Sé que estás ahí en alguna parte. La misma coneja que me enamore y que la hacía el amor como si no hubiera mañana.

Ami comenzó a sacudir su cabeza con los ojos cerrados tratando de centrarse, pero la costaba. Al final ésta gritó.

Ami: ¡Eres mi misión!

Ayi: Pues adelante, Ami. Ya sabes que pase lo que pase, yo estoy contigo.

Le dijo el conejo con una sonrisa, dando a entender que pasara lo que pasara, él jamás la odiaría. Aquellas palabras hacían mella en la mente de Ami, que estaba en un mar de dudas. Al final la coneja alzó su katana y la bajo de golpe, clavando la hoja.

Cuando todo terminó, la hoja no estaba clavada en Ayi, sino en el suelo justo al lado de la cabeza. Ambos conejos mantuvieron la mirada en el otro, pero antes de que pudieran llegar a decir algo, hubo una explosión que hizo temblar el lugar y se formó un agujero que se tragó a ambos.

Maya: ¡AYIIII!

Gritó Maya horrorizada al ver a su amigo siendo tragado por le agujero y cuando miró por ella, vio que al fondo había un río subterráneo.

Dicho rió llevo a ambos conejos fuera de la montaña. Ayi estaba inconsciente bajo el agua y corría el riesgo de morir ahogado, pero Ami lo agarró de una mano y nadó hasta afuera llevando al conejo fuera.

Una vez en la orilla, Ami arrastró al conejo fuera del agua y una vez fuera de peligro, la coneja comprobó el pulso asegurándose de que estaba vivo.

Luego de eso la coneja de pie, miró por unos instantes al inconsciente conejo. Su mente se llenaba de contradicciones y no sabía que hacer. Al final la coneja se marchó de allí, dejando solo al conejo que ahora dormía placidamente.

Mientras tanto, Mike y Darkwing seguían combatiendo a Legión donde el robot gigante les daba problemas. Ahí Mike y Darkwing recibiendo una comunicación.

Andros: ¡Aquí Andros! ¿Me recibís?

Mike: Alto y claro, amigo.

Dark: ¿Qué tienes?

Andros: Núcleo neuronal destruido. Y los robots de Legión que estaban atacando, se han detenido por fin.

Mike: Es bueno saberlo.

Decía Mike sonriendo al ver que habían logrando cumplir su misión, pero ahí Darkwing observando que el robot gigante que Legión controlaba, seguía combatiendo contra ellos.

Dark: Si es así ¿Cómo es que Legión sigue activo?

Ante la pregunta, Legión echándose a reír a grandes carcajadas malvadas, le explicó a éstos.

Legión: Ja, ja, ja ¡Estupidos! Solo habéis inutilizado unidades esclavas. Yo no soy una unidad esclava. Yo soy ¡Legión!

Bramó con una risa malvada la IA. Mike y Darkwing sin dejarse intimidar por la malvada IA, le respondieron desafiantes.

Mike: No nos das miedo, Legión.

Dark: Acabaremos contigo de una vez por todas.

Mike y Darkwing: ¡Golden Heart y Silver Lion! ¡Modalidad Salvaje!

Gritaron ambos comenzando a combinar sus robots gigantes. Silver Lion volvió a su forma animal robot y ahí se desprendió en piezas. Las patas se combinaron con los brazos y piernas de Golden Heart a modo de botas y guantes con garras. El cuerpo de Silver Lion se unió al de Golden Heart a modo de armadura y la cabeza en la de Golden Heart a modo de casco con melena plateada. Formando así el Lion Dragon o también como Dragon Lion.

Mike y Darkwing: ¡Lion Dragón listo para combatir!

Gritaron los dos cada uno subido a su cabina correspondiente en el gran robot.

Legión: ¡No me impresionáis!

Mike: Pues deberías.

Dark: Ahora verás.

Mike y Darkwing: ¡Rugido Depredador!

Desde la cabeza de león disparó un rayo blanco que impactó en Legión, haciendo retroceder a gran distancia.

Mike y Darkwing: ¡Zarpazo platino!

Gritaron de nuevo ambos alicornios mientras sacaban de los brazos del robot unas afiladas garras y fueron volando hacia Legión, comenzando a sacudirles zarpazos a este último, cortando varios trozos de metal.

Legión trató de contraatacar disparando un rayo desde sus brazos, pero Lion Dragón realizó un giro con voltereta quedando boca abajo y mientras lo hacía, le dio una patada e la pantalla donde salía Legión destrozándola por completo haciendo que no se viera más este.

Lion Dragon se quedo de pie en el suelo sobre una pierna adoptando pose de Kung Fu mientras Mike y Darkwing le comentaban a Legiçón.

Mike: Ríndete, Legión.

Dark: Sí. Y te prometemos que en vez de destruirte, te reduciremos a una simple tostadora.

Le dijeron ambos. Legión con la pantalla rota y su cuerpo dañado, se comunicaba igualmente con éstos.

Legión: ¡Estupidos! Aun no habéis visto de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Dijo esto la IA mientras más hilos surgían de su cuerpo y con ellas recogieron más piezas de metal del cementerio de naves, agregándolas a su cuerpo.

Mike y Darkwing se sorprendieron de ver a Legión con un aspecto diferente. Ahora era un enorme robot gigante de aspecto muy corpulento, cuyo tamaño superaba al de Lion Dragón. En la cabeza estaba todavía la pantalla de Legión completamente restaurada donde la malvada IA se reía sin parar.

Legión: Ja, ja, ja. Ahora sentid mi poder.

Dijo esto la IA, disparando desde todo su cuerpo infinidad de rayos que impactaban todas en el cuerpo de Lion Dragon, causando intensos daños y derribándolo al suelo.

Legión saltó a gran altura para caer luego lanzando su puño que se convirtió en un taladro gigante dispuesto a destruir a Lion Dragon, pero en el último momento este último se levantó esquivando el ataque y haciendo una voltereta. El ataque de Legión hizo temblar el suelo entero.

Dark: Mike. Esa cosa se ha hecho verdaderamente poderosa.

Mike: Sí. Y mientras sigamos en el cementerio de naves, lo será aun más. Tenemos que llevarlo lejos de aquí.

Dark: ¿A dónde tienes pensado ir Mike?

Mike: Para eso tengo una idea. Sígueme, Darkwing.

Ambos levantaron sus mandos e hicieron que Lion Dragon alzara el vuelo hacia el cielo muy deprisa.

Legión: ¡No escapareis de mí!

Gritaba la IA mientras en su espalda surgía un potente reactor y salió volando, persiguiendo así a Lion Dragon.

La persecución los llevó a ambos al espacio del planeta donde ahí reanudaron su lucha.

Legión: ¡Preparaos para ser destruidos!

Gritó legión disparando desde su cuerpo infinidad de misiles que iban directos hacia Lion Dragón.

Dark: Cambia de disco ¿Quieres? Que te repites mucho ¡Espada de León!

Decía Darkwing mientras Lion Dragon sacó una espada de plata con mango en forma de cabeza de león con la boca abierta. Con dicha espada destruía los misiles que iban hacia Lion Dragón. Luego se lanzó hacia Legión tratando de golpearlo, pero Legión creando una espada en su brazo derecho detuvo el ataque y con el izquierdo convertido en una sierra circular, trató de partirlo en dos, pero Lion Dragon se alejó al mismo tiempo que disparaba esferas de energía que Legión destruía con sus armas.

Legión se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Lion Dragon donde con su espada bloqueó el ataque de espada de Legión, pero no pudo detener el ataque de sierra de la IA y salio dañado. Ahí Legión disparó un potente rayo de neutrones de alta potencia, que arrastró a Lion Dragón estrellándose contra la luna.

Lion Dragón estaba muy dañado en todo su cuerpo y antes de que pudiera levantarse, Legión lo pisó con su enorme pie y sacando unos cables de su cuerpo, inmovilizó los brazos de Lion Dragón impidiendo moverse a este.

Legión ahí sacó de su pecho un enorme cañón de energía donde apuntó con él a Lion Dragón.

Legión: Ha llegado vuestra hora.

Decía Legión con una sonrisa malvada mientras Mike y Darkwing trataban de levantarse.

Dark: Este no puede ser nuestro fin.

Mike: ¡No te rindas, Darkwing! Esto aun no ha terminado.

Decía Mike tratando de mantener la esperanza. El cañón estaba ya cargado de energía y listo para disparar. Legión se reía como un loco ante el inminente final de ambos alicornios, pero antes de que pudiera disparar, unos disparos de láser y de explosivos impactaron en Legión, quitando de encima de Lion Dragón.

Mike y Darkwing pudieron ver que era la Mega Base que venía flotando en el espacio quien realizó el disparo.

Mike: ¡La MB!

Dark: Que oportuno.

Red: Chicos ¿Nos recibís?

Dark: Alto y claro, Red Fire. Y gracias por la ayuda.

Ocelot: Para eso estamos.

En la MB estaban la Patrulla Harmony al completo, cada uno en sus respectivos asientos junto con el Escuadrón Delta. También estaban White Wolf, Oviblion, Lucia, Rebeca y Sherrys como el Equipo Alquimia donde también estaba Araam y los otros miembros del equipo.

Vulcan: Hora de darle lo suyo a esa chatarra.

Araam: Completamente de acuerdo, amigo.

En la sala de máquinas de la nave, Swan estaba dando ordenes a la tripulación como a los robots de mantenimiento.

Swan: ¡Vamos! Quiero que esta nave este a pleno rendimiento. A toda máquina. Es hora de darle un escarmiento a esa maldita IA loca y le demos una buena patada en su enorme trasero metálico.

En el puente, Red Fire dio la orden siguiente a MB.

Red: MB ¡Modo robot ahora!

MB: ¡Entendido!

Respondió la MB. White Wolf curioso, preguntó.

White Wolf: Espera ¿Esta nave puede convertirse en robot gigante?

Sherrys: Sí, amigo. Y ahora lo verás por ti mismo.

Respondió el gato que estaba al lado de su dueña ya en su forma humana esta última.

Ahí la MB comenzó a transformarse pieza a pieza. Ahora era un enorme robot bípedo de metal azul con cabeza negra. Cañones enormes en los hombros y varias armas en todo su cuerpo.

Vulcan: ¡A dar caña!

White: ¡Fuego!

Nada mas decirlo, la MB comenzó a disparar todos sus cañones y armas contra Legión, causando intensos daños a la malvada IA.

Legión: ¡AHHHH!

Gritaba Legión al sentir como su cuerpo sufría daños.

Mike: Darkwing. Equipo. Propongo darle con todo a este cosa.

Todos: ¡Si!

Lion Dragon deshizo su forma combinado y Silve Lion se combinó con MB. El cuerpo del león se une a MB haciendo de armadura plateada, mientras la cabeza del león se unió a modo de casco en la cabeza de MB con la cabeza del león abierta y la cara de MB visible. Las patas se unen en las manos y pies como si guantes y botas se tratase.

Todos: ¡Mega Base Depredador! ¡Listo para combatir!

Gritaron la patrulla donde Darkwing estaba en la misma MB en el puente con el grupo.

MB Depredador sacó unas garras afiladas y con ellas comenzó a girar sobre su tronco para arriba a modo de tornado. Ahí se acercó a Legión y comenzó a golpearlo mientras daba vueltas alrededor de este, causando más y más daños.

Mike: ¡Ahora mi turno!

MB deshizo su combinación con Silver Lion y ahora Golden Heart se combinaba con MB. Convirtiendo las piezas de Golden Heart a modo de armadura dorada, que cubrío a MB además de obtener unas alas de dragón en la espalda.

Todos: ¡Mega Paladín Dorado!

Gritaron todos al formar la nueva combinación. Ahí Mega Paladín Dorado sacó unas cuchillas de sus brazos y ahí le dio un sin fin de tajos a Legión causando más y más daños a este.

Mike: Ahora atacaremos con todo lo que tenemos.

Todos: ¡Ultra Mega Base Modo Arsenal Salvaje!

Gritaron todos. La espalda de Silver Lion se abrió y Mega Paladín Dorado se introdujo en ella. Las alas de Golden Heart se conectan a la espalda de Silver Lion dándole el aspecto de una quimera.

Ultra Mega Base alzó una arma que era la combinación de la espada de MB y Golden Heart a modo de lanza con ambas espadas en cada extremo. Ahí corriendo con Silver Lion, avanzó por el espacio a gran velocidad, golpeando a Legión por todas partes causando más y más daños a este, pero aun estaba lejos de terminar aquella acometida.

Todos: ¡Ultra Mega Base Modo Samurai!

Ahí adoptaron la forma alterna de Ultra Mega Base. Las alas de Golden Heart se desacoplaron de Silver Lion y se conectaron de nuevo a Mega Paladín Dorado. La parte delanteras de Silver Lion a partir de la cintura de desprenden en piezas para unirse a Mega Paladín Dorado. Las patas delanteras se unen a los brazos a modo de armadura de león con tonos plateados y dorados. Las traseras se combinan desde dentro dando forma de botas con apariencia de patas de león. La cabeza de Silver Lion se colocó en el pecho del robot dando forma de armadura de cabeza de león plateado. En la cabeza de Mega Paladín Dorado se coloca un casco que el robot la ajusta con sus manos. Finalmente completo, el gran robot sujetó con su mano una lanza donde en los extremos opuestos están por un lado la espada de Mega Base y por la otra la de Golden Heart.

En la cabina estaban todo el grupo. Sobraba decir que White Wolf, Oviblion y Lucia estaban prácticamente alucinados antes lo que acababan de presenciar.

White Wolf: Esto es...Lo más alucinante que he visto en toda mi vida.

Comentaba el pegaso celeste completamente alucinado ante lo que acaban de presenciar en todo momento.

Oviblion: Odio admitirlo, pero este grupo es verdaderamente alucinante.

Lucia: Sin duda estos ponis están llenos de sorpresas.

Ultra Mega Base estaba listo para combatir y sin perder más tiempo, se lanzó hacia Legión dando infinidad de doble tajos con su arma, causando más y más daños en el cuerpo de Legión.

Todos: ¡Llamarada León!

Gritaron todos y desde la boca del león, surgió una llamarada que quemó a Legión, causando intensos daños a éste.

Mike: Hora de terminar con esto de una vez.

Todos: ¡Ultra Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Espada Samurai!

 **Música Finisher**

Ultra Mega Base extendió la mano y de ella surgió unas llamas al que convoca una descomunal espada roja de hoja afilada tan alta como Ultra Mega Base. Luego el robot coge el pomo de la espada y la baja de golpe con intención de partir en dos a Legión y acabar con él de una vez por todas.

 **Interrumpir música Finisher.**

Pero inesperadamente Legión detuvo el ataque de la hoja con una enormes tenazas que sacó de su brazo derecho para sorpresa del grupo.

Mike: ¿Qué?

Legión: ¡Ya me tenéis harto!

Gritó furioso Legión disparando un poderoso rayo desde la pantalla que hizo retroceder a Ultra Mega Base a gran distancia.

Legión: ¡Sentid mi verdadero poder!

Gritaba esto la IA mientras disparaba infinidad de misiles desde su cuerpo que impactaron en Ultra Mega Base, causando grandes daños a éste.

La acometida de Legión no se detuvo ahí y desplazándose a gran velocidad por alrededor de Ultra Mega Base, disparaba con todo su arsenal causando más y más daños a Ultra Mega Base donde apenas podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

Acto seguido Legión creó un martillo gigante y con ella golpeó a Ultra Mega Base, que lo mandó a estrellarse contra la Luna.

En el interior de Ultra Mega Base, sonaban todas la alarmas mientras chispas surgían de todo el puente.

Swan: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Arreglad los daños, pedazos de chatarra!

Ordenaba Swan a los robots y a la tripulación, mientras el minotauro con una llave inglesa, trataba de arreglar una máquina para que no explotara.

En el puente, el grupo estaba teniendo problemas.

Black: Ese Legión es más fuerte de lo esperado.

Ocelot: Necesitamos más potencia.

Mistic: Sí, pero ¿De dónde?

Mike: Yo se donde podemos sacarlo. Por fortuna aun no he abandonado mi forma Paladín Alidrake.

Decía el guerrero alicornio mientras sacaba la Knight King

Dark: Mike ¿Qué planeas?

Mike: Confiad en mí.

Mientras tanto, Legión creaba un taladro gigante que no paraba de girar a toda velocidad.

Legión: ¡Preparaos para convertiros en polvo espacial!

Gritó la IA bajando a toda velocidad, dispuesto a destruir a la patrulla de una vez por todas.

Red: Si tienes un plan, Mike. Ahora sería un buen momento para sacarlo.

Camaleón: Ay, madre. Me veo en el cielo.

Comentaba Camaleón con un disfraz de ángel.

Oviblion: Maldita sea. Me niego a morir así sin hacer nada.

Todos estaban preocupados al ver a Legión rumbo hacia ellos para destruirlos. Mike sin perder tiempo, combino la Espada de Eones con la Stellar Blade para forma la Lanza Galáctica y ahí gritó.

Mike: ¡Espada de Eones! ¡Modo Omega Galaxy Lance!

Las dos espadas se unieron del mango y formar así una arma más larga de lo normal, las dos hojas eran plateadas en los bordes y detalles dorados, el mango estaba adornado de cristales amarillos.

Lucia: Impresionante espada.

Comentaba la dragona al observar la nueva arma.

Adelia: Sí, pero ¿De qué nos sirve ahora? Nos van a destruir.

Mike: Aun no ha acabado eso.

La espada se teletransportó hasta aparecer delante de Ultra Mega Base, justo cuando Legión estuvo a punto de alcanzarlos. Ahí el arma brilló con tanta intensidad, que hizo retroceder a la IA.

Legión: ¡AHHH! ¿Qué pasa?

Ultra Mega Base logró levantarse justo para ver como el arma aumentaba de tamaño hasta quedar perfecta para que el gran robot la pudiera coger. Por ella surgía un enorme poder.

Red: Increíble.

Fox: Que poder.

Vulcan: Me siento como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa.

Mike: Adelante, chicos. Hora de acabar con esto.

Animaba Mike y todos estaban de acuerdo y ahí gritaron todos.

Todos: ¡Ultra Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Sable Cósmico de la Galaxia!

 **Música Finisher.**

Ultra Mega Base colocó su arma hacia delante y de ambos extremos surgieron dos grandes cuchillas de energía. Azul por arriba y verde por abajo. Luego el gran robot comenzó a avanzar mientras giraba sobre sí mismo a la vez que hacía varios giros con el arma de diversas formas y maniobras.

Legión: ¡No voy a permitir que arruinéis mis planes!

Dijo el gran robot y disparó todo su arsenal contra Ultra Mega Base impactando por completo en este. Para su desgracia, aquello no lo detuvo en absoluto, ni siquiera sufrió daño alguno.

Legión: ¿Pero qué?

Exclamó sorprendido la IA al ver que su ataque no había funcionado en absoluto.

Mike: Hora del formateo, Legión.

Dark: Es hora de desconectarte para siempre.

Rebeca: Y que no te vuelvas a activarte de nuevo, nunca más.

Dijeron los tres y ahí Ultra Mega Base comenzó a golpear con ambos extremos del arma a Legión, causando grandes daños atroces en éste.

Legión: ¡AHHHH! ¡PARAAAD!

Gritaba de dolor Legión. Ahí Ultra Mega Base pegó un saltó por el espacio mientras hacía girar el arma hacia arriba como si un helicóptero se tratase y descendió de golpe hacia Legión. Ahí la patrulla gritó.

Todos: ¡La Patrulla Harmony Nunca se Rinde!

Gritaron todos justo cuando Ultra Mega Base realizó un tajo final contra Legión, dejando una linea dorada que partía en dos a Legión.

Legión: ¡NOOOO! ¡ESTO NO ESTÁ PASANDO! ¡LLEVO MILENIOS PLANEANDOLO TODO! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE HAYA FRACASADOOOO!

Gritaba de horror Legión mientras sentía que todos sus sistemas estaban fallando y poco a poco se iba apagando.

Legión: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo!

Gritó Legión por ultima vez antes de que la pantalla se apagara y el robot gigante fuera partido en dos para luego estallar en pedazos. La patrulla lo celebró por todo lo alto.

Mike: Patrulla. Esto es una Ultra Victoria...¡Tío! ¡Como echaba de menos decir esta frase!

Decía emocionado Mike y no solo él. Toda la patrulla y amigos lo estaban celebrando por todo lo alto chocando de cascos o bailando. White Wolf completamente emocionado se puso a gritar como un loco.

White Wolf: ¡SÍIIIII! ¡Esto es geniaaaal! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Amigos! ¡Esta sin duda ha sido la aventura más alucinante de toda mi vida!

Gritaba como un loco el pegaso celeste, completamente emocionado mientras Oviblion miraba al pegaso celeste como si fuera un idiota y Lucia se reía. Oviblion no quería reconocerlo, pero en parte también estaban emocionado de haber ganado por fin.

Toda la patrulla lo estaba celebrando y no solo allí. Por todo el planeta todo el mundo estaba celebrando por fin la caída de Legión.

El solo estaba iluminando la luna donde estaba Ultra Mega Base donde dentro el grupo seguía todavía celebrándolo. La pesadilla de Legión había terminado por fin.

Continuara.

No olvides comentar.

 **Las técnicas "Fantasma Galáctico" y "Cuchillada Lunar" desarrolladas por White Shield son creación de Gunsmith-6798, donde le agradezco mucho su idea.**

 **La espada de Eones como la nueva forma alterna de Silver Lion son creaciones de Draigon 2.0 donde le agradezco las ideas.**


	31. Cap 30 Por Fin la Paz

**Capitulo 30**

 **Por fin la Paz**

Han pasado dos días desde que la IA diabólica Legión fuera por fin destruida, gracias a la Patrulla Harmony y a todos los que se unieron en la lucha final.

Actualmente el mundo se estaba recuperando de los destrozos ocasionados durante la guerra. Las ciudades se iban restaurando con el esfuerzo de sus habitantes. Mike envío robots de construcción e ingenieros celestes para ayudar en la reconstrucción, incluso la federación envío a sus mejores ingenieros para ayudar.

Ahora el mundo entero descubrió por fin, que Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony eran inocentes y que no tuvieron nada que ver con los conflictos del mundo, sino que fueron victimas de una conspiración donde la parte corrupta del consejo tenía mucho que ver con ello.

Aquello ocasionó que muchos miembros corruptos del consejo fuesen arrestados y despojados de sus actuales puestos. También la corporación Shinra S.A fue desmantelada por completa y los pocos trabajadores que ignoraban por completo de su misterioso dueño de la empresa, fueron llevados a otras empresas para que no se quedaran sin trabajo.

La Patrulla Harmony había vuelto a recobrar la confianza de la gente como protectores del mundo. La Patrulla Harmony había vuelto y esta vez para quedarse.

En el Imperio Celeste lo del asesor Archer fue un gran tema de polémica para los habitantes del imperio. Todos tachaban a Archer de traidor y que merecía ser tratado como ejemplo de traidor y conspirador. Mike Bluer en cambio, hizo que le hicieran una ceremonia por su sacrificio por la causa de la libertad, ya que según él, Archer era una victima más de Legión y que era manipulado en contra de su voluntad.

Mike y la patrulla estaban en la sede del consejo (o lo que queda de ella tras la destrucción provocada por los androides Átomos cuando estos se autodestruyeron) reunidos con los miembros del consejo compuesto la mayor parte por los miembros honestos, la mayoría de los corruptos fueron arrestados al descubrir su complicidad con Legión. También estaban por supuesto las princesas de Equestria como los príncipes del Imperio de Cristal. Las mane, Discord que estaba por ahí solo por curiosidad. Los padres adoptivos de Mike como los padres biológicos e incluso estaba Mikki presente. También estaban White Wolf y Oviblion como la dragona Lucia. Maya como el resto del Equipo Alquimia estaban presentes, salvo Ayi que este último estaba en el hospital con Andros haciéndole compañía.

Ahí la princesa Celestia estuvo hablando con los miembros del consejo.

Celestia: Y puedo decir sin posibilidad alguna de error, que sin la ayuda de Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony. Nuestro mundo ahora mismo estaría gobernando por la diabólica IA conocida como Legión. Por esa razón el mundo entero les debe eterna gratitud a este valiente grupo de héroes que en el pasado fueron injustamente acusados como responsables de los conflictos y tachados de criminales. Pese a todas las dificultades que se han enfrentado, han logrado salir adelante y salvar al mundo de su aniquilación, como siempre lo han hecho en el pasado.

Hablaba la princesa en el centro del consejo, siendo ésta escuchada por los miembros del consejo. La parte honesta escuchaban con suma satisfacción a la princesa, mientras los pocos corruptos que quedaban ya, en parte se sentían bastante fastidiados.

Mientras la princesa hablaba, Apple Bloom que estaba al lado de su novio Mike, le comentó al semental.

Apple Bloom: Esto no te lo querrías perder por nada del mundo ¿Verdad, mi luciérnaga?

Preguntaba esto con una sonrisa. Mike sonriéndola la respondió.

Mike: Por supuesto, mi manzanita. Por supuesto. Después de aguantar tanto, mentiría que esto no me satisface en gran medida ver la gran cara de palo que ponen todos los miembros del consejo que estuvieron en nuestra contra. Oh, sí. Esas expresiones sin duda son algo maravilloso de ver.

Los dos novios se rieron por lo bajo.

Celestia finalmente terminó de hablar donde los miembros del consejo aplaudieron. Algunos de alegría porque Mike y su patrulla salvaran el mundo, otros porque no les quedaba más remedio y en parte fastidiados porque en el pasado tachaban a Mike y su equipo como una amenaza, pero como ahora mismo habían salvado el mundo, ya no podían decir nada malo de ellos. La princesa Celestia dirigiéndose a Mike, le dijo al alicornio.

Celestia: Emperador Mike Bluer ¿Quiere decir algunas palabras?

Mike: Por supuesto, princesa. Hay algo que llevo mucho tiempo queriendo decir, pero que hasta ahora no pude hacerlo.

Celestia: Pues adelante, emperador. Todos le escucharan lo que tenga que decir.

Mike se levantó de su sitio y se fue a ocupar el lugar de Celestia. El alicornio miraba alrededor suyo, viendo a todos los miembros del consejo que le observaban en silencio. El alicornio se dispuso por fin a hablar.

Mike: Bien. Desde que comenzó todo esto del conflicto y todo lo demás, solo puedo decir una cosa y es algo que llevo guardándolo desde hace mucho tiempo.

El alicornio cogió aire y al final se puso a hablar en voz alta.

Mike: ¡Os lo dije! ¡Os dije que nosotros no teníamos la culpa de nada! ¡Que todo fue una maldita conspiración contra nosotros! ¡Si nos hubierais hecho caso antes, nada de esto habría pasado, pero no! ¡La mayoría de vosotros os empeñasteis en culparnos a nosotros de todos los problemas que pasaban por el mundo! ¿Y todo para qué? ¡Para dejar que una maldita IA diabólica intentara dominar el mundo! ¡Y todo eso es porque la mayoría de vosotros sois unos ineptos buenos para nada que no sabríais identificar una verdadera amenaza aunque os mordieran!

Hablaba en voz en grito Mike echando en cara a los miembros del consejo. Sus madres Nathaly y Light Hope le llamaron la atención a su hijo.

Nathaly: ¡Hijo! ¡No hagas eso!

Light Hope: ¡No seas crío!

Le llamaban la atención ambas madres a su hijo. Mike mirando a sus respectivas madres, las dijo a ambas.

Mike: Mamá, mamá, mamas. Después de lo que mi equipo y yo hemos tenido que aguantar, en mi opinión, tenemos todo el derecho del mundo en echarles en cara todos los errores cometidos por la parte corrupta del consejo y de todos aquellos idiotas que nos hicieron la vida imposible.

Explicaba el alicornio. Al final sus dos padres no pudieron evitar darle la razón a su hijo mientras se reían ambos.

Arthur: Ja, ja, ja. Supongo que en eso tienes razón, hijo.

Star Sun: Ja, ja, ja. Así se habla, hijo. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reían ambos sementales mientras sus esposas les miraban feo a sus maridos. Al final Vulcan con plena alegría, exclamó.

Vulcan: ¡Así se habla, jefe!

Vulcan poniéndose al lado de Mike, haciendo el robot soplar una bocina manual y Camaleón con un gorro de fiesta y soplando un espantasuegras, canturreaban.

Vulcan: ¡Perdedores, perdedores!

Camaleón: ¡En vuestra cara!

Se burlaban éstos montando un escándalo donde al final Discord riéndose se unió a estos, haciendo sonar una traca de madera a toda fuerza y disparando una pistola de confeti. El grupo no pudo evitar reírse mientras Rainbow lo hacía de la forma escandalosa como siempre lo hacía. Eye Fox se tapó la cara de vergüenza, Mikki junto con Apple Bloom se reían sin parar ante lo que hacía Mike y los otros y Spike se unió a estos.

Buena parte del consejo se rió por aquello, en especial quienes eran amigos cercanos de Mike. En cambio los otros miembros del consejo en especial la corrupta, miraban molestos a Mike como a su grupo, pero después de lo que había pasado en especial porque ellos tenían gran parte de la culpa de los problemas que se enfrentaron al mundo, no podían decir siquiera nada.

Todos los amigos de Mike se estaban riendo con ganas de aquello. Rarity se estaba riendo. hasta que alguien la picó en el hombro.

¿?: Disculpe. señorita Rarity.

Rarity: ¿Sí?

La unicornio se giró y se sorprendió de ver quien era.

Era un especie de pony color negro, crin blanca, cola corta del mismo color flameada, con dos cuernos en la cabeza y con garras, alas y ojos de demonio.

¿?: Perdone. señorita Rarity. Estoy buscando a un amigo. Tal vez me podrían ayudar.

La unicornio no dijo nada, estaba en shock mirando al extraño pony, cosa que el extraño pony lo notó y trató de decirla.

¿?: ¿Señorita Rarity?

Decía esto el pony moviendo sus garras para que reaccionara. pero seguían sin decir nada. Al final la unicornio gritó de forma dramática.

Rarity: ¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡UN MONSTRUO HORRIBLE! ¡Y SABE MI NOMBRE!

¿?: ¿Qué? ¡Espera Rarity! No soy un...

Rarity: ¡Toma esto, maldito demonio acosador de yeguas!

Gritó Rarity sacando de la crin de Pinkie Pie una enorme sartén. El pony demonio al ver eso, comentó alarmado.

¿?: ¡Ay, no..! ¡Otra vez no...!

Ahí la unicornio comenzó a golpear una y otra vez con la sartén en la cabeza del pony demonio.

Rarity: ¡No dejaré que me lastimes a mí y a mis amigos!

Gritaba la unicornio sin dejar de golpear tirandolo al suelo.

¿?: ¡Ayyy...! ¡Señorita...! (sartenazo)...¡Au...! ¡No es lo que usted cree...! (sartenazo) ¡Ohh...!

Trataba de explicar del demonio siendo brutalmente golpeado por la unicornio blanca donde este no paraba de gritar.

Rarity: ¡AUXILIO, POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! ¡UN DEMONIO HORRIBLE Y FEO ME QUIERE COMER!

Gritaba la unicornio dando un último golpe en la cabeza con la sartén, dejando inconsciente al demonio.

Twilight: Rarity ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntaba la unicornio. White Wolf viendo al extraño pony demonio que estaba tendido en el suelo con espirales en los ojos, abrió los ojos en par en par y exclamó sorprendido.

White Wolf: ¡Berser!

White: ¿Quién?

Red: ¿Le conoces, White Wolf?

Preguntaban éstos al ver que White Wolf parecía conocer al extraño visitante. El pegaso celeste rápidamente se acercó al demonio mientras molesto le decía a la unicornio blanca.

White Wolf: Rarity ¿Se puede saber qué has hecho?

Rarity: Sí. Tienes razón, querido. No debería haber usado una sartén tan bonita, pero ese monstruo se lo merecía.

Respondía la unicornio mirando la sartén que estaba toda abollada. White Wolf molesto la dijo a la unicornio.

White Wolf: Me refiero a lo de golpear a mi viejo amigo Berser.

Adelia: ¿Amigo?

White Wolf mirando al demonio que estaba logrando reanimarlo, le preguntaba.

White Wolf: Berser amigo ¿Estás bien?

Berser: Ay...Mi cabeza está dando vueltas.

El demonio logró levantarse, pero cuando vio a Rarity con la sartén, se asustó y se puso a gritar mientras se escondía detrás de White Wolf.

Berser: ¡AHHHH! ¡Aleja a esa versión loca dramática de Rarity de mí!

Rarity: ¿A quien llamas dramática? Ahora verás.

Amenazaba molesta la unicornio alzando la sartén pero Red Fire quitando la sartén la dijo.

Red: Para Rarity. White Wolf ya nos habló a nosotros de su viejo amigo Berser.

Pinkie: Si es amigo vuestro, entonces no hay por qué preocuparse.

Decía alegremente la pony rosa. Oviblion se estaba partiendo de risa de forma escandalosa por los golpes que había recibido el pony demonio, donde Discord se reía también al lado del pegaso negro. Mike acercándose al demonio, le comentó a éste.

Mike: Así que tú eres Berser. Un placer. Soy Mike Bluer y esta es mi Patrulla Harmony. White Wolf ya nos habló de ti.

Le decía Mike con una sonrisa, estrechando su casco en señal de amistad, cosa que el pony demonio aceptó con gusto.

Berser: Gracias. Me alegra saber que me conocéis a través de mi viejo amigo White Wolf.

Ghost: Sí. White Wolf y Oviblion nos habló mucho de ti. Sobre todo Oviblion que decía que eras como un grano en la grupa.

Le dijo ahora la pony fantasma, asustando al pony demonio que no había notado su presencia en absoluto.

Berser: ¡AHHHH! ¿De dónde has salido tú, que no he notado tu presencia?

Preguntaba asustado el demonio que no había notado la presencia del pony fantasma en absoluto. Aquello deprimió a Ghost un poco. Ocelot sonriendo, comentó.

Ocelot: Así que este es el famoso "Roba Yeguas". Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el espadachín. Al oír el comentario, Berser miró muy molesto a White Wolf y le dijo enfadado.

Berser: ¿Les contaste también eso?

White Wolf: Ja, ja, ja. Lo siento, viejo. No fui capaz de resistirme a contar esa parte. Ja, ja, ja.

Respondía riéndose el pegaso celeste mientras el demonio le miraba feo.

Berser: No tiene gracia, White Wolf. Ya es bastante aguantar ese apodo en nuestro mundo para que ahora me lo digan aquí también. Y que a causa de eso, casi me come ese dragón violeta.

Spike: ¿Dragón violeta?

Preguntaba confundido el dragón ante lo que dijo el pony demonio.

Varios miembros del consejo miraban con un tanto de miedo al demonio, cosa que el grupo lo notó. Ahí White Wolf notando eso, le dijo al demonio.

White Wolf: Berser. Creo que tu presencia intimida un poco a los presentes. Creo que es mejor que cambies de forma.

Camaleón: Ah, sí. Recuerdo que nos contaste que tu amigo puede cambiar de forma, igual que yo.

Berser: ¿Tú también puedes cambiar de forma?

Camaleón: Amigo. Soy el rey de los disfraces por excelencia.

Le respondían el changeling poniéndose varios disfraces como de pirata, policía, azafata, incluso de frigorífico, lavadora, tostadora...etc.

Berser: Bueno. Creo que White Wolf tiene razón. Mejor cambio de aspecto.

El demonio chasqueo los dedos y siendo envuelto por las llamas blancas de su crin, cambio de aspecto ahora la de un gatito negro.

Berser: ¿Y bien?

Todos: ¡No!

Dijeron al unínoso el grupo. El demonio chasqueo los dedos ahora cambiando a la forma de un cangrejo negro.

Rarity: ¡AHHHH! ¡Un cangrejo, que horror!

Gritaba la unicornio escondiéndose detrás de Onyx Moon. Este confundido la preguntó.

Onyx: ¿Te dan miedo los cangrejos?

Rarity: ¡SíII!

Gritó Rarity de puro miedo.

Black: Mejor cambia de forma, amigo, o la dramática te arreará de nuevo a sartenazos.

Bromeaba la bat pony mientras Rarity molesta, la gritó a Black Wing.

Rarity: ¡NO SOY DRAMÁTICA!

Berser: Vale. Lo entendí. Probaré a una especie alienígena que he visto hace poco en mis viajes dimensionales.

Berser ahora cambio de aspecto a la de un gato negro antromorfico de casi dos metros.

Berser: ¿Y bien?

En respuesta, recibió un sartenazo en la cabeza.

Red: ¡Rarity! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

La regañaba la alicornio de fuego a la unicornio blanca.

Rarity: Esta vez no he sido yo. Ha sido Maya.

Maya: ¡No vuelvas a adoptar esa forma! ¡No quiero ver a un Mrrshan ni aunque sea falso! ¿Te enteras?

Le gritaba molesta la gata, armada ésta con otra sartén que también la sacó de la crin de Pinkie Pie.

Berser: Probaré otra cosa. Uno que he visto hace poco y que parece respetable.

Berser ahora cambio a la de un soldado pony de Kamu. Ahí recibió otro sartenazo.

Araam: ¡Maya!

La regañó el minotauro a la gata. Maya ahí se defendió.

Maya: ¡Ey! Yo no he sido. Esta vez ha sido Vulcan.

Decía esto la gata, mientras todos miraban seriamente a Vulcan donde este estaba armado con otra sartén, que también lo había sacado de la crin de Pinkie Pie.

Vulcan: ¡Ni se te ocurra adoptar esa forma otra vez!

Decía enfadado Vulcan. Eye Fox tapándose la cara de vergüenza, le decía a Vulcan.

Fox: Desde luego, tarugo. No tienes remedio.

White Wolf: Berser. Es mejor que adoptes tu forma de siempre.

Le aconsejaba el pegaso celeste. El demonio ahí asintiendo con la cabeza le respondió.

Berser: Me parece bien.

El demonio volvió a transformarse, ahora adoptando la forma de un alicornio negro del mismo color sin la crin y cola flameada, pero mismo color.

Berser: ¿Mejor?

En ese momento, recibió otro sartenazo en la cabeza.

Berser: ¡Au! En serio ¿Cuántas sartenes tenéis y por qué me habéis golpeado ahora?

Applejack: Pinkie Pie ¿Por qué le golpeaste?

Preguntaba la pony vaquera, viendo a Pinkie Pie con otra sartén en la boca que había sacando de su crin (si que tiene sitio ahí dentro de su crin XDDD).

Pinkie: ¿Acaso no estábamos golpeándole con sartenes cada vez que cambiaba de forma?

Pregunto confundida la pony rosa.

Todos: ¡NO!

Contestaron todos.

Pinkie: Upsi..Perdón, Berser.

Respondió riéndose la pony rosa por aquel malentendido, poniendo ésta su casco en la nuca.

Berser: Creo que ya he pasado por esto antes*. Y me dolió igual...

* **Ver "Cap 5 Viejos amigos" en el fanfic** " **My Little Pony: La Rueda del Destino" de "black-spyro"**

Comentaba el demonio sobandose su cabeza enormemente adolorida por los sartenazos que le habían metido parte del grupo. Oviblion estaba en el suelo partiéndose de risa por la de sartenazos que había recibido el demonio.

Oviblion: Ja, ja, ja. Esta sí que ha valido la pena. Ja, ja, ja. Es como ver un vídeo grabado de hace tiempo ja, ja, ja. Pero con una versión remasterizada con nuevos complementos añadidos ja, ja, ja.

Se burlaba el demonio hasta que Eye Fox le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza y molesta le dijo.

Fox: Cállate, tarugo.

Vulcan: ¿Y ahora qué hecho?

Se quejaba Vulcan. Eye Fox mirando a Vulcan le dijo.

Fox: Me refiero al otro taguro.

Vulcan: Ah, bueno...

Dijo Vulcan hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Eye Fox y se quejó.

Vulcan: ¡Ey!

Medic le estaba vendando la cabeza a Berser donde había recibido este los sartenazos.

Medic: ¿Mejor ahora?

Preguntaba la pony ninja médico al demonio. Berser asintiendo, la respondió con una sonrisa.

Berser: Ahora mejor. Muchas gracias, señorita.

Medic: No hay por que darlas. Es mi trabajo.

Respondía Medic con una sonrisa. White Wolf ahí preguntó.

White Wolf: Dime, Berser ¿Viniste tu solo?

Berser: En realidad no. Athem vino conmigo.

Oviblion: ¿También vino ese saco de huesos?

Preguntó ahora el pegaso negro.

Twilight: ¿Quién es Athem?

White Wolf: Pues...¿Cómo os lo explicó?

Respondía el pegaso sin saber que decir. Hasta que una voz de ultratumba se escuchó de repente.

¿?: Yo soy Athem.

Todos pudieron ver a un ser bípedo que estaba con una gabardina cubriendo todo su cuerpo completamente desgastado color café. Su cara era esquelética con un ojo amarillo en el lazo izquierdo, en el otro no tenía nada. Portaba una hoz filosa hecha de puro huesos.

Sobraba decir que cuando el grupo vio al extraño ser, muchos retrocedieron asustados, mientras varios miembros del consejo en especial los más ancianos, gritaron de puro miedo.

Unicornio: ¡AHHHH!

Minotauro: ¡Es la muerte!

Grifo: ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

Changeling: ¡Soy demasiado joven y guapo para morir!

Muchos miembros del consejo salieron huyendo de allí, en especial los más viejos que creían que la muerte en persona había venido a por ellos a reclamar sus almas. En apenas segundos la sala se quedó casi vacía, salvo por el grupo y varios miembros del consejo valientes que se quedaron en la sala. Una bola de heno pasó rodando por el suelo del lugar donde ahora reinaba un silencio sepulcral.

Undina: Que éxito...Nos hemos quedado más solos que la uno.

Decía la princesa del a Atlantis. White Wolf ahí no pudo evitar comentar.

White Wolf: Vaya, Athem. Se nota que tú sí que sabes desalojar salas.

Bromeaba el pegaso celeste. El esqueleto riéndose levemente, le respondió al pegaso.

Athem: Supongo que es mi don de gentes.

Bromeaba el esqueleto.

Rainbow: ¿Y este quién es?

Fluttershy: ¿Es amigo vuestro también?

Preguntaban éstas un tanto asustadas por la presencia del extraño esqueleto. White Wolf mirando a éstas, las habló para tranquilizarlas.

White Wolf: Así es. Amigos. Os presento a Athem. El barquero del Inframundo. Y mi viejo amigo Berser es un guardián que se encarga de custodiar el inframundo.

Les presentaba a sus amigos a Berser y a Athem.

Berser: Hola. Un placer conoceros a todos.

Athem: Un honor.

Se presentaban ambos. Ahí Celestia ya algo más calmada, les dio la bienvenida a los amigos de White Wolf.

Celestia: Sean bienvenidos los dos a Equestria. Si sois amigos de White Wolf, entonces sabemos que sois de plena confianza.

Berser: Je, je, je. Puede darlo por seguro, princesa Celestia.

Luna: ¿Y qué os ha traído por Canterlot exactamente?

Preguntaba ahora Luna. Athem ahí la respondió.

Athem: Vinimos para buscar a White Wolf y Oviblion.

Piro Fire: ¿Al pegaso bipolar y a su otro yo amargado y malhumorado?

Berser: Así es. No tenéis idea de la cantidad de dimensiones que tuvimos que visitar para encontrar el rastro a estos dos idiotas.

Respondía el pony demonio al grupo. White Wolf ahí comentó.

White Wolf: Sí. Supongo que habéis tardado un poco en encontrarnos.

Berser: No tienes ni idea, amigo.

Respondió sonriente el pony demonio y ahí continuo hablando.

Berser: White Wolf. Tú y Oviblion tenéis que volver con nosotros a nuestro mundo.

White Wolf: ¿Para cuándo exactamente?

Berser: A ser posible, ahora mismo.

Pinkie: ¿Qué? Pero si ni siquiera les he podido hacerles una fiesta de bienvenida para ambos.

Se quejaba la pony rosa. Athem ahí comentó.

Athem: Hay muchos problemas en nuestro mundo y tenemos que ir cuanto antes. No te imaginas el jaleo que hay actualmente.

White Wolf: Ya veo. En tal caso, debemos volver cuanto antes.

Decía serio el pegaso celeste. Mike Bluer ahí serio, le comentó a su amigo.

Mike: Supongo que esta es la despedida, amigos.

White Wolf: Eso parece. La verdad es que nos habría gustado pasar más tiempo aquí con vosotros, pero tenemos que volver.

Holy: Espero que no te olvides de nosotros cuando vuelvas.

White Wolf: Je, je, je. Para nada. La verdad es que me divertí mucho con vosotros. Incluso el amargado de Oviblion aunque nunca lo admitiría, en el fondo le encantó estar con vosotros.

Oviblion: Para nada.

Respondió molesto el pegaso negro, pero en el fondo aunque nunca lo admitiría, se divirtió estando con la patrulla en el tiempo que pasó con ellos.

Red: Solo podemos desearos suerte a los dos.

Ocelot: Sí, amigos. Cuidaos mucho.

White Wolf: Lo haremos.

Mike: Suerte en vuestra campaña.

White Wolf: Gracias, amigos.

Comentaron ambos estrechando de cascos. Mike sonriendo le comentó a éste.

Mike: Muchas gracias por toda la ayuda que Oviblion y tú nos habéis dado.

White Wolf: No ha sido nada. La verdad es que fue un placer ayudaros.

Oviblion: Yo solo lo hice porque me dio la gana. No es que me importe vuestro rollos políticos y demás cosas.

Respondía molesto el pegaso negro.

Mike: Si algún día necesitáis ayuda, no dudéis en llamarnos.

White Wolf: Lo tendré en cuenta.

White: Lastima que te vayas. Eso significa que ya solo habrá un "White" aquí.

Bromeaba el unicornio robot, haciendo reír a White Wolf donde este respondió.

White Wolf: Supongo que así es. Ja, ja, ja.

Luego de reír por un rato. White Wolf mirando a Lucia la preguntó.

White Wolf: Dime, Lucia ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros a nuestro mundo?

Berser: ¿Lucía?

Preguntó el pony demonio confundido en cuando oyó mencionar ese nombre al pegaso celeste. White Wolf mirando a Berser le dijo.

White Wolf: Te lo explicaré por el camino luego. Bueno, Lucia ¿Qué dices?

Lucía guardó silencio por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente la dragona respondió.

Lucia: Me gustaría, pegaso, pero no me siento aun lista para visitar el mundo que una vez perteneció a la Lucia original. Quizás algún día cuando sienta que estoy preparada para visitar los sitios que una vez fueron importantes para ella.

White Wolf: Lo entiendo. Si alguna vez decides venir de visita, estaré encantado de enseñarte todos los lugares donde estuvo Lucia.

Lucia: Gracias, mi pegaso.

Respondió sonriente la dragona cogiendo de la cabeza al pegaso celeste y dándole un beso en los labios para sorpresa de este y de los presentes. Luego de romper el beso, la dragona sonriente le dijo al pegaso.

Lucia: Un recuerdo mío para que no te olvides nunca de mí.

White Wolf: Ejem...Vale...

Decía el pegaso celeste con un gran rubor en la cara. Athem ahí les llamó la atención.

Athem: Tenemos que irnos pronto. El tiempo apremia.

Decía el esqueleto formando un portal dimensional, pero antes de que estos se marchasen, Mike le llamó la atención el esqueleto.

Mike: Espera. Un momento.

El alicornio se acercó al esqueleto y sacando algo de su cazadora roja, le dijo.

Mike: Creo que esto es vuestro.

Dijo esto sacando una tarjeta de captura donde dentro estaba el espectro Wrigth golpeando una y otra vez la pantalla, tratando éste inútilmente de escapar. Berser y Athem al reconocer al hella, no pudieron evitar exclamar.

Berser: ¡Anda! ¡Si es Wrigth! Con que acabó en este mundo al final.

Athem: Nunca pensé que volvería a ver ese desgraciado otra vez.

Dark: Sí. Hace años vino a nuestro mundo en una caja hasta que fue liberado y la de problemas que nos causo.

Comentaba la alicornio sombría. Ahí Athem exclamó.

Athem: ¿Que fue liberado? ¿Y quién ha sido tan idiota para liberarlo de la caja donde estaba éste encerrado?

Dark Cloud: Eso. Quién sería tan idiota ¿Verdad, Vulcan?

Comentaba de forma burlona el fénix negro, donde Vulcan molesto miró al pájaro y le respondió molesto.

Vulcan: ¡Déjame en paz, pajarraco!

Athem: De todos modos, gracias por entregárnoslo. Nos haremos cargo de él.

Decía el esqueleto cogiendo la tarjeta de captutra que le ofrecía Mike. Desde dicha tarjeta, Wrigth gritaba furioso.

Wrigth: ¡No importa donde me encerréis! ¡Volveré a ser libre algún día, y me cobraré mi venganza!

Berser: Corta el rollo, espectro maldito. Precisamente tenemos un lugar muy adecuado para ti. Uno que seguro que te encantara.

Le decía con una sonrisa diabólica el pony demonio. Finalmente White Wolf y Oviblion siguieron a Berser y Athem por el portal. El pegaso azul mirando al grupo, se despidió de éstos con el casco mientras con una sonrisa les decía.

White Wolf: Muchas gracias por todo y hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

Sky: Adiós.

Black: Cuídate mucho.

Rebeca: Hasta la próxima.

Se despedían el grupo de White Wolf y Oviblion. El pegaso celeste sonrió a éstos antes de meterse en el portal. Oviblion fue el último que se quedó. El pegaso negro miró con su típica actitud molesta al grupo, pero inesperadamente les sonrió y se despidió con el casco antes de marcharse por el portal donde finalmente se cerró.

Medic: Y ahí van.

Camaleón: Les voy a echar de menos.

Vulcan: Y yo. Menudas aventuras hemos tenido.

Mike: Sí, pero así son las cosas. La vida sigue y nosotros tenemos que seguir. Ya que nuestro trabajo no ha terminado.

Dark: Cierto, Mike.

Mike miró a su patrulla y sonriendo, extendió su casco donde el resto de la patrulla incluyendo Piro Fire y los otros juntaron sus cascos con la de Mike y ahí alzaron todos para arriba mientras gritaron a coro todos a la vez.

Todos: ¡Patrulla Harmony para siempre!

En una cafetería, estaban la excomandante Conor junto con Rune Noctur en una mesa, ahora los dos con trajes de civiles. Rune Noctur ahí la comentaba con Conor.

Rune: Bueno, Conor ¿Y ahora qué hacemos para seguir a flote con Kamu?

Ante la pregunto, Conor bebiendo una taza de café, le respondió.

Conor: Me temo que nada. Kamu está acabada.

Rune: ¿Cómo dices?

Preguntó confundido el unicornio nocturno.

Conor: ¿No te has enterado? Tras descubrir la verdad sobre Shinra S.A y para que fue creado realmente Kamu, el consejo en su mayoría, ordenó su completa disolución.

Rune: ¿Qué?

Exclamó sorprendido el unicornio y ahí se puso a hablar.

Rune: Pero Kamu se creó para proteger el mundo de amenazas ¿Qué pasará ahora si Kamu ya no está ahí para proteger al mundo?

Conor: La gente ya no lo ve así. Ahora todo el mundo ve a Kamu como una figura de opresión y dictadura y ya nadie confía en ella. Por esa razón se ha ordenado su disolución y confiar ahora la seguridad del mundo a Mike Bluer y su patrulla.

Rune: ¿Mike y su patrulla? ¿Estás de broma? ¡Esos solo causan problemas!

Decía bastante molesto el unicornio nocturno ante la idea de que ahora Mike Bluer y su patrulla fuesen vistos ahora como héroes. Conor cerrando primero los ojos para luego abrirlos, le comentó.

Conor: Te guste o no, ellos han salvado el mundo y ahora todos los ven como auténticos héroes. Admito que yo fui injusta con ellos, ya que yo también fui de la parte que pensaba que ellos eran el origen de todos los problemas y no lo contrario. Lo único que importa ahora es que Kamu está ahora acabada.

Rune: ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

Conor: Como todos los exmiembros de Kamu han ido a buscar otro trabajo, yo tengo un puesto de policía en Canterlot. Tú lo tienes fácil ya que solo tienes que volver a la guardia nocturna.

Rune: Supongo que no me queda otra...

Decía con cierto pesar el unicornio. Conor dejando el dinero sobre la mesa, se despidió de él.

Conor: Bueno. Yo me tengo que ir. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo.

Decía esto Conor tras despedirse y luego marcharse, dejando a un pensativo Rune Noctur.

En el cementerio de Canterlot, Vulcan dejaba un ramo de flores en la tumba de su amiga Lucy. El robot descorchó una botella de vino y la echó sobre dicha tumba.

Vulcan: A tu salud, vieja amiga. Ahora puedes descansar en paz.

Decía Vulcan sintiendo que su amiga ya podía descansar por fin en paz.

En el hospital, Ayi estaba en una cama bajo las sábanas junto con sus amigos del Equipo Alquimia.

Maya: ¿Cómo estás, Saltos Locos?

Ayi: Bien. Supongo.

Respondió no con muchas ganas el conejo. Luego mirando a sus amigos, les preguntó a éstos.

Ayi: ¿Habéis sabido algo de Ami?

Araam: Por desgracia no, amigo.

Andros: La buscamos por todas partes cuando te encontramos, pero por desgracia, no la vimos por ninguna parte.

Ayi: Ya veo.

Respondió el conejo con expresión seria y mirando al techo.

Shaona: ¿Aun piensas en ella?

Ayi: Pues sí. Cuando me tuvo a su merced, pudo haberme matado, pero no lo hizo. Y sé que fue ella quien me salvó de morir ahogado bajo el río. Eso debería demostrar que una parte de ella aun está latente y esperando resurgir.

Vasslik: No sé, compañero. Si Alabaster la ha hecho algo realmente, no sé si eso será tan fácil como crees que es.

Maya: Bueno. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Si Ayi está en lo correcto, es muy posible que Ami se libere del lavado de cerebro y recobre su vida.

Ayi: Sí. Algo es algo.

Respondió el conejo sonriendo por primera vez, sintiendo esperanza de que su antiguo amor Ami, logre recobrar sus recuerdos y liberarse del control de Alabaster.

La noche estaba llegando a Equestria.

 **Parte Escrita por Draigon 2.0**

Mike estaba viendo el cielo desde la Mega Base cuando Light Hope se le acerco por atrás.

Light: ¿No puedes dormir, hijo?

Mike: Es que tengo mucho en que pensar mamá ¿Cómo está Mikki?

Light: Paso todo el día inquieta, pero al fin se durmió.

Mike: ¿Costó mucho trabajo?

Light: Si te dijera que no, mentiría, pero ella es una bendición que siempre le agradeceré a la reina.

Mike: Sí, aun recuerdo el día que llego.

Respondió Mike sonriendo a su madre.

 **Flash Back.**

Mike y Darkwing habían vuelto después de ir con la reina Galaxandria, todos se alegraron pero les resultaba extraño que Mike tuviera un bebe en sus cascos.

Light: Star Hope ¿Por qué tienes ese bebe?

Red: ¿Qué es lo que quería la reina?

Ocelot: ¿Nuestros amigos de esa dimensión están bien?

Los dos jóvenes aunque nerviosos. les explicaron todo a sus amigos y familiares omitiendo lo de la armada que la reina preparaba.

Mike: Y eso paso, la reina me dejo a esta pequeña. porque está segura de que podré encontrarla un buen hogar.

Nathaly que estaba presente junto con Arthur se le acerco y ver a la pequeña, la dio mucha ternura por lo cual la apareció una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Nathaly: Es igualita a ti, hijo, como cuando tu padre te encontró y te trajo a casa.

Light Hope tomo a la pequeña sin previo aviso, pero la potra no se veía asustada sino que se puso a reír y la toco la nariz a a la yegua. Sin saber porque, la yegua sonrió mientras comenzó a llorar y abrazo a la pequeña con fuerza.

Light: Aquí está mamá. No debes tener miedo.

Algunos la miraron confundidos a Light Hope, pero Mike como su patrulla, su padre biológico y los adoptivos tenían una cara de comprensión.

Mike: Entiendo lo que debe estar sintiendo.

Rainbow: ¿Qué es lo que la pasa?

Sun: Cuando despertamos en esta época, mi esposa se alegro mucho de que nuestro hijo siguiera con vida, pero ella siempre estuvo triste cuando tuvimos que esconderlo para salvarlo. Cuando nos reencontramos nuestro hijo, ya estaba crecido. A ella siempre le dolió en el alma no haber podido criarlo, verlo crecer, decir sus primeras palabras, la dolió no haber podido ser su madre y personalmente a mi también me duele no haber podido ser un padre para mi hijo cuando él estaba creciendo.

Explicaba el padre biológico de Mike con un gran tono triste. Mike mirando a su padre, le dijo a su padre.

Mike: Papá. Sé que vosotros lo hicisteis para protegerme, no estoy y nunca estaré enfadado con vosotros. Ahora estamos todos juntos y eso es lo que importa.

Sun: Eso lo sabemos, hijo.

Arthur: Pero Mike. Para ella tener a esa pequeña en sus cascos es como si no hubieras crecido, es como si nunca hubiera tenido que separase de ti.

Nathaly: Así es el corazón de una madre, Mike. Es muy complejo para entenderlo, pero si se trata de nuestro hijos, hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer porque los amamos.

Mike solo sonrió con ternura y se acero a su mamá, le puso un casco en el hombro y cuando ésta lo miro, la dijo.

Mike: La reina confió en mí para encontrarle un buen hogar, pero creo que ya lo hice, mamá.

Light: ¿Qué quieres decir, Star Hope?

Mike: ¿No te gustaría cuidarla tú, mamá?

Ante la pregunta de su hijo, Light Hope se puso a llorar y sonrío con muchas alegría.

Light: Con toda mi alma, digo mil veces que sí.

Mike: Entonces que creo que tengo una nueva hermanita.

Light: Sí, hijo. La tienes.

Finalmente Mike abrazo a su madre junto con la pequeña y Star Sun no tardo en unirse llenando de ternura a todos los presentes.

Vulcan: ¿Qué nombre le pondrán?

Mike la miro un momento para luego responder, contesto.

Mike: ¿Qué tal Milenium Star?

Darkwing: Ese nombre está lindo.

White: Oye, Mike. Con ella ya tienes 15 hermanos y hermanas.

Eye: El 15 es la niña bonita, quiere decir que será la yegua más hermosa cuando crezca.

Finalmente todos se pusieron a reír de alegría, el imperio celebro una gran fiesta en honor a su nueva princesa y la más feliz de todos era Light Hope, quien ahora tenia la oportunidad de ser madre otra vez.

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Light: Ese fue un día muy feliz.

Mike: Ella está creciendo muy rápido.

Light Hope se puso triste con esa ultima frase.

Light: No quiero pensar en lo que pasara cuando cumpla 8.

Mike: Te entiendo, mamá, pero recuerda que ese fue el arreglo con la reina Galaxandria, Magic y los demás.

 **Fin de la parte escrita.**

Le explicaba Mike mientras abrazaba a su madre y esta le devolvió el abrazo.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y Mike volvía a su cuarto en el Castillo Dorado. Éste entró en el cuarto cerrando la puerta mientras comentaba.

Mike: Hogar, dulce hogar. Ya hacía tiempo que no pasaba por este cuarto.

Apple Bloom: Hola, mi Luciérnaga. Te he estado esperando.

Le saludo muy alegremente su novia que estaba metida en su cama bajo las sábanas. Mike se sorprendió de encontrarla metida sobre su cama.

Mike: ¡Apple Bloom! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te quedaste en casa con tus hermanos y la abuela?

Apple Bloom: Sí, pero luego de pasar tiempo con mi familia, decidí pasar tiempo con mi querido amorcito. Acuérdate lo que me dijiste en la noche antes del numerito con el Odín.

Mike: ¿Quieres decir que...?

Apple Bloom: Por supuesto, Mike.

Dijo esto apartando las sábanas donde Mike se sorprendió ante lo que veía ahora mismo.

Su novia llevaba unas provocativas medias doradas en sus patas, con estampados de manzanas en ellas. Una faja naranja muy ajustada. Con aquellas prendas, la figura de Apple Bloom se realzaba enormemente.

Apple Bloom: Adelante, mi luciérnaga. Hazme completamente tuya por toda la noche.

Le decía de forma seductora la yegua. Mike sonriendo la respondió.

Mike: Oh, sí...Pienso disfrutar de esto, especialmente porque tengo unos días libres antes de retornar a mis deberes como emperador.

Apple Bloom: ¿Y a qué esperas para hacerme el amor, mi emperador?

Mike realizó un hechizo para silenciar el cuarto para que nadie los oyera. Y sin perder tiempo, el alicornio quitándose la cazadora y tirarla por ahí, saltó para caer encima de su novia y comenzar ambos a besarse con pasión mientras se entregaban por completo el uno al otro en su acto de amor.

Mientras tanto en casa de Onyx Moon, el bat pony se dirigía a su cuarto.

Onyx: Bueno. Medalla al honor por el servicio al reino.

Decía el bat pony mientras contemplaba su medalla en forma de sol dorado y luna plateada, representando el máximo honor y valor por el reino.

El bat pony entró en su cuarto cuando alguien de dentro lo llamó.

Dark: Hola, mi querido héroe de la guardia nocturna.

Onyx se quedó pasmado cuando vio a Darkwing tumbada encima de su cama, llevando ésta unas provocativas medias negras con estampados de murciélagos, con una faja roja sangre que realzaban en gran medida su figura, estando rodeada de velas aromáticas.

Onyx: ¿Darkwing?

Exclamó el semental que estaba sin habla al ver a la alicornio sombría, con un atuendo que la hacía verse verdaderamente hermosa.

Dark: Hola, mi gran caballero nocturno ¿Puede tan apuesto caballero ofrecer sus servicios a esta dama?

Le decía de forma seductora la yegua. El bat pony no preguntó nada y sin perder tiempo se quitó toda la ropa que llevaba encima y saltó para caer encima de la yegua, y así comenzar a besarla siendo correspondida por ésta, dando inicio a su acto de amor.

En el hospital, Ayi estaba aun despierto en la cama con las luces apagadas. El conejo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que de repente notó que alguien entró por la ventana.

Ayi: ¿Quién va?

Preguntó el conejo esperando que fuera alguien que viniera por venganza. Una misteriosa sombra se acercaba en medio de aquella oscuridad. Ayi agarró la percha que tenía el cuentagotas y armado con ella, le gritó a la sombra de forma desafiante.

Ayi: ¡Aunque esté en la cama, soy capaz de partirte las piernas! Así que cuidadito conmigo.

En ese momento la extraña figura emergió de las sombras, revelando ser nada menos que Ami para sorpresa del conejo que no pudo evitar exclamar.

Ayi: ¿Ami?

Ami: Hola, Ayi.

Ayi: ¿Me recuerdas?

Preguntó el conejo al ver que la coneja recordaba ya su nombre. Ami simplemente sonrió y acercándose a Ayi donde ahí le besó en los labios y luego le dijo.

Ami: Sí, Ayi. Lo recuerdo todo. Y todo te lo debo a ti.

Ayi apenas podía caber en su gozo al ver que su antiguo amor le recordaba como el resto de sus recuerdos. Dicha coneja se sentó encima del conejo de forma sugerente y mirándole a los ojos de forma seductora, le dijo.

Ami: Hay mucho que recuperar, mi querido conejo.

Ayi no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquel momento los dos se entregaron el uno al otro en pleno acto de amor que duro horas y horas.

Más tarde, después de su acto de amor. Ayi estaba sobre la cama sin su ropa completamente sonriente y satisfecho, al igual que Ami que estaba de pie al lado de éste, poniéndose su ropa de kunoichi.

Ayi: ¿Te vas?

Ami: Sí, Ayi. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, como una vida que recuperar.

Ayi: ¿Te volveré a ver?

Ami: Eso seguro. De todos modos te dejo un buen recuerdo mío como garantía que nos volveremos a ver.

Decía sonriente ésta señalando la ropa interior que llevaba antes ella, que estaba puesta sobre la cabeza del conejo sobresaliendo sus orejas en ambos agujeros. El conejo sonrió ante la insinuación de la coneja.

Ayi: Me alegra oír eso, mi dulce colita de algodón.

Ami: Hasta la vista, Ayi. Mi apuesto soldado.

Se despidió la coneja con un beso volador, antes de marcharse por la ventana. Ayi se arreglo como pudo ya que no le podían verle sin ropa alguna.

El conejo estaba feliz ya que su antiguo amor había recobrado todos sus recuerdos y era ya libre. Quizás alguna vez se volverían a encontrar, pero aquello era lo de menos. Para Ayi ver a su antiguo amor, libre de control era más que suficiente para hacerlo feliz.

Dos días después, en el Imperio Celeste se estaba celebrando una boda donde estaban Mike haciendo de casamentero (o como rayos se llame), ya que Maya y Shaona han decidido casarse por fin. Era una boda privada con algunos familiares y amigos de la federación. Por supuesto la Patrulla Harmony como varios amigos y las princesas estaban presentes. El Equipo Alquimia por supuesto estaban presentes incluso Ayi, solo que el conejo estaba en silla de ruedas ya que aun no se había recuperado del todo.

Estaban también presentes los padres de Shaona, cuya madre era una gata llamada Persy de pelaje moteado entre rosado y motas negras, muy amable y quien vio con buenos ojos el romance de Shaona con Maya. El padre se llamaba Aslan de pelaje blanco, quien es algo quejumbroso, pero afectivo padre y que no acepta que su hija sea homosexual, aun así fue por obligación de su mujer y el hijo menor de quince años llamado Dante, quien éste era ligeramente más alto para los estándares de la raza, de pelaje negro con rayas azules, con un mechón pintado de magenta que le cubría su ojo izquierdo.

Maya usaba un traje de novio tipo militar de color blanco con detalles dorados (porque si usa uno negro no se va a notar), con una gorra de oficial y su espada, con una capa blanca con el símbolo de la Federación el cual es una estrella con alas y dos lanzas entre cruzadas y las siglas F.S.I.

Fluttershy hizo sonar su coro de pajaritos música nupcial.

Por la puerta entró por fin Shona llevando un vestido de novia igualmente de blanco un poco más tradicional, con bordeado en la falta y guantes largos con encajes y su velo. Llevando un ramo de diferentes flores.

La novia (Shaona) iba caminando a lado de su padre en la entrega de la novia, mientras delante de ella iba Mikki y Star Fire con vestidos de damas de honor, dejando caer flores por el camino donde iban el padre y la hija quienes conversaban en voz baja.

Shaona: Gracias por venir, papá.

Aslan: Tu madre me amenazó con dormir en la casita del árbol.

Shaona: Je, je. Mamá siempre tan mandona, aun así te agradezco que dejaras tus prejuicios con Maya y que asistieras a mi día especial.

Aslan: Por ti, princesa, haría cualquier cosa.

Finalmente Maya y Shaona se pusieron enfrente de Mike en el altar mientras este sonriente, comenzó a hablar.

Mike: Bienvenidos todos a esta estupenda ceremonia. Estamos todos aquí reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a estas dos hermosas gatas, donde su amor es más fuerte que sus más letales armas que éstas suelen llevar.

Decía Mike mientras los presentes se rieron un poco ante el comentario que había hecho este, en especial la futura pareja.

Mike: Maya y Shaona, pese a todo, afrontaron todas las dificultades donde su amor se puso a prueba y siguieron adelante sin mirar nunca atrás. Demostrando que nunca se es demasiado grande o demasiado pequeño para amar de verdad.

Mike mirando a Maya, la preguntó.

Mike: Maya ¿Aceptas a esta gata como tu legitima esposa?

Maya: Vaya pregunta. Pues claro que sí. Sería una estupida si dijera que no.

Los presentes se rieron levemente por el comentario de Maya. Mike riéndose levemente también, miró a Shaona y la preguntó.

Mike: Shaona ¿Aceptas a esta gata como tu legitima esposa (que raro me ha sonado esto, casi siento como si me repitiera)?

Shaona: Por supuesto. Estar con la gata que amo es lo que más feliz me hace.

Mike: Estupendo. Ya podéis poneros los anillos.

Steven quien se encargaba de llevar los anillos en un cojín, se los acerco a la pareja. Maya puso el anillo en el dedo de Shaona y esta hizo lo mismo con Maya.

Mike: Bien. Por los poderes que me han sido concedidos, os declaro ¿Mujer y Mujer? Bueno. Como sea. La novia puedes besar a la novia...Que raro me ha sonado esto. Para entendernos. Que Maya ya puede besar a Shaona. Eso sí, que se note verdadera pasión en el beso.

Las risas se formaron en la sala ante las palabras del alicornio azul. Finalmente la pareja de recién casados comenzaron a besarse con gran pasión como si no hubiera mañana.

Ayi: Como me gustaría no estar en esta horrible silla de ruedas.

Agatha: Agradece que haya logrado salvarte, estuviste muy cerca de morir, conejo.

Le regaña la humana de piel verde al conejo quien refunfuñaba.

Entre las filas de asientos se encontraba Rebeca junto con su marido, al igual que Darkwing quien estaba a lado de su novio Onyx.

Rebeca: Amiga, esto es aún mejor que la boda de Twilight y Flash.

Darkwing: Tú lo has dicho.

Comentaban ambas embobadas con la boda de las gatas, sin que se dieran cuenta que sus hombres se escapaban del lugar.

Joshua: Oye, compadre, encontré un lugar ideal para beber algo.

Onyx: Pues a correr antes de que lo noten.

Salieron ambos por una salida de emergencia.

En el momento en que ambas gatas se besaban, Araam comenzó a llorar y Jet le preguntó a su amigo.

Jet: ¿Estás llorando?

Araam: No...Es orgullo líquido...

En eso Shining que estaba a su lado junto con sus esposas e hijos, posó su casco en el hombro del minotauro y ahí le dijo.

Armor: Te entiendo, amigo.

La boda entre Maya y Shaona se celebró por todo lo alto en una fiesta privada para los que estaban presentes en la boda. Tras horas después, la pareja de recién casadas se disponía a marcharse, pero antes Shaona lanzó el ramo donde cayo justo a brazos de Onyx para sorpresa de este. Darkwing ahí le agarró del brazo mientras le sonreía a su novio, haciendo que el semental se ruborizase un poco. Finalmente las dos gatas se fueron a un hotel para disfrutar haciendo el amor la una con la otra y luego al día siguiente, iniciar su viaje de luna de miel.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar. En lo alto de una colina donde desde ahí se podía ver el Imperio Celeste. Estaba el Doctor y detrás de él estaba su cabina con que viajaba de una dimensión a otra.

Alexandra: Supongo que así es como tenía que terminar ¿No, doctor?

Preguntaba Alexandra apareciendo de detrás de la cabina. El Doctor sonriendo la respondió.

Doctor: Sí. Y todo esto fue posible gracias a vuestra ayuda.

Gunsmith: Ya tenía que valer. Para lo que me costó conseguir todos los datos sobre la dragona Lucia. Amigo. No fue nada fácil conseguirlo.

Hablaba ahora el alicornio marrón apareciendo este también de detrás de la cabina. El Doctor sonriendo, le respondió al alicornio.

Doctor: Cosa que te agradezco enormemente, Gunsmith. Tu ayuda sin duda fue inestimable. Sin esos datos, posiblemente las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Y a ti, Alexandra, por introducirlos en el programa prototipo de los purificadores.

Alexandra: No ha sido nada, pero dígame Doctor ¿Realmente era necesario todo esto?

Doctor: Una parte sí. Sabía que Mike y su grupo tendrían problemas contra Legión, debido a que la malvada IA tenía datos de todos sus movimientos y tácticas de la patrulla. Por esa razón era necesario meter a otras personas que Legión no conociera, para así dar una gran oportunidad al grupo.

Gunsmith: ¿Eso incluye también a White Wolf y Oviblion?

Preguntaba ahora el alicornio marrón. El Doctor asintiendo, le contestó.

Doctor: Sí. Fue una suerte que los pudiera sacarlos de allí antes que los alcanzase la explosión.

 **Flasback.**

En el inframundo, White Wolf y Oviblion estuvieron a punto de ser alcanzados por una descomunal explosión, hasta que detrás de ellos apareció la cabina del Doctor, y este saliendo de ella, cogiera a ambos pegasos para meterlos dentro y los teletransportara de allí, antes de que los alcanzase la explosión para luego dejarlos en el bosque Everfree del mundo de Mike y compañía sin que ambos pegasos se enterasen de como llegaron allí en primer lugar.

 **Fin del Flasback.**

Doctor: Tanto White Wolf como Oviblion y por supuesto Lucia eran esenciales. Legión no tenía datos sobre ellos, por lo que sus sistema de previsión de combate era completamente inútil contra ellos.

Alexandra: ¿Eso implicaba la pequeña y adorable Mikki en el plan, Doctor?

Preguntaba la yegua estando esta de brazos cruzados, señalando el detalle de cuando Mikki se unió a la lucha contra Legión para ayudar a su hermano Mike. El Doctor tosiendo disimuladamente, la respondió.

Doctor: ¡Ejem! Eso fue improvisado.

Gunsmith: Bueno ¿Y ahora qué, Doctor?

Doctor: Pronto Mike y su grupo tendrán que enfrentarse a Arek, pero no podrán hacerlo solos. Tendrán que buscar aliados que les ayudarán en su lucha, pero Mike y su grupo tendrán que prepararse primero para tal campaña.

Alexandra: Estaremos preparados para cuando ocurra.

Doctor: Sí. Cuento con vosotros para ello. Ahora, hasta la próxima.

Se despedía el Doctor antes de meterse en su cabina y teletransportarse, dejando solos a Gunsmith y a Alexandra. Gunsmith mirando a la yegua la preguntó.

Gunsmith: Ya que estamos ¿Te puedo invitar a comer?

Alexandra no dijo nada, ésta simplemente sonrió.

En su cuarto en el Imperio Celeste, Mike en compañía de Holy, Golden Heart y Gin. Estaba el alicornio escribiendo un libro encima de la cama.

Holy: ¿Qué haces, Mike?

Preguntaba la fénix que estaba sobre la cabeza de Gin mientras el dragón enano fumaba. Mike sin dejar de escribir dicho libro, la respondió.

Mike: Estoy escribiendo mi propio grimorio.

Golden Heart: ¿Grimorio? Que interesante suena eso.

Comentó el dragón que estaba en el balcón mirando el exterior.

Mike: Sí. Anteriores emperadores escribieron hace tiempo sus propios grimorios y pensé que sería interesante que yo escribiera el mío. Así para que futuras generaciones conozcan nuestras aventuras, las experiencias que vivimos y para que no cometan los mismos errores que nosotros.

Gin: No esta mal la idea, Mike.

Le apoyó el dragón enano. Mike sonrío. Sentía que ahora se presentaba un futuro brillante para todos. Un futuro lleno de esperanza. Especialmente ahora que Legión estaba muerto y no había posibilidad de que volviera para hacer daño.

Mientras tanto en un oscuro lugar y secreto. Había un núcleo neuronal parecido al que tenía Legión, pero más pequeño. Enfrente de dicho núcleo estaban Darkness y Zoltark.

Darkness: Así que al final Legión tenía una vía de escape en caso de que las cosas se torcieran.

Demon: Je, je, je. Se nota que esa IA es difícil de matar.

Comentaban ambos. Ahí Zoltark les comentó.

Zoltark: Eso parece. No tiene toda la información que tenía en vida, pero nos servirá para nuestros planes una vez que le hagamos algunas modificaciones.

El necron dio orden a sus soldados y empleando una grúa, agarraron el núcleo y lo llevaron por un portal dimensional. Darkness y los otros fueron los últimos en entrar, antes de que dicho portal se cerrase.

Continuara.

 **Nota autor: Antes quiero escribir varios capítulos mas antes de empezar mi siguiente fanfic. Quiero hacer unas cosas antes de empezar el siguiente que son importantes para mi y futuros fanfics.**


	32. Cap 31 Hemos Vuelto

**Capitulo 31**

 **Hemos Vuelto**

Detrás de un edificio derruido estaban dos soldados de Equestria sentados y sin esperanza, mientras se oían múltiples explosiones en diversos lados. En ese momento sus miradas se alzaron al cielo y vieron una especie de centella llameante en el cielo atardecer.

Surgiendo de las nubes, aparecía aquella centella llameante. En medio de ella estaba nada menos que Red Fire volando a toda velocidad por el cielo.

Red Fire: Somos Esperanza...

En unos callejones oscuros apenas iluminados por unas farolas, había un pony terrestre tratando de ayudar a un dragón que estaba herido y apoyado en la pared. Cerca de ellos estaba Blue Sky, donde el paladín rápidamente se giró y con su escudo creó un campo de fuerza para proteger al pony y dragón al mismo tiempo que un coctel molotov chocaba contra dicha barrera.

Blue Sky: Somos honor...

En un campo de hielo, una enorme máquina de guerra con cuatro largas patas y con ametralladoras en la cabeza, iba disparando a White Shield donde el unicornio empleando las alas de su armadura, volaba bajo sobre el hielo de un lado a otro, esquivando los disparos mientras éste contraatacaba con sus cañones de hombros como cañones de energía de sus cascos. El unicornio sonreía ante el desafío de derrotar a tan enorme máquina.

White Shield: Somos Valor...

En el interior de un banco, unos atracadores encapuchados estaban robando el interior de una cámara acorazada mientras uno de ellos iba disparando una ametralladora, notó algo a su espalda y se giró para recibir un golpe de arco de metal en su cara, haciendo que se le saltara un diente de oro y la autora de tal golpe era nada menos que Eye Fox.

Eye Fox: Somos justicia...

En medio de unos escombros de un edificio derruido, había una pequeña potrilla atrapada y medio inconsciente. Parecía que no podía salir de ahí y que se quedaría atrapada, hasta que una luz apareció y ahí la potrilla pudo ver a su salvadora. A Black Wing bajando volando donde tenía el sol a su espalda haciendo que sus alas se vieran como si fueran doradas, y mirando con compasión a la potrilla la alzaba su casco para ayudarla.

Black Wing: Somos compasión...

En una ciudad futuristica había un caza disparando salvas de misiles contra Ocelot, donde el semental saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando los disparos y saltando de vehículo a vehículo, el semental pegó un gran salto quedando este boca abajo y sacando sus pistolas de energía que emergían de sus antebrazos, iba disparando.

Ocelot: Somos Determinación.

Medic sentada en posición de flor de loto, tenía un casco sujetando su katana que la iba guardándola en la funda de su espalda y ésta adoptó la posición de forma completa encima de un robot destruido y un árbol de cerezo en medio de un basto pasto verde y cielo azul.

Medic: Somos Armonía...

Desde el suelo, Mike veía a Red Fire volando por el cielo con una sonrisa.

Mike Bluer: Somos la Patrulla Harmony...

Decía esto el alicornio, para acto seguido aparecer él en lo alto de un edificio junto con su patrulla completa donde se reunió pocos segundos después Red Fire y todos sus miembros, Mike Bluer y Holy, Darkwing y Dark Cloud, Night Ray y Terrax, Red Fire, Ocelot, Eye Fox, Vulcan, Medic, Black Wing, Bit, Blue Sky, White Shield, Camaleón, Centinela incluyendo a Golden Heart y Silver Lion incluso Piro Fire, Adelia, Phamtom y los otros, estaban todos mirando el horizonte.

"Somos la Patrulla Harmony"

"Y hemos vuelto"

En un pequeño pueblo cerca de un lago, estaba siendo asaltada por bandidos minotauros.

Los habitantes del pueblo que eran principalmente ponis pescadores y comerciantes. Huían de los bandidos que iban saqueando el pueblo.

Una madre y su potra estaba huyendo, pero la potra se tropezó al suelo. Su madre intentó levantarla, pero dos bandidos la apartaron de un golpe y agarrando a la potra, la llevaron hacia su líder pese a que la madre trató de recuperarla, un enorme minotauro de pelaje negro con un parche en el ojo y portando un hacha en su mano derecha. Éste viendo a la potra que estaba asustada ante el enorme minotauro, comentó con una risa maliciosa.

Jefe bandido: Mira que tenemos aquí. Hola, pequeña. Je, je, je.

Se reía de forma perversa el minotauro a punto de coger a la pequeña, hasta que unos disparos impactaron en los bandidos de alrededor, dejándolos noqueados al suelo a todos éstos. El jefe bandido se sorprendió por ello.

Jefe bandido: Pero ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Delante del jefe y del resto de bandidos, estaban nada menos que Mike Bluer y su patrulla. La potra al verlos se alegró un montón, al mismo tiempo que gritaba de suma alegría.

Potra: ¡La Patrulla Harmony!

La potra fue corriendo hacia la patrulla mientras abrazaba a Red Fire siendo devuelta por la alicornio.

Potra: ¡Sabía que vendríais!

Decía la potra feliz de ver a la patrulla, mientras Red Fire la llevaba con su madre que estaba esta también feliz de ver a su hija sana y salva. El jefe bandido enormemente sorprendido de ver a la patrulla ahí misma, preguntó.

Jefe Bandido: ¿La Patrulla Harmony? ¿No se supone que había sido disuelta hace muchos años?

Adelia: Como se nota que no te llegan las noticias, amigo.

Respondía Adelia con una sonrisa mientra estaba afilando su espada.

Black: La Patrulla Harmony ha vuelto.

Decía ahora Black Wing armada con sus garras eléctricas.

Mike: ¡Adelante, patrulla! Demos una lección a esos tipos para que aprendan a no robar a nadie nunca más.

Ordenaba Mike mientras el equipo se ponía en posición de combate. Vulcan sacando sus mazos de energía de sus brazos, exclamó todo contento y emocionado.

Vulcan: ¡Oh, sí! ¡A machacar cráneos! ¡Como echaba de menos esto!

Jefe bandido: ¡Bandidos! ¡Acabad con ellos!

Ordenaba el jefe y los bandidos obedeciéndole, se lanzaron hacia la patrulla, donde estos últimos también fueron hacia su encuentro y comenzó así la lucha.

Para Mike y su patrulla, aquellos bandidos no eran un autentico desafió ni siquiera con ayuda de su jefe. La patrulla haciendo una gran gala de su destreza y movimientos de combate, iban derrotando con suma felicidad la los bandidos. Apenas les llevaron un minuto derrotar a todos los bandidos.

Finalmente los bandidos y su jefe estaban todos atados unos a otros con montones de moratones en sus cuerpos. Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony habían vencido a toda la banda. Los ponis del pueblo llenos de alegría, fueron hacia la patrulla para darles las gracias por todo.

Fox: Como los viejos tiempos.

Ghost: Como los viejos tiempos.

Medic: Luchando por la paz y la armonía por todo el mundo.

Sky: Sin duda algo que echaba de menos.

Ocelot: Sí, compañero. Esto era justo lo que me recetó el doctor para liberar el estrés.

Vulcan: Sí, Ocelot. Machacar a los malos.

Comentaban el grupo completamente contentos y felices de volver a la acción. Mike mientras recibía las gracias de los habitantes del pueblo, no pudo evitar decir.

Mike: La Patrulla Harmony ha vuelto.

Y esa misma frase fue el título de cientos de noticias. Por todo el mundo circulaba la noticia del momento. La Patrulla Harmony había vuelto y más fuerte que nunca. Con solo mencionar su nombre, todos los bandidos, forajidos, políticos corruptos, timadores y demás basura criminal temblaban de miedo y ahora con motivo. Ahora la patrulla se ocupaba de limpiar el mundo del crimen y la corrupción, y esta vez nada los iba a detener en absoluto.

Mike Bluer y su patrulla estaban felices y emocionados de volver a ser un grupo activo y que todo el mundo valorase su esfuerzo y dedicación. La gente los volvía a considerarlos auténticos héroes.

En el Castillo Dorado del Imperio Celeste, Kaity iba a la sala del trono para decirle las tareas pendientes que tenía para hoy.

Kaity: Emperador. Aquí le tengo el programa para hoy. Tiene que...

Decía la asistenta mientras entraba en al sala del trono, para ver que no estaba el emperador sentado en su trono.

Kaity: ¡Maldita sea! Se ha vuelto a escapar. Y pensé que había logrado cerrarle todas las vías de escape.

Decía molesta la asistenta. En ese momento su vista se centró en una nota que había en el trono. Aquello la llamó la atención y acercándola con su magia, se puso a leerlo.

"Nota Mike"

"Querida Kaity. He decidido pasar una tarde en familia. Por lo que no podré ocuparme de las tareas reales. Eso te la dejo a ti, Kaity".

Leía la asistenta en voz alta, para luego decir molesta ella.

Kaity: Maldita sea. El emperador se ha ido y me ha dejado a mí con todo como siempre. Espero que al menos el general Star Sun o la doctora Light Hope me echen un casco.

Comentaba esta molesta, hasta que notó que había una "posdata" al final de la nota. Ahí la leyó también.

"Posdata: Por supuesto cuando digo una tarde en familia, me refiero a todos mis familiares. Eso incluye tanto a mis padres adoptivos como biológicos y a mis hermanas Pink Love y Mikki".

Un tic en el ojo se la formó en la asistenta al ver que no podía contar con la ayuda de Star Sun y Light Hope y faltó poco para que pegara un enorme grito de frustración, pero se calmó y al final sonriendo, dijo.

Kaity: Todo vuelve a ser como antes.

En un lago cercano a Ponyville, estaba Mike junto con ambos grupos de padres y familiares.

Mike y Apple Bloom estaban los dos tumbados a orillas del lago mirándose en el reflejo del agua. La pequeña Mikki jugaba chapoteando en el agua junto con su hermana mayor Pink Love donde ambas se divertían.

En una mesa de madera, estaban ambos grupos de padres conversando alegremente poniéndose al día de varias cosas.

Holy en su forma alicornio, estaba tumbada sobre una toalla tomando el sol. Golden Heart estaba metido parcialmente en el agua donde le llegaba a la cintura y estaba ligeramente recostado y relajándose por completo. El dragón Gin estaba como siempre fumando, bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Mike junto con Apple Bloom, rodeó con su brazo sobre los hombros de su novia y dejaba que esta apoyara su cabeza encima de su hombro. Ambos estaban felices de pasar momentos juntos sin que nada ni nadie los molestara.

Mike: Por fin podemos pasar un momento junto en familia.

Apple Bloom: Sí, Mike. Me alegro que todo este rollo de Legión o como se llame, acabara.

Mike: Y yo. Ahora podemos disfrutar sin que nada nos moleste, mi manzanita.

Apple Bloom: Sí, mi Luciérnaga.

Comentaron ambos sonrientes y luego se miraron dulcemente a los ojos del otro. Poco a poco sus rostros se iban acercando a punto de darse un beso, hasta que de improviso una gran ola de agua los empapó a ambos, interrumpiendo así el momento.

Los dos estaban completamente mojados con sus crines lacias y mojadas, mientras se escuchaba unas risas provenientes de Mikki sobre el agua, siendo la potra la responsable de la broma.

Mikki: Ja, ja, ja. Estáis los dos mojados. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía sin parar la pequeña potra mientras chapoteaba en el agua y algo lejos de ella estaba Pink Love riéndose de la escena.

La pareja molesta que interrumpieran su momento, miraron feo a la pequeña, hasta que Mike finalmente sonriendo perversamente mientras se quitaba la cazadora roja, la dijo a su hermana pequeña.

Mike: Condenada potra. Más te vale que corras, porque voy a por ti.

Decía el alicornio mientras echaba la cazadora por ahí y luego saltó al agua para comenzar a perseguir a la potra.

Mike: ¡Ahora verás, mocosa! ¡Ésta me la vas a pagar!

Decía de forma amenazante, pero sin dejar de reír el alicornio, mientras la joven Mikki huía de su hermano sin parar de reír. Ambos se perseguían nadando por el agua mientras Apple Bloom y Pink Love que se unió a esta primera, se echaron unas risas. Ambos grupos de padres se reían también al ver la escena entre ambos hermanos.

Arthur: Me alegro de que las cosas vuelvan a ir bien.

Star Sun: Tú lo has dicho, amigo. Por fin podemos disfrutar de algo de paz.

Light Hope: Cierto, querido. La verdad me alegra pasar este momento en familia.

Nathaly: Yo echaba de menos estar en mi tienda y atender a los clientes al mismo tiempo que charlo con ellos.

Comentaban ambos grupos de padres, mientras Mike que finalmente atrapado a la potra y la tenía bien agarrada con un abrazo de la cintura de su hermana menor mientras esta trataba de soltarse, la decía Mike a la potra.

Mike: Ahora un aguadilla.

Mikki: ¡No, hermano! ¡Aguadilla no...!

Rogaba la potra mientras su hermano se reía malvadamente para luego dejarse caer de espaldas sumergiéndose en el agua con su hermana con ella. Luego ambos emergieron del agua riéndose mientras se chapoteaban el uno al otro, divirtiéndose ambos como buenos hermanos.

Sobraba decir que aquella visión hacía sonreír alegremente a sus familiares. La alegría aumentó cuando Pink Love y Apple Bloom se tiraron al agua y se unieron al juego de ambos hermanos, chapoteándose mutuamente y de vez en cuando Mike hacía alguna que otra aguadilla a las tres yeguas. Incluso la diversión aumentó cuando entre los cuatro jugaron a las guerritas en el agua, donde Mike tenía a Apple Bloom subida sobre sus hombros y Pink Love tenía a Mikki sobre los suyos y ambas chicas riéndose, trataban de empujar a la otra para hacerla caer.

Apple Bloom al ser mas grande y alta, normalmente tendría ventaja, pero la pequeña Mikki pese a su edad, era bastante fuerte y no era nada fácil derribarla.

Tras unas horas de diversión, tras secarse un poco. Mike llevó a Apple Bloom a un lugar apartado de donde estaba la familia y tras unos arbustos, se puso a hablar el semental con su novia.

Mike: Apple Bloom. Hay algo que quiero decirte.

Apple Bloom: ¿De qué se trata, Mike?

Preguntaba esta al ver a su novio bastante serio. El alicornio ahí la respondió.

Mike: Verás, Apple Bloom. Hemos sido pareja desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Verdad?

Apple Bloom: Desde que éramos los dos potros.

Respondía la yegua. Mike asintiendo, la respondió.

Mike: Pues creo que va siendo hora de dar el siguiente paso.

Apple Bloom: ¿El siguiente paso? Espera ¿No irás a decirme que...?

Mike sacó de su cazadora una pequeña cajita y sosteniéndola entre sus cascos, la dijo.

Mike: Apple Bloom. Eres el amor de mi vida. Siempre que me despierto por la mañana, eres el primer pensamiento que tengo en mi mente, y el último cuando me voy a dormir. Me has apoyado en todo momento en los momentos más difíciles. Has sido para mí mi ángel de amor cuya luz guió siempre mi camino. Por eso mi amada Apple Bloom, quiero pedirte una cosa.

Mike finalmente abrió la caja y arrodillándose ante su novia, al dijo con una sonrisa.

Mike: ¿Querrías ser mi esposa?

Apple Bloom se quedó sin habla cuando vio el contenido de la caja. Era un brazalete de compromiso hecho de oro, con un rubí en forma de su cutie mark puesta en ella.

Ahí estaban los dos, parados enfrente del otro. Mike arrodillado ante su novia, mientras la yegua estaba en shock sin saber que decir. Aquello fue como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado para los dos.

Ahí Apple Bloom comenzó a llorar de felicidad y sin previo aviso, abrazó a su novio, besándolo apasionadamente siendo correspondida por el semental.

La pareja fuertemente abrazada a la otra, se besaban con enorme pasión sin querer detenerse ni un solo instante. Ambos disfrutaban de su momento mágico, hasta que al final tuvieron que separar su beso por falta de aire. Los dos sonreían de felicidad.

Mike: Supongo que esto es un "sí".

Apple Bloom: Por supuesto, mi luciérnaga.

Los dos estuvieron a punto de reanudar su beso, hasta que de improviso apareció de un salto desde los matorrales Mikki donde la potra gritó de alegría.

Mikki: ¡SÍIIII! ¡Mi hermano y Apple Bloom se van a casar! ¡Mi hermano y Apple Bloom se van a casar! ¡Mi hermano y Apple Bloom se van a casar!

Canturreaba la potra mientras daba saltitos al estilo Pinkie Pie alrededor de la pareja, mientras ambos sonreían. No solo Mikki. Los dos grupos de padres y Pink Love habían llegando en el momento en que Mike le propuso matrimonio a Apple Bloom.

Las dos madres felicitaban a Apple Bloom, mientras ambos padres felicitaban a su hijo mientras le alborotaban el pelo. Mikki seguía canturreando la misma canción mientras Pink Love se unió a ella en el canturreo. La felicidad reinaba en ese momento y lugar.

En el cuartel de la guardia nocturna, iba un decaído unicornio nocturno. Aquel unicornio era nada menos que Rune Noctur.

Cuando Kamu fue disuelta. Rune volvió a la guardia nocturna donde la princesa Luna le permitió unirse de nuevo. El unicornio esperaba una buena bienvenida por parte de sus compañeros, pero por desgracia no fue así.

Cuando Kamu instaló su cuartel en la guardia real, los guardias tuvieron que soportar enormemente los constantes abusos de dichos soldados de Kamu donde la mayoría los trataban como simples guardias menores o chicos de los recados o seres sin importancia. Y aquello los molestaba enormemente. Sobraba decir que la guardia se sintió enormemente aliviada al no tener que soportar más a Kamu.

En el caso de Rune, todos los guardias supieron de cuando el unicornio nocturno se unió a Kamu, la misma organización militar que los oprimieron por mucho tiempo. La mayoría de los guardias lo tachaban de traidor por haberse unido a dicha organización, pero no solo era eso la razón. La guardia también se enteró de que Blueblood le pagaba para que se acercara a Darkwing y se hiciera amigo suyo, para sacarla información que pudiera utilizarla contra la patrulla. Darkwing era muy querida en la guardia nocturna y descubrir eso, hizo que mirasen con desprecio al unicornio nocturno.

Rune Noctur trató en varias ocasiones disculparse con Darkwing, pero sin demasiado éxito, ya que la yegua lo mandaba volando (literalmente hablando) con su magia hasta el cubo de basura más cercano, dando a entender que ésta no quería ya nada con él.

Para mayor fastidio del unicornio, últimamente veía a Darkwing intimando bastante con Onyx Moon, aquel entonces desconocía por completo que su exnovia y su compañero eran ahora pareja, hasta ahora.

Rune Noctur iba caminando por un camino con árboles a un lado de este, hasta que vio a lo lejos a Darkwing y a Onyx Moon hablando con Mike. Sobraba decir que ver tanto a Mike como a su exnovia al lado de Onyx Moon le molesto ya bastante, pero no tanto como lo que estuvo a punto de presenciar.

Mike: Darkwing. Onyx. Tengo una gran noticia que daros.

Decía en gran parte emocionado el alicornio azul. Darkwing y Onyx curiosos ante lo que quería decirles su amigo, le preguntaron.

Onyx: ¿Qué es, Mike?

Dark: Sí. No nos tengas a la espera.

Holy: Je, je, je. Ya veréis, amigos. Es una noticia bomba.

Decía la fénix blanca con plumas arco iris que estaba sobre la grupa de Mike. Dark Cloud que estaba sobre Darkwing, comentó.

Dark Cloud: Sí que tiene que serlo, amiga.

Mike mirando con una amplia sonrisa a sus dos amigos, les dijo por fin.

Mike: Apple Bloom y yo nos vamos a casar.

Aquella noticia les pilló por sorpresa a tanto a Darkwing como Dark Cloud y Onyx.

Dark: ¿En serio?

Onyx: Eso si que es una gran noticia.

Dark Cloud: Eso si que me ha dejado sin habla. Espera. Si estoy hablando. Ja, ja, ja.

Los amigos de Mike comenzaron a felicitarlo por la noticia de que se casará pronto. Rune Noctur escuchaba no con mucho interés aquello. Así hasta que Darkwing le dijo a Mike.

Dark: Onyx y yo también tenemos una noticia.

Decía en parte emocionada la alicornio sombría. Mike sonriendo la respondió.

Mike: Estas embarazada.

Dark: ¡Exacto!

Respondió sin pensar Darkwing, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Mike y le respondió molesta.

Dark: ¡Claro que no! Es otra cosa.

Mike: Ja, ja, ja. Lo siento, Darkwing. No pude resistirme a decirlo.

Respondía Mike sin poder evitar reírse al igual que Onyx. Luego ahí preguntó el alicornio a su amiga.

Mike: ¿De qué se trata, amiga?

Darkwing miró por un momento a Onyx con una sonrisa, siendo devuelta por éste y al final la alicornio le dijo por fin a su amigo.

Dark: Onyx y yo somos ahora pareja.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un puñal clavando en su alma para Rune Noctur. Sabía que su exnovia andaba con Onyx, pero nunca se imaginó que se hicieran pareja.

Mike: Vaya, amiga. Sin duda eso es una gran noticia.

Decía el alicornio sonriendo, estando Mike muy contento por su amiga que haya encontrado por fin pareja. Darkwing asintiendo le respondió.

Dark: Sí. Desde lo de Rune Noctur que fue sin duda el mayor error de mi vida. Me di cuenta que Onyx es el pony con quien quiero estar.

Onyx: Lo mismo digo yo. Sin duda Darkwing es una chica maravillosa.

Comentaban la pareja donde ahí se dieron un beso. Mike feliz porque sus amigos fueran pareja, les cogió del casco a cada uno y juntándolas, les dijo a éstos mientras sonreía.

Mike: Me alegro por vosotros dos. Admito que esto me pilló por sorpresa, pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es que seáis los dos muy felices.

Dark: Gracias, Mike.

Onyx: Gracias, amigo.

Agradecían la pareja las palabras del alicornio azul. Mike sonriendo a ambos, les comentó.

Mike: Sinceramente, los dos hacéis una pareja estupenda. En mi opinión, Onyx es el semental más acertado para ti, amiga.

Aquellas palabras eran como duras puñaladas para Rune Noctur, sintiendo una gran ira en su interior. No por el hecho de que Darkwing se hiciera ahora pareja de Onyx, sino que Mike Bluer, el tipo que más odiaba en este mundo les animaba a ambos a ser pareja. Al final éste furioso, se dio la vuelta y se marchó de allí.

Más tarde, Rune Noctur estaba en su habitación en las barracas. El unicornio estaba sentado sobre su cama sumido en sus pensamientos. El unicornio estaba furioso. Furioso como nunca lo había estado en su vida. El semental miró por un momento a la mesilla que tenía al lado de la cama, donde en ella estaba una foto de sus padres sonriendo, y al lado una foto de él con Darkwing cuando salían juntos, y otra de él junto con sus compañeros de la guardia donde todos sonreían a la cámara. El unicornio nocturno enormemente enfadado, comentaba molesto.

Rune: Nunca te cansaras de arruinarme la vida ¿Verdad, Mike Bluer?

Comentaba el unicornio con ira y odio en su voz. Ahí siguió hablando.

Rune: Primero me arrebatas a mis padres. Luego pones a mi antigua novia Darkwing en mi contra. Has hecho que todos mis compañeros me odien. Has arruinado mi reputación.

Seguía hablando el unicornio mientras la ira seguía creciendo en él más y más.

Rune: Pero esta noche pienso acabar con todo, Mike Bluer. Vas a pagar por todo el mal que me has hecho. Lo juro.

Decía esto sujetando un afilado cuchilla militar con su magia, para luego lanzarlo hacia un trozo de periódico donde había una foto de Mike en medio de una diana, y dicho cuchillo acertó justo en la frente de Mike.

Ya casi de noche, En Canterlot se celebraba un gran evento. En el interior de un gran edificio para eventos importantes. Había miles de personas en sus respectivos asientos donde enfrente de ellos había un gran escenario.

Mike y su patrulla estaban en primera fila. Como las mane y las princesas donde solo faltaba Celestia, sus familias y varios amigos.

En el escenario iba caminando la princesa Celestia mientras era iluminada por los focos del escenario. La princesa sujetando un micro con su magia, se dirigió al público y por dicho micrófono, habló por ella con una sonrisa.

Celestia: Gracias a todos por asistir a este evento tan especial. Hoy estamos aquí para entregar el premio máximo. El gran trofeo a la paz mundial

Decía con orgullo la princesa, mientras una trampilla se abría por el suelo y por ella surgió un enorme trofeo de oro con la imagen de dos alicornios de pie enfrente de la otra. Todo el mundo se puso a aplaudir.

Celestia: Como ya sabéis, este trofeo se hace entrega a aquellos que han contribuido a la paz y la seguridad por el mundo.

Explicaba la princesa Celestia. Luego un pony del escenario le trajo un sobre a la princesa para entregarlo. La princesa cogió dicho sobre y se preparó para abrirlo y ver quien o quienes serían los premiados.

Celestia: Y los ganadores de este trofeo son.

 **"insertar redoble de tambores"**

Celestia antes de abrir el sobre, miró al público y dijo.

Celestia: Camaleón ¿Te importa?

Decía con tono serio mirando a Camaleón que llevaba un disfraz de músico que iba tocando redoble de tambores. El changeling cambiando a su aspecto normal, se disculpo.

Camaleón: Je, je, je. Perdón. Solo quería darle un poco de emoción.

Decía un tanto avergonzado el changeling echando un casco tras la cabeza. El público se rió levemente por ello.

Celestia se rió un poco también. Finalmente abrió el sobre y leyendo en voz alta, anunció a los ganadores.

Celestia: ¡La Patrulla Harmony!

 **"Insertar música de Overwatch"**

Un enorme aplauso se formó en la sala de actos, felicitando en gran medida a la Patrulla Harmony. Varios amigos y conocidos cercanos les dieron el casco para felicitarles. Apple Bloom le dio un beso a Mike en la mejilla al igual que Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo que estaban ahí también, le dieron también un beso a Mike en la mejilla.

Mike y la patrulla se dirigían a subir a donde estaba también Celestia.

Red: Tú también, Lucia.

La decía sonriendo Red Fire cogiendo de la garra a Lucia que estaba esta también sentada, y la llevó consigo a subirla al escenario. El público aplaudía como loco mientras la patrulla agradecía los aplausos y Celestia le entregaba el gran trofeo a la patrulla y Vulcan era quien lo agarraba gracias a su gran fuerza. Mike cogiendo el micro, miró al público y con una sonrisa les decía a éstos.

Mike: Muchas gracias a todos por este premio. Gracias por confiar de nuevo en nosotros para proteger al mundo y mantenerla en paz.

Agradecía Mike al público por recobrar la confianza de la gente. En ese momento, Mike dijo unas palabras también.

Mike: Durante mucho tiempo estuvimos fuera de acción, pero ahora que hemos vuelto, esta vez nada nos va a parar y otra cosa. Quiero que todos conozcáis el nuevo símbolo de la Patrulla Harmony.

Dijo esto mientras los ojos de Bit se iluminaba y proyectando hacia las cortinas oscura de atrás, se veía el que sería el nuevo símbolo de la patrulla.

Era la imagen de un fénix de fuego con las alas extendidas hacia arriba, mientras con sus patas sostenía una espada de luz apuntando hacia abajo.

 **Nota: Mi amiga Moonlight1006 me ayudó a decidir como sería el nuevo símbolo de la Patrulla Harmony, y se lo agradezco.**

El público aplaudió más fuerte ante el nuevo símbolo de la patrulla. Tanto Mike como su patrulla estaban contentos de haber recobrado la confianza del mundo y de volver a ser considerados héroes de nuevo.

Rune: ¡MIIIIIIKE BLUEEEER!

Se escuchó un fuerte gritó que se pudo escuchar en todo el acto, haciendo que la mayoría de la gente dejara de aplaudir.

Para sorpresa de todos, pudieron ver a Rune Noctur caminando por el pasillo y dirigiéndose hacia el escenario. Su rostro mostraba ira y odio hacia el alicornio.

Ghost: ¿Otra vez él?

Black: Pero mira que es pesado el tío.

Comentaban ambas yeguas. A ninguno de la patrulla le agradó ver de nuevo al unicornio, en especial a Darkwing que desde que descubrió la verdad, no quiso volver a verle más.

Mike: Rune..

Dijo Mike con tono serio mientras veía al unicornio acercarse a éstos, así hasta que el unicornio se detuvo a varios metros de éstos. Rune miraba a Mike con intenso odio. Mike podía notar la mirada llena de ira y rencor del unicornio hacia este.

Mike: (Si las miradas matasen...).

Pensaba para sí Mike, observando la mirada llena de ira y rencor del unicornio nocturno. Rune Noctur sin apartar la mirada molesta hacia Mike, le dijo.

Rune: Mike Bluer. Maldito farsante. Quizás hayas logrando engañar a todo el mundo, pero a mí no. En el fondo sigues siendo el mismo farsante que siempre has sido. El mismo que solo ha sabido traer desgracias allá donde iba.

Le decía con total desprecio el unicornio. Mike se quedó ahí parado sin decirle nada, pero al resto no les agradó como el unicornio hablaba de esa manera a Mike. La princesa Luna con expresión seria, se levantó de su asiento y le llamó la atención al guardia nocturno.

Luna: ¡Rune, basta! Estas montando un espectáculo lamentable.

Le decía a modo de regaño la princesa Luna a su soldado nocturno. Rune sin querer hacerla caso, la respondió.

Rune: Lo siento, princesa Luna, pero esto es algo personal que llevo guardando mucho tiempo.

Luego el unicornio mirando a Mike con odio, le dijo a éste también.

Rune: ¡Mike! ¡Es hora de zanjar esto de una vez!

Dijo esto sacando de su armadura una jeringuilla con una sustancia negra en su interior, que el grupo reconoció dicho contenido.

Fox: ¡Materia negra líquida!

White: ¿De dónde lo ha sacado?

Comentaban éstos que no entendía de donde había sacado el unicornio materia negra en su estado líquido. Sin previo aviso, el unicornio se clavó la aguja en su pecho y se introdujo todo el líquido en su interior. Ahí el unicornio cayó al suelo mientras comenzaba a convulsionarse.

El público que estaban cerca del unicornio nocturno, se asustaron mientras retrocedían como podían de éste. Mike presintiendo problemas, activo el Bankai con Holy. Ahí todo el mundo pudo ver como el unicornio comenzaba a sufrir cambios en su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo estaba comenzando a crecer y sus músculos estaban comenzando a hincharse en gran medida. Su crin le crecía como su cuerno haciéndose largo y afilado. Su cuerpo se estaba volviendo negro y sus ojos se hacían blancos carentes de pupilas.

Finalmente el unicornio mutado se levantó y con una simple pisada destrozó el suelo, como acto seguido lanzaba un enorme y aterrador rugido que se podía oír por toda la sala, asustando de sobremanera a todo el público.

Luego de su transformación, el unicornio mutado centró su mirada en Mike y le dijo.

Rune: ¡Ahora llegó el momento de que pagues por haberme arruinado la vida!

Le gritó el unicornio mutado cuya voz sonaba grave y atemorizante. La patrulla se puso en guardia al verlo. Mike mirando a su equipo, les dijo.

Mike: ¡Chicos! ¡Apartaos!

Red: ¿Qué dices?

Rune se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia Mike, mientras el alicornio creando un onda de energía, empujó al grupo para alejarlo de él.

Rune finalmente saltó hacia la posición de Mike. Todo iba a cámara lenta. Rune alzaba su casco derecho mientras Mike no se movió del sitio. Ahí el alicornio recibió un brutal puñetazo por parte del unicornio que lo mandó volando atravesando el techo, dejando un gran agujero en ella. Rune de pie no se detuvo y saltó este también, pasando por el agujero.

Toda la sala estaba conmocionada por lo que había pasado.

Cadence: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Applejack: Ese Rune se ha convertido en un especie de súper mutante.

Armor: Ese tipo acaba de mandar volando a Mike.

Twilight: Sí. No logro entenderlo.

Fluttershy: ¿El qué, Twilight?

Twilight: Mike podía perfectamente haber esquivado ese ataque sin problemas. No entiendo como se dejó dar de esa manera.

Starlight: Es posible que se dejara dar a propósito.

Rainbow: ¿Por qué iba Mike a hacer eso?

Sunset: Quizás para alejar al unicornio loco lejos de aquí y llevarlo a un lugar alejado, para ponernos a todos a salvo.

Flash: Eso me parece más lógico.

Red Fire escuchando la conversación, dijo.

Red: Sea lo que sea, Rune se ha vuelto peligroso y debemos detenerlo.

Toda la patrulla estaba de acuerdo. Darkwing pensando para sí, se decía a sí misma.

Dark: (Rune ¿Qué nueva locura acabas de cometer ahora?)

Mientras tanto por el aire, iba volando Mike por el cielo por la fuerza del puñetazo dado por Rune. El unicornio mutante apareció y estando encima de Mike, le golpeó con ambos cascos delanteros que lo hizo caer a gran altura hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

Rune aterrizó en el suelo de una zona rocosa provocando un gran cráter y ahí tenía a Mike que se había levantado. Rune completamente dominado por la ira, se lanzó hacia él y placó contra él tirandolo al suelo. Luego le agarró con los dientes de la cola de Mike y girando sobre si mismo varias veces, lo mandó contra una pared rocosa estrellándolo ahí provocando una gran grieta en ella.

Rune se lanzó hacia la pared placando completamente con ella destrozándola por completo. Mientras los escombros caída, Rune levantó a Mike y lo lanzó por el aire. Ahí Rune saltó y cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, comenzó a lanzar un sin fin de puñetazos contra el cuerpo del alicornio con una brutalidad extrema. Luego agarrando a Mike, cayó con él al suelo placando con violencia haciendo temblar el suelo entero.

Rune estaba de pie respirando de forja agitada, teniendo enfrente a Mike que estaba en el suelo inconsciente tras la paliza que recibió.

El unicornio miraba el cuerpo inerte de Mike, así hasta que el alicornio azul abrió los ojos y mirando a Rune le dijo.

Mike: ¿Qué? ¿Te desquitaste?

Rune se sorprendió al ver Mike como si no le hubiera pasado nada, se levantara sin dificultad.

Rune: ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo puedes seguir bien tras recibir una paliza semejante?

Preguntaba sorprendido el unicornio al ver que el alicornio estaba como sin ada. Mike limpiándose el polvo de la armadura de energía, le respondió.

Mike: Me he enfrentado a enemigos poderoso y letales. Sufrí todo tipo de ataques donde muchos de ellos me hicieron daño de verdad. Comparado con eso, tus ataques no son gran cosa. Si creías que solo por ponerte un poco de materia negra en tu cuerpo podrías conmigo, es que eres tonto.

Aquellas palabras molestaron a Rune y este furioso alzó su casco con intención de golpearlo.

Rune: ¡Maldito!

Rune lanzó su casco con intención de darle un puñetazo, pero Mike alzando un casco, detuvo el ataque en seco como si nada.

Rune hacía esfuerzo para tratar de golpear a Mike, mientras el alicornio tranquilamente retenía su puño a la vez que le decía con tono serio.

Mike: Basta, Rune. Este combate no tiene ningún sentido.

Rune: ¡Cállate!

Rune trató de golpearle con sus cascos, pero Mike detenía sin esfuerzo todos los ataques del unicornio mutante. Rune lanzó un ataque con todas sus fuerzas, pero Mike la esquivó echándose a un lado y ahí le dio un puñetazo en el pecho del unicornio, haciéndole retroceder unos metros.

Mike: ¡Basta, Rune! No tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mí. Acabemos con esto de una vez y deja que te ayude a curarte.

Rune: ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no eres quien para ayudarme! ¡Tú solo sabes arruinar la vida de los demás!

Rune volvió a cargar contra Mike lanzando y sin fin de puñetazos, donde el alicornio bloqueaba todos los ataques con sus cascos. Rune sin dejar de atacarlo, le gritaba completamente furioso.

Rune: ¡Por tu culpa perdí a mis padres! ¡Por tu culpa Darkwing me odia! ¡Por tu culpa en la guardia me tachan de traidor por unirme a Kamu! ¡Por tu culpa mi reputación ahora esta por lo suelos! ¡Me has arruinado la vida, maldito hijo de...!

No pudo continuar hablando el unicornio, porque Mike dándole una fuerte patada a la cara donde lo tiró al suelo, le dijo ya bastante molesto.

Mike: ¡Cállate de una vez! ¿Crees acaso que no me afectó lo que sucedió ese maldito día?

Le gritaba furioso Mike mientras Rune que aun estaba en el suelo, le miró mientras este le hablaba.

Mike: ¿Quieres ponerte en mi maldito lugar por una vez? ¿Cómo crees que yo me sentí ese día? Hice que revisaran ese lugar cientos de veces para asegurarme que no hubiese ningún pony para lanzar el ataque orbital. Cuando me enteré de que había ponis inocentes siendo retenidos, traté de parar el bombardeo, pero ya fue demasiado tarde.

Mike con expresión seria y triste al mismo tiempo que agachaba la cabeza, siguió hablando.

Mike: No ha habido un solo día en que no lamentara lo sucedido aquella vez. Tantas vidas inocentes perdidas. Yo...Lamento que perdieras a tus padres por mi culpa, Rune Noctur.

Se disculpaba Mike con el unicornio. Pese a sus palabras, Rune aun seguía mirándole con odio y levantándose le decía.

Rune: ¡A la porra tus disculpas! ¡Unas malditas disculpas no me devolverán a mis padres! ¡Ni tampoco la vida que me has arruinado por tu culpa!

Mike: Lamento lo de tus padres y tienes todo el derecho a odiarme por ello, pero todo lo demás te guste o no, te lo has hecho tú mismo. Lo de Darkwing, lo de unirte a Kamu. Siento decirte que eso ha sido cosa tuya y no de los demás.

Le respondió Mike con tono comprensivo en la primera parte, pero luego pasando a tono acusador en el resto. Rune Noctur furioso por la respuesta del alicornio, le gritó completamente furioso.

Rune: ¡CALLATÉEEEE!

Gritó el unicornio mutante cargando con todas sus fuerzas en su brazo derecho, con intención de golpearle en la cara al alicornio. Mike se mantuvo en el sitio en el último momento, hasta que justo en un instante se apartó esquivando el puñetazo y ahí avanzado hasta Rune envolviendo su brazo derecho con la Armadura Espíritu y ahí le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en el estomago de Rune Noctur, parándole de golpe.

El tiempo parecía haberse congelado en ese instante. Mike sin moverse al igual que Rune Noctur donde este último tenía una expresión como en shock. El momento parecía haberse detenido sin que nadie moviera un músculo en ningún momento, hasta que finalmente Rune Noctur cayo de espaldas hacia el suelo completamente inconsciente.

La batalla termino aunque decir batalla no era el termino más adecuado, ya que ni siquiera se la podía considerarse tal. Como mucho una pequeña pelea y eso en termino muy generoso.

Mike miraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Rune Noctur, pero no molesto. Más bien lástima y con aire de culpabilidad. Veía a quien era un unicornio con futuro, cuya vida se echó por completo a perder, y él tenía toda la culpa de ello.

Más tarde, Rune Noctur fue curado de su mutación mediante materia ámbar, y luego fue detenido por atentar contra el emperador del Imperio Celeste.

Los guardias llevaban detenido a Rune Noctur hasta un transporte. Mientra era llevado allí, Rune Noctur miró a un lado donde veía a Mike junto con las princesas y los demás. Las miradas de ambos sementales se cruzaron y la del unicornio era puro odio, mientras la de Mike era seria y sin emoción.

Finalmente Rune Noctur fue metido en el interior del transporte y los guardias se lo llevaron por fin rumbo a prisión. Ahí el grupo comentó.

Ayi: Vaya con el ex de Darkwing. Si que la ha liado, pero bien gorda.

Comentaba el conejo con sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

Ghost: Aun no me puedo creer que se introdujera materia negra en su cuerpo.

Dijo ahora la pony fantasma, asustando así al conejo que no había notado su presencia.

Fox: Ese tipo era un idiota. Mira que meterse materia negra en el cuerpo. Los efectos son siempre devastadores como imprevisibles.

Comentaba molesta la arquera por lo que había hecho el unicornio nocturno. Mike con la mirada gacha, comentó.

Mike: Ha sido culpa mía. Yo le arrebaté lo que más quería y por eso tomó el camino de la ira y la venganza. Momentos así me gustaría poder volver atrás en el tiempo y evitar dichos sucesos.

Comentaba Mike sintiendo una gran culpabilidad en su interior. Celestia posando su casco en el hombro de Mike, le comentó de forma comprensible.

Celestia: Lo siento, Mike, pero no siempre se puede lograr hacer que todo salga siempre bien.

Luna: Mi hermana tiene razón. Hay tragedias que por desgracia, no siempre se pueden evitar.

Decía ahora Luna apoyando a su hermana. Mike asintió agradeciendo las palabras de apoyo de ambas princesas.

Rune Noctur fue llevado a prisión. Luna hizo que le trataran bien ya que fue hace tiempo un fiel soldado de la Guardia Nocturna, aunque existía cierta posibilidad de que Rune fuera expulsado, primero por haber atacado a Mike Bluer, y segundo por el hecho de que la mayoría de la guardia nocturna no querían que el unicornio nocturno volviera.

A la mañana siguiente ocurrió una tragedia en la prisión. Un guardia cuando fue a la celda de Rune Noctur para ver como estaba, descubrió que éste se había colgado de una cuerda en el techo suicidándose así. Inmediatamente dio la alarma y tanto el alcaide como los guardias, informaron a las princesas de los sucedido. Lo sorprendente de todo es que cuando las princesas fueron a ver al fallecido Rune Noctur, inexplicablemente su cuerpo había desaparecido sin dejar ni rastro.

Se intentó encontrar su cuerpo, pero sin éxito hasta ahora. Nadie se explicaba como desapareció el unicornio sin dejar ni rastro, y si realmente se suicido o fue una treta para escapar. Se puso en alerta a toda la guardia para buscarle, pero hasta ahora sin éxito alguno.

"Varios días después."

El grupo Alquimia estaba disfrutando de su tiempo libre ya que tras el éxito de su misión, la federación les dio un mes libre para que pudieran disfrutarlo. Araam, Ayi, Vasslik y Andros estaban tranquilamente tumbados en unas hamacas al lado de una piscina de un hotel en Canterlot. Todos con ropa tipo pantalones cortos y camisas de manga cortas de flores, salvo Andros que normalmente no llevaba este ropa.

Ayi: Esto si que es vida.

Araam: Tú lo has dicho, colega.

Vasslik: Después de tantos días currando sin parar, se agradece tener un respiro.

Andros: Sí. Y sin que nos encarguen una misión.

Vasslik: No digas eso. Que nos gafas las vacaciones, enano.

Le decía el águila. En ese momento el brazalete de Andros recibió una comunicación.

Andros: Mmm...Es de Agatha.

Ayi: ¿Qué quiere ahora? No será para encargarnos una misión ahora que estamos de vacaciones.

Comentaba el conejo temiendo que sus vacaciones se acabaran antes de tiempo. Andros ahí le respondió.

Andros: No. No nos están encargando una misión. Simplemente nos avisa que la prisión interestelar de Blackhole, estaba siendo ahora mismo atacada por Reaper, Widowmaker y Sombra.

Informaba el dragón. Al decir el nombre de la prisión, en la mente de Araam se formaba un especie de recuerdo.

Araam: Blackhole ¿Por qué me suena ese nombre?

Andros: Agatha cree que van a por el prisionero de la celda número 88503.

En el momento que el dragón dijo aquel número, los ojos del minotauro y el conejo se abrieron en par en par y exclamó el primero.

Araam: ¡Espera un momento! ¿Has dicho número 88503?

Preguntaba sorprendido el minotauro mirando muy fijamente al pequeño dragón, logrando poner algo nervioso a Andros.

Andros: Eh...Sí.

Ayi: Espera. En esa celda ¿No está acaso...?

Preguntaba el conejo. El minotauro con tono serio le respondió.

Araam: Sí. La celda de...Doomfist.

Decía esto con tono bastante serio el minotauro.

Mientras tanto en otra dimensión, en un planeta controlado de la federación. En una prisión de máxima seguridad, varios guardias armados trataban de detener a los que irrumpieron en la prisión. Una nube de sombras se desplazaba de un lado a otro esquivando las balas y luego reapareció como Reaper donde el asesino comenzó a disparar con sus escopetas a los guardias, que se interponían en su camino derribando a todos éstos.

Reaper: ¿Cómo lo llevas, Sombra?

Se comunicaba Reaper con Sombra. La gata que había logrando colar en la sala de ordenadores de la prisión, tras noquear a los guardias del lugar, le respondió mientras pirateaba el sistema con su habilidad única de hacker.

Sombra: He desactivado los sistemas de seguridad de la prisión. Por lo que tienes vía libre para entrar y llegar al a celda 88503. Sinceramente, para ser el sistema de seguridad más seguro de la federación, deja mucho que desear.

Decía con una gran sonrisa arrogante la gata mientras se ponía cómoda en un asiento y manipulaba controles. Reaper abrió de una patada una puerta y siguió su camino, disparando a los guardias que se cruzaban en su camino.

Mientras tanto en una celda de máxima seguridad. En un gran portón de metal donde en la parte superior había una pantalla rectangular verde, con unos números digitales que formaban la enumeración 88503. Se escuchaba en su interior el fuerte sonido de golpes.

En su interior había un prisionero que era un minotauro de un tamaño similar a Araam. Era de pelaje moreno. Ojos marrones. Completamente calvo en la cabeza. Portaba unos pantalones naranjas de recluso y una camisa blanca sin mangas.

Dicho minotauro golpeaba con su puño derecho una y otra vez contra la pared de piedra, haciendo temblar el lugar entero. En dicha habitación había recortes de periódicos con varias noticias. Unas que ponían "Doomfist derrotado por agente de la federación", "El Puño de Doomfist expuesto en el museo" y varios artículos más.

Aquel minotauro era nada menos que Doomfist. El prisionero que Reaper y los otros mercenarios pretendían sacar de prisión.

 **"Narrando Doomfist"**

 **"Todas las razas están siempre a prueba"**

El minotauro seguía golpeando sin parar dicha pared.

 **"El conflicto y la guerra son la semilla de la evolución"**

La escena se mostraba una ciudad cuyas calles estaban seriamente dañadas como si hubieran recibido brutales golpes o puñetazos. Coches y tiendas o puestos destrozados esparcidos en todas partes.

En ella estaba Doomfist, pero llevando unos pantalones blancos y una tela roja atada a la cintura. Unas pintada blancas en los hombros y en la cara de forma tribal. Botas cibernéticas. El minotauro portaba en su brazo derecho un enorme guantelete de metal de tamaño considerable, con púas en los nudillos y cuyas piezas llegaban a cubrirle todo el brazo hasta el hombro derecho y parte de la mitad derecha de la espalda.

El minotauro cargando su puño, tenía delante a nada menos que a Araam con su armadura de combate y empuñando una poderosa ametralladora pesada, mirando de forma desafiante a Doomfist.

Araam comenzó a disparar su ametralladora pesada contra Doomfist, pero el minotauro de puño de metal corrió hacia un lado esquivando los disparos y corriendo rápidamente hacia Araam. El agente no tuvo tiempo para hacer otra cosa, más que recibir el brutal puñetazo del guante de Doomfist que lo mandó volando a gran distancia justo donde corría Maya, donde la gata pegó un salto para evitar que Araam se chocara con ella.

La gata miró primero hacia donde se había estrellado su amigo y luego a Doomfist, donde este último con su guante, agarró un coche y la lanzo hacia la gata donde esta se deslizó por debajo para evitar el coche, para acto seguido sacar sus pistolas y comenzar a disparar contra el minotauro.

Por la pared de un edificio iba corriendo Ayi al estilo ninja empuñando una espada. Doomfist viendo al conejo acercarse, arrancó con su guante una puerta de un coche cercano y lo lanzó hacia él a modo de disco. Dicha puerta destrozó parte de los cristales del edificio y luego fue directo hacia Ayi, donde el conejo saltó para esquivarlo y en el aire lanzó varios shuriken contra el minotauro donde este se protegió con su guante.

Ayi con su espada y Maya con sus pistolas, iban rodeando al minotauro del guante de metal atacándolo desde toso los ángulos, mientras Doomfist se defendía con su guante.

Doomfist miraba de un lado a otro como si estuviera analizando la situación mientras era atacado por la gata y el conejo. Acto seguido lanzó un puñetazo con el guante tratando de golpearlos.

La escena regresa a Doomfist en prisión, siguiendo golpeando la pared donde ahora tenía una grieta en ella.

 **"Cada batalla, nos hace más fuertes"**

La escena regresaba a Doomfist en plena batalla, donde Maya y Ayi seguían moviéndose alrededor del minotauro mientras atacaban de forma incesante.

Finalmente Doomfist con su guante, golpeó el suelo provocando un enorme estruendo que mandó a la gata y al conejo a salir volando, como todos los vehículos y objetos que había en dicha calle.

Ayi en el aire esquivaba los vehículos y objetos que iban hacia él y con su espada partió en dos un coche que iba rumbo de colisión hacia él, pero Doomfist de un salto apareció por sorpresa justo delante de él y antes de que tuviera de reaccionar, es duramente golpeado por el guante de metal, que lo mandó a estrellarse contra el suelo y rodar hasta chocar contra un coche.

Araam que había caído sobre el interior de un escaparate, recobró el sentido y fue rápidamente hacia la zona de batalla donde vio al conejo malherido sobre el coche estrellado, y luego a Maya que seguía atacando al minotauro Doomfist, aprovechando su enorme velocidad para atacarlo por todos lados al minotauro.

Doomfist estaba parado en el sitio mientras recibía los disparos de energía por parte de la gata, observándola como si la estuviera analizando sus movimientos.

Cuando Maya estuvo detrás de él, Doomfist rápidamente se giró y trató de golpearla, pero la gata logró esquivarlo aprovechando su enorme agilidad.

Doomfist volvió a quedarse parado en el sitio volviendo a observar los movimientos de la gata, hasta que finalmente logró prever sus movimientos y alzando su guante, atrapó a la gata apretándola el cuerpo haciendo gritar de dolor a esta y luego lanzarla contra un edificio.

Araam al ver como Doomfist había lastimado a su amiga, se puso furioso y cargó contra él. Doomfist viendo eso, hizo lo mismo.

Ambos minotauros cargaban contra el otro en un ataque frontal. Doomfist alzó su puño con intención de golpear al minotauro y Arram hizo lo mismo.

Ambos lanzaron su ataque, pero Araam en vez de querer golpearlo, evito el puño de Doomfist haciéndose a un lado y pasando de largo.

Ambos minotauros se alejaron del otro y se giraron para estar frente a frente. Ambos mantuvieron la mirada por unos instantes, hasta que Araam alzó su garra izquierda mostrando un mando con un pulsador. Doomfist le extraño ver eso hasta que miró su puño y vio un dispositivo con una luz roja parpadeante que Araam le había puesto en el ataque frontal.

Ahí Araam pulsó el botón, provocando que el dispositivo soltara una enorme descarga eléctrica, haciendo que Doomfist gritara de dolor. Cuando la descarga terminó, Doomfist cayó al suelo inconsciente enfrente de Araam que miraba al minotauro del guante de metal tirado en el suelo.

La escena volvía a la de Doomfist aun golpeando sin parar la pared, donde ahora la grieta era más grane todavía.

 **"Los que caigan serán olvidados, mientras los que se alcen, sus nombres se recordarán por siempre"**

 **"Fin de la narración Doomfist"**

En ese momento, la puerta de la celda se abrió de repente. Doomfist dejando de golpear la pared, dijo.

Doomfist: Habéis tardado mucho en buscarme.

Decía con tono irónico el minotauro. Reaper con una risa siniestra le respondió.

Reaper: Tuvimos problemas con el tráfico je, je, je.

Doomfist: ¿Trajisteis mis cosas?

Reaper: Por supuesto.

Dijo esto abriendo su abrigo y unas sombras surgieron de ella, hasta materializarse en una enorme caja. El minotauro abrió la caja donde en ella estaba su guante metálico como otras cosas. En ese momento se escuchó una explosión.

Doomfist: ¿Vienen más contigo?

Reaper: Me temo que no son de los nuestros.

Sombra: Aquí Sombra. Han venido los de la federación y se han traído a esa patrulla de robots armonía o lo que sea.

Se comunicaba la gata con estos. Reaper gruñendo, comentó.

Reaper: Con que se han traído a esa condenada Patrulla Harmony consigo. Que interesante.

Mientras tanto, Araam, Ayi y Vasslik junto con la Patrulla Harmony, iban por los pasillos llenos de celdas con prisioneros.

Eye Falcon: Así que, conocéis al tipo que buscan ¿No?

Preguntaba el arquero. Ayi ahí le respondió.

Ayi: Así es. Esos tipos han tenido que ir a buscar a Doomfist.

Dark: ¿Y quién es ese Doomfist?

Preguntaba Darkwing que al igual que Mike, llevaba su armadura Bankai puesta. Cuando éstos llegaban a la sala principal más grande llena de celdas como varios pisos, Araam fue el que la respondió ahora.

Araam: Doomfist es un peligroso criminal. Está entre los más peligrosos de la galaxia.

Vasslik: ¿Tan peligroso es?

Preguntaba ahora el águila. Araam le contestó.

Araam: Enormemente. Doomfist tiene la creencia que los conflictos y la guerra son la clave para mejorar a las razas, y por eso causó muchos conflictos por la galaxia. Por eso tuvimos la obligación de detenerlo.

Medic: Y ahora quieren liberarlo ¿Verdad?

Araam: Eso es algo que debemos impedir a toda costa. Si Doomfist se escapa de prisión, las consecuencias serán catastróficas.

Decía con tono serio como preocupado el minotauro.

Mike: Bueno. Quizás no lo han sacado todavía.

Dijo Mike con tono de esperanza. Justo en ese instante, un cacho circular de la pared salio volando pillando a Mike por medio y llevándolo por delante, atravesando con él varias paredes en el proceso.

El grupo se sorprendió ante lo que acababa de pasar y justo en ese momento vieron por el agujero a nada menos que Doomfist con sus pertenencias y su ropa, como principalmente su enorme guante de metal.

Araam: ¡Doomfist!

Exclamó el minotauro alzando su ametralladora sin apartar la mirada al minotauro. Doomfist mirando al minotauro y al conejo, comentó.

Doomfist: Araam y Ayi. Cuanto tiempo sin veros.

Ayi: No lo suficiente para olvidarte, maldito.

Decía enfadado el conejo, empuñando éste sus katanas y el resto del grupo preparando sus armas. Doomfist mirando a quienes le acompañaban, comentó.

Doomfist: Hay unas cuantas caras nuevas.

Vasslik: Soy Vasslik y formo parte del Equipo Alquimia.

Decía desafiante el águila empuñando su rifle de francotirador.

Red: Y nosotros somos la Patrulla Harmony.

Dijo ahora Red Fire mientras prendía en llamas su crin y cola, mientras el resto de la patrulla preparaban también sus armas.

Doomfist: La Patrulla Harmony. Si. Oí algo de vosotros durante mi encarcelamiento ¿Y no está con vosotros un tal Mike Bluer el Guerrero Resplandeciente?

Preguntaba esto último el minotauro. Ahí Vulcan como si nada le contestó.

Vulcan: Le acabas de llevar por delante con el cacho de pared que lanzaste.

Fox: ¡Cállate, tarugo!

Le gritó molesta Eye Fox dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza del robot para que se callara. Doomfist emulando una sonrisa, comentó.

Doomfist: Lastima. Me dijeron que era alguien poderoso y quería medirme con él. Supongo que tendré que conformarme con las migas.

Adelia: ¿A quién llamas migas, cabeza buque?

Respondía desafiante Adelia apuntando con su rifle al minotauro. Doomfist cargó su puño y pegó un saltó tremendo para luego caer sobre el grupo. El grupo se apartó justo cuando Doomfist aterrizó y golpeó con su guante el suelo, provocando un enorme temblor que sacudió la prisión entera. Luego el minotauro centró su ataque en Vulcan.

Vulcan: ¡Modo Defensa!

Vulcan adoptó su forma defensiva y alzó su enorme escudo de metal, pero Doomfist golpeó con tanta fuerza dicho escudo, que mandó a volar al robot hasta estrellarse contra la pared. Camaleón con un disfraz de médico, fue a socorrer a Vulcan.

Camaleón: Vulcan ¿Estás bien?

Vulcan con espirales en los ojos, le respondió.

Vulcan: Estoy genial, amigo.

Camaleón: A ver, Vulcan ¿Cuántos dedos ves?

Preguntaba el changeling alzando su casco desprovisto de dedos. Vulcan ahí le respondió.

Vulcan: Ninguno...

Camaleón: Bien. Por lo visto tu cerebro no ha sufrido daños permanentes (si es que lo tiene, claro).

Comentaba el changeling mientras Doomfist empuñando su puño, decía.

Doomfist: ¿No tenéis nada mejor que ofrecer?

Toxic: ¿Qué tal esto?

Gritó Toxic descolgándose del techo con sus cadenas y disparando varios misiles contra el minotauro. Doomfist se protegió con su brazo de los disparos de los misiles.

Ayi: ¡Vas a volver a tu jaula, maldito!

Gritaba Ayi lanzándose hacia Doomfist y comenzando a atacarlo de forma incesante con sus katanas, mientras el minotauro se defendía con su puño.

Medic: Aguanta, Ayi. Voy a ayudarte.

Decía la pony médico armada con sus katanas, uniéndose al conejo en su ataque contra el minotauro. Doomfist seguía defendiéndose y de vez en cuando atacaba con su puño a éstos, pero lograban esquivarlo.

Medic y Ayi seguían atacándole por todos lados, mientras Doomfist miraba a su alrededor, analizando sus movimientos. Un instante es lo que necesitó para con un golpe de su guante, golpear a Ayi y mandarlo contra la pared.

Medic: ¡Ayi!

Gritó la pony médico al ver a su amigo siendo brutalmente golpeado por el minotauro.

Doomfist: Preocúpate por ti misma, jovencita.

La decía el minotauro cargando su puño contra ella. Medic rápidamente lo esquivó desapareciendo en un vendaval de hojas.

Ayi estaba sentado y apoyado en la pared, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Ayi: Ay...Había olvidado la enorme pegada que tenía ese guante. Por poco me mata.

Reaper: Yo puedo arreglar eso último.

Decía apareciendo en una nube de sombras nada menos que Reaper, apuntando éste con sus escopetas al conejo.

Reaper: Muere...

Dijo el asesino disparando sus escopetas, mientras Ayi saltó a un lado para esquivar los disparos.

Reaper: ¡Muere, muere, muere!

Decía el asesino mientras se reía perversamente. sin dejar de disparar al conejo mientras este último esquivaba o desviaba los disparos con sus katanas.

Desde la sala de cámaras, Sombra observaba como el grupo iba atacando a Doomfist, en especial a Araam que estaba disparando una ametralladora pesada contra Doomfist. Ahí emulando una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se tocaba las garras, comentó.

Sombra: Veamos ¿Cómo podemos hacer esto más interesante? Ya sé.

Sombra activó unas pantallas holográficas y en ellas aparecían los diversos cierres de las celdas de prisión.

Sombra: ¡Fuera luces!

Dijo Sombra activando la apertura de todas las celdas de la zona donde estaba el grupo.

Mientras la batalla contra Doomfist seguía, todas las celdas se abrieron de golpe, liberando así a todos los prisioneros.

Prisionero: ¡Somos libres!

Prisionero2: ¡Vamos a matar a los guardias que nos encontremos!

Prisionero3: ¡Pagaremos nuestra libertad con sangre si es preciso!

Comentaban los prisioneros a la vez que empezaron a atacar al grupo.

Ghost: Chicos. Las celdas se han abierto.

Vasslik: Ya lo veo.

Respondía el águila, esquivando a un prisionero que trato de atacarle por la espalda y le golpeó la cara con la culata de su rifle.

Varios prisioneros que pretendían salir de sus celdas, fueron detenidos por una barrera de fuego delante de cada celda que les cortaban el paso.

Red: Lo siento, chicos, pero la libertad condicional se os ha terminado incluso antes de empezar.

Bromeaba la alicornio de fuego mientras esta junto con Piro Fire, creaban barreras de fuego para evitar fugar, pero aun quedaban prisioneros libres que atacaban al grupo.

Mientras tanto en otra sala tras un agujero en la pared, había un trozo de pared redondo por el suelo. Dicho trozo comenzó a moverse y se apartó bruscamente, liberando a Mike. El alicornio levantándose y sacudiéndose levemente la cabeza, comentó.

Mike: Vale. Me han pillado por sorpresa, pero será la última vez. Eso podéis darlo por seguro.

Holy: (¿Estas bien, Mike!)

Preguntaba en su mete la fénix blanca. Mike asintiendo, respondió a su compañera.

Mike: Sí. Eso no ha sido nada, amiga. No te preocupes. Ahora al trabajo.

Dijo serio el alicornio desplegando sus alas de luz y yendo volando al lugar de origen.

Mientras tanto, la patrulla se ocupaban de mantener dentro de sus celdas a los prisioneros para que no escaparan, mientras Araam, Toxic y Black Wing mantenían ocupado a Doomfist.

Araam: ¡No vamos a permitir que un criminal como tú escape!

Decía el minotauro, disparando éste sin cesar su ametralladora. Doomfist protegiéndose con su guante, le respondió sonriendo.

Doomfist: Lo siento, viejo amigo, pero no tengo intención de quedarme por más tiempo.

Toxic: Lo siento por ti, pero tú vas a volver a tu celda.

Le decía Toxic atrapando con sus cadenas el guante de Doomfist y tiraba para sí para que no lo pudiera usar. Por desgracia, Toxic había subestimado el poder del aguante de Doomfist y el minotauro tiró con fuerza las cadenas, mandando a volar a Toxic a estrellarse contra la pared.

Black Wing se lanzó volando hacia Doomfist, esquivando el intento de puñetazo por parte del minotauro. Ahí Black Wing con sus garras eléctricas, comenzó a atacarlo por todos lados.

Black: No puedes dar lo que se mueve demasiado rápido para cogerlo.

Se burlaba la bat pony sin dejar de atacar, aprovechando su enorme velocidad superior. Doomfist observaba la enorme velocidad de la bat pony y cuando iba delante de él, trató de golpearla, pero falló.

Mike llegó a tiempo para unirse a la batalla y ahí preguntó.

Mike: ¿Qué me he perdido?

Preguntaba Mike mientras Camaleón con un disfraz de bombero, echaba agua a los prisioneros para devolverlos a su celda, le respondió.

Camaleón: No mucho. Simplemente apareció ese tipo raro del guante y se escaparon varios prisioneros donde ahora mismo nos están atacando. Lo normal.

Mike: Ya veo.

Mike ahí vio a Doomfist que trataba de golpear a Black Wing, pero no podía debido a su alta velocidad. Lo que no sabía el alicornio ni la bat pony, es que el minotauro estaba analizando los movimientos de la bat pony. Al final el minotauro alzó su guante cuando Black Wing pasaba a su derecha, atrapando las alas de la bat pony y arrancándoselas de cuajo.

Black Wing: ¡AHHHHH!

Gritó Black Wing de dolor porque la arrancaran las alas y cayó al suelo con serios daños en su espalda, que saltaban chispas en el lugar que se los arrancó.

Araam: ¡Black Wing!

El minotauro fue a socorrer a la bat pony para llevarla lejos de Doomfist. Mike quedó impactado ante lo que había hecho el minotauro del guante de metal a su amiga y aquello lo puso furioso.

Mike: ¿Cómo te atreves a lastima a mi amiga? ¡Lo vas a pagar!

Gritó Mike llegó de furia y lanzándose hacia el minotaruo donde este último estaba parado en el sitio, observando al alicornio.

Doomfist: Bien. Veamos si tu fuerza está a la altura de tu reputación.

Decía el minotauro cargando su guante y lanzándose hacia el alicornio azul.

Ambos adversarios se acercaban más y más hasta casi estar al alcance del otro.

Mike: ¡Puño Pétreo!

Mike formó su gran puño de piedra y lo lanzó hacia Doomfist, donde este último hizo lo mismo con su guante.

Ambos ataques chocaron contra el otro, formando una explosión que sacudió al prisión entera.

Mike salió despedido por lo largo del pasillo al igual que le minotauro que también salía despedido, atravesando este último varias paredes hasta el exterior.

Reaper salió por el agujero formado para reunirse con Doomfist y Sombra apareció al lado de este.

El minotauro apoyado de una rodilla, observó que su guante estaba dañado y no lo podía usarlo más. Sobraba decir que estaba impresionado, que alguien hubiera logrado causar daños en su arma más poderosa.

Una nave apareció por el cielo y la compuerta se abrió.

Reaper: Ahí está nuestra vía de escape.

Dijo el asesino tornándose en nubes de sombras y ascendiendo al suelo. Sombra simplemente lanzó una baliza de transporte que se introdujo en el interior de la nave. Doomfist ahí pegó un salto enorme que llegó hasta la nave.

El grupo salió justo para ver la nave y a Sombra donde esta les dedicó una sonrisa y despidiéndose de estos con su garra, les dijo.

Sombra: Sayonara, amigos. Mandad recuerdos a Maya y Shaona de mi parte.

Se despedía la gata y Vasslik con intención de no dejarla escapar la disparo con su rifle, pero Sombra desapareció en luces informáticas para luego reaparecer en el interior de la nave. Doomfist que estaba en la compuerta, miró al grupo y luego al alicornio donde este último fue el primero en lograr dañar su mejor arma. Luego la nave cerró la compuerta y salió volando de allí pese a los disparos lanzados por el grupo.

Araam: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Se han escapado con Doomfist!

Gritaba frustrado el minotauro, pisando con fuerza el suelo. Ayi tratando de calmar a su compañero, le dijo.

Ayi: Tranquilo, compañero. Logramos encerrarle una vez y lo volveremos a ver.

Araam: Eso espero, amigo. Si ese maniaco de Doomfist vuelve a su hobby de causar conflictos por la galaxia, estaremos todos en serios problemas.

Dark: Tranquilo, amigos. Si eso pasa, nosotros os ayudaremos.

Les decía Darkwing con una sonrisa. El conejo y el minotauro se lo agradecieron a ésta las palabras de ánimo.

Shadow cargaba con Black Wing, ya que la bat pony tenía las alas arrancadas. Mike mirando a Black Wing, la decía a ésta.

Mike: Bueno, Black Wing. De momento habrá que repararte las alas.

Black: Es lo bueno de ser una robot. Se pueden reparar los daños sin problemas.

Decía la bat pony emulando una sonrisa, dando a entender que sus ánimos no decayeron en absoluto.

Mientras tanto en la nave que era pilotada por Widowmaker. Doomfist que estaba en la zona de carga sentado, observaba su puño que soltaba chispas debido al choque que tuvo contra el ataque de Mike Bluer.

Doomfist: Mike Bluer, el Guerrero Resplandeciente ¿No? Lo reconozco. Ese tipo ha logrado hacer las cosas más interesantes.

Comentaba el minotauro emulando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	33. Cap 32 El Cumpleaños de Mikki

**Capitulo 32**

 **El Cumpleaños de Mikki**

En los confines del espacio, por un túnel espacial que permitía viajar entre mundos. Iba por dicho túnel una extraña figura humanoide con un disfraz de arlequín de colores llamativos y un antifaz. Su rostro no se veía en absoluto.

Dicho individuo viajaba por el túnel tranquilamente de pie y con sus manos juntas tras la espalda.

Arlequín: Bien. Debería llegar muy pronto a mi destino.

Comentaba el extraño arlequín mientras seguía viajando por el túnel.

Mientras tanto por una ciudad de Equestria, iba Vulcan en su Modo Velocidad, corriendo a toda prisa, llevando una bolsa consigo.

Vulcan: ¡Vamos! ¡Deprisa! ¡Vamos! ¡Deprisa! Que llego tarde.

Decía el robot mientras seguía corriendo a toda velocidad por las calles como si su vida dependiera de ello, esquivando a los transeúntes o algún que otro vehículo. Su marcha fue interrumpida cuando oyó una explosión.

Vulcan: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

En un banco salían varios minotauros del a banda de Los Muertos armados con ametralladoras y llevando sacos de dinero. Vulcan al ver eso, comentó.

Vulcan: Parece que tengo trabajo. Solo tendré que desviarme un poco del camino.

Dijo Vulcan desviándose de su camino para ocuparse de los atracadores, mientras estos últimos iba huyendo por la calle con su botín.

Atracador1: Tenemos la pasta.

Atracador2: Esto es sin duda dinero fácil.

Los atracadores se iban riendo, hasta que fueron golpeados por una estela morada que los tiró al suelo como las bolsas que llevaban éstos.

Atracador3: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Atracador4: Algo nos ha golpeado ¿Pero quién?

Como si responder a la pregunta del último atracador hubiera sido escuchada, apareció Vulcan justo delante de éstos y adoptando su forma normal, les dijo.

Vulcan: Yo. Vulcan el magnifico.

Decía el robot de forma presumida y sacando una maza de energía en su brazo derecho, mientras en la otra aun sujetaba la bolsa que llevaba. Ahí los atracadores comenzaron a disparar contra Vulcan mientras el robot esquivaba las balas.

Vulcan: Ahora veréis.

Pero justo en ese momento el comunicador se puso a parpadear y Vulcan ahí se puso en contacto mientras seguía esquivando las balas.

Vulcan: Aquí Vulcan.

Gunsmith: Vulcan ¿Dónde rayos estás?

Se oía la voz de nada menos que de Gunsmith por el comunicador. Vulcan golpeando a un atracador con su mazo, le respondió.

Vulcan: Estoy en camino. Simplemente tuve que tomar un ligero desvió.

Gunsmith: Al menos tienes la tarta ¿No? Te recuerdo que hoy es el cumpleaños de la pequeña Mikki.

Le decía el alicornio marrón.

Vulcan: Sí, amigo. Lo tengo en una bolsa y...

No pudo terminar la frase porque Vulcan tuvo que saltar a un lado para esquivar una granada explosiva, pero sin querer se le cayó la bolsa donde dentro estaba la tarta.

Vulcan: ¡Ay, madre! ¡La tarta!

Gunsmith: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Vulcan: Nada. Luego te llamó.

Respondió Vulcan algo nervioso cortando la transmisión y ahí vio que uno de los atracadores tenía la bolsa con la tarta.

Atracador2: ¿Alguien dijo tarta?

Decía el minotauro con una sonrisa maliciosa cogiendo la bolsa con la tarta, pero Vulcan saltó hacia él y le golpeó con un mazo de energía. Los otros atacadores trataron de disparar, pero Vulcan contraatacó con dos micromisiles que surgían de su espalda contra éstos, mandándolos a volar.

Finalmente los atracadores estaban fuera de combate junto con su botín. Vulcan sonriendo de forma triunfante, dijo.

Vulcan: Bueno. Esto ya está. Ahora debo darme prisa, que se me hace tarde.

Decía el robot adoptando de nuevo su Modo Velocidad y tras coger la bolsa, se fue corriendo a toda velocidad rumbo a su destino.

Vulcan fue iba corriendo a toda velocidad hasta llegar a un puerto. Ahí adoptó su Modo Vuelo y se fue volando hasta llegar a un crucero de lujo. El robot aterrizó en dicho barco donde el esperaba Gunsmith donde el alicornio tenía una expresión seria y en parte molesta.

Gunsmith: Ya era hora que llegaras, Vulcan ¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo, que tardaste tanto en venir?

Vulcan: Perdona, amigo. Me lié un poco por el camino.

Se disculpaba el robot. Gunsmith no muy seguro, le respondió.

Gunsmith: Ya. Perdiendo el tiempo con chicas guapas ¿No?

Vulcan molesto por el comentario, le respondió molesto.

Vulcan: ¡Nada de eso! (Esta vez). Es que tuve que detener a unos atracadores que habían robado en un banco.

Aquella respuesta parecía convencer a Gunsmith, donde éste al final asintió. Ahí luego preguntó el alicornio marrón.

Gunsmith: Bueno. Al menos traes la tarta ¿Verdad?

Vulcan sonriendo mientras sacaba la bolsa, le respondió.

Vulcan: Claro, amigo. Aquí está.

Decía esto el robot con una amplia sonrisa mientras abría la bolsa y miraba su interior, pero al hacerlo la sonrisa desapareció de golpe.

Dentro de la bolsa, en vez de estar la caja con la tarta, había varios fajos de billetes en su interior. Vulcan con una gota de sudor, exclamó.

Vulcan: ¡Oh, vaya! Si esta bolsa contiene dinero, eso significa que la tarta...

En la zona donde Vulcan había derrotado a los atracadores, la policía llevaba a dichos atracadores, mientras dos de ellos abrían las bolsas con el dinero y en una de ellas estaba dicha tarta donde los policías miraban extrañados eso último.

Volviendo al barco, Gunsmith haciendo un facepalm en la cara, exclamó molesto.

Gunsmith: ¡Mira que eres tarugo, Vulcan!

Vulcan: No empieces tú a llamarme tarugo. Para eso ya está Eye Fox...A todo esto ¿Crees que la policía me devolverían la tarda si se los pido?

Gunsmith: Creo que no, ya que lo considerarían como prueba del crimen.

Respondió el alicornio con sarcasmo y luego soltando un suspiro, dijo.

Gunsmith: Menos mal que tomé mis precauciones.

Vulcan no entendía mientras ahí seguía al alicornio hasta la cocina y ahí vio como Gunsmith se dirigía a un frigorífico y abría su interior.

Gunsmith: Ya presentía yo que la ibas a liar con la tarta. Así que tomé mis precauciones. Por eso pedí otra tarta en caso de que la fastidiaras.

Explicaba el alicornio, sacando éste otra caja con tarta dentro. Aquello alegró enormemente al robot que no pudo evitar exclamar.

Vulcan: ¡Gunsmith, amigo! ¡Me acabas de salvar la vida! Si no hubiera traído la tarta, el jefe se habría molestado mucho conmigo y Eye Fox me habría puesto de tonto hasta niveles galácticos.

Le decía el robot completamente emocionado y este abrazando al alicornio marrón. Gunsmith rotando los ojos, le respondió.

Gunsmith: Bueno, bueno. Tampoco nos pasemos. Je, je, je.

Dijo esto el alicornio al final riéndose este.

En el camarote del barco todo estaban de fiesta. Hoy se celebraba el cumpleaños de Mikki donde la potra cumplía ya ocho años.

Habían varios puestos de comida de todo tipo. Globos y confeti por todas partes por cortesía de Pinkie Pie y su cañón de fiesta.

En la fiesta por supuesto estaban Mike y su familia celebrando el cumpleaños de la pequeña Mikki. Las mane junto con sus familiares y amigos.

Rebeca junto con su marido Joshua y sus dos hijos Jacqueline y Marcos de al menos cuatro años de edad cada uno. Jacqueline era parecida a su madre en cuanto a carácter, pero se parece más a Caytlin, su cabello es rubio platinado casi blanco y sus ojos son del color verde oscuro su padre Joshua. Marcos era más parecido a Jack en cuanto a carácter ya que también quiere ser soldado. Su cabello es castaño claro, sus ojos son ámbar como los de Rebeca, y era algo revoltoso y audaz.

Jack y Gifka vinieron también junto con su hija Selene de ocho años. De cabello plateado y sus ojos heterocromaticos la hacían de una belleza diferente.

También estaba el grupo Alquimia que fueron invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños. También los guardianes de la armonía donde Magic Galaxy y el resto de guardianes vinieron. Incluso Star Black se trajo a su hijo Black Raider. Un joven potro alicornio de edad similar a Mikki, de pelaje color negro con crin blanco y negro. Ojos azules y cutie mark de una espada de bronce con un escudo de plata. Este último estaba con Mikki junto con Star Fire divirtiéndose junto con los demás jóvenes.

Golden Heart estaba junto con Lucia en la proa del barco disfrutando de las vistas del barco. Gin en lo alto del poste del barco disfrutando el aire marino. Los lobos Sun y Moon junto con Sherrys estaban tranquilamente tumbados en el suelo junto con su querida pareja Shappire, mientras el pequeño Silver Lion correteaba alegremente por la cubierta.

También vinieron varios invitados más nomo Holy Blade, Comet Galaxy. Mega Master, Gunsmith que ya estaba de antes y se trajo a su amiga Light Storm, una yegua alicornio de pelaje gris y crin media larga blanca como la cola y cutie mark de unos relámpagos, ojos azules. Eyedragon y varios invitados mas a la fiesta.

Todos se estaba divirtiendo en la fiesta para la joven cumpleañera.

Todos: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Miiki!

Felicitaban todos a la potra que estaba sobre la mesa, mientras Gunsmith con su magia llevaba la caja con la tarta hasta la mesa, y abrirla para mostrar una gran tarta de cumpleaños, donde en letras de caramelo ponía "Feliz Cumpleaños" y su nombre puesto en ella. Sobraba decir que la potra estaba emocionada.

Nathaly: Hora de las velas, Mikki.

Decía la madre adoptiva de Mike, mientras con una sonrisa colocaba las velas de cumpleaños hasta hacer ocho en total. Red Fire con su magia, prendió todas éstas.

Light Hope: Bien, Mikki. Formula un deseo y a apagar las velas.

Mikki sonrió. Cerró los ojos y juntando sus cascos, formuló su deseo y finalmente sopló para así apagar todas las velas. Ahí todos la felicitaron.

Star Fire: Muchas felicidades, Mikki.

Black Raider: Sí. Muchas felicidades, Mikki.

Mikki: Gracias, amigos.

Decían éstos sonriendo de plena alegría. Mike alborotando el pelo a su pequeña hermana, la iba comentando con una sonrisa.

Mike: Me alegro por ti, hermanita. Ya te estás convirtiendo en toda una yegua hecha y derecha.

Bromeaba el alicornio con la potra mientras esta última riendo, le apartó de un manotazo su casco con que la alborotaba el pelo.

Mike estaba feliz por su hermana, pero una parte de él estaba triste. Recordaba las palabras de la Reina Galaxandria en el día que Mikki llegó a su vida. Que cuando cumpliera los ocho años, tendría que volver con Magic Galaxy a su mundo para entrenarla. Una parte se alegraba de que Mikki en el futuro podría convertirse en una gran guardiana, pero otra se entristecía por el hecho de que ya no vería tan a menudo a su hermana como siempre.

Mikki: ¿Te pasa algo, hermano mayor?

Preguntaba la pequeña notando que a su hermano parecía que algo lo afectaba. Mike queriendo disimular, sonrió mientras la decía.

Mike: No pasa nada, Mikki. Tú disfruta de tu fiesta ya que es para ti.

Le respondía Mike poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas. Él quería que su hermana disfrutara del máximo en su cumpleaños y que nada lo estropease. Mikki sonriendo por fin, le respondió.

Mikki: Muy bien, hermano.

Mikki se fue a jugar con sus amigos como con los hijos de Rebeca y Jhosua. Magic Galaxy se acercó a Mike y el alicornio notando la presencia de esta, la comentó.

Mike: ¿En serio ella tiene que irse de vuelta a vuestro mundo?

Preguntaba Mike con cierto dolor en sus palabras. Magic con actitud seria, le respondió.

Magic: Mikki tiene que prepararse para ser guardiana, Mike. Es su destino.

Mike: Supongo. Aunque eso no quita el hecho de que se tenga que marchar.

Decía Mike con cierto pesar en sus palabras. Magic comprendía las palabras de su amigo y posó su casco sobre él. Holy que iba volando por el aire junto con los demás fénix por alrededor del barco, notó el mal estar de su compañero debido al vinculo que tenía con él.

Todo el mundo estaba charlando tranquilamente, poniéndose al día de sus cosas, mientras Mikki y el resto de los pequeños jugaban a la pelota junto con Silver Lion donde el pequeño león perseguía dicha pelota con total diversión e incluso se lanzaba para agarrarla con sus patitas. Algún que otro balonazo caía sobre la cabeza del gato Sherrys molestando la siesta de este y de vez en cuando bufaba molesto y haciendo reír a Shappire.

El resto de los invitados disfrutaban de la fiesta charlando entre ellos.

Armor: ¿Entonces las cosas van bien para vosotros ahora?

Preguntaba Shining Armor a la patrulla.

Ocelot: Por supuesto, amigo. Ahora volvemos a ser héroes y estamos en la boca de todos.

Decía alegremente el vaquero mientras rodeaba con su brazo los hombros del unicornio.

Eclipse: Aun así lo que os hizo el consejo en el pasado, no tiene nombre. Menudo atajo de idiotas.

Comentaba molesto el alicornio negro. El resto de los presentes le daban la razón a Eclipse.

Blitzstar: Es verdad. Culpar a la patrulla de los problemas que hubo en el pasado, cuando ellos solo estaban cumpliendo con su deber.

Comentaba molesta la pegaso estando esta al lado de su marido Blue Sky. Su marido cogiendola del casco y sonriendo a su esposa, la dijo.

Sky: No te preocupes. Eso ya pertenece al pasado.

Vulcan: Sí. Lo único que importa es que hemos vuelto y esta vez nada ni nadie nos va a parar.

Decía todo animado Vulcan. Camaleón estando de acuerdo con él, le contestó.

Camaleón: Sí, colega. Tú lo has dicho.

Decía esto Camaleón disfrazándose de pirotécnico y encendiendo un cohete, pero el cohete salió desviado y la dio de lleno a Rainbow, que estaba ésta junto con su marido Soarin. La pegaso acabó algo chamuscada.

Camaleón: Oh, oh.

Camaleón sentía que estaba en problemas cuando la pegaso azul miró al changeling con una mirada asesina.

Rainbow: ¡Camaleón!

Camaleón: ¡A correr tocan!

Exclamó el changeling disfrazado de conejo y saliendo todo prisa mientras huía de una furiosa Rainbow Dash, que lo perseguía armada con un bate de Baseball. Los presentes se reían de la escena. Cadence conversando con Maya y Shaona, la comentaba a éstas.

Cadence: Bueno, amigas ¿Qué tal vuestra vida de casadas?

Maya y Shaona que estaban ambas gatas muy juntas, cada una con su brazo tras la espalda de la otra y metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo de los pantalones de la otra (muy cerca del trasero de ambas gatas), comentaron bastante felices las dos.

Maya: Estupendamente ahora que puedo compartir mi vida con mi gatita.

Shaona: Lo mismo digo con mi fierecilla.

Contestaron ambas gatas felices para luego darse un beso la una a la otra. Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo que estaban junto con Apple Bloom, iban charlando con esta última.

Sweetie: ¿Y tú qué dices, Apple Bloom? Muy pronto te casarás tú también.

Scootaloo: Sí, amiga. Y con nada menos que con un emperador. Me imagino que emocionada.

Apple Bloom sonriendo ante las palabras de sus amigas, las respondió a ambas.

Apple Bloom: Sí. Sobre todo por el hecho de casarme con el semental que amo.

Decía la yegua en parte emocionada. Applejack que escuchaba la conversación, se acercaba a su hermana mientras con una sonrisa la comentó.

Applejack: Me alegra oír eso, Apple Bloom. Y aun más que te cases con Mike. Sin duda el mejor semental que pudiste conseguir, hermana.

La felicitaba Applejack mientras la cogía de los hombros de su hermana con un brazo y ahí Apple Bloom la agradeció las palabras.

Apple Bloom: Muchas gracias, hermana.

Respondía Apple Bloom abrazando a su hermana mayor.

Applejack: Me alegro mucho por ti, hermanita ¿No crees, Big Mac?

Big: Eyup.

Respondía el gran pony rojo que cuidaba de la vieja abuela Smith, que iba en silla de ruedas porque ya tenía ésta problemas para andar mucho.

Mientras tanto, Mike junto con sus amigos se estaban echando unas risas.

Pip: Ja, ja, ja. Me habría encantado haber estado allí, cuando tú y la patrulla le echasteis en cara a los miembros del consejo sobre sus errores.

Se reía el semental blanco moteado. Por lo visto Mike les contó a sus amigos cuando en el día en que la Patrulla Harmony salvo al mundo y lo que hizo Mike en la sede del consejo, echándoles en cara lo equivocados que estuvieron la mayoría de los miembros de dicho consejo.

Mike: Sí ja, ja, ja. Mentiría si dijera que no me quedé prácticamente a gusto, cuando les dije lo que llevaba dentro todo este tiempo.

Button: Me lo imagino.

Todos estos se reían sin parar al recordar aquello. Light Hope escuchando al conversación de los jóvenes, les llamó la atención de éstos con una expresión muy seria.

Light Hope: Chicos. Ya basta. Y tú, Mike. Sigo pensando que no estuvo bien lo que hiciste ese día.

Mike sin dejar de sonreír, le contestó a su madre.

Mike: Madre. Llevé años aguantando a esos idiotas del consejo con sus acusaciones y tratando mal tanto a mi patrulla como a mí. En mi opinión, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a desahogarme.

Star Sun: Cierto, hijo. Tienes toda la razón del mundo para ello.

Le apoyaba su padre mostrando estar de acuerdo con su hijo. Su esposa miró feo a su marido por ello.

Ahora Mikki con los ojos vendados y con un palo, intentaba golpear a una piñata con forma de jirafa que la hija de Pinkie Pie sostenía con una cuerda.

Star Fire: ¡Ánimo Mikki!

Black Raider: ¡Tú puedes!

Marcos: ¡Dale duro!

La animaban sus amigos mientras Mikki seguía intentando golpear la piñata con el palo. Vulcan acercándose a la potra, la iba diciendo a ésta.

Vulcan: Ja, ja, ja. No la das, enana.

Se burlaba Vulcan porque Mikki seguía sin poder golpear la piñata, pero de improviso mientras la pequeña seguía moviendo el palo de un lado a otro, acabó golpeando en la cabeza de Vulcan, donde lo tiró al suelo.

Mikki: ¿Le he dado?

Preguntaba la potra esperando haber golpeado la piñata. Los jóvenes riéndose sin parar, la respondieron a su amiga.

Black Raider: Ja, ja, ja. Todavía no.

Star Fire: Sigue intentando Ja, ja, ja.

Vulcan estaba en el suelo con espirales en los ojos mientras Mikki sin enterarse de nada, seguía tratando de golpear la piñata. Finalmente la joven con todas sus fuerzas golpeó la piñata, logrando reventarla y hacer caer todos los caramelos.

Star Fire: ¡Viva! ¡Lo conseguiste, Mikki!

Decía la potra. Mikki quitándose la venda de los ojos, podía ver que efectivamente había logrado romper la piñata y sin dudarlo se echó hacia los dulces como el resto de los pequeños.

Mikki: Oye ¿Qué le pasa a Vulcan que está en el suelo?

Preguntaba Mikki sin dejar de comer caramelos, observando a Vulcan que estaba tirado en el suelo. Black Raider tampoco dejando de coger caramelos, la respondió.

Black Raider: Nada, Mikki. Simplemente a Vulcan, ha recibido uno de los duros golpes de la vida.

Lucia: Sí. Una bien dura a la cara. Ja, ja, ja.

Decía esto en plan burla el potro y la dragona robot, dejando confusa a Mikki, que no se había enterado absolutamente de nada de lo que le ha pasado a Vulcan.

Fox: Está claro que Vulcan como siempre, será un tarugo.

Comentaba entre leves risas la arquera, que estaba ésta en una mesa con comida junto con Fluttershy alicornio. Esta última riéndose también, la respondió.

Fluttershy alicornio: Eso parece. Ja, ja, ja.

Todo el mundo se divertía, hasta que de repente surgió de la nada un túnel interdimensional que puso en alerta a todo el mundo.

Rarity: ¿Qué está pasando?

Phantom: Parece un portal interdimensional.

Todo el mundo estaba en alerta, esperando cualquier cosa que fuera a aparecer en aquel portal. Ahí todos pudieron ver salir de dicho portal, al extraño ser con forma de arlequín que viajaba por el espacio.

Dark: ¿Quién es ese tipo?

Preguntaba la alicornio sombría. Pinkie Pie riéndose un poco, dijo.

Pinkie: No lo sé, pero tiene una pinta muy graciosa.

Nadie sabía quien era aquel extraño individuo, que estaba tranquilamente parado de pie delante de ellos, con sus manos tras la espalda. Nadie, salvó el Equipo Alquimia que exclamaron todos estos al ver al extraño individuo.

Equipo Alquimia: ¡Almirante Dimentio!

Exclamaron todo el Equipo Alquimia, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes.

Celestia: ¿Conocéis a este hombre?

Preguntaba la princesa Celestia al grupo Alquimia. Maya ahí la respondió.

Maya: Así es. Él es Dimentio. Alto almirante de la federación desde casi de los inicios de cuando surgió esta.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar decir eso a la gata.

Sunset: ¿Ese tipo es un almirante?

Piro Fire: Con esa pinta de payaso que tiene, nadie lo diría.

Comentaban éstos sin apenas creerse lo que contaba la gata, debido al peculiar aspecto del llamado Dimentio. Shaona ahí dijo.

Shaona: Dimentio es de la raza de los errantes y uno de los más poderosos de la galaxia.

Mike: Un errante ¿Eh?

Comentaba Mike con curiosidad. Los miembros del Equipo Alquimia se pudieron enfrente del errante y le hicieron un saludo militar.

Equipo Alquimia: ¡Saludos, señor almirante!

Saludaron todos éstos al errante. Dimentio sonriendo, les respondió mientras alzaba una mano.

Dimentio: Descansen, agentes.

Ordenaba el errante, donde el grupo Alquimia obedecío. Maya ahí le preguntó al almirante.

Maya: Almirante Dimentio ¿Qué le trae a esta dimensión?

Preguntaba la gata. Antes de que el almirante pudiera responder, Pinkie Pie alegremente dijo.

Pinkie: Uy, sí, sí, sí. Seguro que ha venido a unirse a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mikki. Si es así, mucho mejor. Cuantos más seamos, más nos divertiremos en la fiesta.

Hablaba Pinkie Pie hasta que Applejack la tapó la boca con el casco para que se callara por un momento. Dimentió ajustándose su traje de arlequín, respondió.

Dimentio: Estoy aquí por motivos de trabajo.

Andros: ¿De qué se trata, señor?

Preguntaba el joven dragón. El almirante ahí le contestó.

Dimentio: Los altos cargos de la federación han decretado que este planeta debe ser destruido, junto con todos sus habitantes.

Respondió con total tranquilidad el errante como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, dejando completamente sorprendidos a los presentes.

Mike: ¿Qué?

Twilight: ¿Destruir el planeta?

Applejack: Caracoles ¿No hablará en serio?

Black: Claro que no. Eso es de locos.

El grupo estaba sorprendido por la revelación del errante. Maya como el resto del equipo, estaban igual de sorprendidos y la gata le preguntó al almirante.

Maya: Almirante Dimentio ¿Está acaso bromeando? No pensará en serio destruir el planeta.

Dimentio: Completamente en serio, pequeña Maya. Los altos cargos de la federación consideran este planeta muy conflictivo, debido a los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos. Por esa razón me pidieron a mí destruir el planeta entero como a sus habitantes.

Un gran miedo invadió al grupo ante lo que dijo el errante y los mayores cogieron a los pequeños y jóvenes para alejarlo del errante.

Mike: No puede hablar en serio. Hace poco acabamos de salir de una crisis ¿Y ahora viene con destruir el planeta?

Rebeca: No puede hacer eso. Ahora mismo acabamos con la gran amenaza mundial.

Dark: Cierto. Tiene que detener eso.

Dimentio: Lo siento. Son ordenes de altos cargos del que yo formo parte de ello y por eso debo hacerlo. Nada personal.

Decía con total tranquilidad el errante. Mike al escuchar eso se enfado bastante. Después de la dura lucha que su grupo y él tuvieron para salvar al mundo de la amenaza de Legión, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que un errante con delirios de grandeza, destruyera ahora el mundo.

Mike: No pienso permitir que destruyas nuestro mundo ¡Holy!

La fénix blanca descendió hasta llegar hacia donde estaba Mike.

Mike: ¡Modo Alidrake! ¡Dragón Shinigami!

Gritó Mike adoptando primero su forma alidrake y luego fusionándose con su fénix adoptando la forma de guerrero dragón.

Mike: ¡Yo soy...La justicia!

Sin perder tiempo, Mike salió volando velozmente hacia el errante dispuesto a pararle los pies.

Shaona: ¡Mike, no!

Vasslik: ¡No te enfrentes a él!

Trataron de advertirles sus amigos, pero Mike no les escuchó. Mike seguía volando en dirección al errante donde este último estaba tranquilamente parado en el sitio. El guerrero dragón alzó su puño dispuesto a golpear al errante en toda la cara.

Mike: ¡TOMA ESTO!

Gritó Mike lanzando su puño contra Dimentio, pero el errante alzó su mano y con solo dos dedos, detuvo en seco el puño de Mike como si nada para sorpresa de los presentes.

Dimentio: Jovencito. Es mejor que ni lo intentes. No estás a mi altura.

Le decía tranquilamente el errante como si nada a Mike. El guerrero dragón estaba sorprendido, pero aun así no se rindió y ahí lanzó un sin fin de puñetazos a alta velocidad contra el errante. Por desgracia, el errante detenía todos los ataques de Mike con los mismos dedos sin esfuerzo alguno, como si todo fuera un juego para él. Mike ya hartó, lanzó un rayo desde su mano, pero el errante lo desvió con un golpe de su mano.

Mike: ¡Rayo Estelar!

Mike disparó un rayo mucho más potente, pero el errante simplemente se echó a un lado, haciendo que el rayo pasara de largo.

Mike: ¡Puño Galáctico!

Ahora lanzó su ataque de puño contra el errante, pero como la vez anterior, el errante se echó a un lado y ahí colocando su mano delante de la frente de Mike con dos dedos pulgar y corazón unidos, le golpeó con el dedo corazón en la frente de Mike, haciendo retroceder a Mike mientras este se sujetaba la frente del casco adolorido. Aquello molesto enormemente a Mike y le gritó.

Mike: ¡Condenado arlequín loco! Ahora verás.

Mike se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Dimentió cargando su ataque Puños y Patada de Luz y ahí lanzó un sin fin de golpes contra Dimentio. El errante con sus manos tras la espalda, simplemente ladeaba de un lado a otro a alta velocidad, esquivando son suma facilidad los ataques de Mike.

Los presentes miraban sorprendidos con que facilidad lograba el errante evitar los ataques de Mike como si nada. Mike ya harto de que el errante ni siquiera atacase, le gritó.

Mike: ¡Ya basta de no hacer nada! ¡Impacto de Luz!

Mike fue rodeado de luz y se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Dimentio esperando golpearle, pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, el errante desapareció de vista para sorpresa del alicornio.

Mike: ¿Pero qué?

Mike miraba por todos lados tratando de ubicar a Dimentio, que no aparecía en ningún lado. Así hasta que el errante apareció en su posición neutra con sus manos tras la espalda.

Dark: ¡Mike! ¡Cuidado!

Mike: ¿Qué?

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque Dimentio con un golpe de su mano extendida tras el cuello de guerrero dragón, hizo que éste se quedara parado en el sitio.

Mike se quedó en el sitio de pie sin hacer nada, hasta que su fusión con Holy se deshizo volviendo incluso a su estado alicornio y tanto él como su fénix, cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

Los presentes se sorprendieron con que facilidad había logrado el errante tumbar a Mike en el suelo casi sin esfuerzo alguno.

Mikki: ¡Hermano!

Gritó Mikki en brazos de su madre alarmada de ver a su hermano tendido en el suelo inconsciente.

Medic: No puede ser.

Camaleón: Ese tipo acaba de tumbar a Mike como si nada.

Ocelot: Esto se está poniendo más feo que la corrupción política.

Dimentio miró por un momento a Mike que seguía inconsciente en el suelo y luego mirando al grupo, les dijo.

Dimentio: Bien. Ahora a ocuparme del planeta.

Dark: De eso nada ¡Chicos! ¡Todos juntos!

Gritó Darwkwing y todos estaban de acuerdo. La patrulla y sus amigos se preparaban para detenerlo.

Holy Blade: Oh, sí. Hora de pelear.

Gunsmith: Vamos a ocuparnos de este presumido.

Comet Galaxy: Le voy a quemarle hasta el trasero.

Lightning Ghost: Todos juntos.

Darkwing y Rebeca adoptaron sus formas Shinigamis avanzadas. Incluso Jhosua se combinó con Night Terror formando una armadura de energía oscura. El grupo fue a combatir contra el errante mientras este último seguía en el sitio tranquilamente. Dimentio soltando un suspiro, comentó.

Dimentio: Mira que les gusta complicarse la vida. Con lo fácil que sería que se dejaran destruir y ya está.

Blade: ¡Prueba a destruir esto!

Gritó Holy Blade lanzando un puñetazo, pero el errante lo esquivó y le dio una patada en su costado. Darkwing con sus Espada de León trató de golpearle en un tajo cruzado, pero el errante con un solo dedo, detuvo el ataque de Darkwing. Rebeca con la Orquídea en su forma látigo, trató de atrapar el brazo del errante, pero éste con un chasquido, hizo que dicho látigo volviera hacia Rebeca y fuera atada con su propio arma. Luego con un golpe de dedo con que sostenía las espadas de Darkwing, la mandó a volar.

Golden Heart y Silver Lion, este último en su forma adulta, trataron de detenerlo con un rayo dorado y plateado que salían de sus bocas, pero el errante simplemente sopló desviando el ataque y haciendo que golpeasen a Red Fire y Piro Fire que trataron de atacarlo.

Lucia, Black Wing y Shadow Storm volaron alrededor del errante y trataron de atacarlo por todas las direcciones con sus armas, pero el errante simplemente giró sobre sí mismo, desviando los ataques y rechazando las acometidas de éstos. Gin lanzó una lanza de humo, donde Dimentio lo detuvo como si nada con su mano. Sun y Moon trataron de atacarlo por la espalda, pero el errante simplemente saltó hacia arriba y con un dedo les picó en varios puntos de su espalda, haciendo que ambos lobos cayeran al suelo.

Comet Galaxy y Gunsmith lanzaron sus ataques, pero el errante a la velocidad del rayo desviaron los ataques como si nada. Lightning Ghost con una ametralladora pesada, trató de abatirlo, pero el errante con una sola mano, agarraba todas las balas a la velocidad del rayo y las dejó caer.

Shining Armor, Flash Sentry, Eclipse, Onyx, Kai y Jack trataron de atacarlo con sus armas, pero el errante con una facilidad pasmosa, desviaba todos los ataques al mismo tiempo que les picaba el pecho con un dedo haciendo que éstos cayeran al suelo inconscientes.

El resto de la Patrulla Harmony y los Guardianes de la Armonía trataron de atacarlo en todas las direcciones esperando alcanzarlo, pero el errante con una gran agilidad y destreza, lograba evitar todos los ataques como contraatacar con movimientos simples, como si estuviera jugando y burlándose del grupo por no poder alcanzarlo.

En apenas minutos, Dimentio había logrado dejar a todos los guerreros en el suelo y este no mostraba señal alguna de cansancio. Sobraba decir que los demás miraron sorprendidos la escena.

Twilight: No me lo puedo creer.

Luna: Ha logrado dejar a todos en el suelo sin apenas esfuerzo.

Rarity: Pero ¿Quién es este animal?

Comentaban estas con miedo ante el errante. Dimentió iba a caminar, hasta que un disparo detuvo su marcha. Ahí vio a Maya empuñando una pistola apuntando a él y al resto del Equipo Alquimia al lado de la gata, manejando éstos sus armas.

Dimentio: ¿Queé crees que estás haciendo, Maya?

Preguntaba el errante. Maya mirando de forma desafiante al errante, le respondió.

Maya: No vamos a permitir que destruyas este planeta, señor.

Dimentio: ¿Sabes que os estáis oponiendo a un alto almirante de la federación? Esto os puede costar la carrera como la perpetua por oponeros a un superior.

Les advertía el errante al grupo Alquimia. Pese a sus palabras, el Equipo Alquimia no mostraba temor alguno y le respondieron desafiantes.

Shaona: Aun así en este planeta tenemos amigos nuestros.

Ayi: Puede que nuestras vidas se arruinen por esto, pero no vamos a quedarnos sentados viendo como destruye un planeta.

Araam: Así que nos enfrentaremos a usted si hace falta.

Maya y resto del Equipo: ¡Modo S.W.A.T.!

Todos adoptaron sus armaduras especiales, todos ellos listos para pelear.

Red Fire y los otros se levantaron y se prepararon para atacar de nuevo.

Red: Equipo. Debemos subir de nivel.

Vulcan: ¡Genial! Hora de sacar la artillería pesada.

Ocelot: Hacia tiempo que no lo sacaba, pero adelante.

La Patrulla se puso en posición y ahí todos gritaron.

Red: ¡Modo Arconte de Fuego! ¡Modo Fuego Azul!

Gritó Red Fire adoptando primero su forma de Arconte de Fuego y luego prendiendo sus llamas azules en crin y cola.

Ghost: ¡Modo Guerrera de Hielo! ¡Modo Fuego Helado!

Ghost adoptó su modo de pony de hielo y luego su forma alterna de pelaje naranja y respirando fuego helado.

Vulcan: ¡Modo Gran Armadura!

Vulcan adoptó su forma de Gran Armadura.

Fox: ¡Modo Cazadora!

Eye Fox adoptó su forma cazadora.

Ocelot: ¡Modo Duelo!

Su apariencia cambio, portando su sombrero vaquero, con su parte inferior cubierta por una bufanda roja y una capa vaquera marrón.

Medic: ¡Modo Gran Samurai!

Medic adoptó su forma alterna en que se queda cubierta por una gran armadura amarilla tipo samurai.

Black Wing: ¡Modo Estela!

Black Wing cambio a la de un pony hecha de metal negro brillante incluida la crin, pero siendo todavía rubia.

Camaleón: ¡Modo Gran Changeling!

Gritó Camaleón adoptando su nueva forma alterna. Parecida a Thorax, pero algo más grande y mayor musculatura, con cuernos naranjas.

Sky: ¡Modo Gran Paladín!

Blue Sky quedó cubierta por una enorme y gruesa armadura tipo cruzado. Casco medieval con alas metálicas sobre la cabeza y una gran capa roja por detrás de él. En los huecos del a armadura, tiene unos brillos amarillos intensos.

White: ¡Modo Tecno Guerrero!

White Shield queda envuelto en una armadura mucho más avanzada, de color azul con detalles rojos y amarillos, con un casco con visor que le cubría el rostro.

Dark: Nosotras también, Rebeca ¡Modo Salvaje!

Rebeca: Completamente de acuerdo, Darkwing ¡Fusión Sincronía!

Las dos adoptaron sus más avanzadas formas en sus formas Shinigami.

Holy Blade: Yo no me quedo atrás en cuestión de transformación...¡Modo Nephalen Liberado!

Gritó Holy Blade y ahí su cuerpo brillo. Ahí su cuerpo cambio donde ahora su pelaje era blanco brillante. Su crin y cola adoptaban forma como de llama azul con detalles blancos brillantes. Sus alas se convirtieron en alas de energía dorada resplandecientes y su cuerno adopta un tono luz dorada y más largo. En los ojos estaban cubiertas por una sombra azul.

Blade: ¡Contemplad el poder de un autentico nephalen!

Gritó el alicornio blanco que ahora irradiaba un poder inmenso.

Gunsmith: Yo no me quedo atrás ¡Pre-Olimpic Gunsmith!

Gritó el alicornio el alicornio marrón, quedando éste cubierto por una energía dorada. Ahora estaba en su forma semidios, llevando una armadura dorada que la cubría el cuerpo y cascos traseros.

El grupo había adoptado la mayoría de ellos sus formas más potentes. Dimentio observando con total tranquilidad y sin abandonar su postura inicial, dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Dimentio: Esto va a ser interesante.

Comentaba el errante, sonriendo éste levemente tras la mascara.

Red: ¡Al ataque!

Gritó Red Fire y todos se lanzaron a atacar al errante incluso los miembros del Equipo Alquimia, que aunque estos últimos se enfrenten a un superior, no estaban dispuestos a dejar que destruyera el planeta donde viven sus amigos.

Ghost lanzó su fuego helado contra Dimentio, congelándolo por completo, pero el errante se liberó del hielo como si nada. Red Fire lanzó sus flamas azules, pero el errante detuvo el ataque con una sola mano sin esfuerzo alguno.

Darkwing aprovechó que Dimentio estaba de espalda para lanzarle sus llamas oscuras violetas esperando alcanzarlo. Finalmente logró hacerlo, haciendo que el errante sufriera el ataque de un fuego que no podía apagarse, al menos que ella quisiera. Sorprendentemente el errante no parecía siquiera sufrir daño alguno por el fuego. El errante miró las llamas con total tranquilidad y luego simplemente sopló, deshaciendo las llamas sin esfuerzo alguno para sorpresa de Darkwing.

Dark: ¡Imposible! Estas llamas son eternas. No se pueden apagar así como así.

Rebeca: ¡No te quedes parada, Darkwing! ¡Y continua atacando!

Gritaba Rebeca que se lanzó junto con Ocelot, Adelia, White Shield. Blue Sky y Blue Estar y todos estos rodeando al errante, le atacaban en todos lados. Darkwing tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, sacó la Dark Repulser y se unió a éstos en el ataque.

El errante esquivaba con suma facilidad todos los ataques como si nada y luego alzó su mano en alto, bloqueando con un solo dedo las armas del grupo como si nada. Luego el dedo con que el errante detenía las armas brilló y ahí logró empujar con una onda de energía al grupo.

El resto del grupo le fueron también atacando. Black Wing, Comet Galaxy, Lightning Ghost, Eyedragon, Shadow Storm, Ghost y Phantom le atacaron en todos lados, pero el errante esquivaba todos los ataques y con golpes de dedo en varios puntos de los cuerpos de éstos, los hacía caer al suelo sin esfuerzo.

Vulcan y Vulcanía disparaban todo su arsenal de ametralladoras y misiles, pero el errante a gran velocidad esquivaba los ataques y yendo hacia éstos, los mandó a volar con una onda de energía generada por una de sus piernas.

Araam trató de atacarlo por la espalda con un enorme martillo. pero el errante detuvo el ataque con una sola mano. Ayí y Maya con sus espadas. trataron de pararlo. pero el errante con un chasquido de dedos que produjo un chispazo mágico, mandó alejarse a los tres al suelo.

Holy Blade se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el errante y ahí lanzó su potente ataque de la Senda de los Cien Puños donde el alicornio lanzaba puñetazos a gran velocidad. El errante con total tranquilidad. detenía todos los ataques con un solo dedo como si nada. Gunsmith se unió a Holy Blade y trató de atacarlo por el otro lado, obligando al errante a emplear su otra mano.

Ambos alicornios lanzaban sus más veloces ataques contra el errante, pero este último detenía con un solo dedo de cada mano todos los ataques de ambos sin esfuerzo alguno. Ambos alicornios lanzaron un ataque conjunto, pero el errante desapareció de vista para sorpresa de los dos alicornios, que no comprendían como perdieron el rastro de éste.

Justo en ese momento, el errante apareció justo delante de ambos alicornios para sorpresa suya y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el errante picó con un dedo en varios puntos del pecho de ambos sementales y estos tras perder sus formas avanzadas, cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

Las princesas como las mane y el resto de los presentes, veían como horror como el errante estaba dejando fuera de combate a todos sus amigos que trataban por todos los medios detenerlos, pero resultaba inútil. Y lo peor de todo es que el errante ni siquiera parecía emplearse a fondo.

Applejack: No puede ser.

Rainbow: Ese tipo está dejando fuera de combate a todos nuestros amigos.

Soarin: Ni siquiera Mike y los otros pueden con él ¿Que hacemos?

Rarity: ¡Cielo santo! Esto es sin su duda, lo peor que podría pasarnos.

Spike: Pero debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

Safire: ¿Pero qué?

Lily: Hasta ahora, nada de lo que ha hecho el grupo ha servido de nada.

Comentaban éstos, todos ellos enormemente preocupados ante lo que estaban presenciando.

Dimentio: Esto es una perdida de tiempo. Debería acabar con mi trabajo de una vez.

Decía con tono aburrido el errante, observando a su alrededor como todos los combatientes del grupo estaban en el suelo sin apenas poder levantarse. En ese momento se escuchó una voz.

Light Storm: ¡Ya está bien!

Todos centraron su vista en Light Storm donde la yegua iba caminando con expresión muy enfadada hacia el errante.

Storm: No sé qué problema tienes, pero no puedes venir aquí y arruinar el cumpleaños de tan adorable potrilla como es Mikki.

Decía la yegua mientras se ponía enfrente del errante donde este último miraba con total neutralidad a la yegua, mientras ésta le seguía hablando bastante enfadada.

Storm: Me da igual si eres un almirante o un dios o lo que sea. No te consiento que vengas aquí y estropees la fiesta de cumpleaños de una potra tan dulce y tierna como Mikki.

Y para sorpresa de todos, la yegua le arreó una fuerte bofetada a Dimentio. Pese a ello, el errante ni siquiera parecía haber sentido la bofetada. De improviso, Dimentio con la parte superior de su mano abierta, la golpeó a la cara a la alicornio, mandando a volar hacia el grupo para sorpresa de todos, en especial de Gunsmith.

Gunsmith: ¡Light Storm!

Gritó el alicornio al ver a su querida amiga en el suelo mientras los otros iban a socorrerla. Aquello hizo arder una intensa ira en el alicornio marrón donde este molesto se levantó y le gritó al errante.

Gunsmith: ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a mi amada Light Storm? ¡Ésta no te la pienso perdonártelo nunca!

Gritó completamente furioso el alicornio mientras su cuerpo brilló y adoptó su forma divina, el Olimpic Gunsmith donde ahora llevaba una armadura blanca que le cubría el cuerpo y los cascos traseros. Todo el barco tembló ante el enorme despliegue de poder del alicornio marrón y parte del suelo donde estaba este se resquebrejó por ello.

A la velocidad del rayo se lanzó Gunsmith hacia Dimentio, donde el errante lo recibió con un puñetazo en toda la mitad de la cara del alicornio marrón, pero eso ni siquiera lo detuvo para sorpresa del errante que no se esperaba que Gunsmith lograra aguantar el golpe, y mucho menos que el alicornio lograra golpear por primera vez al errante.

Gunsmith no se detuvo y continuo atacando al errante, logrando conectarle varios golpes a Dimentio y luego una patada ascendente que lo mandó a volar por el aire.

El grupo miraba sorprendido la escena en que Gunsmith completamente dominado por la ira, estaba logrando golpear una y otra vez al errante.

Gunsmith le conectó una fuerte patada que mandó al errante al fondo del mar y Gunsmith le siguió. Bajo el agua, el alicornio se puso debajo del errante y desde su cuerno disparó un poderoso rayo que mandó a volar al errante hacia fuera del agua y luego al cielo. Gunsmith salió volando del agua hacia el errante y le conectó una poderosa patada en la espalda del errante que lo mandó a volar hacia el cielo aun más alto. Luego Gunsmith se teletransportó hasta estar encima de Dimentio y le golpeó con ambos cascos que lo mandó de nuevo hacia abajo, pero Gunsmith volvió a telentraportarse y una vez abajo le recibió con un puñetazo en mitad de la cara del errante y luego una patada al lado del cuello.

Gunsmith lanzó un sin fin de esferas explosivas que iban todas golpeando al errante, provocando grandes explosiones y luego Gunsmith lanzó un rayo final contra el errante, provocando una explosión mayor.

Gunsmith respiraba agitadamente por la cantidad de energía que gasto, pero en parte orgulloso de haber logrado plantar cara al errante.

Dimentio: Nada mal, alicornio.

Gunsmith se quedó sorprendido de escuchar la voz del errante y aun más cuando el humo desapareció, verlo delante de él con algunos rasguños en su cuerpo, pero sin señal de haber sufrido daño.

Dimentio: Debo felicitarte. Eres el primero que me obliga a ponerse serio.

Antes de que Gunsmith pudiera hacer algo, el errante le pinchó la frente con un dedo, haciendo que el alicornio se quedara medio inconsciente y abandonara su forma divina. Antes de que el alicornio marrón se fuera a caer al agua, el errante le agarró del cuerno y lo llevó al barco, dejándolo con el resto del grupo que estaba recuperándose.

Dimentio: Nada mal. Debo admitir que me habéis entretenido, pero debo acabar con el trabajo que me han encomendado.

Decía con casi de forma burlona e infantil el errante. El miedo invadió a los presentes al ver que no había forma de derrotar al errante, pero de improviso alguien lo golpeó por la espalda.

Todos se sorprendieron de ver que era Mike con su armadura Bankai quien logró placar contra el errante.

Mike: ¡No voy a permitir que destruyas este mundo!

Decía desafiante el alicornio marrón, quedando de pie en el suelo mientras el errante que fue empujado por el impacto, iba recobrando el equilibrio como podía para finalmente quedarse de pie. El errante mirando muy molesto a Mike, le decía a éste.

Dimentio: ¡Condenado pony! ¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme por la espalda?

Mike: Al igual que tú te atreves a destruir un planeta sin consentimiento de sus habitantes.

Dimentio: Solo sigo ordenes, amigo.

Mike: Las ordenes no son solo ordenes. También son personas y tú y tu maldita federación no tenéis derecho a decidir destruir un planeta llena de vida.

Dimentio: Como quieras, pony. Sufre mi ataque ¡Rayo Nova!

Dijo el errante disparando desde su dedo un rayo. Mike lanzó también un rayo desde su cuerno tratando de detener el ataque de Dimentio. Ambos ataques chocaron y se mantuvieron en el sitio por un rato, pero el ataque de Dimentio iba ganando terreno.

Dimentio: ¿Por qué insistes tanto? Ya viste que ni tú ni tus amigos estáis a mi nivel. Jamás podréis impedir que yo destruya este planeta.

Le decía el errante al alicornio. Mike sin querer escucharle, le decía a éste.

Mike: ¡Me da igual si eres un almirante, un errante o un dios! ¡No tienes derecho a decidir el futuro de este planeta y pensamos defenderlo por encima de todo!

Respondió desafiante Mike, ampliando aun mas su rayo con las fuerzas que le quedaban. Por desgracia, apenas tenía fuerza hasta el punto que ni siquiera podía adoptar su forma alidrake o el Shinigami.

Dimentio: A todos nos llega nuestra hora. Incluso yo que he vivido más de 780.000 años, puedo encontrar mi final algún día ¿Por qué no lo dejas y dejas destruir este mundo y ya está?

Mike no respondió. Sin parar su ataque, Mike miró por un momento a su hermana Mikki donde las miradas de ambos hermanos se cruzaron. Luego miró a su familia y amigos. Aunque Mike sabía que no tenía posibilidad de derrotar a alguien tan poderoso como Dimentio, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que destruyera su mundo como a su gente. Finalmente le dijo al errante.

Mike: Me da igual lo que digas. Pienso luchar hasta el final. Yo no pienso rendirme nunca ¿Lo has oído? ¡Nunca jamás!

Respondió el alicornio completamente desafiante cuando el rayo de Dimentio estaba a pocos centímetros de alcanzarlo. En ese momento, algo inesperado ocurrió. El cuerpo de Mike comenzó a brillar con enorme intensidad para sorpresa de los presentes.

Wind Fuu: ¿Qué le pasa a Mike?

Preguntaba el pegaso negro tratando de levantarse tras recibir uno de los ataques de Dimentio.

Look Key: Ni idea, amigo.

Dimentio observando la luz que rodeaba a Mike, sonrió mientras pensaba para sí.

Dimentio: (Al final va a pasar. Por un momento, temí que no lo fuera a hacerlo nunca).

Pensaba el errante sin dejar de sonreír. Finalmente Mike quedó envuelto completamente en aquella luz donde se formó ahora una columna de luz que eliminó el rayo de Dimentio. Al mismo tiempo se oyó un especie de aullido de lobo. Cuando dicha luz desapareció, los presentes se sorprendieron de lo que acababan de ver ahora mismo.

En el lugar de Mike, ahora había un enorme lobo de pelaje azul con mechones dorados. Unas grandes alas de luz resplandecientes. Portaba una armadura blanca brillante con detalles dorados que le cubrían parte del cuerpo y la cabeza.

Todos los presentes miraron sorprendidos la nueva forma que tenía ahora Mike.

Pink Love: ¿Qué le ha pasado a Mike?

Nyx: Ahora tiene una forma diferente.

Dark: Parece que Mike ha alcanzado el nivel Shiningami Bestia. El cuarto nivel en la fusión fénix.

Comentaba Darkwing. Mikki miraba a su hermano con estrellas en los ojos, a la vez que comentaba.

Mikki: ¡Mi hermano mayor es geniaaal...! ¡Yo también quiero mi propio fénix celeste y ser como él!

Comentaba la potra, completamente maravillada al tener un gran hermano mayor como Mike.

Dimentió parecía ser el único que se mantuvo impasible ante el nuevo cambio de forma de Mike y ajustándose la mascara con una de sus manos, comentó.

Dimentio: Así que has alcanzado el nivel Shiningami Bestia. Que interesante.

El gran lobo azul posando sus patas en el suelo y en postura de ataque, miró de forma amenazante a Dimentio como un cazador a su presa y le dijo.

Mike: Mientras yo respire, no pienso permitir que destruyas este planeta.

Dimentio: Desafiante hasta el final ¿Verdad, Mike Bluer? Pues bien. Si logras derrotarme, te prometo que no destruiré este planeta.

Mike: Bien entonces, porque tengo intención de vencerte.

Dimentio: A verlo, lobito.

Dijo casi en plan burla el errante. Mike a la velocidad del rayo se lanzó hacia Dimentio y este último saltó al cielo. Ahí ambos volando por el cielo como dos estelas, iban chocando el uno contra el otro provocando grandes ondas expansivas que iban sacudiendo alrededor.

Celestia: Sorprendente.

Luna: Cuando creo que ya no puedo ver algo que no me pueda sorprender ya, aparece otra cosa.

Cadence: Ya lo creo, tías.

Shaona: Aun así, dudo mucho que Mike pueda contra Dimentio.

Decía la gata que era ayudada por Fluttershy para levantarse. Los demás miraron a la gata y la preguntaron.

Sunset: ¿Cómo estás tan segura de ello?

Araam: Porque Dimentio es uno de los seres más poderosos de la federación. Aunque Mike haya conseguido ahora un enorme poder, por desgracia, ni siquiera le llega a las rodillas a Dimentio.

Una gran preocupación se formó en el grupo, en especial Mikki que no podía evitar preocuparse por su hermano mayor.

Mikki: No ¿Eso significa que mi hermano va a perder?

Preguntaba esta enormemente preocupada. Su madre Light Hope abrazando a la pequeña, sonrió mientras la decía a ésta.

Light Hope: Tranquila, Mikki. Tu hermano siempre se ha enfrentando a grandes enemigos y siempre ha logrado salir de ellos victorioso. Seguro que ésta no será la excepción.

Comentaba la yegua tratando sonar tranquila y confiada, aunque en el fondo estaba enormemente preocupada por el bien estar de su hijo mayor.

Mientras tanto, Mike y Dimentio seguían combatiendo frenéticamente en el aire. Pese a que Mike había conseguido un importante aumento de poder tras conseguir el Shinigami Bestia, Dimentio seguía dominando el combate con enorme diferencia.

Dimentio: ¿No sabes hacerlo mejor acaso?

Preguntaba con tono aburrido el errante. Mike ahí le respondió.

Mike: Ahora lo comprobarás ¡Láser Cegador!

Gritó Mike disparando desde su boca un potente rayo de luz en dirección hacia Dimentio. El errante alzó su mano derecha deteniendo el rayo, pero aun así iba siendo arrastrado poco a poco. Cuando el rayo se detuvo, apareció de golpe Mike enfrente del errante y envolviendo su brazo derecho en Armadura Espíritu, golpeó en toda la cara del errante.

Mike no se detuvo y con ambos brazos envueltos en el mismo material, seguía lanzando más y más golpes contra el rostro del errante y luego una patada final que lo mandó al cielo. Mike voló hacia Dimentió con intención de golpearlo de nuevo, pero el errante con una veloz recuperación, detuvo la marcha del lobo con su mano en la cabeza de este.

Mike seguía tratando de avanzar, pero el errante detenía su marcha como si nada.

Dimentio: Sinceramente, esperaba algo más del legendario Shinigami Bestia.

Comentaba casi aburrido el errante en postura relajada, teniendo una mano tras la espalda y con la otra sujetando la cabeza del lobo impidiendo avanzar. Mike ahí le respondió.

Mike: El Shiningami Bestia no sé, pero seguro que esto sí...¡Dragón Shinigami Bestia!

Gritó Mike esperando transformarse en su forma alterna. Para su sorpresa, no hubo cambio alguno, cosa que lo extrañó bastante.

Mike: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo adoptar la forma alterna en el alidrake?

Preguntaba Mike que no comprendía por que no podía transformarse. Dimentio indiferente a las palabras del alicornio, le dijo.

Dimentio: No tengo ni idea, pero a mí me da igual. Yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Dijo esto el errante dando una fuerte patada a la cara del lobo con tanta fuerza, que lo mandó hacia unas rocas de una isla cercana, donde atravesó la dura roca hasta llegar al interior de una gruta profunda y este quedara enterrado bajo las rocas. Dimentio apareció delante de Mike mientras comentaba.

Dimentio: Ha sido divertido, pero ya he perdido mucho tiempo y yo tengo un planeta que destruir.

Mike aun bajo las rocas, escuchó eso último que dijo el errante. En su mente pasaba las imágenes de todos sus familiares y amigos como las consecuencias que contraería si Dimentio destruía el planeta. Era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir sin importarle lo poderoso que fuese el errante. Al final el lobo miró desafiante al errante y le dijo.

Mike: Ni hablar ¡No pienso permitir que destruyas este planeta y su gente! ¡NUNCA! ¡AHHHHHHH!

Gritó el lobo con todas sus fuerzas mientras un aura dorada lo rodeaba y destruía las rocas que había a su alrededor. Dimentio retrocedió algo sorprendido ante lo que presenciaba.

Dimentio: ¿Pero qué?

 **Insertar música " Flow Hero Song of Hope (Dragon Ball Z: Battle Of Gods ED), la podéis encontrar en Youtube y escucharla durante el combate.**

A la velocidad del rayo el lobo voló hacia el errante, logrando conectarle un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara. Ahí aprovechó para atacarlo con incesantes puñetazos y patadas contra el errante mientras este se defendía de los ataques de Mike. El combate era tan intenso que ambos atravesaban la roca hasta salir al exterior. Desde el crucero, todo el mundo pudo verlos.

Starlight: ¡Mirad!

Rainbow: Por ahí van.

Decían estos y todos miraron en dirección hacia donde podían ver a Mike lobo tomando la iniciativa atacando de forma incesante contra el errante, mientras este último trataba de bloquear los ataques aunque algunos lograban golpearle en la cara.

Dimentio: (Interesante. Al igual que el alicornio marrón raro ese, éste me está obligando a ponerme serio).

Pensaba para sí el errante mientras Mike seguía atacando.

Mike: ¡No pienso permitir que destruyas este mundo! ¡Yo Mike Bluer, caballero del valor y la esperanza, te lo impediré! ¿Te enteras?

Gritaba Mike sin dejar de atacar. Al final ambos envueltos en auras, comenzaron a volar en múltiples direcciones mientras chocaban entre sí, lanzándose múltiples goles llegando a golpear el uno al otro.

Desde el crucero, todo el mundo podía ver con asombro el intenso combate que tenía Mike contra Dimentio. Un combate verdaderamente increíble e impresionante para ellos. La pequeña Mikki no perdía detalle sin poder ocultar su admiración ante el valor y determinación de su hermano mayor y le lanzaba porras para animarlo.

Mikki: ¡Animo, hermano! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Eres el mejor!

Los dos combatientes seguían peleando por el cielo mientras iban cada vez más y más alto hasta llegar a la estratosfera del planeta. Ahí ambos se separaron a unos metros para recobrar el aliento. Dimentio volviendo a su posición relajada, le decía al alicornio.

Dimentio: Lo reconozco, Mike Bluer. Eres de los pocos que me han obligado a emplear más poder del que estaba habituado a usar normalmente.

Decía con una voz tranquila y con una leve sonrisa. Mike lobo sin perder de vista al errante, mantenía su posición de combate. Dimentio sin dejar de sonreír, le decía a éste.

Dimentio: Por esa razón te haré un estupendo regalo. Pienso luchar con todo mi poder. Alégrate. Eres de los pocos que van a ser testigos de mi verdadero potencial.

Ahí Mike pudo ver que el errante posó una de sus manos en la mascara y se la quitó. Ahí pudo verle sin la máscara donde podía apreciar unos ojos rojos y una dentadura afilada, luego se quitó parte de la capucha donde revelaba un par de orejas negras y sus manos se tornaron en unas inmensas garras negras donde ambas tenían un ojo rojo, una peluda cola blanca. Su cuerpo desprendía un especie de polvo o vapor.

Mike retrocedió ya que sintió de repente un considerable aumento de poder por parte del errante que lo sorprendió.

Mike: (Increíble. Su poder ha aumentando enormemente).

Dimentio: Es hora de jugar en serio.

Susurró esas palabras el errante. De repente, el errante desapareció de vista para aparecer justo detrás de Mike sin que este apenas lo notara.

Mike: ¿Qué?

Dimentio de un golpe de su garra, mandó a volar al lobo por el espacio. Ahí no paro la cosa y el errante se desplazó a una velocidad enorme hasta aparecer justo al otro lado y volver a golpear al lobo.

Una y otra vez iba el errante desplazándose de un lugar a otro, golpeando sin parar al lobo en todos lados, causando más y más daños a Mike. Luego de un rato, Dimentio dejó de golpearlo, dejando al lobo enormemente adolorido y con grandes señales de golpes por todo su cuerpo.

Dimentio: Bien. Hora de acabar con esto ¡Bomba Estelar!

Dimentio creó cinco esferas de energía. Ahí el errante comenzó a patear cada una de las bolas como un jugador de football, incluso usando su cola para mantener en el aire una de las cinco esferas. Luego de mantenerlas en el aire por un rato, el errante las lanzó al aire y ahí pateo todas las esferas con sus piernas, mandándolas todas estas hacia Mike.

Mike: ¡Nano Escudo!

Gritó Mike creando su barrera para detener las esferas, pero las explosiones causadas por éstas eran tan potentes, que destruyeron con suma facilidad la barrera, alcanzando a Mike en el proceso.

Mike: ¡AHHHHHH!

Gritó Mike de dolor sintiendo como todo su cuerpo ardía por las fuertes explosiones. Cuando todo acabo, estaba el lobo con su pelaje en su mayoría quemado como su armadura severamente dañada y a punto de romperse.

Dimentio: Bien, lobito ¿Te rindes ya?

Mike no respondió. El lobo estuvo callado por un rato con la mirada gacha.

Dimentio: ¿Me oyes? ¿Acaso estás ya muerto?

Mike: No...

Escuchó decir al lobo. Dimentio limpiándose la oreja con un dedo, le preguntó.

Dimentio: ¿Qué dices?

Mike: No...No pienso rendirme...¡NUNCA! ¡Arconte de Luz!

Gritó el lobo empleando una de sus mas antiguas técnicas que no había usado en mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo ahí brilló con una intensa luz blanca que cegó al errante, obligándolo a taparse la cara con sus brazos. Cuando dicha luz terminó, el errante pudo ver al lobo envuelto en una aura de luz y su cuerpo brillaba como dicha luz.

Ahí el lobo se lanzó a la velocidad del rayo contra Dimentio, envolviendo sus brazos en la Armadura Espíritu. Ahí Mike lanzó un puñetazo contra el errante donde este último lo detuvo con una de sus garras.

Dimentio: No lo entiendes ¿Verdad? Tu poder está muy por debajo del mío. Tú no puedes...

El errante no pudo terminar la frase, porque ahí notó que el puño con que Mike había lanzado su ataque, comenzó a brillar.

Dimentio: ¿Pero qué?

Para su sorpresa, su garra no pudo seguir sosteniendo el puño del lobo y fue superado por este recibiendo un potente puñetazo en mitad de su cara.

Mike: ¡Jamás permitiré que destruyas mi mundo! ¡Que te entre en la cabeza!

Gritaba el lobo comenzando a atacar de forma incesante al errante, envolviendo sus cuatro patas e incluso su cola en la Armadura Espíritu y ahí comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez contra el errante.

Mike atacaba de forma incesante contra Dimentio. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que el errante destruyera su planeta. No importaba lo poderoso que fuera, no importaba si su poder no estuviera a la altura de un errante. No estaba dispuesto bajo ningún concepto dejar que el errante se saliera con la suya. Al final se giró hacia delante y le golpeó con la cola envuelto en dicha armadura a la cara del errante, mandándolo muy lejos. El errante mientras volaba, recobró el equilibrio y mirando al lobo le gritó.

Dimentio: ¡Condenado saco de pulgas! ¡Ahora si que me has hecho enfadar de verdad!

Decía el errante con furia en su voz mientras Mike en postura de combate, mantenía su vista en él.

Dimentio: ¡He querido ser suave contigo, pero se acabó! ¡Ahora te voy a enseñar mi ataque más poderoso! ¿Quieres morir junto con tu planeta? Que así sea.

El errante alzó su brazo derecho hacia arriba y ahí gritó.

Dimentio: ¡Estrella Muerta!

Nada más decirlo el errante, de su palma surgió un astro en miniatura que creció hasta alcanzar un tamaño enorme que sorprendió al lobo.

Mike: ¿Cómo?

Dimentio: No podrás desviar ni destruir este ataque. Ahora sufre mi poder.

Dijo el errante lanzando el astro a gran velocidad hacia Mike. El lobo trató de pararlo con sus garras porque si impactaba contra el planeta, éste sería destruido. Por desgracia el choque fue tan violento, que Mike apenas podía pararlo.

Mike hacía un enorme esfuerzo por detener la esfera. Dimentio por el otro lado, apunto con sus garras hacia la esfera y ahí comenzó a chasquear sus dedos corazón y pulgar una y otra vez, haciendo la esfera más y más grande.

Al final Mike no pudo más y fue tragado por el astro.

Mike: ¡AHHHHHH!

Gritaba de dolor el lobo sintiendo como todo su cuerpo iba siendo quemado, incluso la armadura que llevaba fue desintegrada en el acto. Dimentio observándolo todo, comentó.

Dimentio: Lo reconozco. Me has dado que hacer, pero al final tu historia acaba aquí.

Mike: ¡No! ¡Aun no!

Dimentio: ¿Qué?

Mike no podía destruir la esfera así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Mike: ¡AHHHHH!

Comenzó a gritar Mike y ahí ocurrió algo completamente inesperado para Dimentio. El cuerpo del lobo comenzó a absorber la energía del ataque de Dimentio para sorpresa de este último.

Dimentio: ¿Qué? ¡Esto nunca lo había visto hacer a nadie!

Exclamaba sorprendido el errante mientras veía como el astro iba reduciendo poco a poco de tamaño, hasta que finalmente desapareció tras ser absorbida por el lobo.

Ahí estaba Mike, flotando en el espacio completamente cansado y con la mirada perdida. Estaba agotado y sin fuerzas. Al final este comenzó a caer hasta la atmosfera del planeta mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por el calor del planeta.

Dimentio: Supongo que eso era ya todo.

Comentaba el errante, observando éste el cuerpo del lobo ir cayendo de nuevo al planeta.

Mientras Mike iba cayendo, en su mente pasó las imágenes de todos sus familiares y amigos. Todos ellos sonriendo y en señal de confianza. Mike ahí sintió algo arder en su interior, el intenso deseo de proteger a todos sus seres queridos. Al final el lobo abrió los ojos y gritó.

Mike: ¡Aun no!

Mike recobró el equilibrio y quedó rodeado de nuevo por su luz blanca. El lobo volvió volando hasta reunirse con Dimentio donde el errante miraba sorprendido el retorno del lobo.

Dimentio: ¿Me tomas el pelo? ¡Tienes más vidas que un gato!

Exclamaba completamente sorprendido el errante mientras se echaba las garras en la cabeza, sin apenas poder creerse lo que estaba presenciando. Mike mirando desafiante al errante, le dijo.

Mike: Aun no lo he dado todo. Pienso luchar con todas las fuerzas que me queden para defender este planeta.

Ahí el lobo se puso en posición y gritó.

Mike: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Dragón Dorado!

 **Música Finisher**

Un aura dorada rodeó al lobo y esta fue creciendo hasta adoptar forma de un enorme dragón de luz dorada. El dragón miró a Dimentio donde el errante miraba tranquilamente al dragón mientras comentaba.

Dimentio: Que interesante. Un dragón.

Mike: ¡Toma esto!

Gritó Mike. El dragón lanzó un rugido y fue directo hacia Dimentio alzando sus fauces. Ahí Dimentio alzó sus garras donde placó por completo las fauces del dragón con ellas. Por primera vez, Dimentio estaba teniendo problemas donde el lobo estaba atacando con todas sus fuerzas.

Mike: ¡AHHHHHH!

Gritaba Mike tratando de intensificar el ataque de su dragón dorado, mientras el errante sostenía con sus garras las fauces del dragón dorado para evitar que lo devorase. El choque era brutal donde alrededor de ellos se podía notar el despliegue de poder de ambos.

Ninguno daba su brazo a torcer. Ambos lo daban todo. Al final hubo una explosión de luz de grandes dimensiones.

Cuanto todo terminó, estaba un completamente exhausto lobo delante de errante Dimentio donde estaba indemne o casi. Dimentio miró sus garras donde antes detenía la acometida del dragón y pudo ver que tenía fuertes señales de quemaduras. Luego miró al lobo donde en sus ojos se reflejaba cansancio y al borde del colapso.

Finalmente Mike no podía más. Perdió el conocimiento y estuvo a punto de caer hacia el planeta, si Dimentio no le llega a cogerle de una de sus patas traseras.

En el crucero, todos los amigos y familiares de Mike pudieron ver como el errante iba trayendo a su amigo y luego los dejó caer encima de estos.

Dark: ¡Mike!

Rebeca: ¡Mike!

Light Hope: ¡Hijo!

Mikki: ¡Hermano!

Nathaly: ¡Mike!

Todos fueron a socorrer a Mike donde este fue envuelto en dos haces de luz que fueron por un lado uno que era Mike cayendo encima de Darkwing y Rebeca que lo cogieron al vuelo, y el otro haz cayendo sobre una mesa.

Dimentio se detuvo en el suelo de pie con sus manos tras la espalda.

Dimentio: Debo admitir que vuestro amigo me ha dado que hacer, pero al final no pudo derrotarme. Ahora a terminar el trabajo.

Maya: Por favor, almirante. No lo haga.

Araam: Sí, por favor. No destruya este planeta.

Le rogaba el Equipo Alquimia esperando convencer al errante que no destruyera el planeta. Dimentio mirando a éstos, les dijo.

Dimentio: Lo siento. Es lo único que se puede hacer actualmente.

Mike: Por favor...Dimentio...

Trató de hablar Mike mientras su novia Apple Bloom le tenía sujeto de la cabeza en el suelo. El errante miró a Mike mientras trataba de hablar el alicornio.

Mike: Se lo pido...No destruya este planeta...Por favor...

Le rogaba el alicornio al errante. Dimentio negando con la cabeza, le respondió.

Dimentio: Lo siento. Como dije ya antes, no hay alternativa.

Ante la negativa del errante. Shining mirando a todo el mundo, gritó.

Armor: ¡Atención! ¡Todos los que puedan luchar, que se preparen!

Todos los que podían pelear se pusieron enfrente para enfrentarse al errante. Mikki iba a unirse también, pero Light Hope cogiendo a la potra con sus brazos y con mirada severa, la dijo.

Light Hope: Tú no, jovencita.

Mikki: Pero mamá...

Se quejaba la potra. Dimentio finalmente alzó su garra y una esfera de luz se formó en ella. Todo el mundo se puso en alerta esperando lo peor y así ha sido.

Finalmente Dimentio disparó el rayo. Todo el mundo cerró los ojos, pero al final no ocurrió nada. Es más. Todos notaron que el ataque salió desviado y se iba hacia el cielo.

A todo el mundo le extrañó aquello y aun más cuando escucharon como un especie de ronquidos detrás de ellos. Todos estos miraron en dirección hacia donde estaba el errante y ahí lo vieron. De pie con el brazo con que lanzó el ataque levantado y con la cabeza gacha mientras roncaba haciendo un globo con la nariz.

Todos pusieron expresión WTF ante eso. Ninguno entendía lo que había pasado. En ese momento apareció un haz de luz donde en ella surgió una hermosa yegua alicornio de pelaje blanco con crin dorada con detalles plateados. Ojos azules. Ala de luz cósmica, Cutie mark de una galaxia. Aquella yegua era nada menos que la reina Galaxandria.

Todos: ¡Reina Galaxandria!

Exclamaron todos sorprendidos de ver a la reina justo delante de ellos. La reina mirando a todos éstos y luego a Dimentio, comentó.

Galaxandria: Vaya. Por lo visto, llego un poco tarde.

Mike logrando ponerse de pie, miró a la reina y la preguntó.

Mike: Reina ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Galaxandria: Cuando me enteré que Dimentio fue enviado aquí para destruir vuestro planeta. Vine lo más rápido que pude para impedirlo.

Fox: Pues sinceramente. Llegáis un poquito tarde, majestad.

Respondió con sarcasmo la arquera cruzada de brazos y ahí siguió comentando.

Fox: Si este loco no se hubiera quedado ahora mismo dormido. Ahora mismo estaríamos fritos.

Camaleón: Sí. En polvo espacial.

Applejack alicornio: Por poco no lo contamos.

Blade: A mí me duele en sitios que ni sabía que tenía.

Eyedragon: Y seguro que te gusto.

Respondió en plan burla el kirin negro molestando al alicornio y ahí le respondió.

Blade: Vete a paseo.

Galaxandria acercándose al dormido Dimentio, comentó.

Galaxandria: Por lo visto, vuestro combate contra él logró agotarlo. Es normal. Alguien que se pasa el día haciendo bromas, viendo la tele como jugando videojuegos, comiendo comida basura y hacer el vago todo el día sin hacer absolutamente nada de ejercicio, supuso mucho esfuerzo para él. Gracias a eso, lograsteis agotarlo de verdad.

Comentaba la reina. Luego mirando al grupo, les dijo a éstos.

Galaxandira: Yo me ocuparé de Dimentio y luego hablaré con la federación para que no destruyan vuestro planeta.

Mike: Gracias, majestad.

Agradecía el alicornio azul con una sonrisa al igual que los otros. La reina sonrió también y esta junto con el dormido Dimentio donde le puso a este su máscara, atravesaron un túnel dimensional, dejando solos al grupo.

Holy: ¿Ya se acabó todo?

Todos escucharon la voz de Holy detrás de ellos.

Mike: ¿Holy?

Preguntó Mike y ahí es cuando todos se sorprendieron de ver a la fénix blanca, solo que ahora no era una fénix. Ahora era una hermosa loba blanca con mechones rubios.

Rainbow Alicornio: ¡Anda! ¿Qué le ha pasado a Holy?

Pinkie alicornio: Sí ¿Por qué es ahora una loba?

Preguntaban ambas alicornios. Mike ahí se puso a explicar.

Mike: Es por haber alcanzado Holy yo el nivel del Shinigami Bestia. En este nivel, el fénix adopta forma animal.

Mikki: ¡Mola!

Exclamó Mikki mirando detenidamente la nueva forma de Holy, mientras la loba veía como la pequeña la examinaba.

Holy: Sí, pequeña. Ahora soy una temible loba feroz...Y te voy a comer...

Bromeaba la loba saltando sobre Mikki y haciéndola cosquillas para hacer reír a la pequeña.

Mikki: Ja, ja, ja. No, por favor, Holy...Para...Ja, ja, ja. No me hagas cosquillas...ja, ja, ja.

Se reía la pequeña, que sufría las temibles cosquillas que la realizaba la loba, mientras los presentes se reían de la escena.

Mientras tanto en el túnel dimensional, iban viajando Galaxandria junto con el dormido Dimentio.

Galaxandria: ¿Quieres dejar de hacerte el dormido, Dimentio? Hasta has hecho un globo en la nariz, que asco.

Le decía la yegua al errante a modo de reproche. El globo explotó despertando de golpe al errante y mirando a a la yegua, la respondió.

Dimentio: ¿Quién dice que no estuviera dormido, amiga?

Galaxandria: Porque te conozco lo suficiente para saber lo que piensas, viejo bribon.

Decía con una sonrisa la yegua mientras el errante sonrió también. Ahí Galaxandria le comentó.

Galaxandria: Dime una cosa, Dimentio ¿No fue un poco exagerado eso de decirles que ibas a destruir el planeta?

Dimentio con la mirada al frente y sus manos tras la espalda, la respondió.

Dimentio: Fue la única cosa que se me ocurrió. Sabía que si ellos pensaban que su mundo estaba amenazado con que iba a ser destruido, se emplearían a fondo. Reconozco que han peleado bien, en especial ese Mike Bluer al que tienes tanto aprecio.

Galaxandria: No solo les mentiste en eso. También le mentiste a Golden Soul sobre que usarías todo tu poder.

Dimentio: Bueno. No quería pasarme.

Respondió el errante mientras se rascaba un tanto nervioso la nariz.

Galaxandria: De todos modos, es la primera vez que alguien te obliga a usar al menos el 70% de tu poder.

Dimentio: Sí. Es verdad. Reconozco que ese alicornio me dio que hacer.

Ambos se rieron levemente mientras seguían por el túnel dimensional.

Volviendo al crucero, Mike y Holy estaban en una mesa, comiendo cuanto podían toda la comida que el grupo les traía, ya que el combate les había agotado bastante a los dos.

Apple Bloom: ¿Cómo os sentís los dos?

Preguntaba la yegua estando al lado de su novio. Ahí Mike la respondió.

Mike: Bien. Después de un duro combate, siempre viene bien una buena comilona para recuperar fuerzas.

Gunsmith: Eso es verdad. Como se dice. No se puede luchar con el estomago vació.

Blade: Eso es verdad.

Eyedragon: Si yo no como algo antes de un combate, luego no me puedo emplear a fondo.

Dark Cloud: Desde luego.

Dark: Tú lo dices porque siempre estás comiendo, pedazo de tragaldabas.

Dark Cloud: ¡Ey!

Todos se rieron. Twilight mirando a Holy, le pregunto a la ahora loba.

Twilight: Dime, Holy ¿Puedes retornar a tu forma fénix o vas a quedarte así para siempre?

Holy: Para nada. Observa.

El cuerpo de Holy brilló y retornó a su forma fénix.

Holy: Así estoy ahora.

Rainbow: Nada mal, compañera.

La decía la pegaso azul chocando su casco con el ala de Holy. Mikki ahí comentó.

Mikki: Yo creo que Holy está muy molona como loba.

Holy: Gracias, cielo.

La agradecía el cumplido la fénix blanca, volando ésta hasta quedarse en la grupa de la potra. Ahí la potra sonriendo mientras acariciaba el vientre de la fénix, comentó.

Mikki: Ahora si que tengo ganas de tener mi propio fénix celeste.

Mike: Sí, Mikki. Algún día te regalaré uno.

Mikki: Eso sería genial, hermano.

Mike: Sí, pero ya está bien de hablar. Estamos en una fiesta ¿No? A festejar.

Pinkie: ¡Así se habla, Mike!

Pinkie Alicornio: Aun queda mucho día para divertirse.

Todos retornaron a la fiesta donde todos se divertían sin parar, en especial la pequeña Mikki que jugaba con sus amigos en tan divertida fiesta.

Días después, llegó el temido día para Mike y su familia. El que Mikki tendría que marcharse.

 **Fragmento tomado del capítulo 2 del fanfic "** **Los guerreros de la galaxia: carrera contra el mal" de Draigon 2.0**

Era un día en el Imperio Celeste. Mike estaba junto con su patrulla, Darkwing, sus padres tanto biológicos y adoptivos. Ese día, Mikki se iría con Magic Galaxy para empezar su adiestramiento.

Mike: No puedo creer que ya tengas 8 años.

Star Sun: Eras tan pequeña cuando llegaste.

Light Hope: Mi pequeñita, no tienes que irte si no quieres, puedes buscar otras cosas, no tienes que aprender a pelear.

Comentaban éstos, sintiéndose tristes ante la partida de Miki. La potra sonriendo a su madre, la habló tranquila.

Mikki: Mamá. Entiendo que estés preocupada, pero no puedo ser siempre la dama indefensa. Además son solo 9 meses al años. El resto lo pasaré con ustedes.

Star Sun: Igual es mucho tiempo, pequeña.

Mikkie: No se preocupes. La tía Magic me cuidará bien, les aseguro que no me pasará nada malo.

Mike: Mamá, papá. Por favor, estad tranquilos. Recordad que yo ya estaba entrenando a mis 8 años.

Arthur: Eso puede ser cierto, Mike, pero eso no es menos preocupante.

Light Hope: En esa época no estábamos contigo, Star Hope. Además, Mikki es muy pequeña y no quiero que la pase algo malo si comienza a pelear.

Mikki: Mamá. Yo quiero ser fuerte y ayudar a mi hermano, con todo lo que esta pasando hay mucho trabajo para que él y la patrulla lo hagan todo y los guardianes no podrían venir aquí todo el tiempo.

Mike: Ya te dije que no es necesario, Mikki ¿Estás segura de esto?

Mikki se puso a reír.

Mikki: Ja, ja, ja. No te preocupes, hermano. Después de todo, aunque solo conozco lo básico, aprendí del mejor.

Mike la siguió el juego y fingiendo arrogancia, la contestó.

Mike: Muy bien. Eso no lo discuto.

Los dos: Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Darkwing sonriendo se le acercó y la dijo a la pequeña.

Dark: Ya verás, Mikki, con Magic y los demás aprenderás muchas cosas, estoy segura que al volver serás muy fuerte.

Mikki: Así es, prima, solo espero un día poder ser tan increíble como ustedes.

Mike: Eso no lo dudo, a pesar de todo intenta venir de visita algunas veces antes de las vacaciones, no queremos preocuparnos más de lo necesario.

Nathaly se la acercó y la entregó un paquete a Mikki.

Nathaly: Ten, pequeña. Esto es de parte mía y de Arthur.

Mikki tomó el paquete y sonrió.

Mikki: Gracias, tía.

Desde bebe, Mikki había sido muy cercana a los padres adoptivos de Mike, así que los tomó como sus tíos. Sin tardanza, abrió el paquete y dentro de el había una cazadora de color azul celeste, Mikki no tardo en ponérsela.

Mikki: ¿Cómo me veo?

Mike: Te queda bien.

Light Hope se la acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

Light Hope: Por favor, mi pequeña, cuídate mucho.

Mikki sonriendo la devolvió el gesto. Star Sun se acercó y la revolvió un poco la crin.

Star Sun: Ten cuidado, pequeña.

Mikki: Gracias, tendré cuidado, papá.

Mike se la acercó y tomando la Stellar Blade se la extendió.

Mike: Toma. Para ayudarte a entrenar.

Mikki miró esto con gran impresión.

Mikki: Pero la Stellar Blade es tuya.

Mike: Te la doy para que te protejas, desde que tengo la Knight King y la Espada de los Eones, ya no la uso mucho, si quieres devolverla, hazlo, pero cuando encuentres una arma propia que pueda actuar junto a tu espíritu.

El casco de Mikki tembló un poco, pero tomó el arma.

Mikki: Te prometo que la cuidaré bien y te haré sentir orgullos.

Mikki le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermano y en ese momento un rayo naranja apareció desde el cielo. Desde dicho rayo apareció Magic Galaxy quien miró a todos felizmente.

Magic: Es bueno verlos a todos ¿Cómo está nuestra pequeña guerrera?

Mikki: Ansiosa por comenzar, tía Magic ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Magic: Ja, ja, ja. Se nota que estás entusiasmada. Muy bien, Mikki, despídete. Es hora de irnos.

Mikki se despidió uno por uno de los presentes, los de la patrulla se despidieron de ella uno por uno deseándola suerte, también se despidió de sus tíos y sus padres, de Darkwing con un fuerte abrazo y finalmente se acercó a su hermano.

Mikki: Te haré sentir orgullo, hermano.

Mike: Solo esfuérzate y estaré orgulloso.

Los dos hermanos se despidieron con un brazo y Mikki se acercó a Magic.

Magic: Descuiden, cuidaremos bien de Mikki.

Magic levantando su casco derecho, mostró un brazalete blanco y tocó unos botones.

Magic: Activando transportador de rayos Z.

Al instante un rayo naranja los rodeó a los dos y desaparecieron.

 **Fin del fragmento.**

Mike sonreía, pero luego agachó la cabeza sintiéndose algo deprimido.

Holy: ¿Estás bien, Mike?

Preguntaba la fénix blanca que estaba sobre su grupa. Mike asintiendo la respondió.

Mike: Sí, Holy. Estoy bien.

Decía Mike, pero en el fondo se sentía triste por el hecho de que su hermana Mikki se hubiera marchado. Durante todo el día, Mike estuvo algo deprimido y sin ganas de hacer nada.

A la mañana siguiente, Mike estaba en su trono en el Castillo Dorado mientras delante de él estaba Kaity con su lista de hoy.

Kaity: Bien emperador. Y eso es lo que tenemos para hoy.

Dijo la yegua sin apartar la vista de la lista.

Kaity: (Y ahora cuando alce la vista al trono, veré que el emperador se habrá escapado como siempre. Si lo sabré yo).

Pensaba con sarcasmo la yegua, pero cuando alzó la vista, su sorpresa fue ver al emperador todavía en su trono, y sin mostrar la más mínima señal de intento de fuga.

Mike: Bien. Supongo que eso es lo que tengo para hoy.

Decía Mike sin demasiados ánimos. Kaity un tanto sorprendida de ver al emperador en el trono y sin haber tratado de escapar como siempre hace, trató de responder.

Kaity: Eh...Sí. Eso es lo que tenemos.

Mike tenía expresión deprimida. Desde que partió su hermana, no se sintió con demasiados ánimos.

En ese instante, su brazalete se iluminó, cosa que le llamó la atención.

Mike: ¿Quién me llama?

Mike activó el brazalete y por ella apareció un holograma en forma de ventana, mostrando a nada menos que a su hermana Mikki. Por lo visto la potra se había arreglado para contactar con él. Sobraba decir que a Mike le inundó una enorme alegría de ver de nuevo a su hermana.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	34. Cap 33 Como ser un Dragón

**Capitulo 33**

 **Como ser un Dragón**

En un lugar que parecía un templo antiguo con varias estatuas de dragones en las paredes. Apareció un portal dimensional en medio de la sala. Por ella aparecieron Mike y Golden Heart.

Mike: ¿Es aquí, Golden Heart?

Preguntaba el alicornio. El dragón dorado asintiendo, le respondió.

Golden Heart: Así es, Mike. Este es el lugar.

Mike miraba por todos lados del templo. Por alguna extraña razón, le resultaba conocido.

Mike: Curioso. Siento como si hubiera estado aquí antes.

Golden Heart: Posiblemente porque esta es la tumba del alidrake legendario. O al menos así será conocido en el futuro.

Respondió el dragón, sorprendiendo en gran medida al alicornio, ya que había oído ese nombre antes. Cuando él y su grupo tuvieron que buscar un antiguo ingredientes para un hechizo hace mucho tiempo*.

 *** Ver "Cap 63 Ingrediente Legendario 1º Parte" de mi fanfic "Lucha por la Igualdad"**

Mike: ¿En serio? Ahora que lo dices, sí que se me hace conocido aunque curioso. Parece que este lugar no está demasiado abandonado.

Golden Heart: Como ya te dije antes. Estamos en el pasado. Exactamente a más de 5.000 años en pasado de este mundo.

Mike: Ya veo ¿Y es aquí donde podré conseguir el poder del Dragon Shinigami Bestia?

Preguntaba el alicornio recordando que cuando consiguió por primera vez el Shinigami Bestia y lucho contra Dimentio, trató de activar el Dragón Shinigami Bestia, pero no ocurrió absolutamente nada en aquel entonces.

Golden Heart: En parte sí. Como te explique antes de venir. Solo cuando liberes al dragón que hay en ti, podrás alcanzar ese nivel.

Mike: Entiendo. Si me sirve para hacerme mas fuerte y proteger a la gente que me importa, haré lo que haga falta.

Respondía el potro con decisión. Golden Heart sonrió ante la determinación del potro.

Golden Heart: Me alegro, Mike. Aunque te advierto, no será nada sencillo conseguir eso.

Mike: No creo que sea más difícil que cuando me entrenaba con Magic.

Respondía el potro con una sonrisa al igual que el dragón. Luego ahí Mike preguntó.

Mike: ¿Por qué no pudo seguir Holy conmigo? ¿Por que tuvo que llevarse Gunsmith a mi amiga como al compañero de Darkwing?

Preguntaba Mike ya que antes de venir. Golden Heart dejo que Gunsmith se llevara a Holy y a Dark Cloud a otra parte, mientras que Darkwing iba a pasar una temporada en la isla de los Cazadores de Sombras para mejorar sus poderes sombríos. El dragón ahí le respondió.

Golden Heart: Es porque el alicornio marrón ese tenía que llevar a vuestros fénix a un lugar, donde podrían entrenarse como es debido con unas expertas en la materia.

Mike asintiendo con la cabeza, dando a entender que lo había comprendido, comentó.

Mike: Ya veo. Y entonces ¿Me entrenarás tú?

Golden Heart: No.

Respondió el dragón sorprendiendo al potro.

Mike: ¿No?

Golden Heart: En realidad serás entrenado por unos dragones amigos míos que los conozco desde hace siglos. Y ahora sígueme.

Mike se puso a seguir al dragón dorado. Mientras caminaban, Mike miraba por alrededor las paredes del templo, verificando que para entonces en esa época, Mike recordaba que la primera vez que visitaron dicho templo estaba en otra dimensión y en ruinas.

Tras una breve caminata, los dos llegaron a una sala donde Mike la reconoció como la tumba del alidrake en el futuro. Solo que no había tumba alguna. Solo tres estatuas de tres antiguos dragones.

Mike: Recuerdo esta sala ¿Es aquí?

Golden Heart: Por supuesto, Mike. Aquí es. Y me alegra ver que mis amigos están aquí.

Mike: ¿Dónde?

Preguntaba un tanto confundido el alicornio por el hecho de no ver a nadie con quien Golden Heart pudiera hablar.

En ese momento, el dragón dorado alzó la voz y dijo.

Golden Heart: ¡Karel! ¡Onox! ¡Lovefire! Soy yo, Golden Heart.

Mike: ¿Con quién hablas, Golden Heart?

Preguntaba el alicornio sin entender nada. En ese momento, las tres estatuas comenzaron a brillar cada una con una luz diferente. Una de color rojo, otra color negro y la última color rosa.

Cuando la luz se disipó, Mike se sorprendió al ver que las tres estatuas se convirtieron en dragones. Cada uno de un tamaño similar a Golden Heart.

Dragón rojo: Whoaaaa...¿Quién nos llama? Con lo bien que estaba durmiendo.

Decía mientras bostezaba y se estiraba brazos y piernas, un dragón rojo de panza amarilla y ojos color ámbar. Espinas rojas. De complexión delgada y aparentaba ser bastante joven.

Dragona rosa: Mmm...Yo estaba disfrutando de mi sueño de belleza.

Decía ahora una hermosa dragona rosa de panza rosa pálido. Ojos azules como zafiros. Espinas azules. Lucía un cuerpo bien formado con un leve busto y pestañas.

Dragón negro: ¿Es que uno no puede dormir tranquilamente ni 500 años seguidos?

Decía ahora un malhumorado dragón negro como la noche, con panza gris, ojos rojos que le daban un aire atemorizante. Espinas rojas como la sangre. Tenía un cuerpo bastante musculoso que parecía que podría partir rocas con ellas. De los tres dragones, este parecía el mas atemorizante.

Los tres dragones vieron a Golden Heart y cada uno lo saludo a su manera.

Dragón rojo: ¡Hombre! Golden Heart, amigo. Cuando tiempo.

Decía alegremente el que parecía el más joven de los dragones. Golden Heart sonriendo, le respondió.

Golden Heart: Hola, Karel. Me alegro de verte.

Karel: Y yo a ti, viejo.

Comentaban ambos dragones, estrechando ambos sus garras.

Dragona rosa: Hola, Golden Heart, querido. Me alegro de volver a verte.

Saludaba la dragona de forma sensual y con una dulce voz que parecía miel. El dragón mirando a la dragona, la sonrió mientras la respondía amablemente.

Golden Heart: Hola a ti también, Lovefire. Sigues tan hermosa como siempre.

Lovefire riéndose ante el cumplido del dragón, se lo agradeció.

Lovefire: Gracias, Golden, querido ¿Has venido para visitar a esta pobre y solitaria dragona?

El dragón negro era el único que no decía nada. Más bien éste seguía en el sitio con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión seria como atemorizante. Golden Heart mirando al dragón negro, le decía a éste.

Golden Heart: Hola, Onox. Veo que sigues siendo mister sonrisas.

Bromeaba el dragón dorado, haciendo reír a Karel y Lovefire. El dragón negro centro una intimidante mirada que parecía que podría matar con ella y le respondió al dragón dorado.

Onox: ¿Has venido aquí para algo? ¿O solo para molestarnos en nuestro sueño?

Preguntaba el dragón negro de forma gruñona. Golden Heart asintiendo, les explico a los dragones.

Golden Heart: Sí. En realidad he venido para pediros un favor.

Karel: Claro, amigo ¿Cuál es ese favor?

Lovefire: ¿Tiene algo que ver con tú y yo en el nido, cielo?

Preguntaba de forma muy sensual esta última.

Golden Heart: En realidad es para que entrenéis a mi amigo Mike Bluer.

Karel: ¿Mike?

El dragón dorado se apartó dejando ver al alicornio que estaba con él. Mike viendo a los tres dragones, alzó el casco y les saludó tratando de sonar educado.

Mike: Esto... Hola.

Karel: Un pony.

Lovefire: Oiii...Que mono.

Decía la dragona sin apartar la vista del alicornio.

Onox: ¿Quieres que entrenemos a un pony? Golden Heart. Sabes que nosotros solo entrenamos a dragones, no a tirillas de ponis.

Decía con tono molesto el dragón negro ante lo que les pedía el dragón dorado. Ahí el dragón negro le lanzó una mirada fulminante el pony. Mike mantuvo la mirada sin dejarse intimidar por Onox y en parte molesto por la insinuación que había hecho dicho dragón. Golden Heart ahí se explicó.

Golden Heart: Mi amigo Mike Bluer no es un pony cualquiera. Ya lo veréis.

El dragón dorado mirando a su amigo Mike, le dijo.

Golden Heart: Mike, por favor. Adopta tu forma alidrake.

Mike: Con gusto ¡Modo Alidrake!

El cuerpo de Mike brilló y ahora adoptó forma de pony dragón. Los tres dragones se sorprendieron de la transformación realizara por el alicornio.

Karel: ¡Increíble! Se ha convertido en un especie de pony dragón.

Lovefire: Vaya. Ahora me parece mucho más "cute".

Mencionaba ahora la dragona juntando sus garras con sus dedos entrecruzados y poniéndolas al lado de su cara, donde ésta parecía encantada por la nueva forma del alicornio. Onox también se impresionó por la nueva forma del alicornio, pero enseguida volvió a su semblante serio y amargada.

Golden Heart: Como veis, Mike tiene capacidad de adoptar forma alidrake, ya que hace tiempo compartí mi poder con él, pero aun no ha liberado su dragón interior. Por eso lo he traído aquí. Para que lo entrenéis para liberar su verdadero poder.

Karel: Ya veo. Un placer conocerte, Mike Bluer. Yo soy Karel. Uno de los tres grandes reyes dragones.

Le saludaba amigablemente el dragón rojo mientras estrechaba su garra. Mike sonriendo, alzó su casco y estrechándola con al del dragón, le devolvió el saludo.

Mike: Un placer, Karel.

Luego de presentarse a Karel, Mike miró a Lovefire mientras alzó su casco para saludarla.

Mike: Un placer conocerla, Lovefire.

En respuesta, la dragona en vez de estrecharle el casco, lo agarró con ambas garras y acercándosela para sí, le decía emocionada.

Lovefire: Oii..No hace falta que seas tan formal conmigo. Con que me tutes es bastante. Oii...Eres el pony dragón más mono que he visto en mi vida.

Decía toda sonriente la dragona, abrazando con todas sus fuerzas al alidrake, casi enterrándole la cabeza en su busto y casi sin dejarle respirar.

Mike: No...respiro...

Trataba de hablar Mike mientras Golden Heart y Karel se reían por la cómica escena. En cambio Onox seguía con expresión seria y casi molesta. Luego de que la dragona soltara al alidrake y este recobrara el aire. El alicornio trató de saludar amablemente a Onox.

Mike: Hola. Onox ¿Verdad? Un placer.

Le decía alzando su casco para presentarte. El dragón negro miraba al potro de forma intimidante y le respondió de mala manera.

Onox: Escúchame bien, pony. Me da absolutamente igual si ahora tienes partes de dragón o no. Nosotros entrenamos a dragones para que sean auténticos campeones. No a ponis esmirriados como tú. Te advierto que si no estas a la altura, saldrás de aquí con una buena patada en tu trasero de pony.

Decía de muy mala gana el dragón negro, antes de marcharse de la sala.

Mike: Parece que no le caigo bien.

Comentaba el alidrake deduciendo que a Onox no le agradaba.

Golden Heart: Tranquilo, Mike. Onox suele ser un poco irascible al principio.

Karel: Pero cuando le conozcas mejor, te darás cuenta que en el fondo es un buen dragón.

Lovefire: Sí. Cuando te ganes su confianza, te tratará mejor...Un poquito solo je, je, je.

Le comentaban los tres dragones a Mike y este último con tono serio, comentó.

Mike: Espero que tengáis razón. Otra pregunta ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaré aquí entrenando?

Golden Heart: Aproximadamente. Tres años.

Respondió el dragón dorado. Mike se sorprendió al escuchar eso y exclamó.

Mike: ¿Qué? ¡No puedo estar tanto tiempo fuera!

Golden Heart: Tranquilo, Mike. Aquí el tiempo fluirá muy distinto a la de nuestro mundo. Aunque pasen aquí tres años, en nuestro mundo no habrán pasado más que tres días.

Mike: Espero que tengas razón, amigo.

Respondió el alidrake algo más tranquilo, aunque no le seducía la idea de pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa sin poder ver a sus seres queridos.

Mientras tanto, en un extraño lugar que parecía un gran espacio blanco. Apareció un portal donde por ella apareció Gunsmith junto con Holy y Dark Cloud volando cerca del alicornio marrón.

Gunsmith: Aquí llegamos.

Holy: ¿Es aquí, Gunsmith?

Dark Cloud: Parece un poco vació por aquí.

Comentaban ambos fénix. Gunsmith tranquilamente respondió.

Gunsmith: Tranquilos. Puede parecer un poco vació al principio, pero ya veréis.

El alicornio camino un poco hacia delante. Ahí alzó la voz diciendo.

Gunsmith: ¡Aurora! ¡Pinkmoon! ¿Estáis ahí? ¡Soy Gunsmith!

Justo en ese momento todo alrededor comenzó a cambiar. El espacio blanco iba siendo sustituido por un gran pasto verde llena de flores multicolores. Un hermoso cielo azul con nubes. Varios árboles con flores en ellas. Los dos fénix miraban sorprendidos la escena.

En ese momento aparecieron una fénix azul celeste y una fénix rosada volando por el cielo. Eran unas fénix algo más grandes que Holy y Dark Cloud. Los dos nuevos fénix fueron volando hasta pararse sobre una roca y saludaron al alicornio.

Aurora: Hola, Gunsmith.

Pinkmoon: Cuanto tiempo sin verte. Ya te echábamos de menos.

Comentaban ambas fénix, cuyas voces femeninas revelaban que eran hembras. Gunsmith sonriendo, las devolvió el saludo.

Gunsmith: Yo también me alegro de veras a las dos, chicas.

Aurora: ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Gunsmith?

Pinkmoon: ¿Has venido para "divertirte" un poco con nosotras?

Preguntaba la fénix rosa con tono seductora. El alicornio marrón riéndose levemente, las contestó.

Gunsmith: Je, je, je. No (para más tarde seguramente). En realidad estoy aquí para pediros si podéis entrenar a estos dos jóvenes fénix.

Decía el alicornio presentando a los dos fénix que le acompañaban.

Gunsmith: Estos son Holy y Dark Cloud. Son unos fénix celestes.

Aurora: Fénix celestes. Que interesante. Hacía tiempo que no veía algún fénix celeste.

Comentaba la fénix azul, acercándose ésta a los dos jóvenes fénix para verlos mejor. Dark Cloud al verla, la comenzó a hablarla de forma seductora.

Dark Cloud: Pues aquí tienes a un autentico fénix celeste, preciosa. Uno bien fuerte y también fuerte por debajo.

Decía el fénix mientras hacía poses. La fénix azul riéndose ante la gracia del fénix negro, comentó.

Aurora: Ja, ja, ja. Que gracia.

Pinkmoon: Bueno, Gunsmith ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos con estos dos jóvenes fénix?

Gunsmith: Si es posible, me gustaría que los entrenarais. Las dos tenéis muchos siglos de experiencia y si alguien puede ayudar a mejorar, sois vosotras. Al fin y al cabo, sois autenticas maestras del legendario entrenamiento Fénix Fuu.

Les decía el alicornio. Ambas fénix asintiendo, respondieron.

Aurora: No veo problema.

Pinkmoon: Pero antes tenemos que comprobar sus dotes de combate.

La fénix rosa miró a los dos jóvenes fénix y les preguntó.

Pinkmoon: Decidme los dos ¿Podéis adoptar forma alicornio?

Holy: Claro. Por supuesto.

Dark Cloud: Claro que sí, nenas. Ahora lo veréis. Preparaos para contemplar mi musculoso cuerpo.

Los dos fénix comenzaron a brillar y adoptaron sus formas alicornios.

Aurora: Muy bien. Ahora nosotras.

Las dos fénix hembras comenzaron a brillar también y adoptaron forma alicornio.

Auraro ahora era una yegua alicornio de pelaje azul celeste como el cielo, crin y cola dorada, ojos amarillos, su CM de una aurora boreal. Mientras Pinkmoon era una yegua alicornio de pelaje rosa claro, ojos amarillos, crin y cola blanca. Su CM era un corazón rojo dentro de una luna.

Ambas yeguas eran bastante hermosas y Dark Cloud al verlas, no pudo evitar solar un silbido de admiración y comentar.

Dark Cloud: ¡Que bellezas!

Decía el semental comenzando a jadear y a aullar como un perro.

Dark Cloud: Como me gustaría formarme detrás de esas colas.

Holy: Dark Cloud. No seas pervertido.

Le regañaba su amiga. Dark Cloud ahí la respondió.

Dark Cloud: Es culpa de ellas por ser tan sexys y tener unos bonitos cu...

Ambas yeguas comenzaron a reír ante los comentarios del alicornio negro.

Aurora: Ja, ja, ja. Que encanto.

Pinkmoon: Se nota que es todo un macho alpha.

Holy: No tenéis ni idea hasta que punto lo quiere ser.

Comentaba con sarcasmo la alicornio blanca. Ahí Gunsmith comentó.

Gunsmith: Bueno. Me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero tengo un trabajito que hacer ¿Puedo confiaros a los dos fénix?

Pinkmoon: Claro, Gunsmith, querido. No hay problema.

Gunsmith: Perfecto pues. Buena suerte a los dos.

Holy: Gracias, Gunsmith.

El alicornio se despidió de estos con una sonrisa y agitando el casco, para luego cruzar el portal dimensional.

Aurora: Bien, jóvenes fénix. Antes que nada, quiero que nos demostréis vuestro nivel de combate.

Decía la alicornio azul que al igual que su hermana, adoptaba postura de combate. Holy y Dark Cloud hicieron lo mismo.

Holy: Demostraremos de que pasta estamos hechos.

Decía la alicornio blanca enfrente de la azul. Dark Cloud sin perder de vista a la rosa, la comentaba.

Dark Cloud: Verás que soy todo un macho en combate aparte de la cama, hermosa.

Comentaba de forma seductora esto último el alicornio negro, haciendo reír a la rosa.

Pinkmoon: Muy bien, guapo. Veamos como te manejas.

En otro lugar, en una nave para viajes donde iban varios turistas de vacaciones. Iban en unos asientos nada menos que la asistenta Kaity y sorprendentemente la conservadora Selenis.

Kaity: Por fin unas vacaciones. Después de tantos días de trabajo, se agradece.

Comentaba la yegua que iba vestida de turista y se recostaba completamente en su asiento. Luego de relajarse un poco, la asistenta miró a Selenis que aun llevaba su traje de conservadora y la comentó.

Kaity: Nunca pensé que vendrías tú también de vacaciones, Selenis.

Selenis: Estoy aquí porque el emperador me encomendó que saliera de la Lanza de Orion y viera algo de mundo.

Respondía la conservadora con su típica actitud neutra. Kaity riéndose un poco, la comentó a la conservadora.

Kaity: Sí je, je, je. Pasas tanto tiempo en la Lanza de Orion, que siempre me preguntaba si tenías vida más allá de la nave. O al menos de la zona de archivos.

Bromeaba la yegua con la conservadora. Selenis no dijo nada y mantenía su semblante serio. En ese momento apareció nada menos que Gunsmith con un traje de capitán.

Gunsmith: Señores pasajeros. Muy pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino. Espero que hayan disfrutando del viaje y...

En ese momento el alicornio centró su vista en Kaity y Selenis y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

Gunsmith: (Arrea ¿Qué hacen estas dos aquí?)

Se preguntaba para si mismo el alicornio, apartando la cara para que ambas yeguas no le reconocieron. Kaity mirando extrañado al capitán, comentó.

Kaity: Que raro. Juraría que he visto la cara de ese pony antes en algún sitio.

Más tarde, la nave llegó a su destino que era una ciudad turística con una hermosa playa.

Kaity y Selenis pasaron por la aduana y finalmente pudieron visitar la ciudad.

Kaity: Por fin llegamos. Sol, playa y descanso. Y sin tener que preocuparme en tener que seguir un horario, o que el emperador se escape.

Decía la yegua estirando los brazos y completamente relajada ante la idea de que tendría las mejores vacaciones de sus vidas.

Selenis: Cálmate, Kaity. Apenas conocemos la ciudad. Convendría ir a información para conocer mejor la ciudad y sus atracciones.

Kaity: Tienes razón. Mejor buscar una oficina de información.

Las dos yeguas se acercaron a una oficina de información que había cerca.

Kaity: Buenos días. Venimos a pedir un mapa del lugar.

Recepcionista: Enseguida, señoritas.

Respondió el recepcionista que era nada menos que Gunsmith disfrazado. Éste al girarse, se sobresalto al verlas.

Gunsmith: (Porras. Otra vez ellas).

A gran velocidad se giró y comenzó a modificar su rostro, para luego volver a aparece llevando unas gafa y bigote negro.

Gunsmith: Buenos días ¿En qué las puedo servir?

Kaity miró extrañado al recepcionista, porque sentía que lo había visto antes.

Tras obtener un mapa, Las dos yeguas se fueron al hotel donde tenían sus reservas. El recepcionistas del hotel que las atendía, llamó al botones.

Recepcionista: ¡Botones! Maletas para llevar.

Botones: ¡Voy, señor!

Aparecía el botones que era nada menos que Gunsmith disfrazado ahora de botones. Al ver de nuevo a las dos yeguas, se sobresalto de nuevo y volvió a modificar su disfraz, llevando ahora una peluca rubia para disimular.

Gunsmith: Esto... Me ocuparé de sus maletas.

Decía el alicornio asumiendo su papel de botones, agarrando éste las maletas con su magia y llevándolas a la habitación de ambas yeguas. Kaity mirando con curiosidad al alicornio, no pudo evitar comentar.

Kaity: Ese pony me suena de algo.

Tras llevar las maletas a la habitación, las dos yeguas finalmente se instalaron en ella.

Kaity: ¡SIIII!...Vacaciones para nosotras solas sin tener que preocuparnos absolutamente de nada.

Decía emocionada la yegua saltando sobre la cama y recostándose completamente sobre ella boca abajo. Selenis estaba tranquilamente sentada sobre su otra cama, leyendo archivos provenientes de la Lanza de Orion a través de una pantalla holográfica. Kaity al notar eso, la comentó.

Kaity: ¿Qué haces?

Selenis: Estoy revisando algunos archivos de la Lanza de Orion.

Respondía la conservadora sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. Kaity rotando los ojos, la comentó a ésta.

Kaity: Por favor, Selenis. Estamos de vacaciones. Olvídate de esas cosas aunque sea por unos días.

Selenis: El trabajo de una conservadora es un adiestramiento eterno. Un compromiso para toda la vida como conservadora.

Respondía la conservadora. Kaity sin poder creerse que la conservadora aun de vacaciones siguiera en parte trabajando, se puso boca arriba y enterró su cara en la almohada. Luego de apartar la almohada, Kaity se levantó y dirigiéndose hacia la conservadora, la apagó la pantalla que estaba esta leyendo.

Selenis: ¿Qué haces?

Kaity: Ayudarte a olvidarte del trabajo y que te relajes por una vez en tu vida. Ahora vamos a visitar la ciudad.

La decía la yegua agarrando del brazo a Selenis y llevándosela con ella para que se pudiera divertirse y olvidarse del trabajo.

Durante el día, las dos yeguas estuvieron visitando monumentos de la ciudad, diversas atracciones y algunos museos. Kaity se estaba divirtiendo bastante, mientras Selenis más interesada en los museos y monumentos, recogía datos sobre éstos.

Durante la caminaba, las dos yeguas se metieron en un callejón algo oscuro de la ciudad.

Kaity: Bueno, Selenis ¿Qué te ha parecido la ciudad?

Selenis: Debo decir que de momento, está resultando interesante.

Su marcha fue detenida cuando de repente, apareció un minotauro de aspecto intimidante.

Minotauro: Mira que tenemos aquí.

Decía el minotauro con una sonrisa perversa mientras aparecían más minotauros. Cuando se acercaron a la oscuridad, surgían de sus pelajes unos tatuajes fluorescentes en forma de esqueletos. Kaity nerviosa, se escondió detrás de Selenis mientras exclamaba.

Kaity: ¡Oh, no! Son la banda de los Muertos.

Decía Kaity asustada al reconocer a la banda. Selenis en cambio. se mantuvo parada en el sitio y con expresión impasible.

Minotauro: Je, je, je. Mirad que bellezas. Y no son ponis cualquiera. Son nada menos que ponis celestes.

Comentaba el minotauro acercándose a ambas yeguas. Kaity estaba cada vez más asustada, cosa diferente en Selenis, que se mantenía completamente tranquila como impasible.

Minotauro: Y como tal, tendrán muchísimo dinero como cosas valiosas. Entregadnos todo de valor que tengáis y no os pasará nada.

Kaity estaba demasiado asustada para hablar. Selenis no decía absolutamente nada. Aquello último molesto al minotauro que dijo.

Minotauro: ¿Qué os pasa? ¡Os he dicho que nos deis todo lo de valor y...!

Decía esto el minotauro alzando su garra con intención de coger a ambas yeguas, pero de improviso, Selenis con un casco le agarró la garra al minotauro y comenzó a retorcérselo, causando un dolor enorme a éste.

Minotauro: ¡Ahhhh! ¡Mi garra!

Gritaba de dolor el minotauro. Ahí Selenis acercó su otro casco al pecho del minotauro, y le dio un leve golpe psiónico, que mandó a volar a dicho minotauro a gran distancia, hasta estrellarse contra una pared. Tanto Kaity como el resto de la Banda de los Muertos, se impresionaron al ver eso. La conservadora mirando seriamente a Kaity, la dijo.

Selenis: Busca un lugar seguro, Kaity. Yo me ocuparé de esto.

Kaity no discutió y se escondió detrás de un contenedor. La banda furiosa como aquella yegua había golpeado a su jefe, sacaron sus armas compuesto por bates de madera, cuchillos, cadenas, puños americanos y similares.

Un minotauro con bate intentó golpear a la conservadora, pero la yegua lograba esquivar con ágiles movimientos los ataques. Ahí la conservadora le agarró del brazo al minotauro y le hizo una llave que lo mandó a volar hasta caer al interior de un contenedor.

Otro minotauro con un cuchillo intentó atacarla, pero la yegua primero lo esquivó y con un casco le dio tres ligeros toques en el pecho que hizo que el minotauro cayera al suelo inconsciente.

Selenis saltó hacia un minotauro que la iba a atacarla y le agarró la cabeza con sus patas traseras para luego realizar una voltereta hacia delante, haciendo caer de espaldas al minotauro con ésta de pie encima y darle un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente.

Aun encima del minotauro inconsciente, otros dos minotauros rodeando a la yegua, se lanzaron a por ella con intención de golpearla. Selenis se mantuvo tranquila sacudiendo su larga crin, para en el último momento pegar un salto y realizar una doble patada lateral golpeando a los dos minotauros y hacerlos caer al suelo.

Finalmente toda la banda yacía en el suelo inconsciente. La conservadora aterrizando en el suelo se arregló un poco el pelo y tras comprobar que no quedaba ninguno, miró a Kaity y la preguntó.

Selenis: ¿Estás bien, Kaity?

Kaity no dijo nada de inmediato. Estaba la yegua con la boca verdaderamente abierta, completamente impresionada ante la gran destreza de combate que había demostrado la conservadora. Finalmente logrando hablar, la contestó.

Kaity: Sí, estoy bien. Selenis, eso ha sido increíble. No sabía que supieras pelear.

Comentaba la yegua sin poder ocultar su asombro ante la gran destreza de combate que había demostrado la conservadora. Selenis volviendo a su posición relajada, la respondió.

Selenis: Como conservadora cuyo deber sagrado es proteger la historia de los ponis celestes por encima de todo, fui entrenada para el combate.

Kaity: Se nota, Selenis. Se nota.

Policía: ¡Alto! ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Se escuchó la voz de un policía que captó la atención de las dos yegua. Aquel policía era nada menos que Gunsmith disfrazado.

Gunsmith: He escuchado un fuerte jaleo aquí y...

No pudo terminar de hablar porque vio a Kaity y a Selenis. Aquello lo sobresalto.

Gunsmith: (¿Ellas otra vez? Las encuentro hasta en la sopa, maldita sea. Debo disimular).

Maldecía su suerte el semental dándose la vuelta y volviendo a cambiar el aspecto de su cara, para ahora aparecer con una gafas de sol una barba negra poblada.

Kaity: Que raro. Juraría que ese policía me suena de algo.

Comentaba la yegua, que sentía que había visto aquel semental en algún lado. Más tarde, la policía se ocupó de detener a la banda de los Muertos.

Más tarde, Kaity y Selenis estaban en una mesa de masajes boca abajo.

Kaity: Oh, sí. Ahora sí que puedo relajarme de verdad.

Comentaba la yegua mientras aparecía por la puerta de atrás el masajistas, siendo nada menos que Gunsmith disfrazado. El semental al reconocer a las yeguas, se sobresaltó levemente.

Gunsmith: (Maldita sea ¿Es que tengo que encontrármelas en todas partes? A este paso, mi misión de incógnito se irá a la porra).

Pensaba fastidiado para sí el alicornio marrón. Por fortuna, el semental llevaba gorra y mascarilla médica que le tapaba el rostro, impidiendo que lo pudiera reconocer. Disimulando, comenzó a darla masajes a ambas yeguas donde estas se relajaban bastante, sobre todo Kaity que por una vez podía relajarse de verdad.

Más tarde, las dos yeguas estaban tranquilamente en la playa, recostadas en unas tumbonas tomando el sol.

En una silla de vigilante de la playa, estaba el socorrista que era nada menos que Gunsmith disfrazado, que desde sus prismáticos pudo ver a las dos yeguas. Esta vez no se puso nervioso, ya que ambas yeguas estaban lejos de él y no había razón para sobresaltarse.

Volviendo con Mike, el alidrake estaba en el interior de un gran circulo con el enorme dragón Onox delante de él. Golden Heart, Karel y Lovefire estaban fuera del círculo observando.

Onox: Bien, proyecto fallido de dragón. Esta es la prueba que tienes que realizar. Tu objetivo es lograr sacarme del círculo.

Decía el enorme dragón negro mal humorado mientra adoptaba postura de luchador de sumo, alzando una pierna en alto y golpear el suelo. Mike asintiendo, respondió.

Mike: Ya veo. Así que debo sacarte del círculo ¿No?

Onox: Así es, pony. Y solo tienes diez minutos para conseguirlo.

Decía el dragón mientras Lovefire hacía girar un enorme reloj de arena donde comenzó a contar.

Onox: Ahora empieza si tienes narices para hacerlo.

Mike: Ahora lo verás.

Respondió desafiante el alidrake y se lanzó volando hacia el dragón tratando de placer con él, pero el dragón lo detuvo en seco con su garra que sin apenas parpadear, se interpuso delante. Ahí el dragón le golpeó con la misma garra mandando a volar a Mike hasta estrellarse contra la pared.

Golden Heart: Mike ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba el dragón dorado. Mike recobrando el sentido, le contestó.

Mike: Sí. Solo fue un golpe de suerte. Ahora verá.

El alidrake tomó impulsó y voló a toda velocidad hacia Onox. Su intención era placar con todas sus fuerzas en el cuerpo del dragón y así poder sacarlo del círculo.

Onox se mantuvo en el sitio sin intención de moverse y finalmente Mike logró placer contra él en el estomago, pero solo logró hacerlo retroceder unos centímetros.

Onox: ¿Eso llamas tú un ataque?

Decía con tono de desprecio el dragón mirando al sorprendido alidrake que no podía creer que apenas lograra hacerlo retroceder. El dragón sin perder tiempo, alzó su garra sujetando el dedo pulgar y corazón y le dio un golpe que mandó de nuevo a volar al alidrake contra la pared.

Golden Heart: ¿Sigues bien, Mike?

Mike: Sí...Como nunca.

Respondió el alidrake algo adolorido, pero aun así no se rindió. Se levantó de nuevo y voló a toda velocidad hacia su adversario, donde el dragón trató de golpearlo. Esta vez Mike lo esquivó y volando a toda velocidad, lo atacó en diversos puntos del cuerpo del dragón. Por desgracia, no lograba absolutamente nada ya que el dragón parecía insensible a los golpes.

Onox: ¿Esto es lo mejor que tienes, pony?

Dijo con desprecio el dragón, aleteando éste sus alas y creando un viento tan fuerte. que mandó a volar al alidrake y hacerlo estrellar contra el suelo. Mike se levantó adolorido del suelo.

Onox: Pierdes el tiempo, pony. Está claro que no tienes lo que hay que tener para ser un autentico dragón.

Le decía con tono de despreció el dragón. Mike sin querer rendirse en absoluto, le contestó desafiante.

Mike: Yo nunca me rindo...¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Dragón Dorado!

 **Música Finisher.**

Mike creó al gran dragón de luz dorada. Karel y Lovefire miraron impresionados eso.

Karel: Vaya. Eso impresiona.

Lovefire: Ese chico sí que tiene sorpresas.

Mike: ¡Adelante, dragón!

Ordenaba Mike y el dragón de luz se lanzó directo hacia Onox y ahí ambos dragones se cogieron de las garras.

Onox: Condenado pony ¿A esto llamas tú dragón?

 **Interrumpir música finisher**

Comentaba el dragón que de un tiró a ambos lados con sus brazos, deshizo como si nada el ataque de Mike. El alidrake estaba enormemente sorprendido por ello.

Mike: ¡No puede ser! Ni siquiera he logrado moverlo del sitio.

Onox: Llevo siglos acumulando fuerza. Fuerza que nunca lograrías alcanzar ni en mil años.

Le decía el enorme dragón con arrogancia.

Onox: Ya basta de perder el tiempo. Es hora de acabar contigo.

El dragón negro ahora se lanzó al ataque, tratando de golpear al alidrake. Mike ahora se puso a la evasiva tratando de esquivar los ataques del dragón. Cada vez que el dragón golpeaba el suelo, hacía temblar el templo entero. Mike enseguida se dio cuenta que si no estaba atento, podría ser aplastado como un bicho como si nada. De vez en cuando, el alidrake lograba golpearlo tanto con su magia como sus golpes físicos, pero nada parecía siquiera hacerle un solo arañazo en sus duras escamas.

Mike: (Mi madre. Este dragón es enormemente fuerte ¿Cómo voy a sacarlo del círculo antes de que se acabe el tiempo?).

Pensaba para sí el alidrake, a la vez mirando el reloj, notando que le quedaban pocos minutos y si no lograba sacar al dragón del círculo, fallaría la prueba.

Golden Heart: ¿Algún problema, Mike?

Preguntaba el dragón. Mike esquivando una acometida de Onox, le respondió de forma sarcástica.

Mike: Para nada. Todo va bien. Simplemente que este dragón gruñón me quiere aplastar.

Golden Heart: Te queda poco tiempo, Mike. Tienes que lograr superar la prueba.

Mike: Que fácil de decirlo. Este dragón es enorme y su fuerza supera a la mía con creces ¿Cómo quieres que logre hacer eso?

Golden Heart: Quizás Onox sea muy fuerte, pero tú eres más listo. Seguro que encuentras la solución.

El comentario de Golden Heart hizo pensar a Mike. En ese momento, ideó un plan el alidrake.

Mike: Eso es.

El alidrake esquivó el ataque de Onox con un teletransporte y apareció al otro lado.

Mike: ¡Eh! ¡Lagartija malhumorada! ¡Tu madre es un ogro y tiene un trasero de pandero!

Karel: Uy, madre, lo que le ha dicho el pony.

Lovefire: Ahora sí que Onox no va a tener piedad con él.

El dragón negro miró furioso al alidrake y cargó contra él a toda velocidad.

Mike se mantuvo firme y sin moverse del sitio, así hasta que en el último momento, justo cuando Onox estuvo a punto de placar contra él. El alidrake se teletransportó desapareciendo así de vista.

Onox: ¿Pero qué?

Onox trató de frenar, porque de lo contrario saldría del circulo y faltó casi un centímetro para salir.

Mike apareció al otro lado y envolviendo su cola de dragón en metal espíritu, le gritó al dragón.

Mike: ¡Ahora verás lo que soy capaz! ¡Coletazo de Dragón!

Mike giró sobre si mismo hacia delante y avanzando hacia Onox, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y es fuertemente golpeado por la cola de Mike, logrando derribar al dragón.

Onox: ¡No puede seeer!

Gritaba el dragón, finalmente cayendo fuera del círculo justo cuando solo quedaban tres segundos para que se acabara la prueba. Mike finalmente logró superar la prueba mientras este aterrizaba en el suelo recobrando el aliento.

Karel: Ja, ja, ja. Esa si que ha sido una táctica genial.

Lovefire: Onox jamás se esperó algo así, ji, ji, ji.

Decían ambos dragones felicitando al joven alidrake. Mike miró a Golden Heart donde este sonreía y Mike le devolvió la sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento por el consejo dado por su amigo.

Mas tarde, Mike iba a empezar la siguiente parte de su entrenamiento con Karel. Ambos estaban una zona poco iluminada donde apenas se podía ver nada.

Karel: Bien, Mike. Este es la siguiente parte de tu entrenamiento. Usar tus sentidos de dragón para encontrar el camino correcto.

Mike: ¿Cuál camino?

Karel: ¡Éste!

Dijo el dragón y en ese momento la luz cubrió el lugar, mostrando un enorme laberinto de varios kilómetros de distancia.

Mike: ¡Mi madre! Este laberinto es enorme.

Comentaba el alidrake acercándose a la entrada como el dragón. Ahí Karel le explicó en que consistía el entrenamiento.

Karel: Tu prueba consiste en llegar hasta el centro del laberinto antes que yo.

Mike: ¿En ese lío de laberinto? Carai. En ese sitio deben desorientarse hasta los murciélagos.

Karel: Je, je, je. Al principio sí, hasta que le cojes el truco. Yo lo he recorrido miles de veces, por lo que me se el camino de memoria.

Comentaba de forma presumida el dragón. Ahí Mike le preguntó.

Mike: ¿Qué impide que vaya volando por encima del laberinto hasta llegar al centro.

Karel: Tú intenta volar y lo verás por ti mismo.

A Mike le extrañó la respuesta, pero haciéndole caso al dragón, desplegó sus alas y fue volando hacia arriba. Estuvo a punto de salir hasta que de repente, sufrió una potente descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

Mike: ¡AHHHHH!

Gritaba de dolor Mike antes de caer al suelo con su cuerpo temblando por las sacudidas.

Karel: Ahora ya lo sabes.

Mike: ¿Por qué no me dijiste que el laberinto soltaba descargas eléctricas a quienes intentaban pasarlo volando?

Le preguntaba molesto el alidrake. Ahí Karel alzando de hombros, le respondió riéndose.

Karel: Entonces se habría reventado la sorpresa. Ja, ja, ja.

Mike miró feo al dragón por la broma gastada por este.

Karel: Bien, amiguito. Ahora tienes que entrar en el laberinto y llegar al centro antes de que yo llegue. Ahí tendrás que usar al máximo tus sentidos de dragón.

Mike: Pero tú tienes ventaja, ya que has estado en este laberinto y te sabes el camino de memoria.

Se quejaba el alidrake. Karel sonriendo mientras hacía aparecer un reloj de arena, le respondió.

Karel: Por eso te daré 30 minutos de ventaja. Más te vale que te des prisa. Te aguarda un largo camino sí quieres llegar al centro del laberinto antes que yo.

Decía esto el dragón, haciendo girar éste el reloj.

Karel: Y otra cosa. Trabajarás a oscuras.

Decía esto con una sonrisa el dragón, justo cuando la luz desapareció, volviendo a la oscuridad la sala. Mike sin perder tiempo, fue volando al interior del laberinto para llegar lo antes posible al centro del mismo.

Mike iba volando. Por fortuna la oscuridad no era un problema, ya que en su forma de pony dragón, podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad. Aun así el alidrake tenía serios problemas para encontrar el camino. Había centenares de caminos e intercepciones, donde la mayoría de ellos lo llevaban a callejones sin salidas.

Mike empleaba su gran memoria para recordar que caminos había tomado e incluso hacer alguna que otra marca con su magia para recordar el camino. Aun así, eso no impedía que en más de una ocasión el alidrake se perdiera. Aquello era frustrante para Mike.

Mike: Esto es más complicado de lo que parece. A este paso, no voy a lograr llegar nunca al centro del laberinto.

Comentaba Mike completamente frustrado por encontrar una y otra vez con callejones sin salida. No podía volar por encima debido al hechizo que producía una descarga eléctrica a quienes intentaran pasar por encima de ellas. Lo peor de todo es que se estaba acabando el tiempo y Karel iniciaría su marcha, donde evidentemente éste llegaría sin problemas al centro ya que se conocía el camino.

Mike: Esto va mal. Si no logro encontrar el camino antes que ese dragón, la tendré clara. Él juega con ventaja ya que según él, ha recorrido este laberinto docenas de veces y se conoce el camino a la perfección.

En el momento que dijo eso último, el alidrake de se detuvo de golpe en el aire y pensó.

Mike: Espera ¿Qué hizo este laberinto docenas de veces? ...Me pregunto si...

El alidrake se puso a inspeccionar el suelo en busca de algo. Así hasta que finalmente sonrió y exclamó.

Mike: ¡Aja! ¡Ahí está!

Dijo el alidrake logrando encontrar unas pequeñas y casi invisibles señales de pisadas. Aquellas pisadas sin duda corresponderían a las de Karel. Mike lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir las huellas que lo llevarían al centro del laberinto.

Mientras tanto a la entrada, Karel que estaba tranquilamente tumbado en el suelo, observando los últimos granos de arena caer al fondo, se levantó mientras decía.

Karel: Bien. Se acabó la ventaja. Hora de correr.

Dijo el dragón poniéndose en posición para salir corriendo. En ese momento el dragón salió como una estela, corriendo a una velocidad que ni Rainbow igualaría en siglos.

Mientras tanto, Mike siguiendo las huellas, encontró el centro del laberinto que estaba al final de un largo pasillo.

Mike: ¡Lo encontré!

Exclamó de alegría el alidrake de haberlo encontrado. Sin perder más tiempo, fue volando lo más veloz que pudo hacía el centro del laberinto, pero cuando estaba más o menos a la mitad del recorrido, apareció Karel moviéndose a la velocidad del rayo. Aquello alarmó al alidrake donde este tuvo que acelerar su velocidad, por desgracia jamás lograría superar la velocidad del dragón.

Con gran diferencia, Karel estaba logrando alcanzar a Mike donde este último estaba a punto de llegar al final. Finalmente los dos llegaron al centro, pero no estaba claro quien llegó primero.

Lovefire: ¡Momento photofinish!

Decía la dragona rosa que había fotografiado el momento. Ahí se pudo ver en varias fotos que ambos estaban a punto de llegar a la meta, pero en el último momento, Mike estiró el cuello logrando cruzar su nariz en la meta antes que Karel.

Lovefire: ¡Y gana el monisimo Mike por una nariz!

Exclamaba la dragona, riéndose ésta sin parar ante el comentario que había hecho. Mike había logrado superar la prueba por los pelos.

Mike estaba sentado en el centro del laberinto. respirando agitadamente, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Karel mirando a Mike, le decía mientras sonreía.

Karel: Te felicito, muchacho. Has ganado por los pelos, pero aun así has logrado superarlo.

Mike: Sí...Solo tuve que usar mis instintos de dragón...Y encontrar las huellas de tus pisadas de todas las veces que has hecho este laberinto.

Respondía con una sonrisa Mike, explicando como logró llegar al centro del mismo. El dragón riéndose, le comentaba mientras le alborotaba la crin al alidrake.

Karel: Sí ja, ja, ja. Te felicito por ello. Has aprendido a usar tus instintos como un autentico dragón.

Tras descansar un poco, Mike fue llevada por Lovefire al interior de un basto bosque.

Mike: ¿Qué haremos en este bosque?

Preguntaba el alidrake mirando en todos lados. La dragona caminando hasta llegar a un setó, le explicaba.

Lovefire: Aquí es donde iniciaremos tu siguiente entrenamiento donde te obligará a usar tus instintos de dragón al máximo.

Mike: ¿Y en qué consiste?

Preguntó Mike. La dragona tumbándose de forma sugerente encima del seto, le respondió con una mirada seductora.

Lovefire: Que te acuestes conmigo y me des caña como un autentico macho dragón alpha, hasta dejarme exhausta y bien satisfecha.

Mike: ¡¿QUÉEE?!

Exclamó sorprendido Mike, a la vez retrocediendo muchos pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con un árbol. La dragona riéndose a grandes carcajadas, le contestó.

Lovefire: Ja, ja, ja. Es broma. ja, ja, ja. Tendrías que haberte visto la cara que has puesto ja, ja, ja.

Se reía sin parar la dragona para molestia del alidrake, que no le había hecho gracia alguna a éste la broma y miraba feo a la dragona. La dragona tratando de contener un poco la risa, le comentó.

Lovefire: Je, je, je. Muy bien. El entrenamiento consiste en encontrarme por este basto bosque.

Mike: No puede ser tan simple.

Decía Mike, que no le convencía la facilidad del entrenamiento. La dragona con una sonrisa le respondió.

Lovefire: En eso tienes razón, joven pony.

La dragona desapareció en una nube de humo que alertó al alidrake. Más nubes de humo surgieron de todas partes donde en ellas aparecía cientos y cientos de Lovesfire para sorpresa del alidrake.

Mike: ¿Y esto?

Preguntaba Mike mirando por todas partes al ver cientos y cientos de Lovesfire. En ese momento se escuchó la voz de Lovesfire.

Lovesfire: El entrenamiento consiste en que uses tus instintos de dragón para encontrarme entre todas estas copias. A ver si eres capaz de encontrarme. Y olvídate de usar el Matra, ya que no te servirá como esa otra habilidad nueva que tienes. Puedo ocultar mi rastro de energía de tal modo, que no me pueden encontrar con ella.

Explicaba la dragona mientras Mike miraba por todos lados tratando de averiguar cual era la original.

Mike: Bien. Supongo que tendré que buscarla.

Dijo Mike y puso cascos a la obra. Se puso a buscar a la original inspeccionando una a una. Todas las copias estaban cada una mirando al alidrake con gracia o haciendo otras cosas como leyendo un libro, escribiendo, mirando el cielo tumbadas en una rama o en la hierba.

Cuando Mike parecía que había encontrado a la autentica y trataba de cogerla, ésta desaparecía en una nube de humo y causando la risa de las clones al ver que había fallado. Aquello era frustrante para el alidrake al no poder encontrar a la autentica.

Mike: Maldita sea. Llevo más de una hora buscando y no logro encontrarla entre todas estas copias.

Comentaba frustrado el semental sentándose en una roca y pensando, mientras las clones de la dragona miraban divertido a éste. Mike estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que le sonó el estomago.

Mike: Vaya. Ahora tengo hambre. Me habría venido bien comer algo antes.

Comentaba Mike, poniéndose éste de pie y miró por todas partes buscando algo de comer.

Mike: Si pudiera pillar algo para yantar.

En ese momento su nariz capto algo. Un dulce olor.

Mike: Aquí huele algo.

El alidrake olfateo el aire y luego el suelo en busca del origen de ese olor. Mike camino siguiendo el olor hasta que encontró una mata con fresas. Aquello alegró al alidrake.

Mike: ¡Fresas! Al menos con esto me calmará el hambre.

Comentaba alegremente Mike mientras se iba comiendo las fresas.

Mike: Que suerte que mi nariz captara el olor de las fresas. Sin ella, no la habría encontrado estas delicias.

Comentaba el alidrake mientras comía, hasta que en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron en par en par y exclamó.

Mike: Espera ¿Olor? ¡Eso es! Ya se como encontrar a Lovesfire.

El alidrake se concentró y se puso a olfatear el aire. Finalmente captó un olor y se puso a seguirlo.

Su camino se detuvo enfrente de una dragona, mientras ésta sonriente le decía a Mike.

Lovesfire: ¿Me buscas, cielo?

Mike: A Lovesfire sí, pero tú no eres ella.

Respondió confiando Mike mientras la dragona miraba sorprendida y desapareció en una bruma de humo.

El alidrake seguía buscando a la dragona por el olor hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino. El interior de una cueva donde estaba ésta tranquilamente sentada leyendo un libro y sin enterarse de la presencia del alidrake. La dragona estaba tan concentrada en su libro, que no se percató de la presencia del alidrake, hasta que Mike la picó el hombro sobresaltando a la dragona.

Mike: ¡Te pille!

Lovesfire: ¡AHHHH!

Gritó asustada la dragona, hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia del alidrake y exclamó sorprendida.

Lovesfire: ¿Me has encontrado? ¿Tan rápido? (Maldita sea. No esperaba que me encontrara tan rápido. Yo que había quedado con alguien para "divertirme" un poco).

Mike: Sí je, je, je. Admito que al principio no fue fácil, hasta que decidí buscarte con la nariz en vez de los ojos.

Respondía Mike con una sonrisa triunfante. La dragona al final sonriendo también, le respondió.

Lovesfire: Nada mal. Lo has hecho incluso mejor que otros dragones que han hecho este entrenamiento antes. Incluso me siento generosa y puedo dejar que hagas conmigo lo que quieras "en privado".

Decía de forma sensual la dragona mientras le guiñaba un ojo al alidrake. Mike algo ruborizado y retrocediendo, la respondió rápidamente.

Mike: No...No hace falta. Mejor concentrarse en el entrenamiento.

Lovesfire: Lastima. Con las ideas que tenía. Como quieras, guapo.

Mientras tanto, en la dimensión donde estaban Holy y Dark Cloud. Los dos estaban en el suelo completamente adoloridos, teniendo a Aurora y Pinkmoon enfrente de ellos sin señal alguna de golpe.

Aurora: Estáis muy verdes los dos. Ni siquiera hemos usado el 10% de nuestro poder.

Pinkmoon: Me parece que vamos a tener mucho que hacer, sí queremos que os hagáis fuertes como es debido.

Comentaban ambas alicornios. Holy y Dark Cloud comentaron entre ellos.

Dark Cloud: Carai. Sí que son duras estas yeguas. Hermosas, pero duras de verdad.

Holy: Sí...Y yo que pensaba que éramos fuertes. Vaya zurra nos han metido.

Comentaban ambos, dándose cuenta que las dos alicornios divinas eran más fuertes de lo que aparentaban.

Aurora: Bien. Creo que es mejor que los dos descanséis un poco hasta que os recuperéis.

Decía esto la yegua y junto con su hermana, crearon con su todopoderosa magia divina, dos fuentes de aguas termales divididas por un gran muro de rocas. Holy y Dark Cloud miraron asombrados lo que hicieron ambas yeguas.

Dark Cloud: Vaya. Eso impresiona.

Holy: ¿Cómo podéis hacer eso la dos?

Comentaban ambos alicornios, sorprendidos ante las repentinas aguas termales. Las dos yeguas sonriendo ante las expresiones de sorpresa de éstos, les respondieron.

Aurora: Esto no es nada.

Pinkmoon: Os recordamos que somos diosas. Podemos hacer cosas incluso mejores que estas.

Aurora: Y ahora tomad cada uno un baño en cada terma y relajaos.

Holy y Dark Cloud obedecieron y cada uno se introdujo en cada terma. Sobraba decir que el contacto del agua, los relajó al instante.

Dark Cloud: Mmm...Justo lo que necesitaba mi musculoso cuerpo.

Comentaba el alicornio negro sintiéndose en la gloria en el agua.

Pinkmoon: Se nota que disfrutas del agua ¿Te gustaría algo de compañía?

Le comentaba de forma seductora la yegua rosa mientras se introducía en el agua. Dark Cloud al verla, sonrió mientras la respondía.

Dark Cloud: No podría decir que no a una belleza como tú.

Al otro lado, Holy estaba relajándose completamente en el agua, mientras Aurora la tallaba la espalda.

Aurora: ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Holy: Muy bien, pero el repaso que nos habéis dado a mi compañero y a mí, aun nos dura. Creía que éramos lo suficienteme fuertes para poder superar lo que viniese, pero vosotras dos nos habéis demostrado lo contrario.

Comentaba la alicornio blanca al experimentar en su propio cuerpo, el gran poder de las dos fénix alicornios divinas. Ahí Aurora la explicaba a Holy.

Aurora: Jovencita. Nosotras llevamos siglos entrenando y tenemos poderes que superan a la de cualquier fénix común. Vosotros aun sois jóvenes y os falta experiencia todavía, pero si os seguís esforzando, lograreis grandes cosas.

Holy: Gracias. Se agradece recibir consejos de una experta.

Agradecía la fénix blanca, pero luego poniendo una expresión seria, comentó.

Holy: Sinceramente. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, creí que no había nada que nos plantase cara. Cuando obtuvimos nuestro nuevo poder e incluso llegué con mi compañero al nivel del Shinigami Bestia, ahora ya no me siento tan grandiosa como antes.

Comentaba la fénix que en cierto modo, se sentía inferior. La alicornio azul sin dejar de frotar la espalda a la alicornio blanca, la comentó.

Aurora: Niña. No debes dejar que esas cosas te aflijan.

Holy: Que fácil es de decir eso para ti. Tú eres una diosa que tiene poderes grandiosos y casi ilimitados ¿Cómo vas a entender lo que siento yo?

Respondía con cierto tono irónico la yegua blanca, ya que después de ver lo que eran capaces de hacer las dos diosas, se sentía que tanto ella como su compañero Dark Cloud eran bastante inferiores. Aurora ahí la dijo.

Aurora: Aunque no lo creas, mi hermana y yo pasamos por lo mismo que tú y tu compañero hace milenios.

Holy: ¿En serio?

Preguntó un tanto incrédula la alicornio blanca. La alicornio azul sonriendo, la respondió.

Aurora: Así es. Cuando mi hermana y yo eramos apenas unos polluelos, veíamos a los demás fenix exponiendo su poder de tal manera, que nos hacía sentir inferiores a las dos.

Holy: Teniendo en cuenta lo que sois ahora, cuesta creerlo.

Aurora: Je, je, je. Aunque cueste creerlo, así es. Sentíamos que por mucho que nos esforzáramos, nunca llegaríamos a la altura de los otros fénix. Al final nos dimos cuenta que el verdadero problema no estaba en lo que fueran otros fenix y sus poderes. Sino aquí.

Decía la alicornio azul señalando con su casco su cabeza. Holy no parecía comprenderlo al principio, así que Aurora se lo explicó.

Aurora: Mientras pensáramos que no podríamos hacerlo o que estaba prácticamente fuera de nuestras posibilidades, nunca lograríamos alcanzar nuestras metas.

Holy: ¿Y qué hicisteis?

Aurora: Quitar estas tontas ideas de la cabeza, dejar de obsesionarnos de lo que eran capaces de hacer otros fénix y nos centramos principalmente en nosotros. Pensar en esas tonterías sin importancia solo nos quitaba el tiempo en que podríamos aprovechar para mejorar. Mi hermana y yo nos dedicamos a entrenar duramente, dándolo todo para mejorar. Y déjame decirte que valió la pena. Ahora somos dos fuertes, atléticas, poderosas y verdaderamente hermosas y musculosas yeguas.

Holy: No me extraña, teniendo en cuenta lo que sois ahora.

Respondía ahora sonriendo la alicornio blanca. Aurora sonriendo de haber logrado animar a la alicornio blanca, la siguió comentando.

Aurora: Lo que hace especial a uno, no es la cantidad de poderes o habilidades que tenga uno. Sino nosotros mismos. Cada uno de nosotros es especial a su manera. Mi consejo es que no te obsesiones nunca con lo que son capaces de hacer los demás o lo que tengan, sino lo que eres capaz de hacer tú con tu propio esfuerzo y dedicación. Seguid trabajando duro y llegareis lejos.

Holy: Muchas gracias. Tus palabras me han ayudado muchísimo.

Decía ahora mas animada la alicornio blanca. Aurora sonriendo, la abrazó mientras la decía.

Aurora: Así se habla, jovencita.

Durante mucho tiempo, estuvo Mike entrenando duramente contra los tres grandes reyes dragones, donde cada uno le sometía a diversos y duros entrenamientos. Karel le entrenaba en destreza. Lovesfire en el instinto de dragón (curiosamente cuando no estaba con ella Mike, la dragona se iba a un sitio donde se veía con alguien para tener algo de diversión, pero no con un dragón, curiosamente parecía ser un alicornio como Mike, pero de tonalidades marrones, donde muchas veces acababa en abrazos, besos y muchas cosas íntimas). Onox era el más duro, donde le entrenaba en el combate y pelear como un autentico dragón. Aquello fue duro para Mike, pero no se rindió para nada. Pese a que pasó meses por aquel mundo, en el suyo apenas fueron unas horas.

Durante sus entrenamientos, Mike estuvo en varias partes de ese mundo en las tierra de los dragones. Haciendo varias hazañas increíbles y sin darse cuenta, estaba forjando la leyenda del alidrake legendario.

Para descansar y recuperar sus fuerzas, Mike se introducía en un especie de tumba en el templo donde podía descansar y dormir. Los entrenamientos eran tales, que muchas veces acababa con el cuerpo sangrando, donde dicha sangre se filtraba en la roca y llegar abajo, donde dicha sangre se introducía en un especie de recipiente de cristal.

Holy y Dark Cloud seguían entrenando con las dos diosas. Sobraba decir que las dos yeguas divinas eran duras y muchas veces Holy y Dark Cloud acababan con muchos golpes, pero con el tiempo, iban mejorando notablemente.

Darkwing mientras tanto, se entrenaba en la tierra de los cazadores de sombras, hasta el punto que quería aprender todo referente a ser una autentica cazadora de sombras.

Mientras tanto en el espacio sideral. En el interior de una nave espacial. Una extraña criatura alienígena aparecía. Era una criatura bípeda de piel gris, cuya altura superaba a la de dos minotauros uno encima del otro. Tremendamente delgado. Tenía una gran joroba con una armadura roja cubriéndola ahí. Su cabeza de asomaba por delante donde tenía unos especies de tentáculos donde sería la boca. Ojos amarillos. Tenía en sus dedos unas garras de metal afiladas. Éste estaba hablando con una misteriosa sombra oscura que estaba de espaldas y no se veía quien era, le iba diciendo.

Alienígena: El ejercito esta listo, mi comandante.

Habló el extraño ser con una voz perversa. La extraña sombra le respondió.

¿?: Excelente. Que comience la invasión.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Aurora y Pinkmoon son OCs de Gunsmith-6798 y le agradezco que me los prestara para mi fanfic.**

 **Sobre las vacaciones de Selenis y Kaity fue idea original de Gunsmith-6798 y se lo agradezco también.**


	35. Cap 34 Invasión Alienígena 1º Parte

**Capitulo 34**

 **Invasión Alienígena 1º Parte**

En un centro comunicaciones del Imperio Celeste, donde había grandes satélites escaneando el planeta como el espacio profundo. De repente todas las máquinas comenzaron a sonar.

Uno de los que trabajaban en el centro captó eso y poniéndose unos cascos en las orejas, se puso a escuchar la señal.

Trabajador: Una señal. Y no es del planeta.

Sin perder tiempo, el trabajador se puso en contacto con el resto de sus compañeros para luego inmediatamente, informar al Imperio Celeste.

En la sala del trono, la antigua emperatriz Artemisa que ocupaba el trono mientras Mike estaba fuera entrenando, estaba conversando con los generales.

Artemisa: ¿Es cierto lo que decís, generales?

Tacticus: Así es, señorita Artemisa.

Respondía el general sin llamarla emperatriz, ya que técnicamente aunque Artemisa fuera antiguamente emperatriz, ella solo estaba ocupándose del imperio mientras Mike estaba fuera.

Mc Hallan: Por lo que sabemos, vienen seres del espacio exterior.

Lilith: ¿Hablamos de alienígenas? Eso si que suena curioso.

Comentaba la generala.

Stracream: La cuestión es ¿Vendrán en son de paz?

Star Sun: No lo podemos asegurar hasta que podamos contactar con ellos.

Starcream: ¿Y si se muestran hostiles?

Preguntaba el general, preocupado ante la idea de que la presencia alienígena fueran hostiles. Artemisa ahí dijo.

Artemisa: Por si acaso, prepararemos al ejercito en caso de problemas.

Griff: Sí, señorita Artemisa. Y en caso de que sean hostiles, les devolveremos por al agujero de donde vinieron.

Decía el gran general de los sardukar, chocando éste los cascos.

Lilith: ¿Informamos de esto al emperador Star Hope?

Preguntaba la generala. Artemisa negando con la cabeza, la respondió.

Artemisa: No. Ahora mismo se está entrenando. Es mejor esperar hasta que estemos seguros de las intenciones de los alienígenas, pero si avisaremos a la Patrulla Harmony de esto. Su ayuda nos podría venir bien en caso de problemas. También debemos contactar con la Federación Interestelar. Posiblemente ellos sepan quienes son nuestros misteriosos visitantes.

Todos los generales estaban de acuerdo. Por precaución, se dispusieron a preparar al ejercito para en caso de problemas.

Mientras tanto, en los cielos de diversas partes del mundo. Los habitantes de varias ciudades podían ver enormes naves en forma de platillos volantes, surcando lentamente por el cielo. Sobraba decir que su aspecto intimidaba un poco a sus habitantes.

De repente, del cielo surgieron unas especies de masillas verdes que aterrizaban en varias partes de la ciudad, asustando a sus habitantes.

De dichas masas surgían las mas extrañas criaturas que la gente nunca se habría imaginado que verían.

Primero salieron unas criaturas bípedas y delgadas de aspecto muy débil que iban andando semi agachados. De piel grisáceo, ojos rojos y sin boca alguna (como los típicos alienígenas de toda la vida), armados con fusiles de plasma y portando una débil armadura ligera, que como mucho cubría por encima de los brazos y el cuello. Dichas criaturas (donde nos referiremos a estas criaturas como "condenados") iban disparando sobre la gente donde de inmediato, salían huyendo por sus vidas.

Otra clase de Alien que era algo más grande que el anterior, era bípeda que portaban una gran armadura roja dándole aspecto de obeso y que dejaba solo libre los brazos y piernas, con un casco donde tenía un especie de ojo amarillo. Armado con un rifle de plasma de mayor potencia, disparaba también sobre la gente. (A esta criatura nos referiremos como "Aliegionario", lo reconozco, parece un trabalenguas el nombre).

Por el cielo iban unos especies de platillos rojos con un núcleo amarillo en el centro, lanzaban esferas de plasma que impactaban contra los edificios, destrozando parte de la misma y los escombros caían al suelo, asustando así a sus habitantes. (Unidad conocida como "platillo"...Admito que no se partió uno la cabeza pensando en el nombre).

Los misteriosos alienígenas estaban atacando a la gente. Los condenados habían acorralado a un grupo de gente que miraban asustados como estos iban cargando sus armas hacia su posición, hasta que de repente, una poderosa llamarada cubrió a los condenados, haciéndolos arder hasta matarlos. Ahí aparecieron Red Fire y Piro Fire.

Red Fire dirigiéndose hacia la gente, les dijo a éstos.

Red: ¡Rápido! ¡Id a las naves de salvamento que han venido a la ciudad! ¡Es vuestra única esperanza!

La gente no tuvo que preguntar dos veces y se fueron rápido de allí. Más condenados junto con varios aliegionariso, aparecieron donde estaban Red Fire y Piro Fire.

Red: ¿Listo para pelear, Piro Fire?

Preguntaba la yegua mientras sacaba la Infernus Blade. Piro Fire empuñando su hacha, la respondió.

Piro: Por supuesto. Mi hacha pide acción.

Ambos estaban de acuerdo y prendiendo sus crines y cola en llamas, se lanzaron hacia los condenados y alieginarios donde estos comenzaron a disparar a ambos alicornios.

Por el cielo, los platillos iban siendo destruidos por Black Wing y Shadow Storm. Black Wing con la Speed Buster se desplazaba a una velocidad donde lograba atravesar las naves y las hacía pedazos. Lo que hacía la bat pony antes de llegar a dichas naves, era vibrar sus moléculas para poder meterse dentro de las naves como una fantasma, y luego destrozarlas por dentro.

Shadow con su lanza, se apoyaba en la parte superior de la nave y la atravesaba por completo encima de esta, causando daños internos y hacerla caer al cielo.

Shadow: ¿Cómo la llevas por ahí, Black Wing?

Preguntaba éste a su compañera. Black Wing volando hasta pararse en medio de dos naves, lanzó dos boomerang explosivos en forma de murciélagos, clavándose en dichas naves y hacerlas explotar, le respondió a su compañero.

Black: Podría ir mejor, pero vienen más y tenemos que evacuar a la gente ¿Dónde están los malditos refuerzos?

Decía frustrada la bat pony, justo cuando aparecían más platillos rodeando a ambos bat ponys y comenzando a dispararles. Ambos bat ponys esquivaban las bolas de fuego y contraatacaban, destruyendo tantas naves como podían.

Cuando parecía que las cosas se iban a poner feas, varios portales aparecieron y de ellas surgieron varios cazas fénix y cruceros de batalla de la guardia celeste, donde no tardaron en disparar contra los invasores.

Starcream: ¿Pedíais ayuda?

Se comunicaba el general con ambos bat ponys. Black Wing y Shadow hicieron un gesto de agradecer la ayuda, pero de improviso un enorme rayo verde surgió de la nave impactando en un crucero, derribándola en el proceso.

Starcream: ¿Pero qué?

Shadow: ¿De dónde vino ese rayo?

Black: De esa cosa de ahí.

Señalaba la bat pony y derribando los edificios, iba un enorme caminante de color rojo tan alto como los edificios. Era de cuatro grandes patas y una especie de cabeza en el centro. De la parte frontal disparaba rayos de plasma contra las naves. A su vez de ella, surgían varias unidades como los condenados y los aliegionarios. (esta unidad se referirá como "caminante de producción")

Black: Esa cosa está atacando a nuestras naves al igual que está produciendo nuevas unidades.

Comentaba Black Wing, observando las cualidades del caminante.

Shadow: Sea como sea. Lo vamos a reducir a chatarra.

Decía desafiante el bat pony alzando su lanza y bajando en picado hacia el enorme caminante. La flota celeste apoyaba disparando sus armas contra el enorme caminante, donde esta última aguantaba los impactos.

Shadow logró llegar hasta el caminante y clavar su lanza contra ella, pero para una cosa tan enorme como el caminante, aquello apenas era como una picadura de mosquito. Shadow sacó la lanza y volando en alto, comentó.

Shadow: Con que quieres hacerlo difícil ¿Verdad? Pues que así sea.

El bat pony alzó el vuelo mientras el caminante ahora centraba sus disparos de plasma contra el bat pony. El bat pony esquivaba los disparos par acto seguido, concentrar energía en su arma y luego descender en picado.

Shadow: ¡Carga de Dragón!

Gritó el bat pony y desde su lanza, surgía una flama azul hasta adoptar forma de gran dragón de flama azul. Dicho dragón impactó en el caminante, logrando hacerlo retroceder y causar daños en su parte frontal donde cayó una buena parte de su armazón. Pese a todo, aun seguía de pie.

Black: ¡Apártate, Shadow! ¡Ahora voy yo!

Le avisaba la bat pony mientras hacía girar la Vortex Tempo por encima de su cabeza, convocando una tormenta eléctrica de gran magnitud.

Shadow rápidamente se apartó para alejarse del caminante.

Black: ¡Tomad rayo!

Gritó Black Wing, convocando ésta lluvias de tormenta donde infinidad de rayos surgieron de las nubes convocadas. Todos los rayos impactaron en el enorme caminante, causando daños y logrando que trozos de la armadura cayeran al suelo. Pese a todo, el caminante aun seguía en pie aunque con importantes daños ahora.

Black: ¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Cómo puede seguir en pie después de recibir un impacto semejante?

Preguntaba la bat pony, impresionada ante la dureza del caminante, pero rápidamente tuvo que apartarse para evitar los disparos de plasma al igual que su compañero. En ese momento, Shadow notó algo en el caminante.

En cuatro zonas de la parte superior del caminante, había cuatro zonas brillantes verdes alejados a la misma distancia unos a otros. Antes no estaban estaba a la vista por la coraza, pero tras el ataque de Black Wing, ahora eran visibles.

Shadow: Me pregunto si...

El bat pony contactó con Starcream mediante el comunicador.

Shadow: Stracream ¿Me recibes?

Starcream: Alto y claro, Shadow ¿Qué quieres?

Shadow: Necesito que concentréis el fuego de las naves en los cuatro núcleos que tiene el caminante ese. Creo que son su punto débil.

Starcream: Su punto débil ¿Eh? Muy bien. Comprobaremos tu teoría.

El general contactó con la flota y les ordenó lo siguiente.

Starcream: ¡A todas las naves! ¡Concentrad el fuego en los cuatro puntos verdes del caminante!

Ordenaba el general y todas las naves obedecieron, concentrando el fuego en los puntos verdes del caminante, logrando destruirlos todos. Una especie de alarma comenzó a sonar en el caminante a su vez que explosiones internas se formaron en él. Finalmente el caminante cayó al suelo completamente destruido.

Shadow volando por el cielo veía el caminante destruido, mientras Black Wing se reunía con él y ahí comentó.

Black: Vaya. Así que eso era su punto débil.

Shadow: Por lo visto al igual que las viudas negras del imperio, éstos también portan núcleos de refrigeración.

Respondía el bat pony. Black Wing alegrándose de obtener una información útil, comentó.

Black: Perfecto. Esto demuestra que esas cosas no son indestructibles.

En Equestria, en varias ciudades estaban sufriendo ataques de los invasores. Las tropas equestrues armadas y las tropas robóticas, estaban haciendo frente a los invasores. Primero enviaban a los robots para frenar al enemigo y las tropas equestrues desde lejos, atacaban al enemigo.

Varios robots de asalto y cuervos infernales avanzaban hacia el enemigo, disparando sus armas contra varios condenados y aliegionarios donde ambos bandos sufrían bajas. En ese momento al lado de los invasores, aparecieron unos extraños tripodes rojos que iban disparando rayos de plasma radiactivo destruyendo varios robots en el proceso (unidad "infector"). Algunas de las tropas de Equestria sufrían la desgracia de sufrir esos rayos y morir de forma horrible por la radiación. También aparecieron unos especie de tanques flotantes rojos con alerones delanteros y un largo cañón que disparaba proyectiles explosivos de plasma (tanque de fase), causando daños a la infantería o vehículos de Equestria.

Varios portales se abrieron y por ella aparecieron Blue Sky, Blue Star y Bit junto con las tropas imperiales celestes como vehículos.

Sin perder tiempo los tanques escorpio y tanques apocalisis comenzaron a disparar contra los infectores y tanques de fase, destruyendo a varios de éstos.

Bit que caminaba un rato, desplegó sus alas y fue volando al encuentro de enemigo, esquivando sus disparos. Bit desplegó sus cañones de energía y disparó contra los condenados y aliegionarios, acabando así con todos éstos. Luego esquivando los rayos de plasma de los infectores con ágiles y veloces movimientos, logró rodearlos hasta aparecer detrás de estos y abriendo varios compartimentos de sus brazos y hombros, disparó centenares de misiles que derribó a todos éstos y destruirlos.

Varios tanques de fase concentraron su fuego en Bit mientras el grifo robot volaba de forma rasante.

Bit: ¡Cañón Tempestad!

Gritó Bit alzando sus dos brazos convertidos en cañones de energía, y lanzando un doble rayo en espiral que golpeó y empujó uno de los tanques de fase y arrastrando a varios de estos hasta amontonarlos.

Star: Ahora mi turno.

Blue Star fue galopando hasta el montón de tanques y luego saltó en el aire, alzando la unicornio su espada donde el arma se cargó de energía. Acto seguido bajó de golpe, realizando un potente tajo vertical, que partió en dos a la mayoría de los tanques.

Los tanques aliados disparaban contra los tanques enemigos, pero en ese momento los tanques de fase cambiaron de estrategia. Dichos tanques avanzaron hacia el enemigo y justo en ese momento, se volvieron intangibles.

Las tropas aliadas se sorprendieron por ello y especialmente cuando los tanques de fase atravesaron como fantasmas los tanques aliados y una vez al otro lado, recuperaron su estado sólido y dando rápidamente la vuelta, dispararon por la retaguardia de los tanques, causando grandes destrozos en éstos.

Star: ¡Eh! ¡Eso es trampa!

Se quejaba la yegua, galopando ésta hacia los tanques de fase mientras estos disparaban contra ella, obligándola a alzar su escudo y protegerse de los disparos.

Los tanques de fase seguían disparando, hasta que otros disparos ajenos les impactaron. Ahí vieron el mastodonte junto con varios titanes de todo tipo.

El mastodonte disparaba su arsenal, destruyendo varios tanques de fase, mientras los titanes aprovechando su movilidad para acercarse a dichos tanques para disparar o golpearlos. Algunos titanes concentraban sus armas contra los infectores, logrando derribarlos fácilmente a éstos.

Algunos tanques apocalisis que seguían intactos, lanzaron sus rayos tractores contra los tanques de fase, arrastrándolos hasta sus orugas e irlos destrozándolos cuando lo tuvieron a su alcance.

Todo iba bien hasta que varios rayos de plasma impactaron en el mastodonte y causar grandes daños en este. Blue Sky sacando su espada del cuerpo de un aliegionario, viendo eso exclamó.

Sky: ¿De dónde ha venido eso?

El paladín dirigió su mirada al origen de los disparos y ahí lo vio. Era un enorme caminante parecido al caminante de producción, solo que este tenía la cabeza en forma de T y con dos especies de brazos apuntando hacia arriba (caminante de ensamblaje).

El caminante disparaba sus armas contra las tropas aliadas mientras mediante teletransporte, salían vehículos como los infectores y tanques de fase.

Sky: Ya veo. Esa cosa parece ser una especie de fábrica móvil de vehículos. Esto requiere armamento pesado.

Comentaba serio el paladín, colocándose la armadura Star Knight y empuñando la Espada Leviatan como el Escudo de la Hidra.

Sky: ¡Meca dragón Dragón Knight!

Gritó el paladín y su meca apareció volando, donde este saltó y se subió en esta para ir volando hacia el caminante. Dicho caminante vio al paladín volar hacia él y disparó sus rayos de plasma contra él.

El paladín alzó su Escudo de la Hidra y creó un campo de fuerza para protegerse de los disparos.

Sky: Veamos que tal funciona mi nueva habilidad de núcleo mágico ¡Poder Luminous!

Gritó el paladín. Su núcleo mágico que tenía en su interior que permitía al paladín realizar magia de luz sagrada, y ahí su armadura como armas comenzaron a brillar, adoptando forma como si de luz fuesen.

Sky: ¡Contempla el poder de la luz!

Gritó al paladín que con su nueva habilidad, potenció los poderes del escudo, logrando no solo detener los disparos con una nueva barrera de luz, sino repelerlos e incluso devolver algunos disparos contra dicho caminante, causando importantes daños.

Sky: ¡Caballería de la Luz!

Gritó el paladín blandiendo su espadas y surgiendo de él unos caballeros pegasos hechos de luz que iban directos hacia el caminante, causando daños intensos en éste y hacer caer uno de sus brazos. Aun así, el caminante aun seguía en pie y disparando sin cesar, mientras iba produciendo más tropas.

Sky: Está claro que no va a ser fácil derribar esa cosa.

Comentaba el paladín mientras encima de su meca, volaba por alrededor del caminante. Mientras lo hacía, vio que en el lugar donde el brazo del caminante cayó, vio un especie de luz verde.

El paladín se acordó por una transmisión por parte de Black Wing, que en los caminantes tenían esa luz verde como un especie de núcleo de refrigeración y que era su punto débil.

Sky: Seguro que ahí es donde hay que atacar.

Comentaba el paladín, deduciendo cual era el punto débil del caminante. Iba atacar ese punto, pero el caminante ahora se centró en él y como la parte superior de la máquina era rotatoria, podía girar y disparar al paladín al mismo tiempo que se protegía la zona expuesta.

Sky: No me lo va a dejar fácil ¡Bit!

Se comunicaba con el comunicador con el robot grifo.

Bit: ¡Te oigo, Blue Sky!

Sky: Bit. Necesito que me ayudes con esto. Hay que destruir los núcleos verdes que tiene el caminante, pero no me deja acercarme a ellos. Necesito que los destruyas mientras yo te cubro para que no se centre en ti.

Le explicaba el paladín mientras se cubría con el escudo para protegerse de los disparos del caminante.

Bit: ¡Comprendido!

El robot grifo voló a toda velocidad en dirección a donde estaba el paladín. Blue Sky al verlo, se alegró primero mientras mantenía la barrera en alta para protegerse.

Sky: Estás en posición. Perfecto. Pues empecemos cuanto antes.

Bit: Comprendido.

El paladín fue volando hacia un lado, logrando que el caminante centrara su atención en éste. Bit aprovechando que el caminante no le prestaba atención, voló hasta llegar al núcleo verde y centró su mira en él.

Bit: ¡Cañón Tempestad!

Gritó el robot y disparó de nuevo su rayo, impactando de lleno en el núcleo, logrando destruirlo en el proceso. Unas alarmas internas comenzaron a sonar en el caminante mientra este comenzaba a sobrecalentar.

Bit: Núcleo destruido.

Sky: Bien. Ahora a por el otro, pero necesito que ahora tú lo distraigas, Bit.

Bit: Entendido.

El robot grifo voló hasta estar delante del caminante. La enorme máquina se centró ahora en Bit y comenzó a disparar sus rayos de plasma contra él. Bit comenzó a realizar ágiles maniobras para esquivar los disparos, al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba misiles para seguir captando la atención del caminante.

Aprovechando que estaba el caminante centrado en Bit. Blue Sky desde su meca voló hasta llegar al otro lado. Ahí comenzó a concentrar energía en su Espada Leviatan que la empuñaba delante de él con la hoja apuntando al cielo.

Sky: ¡Espada Resplandeciente!

Gritó el paladín, creando una hoja de luz en la espada que llegaba hacia arriba. Ahí el paladín giró sobre sí mismo y acto seguido saltó desde su meca al cielo para luego realizar un potente tajo vertical que partió en dos el brazo que faltaba. Una vez hecho eso, estaba el caminante desprovisto de brazos y con el último núcleo a la vista.

Sky: Bien. Ahora a acabar con esta cosa.

Decía el paladín mientras aterrizaba encima de su meca y ahí voló directo hacia el núcleo, empuñando el unicornio su espada en dirección al núcleo.

Sky: ¡AHHHHH!

Gritó el paladín mientras su hoja brillaba con luz. Finalmente atravesó con su espada dicho núcleo, al mismo tiempo que provocaba una explosión de luz en su interior. El paladín se retiro cuando veía que el caminante comenzaba a sobrecalentarse para acto seguido sufrir explosiones internas y finalmente sufrir una gran explosión interna que produjo la caída del caminante.

Sky: Un caminante menos. Esta parece la típica historia del caballero que logra derrotar a la enorme bestia a capa y escudo.

Bromeaba el paladín tras haber logrado derribar al caminante. Bit se reunió con él y el paladín le dijo.

Sky: Gracias por la ayuda, Bit.

Agradecía el paladín. El robot grifo asintiendo le respondió.

Bit: Ha sido un placer ayudarte, Blue Sky.

En la tierra de los dragones, el reino sufrían el mismo ataque. Cientos de dragones se enfrentaban a los invasores. Los condenados y aliegionarios no eran demasiado problema para los grandes dragones. Los tanques de fase y los platillos eran más problemáticos, por no mencionar los enormes caminantes que con sus rayos de plasma, mataban con suma facilidad a los dragones.

Una familia de dragones estaba acorralada por varios aliegionarios. Los dragones miraban con horror como estos cargaban sus armas contra ellos. Parecía que iban a ser su fin hasta que ocurrió algo.

Lucia: ¡Alejaos de esos dragones!

Gritaba robot Lucia apareciendo por el aire detrás de los aliegionarios y con su Espada del Infierno 2.0, los hacía pedazos. Los aliegionarios disparaban sus armas de plasma contra ella, pero la dragona robot desviaba los ataques con su espada y de inmediato contraatacó, lanzando un potente aliento de fuego azul que los carbonizó por completo.

Una vez libres de los invasores, Lucia mirando a la familia de dragones, les dijo a éstos.

Lucia: ¡Vamos! ¡Marchaos de aquí ahora! ¡No viviréis si os quedáis!

Decía con tono serio la dragona a éstos. La familia de dragones tras dar las gracias a quien los salvo, se marcharon de allí.

Una vez sola, Lucia miró el cielo donde varias naves invasoras iban atacando el reino y los dragones trataban de defender su tierra.

Lucia: Vine aquí para ver si encuentro mi lugar por el mundo, y ahora se presenta esto. Supongo que es mi destino luchar.

Decía la dragona desplegando sus alas y volando al cielo para atacar varias naves invasoras. Mientras luchaba contra los platillos volantes, su vista se centró en tierra.

Filas de dragones lanzaban fuego contra el enemigo, pero un potente láser de plasma los atravesó, matando a la mayoría.

Delante de las fuerzas de asalto iba una descomunal máquina bípeda de aspecto humanoide. Su tamaño era de al menos cinco minotauros de altura. De metal negro con partes amarillas. Enormemente corpulento. Con patas corvadas hacia delante. Grandes brazos negros terminados en el brazo derecho con cuatro falanges y cinco en el izquierdo. Un casco largo negro con un visor en forma de estrella de tres puntas.

Aquel enorme ser que precedía a las fuerzas de asalto principal, avanzaba a paso lento y sin dilación mientras alzando su brazo izquierdo, disparaba rayos de plasma contra los dragones que trataban de pararlo. Los dragones lanzaban bolas de fuego contra este pero pese a todos los impactos, no parecía sufrir el más mínimo daño alguno. Algunos dragones tratando de atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo, pero sus garras ni siquiera arañaban la coraza y la enorme máquina los mataba con sus rayos.

La enorme máquina seguía disparando, hasta que de repente percibió algo y alzó su brazo para protegerse de un ataque que Lucia le había lanzando con su espada. La dragona retrocedió volando hasta estar a una distancia prudencial de la enorme máquina.

Maquina: Un robot con forma de dragón. Que interesante.

Comentaba la enorme máquina con una voz grave y casi como de máquina, mientras observaba a la dragona donde esta le miraba desafiante y empuñando su espada.

Lucia: Debo deducir que tú eres el líder de los que están atacando este reino.

Máquina: Así es. Soy Orlok, también conocido como el Eterno. Comandante de campo de la Jerarquía.

Lucia: Olvida el rollo de darme el nombre. No soy buena recordando nombres.

Respondió Lucia sin darle demasiada importancia al nombre.

Orlok: Poco importa. Porque como les ha pasado a cientos antes que tú, morirás de mi mano.

Lucia: ¡Inténtalo, chatarra!

Gritaba desafiante la dragona lanzando un gran chorro de fuego azul contra la máquina donde recibió de lleno, pero pese a todo, apenas parecía haber sufrido daño alguno la gran máquina.

La dragona se sorprendió de que el llamado Orlok no sufriera daño de ningún tipo, pero aun así no se rindió. Alzando su espada cargándola de fuego, voló directo hacia él y lanzó un tajo, pero la máquina detuvo la espada con su garra izquierda y la golpeó con su mano derecha que la derribó al suelo.

Lucia iba a levantarse de nuevo, pero Orlok la atrapó con los falanges de su mano derecha contra el suelo, impidiendo a ésta moverse.

Orlok: Como les ocurre a todos los enemigos de la Jerarquía que se nos enfrentaron, morirás.

Decía la enorme máquina apuntando con su otra mano a punto de disparar un rayo. Parecía que iba a ser el fin de Lucia.

Fox: ¡Flecha Explosiva!

Una flecha explosiva impactó en Orlok, causando una fuerte explosión que lo hizo retroceder, permitiendo así a Lucia liberarse y levantarse. Ahí la dragona pudo ver que su salvadora fue nada menos que Eye Fox empuñando su arco legendario. La arquera rápidamente corriendo para estar al lado de su amiga, la preguntó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Fox: ¿Estás bien, Lucia?

Preguntaba la arquera, queriendo asegurarse de que la dragona estuviera bien. Lucia sonriendo, la respondió.

Lucia: Sí, arquera. Estoy bien. Gracias por salvarme.

Respondía la dragona agradeciendo la ayuda de Eye Fox. Orlok volvía a aparecer, esta vez con algunos daños en la armadura, pero aun así de pie como si nada.

Orlok: Eso ha sido inesperado.

Comentaba la máquina. Eye Fox observando a Orlok, le comentaba a éste.

Fox: Veo que sigues de pie.

Orlok: Así es. Y debo admitir que es la primera vez que logran dañar una pequeña parte de mi armadura.

Comentaba la gran máquina, hasta que se oyó otra voz.

Eye Falcon: ¡Y no es lo único que vas a recibir!

Se oyó la voz de Eye Falcón descendiendo desde una nave transporte mediante un cable y mientras lo hacía, iba disparando su rifle contra la armadura de Orlok. La máquina apuntó a Eye Falcon con su brazo armado y disparó un rayo, haciendo que el arquero tuviera que saltar para evitar el rayo.

La máquina seguía disparando, hasta que recibió varios impactos en su gruesa armadura.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas al origen de los disparos y vieron cinco vehículos distintos. Un tanque, un coche, una nave voladora, un helicoptero y otro tanque algo más grande. Todos los vehículos comenzaron a transformarse hasta adoptar forma de robots.

Fox: Por fin venís los cinco.

Decía la arquera, viendo que habían venido nada menos que los antiguos Cinco Destructores. Antiguamente estos robots servían a Absalon como letales máquinas asesinas. Pero cuando la Guerra Celeste terminó, estos fueron reprogramados para servir al bien y ahora eran conocidos como los Protectobots.

Seraz: Sí. Vinimos tan rápido como pudimos.

Decía el líder de los Protectobots.

Fireroad: Je, je, je. No podíamos perder la fiesta.

Decía el que era antes un coche de combate.

Cyclonus: Estamos aquí para detener al enemigo.

Demolisher: A aplastarlos.

Skystorm: Y a acabar con los invasores.

Decían los otros robots que eran antes helicóptero, tanque y caza volador.

Fox: Entonces no se hable más. Adelante.

El grupo fue a enfrentarse a Orlok mientras este disparaba su cañón de brazo. Eye Fox y Eye Falcon esquivaron, cada uno saltando a un lado y entre los dos dispararon una flecha de energía que impactó en la coraza. Demolisher y Fireroad placaron contra éste, pero solo lograron hacerlo retroceder unos metros. Ahí el cuerpo de Orlok comenzó a brillar y desprendió un campo de energía que los repelió a ambos robots.

Lucia volando alrededor de Orlok, lanzaba llamas azules impactando todas en su armadura. Seras y Cyclonus disparaban sus armas contra él, pero apenas lograban dañar su armadura. Skystorm volando por el aire, disparaba también con idéntico resultado.

Eye Falcon galopó hacia Orlok esquivando el láser de plasma lanzado por este. Cuando estuvo cerca, Orlok trató de golpearlo con su brazo, pero el unicornio lo esquivó y galopó por encima del brazo hacia arriba. Una vez en lo más alto del brazo, saltó y apuntó con su arco al enorme ojo de la máquina.

Eye Falcón: ¡Despídete, chatarra!

Decía el arquero, pero de improviso del hombro derecho de la máquina surgió un cañón de hombro y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, un veloz disparo de plasma le dio de lleno, que lo mandó a volar hasta caer al suelo. Eye Fox fue a socorrerlo.

Fox: ¡Eye Falcon! ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba la arquera, levantando ésta de la cabeza a un dolorido Eye Falcon. El semental tratando de responder, la decía a su compañera.

Eye Falcon: Sí, pero maldita sea. Ese tipo es todo un arsenal andante.

Comentaba el unicornio. Eye Fox ahí vio que Orlok los estaba apuntando con su arma de brazo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera disparar, es placado por todos los Protectobots, haciendo que errara el disparo por poco.

Seras: ¡Protectobots! ¡Combinaos en Devasteitor!

Todos: ¡Si!

Seraz pegó un enorme salto que lo llevo al cielo y ahí cambio a forma de cuerpo. Fireroad y Demolisher adoptaron forma de piernas donde el cuerpo se unió a estas. Cyclonus volaba hasta llegar al cuerpo central y adoptar forma de brazo izquierdo con las hélices a modo de escudo o sierra giratoria. Skystorm voló también hasta el cuerpo y adoptó forma de brazo derecho.

Devasteitor: ¡Devasteitor va a destrozarlo todo!

Gritó la enorme máquina. Orlok viendo eso, comentó.

Orlok: Interesante.

Devasteitor avanzó hacia Orlok mientras este último le iba disparando, pero Devasteitor alzó su escudo hélice giratorio, desviando los disparos y cuando estuvo cerca, le arreó un potente puñetazo en lo que sería el casco, haciendo retroceder. Otro puñetazo en el mismo lugar y luego una patada, haciendo retroceder a Orlok.

Devasteitor: ¡Devasteitor aplastar máquina negra!

Decía el enorme robot lanzando un directo, pero Orlok lo detuvo con su mano derecha y mirando a éste le dijo.

Orlok: Creo que no.

Ahí Orlok golpeó a Devasteitor y colocando su brazo izquierdo, disparó un potente rayo que hizo retroceder a gran distancia a Devasteitor hasta estrellarse contra un edificio.

Eye Fox tras ayudar a Eye Falcon a ponerse de pie, veía eso mientras comentaba.

Fox: Ese tipo parece bastante poderoso.

Lucia bajando volando hasta estar al lado de ambos ponis, comentó.

Lucia: Esa cosa nos dará problemas ¿Algún plan?

Preguntaba la dragona. Eye Fox ahí dijo.

Fox: Creo que ahora sería un buen momento para probar mis nuevas habilidades obtenidas de la evolución de mi núcleo mágico.

Decía la arquera adelantando esta unos pasos. La unicornio separó sus patas unas de otras y comenzó a concentrar la energía de su interior.

Dentro de ella, su núcleo comenzó a brillar con una luz naranja al igual que el cuerpo de la arquera.

El cuerpo de Eye Fox fue cambiando. Su crin se iba haciendo algo más larga y tornando a color naranja como de los zorros. Su cola se hizo más larga y adoptando la misma forma y color que las de los zorros, terminado en punta negra. Sus orejas adoptaron forma de las de un zorro. Sus cascos se convirtieron en patas de zorro, sus ojos adoptaron la forma y color de un zorro.

Ahora Eye Fox tenía la forma que parecía mezcla entre pony y zorro. Lucia y Eye Falcon miraban sin poder ocultar su asombro ante la nueva forma de Eye Fox.

Eye Falcon: Vaya, amiga. Esa forma sin duda mola.

Comentaba el arquero sin poder evitar admirar la nueva forma de Eye Fox. Lucia tuvo que estar de acuerdo con él.

Lucia: Sí. La arquera tiene habilidades verdaderamente únicas.

Eye Fox comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia donde estaba Orlok. La máquina al verla, la disparó contra ella, pero ésta de un salto esquivó el disparo y empuñando la Infinity Arrow, gritó.

Fox: ¡Fuego de Zorro!

Gritó Eye Fox y disparó una flecha que adoptó forma de zorro naranja fantasmal, que golpeó a Orlok, esta vez logrando causar daños en su armadura.

Sin perder tiempo, Eye Fox fue corriendo hacia Orlok y esquivando un intento de la máquina de golpearla con su brazo, la yegua saltó y realizando un giró sobre sí misma hacia delante, gritó.

Fox: ¡Fuego de zorro!

Gritó Eye Fox y ahí su cola se prendió en fuego naranja y con ella golpeó la parte frontal de Orlok, estaba vez logrando derribarlo contra el suelo.

Eye Fox aterrizó en el suelo en postura como haría un autentico zorro. Orlok pese a los ataques, se levantó de nuevo mientras comentaba.

Orlok: Debo reconocer que me estáis dando más problemas de lo esperado. Muy pocos enemigos han sido capaces de plantarme cara.

Fox: Pues esto es solo el principio ¡Fuego de Zorro!

Eye Fox seguía disparando flechas con forma de zorro contra la enorme máquina. Lucia y Eye Falcon se unieron a Eye Foz, mientras Orlok se estaba defendiendo y contraatacando con sus armas.

En la nave principal de los invasores, la misma criatura delgada que hablaba con su superior, le informaba a su señor.

Alien: Mi señor.

¿?: ¿Qué ocurre, Nufai?

Preguntaba la extraña sombra. El ser llamado Nufai le respondió.

Nufai: Como ya había ordenado, lanzamos nuestras fuerzas por todo el planeta. La mayoría de las ciudades son blancos fáciles.

¿?: Excelente.

Respondió la extraña sombra de forma complacida, pero Nufai con tono serio, le dijo ahora.

Nufai: Pero hay un pequeño problema.

Respondía este con cierto tono de temor. La sombra ahí le preguntó.

¿?: ¿Qué problema?

Nufai: Como me ordenó, fui a espiar las fuerzas locales del planeta y verá. Existe un lugar conocido como el Imperio Celeste, que poseen armas con que son capaces de plantar cara a nuestras tropas, incluso han logrado derribar a nuestros poderosos caminantes. Han enviado tropas por todo el mundo para ayudar a los habitantes del planeta y están logrando mantener a raya a nuestras tropas.

¿?: ¿Cómo? Hemos conquistado muchos planetas y es la primera vez que una raza logra resistirse a nosotros.

Nufai: Sí, mi amo. Y si esto sigue así, es probable que llamemos la atención del ejercito de la Federación Interestelar.

¿?: En tal caso, concentrad las fuerzas en el llamado Imperio Celeste y destruidla por completo. Así cortaremos los refuerzos a las demás zonas del planeta. Ve y asegúrate de infiltrarte en el imperio y destruirla desde dentro.

Nufai: Por supuesto, mi señor. Así se hará.

Respondió Nufai mientras se retiraba, dejando sola a la sombra misteriosa.

¿?: Nadie se opone a la Jerarquía. Conquistadora de miles de mundos.

Decía misteriosa sombra oscura, apareciendo ante la luz revelando así su aspecto.

Se parecía a los aliens conocidos como los condenados, solo que éste tenía su cuerpo metido en un especie de casco o armadura roja mucho más grande que él, con varios cuernos en la parte superior de ésta. Solo dejaba libre los brazos y piernas y la parte superior frontal del rostro donde se le veía con unos ojos rojos. Dicho alíen flotaban en el aire mediante poderes mentales.

¿?: Nadie se opone a la Jerarquía. Yo, Kamal Re'x, el Abductor, comandante de los ejércitos de la Jerarquía, destruiré a todos los que se opongan.

Decía el alíen mientras le brillaban los ojos rojos que tenía.

Mientras tanto en el Imperio Celeste, la ciudad estaba siendo asediada por las fuerzas de la Jerarquía. Las poderosas viudas negras y naves hidras iban disparando sus poderosas armas, logrando así mantener a raya al enemigo. Aun así, el enemigo lograba derribar algunas con las armas provenientes de los grandes caminantes.

El imperio estaba rodeada por un campo de fuerza que protegía la ciudad de las fuerzas enemigas, mientras las tropas celestes desde dentro, disparaban sus armas de todo tipo contra el enemigo.

La alicornio Artemisa estaba dirigiendo las fuerzas celestes que protegían el imperio.

Artemisa: ¡Adelante, bravos guerreros! ¡Luchad hasta el final y no dejéis que el enemigo avance!

Hablaba la yegua, inspirando a las tropas celestes a luchar con plena determinación.

Mientras tanto, dentro de las instalaciones donde el Imperio Celeste podía generar el escudo que protegía la ciudad, dentro de la mismas instalaciones trabajaban varios ponis celestes que estaban observando la batalla desde varias pantallas de televisión. Desde ahí controlaban la fuerza del escudo que protegía la ciudad, procurando que no decayera en ningún momento.

Celeste: Como están las cosas ahí fuera.

Comentaba uno de los trabajadores celestes que observaba la batalla. Su compañero estaba de acuerdo con él.

Celeste2: Sí. Al menos el escudo nos está protegiendo de los ataques del enemigo. No quiero ni pensar si fallase ahora.

En ese momento, se oyó un fuerte gritó de dolor que captó la atención de tanto de los trabajadores como de los soldados que estaban dentro. Lo que vieron los sorprendió en gran medida.

Uno de los soldados celestes estaba suspendido en el aire a gran altura casi llegando al techo. Algo parecía estar atravesando el pecho, pero no se veía absolutamente a nadie.

Los presentes miraron desconcertados la escena, hasta que deshaciendo su capa de invisibilidad, se reveló que era Nufai que había atravesado con sus garras la espalda del pony y estas sobresalían del pecho. Luego dejo caer al pony al suelo el alíen, teniendo sus cuchillas cubiertas de sangre, miró al resto mientras con una sonrisa malvada dijo.

Nufai: Je, je, je. Ha llegado vuestra hora...

Los trabajadores se asustaron mientras los soldados presentes comenzaron a disparar sus armas contra el intruso. Nufai se desplazaba con una enorme agilidad y destreza, esquivando los disparos y acercándose a los soldados, comenzando a despedazarlos con sus garras.

Fueron unos minutos donde se escuchaban disparos como golpes de cuchillas y terribles gritos de agonía. Así hasta que finalmente llegó el silencio.

El cuarto estaba lleno de cadáveres de ponis celestes y el suelo como las paredes cubiertas de sangre. Nufai estaba en medio de aquella sala sin ningún rasguño y con sus garras cubiertas de sangre.

Nufai: Je, je, je. Ha sido tan fácil.

Comentaba con un tono macabro, mientras se acercaba al panel de control y ahí pulsó unos botones.

Nufai: Bien. Hora de desactivar el escudo.

Decía el alíen pero de improviso un disparo rozó su armadura y este se giró para ver que había sido un soldado celeste moribundo que estando en el suelo, logró empuñar su arma para disparar al alíen.

Soldado: Ale...Aléjate...de...ahí o...disparo...

Decía en forma de amenaza el soldado, tratando de apuntar con su arma al alíen. Nufai no dijo nada. Simplemente sacudió su mano lanzando una de sus cuchillas que tenía en sus garras, acertando en la cabeza del pony que la reventó en pedazos. Dicha cuchillas volvió a la garra de Nufai y este volvió al panel de control.

Nufai: Escudo fuera. Je, je, je. Esto va a ser una masacre.

Decía el alíen mientras desactivaba ya el escudo de la ciudad.

El efecto en el imperio fue inmediato, porque el escudo que la protegía, desapareció de golpe. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Artemisa y las tropas.

Artemisa: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué han caído los escudos?

Griff: No lo sé, mi señora.

Respondió el general sardukar. Ahora sin escudos en la ciudad, nada impedía que el enemigo pudiera entrar. Algunas platillos surgieron del cielo y comenzaron a atacar los edificios.

Artemisa: ¡Que ninguna de esas cosas entren en la ciudad! Destruid a todos los que se acerquen.

Griff: ¡A la orden!

Acataba la orden el general. Artemisa dirigiéndose a un soldado, le ordenó lo siguiente.

Artemisa: Contactad con el agente Gunsmith y pedidle que avise al emperador. Presiento que vamos a necesitar su ayuda de inmediato.

Soldado: ¡A la orden, señora Artemisa!

Acató la orden el soldado y se marchó de allí.

Las tropas celestes como la Guardia Celeste y cazadores de sombras que estaban en el imperio, mantenían a raya al enemigo mientras las viudas negras, naves hidras y naves nodrizas, se ocupaban de los caminantes de la Jerarquía. Incluso desplegaron al enorme redentor para ocuparse del enemigo.

Por la ciudad estaban White Shield, Camaleón, Mistic, Ocelot y Adelia como también Centinela, defendiendo la ciudad de los ataques de la Jerarquía que ocurrían fueran

Ocelot: ¡Tomad rayos!

Decía Ocelot que montado sobre su meca, iba disparando a la vez que corría con éste contra los condenados que se iban acercando a la ciudad. Varios aliegionarios avanzaban hasta que se toparon con Camaleón.

Camaleón: ¡Quietos parados, tíos!

Decía el changeling alzando su brazo echando para atrás.

Camaleón: ¡Estira el brazo!

Decía el changeling y sorprendentemente se extendía para atrás como si fuera de goma, hasta tener cierta distancia.

Camaleón: ¡Lanzamiento!

Gritó para acto seguido recuperar el brazo y lanzarla contra los aliegionarios, donde antes de llegar, su casco se hinchó y ahí logró golpear a varios de éstos.

Los aliegionarios que aun quedaban en pie, dispararon de inmediato contra Camaleón mientras este disfrazado de él mismo, pero a modo de papel plano, esquivaba los disparos.

Adelia: ¡Camaleón!

Le llamaba Adelia que saltaba desde una unidad Rhino hacia Camaleón. Este último recuperando su forma, la recibió.

Camaleón: ¡Hincha la Panceta!

Gritaba Camaleón mientras cogía aire y su panza se hinchaba como un globo.

Camaleón: ¡Colchoneta!

Dijo esto el changeling, donde Adelia aterrizó en el globo y ahí tomó impulso para saltar a gran altura por el aire. Ahí se puso su visor en el rostro y apuntó hacia los aliegionarios.

Adelia: Hora de hacer limpieza.

Dijo esto la yegua, comenzando a disparar su fusil de pulsos, donde los disparos impactaban en puntos vitales de los aliegionarios, matando a todos éstos.

Una vez acabado con ellos, Adelia tras aterrizar en el suelo, miró a Camaleón y con una sonrisa le comentó.

Adelia: Gracias por el impulso.

Camaleón: No hay de que, Adelia.

Respondió sonriente el robot changeling.

Adelia: Parece que tu nueva habilidad es bastante útil.

Comentaba la yegua, haciendo referencia a la capacidad de Camaleón de tener un cuerpo elástico. El changeling alegremente la respondió.

Camaleón: Pues sí. Todos gracias a la evolución de mi núcleo mágico, je, je, je.

Mistic iba adelantándose junto con varios inmortales de la guardia celeste como tanques escorpio, disparando contra varios vehículos enemigos como los tanques de fase y los infectores. La yegua cambiando de forma a la de un dragón, alzó un tanque y lo lanzó contra otro grupo de tanques, destruyéndolos así.

Mistic: Nada mal como ejercicio.

Comentaba alegremente la yegua. En ese momento, se escuchó como un especie de rugido.

Mistic: ¿Y eso?

Preguntaba la yegua y ahí lo vio. En lo alto de una roca una enorme criatura bípeda de piel gris, muy musculosa. Con garras enormes que podrían perfectamente agarrar completamente a un pony. Una larga boca dentada con sus ojos muy por delante casi al final de la nariz. Con un especie de pequeño cuerno sobresaliendo al final de la nariz ("brute").

Dicha criatura saltó y aterrizó sobre un tanque escorpio, destrozándola por completo. Luego agarrando sus restos, lo lanzó por el aire aterrizando en otros tanques. La criatura fue corriendo hacia varios vehículos celestes que le iban disparando y luego los golpeó duramente con sus garras, despedazando a varios de éstos. Agarrando a un tanque escorpio, lo lanzó contra varias tropas.

Mistic: Esa cosa puede traernos problemas. Mejor centrarse en deshacerse de él.

Comentaba la yegua dirigiéndose hacia él volando. El brute la vio y saltó hacia ella con intención de aplastarla. Mistic viendo eso, se teletransportó esquivando así el ataque y reaparecer al otro lado, disfrazada de cañón láser que lo disparó en el ojo, provocando un enorme grito de dolor en la criatura a la vez que la dejaba ciega a esta.

Mistic: ¿Te gusta, feo?

Decía de forma burlona la yegua ahora disfrazada de ninja con katana y saltando de un lugar a otro, le hacía múltiples cortes por todo el cuerpo de la criatura.

Mistic: Sí, amigo. Sufre, sufre como nunca lo has hecho en tu vida.

Le decía de forma burlona la yegua mientras moviéndose a toda velocidad, seguía haciéndole cortes por todo el cuerpo de la criatura, haciéndola sangrar a ésta. Luego de aterrizar en el suelo, saltó para realizar un ataque frontal contra al criatura, pero le brute la atrapó con su garra.

Sin soltarla, la acercó su cara y la lanzó un enorme rugido a la cara de esta, donde la yegua podía ver su enorme boca dentada.

Mistic: Amigo. Necesitas tomar algo para el mal aliento.

Le decía la yegua sin mostrar miedo alguno. La bestia se disponía a devorarla, hasta que unos misiles impactaron en el brute, haciendo soltar así a la yegua. Mistic se alejó y vio que quien la salvo, fue Centinela que estaba junto con White Shield.

White: ¿Estás bien, Mistic?

Preguntaba el unicornio. Esta asintiendo le respondió con una sonrisa.

Mistic: Sí, White Shield. Gracias por echarme un casco.

El brute estaba furioso y lanzó un rugido para luego correr a cuatro patas como lo haría un gorila en dirección hacia Centinela y White Shield.

White: Ahí viene, Centinela. Prepárate.

Avisaba el unicornio poniéndose en guardia, desplegando éste sus látigos. Centinela afirmó.

Centinela: Por supuesto. Cambio de estilo a Modelo Ronin.

Centinela adoptó su estilo al del modelo Ronin y ahí sacó un lanzagranadas triple donde comenzó a disparar contra el brute, impactando varias veces con él. Pese a ello, el brute no se detenía. La criatura saltó con intención de golpear a Centinela, pero el robot sacando su espada, se apartó esquivando el ataque y ahí le dio un potente tajo al pecho de la criatura, haciendo gritar de dolor a ésta.

El brute furioso, lanzó su garra contra Centinela, ahí Centinela usando la habilidad especial del modelo Ronin, desapareció de vista esquivando el ataque y reapareciendo por la espalda de la criatura, lanzando otro tajo y causando más daños.

White: Ahí, Centinela. Ya es nuestro.

Decía White Shield volando este hacia el brute, esquivando el ataque de agarra de la criatura. Ahí lanzando sus látigos se agarró al brazo y se columpió por ella para balancearse y golpear con sus patas traseras en la cara del brute, luego haciendo varias maniobras como equilibrios, iba golpeando en varios sitios de la criatura, mientras Centinela lo apoyaba con su lanzagranadas triple.

White: Ahora probemos las nuevas habilidades de mi núcleo mágico.

El unicornio concentró energía mágica en sus cascos y ahí se lanzó golpeando duramente el estomago del brute, haciendo que se agachara. Ahí el unicornio aterrizó en el suelo y gritó.

White: ¡Puño Llameante!

El unicornio pegó un salto realizando un potente gancho bajo la barbilla del brute que lo mandó para atrás, pero el unicornio lanzando de nuevo sus látigos atrapando de entre los brazos y los hombros, tiró para sí y ahí golpearle con una potente Patada Lunar en toda la cara, mandando de nuevo para atrás, para ser finalmente atravesado por detrás por la espada de Centinela. Ahí el robot alzó al brute pese a que le superaba en tamaño y este seguía pataleando hasta finalmente caer muerta al suelo

White: Buen trabajo, Centinela.

Centinela: Tú también, White Shield.

Comentaban ambos mientras Mistic se acercaba a ellos. En ese momento la yegua notó algo.

Mistic: ¡Eh, chicos! Allí.

Señalaba la yegua y estos miraron para ver como entraban en la ciudad unas especie de máquinas más pequeñas con forma de cabeza robótica roja con un ojo amarillo y cuatro patas.

White: No sé qué harán esas cosas, pero no podemos dejar que entren por la ciudad.

Todos estaban de acuerdo y dejando que las tropas se ocuparan del enemigo, siguieron a aquellas extrañas máquinas que se habían colado por la ciudad.

El grupo siguió el camino hasta que encontraron una de aquellas cosas que entraron por la ciudad. Ahí veían que desde un especie de láser que surgía de su ojo, estaba como dibujando un especie glifo rojo en llamas. El tamaño del glifo era bastante grande hasta el punto que ocupaba casi una plaza entera.

Mistic: ¿Que está haciendo esa cosa?

Preguntaba la yegua que no comprendía lo que estaba haciendo aquella máquina.

Camaleón: Ni idea, pero como dice Vulcan en casos así. En caso de duda, se rompe y ya está.

Comentaba Camaleón disfrazándose de enorme ciclope y convirtiendo su Infinity Changer en un enorme garrote.

Pero antes de que el grupo fuera atacar, se escuchó un especie de fuerte sonido en el cielo.

White: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Preguntaba el unicornio. Centinela notando algo, advirtió.

Centinela: ¡Atención! ¡Múltiples objetos de gran tamaño aproximándose!

Y ahí es cuando vieron lo que pasaba. Del cielo surgían múltiples caminantes cuya parte inferior estaba al rojo vivo al atravesar la estratosfera del planeta.

Los enormes caminantes aterrizaron en diversos puntos del imperio, algunos aplastando edificios con sus enormes patas. Nada más aterrizar, los caminantes desplegaron mediante teletransportes las tropas que tenían ya preparadas como condenados, aliegionarios, brutes, platillos, infectores y tanques de fase y comenzaron a atacar por toda la ciudad, causando enormes daños.

El grupo había descubierto tarde para qué eran aquellas extrañas máquinas, tallaban glifos en el suelo para convocar a los caminantes (tallador de glifos) y se había colado por la ciudad una vez que el escudo había caído y las tropas del imperio estaban entretenidas con el enemigo.

White: ¡Maldita sea! Están atacando la ciudad desde dentro. Debemos detenerlos cuanto antes.

Decía el unicornio mientras sacaba el Escudo de Triunfo y con ella bloqueaba el disparó de un infector que iba directo hacia él. El grupo sin perder tiempo, se lanzó hacia el enemigo para defender el imperio.

En la zona de entrenamiento especial, Mike estaba realizando de nuevo con Onox el entrenamiento del circulo.

Mike: ¡AHHHHH!

Gritó Mike lanzando un coletazo contra Onox, logrando empujarlo a varios metros y sacarlo fuera del círculo.

Mike: Esta vez me ha salido mejor.

Decía con una sonrisa satisfecha el alidrake. Onox con su típico carácter, le comentó.

Onox: No te des tantos aires, chico. Aun te falta mucho para sacar el dragón que llevas dentro.

Comentaba el dragón, pero en el fondo estaba parcialmente sorprendido. El alidrake había mejorado bastante desde que había llegado por primera vez, incluso mejor que otros dragones que se habían enfrentado a él en el entrenamiento.

Su momento fue interrumpido cuando un portal se formó en el lugar y por ella apareció nada menos que Gunsmith junto con Holy.

Mike: Gunsmith ¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntaba el alidrake, sorprendido de ver al alicornio marrón junto con su fénix Holy. El alicornio marrón que tenía una gran expresión de preocupación, le respondió.

Gunsmith: Mike. Hay problemas en tu mundo. Una invasión extraterrestre se está formando y está atacando el planeta entero.

Mike: ¿Qué?

Exclamó sorprendido Mike al escuchar eso.

Gunsmith: Tenemos que volver. Ya he llevado a Dark Cloud con Darkwing para que se reúna con ella.

Holy: Pese a sus protestas de Dark Cloud sobre quedarse un poco más, solo para poder intimar un poco más con las diosas (y justo cuando nos iban a contar de que conocen a Gunsmith de antes ellas).

Completaba con sarcasmo la fenix blanca. Mike asintiendo, decidió volver con ellos.

En el Imperio Celeste, todo era un caos. Los soldados celestes estaban disparando tratando de frenar al enemigo, pero unos rayos de plasma provenientes de los infectores, iba matando filas de estos.

Un soldado de lanzacohetes logró disparar un misil contra un infector, logrando derribarlo y que se llevara por delante a varios más que estaban a su lado.

Otro soldado de lanzacohetes iban a disparar, hasta que una de las enormes patas de los caminantes surgió de repente y aplastó a varios soldados de golpe.

El caminante que era uno de producción, iba disparando rayos de plasma. Varios cazas venon volaban en dirección al caminante y dispararon contra los puntos débiles ahora conocidos del caminante, logrando dañar alguno de éstos. El caminante disparó contra los cazas derribando a uno y hacerlo estrellar en un edificio.

Unos soldados estaban llevando a sus compañeros heridos hasta que el caminante alzó su pata amenazando con aplastarlos, hasta que de improviso apareció de golpe nada menos que Vulcan subido desde su meca y armado con su Cañón Quantico, donde disparó un potente rayo contra la pata del caminante, haciéndole retroceder y salvar a los soldados.

Vulcan: ¡Quieto parado, tío chungo!

Alzaba la voz el robot mientras disparaba su arma legendaria contra el caminante, haciendo retroceder al caminante de producción. Los disparos eran lo suficientemente potentes para causar daños importantes en dicho caminante.

Vulcan: Sí, amigo. Y tengo aun más.

Decía de forma burlona el robot mientras seguía disparando contra el caminante. En ese momento, apareció Vulcania mientras le decía a su compañero.

Vulcania: Deja de perder el tiempo, Vulcan y céntrate en disparar en sus puntos débiles.

Vulcan: ¿Puntos débiles?

Pregunto confundido el robot. Vulcania molesta, le dijo.

Vulcania: ¿Es que no vistes el mensaje que nos enviaron, diciéndonos los puntos débiles de los caminantes?

Vulcan: Ehhhh...

Respondía Vulcan dando a entender que no se había enterado de nada. Vulcania dándose un golpe de su casco en la frente, comentó molesta.

Vulcania: ¿En serio mi construcción se basó en este idiota? Bueno. No importa. Tú dispara a los cuatro núcleos que tiene alrededor de lo que sería la cabeza. Destruye los cuatro y el caminante caerá ¿Lo has entendido?

Trataba de explicar en la última parte la yegua. Vulcan sonriendo, la respondió de forma afirmativa.

Vulcan: Ahora sí. Destruir los núcleos y así destrozamos la cosa esa, je, je, je.

Decía emocionado el robot. Vulcania rotó los ojos ante las pocas luces del robot y cada vez la costaba más creer que su diseño se basara en él. El caminante de producción desplegó soldados condenados y aliegionarios como también varios brutes.

Vulcania: Ahora se nos presenta batalla, Vulcan.

Decía la yegua, sacando de su armadura un hacha de energía de dos cascos. Vulcan sonriendo maliciosamente, la comentó a su compañera para animarla.

Vulcan: Tranquila, nena. Caerán como todos los que se enfrentan a la Patrulla Harmony.

Decía confiado el robot. Vulcania no estaba demasiado segura debido al exceso de confianza del robot, pero aun así, estaba lista para luchar.

Mientras tanto, las tropas del centro de la ciudad. Con infinidad de vehículos de combate y soldados, estaban logrando poco a poco hacer retroceder al enemigo. Así hasta que apareció otro caminante.

Éste era diferente a los otros vistos anteriormente. Era un caminante como los otros, solo que era de tres patas. En la parte superior blindada como una corona donde tenía en su interior un enorme recipiente cerrado donde había más carga tóxica de la misma, y un cañón de energía en su parte frontal, alrededor de él habían recipientes mas pequeños con el mismo líquido (caminante científico).

Las tropas al verlo, comenzaron a disparar de forma incesante contra dicha máquina, causando daños menores. El caminante sin perder tiempo, empezaba a disparar desde su cañón rayos de plasma radiactiva donde mataba a varios soldados en el proceso.

El caminante se detuvo, cosa que extraño a los soldados. Pensaron que habían logrado dañar su sistema para caminar, pero en ese momento ocurrió algo.

El enorme tanque del caminante comenzó a brillar y acto seguido surgió desde su parte inferior una enorme ola verde radiactiva que se iba llevando por delante todo lo que se encontraba. Todos ser viviente o máquina que entraba en contacto con dicha ola, era destruida y los seres orgánicos morían de forma verdaderamente horrible.

La ola iba veloz como recorriendo varios kilómetros, arrasando todo cuando se encontraba. Vulcan y Vulcania que iban luchando contra las tropas de la Jerarquía, vieron eso.

Vulcania: ¡Vulcan!

Vulcan: ¡Lo veo! ¡Modo Defensa!

Vulcan adopto su modo defensivo y rápidamente formó un enorme escudo, creando un poderoso campo de fuerza alrededor de ellos como de varias tropa aliadas que llegaron a cubrirse dentro de ella. La ola llegó llevándose tanto a tropas aliadas como los invasores e incluso destruir al caminante de producción donde esta cayó al suelo.

La ola impactó de lleno contra la barrera de Vulcan y el robot hacía un esfuerzo enorme para aguantar el impacto.

Vulcania: ¡Aguanta Vulcan!

Vulcan: ¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo? ¿Bailar una jota?

Respondía con sarcasmo Vulcan mientras trataba de aguantar la barrera. Por fortuna no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo, ya que la ola había pasado ya. Vulcan desactivo su barrera para que estos y los soldados mirasen alrededor.

Veían con horror como todas sus calles estaban bañadas en líquido radiactivo, haciendo que nadie se pudiera acercar. Cadáveres de tanto soldados aliados como de los invasores, vehículos fundidos por las olas radiactivas. Aquella imagen resultaba desoladora.

Mientras miraban el desastre formado, ahí apareció el caminante científico responsable de la masacre. Éstos podían ver como el caminante estuvo a punto de atacar con sus armas.

Mike: ¡Filo de Dragón!

Un poderoso corte surgió de la nada, partiendo en dos al caminante científico, donde las dos mitades cayeron al suelo y el líquido que contenía dentro de esparcía alrededor.

Todos vieron que el autor del ataque fue nada menos que Mike Bluer en su estado Dragón Shinigami como empuñando la Knight King.

Vulcania: ¡Mike!

Vulcan: ¡Jefe!

Exclamaron ambos, alegrándose de ver de nuevo a Mike. El guerrero dragón miraba por alrededor suyo, viendo los destrozos ocasionados en su imperio como los ponis muertos que había esparcidos por el suelo. Aquello lo puso furioso por dentro.

Mike: Esas malditas alimañas ¿Cómo se atreven a atacar mi imperio y a mi gente? Lo van a lamentar de verdad.

Decía enfadado el alicornio mientras empuñaba con fuerza su espada.

Mike: Es hora de devolver a esos engendros al agujero de donde provienen.

Comentaba Mike mientras se giraba sobre sí mismo y ver a más caminantes dirigirse hacia su posición.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Mi amigo Gunsmith-6798 me echó una mano para decidir que nuevas habilidades por evolución del núcleo mágico deberían tener Blue Sky, Eye Fox, Camaleón y White Shield donde le agradezco enormemente la ayuda prestada.**


	36. Cap 35 Invasión Alienígena 2º Parte

**Capitulo 35**

 **Invasión Alienígena 2º Parte**

El mundo entero estaba siendo invadido por una fuerza alienígena conocida como la Jerarquía. Dichos invasores atacaron las ciudades más importantes del mundo, causando caos y destrucción a su paso.

El Imperio Celeste movilizó a la Gran Armada para que ayudaran a las ciudades atacadas a defenderse.

A causa de ello y demostrando que son perfectamente capaces de plantar cara a los invasores, la Jerarquía optó por atacar el Imperio Celeste, esperando que si destruían la ciudad, acabarían con la principal fuerza de defensa. Creían tenerla ganada cuando lograron eliminar el escudo que protegía al ciudad y tras lograr introducir sus caminantes como tropas.

Pero aun así el Imperio Celeste luchó con fuerza y determinación, logrando plantar cara al enemigo y aun más cuando parte de la Patrulla Harmony apareció para ayudarlos y no solo ellos. Mike Bluer tras volver del templo donde estaba siendo entrenado por los tres Grandes Reyes Dragones, intervino para defender su imperio.

Mike: ¡AHHHHH!

Gritaba Mike partiendo con su espada un tanque de fase como si nada. Varios infectores dispararon sus rayos contra él, pero el guerrero dragón esquivaba con ágiles movimientos sus disparos y volando hacia ellos, para luego cortarles las patas y hacerlos caer.

Un caminante de ensamblaje disparaba sus cañones de plasma contra el guerrero dragón, pero Mike se teletransportaba de un lado a otro esquivando los disparos. Ahí desplazándose a alta velocidad, les cortó las cuatro patas al caminante, haciendo caer al suelo de pie. Mike sin perder tiempo, atravesó con su espada la parte frontal y ahí fue siguiendo para arriba haciendo un corte lineal por toda la cabeza hasta atrás, hasta finalmente llegar al otro lado, para que luego la cabeza del caminante fuese partido en dos y cayeran las dos mitades a ambos lados.

Mike observaba las dos mitades del caminante yaciendo en el suelo. Detrás de guerrero dragón estaba un brute donde la enorme bestia rugió y trató de golpearlo con su garra, pero Mike agarró de la muñeca al monstruo sin mirarle, y ahí comenzó a aplicarle presión en dicha garra, provocando grandes gritos de dolor a la bestia. La enorme bestia rugió de dolor con la boca muy abierta, cosa que Mike aprovechó para girarse y meter su espada dentro de la boca de la bestia hasta sacar la hoja por atrás del a cabeza del monstruo y matarla finalmente, para luego dejarla caer al suelo.

Mike seguía combatiendo hasta que recibió una comunicación.

Mike: Aquí Mike.

Phalax: Emperador. Me alegro de ver que estáis de vuelta.

Se escuchaba la voz del doctor en el comunicador de Mike. El guerrero dragón asintiendo, le respondió.

Mike: Sí, Phalax. Vine tan pronto como pude ¿Está la Lanza de Orion disponible? Tenemos al enemigo en la ciudad y hay que echarles de aquí.

Phalax: Por supuesto, emperador. La Lanza de Orion puede lanzar disparos de precisión contra el enemigo que está en la ciudad. Y también un bombardeo solar contra los que están fuera.

Mike: Muy bien, Phalax. Que la lanza se centre en atacar a los caminantes, ya que por lo visto son los que producen tropas, así impediremos que traigan más tropas. Una vez nos ocupemos de los que están en la ciudad, comenzaremos a bombardear al enemigo que está fuera.

Explicaba sus ordenes Mike. El doctor ahí le comentó.

Phalax: Una cosa más, emperador. Debemos reactivar el escudo si queremos proteger la ciudad de nuevas invasiones.

Mike: No te preocupes por eso, Phalax. He enviado a gente que se ocupe de ello.

En el edificio donde estaría el generador de escudo, iba Gunsmith por los pasillos. Finalmente llegó a la sala donde se quedó sorprendido como asqueado de ver todos los cadáveres de los soldados y trabajadores que habían desperdigados por el suelo. Sobraba decir que aquella visión casi le revuelve el estomago.

Gunsmith: ¡Buag...! Y yo que creí haber visto de todo en mi trabajo.

Comentaba asqueado el semental al ver a todos los ponis muertos, donde todos parecían haber sido cruelmente mutilados como despedazados. Tratando de hacer un esfuerzo por no vomitar, se fue al panel de control para reactivar el escudo.

Gunsmith: Bien. Veamos ¿Cómo activo yo esto?

Comentaba el alicornio marrón sin percatarse de que algo se acercaba muy lentamente a él por la espalda.

El alicornio seguía manipulando el panel de control mientras una imagen invisible se iba formando detrás de él. Una donde mostraba unas afiladas garras.

El alicornio dejó de manipular el panel de control al sentir algo. Justo en ese momento se echó un lado para esquivar el ataque de garra.

Gunsmith tras rodar por el suelo, miró por todas partes tratando de ubicar a su atacante, pero no veía nada.

Gunsmith: ¡Muéstrate, cobarde! ¿O acaso tienes miedo de atacarme a plena luz?

Alzaba la voz de forma retadora el alicornio marrón, mientras creaba unas hachas de hielo. En ese momento se escuchó una risa siniestra.

Nufai: Je, je, je ¿Por qué arriesgarme en un combate abierto cuando es más fácil matar a alguien por sorpresa?

Gunsmith: Quizás ¿Por tener un combate honorable?

Nufai: El honor es para idiotas donde por ello acaban muriendo como idiotas mayores. Así pensaba antes mi pueblo antes de que viniera la Jerarquía a mi planeta.

Gunsmith: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Nufai: La Jerarquía vino a mi mundo y lo iban destruyendo todo. Yo no quería morir por supuesto, así que me uní a ellos, renegando a mi propia especie.

Gunsmith: ¿Traicionaste a tu propia especie, vendiéndola al enemigo solo para salvar tu pellejo?

Decía sorprendido y en parte indignado el alicornio ante la idea de que el alíen abandonara a su propia raza por el enemigo para salvarse él. Nufai riéndose perversamente, le respondió.

Nufai: Mejor estar al lado de los conquistadores y estar vivo, que al lado de los conquistados y estar muero.

Respondió con una risa macabra el alíen, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un cuchillazo invisible donde el alicornio lo percibió y pegando un salto para atrás esquivando el ataque. Gunsmith lanzó las hachas de hielo a modo de boomerang esperando dar en el objetivo, pero por desgracia no dio a nada ni nadie. Dichas hachas volvieron a sus cascos mientras éste estaba alerta.

Nufai: Je, je, je. ¿Dónde estaré? ¿Estoy aquí o por allá?

Se burlaba la risa mientras Gunsmith en máxima alerta, esquivaba las cuchilladas invisibles de su enemigo. Durante su pelea, el alicornio centró su vista en los sistemas antiincendios del techo y se le ocurrió una idea.

En sus cascos formó unas llamas y las lanzó cada una justo debajo de cada dispositivo antiincendio. Al notar las llamas, comenzaron a echar agua.

Ahí es donde el plan de Gunsmith dio resultado. Gracias al agua, pudo ver la silueta de su enemigo pese a su campo de invisibilidad. Gunsmith sonrió maliciosamente al poder ver por fin a su enemigo.

Gunsmith: Ya eres mío ¡Esfera Aural!

Gritó Gunsmith formando una esfera de energía en sus cascos y lanzarla hacia su enemigo, logrando impactarle en el estomago y hacerlo estrellar contra la pared.

Gunsmith: Ahora ya no eres tan duro ¿Verdad?

Comentaba de forma burlona el alicornio mientras veía como su enemigo se le deshacía su campo de invisibilidad. Su sorpresa fue ver a una criatura que era casi cuatro veces más alta que él y de aspecto intimidante pese su escuálido aspecto. El alíen mirando molesto al alicornio, le dijo.

Nufai: ¡Condenada criatura! Ahora si que te pienso arrancarte el corazón de un zarpazo.

Decía molesto el alíen mostrando sus garras afiladas. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó hacia el alicornio y trató de despedazarlo, mientras Gunsmith evadía los ataques.

Gunsmith realizó una voltereta hacia atrás para esquivar un zarpazo y parase encima de una mesa. Luego salto de nuevo hacia delante para esquivar otro zarpazo que destrozo la mesa y luego se apoyó por encima de la joroba el alíen para saltar y alejarse de él por atrás, al mismo tiempo que se giraba y disparaba balas de aire mágicos a su espalda. El alíen furioso cargó de nuevo contra él y lanzaba interminables zarpazos haciendo retroceder a Gunsmith, pero sin querer se tropezó con un pony muerto que lo hizo caer al suelo boca arriba y el alíen lo atrapó con su garra derecha contra el suelo.

Nufai: Ya eres mío, criatura cuadrúpeda.

Decía con una sonrisa perversa mientras clavaba sus diabólicos ojos en los de Gunsmith.

Nufai: Eres idiota por venir a enfrentarte a mí tú solo. Ahora morirás por tu estupided.

Decía esto mientras alzaba su otra garra con intención de matarlo. Ahí en ese momento Gunsmith sonrió, cosa que extraño al alíen.

Nufai: ¿De qué te ríes?

Gunsmith: ¿En serio crees que soy tan tonto para venir aquí solo?

Respondió el alicornio con una sonrisa burlona. En ese momento, un rayo de hielo impactó en la garra de Nufai que tenía levantada. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, es golpeado por Phantom con un martillo de hielo de gran tamaño en toda la mitad de la cara de Nufai que lo mandó a volar hasta estrellarse contra la pared.

Ghost: ¿Estás bien, Gunsmith?

Preguntaba la pony fantasma ayudando a Gunsmith a levantarse. Gunsmith agradeció la ayuda.

Gunsmith: Ahora sí. Gracias.

Nufai se levantó adolorido y veía ahora a los tres ponis. Phantom creando unas espadas de hielo y afilando una con la otra listas para usar. Ghost ahí sacó sus viejas armas las Sega Almas. Gunsmith ahora que estaba mejor, creó una espada de luz. Nufai lejos de dejarse intimidar, dijo mientras sacaba las garras.

Nufai: Aunque seáis tres, eso no os servirá de nada. Os mataré a todos.

Phantom: No si mi cuchilla atraviesa tu garganta, bicharraco del espacio.

Decía desafiante el pony fantasma, empuñando éste sus espadas de hielo.

Ghost: Gunsmith. Nosotros nos ocuparemos del bicho ese. Tú ocúpate del escudo.

Le decía Ghost al alicornio. Gunsmith dándose cuenta de eso, respondió.

Gunsmith: ¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! El escudo. Ya me pongo con ello.

El alicornio marrón se dirigía al panel de control que estaba al otro lado de la sala. Nufai no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo.

Nufai: ¡No des un paso, pony!

El alíen se dirigía hacia Gunsmith para impedir que reactivara el escudo, pero Phantom y Ghost le cortaron el paso.

Ghost: Tus adversarios somos nosotros.

Phantom: Tendrás que pasar por encima de nuestros fríos cuerpos de robot.

Le decían desafiantes ambos unicornios mientras empuñaban sus armas. Nufai viendo eso les respondió.

Nufai: No importa. Primero os mataré a vosotros y luego al pony ese.

Volviendo a la ciudad del imperio. Con ayuda de la Lanza de Orion que desde órbita realizaba disparos de precisión, derribaba a los caminantes destruyendo sus núcleos de refrigeración. Permitiendo así a las tropas celestes librarse del asedio de aquellas enormes máquinas y ocuparse de los enemigos más pequeños.

Mike: ¡AHHHHH!

Gritaba Mike lanzando un potente rayo de luz desde su mano, arrasando filas de enemigos que se encontraba por delante.

Mike: Bien. Pronto nos libraremos del enemigo.

Comentaba Mike satisfecho, pero en ese momento tuvo que apartarse para evitar un especie de rayo psionico llameantes que iba hacia él.

Mike: ¿Y eso?

Preguntaba el guerrero dragón ante el repentino ataque. En ese momento se escuchó una voz.

¿?: Así que tú eres el que causa tantos problemas a nuestras tropas.

Mike se giró y vio a nada menos que a Kamal Re'x.

Mike: ¿Y tú quién eres? O mejor dicho ¿Qué eres tú?

Preguntaba Mike al extraño ser que tenía enfrente de él. El alíen que flotaba en el aire con la extraña armadura, que era incluso más grande que él, le respondió con arrogancia.

Kamal Re'x: ¡Soy Kamal Re'x, el Abductor! ¡Comandante supremos de las fuerzas de la Jerarquía!

Mike: Así que tú eres el que mandó a esos bichos raros a atacar mi planeta ¿No?

Kamal: Por supuesto. Nuestro objetivo es conquistar este planeta para nuestro señor.

La respuesta del alíen dio a entender a Mike que la Jerarquía servía a alguien. Por lo que ahí le preguntó.

Mike: Así que trabajáis para alguien ¿Y quién es? ¿Es Arek, acaso?

Kamal Re'x miró un tanto confundido al guerrero dragón y respondió.

Kamal: ¿Arek? No me suena ese nombre, pero para ese quien sea, no servimos. Nosotros servimos a nuestro amo que dominará todo el universo.

Mike: (No trabaja para Arek. Ya veo) ¿Entonces quién es vuestro jefe?

Kamal: No importa, porque voy a destruirte aquí y ahora ¡Y ahora, muere!

Gritó el alíen lanzando otro ataque psionico en forma de onda, que iba arrasando todo delante de él. Mike desplegó las alas y alzó el vuelo, esquivando así el disparo.

Mike: ¡Doble Disparos de Dragón!

Gritó Mike disparando desde las bocas de dragón de las alas, dos rayos de luz que fueron directos hacia Kamal. El alíen creo con su mente una barrera que lo protegió de los disparos.

Mike no se detuvo ahí y se lanzó hacia el alíen donde este último aun mantenía su barrera.

Mike: ¡Puños y Patadas de Luz Galáctica!

Gritó Mike y sus brazos y piernas fueron cubiertas por energía dorada, donde ahí comenzó a golpear una y otra vez contra dicha barrera, que el alíen seguía manteniendo.

Kamal: Estupido ser inferior ¿En serio crees que un ser inferior como tú, puede superar mi todopoderosa mente?

Le decía con aires de ser superior Kamal. Mike sin dejar de golpear, le dijo.

Mike: ¡Toma superioridad! ¡Puño Galáctico!

Mike alzó su puño formando su poderoso ataque y ahí golpeó con todas sus fuerzas dicha barrera, logrando destruirla para sorpresa de Kamal Re'x.

Kamal: ¡Imposible!

Mike: ¡Modo Disparo!

Gritó Mike y de sus brazos surgieron unas bocas de dragón a modo de cañón. Ahí comenzó a disparar al igual que las bocas de dragón de sus alas a modo de ametralladora, recibiendo su enemigo todos los disparos.

Kamal: ¡Ah! ¡Para!

Decía el alíen recibiendo disparos por parte del guerrero dragón, que lo iban arrastrando hasta estrellarlo contra una pared. Mike volvió a su estado normal y cargó contra su enemigo.

Mike: ¡Este planeta no lo vas a conquistar al igual que mi imperio!

Gritaba Mike dispuesto a acabar con su enemigo, pero de improviso unas ondas psionicas impactaron en su mente, deteniendo su marcha y causando dolor en su cabeza.

Mike: ¡AHHHH!

Gritaba de dolor Mike mientras acababa en el suelo de rodillas y se sujetaba la cabeza con sus manos. Kamal apareció flotando desde los escombros, mientras lanzaba ondas mentales desde su mente tratando de controlar al guerrero dragón.

Kamal: Estupido ser inferior. En nombre de la Jerarquía, he conquistado planetas. He subyugado mundos enteros y este no será la excepción. Prepárate para que tu diminuta mente caiga ante mi enorme poder mental.

Hablaba con arrogancia el alíen, tratando de controlar la mente de Mike mientras el guerreo dragón se resistía a ello.

Mientras el alíen seguía lanzando sus ondas mentales, Mike pudo ver la mente de su enemigo y comprobar como era este y la Jerarquía. Ahí averiguo que los de la Jerarquía estaban dispuestos a apoderarse de toda la vida en el universo. Como las langostas de un apetito voraz, iban en planeta en planeta, despojándolos de sus recursos naturales, dejando tras de sí las humeantes ruinas de una gran destrucción. Los seres conquistados por estos son rápidamente subyugados, tratados como esclavos y obligados a engrosar en los ejércitos de sus amos.

Kamal: Pronto tu mente será mía como toda tu raza.

Se jactaba de la victoria el alíen, hasta que notó que el guerrero dragón se estaba resistiendo al control mental. En ese momento notó algo en él.

Kamal: ¿Cómo?

Mike: ¡AHHHHH!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el guerrero dragón, desplegando desde su mente una onda mental que iba repeliendo la de Kamal para sorpresa de este último. El alíen se sorprendió por ello y trató de detenerlo con su onda mental.

Mike: ¡NO VOY A CONSENTIR QUE DESTRUYAS MI MUNDO Y A SU GENTEEEE!

Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas Mike, logrando superar con su onda mental la de Kamal para mayor sorpresa de él.

Kamal: ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo puede haber una mente que supere mi intelecto superior? ¡Es imposible que esté pasando!

Decía el alíen hasta que finalmente su onda mental es superado por la de Mike, recibiendo un fuerte impacto que lo mandó a volar hasta estrellarse en un caminante destruido.

Mike acabó de rodillas y apoyándose de sus manos contra el suelo, recobrando el aliento por el esfuerzo mental que hizo. Luego se puso de pie, justo para ser atado de pies y manos por unos anillos de energía, que lo atraparon contra una pared. Kamal Re'x apareció con algunos daños en su armadura enfrente de él mientras le decía.

Kamal: Está claro que eres más peligroso de lo que parecías al principio. Debo eliminarte el primero cuanto antes.

Decía el alíen mientras preparaba otro ataque psionico desde sus garras para acabar con el guerrero dragón.

¿?: ¿Qué tal si te eliminamos a ti primero?

Se escuchó una voz femenino y un rayo oscuro impacto en el alíen, mandándolo a volar y apartarlo de Mike. Ahí apareció la salvadora de Mike.

Era una especie de enorme pantera marrón hembra con mechones marrones más oscuros. Con grandes alas de murciélagos en la espalda. Portaba una armadura negra con detalles rojos que la cubrían la parte superior del cuerpo como la cabeza. Mismas piezas del mismo color en la parte inferior de las patas.

Mike miraba a la pantera en parte sorprendido de ver una allí mismo y aun más que lo salvara. La pantera se acercó hacia Mike y ahí lanzó unos zarpazos. El guerrero dragón cerró los ojos esperando los zarpazos, pero al final nunca llegaron. Ahí se dio cuenta enseguida que los zarpazos fueron dirigidos hacia los enganches psíquicos, liberándolo así. Mike un tanto extrañado por la acción de la pantera, miró a esta mientras la daba las gracias.

Mike: No se quien eres, pero gracias por ayudarme.

Dark: No hay de que, Mike. Para eso están los amigos.

Respondió la pantera con la voz de Darkwing, sorprendiendo en gran medida al guerrero dragón que exclamó.

Mike: ¡Darkwing! ¿De verdad eres tú?

Preguntaba enormemente sorprendido el guerrero dragón al ver que aquella pantera era nada menos que su amiga la alicornio sombría. La pantera riéndose un poco ante la expresión de su amigo, le contestó.

Dark: Ay, Mike. Si te vieras ahora la cara que has puesto. Si es que se viera la cara con ese casco de dragón que llevas. Ja, ja, ja.

Mike: Vaya, amiga. No me digas que has conseguido el Shinigami Bestia.

Preguntaba ahora más calmado el guerrero dragón. La pantera sonriendo le contestó.

Dark: Claro, Mike. Mis entrenamientos con Raszagal aunque hayan sido por poco tiempo, me ha ayudado mucho. Y gracias a ello, he logrado el Shinigami Bestia.

Mike: Pues te felicito por ello, amiga.

La felicitaba con una sonrisa el guerrero dragón, sonrisa siendo devuelta por la pantera. Kamal Re'x aparecía de nuevo y completamente furioso, gritó.

Kamal: ¡Malditos insectos inferiores! ¡Ahora sí que no pienso tener la más mínima misericordia con vosotros!

Gritaba completamente furioso el alíen, mientras con su mente elevaba montones de escombros de toda clase de tamaños, desde pequeños hasta enormes. Mike y Darkwing se pusieron en guardia.

Mike: Bien, amiga. Ahora tendrás oportunidad de demostrar lo que eres capaz de hacer con tu nueva forma.

Dark: Lo vas a ver enseguida, Mike.

Y ambos se lanzaron al ataque mientras Kamal lanzaba los escombros contra ellos.

Volviendo con el equipo de Eye Fox, éstos seguían combatiendo contra el gigantesco Orlok. La enorme máquina demostraba ser un adversario enormemente peligroso como poderoso.

El gigante de metal disparó un rayo verde que hizo que Lucia y Eye Falcon se apartaran de su trayectoria. Eye Fox apareciendo detrás de Orlok con su meca, disparó una flecha de luz que impactó en la parte trasera, causando algunos daños en éste. El cañón de hombro de Orlok concentró sus disparos en la arquera, mientras ésta desde su meca lo esquivaba mediante saltos y seguía disparando flechas.

Ahí Orlok pateó una piedra en trayectoria hacia donde iba el meca. Eye Fox no tuvo tiempo de frenar y se tropezó con ella, haciéndola caer de su meca y luego al suelo.

La arquera iba a levantarse hasta que vio a Orlok encima de ella, alzando su pie con intención de aplastarla.

Orlok: Adiós.

Pero antes que tuviera oportunidad de pisarla, Lucia voló hasta montarse en la espalda de Orlok haciendo que retrocediera y salvara a Eye Fox de morir pisoteada.

Lucia: ¡Aléjate de mi amiga, engendro!

Gritaba furiosa la dragona, estando esta subida encima de la espalda de Orlok y desde ahí comenzaba a golpearle con su espada una y otra vez contra su cabeza. Orlok alzaba sus brazos tratando de alcanzarla mientras la dragona se movía para no dejarse coger y seguir atacando.

Lucia: ¡Eso es, chatarra, de aquí no me bajo!

Eye Falcon: Ahí, amiga. No lo sueltes.

Animaba el arquero sacando su rifle de precisión y ahí comenzando a disparar contra la cabeza de Orlok. El alíen robótico disparó su láser contra Eye Falcon, obligando al unicornio a apartarse. Luego usó su cañón de hombro, girando hacia la dragona para apuntar con ella.

Lucia: ¡Oh, vaya!

Exclamó la dragona, que no tuvo tiempo de evitar el disparo de plasma que la mandó a volar y luego caer al suelo. Orlok iba a disparar otra vez, pero una flecha de hielo impactó en su arma, que la inutilizó temporalmente. Ahí Orlok pudo ver que Eye Fox con su arma legendaria, había sido quien disparó la flecha de hielo.

Orlok iba a dispararla con su otra arma, hasta que se escuchó un especie de gritó.

¿?: ¡Ventisca Kiuby!

De repente surgió una ventisca donde habían zorros fantasmales de hielo en ella y rodearon completamente a Orlok, hasta tenerlo encerrado en un enorme cubo de hielo.

Lucia: ¿Y eso?

Preguntaba la dragona, que no comprendía de donde venía el ataque de hielo. Los arqueros no tenían idea tampoco.

Fox: Ni idea.

Eye Falcon: Esto es bastante raro.

¿?: Quizás yo pueda responder a eso.

Los tres se giraron y ahí vieron a un enorme zorro hembra de nueve colas terminadas en punta blanca. Era de pelaje azul cielo, con algunas crines rubias. Portaba una armadura blanca con detalles azules que cubrían la parte superior del cuerpo y cabeza, como la parte inferior de las patas. Con las nueve colas se daba a entender que era una Kiuby.

Fox: No se quien eres, pero gracias por ayudarnos.

Eye Falcon: Aunque lo teníamos ya dominado a esa cosa.

Decía presumiendo el semental. La kiuby sonriendo un poco, les comentó.

Kiuby: Desde luego. Os dejo solos por unas pocas semanas, y ya os metéis en líos bien gordos.

Bromeaba la kiuby. El grupo no sabía quien era aunque la voz les resultaba familiar.

Lucia: ¿Y tú quien eres?

Preguntaba ahora la dragona robot. La kiuby sonriendo les comentó a éstos.

Kiuby: ¿En serio no reconocéis a una vieja amiga? Después del tiempo que pasamos juntos con el lío de Legión.

Eye Fox mirando a la kiuby y tras analizar su voz, comentó.

Fox: Espera ¿Rebeca Rouser?

Rebeca: ¡Premio para Eye Fox! Por cierto. Te queda bien la imagen de zorro mágico, je, je, je.

Respondía la kiuby con una sonrisa, señalando el peculiar aspecto de Eye Fox. El grupo se sorprendió al reconocer por fin a su amiga.

Eye Falcon: ¿Rebeca Rouser? ¿En serio es ella?

Lucia: Así que es la humana de pelo rubio. Quien lo iba a decir.

Fox: No me digas que ahora has conseguido el Shinigami Bestia.

Preguntaba la arquera a la kiuby. Rebeca sonriendo la respondió.

Rebeca: Así es. Después de ver a Mike convertirse en lobo por primera vez, me animé a entrenarme para conseguir yo también el Shinigami Bestia. No fue nada fácil. Tuve que esforzarme mucho para conseguirlo, pero al final valió la pena ¿Qué me decís? ¿Soy una hermosa Kiuby de las nieves?

Decía esto último bromeando la kiuby, mientras adoptaba poses como si estuviera desfilando en un pase de modelos. El grupo se rió un poco por ello.

Lucia: ¿Viniste tú sola, humana?

Rebeca: En realidad no. Vine acompañada.

De repente surgió de golpe del cielo aterrizando en el suelo, un humano que portaba una armadura negra tipo caballero de la muerte y casco en forma de calavera. El grupo se puso en guardia al verlo mientras el misterioso caballero les saludó a todos.

Caballero: Hola, amigos. Me alegro de veros de nuevo.

Fox: ¿Jhosua?

Preguntó la arquera al reconocer la voz del quien era el marido de Rebeca.

Sherrys: No os olvidéis de mí.

Apareció también el gato en su afinidad sombra de detrás de Jhosua. Rebeca sonriendo levemente, la comentó.

Rebeca: Así es. Vine con mi marido y mi compañero animal. Habríamos venido con nuestros hijos, pero al ver los problemas que está teniendo ahora este mundo, decidimos dejarlos en casa al cuidado de mi hermano y de Gifka, y vinimos nosotros para ver si podíamos ayudar en algo.

Explicaba la kiuby. Ahí Eye Falcon comentó.

Eye Falcon: Ya veo ¿Y de dónde sacó tu marido la armadura?

Preguntaba el unicornio, haciendo referencia a la armadura que portaba ahora Jhosua. Este último le respondió.

Jhosua: Cortesía de Night Terror. En cierto modo, esto sería como el Shinigami de los otros fénix.

Anivia: (Y por desgracia, tengo que aguantarlo a mi lado al pelmazo de Terror).

Decía mentalmente la fénix desde la cabeza de Rebeca, haciendo reír levemente a esta última.

Rebeca: (Cálmate, Anivia. Necesitamos su ayuda aquí).

Anivia: (Yo no estoy tan segura de eso. Podemos hacer perfectamente esto sin ayuda de ese inútil).

Se comunicaban mentalmente las dos. En ese momento el hielo donde estaba Orlok encerrado se rompió en pedazos, liberándose éste. El grupo se puso en guardia.

Fox: Amigos. Nos alegra que vinierais, pero mejor hablamos luego.

Decía la arquera mientras tensaba el arco. Rebeca en posición de combate, la dio la razón.

Rebeca: En eso estoy de acuerdo, amiga.

Volviendo a la sala de control del escudo. Ghost y Phantom, seguían combatiendo a Nufai.

Nufai: ¡Morid de una vez!

Gritaba el alíen tratando de atravesar con sus garras a los dos ponis, pero éstos se hicieron invisibles para luego reaparecer detrás de él. Phantom atacó con sus espadas de hielo, causando daños en la armadura de Nufai. El alíen se giró rápidamente tratando de golpear a Phantom, pero el unicornio logró esquivarlo y retroceder.

Ghost lanzó desde sus cascos un rayo de hielo a los pies de Nufai inmovilizando a este. Ahí la pony fantasma saltó y creando un mazo de hielo, lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas mandándolo contra el suelo. Nufai furioso se levantó y se lanzó hacia Ghost, donde la unicornio dejó un clon de ella hecha completamente de hielo. En el momento que Nufai golpeó el clon de hielo, dicho clon estalló congelando al alíen e impidiendo moverse.

Phantom: ¡Y ahora!

Phantom se lanzó hacia el alíen y lo golpeó mandándolo contra el suelo y romperse el hielo que lo aprisionaba.

Phantom: ¡Prepárate para ser carne troceada!

Gritaba el pony fantasma alzando sus espadas de hielo y saltando por encima de este para clavar ambas armas en el pecho del alíen, pero Nufai ladeó su brazo golpeando el pony fantasma y mandarlo contra el suelo, siendo el unicornio socorrido por Ghost.

Nufai: ¡Ya me tenéis más que harto! Yo no debería estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo con vosotros.

Gunsmith: Pues entonces lárgate.

Nufai se giró al escuchar la voz, para recibir un enorme puño de tierra que lo golpeó completamente y lo mandó a volar hasta estrellarse contra la pared. Gunsmith siendo el responsable del ataque, se reunió con Ghost y Phantom.

Gunsmith: ¿Estáis bien?

Ghost: Sí, Gunsmith. Gracias.

Phantom: Se agradece la ayuda, pero ¿Y el escudo?

Gunsmith: No os preocupéis por eso. Se reactivara en unos pocos minutos.

Respondió el alicornio con porte presumida. Nufai al escuchar eso mientras se levantaba, exclamó.

Nufai: ¿Que? ¡No! ¡Debo impedir que se reactive el escudo!

Nufai quería ir al panel de control para desactivar el escudo, pero Phantom interponiéndose en su camino, le dijo.

Phantom: Más bien preocúpate de ti mismo ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Infierno Gélido!

 **Música Finisher**

Phantom comenzó a lanzar un aire enormemente gélido que iba congelando todo cuando encontraba, incluido a Nufai.

Nufai: ¡Ahhh! ¡Odio el frío! ¡Me recuerda a ese maldito planeta helado que tuve la desgracia de ir! ¡Ahhhhh!

Gritaba el alíen al sufrir el ataque gélido.

Gunsmith: Pues no te preocupes. Porque no vas a estar mucho tiempo aquí.

Decía el alicornio utilizando sus poderes elementales, para convocar un poderoso tornado, que se llevó a Nufai por delante hasta el exterior del complejo e incluso fuera del imperio, donde el alíen seguía volando sin parar de girar dentro de su bloque de hielo.

Volviendo con Mike y Darkwing, éstos avanzaban al mismo tiempo que esquivaban los escombros lanzados por Kamal. Ambos evadían o saltaban encima de los escombros. Mike con su espada partía en dos los escombros grandes, mientras Darkwing con sus zarpas iba golpeando los trozos más pequeños hasta desintegrarlos.

Los dos llegaron hasta el alíen, donde éste creó una barrera mental para protegerse de los ataques que les iban lanzando éstos.

Kamal: Os hará algo más que ataques endebles para superar mi barrera mental.

Decía con arrogancia el alíen. Mike sacando la Knight King, le respondió.

Mike: Entones prueba esto ¡Corte Galáctico!

Mike cargando de energía su espada, de un tajo destruyó la barrera que protegía a Kamal Re'x para sorpresa de este.

Kamal: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo ha podido una espada ridícula destruir mi barrera con tanta facilidad?

Exclamaba sorprendido el alíen al ver con que facilidad había logrado el guerrero dragón destruir su barrera. Mike ahí le respondió.

Mike: Esta ridícula espada como tú la llamas, es la Knight King. Y tiene poder para destruir barreras.

Kamal: Ya veo, pero aun con eso no me derrotareis.

Decía el alíen con aires de superioridad y lanzó un ataque de fuego psionico que iba arrasando con todo lo que encontraba por delante. Darkwing de un ágil salto se apartó, mientras Mike trataba de bloquear el ataque con su espada, pero fue arrastrado para atrás. Darkwing se lanzó hacia el alíen y continuo atacando a este.

Kamal lanzaba ataques psionicos contra la pantera mientras esta los esquivaba mediante saltos.

Dark: ¡Garras Oscuras!

Gritaba Darkwing creando unas garras de oscuridad encima de las suyas y trató de golpearlo, pero el alíen formó una barrera mental que lo protegió por completo del ataque de Darkwing.

Kamal: Pierdes el tiempo. Mi barrera mental es demasiado poderosa para que la puedas atravesar con tus ridículos ataques.

Decía con arrogancia el alíen. Darkwing deteniéndose en sus ataques, le respondió.

Dark: Entonces tendré que pasar de la barrera ¡Modo Sombra!

Nada más decir eso, su armadura se volvió completamente negra como la noche. En ese instante, la pantera desapareció en las sombras de un edificio, perdiéndose completamente de vista.

Kamal: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Dónde se ha metido?

El alíen flotando, miraba por alrededor tratando de ubicar a su enemiga, pero en ese instante es duramente golpeado por la espalda. Éste se giró lanzando una onda psionica contra su ataque, pero no vio nada, solo sombras de los edificios.

Kamal: Pero, aquí no hay nadie.

Volvió a ser golpeado por la espalda y como la vez anterior, se giró para encontrar a su atacante pero tampoco lo vio.

Kamal: No lo entiendo. No veo ni percibo a nadie.

De improviso, de su sombra surgió nada menos que la pantera que lo pilló por sorpresa y fue golpeado por las garras oscuras de la pantera, haciendo que el alíen retrocediera varios metros.

Kamal: ¡Maldita saco de pulgas! ¡Sufre mi ira!

Gritó el alíen lanzando un ataque psionico de gran envergadura, contando que con un ataque tan amplio lograría golpearla. Para su desgracia, la pantera volvió a esconderse en las sombras y desaparecer de vista antes de ser alcanzado por el letal ataque que iba arrasando la calle.

Acto seguido Darkwing apareció por detrás de Kamal y lo golpeó con fuerza en la espalda con sus garras, logrando derribarlo al suelo.

Dark: ¡Ya eres mío!

Gritaba la pantera saltando hacia su enemigo, pero este la atrapó con su mente y la lanzó contra una pared. Kamal volviendo a ponerse de pie, la gritó furioso.

Kamal: ¡Maldita desgraciada! ¡Ahora si que te voy a matar!

Iba a atacar hasta que de repente apareció Mike, golpeando de un fuerte rodillazo la armadura del alíen.

Mike: ¡A mi amiga ni la toques!

Gritaba enfadado el guerrero dragón aprovechando que el alíen había bajado las defensas y lanzó un sin fin de puñetazos y patadas contra él, para luego lanzar un potente gancho ascendente con salto que mando a volar al alíen y luego estrellarse contra el suelo. Luego de eso, Mike se acercó a su amiga para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Mike: Darkwing ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba Mike a su amiga. La pantera sacudiéndose el polvo, sonrió y le respondió.

Dark: Sí, Mike. Gracias.

Mike sonreía bajo su casco de dragón. Kamal Re'x más furioso que antes les gritó.

Kamal: ¡Condenados terrestres! ¡Ya me estoy hartando de vosotros!

Mike y Darkwing mirando desafiantes al alíen, le comentaron.

Mike: Más hartos estamos nosotros de ti.

Dark: Y es hora de echarte de aquí ahora.

Los dos se pusieron en posición y convocaron a sus respectivos compañeros espirituales.

Mike: ¡Golden Heart!

Dark: ¡Silver Lion, modo adulto!

Ambos espíritus aparecieron listos para luchar.

Golden Heart: Aquí estoy.

Silver Lion: Probarán mis garras.

Mike y Darkwing se prepararon para lanzar su ataque contra Kamal Re'x. Ahí ambos gritaron.

Mike y Darkwing: ¡Cargar de Victoria! ¡Ataque de Resonancia! ¡Boost of Power!

 **Música Finisher.**

Mike y Darkwing crearon una esfera donde entre ellos y sus compañeros espirituales, se las fueron pasando unos a otros, golpeando sin parar dicha esfera. Kamal Re'x observaba la escena sin comprender lo que estaban haciendo.

Kamal: ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Se ponen a jugar en pleno combate?

Comentaba el alíen sin comprender lo que estaban haciendo sus adversarios, hasta que notó que la esfera se iba cargando de energía e iba brillando con más fuerza cada vez.

Mike: ¡Allá va!

Gritó Mike mandando de una patada a Kamal para sorpresa de este último y por instinto formó una barrera, donde la esfera rebotó en ella, de vuelta por donde vino.

Kamal: ¡Estupidos! Con eso no me derrotareis.

Dark: ¡Piensa de nuevo!

Respondía Darkwing. Ahí Mike y Darkwing saltaron en dirección hacia la esfera y entre los dos le dieron una doble patada, mandando de nuevo hacia el alíen, pero la esfera se convirtió de golpe en un enorme dragón de luz y oscuridad.

Kamal: ¿Qué? ¡Maldición!

Kamal formó su barrera mental y el dragón impactó en dicha barrera. El alíen trataba de mantener la barrera para protegerse del ataque.

Kamal: ¡Soy Kamal Re'x, el Abductor! ¡Comandante de las fuerzas de la Jerarquía! ¡Enviado aquí por mi amo para conquistar este mundo! ¡No pienso caer ante criaturas primitivas!

Dark: Pues siento desilusionarte, cara de alíen barato sacado de esas películas antiguas tan malas sobre invasiones alienígenas. Porque vas a caer.

Decía esto al pantera de forma desafiante. Poco a poco la barrera con que el alíen mantenía con su mente, se iba agrietando poco a poco.

Kamal: ¡No! ¡Imposible!

Finalmente la barrera se rompió por completo, dejándolo expuesto al ataque del dragón de luz y sombras. Finalmente el dragón le dio un potente mordisco en su armadura, provocando una explosión de luz y sombras.

Kamal: ¡AHHHHHHH! ¡NO PUEDE SEEEER!

Gritaba el alíen mientras sentía un dolor indescriptible por todo su cuerpo. Cuando todo terminó, estaba Kamal tendido en el suelo herido y con su armadura severamente dañada donde de saltaban chispas. Mike y los otros se acercaban a Kamal mientras le comentaban a este.

Mike: Se acabó.

Golden Heart: Ahora lo único que puedes hacer es rendirte.

Dark: Sí. Sobre todo ahora que tus tropas que enviaste, están cayendo.

Comentaba esta última mirando por la ciudad donde efectivamente, las tropas celestes habían logrando diezmar a los atacantes de la ciudad y todos los caminantes habían sido destruidos. Y ahora mismo la Lanza de Orion estaba lanzando un bombardeo solar, destruyendo a los caminantes que estaban fuera del imperio.

Mike: Y eso no es todo. La barrera está volviendo.

Decía ahora Mike confirmando eso, ya que la barrera estaba ya rodeando el imperio para protegerla de nuevo. Kamal Re'x estaba furioso y tratando de hablar, les dijo a éstos.

Kamal: ¡Ma...Malditos! ¡Me vengare...por esto!

Decía el alíen pulsando un botón de su armadura y teletransportandose antes de que la barrera se cerrase por completo.

Volviendo al grupo de Eye Fox, éstos seguían combatiendo contra Orlok, ahora siendo el equipo de Eye Fox apoyado por Rebeca y Jhosua.

Rebeca creaba esferas de hielo desde su cola y las lanzó contra Orlok a modo de bombas de hielo, explotando en diversas partes de su cuerpo y congelándolos. Jhosua creaba cráneos verdes fantasmales y los lanzaba contra Orlok.

Fox: ¡Ánimo chicos! ¡Lo tenemos dominado!

Animaba la arquera mientras disparaba flechas en forma de zorro desde su arco. Orlok pese a los impactos, seguía de pie como si no sintiera nada, y lanzó un rayo desde su brazo que obligó al grupo a apartarse.

Orlok: Debo admitirlo. Sois más valientes y decididos de lo que pensaba.

Decía a modo de respeto la máquina gigante. Jhosua desafiantes le respondió a Orlok.

Jhosua: Y aun no has visto nada ¡Legión de Muertos!

Ahí el humano convocó una legión de fantasmas guerreros y los mandó hacia Orlok para atacarlo. Los fantasmas atacaban por todas partes al guerrero mecánico. Ahí Orlok iba destruyendo con su cañón de hombro a cada uno de estos y luego centró su atención en el grupo. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de disparar, fue golpeado por Devasteitor que había vuelto con un directo en mitad de la cara de Orlok.

Devasteitor: ¡Devasteitor no gustar que lo golpeasen! ¡Devasteitor machacar!

Gritaba furioso Devasteitor golpeando con sus puños contra Orlok haciendo retroceder a este, pero Orlok bloqueó con su brazo uno de los puños de Devasteitor y con el otro le disparó un rayo que lo hizo retroceder.

Rebeca: ¡Aparta, gigantón! Yo me ocupo.

Decía Rebeca en posición de combate y alzando sus colas donde esta ahí gritó.

Rebeca: ¡Arte de Hielo! ¡Sello Helado! ¡Ventisca Eterna!

El cuerpo de la kiuby comenzó a desprender un intenso viento helado que estaba congelando todo lo que pillaba por delante, incluyendo a Orlok donde el armatoste gigante se iba congelando por completo.

Rebeca: Ya tenemos para hacer cubitos de hielo.

Bromeaba la kiuby con una sonrisa burlona. Eye Fox que aun seguía en su forma de pony zorro, la apoyó.

Fox: Pues yo me ocuparé de romper ese hielo ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Ataque del Zorro Doble!

 **Música Finisher**

Eye Fox hizo girar de un casco su Infinity Arrow y luego apuntó con ella al Orlok congelado.

Fox: ¡Que el doble zorro acabe con mis enemigos!

Gritó Eye Fox formando una flecha de color naranja y luego disparar. Dicha flecha se convirtió en dos zorros gemelos naranjas donde ambos soltaron un chillido e iban volando formando una espiral. Finalmente ambos zorros chocaron contra Orlok, formando una enorme explosión.

Fox: Esto ya está.

Decía alegremente la arquera.

Lucia: Buen trabajo, arquera.

La felicitaba la dragona robot. Eye Fox sonriendo, la agradeció el el cumplido.

Fox: Gracias, amiga.

Sherrys que acababa de aparecer volando, les llamó la atención.

Sherrys: Odio ser portador de malas noticias, pero esa cosa sigue en pie.

En el momento que dijo eso el gato, todos miraron en dirección hacia donde apuntaba el felino con su garra, y se sorprendieron de ver que efectivamente Orlok seguía ahí de pie e indemne, salvo por algunos daños en su armadura.

Orlok: Debo felicitaros. Muy pocos han logrado causarme tantos daños en mi armadura como vosotros.

Decía esto apuntando son su brazo armado a éstos.

Eye Falcon: ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué hace falta para tumbar a este tipo?

Sherrys: ¿Un súper cañón gigante atómico que funcione con extracto de bellotas?

Decía con ironía el gato. El cañón de brazo con que iba a disparar Orlok iba iluminando cada vez más fuerte a punto de disparar, hasta que este recibió una transmisión de Kamal Re'x.

Kamal: Orlok ¿Me recibes?

Orlok: Sí, comandante ¿Qué desea?

Kamal: Retira a las tropas. Nos volvemos a la flota.

Orlok: Comandante ¿Por qué quiere que haga eso? Podemos ganar esta batalla.

Kamal: ¡No discutas mi ordenes y obedece!

Orlok: Como ordene.

Orlok dejó de cargar energía y fue teletransportado junto con las tropas que había en la ciudad. Aquello extraño al grupo.

Rebeca: Se marchan.

Jhosua: ¿Acaso...ganamos?

Fox: No sé yo. Esos no parecen la clase de invasores que abandonen la batalla tan fácilmente.

Respondía Eye Fox que no estaba muy convencida de la inesperada retirada del enemigo. Lucia estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Lucia: Sí. A mí también me mosquea esta repentina retirada.

Volviendo al Imperio Celeste. En lo alto de un edifico, Mike veía con gran pesar su imperio donde grandes partes de la ciudad estaban derruidas. Algunos edificios incendiándose donde los bomberos se ocupaban de apagarlo con vehículos voladores antiincendios. Centenares de muertos desperdigados por las calles.

Mike: No me lo puedo creer. Ni Absalon o Legión habían causando tantos daños en el imperio.

Comentaba con gran pesar Mike, viendo como había quedado en el imperio. Detrás de él estaba su compañera Holy en su forma de loba blanca. También estaba Darkwing junto con Dark Cloud donde ahora este era ahora una pantera macho negro con mechones rojos.

Mike: Si hubiera estado aquí antes, habría podido evitar todo esto.

Comentaba Mike lamentando el hecho de haberse ido para entrenar, dejando el imperio sin su protección. Sus compañeros trataron de animarlo.

Holy: Mike. Nadie podía haber previsto esto.

Dark: Cierto. No siempre vamos a lograr salvar todas las vidas que se pierdan.

Dark Cloud: Trata de animarte, compañero.

Darkwing se puso al lado de Mike y le comentó a este.

Dark: Mike. Se que no estás en tu mejor momento, pero nos necesitan en la Lanza de Orión donde los líderes mundiales nos esperan.

Mike no la miro pero asintió confirmando que estaba de acuerdo. Al final ambos junto con sus compañeros animales, son teletransportados a la Lanza de Orión.

Mientras tanto, en la nave nodriza de la Jerarquía, una nave en forma de gran platillo rojo. Iba Kamal Re'x siendo acompañado por Orlok y Nufai.

Kamal: ¡Maldición! No esperé que los habitantes de este mundo tuvieran defensores tan fuertes.

Maldecía el alíen flotante por su fallido intento de aniquilar toda forma de vida del planeta.

Nufai: Creo que subestimamos demasiado al llamado Imperio Celeste, mi señor.

Orlok: Sus guerreros son formidables. Incluso yo he tenido problemas con algunos de ellos.

Kamal se detuvo en el aire y girando hacia sus subordinados, les comentó a éstos.

Kamal: En tal caso. Si queremos asegurar la aniquilación total del planeta, tendremos que enviar a los "Kaijus".

Mientras tanto en la Lanza de Orion. En el consejo de guerra. Mike junto con su patrulla y amigos, estaba conversando con los líderes mundiales o al menos con sus proyecciones holográficas.

Celestia: Entonces, estamos hablando de una invasión alienígena ¿No, Mike?

Preguntaba la princesa del sol. Mike asintiendo la respondió.

Mike: Así es. Nuestros satélites pudieron confirmar que provenían del espacio. Por lo que no cabe duda de que es una invasión planetaria.

Sherrys: Por no mencionar que sus armas no se construyen en este planeta, por supuesto. Unas cosas así no se pueden encontrar por internet precisamente.

Confirmaba el gato estando al lado del compañero fénix de Rebeca, solo que ahora esta era una kiuby blanca con mechones azules y cada una de sus nueve colas terminada en punta azul. Ahí esta última le dio la razón.

Kiuby: No ofrecen la más mínima duda de que provienen del espacio.

Luna: Entonces estamos bajo amenaza.

Comentaba la princesa Luna, temiendo ésta que los invasores fueran a volver a atacar. Mike tratando de calmar a todos los presentes, comentó.

Mike: Entiendo que estamos bajo amenaza, por fortuna el ejercito imperial logro repelerlos.

Calami: Pero, emperador Mike Bluer. Eso no impedirán que vengan más invasores.

Neptuno: Y no sabemos su número por lo que podrían ser muchos más.

Arandus: Seriamos superados sin remedio si tienen un ejercito mucho mayor.

Comentaban preocupados los reyes del reino minotauro, atlante y grifo. Mike ahí trató de calmarlos a todos.

Mike: Comprendo vuestra preocupación, pero no hay por que alarmarse. He llamado a la Federación Interestelar y me han confirmado que enviarán a su ejercito para que nos ayuden a combatir a los invasores.

Al escuchar aquella última parte a Mike, los demás líderes mundiales se sintieron algo más aliviados.

Arandus: Si es así, ya puedo sentirme más tranquilo.

Sheena: Yo también. Se podemos confiar en ti, mi ya no tan pequeño guerrero.

Decía la princesa del reino de Ekalaif con una leve sonrisa. Mike miró a otro lado un poco ruborizado. Pese a ser ya todo un semental, la princesa aun le veía como el pequeño potro que conoció en su día.

Diana: Yo no podré evitar preocuparme por mis bosques, pero se que podemos confiar en usted y su patrulla, emperador.

Completaba la princesa del reino de Zerzura.

Celestias: Confiamos en ti, Mike.

Twilight: Buena suerte a todos.

Cadence: Cuidaos.

Decían estas tres últimas las princesas. Finalmente todos los líderes se despidieron y cortaron la comunicación con todos estos. Mike ahí suspiro.

Ocelot: Bueno, Mike. Parece que has logrado calmar a todos los líderes.

Comentaba el vaquero apoyado en una pared mientras ajustaba sus pistolas.

Sky: Sí, pero ¿Hasta cuánto? Obviamente estos invasores no se quedaran de brazos cruzados.

Comentaba ahora el paladín. Blue Star le dio la razón.

Blue Star: Cierto es que esos invasores han venido para aniquilarnos.

Ghost: Solo espero que vengan pronto el ejercito de la federación.

Mike escuchaba lo que comentaban sus compañeros. En parte estaba preocupado por los invasores. Su número era grande y tendrían serios problemas para ocuparse de todos éstos. También pensaba en sus padres adoptivos como en su amada Apple Bloom. Una de las primeras cosas que hizo fue asegurarse de que estos estuvieran a salvo. Una cosa que si se podían predecir de los invasores es que estos se centraban principalmente en atacar las mayores ciudades, dejando los pequeños pueblos o similares como últimos puntos para atacar.

Mientras el grupo conversaba, Mike se acercó a Darkwing y la comentó.

Mike: Darkwing.

La eludida miró a Mike mientras este la decía.

Mike: ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?

Darkwing parecía confundida ante lo que le pedía su amigo, pero decidió hacerle caso y se puso a seguir al alicornio azul. Así hasta que los dos estaban en un pasillo un tanto ajeno al principal y ahí se pusieron a platicar.

Dark: Mike ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me has pedido que habláramos a solas?

Preguntaba Darkwing que no entendía las acciones de su amigo. Mike dando la espalda a su amiga por unos instantes, se giró y la respondió.

Mike: No te voy a mentir, Darkwing. Lo tenemos un tanto difícil para ocuparnos nosotros solos de la Jerarquía, si estos atacan en casi todas partes del planeta a la vez. Aun con la Gran Armada, si dividimos nuestras fuerzas, quedaremos muy debilitados a su vez que podríamos sufrir grandes perdidas.

Explicaba Mike donde en su voz sonaba preocupación. Darkwing ahí le comentó a su amigo.

Dark: Pero Mike. Acabamos de llamar a la Federación Interestelar. Sus fuerzas deberían estar por venir.

Mike: Sí, pero por desgracia su ejercito tardarán en venir y para entonces nuestro mundo podría acabar en ruinas.

Dark: ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

Mike mirando a los ojos a su amiga, la contestó.

Mike: Aun contamos un recurso. Uno que todavía no hemos usado y creo que es hora de hacerlo.

Darkwing prestaba atención a las palabras de Mike aunque no estaba segura a lo que se refería este.

Mike: Vamos a recurrir a la armada del F.O.R.C.E.

Dijo el alicornio. Darkwing puso una expresión de sorpresa en el momento que dijo su amigo. Ella sabía a lo que se refería Mike. La armada del F.O.R.C.E. era una poderosa armada compuesta por miles y miles de naves como tropas de diversas razas de la galaxia. Aun recordó cuando ella y Star Black recibieron su propia flota, al igual que Mike y Magic Galaxy la suya por parte de la reina Galaxandria*.

 *** Ver capítulo 19 del fanfic** " **El verdadero destino de Twilight parte 2" de Draigon 2.0**

Dark: Pero, Mike. La reina Galaxandria nos dijo que no mencionáramos nada sobre dicha flota a nadie, hasta que fuera el momento de usarlo.

Mike: Ahora mismo ese momento ha llegado, Darkwing. Necesitamos la armada del F.O.R.C.E. ahora. Ellos pueden llegar antes que la federación y ayudarnos a resistir al enemigo hasta que nuestros ejércitos puedan unirse y así echar a esos invasores.

Darkwing iba a decir algo, pero al final sabía que su amigo tenía razón. Requerir a la armada FORCE era la única forma de lograr salvar el planeta.

Mike: Ya le envié un mensaje a Magic Galaxy para que nos vengan a ayudar cuando antes. Ya me dijo que no tardarían demasiado.

Dark: Espero que sea pronto.

Respondió Darkwing rogando que la armada llegara y los pudieran ayudar. En ese momento se escuchó un comunicado de Phalax.

Mike: ¿Qué ocurre, Phalax?

Phalax: ¡Emperador! ¡Los radares han captado la caída de cuatro objetos de gran tamaño, cayendo al planeta!

Dark: ¿Son meteoritos?

Phalax: A simple vista lo parecen, pero parecen seguir unas rutas determinadas y cerca de los mares de Equestria, Ekalaif, reino grifo y Atlantis.

Aquello dejó confundidos a ambos alicornios sobre el hecho de cuatro meteoros caían en rumbo de colisión concreta al planeta.

En los mares de Equestria, como había dicho Phalax, uno de los enormes meteoritos cayó al mar y se hundió por ella, provocando un enorme maremoto que se llevó por delante todo lo que se encontraba.

Del mar surgió una colosal bestia en forma de lagarto que iba a cuatro patas. Al final de la cola tenía unas tres garras que hacían como mano. Mandíbula inferior partida en dos. La enorme bestia escupió desde su boca un ácido que derritió en segundos un enorme crucero como si fuera de papel.

Al reino de Ekalaid se dirigía una enorme bestia de aspecto de gorila reptiliano y caminaba como uno impulsándose de sus enormes nudillos. Carecía de cola alguna.

Al reino grifo iba avanzando a la vez que derribaba una montaña cercana, una bestia reptiliana bípeda con cuatro grandes brazos, los superiores eran grandes mientras los inferiores pequeñas. Una larga cola. En sus mejillas tenían unos grandes cuernos.

Y al reino de Atlantis iba avanzando por el mar cuyo tamaño le permitía caminar por encima del agua, una enorme bestia bípeda que parecía la fusión entre una iguana marina y un cocodrilo. Cubierta de afiladas escamas en su parte superior y una enorme boca de cocodrilo capaz de partir una viga de acero como si nada.

Desde la sala de guerra, el grupo podía ver a las cuatro bestias dirigirse hacia varias partes de Equestria.

Camaleón: ¡Mi madre! Que bichos.

Comentaba Camaleón con un disfraz de gallina sobre la cabeza de Vulcan y cacareando como una.

Toxic: Esas bestias lo van a destruir todo.

Phantom: Debemos ir y detenerlos con nuestros robots gigantes.

Decían ambos sementales con la idea de ir a detener a los monstruos. Medic ahí les dijo a éstos.

Medic: ¿Cómo exactamente? Los únicos robots gigantes que podemos usar son Mega Base, Golden Heart y Silver Lion. No podemos ocuparnos de cuatro bestias que atacan a la vez en varios lugares del planeta a la vez.

Señalaba la pony médica. Aunque fuera cada robot a enfrentarse a cada uno de las bestias. Solo podrían ocuparse de tres mientras la cuarta sin duda destruiría las principales ciudades, causando enormes muertes.

Phantom: ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Dejar morir a esa gente?

White: Algo se podrá hacer.

Todos discutían sobre que hacer. Ahí hasta que Phalax le comentó a Mike.

Phalax: Emperador. Tal vez sería buen momento de probar la nueva función de los mecas.

Mike: Tienes razón, Phalax. Ahora es cuanto mejor nos vienen los mecas.

El grupo miró extrañado a Mike y a Phalax en el momento que dijeron ambos eso último..

Rebeca: ¿De qué hablas, Mike?

Sherrys: ¿Tienes algún truco bajo la manga?

Mike mirando al grupo, sonrió y les comentó.

Mike: Amigos. Podremos ocuparnos de las cuatro bestias con ayuda de los mecas.

Más tarde, el grupo estaba en lo que parecía un enorme hangar. En ella estaba nada menos que Swan el minotauro.

 **Insertar música de guitarra.**

Swan: Bienvenidos al hangar, amigos. Los mecas están listos tal como Mike me los ha pedido.

Comentaba el minotauro mientras se limpiaba las garras con un trapo. Efectivamente, los mecas estaban allí todos en fila cada uno al lado de los otros.

Fox: Oye, Mike ¿Vamos a usar los mecas para lo que creo que vamos a usarlos?

Comentaba la arquera. Mike asintiendo, la respondió.

Mike: Sí, Eye Fox. Vamos a usarlos para eso.

Lucia: Chicos ¿De qué estáis hablando?

Preguntaba la dragona robot al no comprender lo que estaban hablando.

Black: No es por desanimar, pero ¿Cómo esperáis que nuestros pequeños mecas se enfrenten a unas enormes bestias de tropecientas toneladas?

Preguntaba la bat pony mientras volaba en el aire. Mike sonriendo, miró a Eye Fox y la dijo.

Mike: Adelante, Eye Fox.

Fox: A la orden, Mike.

Respondió devolviendo la sonrisa la arquera. La unicornio se acercó a los mecas y pulsando unos botones de su brazalete y activando una pantalla, alzo la voz por ella.

Fox: ¡Meca bestias! ¡Modo Súper Meca!

Nada más decir eso, los mecas comenzaron a brillar.

El grupo miraba extrañado eso, hasta que se llevaron la enorme sorpresa que los mecas comenzaron a crecer y a crecer hasta alcanzar un gran tamaño (al estilo zord de Power Rangers). Sobraba decir que la sorpresa del grupo fue mayúscula cuando vieron sus mecas ahora de tamaño gigante y con aspecto más mecánico. Algunos de diversos tamaños según el meca, desde el enorme meca oso y meca dragón, como mecas algo más pequeños como el meca camaleón o el meca kiuby.

Red: Es...Increíble...

Comentaba Red Fire, estando ésta asombrada de ver su meca ahora tan grande como un avión o caza.

Vulcan: ¡Tío! Esto me encanta.

Decía Vulcan, emocionado de ver su enorme meca oso tamaño gigante.

Mike: Bien, chicos. Hora de subir a nuestras cabinas.

Sin perder más tiempo, el grupo se subió cada uno a su meca, donde ahora todos tenían una cabina interior. Por supuesto Mike y Darkwing se subieron en Golden Heart y Silver Lion en su forma animales robots. Piro Fire y los otros de su equipo, junto con Bit, Rebeca y su marido como Lucia, se subieron en MB que estaba fuera.

Red: ¡Esto es genial!

Black: ¡Tú lo has dicho, nena!

Comentaban emocionada ambas yeguas mientras sus mecas fénix y halcón iban flotando como unos aviones.

Vulcan: ¡Toma ya! Con esto si que vamos a dar el golpe.

Decía Vulcan subido en su meca oso mientras este se movía.

Ocelot: Completamente de acuerdo, Vulcan.

Fox: Ahora si que podemos combatir a esas cosas.

White: Amigo. Esto sin duda es genial.

Camaleón: Je, je, je. Ahora se lo que se siente estando dentro de un camaleón gigante.

Ghost: Con esto me tengo que hacerme notar de verdad.

Sky: Impresionante.

Todos estaban emocionados de poder manejar a sus mecas en versión gigantes. El resto del equipo irían en la Mega Base para luchar contra los monstruos gigantes. Swan que estaba a la entrada del hangar, como si alguien que dirigiera aviones o naves en un aeropuerto, hizo una señal con los brazos mientras les gritaba.

Swan: ¡Go, Go, Patrulla Harmony!

 **"Insertar música de Go Go Power Ranger"**

En un campo de tierra con algunas montañas, iban los mecas voladores como el meca fénix, meca halcón y meca dragón como Golden Heart. Por tierra iban los mecas terrestres como Silver Lion, Meca Dog Guard, Kiuby, Wolf, Camaleón que iba encima del meca lobo, todos estos levantando nubes de polvo por donde pisaban. El meca oso de Vulcan apareció corriendo de espaldas.

Fox: ¡Vulcan, tarugo! ¡Que vas de espaldas!

Le avisaba la arquera. Vulcan dándose cuenta de ello, respondió.

Vulcan: ¿Qué? ¡Ah, si! Ya decía yo que algo no iba bien.

Decía esto pegando un salto con voltereta en su meca oso y poniéndolo en la dirección correcta.

Mike: Bien, equipo. Nos dividiremos para ocuparnos de los monstruos. Red Fire, White Shield y Camaleón vendrán conmigo.

Red: ¡Entendido!

White: ¡Cuenta con nosotros!

Camaleón: ¡A por todas!

Dark: Conmigo vendrán Black Wing, Medic y Ghost.

Black: ¡Comprendido hermana!

Medic: ¡Que la armonía esté en nosotros!

Ghost: ¡Vamos a ganar!

Bit: Mega Base, Eye Fox y Vulcan iremos juntos.

Fox: Por supuesto.

Vulcan: ¡A machacar monstruos! ¡Oh, sí! Esto me va a encantar.

Sky: Ocelot y yo nos ocuparemos del que ataca atlantis.

Ocelot: ¡Entendido, colega!

Y el grupo se dividió en cuatro equipos para ocuparse de los monstruos gigantes que atacaban las ciudades. La patrulla no estaba dispuesta a dejar que aquellos monstruos se salieran con la suya.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	37. Cap 36 Mecas Contra Kaijus

**Capitulo 36**

 **Mecas contra Kaijus**

Debido a la fuerte resistencia que había ofrecido el planeta ante la invasión, Kamal Re'x decidió enviar al planeta unos monstruos conocidos como kaijus. Monstruos de enorme tamaño, capaces de arrasar ciudades enteras ellos solos.

Mike y su patrulla tenían que detenerlos, pero solo contaban con Golden Heart, Silver Lion y Mega Base para ocuparse de monstruos gigantes o al menos tres de ellos. Por esa razón se decidió emplear una nueva función de los mecas, que consistía en que éstos podían aumentar de tamaño y cada uno de los miembros de la patrulla podría conducirlos en el interior de una cabina (al estilo zord de Power Rangers).

Ahora que la patrulla tenían todos los mecas al tamaño gigante, podían ocuparse de los monstruos kaijus. El grupo se dividió en cuatro equipos para ocuparse de los monstruos que iban atacando Equestria, Ekalaif, reino grifo y Atlantis.

En Equestria, mientras los soldados evacuaban a la agente. Holy Blade y Comet Galaxy iban volando alrededor del enorme monstruo. tratando de distraerlo para que la gente pudiera huir.

Blade: ¡Toma esto, monstruo!

Gritaba Holy Blade disparando una poderosa bola de energía contra el rostro del monstruo.

Comet: ¡Ahora mi turno!

Comet concentró energía de fuego en sus cascos y las junto para lanzar un potente rayo llameante, impactando en el mismo lugar.

Ambos ataques conectaron bien, pero el monstruo no mostraba señal alguna de siquiera sufrirlos.

Comet: Esto...¿Cuál es el plan?

Preguntaba el pegaso azul un tanto preocupado al ver que sus ataques no habían hecho mella en el monstruo. Holy Blade sin saber que decir, le respondió.

Blade: Eso...es una buena pregunta.

El lagarto gigante mirando a los dos sementales, les rugió revelando su mandíbula partida, lanzando un gran chorro de ácido que obligó a ambos sementales a apartarse. Dicho ácido impactó en una estatua gigante de Celestia y Luna, donde en cuestión de segundos se derritió hasta no quedar absolutamente nada. Sobraba decir que Holy Blade y Comet Galaxy miraron impresionados eso.

Blade: ¡Mi madre! Sí que es potente ese ácido.

Comet: Como nos acierte con eso, nos hace sopa de pony en cuestión de segundos.

El monstruo volvía a rugir al mismo tiempo que con un golpe de cola, derribaba un edificio cercano.

Llegando por las calles de la ciudad, iban Mike, Red Fire, White Shield y Camaleón cada uno en sus mecas. Red Fire iba volando por el cielo en su meca mientras veía a lo lejos al monstruo.

Red: Bicho grande y verdaderamente feo a las doce en punto.

Mike: Pues ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.

Red: No tienes que repetirlo.

Red Fire activó unos botones de los mandos y a ambos lados de las alas, surgieron unos cañones de energía.

Red: Bien. Hora de hacer estofado de monstruo.

Decía con una sonrisa maliciosa la yegua, apuntando con sus armas al monstruo. Sin perder tiempo, comenzó la yegua a disparar rayos de calor a modo de ametralladora contra el monstruo.

Dichos disparos impactaron en el monstruo, haciendo rugir de dolor a éste e intento golpear con su garra al meca fénix cuando pasaba a su lado, pero falló.

White: Vamos, Camaleón. A por él.

Camaleón: ¡Entendido!

El meca lobo iba corriendo por las calles mientras el meca camaleón estaba subido en su espalda. Aprovechando que el monstruo estaba de espaldas, el meca lobo saltó y escaló por su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello y comenzar a morderlo por ahí, haciendo enfurecer a la bestia donde comenzó a sacudirse tratando de quitarse de encima suya.

White: Sí señor. No me pienso bajar fácilmente de aquí.

Bromeaba el unicornio mientras seguía mordiendo con su meca el cuello de la bestia. Camaleón saltó desde la espalda del meca lobo hasta caer sobre la cara del monstruo y taparle los ojos, haciendo que la bestia enloqueciera aun más.

Camaleón: Yo aquí subido y sin mi disfraz de escalador.

Comentaba Camaleón mientras trataba de aferrarse con las patas de su meca a la cara del monstruo.

La bestia rugía furiosa mientras seguía sacudiendo sin parar, tratando de librarse sin demasiado éxito de los meca lobo y camaleón. Al final empleando su cola garra, atrapó al meca lobo y acabó mandándolo por los aires.

White: ¡Que mareooooo!

Exclamaba White Shield mientras daba vueltas por el aire con su meca. Así hasta que Red Fire lo atrapó con su meca fénix por la espalda, parándolo así.

Red: ¿Estás bien querido?

White: Sí, querida. Gracias por atraparme.

Agradecía con una sonrisa el unicornio siendo devuelta por la yegua.

El monstruo con su garra, atrapó al meca de Camaleón y se lo quitó de su cara para luego lanzarle un aterrador rugido.

Camaleón: ¡Ay, mi madre! ¡Ya me veo como bocadillo de monstruo!

Exclamaba asustado el changeling hasta que activó las armas de su meca. Por los laterales del meca surgieron unos lanzadores y de ellas surgieron dispararas unas pelotas explosivas, donde todas éstas impactaban en la cara del monstruo causando daños en este, pero aun así no lo soltaba. El monstruo iba a devorarlo hasta que recibió de lleno un disparó dorado por parte de Golden Heart que lo había lanzado desde su boca, logrando que soltara a Camaleón. Camaleón desde su meca, lanzó su lengua retráctil atrapando el cuello de la bestia y luego soltando una potente descargo. Camaleón empezó a columpiarse por la lengua hasta llegar hasta lo alto de un edificio cercano.

Mike: ¿Estás bien, Camaleón?

Le preguntaba a través del comunicador el alicornio al changeling. Camaleón sintiendo, le respondió.

Camaleón: Sí, amigo. Gracias por la ayuda. Ya me veía acabando mis días en los fauces de una enorme bestia.

Mike sonrió y luego centró sus ataques en el monstruo, avanzando hacia ella mientras disparaba rayos dorados desde la boca causando daños en al kaiju. El monstruo furioso, lanzó su cola donde atrapó el cuello de Golden Heart y lo lanzó contra unos edificios cercanos, derribándolos por completo.

Mike: ¡Golden Heart! ¿Estás bien, amigo?

Golden Heart: Sí, Mike. Estoy bien. No ha sido nada.

El monstruo iba a saltar sobre ellos, hasta que unos disparos lo detuvieron.

Volando iba Red Fire en su meca fénix disparando sus armas, mientras por tierra iba corriendo White Shield desde su meca lobo, disparando desde sus cañones laterales unos disparos láser. Camaleón se unió a éstos y desde lo alto de un edificio disparaba pelotas explosivas. Entre los tres estaban logrando hacer retroceder a la bestia, permitiendo a Mike y a Golden Heart recuperarse.

Golden Heart: Mike. Sería recomendable pasar al modo robot.

Le aconsejaba el dragón al alicornio. Mike asintiendo, le respondió.

Mike: Tienes razón, Golden Heart ¡Modo Robot, ahora!

El dragón robot pasó a su forma guerrera y ahí empuñó su Espada Dragón listo para combatir al monstruo. Sin perder tiempo, Golden Heart se lanzó hacia el monstruo con su espada alzada. Ahí el monstruo al verlo, lanzó su chorro de ácido donde Mike sin perder tiempo, detuvo el chorro con su espada.

Mike veía como la espada estaba echando humo por el ácido que corría por ella.

Mike: Golden, amigo ¿Seguro que ese ácido no destrozará la espada?

Golden Heart: Tranquilo, Mike. Esta garantizado contra ácidos o si no, me devuelven el dinero.

Bromeaba el dragón, animando así a Mike. Reanudando su marcha, Mike se lanzó hacia el monstruo dispuesto a acabar con él.

En Ekalaif, desde lo alto de las murallas, los guerreros disparaban rocas desde sus catapultas todas en dirección al monstruo con aspecto de gorila lagarto. Por desgracia, para dicho bestia aquello eran como picaduras de mosquito y avanzaban sin detenerse.

Mega y Liliana dirigían la defensa. Ahí vieron al monstruo levantar con sus brazos una enorme roca y lanzarla contra los muros. Los dos pegasos ordenaron a las tropas que estaban el dicha porción del muro, que lo abandonaran de inmediato.

Finalmente la roca impactó en el muro destrozándolo por completo, dejando un enorme boquete en la pared. El monstruo se acercó caminando como un gorila y cuando llegó a ella, alzó ambos brazos y golpeó los resto del muro, logrando destrozar parte de la misma.

El kaiju iba a atacar nuevo, hasta que unos balas de aire impactaron en su espalda haciendo rugir de dolor a la bestia. Acto seguido apareció volando el meca halcón siendo el responsable del ataque inicial contra el monstruo.

Black: ¡Tengo a la vista al enorme bicho feo que parece un cruce entre gorila y lagarto! Eso sí. Enormemente feo.

Comentaba la bat pony sobrevolando la zona por alrededor del monstruo, justo cuando el monstruo la miraba y ahí la lanzó un trozo del muro contra ella, obligando a la bat pony a adoptar movimientos evasivos.

Black: ¡Y además de feo, enormemente violento!

Informaba Black Wing volando para esquivar la pedrada. Corriendo por la llanura iban Darkwing metida en Silver Lion modo robot, Ghost y Medic metidas en sus meca bestias versión gigantes.

Dark: Bien, chicas. A por el monstruo.

Ghost: Sí. Hora de pararle los pies.

Medic: Pienso darle donde más le duele a esa cosa.

Silver Lion corrió hasta ponerse a un lado del monstruo justo para que este lo mirase. El robot león saltó y placó completamente contra él, alejándolo de parte del muro al kaiju.

El monstruo furioso agarró con ambas manos al león y lo lanzó por el aire, pero Silver Lion se recuperó en el aire y cayó de pie como los gatos.

Los mecas tigre y pantera saltaron y luego escalaron en la enorme espalda del monstruo y ahí comenzaron a morderlo. El monstruo furioso trataba de quitárselos alzando sus enormes brazos, pero su espalda al ser tan grande, le costaba trabajo atraparlos a los dos.

Ghost: Bien, bicho feo. Es hora de enseñarte por que no hay que destruir un reino.

Decía Ghost aferrandose aun más con las garras de su meca y mordiendo con más ganas todavía al monstruo, haciendo rugir un más furioso a este último.

Medic: Mantén el equilibrio, Ghost. El equilibrio interior es importante.

Decía Medic que al igual que su compañera, aferraba con fuerza las garras de su meca para seguir mordiendo los hombros del monstruo.

El monstruo furioso soltó un rugido y desde su cuerpo, desplegó una descarga eléctrica. Dicha descarga, golpeó a los mecas como a sus pilotos.

Medic y Ghost: ¡Ahhhhh!

Gritaban ambas yeguas al sentir la gran descarga eléctrica y luego salir despedidas con sus mecas por el aire para caer al suelo. El monstruo se giró donde ahí vio a los dos mecas tendidos en el suelo y este avanzando con sus cuatro extremidades, alzó sus grandes brazos dispuestos a aplastarlos, hasta que unas balas de aire disparadas por Black Wing desde su meca impactando en el pecho del monstruo, lo hizo retroceder. Aprovechando eso, Ghost y Medic levantaron sus mecas y se alejaron marcha atrás al mismo tiempo que disparaban sus armas contra el monstruo.

Dark: Silver Lion. Es hora de pasar a un nivel superior.

Silver Lion: Entendido, Darkwing.

Dark: ¡Silver Lion, Modo Robot, ahora!

Gritaba Darkwing y el león adoptó su forma robotica. Ahí la cola se desenganchó y el robot león lo empuñó como un látigo donde sin perder tiempo, lo usó para golpear varias veces en el pecho de la bestia. haciendo daño a éste y a la vez que lo ponía más furioso.

Dark: Sí, amigo. Quiero oírte gritar mientras blando mi látigo.

Decía con una sonrisa maliciosa la alicornio, mientras seguía batiendo el látigo contra el monstruo causando múltiples cortes. Al final el monstruo rugió de furia y agarró con ambas garras el látigo de Silver Lion y tiró de el, para traerlo para sí.

Dark: ¿Pero qué?

El monstruo levantó con ambas garras a Silver Lion por encima de su cabeza y lo lanzó hacia la ciudad, cayendo sobre varios edificios desalojados donde derribó a la mayoría de ellos.

El monstruo fue corriendo como lo haría un gorila, derribando todos los edificios que encontraba en su camino, para luego saltar para caer por encima de Silver Lion con intención de aplastarlo. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacerlo el kaiju, el meca halcón pasó volando utilizando sus afiladas alas para hacerle un corte en la cara y desviarlo lo suficiente para que Silver Lion se levantara y pudiera evitar ser aplastado.

Dark: Muchas gracias, Black Wing.

Black: De nada, amiga.

El monstruo se levantó furioso y cargó contra Silver Lion, donde el robot lo recibió con un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que detuvo la marcha. Silver Lion le agarró de la cabeza al monstruo y se la estrelló contra un edificio cercano. Silver Lion alejando unos pasos del monstruo, disparó un rayo desde los ojos, causando daños en el monstruo.

Los demás mecas se unieron a Darkwing mientras el monstruo se levantaba furioso.

Dark: Bien, equipo. Vamos a darle su merecido a ese especie de cruce entre lagarto y gorila.

Medic: Sí, Darkwing.

Ghost: Cuenta con nosotras.

Blade: Haremos carne picada con ese bicho.

En el reino grifo, el monstruo de grandes cuernos, iba derribando edificios como si fuesen de papel. Los grifos tenían que desalojar la ciudad para evitar morir aplastados por el kaiju. El monstruo iba a dirigirse hacia ellos, hasta que unos disparos lo detuvieron.

Por el cielo iba la Mega Base disparando su fuego de artillería, para así repeler al monstruo y alejarlo por la ciudad.

Piro Fire: Así. Dadle caña a esa cosa.

Animaba el alicornio de fuego en el puente como el resto del equipo, donde estaban también presentes Rebeca y su esposo como el gato y fénix, Lucia, Bit y Centinela.

Rebeca: Vaya, monstruo. Parece un minotauro que ha salido defectuoso de verdad.

Comentaba la mujer y no la faltaba razón. Aquel monstruo era lo más parecido a un minotauro, pero con unos afilados cuernos en ambas mejillas capaces de atravesar un muro como si nada.

Lucia: Ya pensaremos como es esa cosa, rubita. Ahora tenemos que echarlo de la ciudad.

Comentaba Lucia a la mujer. Bit comunicándose con Eye Fox y Vulcan, les decía a éstos.

Bit: Eye Fox, Vulcan ¿Estáis en posición?

Desde las cabinas de sus mecas, Eye Fox y Vulcan les respondíeron.

Fox: Perfectamente, Bit.

Vulcan: Sí. Listos para el rock and roll.

Ambos mecas corrían por la ciudad y se desviaron para tomar otra calle. La agilidad del meca kiuby le permitía tomar las curvas sin problemas. Cosa que no se podía decir lo mismo del meca oso, que debido a su enorme tamaño y torpeza, en ocasiones Vulcan no tomaba bien la distancia de frenado en las curvas y se cargaba alguna que otra señal de tráfico.

Vulcan: ¡Ups! ¡Perdón!

Se disculpaba el robot cuando se cargaba alguna señal de tráfico con su meca. Finalmente ambos mecas se pararon enfrente del monstruo.

Fox: Bien, Vulcan. Esto te va a gustar. Ahora tenemos que ganarnos su atención a base de tiros.

Le comentaba la arquera, desplegando las ballestas laterales de su meca. Vulcan muy animado la respondió.

Vulcan: Oh, sí. Me alegro que digas eso.

Vulcan activó los lanzadores de misiles de su meca, listos para disparar.

Ambos mecas apuntaban con sus armas al monstruo gigante, ambos listos para disparar contra la enorme bestia.

Eye Fox y Vulcan: ¡Fuego!

Gritaron los dos a la vez que dispararon sus armas contra el monstruo. Eye Fox disparaba flechas de energía y Vulcan misiles, impactando todos contra el monstruo donde este rugía de dolor y furia.

Tras los disparos, el monstruo centró su atención en Vulcan y Eye Fox donde les lanzó un aterrador rugido de furia.

Vulcan: Bien. Parece que ya nos hemos ganado su atención ¿Y ahora qué?

Fox: Ahora hacer que nos siga hasta llevarlo fuera de la ciudad.

Vulcan: Así que... A salir por patas ahora mismo ¿No?

Fox: Efectivamente, Vulcan ¡Y ahora a correr!

Gritó Eye Fox esto último y ambos salieron corriendo a toda prisa con sus mecas, siendo seguidos por el monstruo toro que furioso, trataba de alcanzarlos derribando todo cuando encontraba, desde edificios hasta pequeñas estructuras.

Desde la Mega Base, el grupo podía ver como Eye Fox y Vulcan desde sus mecas, iba corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, tratando de que el monstruo no les alcanzase, pero que tampoco los perdiera de vista.

Toxic: Ya han logrado captar la atención del monstruo.

Adelia: Sí. Solo esperemos que no les atrapen o serán robots en lata, je, je, je.

Bromeaba levemente la espadachín.

Rebeca: Ahora debemos ir también allí para ayudarlos.

Comentaba Rebeca. Sherrys con una sonrisa maliciosa, comentó.

Sherrys: Al menos que prefiramos ver como el monstruo con cuernos ese, persigue al calvorota y a la arquera hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Tras una loca carrera donde el monstruo derribaba todo edificio que encontraba en su persecución hacia Vulcan y Eye Fox, estos dos últimos lograron salir de la ciudad a su vez que sacaban al monstruo de esta misma, pero ahí el monstruo agarró con sus cuatro brazos un edificio cercano y lo arrancó del suelo para luego lanzarlo por el aire. Eye Fox viendo eso por las cámaras exteriores, trató de advertir.

Fox: ¡Vulcan! ¡Cuidado!

Vulcan: ¿Qué?

El trozo de edificio cayó justo enfrente de ellos. Los dos trataron de frenar y sus mecas pegaron un gran frenazo de lado donde sus costados chocaron parcialmente contra el trozo de edificio destruido.

Ambos estaban ahora a merced del monstruo donde este como un toro, cargaba contra ellos utilizando brazos y piernas para tomar impulso.

Vulcan: ¡Mi madre, que locomotora!

Exclamaba sobresaltado Vulcan al ver como el monstruo cargaba contra ellos.

Fox: No te quedes palpando moscas, Vulcan ¡Y dispara, dispara!

Le decía Eye Fox. Ahí los dos mecas comenzaron a disparar contra el monstruo, pero apenas lograban frenarlo. El monstruo estuvo a punto de alcanzarlos, hasta que intervino Mega Base en su modo robot y le arreó un fuerte puñetazo en mitad de la cara que lo derribó al suelo, al mismo tiempo que salvaba a Vulcan y Eye Fox de ser aplastados por el monstruo.

Vulcania: ¿Estáis bien, chicos?

Les preguntaba la yegua desde la Mega Base. Eye Fox y Vulcan asintiendo, la respondieron.

Vulcan: Sí. Estamos bien.

Fox: Gracias por la ayuda.

Phantom: De nada amigos.

Eye Fox sonreía, pero enseguida notando algo que la sobresaltó, trató de avisar.

Fox: ¡Chicos, cuidado!

Por desgracia la advertencia llegó tarde. Mega Base se giró para ser placado por el monstruo con sus grandes cuernos y ser lanzado por el aire para caer duramente al suelo. El monstruo sin perder tiempo corrió hacia Mega Base y poniéndose encima de él, rugió y comenzó a golpearlo con sus grandes brazos superiores mientras Mega Base trataba de protegerse.

Eye Falcon: Este monstruo es fuerte.

Mistic: Pero nosotros somos más.

Bit: ¡Fuego de Artillería!

Gritó Bit y Mega Base disparó todos sus cañones contra el monstruo, logrando que se apartara y ahí Mega Base desde el suelo, le dio una patada que lo alejó de él. Eye Fox desde su meca, saltó a la espalda del monstruo y escaló para arriba para luego aferrarse con sus garras al monstruo y morderle del cuello.

Vulcan: Ahora es el momento del oso.

Decía con una sonrisa maliciosa el robot estando su meca cerca del monstruo, haciendo que el meca oso se pusiera sobre sus patas traseras y ahí comenzara a golpearlo con sus garras delanteras al monstruo, causando años en el kaiju.

Mega Base sin perder tiempo, sacó su espada y la alzó en alto. Eye Fox y Vulcan apartaron sus mecas para dar espacio a Mega Base.

Adelia: ¡Toma corte!

Gritó Adelia y Mega Base realizó un fuerte corte, logrando cortar una parte de los cuernos del monstruo. El monstruo rugiendo de furia lanzó un manotazo contra Mega Base, haciendo retroceder al robot, pero rápidamente contraatacó con su fuego de artillería.

Lucia: Vamos, amigos. Ahora nada puede contenernos en lo de destruir al monstruo.

Animaba la dragona robot. Todos estaban de acuerdo.

Fox: Por supuesto. Vamos a hacerlo pedazos.

Vulcan: ¡SIIII! ¡A por todas!

Gritaba Vulcan completamente animado y desde sus mecas comenzaron a disparar con todos hacia el monstruo, provocando mayor ira en la criatura.

En el reino de Atlantis, el monstruo con forma de caimán bípedo, se iba acercando por la ciudad mientras esta se defendía disparando todas sus armas contra el monstruo, desde las defensas de la ciudad, como las flota tanto marina como aérea del ejercito atlante octopy. Por desgracia solo lograban frenar levemente al monstruo caimán y de un golpe de puño en el agua, provocó un oleaje que se tragó todos los vehículos marinos del ejercito defensor. Por fortuna, dichos barcos estaban diseñados para ir también bajo el mar por lo que no sufrieron demasiados daños y podían actuar bajo el agua.

Volando en dirección hacia la ciudad, iba volando el meca dragón de Blue Sky, junto con el meca dog guard de Ocelot estando este último subido en la espalda del dragón.

Sky: Ahí está el monstruo ¿Listo para atacar?

Ocelot: Lo estaría si no fuera porque estamos por mar.

Comentaba el vaquero. Blue Sky le comentó a su compañero medio divertido.

Sky: No irás decirme que tienes problemas para luchar contra ese monstruo.

Ocelot: Para ti es fácil decirlo. Tú tienes un meca gigante que vuela, mientra el mío es solo apto para luchar en tierra.

Respondía de forma irónica el vaquero. Blue Sky sonrió levemente ante el comentario de su amigo. En ese momento, ambos vieron al monstruo atacando la ciudad.

Sky: Esa cosa ha llegado ya a la ciudad.

Ocelot: Bien. Supongo que es hora de actuar. Te veo luego.

Decía medio divertido el vaquero.

Sky: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Ocelot: Lo que mejor se me da hacer, darle su merecido a los malos.

Respondía el vaquero alzando su meca y dejándose caer de lado para abajo e ir cayendo al vacío.

Ocelot: ¡Yiiiijaaaa! ¡Hora de poner a los malos en su sitio!

Gritaba emocionado el vaquero mientras caía con su meca apuntando hacia abajo, donde desplegó sus armas laterales y desde ahí disparó todas sus ametralladoras giratorias contra el monstruo. Todas las balas de energía impactaban por el cuerpo del monstruo, haciendo rugir de dolor y ganándose así su atención.

El meca dog cayó al agua y luego nadando hasta la orilla, se subió a ella mientras el agua se escurría del cuerpo por las calles de la Atlantis.

Ocelot: Bien. Ya hemos llegado. Hora de ocuparse del monstruo.

Decía todo confiado el robot mientras se ajustaba el sombrero. Ahí el monstruo se apareció delante de él mirando de forma amenazante, abriendo sus fauces revelando que era tripartida y dentro de ella estaba su verdadera cabeza que estaba dentro del cráneo, parecida a su cabeza secundaria, pero siendo todo piel y con dos pares de ojos. Ocelot se puso un tanto nervioso mientras retrocedía con su meca.

Ocelot: Ejem...Puede que haya algo de dificultad para este caso.

El monstruo estuvo a punto de lanzarse hacia Ocelot, hasta que apareció el meca dragón disparando rayos de energía desde los cañones laterales de sus alas, provocando daños en el monstruo y hacerlo retroceder. Permitiendo así salvar a Ocelot y ganar espacio mientras disparaba sus armas.

Blue Sky desde su meca, pasó volando cerca del monstruo donde este intentó derribarlo con un golpe de garra, pero falló.

Sky: ¿Estás bien, Ocelot?

Preguntaba el paladín. Ocelot asintiendo le respondió.

Ocelot: Sí, amigo. Ahora a ocuparnos del monstruo este. Aunque lastima que no tengamos un robot gigante a nuestra disposición para estos casos.

Comentaba el vaquero. Ante lo que dijo este, Blue Sky sonrió y le respondió.

Sky: Sobre eso no hay problema, compañero. Mi meca tiene una función especial para eso.

Ocelot: ¿Una función especial?

Sky: Así es ¿Nunca te has percatado que mi meca es algo más grande que los demás? Es una función especial que estaba en la base de datos del meca y fue introducida en mi cabeza. Ahora lo vas a ver.

Blue Sky volando bajo cerca a ras del suelo, hasta que desplegó sus patas y se puso a caminar a dos patas mientras aleteaba sus alas para mantener el equilibrio.

Sky: ¡Meca Dragón Knight! ¡Modo Guerrero!

 **"Insertar música de Power Ranger Dino Thunder"**

Gritó el paladín y mientras el meca dragón iba corriendo por sus patas, desde la cintura para arriba comenzó a girar en perfecto circulo. Sus patas adoptaron forma bípeda humanoide mientras la parte superior que seguía girando, la cabeza de dragón se colocaba en el pecho, la cola se colocaba en el lado izquierdo a modo de taladro. Un brazo derecho surgía del otro lado y una cabeza con casco de dragón y parte inferior del rostro tapado.

Ahora el meca dragón tenía forma de caballero dragón parecido a la transformación alterna de Golden Heart. Ocelot desde su meca sobre un edificio, no pudo evitar soltar un silbido y comentar.

Ocelot: Vaya. Eso impresiona.

Blue Sky sonriendo, le respondió a su compañero.

Sky: Y aun no has visto nada.

El meca dragón guerrero iba avanzando hacia el monstruo. Dicho monstruo centró su vista en Blue Sky y su meca. Ahí le lanzó un rugido de furia el monstruo y se lanzó hacia el robot dragón dispuesto a golpearlo.

Sky: ¡No tan rápido!

Blue Sky activó el brazo taladro y ahí lo lanzó hacia delante, golpeando así al monstruo y causando fuertes daños en su cuerpo.

Ahí Blue Sky no se detuvo y continuo golpeando desde varios ángulos con su brazo taladro contra el monstruo, haciéndolo retroceder hasta fuera de la ciudad y comenzara a pisar el agua del mar.

Sky: Sí, amigo. Aquí monstruos como tú no son bienvenidos. Y ahora largo.

Decía el paladín tratando de golpearlo una vez más con su taladro, pero el monstruo se apartó y lo atrapó con su enorme mandíbula. Ahí tiró de ella y lanzó al meca al agua y el monstruo se sumergió en el agua, desapareciendo así.

El meca dog se acercó rápidamente hacia la posición de Blue Sky cayó y el vaquero preocupado, trató de contactar con él.

Ocelot: ¡Blue Sky! ¿Estás bien?

El meca dragón robot emergió del agua y ahí Blue Sky le respondió.

Sky: Sí. Estoy bien, pero he perdido el objetivo.

Ocelot: Acabo de verlo escabullirse en el agua. Ha desaparecido como la paga de fin de mes tras cobrarla.

Respondía con su típica actitud chistosa el vaquero. Blue Sky serio, comentó.

Sky: Hay que tener cuidado. Esa cosa puede aparecer en cualquier lado.

No le faltaba razón al paladín. El monstruo se movía bajo el agua, esperando su momento de atacar. En ese momento, Ocelot y Blue Sky recibieron un comunicado de nada menos que de la doctora Chambers.

Ocelot: Blue Sky. La doctora Chambers dice que el monstruo sigue cerca de tu posición.

Sky: ¿Dónde exactamente?

Preguntó el paladín. El monstruo que nadaba bajo el agua se puso a unos metros de detrás del robot dragón y ahí cargó contra él.

Ocelot vio que grandes masas de agua se estaba levantando justo detrás del meca de Blue Sky. Ahí enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que era y trató de advertir a su compañero.

Ocelot: ¡Detrás de ti!

Blue Sky se giró justo para ver la monstruo emerger del agua y placar contra él, al mismo tiempo que le mordía el brazo derecho y derribarlo hasta hundirse en el agua.

El monstruo mordía el brazo del meca tratando de arrancárselo mientras mantenía hundido al meca bajo el agua, al mismo tiempo que con una garra mantenía lejos el brazo taladro del meca.

Sky: ¡Quítate de encima, bicharraco inmundo!

Le gritaba enfadado el paladín mientras intentaba usar su brazo taladro, pero el monstruo lo mantenía inmovilizado con un brazo mientras seguía mordiendo el otro brazo del meca.

Ocelot: ¡Aguanta, compañero! ¡Aquí llega la caballería perruna!

Avisaba Ocelot saltando desde su meca en un edificio a otro, para luego pegar un salto tremendo y desde el aire, disparar todas sus balas contra el monstruo haciendo rugir de dolor a este y le soltara los brazos al meca. Blue Sky aprovechó para golpearlo con su brazo taladro al monstruo y alejarlo de él.

Finalmente el meca dragón guerrero se pudo levantar mientras el meca dog se acercaba nadando al estilo perro hacia este.

Sky: Gracias por la ayuda, Ocelot.

Agradecía el paladín al vaquero. Ahí Ocelot sonriendo alegremente le respondió.

Ocelot: No es nada, compañero.

El monstruo miró al grupo y lanzó un rugido abriendo su boca tripartida, mostrando de nuevo su cabeza.

Sky: Ese monstruo no se rinde todavía.

Ocelot: Sí. Creo que es hora de ir haciendo un bolso de piel de cocodrilo.

Sky: ¿Probamos la nueva modalidad de nuestros mecas?

Ocelot: Se lo que te refieres. Así que, adelante.

Respondió Ocelot con una sonrisa de confianza al igual que Blue Sky.

Sky: Entonces adelante.

Ambos: ¡Combinación de mecas!

Gritaron ambos. Ahí el meca dog se desprendió en piezas, mientras el meca dragón guerrero, el taladro se colocó atrás a modo de espada y en su lugar surgió un brazo izquierdo.

Las piezas del meca dog se combinaron a modo de armadura en brazos y piernas del meca dragón. La cabeza perruna se colocó en el hombro derecho del meca dragón. La parte frontal se colocó en el pecho por encima de la cabeza frontal del dragón.

Ahora el meca dragón robot tenía apariencia de un tecnopolicía.

Blue Sky y Ocelot estando en cabinas separadas, estaban listos para combatir.

Ocelot: ¡Tío! ¡Esto es una pasada total!

Decía emocionado el vaquero.

Sky: Vamos a por el monstruo.

Ocelot: Entendido, compañero.

Ambos se prepararon para combatir. El monstruo cargó contra el robot.

Sky: ¡Ocelot!

Ocelot: ¡Lo veo! ¡Todo arriba!

Ambos empujaron sus mandos y el robot pegó un saltó esquivando el golpe de cola del monstruo. Ahí el robot desde sus brazos, sacó unas pistolas de energía y desde ahí se puso a disparar centenares de balas de energía, dañando al monstruo haciendo rugir de dolor a este.

El robot descendió y le dio una fuerte patada en la cara del monstruo haciendo retroceder varios metros. El meca robot aterrizó en el suelo justo cuando el monstruo furioso arrancó con sus garras un edificio desocupado y lo lanzó hacia este.

Ocelot: ¡Rodando!

Gritó Ocelot y ambos movieron sus mandos a un lado, haciendo que el robot saltara al suelo rodando esquivando el ataque, al mismo tiempo que mientras rodaba, iba disparando sus pistolas contra el monstruo, causando intensos daños en éste.

Ocelot: Oh, sí. Traeremos la paz a tiros.

Bromeaba el vaquero sin dejar de disparar desde el robot. El monstruo furioso cargó contra el robot y este último tuvo que agarrarlo de los brazos a la vez esquivando las dentelladas que el monstruo trataba de darle. El monstruo ahí abrió sus fauces tripartidas, revelando de nuevo su cabeza.

Sky: ¡Vete a paseo, engendro!

Gritó el paladín activando la función del robot combinado, abriendo unos compartimentos de los brazos donde en ellos surgían unos tambores giratorios, donde éstos comenzaron a girar y disparar contra el monstruo haciendo retroceder.

Ocelot: Y ahora...¡Guantazo Meca!

Exclamó Ocelot mientras el robot alzaba su brazo derecho y ahí lanzó un directo al interior de la boca tripartida, golpeando la verdadera cabeza del monstruo causando mayor daño a este. Luego le dio una fuerte patada al pecho del monstruo alejándolo de él y cayera al mar formando un gran trombo de agua.

Sky: Ocelot. Creo que va siendo hora de acabar con el monstruo.

Ocelot: Completamente de acuerdo, amigo.

Ambos asintieron con una sonrisa y ahí gritaron ambos.

Ambos: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Multidisparo Guardián!

 **Música Finisher**

El robot poniéndose de pie y extendiendo sus brazos y piernas, de ellos se abrieron varios compartimentos donde habían múltiples tambores giratorios, dos en cada brazo y pierna.

El monstruo que se había puesto de pie, miraba al robot al mismo tiempo que rugía de rabia y se lanzó hacia él.

Ocelot y Blue Sky: ¡Fuego!

Gritaron ambos y desde los tambores giratorios comenzaron a girar y al mismo tiempo, disparar centenares de balas de energía en dirección al monstruo.

El monstruo era duramente acribillado por las centenares de balas, que impactaban por completo en todo su cuerpo. El monstruo soltó un último rugido de dolor antes de desplomarse en el mar y estallar en pedazos.

Ocelot: ¡Monstruo extinguido!

Sky: ¡Tú lo has dicho, amigo! Como diría Mike. Esto es una Mega Victoria.

Celebraron ambos amigos tras lograr acabar con el monstruo.

En la zona del reino grifo, el grupo de Mega Base junto con Vulcan y Eye Fox, seguían combatiendo al monstruo toro.

El monstruo iba corriendo sin parar intentando placar contra Mega Base, pero este último se apartó esquivando el ataque y luego dando un fuerte tajo en la espalda de la bestia.

Vulcania: ¡Ahí! ¡Dadle duro a la cosa esa!

Gritaba Vulcania desde su sitio. Eye Fox desde su meca, saltó a espalda del meca oso y desde ahí saltó en dirección al monstruo.

Fox: ¡Rodando!

Gritó la arquera y tiró los controles hacia delante, haciendo que el meca girara sobre sí mismo en adelante en forma de disco, y ahí golpease con sus colas al rostro del monstruo. Luego rodó para atrás en el aire, poniéndose de nuevo de pie en el suelo el meca kiuby.

Vulcan: ¡A machacar!

Decía Vulcan haciendo que su meca oso rodara por el suelo y placara contra el monstruo, logrando arrastrarlo unos metros por el suelo, pero el monstruo lo agarró con sus cuatro brazos, lo levantó y lo lanzó por el aire, haciendo que cayera duramente contra el suelo el meca oso.

Fox: ¡Vulcan! ¿Estás bien?

Le llamaba Eye Fox desde su meca. Vulcan desde su meca con espirales en los ojos, iba diciendo.

Vulcan: Cuantas estrellas...Veo la osa mayor...la osa menor...la osa yoga...

Rebeca: Chicos. Centraos en el monstruo.

Les decía Rebeca desde la Mega Base. El monstruo centró su vista en MB y cargó contra él, dispuesto a placar contra él.

Phantom: ¡Que viene!

Avisaba el pony fantasma. Mega Base disparaba sus armas contra el monstruo, pero apenas lograban frenarlo. Al final MB tuvo que apartarse para evitar ser golpeado, haciendo que el monstruo pasara de lado y al final placara contra una montaña cercana donde ahí la partió en pedazos.

Shadow: Como nos acierte, nos hace pedazos.

Comentaba el bat pony. Eye Fox ahí se comunicó con éstos.

Fox: Chicos. Tenemos que emplear lo de combinación de meca.

Bit: Recomendación aceptable.

Respondía el robot grifo.

Fox: ¡Combinación de Meca!

Gritó la arquera y el meca kiuby saltó para ahí acoplarse al brazo izquierdo de Mega Base. La cabeza del zorro miraba hacia atrás para luego girar y mirar hacia delante, mientras las colas que se ponían rectas apuntando hacia delante con la punta de sus colas, y todas colocadas a modo de círculo.

El monstruo se giró para lanzar otro rugido mientras alzaba sus cuatro brazos tratando de aparentar intimidante.

Blue Star: Ahí está.

Adelia: Demos caña a esa cosa.

Decían ambas yeguas y Mega base apuntó con el brazo donde estaba equipado el meca kiuby. Ahí las colas comenzaron a girar sobre sí misma en perfecto círculo y cada una de las colas comenzaron a disparar centenares de rayos de fuego azul, que iban impactando contra el monstruo ocasionando fuertes daños.

Toxic: Le estamos haciendo daño.

Lucia: Sí ¡Toma eso, maldito monstruo del demonio!

Mega Base seguía disparando mientras el monstruo rugiendo de dolor y furia, cargó contra Mega Base. El robot volvió a apartarse esquivando el ataque, pero el monstruo se detuvo cuando estuvo a su lado y ladeando su cabeza, golpeó el torso de Mega Base y luego un zarpazo contra el pecho. Mega Base contraatacó golpeando con las colas del zorro a modo de taladro y luego una patada alta en toda la cara del monstruo que lo hizo retroceder.

Vulcan que se había recuperado del golpe, colocó su meca oso tumbado en el suelo de modo que hizo que el monstruo que iba para atrás, se tropezara con él y cayera duramente contra el suelo.

Vulcan: Escúchame bien, bicho feo. Nadie hace quedar mal al gran Vulcan y sale impune.

Decía el robot, molesto porque el monstruo lo lanzara antes por los aires. Eye Fox comunicándose con él, le comentó.

Fox: Veo que estás bien, Vulcan.

Vulcan: Sí. Bien, pero a la vez molesto.

Vulcania: Pues ahora tienes la oportunidad de desquitarte. Con la combinación de meca.

Le decía ahora Vulcania. Vulcan alegrándose de golpe, respondió.

Vulcan: Eso. La combinación de meca. Muy buena idea...Esto...¿Qué es la combinación de meca?

Preguntó esto último confundido el robot. Eye Fox cayó desde su cabina al estilo anime al igual que los miembros del grupo que estaban dentro de la Mega Base. Eye Fox bastante molesta, le gritó desde el comunicador.

Fox: ¡Tarugo! ¿Acaso no leíste los datos introducidos en nuestro sistema?

Le gritaba con un volumen tan alto la arquera desde el comunicador, que formaba un ventarrón hacia el rostro de Vulcan. Ahí Vulcan trató de responder.

Vulcan: Pues...ehhhh...

Eye Fox pasando su casco en su rostro y cansada, le dijo.

Fox: Pulsa el botón de combinación de meca y ya está.

Haciendo caso a Eye Fox, Vulcan activó el sistema de su meca. Ahí el meca oso se desacopló en piezas. El meca zorro se desacopló de Mega Base, dando paso a las piezas de Vulcan que se unieron a Mega Base a modo de armadura superior. La cabeza de oso se colocaba en el hombro izquierdo. Los brazos cubiertos por la armadura, tenían en sus puños unos grandes aparatos parecidos a puños americanos que desprendían energía azul de ellas. Mega Base chocó ambos puños entre si formando un fuerte chispazo.

Bit: Combinación de meca completada.

Vulcan: Oh, sí. Ahora si que presiento que vamos a dar el golpe.

Decía animado el robot. El monstruo rugió una vez más y cargó contra Mega Base.

Mistic: ¡Ahí viene!

Esta vez Mega Base no optó por apartarse. Esta vez se quedó parado en el sitio, adoptando posición para recibir al monstruo.

Rebeca: Casi está aquí.

Jhosua: Como esto no funcione...

Comentaba preocupado el hombre.

Sherrys: Si esto no funciona, saldremos volando hasta la luna de una cornada.

El monstruo alzaba sus cuernos con intención de atravesar con ellos a Mega Base. El gran robot alzó sus brazos y ahí atrapó los cuernos del monstruo, logrando frenarlo unos metros tras la fuerte carga.

Eye Falcon: Lo tenemos.

Piro Fire: Ahora sabéis lo que hay que hacer.

Todos: ¡Levantar!

Mega Base levantó al monstruo y acto seguido lo estampó contra el suelo.

Vulcan: ¡La hora del martillo ha llegado!

Decía emocionado el robot. El monstruo se levantó y rugiendo furioso, trató de golpear a Mega Base, pero el robot bloqueó el ataque con uno de sus brazos, mientras con el otro cargando de energía su puño, lanzó un directo contra la cara del monstruo que lo hizo retroceder.

Mega Base no se detuvo ahí y cargando de energía sus puños, lanzaba devastadores puñetazos contra el monstruo, haciendo retroceder más y más a este. El monstruo furioso, trató de golpearlo con su brazo, pero Mega Base se agachó y luego realizó un potente gancho alto con salto bajo la barbilla del monstruo que lo mandó a volar unos metros, antes de caer duramente contra el suelo.

Vulcan: Esto me encanta.

Lucia: Cuidado. El monstruo se levanta de nuevo.

Advertía Lucia y efectivamente, el monstruo volvió a levantarse y cargó de nuevo contra Mega Base.

Blue Star: Chicos. Cambio de estrategia.

Anunciaba Blue Star y todos se pusieron de acuerdo con ella.

El monstruo avanzaba hacia Mega Base con intención de embestirlo de nuevo (desde luego, no se rompe la cabeza en la estrategia el monstruo este XDD). Y como era de esperar, Mega Base se preparó para apartarse.

Todos: ¡Esquivar!

Gritaron todos y Mega Base se apartó evitando el embiste, pero esta vez el gran robot y el grupo iban a aplicar otra estrategia.

Todos: ¡Agarrar!

Gritaron todos y Mega Base agarró por la cintura al monstruo.

Todos: ¡Levantar!

Gritaron una vez mas y Mega Base levantó por los aires al monstruo, para luego estrellarlo para atrás de cabeza al monstruo contra el suelo.

Mega base se levantó alejándose unos pasos del monstruo, coda que el meca kiuby aprovechó para hacer un salto tremendo que pasó por encima del monstruo y desde sus nueve colas, lanzaba múltiples bolas de fuego fantasmales contra el monstruo, causando daños en éste.

Vulcan: Bien, colegas. Es hora de darle el "golpe" a este monstruo.

Comentaba Vulcan y todos estaban de acuerdo con él.

Vulcania: Cierto, Vulcan.

Rebeca: Hora de decir adiós a este monstruo.

El monstruo se levantó con serios daños en su cuerpo, mientras Mega Base se preparaba para lanzar su nuevo ataque.

Todos: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Puñetazo Atronador!

 **Música Finisher**

Mega Base extendió los brazos y luego chocó los puños contra el otro, cargando de energía los puños americanos. Luego de eso, Mega Base comenzó a mover las piernas y lanzas puños al aire como un boxeador profesional.

El monstruo viendo eso, simplemente lanzó un rugido aterrador y cargó una vez más contra Mega Base, cosa que el grupo esperaba que hiciera el monstruo.

Shadow: Ahí viene.

Vulcan: Adelante, Mega Base. Dale lo suyo a ese bicho tan feo que parece un cruce entre lagarto y toro.

MB: ¡Entendido!

Respondía el gran robot alzando su brazo derecho. Cuando el monstruo estuvo a su alcance, le lanzó un potente directo en mitad de la cara del monstruo que lo hizo retroceder.

Rebeca: ¡Buen directo!

Animaba la mujer. Su marido Jhosua estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Jhosua: Sí, querida. Eso sin duda ha sido un buen puñetazo.

Piro Fire: Que esto no pare. Aun quedan varios golpes más.

Completaba Piro Fire. Mega Base ahora se lanzó hacia el monstruo y ahí comenzó a darle brutales puñetazos cargados de energía contra el rostro del monstruo, logrando con los golpes romperle ambos cuernos al kaiju. Luego Mega Base se agachó y lanzó un potente gancho con salto bajo la barbilla del monstruo que lo mandó a volar para luego caer al suelo.

Vulcan: ¡Y para terminar!

Mega Base echó para atrás ambos puños cargándolos de energía y luego las lanzó hacia delante chocando ambos puños, formando un poderoso rayo de energía que iba directo hacia el monstruo impactando de lleno contra él y luego estallar en pedazos.

Piro Fire: Patrulla. Esto es una Mega Victoria.

Decía con una sonrisa el alicornio de fuego y todos lo celebraron.

En la ciudad de Ekalaif, Silver Lion tenía un feroz combate contra el monstruo gorila dentro de las calles de la ciudad.

El monstruo trató de golpearlo con un puñetazo, pero Silver Lion lo esquivó y agarrando del brazo, lo lanzó contra un edificio estrellando su cabeza en ella. Silver Lion iba a atacarlo por la espalda, pero el monstruo se giró rápidamente y le golpeó con la palma del puño que lo hizo retroceder. El monstruo cargó contra él y placándolo completamente, atravesó con él un edificio.

Silver Lion acabó en el suelo con el monstruo encima de él agarrandolo de los brazos y lanzando desde su boca una rayo eléctrico, que lo iba electrocutando al robot.

Dark: ¡AHHHH! ¡Un poco de ayuda no vendría mal!

Solicitaba ayuda la alicornio mientras sentía ella también las descargas. Ahí los meca tigre y pantera saltando de edificio a edificio, saltaron a la espalda del monstruo y desde ahí le mordían de los hombros, haciendo rugir de dolor al kaiju. Cosa que Darkwing aprovechó para ponerle las piernas bajo el estomago y empujar para apartarlo y derribarlo. Los meca tigre y pantera que había saltando antes de que el monstruo cayera, se reunieron con Silver Lion.

Medic: ¿Estás bien, Darkwing?

Ghost: ¿Tenéis algo?

Preguntaban ambas yeguas desde las cabinas de sus mecas. Darkwing logrando poner en pie a Silver Lion, las respondió.

Dark: Sí. Estamos bien.

Silver Lion: Presiento que cuando vuelva a mi estado normal, tendré mi hermosa melena en punta.

Respondía también Silver Lion.

El monstruo se levantaba y arrancando un edificio cercano con sus manos, lo lanzó contra el grupo.

Medic: ¡Cuidado!

Gritó Medic y los tres se apartaron para evitar ser golpeados por el edificio.

El monstruo cargaba contra Silver Lion que estaba apoyado de una rodilla cerca de una estación de trenes evacuada. El monstruo saltó con intención de aplastarlo, pero Silver Lion agarrando dos vagones de carga, rápidamente se giró y los usó para golpear a ambos lados de la cabeza del monstruo, dejándolo así aturdido y a la vez dejando espacio a Silver Lion.

Dark: Chicas. Este monstruo aun puede darnos problemas. Tal vez haya que usar la nueva función de los mecas.

Ghost: Buena idea. Apoyo eso.

Respondía animada la pony fantasma ante la idea de combinar su meca con el de sus compañeras.

Todas: ¡Combinación de mecas!

Gritaron todas. Los meca tigre y pantera saltaron hacia Silver Lion donde ambos se acoplaron a los brazos de Silver Lion, cubriéndolos completamente. Tigre en el brazo derecho y pantera en el izquierdo, con las cabezas por delante como si los puños se tratasen.

Todos: ¡Combinación completada!

Gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo que Silver Lion chocaba las cabezas de ambos brazos, completamente listo para pelear.

El monstruo cargó contra Silver Lion mientras este último se preparaba para combatirlo.

Dark: Adelante chicas. Hora del "uno dos".

Decía la alicornio mientras sus compañera asentían. Silver Lion lanzó un directo con el brazo tigre, deteniendo la marcha del monstruo. Luego lanzó el brazo pantera contra el monstruo. Ahí Silver Lion lanzó varios puñetazos contra el monstruo, haciéndolo retroceder algunos metros.

Dark: ¡Puño Fuego!

Gritó Darkwing alzando el brazo tigre y su puño se cargaba de fuego, lanzando un fuerte directo contra el monstruo que lo hizo retroceder aun más.

Black: ¡Chicas! ¡No os olvidéis de mí!

Les decía Black Wing volando desde su meca halcón. Ahí Silver Lion saltó por el aire y el meca halcón se acopló en la espalda, proporcionando alas al robot. Ahí Silver Lion se puso a volar por el cielo, rodeando al monstruo donde este lo seguía con la mirada. El monstruo pegó un saltó intentando alcanzarlo, pero falló y Silver Lion contraatacó lanzando el brazo pantera cargado de energía helada y mandó estrellarse contra el suelo al monstruo.

Black: ¡Hora del corte!

Las alas se acoplaron a los brazos de Silver Lion a modo de cuchillas y descendió en picado contra el monstruo, atravesando ambas cuchillas contra el pecho del monstruo donde lo hizo rugir de dolor. Luego Silver Lion saltó para atrás mientras las alas volvían a su sitio.

Medic: Hora de subir el calor.

Decía la pony médico y desde el brazo tigre, disparó desde la boca un rayo de fuego que fue quemando al monstruo, ocasionando más daños a la criatura.

Ghost: Ahora a bajar la temperatura.

Dijo ahora la pony fantasma y desde la boca pantera, disparó desde su boca un rayo de hielo que fue causando daño de hielo al monstruo, haciendo rugir de nuevo a éste.

El monstruo estaba con seria quemaduras y partes congeladas por todo su cuerpo. Darkwing ahí comentó.

Dark: Chicas. Es hora de poner punto y final a esto.

Medic: Completamente de acuerdo contigo, Darkwing.

Ghost: Acabemos con el monstruo ese.

Black: Mandemos a tomar por saco a ese monstruo.

Todas estaban de acuerdo y ahí todas gritaron.

Todas: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Ataque Dúo Fuego Hielo!

 **Música Finisher.**

Silver Lion alzó sus brazos apuntando al monstruo. Ahí las bocas de ambos felinos comenzaron a formándose unas esferas de energía calor y hielo.

Todas: ¡Fuego!

Ghost: O hielo según se mire.

De los brazos surgieron dos rayos de frío y calor, que fueron directos al monstruo.

Finalmente ambos rayos impactaron en el monstruo, donde el kaiju rugió de dolor al sentirse rodeado primero por unas llamaras y luego por un bao helado, que se alternaban para golpear al monstruo. Finalmente el monstruo cayó al suelo y estalló en pedazos.

Dark: Patrulla ¡Esto es una Victoria Salvaje!

Decía con una sonrisa Darkwing y ahí todas lo celebraron.

Volviendo con el equipo de Mike y los otros, éstos combatían al monstruo lagarto por el mar del puerto.

Mike: ¡Toma esto!

Gritó Mike realizando varios cortes con su espada en el pecho del monstruo, haciendo rugir de dolor a este último.

Golden Heart: Lo tenemos dominado, Mike.

Mike: Sí. Ahora un directo al corazón y...

No pudo terminar la frase porque justo cuando iba a atravesar con su espada el corazón del monstruo, el kaiju lanzó su cola con garra atrapando la cabeza de Golden Heart, deteniendo su marcha y mandarlo bajo el agua impidiendo salir a este.

Mike: ¡Maldita sea!

El monstruo trataba de aplastar la cabeza de Golden Heart hasta que el meca fénix apareciendo volando, disparó varios rayos de fuego contra el monstruo, impactando en su cuerpo y quitar la cola de la cabeza de Golden Heart, donde el robot aprovechó para realizar un fuerte corte en el pecho del monstruo y alejarlo de él.

Red: ¿Estáis bien?

Mike: Sí, Red Fire. Gracias.

Golden Heart: Se agradece la ayuda.

White Shield que iba en su meca junto con Camaleón, le sugirió a Mike.

White: Mike. Propongo unirnos.

Mike: Buena idea.

Camaleón: Yo me uno a vosotros.

Dijo también Camaleón deseoso de combinarse con sus compañeros.

Los tres: ¡Combinación de meca!

El meca lobo se acopló en la pierna derecha de Golden Heart a modo de bota, con la cabeza del lobo a modo de pie. La cola del lobo se colocó en lo que sería la parte delantera de la bota a modo de cuchilla afilada. El meca camaleón se acopló en el brazo derecho a modo de brazalete.

Mike: Adelante pandilla. A por todas.

White Shield y Camaleón: ¡SI!

Golden Heart avanzó hacia el monstruo alzando ahí su brazo derecho donde estaba el meca camaleón. Desde la boca del camaleón, surgió la larga lengua del meca donde comenzaba a golpear al monstruo causando daños. El monstruo furioso lanzó un chorro de accido contra Golden Heart donde el robot lo esquivó. El monstruo sin detenerse en sus ataques, lanzó su cola con intención de atrapar de nuevo a Golden Heart.

Mike: ¡De eso nada!

White: ¡Patada Lobo!

Gritaron ambos y Golden Heart lanzó una patada con la pierna donde estaba el meca lobo y con la cuchilla le cortó la cola al monstruo, dejándolo desprovisto de la garra al final de la esta al kaiju.

Camaleón: ¡A ver que haces ahora sin cola, feo!

Se jactaba de forma burlona el changeling. El monstruo furioso se apoyó sobre sus patas traseras y en sus patas delanteras se abrieron unas membranas, formando así unas enormes alas. El grupo se sorprendió por ello y antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, son agarrados por el monstruo con sus patas traseras por alrededor de la cintura y clavándolas en la espalda de Golden Heart y se los llevó por el cielo.

Red: ¡Chicos!

Gritó Red Fire viendo como sus compañeros eran llevados por el monstruo y lo siguió en su meca.

Mientras tanto en el aire, el monstruo seguía volando cada vez más alto con Golden Heart aun siendo agarrado por este.

Camaleón: Pero ¿Qué hace esta cosa ahora?

White: Creo que quiere llevarnos lo más alto posible para luego soltarnos y que nos estrellemos contra el suelo.

Camaleón: Pero ¿No se supone que Golden Heart puede volar?

Mike: Sí. Y ahora mismo esta cosa lo va a saber ¡Destello Dorado!

Respondió desafiante el alicornio a la vez que lanzaba su ataque contra el monstruo, donde le clavó las garras en las patas del monstruo y le soltó una potente descarga eléctrica, que rodeó por completo el cuerpo del monstruo, obligando a soltarlos.

Golden Heart volaba por el cielo con sus propias alas mientras el monstruo lo hacía con las suyas. El monstruo se lanzó volando hacia Golden Heart con intención de placar contra él, pero Golden Heart se apartó y ahí le agarró la cola para luego lanzarlo al vacío. El monstruo se recuperó en el aire apenas iba cayendo.

El monstruo iba a atacar de nuevo, hasta que recibió unos disparos de fuego por la espalda.

Red: ¡Chicos, aguantad! ¡Aquí llego!

Se comunicaba Red Fire con el grupo desde su meca fénix. Éstos se alegraron de ver a su compañera.

White: Querida. Me alegro que llegaras.

Mike: Combina tu meca con nosotros, Red Fire.

Camaleón: Sí. Cuanto más seamos, mejor.

Les decían éstos a la yegua. Red Fire sonrió y yendo hacia sus compañeros, se acopló en la espalda de Golden Heart, dando al robot unas grandes alas de fénix.

El monstruo furioso se lanzó hacia Golden Heart.

Mike: Aquí viene.

Red: Pues vamos a recibirlo.

Todos: ¡Alas de Fuego!

Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo que Golden Heart extendía sus grandes alas de fénix y por ellas desprendieron una potente luz llameante, causando fuertes daños por quemaduras al monstruo.

White: ¡Patada Lobo!

Gritó White Shield y Golden Heart lanzó una patada con la cuchilla lobo contra el pecho del monstruo, causando intensos daños en su cuerpo.

Camaleón: ¡Lengua Camaleón!

Golden Heart sacando la larga lengua camaleón a modo de látigo, comenzó a golpear una y otra vez a gran velocidad contra el cuerpo del monstruo, causando intensos daños a éste.

Mike: Chicos. Hora de terminar con esto.

White: Cuando quieras, Mike.

Todos: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Cuchilla Lobo!

 **Música Finisher**

Golden Heart echaba la para atrás la pierna donde estaba acoplado el meca lobo y la cuchilla se desenganchó para acoplarse ahora en la boca de dicho lobo. El monstruo desplegaba sus alas y lanzando un rugido, fue volando hacia él con intención de destruirlo.

White: Hora de extinguir a este monstruo.

Finalmente Golden Heart lanzó una patada donde ahí lanzó la hoja afilada. Como un boomerang, dicha cuchilla fue directa hacia el monstruo donde comenzó a atacarlo por todos lados, provocando enormes cortes en su cuerpo, haciendo que dicha bestia le fueran primero cortado lo que la quedaba de cola, parte de los cuernos de su cabeza, la mandíbula inferior, luego las alas. Para luego terminar con infinidad de cortes que lo dividió en trozos hasta finalmente quedar completamente destruido.

Mike: Patrulla. Esto es una Mega Victoria.

Decía Mike sonriendo de satisfacción mientras el grupo lo celebraba.

Mientras tanto, en la nave nodriza de la Jerarquía. Kamal Re'x acababa de recibir un comunicado que lo dejó impactado.

Kamal: ¡¿QUÉEEE?!

Exclamó sorprendido el alíen.

Orlok: ¿Algún problema, señor?

Preguntaba la enorme máquina. Kamal girándose hacia Orlok, le respondió furioso.

Kamal: ¡Me acaban de informar que los kaijus que acabamos de enviar al planeta, han sido destruidos por la llamada Patrulla Harmony!

Orlok y Nufai presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar eso de Kamal Re'x.

Nufai: Vaya. Por lo visto los habitantes de este planeta, son más difíciles de destruir de lo que pensábamos en un principio.

Orlok: Sin duda un raza fascinante que están dispuestos a luchar hasta el final por su planeta. En especial ese grupo llamado Patrulla Harmony.

Comentaba este último con cierta admiración a la patrulla. Kamal Re'x furioso, alzó una mano apuntando un monitor y con su mente lo arrancó del suelo y lo aplastó destrozándolo por completo, asustando a los condenados que monitorizaban el puente.

Kamal: Esos malditos lo han querido ¡Que envíen la segunda oleada al planeta! ¡No escatiméis en soldados! ¡Esta vez enviaremos al grueso de nuestras fuerzas por todo el planeta! ¡Lo quiero todo reducido a cenizas!

Ordenaba el alíen y obedeciendo su orden. Mandaron todas sus naves y unidades contra el planeta dispuestos a destruirlo por completo.

Desde Golden Heart, Mike recibía una comunicación desde la Lanza de Orión.

Mike: Aquí Mike.

Selenis: Emperador. Nuestros sensores detectan presencias múltiples enemigas dirigiéndose al planeta. En una cantidad mayor que cuando atacaron inicialmente.

Se escuchó la voz preocupada de la conservadora. Toda la patrulla escuchó el comunicado de Selenis y una gran preocupación se formó en todos ellos.

Black: Espera ¿Quieres decir que los ataques de antes? ¿No eran todo lo que tenían?

Ghost: Ya me extrañaba a mí que fuera a ser todo tan simple.

Comentaba de forma pesimista la pony fantasma.

Mike: Esto va mal. Esperaba que las fuerzas FORCE llegaran antes y pudiéramos aguantar hasta que llegaran los refuerzos.

Comentaba preocupado el alicornio por el hecho de que esta vez lo iban a tener difícil para repeler la nueva invasión.

Mientras tanto, por todo el planeta iba apareciendo platillos gigantes, donde de ella emergían caminantes de todo tipo aterrizando en las principales ciudades del mundo. Nada mas tocar el suelo los caminantes, desplegaron todas las tropas que tenían ya preparadas y de inmediato comenzaron el ataque.

Mike y su patrulla tuvieron que dividirse de nuevo que junto con las tropas celestes y las tropas mecánicas, trataban de mantener a raya a los invasores, pero eran demasiados y no estaban en condiciones de dividir sus fuerzas porque de lo contrario las masacrarían. Incluso con ayuda de sus amigos, el grupo no daba a basto.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo verdaderamente mal y esta vez el grupo no la traía todo consigo para salir de aquella situación. Esta vez sentían que iba a ser el fin de su mundo tal como lo conocían.

Mientras tanto en la nave de mando, Kamal Re'x miraba la escena con una sonrisa perversa.

Kamal: Sí, ja, ja, ja. Acabad con todos esos malditos habitantes de ese mundo. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía como un loco el alíen hasta que de repente comenzaron a sonar varias alarmas. Uno de los condenados que estaba en el puente enfrente de una pantalla, informó a su superior.

Condenado1: ¡Comandante! Recibimos múltiples señales de naves desconocidas aproximándose.

Kamal: ¿Qué?

Exclamo el alíen al escuchar eso.

De repente por todo el planeta surgieron infinidad de naves y de inmediato comenzaron a atacar a las fuerzas invasoras, logrando causar enormes bajas en éstos gracias a su ataque sorpresa.

Kamal: ¡No puede ser! ¿Son acaso el ejercito de la federación?

Condenado2: No señor. No son de la federación ni sabemos quienes son. No hay información sobre quien es la misteriosa flota.

Kamal: ¡Maldición!

Nufai: Parece que vamos a tener problemas.

Comentaba este último y razón no le faltaba. La misteriosa flota que había aparecido por todo el planeta, estaban inmediatamente atacando a las fuerzas de la Jerarquía tanto por aire como por tierra, incluso logrando derribar los enormes platillos volantes.

Mike mientras lograba derribar a un brute con su espada, recibió un comunicado.

Mike: Aquí Mike.

Magic: Hola, Mike. Espero que no hayamos llegado muy tarde.

Mike sonrió al escuchar la voz de Magic Galaxy por el comunicador.

Mike: Magic. Me alegro de que hayáis venido.

Star Black: No solo ella, Mike.

Se escuchó la voz de Star Black también siendo oída por Darkwing, donde estaba la primera creando sombras para destruir unos tanques de fase.

Dark: Star Black. Me alegra oír tu voz.

Comentaba feliz la alicornio. Star Black riéndose levemente, la respondió.

Star Black: Yo también, mi joven guerrera sombría.

Mike: Estupendo. Ahora que el ejercito FORCE ha llegado, podemos acabar con esta invasión de una vez por todas.

Decía ahora con suma esperanza el alicornio, ahora que sus amigas Magic Galaxy y Star Black trajeron cada una su flota, podían ocuparse perfectamente de los invasores.

Por todas partes del planeta, las fuerzas aliadas junto con los inesperados refuerzos, estaban logrando acabar con las tropas de la Jerarquía.

En la nave de mando, Kamal Re'x estaba que no se podía creer que lo estaba pasando.

Kamal: ¡No, no, no! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

Gritaba desesperado el alíen mientras se echaba las manos sobre la cabeza.

Orlok: Por lo visto los habitantes de este planeta cuentan con aliados poderosos.

Comentaba la gran máquina. Kamal estaba furioso de verdad de que su sencillo plan de conquista y recolección de recursos, le fuera ahora tan mal.

Kamal: ¡Maldición! Esto no puede ir a peor.

¿?: ¿Eso crees, Kamal Re'x?

Se escuchó una voz que hizo que el alíen se estremeciera al igual que Nufai. Orlok en cambio, se mantuvo impasible.

Éstos se giraron al origen de la voz y un destello rojo sangre apareció justo enfrente de ellos.

Era un extraño ser de energía parecido a Anun o cualquier otro errante. Solo que su energía era roja sangre brillante y se movía casi de forma caótica como si no siguiera un orden concreto. Portaba una especie de armadura negra con partes grises en los brazos y piernas (al estilo Darkside de los comic DC como Superman, Batman, etc.). Llevaba una mascara gris sin rostro, salvo un hueco en los ojos y boca que eran todo líneas horizontales.

El extraño ser de energía estaba de pie con los brazos tras la espalda, mirando a los tres alíens donde estos le miraban con cierto miedo.

Kamal: ¡Lo...lord Mavro...!

Exclamó el alíen, donde estaba en cierto modo temblando de miedo incluso la armadura que llevaba encima.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: En mi web en Deviantart podréis ver imágenes de los monstruos Kaijus que aparecen en el capítulo.**


	38. Cap 37 El Tirano Mavro

**Capitulo 37**

 **El Tirano Mavro**

En la nave nodriza de la Jerarquía, Kamal Re'x, Orlok y Nufai tenían enfrente de ellos a un extraño personaje conocido como Lord Mavro.

El extraño ser de energía miraba a través de su extraña máscara a los tres alíens, donde Kamal y Nufai miraban con cierto miedo al ser de energía. Orlok en cambio, se mantuvo inexpresivo aunque con el cuerpo robot era difícil saber lo que sentía este último.

Kamal: Lo...lord Mavro. Que honor tenerlo aquí ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿No se supone que estaba usted conquistando los mundos dominados por las valkirias?

Le daba la bienvenida el alíen con temor en su voz. En ese momento el llamado Mavro alzó su mano y el alíen es elevado a unos metros mas del suelo mientras era atraído hasta él.

Mavro: Comandante ¿Quiere explicarme qué está haciendo con la invasión de este planeta?

Preguntaba el ser de energía. Su voz sonaba grave y distorsionada, casi de forma caótica. Kamal Re'x que aun seguía suspendido en el aire, sentía que iba siendo estrangulado mientras trataba de hablar.

Kamal: No...No se a qué se refiere, mi señor.

Mavro con una mirada penetrando a los ojos del alíen donde este último sintió un gran temor en su interior, le respondió de forma molesta.

Mavro: Te encargué una sencilla misión de conquista de este patético planeta. Estaba aniquilando con las patéticas fuerzas de Crazy Axe y estuve a punto de acabar con su existencia, hasta que me enteré de que la invasión de este planeta se ha retrasado enormemente. Primero que no solo no has conquistado todavía este planeta, perdiste varios de nuestros poderosos caminantes. Y no solo eso, también dejaste que destruyeran cuatro de nuestros kaijus ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que son de obtener esas criaturas?

Le decía el ser de energía a Kamal Re'x con un gran tono de enojo.

Kamal: Pero...¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

Le preguntaba el alíen temeroso sin comprender como lo había averiguado todo eso su amo. Sin que nadie le viera, Nufai mirando a otro lado, emulaba una leve sonrisa maliciosa.

Finalmente Mavro lanzó por el aire a Kamal Re'x por el aire estrellándose contra una pared y caer al suelo. Luego alzó su mano y creando una esfera de energía roja donde en su interior circulaba una corriente de forma caótica, le decía a Kamal Re'x.

Mavro: ¡Me has fallado de la peor manera posible y mereces ser destruido por ello!

Kamal Re'x miraba con horror como su superior tenía intención de destruirlo. Así hasta que Orlok se interpuso y habló con lord Mavro.

Orlok: Mi señor. Si me permite hablar en favor del comandante Kamal Re'x. La verdadera razón de que la invasión no haya ido como esperábamos, es que sus defensores eran más fuertes de lo que esperábamos.

Las palabras de la gran máquina captaron la atención de Mavro y mirando ahora a este, preguntó.

Mavro: ¿Más fuertes?

Orlok: Sí, lord Mavro.

Respondía la gran máquina mientras daba orden a la tripulación del puente, donde éstos mostraban unas pantallas donde se veían a los defensores del planeta, plantando cara a los invasores. A Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony enfrentándose a sus más poderosas tropas y lograban derrotarlos a estos últimos. Como la patrulla con sus mecas lograban enfrentarse a los kaijus y derrotarlos. También vio como la misteriosa flota FORCE apareció de la nada y estaban enfrentándose al ejercito de la Jerarquía y lograban hacerlos retroceder, causando muchas bajas a estos últimos.

Mavro miraba con suma atención las pantallas. En especial a Mike Bluer y sus compañeros. Sobraba decir que estos últimos habían llamado poderosamente la atención de Mavro.

Mavro: Ya veo. Eso lo explica todo. Puede que si tengáis una excusa para no haber conquistado este planeta.

Comentaba el ser de energía mientras desaparecía la esfera de energía de su mano. Kamal Re'x suspiro aliviado al ver que no iba a ser destruido por su amo.

Orlok: ¿Qué quiere que hagamos, lord Mavro?

Preguntaba la gran máquina mientras Mavro con sus manos unidas tras la espalda, iba caminando por el puente. Ahí le respondió.

Mavro: Vosotros tres quedaos aquí y dirigid la invasión. Yo me ocuparé de esa llamada Patrulla Harmony...Personalmente.

Dijo esto último el ser de energía, antes de desaparecer en un destello rojo.

Mientras tanto en el planeta, la patrulla con ayuda de la flota FORCE donde estaba compuesto por distintas razas, estaban logrando hacer retroceder al enemigo. Las naves estaban concentrando su fuego contra los caminantes en los recientemente descubiertos puntos débiles, logrando derribarlos y destruirlos.

Darkwing que estaba en su forma Lion Shinigami, al lado de de Star Black donde esta última tenía una armadura que parecía estar hecha de diamante, pero de color negro y con un casco en forma de cabeza de león.

Ambas yeguas en una llanura desierta, se enfrentaban a un caminante científico donde este último disparaba rayos de plasma radiactivo contra ellas, pero ambas yeguas lograban esquivarlas sin problemas.

Dark: ¡Espada Ragna!

Gritó Darkwing creando su poderosa cuchillas de rayos negros, empuñándola con ambos cascos se lanzó hacia el caminante y ahí realizó un poderoso tajo, que destrozó la cúpula donde contenía el plasma radiactivo y ahí fue cayendo dicho líquido al suelo.

Dark: ¿Qué te ha parecido eso, so feo?

Se burlaba la yegua sombría. Star Black disparó un poderoso rayo negro contra el suelo, creando surcos haciendo que la sustancia radiactiva se concentrara en un punto concreto para que no dañara a nadie.

Star Black: Nada mal, Darkwing. Deja que te enseñe yo algo ¡Rugido de León Negro!

Gritaba esta última concentrando energía en su cuerpo y lanzando una poderosa ente de energía en forma de león negro, que fue directo hacia el caminante científico, provocando una poderosa explosión de energía que daño severamente al caminante.

Dark: Ese ataque ha sido genial, Star.

La decía Darkwing mientras se ponía al lado de Star. Star Black sonrió a ésta, hasta que el caminante con al menos la mitad de su sustancia de plasma aun en su interior, preparaba un ataque especial.

Star: ¿Qué esta haciendo esa cosa?

Preguntaba la alicornio. Darkwing sabía que iba a hacer y mirando para atrás, veía a las tropas tanto del imperio celeste como del FORCE, luchando contra las tropas de la Jerarquía. Ahí preocupada la respondió.

Dark: Sé lo que va a hacer. Se lo he visto hacer a una de esas cosas antes. Va a lanzar una poderosa ola de plasma con que arrasará a nuestras tropas e incluso a sus aliados.

Star: Ya veo. En tal caso debemos detenerlo ¿Estás lista para lanzar un ataque de resonancia?

Le sugirió Star Black a Darkwing. Esta última asintiendo con una sonrisa, la respondió.

Dark: Por supuesto. Adelante.

Ambas yeguas se pusieron enfrente del caminante a una distancia prudencial y ahí ambas gritaron.

Darkwing y Star Black: ¡Ataque de Resonancia! ¡Dark Destruction!

 **Música Finisher**

Las dos comenzaron a brillar y desde sus cuerpos salieron dos dragones de energía. El de Darkwing era oscuro con detalles plateados, mientras la de Star Black era completamente oscuro.

Darkwing y Star Black: ¡Espíritus de los dragones, rujan juntos!

Gritaron ambas. Los dos dragones rugieron al mismo tiempo y dispararon dos rayos oscuros que se mezclaron y le dieron de lleno al caminante, provocando enormes daños en la armadura y resto de sistemas. El caminante comenzó a soltar chispas por todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que se cancelaba su ataque y luego estalló en pedazos.

Dark: ¡Lo conseguimos!

Celebraba la alicornio sombría mientras abrazaba a Star Black, donde esta última sonriendo la devolvió el abrazo.

Star Black: Por supuesto, Darkwing. Por supuesto.

En otra parte, las tropas celestes iban logrando empujar al enemigo fuera de una ciudad. Un grupo de rhinos, tanques apocalisis, siendo apoyados por corsarios donde estos últimos lanzabas sus redes distruptoras a las unidades terrestres enemigas para así impedir que pudieran usar sus armas, estaban diezmando a las tropas alienígenas con su alta potencia de fuego.

Varios caminantes de la Jerarquía de todos los tipos disparaban sus armas, pero eran destruidos por las viudas negras, naves hidras y por la poderosa flota FORCE.

Mike en su estado Dragón Shinigami y Magic Galaxy donde esta última portaba una armadura color diamante con detalles de azul zafiro y un casco con forma de dragón, pero que parecía tener toda una galaxia dentro, estaban abriendo camino entre las fuerzas enemigas.

Mike: Gracias por venir a ayudar, Magic. Sin la ayuda de los FORCE, habríamos tenido enormes problemas.

Agradecía Mike mientras alzaba por encima de su cabeza un tanque de fase, y lo lanzó hacia un grupo enemigo, aplastando a todos estos.

Magic: No hay por qué agradecer nada, Mike. Entre hermanos tenemos que apoyarnos.

Decía con una sonrisa Magic, mientras lanzaba una lluvia de estrellas contra las tropas enemigas, acabando con la mayoría de éstos.

Mike: Si seguimos así, pronto acabaremos con la invasión.

Magic: Sí, Mike. Pronto el planeta se salvará.

Comentaban ambos con optimismo, pero en ese instante surgió de en medio de las fuerzas aliadas, una enorme explosión rojiza que se los llevó todos por delante.

Magic: ¿Pero qué?

Mike: ¿Qué ocurre?

Ambos alicornios no comprendían lo que pasaba. Antes donde había tropas aliadas, había ahora un enorme cráter humeante. Lo mas extraño es que no vieron nada, ni un disparo o bomba caer por el estilo. Rápidamente ambos alicornios fueron volando para ver que había pasado.

Mike: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Preguntaba el alicornio parado en el aire, mirando por todos lados tratando de averiguar que había pasado. Magic también mirando por todas partes sin notar nada, le respondió.

Magic: No lo sé. Lo que es muy extraño. De repente sentí una poderosa presencia de energía antes de la explosión.

Mike: Yo también lo sentí, Magic. Y eso me preocupa.

Comentó ahora Mike. En ese momento percibió algo y exclamó.

Mike: ¡Cuidado!

Gritó Mike abalanzándose sobre Magic y apartándola para evitar un mortal rayo que iba hacia ella.

Mike: ¿Estás bien?

Magic: Sí, Mike. Gracias.

¿?: ¡Bravo! No esperaba que fuerais capaces de esquivarlo tan fácilmente.

Se escuchó de repente una voz y ambos alicornios dirigieron su mirada al origen de dicha voz. Ahí es cuando lo vieron.

Enfrente de ellos parado en el aire, estaba nada menos que Mavro flotando en el aire y con sus manos tras la espalda. Mike y Magic veían con suma atención al extraño ser.

Mavro: Así que sois vosotros los que habéis causado tantos problemas a mi ejercito.

Hablaba el ser de energía. Mike sin apartar la vista del extraño ser, le llamó la atención.

Mike: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Acaso eres quien dirige esta flota alienígena?

Le preguntaba serio y desafiante el guerrero dragón. Magic Galaxy al ver al ser de energía, exclamó sorprendida.

Magic: ¡No puede ser! ¡Es el tirano Mavro!

Mike: ¿El tirano Mavro? ¿Lo conoces acaso?

Preguntó el guerrero dragón, que le había llamado la atención lo que había dicho su amiga. Magic ahí se puso a explicar a su amigo.

Magic: Solo oí hablar de él y visto en una foto. Según tengo entendido, gobierna todo un sistema más allá de lo controlado por la federación. Lo consideran de categoría "S" debido a lo enormemente peligroso y temible que es. Se dice que nadie que se haya enfrentado a él antes, ha sobrevivido para contarlo.

Mike escuchaba con suma atención las palabras de su amiga y podía sentir que no exageraba. Podía notar la energía que desprendía el ser de energía donde era bastante grande. Mavro riéndose levemente tras la máscara, lo afirmó.

Mavro: Así es. Soy el ser más poderoso que existe. Nadie puede igualar mi poder en absoluto. Mi mayor meta es la de gobernar todo el universo.

Se jactaba de forma arrogante el ser de energía. Mike sin dejarse intimidar por éste, le respondió.

Mike: Así que quieres gobernar todo el universo ¿No? Pues cometiste un error al venir a mi planeta. Nadie ataca mi mundo y se sale con la suya. Ahora verás.

Mike voló a toda velocidad hacia Mavro, pese a que Magic trató de detenerlo.

Magic: ¡Mike! ¡No!

Pero ya era tarde. Mike volaba lanzado hacia Mavro donde este último se mantenía impasible en el sitio.

Mike: ¡Toma esto!

Gritó Mike lanzando un puñetazo, pero Mavro desapareció de vista para desconcierto del guerrero dragón.

Mike: ¡Donde se ha ido!

Preguntaba Mike y justo Mavro apareció delante de él en la misma postura de antes, y alzando un brazo le dio un golpe con la palma de su mano que lo mandó volando. Magic lo atrapó para que no saliera volando.

Magic: Mike ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba esta preocupada por su amigo. Mike asintiendo, le respondió.

Mike: Sí. Ese tipo me pilló por sorpresa.

Mavro apuntó con su dedo a éstos y por este disparó un rayo, obligando a ambos a apartarse. Acto seguido Mike y Magic se lanzaron hacia Mavro, tratando de golpearlo con puñetazos y patadas, pero Mavro aun con las manos en su espalda y en la misma posición de antes, esquivaba los ataques con suma facilidad como si fuera un juego para él. Ladeando a un lado, esquivó el ataque de Magic y ahí la golpeó con una mano en la espalda que la mandó hacia Mike donde ambos se chocaron. Mavro sin perder tiempo, se desplazó al instante encima de ellos y de un golpe de su mano a ambos, los mandó a estrellarse contra el suelo a gran altura.

Mavro: Sin duda decepcionante.

Decía con arrogancia el ser de energía. Mientras Mike y Magic se levantaban como podían.

Mike: ¿Estás bien, Magic?

Preguntaba el guerrero dragón mientras ayudaba a su amiga a levantarse. Magic un tanto adolorida, le respondió.

Magic: Sí. Ese tipo es verdaderamente duro. Está claro que no exageraban lo que contaban sobre él.

Ambos se pusieron de pie mientras Mavro se desplazó al instante enfrente de ellos y apuntó a ambos con su dedo.

Mavro: ¡Hora de borraros del mapa!

Mike viendo eso, miró a Magic y la advirtió.

Mike: ¡Magic, cierra los ojos!

Magic no comprendía a lo que se refería pero decidió hacerle caso y se tapó los ojos. Mike sin perder tiempo, gritó.

Mike: ¡Modo Resplandor!

La armadura de Mike se volvió blanca y comenzó a desprender un intenso brillo cegador, obligando a Mavro a cerrar los ojos.

Mavro: ¡Ught!

El ser de energía se tapó los ojos mientras Mike agarrando a Magic, se teletrasportó a modo de haz de luz a otra zona donde estaba iluminado por el sol, a varios metros de Mavro.

Mike volvía a su estado normal en el Dragón Shinigami y soltando a Magic para que esta pudiera ponerse de pie, la comentó.

Mike: ¿Estás bien, Magic?

Magic: Sí. Admito que no esperaba que tuvieras ese modo de armadura.

Comentaba Magic con una leve sonrisa. Mike sonriendo también mientras se alzaba de hombros, la respondió a su amiga.

Mike: Es mi Modo Resplandor. Me permite generar una intensa luz que me permite iluminar zonas oscuras o teletransportarme a sitios donde haya luz. No es algo que use mucho, pero en esta ocasión ha servido para salir de una buena.

Magic: Cierto, Mike.

Ambos sonrieron, pero enseguida presintieron la enorme energía de Mavro aproximándose hacía ellos.

Magic: ¡Mike!

Mike: ¡Lo sé!

Ambos se pusieron en guardia esperando la llegada de Mavro, pero en apenas unos segundos, éste apareció justo en medio de los dos al instante y golpeó a ambos con sus manos, mandándolos a estrellarse en sitios diferentes. Mike en un edificio y Magic en una estatua.

Mavro: Ya me habéis hecho perder el tiempo. Ahora a eliminaros.

Dijo Mavro alzando sus manos en direcciones donde estaban Mike y Magic, y por ellas lanzó dos esferas de energía a cada uno.

Las esferas iban a llegar hacia Mike y Magic, hasta que donde estaba Mike la esfera fue desviada por un golpe por parte de Darkwing con su Lion Shinigami y Rebeca Rouser en su estado Shinigami junto con Sherrys. Mientras en el caso de Magic, ésta fue salvada por Star Black y Jhosua este último en el Shinigami de Night Terror.

Ambas esferas fueron desviadas al cielo y estallaron en lo alto. Mavro notó la presencia de los que acababan de llegar.

Mavro: Veo que tenemos nuevos visitantes.

Comentaba el ser de energía ante los inesperados visitantes, mientras Darkwing y Rebeca ayudaban a Mike a levantarse, al igual que Star Black y Jhosua lo hacían con Magic Galaxy. Luego los siete (contando con Sherrys por supuesto) se reunieron en un mismo lugar enfrente de Mavro.

Rebeca: Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo.

Dark: Sí. Un poco más y os hacen fosfatina.

Comentaban ambas chicas. Mike y Magic agradecieron la ayuda.

Mike: Sí. Muchas gracias.

Magic: Aparecisteis en el momento justo.

Sherrys: Así que ese es el jefe del cotarro ¿No?

Preguntaba el gato mirando atentamente a Mavro. Rebeca viendo a este último, preguntó.

Rebeca: Parece un errante de esos ¿Es acaso uno de esos como Anun o Dimentio?

Ante la pregunta de la Kiuby, Star Black negando con la cabeza, la respondió.

Star Black: No. Aunque lo parece, es realidad es un ser opuesto a ellos. Un negaerrante para entendernos.

Jhosua: ¿Un negaerrante?

Pregunta ahora el hombre. Magic ahí se puso a explicar.

Mike: Los negaerrante son criaturas de pura energía negativa y son de naturaleza completamente malvada. Son extremadamente peligrosos. Por fortuna no se ven muchos de ellos por el universo.

Dark: Aunque por desgracia nos tocó a nosotros toparnos con uno.

Decía con cierto sarcasmo la guerrera sombría.

Jhosua: Bueno. Entre los seis...

Sherrys: ¡Siete...!

Le corrigió el gato molesto porque no le contasen a él, Jhosua rápidamente corrigiendo, dijo.

Jhosua: ¡Ejem! Entre los siete podremos con él.

Decía con confianza el humano mientras empuñaba su espada. Magic ahí trató de advertirle.

Magic: Cuidado. Ese tipo es mucho más peligroso de lo que aparenta.

Rebeca: Siento que Magic tiene razón. Gracias al Matra, puedo sentir una poderosa energía proveniente en este tipo.

Advertía ahora Rebeca que podía sentir la enorme energía del ser de energía.

Jhosua: No importa. Podremos con él.

Mavro: ¿Seguro?

Preguntó divertido el ser de energía, desplazándose al instante justo en medio de éstos y con brazos y piernas, golpeó a Rebeca, Jhosua, Star Black y a Darkwing, mandando a los cuatro al suelo.

Mike: ¡Darkwing, Rebeca, Jhosua!

Magic: ¡Star Black!

Gritaron ambos al ver como sus amigos fueron derribados por Mavro. Mike furioso se lanzó hacia el errante y activando su técnica Garras Filosas, intentó cortar a Mavro, pero el ser de energía bloqueó las cuchillas con dos dedos de cada mano y desde sus ojos, disparó un rayo que derribó a Mike contra el suelo. Magic disparó un rayo mágico contra Mavro aprovechando que estaba de espaldas, pero Mavro se desplazó esquivando el rayo y reapareciendo justo detrás de Magic, donde ahí la dio un golpe con su mano, derribándola al suelo.

Sherrys adoptando afinidad de fuego, saltó hacia Mavro y le mordió con fuerza el brazo con que golpeó a Magic. Ahí el gato intensificó sus llamas, pero el ser de energía no parecía sentir siquiera las llamas ni el mordisco del gato.

Mavro: Me estas molestando, saco de pulgas.

Decía el ser de energía agarrando con su otra mano el cuello del gato y tirando de él hasta apartarlo de su brazo, para luego lanzarlo con desprecio contra un río cercano, donde nada más meterse en el agua, sus llamas se apagaron. Sherrys salió del agua como si fuera un carbón andante.

Sherrys: Eso...No ha estado nada bien.

Decía molesto el gato mientras se sacudía el agua que tenía encima.

Dark: ¡Espadas de León!

Rebeca: ¡Filos de Hielo!

Gritaron Darkwing y Rebeca. Darkwing sacando unas cuchillas afiladas de los brazos de su armadura, mientras Rebeca creaba hielo afilado por alrededor de sus espadas. Entre las dos atacaban al Mavro mientras este simplemente se limitaba a esquivar los ataques de la guerrera león y la kiuby sin ninguna dificultad.

Jhosua: ¡Chicas, apartaos!

Gritó Jhosua preparando un poderoso rayo de la muerte desde su espada. Ambas le escucharon y se apartaron, dejando paso libre al guerrero donde este disparó un gran rayo verde en que su parte frontal se formaba una enorme calavera con la boca abierta en dirección a Mavro.

El ser de energía simplemente alzó su mano y detenía el rayo como si nada.

Jhosua seguía disparando el rayo tratando de superar las defensas de Mavro. Mike y los otros se unieron a él y entre todos lanzaron sus propios ataques, tratando de superar a Mavro.

Mientras tanto, Mavro seguía en el sitio deteniendo el rayo combinado donde alcanzaba ya un tamaño y la corriente de energía surgía de todas partes. Pese a todo, el ser de energía no mostraba señal alguna de ceder.

Mavro: Si este es todo vuestro poder, resultáis decepcionantes.

Decía con total desprecio el ser de energía, comenzando a disparar un rayo desde la mano donde detenía el ataque, logrando superar al del grupo para sorpresa de estos.

Mike y los otros trataban de detener el rayo de Mavro poniendo todas sus fuerzas en sus propios rayos. Por desgracia, el ataque de Mavro los iba superando sin problemas, hasta que llegar a ellos y provocar una explosión que los mandó a volar por los aires.

Todos: ¡AHHHH!

Gritaban todos mientras iban volando en todas direcciones. Mavro ahí se desapareció de vista y a una velocidad imperceptible, iba golpeando a todo el grupo. A Rebeca la dio un puñetazo en el estomago, a Darkwing un rodillazo en su espalda, a Jhosua un fuerte codazo en la espalda, a Magic una patada en su estomago, a Star Black un puñetazo en mitad de la cara, a Sherrys lo aplastó contra el suelo boca arriba con uno de sus pies y finalmente a Mike lo aplastó contra una roca cercana. Todos dichos ataques les hicieron surgir sangre de sus bocas.

Todos cayeron al suelo enormemente adoloridos mientras Mavro reapareció en medio de todos ellos como si nada.

Mavro: Oí historias sobre los guardianes de la armonía que protegen la galaxia, pero hasta ahora solo me habéis decepcionado.

Comentaba con desprecio en ser de energía. En ese momento se escuchó una fuerte voz.

Mike: ¡Modo Divine Dragon Shinigami!

 **Insertar música de "** **Dragon Ball Super OST - The Birth of a God [Arc-V]", podéis encontrarla en youtube**

Una intensa energía dorada surgió detrás de Mavro y ahí vio levantando varios escombros a Mike donde ahora su aspecto había cambiado. Mike estaba como en su estado Dragón Shinigami normal, solo que ahora portaba una túnica sobre la armadura con unos bordados de soles y estrellas. También tenía tres pares de alas de luz.

Mavro: ¿Pero qué?

Dark: ¡Modo Divine Lion Shinigami!

Se escuchó gritar también a Darkwing y girándose Mavro, vio ahora a Darkwing con un aspecto diferente. Ahora sobre su armadura portaba unos bordados de lunas y estrellas. Empuñando sobre su mano estaba la Dark Repulser solo que ahora la empuñadura parecía a la cabeza de un león y el filo salía de su boca.

Rebeca: ¡Sherrys! ¡Fusión de Sincronía!

Gritaba Rebeca mientras Sherrys adoptaba su estado nocturno.

Sherrys: ¡Marchando, señora Rebeca!

Sherrys adoptó su afinidad sombra y se fusionó con su dueña. Ahora su aspecto cambio a la de una gran felina azul con rayas blancas, con nueve colas de gato y afiladas garras.

Magic: ¡No vamos a dejar que nos derrotes así como así!

Star Black: ¡No cometas el error de subestimarnos así como así!

Decía Magic Galaxy y Star Black donde ambas se pusieron a gritar al mismo tiempo que intensificaban su poder en su estado divino.

Jhosua: Mi esposa lucha hasta el final, así que yo también lucharé hasta el final ¡Ahhhhh!

Gritaba ahora Jhosua intensificando su poder.

Ahora los seis guerreros intensificaron su fuerza superando sus límites. Mavro miraba a éstos con algo más de interés.

Mavro: Ya veo. Así que puede intensificar su poder. Nada mal.

Mike: ¡Ahora verás!

Mike voló a gran velocidad, comenzando a lanzar puñetazos y patadas a gran velocidad. Esta vez Mavro tuvo que estar alerta y tratar de bloquear los ataques del guerrero dragón. Durante un rato estuvo así atacando, hasta que Mike se apartó para extrañeza de Mavro, así hasta que vio que el guerrero dragón hizo eso para dar paso a Darkwing.

Dark: ¡Filo Sombrío!

Gritó Darkwing cargando de energía su espada y lanzando un tajo tan veloz que Mavro no pudo preverlo. Al final recibió dicho tajo en el pecho, causando daño a éste por primera vez.

Darkwing atacaba una y otra vez con su espada mientras Mavro ahora con algo más de dificultad, tenía que esquivar los ataques o desviarlos. Así hasta que Darkwing se apartó de Mavro.

Jhosua: ¡Niebla Oscura!

Gritó Jhosua creando una niebla de oscuridad por alrededor de Mavro que le impedía ver alrededor suyo. Rebeca sin perder tiempo, se introdujo en el interior de la oscuridad.

Mavro: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Preguntaba Mavro que no podía ver nada incluso con ayuda de la luz generada por la energía de su cuerpo. Por detrás de él se veían unos ojos felinos azules pertenecientes a Rebeca. En su estado Shinigami felino, Rebeca podía ver perfectamente en aquella oscuridad.

Rebeca: ¡Garras Asesinas Heladas!

Gritó Rebeca y en medio de aquella oscuridad, la gran felina se movía a una enorme velocidad, atacando a Mavro en todas las direcciones haciendo infinidad de cortes con sus afiladas garras cubiertas de hielo, donde el ser de energía sufría un enorme daño.

Mavro: ¡AHHHH!

Gritaba Mavro de dolor. Finalmente los ataques cesaron como la oscuridad y Mavro aparecía con serios cortes por todo su cuerpo como en su armadura, donde de ellas se escapaba pequeños chorros de energía.

Magic: ¡Vamos, Star Black!

Star Black: ¡Te sigo!

Magic empuñando dos espadas y Star Black una guadaña, se lanzaron a atacar a Mavro.

Magic: ¡Vendaval Armónico!

Gritó la alicornio y con sus espadas, creó un vendaval mágico que se llevó volando a Mavro por el aire. Star Black fue volando hacia Mavro y ahí gritó.

Star Black: ¡Sega Almas!

La guadaña comenzó a rodearse de energía oscura y ahí lanzó un sin fin de tajos oscuros contra Mavro, causando un daño enorme en éste.

Mavro: ¡AHHHH!

Mike: ¡Apártate, Star Black!

Star Black se apartó de Mavro mientras Mike se ponía encima muy cerca del ya herido Mavro y juntando sus manos, gritó.

Mike: ¡Esfera del Dragón Dorado!

Mike lanzó uno de sus mas potentes ataques. El rayo dorado con forma de dragón impactó en Mavro que a corta distancia el ataque era enormemente letal y fue arrastrado por el rayo, así hasta estrellarse duramente contra el suelo y provocar un gran temblor en el suelo, que recorrió varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar. Las fuerzas aliadas siendo apoyadas por la flota FORCE, iban diezmando la flota de la Jerarquía que estaba antes atacando una ciudad costera.

Una de las naves de transporte, se asomaron dos pequeñas figuras equinas. Ambas figuras salían a escondidas de dicho transporte, procurando no ser vistos.

Cuando ambas figuras salieron, revelaron ser nada menos que la joven Mikki, la hermana pequeña de Mike Bluer. Y Black Raider, el hijo de Star Black.

Black Raider: Oye, Mikki ¿Tú crees que ha sido buena idea venir de polizones aquí? Si nos pillan, podremos meternos en muchos problemas.

Comentaba con temor el joven alicornio. Mikki con confianza, le contestó.

Mikki: Cuando me enteré que el ejercito FORCE iba a venir a este mundo a ayudar a mi hermano, quise venir sin dudarlo.

Black Raider: Y me arrastraste contigo a esta locura de viaje.

Respondía con cierto sarcasmo el alicornio negro. Mikki riéndose un poco, le comentó a su amigo.

Mikki: Bueno, Black Raider. Tú eres un caballero y por supuesto no podías dejar a una pobre chica indefensa como yo completamente sola ¿Verdad?

Bromeaba esta mientras Black Raider rotando los ojos, la respondió de forma sarcástica.

Black Raider: Sí. Una chica indefensa. Al menos ya sabré a quien culpar cuando nos castiguen de por vida por esto.

Mikki: Además. Es de las pocas veces en que podré ver a mi hermano pelear de verdad contra los malos, como las historias que me contaba sobre él. Y es una oportunidad que no podemos perdérnoslo.

Decía con total confianza la potra, deseosa más que nunca de ver combatir a su hermano mayor lo cual mas admira más en el mundo. Black Raider en cambio, no estaba tan emocionado, ya que estaba enormemente preocupado de que las cosas vayan para mal.

Mientras tanto, Mike y los otros estaban acercándose a donde había caído antes Mavro. Querían asegurarse de haber acabado realmente con él.

Jhosua: ¿Hemos acabado con él?

Dark: Espero que sí. Ese tipo nos ha dado bastante problemas.

Star Black: Mejor asegurarse de que realmente está muerto.

Rebeca: Si aun sigue vivo, lo remataremos de una vez por todas.

Comentaban éstos mientras se iban acercando más y más al centro del cráter donde cayó antes Mavro. De improviso, surgió de las rocas del centro nada menos que Mavro para sorpresa de éstos y antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, son empujados por una onda mágica que los hizo retroceder varios metros.

El ser de energía presentaba varios daños en su cuerpo y con algunas grietas en su armadura como en su máscara. Mike y los otros se pusieron rápidamente de pie en posición de en guardia, esperando cualquier cosa de Mavro.

El ser de energía examinó los daños que tenía en su cuerpo. Ahí soltó una leve risa y comentó.

Mavro: Nada mal. Vuestro poder ha aumentando bastante.

Comentaba Mavro volviendo a su postura relajada de pie y con sus manos tras la espalda.

Mavro: Pero creo que es hora de pelear en serio.

Mike: ¿Pelear en serio?

Magic: ¿Acaso no has empleado todo tu poder todavía?

Preguntaban éstos ante el comentario del ser de energía. Mavro riéndose, les respondió con arrogancia.

Mavro: Así es. Tengo una habilidad que me permite aumentar mi poder a niveles inimaginables para simples mortales como vosotros.

Mike y los otros no sabían si el ser de energía hablaba en serio o solo era un truco. Ahí Star Black seria, les dijo.

Star Black: No le escuchéis. Solo trata de asustarnos. No es más que un fantasma.

Decía esta que no se creía lo que estaba diciendo Mavro. El ser de energía riéndose, les comentó a éstos.

Mavro: Ja, ja, ja. Lo vais a comprobar ahora mismo.

El ser de energía se puso en posición, colocando sus brazos doblados a media altura y con los puños cerrados y las piernas separadas de la otra. Ahí comenzó a concentrar energía en su interior al mismo tiempo que la energía externa comenzó a brillar.

Mavro: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Comenzó a susurrar el ser de energía mientras ahí su cuerpo comenzó brillar con más intensidad.

Ahí el grupo pudo ver con asombro, como el cuerpo del ser de energía comenzaba a cambiar.

Su cuerpo comenzó a hacerse más grande. De su espalda surgía unas especies de alas como de dragón. De su cabeza surgieron unos cuernos que apuntaban hacia arriba. Una cola surgía de detrás de él.

Su armadura comenzó a adaptarse al cambio de Mavro. Ahora el ser de energía era casi dos veces más grande que antes, con su armadura adaptada a su nuevo físico. Ahora Mavro aparentaba como un demonio aun hecho de energía. El grupo miró con asombro aquello.

Rebeca: ¿Acaba de transformarse?

Preguntó con asombro la felina.

Magic: ¡Cuidado! Su poder ha aumentado.

Advertía Magic Galaxy y razón no la faltaba. Todos podían sentir que el poder de Mavro había aumentado enormemente.

El ser de energía al notar las miradas de los presentes, sonrió maliciosamente para sus adentros y les comentó.

Mavro: Bien ¿Empezamos?

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, el ser de energía se desplazó a una velocidad imperceptible, pasando de todos ellos. Así hasta que oyeron un gritó de dolor.

Todo el mundo se giró y se horrorizaron cuando vio a su amigo Jhosua siendo atravesado del estomago por unos de los cuernos de Mavro.

Rebeca: ¡JHOSUA!

Gritó lleno de horror Rebeca al ver como su marido era atravesado por uno de los cuernos de Mavro, mientras el hombre gimoteaba de dolor y la sangre se escurría por la armadura fénix hasta el suelo..

El ser de energía se rió perversamente y de un movimiento, lanzó a Jhosua contra el suelo mientras la fusión fénix se deshacían, quedando el hombre y el fénix estando ambos en el suelo y con agujeros en sus estómagos.

El grupo fue a socorrerlos, en especial Rebeca que la invadió un inmenso miedo de que su marido pudiera morir. Incluso Anivia estando fusionada con ella, aunque no lo quería reconocer, estaba en parte preocupada por Night Terror.

Mike: ¡Jhosua!

Magic: ¡Jhosua!

Dark: ¡Jhosua!

Exclamaban todos alarmados por el estado de su amigo y del fénix. Rebeca alarmada levantó con su garra la cabeza de su marido, mientras éste agonizante mirada a su esposa mientras lágrimas de esta caían sobre su rostro.

Mike: ¡Chicas! ¡Apartados!

El guerrero dragón colocó sus manos en Jhosua y Night Terror. Empleando sus poderes curativos, iba poco a poco curando las heridas de ambos, hasta que finalmente se cerraron por completo.

Rebeca: ¡Jhosua!

Gritaba la mujer esperando respuesta de su marido, pero éste cerró los ojos sin decir nada. Aquello preocupó enormemente a la felina, hasta que Mike ahí la dijo para calmarla.

Mike: Tranquila. Solo ha perdido el conocimiento al igual que Night Terror.

Rebeca suspiro aliviada al ver que su marido estaba bien. Anivia aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, también se alegraba en parte de que Night Terror tampoco le hubiera pasado nada.

Mike: Mejor los llevo a la sala médica de la Lanza de Orión. Vuelvo enseguida.

Decía esto Mike cogiendo a Jhosua y a Night Terror y se teletransportó con ellos, dejando al resto con Mavro.

Ahí Rebeca miró con odio a Mavro. El hecho de que el ser de energía casi matara a su marido cuando le atravesó el estomago con uno de sus cuernos, hizo que la inundara en su interior una inmensa ira.

Rebeca: ¡Maldito! ¿Como te has atrevido a hacer eso a mi marido?

Le gritaba completamente furiosa la felina. Mavro riéndose malvadamente, la respondió.

Mavro: Yo lo único que hice, fue tratar de ensartar a un bicho. Ja, ja, ja.

A ninguno le gustó la comparación que había hecho Mavro, en especial Rebeca que miraba con intenso odio al ser de energía.

Magic: ¿Ensartar un bicho? ¿Cómo puedes hacer semejante comparación la vida de una persona con un insecto?

Star Black: Lo que has hecho es imperdonable.

La acusaban éstas. Mavro riéndose perversamente, las respondió a am bas.

Mavro: Ninguna vida me importa excepto la mía. A mí los demás seres del universo, son solo seres inferiores destinados a ser aplastados bajo mi bota.

Se jactaba con enorme arrogancia el ser de energía.

Dark: No eres más que un maldito monstruo, que solo sabe tratar como basura a los demás.

Rebeca: Un monstruo que trata la vida de los demás como si fueran simples juguetes sin valor.

Le discriminaban ambas chicas ante la maldad de Mavro y su escasa consideración ante la vida de los demás salvo la suya. Mavro sin parar de reírse malvadamente, respondió.

Mavro: Ja, ja, ja. ¿Por qué debería yo preocuparme de las vidas de los otros? Soy un conquistador destinado a gobernar y consumir todo el universo. Y nada me detendrá.

Magic: ¡Nosotros te detendremos!

Las cuatro se lanzaron hacia Mavro, intentando golpearlo con sus armas, pero Mavro bloqueaba todos los ataques y contraatacaba golpeando a cada una de éstas y mandándolas a volar en varias direcciones.

Mike: ¡Ya estoy de vuelta!

Se anunciaba Mike que reaparecía mediante su teletransporte, justo cuando Darkwing iba volando hacia él y chocó contra él, haciendo que ambos cayeran duramente al suelo.

Mavro creó una esfera y la lanzó contra estos últimos. Mike que tenía a Darkwing encima, tuvo que cogerla y teletransportarse a otro sitio para evitar la esfera explosiva.

Tras dejar a Darkwing en un sitio apartado, Mike fue a la carga contra Mavro e intentó golpearlo con su puño cargado de energía mágica, pero Mavro se apartó a un lado y cargando en la palma de su mano una esfera de energía, la colocó bajo el estomago de Mike y de un rayo lo mandó a volar por el cielo.

Mavro observaba a Mike ascender por el cielo y luego se teletransportó justo encima de él, para recibirlo con un fuerte codazo en el estomago de Mike y mandarlo de nuevo para abajo. Mavro no se detuvo ahí y descendió en picado hacia Mike, golpeando con su puño una vez más en el estomago de Mike y estrellarlo duramente contra el suelo, creando un gran temblor de tierra.

Mavro estaba de pie teniendo a sus pies a Mike donde el guerrero dragón yacía en el suelo con gran parte de su armadura agrietada y a punto de romperse. El ser de energía creó una espada de energía en su mano y se disponía a matarlo, hasta que un rayo mágico fue directo hacia él y lo detuvo este con su mano sin esfuerzo alguno.

El autor del rayo fueron Magic y Star Black que entre las dos lanzaron un doble rayo para tratar de salvar a Mike. Mavro iba a lanzar un rayo hacia ambas yeguas, pero Mike que se había recuperado antes, desde el suelo le dio una patada en el torso de Mavro logrando apartarlo. Rápidamente Mike se levantó y lanzó un rayo contra Mavro, haciendo retroceder al ser de energía donde este último empleaba sus brazos cruzados para protegerse del rayo.

Pese a haber logrado golpearle primero con una patada y luego con un potente rayo. Mavro no presentaba señal alguna de haber sufrido daño. Mike lo había notado.

Mike: (Es mucho más poderoso que cualquier otro enemigo que nos hayamos enfrentado antes).

Holy: (Pero si no lo detenemos, nuestro planeta morirá).

Mike: (Lo sé, Holy. Debo intentar una cosa y espero que funcione).

Magic, Star Black, Darkwing y Rebeca se reunieron con Mike.

Rebeca: Si alguien tiene un plan, sería un buen momento para decirlo.

Comentaba la felina de nueve colas. Darkwing dándola la razón, la comentó.

Dark: Cierto. Nada de lo que hacemos parecer servir contra él.

Mike: Chicas. Tengo una idea, pero necesito que lo distraigáis por un momento.

Las comentaba el guerrero dragón a éstas. Éstas ahí asintieron.

Magic: Muy bien, Mike. Confiamos en ti.

Star Black: Solo espero que funcione tu plan.

Mientras tanto en otra ciudad de Equestria, Red Fire y White Shield iban combatiendo contra varios brutes cerca de una playa.

White: ¿Cómo lo llevas, querida?

La preguntaba su marido mientras con la Espada Omega en su modo fusil, reventaba la cabeza de un brute que trataba de atacarlo. Red Fire con la Red Queen incinerando a otro brute, le respondió.

Red: Estupendamente, querido. Estos monstruos no son nada para nosotros.

Comentaba confiada la yegua en que pronto acabarían con el problema, pero justo en ese momento, un enorme meteorito caía del cielo hasta llegar al mar e inundarse en ella, provocando una enorme ola que iba en dirección a estos.

White: ¡Cuidado!

Gritaba White Shield activando sus alas y salir volando al igual que su esposa, evitando las enormes olas formadas por el impacto del meteoro gigante. Dicha ola se llevó a las tropas alienígenas que había en la playa como en parte de la ciudad.

Por el cielo iban volando White Shield y Red Fire contemplando el gran desastre formado por la enorme ola generada por el meteoro gigante.

Red: ¿Qué se supone que ha pasado?

White: Parece que ha aparecido un meteoro gigante, que ha caído en el mar.

Respondía el unicornio. En ese momento, Red Fire recordó algo en su cabeza y exclamó.

Red: Espera ¿Meteorito gigante? Pero ¿Así no es como surgieron esas cosas gigantes?

Antes de obtener respuesta, el agua del mar comenzó a elevarte a modo de trombo de agua y de ella surgió un enorme monstruo kaiju enviado por la Jerarquía, mucho más grande que los otros enviados anteriormente.

Era un enorme monstruo similar a un dinosaurio, su cabeza se asemeja a la de un tiburón martillo con cuatro ojos en los extremos superiores, dos en cada lado. Con unas poderosas piernas y unos grandes brazos. Algunos pinchos en los hombros. Tenía varias colas que al final terminaban en una punta filosa cada una.

El enorme monstruo lanzó un aterrador rugido mostrando sus afilados dientes. Red Fire y White Shield miraban con gran horror al enorme monstruo, donde éste avanzaba a la ciudad.

Red: ¡Maldita sea! Otro monstruo gigante de esos.

White: Todavía hay gente en la ciudad. Debemos detenerlo nosotros con ayuda de los otros.

Red: Cierto, querido. Necesitamos nuestros mecas para esto.

El monstruo iba avanzando hacia la ciudad, hasta que fuego de artillería lo detuvo.

Varias unidades de artillería celeste y del FORCE disparaban su arsenal contra el monstruo para retenerlo. El monstruo estuvo a punto de atacar hasta que recibió otros disparos, esta vez proveniente de Mega Base y de los mecas que acababan de llegar.

Red: Muy bien, equipo. Tenemos que acabar con este monstruo.

Informaba Red Fire desde su meca fénix. Los demás estaban de acuerdo.

Ocelot: Entonces demos caña a esa cosa.

Respondía de forma afirmativa Ocelot desde su meca dog, comenzando a disparar sus cañones contra el monstruo. El grupo al completo incluyendo el equipo de Piro Fire, iban combatiendo al monstruo

Mega Base logró conectar un puñetazo contra el monstruo, que lo hizo retroceder hacia mar adentro.

Shadow: Buen directo.

Phantom: Lo tenemos.

Decían éstos desde Mega Base, pero el monstruo furioso lanzó sus colas a modo de escorpión, golpeando varias veces a Mega Base. Luego el monstruo empleó su cabeza martillo para golpear al pecho de Mega Base.

Lucia: Cuidado. Ese monstruo tiene una rara forma de "utilizar la cabeza".

Advertía Lucia de forma irónica. El monstruo iba a atacar de nuevo, pero Mega Base volvió a disparar su fuego de artillería, causando daños al monstruo.

White: ¡Mega Base! ¡Combinación de Meca!

Avisaba el unicornio. Su meca lobo se combinó con la pierna derecha de Mega Base. Sin perder tiempo, el gran robot lanzó dicha pierna para golpear con la parte de la cuchilla contra el monstruo, causando un corte en el pecho, luego lanzó otra patada con la otra pierna. El monstruo furioso lanzó de nuevo su cabeza placando contra Mega Base, pero esta vez el robot logró mantenerse en el sitio y agarrando al monstruo por la cintura, lo levantó por encima de su cabeza y lo estrelló contra el mar, haciendo temblar todo el agua.

Black: ¡Mega Base! ¡Combinación de meca!

Avisaba Black Wing y su meca se combinó con la espalda de Mega Base y las alas se acoplaron en los brazos a modo de cuchillas. Mega Base iba a dar el golpe de gracia hasta que el monstruo se hundió en el mar, desapareciendo así de vista.

Toxic: ¿Dónde se ha ido?

Adelia: ¡Eso no vale! ¿Cómo vamos a acabar con él si no le podemos verle?

Se quejaba la yegua mientras Mega Base y los mecas miraban por todas partes, tratando de ubicar al monstruo. Justo en ese momento, emergió de golpe del agua el monstruo, placando contra Mega Base y hundiéndolo bajo las aguas del mar.

Red: ¡Piro Fire! ¡Chicos!

Camaleón: Esa cosa se lo ha llevado bajo el mar.

Ghost: Tenemos que ir con ellos.

Fox: Si hay que ir bajo el agua va a ser un problema. Los mecas no están preparados para luchar bajo el agua.

Informaba esta última, no muy segura de que si meter a los mecas bajo el agua es buena idea. Blue Sky con decisión, la respondió.

Sky: Aun así tenemos que ir. Somos la Patrulla Harmony y nunca abandonamos a los nuestros.

Las palabras del paladín motivaron al grupo y todos se emergieron bajo el agua para reunirse con Mega Base y el resto de sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, el monstruo llevó a Mega Base lo más profundo del mar donde placó al robot en el fondo marino y el monstruo salió nadando velozmente de allí. Mega Base que aun tenía los mecas de White Shield y Black Wing acoplados a su cuerpo, se levantó y poniéndose en guardia, vigilaba todo su alrededor.

Vulcania: ¿Veis algo, chicos?

Preguntaba Vulcania desde su sitio en el puente. Phantom vigilando el radar, respondió.

Phantom: Esa cosa anda cerca, pero se mueve rápido. Por lo visto, está adaptado para desplazarse en el agua.

Eye Falcon: Tú espera a que lo tenga a tiro y yo lo adaptaré para que esté bien muerto y enterrado.

Decía de forma seria y amenazante el unicornio, deseando tener al monstruo a la vista para acabar con él. White Shield desde la cabina de su meca les informó.

White: Con precaución, chicos. No debemos lanzarnos sin pensar y quedar expuestos a un ataque.

Phantom: Hablando de ataques. Esa cosa viene por detrás de nosotros.

Informaba el pony fantasma y justamente, el monstruo aparecía nadando como un tiburón a gran velocidad hacia Mega Base. El robot tuvo que apartarse para evitar la embestida, pero no pudo evitar ser golpeado por las colas del monstruo que lo tiraron al suelo.

Black: ¡Au! Que golpe ¿Está todo el mundo bien?

Lucia: Espera que pueda recolocarme mis intestinos y te respondo.

Respondía la dragona. Ahí Toxic la comentó a Lucia.

Toxic: Lucia. Eres una robot. No tienes órganos alguno.

Lucia: ¿Entonces por qué siento como si me hubiesen botado mis órganos?

White: Cosa de la tecnología purificador. Aun tienes algunas sensaciones de un ser orgánico.

Respondía White Shield mientras hacía su parte para ayudar a Mega Base a levantarse. El monstruo nadaba por alrededor de éstos a gran velocidad, atacando de forma incesante desde todos los ángulos, golpeando en algunas ocasiones a Mega Base.

El grupo tenía problemas para luchar contra el monstruo bajo el agua, debido a que el monstruo era muy veloz nadando y que los movimientos de Mega Base eran bastante lentos donde tenía problemas para contraatacar.

El monstruo iba a atacar de nuevo, hasta que recibió unos disparos por todo su cuerpo.

Desde la Mega Base el grupo pudo ver como el resto de sus compañeros aparecieron para ayudar.

Vulcan: ¡Troncos! ¿Estáis bien?

Preguntaba el robot artillero desde su meca oso, pero antes de obtener respuesta, el monstruo lo golpeó con sus colas derribándole al suelo. El meca fénix intento disparar sus balas de fuego, pero bajo el agua eran completamente inútiles.

Red: Me temo que mis ataques de fuego son inútiles bajo el agua.

Informaba Red Fire mientras veía como el monstruo iba hacia ella. La alicornio intentó apartarse, pero bajo el agua el meca se movía algo más lento y no pudo evitar ser golpeada por una de las garras del monstruo.

El grupo intentaba hacer frente al monstruo, pero por desgracia el kaiju era demasiado rápido y fuerte bajo el agua. El monstruo a la velocidad de un tiburón, se desplazaba enormemente rápido bajo el agua y acababa golpeando brutalmente contra Mega Base y los mecas, donde estos últimos tenían problemas para moverse bajo el agua.

Red: Chicos. Si seguimos así, nos va a triturar.

Black: Pues algo habrá que hacer.

Vulcan: ¡AHHHH! ¡Si pudiéramos combinar todos nuestros mecas en uno! ¡Seguro que ahora mismo podríamos darle una enorme patada a ese bicho para sacarlo del agua y así poder machacarlo en tierra firme!

Exclamaba completamente frustrado el robot. Todos pusieron expresión de sorpresa ante lo que había dicho el robot artillero y Eye Fox ahí no pudo evitar comentar.

Fox: No me puedo creer que vaya yo a decir esto, pero Vulcan acaba de tener una genial idea.

Vulcan: ¿En serio?

Preguntó el robot confundido ante lo que había dicho su compañera.

Camaleón: Carai. Jamás pensé que te oiría decir algo semejante, Eye Fox.

Comentaba el robot changeling. Ahí Eye Fox les dijo a todos.

Fox: ¡Atención todos! ¡Combinad vuestros mecas en Mega Base!

White Shield y Black Wing desacoplaron sus mecas de Mega Base y unirse a los demás mecas para comenzar su unión con el gran robot.

Todos: ¡Combinación máxima de mecas!

Gritaron todos los de la patrulla y Mega Base al unísono y los mecas se fueron combinando con Mega Base.

El meca dragón se combinó con Mega Base a modo de armadura que le cubría la parte superior del cuerpo y los brazos como las alas hacían de malas en el cuerpo del gran robot. La cabeza del dragón estaba colocada en el pecho del mismo.

El meca oso se combinó con Mega base a modo de armadura cubriendo las piernas del gran robot y la cabeza de oso en la parte superior del mismo.

Los meca tigre y pantera se combinaron en los brazos de Mega Base. El meca lobo en la pierna derecha de Mega Base. Los meca fénix y halcón en la espalda de Mega Base a modo que este tuviera dos pares de alas. El meca camaleón y el meca kiuby se colocaron en los hombros de Mega Base y finalmente el Meca Dog Guard se combinó en la pierna izquierda.

Todos: ¡Mega Meca Base listo para la batalla!

Gritaron todos los miembros de la patrulla en sus respectivas cabinas y los otros que estaban en el puente de Mega Base.

Ocelot: ¿Listo para la acción, Mega Base!

MB: ¡Por supuesto!

Vulcan: Entonces a dar caña, amigo. Tengo ganas de ver lo que eres ahora capaz, colega.

Decía completamente animado el robot artillero. Mega Base estaba listo para combatir mientras el monstruo se dirigió veloz hacia él, dispuesto a arrancarle algún brazo de un mordisco, pero esta vez Mega Base se desplazó mucho más rápido pese a estar en el agua, esquivando el mordisco y ahí le golpeó con el puño tigre en mitad del rostro.

Los meca camaleón y kiuby desde los hombros lanzaron sus ataques contra el monstruo, causando daños en éste.

Ocelot: Bien, pandilla. Hora de sacar la basura.

Decía Ocelot mientras se ajustaba su sombrero. Mega Base se acercaba al monstruo mientras este lanzó sus colas a modo de arpones, pero Mega Base logró agarrarlas todas con sus puños tigre y pantera. Ahí el robot activó los reactores tanto propios como generados por los meca fénix y halcón. Aunque estuvieran bajo el agua, la potencia fue más que suficiente para permitir al robot elevarse por el agua, llevándose al monstruo consigo.

Finalmente Mega Base logró salir del agua y sin soltar al monstruo, volando en el aire giró varias veces sobre sí mismo, para luego lanzar al monstruo a gran distancia donde este cayó en una gran llanura lejos del agua. Mega Base aterrizó a cierta distancia del monstruo.

El monstruo se levantaba y furioso lanzó un aterrador rugido y fue corriendo a toda velocidad con intención de atacar a Mega Base.

Todos: ¡Rayos de Frío y Calor!

Gritaron estos y desde las bocas de los meca tigre y pantera, lanzaron rayos de hielo y fuego, deteniendo la marcha del monstruo y causar daños en este.

Todos: ¡Alas de fénix!

Las alas del meca fénix se extendieron y de ellas surgían rayos de calor, causando más daños al monstruo.

Todos: ¡Cuchillas Halcón!

Las alas del meca halcón se desprendieron y se acoplaron a los brazos de Mega Base. Con ellas, el gran robot se acercó al monstruo y lanzó varios tajos, provocando severos cortes en lugares vitales del monstruo.

Mientras tanto, Darkwing, Rebeca, Magic Galaxy y Star Black estaban combatiendo a Mavro. Solo faltaba Mike en la lucha donde este inesperadamente desapareció.

Dark: ¡Láser León!

Gritó Darkwing, disparando desde su espada un rayo plateado con forma de cabeza de león al final.

Rebeca: ¡Ventisca Kiuby!

Gritó Rebeca y desde sus colas lanzó una intensa ventisca donde en ella aparecía un kiuby fantasmal corriendo.

Magic: ¡Hálito de Dragón!

Gritó Magic lanzando un ataque en forma de gran dragón de luz.

Star Black: ¡Cólera de León!

Gritó por último Star Black lanzando un ataque en forma de león oscuro.

Los cuatro ataques fueron directos hacia Mavro, donde éste concentró una esfera de energía en su mano y la alzó, disparando un poderoso rayo que destruyó los ataques de las cuatro chicas. Éstas al ver el rayo dirigirse hacia ellas, crearon una barrera para protegerse, pero el rayo fue tan potente que apenas pudieron evitar el impacto. Al final el rayo explotó y las chicas no se habrían salvado si la barrera no hubiera aguantado lo justo.

Las cuatro estaban de rodillas en el suelo exhaustas por la dura pelea que les estaba dando el ser de energía, mientras éste se iba acercando hacia ellas caminando.

Mavro: Admito que no peleáis mal, pero ahora debo acabar con vosotras.

Pese a las palabras de Mavro, éstas seguían mirando desafiantes al ser de energía. En ese momento el ser de energía notó que faltaba alguien y preguntó.

Mavro: Un momento ¿Dónde está ese otro? El caballero dragón ese.

Star Black: Más cerca de lo que crees, engendro.

Respondió desafiante la yegua. En ese momento algo surgió a espaldas de Mavro y este girando, vio al guerrero dragón a cierta distancia de él. Mike ahí portaba en sus manos la Espada de Eones.

Mike: ¡Carga de Poder!

Gritó Mike empleando la técnica de como si estuviera en su Modo Estampida, aumentando su poder mágico hasta 20 veces. Dicho poder combinando con la espada, gritó.

Mike: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Dragón Galáctico!

 **Música Finisher**

Una luz surgió del cuerpo de Mike que poco a poco iba adoptando forma de enorme dragón de energía, donde su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de una galaxia con estrellas y planetas e incluso un sol. Sus ojos brillaban como si fueran dos soles.

Mavro: ¿Pero qué?

Exclamó Mavro, estando éste sorprendido ante lo que estaba presenciando. Mike mirando seriamente al ser de energía, al mismo tiempo que el dragón lo miraba también a Mavro y le soltó un rugido. Ahí Mike gritó.

Mike: ¡Adelante, dragón! ¡Machaca bien a ese tipo y esparce sus restos por toda la galaxia!

Ordenaba Mike y el dragón obedeció, lanzándose hacia Mavro abriendo sus fauces con intención de morderlo. Mavro por instinto alzó sus manos extendidas para protegerse y el dragón chocó con ellas, provocando un gran estruendo que hizo temblar la tierra.

Mavro estaba manteniendo sus manos para evitar que el dragón lograra devorarlo con sus enormes dientes. Mike empleaba todas sus fuerzas para acabar con Mavro de una vez por todas.

Magic y las otras se agarraban al suelo, ya que el choque de poderes creaba ondas por alrededor, como fuertes temblores por la tierra.

Mike: ¡AHHHHH!

Gritó Mike para dar mayor fuerza a su dragón. Finalmente se formó una intensa explosión cegadora que obligó a todo el mundo a taparse los ojos.

Cuando todo terminó solo había una densa nube de humo, Mike aterrizó en el suelo para recobrar el aliento. Aquel ataque le había gastado gran parte de su poder.

Mike: Bien...Creo que ahora ese tipo debe ser historia.

Comentaba Mike, pero su sorpresa fue ver que cuando el humo desapareció, de ella apareció nada menos que Mavro intacto en el sitio.

Todos se sorprendieron en gran medida al ver al ser de energía intacto en el sitio sin haber sufrido daño alguno.

Mike: ¡Imposible!

Exclamó Mike que no se podía creer que Mavro no hubiera sufrido daño alguno. Las otras estaban igual de impactadas.

Magic: ¡No es posible!

Rebeca: ¿Cómo puede seguir al menos de pie tras recibir un ataque semejante?

Dark: ¿Ese tipo es inmortal o qué?

Todos estaban impactados de ver al ser de energía sin daño alguno. Mavro en cambio se miró las manos y ahí las vio con señales de fuertes quemaduras y sintiendo un gran escozor en ellas.

Mavro: (Por unos instantes, me ha hecho dudar. Por primera vez me he sentido amenazado).

Pensaba para sí Mavro que por primera vez, temió por su vida y que iba a ser su final.

Mavro: (Creo que cometí un error en subestimarlos. Si dejo vivir a estos sujetos, pueden convertirse en una gran amenaza. Debo acabar con ellos enseguida antes de que se vuelvan demasiado poderosos para mi).

Seguía pensando para sí Mavro, y luego miró al grupo donde estos aun les observaba sorprendidos. Tenía que aparentar que no estaba preocupado, pero tenía que acabar con ellos enseguida.

Mavro: ¡Basta de juegos! Es hora de acabar con vosotros.

Mavro ascendió hasta el cielo y ahí alzó su mano al cielo, donde en ella surgió una esfera roja de energía. Dicha esfera fue creciendo hasta alcanzar un tamaño considerable.

Mike y las otras se reunieron viendo como dicha esfera que había creado Mavro.

Mavro: ¡Este es mi ataque mas poderoso! ¡El Revienta Planetas! ¡Con poder más que suficiente para destruir vuestro miserable planeta!

Una gran gesto de asombro se formó en el grupo al escuchar eso. Y Mavro sin dudarlo, lanzó dicha esfera contra éstos. Si Mavro tenía razón, aquel ataque destruiría el planeta por completo.

Magic: ¡Cuidado!

Dark: ¿Es nuestro fin acaso?

Comentaban estas. Mike sin querer aceptar el fin del mundo, gritó desafiante.

Mike: Eso no lo pienso permitir ¡Esfera Dorada del Dragón!

Gritó Mike juntando sus manos tras su costado formando una esfera dorada, y luego alzar sus manos para disparar un poderoso rayo dorado contra la esfera lanzada por Mavro, tratando de detenerlo, pero sin demasiado éxito ya que dicha esfera seguía avanzando sin detenerse.

Dark: ¡Mike! ¡Aguanta! ¡Láser Plateado!

Gritó Darkwing disparando un rayo plateado desde su espada, uniéndose al de Mike.

Rebeca: ¡Láser Congelante!

Gritó la gran felina, disparando desde sus colas unos rayos helados que se combinaron en uno y se unieron al de Mike y Darkwing.

Magic: ¡Rayo Dorado!

Star Black: ¡Rayo Oscuro!

Ambas alicornios lanzaron sus mas potentes rayos uniéndose al resto. Entre los cinco trataban de detener la esferas, pero por desgracia, ésta seguía avanzando solo que ahora más lentamente.

Los cinco trataban desesperadamente de frenar la esfera pero apenas lograban hacerlo.

Dark: ¡No se detiene!

Star Black: ¡No te rindas, Darkwing! ¡No podemos permitirnos el lujo de perder!

Magic: ¡Star Black tiene razón! ¡No podemos permitir que ese loco destruya el planeta!

Rebeca: ¡Pero apenas podemos detenerlo ni con todo nuestro poder!

Mike: ¡No podemos rendirnos! ¡Debemos darlo todo! ¡AHHHHH!

Gritaba Mike y luego todos intensificando su poder en el rayo combinado, por desgracia solo lograban frenar un poco más la esfera, pero no repelerlo.

Mavro: Es inútil que intentéis detenerlo. Mi poder es el más grande que existe en el universo. Todos y cada uno de vosotros, será reducido a la nada.

Comentaba Mavro sin apartar la mano de dicha esfera, concentrándose en que dicha esfera avanzara. No podía perder la concentración porque de lo contrario su ataque perdería fuerza, cosa que beneficiaría a sus enemigos.

Todo alrededor se iba destruyendo por el poder de la esfera. Parecía que iba a ser el fin del planeta, hasta que ocurrió algo.

Mikki: ¡Atomic Blast!

Black Raider: ¡Luna Negra!

Aparecieron de repente los dos jóvenes alicornios lanzando ataques contra Mavro, que lo pilló por sorpresa y no pudo esquivarlos, recibiendo éste de lleno. Aquello bastó para que se desconcentrara y que su ataque perdiera fuerza.

Mike: ¡AHORA!

Todos: ¡AHHHHH!

Gritaron todos intensificando su rayo y repeliendo la esfera de destrucción de Mavro, donde éste no pudo hacer otra cosa que ver como dicha esfera iba hacia él.

Mavro: ¡No!

Gritó Mavro para recibir su propio ataque y se arrastrado por ésta hasta quedar dentro de la misma. El ser de energía gritó de dolor mientras sentía por todo su cuerpo el daño más atroz que había recibido en su vida. Finalmente todo acabó en una intensa explosión por el cielo.

Cuando todo acabó, los cinco cayeron al suelo cansados y sus fusiones deshaciéndose por completo. Estaban exhaustos y sin apenas fuerzas. Mike aun seguía en su forma alidrake como Holy su forma de fenix dragón.

Mike: Por fin...

Magic: Esto se acabó...

Rebeca: Ahora si que debe estar bien muerto el muy maldito...

Comentaban estos ya respirando aliviados de haber acabado por fin con Mavro. En ese momento, aparecieron Mikki y Black Raider enfrente de ellos.

Mikki: ¡Hermanito!

Black Raider: ¡Mamá!

Ambos jóvenes fueron a abrazar a sus familiares.

Mike: Mikki ¿Qué haces aquí?

Star Black: Hijo ¿No te dije que te quedaras en la academia?

La decía esta última a modo de regaño a su hijo. Los jóvenes ahí un poco nerviosos, trataron de responder.

Black Raider: Pues...Ejem...¿Cómo decirlo?

Mikki: Cuando nos enteramos que el ejercito FORCE venía a mi mundo, nos colamos de polizones.

Mike: ¡Mikki!

La llamó la atención Mike con expresión molesta a su pequeña hermana por lo que había hecho esta, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decirla algo, un rayo rojo la atravesó el hombro por atrás a Star Black, haciendo gritar de dolor a la yegua. Todo el mundo se sobresaltó por ello.

Black Raider: ¡Mamá!

Gritó asustado el potro socorriendo hacia su madre donde esta estaba de rodillas en el suelo y sujetándose el hombro herido. Mike mirando a Holy la dijo.

Mike: ¡Holy!

Holy: ¡Entendido!

La fénix voló hacia la yegua y empleando su magia curativa, la curo la herida.

Dark: Pero ¿De dónde vino ese rayo?

Escucharon algo detrás de ellos y se giraron, para su sorpresa ver a lo alto de una colina a nada menos que a Mavro.

Esta vez el ser de energía tenía grandes heridas por todo su cuerpo. Con su armadura severamente dañada y con un ojo sin brillo como si estuviera tuerto.

Mike: ¿Mavro!

Dark Cloud: ¡No fastidies! ¿Ese tío aun sigue vivo?

Exclamaba el fénix negro, estando éste encima de la grupa de su compañera.

Sherrys: Cuidado. Presiento que esto se va a poner feo.

Comentaba el gato poniéndose delante de su dueña para protegerla.

Mavro miraba con su único ojo sano al grupo y comentó enfadado.

Mavro: ¡Nunca antes me habían hecho tanto daño antes! ¡Esta humillación me la vais a pagar caro! ¡Esta vez no tengo intención de tener piedad de vosotros!

Amenazaba el ser de energía. Mike y los demás se pusieron en guardia mientras Mikki y Black Raider se ponían detrás del grupo.

Ahí Mavro alzó su mano derecha apuntando al grupo con un dedo. En dicho dedo, comenzó a brillar.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, de dicho dedo surgió un rayo rojo que se hacía cada vez más pequeño y su velocidad era tan rápida que apenas podían verla como se movía.

El grupo esperaba que alguno de ellos recibiera el ataque, pero dicho rayo pasó entre ellos sin tocarle, salvo a uno que no es esperaban que fuera a tocar.

Atravesando el corazón, el rayo le había dado a Mikki. Todo iba a cámara lenta mientras todos se giraban y miraban con horror como la joven Mikki fue la que recibió el rayo.

Todos: ¡Mikki!

Gritaron todos salvo Mike que se había quedado en shock al ver como su hermana había recibido el rayo. La potra tendida en el suelo, se la escapaba la sangre. Todos fueron a socorrerla salvo Mike que aun seguía en el sitio. Holy tuvo que emplear su magia curativa para salvarla.

Black Raider: ¡No, Mikki!

Exclamaba el joven potro enormemente preocupado por su amiga. Magic tomando el pulso, comentó.

Magic: Está estable, pero ha perdido mucha sangre. Necesita atención médica de inmediato.

Mike seguía en shock. En su mente se formó todos los recuerdos referentes con su hermana Mikki. Cuando la encontró en aquella capsula en el mundo de Magic Galaxy y esta lo miró por primera vez a los ojos. Cuando la trajo a su mundo y la presentó a su familia. Cuando la nombraron nueva princesa, verla crecer junto con su familia. Pasar el tiempo juntos como auténticos hermanos aunque no estuvieran unidos de sangre. Todos los recuerdos de Mikki pasaban ahora mismo en su cabeza.

Mavro observándolo todo, comentó con una sonrisa perversa.

Mavro: Ja, ja, ja. Esperando aporrear una abeja y resulta que solo espachurre un bicho.

Decía con una sonrisa burlona y malvada el ser de energía. Al escuchar eso, Mike sintiendo una inmensa ira en su interior, le dijo sin mirarle.

Mike: ¿Cómo...Cómo te atreves?

Mavro: ¿Cómo dices?

Mavro miró a Mike donde el alidrake tenía ahora una expresión furiosa. En ese momento ocurrió algo, una aura casi invisible rodeaba al alidrake mientras pequeñas piedras de alrededor comenzaba a flotar y la tierra comenzaba a temblar levemente.

Mike: ¿Cómo te has atrevido a herir a mi hermana pequeña? ¿Cómo te has atrevido a atacar a una potra inocente?

Le iba diciendo Mike mientras la ira en su interior aumentaba cada vez más y más. Magic ahí notó algo inusual en él, notaba que su energía iba aumentando.

Magic: ¿Qué le pasa a Mike?

Preguntaba la alicornio blanca. Mike aun seguía en su estado de ira donde este apretaba los dientes y sus ojos reflejaban rabia total. Todo a su alrededor estaba temblando con una intensidad creciente.

Mike: Nunca...Nunca te perdonaré por esto...¡NUNCA TE PERDONAREEEEE! ¡AHHHHHH!

Gritó de completa furia el alidrake a un volumen que se podía oír a varios metros a la redonda. Inesperadamente sin que dijera éste nada, Holy voló hasta estar encima de él y ambos se fusionaron, formando una enorme columna de luz, solo que de intensidad mucho mayor que otras veces.

Todos retrocedieron al sentir de repente una inmensa oleada de poder. La columna de luz llegaba hasta perderse en el cielo, formando un remolino en las nubes y un intenso temblor se formó en la tierra, resquebrajando parte de la misma. En ese instante se escuchó algo dentro de la columna.

¿?: ¡GROAAAAAAR!

Se escuchó un enorme rugido como de un dragón, pero un rugido como nunca se había escuchado antes. Uno que se podía oír a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	39. Cap 38 El Despertar del Dragón

**Capitulo 38**

 **El Despertar del Dragón**

Mike y sus amigas tuvieron una intensa batalla contra el tirano Mavro, el máximo diligente de la Jerarquía que habían iniciado estos últimos una invasión a todo el planeta.

Tras una dura lucha, el grupo parecía haber logrado acabar con él, pero inesperadamente reapareció y bastante furioso.

En un arranque de ira porque le hubieran hecho más daño de que le hubieran hecho nunca en su vida, el malvado tirano Mavro disparó primero un fino rayo que hirió a Star Black. Luego atacó a la joven Mikki de la misma forma, solo que atravesándola el corazón e hiriéndola de muerte, donde su vida se mantuvo gracias a que Holy la salvó con su magia curativa.

Aquello visión de que hirieran a su hermana pequeña, provocó que en Mike le inundara una inmensa ira mucho mayor que le hubieran podido ocasionar nunca. En ese momento, estalló en cólera a la vez que se fusionó con Holy y fue rodeado por una columna de luz de gran intensidad.

Cuando la luz se disipó, Darkwing, Rebeca, Magic y Star Black como su hijo Black Raider, se sorprendieron ante lo que veían ahora mismo.

Enfrente de ellos estaba Mike, pero con un aspecto completamente diferente. Ahora era un especie de dragón mediano bípedo cubierto completamente de una sólida y poderosa armadura blanca con detalles dorados. Con alas de dragón metálicas con varias extensiones terminadas en forma de pica ancha. Una larga cola donde al final tenía otra parte de armadura terminada a modo de lanza.

Mavro también miraba en parte asombrado ante el repentino cambio de apariencia del alidrake. En cambio, el nuevo dragón miraba a Mavro con una mirada llena de odio y resentimiento.

Black Raider: ¡Mamá! ¿Qué le ha pasado al hermano de Mikki?

Preguntaba el joven potro a su madre. Ahí la yegua no supo que responder a su hijo.

Star Black: No sabría decírtelo, hijo. Ni yo sé lo que ha pasado.

Un silencio se formaba en el grupo, hasta que Darkwing rompió dicho silencio cuando esta respondió.

Dark: Creo que Mike ha alcanzado por fin el Dragón Shinigami Bestia.

Magic: Creo que tienes razón en eso, Darkwing.

Rebeca: Recuerdo que lo intentó cuando se enfrentó a Dimentio, pero no pudo aquella vez.

Sherrys: Pues ahora tenemos a un enorme y feroz dragón enfrente de nosotros. Espero que no le de por comernos.

Comentaba de forma sarcástica el gato, así hasta que Anivia le llamó la atención.

Anivia: ¡Sherrys! Te recuerdo que es nuestro amigo Mike quien está ahí. No va a ir de repente a comernos.

Dark Cloud: Suponiendo que Mike no se haya vuelto loco con la transformación, claro está.

Comentaba ahora Dark Cloud. Darkwing acercándose con cuidado a Mike, trató de llamarle la atención.

Dark: Mike ¿De verdad eres tú?

Le preguntaba Darkwing a su amigo. En ese instante, el dragón la miró con unos ojos lleno de cólera que asustaron levemente a la alicornio. Ahí finalmente habló el dragón.

Mike: Tranquila, Darkwing. Soy yo.

Dark: Mike...

Dijo Darkwing sonriendo al ver que su amigo seguía siendo el mismo, pero en ese momento, Mike las dijo a sus amigas.

Mike: Chicas. Coged a Mikki e iros a la Lanza de Orión. Ella necesita atención médica cuanto antes.

Rebeca: ¿Y tú qué harás, Mike?

Preguntaba la mujer. Mike volviendo a mirar a Mavro, respondió.

Mike: A acabar con ese maldito desgraciado de una vez por todas.

Dark: Pero, Mike...

No pudo terminar lo que iba a decirle, porque Mike con un gritó llenó de cólera, la interrumpió mientras la decía.

Mike: ¡Llevaos a Mikki de aquí cuanto antes! ¡Antes de que pierda definitivamente el control!

Gritaba completamente lleno de rabia el dragón al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el suelo con su cola, resquebrajando parte de ésta. Aquello hizo sobresaltar un poco a sus amigas. Al final Darkwing asintiendo, le contestó.

Dark: Está bien, pero ten cuidado.

Mike: Lo tendré, descuida, amiga.

Darkwing se comunicó con la Lanza de Orión.

Dark: Aquí Darkwing. Necesitamos que nos teletransportéis a la Lanza de Orión a la sala médica. Tenemos a la princesa Mikki herida mortalmente y necesita atención médica de inmediato. Que preparen la sala.

Ordenaba Darkwing y tras recibir respuesta de la Lanza de Orión. Darkwing y las otras iban a ser teletransportadas. Antes de eso, Darkwing miró a Mike donde este la devolvió la mirada.

Dark: Buena suerte.

Dijo Darkwing esperando que su amiga ganara. Finalmente son todas teletransportadas, dejando a Mike solo contra Mavro.

Mavro: Debiste haberlas pedido que se quedaran contigo. Así quizás tendríais alguna posibilidad contra mí.

Decía con arrogancia el ser de energía mientras emulaba una risa malvada. Mike no dijo nada, seguía en silencio mientras mantenía la mirada en Mavro.

Mavro: Aunque tengas ahora ese nuevo aspecto, no me impresionas en absoluto. He conocido diversidad de especies que se enfrentaron antes a mí, y los he destruido a todos.

Mike seguía sin decir nada, cosa que a Mavro lo molesto.

Mavro: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso se te comió la lengua el gato pulgoso que estaba por ahí antes?

Preguntaba ya molesto Mavro de que su adversario no le respondiera, y ahí le lanzó una esfera de energía contra él. Antes de que la esfera siquiera lo rozara, Mike desapareció de vista.

Mavro: ¿Pero qué?

Acto seguido reapareció Mike enfrente del sorprendido Mavro y le dio un fuertísimo puñetazo en mitad de la cara, que mandó a volar al ser de energía donde este acaba golpeándose contra formaciones rocosas. Mike volvió a desplazarse a gran velocidad al otro lado y golpear de nuevo a Mavro en cuanto venía hasta mandarlo al cielo.

Mike desplegando sus alas de dragón, voló en dirección a Mavro con intención de golpearle de nuevo, pero Mavro recuperándose en el aire, creó una lanza de energía y la lanzó contra Mike donde el dragón se cubrió con sus brazos para protegerse del ataque, pero aquello fue una distracción donde Mavro desplazándose a gran velocidad, lo golpeó en la cabeza con una patada y luego con ambas manos golpearlo en todo lo alto, haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Mavro esperaba haber acabado con él, pero ahí vio emerger de nuevo a Mike que iba ascendiendo lentamente hacia donde estaba él. A Mavro lo sorprendió verlo sin apenas daños.

Mavro: Me sorprende que sigas de una pieza después de recibir unos golpes así ¿Qué te motiva a seguir así?

Ante la pregunta, Mike miró con odio a Mavro y ahí le respondió.

Mike: Te atreviste a atacar mi planeta, heriste a su gente y por si fuera poco, casi matas a mi querida hermana pequeña. Eso es algo imperdonable y has hecho que el corazón de un noble guerrero se llene de odio y venganza. Vas a pagar por todo el daño que has hecho, con tu vida.

Le decía a modo de amenaza el dragón. Mavro sin dejarse intimidar por él, le respondió.

Mavro: ¿Crees que me impresionas? ¡Muere!

Mavro concentró energía en su mano y disparó un potente rayo por él. Mike hizo lo mismo y disparó un rayo dorado. Ambos rayos chocaron con violencia, provocando un gran temblor por alrededor de ellos.

Ambos adversarios mantenía el rayo sin ceder ni un apéndice, hasta que la zona de choque de poderes se formó una explosión. Ahí ambos se lanzaron contra el otro teniendo un terrible combate cercano lanzando puñetazos y patadas contra el otro, bloqueando ataques o incluso recibiendo algún que otro golpe del otro. Así hasta que los dos se dieron un fuerte puñetazo al otro que los alejó mutuamente.

Ahí no se detuvo la acción. Ambos comenzaron a volar en paralelo en la misma dirección por el interior de un desfiladero y ambos lanzaban esferas explosivas contra el otro donde al final los dos recibían los impactos del otro.

Ambos salieron de dicho desfiladero quedando ambos de pie y alejados del otro mientras iban recobrando el aliento.

Mavro: Admito que no lo haces nada mal. Veamos hasta donde puedes llegar.

Decía esto el ser de energía alzando su mano al cielo y formando una gran esfera de energía como la que había lanzado antes.

Mavro: ¡Veamos si eres capaz sobrevivir a esto!

Gritaba el ser de energía lanzando la enorme esfera contra Mike, decidido a destruirlo para siempre. Ahí el dragón poniendo en posición, gritó.

Mike: ¡Hálito Galáctico!

Gritó esto abriendo su boca y lanzando un gran rayo negro que parecía una galaxia, contra la esfera lanzada por Mavro.

De momento ambos ataques se interponían al otro, pero poco a poco el ataque de Mike parecía ir ganando fuerza como aumentando su intensidad.

Mavro: ¿Pero qué?

Se sorprendió el ser de energía al ver como su ataque iba siendo neutralizado, para terminar en una gran explosión de energía que mandó a volar a Mavro. Mike ahí voló hasta ponerse encima de él y ahí su tamaño aumentó para sorpresa de Mavro.

Ahí Mike le golpeó con su enorme puño a Mavro haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo. Ahí Mike aterrizó en el suelo estando encima de Mavro y abriendo su boca para lanzar otro ataque.

Mavro: Esto va a doler...

Comentaba Mavro al lo que iba a hacer el dragón. Finalmente Mike disparó su rayo contra Mavro con tanta fuerza, que resquebrajó todo su alrededor y estallando.

Mike voló al cielo para evitar la explosión mientras volvía a su tamaño normal. Parecía que había acabó con él, pero de improviso apareció volando Mavro a toda velocidad, golpeando el cuello del dragón con su brazo y llevarlo contra una montaña cercana estrellándolo allí mismo.

Sin perder tiempo, Mavro retrocedió volando y desde ahí disparó un sin fin de esferas explosivas en el lugar donde había caído antes el dragón tratando de eliminarlo.

Mavro: ¡Muere maldito, muere, muere, muere!

Gritaba como un loco el ser de energía sin dejar de disparar esferas de explosivas donde estaba el dragón. Luego de terminar de atacarlo, se lanzó en picado contra éste tratando de aplastarlo con su puño.

El puño llegó a su destino haciendo temblar la montaña entera. Mavro ya lo estaba celebrando hasta que vio que el dragón lo detuvo con su garra y empleando su cola, lo golpeó en el pecho haciendo retroceder al ser de energía. Ahí Mike voló hasta él y placó su cabeza con dureza contra el estomago de Mavro, haciendo retroceder unos metros, pero el ser de energía furioso le agarró de los laterales al dragón y lo levantó por encima de su cabeza, para bajar a toda velocidad con él hacia el suelo y estrellarlo duramente contra el suelo.

Mavro: ¡Muere!

Gritaba Mavro creando una gran cuchilla con intención de matar al dragón, pero justo cuando la lanzó, el dragón atrapó la hoja con sus garras cuando la punta estaba a centímetros de su rostro. Empleando su cola, atrapó a Mavro por la cintura y lo lanzó lejos de él. Mike rápidamente se levantó y se lanzó hacia Mavro para comenzar a golpearlo una y otra vez con puñetazos y patadas para luego rematarlo con un fuerte puñetazo que lo mandó estrellarse contra las rocas cercanas a una cascada.

Mavro furioso le lanzó varias rocas contra el dragón, donde este último se protegía con sus brazos. Mientras la lluvia de rocas duraba, Mavro lanzó una roca mucho mayor que las otras contra el dragón. Ahí Mike viendo eso, alzó su puño y lo lanzó contra la roca haciéndola pedazos, pero de entre los pedazos apareció Mavro con una esfera de energía explosiva en su mano y colocándola al rostro del dragón, haciéndola explotar y mandar a volar a éste por el cielo.

Mavro ahí sin perder tiempo, lanzó un sin fin de esferas explosivas impactando todas contra el dragón causando daños. Mavro dejó de atacar y concentró entre sus manos una esfera explosiva de mayor tamaño y lanzarla contra el dragón donde este último iba cayendo, pero ahí Mike ladeó y con su cola golpeó la esfera devolviéndola contra Mavro, recibiendo éste todo el ataque.

Mavro ya harto, cargó contra el dragón y este hizo lo mismo. Los dos volaban a gran velocidad por el cielo a modo de estelas golpeándose mutuamente.

Luego de unos interminables minutos, ambos se quedaron parados en el aire mientras iban recobrando el aliento.

Mavro no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Aquel adversario que consideraba al principio débil e insignificante, le estaba presentando batalla y hacerle frente. Aquello lo ponía furioso a Mavro. Él siempre se consideró el más poderoso del universo y no aceptaba el hecho de que un ser inferior lograra plantarle cara.

Mavro: ¡Maldito insecto! ¡No sé cómo has logrado tal poder, pero se acabo! ¡Voy a destruirte de una vez por todas!

Gritaba Mavro donde ahí intensificó su fuerza mientras un aura roja lo rodeaba. Mike mirando serio a Mavro, le respondió.

Mike: En una cosa tienes razón. A partir de aquí se acabó.

El dragón se puso en posición y ahí gritó.

Mike: ¡Divine Dragón Shinigami Bestia!

 **Insertar música de " Dragon Ball Super OST - The Birth of a God [Arc-V]", podéis encontrarla en youtube**

Una intensa luz rodeó al dragón, cegando temporalmente a Mavro. Cuando la luz desapareció, vio que el dragón era ligeramente distinto al de antes.

El dragón estaba como en su forma normal, solo que ahora tenía algunas piezas de armadura doradas con símbolos de soles y estrellas como tres pares de alas metálicas.

Mavro al principio se sorprendió al ver al dragón con un nuevo aspecto, pero enseguida recuperó la compostura y le dijo.

Mavro: ¡Da igual cuanto cambies! ¡Para mí sigues siendo el mismo insecto! ¡Y ahora muere!

Gritaba Mavro alzando su dedo y lanzando el mismo rayo con que había atacado a Star Black y a Mikki, esperando atravesarlo con alguno de sus rayos el corazón del dragón. Para su sorpresa, el dragón desviaba todos los ataques a golpe de garra todos los rayos que le lanzaba contra él.

Mavro siguió disparando una y otra vez donde no conseguía lograr acertar al dragón de ninguna forma, ya que este último desviaba todos los rayos. Aquello hacía desesperar a Mavro porque ninguno de sus mas letales ataques lograban alcanzar su objetivo. Al final Mavro se hartó y decidió ir a acabar con él con sus propias manos. El dragón hizo lo mismo y se lanzó hacia Mavro para iniciar su brutal combate.

Mientras tanto en la Lanza de Orión. Magic y las otras estaban en la sala médica esperando tras la puerta que los médicos terminasen la operación a la joven Mikki. Magic daba vueltas por la habitación. Darkwing estaba sentada en una silla al igual que Rebeca junto con sus fénix que estaban apoyadas sobre sus hombros. Sherrys estaba tumbado a los pies de su dueña. Jhosua que se había recuperado al igual que Night Terror y ambos vendados del estomago, estaba sentado al lado de su esposa. Star Black estaba apoyada en una pared con su hijo donde este último estaba enormemente preocupado por Mikki.

Magic: ¿Cuándo van a acabar? Esta espera me está matando.

Comentaba Magic sin parar de dar vueltas, enormemente preocupada por Mikki, ya que la herida mortal que sufrió esta última era muy grave. Star Black trató de calmarla.

Star Black: Cálmate, Magic. No te alteres.

La decía la yegua. Magic parándose en el sitio y mirando en parte molesta a Star Black, la respondió.

Magic: ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Mike y su familia me confiaron a Mikki! ¡Ahora mismo ella está en la sala de operaciones, debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte! ¿Qué le voy a decir a Mike y su familia si la llegara a pasarla algo que acabe con su vida?

Decía alterada como nerviosa Magic, mientras Black Raider al escuchar eso de su tía Magic sobre el estado de Mikki, se preocupo aun más y se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber tratado de detenerla y convencerla de que no viniera a este mundo para empezar.

Magic estaba alterada hasta que notó un casco sobre su hombro y esta girando su cabeza, vio que era Darkwing donde la miraba fijamente.

Dark: Cálmate, Magic. Todo irá bien.

Magic: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Dark: Tú mejor que nadie sabe que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Además, Mikki es como su hermano, y ya sabes que Mike no es fácil de matar y por tanto ella saldrá de ésta. Ya lo verás.

Aquello hizo que Magic sonriera levemente, sintiendo algo más de esperanza, pero aun así seguía preocupada.

Jhosua: A ver si lo entiendo ¿Me estáis diciendo que Mike se ha convertido en un especie de dragón?

Preguntó Jhosua, que ya se había enterado de la nueva transformación de Mike por parte de las chicas. Ahí su esposa le respondió.

Rebeca: Lo que creo que le ha pasado a Mike, es que por fin a alcanzado el nivel del Dragón Shinigami Bestia.

Explicaba Rebeca a su marido. Jhosua estaba en gran parte sorprendido.

Jhosua: Vaya. Eso si que impresiona. Eso significa que ahora mismo Mike tendría un poder enorme.

Sherrys: Sí, pero ¿Suficiente para acabar con ese especie de demonio rojo?

Preguntaba el gato mientras Anivia mirando molesta al gato, le llamó la atención y le dijo.

Anivia: No seas pájaro de mal agüero tú, Sherrys.

Sherrys: Tiene gracia que seas precisamente tú que lo digas, teniendo en cuenta que eres un pájaro.

Bromeaba el gato, haciendo que Anivia saliera volando y luego de brillar adoptara su forma bestial como kiuby.

Rebeca: ¿Aun te parezco un pájaro, gato tonto?

Sherrys: No. Ahora pareces un abrigo de pieles con patas.

Bromeaba ahora el gato. Anivia iba a decir algo, hasta que Rebeca los interrumpió.

Rebeca: Calmaos, chicos. No es el momento de discutir.

Dark: Sí. Ahora debemos tener esperanza. En que Mikki se recupere y que Mike acabe con ese maldito hijo de mala madre de Mavro.

Comentaba Darkwing, estando ésta deseosa de que Mavro recibiera su merecido por haber herido a la joven Mikki, y también deseando que Mike acabara con él de una vez por todas.

Volviendo al planeta, por el cielo surgían varias explosiones sónicas como de fuertes impactos. Aquellos impactos eran provocados por el brutal combate entre Mike y Mavro donde ambos seres de gran poder daba rienda suelta toda su fuerza.

Ambos lanzaban incesantes ataques contra el otro, esperando que su adversario comentario algún error.

Mike: ¡Láser Cegador de las Estrellas!

Gritó Mike y desde su garra lanzó un poderoso rayo de luz estelar contra Mavro, donde este último se cubrió con sus brazos para protegerse, pero la fuerza del rayo fue tal que lo arrastro hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

Mavro surgió furioso del lugar de impacto hasta llegar al cielo y ahí formó su gran esfera de destrucción.

Mavro: ¡Vete al infierno!

Gritó Mavro lanzando su esfera contra Mike, donde el dragón la detuvo con sus garras la esfera de destrucción.

Mike: ¡Hálito de Dragón Estelar!

Gritó Mike y desde su boca disparó un poderoso rayo que destruyó la esfera y luego impactó en Mavro, donde éste recibió todo el mortal rayo.

Mavro: ¡AHHHH!

Gritaba de dolor Mavro al recibir el mortal rayo. Cuando todo terminó, estaba Mavro con partes de su armadura destruida y donde en las fisuras de la misma, se escapaba chorros de energía.

Mavro: Maldito...¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto a mí? A Mavro, futuro soberano del universo.

Decía con odio hacia Mike mientras este último miraba con indiferencia al ser de energía. Mike con tono serio, le respondió.

Mike: Tú no eres el soberano de nada. Solo eres un vil cobarde que solo se atreve con quienes son mas débiles que tú. Esa es la realidad.

Mavro: ¿Cómo?

Mike: Antes pensaba en limitarte a derrotarte y entregarte a la federación para que te juzgaran, pero...

La expresión del dragón pasó a la de una enfadada y ahí le dijo.

Mike: ¡Pero después de lo que le has hecho a mi hermana, no te la pienso perdonar nunca" ¡Te voy a borrar del mapa de una vez por todas"

El dragón se puso en posición mientras Mavro se puso en guardia, esperando éste cualquier ataque por parte del dragón.

Mike: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Juicio del Dragón!

 **Música Finisher.**

El escenario cambio a una amplia sala divina con un cielo dorado y con estatuas de dragones en varios pedestales y Mike en lo alto de una de ellos. En medio de dicha sala, estaba Mavro.

Mavro: ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?

Mike: Estamos en tu juicio, Mavro. Y por veredicto mío, te declaro culpable.

Respondió Mike mientras las estatuas de dragones cobraban vida y se convertían en auténticos dragones de un elemento cada uno. Todos los dragones rodearon a Mavro mientras este se temía lo peor.

Mavro: Oh, no...

Todos los dragones lanzaron su propio ataque elemental hacia Mavro, donde éste sufrió un daño interminable. Luego todos los dragones se lazaron a por él y entre todos lo agarraron con sus dientes impidiéndole moverse. Ahí Mike empuñando la Espada de Eones, saltó hacia Mavro mientras alzaba su espada en alto.

Mike: ¡Yo soy...La justicia!

Gritó Mike dando un poderoso tajo vertical contra Mavro, partiéndolo en dos.

Mavro: ¡NOOOOO! ¡Soy Mavro! ¡Conquistador de Mundos! ¡Líder de la Jeraraquía! ¡Yo no puedo acabar así!

Gritaba Mavro mientras era dividido en dos mitades. Mike mirando a Mavro, le dijo.

Mike: Tus días como conquistador se acaban aquí.

Le decía Mike con tono serio mientras Mavro finalmente cayó y estalló en pedazos y el escenario despareció, volviendo a donde estaban antes.

Mike: Esto se acabó.

Mavro: ¡No estés tan seguro!

Se escuchó de repente la voz de Mavro que puso en alerta a Mike y ahí vio un especie de núcleo rojo rodeado por pequeñas piezas que giraban alrededor de esta.

Mavro: ¡Aun no he sacado mi última carta!

Decía el ser de energía, saliendo disparado a toda velocidad hacia una dirección incierta.

Mientras tanto la patrulla seguía combatiendo al monstruo donde estos tenían el combate dominado.

Red: Adelante, chicos. Lo tenemos contra las cuerdas.

Animaba Red Fire mientras Mega Base lanzaba una patada con la parte del meca lobo con la cuchilla, haciendo años al monstruo. Luego varios puñetazos con los meca tigre y pantera.

Vulcan: ¡Sí! Ya nada puede salirnos mal.

Decía ahora el robot, pero justamente la esfera donde estaba Mavro, fue volando en dirección al monstruo y se introdujo en el pecho de éste.

Ghost: ¡Eh! ¿Qué ha sido eso?

En ese momento el monstruo comenzó a transformarse. Su cuerpo creció como los músculos y su piel se volvía roja sangre. Unos cuernos surgían de la cabeza y varias púas en la espalda. Sus ojos se volvían rojos brillantes mientra la cabeza de volvía mas reptiliana con afilados colmillos. De su cuerpo surgían unas corazas a modo de armadura.

Todos miraron sorprendidos la gran transformación del monstruo y aun más cuando este habló.

Mavro: ¡Ahora todos conoceréis la ira de Mavro!

Gritaba Mavro desde el cuerpo del monstruo. La patrulla se sorprendió al ver eso.

Fox: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Medic: Presiento problemas.

Mavro sin perder tiempo, disparó desde sus ojos unos rayos eléctricos que causaron daños a Mega Base como al grupo.

Desde la Lanza de Orión, Darkwing recibió un comunicado de Mike.

Dark: ¿Mike?

Mike: ¡Darkwing! ¡Los chicos tienen problemas! ¡Tenemos que ir junto con Golden Heart y Silver Lion!

La decía Mike a Darkwing. La alicornio asintiendo, se levantó de su asiento y mirando a todos, les dijo.

Dark: Mike me necesita. Hasta luego.

Se despedía la alicornio, para luego irse de la sala para reunirse con Mike.

Magic: Buena suerte, Darkwing. A ti y a los otros.

Decía Magic Galaxy, deseando ésta suerte al grupo.

Volviendo con la patrulla, éstos tenían problemas con el reforzado monstruo Mavro. El monstruo atacaba con sus enormes colas a modo de arpón que iban golpeando en diversos puntos en el gran robot, causando intensos daños.

Adelia: Chicos. Tenemos problemas.

Ocelot: Más problemas que en una semana sin puentes.

Red: Debemos resistir. No podemos dejar que este monstruo destruya el planeta.

El monstruo seguía atacando, hasta que recibió unos disparos en la cabeza que lo detuvieron. Ahí apareció nada menos que Lion Dragón donde Mike y Darkwing en sus estados normales y en sus respectivas cabinas, controlaban al gran robot.

Mike: ¿Necesitáis ayuda, chicos?

Dark: Porque aquí estamos para machacar a los malos.

Decían ambos con sonrisas de confianza. El grupo se alegró de verlos.

Sky: Muy oportuno, chicos.

Ocelot: Sí, colegas. Este bicho tan feo no quiere dejar en la lista de baja de forma permanente.

Bromeaba el espadachín aun en momentos de crisis.

Mike: Ahora que estamos juntos, podemos machacar a esta cosa.

Lucia: Eso es sin duda lo mejor que has podido decir, alicornio.

Comentaba Lucia. Ambos robots se prepararon para combatir al monstruo Mavro.

Mavro: ¡Nunca lograreis derrotarme!

Rugía furioso el monstruo Mavro. El grupo no se dejó intimidar por éste.

Mike: Eso lo veremos.

Ambos robots se lanzaron al ataque con sus respectivas espadas y entre los dos lanzaron a la vez sus ataques, pero el monstruo Mavro detuvo con sus brazos blindados los ataques. Luego de empujar para atrás las espadas de ambos robots, los golpeó a ambos con sus garras, causando daños a ambos robots.

Ambos robots rodearon a Mavro y trataron de atacarlo, pero el monstruo Mavro lanzó desde sus garras, rayos eléctricos rojos que fueron golpeando a ambos robots, causando más daños.

Mavro: ¡Sentid mi ira!

El cuerpo de Mavro comenzó a irradiar energía y ahí desapareció de vista para sorpresa del grupo.

Red: ¿Dónde se ha ido?

Preguntaba Red Fire. De improviso, una estela roja golpeó a ambos robots y luego otra vez.

Black: ¡Cuidado! ¡Es el monstruo ese!

Shadow: Cierto. Ahora se mueve a gran velocidad, a la vez que nos golpea con dureza.

Advertían ambos bat ponys y razón no les faltaba. El Monstruo Mavro se movía a una velocidad casi imperceptible, donde golpeaba sin parar en todos lados a ambos robots, causando intensos daños.

Luego de golpearlos por un rato, Mavro apareció delante de éstos a unos metros y gritó.

Mavro: ¡Sufriréis el mismo destino que todos los enemigos de la Jerarquía!

Decía esto mientras alzaba sus garras y creaba un orbe de energía. Por él lanzó un poderoso y letal rayo que impactó en ambos grupos de robots.

Todos: ¡AHHHH!

Gritaron todos mientras sus robots sufrían daños y las combinaciones de ambos robots se deshicieron para luego caer al suelo.

Mega Base, Golden Heart, Silver Lion y los mecas estaban tirados por el suelo, resultado del ataque de Mavro.

Ghost: Oh, vaya. Ahora que parecía que íbamos a ganar, se nos complican las cosas.

Comentaba de forma pesimista la pony fantasma desde dentro de la cabina de su meca pantera.

Sky: No podemos rendirnos ahora. Hemos peleado duro para acabar así.

Decía el paladín golpeando completamente frustrado con su casco el panel de control.

Vulcan: Yo me niego a abandonar sin pelear.

Decía el robot artillero sin querer abandona la lucha.

Lucia: El artillero tiene razón. Yo también me niego abandonar sin darlo todo.

Mike: Chicos. Tenemos que forma el Ultra Mega Base ahora.

Fox: Mike. Ni con eso tendremos fuerza suficiente para vencerlo.

Dark: No si combinamos luego los mecas con él.

Dijo ahora Darkwing sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Black: Espera ¿Estáis diciendo los dos que debemos combinar todos nuestros mecas en la Ultra Mega Base?

Fox: No estoy muy segura. Sería demasiada potencia y no sabemos si Mega Base lo soportará.

Adelia: Ahora mismo no tenemos muchas opciones.

Vulcania: Es cierto. Si no hacemos algo, Mavro nos destruirá.

Mega Base: Haré lo necesario para ayudar a mis compañeros.

Hablaba ahora Mega Base que estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo con tal de salvar el planeta.

Mike: Debemos intentarlo. Vamos, chicos, podemos lograrlo si confiamos en los unos en los otros.

Lucia: Así es. Es hora de demostrar lo que somos capaces de hacer.

Todos: ¡Modo Ultra Mega Base!

Golden Heart se combinó con Mega Base adoptando el Mega Paladín Dorado. Luego con Silver Lion para finalmente adoptar la forma de Ultra Mega Base.

Todos: ¡Combinación Máxima de Mecas!

Gritaron todos los de la patrulla y Ultra Mega Base al unísono y los mecas se fueron combinando con Mega Base.

El meca dragón se combinó con Ultra Mega Base a modo de armadura que le cubría la parte superior del cuerpo y los brazos como las alas hacían de malas en el cuerpo del gran robot. La cabeza del dragón estaba colocada en el pecho del mismo.

El meca oso se combinó con Ultra Mega Base a modo de armadura cubriendo las piernas del gran robot y la cabeza de oso en la parte superior del mismo.

Los meca tigre y pantera se combinaron en los brazos de Ultra Mega Base. El meca lobo en la pierna derecha de Ultra Mega Base. Los meca fénix y halcón en la espalda de Mega Base a modo que este tuviera dos pares de alas. El meca camaleón y el meca kiuby se colocaron en los hombros de Ultra Mega Base y finalmente el Meca Dog Guard se combinó en la pierna izquierda.

Todos: ¡Giga Mega Base listo para la batalla!

Gritaron todo el grupo que estaban todos en el puente. Ahora Mega Base era mucho más grande que antes, cosa que sorprendió a Mavro porque el gran robot le superaba en altura y tamaño.

Mavro: ¡No importa que cambios o combinaciones hagáis! ¡Os destruiré igualmente!

Amenazaba Mavro, disparando éste intensos rayos contra Giga Mega Base. El gran robot alzó su puño tigre donde desvió los rayos lanzados. Acto seguido se puso a andar hacia Mavro mientras este disparaba incesantes rayos eléctricos. Pese a los ataques de Mavro, el robot no era detenido en absoluto por los rayos.

Todos: ¡Doble Puño Frío y Calor!

Gritaron todos y Giga Mega Base alzó sus puños donde en cada uno se prendía en fuego o hielo y con ambos, golpeó a Mavro en el pecho haciendo retroceder a este.

Mavro: ¡Malditos! ¡Ahora si que moriréis!

Mavro desapareció de vista ya que optó atacarlo a toda velocidad. Mavro intentó golpear al robot de un costado, pero inesperadamente este último lo estaba esperando y le dio una patada lobo en todo el rostro que lo derribó al suelo.

Mavro no comprendió como había pasado, pero al final lo consideró un golpe de suerte y volvió a desaparecer. Trató de atacarlo por la espalda, pero Mega Base le echó a un lado y alzó su brazo haciendo que el cuello del monstruo chocara con él y tras hacer una voltereta, cayó al suelo adolorido.

Todos: ¡Carga de Oso!

Gritaron todos y alzando Giga Mega Base su brazo derecho y ahí cargarse de energía blanca, golpeó el suelo creando una corriente de energía que fue directo hacia Mavro y lo mandó a volar.

Mavro: ¡AHHHH!

Todos: ¡Alas Ascendentes!

Gritaron de nuevo todos y Giga Mega Base desplegó las alas fénix y halcón para luego salir volando en dirección a Mavro, donde ahí sacó una gran espada de energía y golpear con ella al monstruo Mavro varias veces hasta caer al suelo adolorido este.

Giga Mega Base aterrizó en el suelo enfrente de Mavro donde este último se levantó malamente.

Mavro: Malditos...Esto...Esto no acaba así.

Mike: Lo siento, Mavro, pero tus días de conquistador acaban aquí.

Red: Y es hora de que te vayas para nunca mas volver.

Todos: ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Ataque Máximo de Giga Mega Base!

 **Música Finisher**

El cuerpo de Giga Mega Base comenzó a brillar con intensidad, cosa que preocupó un tanto a Mavro.

Mavro: ¿Qué están planeando ahora?

Comentaba el monstruo Mavro sin comprender que estaban haciendo la patrulla.

Todos: ¡La Patrulla Harmony nunca se rinde!

Mike: ¡Ahora obtendrás tu merecido, maldito monstruo!

Gritó el grupo y por último Mike y finalmente desde Giga Mega Base, surgieron versiones espirituales de los mecas donde todos estos atravesaban de uno en uno a Mavro, causando intensos daños a éste.

Mavro: ¡AHHHH! ¡Parad!

Cuando el ataque de los animales terminó, ahora surgieron formas espirituales de Golden Heart modo robot, Silver Lion modo Robot y finalmente Mega Base modo Robot. Los tres armados con espadas se lanzaron hacia Mavro, primero Golden Heart le atravesó dando un tajo ascendente, luego Silver Lion un tajo horizontal y finalmente Mega Base con uno tajo descendente.

Cuando los ataques terminaron, Mavro estaba enormemente mal herido y con su final cerca.

Mavro: No...Esto no puede estar pasando...Soy Mavro...Conquistador de mundos...Señor de toda una galaxia...

Ocelot: Lo siento, amigo, pero me temo que acabas de ser derrocado.

Bromeaba Ocelot y finalmente Mavro cayó al suelo para luego estallar en pedazos, dando por terminado el tirano.

Mike: Patrulla. Esto es una Giga Victoria a toda Regla.

Todos lo celebraron por todo lo alto. Desde la nave nodriza, Kamal Re'x y los otros, veían impactados como su líder había caído.

Kamal: ¡No! ¡Imposible! ¡Nuestro amo ha caído!

Orlok: Al final son más poderosos los habitantes del planeta de lo que pensábamos en un principio.

Nufai: Je, je, je. Por lo visto la caída de Mavro provocará un enorme vació de poder.

Comentaban éstos. De repent,e comenzaron a sonar toda clase de alarmas en la nave.

Kamal: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Condenado: ¡Mi señor! ¡Nuestros radares detectan varias flotas de la federación viniendo hacia aquí!

Informaba uno de la tripulación que estaba en los radares.

Kamal: ¿Que? ¡Maldición! Han llegado antes de lo previsto.

En apenas minutos, infinidad de naves de la federación llegaron y comenzaron a disparar contra la flor de la Jerarquía, causando montones de bajas en dicha flota.

Kamal: No podemos luchar en varios frentes a la vez sin sufrir infinidad de perdidas ¡Retirada general a todas las tropas!

Ordenaba el general y todas las tropas se retiraron a las naves principales y se marcharon de allí mientras eran perseguidos tanto por la federación como por los FORCE, causando muchas bajas al enemigo en su huida. El planeta estaba ahora a salvo de la invasión de la Jerarquía.

Más tarde, Mike galopaba desesperado por los pasillos de la Lanza de Orión preocupado por su hermana Mikki y rezando con que esta estuviera bien.

Cuando más se acercaba a la sala médica, sus pasos se volvían cada vez más lentos, como si temiera que a su hermana la hubiera pasado algo.

Cuando llegó, vio a sus familiares como amigos y para su alivio, vio a Mikki de pie con su pecho vendado y parecía lucir perfectamente.

Mikki: Hola, hermano. Me alegro de verte.

Saludaba la pequeña potra. Mike no dijo nada, éste mantenía su semblante serio.

Nathaly: Por fortuna no la pasó nada a la pequeña.

Light Hope: Cierto. Por un momento temí que a Mikki la pasara algo, mi tesoro.

Comentaban ambas yeguas, felices de que Mikki estuviera bien mientras la doctora abrazaba afectuosamente a la pequeña. Mike aun seguía serio.

Apple Bloom: Alégrate, Mike. Mikki está estupendamente.

La comentaba su novia a Mike. Los demás estaban de acuerdo.

Magic: Por fortuna, los doctores pudieron curarla y gracias a la magia curativa de Holy, las más graves fueron curadas y los doctores no tuvieron problemas para curarla.

La joven Mikki se acercaba a su hermano y con una sonrisa le decía.

Mikki: Me han contado que has logrado acabar con ese tipo tan malo que pretendía conquistar el planeta. Sabía que ganarías, hermano. Eres el mejor.

Le decía la joven Mikki a su hermano mayor. Mike pese a todo aun seguía serio. Aquello extraño a la pequeña.

Mikki: ¿Hermano?

En ese momento la expresión seria de Mike pasó a una enfadada y sin mediar palabra, le dio una fuerte bofetada al rostro de Mikki.

La sala se quedó en completo silencio, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como Mike la daba aquella bofetada a Mikki. La pequeña no parecía comprender el por que de aquella bofetada.

Mikki: Hermano...¿Por qué?

Preguntaba la potra mientras se frotaba con su casco el lugar de la bofetada. Ahí Mike verdaderamente furioso, la gritó a su hermana.

Mike: ¿En qué estabas pensando en venir aquí en plena guerra planetaria? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una locura semejante? ¿Es qué acaso eres idiota o que?

La gritaba completamente furioso el alicornio a la pequeña. Los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo verdaderamente enfadado que estaba Mike. Mikki ahí se asustó porque nunca antes le había visto así de enfadado y mucho menos con ella. Mike parecía que iba a gritarla de nuevo, pero inesperadamente lo que hizo fue abrazarla y ahí comenzó a decirla.

Mike: Cuando...Cuando Mavro te hizo eso...Pensé que te...Que te perdía...

Decía esto ahora con voz calmada mientras unas lágrimas surgían de sus ojos al alicornio.

Mike: Si te hubiera perdido...No creo que lo hubiera podido soportarlo...

Mikki podía sentir el cálido abrazo de su hermano como sus lágrimas cayendo sobre ella. Ahora Mikki sentía dolor, pero no resultado de la bofetada que había recibido, sino el de haberle causado tanto dolor emocional a su hermano y ahora mismo se sintió culpable con ella misma. Ahí la potra le devolvió el abrazo y llorando, también le decía a su hermano.

Mikki: Lo siento, hermano. Perdóname por haber hecho semejante estupidez. Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.

Ambos hermanos se desahogaban mutuamente, mientras los presentes miraban sonrientes la emotiva escena. Finalmente ambos hermanos se separaron y comentaron.

Mike: Me alegro, pero eso no significa que no recibirás castigo. Y estoy seguro que Magic tendrá uno adecuado para ti para cuando volváis a la academia.

Decía esto con una sonrisa maliciosa el alicornio. Magic sonriendo también, le dio la razón.

Magic: Cierto. Obviamente Mikki debe tener un buen castigo por esto.

Star Black: Tú también estás castigado, jovencito, por no haber tratado de detener a Mikki antes.

Le decía esto a su hijo la yegua oscura.

Mikki y Black Raider: ¡Jooooo!

Se quejaron ambos potros agachando la cabeza como las orejas, presintiendo que les esperaba un duro castigo mientras los presentes se reían.

En otro planeta bajo el control de la valkirias, dicho planeta había sufrido un intenso ataque por parte de la Jerarquía por parte de Mavro donde este presente, arrasó la mayoría de sus defensas y acabar con la mayoría de su población. Cuando Mavro se fue de la batalla tras recibir una notificación de lo mal que iba la invasión en el planeta de la Patrulla Harmony y tras recibir la noticia de que Mavro había caído, la Jerarquía tuvo que retirarse.

Crazy Axe y sus valkirias habían logrado ganar la batalla aunque no por su poder precisamente, sino porque el enemigo se había retirado. Aquello fue una victoria agridulce para el orgullo valkiria, en especial para la reina.

Por esa razón volvió al mundo de Santuary donde la esperaba Shodan.

Shodan: Parece que no estáis de buen humor, mi reina.

La comentaba la IA valkiria. La reina sentándose en su trono con expresión molesta, la respondió.

Crazy Axe: ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Por poco ha sido nuestro fin y todo por culpa de esa maldita Jerarquía. Y lo peor de todo es que no ganamos por nuestra cuenta, sino porque éstos se retiraron en cuando se enteraron de la caída de Mavro. Últimamente no nos salen bien las cosas.

Comentaba molesta la reina y razón no la faltaba. En los últimos meses su ejercito ha sufrido derrotas importantes contra enemigos y muchas de ellas podrían haberse evitado, pero por falta de tiempo o preparación no fue posible. Lo más extraño de todo es que en cada ataque, el enemigo siempre sabía donde atacar y causar el mayor daño posible, como si conocieran al dedillo las debilidades de la armada valkiria, algo verdaderamente extraño.

Shodan: Quizás va siendo hora de emplear el dispositivo que te hablé.

Comentaba la IA mientras un agujero se abría en el suelo y por ella surgió una plataforma donde estaba el extraño dispositivo que hace tiempo mostró a la reina. La yegua se mostró reacia a ello.

Crazy Axe: Shodan. Ya hablamos de ello. No quiero eliminar la individualidad de nuestras valkirias.

Shodan: No eliminará su individualidad de ninguna forma, mi reina. Simplemente ayudará a que las valkirias estén más unidas que nunca. Con esto, nuestro ejercito será más fuerte y mejor preparada para todo.

Craxy Axe: Aun así no me convence.

Shodan: Piensa en las perdidas que has sufrido últimamente. mi reina. Ahora mismo es lo mejor que tienes y podría cambiar las tornas.

La reina no estaba muy convencida. pero Shodan al final podría tener razón. Ahora mismo las cosas han ido bastante mal últimamente, y una pequeña ayuda no vendría mal.

La yegua se acercó al dispositivo. La idea no se la quería cruzar en la cabeza, pero una parte de razón tenía Shodan. Ahora mismo habían sufrido mucho sus fuerzas y ahora mismo necesitaba ayuda.

Pasó su casco encima del dispositivo y lo miró por un momento. Tenía montones de dudas sobre sí sería lo correcto o no poner un dispositivo así en todas las valkirias.

Al final la yegua se lo colocó tras el cuello y ahí dejó que el dispositivo se conectase a su médula espinal hasta su cerebro.

Shodan: Ahora...Contempla el futuro de Santuary, mi reina.

Decía la IA mientras la yegua que tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió revelando una luz blanca en ellos. Ahora se iniciaba un nuevo comienzo para la reina y sus valkirias.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: 20 hojas de Word. Esta vez me he quedado corto. Y es muy probable que los siguientes últimos capítulos lo sean también, sobre todo porque ahora serán mas tranquilos y sin batallas hasta el próximo fanfic.**


	40. Cap 39 Boda y Luna de Miel

**Capitulo 39**

 **Boda y Luna de Miel**

Han pasado dos meses desde que la Jerarquía fuera derrotada y expulsada del planeta. Las ciudades fueron reconstruidas y la gente volvía a sus vidas normales.

Desde entonces, las cosas han estado en enorme calma hasta el punto que incluso la Patrulla Harmony pudo pasar tiempo de paz y algunos con sus familias, como Red Fire y White Shield con su hija, Blue Sky con su querida esposa Blitzstar y su hijo. Ghost con Jack. Lucia pasó tiempo en la tierra de los dragones que para ella, era lo más cercano a un hogar o al menos para los recuerdos de la Lucia original podría considerarse tal.

En el campo de manzanas, Mike estaba pasando el tiempo con su novia Apple Bloom. Ambos estaban enfrente de dos árboles donde uno era de manzanas y el otro de peras. Ambos árboles estaban en cierto modo entrelazados el uno con el otro, adoptando en el centro un agujero en forma de corazón.

Mike: Si no recuerdo mal. Aquí es donde tus padres se casaron ¿No, manzanita?

La preguntaba el semental mientras rodeaba con sus brazo los hombros de su novia. Ésta sonriendo, le contestó a su novio.

Apple Bloom: Así es, mi luciérnaga. Aun recuerdo cuando nos contaron la historia de mis padres. Sin duda fue una historia tan bonita.

Comentaba la yegua mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su novia y sonreía felizmente.

Mike: Y muy pronto será nuestra boda ¿Estás emocionada, mi manzanita?

Decía esto el semental, ya que quedaba poco para que éste y su novia se casaran por fin. Apple Bloom sonrió mientras le contestaba.

Apple Bloom: Sí, Mike. Estoy muy emocionada...Aunque ojala mis padres estuvieran aquí para verme ahora.

Dijo esto último con una leve tristeza. Mike al notar el cambio en su novia, la abrazó por completo y mientras acariciando su melena, la decía a ésta.

Mike: Ellos sin duda te estarán viendo, mi manzanita. Y estarán enormemente felices de verte por fin casarte.

Apple Bloom: Gracias, Mike.

Agradecía la yegua devolviendo el abrazo a su novio y luego de un rato, ambos se dieron un dulce y tierno beso.

En Canterlot, Blue Sky volvía a su casa donde lo esperaba su esposa y su hijo Jeros. Este último era un joven potro pegaso de pelaje azul oscuro, con crin corta de tonalidad rubia con una línea fucsia en medio. Ojos iguales a los de su madre. La esposa y el hijo se alegraron de ver al paladín.

Blitzstar: Hola, querido ¿Cómo estás?

Preguntaba su esposa al paladín mientras lo abrazaba. Éste sonriendo, la respondió.

Sky: Estupendamente, querida.

Jeros: ¿Has detenido a varios malos, papá?

Preguntaba muy sonriente el joven potro. Su padre acariciando la cabeza de su hijo, le respondió.

Sky: Poca cosa. Como mucho, un simple carterista que ahora mismo pasará un tiempo en la sombra.

Blitzstar: ¿Nada más, querido?

Sky: La verdad es que no. Desde que la Jerarquía fue expulsada de nuestro mundo, las cosas han estado enormemente tranquilas por aquí.

Explicaba su marido. Blitzstar alzando la vista, comentó.

Blitzstar: Ojala esto durase para siempre, pero soy realista y se que la paz no dura para siempre.

Sky: Pero se puede intentar.

Respondió el semental sonriendo, haciendo sonreír también a su esposa. Y luego pasaron al cuarto principal toda la familia para charlar alegremente.

Los días iban pasando y todo seguía en paz. Ya faltaban pocos días para la boda

Mike y la patrulla como sus amigos, estaban pasando el tiempo en Ponyville.

En otro sitio, Apple Bloom estaba en la tienda de Rarity, ya que la pony modista la estaba diseñando el traje de novia con ello puesto.

Rarity: Ya verás, Apple Bloom. Tendrás un vestido de novia perfecto como nunca has visto en tu vida.

Comentaba orgullosa la unicornio donde la ponía varias agujas en el traje de novia que llevaba Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle que estaba junto con su hermana sujetando la funda de las agujas, la dio la razón.

Sweetie: Mi hermana tiene razón, Apple Bloom. Tu vestido es sin duda lo más maravilloso que podías tener. Ay, ojala yo tenga uno igual de bonito si me caso algún día.

Comentaba Sweetie Belle en parte soñadora, imaginándose a sí misma en el día de su boda. Apple Bloom sonrió, pero en parte estaba preocupada.

Rarity: ¿Te pasa algo, querida?

Preguntaba la pony modista. Apple Bloom suspirando, respondió.

Apple Bloom: En parte sí. Estoy algo preocupada por aquellos que no aprueben el hecho de que un emperador como Mike, se case con una simple campesina como yo.

Comentaba con cierto tono preocupada y triste. Ante eso, Sweetie Belle la comentó a su amiga.

Sweetie: Apple Bloom. Mike ha hecho mucho por el mundo, incluso cuando la gente se puso en su contra hace unos meses. Tanto él como su patrulla salvaron el mundo de dos crisis que podrían haberla destruido por completo. A estas alturas, dudo mucho que haya alguien que se atreva a cuestionar tu boda con Mike, amiga.

Rarity: Mi hermana tiene razón, Apple Bloom. Lo importante es que te casarás pronto con tu pony especial.

Decía Rarity dando la razón a su hermana pequeña. Apple Bloom sonrió al ver que contaba con el apoyo de sus amigas. Más tarde, la futura novia tras terminar de probar el traje de novia, iba caminando por el pueblo. Ahí dirigió su mirada a un restaurante cercano donde vio a algunos amigos y conocidos.

A Holy Blade conversando con el pegaso verde Lightning Ghost. Comet Galaxy comiendo un sandwich de narcisos junto con Gunsmith que estaba junto con una alicornio blanca de pelaje blanco y crin roja, con cutie mark de una espada apuntando hacia abajo y sujetándose del brazo del alicornio marrón.

También vio sobre una mesa a nada menos que a Ayi y a Araam conversando tranquilamente, hasta que vieron a Apple Bloom y la saludaron.

Ayi: ¡Eh, Apple Bloom!

Araam: ¡Hola, hermosa! ¡Ven aquí con nosotros!

La llamaban éstos y la yegua se acercó donde ahí los saludo alegremente.

Apple Bloom: Hola, chicos ¿Qué tal?

Araam: Estupendamente, muñeca ¿Y cómo está la futura novia?

Preguntaba alegremente el minotauro. Apple Bloom sonriendo, respondió.

Apple Bloom: Estupendamente, chicos.

Ayi: Me imagino que ya tienes pensado tu despedida de soltera.

La comentaba el conejo. Apple Bloom mirando a otro lado, respondió sonriente.

Apple Bloom: Sí. Las chicas y yo vamos a pasar "una noche de chicas".

Araam: Ya. El típico rollo del maquillaje, polvitos en la cara, pintalabios y todo eso.

Comentaba con una sonrisa irónica el minotauro.

Apple Bloom: ¿Cómo pensáis celebrar la despedida de soltero de mi futuro marido?

Araam: Pues verás...

El minotauro iba a responderla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Ayi se le adelantó y con una leve risa la respondió.

Ayi: Oh, sí. A Mike le llevaremos a un burdel que conocemos, llena de tías buenas que por muy poco dinero, hacen lo que quieras.

Araam miró desconcertado al conejo en el momento que dijo eso, Apple Bloom también miró sorprendida al conejo.

Apple Bloom: ¿A un burdel?

Ayi: Sí, nena. Un sitio donde chicas ligeras de ropa bailan de forma provocativa. Y llevamos al futuro exsoltero a un cuarto donde estarán Maya y Shaona vestidas con ajustadas y provocativas lencería, donde ambas bailaran de forma provocativa y harán montones de cosas sucias con él. Oh, sí, para Mike será la mejor despedida de soltero de su vida. Ja, ja, ja.

Explicaba el conejo sin dejar de reírse. A Apple Bloom no la agradó la idea de que su novio fuera a un sitio así para celebrar su despedida de soltero y puso expresión de mala cara.

Apple Bloom: Muy bien. Pues que tanto Mike como vosotros os divirtáis mucho con eso.

Decía con cierto tono molesto la yegua y se marchó de allí. Una vez solos, Araam miró a su compañero y le comentó.

Araam: ¿Eres consciente que si ella descubre la verdad? ¿Te va a querer matar?

Ayi: Je, je, je. Pero valdrá la pena por ver la cara que pondrá al final.

Respondía tranquilamente el conejo con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

Apple Bloom caminaba molesta por el pueblo. Lo que la había contado el conejo no la agradó en absoluto, sobre todo el hecho de que su futuro marido iba a burdel de esos. La yegua estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que casualmente vio a Mike junto con sus amigos cerca de un pequeño estanque con puente. Los chicos estaban charlando alegremente y divirtiéndose. Así hasta que Mike vio a Apple Bloom y la saludo.

Mike: ¡Apple Bloom! ¡Hola!

Saludo alegremente el semental a su novia. Esta aun con mirada algo molesta, le contestó.

Apple Bloom: Hola, Mike.

La yegua se acercó a su novio. En su cabeza tenía la idea de darle una fuerte bofetada a su novio, pero se contuvo y se puso a su lado junto con sus amigos.

Mike: ¿Cómo estás, mi vida?

Apple Bloom: Bien. Supongo.

Respondió con cierto tono seco la yegua. Mike mirando al estanque con una sonrisa, comentó.

Mike: Cada vez tengo más ganas de que llegue el día de nuestra boda.

Pip: Sí, amigo. Sin duda será una estupenda boda.

Rumble: Donde asistiremos todos. Ni loco me lo perdería. Y lo mejor será el día de la despedida se soltero.

Lo último que dijo el semental, le sentó como una punzada para Apple Bloom. Ya que la yegua recordó lo que la había contado el conejo.

Button: Sí. La despedida de soltero será sin duda sonado.

Ice Ball: Yo tengo ganas de que llegue.

Fire Ball: Presiento que será sin duda inolvidable.

Comentaban el amante de los videojuegos y los dos primos de Mike Bluer. Las palabras que contaban éstos, molestaban enormemente a la yegua. Así hasta que Mike finalmente dijo.

Mike: Sí. Solo espero que Comet Galaxy y los chicos no se olviden de las cañas de pescar. Sin ellas, sería absurdo ir allí.

Aquello último que dijo el alicornio, dejó confundida a la yegua ¿Qué iban a hacer éstos en un burdel con unas cañas de pescar?

Apple Bloom: ¿Cañas de pescar? ¿Y para qué queréis unas cañas de pescar?

Preguntaba la yegua. Ahí Pip la respondió.

Pip: Bueno. Es que sin cañas, no podemos pescar nada.

Rumble: Sí. Sería muy difícil pescar sin ellos.

Los comentarios de los chicos dejaban enormemente confundida a la yegua. Aquello no encajaba en absoluto con lo que la había contado Ayi.

Apple Bloom: Esperad ¿Qué tenéis planeado exactamente para la despedida de soltero?

Preguntó la yegua que no lograba entender absolutamente nada de lo que contaban los chicos. Ahí Mike se puso a contarla.

Mike: Es que los chicos y yo iremos a celebrar mi despedida de soltero, a pescar en el lago. Para eso necesitamos las cañas. Sin ellas, ya me puedes tú explicar como pescamos.

Apple Bloom: ¿Nada más?

Preguntó de nuevo la yegua. Mike ahí con pose y tono pensativo, respondió.

Mike: Mmm...No que yo sepa ¿Por qué?

Apple Bloom estaba sorprendida por la revelación. Ella creyendo que su novio iba a ir a un burdel a celebrar su despedida de soltero y resultaba que en realidad iban a pasar la tarde del último día de soltero en el lago. En ese momento, Apple Bloom enormemente enfadada, exclamó.

Apple Bloom: ¡Maldito conejo! ¡Ahora si que puede darse por muerto!

La yegua salió galopando toda enfadada, bajo las atentas miradas de los chicos que no comprendían la reacción de Apple Bloom.

Button: Pero ¿Qué la pasa a Apple Bloom?

Mike: No tengo ni idea.

Más tarde en el pueblo, se veía a Ayi huyendo de una furiosa Apple Bloom que lo perseguía al galope.

Apple Bloom: ¡Maldito conejo! ¡Cuanto te coja, pienso arrancarte esas orejas de conejo que tienes y hacértelas tragar!

Le gritaba completamente furiosa la yegua, mientras el conejo huyendo de ella, se reía sin parar ante la broma realizada.

Más tarde, Mike estaba en la casa de sus padres adoptivos junto con su hermana Pink Love y la fénix Holy, como el dragón Gin y Golden Heart donde estos dos últimos tenían un tamaño más pequeño para caber en la casa. Todos estaban en el cuarto principal sentados en sofás, mientras conversaban alegremente.

Arthur: Vaya, hijo. Pronto te casaras.

Comentaba sonriente su padre mientras alborotaba el pelo a su hijo. Nathaly le daba la razón a su marido.

Nathaly: No te imaginas lo feliz que nos hace que te vayas a casar. Oh, hijo, te estás haciendo todo un semental adulto.

Pink Love: Sí, hermano. Todo un semental de primera.

Decían ambas yeguas cada una abrazando muy afectuosamente a Mike, mientras el semental sonreía ligeramente ruborizado.

Mike: Sí je, je, je. La verdad es que no veo el día en que me case con mi querida manzanita.

Ambas yeguas dejaron de abrazar al semental y su madre ahí le comentó.

Nathaly: Solo espero que Apple Bloom y tú me deis algún nieto pronto.

Mike: (No te imaginas que realidad se hará ese deseo, madre). Claro madre. Quizás algún día.

Arthur: ¿Qué opinan tus otros padres sobre tu inminente boda?

Mike: Ellos están felices de que me case. Aun recuerdo el abrazo de oso que me dio mi madre celeste, parecido al de contigo, mamá.

Nathaly: Por supuesto. Siempre recuerda esto hijo. Madre no hay más que una.

Pink Love: O en el caso de mi hermano, madres no hay más que dos.

Decía la yegua alicornio, haciendo reír a todos los presentes ante dicho comentario.

Mientras tanto, Apple Bloom iba volviendo a la granja de manzanas, estaba cansada de haber estado persiguiendo al conejo por todo el pueblo debido a la broma que la había jugado este. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que alguien la llamó la atención.

¿?: Apple Bloom.

La eludida miró hacia delante y vio que quien la saludaba, era un elegante semental de pelaje naranja. Crin larga morado de dos tonalidades peinado hacia atrás. Ojos morados. Llevaba un traje de bailarín que consistía en una camisa blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones negros que impedían ver su cutie mark. Apple Bloom se sorprendió al reconocer al semental en cuestión.

Apple Bloom: ¿Tender Taps?

Exclamó la yegua al reconocer a su viejo amigo Tender Taps. Aquel pony que le ayudó a descubrir su talento especial que consistía en el baile. Sobraba decir que la yegua se alegró de ver a su viejo amigo.

Tender Taps: Ha pasado tiempo.

Apple Bloom: Sí. Bastante diría yo. Lo último que supe de ti es que fuiste a Manehattan para un espectáculo.

Tender Taps: Así es, pero ahora he vuelto a Ponyville.

Los dos se pusieron a pasear mientras conversaban alegremente.

Apple Bloom: Y dime ¿Cómo te van las cosas con el baile y la danza?

Tender Taps: Pues...Bastante bien.

Apple Bloom: Me alegro.

Ambos caminaban un poco, hasta que ahí el semental la comentó a la yegua.

Tender Taps: Así que...te vas a casar ¿No?

Apple Bloom: Así es. Con el semental más maravilloso que podía nunca tener.

Decía emocionada la yegua ante la idea de casarse. Ante la respuesta, el semental poniéndose serio y parándose en el sitio, dijo.

Tender Taps: Ya veo...

Al notar el cambio de humor de su amigo, la yegua le preguntó a éste.

Apple Bloom: Tender ¿Estás bien?

El semental miró a Apple Bloom con cierta pena y la respondió.

Tender Taps: Sí. Estoy bien...Solo quiero saber ¿Estás realmente segura de esto?

Apple Bloom no parecía entender la pregunta.

Apple Bloom: ¿A qué te refieres?

Tender Taps: Lo que quiero decirte, es que si te casas con Mike siendo este emperador, tú te convertirás en emperatriz y claro...Tendrías que quedarte en el imperio. No verías a tus familiares y amigos con tanta frecuencia, y tendrías que hacer aburridas tareas de emperatriz.

La respondía el semental. Apple Bloom ahí le comentó.

Apple Bloom: Lo sé, pero aun así podré venir aquí siempre que quiera, ya que Mike se ocuparía de todas las tareas del imperio para que yo tenga mi propio espacio.

Tender Taps: Yo no estoy tan seguro que esto sea lo que realmente te conviene.

Apple Bloom: Tender ¿Qué te pasa? Cualquiera diría que no quieres que me case con Mike.

Decía ahora la yegua que no entendía lo que la estaba diciendo el semental. Éste soltando un suspiro, la respondió.

Tender Taps: En realidad. Lo que pasa Apple Bloom es que yo...yo...

Apple Bloom: ¿Sí?

El semental miraba a la yegua a los ojos con mucha pena y tras tratar de decir algo, finalmente la respondió.

Tender Taps: La verdadera razón, Apple Bloom es que yo...siempre estuve enamorado de ti.

Apple Bloom se quedó enormemente sorprendida y con los ojos verdaderamente abiertos ante lo que le había dicho el semental. En ningún momento se esperaba una respuesta semejante.

Apple Bloom: ¿Bromeas?

Ante la pregunta, el semental miró decidido a la yegua y ahí decidió confesarla sus sentimientos.

Tender Taps: Hablo en serio. Fue en el día en que me ayudaste a descubrir mi talento especial. Aquel día sentí que tú eras la yegua a quien le entregaría mi corazón, pero sabía que eras actual novia de Mike Bluer, el Guerrero Resplandeciente. Y sentía que yo no podía competir con eso ¿Cómo podría un simple bailarín como yo, compararse con el mayor héroe de Equestria?

Decía esto con la mirada gacha y con gran pesar el semental. Luego volviendo a mirar decidido a Apple Bloom, la decía mientras la cogía del casco.

Tender Taps: Por favor, Apple Bloom. Te lo ruego. No te cases con él. Te mereces algo mejor que todo esto.

Apple Bloom estaba completamente en shock. Ni en mil años se imaginó que un viejo amigo suyo, la confesaría que estaba enamorado de ella.

Apple Bloom: Pe...pero ¿Te das cuenta lo que me estás pidiendo?

Tender Taps: Te amo con todo mi corazón, Apple Bloom. Por eso no quiero que te cases. Por favor, deja a ese tipo que solo te llevara a una vida aburrida y ven conmigo. Te prometo que te amaré por siempre jamás.

La rogaba el semental loco de amor por la yegua. Apple Bloom cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza, retiró el casco con que la sujetaba el semental y mirando seria a los ojos de su amigo, le dijo.

Apple Bloom: Lo siento, Tender Taps, pero no puedo hacer eso. Yo amo a Mike y eso es algo que jamás cambiará. Ni siquiera aunque me lo pidas tú.

Tender Taps: Pero, Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: Lo siento. No es no y ya estoy decidida. Puedes venir a la boda si quieres, pero no voy a renunciar a Mike. Ahora adiós.

Se despidió la yegua dándose la vuelta y volviendo a su casa, dejando solo al semental donde este no hizo otra cosa que agachar la cabeza mientras una lágrima caía de su ojo derecho.

 **Pequeña parte escrita por Shunk Kisaragi.**

Mientras en las calles del Imperio Celeste celebraba la unión entre el Emperador Mike Bluer y Apple Bloom, en las calles de Equestria caminaba un molesto Príncipe Blueblood, el cual portaba unos lentes oscuras y una capa para pasar de incógnito, ya que le preocupaba alguien que tomara represalias contra el por sus... ejem... "cambios necesarios" para mejorar el reino...

Blueblood: "Ese entrometido alicornio, ¿Por qué no me deja en paz? Y mis tías, ¿Por qué lo defienden?, no solo le otorgan un premio de paz mundial por supuestamente, salvar el mundo, sino que aparte le permitieron reconstruir su ridícula patrulla nuevamente... y ahora hasta asisten a la boda que tendrá con esa vulgar campesina, quizás con ella se siente más a su clase"

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no noto que un pony terrestre con un abrigo grande de mangas largas color café y gorra de béisbol iba en dirección contraria a el, ocasionando que tuviesen un choque, provocando con esto que el potro mimado... perdón, "príncipe", resbalase y cayera al suelo, haciendo que perdiera sus lentes.

Blueblood: (con cara de disgusto) ¡Fíjese por donde va! ¿Es qué no puede tener más cuidado?

Pony: (con tono de preocupación) ¡Lo lamento, permítame ayudarle! (se acerca a Blueblood)

Blueblood: ¡No me toque, yo puedo solo! ¡Además...! (En eso se percata) ¿Dónde están mis lentes?

Pony: (Quien había llegado detrás del unicornio, le entrega los lentes) Aquí tiene...

El príncipe los toma rápidamente y pone una mueca de desagrado

Blueblood: ¡Y agradece que no te denuncio por este ataque y por ser un peligro para los que transitan las calles!.

El maleducado sobrino de Celestia se retira.

Pony: (De forma cantarina y suave) Que tenga buen día...

Blueblood continua su caminata al tiempo que observaba el piso, en eso levanta la vista y ve un póster con la foto del Alicornio celeste, dicho póster era un aviso de la boda.

Blueblood: (En voz baja y molesta y observando la foto) ¡Mike esto! ¡Mike aquello! ¿Es qué no se cansan de alabarlo?

Potrillo: (con voz emocionada) ¿No cree que Mike Bluer es genial, señor?

Blueblood: (Sin dejar de mirar el rostro impreso del alicornio) ¿Qué tiene de genial ese tonto alicornio?

Potrillo: El salvo a Equestria. Él y su patrulla son héroes!

Blueblood: (En voz baja) Héroes... (Alza la voz) HEROES! (Se da la vuelta y mira al potrillo) ¿DE VERAS PIENSAS QUE SON HÉROES?!

Pero Blueblood se calla cuando nota que el potrillo (El cual retrocedió asustado por el grito del Idiota Real), era la viva imagen de Mike Bluer.

Blueblood: (con cara de impresionado) ¿Pero qué...?

Voz: ¡Aléjese de mi hijo!

Blueblood solo alcanzo a darse la vuelta para ver un bolso estrellarse contra su cara, no se había recuperado de la impresiona cuando sintió que dicho bolso le seguía dando en la cabeza.

Pony unicornio: Aléjese de mi hijo! ¡¿Quién le da derecho a gritarle de esa forma?!

El unicornio presumido, aun aturdido, sale corriendo del lugar alejándose del lugar sin ver a su atacante. Se esconde en la primera esquina que encontró.

Blueblood: ¿Qué... qué fue eso? ¿Por qué ese niño estaba disfrazado como ese alicornio del demonio?...

Pony pegaso: Perdone, ¿Le ocurre algo?

Blueblood mira arriba, solo para toparse con el objeto de su odio. Allí en el cielo estaba Mike Bluer con un rostro de preocupación.

Blueblood ni si quiera respondió, solo salio corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. En eso llega a un parque.

Blueblood: ¿Qué... qué fue eso?, Primero ese chiquillo disfrazado y ahora esa molestia azul, esto no puede ser...

Potrillo1: ¡Yo seré Mike Bluer!

Potrillo2: ¡No! ¡Yo seré Mike!

Potrillo3: ¡Tú lo fuiste ayer, ahora es mi turno!

Blueblood mira de donde provenía las voces y vio con espanto a 3 potrillos con la misma apariencia del Emperador Celeste. Molesto, se encamina a donde los pequeños.

Blueblood: Oigan! ¿Cuál es la idea de estar imitando al alicornio ese?!

Pero no continuo ya que sintió un golpe en la nuca.

Voz1: ¡No le grite a mi hijo!

Voz2: ¡Váyase de aquí! ¡Esto es maltrato infantil!

El unicornio blanco se da la vuelta, pero un pastel impacta en su rostro, seguido de varios golpes en su cabeza y lomo.

Voz1: ¡Lárguese de aquí!

Voz3: ¡Guardias! ¡Que vengan los guardias!

Como pudo, y aun con pastel en los ojos, Blueblood se fue del lugar. Ignorando a todos alrededor, el príncipe llego a un pequeño café de alta clase. Apresuradamente se sentó en uno de los tantos lugares disponibles y comenzó a tratar de tranquilizarse.

Blueblood: "Al fin... a salvo de esas locas, pero que fue eso, ¿Por qué esos chiquillos imitarían al idiota de Bluer?" (Se pone los cascos en las sienes, cierra los ojos y pega el rostro en la mesa) "Solo eso faltaba, fanáticos de mal gusto, ¿Qué mas podría pasar?"

Mozo: Disculpe Sr., ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Blueblood: (Sin mirar al mesonero) Si, un te de jazmín... que sea fuerte...

Mozo: En seguida, Sr.

(2 minutos después)

Mozo: Aquí lo tiene. Buen provecho! (Deja la taza en la mesa)

Blueblood: (Con los ojos cerrados levanta el rostro y respira profundo. Usando su magia, atrajo la taza cerca de su rostro para poder sentir el relajante aroma. Sin más bebió un sorbo al tiempo que abría los ojos) No esta mal, buen servic...

Blueblood enmudeció al ver que el mesonero era Mike Bluer.

Blueblood: ¡TÚ! (Exclamo señalando al mozo, en eso, perdió el equilibrio y cayo de espalda).

Al ver a su alrededor, su expresión de susto cambia a una de terror al ver que todo el local estaba repletos de alicornios iguales a Mike Bluer, los cuales, lo miraban con extrañeza e indiferencia. Un grito escapo de su boca al tiempo que salía del lugar a todo gas.

Mientras corría, no pudo evitar ver que todos los presentes se veían igual que Mike, cosa que empezó a asustar al unicornio. En eso se detuvo en una esquina y vio desde ahí a todos los que allí circulaban.

Blueblood: Esto... no puede ser... (decía entre nervioso y aterrado)... debe ser un sueño... si, je, je, una maldita pesadilla!

(En eso ve a un guardia real de espaldas)

Blueblood: (Tembloroso y suplicante) Por favor, guardia, debe ayudarme... Mike Bluer... todo el mundo es ese estupido alicornio...

Guardia: (Se da la vuelta y este lucia como Mike; exclama con voz extrañada): ¿Qué sucede con el Emperador Mike?...

Blueblood queda en Shock, luego desaparece.

En la entrada de una casa, Blueblood aparece todo mareado y quemado (Igual que Spike, cuando Twilight y el se teletransportaron juntos en el capitulo "El Boleto Extra" de la primera temporada)

Blueblood: (Con una sonrisa boba abre la puerta con su magia): Al fin, un lugar en el que no tenga que pensar en ese molesto alicornio, mi santuario de paz.

El príncipe unicornio ingresa cierra la puerta y enciende la luz, su expresión de felicidad se quiebra cual cristal, al ver por su techo, piso y pared, el rostro sonriente de Mike Bluer. Dos pasos a un lado, bajo una expresión de anonadado, y una mirada al espejo de estar, solo para ver en el reflejado, el rostro del alicornio en su propio ser. Con un grito muy femenino, y dejando un hoyo con la forma de su silueta en la pared, el príncipe salio de su hogar para contra este arremeter. Usando su magia, y hasta sus cascos finos, el hogar quedaba en añicos, y en poco tiempo la casa con una explosión, reducida a cenizas, escombros la edificación quedo.

Cuando el polvo se disipo, el príncipe sin su disfraz estaba, su capa trizas se hizo, y sus lentes pulverizados quedaron.

Blueblood en el suelo quedo, y pasos cercanos se escucharon, al dar vuelta su mirada, a los de la constructora reconoció al llegar a lo que quedaba de su morada. Ellos muy sonrientes lo saludaron, al recuperar a su cliente más apreciado. El unicornio, al percatarse lo que hizo, tomo aire y a todo pulmón dijo.

Blueblood: ¡Mike Bluer, te maldigo!

Lejos de allí...

Apple Bloom: ¿Escucharon una explosión?

Mike: (Con una sonrisa)Fueron solo fuegos artificiales... Ahora vámonos, manzanita.

Apple Bloom: Sí, mi luciérnaga.

Cerca de lo que quedaba de la casa de Blueblood, un pony verde con abrigo café estaba recostado de un árbol viendo todo, al pasar detrás del árbol, ahora traía puesto un traje de detective color gris y sombrero del mismo color con una franja verde, además de un mascara cubriendo su boca. De una de sus mangas salen unos lentes, los mismos lentes que se le habían caído a Blueblood cuando se les cayo en ese "accidente inoportuno".

S.K.: ¡Mi trabajo está hecho! (A pesar de su mascara, se notaba una sonrisa. Se puso los lentes, saco una carta, la arrojo y se formo una puerta.) Felicidades por tu boda, Mike!

El detective paso a través de ella, y ésta desapareció.

 **Fin de la parte escrita por Shunk Kisaragi.**

Los días iban pasando y ya quedaba menos para la boda, hasta que finalmente era el día de la despedida de soltero.

Apple Bloom estaba celebrando su despedida de soltera en el palacio de Twilight en una habitación cedida por la princesa, donde la futura esposa junto con todas sus amigas como las mane y las chicas de la patrulla, estaban pasando tiempo juntas divirtiéndose. Jugaban a diversos juegos de mesa, maquillaje y finalmente en una batalla campal de almohadas.

Mientras tanto con Mike. El semental estaba junto con sus amigos como varios miembros de la patrulla y otros amigos, en el lago divirtiéndose pescando en el lago. Holy Blade y los otros sementales buscaban los mejores sitios para pescar. Araam iba tirando de la caña al ver que había picado y por el peso tenía que ser algo grande, tanto que al final los otros tuvieron que ayudarlo hasta que finalmente sacaron del lago nada menos que una ballena azul, pero al final resultó ser Camaleón disfrazado y que lo estaba probando bajo el agua.

Llegando la noche, ambos novios estaban cada uno durmiendo en su casa, Apple Bloom en su cuarto en la granja, mientras Mike lo hacía en su cuarto en la casa de sus padres adoptivos.

Ambos trataban de dormir, pero no podían. Estaban demasiado nerviosos por el día de mañana. No podían evitar pensar que les depararía el futuro en cuando se casaran por fin. No fue hasta muy tarde en que finalmente lograron dormirse.

Finalmente llegó el ansiado día de la boda. En el Imperio Celeste estaban de celebración. Todos los ponis celestes estaban celebrando que su emperador y salvador se casara por fin.

Mike estaba en un habitación probando un traje de novio de color rojo y botones dorados. Unos zapatos dorados y una capa también roja. Una corbata donde la asistenta Kaity se lo iba ajustando con su magia.

Kaity: Quieto, emperador. Debe estar perfecto para la boda.

Mike: Sí, Kaity. Lo estaré.

Kaity: Solo espero que no le de por escaparse como hace siempre.

Le decía en cierto modo bromeando la yegua. Mike riéndose un poco la respondió.

Mike: Je, je, je. Créeme, Kaity. Esta es la única vez que no quiero escaparme por nada del mundo.

Dijo este haciendo reír a ambos. En la habitación, entraron Star Sun y Arthur.

Mike: Papá, papá, papás. Me alegro de veros.

Star Sun: Y nosotros también, hijo.

Arthur: No solo vinimos nosotros.

Antes de que Mike llegar a preguntar, alguien lo llamó.

Mikki: ¡Hermano mayor!

Apareció nada menos que Mikki corriendo para abrazar a su hermano. Mike se alegró mucho de volver a ver a su hermana pequeña.

Mike: ¡Mikki! Me alegro que hayas venido.

Decía completamente feliz el alicornio devolviendo el abrazo a su hermana pequeña. La potra sonriendo, le respondió.

Mikki: La tía Magic me trajo aquí junto con los demás. No querían perderse tu boda, en especial yo. Especialmente porque soy una de las damas de honor.

Mike: Me alegra oír eso.

Respondió Mike feliz de que su pequeña hermana asistiera a la boda.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de la novia, Apple Bloom estaba teniendo los últimos retoques de su vestido de novia por parte de Rarity. Applejack ahí entró en el cuarto.

Apple Bloom: Hola, Applejack.

Applejack: Hola, Apple Bloom.

Se saludaron ambas hermanas. Applejack viendo el hermoso vestido de Apple Bloom que consistía en un vestido blanco con estampados de manzanas rojas en ella, no pudo evitar sonreír de ternura y decirla a su hermana.

Applejack: Oh, Apple Bloom. Estás preciosa. Ojala estuvieran mamá y papá aquí para verte ahora en tu boda.

Comentaba la yegua sin poder evitar soltar una lágrima de felicidad de ver a su pequeña hermana con aquel vestido. Apple Bloom sonriendo, la respondió a su hermana.

Apple Bloom: Gracias, Appelajck.

Ambas hermanas se abrazaron.

Rarity: Tranquilas, chicas. No vayáis a arrugar el vestido.

Las decía la pony modista arreglando el vestido, evitando que se había arrugado un poco por el abrazo. Ambas hermanas se rieron.

En una amplia sala del castillo dorado, se iba a celebrar dicha boda. Cientos de invitados que vinieron de diversos reinos como incluso de otros mundos.

En un asiento estaban ambos grupos de padres de Mike, donde Nathaly y Light Hope lloraban de felicidad porque su hijo se iba a sacar por fin, mientras sus maridos las iban consolando.

La familia Apple no era menos, donde cientos de familiares vinieron incluyendo las amigas de la novia Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo. Applejack la costaba contener la emoción y la abuela Smith que estaba en silla de ruedas siendo llevada por Big Mac, también lloraba de emoción.

Mike estaba en el altar junto con Selenis que sería la encargada de casar a Mike y Apple Bloom.

El joven emperador estaba enormemente nervioso, porque se iba a casar enseguida. Shining Armor estaba a su lado y le decía con una leve sonrisa.

Armor: Tranquilo, Mike. Todo irá bien.

Mike: Que fácil es de decirlo. Estoy enormemente nervioso.

Respondía Mike que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Shining Armor ahí le comentó para tranquilizarlo.

Armor: No te preocupes, Mike. Cuando me iba a casar con Cadence, estaba igual de nervioso.

Mike: ¿Ah, sí?

Armor: Sí. Ya verás que cuando entre tu futura esposa, los nervios se irán de golpe.

Finalmente la hija de Fluttershy, Flutterfly había dado comienzo al coro nupcial con sus pajaritos. En ese instante la puerta se abrió donde Mikki y Heart Fire iban delante con vestidos de damas de honor echando flores por el camino. Detrás de ellas iba Apple Bloom con su vestido de novia y con un velo en su rostro y con un buen ramo de flores. Sobraba decir que Mike estaba maravillado al ver a su futura esposa tan hermosa.

Mike: ¡Whoaaa!

Decía Mike sin saber que decir al ver a su hermosa futura esposa. Detrás de ella iban los hijos de las mane y de Blue Sky, cargando el largo vestido de cola de la novia.

Dark Cloud: ¡Carai! ¡Que hermosura!

Exclamaba Dark Cloud que estaba sobre uno de los asientos junto con los otros fénix.

Vulcan: Ya lo creo, amigo, sin duda todo un bombón.

Bombom: ¿Quién me llama?

Preguntaba Bombom que estaba al lado de Lyra. Su amiga la unicornio verde la dijo.

Lyra: No se refieren a ti, amiga.

Mientras Apple Bloom caminaba, vio a su amigo Tender Taps. Ambos cruzaron la mirada por un momento y ahí el semental sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, dando a entender que la apoyaba en su decisión. La yegua sonrió al ver que su amigo había aceptado su decisión y que ya no estaba triste por ello el semental.

Tras la breve caminata, Apple Bloom finalmente se subió al altar donde se puso enfrente de su futuro marido. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron llenos de felicidad. Ahí Selenis se puso a hablar.

Selenis: Queridos invitados que habéis venido de todas partes para asistir a este gran evento. En que nuestro querido emperador Star Hope y la joven Apple Bloom dan su gran paso que unirán sus vidas para siempre. Ambos ponis demostraron que su amor es firme y fuerte como el valor del gran Orión.

Hablaba la conservadora Selenis. Luego dirigiéndose hacia Apple Bloom, la iba diciendo a ésta.

Selenis: Joven Apple Bloom ¿Aceptas a este semental como tu legítimo esposo?

Apple Bloom: Por supuesto. Nada me haría más feliz que estar con el semental que amo.

Selenis ahora mirando a Mike, le dijo.

Selenis: Emperador Star Hope, Mike Bluer para el resto del mundo ¿Aceptas a esta yegua como tu legítima esposa?

Mike: Pues claro que sí, conversadora. Sería un completo idiota si dijese que no.

Respondió Mike, haciendo reír a Apple Bloom como al resto de invitados.

Selenis: Bien. Ya podéis poneros el brazalete y anillo de compromiso.

Decía la conservadora mientras el joven Jeros traía los elementos citados en un cojin y se los dio a la pareja. Mike le puso el brazalete a Apple Bloom y esta le puso el anillo a Mike en el cuerno.

Selenis: En tal caso. Yo, Selenis, conservadora de la historia del Imperio Celeste. Os nombro marido y mujer. Ya podéis besar a la novia, emperador.

Con su magia, el alicornio levantó el velo con que tapaba el rostro de su ya esposa y finalmente la pareja ahí se beso apasionadamente. Los invitados lo celebraron por todo lo alto.

Mikki: ¡SIIIII! ¡Ya tengo una cuñada!

Holy: ¡Ese es mi Mike!

Golden Heart: Ja, ja, ja. Bien hecho, Mike.

Lucia: La verdad es que esta ha sido una estupenda boda.

Iban celebrando todo el mundo. La pareja mantuvo el beso por un rato hasta que tuvieron que cortarlo por un rato por falta de aire. La pareja se miraron el uno al otro de pura felicidad de por fin iniciar su vida juntos como recién casados.

En los jardines reales del Castillo Dorado, estaban la pareja juntas y con todos los invitados por alrededor.

Red Fire miró a Camaleón y a Pinkie haciendo una señal, donde estos últimos sonrieron, para ir disparados hacia un equipo de música y los dos disfrazados como tal, pusieron la música junto con Vinyl que estaba ella presenta. Camaleón lanzó el micro que fue atrapado al vuelo por Sweetie Belle y se puso a cantar la canción de la boda real.

Ahí todo se puso a bailar alegremente, sobre todo Mike y Apple Bloom donde la pareja de recién casados, disfrutaban de su baile juntos.

Todo el mundo estaba disfrutando de la fiesta a su vez que se hacían divertidas fotos de los invitados. Mikki bailando con Black Raider donde este último parecía un poco ruborizado de bailar con ella. Red Fire y White Shield estando junto con su hija Star Fire donde esta última se ponía morada de pastel mientras ambos padres se reían. Vulcan intentando ligarse a alguna chica pero una de ellas le da una sonora bofetada. Camaleón con un disfraz de lombriz a reacción huyendo de una furiosa Rainbow que inexplicablemente estaba cubierta de tierra y barro. El dragón Gin bailando con Lucia. Toxic con sus cadenas sosteniendo varios platos con comida mientras Holy Blade y los otros echaban casco de ello. Holy y los otros fénix en su forma bestial paseando a los potros que estaban montados encima de ellos mientras los potrillos se divertían e incluso Pinkie Pie y su hija se unieron a estos. Y muchas fotos más se hicieron durante la fiesta.

Finalmente los recién casados se dirigían al carro que los esperaba. Antes de partir, la pequeña Mikki se acercó a éstos donde ahí se puso a felicitarlos a ambos.

Mikki: Mis más sinceras felicitaciones a los dos.

Miki: Gracias, Mikki.

Apple Bloom: Sí. Muchas gracias.

Mikki: Que te lo pases muy bien con mi hermano mayor, cuñada.

Apple Bloom: Por supuesto, Mikki.

Ambas se abrazaron muy alegremente y la pareja se metió en el carro.

Mike: ¿Todo listo, cariño?

Apple Bloom: Espera. Aun falta una cosa.

La yegua se asomó por la ventana y desde ahí lanzó el ramo de flores donde caía sobre un grupo de yeguas, donde todas éstas emocionadas se lanzaron a por el ramo y todas se pelearon por hacerse con el ramo, al mismo tiempo que formaban una densa nube de humo.

Finalmente el carro partió donde la pareja iría a pasar su noche de recién casados donde lo iba aprovechar al máximo y luego irían a realizar un viaje de novios.

"Varios días después."

En una ciudad turística al lado de la costa, con sus playas, sus chiringuitos, tiendas y todo demás, se acercaba al puerto un barco lleno de turistas. Todo eso bajo un resplandeciente sol que hacía brillar sus cristalinas aguas.

Cuando se extendió la pasarela, muchos turistas bajaron por ella. Entre ellos habían dos ponis en particular.

Uno era un semental pony celeste de pelaje dorado y crin larga plateada como su cola. Alas de luz. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de un sol con una luna en medio. Llevaba una camisa roja con dibujos de palmeras. Gafas de sol oscuras y una visera. Portando varias maletas en la espalda que no parecían pesarle nada en absoluto.

A su lado iba una hermosa yegua terrestre de pelaje marrón claro, crin trenzada naranja, ojos azules. Cutie mark de un tarro de crema de manzana. Llevando una camisa blanca con el dibujo una ola de agua, minifalda azul. Portando también unas gafas de sol. Ésta iba trayendo consigo una pequeña maleta con ruedas.

Semental: Hemos llegado, cariño ¿Te gusta el lugar, mi querida Butter Apple?

Preguntaba el semental a la yegua que se suponía que era su esposa. La yegua sonriendo, le respondió a su marido.

Butter Apple: Por supuesto, mi querido Golden Soul. Es un lugar maravilloso.

Respondía la yegua a quien era su presunto marido. La pareja se puso a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, hasta que llegaron a una zona de residencias para vacaciones. A la entrada les esperaba el recepcionista que era un semental algo mayor.

Recepcionista: Buenos días ¿En que puedo ayudarles?

Preguntaba amablemente el semental. El semental celeste acercándose al recepcionista, le respondió.

Golden Soul: Hola ,amigo. Vinimos aquí porque tenemos una reserva a nuestros nombres.

Recepcionista: ¿A nombre de quién están?

El semental no respondió. Éste mirando a ambos lados asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie, sacó de su camisa una especie de tarjeta y se la mostró al recepcionista. Este último último al verla, comentó.

Recepcionista: Ya veo. Los estábamos esperando. Por favor, síganme.

Les invitaba el semental mayor y la pareja los siguió. La caminata los llevó hasta una elegante chalet hecho con troncos de madera, rodeada de agua que conectaba al mar y con su pequeño muelle, con un puente que llevaba a la entrada.

Recepcionista: Espero que les sea de su agrado. Tengan las llaves.

Le entregó el recepcionista las llaves a la pareja y luego se marchó dejando solos a estos. El semental mirando a su esposa, la dijo.

Golden Soul: ¿Entramos, querida?

Butter Apple: Por supuesto, querido.

Finalmente abrieron la puerta y entraron. Dentro podía verse que era toda una casa de lujo de dos pisos. Una habitación principal con cuarto de baño, cocina y algunos armarios. Una escalera que llevaba a una segunda planta que eran de esas con el centro abierto (como esas casas de campo del bosque donde desde el suelo se puede ver el segundo piso y viceversa). Ambos subieron y allí estaban un cuarto con ordenador y unas camas.

Butter Apple: ¡Este sitio es maravilloso!

Decía completamente emocionada la yegua dejando la maleta y saltando encima de la cama. El semental dejando también las maletas sonrió mientras la decía a su esposa.

Golden Soul: Por supuesto, querida. Creo que a partir de aquí podemos dejar los disfraces.

Una luz surgía de la frente del semental y una luz mágica cubrió a ambos, revelando sus verdaderas identidades.

El semental resultó ser nada menos que Mike Bluer y la yegua Apple Bloom.

Para pasar más desapercibidos durante las vacaciones, ambos vinieron disfrazados para poder disfrutar de sus vacaciones sin que nadie, en especial los periodistas, los molestasen. Mike adoptó la apariencia de su antecesor Golden Soul, solo que sin su cuerno. Mientras Apple Bloom adoptó un tono de colores parecido a la que tenía su madre.

Apple Bloom: Sin duda van a ser una estupendas vacaciones.

Mike: Por supuesto. Sobre todo, porque estamos los dos juntos, mi manzanita.

Decía el semental subiéndose a la cama hasta ponerse al lado de su esposa. Los dos se miraron con una sonrisa y sus rostros se acercaron poco a poco hasta finalmente besarse con autentica pasión. Luego de abrazarse, el semental tumbó a la yegua encima de la cama sin romper el beso y ahí continuaron.

La pareja de recién casados se iban besando con gran pasión mientras que cada uno con sus brazos, iban quitando las prendas del otro hasta estar libres de ellas.

Ahí los dos decidieron tener algo de "diversión" antes de salir a explotar la ciudad. Durante casi una hora estuvieron los dos en toda una sesión de pasión, donde ambos daban rienda suelta a su amor sin ningún tipo de freno o control alguno. Ambos estaban solos, libres de cualquier tipo de responsabilidad y pensaban aprovecharlo al máximo.

Más tarde, la pareja (con sus disfraces puestos) fue a pasear por la ciudad. Viendo tiendas, monumentos, visitando algún museo. Cualquier cosa que fuera normalmente una atracción turística. Finalmente la pareja vieron a lo lejos un centro comercial.

Apple Bloom: ¿Vamos a ese centro comercial?

Mike: Por supuesto, mi manzanita.

Los dos se iban acercando a la entrada, hasta que el semental centró su vista en un cartel que había a lado. En ella aparecía la imagen de un lobo plateado mirando a cámara sonriendo a ella, mientras abajo había un mensaje que ponía.

"HOY EN EXCLUSIVA A LAS 12:30, EL ILUSTRE Y GRANDIOSO AUTOR SILVERWOLF850, FIRMARA A DOS GARRAS TRABAJOS DE SU OBRA"

"PROHIBIDO ECHARLE CACAHUETES"

Mike: ¿Dónde he visto antes la cara de ese tipo?

Se preguntaba para si el semental, mientras la puerta automática del supermercado se abría y la pareja entro por ella.

Durante su visita, la pareja estuvo visitando tiendas y comprando recuerdos y otras cosas.

En una tienda de ropa, Apple Bloom se estaba probando algo de ropa en un probador y algún que otro bikini que para su novio era toda una maravilla para la vista y no podía evitar fantasear su querida esposa en la cama con dichas prendas, incluso con ropa verdaderamente provocativa y seductora que se iba poniendo la yegua para ver como la veía su marido para sonrisa de ella y de vez en cuando la guiñaba un ojo como diciéndole "para esta noche lo que tú quieras".

Más tarde, Apple Bloom estaba en una tienda de productos diversos, mientras Mike estaba apoyado en una pared esperándola. Por encima de él había un altavoz donde este emitió un anuncio.

Altavoz: Señores clientes. Se quiere avisar que el señor Silverwolf850 estará en el salón de actos, disponible para firmar sus obras a todos sus seguidores.

Anunciaba el altavoz. Mike escuchaba sin prestarle demasiado interés. Justo escuchó el ruido de fuertes pasos y cuando giró la cabeza al origen de dicho ruidos, vio a toda una turba de ponis galopando como locos.

Mike se sobresaltó al ver todos aquellos ponis y trató de quitarse de en medio, por desgracia no pudo escapar a tiempo y fue arrollado por toda la turba de ponis.

Dicha turba iba directa hacia una mesa donde estaba el lobo Silverwolf850, donde el lobo miraba en parte asustado a la cantidad de fans que iban hacia él.

Pony: ¡Un autógrafo!

Pony2: ¡Una para mí y mis hijos!

Pony3: ¡Un saco llena de autógrafos!

Gritaban eufóricos los ponis que iban hacia el lobo.

Silverwolf850: ¡Calma...calma!

Rogaba el lobo alzando su pata, pidiendo paz ante la gran turba de ponis, temeroso de que se le fueran a echar encima.

En el suelo del pasillo, lleno de pisadas por todo su cuerpo, estaba el semental tumbado en el suelo con una huella de casco en mitad del rostro.

Mike: Pues la verdad, no sé qué ven en ese tipo.

Comentaba molesto el semental mientras se levantaba y trataba de quitarse la señal de pisadas por todo su cuerpo.

Más tarde, el semental se reunió con su esposa y ambos se fueron al parque de atracciones. Los dos se lo pasaron de miedo subiéndose a una montaña rusa. En los carros de choque. En probar la fuerza donde el semental olvidó controlar su fuerza y de una patada mandó a volar la campana perdiéndose así en el cielo. En una prueba donde había que derribar unas botellas con una pelota, donde el semental de un tiró logró derribar la mayoría, ganándose un monísimo peluche de oso panda sujetando un corazón rojo, donde no dudó en regalárselo a su esposa y ganarse un beso por ello.

Tras estar todo el día fuera, finalmente volvieron a la casa de alquiler donde ambos tras recobrar su verdadero aspecto y dejar las bolsas con todo lo que han comprado, se tumbaron ambos en el sofá.

Apple Bloom: Buff...Estoy reventada.

Decía la yegua que estaba algo cansada. Su marido ahí la decía mientras la rodeaba con el brazo los hombros.

Mike: Sí, pero valió la pena la visita ¿No crees, mi manzanita?

Apple Bloom: Desde luego, mi luciérnaga.

Ambos se dieron un leve beso.

Apple Bloom: Voy a ducharme.

Decía la yegua poniéndose de pie y yendo a la ducha, mientras el semental encendió la tele y se puso a ver las noticias.

En el cuarto de baño, la yegua abrió el paso del agua caliente de la ducha y se metió adentro. Ahí comenzó a lavarse y enjabonarse el cuerpo, poniéndose esta a cantar mientras lo hacía.

La canción llegó a oídos del alicornio y este sonriendo de forma maliciosa, se levantó y se dirigió al baño éste también.

La yegua seguía cantando y lavándose la crin, hasta que la puerta de la ducha se abrió y apareció su marido abrazándola por detrás para sobresalto de la yegua.

Apple Bloom: ¿Pero qué...?

Mike: Lo siento, querida, pero no puedo esperar hasta la noche.

Decía sonriente el semental apoyando a la yegua contra la pared y besándola de forma apasionada. La yegua al principio se sobresaltó, pero enseguida correspondió al beso, mientras el semental ahí comenzó a agarrarla de los flancos y frotarlas. Ambos iniciaron su acto de amor mientras la ducha era cubierta por los vapores del agua caliente.

Luego de estar en la ducha y secarse, los dos se metieron en la cama. El semental tumbado mientras tenía a su esposa a un lado de este abrazándolo y apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Mike: ¿Qué te ha parecido el primer día como casados, mi manzanita?

Apple Bloom: Sin duda maravilloso. Y pensar que tenemos toda una semana para disfrutarlo.

Mike: Toda una semana para hacer lo que queramos, sin que nadie nos moleste.

Apple Bloom: Todo lo que queramos.

La pareja se miró al uno al otro con una sonrisa, y se dieron un tierno y dulce beso, para iniciar una vez más su acto de amor. La pareja de recién casados tenían toda una semana, tanto para disfrutar de las vacaciones, como para hacer el amor sin que nada ni nadie los interrumpiera.

A la mañana siguiente, la pareja iba a pasar la mañana en la playa, ambos disfrazados obviamente para que pudiera disfrutar tranquilos la playa sin que les molestasen los paparazi esos.

Mike llevaba un traje de baño azul. Mientras su esposa llevaba un bikini blanco que realzaba su figura aun disfrazada con el mismo patrón de colores que su antigua madre. Unas bolsas y por supuesto sombrillas.

Ambos buscaron el mejor sitio para poner las toallas lo más cerca posible del agua del mar. Finalmente encontraron un buen sitio despejado y tras poner unas tumbonas y unas toallas encima de estas como colocar la sombrilla.

Mike: ¿Nos bañamos un poco ahora, manzanita?

Apple Bloom: Claro, mi luciérnaga.

Ambos dejaron el sitio no antes de que el alicornio creara un campo protector con su magia para asegurarse de que nadie cogía sus cosas o acaparase el sitio. Luego el semental cogiendo el casco de su esposa, se metieron los dos en el agua y se pusieron a divertirse un poco.

Luego de un rato, los dos decidieron probar un poco a hacer Surf en las olas. Los dos en la misma tabla, iban surfeando mientras el semental cogiendo a su esposa, hacía varios movimientos acrobáticos con ella, mientras pasaban por la cresta de la ola. Sobraba decir que los dos se estaban divirtiendo enormemente.

Tras un buen rato de diversión en el mar. Los dos volvieron a su campamento mientras Mike desactivaba el escudo. Tras secarse un poco, los dos decidieron que era hora de tomar un poco el sol.

Mike: ¿Te pongo crema por la espalda, manzanita?

Apple Bloom: Claro, amor.

Respondía la yegua mientras se tumbaba encima de la tumbona boca abajo. El semental se echó crema solar en los cascos y ahí comenzó a aplicársela en el cuerpo de su esposa, masajeando cada parte de su cuerpo.

Apple Bloom: Mmm...Sigue...Ese es el punto...

Decía la yegua disfrutando de como su marido la iba masajeando su cuerpo mientras la aplicaba crema. El semental sonreía ante el gesto de satisfacción de su esposa y sin poder resistirlo, la masajeó, pero bien en los flancos.

Apple Bloom: ¡Ey! ¡Esos cascos!

Se quejaba la yegua porque el semental la fuera tocando los flancos.

Mike: ¿Acaso es culpa mía que mi esposa esté tan buena y que tenga unos flancos tan firmes difíciles de resistir a tocarlos?

Bromeaba el semental, haciendo así reír a ambos. Luego vino donde Apple Bloom la tocó poner la crema en su esposo, y sobraba decir que la yegua disfrutaba de poder masajear los grandes músculos de su marido.

Finalmente ambos se pusieron a disfrutar del sol para tener los dos algo de color.

Mike: Sin duda estas son una estupendas vacaciones ¿No crees, querida?

Apple Bloom: Por supuesto, amor.

Comentaban los dos con una sonrisa mientras se cogían del casco en señal de cariño mutuo.

Mike: Parece que hace algo de calor ¿Quieres que vaya a por unos helados?

Apple Bloom: Me parece bien.

El semental se levantó par ir al puesto de helados mas cercano.

Mike: ¿Lo quieres de algún sabor en particular?

Apple Bloom: De manzana si es posible. Aunque tampoco me importaría si es de pera, ya sabes. Por lo de mi madre.

Ambos se rieron levemente y Mike finalmente ir a buscar los helados, dejando sola a la yegua, donde ésta decidió echarse una cabezadita.

Pasó un rato y la yegua seguía tomando el sol con los ojos cerrados, hasta que notó que una sombra la cubría.

Apple Bloom: ¡Ah! ¿Ya has vuelto mi...?

No pudo terminar la frase porque cuando abrió los ojos, vio que no era su marido.

Era un semental unicornio de pelaje bronceado. Crin corta rubia. Ojos marrones. Portaba un traje de baño negro ajustado con detalles blancos. Una camisa blanca de tirantes y sin mangas. Tenía una complexión atlética y con músculos (aunque comparado con Mike, éste era prácticamente un tirillas), una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Detrás de él iban dos sementales terrestres muy corpulentos como de gran altura, llevando ambos gafas de sol que les tapaban los ojos.

El semental mirando a la yegua de forma seductora, la comentó.

Semental: Hola, preciosa ¿Qué hace una belleza como tú en un sitio como este?

La preguntaba el semental con una radiante sonrisa como mirada seductora. La yegua ahí rotó los ojos, ya que estaba claro que era el típico ligón plasta de la playa.

Apple Bloom: Tomando el sol ¿A ti qué te parece?

Respondía con gesto aburrido la yegua. El semental sonrió un poco y ahí trató de seducirla.

 **"Sección dedicada a todas las chicas que sufren el acoso del típico chulito de playa"**

 **"Queridas amigas. Hay dos cosas que pueden fastidiaros un día de playa. Que se nuble el cielo o que aparezca el ligón playero plasta. He aquí unas cuantas respuestas para repelerle"**

Ligón playero: Estoy soltero, nena.

Apple Bloom: ¡No me extraña! ¡Con ese careto!

Ligón playero: ¿Te apetece ver una buena peli?

Apple Bloom: Ya la he visto.

Ligón playero: ¿Puedo darte un beso?

Apple Bloom: Aún no. Espera a que me vacune.

Ligón playero: ¿Puedo subir a tu apartamento?

Apple Bloom: Es que no admiten animales.

Ligón playero: ¡Nena, me has puesto a cien!

Apple Bloom: ¡Bravo! Pues aprovecha la aceleración y lárgate de mi vista.

Ligón playero: ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Apple Bloom: Gracias. Pero puedo salir sola.

Ligón playero: ¿Quieres pasear conmigo?

Apple Bloom: ¡Huy! Lo siento. No llevo la correa.

Ligón playero: Je, je, je ¿A qué no me encuentras?

Apple Bloom: Je, je ¿A qué no te busco?

Ligón playero: ¿Me das tu móvil?

Apple Bloom: ¡Que jeta! ¡Cómprate uno!

Ligón playero: ¿Te gustaría verme en cueros?

Apple Bloom: ¡No, aun no he hecho mi testamento!

Ligón playero: Creo que yo te podría hacer muy feliz.

Apple Bloom: ¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas?

Ligón playero: ¿Qué dirías si te pidiera que salieras conmigo?

Apple Bloom: ¡Nada! ¡No puedo hablar y reírme al mismo tiempo!

Ligón playero: ¿Te apetece una copa?

Apple Bloom: Mejor una tila. Verte me ha puesto de los nervios.

Ligón playero: ¿Te molesta que fume?

Apple Bloom: Ni siquiera me molestaría si estuvieras ardiendo.

Ligón playero: ¿No hemos tenido alguna vez una cita? ¿O incluso dos?

Apple Bloom: Tiene que haber sido una. No suelo repetir un error.

Ligón playero: ¿Quieres subir a mi ático?

Apple Bloom: Prefiero bajar al infierno.

Ligón playero: ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

Apple Bloom: No. Soy algo miope.

Ligón playero: ¿Esta tumbona está libre?

Apple Bloom: Si, y la mía también si te sientas.

Ligón playero: Soy fotógrafo y busco una cara como al tuya.

Apple Bloom: Soy cirujana plástica y busco una cara como la tuya.

Ligón playero: ¡Nena! ¡Me vuelves loco!

Apple Bloom: ¡Hey, no me eches la culpa! ¡Tú ya estabas loco antes de verme!

 **Fin de la sección.**

Pese a todos los intentos del semental de conquistar a la yegua, ésta prácticamente lo mandaba a paseo.

Semental: Vaya. Es curioso que hasta ahora no hayas caído a mis encantos. Todas las yeguas que he conocido, prácticamente han caído a mis cascos.

Comentaba el semental. Apple Bloom sin prestarle demasiado atención, le respondió.

Apple Bloom: Posiblemente yeguas sin cerebro.

Semental: Señorita. Tal vez te interesaría ver que estás en presencia de Lord Drako. Uno de los nobles mas importantes de Canterlot.

Hablaba con porte elegante y también de forma presumida, el semental.

Apple Bloom: A mi me da igual quien seas. Y ahora lárgate, que quiero disfrutar del sol.

Le respondió la yegua aburrida por los intentos de ligoteo por parte del semental. Aquello sorprendió a Lord Drako, ya que normalmente las yeguas se morían por estar con él. Que aquella yegua no le prestase la más mínima atención, le llamaba poderosamente su atención y a la vez la hacía bastante interesante.

Drako: Que interesante. Es la primera vez que encuentro a una yegua que no cae en mis encantos. Tal vez podríamos hablar un poco.

Apple Bloom: Lo único que quiero es que se largue y me deje en paz ¿Es qué no me escuchó?

Preguntó ya bastante aburrida la yegua y se levantó dispuesta a irse a otra parte, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, es agarrada por la cola por el semental que empleaba su magia en ella.

Apple Bloom: ¿Qué hace?

Se quejaba la yegua. Ahí Drako la dijo.

Drako: Señorita. Hasta ahora ninguna yegua se me ha resistido. Y que usted me rechace así sin más, la hace mas interesante...y codiciable.

Decía el semental con una leve sonrisa y mirada acechadora, todo ello sin querer soltarla de la cola a la yegua.

Apple Bloom: ¡Suélteme de una vez o ya verá! Se lo advierto.

Decía de forma amenazante la yegua. Aun así el semental no la quiso soltar y ahí la decía.

Drako: Señorita. No debería resistirte. Soy uno de los nobles más importantes que hay en Canterlot y soy sin duda el mejor partido que existe. No debería rechazar esta oportunidad.

Apple Bloom: ¿Es qué no me ha oído? ¡He dicho que me suelteeee!

Gritaba ya bastante enfadada la yegua poniéndose en posición y lanzando una fuerte patada como cuando lo hace con los árboles, mandando a volar al unicornio y luego caer al suelo para sorpresa de sus guardaespaldas. Apple Bloom dándose la vuelta para mirar mejor al unicornio, le iba diciendo completamente enfadada.

Apple Blom: ¿Qué parte de que no quiero nada contigo no has entendido? ¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con un idiota que cree que puede tener lo que quiera, solo por tener un tonto título! A mí no me interesa esas cosas. Así que piérdase.

La yegua se disponía a marcharse hasta que los guardaespaldas del unicornio la agarraron e impedirla que se moviera.

Apple Bloom: ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Suéltenme!

Decía la yegua molesta. El unicornio bastante molesto porque la pateasen, se levantó y mirando molesta a esta la dijo.

Drako: ¡Maldita yegua! ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme de esas manera? A mí, al Drako. Uno de los nobles de mas alta estima de Canterlot. No solo me rechazas, sino que encima me pateas.

Apple Bloom: Es lo que se merece una basura que tiene el título de noble sin duda sin merecérselo.

Respondió desafiante la yegua, molestando enormemente a Drako.

Drako: ¡Maldita yegua! No sé quién te crees que eres pero no te pienso consentir que me hables de ese modo.

Decía el semental alzando su casco con intención de abofetear a la yegua, hasta que ahí se escuchó una voz.

Mike: ¡Aléjese de mi esposa!

Se oía gritar a Mike que había aparecido con los helados. Cuando el semental vio a lo lejos como el unicornio y sus guardaespaldas estaban molestando a su esposa, fue veloz a salvarla.

La yegua aprovechó el descuido para patear a uno de los guardaespaldas para que lo soltara y ahí salir corriendo a reunirse con su marido y ponerse detrás de él.

Drako: ¿Un celeste? ¿Qué hace un celeste por aquí? Es raro ver alguno fuera del Imperio Celeste.

Comentaba el unicornio que no esperaba ver a un celeste (recordad que tanto Mike como Apple Bloom están disfrazados para que no les reconozcan). Mike mirando bastante molesto al unicornio porque molestasen a su esposa, le dijo.

Mike: Si estoy aquí es que estoy de vacaciones con mi esposa, porque acabamos hace nada de casarnos.

Drako: Ya veo. Curioso. Aun así eso no quita que su esposa me haya golpeado a mí, al gran Drako. Uno de los nobles más importantes de Canterlot.

Hablaba con arrogancia el noble. Así hasta que Mike le dijo.

Mike: Y también uno de los más idiotas que hay. Algo que pude comprobar en persona. Y que seas noble, no te da derecho a que maltrates a mi esposa. Quien lo haga, acabara besando el suelo con su cara de idiota partida.

Respondió con indiferencia y en parte amenazante el semental celeste, cosa que al unicornio le molesto el comentario y le replicó.

Drako: ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de ese modo? Te podrías meterte en muchos problemas si te metes conmigo y además...

No pudo terminar de hablar, porque el celeste ahí le dio un directo en toda la nariz, tirandole al suelo donde este se quejaba de dolor.

Drako: ¡Ay, mi nariz...! ¡Creo que me ha roto mi nariz! ¡Mi maravillosa nariz que ha servido de modelo en revistas!

Se quejaba de dolor el unicornio mientras se sujetaba la nariz adolorida. Éste molesto se levantó le gritó al celeste.

Drako: ¡Maldito sea! ¡Esta me la vas a pagar! ¡Chicos! Demos una lección a este tipo.

Decía esto el semental, llamando a sus guardaespaldas. Mike le hizo señas a su esposa para que se fuera a otro sitio y esta le obedeció volviendo al campamento de la pareja. Ahí el semental fue rodeado por el unicornio y sus guardaespaldas, donde éstos tenían intención de darle una lección a Mike. Mike simplemente sonrió maliciosamente, mientras su esposa observando todo desde donde estaba, comentaba.

Apple Bloom: Oh, sí. No saben lo que les espera a éstos.

Comentaba la yegua con una sonrisa maliciosa, sin intención alguna de perderse el espectáculo.

Drako: ¡A por él! ¡Rompedle hasta el último hueso que tenga!

Ordenaba el unicornio y entre los tres se lanzaron hacia el celeste.

"Quince segundos, tres décimas después"

El unicornio y sus guardaespaldas estaban tirados en el suelo, lleno de golpes y moratones. Mientras Mike estaba de pie sin un solo rasguño.

Mike: Si volvéis a molestar a mi esposa...

Decía esto de forma amenazante a los tres sementales mientras estos le miraban con miedo.

Mike: Os juro que deseareis no haber pasado nunca por aquí ¡Y ahora largo de aquí antes de que me enfade de verdad!

Los tres sementales se asustaron por el grito amenazante del celeste, y se largaron a toda prisa de allí. Una vez solos, el semental se acercó a su esposa y la comentó.

Mike: ¿Estás bien, querida?

Apple Bloom: Sí. Ahora que estás aquí.

Ambos sonrieron y se dieron un beso.

Más tarde, ya llegando la noche. Ambos estaban en su casa de verano, disfrutando del jacuzzi del interior.

Apple Bloom: Nada mal.

Mike: Desde luego, querida.

Ambos sonrieron y se dieron un beso, mientras con sus cascos se hacían caricias. Apple Bloom rompiendo el beso, le insinuó a su marido.

Apple Bloom: Querido ¿Podrías adoptar tu forma alidrake?

Mike: ¿Para qué?

Preguntó confundido el semental. La yegua sonriendo, le respondió.

Apple Bloom: Porque me gustaría saber lo que sería hacerlo con un pony dragón.

Le decía de forma seductora la yegua. Mike al final adivinó lo que quería decirle su esposa y decidió complacerla.

Mike: Como tú quieras, querida ¡Modo Alidrake!

Alzó la voz el alicornio, adoptando éste su forma alidrake.

Mike: ¿Contenta?

Apple Bloom: Por supuesto. Veamos que tal se nos da.

Ambos se miraron al uno al otro de forma seductora y con una sonrisa, para luego besarse apasionadamente y comenzar con hacer el amor en el jacuzzi.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, para ser mas exactos en la habitación de Darkwing. Holy y Gin estaban en dicho cuarto mientras su amigo Mike está de luna de miel, Holy adoptó su forma de fénix dragón.

Dark: ¿Por qué has adoptado tu forma de fénix dragón, Holy?

Preguntaba la yegua que estaba también en la habitación donde esta estaba leyendo un libro. Holy no supo que responder.

Holy: Pues no lo sé, Darkwing. Solo adoptó esta forma cuando Mike adopta su forma alidrake.

Dark Cloud: ¿Acaso Mike está en problemas?

Preguntaba ahora el fénix negro. Holy negando con la cabeza, le respondió.

Holy: No. Si estuviera en peligro, yo sería la primera en saberlo. No siento que Mike esté sufriendo algún mal. Más bien parece estar...disfrutando.

Gin: ¿Disfrutando? Que interesante.

Comentaba el dragón con una sonrisa maliciosa, cogiendo una bocanada de humo y luego expulsarlo dando forma de nave espacial a dicho humo.

Mike y Apple Bloom estaban en su acto de amor. Dispuestos a aprovechar los días de vacaciones al máximo, y era algo que no pensaban desperdiciar por nada del mundo.

Continuara.

No olvides comentar.

 **Capítulo Extra.**

 **Extraños Cazarecompensas.**

 **Parte escrita por Mega Master 1234**

En un bar estaba un poni unicornio, su pelaje era gris oscuro, su crin era negra con un mechón rojo, sus ojos eran rojo, su cuerno estaba como roto, una cicatriz la cual estaba en su ojo izquierdo, llevaba vestido una campera negra con detalles rojos que estaba algo desgastada, unos pantalones vaqueros algo desgastados y unas botas negras también algo desgastados (el tío lo tiene todo desgastado XDD), estaba en sentado en los taburetes frente a una barra americana bebiendo. A su lado estaba también sentada una potrilla pegaso, su pelaje era gris claro casi parecido al plateado, su crin estaba oculta bajo una gorra negra pero su cola se veía que era de color negra y amarilla parecida al dorado, sus ojos eran amarillos, portaba consigo una cazadora grisácea y algo sucia, unos pantalones negros algo sucisa, la potrilla estaba bebiendo un batido de chocolate.

Después de unos minutos, acabaron los dos de beber. El unicornio antes de irse le dio al camarero una especie de papel doblado, el camarero cuando iba a preguntar que era eso, el unicornio y la potrilla se habían ido del local.

Pero después de unos minutos entraron unos sujetos, eran en total cuatro, dos ponis de tierra, un grifo y un pegaso. El camarero al ver al grupo se preocupo ya que eran una violenta banda la cual se dedicaban a dar palizas a los que llegaban por el pueblo por primera vez y de paso robarles o algo mucho peor, el grifo se acercó al preocupado camarero.

Grifo:¿Donde están el unicornio y la mocosa?.

Pregunto el grifo de mala manera.

Camarero: Se acaban de ir, pero me dejo esto.

Dijo el camarero mientras le daba el papel doblado al grifo, este lo abrió para ver que era un mapa de un pequeño bosque que estaba a un km de el pueblo y además de eso ponía escrito las palabras "Vengan para acá cobardes buenos para nada".

Unos horas después, la banda había llegado aquel bosque, donde estaban buscándolos y esta vez no fue por diversión, si no que esta vez era por el hecho de haberles insultados y según ellos. Iba a hacer sufrir a él y la potrilla...pero lo que no sabían es que al entrar a ese bosque...habían firmado su sentencia de muerte.

En la parte del bosque estaba uno e los miembros de la banda la cual era uno de los dos ponis de tierra. La banda y él se habían separado para encontrarlos mas deprisa creyendo que eran unos don nadie, el pony de tierra seguía caminando.

Pony de tierra 1:No te creas que os vais a escapar. Vais a pagar con creces el avernos insultado.

Decía en un tono amenazante pero de la nada se escucho unas ramas secas, el pony de tierra fue hacia esa dirección pero solo estaban las ramas secas rotas y antes de que pudiera irse, apareció el unicornio entre unos matorrales detrás de el pony de tierra donde le agarró y le arrastro por la oscuridad de los matorrales.

Cerca de la zona donde estuvo el pony de tierra, estaba el otro pony de tierra. Este seguía buscando al unicornio y a la potrilla. Pero en ese momento escucho unos sonidos extraños como pitidos. El pony siguió los pitidos asta ver al otro pony de tierra tirado en el suelo junto a un árbol.

Pony de tierra 2: Oye Charly, deja tus estupideces y levántate.

Decía el pony de tierra pero no obtuvo respuesta. El pony de tierra se acercó a él algo molesto.

Pony de tierra: Charly. Te digo que dejes de hacer...

No acabo la frase ya que al girar el pony se quedo sorprendido y horrorizado al ver que Charly estaba muerto, le habían apuñalado en el corazón y además le habían rajado la yugular y tenia un gran corte en el pecho y en el rostro de Charly se mostraba terror y en su cuerpo estaba manchado una sustancia negra algo viscosa. El pony de tierra estaba sorprendido y a la vez horrorizado por ver el cuerpo de su amigo muerto, pero el pitido que escuchaba antes se empezaba a sonar mas fuerte y venia dentro del cadáver de Charly. El pony abrió el corte de Charly para ver un explosivo plástico donde iba a explotar en unos 3 segundos.

Pony de tierra: ¡Oh no!

No pudo escapar a tiempo porque el explosivo exploto matando al pony de tierra.

Cerca donde estaban el pony de tierra, estaba el pegaso que había escuchado la explosión. Él pensaba que era obra de sus amigos ya que algunos le gustaban explotar cosas.

Pegaso: (Charly y Kevin ya están con sus malditos explosivos, espero que no se Allan llegado a pasar el casco, la ultima vez casi mueren esos imbeciles).

Pensaba con fastidio el pegaso pero vio algo que lo hizo sonreír de manera maliciosa. Vio a unos metros a la potrilla quien miraba al pegaso, no de terror si no con seriedad.

Pegaso: Valla, valla. Mirad quien tenemos aquí.

Dijo el pegaso mientras se acercaba a la potrilla quien no mostraba terror algunos.

"Unos minutos después".

No muy lejos de allí estaba el grifo quien estaba también buscando al pony y a la potrilla, el grifo caminaba bastante enojado ya que el grifo era alguien orgulloso y el hecho de que alguien lo haya insultado le dañaba su orgullo.

Grifo: (¿Donde esta ese unicornio y esa mocosa? Le voy a atar para que vea como despellejo vivo a la mocosa).

Pensó el grifo con enojo.

Voz: Date la vuelta, imbecil.

Dijo una voz que venia detrás de el. El grifo se giro para ver al unicornio quien tenia a su lado una bolsa llena de sangre.

Grifo: Valla. Pero si es el suicida que me insulto.

Dijo el grifo con una mirada sádica imaginando todas las cosas que le iba a hacer.

Unicornio:¿Sabes porque he venido?

Pregunto el pony al grifo donde este último se estaba acercando a el unicornio.

Grifo:P ara morir.

Unicornio: No. He venido a por tu cabeza. Tú y tu banda ofrecen una recompensa de 1.500 bits. Sinceramente me importa un bledo que le hagas daño a los demás.

Dijo el unicornio mientras miraba al grifo donde ya estaba cerca de él y quien al haber escuchado aquello, se puso a reír por el hecho de que iba a por el por su recompensa.

Grifo: No eras mas que un unicornio quien no tiene cuerno. Quizás que cuando te mate, venda a la mocosa a un burdel ilegal.

Dijo para luego intentar darle un puñetazo con su garra pero el unicornio, pero el unicornio lo bloqueo con su casco izquierdo.

Unicornio: Dejame decirte algo...Yo no soy un unicornio normal.

Dijo para luego la pata con la que se había bloqueado el puñetazo paso a ser de un color negro donde se podía ver que estaba echo de un liquido negro y en el casco se transformo en una garra de dragón pero de un tamaño adecuado para la de un pony. Antes de que el grifo pudiera hacer algo, el unicornio le dio un puñetazo que hizo que fuera que se estrellara en un árbol. El Grifo quedo adolorido por haberse estrellado contra un árbol, el grifo intento levantarse pero el dolor se lo impedía y solo pudo mirar al Unicornio quien se empezaba a acercarse a el.

Unicornio: Me he enfrentado a muchos como tú. No creas que vas a salir de esta, amigo.

Dijo el unicornio para cuando estaba cerca del grifo, el unicornio le agarró del cuello del grifo y apretándolo con fuerza.

Grifo:¿Quien eres?

Dijo el grifo quien parecía que se estaba ahogando, el unicornio lo noto y aflojo lo bastante para que pudiera respirar poco pero el grifo sentía su hora pero pudo ver los ojos del pony quien veía ni un apéndice de duda sobre matarlo.

Unicornio: Yo no se quien soy...pero soy algo peor que los monstruos, algo que jamás desearías enfrentarme, soy...Red Nigth.

Dijo el unicornio de nombre Red Nigth para luego apretar con mas fuerza el cuello del grifo. Así hasta romperle todos los huesos que tenia el cuello matando al Grifo.

El unicornio soltó el cadáver del grifo. Al hacer eso su pata volvió a como era antes he incluso volvió a ser del mismo color gris oscuro. El unicornio miraba el cadáver del grifo.

Voz: Ya creo que todos están muertos.

Dijo una voz y de la oscuridad salio la potrilla quien sujetaba el cadáver del pegaso quien tenia heridas muy profundas como si obra de una bestia hubiera sido.

Red Nigth:¿Acabaste? bueno yo creo que es hora de cobrar la recompensa.

Tan rápido como consiguieron la recompensa, desparecieron del pueblo.


	41. Cap 40 La Familia Crece

**Capitulo 40**

 **La Familia Crece**

Amanecía en el Imperio Celeste.

En el cuarto del emperador estaba Mike Bluer durmiendo en la cama, abrazando muy amorosamente a su ya esposa Apple Bloom. Ambos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros mientras seguían durmiendo.

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaba el cuarto llegando a la pareja. Siendo Mike el primero en despertarse y al abrir los ojos como luego ver a su esposa dormida, donde no pudo evitar sonreír.

Mike: Hora de despertar, mi amor.

Decía dulcemente el semental mientras le daba un beso en los labios a su esposa, haciendo que ésta despertara. Al ver a su marido, la yegua sonrió y le dio los buenos días.

Apple Bloom: Buenos días, amor.

Mike: Buenos días a ti también, mi dulce manzanita.

Ambos se abrazaron un poco más fuerte en señal de amor. Finalmente los dos se tuvieron que levantar para ir a desayunar.

Tras el desayunó, Mike tuvo que ir a sus quehaceres reales, mientras Apple Bloom era asistida por las sirvientas del castillos. Arreglándola el pelo, las pezuñas y preparándola la ropa como emperatriz real del Imperio Celeste, un papel donde esta última aun la costaba un poco habituarse.

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Mike y Apple Bloom se casaron, donde esta última obviamente se convirtió en emperatriz. Apple Bloom la costaba todavía habituarse a sus nueva vida real, con cientos de sirvientes teniéndola que arreglar su aspecto y todo lo demás. Su ya marido Mike Bluer se ocupaba de varias tareas reales y Apple Bloom poco a poco iba haciendo algunas otras tareas típicas de una emperatriz.

Para la excampesina, algunas cosas del ser emperatriz eran un tanto rollo y aburridas para ella, pero aquello era un precio pequeño con tal de poder estar con su marido Mike Bluer, el semental con quien amaba verdaderamente con todo su amor, al igual que éste la amaba con locura. Sobraba decir que su amor mutuo hizo que ambos pudieran continuar juntos sin problemas. Especialmente por las noches donde los dos daban rienda suelta a su amor apasionado.

Además, de vez en cuando Apple Bloom iba a la granja de su familia donde ayudaba sin dudar con la cosecha de manzanas y recordar viejos tiempos.

Ahora Apple Bloom con un elegante vestido azul con falda larga color rojo manzana como zapatos y collar como una corona real, iba caminando por los pasillos. Los sirvientes la saludaban haciendo una reverencia, mientras los soldados y guardias la hacían un saludo militar a su persona. A Apple Bloom aun se la hacía raro todo eso, que de un día para otro todos la vieran como una pony normal y corriente, a convertirse en toda una autoridad.

Apple Bloom: Aun me cuesta acostumbrarme a todo esto.

Comentaba la yegua, pero aun así siguió adelante con ello. Mientras su marido estaba tratando con algunos líderes de otras naciones para tratados comerciales, la emperatriz decidió ir a visitar a su familia para pasar momento juntos.

Pasaron algunas horas y Mike finalmente terminó negociar con los líderes. Una tarea ardua pesada, pero necesaria para fomentar el comercio en el Imperio Celeste.

Mike: Buff...Por fin termine. Que rollazo ha sido todo eso.

Comentaba con gesto aburrido el semental, ya que a él siempre le aburrían todas aquellas cosas. El semental dirigiéndose al trono, miró a Kaity mientras la preguntaba.

Mike: Kaity ¿Sabes dónde ha ido mi esposa?

Preguntaba el semental. La asistenta mirando su agenda, le respondió.

Kaity: Ha ido a visitar a su familia en Ponyville, mi emperador.

Mike sonrió. Al menos su esposa tenía algo más de libertad para hacer las cosas que ella quisiera.

Mike: Bueno ¿Qué tengo en la agenda, Kaity?

Kaity: De momento tiene una reunión con unos mandatarios, pero no serán hasta dentro de tres horas.

Mike: Bien. Algo de tiempo libre. Cosa que se agradece.

Comentaba sonriente el semental ante el hecho de que tenía algunas horas libres.

Mike: Aprovecharé para estirar un poco las patas e ir a ver a mi esposa en la granja Apple.

Kaity: Emperador. Le recuerdo que la reunión es dentro de tres horas. No debe faltar.

Le iba diciendo la asistenta con tono serio.

Mike: Tranquila. Solo debo usar un portal para llegar allí y no hay problema.

Comentaba tranquilamente el semental mientras iba saliendo de la sala del trono.

Mientras el semental caminaba, de repente una flecha surgió de una ventana. Mike que siempre estaba alerta, se apartó para evitar la flecha aunque al final dicha flecha estaba lejos de acertarle y se clavó en la pared.

Mike: ¿Pero que?

El semental miró mejor la flecha y se dio cuenta de que tenía una nota atada a esta. El semental la tomó con su magia y se dispuso a leerla. Ahí puso expresión de extrañeza.

Mike: Que raro es. Pero mejor vaya a ese sitio. No me citaría precisamente él, si no fuera importante.

Comentaba el semental tras leer la carta. Ahí se dispuso a dirigirse al lugar que le citaba la carta.

Mientras tanto, Apple Bloom estaba en la granja Apple con su familia, ayudándola en la recogida de manzanas. La yegua pateaba con fuerza los árboles, logrando tirar un montó en las cestas.

Applejack: Veo que la vida de emperatriz no ha mermado la fuerza de tus patadas, hermanita.

Comentaba alegremente la yegua esta también pateando árboles. Apple Bloom sonriente, la respondió a su hermana.

Apple Bloom: Es como aprender a nadar*, nunca lo olvidas.

 *** Nota autor: Aquí debería ser "aprender a montar en bici" pero no tendría mucho sentido en un mundo de ponis, al menos eso creo yo.**

Iron Jack: ¿Y cómo es la vida de emperatriz, tía Apple Bloom? Seguro que es toda una vida llena de lujos.

Comentaba el joven potro, en parte emocionándose ante la idea de que su tía tenía una vida llena de comodidades al ser emperatriz esta. Apple Bloom soltando un suspiro, le respondió a su sobrino.

Apple Bloom: Admito que no está mal, pero créeme que en ocasiones es algo aburrido tener que levantarse y que cientos de sirvientas te tengan que arreglarte para que estés presentable. Tener que aprender algunos normas de protocolo e incluso asistir a algunas aburridas reuniones. Si no fuera por Mike que siempre tiene tiempo para mí, y que venga a Ponyville a veros a vosotros y a mis amigos, posiblemente me habría vuelto loca.

Explicaba la yegua mientras su hermana y su sobrino la estaban escuchando.

Iron Jack: ¿Te arrepientes de haberte casado con el tío Mike?

Apple Bloom: Para nada. Amo a mi querido luciérnaga y eso es algo que jamás cambiara.

Respondía sonriente la yegua, feliz de estar con el semental que ella ama. De repente se sintió rara y se tapó la boca con el casco como si sintiera que algo iba a salir de ella.

Applejack: ¿Estás bien, hermanita?

Apple Bloom: Sí. Solo me he sentido un poco rara.

Respondía la yegua para tranquilizar a su familia. Éstos asintieron.

Applejack: Bueno. Terminemos de recoger las manzanas y vayamos a comer.

Decía la vaquera y todos fueron cargando las cestas. Apple Bloom que iba detrás de todos éstos, comentó para sí.

Apple Bloom: Últimamente me pasa esto desde hace varios días. Tal vez tenga que ir a que me vea un médico.

Iron Jack: ¿Vienes, tía Apple Bloom?

La llamaba su sobrino, despertando de sus pensamientos a la yegua mientras esta asintió.

Apple Bloom: ¿Qué? Ah, dí. Ya voy.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, en una zona muy apartada de la granja de manzanas. Mike había ido al lugar donde le citaba la carta. Aquello mosqueaba bastante a Mike donde el semental estaba enormemente intrigado por la citación de la carta.

¿?: Por fin vienes, Mike.

Se escuchó una voz que provenía de entre los árboles, haciendo que el alicornio azul se detuviera y ahí dijera.

Mike: Aquí me tienes ¿Qué quieres de mí, Gunsmith?

Nada más decir eso el alicornio azul, apareció de detrás de unos árboles nada menos que Gunsmith.

Gunsmith: Perdona que te haya hecho venir aquí, pero necesitaba hablar contigo de algo importante. Algo que en el futuro cobrará bastante importancia.

Explicaba con tono serio el alicornio marrón a Mike, mientras este le prestaba atención.

Mientras tanto en la casa Apple. Toda la familia estaba comiendo, en especial Apple Bloom que inexplicablemente estaba comiendo grandes cantidades de comida, incluso más que Big Mac y su hijo.

Applejack: Azucarillo, cálmate. Que la comida no se va a acabar.

Iron Jack: A este paso, sí es probable que así sea, mamá.

Big Mac: ¡Eyup!

Apple Bloom al notar que todos la estaban mirando, se sonrojó un poco y comentó.

Apple Bloom: Perdón, pero desde hace varias días, tengo un hambre enorme.

Iron Jack: Sí que debes tenerla, ya que te has comido tres rebanadas de pastel de manzana.

Apple Bloom: Lo sé, pero como ya he dicho. Desde hace un tiempo, tengo bastante hambre.

La abuela Smith que miraba con atención a su nieta, la preguntó a ésta.

Smith: Dime Apple Bloom ¿Desde hace días tienes como mareos incluso vómitos mañaneros?

Ante la pregunta, Apple Bloom se quedó pensativa y la contestó.

Apple Bloom: Ahora que lo dices. Desde hace días me siento algo mareada, y en algunas mañanas tuve que ir deprisa al lavabo para vomitar.

Smith: ¿Te sientes eufórica?

Apple Bloom: Pues sí. Desde hace un tiempo, siento que todo a mi alrededor fuera maravilloso. Incluso el mal olor de lo sobacos de Big Mac.

Big Mac: ¡Eyup! (dándose cuenta de lo que dijo su hermana y se quejó) ¡Ehhh!

Exclamó molesto el gran semental rojo, haciendo reír a los presentes por su reación.

Smith: ¿Y llevas así unas semanas?

Apple Bloom: Pues sí, abuela ¿Por qué?

Smith: Oh. Por nada.

Respondió la abuela con una leve sonrisa. Applejack analizando las palabras de la abuela, al final se dio cuenta de algo y exclamó sorprendida.

Applejack: ¡Appe Bloom! ¡Estás embarazada!

Dijo esto la vaquera, sorprendiendo en gran medida a los presentes, salvo a la abuela ya que esta última sospechaba algo.

Todos: ¡¿QUÉEEE?!

Gritaron todos salvo la abuela. Apple Bloom se quedó estática ante lo que había dicho su hermana. La yegua pelirroja miró a su abuela donde esta sonriendo, asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que lo que decía Applejack era cierto.

Apple Bloom: ¿Queréis decir que voy a tener un potro dentro de mí?

Preguntaba la yegua. Applejack abrazando a su hermana, la decía con suma felicidad.

Applejack: Es estupendo, Apple Bloom.

Wind Fuu: Applejack tiene razón. Sin duda es maravilloso que Mike y tú valláis a tener un bebe.

Iron Jack: ¡Es genial! ¡Voy a ser tío! O primo...No sé...

Big Mac: ¡Eyup!

Apple Bloom estaba sorprendida. Esperaba tener algún hijo con Mike, pero no tan pronto. Pese a todo, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y abrazando a su hermana, la respondió.

Apple Bloom: Es maravilloso. No veo el momento en que se lo pueda contar a mi marido.

Volviendo con Mike, éste estaba conversando con Gunsmith.

Mike: ¿Cómo que un destino especial?

Gunsmith: Alguien que estará por llegar, tendrá que enfrentarse a una dura prueba. Alguien muy cercano a ti.

Mike: ¿Quién?

Gunsmith: Eso tiene que hablar con tu esposa. Ya que ella tiene una sorpresa para ti.

Mike no parecía comprender lo que le decía Gunsmith. Ahí el alicornio marrón hizo aparecer un reloj de arena, donde dándole la vuelta, comenzó a caer arena.

Gunsmith: Ahora ha comenzado. Cuando el último grano de arena caiga, llegará el momento.

Mike: ¿Tiene algo que ver con Arek el Absoluto?

Gunsmith: Ni idea. Eso es cosa de las divinas que ven el pasado, presente y futuro. Lo único que puedo decirte, es que veas ahora a tu esposa. Créeme cuanto te digo que te tiene reservada una enorme sorpresa.

Mike: ¿Una sorpresa?

Gunsmith: Mejor vete ya a la casa Apple. Lo entenderás cuando llegues.

Mike: Está bien. Gracias Gunsmith y hasta luego.

Gunsmith: Hasta luego.

Tras despedirse de su amigo. El alicornio azul se fue de allí dejando solo al alicornio marrón junto con el reloj de arena. El alicornio marrón mirando dicho reloj, comentó.

Gunsmith: Bien. Primera parte hecha. Ahora (pausa dramática) el tiempo (pausa dramática) corre (pausa dramática).

Comentaba el semental haciendo varias pausas dramáticas.

Aurora: ¿En serio hacía falta las pausas dramáticas?

Preguntaba la fénix azul que aparecía volando en su forma fénix junto con su hermana Pinkmoon y ambas apoyándose sobre su grupa. El semental con expresión seria y sin mirarlas, las respondió.

Gunsmith: Por supuesto (pausa dramática).

Mike se dirigía a la casa Apple, ya que ahora sabía que su esposa estaba en ella. En cuanto llegó, vio a su esposa a la entrada de la casa y ahí a lo lejos la llamo la atención.

Mike: ¡Apple Bloom!

La yegua al ver a su marido, sonrió llena de felicidad mientras exclamaba.

Apple Bloom: ¡Mike!

Sin perder tiempo, fue la yegua galopando en dirección a su marido y saltó sobre él para darle un fuerte abrazo. Fue tan fuerte el impulso, que prácticamente tumbó al semental contra el suelo.

Mike: ¡Apple Bloom! ¿Qué te ocurre?

Preguntaba el semental, estando éste sorprendido por la reacción de su esposa. La yegua no le respondió y en su lugar sin romper el fuerte abrazo, besó apasionadamente a su marido. Al principio Mike se sorprendió, pero enseguida comenzó a corresponderla el beso como el abrazo. Así por un rato hasta que finalmente rompieron la unión de sus labios. Apple Bloom llena de felicidad, le dijo.

Apple Bloom: Mike. Tengo una estupenda noticia que darte.

Mike: Tiene que serlo por primero tirarme al suelo y luego besarme.

Bromeaba el alicornio haciendo reír levemente a su esposa. Finalmente la yegua le dijo a su marido.

Apple Bloom: Querido. Vas a ser padre.

Mike se quedó sin habla ante lo que le había dicho su padre. Tras unos instantes de silencio, preguntó.

Mike: Apple Bloom ¿Quieres decir que estás embarazada?

Apple Bloom asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Mike ahí no pudo evitar exclamar de júbilo.

Mike: ¡Es maravilloso, mi manzanita! ¡Vamos a ser padres!

Decía emocionado el semental abrazando a su esposa y dándola un beso en su frente.

Apple Bloom: Sí, Mike. Tenemos que hacer varias cosas para cuando venga el bebe.

Mike: Sí, pero antes, otro beso.

Apple Bloom: ¿Para mí, Mike?

Mike: No. Para ella.

Dijo sonriente el semental ahora dando un beso en el vientre de Apple Bloom. Aquello dejó confundida a la yegua.

En la casa, la familia Apple al completo, miraba con una amplia sonrisa a la feliz pareja.

La noticia de que el emperador y su esposa iban a tener un bebe se extendió rapidamente. No faltó las felicitaciones tanto de los amigos y familiares de la pareja, como provenientes de otros reinos.

Sobraba decir que Light Hope y Nathaly Bluer se emocionaron al saber que las dos iban a ser abuelas por fin y que su hijo les daría algún nieto.

Ya pasaron tres meses y el vientre de Apple Bloom ya estaba algo abultado, dando a entender que la pequeña vida que tenía en su vientre, se estaba desarrollando bien.

En el castillo de la Amistad en Ponyville. La futura madre estaba en un cuarto, reunida con las mane, sus amigas CMC como su prima Babs Seed y las dos madres de Mike, incluido Darkwing y Mikki donde esta última vino para ver a su cuñada. Ahí charlaban alegremente.

Babs: Dime, prima ¿Cómo se siente al tener un futuro bebe?

Preguntaba su prima a Apple Bloom. La yegua sonriente la respondió su prima.

Apple Bloom: La verdad, es que es una sensación rara, pero a la vez me siento feliz por ello.

Applejack: Nos alegramos por ti, hermanita.

La iba diciendo la vaquera a su hermana mientras la cogía del casco. Apple Bloom la agradecía dichas palabras.

Apple Bloom: Gracias hermana.

Pinkie: Uy, si. Cuando nazca el bebe, le haré una súper fiesta.

Decía emocionada la pony rosa mientras soltaba serpentinas en todas partes, mientras los presentes se reían.

Twilight: ¿Qué nombre pensáis ponerle Mike y tú? Si quieres, yo puedo ayudaros con eso.

La comentaba Twilight sacando un enorme libro donde en esta había anotado cientos de nombres perfectos para potros. Apple Bloom agradeciendo su ayuda, la respondió.

Apple Bloom: Gracias, Twilight, pero Mike y yo ya tenemos pensado el nombre.

Rarity: ¿Y cómo pensáis llamarlo, querida?

Apple Bloom: Bueno. Si es potro, le llamaremos Star White. Si es potra, será Heart Fire...Aunque...

Scootaloo: ¿Pasa algo, amiga?

Apple Bloom: Bueno. Parece que mi marido está convencido de que va a ser potra. Y eso que no lo hemos comprobado con el médico.

Rainbow: ¿Y por qué piensa Mike que será potra?

Apple Bloom: Pues... No lo sé.

Respondió sin saber cómo la yegua. Darkwing sonrió un poco, ya que ella sabía el por que Mike estaba tan seguro que sería potra. En ese momento Dark Cloud habló.

Dark Cloud: Puede que Mike lo sepa porque...

No pudo terminar la frase porque Darkwing con su magia, le tiró de la cola al fénix negro, haciendo callar al ave.

Dark Cloud: ¡Au! ¡Darkwing! ¿Por qué ha hecho eso?

Dark: Porque sí. Y ahora cállate.

Decía mirando molesta al fénix. A los presentes les extraño la reacción de la alicornio sombría.

Mikki: Sea potro y potra, espero que nazca pronto. Ay, sí. Voy a ser tía, voy a ser tía.

Decía bastante emocionada la potra ante la idea de tener pronto un sobrino o sobrina, mientras Light Hope sonriendo, la acariciaba la cabeza a su hija.

Nathaly: ¿Tenéis pensado cual podría ser el futuro de vuestro primer hijo?

Preguntaba la madre adoptiva de Mike a Apple Bloom. Antes de que la futura madre fuera a responder, Light Hope con tono seria y autoritaria, comentó.

Light Hope: Espero que no le dejéis hacerse guerrero. Ya es bastante con que mis dos hijos como mi marido se metan en batallas, para que ahora me tenga que preocupar que mi primer nieto se meta en ese tipo de cosas.

Mikki: Ya empezamos.

Decía rotando los ojos la potra. Ya desde hace tiempo se habituó a que su madre se obsesionara con que sus hijos o familiares no se metieran en peleas. Aun recordó lo que costó convencerla antes a su madre para que la dejara ir a la academia con Magic Galaxy.

Apple Bloom comprendiendo la preocupación de la madre de su marido, la comentó.

Apple Bloom: La entiendo, Light Hope, pero como madre, tengo que orientar a mi hijo por un buen camino. Aunque también tengo que respetar las decisiones que tome como el camino que vaya a elegir, y mi marido y yo lo apoyaremos en lo que haga falta para que cumpla los sueños que pueda éste tener.

Light Hope: Pero...

Nathaly: Una parte de razón tiene Apple Bloom. Lo que decida su hijo, es decisión suya.

Decía la madre adoptiva de Mike, pero Light Hope tenía serias dudas.

Light Hope: Pero me preocupa que si sigue el mismo camino que su padre y su hermana, le pueda pasar algo.

Apple Bloom: Si es como su padre, no habrá que preocuparse, ya que seguramente será alguien fuerte. Además ya lo orientaremos por el buen camino.

Decía la yegua terrestre, calmando un poco a su suegra donde esta última sonrió.

Mientras tanto, Mike junto con Holy, volvían de una misión con la patrulla y se fue a Ponyville para ver como la iba a su esposa. El semental iba caminando en dirección a Ponyville pasando por unos árboles.

Holy: ¿Vamos a ver a Apple Bloom?

Preguntaba la fénix. Mike asintiendo la respondió.

Mike: Por supuesto. Ahora mi esposa está embarazada y tengo que estar seguro que no la pasa nada grave. Es la primera vez que vamos a ser padres y no quiero que nada lo estropee.

Comentaba de forma seria el alicornio. Su marcha fue detenida cuando escuchó un especie de llanto.

Mike: ¿Oyes eso, Holy?

Holy: Sí, Mike. Suena cerca.

Los dos tomaron la dirección donde iba el llanto y finalmente encontraron el origen de dicho llanto.

A pies de un árbol, había una cesta con una manta encima. El semental al escuchar los llantos dentro de dicha cesta, se acercó a ella y apartó la manta pudiendo ver su interior.

Tanto el alicornio como la fénix, se sorprendieron de encontrar a un pequeño bebe pegaso. Apenas debería tener unos meses de vida. Era de pelaje blanco. Su crin como cola eran de dos tonalidades, blanco y negro.

Mike: ¿Un bebe? ¿Qué hace un bebe aquí?

Se preguntaba para sí mismo el alicornio, mientras Holy se bajó de su compañero para volar hasta la cesta y pararse en un borde de esta.

Holy: Ni idea, pero esto es muy raro.

El potrillo que lloraba abrió los ojos donde se podían apreciar que eran azules y al ver a Mike y a la fénix, dejó de llorar y comenzó a reírse mientras extendía sus pequeños cascos hacia ellos. Por alguna extraña razón, Mike sintió una gran calidad en su corazón. Una calidez parecida a cuando encontró a la pequeña Mikki por primera vez hace años. Sin poder resistirlo, cogió al potro en brazos mientras le decía.

Mike: Tranquilo, pequeño, estás a salvo.

Decía con tono amable y cariñoso el semental, mientras el potro ahí sin parar de reirse, extendía sus cascos hasta tocar la nariz del semental. Mike no pudo evitar sonreír ante el pequeño.

Holy: Sin duda le has caído bien, Mike.

Comentaba la fénix apoyándose en el hombro de Mike. El potrillo al ver a la fénix, no pudo evitar extender sus cascos tratando de cogerla. Holy sonriendo un poco, bajó su cabeza para que el potro la pudiera tocarla y sonreír por ello.

Más tarde en el castillo, las chicas seguían charlando hasta que entró Mike por la puerta.

Apple Bloom: Mike.

Mike: Hola, querida.

El semental se acercó a su esposa y la dio un beso en los labios. Darkwing notando la cesta que llevaba el alicornio con su magia, le preguntó.

Dark: ¿Qué llevas en esa cesta, Mike?

Ante la pregunta, el semental colocando delicadamente la cesta encima de la mesa. Respondió.

Mike: Adivina.

Dijo esto el semental a la vez que quitaba la manta, revelando al potrillo que tenía dentro. Sobraba decir que todas las presentes se sorprendieron al verlo.

Todas: ¿Un potrillo?

Exclamaron todas las yeguas.

Dark Cloud: Carai ¿Qué haces con un potro, Mike?

Preguntaba el fénix oscuro. Ahí Mike se puso a explicarlas el encuentro con el potrillo.

Mike: Y eso paso.

Rarity: Verdaderamente curioso ¿Quién abandonaría a un potro apenas recién nacido en el bosque?

Babs: Unos malos padres, eso seguro.

Decía en parte molesta la prima de Apple Bloom, ante la idea de que abandonaran a un recién nacido en el bosque. Apple Bloom sin saber por qué, sacó al potrillo de la cesta y lo cargó en brazos. El potrillo miró a la yegua sonriendo a esta, llenando de ternura a la yegua.

Apple Bloom: La verdad es que es muy tierno.

Comentaba la yegua mirando con ternura al pequeño. Mike colocando un brazo por alrededor de los hombros de su esposa, la dio la razón.

Mike: Tienes razón, querida. Es un bebe precioso.

Mikki: Sí. Sin duda es adorable.

Comentaba también la joven Mikki mirando al pequeño potro mientras hacía muecas para que se riera, logrando arrancarle una leve risa al pequeño.

Twilight: Podríamos ir al hospital. Quizás podamos averiguar de donde procede el bebe.

Mike: Estoy de acuerdo. Lo llevaremos allí.

Más tarde, el grupo llevó al potro al hospital para ver si podrían averiguar su procedencia.

Los médicos necesitaban una muestra de sangre del pequeño para analizarla y a partir de ahí contrastar en la base de datos. Cuando el pequeño vio la aguja, se asustó enormemente poniéndose a cubierto en los brazos de Apple Bloom donde se sentía seguro.

Mike: Tranquilo, pequeño.

Apple Bloom: Todo va a bien.

Le decían ambos ponis con sonrisas en sus rostros, calmando el pequeño donde este los miraba a ambos con suma atención, cosa que el doctor aprovechó para sacarle una muestra de sangre sin que este se enterase.

Más tarde, tras las pruebas. El doctor volvió con los resultados.

Mike: ¿Ha encontrado algo, doctor?

Doctor: Me temo que nada. No hay registro alguno sobre la procedencia de este potrillo.

Aquello dejó algo desconcertados al grupo. Ya que por lo visto, no había registro alguno de donde procedía el potrillo.

Twilight: ¿Seguro que no habrá información de este potrillo en algún otro hospital?

Doctor: Princesa. Cuando nace un potrillo, el hospital encargado del parto toma todos sus datos y luego los manda a la oficina de identidad de Canterlot, donde lo copian y lo envían a los demás hospitales.

Explicaba el doctor. El grupo no supo que decir.

Nathaly: ¿Entonces qué hacemos con el potrillo?

Preguntaba la madre adoptiva de Mike. Ahí el doctor comentó.

Doctor: Bueno. Dicen que lo encontraron abandonado en un árbol ¿No? Lo único que se podría hacer sería llevar al niño a un orfanato, o que lo adopten uno de ustedes.

Explicaba el doctor de nuevo. El pequeño potrillo bostezo y poniéndose cómodo en los brazos de Apple Bloom, se quedó dormido. Aquello hizo que todas las yeguas mirasen con ternura al pequeño.

Apple Bloom: La verdad es que es un potrillo adorable.

Comentaba la yegua sin poder resistir acercar su rostro con el pequeño y frotar levemente en él. Mike mirando la escena, la comentó a su esposa.

Mike: Dime, Apple Bloom ¿Te gustaría que nosotros adoptáramos al pequeño?

Preguntaba el alicornio a su esposa. La yegua miró sorprendido a su marido. En un principio quería preguntarle si querría que ambos adoptaran al potrillo ya que esta parecía haberse encariñado con ellos, pero no estaba segura si podría preguntarle o no.

Apple Bloom: ¿Lo dices en serio, querido?

Mike sonriendo a su esposa, la respondió.

Mike: Por supuesto. La verdad es que el pequeño parece que le caemos bien, y tú te has encariñado con él ¿Verdad?

Apple Bloom no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que le decía su marido.

Mike: Además. Esperamos un bebe nosotros también. Así le daremos algún hermanito con quien jugar y no sentirse solo.

Apple Bloom: Oh, mi luciérnaga. Eres maravilloso.

Decía la yegua dando un beso a su marido, siendo correspondida por éste. El grupo de yeguas no pudo evitar mirar con ternura la escena.

Light Hope: ¿Y cómo vais a llamar al pequeño?

Mike: La verdad es que siempre tuve pensado el nombre de Star White.

Rarity: Me parece un nombre más que perfecto para el pequeño.

Decía sonriente la yegua mientras con un casco acariciaba la cabecita del pequeño potrillo. Todos estaban de acuerdo con el nombre.

Y así Mike y Apple Bloom decidieron adoptar al pequeño potro, donde se le dio el nombre de Star White. En el imperio se celebró por el nuevo miembro de la familia real, el primer pegaso perteneciente a la familia real, después de Apple Bloom siendo esta la primera pony terrestre que se unía a la familia real celeste.

Sobraba decir que Pinkie Pie hizo una enorme fiesta para celebrar la adopción del pequeño Star White. Una fiesta donde mucha gente fue invitada para celebrarlo.

Donde los primeros meses, la pareja pudo apreciar que el pequeño era muy enérgico, sobre todo cuando había que bañarle que para el potrillo, era su momento favorito donde no paraba de chapotear el agua de la bañera, mojando más de una vez a sus progenitores. Algún que otro accidente nocturno cuando la pareja dormía, pero nada que no pudiesen solucionar éstos.

Un día, Mike volvía de unas tareas reales a su cuarto, donde estaba Apple Bloom donde la yegua ya lucía con un vientre enorme. En sus brazos portaba la yegua al pequeño Star White mientras le daba el biberón.

Mike: Hola, querida ¿Qué tal estás?

La saludaba el semental a su esposa. Ésta mirando un poco mal a su marido, le respondió.

Apple Bloom: Bien. Supongo.

Respondió la yegua con tono seco y en cierto modo molesta. Mike notando eso, la preguntó.

Mike: ¿Estás bien querida?

Apple Bloom: ¿Cómo quieres que esté bien? Me dejas aquí sola ocupándome de nuestro hijo y el que tengo dentro, mientras tú te vas de "picos pardos*".

 *** Hoy en día, tal y como recoge el diccionario, significa irse de juerga**

Respondía molesta la yegua terminando de darle el biberón para luego poner a su hijo encima de su hombro, darle unas palmaditas en la espalda hasta hacerle eructar al potrillo. Mike ahí trató de excusarse.

Mike: Apple Bloom. Estaba en unas tareas importantes del imperio que no podía dejar (y porque Kaity logró cazarme antes de que me escapara).

Respondía con tono serio el alicornio azul. La yegua dejando al pequeño en la cuna, se echó a la cama y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

Apple Bloom: Snif...Lo sabía. No me quieres...Nunca me has querido...Snif...Buaaaa...

Se puso a llorar la yegua a lágrima viva. Mike viendo un tanto sobresaltado a su esposa llorar, se acercó a ella y abrazándola por detrás, la iba diciendo.

Mike: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Claro que te quiero, mi manzanita. Por eso antes de irme me aseguro de que tanto tú como nuestros hijos estén bien. Y dejo a mis mejores guardias y sirvientes para que os cuiden y os protejan mientras estoy fuera.

Apple Bloom no dijo nada. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y abrazando muy fuerte a su marido, le iba diciendo.

Apple Bloom: Snif...lo siento. Soy una tonta desagradecida. Perdóname querido...Buaaaa...

Volvía a llorar la yegua pero ahora de pena por haber hablando de aquella manera a su marido. Éste la abrazaba y la acariciaba el pelo a su esposa, mientras la consolaba. Fuera de la habitación y apoyada contra la pared, estaba la asistenta Kaity que no pudo evitar comentar.

Kaity: "Cambios de humor".

La pareja seguía abrazándose, hasta que en ese momento, Apple Bloom notó algo en su vientre.

Apple Bloom: ¡Uy!

Mike: ¿Qué pasa, Apple Bloom?

Apple Bloom: El bebe acaba de dar una patadita.

Mike: ¿En serio?

Exclamó sonriente Mike sin poder evitar acercar la oreja al vientre de su esposa. Efectivamente, el bebe estaba dando pataditas.

Mike: Es cierto. Está dando pataditas.

Comentaba Mike loco de alegría al escuchar a su pequeño bebe dando pataditas mientras Apple Bloom también sonreía. El pequeño Star White de pie sobre su cuna, observaba con atención la escena sin poder evitar reírse.

Los cambios de humor eran solo el príncipio. Lo especiales cambios de actitud que le ocurren a las feminas durante los felices meses de embarazo... desde antojos imposibles por parte de la futura madre (heno de Appleloosa mezclado algas del reino de Atlantis con frutas de Yakyakistan y sumo de naranja de Ponyhattan), pasando cambios de humor repentinos (sensibilidad al maximo por su figura, y agresividad extrema si cree que su marino no la escucha), nauseas repentinas (justo antes de darse un beso, repentina ida al baño dejando plantado al pobre semental) y en los momentos más inoportunos, y cuadros hormonales tremendos que te dejan más usado que control de videojuegos (sin comentarios)...Una parte de felicidad y miedo invadían a Mike por su primera cría, pero tambíen sus nervios antes del parto se ponían a prubea durante el embarazo.

Pasaron varios meses más y faltaba ya muy poco para que Apple Bloom fiera por fin a luz. Su vientre era enorme y no podía ahora caminar sin ayuda. Por eso tanto Mike como los sirvientes estaban siempre ojo avizor con ella para ayudarla en lo que fuera.

Un día, Mike junto con Apple Bloom, estaban en el balcón del Castillo Dorado observando el imperio donde ambos reinaban. En un cochecito estaba el pequeño Star White jugando con un oso de peluche.

Mike: Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: ¿Sí?

Mike: ¿Eres feliz conmigo?

Apple Bloom: Claro que sí, querido.

Ambos se abrazaron de felicidad, hasta que en ese momento Apple Bloom sintió algo que la perturbo.

Apple Bloom: ¡Mike!

Mike: ¿Qué pasa, manzanita?

Apple Bloom: Siento...que se ha roto la fuente...

Dijo finalmente la yegua. Aquello pudo en tensión a Mike donde no pudo evitar exclamar.

Mike: ¡¿QUÉEE?! ¡Hay que llevarte al hospital cuanto antes! ¡No podemos perder tiempo!

Decía alarmado el semental que sin perder tiempo, llamó a los guardias para llevar a su esposa al hospital. A su vez se avisó a todos sus familiares y amigos.

Más tarde en el hospital, la familia de Mike como de Apple Bloom al completo, al igual que la Patrulla Harmony y varios amigos presentes.

Applejack: No me puedo creer que Apple Bloom vaya a dar a luz ahora.

Big Mac: ¡Eyup!

La respondía el gran semental rojo que llevaba a la abuela en silla de ruedas.

Spike: Mi madre. Que tensión. Esto me recuerda cuando Twilight fue a dar a luz. Que momentos de tensión aquel día. Y lo pesada que fue entonces.

Comentaba el dragón mientras tenía a su novia Safire a su lado cogiendole del brazo. Flash Sentry le dio la razón.

Flash: Cierto. Cuando fue a dar a luz a nuestra hija, mi esposa sufrió tantos dolores que al final me amenazó con matarme por haberla hecho sufrir tanto. Mi madre, lo furiosa que estaba.

Comentaba el pegaso mientras su esposa lo miraba feo y sus dos hijas se rieron un poco.

Vulcan: Yo lo tengo claro todo esto.

Comentaba el robot con tono serio, ganándose la atención de los presentes.

Ocelot: ¿Qué está claro, colega?

Vulcan: Sobre el asunto que llevo pensando un buen rato.

Fox: ¿Tú, pensando? Vaya gracia.

Decía con sarcasmo la arquera.

Rarity: ¿Qué es lo que tienes claro, Vulcan?

Preguntaba ahora la pony modista. Ahí Vulcan con tono serio, respondió.

Vulcan: Que mezclar crema de cacahuete con chocolate y luego echarle sal, no es buena combinación.

Dijo finalmente el robot, provocando que todos cayeran al suelo al estilo anime.

Fox: ¡Tarugo!

Gritó molesta la arquera tras levantarse y dar un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza de Vulcan, que lo estampó contra el suelo.

Fox: ¡Estamos en una situación importante! ¿Y tú te pones a pensar en tonterías?

Comentaba molesta la arquera mientras Vulcan se sobaba la cabeza adolorida.

Vulcan: ¡Au...! Tampoco es para ponerse así.

Todos: ¡Idiota!

Dijeron todos mirando feo a Vulcan. Su discusión fue interrumpida cuando escucharon gritar a Apple Bloom en el interior de la sala de partos.

En el interior de la sala, Apple Bloom estaba en una camilla empujando, mientras su marido estaba a su lado sujetándola del casco.

Doctor: Vamos, emperatriz. Empuje, empuje.

La decía el doctor que se ocupaba del parto. La yegua ahí le gritó.

Apple Bloom: ¡Ya estoy empujando! ¡Ahhhh!

Doctor: Vamos. Ya queda poco. Siga empujando.

Apple Bloom: ¡Ya le he dicho que estoy empujando! ¿Está sordo acaso?

Le gritaba furiosa la yegua mientras seguía empujando. Al mismo tiempo con su casco apretaba con fuerza el de su marido, tanto, que ya le hacía daño a éste.

Mike: Querida. Que se supone que el que tiene súper fuerza soy yo.

Comentaba el semental donde le empezaba a doler el casco, debido a la fuerte presión que le hacía su esposa en ella. la yegua mirando furiosa a su marido le gritó.

Apple Bloom: ¡Estoy lo estoy haciendo por ti! ¡Así que ahora no te quejes! ¡AHHHH!

Doctor: Así. Ya se le ve la cabeza. Siga empujando.

Apple Bloom: ¡MIIIIKE! ¡ESTO ES CULPA TUYA! ¡TE JURO QUE HARÉ PAGAR POR TODO ESTE SUFRIMIENTO!

Le gritaba completamente furiosa la yegua, clavando una mirada asesina a su marido, al mismo tiempo que apretaba con mayor fuerza su casco con el de su marido.

Mike: (A este paso, me voy a quedar manco).

Fuera de la sala, todos podían escuchar los gritos de dolor de Apple Bloom. Finalmente tras un largo proceso, los gritos cesaron para luego de unos instantes, oír los lloros de un bebe.

Arthur: Parece que ya ha dado a luz.

Light Hope: ¡Por fin! Mi nuevo nieto a nacido.

Decía feliz la yegua celeste que tenía en sus brazos a Star White, donde el potro miraban con suma atención a su alrededor, viendo como todos los ponis se volvían locos de alegría.

Acto seguido salió el doctor de la sala de partos y ahí anunció a los presentes.

Doctor: El bebe ya ha nacido. Si los familiares quieren entrar para...

No pudo terminar la frase, porque todo el mundo fue corriendo, arrollando así al doctor. Cuando todos entraron, pudieron ver a Apple Bloom encima de la cama sonriente, sosteniendo un bulto cubierto de sábanas en sus brazos, y teniendo a su marido al lado de dicha cama sonriendo.

Mike: Hola, amigos.

Saludó el alicornio al grupo.

Red: ¿Ha nacido ya?

Preguntaba la alicornio de fuego. Ambos padres asintieron, respondieron de forma afirmativa.

Apple Bloom: Así es.

Mike: Amigos. Familia. Os presentamos a nuestra hija, Heart Fire.

Decía con orgullo el semental, mientra su esposa destapaba un poco la manta, revelando a una adorable potrilla de pelaje y crin completamente blanca. La potrilla lo primero que hizo fue bostezar de forma adorable y luego comenzar a chuparse el casco.

Sobraba decir que todas las yeguas presentes se morían de ternura, mientras los sementales presentes sonreían alegremente.

Ocelot: Bien hecho, Mike. Tenéis una hija preciosa.

Les felicitaba el vaquero mientras se ajustaba el sombrero.

Mike: Gracias, amigo.

Light Hope: Que mona.

Nathaly: Desde luego que lo es.

Decían ambas yeguas, acercándose ambas para ver mejor a la pequeña y hacerla cucadas a esta.

Light Hope: Mira, Star White. Es tu nueva hermanita.

Decía la yegua enseñando a Star White su nueva hermana. El pequeño al verla, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Apple Bloom: Me da que van a llevarse bien los dos.

Mike: Eso parece, querida.

Comentaban ambos padres felices. Ahí la abuela Smith desde la silla de ruedas, preguntó.

Smith: ¿Dónde está mi nueva bisnieta? No la puedo ver.

Decía la abuela, ya que la vista la empezaba a fallar. Mike cogiendo a su hija, la llevó hasta la abuela mientras la decía con una sonrisa.

Mike: Aquí la tienes, abuela Smith.

La abuela cogió a la pequeña para sostenerla en brazos. Ésta miraba a la pequeña donde esta última abrió los ojos y vio mejor a quien era su bisabuela. Ahí la abuela Smith miraba a los ojos de la pequeña y unas grandes lágrimas comenzaron a formarse.

Smith: Mi bisnieta. Mi Bisnieta a nacido por fin.

Decía abuela mientras comenzaba a llorar de intensa alegría al tener a la pequeña en brazos. Mikki acercándose para ver mejor a su sobrina, comentó.

Mikki: Huy, sí. Sin duda es verdaderamente adorable.

Comentaba la potra alicornio. La pequeña Star Fire que estaba a su lado, pensaba lo mismo.

Star Fire: Sí. Es tan mona ¿Puedo tenerla en brazos?

Red: No, Star Fire. Eres todavía muy pequeña para tenerla en brazos. Se te podría caer.

Star Fire: Pero, mamá...

Se quejó la pequeña haciendo un puchero. Su padre ahí la dijo de forma seria.

White: Haz caso a tu madre. No podrías sostenerlas en brazos.

Star Fire: Pero yo quiero tenerla en brazos ¡Yo quiero tenerla en brazos! ¡Yo quiero tenerla en brazos! ¡Yo quiero tenerla en brazos!

Comenzó a hacer una pataleta la pequeña, haciendo reír un poco a los mayores por la acción de ésta. La pequeña Heart Fire comenzó a reírse un poco ante la actuación de Star Fire. Acto seguido, aparecía el doctor con múltiples huellas de casco sobre todo su cuerpo y les comentó.

Doctor: Mucho me temo que les tendré que pedirles que se vayan. Ha sido un parto difícil y ahora la madre debe descansar.

Todos se despidieron de la nueva madre y tras dejar a la pequeña en una cuna, la dejaron sola para que pudiera dormir tranquila y recuperar las fuerzas.

 **"Un mes después"**

En la habitación del emperador y su esposa. Estaba la emperatriz caminando por el cuarto, mientras tenía a los dos pequeños Star White y Heart Fire en una gran cuna. Ésta cogiendo a ambos y con una dulce sonrisa, les iba diciendo a los dos.

Apple Bloom: Bien, pequeños, hora de daros de comer.

Decía dulcemente la yegua llevándose a los pequeños con ella por encima de la cama. Ahí se tumbó de lado teniendo a los dos pequeños enfrente de su vientre. Ahí los dos pequeños comenzaron a alimentarse de la leche materna de su madre.

Apple Bloom: Así, pequeños. Alimentaos bien para que seáis algún día unos potros grandes y fuertes.

Decía dulcemente la yegua viendo con una sonrisa, como se alimentaban sus pequeños. En ese momento la puerta se la habitación se abrió, mostrando a Mike.

Mike: Hola querida. Vengo a...

No terminó la frase, porque ahí vio a su esposa encima de la cama alimentando a sus hijos.

Mike: Oh, vaya. Perdona, Apple Bloom. No pretendía pillarte en mal momento.

Se disculpaba el semental con su esposa. La yegua riéndose un poco de su marido, le respondió.

Apple Bloom: Tranquilo, querido. No hay nada que no hayas visto ya antes.

Decía esto la yegua, guiñando un ojo de forma pícara a su marido. El semental ahí sonrió y acercándose para ver mejor a sus pequeños alimentarse, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Mike: Sin duda son adorables ¿No crees, querida?

Apple Bloom: Desde luego que lo son. Y también son unos tragones de primera.

Comentaba esto último riéndose la yegua, observando como los dos potrillos seguían alimentándose de la leche de su madre. Mike riéndose también, la respondió.

Mike: Eso parece, amor.

Ambos padres sonreían felices por tener a sus dos hijos. Ahí la pareja se dio un leve beso.

Su vida con sus hijos estaba llena de felicidad donde nada parecía perturbar dicha felicidad.

 **"Siete años después".**

Mike y Apple Bloom dormían placidamente en la cama. Nada parecía que iba perturbar dicha paz hasta que...

¿?: ¡Despertad, despertad!

Mike y Apple Bloom se despertaron sobresaltados al notar que algo saltaba por encima de ellos. Esto vieron que era su hija Heart Fire que saltaba de alegría por encima de ellos.

Heart Fire: ¡Papi, mami! ¡Despertad! ¡Hoy es el gran día! ¡Hoy es el gran día!

Decía enormemente emocionada y llena de alegría la potra sin parar de saltar por encima de sus padres. Mike ahí serio la llamó la atención.

Mike: Heart Fire. Se que estas hoy emocionada, pero ahora son...

Apple Bloom: Las cinco...

Decía la yegua mirando el reloj que estaba por encima de la mesa.

Mike: Gracias. Las cinco de la mañana. Deja de saltar por favor.

La potra dejó de saltar mientras su madre la decía.

Apple Bloom: Entiendo que estés emocionado por el día de hoy, pero aun es pronto y a estas horas los potrillos buenos tienen que estar durmiendo.

Mike: Cierto. Mira a tu hermano. Él no se pone a saltar por encima de nosotros ahora mismo.

Le decía ahora serio el semental a su hija. La potra agachando las orejas y con mucha pena, les respondió.

Heart Fire: Sí, papá. Sí, mamá. Perdón.

Se disculpaba la potra mientras se bajaba lentamente de la cama y marchándose de la habitación. Ambos padres volvieron a la cama y trataron de dormir, esperando tener el resto de la noche tranquila.

Justo cuando estuvieron a punto de conciliar el sueño, volvieron a sentir que saltaban por encima de ellos. Ambos padres vieron que era otra Heart Fire, solo que junto a ella estaba también su hermano mayor Star White. Ambos potros emocionados no paraban de saltar de alegría por encima de las sábanas, mientras Mike se tapaba la cara con la almohada y Apple Bloom ponía en parte gesto de cansancio.

Al final pudieron calmar a los potros dejando que durmieran con ellos, estando ambos jóvenes entre sus padres y rodeándolos con sus brazos. Al final todos pudieron volver a dormir en lo que quedaba de noche.

La razón de tanta emoción es que la pequeña Heart Fire iba a cumplir años en el día de hoy. Cosa que a ella la emocionaba enormemente por la cantidad de regalos que recibía en ese día, y el de poder jugar con todos sus amigos como con su hermano mayor Star White. Y la de pasar tiempo con su tía favorita Mikki.

Finalmente el día había llegado. En los jardines reales del Castillo Dorado, había varias mesas con comidas varias. Varios puestos de comida. Globos y cintas de colores colgados en los árboles o postes. Varios juegos para que se divirtieran los pequeños.

Todos: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Heart Fire!

La felicitaban todos a la pequeña. La familia biológica y adoptiva de Mike, la familia Apple, la patrulla, las manes y sus familias, las princesas, Mikki por supuesto como Magic y las otros guardianes. Rebeca y su marido e hijos como varios amigos del matrimonio. Por supuesto estaban también varios amigos y viejos compañeros de la antigua Guerra Celeste como Holy Blade, Comet Galaxy, Gunsmith, Mega Master, Eyedragon y muchos más. También estaba un lobo plateado entre los invitados pidiendo unos emparedados en uno de los puestos de por allí.

La pequeña estaba enormemente emocionada al ver a todos sus familiares y amigos en dicha fiesta, felicitándola.

Star White: Feliz cumpleaños, hermanita.

La felicitaba su hermano mayor. Heart Fire sonriendo se lo agradeció.

Heart Fire: Muchas gracias, hermano mayor.

Decía esto la potra abrazando a su hermano mayor. Ambos disfrutaban de su momento hasta que escucharon una voz.

Mikki: Hola. Estoy buscando a mis dos sobrinos favoritos. Son dos pequeños potros muy traviesos que les gusta meterse en problemas.

Bromeaba nada menos que Mikki que ahora era una hermosa yegua adolescente de al menos 15 años. Junto a ella estaba su amigo Black Raider que también había crecido bastante y era algo más musculoso.

Star White y Heart Fire: ¡Tía Mikki!

Gritaron los dos potros corriendo hacia su tía y abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas a esta.

Heart: Nos alegramos de verte tía.

Star White: Sí. Nos alegramos un montón verte de nuevo.

Comentaba ambos potros llenos de alegría de volver a su tía Mikki.

Mikki: Je, je, je. Y yo ¿Cómo están mis sobrinitos favoritos?

Ambos: ¡Bien!

Respondieron bastante contentos los potros de poder ver a su tía favorita. En ese momento se escuchó otra voz.

¿?: ¿Y a mí no se me saluda?

Decía esto una voz revelando que su dueño era un fénix celeste que estaba en la grupa de Mikki. Un fénix blanco donde al final de las alas y cola las tenía de color rubí. Ambos potros al ver al fénix, lo saludaron a este también.

Heart Fire: Hola, Fire White.

Star White: Nos alegramos de verte a ti también.

El fenix asintió sonriendo, mientras se bajaba volando de la grupa de Mikki y luego se apoyó en la de Heart Fire.

Fire White: Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña.

La felicitaba el fénix mientras se quitaba una de sus plumas de color rubí y se la colocó en la crin de la potra. Heart Fire le agradeció el gesto.

Heart Fire: Gracias, Fire White.

Star White: ¿No ha venido Red Heart contigo, tía Mikki?

Preguntaba el joven pegaso a su tía, por la tal Red Heart. Mikki con una sonrisa y alzando de hombros, le contestó.

Mikki: Claro que ha venido, oero ha decidido pasar tiempo con su hermano Golden Heart, ya que no siempre tienen la oportunidad de verse los dos.

Mike: Me lo imagino. Admito que cuando Golden Heart nos reveló que tenía una hermana, nos quedamos todos muy sorprendidos.

Holy: Desde luego que sí.

Comentaba el alicornio azul junto con su fénix mientras se acercaban al grupo. El alicornio rodeando con su brazo los hombros de Black Raider, le comentó sonriente a éste.

Mike: Bueno Raider ¿Cómo os va a Mikki y tú? ¿Vamos progresando?

Raider: ¡Ejem...! Sí. Por supuesto.

Respondía este. Mike sonriendo, comentó.

Mike: Estupendo. Me alegra que mi hermana y tú os vaya bien las cosas.

Luego acercando al oído del joven alicornio negro, le susurró.

Mike: "Como le hagas sufrir a mi hermana, te juro que seré tu peor pesadilla en lo que te quede de vida".

Black Raider tragó saliva ante las "palabras" del hermano de su amiga Mikki.

¿?: ¡Heart Fire!

Se escuchó una voz infantil y ahí el grupo vio corriendo a una potra alicornio de pelaje azul oscuro, crin medio corta de dos tonalidades blanca y violeta en crin y cola. alas de murciélago. Ojos azules.

Aquella potra era nada menos que Moon Light, la hija de Darkwing y Onyx Moon. Heart Fire al verla se llenó de alegría.

Heart Fire: ¡Moon Light!

Ambas potras fueron al encuentro de la otra y se dieron un fuerte abrazo mutuo.

Heart Fire: Me alegro de verte, mi mejor amiga.

Moon Light: Y yo. Feliz cumpleaños, mi mejor amiga.

Ambas potras se conocían desde que eran muy pequeñas, por lo que eran enormemente cercanas y estaban enormemente unidas como mejores amigas. Darkwing y Onyx acabaron de llegar también.

Dark: Hola a todos.

Onyx: Hola.

Saludaban estos. Heart Fire al verlos los saludo a estos también.

Heart Fire: Hola, tía Darkwing. Hola, tío Onyx.

Dark: Hola, pequeña y feliz cumpleaños.

La felicitaba la alicornio sombría. Ahora Darkwing tenía la crin más larga, haciendo lucir muy hermosa.

Mike: Hola, Onyx ¿Cómo te va?

Preguntaba el alicornio azul. El bat pony devolviéndole el saludo, le respondió mientras tenía un apretón de cascos con él.

Onyx: Estupendamente, amigo.

Mike acercándose a este, le susurró a su amigo.

Mike: "¿Aun no le has propuesto matrimonio a Darkwing?"

Onyx: "¿Crees que no lo he intentado? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cada vez que tengo oportunidad, ocurre siempre algo que lo fastidia todo!"

Respondía molesto el semental.

Mike: "Perdona la pregunta, pero es que ya lleváis tiempo juntos e incluso tenéis una hija. Y se me hace raro que aun no estéis casados siquiera."

Onyx: "Qué me vas a contar".

Dark: ¿Qué estáis cuchicheando los dos?

Preguntaba la alicornio sombría a estos. Los dos sementales poniendo expresiones inocentes, respondieron con un intento de sonrisa.

Ambos: ¡Nada!

 **Nota autor: Mas adelante explicaré porque Darkwing y Onyx pese a tener una hija ya, no están todavía casados. Os juro que es buena je, je, je.**

Mientras tanto, el lobo Silverwolf850 había cogio de un puesto un cuenco de helados de tres bolas.

Silverwolf850: Oh, sí. Me voy a poner morado.

Comentaba el lobo a punto de poner la cuchara, pero justo pasaron unos potros corriendo que se tropezaron con él, provocando que el cuenco se le cayera encima de la cabeza pingándolo de helado.

Silverwolf850: Ricuras de niños. Ya me encantaría a mí tener hijos así.

Comentaba con sarcasmo el lobo plateado mientras se limpiaba como podía los restos de helado.

Más tarde, Rebeca aparecía con un regalo para Heart Fire.

Rebeca: Este es nuestro regalo, Heart Fire. Espero que te guste.

Heart Fire miró emocionada el regalo. Era una bonita caja rosa con un lazo rojo. Lo curioso es que tenía varios agujeros a los lados. La potra dejando la caja en el suelo, deshizo con cuidado el lazo y cuando abrió la caja, se llevó una sorpresa.

En su interior se asomaba una dulce y adorable cachorrita de gata. Una gatita de pelaje rojizo con rayas oscuras en parte de la cabeza y en las patas a modo de líneas separadas unas a otras. Sus patas como final de las dos colas que tenía esta y el pelaje del pecho eran blancas. Tenía el ojo derecho rojo y el izquierdo azul.

Gatita: Hola. Tú debes ser mi nueva ama. Me llamo Felia*.

 ***Nota autor: Podéis verla en mi web en Deviantart para ver como es la gatita.**

Se presentaba la pequeña gatita mirando con una sonrisa a Heart Fire mientras movía sus dos colitas. La potra al verla, se moría de ternura ante la gatita, que no pudo evitar darla un fuerte abrazo.

Heart Fire: ¡Ay! Que mona.

Decía la potra emocionada mientras seguía abrazando a la gatita, al mismo tiempo que frotaba su rostro con la de la gata. Rebeca con una sonrisa la decía a la potra.

Rebeca: Como ya se presentó, se llama Felia. Es una Rainbow Cat y es hija de Sherrys y Sapphire.

Explicaba la chica mientras la potra seguía abrazando a la gatita.

Heart Fire: Mucha gracias, tía Rebeca.

Sherrys acercándose a su hija, la iba comentando a ésta.

Sherrys: Esta pequeña potra es ahora tu nueva dueña. Tendrás que cuidarla y ser siempre fiel con ella.

Felia: Lo haré, papi. Además, me cae muy bien mi nueva dueña.

Respondía feliz la gatita, disfrutando ésta del abrazo de su nueva dueña. Los presentes en su mayoría se morían de ternura (en especial Fluttershy y su hija) al ver a la potra con la gatita, mientras los más pequeños se acercaban para verla mejor y hacerla caricias.

El resto de la fiesta los jóvenes se divertían en varios juegos como el de la piñata (donde Vulcan recibió un golpe de palo por parte de Heart Fire, confundiendo ésta su cabeza con una piñata) y otros juegos donde Heart Fire y su hermano y su amiga Moon Light jugaban con la gatita. Tras una larga tarde, finalmente llegaba la noche donde ambos potros y la gatita estaban ya bastante cansados de tanto jugar. Con permiso de sus padres, Heart Fire y Star White podían pasar la noche con sus amigos en el cuarto de estos. Ahí la potra aun con la gatita en brazos, le preguntaba a su padre.

Heart Fire: Papi ¿Puede dormir Felia conmigo esta noche?

Preguntaba la potra con unos pequeños ojos suplicantes. Su padre sonriendo la respondió.

Mike: Por esta noche, pero mañana tendrá que dormir ella en una cesta al lado de tu cama.

Heart Fire: Gracias, papi.

Finalmente todos los jóvenes dormían o en la cama o en unos sacos de dormir. Mientras Heart Fire dormía en su cama junto con su amiga Moon Light. Al lado de la potra estaba durmiendo Felia hecha todo un ovillo que la hacía ver adorable.

 **"Tres años después".**

Tras un escenario estaba la joven Heart Fire, llevando un traje de bailarina azul y una cinta roja como una pequeña flor roja colocada en su crin. La potra estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Heart Fire: Madre mía. Es el gran día...Es el gran día...

Comentaba la potra sintiendo un gran nudo en el estomago. Fuertes sudores fríos y a punto de casi desmayarse. Su gata Felia que ya estaba algo crecida y subida en un baúl, la comentaba a su dueña.

Felia: Tranquila, Heart Fire. Todo irá bien. No te pongas dramática, que para eso ya está Rarity.

Heart Fire: Para ti es fácil decirlo. Tú no eres la que tiene que salir ahí e interpretar una danza, delante de todos los habitantes del Imperio Celeste. Mis padres y mi hermano como abuelos y resto de familiares, viéndote a ti en todo momento. También gente de otras ciudades e incluso altos cargos o miembros reales de otros reinos, observándote en todo momento. Donde cualquier error, podría avergonzar a mi familia para toda la vida.

La iba respondieron la potra a su gata, confirmando que estaba enormemente asustada. Ella la apasionaba el baile y por eso siempre lo practicaba, esperando ser algún día una estupenda bailarina. Solo que hasta ahora, nunca antes había actuado delante de cientos de personas y aquello la asustaba enormemente.

En el público había mucha gente. Entre ellos estaba su familia y amigos. Mike junto con su esposa e hijo mayor y los padres de Mike estaban en un lugar reservado a ellos por ser de la realeza, como algunos gobernantes de otros reinos, entre ellos las princesas de Equestria.

Heart Fire se asomó un poco y vio a sus familiares esperando verla pronto. Su hermano Star White y su amiga Moon Light estaban los dos juntos, alzando una pancarta que decía "Ánimo Heart Fire".

Al verlos, un gran miedo surgió en el interior de la potra, temiendo decepcionar a su familia como amigos si su baile salía mal.

Felia: Vamos, Heart Fire. Yo estoy contigo apoyándote. Tú puedes.

La animaba la gatita. Las palabras surtieron efecto ya que hizo que la potra por fin saliera.

Star White: ¡Mirad! ¡Ya sale!

Moon Light: ¡Ánimo Heart Fire!

Animaban estos enormemente contentos de ver a la potra por fin salir al escenario. Sus padres también se alegraron de verla. Heart Fire estaba en medio del escenario mirando al público. Podía notar todas las miradas de todo el mundo clavadas en ella, haciendo sentirse enormemente pequeña.

Ahí estaba, completamente congelada en el sitio sin hacer nada. Estaba padeciendo un inmenso miedo escénico. La potra se sabía de memoria todos los pasos que había que hacer y los movimientos, pero el miedo que la invadía, la impedía completamente recordar ni siquiera los primeros pasos. Sus padres notaron el miedo de la potra.

Apple Bloom: Querido. Mucho me temo que Heart Fire padece de miedo escénico.

Su marido asintió al comprender lo que la decía la yegua.

Heart Fire miraba por todos lados sin saber que hacer, en ese momento notó que su padre la saludaba con el casco y la hacía señar para que lo mirase a él.

Ahí la potra vio que su padre puso el casco en el corazón y asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que no se preocupase, que simplemente se dejara llevar por el momento.

Heart Fire asintió con la cabeza. Justo en ese momento, la música comenzó a sonar.

Inesperadamente, todos los miedos de la potra desaparecieron y recordó todos los pasos que tenía que hacer. Como si al escuchar la música la infundiera valor. Ahí la potra con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a dar unos primeros pasos mientras movía la cinta.

Como si su cuerpo comenzara a moverse solo, la potra comenzó a bailar y a saltar por todo el escenario mientras movía la cinta con una gran destreza.

Todos los espectadores miraban con gran admiración la habilidad y talento de la potra.

Sus padres miraban orgullosos como su hija estaba destacando en el escenario, pero en ese momento, ocurrió algo extraño.

Mientras la potra seguía danzando, a su alrededor se formaban chispas de fuego, cosa que para la potra pasó desapercibido, pero no para el público.

La potra seguía bailando por el escenario, produciendo más chispas de fuego e incluso líneas de fuego creadas por cada movimiento de las patas o cinta.

Con la cinta hizo un movimiento de tornado, donde alrededor de esta produjo un especie de torbellino de fuego que rodeaba la cinta. Luego dando algunos saltos dejando chispas de fuego por donde pisaban, pero por alguna extraña razón no quemaba ni incendiaba el lugar.

Luego giró sobre sí misma sobre una sola pata trasera, dando vueltas sin parar con la cintar formando un tornado de fuego donde terminó con un fuerte golpe de casco con la cinta hacia arriba, mandando dicho fuego hacia el cielo. Una vez arriba se produjo un estallido de fuego en forma de estrella y pequeñas chispas fueron cayendo hasta desaparecer.

Aquello fue un gran espectáculo para todo el mundo donde aquello fue inesperado, pero no más ante lo que pasó después.

La potra que danzó con los ojos cerrados, finalmente los abrió para antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, fue envuelta en una especie de crisálida roja.

Todo el público se sobresaltó por ello, hasta que Mike ahí habló.

Mike: ¡No se alarmen! ¡Mi hija solo va a tener su metamorfosis! ¡No tienen por qué preocuparse!

Decía Mike tratando de calmar al público. Star White y Moon Light estaban preocupados por la potra envuelta en la crisálida.

Mientras tanto, Heart Fire estaba dentro de la crisálida. La potra no parecía asustada, más bien se sentía cómoda. Poco a poco sentía que su cuerpo iba cambiando.

La parte superior de la crisálida se abrió, liberando una luz naranja. De dicha crisalida salía flotando Heart Fire, solo que con un aspecto completamente diferente.

Tenía ahora el pelaje azul como su padre. Su crin era de dos tonalidades rubia y pelirroja. Unas pecas blancas en el rostro. Alas de luz. Su cutie mark era un corazón de fuego que estaba dentro de un rubí de fuego con la misma forma. Cuando la potra abrió los ojos, revelaron ser unos hermosos ojos verdes.

La potra se miraba a si misma asombrada mientras aterrizaba en el suelo.

Un intenso silencio se formó entre el público. Silencio que fue roto cuando Mike todo sonriente comenzó a aplaudir al igual que toda su familia. Todo el público comenzó a aplaudir ante el gran espectáculo dado por la potra, en especial en la parte final. Sobraba decir que Heart Fire estaba emocionada y ahí hizo una reverencia al público.

Felia: ¡Lo hiciste, Heart Fire!

Decía la gata toda contenta, corriendo hacia su dueña y saltando hacia sus brazos, siendo cogida por ésta.

Heart Fire: Gracias, Felia, por apoyarme.

Felia: De nada, amiga.

Comentaban ambas amigas felices de que todo haya salido bien.

Pasaron tres años desde aquel evento y Heart Fire fue mejorando hasta convertirse en la mejor bailarina del imperio y en muchos otros lugares. Sus danzas sin igual eran apasionadas e intensas como el fuego que surgía de ella al bailar. Su hermano Star White practicaba con la espada y el combate para ser tan fuerte como su padre. Con el tiempo, el pegaso obtuvo su cutie mark que era una espada larga negra con bordes plateados y de diseño rectangular e inclinada ligeramente hacia atrás. Con filos en la parte de atrás. Empuñadura de tono dorado y un rubí en su extremo. Con runas verdes brillantes en la parte superior de la espada. Aquella cutie mark era bastante extraña pero aun así no fue un impedimento para el potro el de seguir entrenando.

La amiga de éstos, la joven Moon Light, también obtuvo su cutie mark que era de una media luna rodeada de estrellas blancas. Heart Fire y Moon Light se hacían cada vez amigas más cercanas la una a la otra, donde siempre que podían, trataban de verse lo más a menudo posible.

Mientras tanto en un lugar que estaba en otra dimensión, iba la reina Galaxandria caminando por un paso de luz, hasta llegar a un cristal.

Dentro de dicho cristal estaba un potro unicornio de pelaje azul oscuro, crin corta gris. Su cutie mark era un especie de libro rojo de magia con símbolos en la portada en forma de cristales y una espada negra detrás de esta.

La reina mirando dicho cristal, pasó su casco en dicho cristal y comentó.

Galaxandria: Despierta, joven guerrero. Tu momento de regresar ha llegado.

Decía con una voz maternal la reina, mientras el cristal comenzaba a fragmentarse, hasta romperse en pedazos, liberando al potro que estaba en su interior. Finalmente todo se volvió oscuridad.

Potro unicornio: Oscuridad. Solo veo oscuridad.

Decía el potro en su mente donde todo a su alrededor era pura oscuridad.

Potro unicornio: Creo que ya pasé por esto antes.

Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad. No oía absolutamente nada, así hasta que se escuchó una voz que rompió dicho silencio.

¿?: Oye ¿Qué crees que hará este chico aquí?

Se escuchaba una voz femenina.

Potro unicornio: Yo...Conozco esa voz...

Comentaba el unicornio. Acto seguido escuchó otra voz que era esta vez, una voz masculina.

¿?: No tengo ni idea, Darkwing.

Dark: Bueno. Sea como sea. No podemos dejarlo aquí, Mike.

Mke: Estoy de acuerdo. Mejor ayudemos a levantarse.

Finalmente el potro unicornio abrió los ojos donde la oscuridad a su alrededor desapareció, siendo sustituido por la luz cegadora del sol. En ese momento vieron a Mike y a Darkwing sonrientes ante él.

Mike ¡Hey, amigo! ¿Te ayudamos a levantarte?

Preguntaba sonriente el alicornio mientras ofrecía su casco al potro unicornio y este último lo acepto, siendo ayudado para levantarse. Mike miró al potro con una amplia sonrisa por un rato, hasta que finalmente le dijo.

Mike: Me alegro de volverte a verte, Night Ray.

Dijo finalmente el alicornio con una amplia sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en un espacio oscuro, el ser oscuro conocido como Arek, estaba planificando maldades.

Arek: Muy pronto el multiuniverso será pronto mío. Ya queda poco para mi conquista definitiva.

Comentaba el ser oscuro mientras se reía de forma malvada.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar. La reina Galaxandria miraba el cielo estrellado donde habían cuatro estrellas. Solo que tres de ellas estaban iluminadas. En ese momento tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Galaxandria: Arek ha comenzando a moverse. El grupo pronto se les presentará la mayor batalla de sus vidas.

Comentaba la reina sin poder ocultar su temor ante lo que podría pasar en el futuro.

"FIN del Fanfic"

 **Próximo fanfic: "Amistad Multiuniversal"**

 **Esta vez solo 40 capítulos sin contar con el prólogo. Me ha salido corto el fanfic XDD.**


End file.
